Love asks blood at first
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Haunting Shadows; 1ªparte: Cuando el amor se alimenta con la sangre de tus venas, el destino se forja y el depredador se convierte en tu presa. Actualizada.
1. SONG TO SAY GOODBYE Prologo

Prologo II

Prologo II

_**CHICAGO, 1918**__**  
**_****

**Sentada en el regazo de mi cama al lado de mi hijo, intentaba evadirme de la realidad haciendo amagos de escribir algo en mi cuaderno. Lo que escribí esa noche fue un misterio para mí, aunque lo más seguro es que estuviese escribiendo la despedida que no saldría de mis labios. Era muy extraño, en aquellos momentos era capaz de enfrentarme al demonio que había empezado a perseguirnos durante meses, pero era incapaz de poder decir adiós a la persona que mas quería en este mundo. ****  
****La noche estaba tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. No podía haber un presagio peor. Las noches de tormenta de los relato de terror no hubieran producido en mí lo que esta tranquila noche de septiembre. ****  
****Me extrañó mucho el silencio en una ciudad como Chicago. Chicago nunca dormía. El silencio siempre era el mensajero de la muerte. Y la muerte parecía haber señalado esta casa. Hacía meses que la pesadilla había comenzado y Edward y yo solo éramos un juego para ellos.**

**Éramos las presas de un depredador frío, cruel y satánico. Sabíamos lo que sucedería si nosotros perdíamos el juego. Por lo que tenía que arriesgarme y cambiar las reglas de un juego que nos había sido impuesto. ****  
****Solo de pensarlo, un escalofrío recorrió lentamente cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo y aunque esto me dolería, me volví hacia Edward. Él , como el resto de la habitación, olía a ginebra y a morfina. Él prefería estar despierto, aunque algo achispado. Yo no podría soportarlo. Por lo que seguí los consejos de Carlisle y le puse una inyección de morfina junto con el brebaje para dormir. No me había asegurado que con ello no sufriría, pero yo no hubiera soportado oír los sus gritos. Según las leyendas, aquello sería increíblemente doloroso.**

**Oía, ansiosa cada suspiro que producía cada vez que respiraba. Me agarré el pecho para que me dejase de doler. Me parecía tan hermoso y vulnerable como un ángel con las alas rotas. ****  
****Edward decía que yo era valiente. Nunca fue menos cierto. Esperaba que él algún día me perdonase. Él daría el cien por cien y había accedido a aquella locura sin rechistar. Solo por mí. Tenía que confiar en su buen corazón para que algún día me perdonase por no haber cumplido mi parte del trato. Él lo daba todo. Todo su futuro, sus expectativas, sus primeros amores, su fabulosa carrera como pianista y sus ansias por vivir. ¿Y yo que le daba a cambio? Una media vida inmortal y un futuro incierto. **

**Sencillamente, me estaba guiando por lo que mis sueños me indicaban. Pero algo decía que no me equivocaba.**

**Ella lo compensaría todo. Ella y su dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos castaños color del chocolate y su largo pelo castaño. Su extraña forma de vestir. Tan separados por el tiempo. Y era él uno para el otro. Y yo tenía en mis manos la herramienta para concedérselo. ****  
****Le acaricié su pelo y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar las discusiones que teníamos a causa de su manía de llevar su pelo despeinado y encrespado. ****  
**_**"Edward Anthony Masen, un caballero no debería llevar esas greñas**_**", le decía mientras le alisaba el pelo y me miraba con el ceño fruncido. ****  
****Podía oírle suspirar y ver como sus ojos verdes, tan idénticos a los míos, brillaban malévolamente y sus labios dibujaban esa sonrisa picara que había heredado de mí, y podía intuir al darme la vuelta como se volvía a despeinar. Podía oír su risa tan musical al ver como yo protestaba. ****  
****De su pelo, mis dedos pasaron a su cara y mis labios se acercaron a su oreja mientras sentía con estremecimiento como ardía mi piel al contacto con la suya. Puse la mano en su pecho y su corazón latía frenético. Como si intuyese que éstos estaban contados.****  
****-Aguanta un poco más, cariño-susurre-Dentro de poco, esto solo será un mal recuerdo y volverás a tocar el piano-empecé a suplicar-Solo te pido que me des más tiempo. **

**Su respuesta fue un murmullo inteligible. Estaba soñando con cosas bonitas y su último sueño era tranquilo.****  
****  
****Si las probabilidades eran mínimas ¿Por qué no me desesperaba?, ¿Por qué no me desvanecía en este momento?, ¿Por qué no le clavaba un puñal en el corazón y después me lo clavaba yo? Porque aun había esperanza. El destino podría ser burlado. ******

**Ellos pretendían que Edward fuese lo mismo que ellos. ****  
****"**_**Bien, ¿Por qué, no?**_**"; Me pregunte para mis adentros, "**_**Edward**__**será lo que sois vosotros, pero jamás le tocareis un pelo. Jamás os pertenecerá"**_**, Sonreí para mis adentros. ****  
****Pensé con cierta ironía y amargura en esa frase que decía "los dioses castigan a los mortales concediéndoles sus deseos". ****  
****Tenía la sensación de que seria castigada por jugar con el destino y arrebatar a mi hijo de los brazos de la muerte….o de algo peor… Pero yo lo soportaría todo con tal de que el tuviese una mínima oportunidad. Merecía vivir de cualquier manera, pero tenía que vivir. Debía vivir. ****  
****Jugueteé con la cruz de plata y esmeraldas que hacia dibujos de tréboles- planta de mi Irlanda natal-que llevaba colgada del cuello y durante generaciones habían llevado en el suyo todas las mujeres de mi familia. Si todo salía bien, la próxima que lo llevase, seria la esposa de Edward. Y mientras jugueteaba con el colgante, hice algo que no había hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo a pesar de mis supuestas creencias católicas. Empecé a rezar a cualquier ser supremo que me quisiera oír para que el milagro llegase pronto. Mientras lo hacía miraba el rostro sereno de Edward y empecé a preguntarme a quien le quedaba menos tiempo de vida ¿A Edward o a mí? ****  
****Y mientras rezaba, el milagro llego. ****  
****Vi como una figura alta y esbelta se acercaba al lecho de Edward y le cogía del brazo. Por un momento el pánico invadió mi cuerpo y mi garganta emitió un grito de terror e impotencia. ****  
****El ser se situó rápidamente enfrente de mí y puso su mano en mi boca. ****  
****-Shhh-susurro suavemente- Elizabeth. ****  
****Empecé a experimentar una sensación de alivio con tan solo oír su seductora voz con acento inglés , sentir sus gélidos dedos sobre mis labios que me hacían sentir una sensación de ardor, oler su perfume tan embriagador y sentir la luz de sus preciosos ojos dorados tiernos y sabios sobre los míos. ****  
****El milagro había llegado en forma de ángel protector. Porque aquel ser de cabellos dorados no podía ser humano sino que un dios le esculpió con las piedras mas delicadas y luego de su propio aliento le dio un alma. Lo irónico del caso es que mi ángel era una criatura maldita. Era un vampiro. Aquella era la única solución. Confiar en un vampiro para escapar de otro vampiro. **

**Había estado allí siempre, desde que yo tenía uso de razón. Tan fiel guardián de mi familia. Mi protector, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, el hermano mayor y pequeño a la vez, que yo siempre quise tener…y dentro de poco, el padre que Edward nunca tuvo y debió tener.****  
****-Carlisle-susurré su nombre y sentí tan alivio que no pude evitar abrazarle fuertemente. Ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente para tener confianzas y tutearnos. ****  
****-Están muy cerca-susurro en mi oído. ****  
****No pude evitar estremecerme al comprender a quien se refería y pensé con dolor en que ya no me quedaba demasiado tiempo. ****  
****Él pudo notarlo al sentir como mi sangre recorría rápidamente mi cuerpo y me acarició levemente el pelo para tranquilizarme. ****  
****Se deshizo de mi abrazo para dirigirse a Edward. ****  
****Intentó disimular un gesto de preocupación pero yo estaba demasiado aprensiva como para ignorarlo. ****  
****-Parece que has seguido al pie de la letras mis indicaciones, pero…-Olisqueó-¿La ginebra?-Había un ligero reproche en sus palabras.**

**-Un último trago no le iba a hacer ningun mal-Me encogí de hombros.****  
****Carlisle evito mirarme fijando su mirada en mi hijo. Sabía que no aprobaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que no se lo perdonaría en mucho tiempo. Yo era una autentica egoísta y no tendría que llevar la responsabilidad, de algo que había sido mi decisión. Edward había accedido sin vacilación ninguna. Le había engañado y todo lo que me pasase a mí, me lo tendría más que merecido. Esperaba que con el tiempo, el lo comprendiese todo. Solo esperaba que después de todo, él volviera a ser el mismo hombre maravilloso que hubiera estado destinado a convertirse, si no nos hubiéramos mezclado con las leyendas. **

**Estábamos malditos.****  
****-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?-Preguntó con una voz que intentaba ser profesional pero que pude intuir que se entrecortaba levemente. ****  
****-Unas dos horas. ****  
****Aunque no me miraba pude ver como en sus ojos se debatían la pena, la frustración y la impotencia. Sus ojos me dijeron todo lo que no salía de su boca. **

"_**Solo tiene diecisiete años y tú le quieres condenar**_**", Parecía que me estaba acusando.****  
****Me apoye en la pared para tener un sustento y de mi boca salieron las palabras lapidarias. ****  
****-No hay salvación-Susurré mientras el negaba con la cabeza tristemente-o por lo menos, no la hay desde el punto de vista humano. ****  
****Al oírlo sustituyo su mascara de dolor por una de crispación y de rabia y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Tendría que haber estado asustada, pero en aquellos momentos me importaban más otras cosas que ver una expresión de cólera de un vampiro cabezota. ****  
****-Preferiría que te pensases eso un poco más y que veas nuestras opciones antes de que condenes a tu hijo a una noche eterna-sentenció. ****  
****Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos. No iba a ceder. Era mucho lo que me jugaba. ****  
****-Me parece a mi que ellos no nos van a conceder mucho tiempo que digamos-Repliqué-Y creo que ellos tendrán menos remilgos en hacer lo que tú te niegas-mi contestación rebosaba sarcasmo-Y sí, he barajado nuestras posibilidades y son muy alentadoras-más sarcasmo-Tengo tres opciones. La primera es pegar un tiro a Edward o darle una sobredosis de somníferos-Hablaba desde mi desesperación y Carlisle me miraba como si me tratase de alguna especie de criatura quimérica. Yo misma parecía una autentica Medea. Pero quería darle a entender que prefería a Edward muerto que en las manos de ese ser…Nadie conocía su maldad y su sed de venganza como yo-…Y yo le seguiría acto seguido. La segunda opción es que ellos nos encuentren, nos maten a los dos y se lleven a Edward para convertirle en un monstruo, por lo cual le preferiría muerto-Pude ver a Carlisle estremecerse levemente cuando mencione la palabra "ellos". Tal era el terror que nos infundaban que no osábamos a mencionar su nombre.-Y la tercera opción es confiar en ti y dejar que le conviertas en un vampiro-Enfatice la palabra "vampiro" para que el entendiese que la idea de "monstruo" y "vampiro" para mí no eran lo mismo, o por lo menos desde que tenía uso de razón y Carlisle había permanecido con mi familia y conmigo desde casi el principio de todo-Y que sigas donde yo lo dejé. ****  
****-No puedo creer que realmente desees este destino para tu propio hijo-Empezaba a darse cuenta de que yo no iba a ceder ni un ápice. ****  
****-Si me hubieras dicho hace unos meses que era lo que deseaba para Edward seguramente te hubiera dicho que me hubiera gustado que fuese juez o medico, no creo que ninguna madre sueñe con que su hijo se convierta en un personaje de Bram Stoker y que su dieta sea hematófaga, pero dada las circunstancias, no voy a andarme con remilgos. ****  
****Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco e intento una ultima treta para disuadirme. ****  
****-Sabes que si convierto a Edward en lo que yo soy, te tendrás que ir de su lado y nunca le volverás a ver-me repuso muy seriamente.-Esto no es fácil y si quieres que salga bien tendrás que hacer sacrificios, Elizabeth. **

"_**Sacrificios**_**", Si yo sabía el significado de esa palabra, "**_**Perdóname, Carlisle**_**"****  
****Volví a mirar a mi hijo sano y con un sueño tranquilo. Al punto, de mi mente surgió la imagen de un Edward cruel, vengativo, los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre y una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios con una lágrima de sangre en la comisura de su boca. Mi desesperación hizo que mi determinación se fortaleciese. Mi decisión estaba tomada. ****  
****Intente luchar con el dolor al comprender que aun no había terminado de decir adiós. Y este iba a ser el que me desgarraría el alma en miles de trozos imposibles de recomponer. ****  
****Me enfrente a Carlisle y le susurre para que no viese que se me quebraba la voz aunque el lo notaria. ****  
****-Me siento orgullosa de haber sido su madre durante diecisiete años-se me quebró la voz-Si mi decisión no es la correcta, el único que me lo puede echar en cara es Edward. Espero que el pueda perdonármelo. ****  
****-Aun estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás-Me recordó Carlisle con la esperanza que yo retrocediese. Era una esperanza vana pero no esperaba que lo comprendiese. Tendría que ser padre para entenderlo -pero si decides que sí, ya será demasiado tarde. **

**Al ver mi rostro impasible, intentó persuadirme con un último ardid.**

**-Conoces las reglas también como yo. Sabes que las estoy incumpliendo. Mi deber es conmigo.**

**-Tu deber es con mi familia, Carlisle y cedo mi derecho a mi protección-Decidí compartir una parte de mis planes y mis motivos con Carlisle. El otro motivo, el primordial, él lo sabría…mucho más adelante. Cuando todo estuviese consumado. **

**Carlisle esperaba con impaciencia mi explicación. Solté el aire y continué:**

**-Es poderoso-Sabía a quien me refería-Y tenemos la certeza que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie que conozcamos podrá vencerle…Por lo menos por ahora…Lo único que se puede conseguir es debilitarle y…**

**-… ¿Y?**

**-Tú dijiste que tu amigo vampiro, Eleazar, catalogó a Edward y dijo que era muy poderoso. Increíblemente poderoso. Pero ahora solo es un humano.**

**-Y si yo le convierto en un vampiro no cambiara mucho la situación. Creo que sabes que los neófitos-Vampiros recien convertidos hasta el primer año-son muy poderosos, pero muy inestables. Eso no es suficiente…**

**-Estoy enterada de cómo va el asunto-Le repliqué-Si pudiésemos vencerlo tan fácilmente…Sé que no va a ser en un año o dos. Tienen que pasar décadas e incluso siglos…pero algún día, se confiará en su poder y entonces… Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y por mucho tiempo que pase, Edward siempre será mucho más joven y el tiempo y tus directrices le darán lo necesario para salir vencedor-Le cogí las manos e intenté y transmitirle algo de mi falso entusiasmo-A la larga, ganaremos. Pero tú y solo tú puedes ayudarme. ¿Lo harás, verdad? A pesar de todo.**

**Carlisle se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.**

**-Siempre me tendrás. Pase lo que pase-Me juró.**

**Suspiré aliviada. **

**-Gracias.**

**Sacó de su bolsillo unos papeles y me los entregó. **

**Me estremecí. Era el certificado de defunción de Edward Anthony Masen a causa de la epidemia de gripe que se extendía como una pandemia. Me resultó algo macabro utilizar esas circunstancias para justificar mi causa. **

**Me tapé la boca con la mano, simulando un suspiro.**

**Carlisle frunció el ceño. Necesitaba otro servicio de él y ese era el que menos le gustaba.**

**-He hablado con Leslat. Antes de que Edward despierte estará aquí. Está intentando evitar tener que enfrentarse a…-Respiró como si el oxigeno le hiciese falta- Procuraré que él cumpla lo que me prometió. Edward creerá que se estaba muriendo de gripe española y que tuve que tomar esa determinación…y no llegue a tiempo para salvarte a ti-Asentí, avergonzada. Pasase lo que pasase, Carlisle siempre se echaría la culpa de las decisiones tomadas por mí, a su costa. Era un buen protector hasta el final y procuraría que yo saliese lo mejor parada de todo aquello. Siempre comportándose como un caballero.**

**Aun sin conocer a Leslat, intuía que las cosas con él no serían tan sencillas. Por lo que Carlisle ocultaba, me indicaba que yo no era muy apreciada por él. Aún habiendo nacido en un entorno rodeado de mitos, me impresionaba lo que algunos vampiros eran capaces de hacer. Y Leslat era uno de ellos.**

**Carlisle se volvió hacia un Edward tranquilo y reposado. Me preguntaba que era lo que soñaba. Y si era consciente que aquel sería su último sueño antes de caer en una noche sin final aparente…aunque no importaba cuan larga pudiese ser ésta. Después, siempre saldría el sol. Había llegado el momento.**

**-Hazlo-Le ordené. ****  
****Los rasgos de Carlisle se endurecieron y su rostro se transformo en una fría estatua y por primera vez sentí miedo en su presencia y me puse a temblar cuando se iba acercando lentamente a Edward. ****  
****A pesar de estar inconsciente, pude percatarme que Edward presentía lo que pasaba, ya que le vi estremecerme al acercarse Carlisle a su cuello. ****  
****-Carlisle-Le interrumpí-¿Cómo sabrás que esto saldrá bien?-La curiosidad me invadió de repente-¿Cuándo sabrás que…? , Bueno ya sabes…-No me atreví a pronunciar el resto. ****  
****Carlisle se interrumpió para mirarme y su rostro recuperó su antigua mascara de compasión y sus ojos dorados brillaban dulcemente al comprender que empezaba a estar asustada. ****  
****-¿Cuándo sabré que se ha transformado?-Repitió pensativo mis palabras-Si te digo la verdad hasta yo mismo lo ignoro-sonrió con cierta tristeza al mirarme-Apenas tengo recuerdos de mi transformación y nunca he transformado a nadie-empezó a sentirse avergonzado-No sé como funciona el proceso y solo tengo una ligera intuición de cómo hacerlo. ****  
****-¿No sabes como hacerlo?-Pregunté con un breve atisbo de histeria en mi voz-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que rehicieron a ti para transformarte? ****  
****Suspiró. ****  
****-Solo recuerdo un dolor intenso-Se estremeció al recordarlo-posiblemente dos o tres días no sé…puede que también dependa de la persona, de su salud y de lo que resista su corazón-se precipitó a decir en cuanto oyó un leve gemido salido de mi garganta -todo teorías pero ningún intento hasta ahora. Siento que tu hijo sea un conejillo de indias, pero jamás me había visto en esta situación y lo único que puedo hacer es guiarme por mi instinto-me miro serio otra vez-Por eso te he advertido de todos los riegos que puede haber y si después de lo que te he dicho quieres echarte atrás en tu decisión, lo entenderé.**

**Empecé a pensar en las posibilidades y la verdad que eran escasas. Pero esas eran las cartas que me habían dado y yo tenía que saber utilizarlas para continuar jugando. Ya era demasiado tarde para retirarme del juego. ****  
****Me limite a negar con la cabeza y el comprendió. ****  
****La hora de la verdad había llegado. ****  
****Estaba tan decidida que me volví de piedra. Ni siquiera me asuste cuando el rostro de Carlisle se volvió frío, sus ojos se oscurecieron, de su boca surgieron unos colmillos blancos, brillantes y cortantes como cuchillos. No me inmute cuando se acerco al cuello de Edward y pude oír con toda claridad como sus colmillos traspasaban la barrera de su piel y produjo un chasquido como si se rompiese un cristal. Ni apenas me conmoví cuando vi. El cuerpo de Edward contraerse, su rostro deformarse por el dolor y su garganta proferir un grito de dolor tan desgarrador que me pareció que lo había emitido un animal herido y en ese momento supe que había desaparecido todo vestigio de humanidad. Todo había terminado… o comenzado. Si de mis ojos salieron lágrimas fue un puro acto reflejo. ****  
****Carlisle se separo lentamente de Edward y se mantuvo a distancia. Por un momento vi que sus ojos se habían vuelto carmesíes y tuve un pequeño estremecimiento. A pesar del momento, supe que había presenciado un acto casi divino. ****  
****Todo el silencio creado se rompió al escuchar un sonido sordo que parecía proceder del exterior y aunque a mi simplemente me pareció un siseo parecido al soplar del viento, fue suficiente para que el estático rostro de Carlisle se transformase en una mueca de terror. ****  
****-Está aquí-Balbuceó-Esta a punto de entrar en la casa. Me miró angustiado. Si no hubiera sido un vampiro seguramente se hubiera echado a temblar. Como él no podía hacerlo yo lo hice por el y empecé a parecerme a una hoja movida por el viento. Todo había sido demasiado rápido ****  
****-¿Puedes saber cuantos son?-Me sentí muy estupida. ¿Realmente quería saber cuantos eran? Era algo así como preguntar como íbamos a morir. ****  
****-Solo uno y creo que es Él-Dijo secamente. ****  
****¡Vaya! Parecía que se estaba tomando muchas molestias para cazarnos y encima creería que me sentiría halagada por haber hecho de nosotros sus presas predilectas. Era una lástima que tuviese que estropearle su juego. ****  
****Reí sarcásticamente y me dirigí hacia un armario. ****  
****-Ayúdame a mover el armario-le pedí. ****  
****Con un solo toque de la palma de su mano movió el armario y sonreí aliviada al ver la puerta. Carlisle me miro sorprendido. No había mucho tiempo de explicarle que la casa de mi difunto marido fue construida en plena guerra de secesión y que para evitar los soldados del sur los matasen, los primeros habitantes de esta casa habían construido túneles que conectaban con el Chicago subterráneo y a partir de ahí poderse moverse para llegar cualquier sitio de la ciudad. ****  
****Fui a mi mesilla y allí cogi una llave, un mapa de Chicago y varios papeles que había preparado para Edward. Mis dedos rozaron algo frío y me estremecí al ver una daga. ****  
****Mientras abría la puerta vi como Carlisle se ponía una manta en la espalda y luego cargaba con Edward. ****  
****Si era verdad lo que decía Carlisle sobre el dolor de la transformación, mi pobre pequeño lo estaba soportando con gran entereza, ya que de sus labios no salía ni un solo gemido. Solo de vez en cuando le veía estremecerse y morderse los labios. Me preguntaba si en el fondo podía intuir lo que estaba pasando. ****  
****Me despoje de mi colgante y se lo puse a el en el cuello. Cuando le acaricié la cara con mis dedos pude notar que gran parte de su tibieza había desaparecido y solo había algo cálido y húmedo en sus mejillas. Estas serían sus últimas lágrimas. ****  
****Me resistí a separar los dedos de su piel, pero al final lo hice. Aquella seria mi despedida. ****  
****-Sabes que tu hijo es el muchacho más valiente que he visto-Me señalo Carlisle. ****  
****Sonreí a mi pesar. ****  
****-Eso es heredado de su padre. ****  
****Me devolvió la sonrisa deslumbrante. ****  
****-Yo creo que también de su madre. ****  
****Había llegado el momento de ser prácticos. El monstruo podía llegar de un momento a otro. ****  
****- Como supongo que tú ya habrás arreglado todo para desaparecer de Chicago y mudarte-aun me sorprendía como se las apañaban los vampiros para cambiar de personalidad y desaparecer sin dejar ni rastro. Supuse que eran siglos de practica-Ahora me voy a encargar del futuro de mi hijo. Todos estos papeles son de la cuenta bancaria que esta a nombre de Edward Anthony Cullen- ¡Que extraño me sonaba ese apellido en mi hijo!- Y en ellos te doy poderes para que tu puedas manejar el dinero hasta que consideres que Edward es lo suficientemente responsable para manejar su dinero. ****  
****-Elizabeth no deberías preocuparte por eso. Edward no va a ser un problema económico para mi.- me dijo Carlisle suavemente-Pero solo por curiosidad ¿Cuánto dinero hay en la cuenta?-Pregunto divertido. ****  
****Me encogí de hombros. ****  
****-Una nimiedad-dije indiferente-creo que dos millones de dólares. ****  
****Carlisle me miro muy sorprendido pero se ahorró el comentario. ****  
****-Esto es un mapa de la ciudad. Si bajáis por este pasadizo podréis llegar a cualquier sitio de la ciudad por los subterráneos y seréis libres. ****  
****Carlisle me miro intensamente durante unos segundo y pareció entender que yo no entraba en mis propios planes de huida. Y protesto. ****  
****-¿Tu que harás?-pregunto con voz temblorosa-No puedes quedarte aquí mientras este aquí.-Me agarro fuertemente de la mano-Te vendrás con nosotros y cuando estemos a salvo podrás irte donde quieras. ¡Me niego a dejarte en manos de ese monstruo!-Y empezó a arrastrarme. ****  
****Me agite e intente desasirme pero el era mil veces mas fuerte que yo y acabo arrastrándome hacia el pasadizo. ****  
****-¡Carlisle suéltame!-Le ordené. No por favor. Si él me salvaba ahora, todo lo que estaba planeando para el futuro se iría a pique. Yo era uno de los elementos fundamentales para que algún día toda aquella pesadilla acabase y si me rendía y me iba con Carlisle, todo habría sido en vano. Mi ausencia en sus vidas, sería la clave de todo-¿Acaso no ves que si nos llevas a los dos iras mas lento y el acabara atrapándonos?-Se paro en seco pero no me soltó la mano- Por favor, escúchame. Aun le llevamos ventaja y necesito que vayas lo más rápido posible.-Intenté no mirar a Edward- Y ahora lo que mas me importa sois vosotros. Yo me quedare aquí y le distraeré como pueda. ****  
****-¡Estás loca!-me recrimino-Tú no puedes luchar contra el.-Me miro suplicante mientras yo negaba con la cabeza lentamente-Elizabeth, si te quedas, morirás o puede que algo peor... ¡Por favor!-suplico-No me gustaría que descubrieses que puede haber destinos peores que la muerte. **

"_**Sí puedo luchar contra él, pero por ahora, yo perderé…y espero perder**_**"****  
****Daba igual lo que me dijese. Yo solo tenía un objetivo. Si tenía que pagar con mi vida que ellos dos pudiesen conservar la suya, me parecía un precio más que razonable. Una vida a cambio de dos. ¡Desde luego que era un precio justo! ****  
****Decidí ponerme firme. Cogí su perfecto rostro y le obligué a mirarme. En el reflejo de sus ojos podía ver que los míos eran duros y fríos. Iba ser muy cruel pero era necesario. ****  
****-Ya esta aquí-Siseé- y no te queda mucho tiempo, por lo que te lo diré muy claro, Carlisle-Me prepare para mi frase lapidaria- Solo puedes escoger a uno. La cuestión es si será Edward o seré yo. Además esta es mi casa y no me pienso mover de aquí. Ya no. Estoy cansada de huir. ****  
****Supe que lo había herido hasta lo mas profundo y que al final se había rendido, ya que al final me lanzo una leve mirada de dolor, y a medida que iba avanzando hacia la oscuridad me iba soltando aunque lo hacia muy reticentemente. En el fondo de mi corazón, esperé que con su mente analítica y práctica, descubriese la verdad.****  
****-Carlisle-le llame por ultima vez- ¿Un "**_**Hasta luego**_**", bastará?-Me negaba a decir Adiós. Me parecía muy definitivo. ****  
****Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa rota. Aquello era lo más hermoso y desgarrador que había visto jamás. ****  
****-Sí-Susurro-Con eso bastara. ****  
****-Hasta luego-sonreí. ****  
****-Hasta luego-me dirigió mientras se alejaba. ****  
****Y después la nada. ******

**Un ruido parecido al viento procedente del comedor, me arrancó de mis cavilaciones y empecé a sentir un frió que se me infiltro hasta el tuétano de mis huesos. Entonces comprendí que el ya estaba aquí. No le haría esperar más. Ya estaba preparada. ****  
****Me acordé de algo y me dirigí a mi mesilla otra vez. Abrí el cajón y saqué la daga. No estaba muy segura si serviría de algo, pero no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados. ****  
****Y antes de ir para su encuentro me miré en el espejo. Y el espejo me dio la respuesta. Mi cara reflejaba que mi alma quería salir ya de este cuerpo. **

**¿Realmente esto merecía la pena? El reflejo del espejo me mostró el rostro de aquella muchacha de ojos color chocolate y rostro dulce y aniñado. Repentinamente, su piel se aclaró hasta convertirse en un color más semejante a las perlas, sus labios eran rojos y sensuales y sus ojos se destiñeron hasta quedar en ellos un brillante color ambarino. Era tan hermosa, que me hacía llorar. Sonreímos a la par. Mi decisión había sido la correcta.******

**Bajaba las escaleras lentamente, ya que no había prisa, el juego empezaría cuando el lo decidiese. Y a medida que bajaba la sensación de frió aumentaba hasta que cada centímetro de mi piel se quedo insensible. Y entonces le vi estático y oscuro esperándome en la poyata de la escalinata. Sonreía y me estremecí. ****  
****Pensé que si Carlisle y Edward eran un reflejo de que existía un Dios bueno, este ángel caído me confirmo que el diablo también existía. ****  
****Me pare en seco a dos escalones de distancia de el y le mire desafiante. Parecía que disfrutaba. Busqué instintivamente mi daga y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y cuando le mire a sus ojos carmesíes, supe que aquello le excitaba. ****  
****Sonreí desdeñosa para desafiarle mientras notaba que algo quemaba mis ojos. ****  
****¿Sabría Edward que esas lágrimas eran para él?**


	2. New born prologo

**NEW BORN**

**Forks, 1988****. **

**-¡Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y trabajo en el hospital de Seattle!-Exclamé apresurado mientras me abría camino entre los pacientes, médicos y enfermeras que estaban parados en el pasillo-¡Traigo un hombre malherido! **  
**Intentaba controlar al máximo mi velocidad, pero mi propio autocontrol tenía límites. **  
**Llevaba a un hombre malherido en una camilla y necesitaba una segunda opinión. Mientras me abría paso cada vez con más impaciencia, llego un doctor que enseguida me atendió, seguramente por ser del gremio. **  
**-¿Y bien doctor Cullen?-pregunto con aspecto practico-¿Cual es el diagnostico? **  
**-Se llama Charles Swan, veinticuatro años, 1,85 cm, 81kg, grupo cero negativo y me lo encontré en la carretera intentando pedir ayuda porque alguien- No le iba a decir al pobre humano que más bien "algo"-ha entrado en su casa y le ha agredido produciéndole varias fracturas en las dos piernas, costillas rotas, posiblemente contusiones en la zona del prosencefalo y ha perdido un volumen considerable de sangre. Por lo que tengo entendido no es alérgico a ningún medicamento ni estupefaciente-Le explique lo mejor que pude el historial teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.**

**-Muy bien doctor Cullen- El doctor Snow, por lo que pude leer en su placa de identificación empezó a observar al humano que habíamos salvado y llamó a dos enfermeras-Si quiere puede irse o puede entrar en quirófano y echar una mano ya que usted es de la profesión. Muchas gracias por todo y dada las circunstancias un placer conocerlo Dr. Cullen. ****  
****Me dio un apretón de manos y se dispuso a entrar en quirófano con Charles, cuando de repente Charles me agarró del brazo y me hizó inclinarme hasta que sentí sus labios cerca de mi oído. ****  
****-¿Es vegetariano?-preguntó con voz ronca muy baja a causa de sus heridas. ****  
****Al principio no entendía a que se refería, pero al mirarle a los ojos vi en ellos la chispa de la compresión. ****  
****Me sentí levemente aprensivo, fruncí levemente mis labios y mis ojos se oscurecieron al entrecerrarlos pero al final opte por fingir que no sabía a lo que se refería. ****  
****-Señor Swan, creo que sufre conmoción-Intenté escudarme en mi profesionalidad-En seguida le atenderán y ya vera como todo ira bien. ****  
****Pero el me sonrió-o por lo menos lo intento, ya que su boca estaba magullada-de forma enigmática. ****  
****-No hace falta que finja conmigo, Doctor Cullen.-suspiro-Es vegetariano. ****  
****Debí poner cara de asombro porque él se rió levemente para luego quejarse del dolor que le produjo el esfuerzo y me susurró: ****  
****-Supongo que se preguntara como lo he sabido-su sonrisa se amplifico al mirar mi cara de sorpresa e incertidumbre-Doctor Cullen he visto demasiado sobre los suyos para no saber reconocer a uno de ellos en cuanto se me ponen a tiro-y alzo el brazo lentamente y cuando mostró su muñeca y vi un tatuaje en forma de dragón rojo invertido, lo comprendí todo. ****  
****Intenté mantenerme lo más sereno posible. **

**No podía hacerme nada. Primero porque su estado de salud le impedía poder levantarse siquiera y además yo había cumplido las reglas y no podía tocarme. Pero aun así me mostré levemente receloso. ****  
****-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo-Me dijo porque suponía mi estado de ánimo y querría tranquilizarme. ****  
****Sonreí levemente y me sentí aliviado. Pero había algo que me inquietaba. ****  
****-Charles-susurré inquieto-esto es importante.-Y la pregunta que se resistía a salir de mis labioséese pronuncio al final-¿Sabes como era el que te ataco? ****  
****Empecé a tener un presentimiento terrible ya que los únicos que estábamos viviendo en Forks eran mi familia y yo. No quería pensar mal pero no pude evitarlo y empecé a pensar en cada uno de ellos. ****  
****Los únicos realmente inocentes eran Rosalie y Emmett, ya que se encontraban haciendo su luna de miel por Sudamérica y Edward, que se encontraba conmigo en el momento del accidente. Quedaron descartados tres, pero aun había otros tres que podían haber sido. ****  
****Me negué a pensar mal de Esme, ya que ella nunca había mordido a ningún humano, y no lo iba a hacer ahora y más sabiendo a lo que se podía exponer. ****  
****Alice era demasiado prudente y sosegada y si hubiese visto algo, ella misma se hubiera abstenido de pasar por ese lugar a esa hora. ****  
****Entonces solo quedaba Jasper. Me empecé a estremecer, ya que aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, Jasper era el que menos autocontrol tenía sobre la sangre humana. Últimamente no había dado motivos para alarmarme, pero era como una bomba de relojería y podría estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Habría sido capaz de haber atacado a alguien como Charles Swan? Eso sería un desastre sin precedentes e intente no pensar en las consecuencias de su acción. ****  
****La respuesta de Charles me devolvió a la realidad. ****  
****-Lo siento, pero creo que no podré ayudarle mucho-suspiró dolorosamente- Estaba cubierto por una capa negra y lo único que vi fue que era muy pequeño y cuando me miro con sus brillantes ojos carmesíes, sentí un dolor horrible como nunca había sentido y no podía moverme del suelo.-Me tranquilice y me arrepentí de pensar mal de Jasper. Sin embargo me sentí intranquilo ante la presencia de vampiros en Forks aunque podía entender el motivo. Los de nuestra especie podían ser muy vengativos y seguramente Charles, por su condición, había hecho algo para que se vengase de él- Empezó a torturarme. Entonces, vi como se dirigía a la habitación de mi mujer…-de repente abrió los ojos acordándose de algo y me agarró ansioso del brazo. Parecía asustado-¡Se ha llevado a Renee!-sus ojos demostraban su angustia y desesperación- Por favor, Dr. Cullen, tiene que ayudarme- Ella es apenas una muchacha y es tan inocente y además está embarazada.-Suplico- Mi bebe esta en peligro. ****  
****Entonces recordé que Edward había visto una figura muy oscura llevando en su regazo a una mujer que solo estaba vestida con camisón. No se lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo tras ella. No pude detenerle y lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarle su móvil para que me llamase en cuanto ocurriese algo. El teléfono estaba tranquilo. Mala señal o quizás buena. No quería ponerme en lo peor. ****  
****-Señor Swan quédese tranquilo-Susurré para tranquilizarle aunque realmente era yo quien estaba nervioso- Mi hijo vio algo y le está dando alcance. Seguro que a estas horas ya la habrá encontrado-Le intenté tranquilizar como pude aunque no quise decirle como la podría encontrar. ****  
****Charles me miro con gesto de desesperación mientras el Dr. Snow se lo llevaba a quirófanos. ****  
****Sentí lastima por ella y su bebe y me maldije por pertenecer a la misma especie que ese ser que mataba a seres indefensos como una muchacha y a su hijo no nato. Pero siempre había posibilidad de elegir y yo elegí; tal vez por el juramento hipocrático que había realizado al hacerme medico o tal vez porque en mi naturaleza no estaba tolerar abusos; defender a esas criaturas de seres tan perversos. Y daba igual que fueran de mi especie o no. El mal se manifestaba de muchas formas y eso era lo que realmente se debía erradicar. ****  
****"Carlisle, no te pongas en lo peor, pensé para mi mismo, seguro que llamara pronto" ****  
****Me disponía a salir del hospital cuando oí sonar el móvil. La ansiedad hizo que mis movimientos fuesen más lentos y torpes, por lo que tardé más tiempo en cogerlo. ****  
****-Edward, ¿la has encontrado?-Solté a bocajarro. ****  
****La voz de Edward era entrecortada y temblorosa. ****  
****"**_**Si, Carlisle la he encontrado**_**", Parecía que gemía y sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho. ****  
****-¿Está viva?-Decidí no andarme con rodeos y preguntar para no tener la ansiedad ni las falsas esperanzas. ****  
****La respuesta no se hizo esperar. ****  
****"**_**Sí"**_**  
****La sensación de alivio lleno todo mi ser y por un momento se me olvido que la voz de Edward tenia un toque nervioso. ****  
****-¿Qué ha sido del vampiro? ****  
"**_**Se escapó"**_**, Me contesto con indiferencia como si eso no fuera el mayor de los problemas. ****  
****"Bueno", pensé, "ya le encontraremos más tarde" ****  
****"**_**Carlisle**_**", Le oí gimotear. Parecía como si de un momento a otro se pusiera a llorar, si hubiera podido, o a gritar. ****  
****- ¿ocurre algo malo, Edward?- fruncí el ceño. ****  
****"**_**Sí"**_**  
****-¿Pero que pasa?-Estaba empezando a preocuparme otra vez. ****  
****"**_**Por favor ven corriendo ¡Me voy a volver loco!", **_**suplico gritándome, "**_**Y avisa a una ambulancia, ¡Rápido!"**_**  
****De repente a lo lejos oí un grito procedente de una mujer y empecé a ponerme en lo peor. ****  
****"No habrá sido capaz de…", no me lo quise imaginar. ****  
****-Edward-balbuceé- ¿Qué has hecho? ****  
**_**" ¡A mi no me mires!, **_**gritó, "**_**lo esta haciendo ella todo solita**_**" ****  
****Y los gritos de dolor se intensificaron. ****  
****Y de repente me acordé de algo que me había dicho Charles Swan... ****  
****-Edward, la mujer está embarazada. ****  
**_**" ¡Te Crees que no me he dado cuenta!", **_**Me interrumpió gritando tan fuerte, que tuve que retirar el teléfono de la oreja y ponerlo a una distancia prudencial. "**_**De hecho lo estoy viviendo en primera persona"**_**  
****Empecé a intuir lo que estaba pasando. ****  
****-¿El bebe?-pregunté. ****  
"**_**No te preocupes por el bebe ¡porque ya llega de camino!"-**_**Noté como la histeria se había apoderado de él**_**-"¡Joder, Carlisle!... ¡Ha roto aguas y tiene contracciones cada cinco minutos! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**_**-Claro que lo sabía si el medico era yo**_**-¡Que tiene mucha prisa!-**_**Al oír chillar a Renee se descompuso más de lo que estaba**_**-¡Por favor dime que lo puedo meter otra vez para dentro hasta que llegues tú!"**_**- Fingí no haber oído esa burrada-"¡**_**Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder…Joder!"**_

**Me sentí ridículo cuando pude percatarme de las miradas atónitas del personal, ya que lo estaban oyendo todo, y me disculpé con una sonrisa. ****  
****-Es un paciente especial-hice un gesto de que le faltaba un tornillo-y hoy se le ha olvidado tomar su medicación. ****  
****Y antes de hacer mas el ridículo decidí ir saliendo del hospital. ****  
****-Edward, tranquilo- le intenté tranquilizar-Voy para allá, Pero mientras llego tienes que hacer algo. ****  
****"**_**Si por supuesto que voy a hacer algo**_**", dijo sarcástico, "**_**Irme por patas de aquí… ¡Joder!... ¿Por que a mí?"**_**  
****Respire profundamente para no perder la calma. En esta situación alguien tenía que mantenerse cuerdo. ****  
****"**_**No me dejes**_**", Suplicó****  
****-Si me escuchas, todo ira bien. Ahora sigue mis instrucciones-Le dije mientras le indicaba a la recepcionista que enviase una ambulancia a la casa de los Swan y me dirigía a mi coche-Bien, dejé el maletín en la casa, ve a buscarlo y coge el material que creas conveniente, esterilizado, coge agua y toallas limpias, llevala a una habitación limpia y aseada, buscale una postura cómoda y ya veras como la naturaleza actúa por si sola. Solo tienes que echar una mano…****  
**_**" ¡Es a ti a quien voy a echar una mano al cuello, pedazo cabrón!"**_**, resoplé "**_**La próxima vez tu te encargas de esto y yo conduzco"**_**  
****-Edward, yo he hecho esto muchas veces y te aseguro que es más fácil de lo que parece-Le recordé serenamente. ****  
**_**" ¡Claro!**_**", Replicó amargamente, "**_**Dirigir un parto mientras conduces es muy fácil. ¡Lo se hacer hasta yo!"**_**  
****Encendí el motor de mi coche y pise el acelerador. Aquella noche conduje como nunca. Tuve que reconocer que era bastante difícil manejar el volante con una sola mano y tener en la mano un teléfono escuchando los gritos de dolor y de angustia, al no entender nada, de una parturienta primeriza y los gemidos histéricos de una inexperta "comadrona". Empecé a cuestionarme si iba a tener que tomar analgésicos esta noche. ****  
****-Edward, que yo sepa tienes en la pared dos diplomas de la universidad de Harvard diciendo que acabaste medicina con una media de Matricula de honor-intenté llamarle al orden para ver si empezaba a reaccionar. ****  
****Le oí gimotear aun más fuerte. ****  
****"**_**Es muy tarde para confesarte esto pero…Cuando estudiaba medicina me piraba todas las horas de ginecología porque me parecían mortalmente soporíferas y si aprobé los exámenes de esta asignatura, fue porque le leía la mente al profesor. Pero que sepas que solo fue en esta asignatura las demás las aprobé por el método humano"**_

**  
****¿Tenia que empezar a echarme a temblar? ****  
**_**" ¡Joder!, nunca pensé que esa asignatura fuese útil. Te recuerdo que yo no soy el que predice el futuro"**_**  
****-Bueno no te preocupes y mira a ver si ha dilatado-tenía que empezar a ser práctico. Renee y Edward necesitaban que yo me mantuviese calmado y con las ideas claras. ****  
****Más gemidos y gritos. ****  
****"**_**Joder**_**", A este chico se le estaba empezando a acabar las palabras del diccionario porque había empezado a perder la cuenta de las veces que había repetido "joder" en lo que llevábamos de parto-"¡**_**Menuda dilatación! ¿Eso que significa?"**_**  
****Sonreí a mi pesar. ****  
****-Eso significa que una nueva vida viene en camino-dije dulcemente-Y esta esperando a que le recibas. ****  
****" ¡**_**No!**_**", le oír gimotear con fuerza, "**_**Esto es una mierda. Ya entiendo lo que pasa. Hoy es martes y trece"**_**  
****-¿No me digas que te vas a volver supersticioso ahora? ****  
**_**" ¡Cómo para no serlo!, porque si no, no me lo explico. Ese bebe es gafe. No ha nacido y ya esta empezando a torturarme. Tengo la intuición de que va estar jodiendome durante toda mi eternidad"**_**  
****-Edward, con un poco de suerte no veras a ese bebe más que unas pocas horas. Y nunca más sabrá de ti. ****  
****"**_**Pero yo me acordare de ese puñetero toda la vida"**_**, gruño. ****  
****Podía oír los sollozos de Renee y decidí hacer algo. ****  
****-Edward, deja el teléfono donde me podáis oír los dos-entonces me dirigí a Renee- Señora Swan-dije con una voz suave y tranquila como creí que era lo que ella necesitaba-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Acabo de atender a su esposo…****  
**_**" ¿A Charlie?", **_**Gimió, **_**"¿Cómo está?"**_**  
****-Está malherido pero saldrá de esta-le informé para tranquilizarla. ****  
****"**_**Entonces" ¿Vivirá?", **_**preguntó, insegura. ****  
****-Por supuesto y ahora me voy a encargar de usted. ****  
**_**"Bien me alegro que Charlie esté bien. Porque así podré romperle yo todos los huesos… ¡Menudo cabrón!..¿Por que me hace a mí esto?... ¡Duele mucho!...y usted es aun mas cabrón por dejarme en manos de un ayudante tan inútil. ¿Como se le ocurre a usted dejarme en manos de un vampiro que esta a punto de entrar en shock? No se que es lo que va a hacer primero. Si intentar beberse mi sangre o desmayarse de la impresión. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Que he hecho para merecerme esto?"**_**  
****"**_**Eso mismo me pregunto yo**_**", oí decir a Edward. ****  
****-Señora Swan-Dije con un tono neutro para intentar mantener la situación bajo control-No se preocupe. La sangre de los embarazos y las menstruaciones no nos interesa…****  
****"**_**Eso es cierto**_**", Juro Edward, "**_**Jamás he tenido menos sed en mi vida y me he sentido con esa sensación humana de nauseas como me estoy sintiendo ahora. ¡Que asco!"**_**  
****Decidí ignorarlo. ****  
****-Señora Swan, ahora mismo mi ayudante esta bajo presión pero en el momento que se tranquilice, le será de gran ayuda ****  
****Confié en el, es el mejor. ****  
**_**" ¿Pero te estas refiriendo a mí?", **_**Replicó el aludido. ****  
****"**_**Cállate Edward y deja de empeorar las cosas**_**", Le maldije mentalmente. Le volví a ignorar. ****  
****-Vale, Si hace lo que yo le diga todo saldrá bien-le ordene- Relájese, respire hondo y empuje fuerte. ****  
**_**" ¿Empujar?, ¿Empujar?, ¿Empujar?, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que empujar? ¿Como que empujar? ¿Cuando empujar?..."**_**  
****-¡Tú no, Edward!-empezaba a perder los nervios-me refería a Renee. ****  
****El camino hacia la casa de los Swan empezó a hacérseme muy largo. Cuanto más deprisa me empeñaba en ir, mas lento parecía que avanzaba. ****  
****Mientras avanzaba, los gritos de angustia de Renee se incrementaban y me imagine su esfuerzo por sacarlo a delante. Eso era buena señal. Ya faltaba muy poco. Habia asistido un montón de partos pero dirigir uno desde un coche era lo mas difícil que había hecho nunca. ****  
****Pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que iba a salir bien. ****  
****"Confío en ti, Edward", pensé esperanzado. ****  
****"**_**Psss, pssss, psss, pssss", **_**oí desde el teléfono. Parecía como si alguien estuviese llamando a un gato. ****  
****No quise imaginarme nada en absoluto. ****  
****-¿Qué estas haciendo, Edward?-Pregunté levemente nervioso. ****  
****"**_**Como el bebe es más lento que el caballo del malo, he decidido llamarlo para ver si sale ya de una puñetera vez, que se lo esta tomando con mucha calma. El no tendrá prisa, pero a mi me esta crispando los nervios"**_**  
****Empecé a llevarme las manos en la cabeza. ****  
****"**_**Carlisle**_**", Gimoteo,**_** "¡Por favor dime lo que estoy haciendo mal!, La humana no para de chillar"**_**  
****Conté hasta diez antes de contestar. ****  
****-No estás haciendo nada malo- Susurré con voz entrecortada por los nervios-Los partos son muy dolorosos para las mujeres humanas. ****  
****"**_**Eso tu no lo puedes saber**_**", protestó. ****  
****"Y si nos ponemos en el caso, tú tampoco", pensé cansado ****  
****Podía oír como Renee se concentraba en empujar mientras insultaba a su marido a gritos y se acordaba del día que se casó con él. Aquello parecía una casa de locos y al final Edward explotó del todo. ****  
**_**" ¡Joder!, Si vas a parir, por favor hazlo en silencio, ¡Histérica!", **_**Rugió**_**, "Porque si vuelves a gritar, te juro que te dejo abandonada en el campo para que des a luz al aire libre. ¡Como las vacas!**_**  
****Si no me empecé a dar de cabezazos contra el volante del coche, era porque lo necesitaba. ¡Pero como podía tener tan poca sensibilidad con las mujeres! ****  
****El camino estaba empezando a hacérseme… demasiado largo.**

**Ya estaba preocupado. Si no llegaba pronto a esa casa, en lugar de atender un parto, tendría que atender dos, ya que si la situación seguía como estaba, Edward empezaría a tener un embarazo psicológico y no me lo quería imaginar con dolores de parto. ****  
****Empecé a pensar que tenia que haber acudido a Esme, ya que era la única que habia pasado por esa experiencia y podía entender por lo que estaba pasando Renee. Pero ya no podía lamentarme y tenía que utilizar la única baza que tenía. ****  
****Solo tenia que confiar que Edward recuperase la compostura y pudiese llevar esto a buen puerto. ****  
****Al parecer el rugido de Edward habia servido para calmar el ambiente y solo se oía débiles gemidos y algún susurro de Edward que ordenaba a Renee que empujase con fuerza. ****  
****¡Por fin un poco de cordura! Todo saldría bien. ****  
**_**"Carlisle", **_**la voz suave de Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones, **_**"Algo no va bien",**_** esta vez sonó preocupado de verdad y me estremecí. ****  
****-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte preocupado. ****  
****"**_**Ha salido la cabeza pero se ha quedado atascada y además se esta poniendo azul", **_**Empezaba a estar realmente asustado pero empezaba a controlar la situación. ****  
****Fruncí el ceño y empecé a pensar. ****  
****-Edward-ya me suponía lo que estaba pasando-Posiblemente el cordón umbilical se haya enredado en el cuello del bebe. Lo que tienes que hacer es meter la mano y buscar su cuello, desenredar el cordón y después tira de la cabeza y ya todo terminara. ****  
****La histeria se volvió a apoderar de él. ****  
**_**" ¿Pretendes que meta mis manos en la zona intima de una mujer que encima esta casada?"**_**, Se escandalizó, "**_**Oye que soy todo un caballero y no hago esas cosas"**_**  
****"Desde luego eres todo un gentleman cuando quieres", pensé con desesperación. ****  
****El dique de mi furia se rompió en mil pedazos. ****  
****-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!-Rugí con furia-¡Haz el favor de dejar de ser tan remilgado y concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer! La vida de una persona esta en tus manos, ¡Joder!-lo que me habia obligado a decir. ****  
****Le oí emitir un gruñido leve y al rato oí un grito de dolor de Renee. Intuía que el final estaba cerca. ****  
****Entonces vislumbré la casa frene el coche con brusquedad y me dirigí corriendo al porche de la casa. ****  
****-¡Vamos Renee!-oí a Edward dirigirse a Renee-¡El ultimo empujón y esto acabara! ****  
****Oí un grito casi agónico que me retumbo en mis oídos y a Edward gritar muy exaltado. ****  
****-¡Ya esta!, ¡Ya esta!, ¡Ya esta!-se rió eufórico-¡Ya paso todo Renee! ****  
****Se formo un silencio absoluto…que fue roto por un fuerte llanto que solo podía proceder de una pequeña criatura y fue seguido de unos sollozos muy calmados y de unas carcajadas de alivio. ****  
****Sentí como algo se expandía en mi pecho. ****  
****Cuando entré a la casa y subí a la habitación del matrimonio y me encontré a Edward de rodillas, riendo aliviado, sujetando entre sus brazos a una pequeña criatura roja y arrugada que gimoteaba y se agarraba a la camiseta de Edward como los seres vivos se aferraban a la luz del sol. Alce la vista a la cama y me encontré a una mujer que no debía pasar de los veinte años muy guapa-según los cánones humanos-que estaba completamente pálida y que no sabía si llorar o reírse. Debía de tratarse de Renee. **

**La euforia era tan contagiosa que no pude evitar unir mis risas con ellos. ****  
****Como Edward ya habia cortado el cordón y se había encargado de limpiar al bebe, mi único trabajo fue ver el estado de salud de la madre. La examine y la encontré en perfecto estado. ****  
****"Buen trabajo, Edward", pensé orgulloso. Parecía que no me escuchaba. ****  
****Renee me sujeto la mano y susurro. ****  
****-Muchas gracias. ****  
****La acaricie el pelo suavemente y se estremeció con mi contacto gélido. ****  
****-Dáselas a él-señale a Edward mientras se quitaba su camiseta zarrapastrosa de color negro de los Guns and roses y tapaba a la criatura con ella. ******

** -¿Qué ha sido?-pregunto curiosa. ****  
****Con la emoción se me habia olvidado ver el sexo de la criatura. ****  
****-Oye papa primerizo-bromee con Edward y oí como me lanzaba un gruñido- Mira ver el sexo de la criatura. ****  
****Edward levanto un poco la camiseta y pegó un respingon. Después puso cara de susto. ****  
****-Carlisle…-le temblaba la voz- A este bebe le falta algo. ****  
****Renee se puso a gemir y yo me estremecí y me acerque a ellos. ****  
****Levante la camiseta y por acto reflejo propiné una colleja a Edward. ****  
****"**_**Idiota**_**", Le recrimine mentalmente. ****  
****-Yo que iba a saber-se defendió-todos son iguales cuando nacen. ****  
****Le ignore y me dirigí a Renee con una sonrisa deslumbrante y le anuncié:****  
****-Señora Swan, acaba de ser usted madre de una niña. ****  
****Renee se puso a llorar de emoción. ****  
****Oímos el sonido de las ambulancias, pero parecía que Edward estaba en otro lugar. ****  
****Puso en su pecho a la criatura y mientras la acunaba suavemente le cantaba una nana. La luz de sus ojos era increíblemente suave y por un momento se me dio un aire a otra persona. Aquello me entristeció. Se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa de él. ****  
****Las ambulancias hacían un ruido infernal y se oyó un remolino de personal medico, pero en aquella habitación solo se podía oír el sonido de la voz de Edward y su nana. ******

**Ayudé a transportar la camilla donde estaban Renee y su pequeña hasta la ambulancia, mientras Edward sentado en el porche, miraba con aire ausente. ****  
****Cuando se fue la ambulancia hacia el hospital, me acerque a Edward muy lentamente y nos quedamos un rato en silencio. ****  
****-¿No vas a ir a verla ni preguntar como se llama?-pregunté, rompiendo el silencio. ****  
****-No-respondió escuetamente. ****  
****Y antes de formular la pregunta me contestó:****  
****-No quiero que ella se mezcle con criaturas oscuras como yo. Se merece una vida normal.-susurró con un deje de tristeza. ****  
****Desistí de decirle nada, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema. ****  
****-¿Qué hay del vampiro que se llevo a Renee?-Me tenia preocupado ese tema. ¿Realmente solo era una venganza contra Charles Swan o habia algo más? ****  
****-Era muy extraño. No pude verle el rostro, solo sé que era pequeño y aunque era veloz, le alcance muy rápido. Yo fui mas fuerte que él y le quite a Renee, pero de repente me vi en el suelo retrocediéndome de dolor-Hizo una mueca-Estuvo un rato pero no se que debió pasar, que vio u oyó a otro y salio corriendo sin mas dejándome a mi con la mujer. ****  
****Me estremecí levemente al pensar que podía haber otro vampiro más en Forks. ¿Que eran lo que estarían buscando? ****  
****-Es extraño, Carlisle-Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos- Pero este vampiro ha seguido un patrón de conducta muy diferente al del resto. Si hubiera sido una venganza o una simple cacería, hubiese matado a Charlie y a Renee en la casa y no se hubiese arriesgado tanto. ****  
****-A lo mejor no quería cazarla, si no llevársela-se me cruzó un nombre por la mente y me estremecí, mientras Edward me miro estupefacto-Y a lo mejor no era a Renee a quien se quería llevar-sentencie. ****  
****Edward respiro agitadamente y se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse un mal presentimiento. ****  
****-Eso no nos importa a nosotros-respondió secamente-Dentro de un mes nos mudaremos a Denali y no volveremos a saber de ellos. ****  
****No quise pensar nada pero esperaba que la criatura que se habia querido llevar a Renee o a la niña, no fuera uno de los enviados de Él. Eso significaría que también buscarían a Edward. ****  
****- ¿Nos vamos?-le dije después de un rato en tenso silencio. ****  
****- Vale- Dijo feliz y sonrió picaramente-Yo conduzco, papi. ****  
****Suspire y le di las llaves. Esa noche se lo había merecido. ****  
****Fuimos avanzando hacia el coche, cuando de repente Edward se paró en seco y se puso tenso. Le oí gruñir tenuemente y entonces me giré y di un leve respingo cuando vi sentada en el tejado, una pequeña figura de color negro que nos miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio. **

**Y tan rápido como había apareció, volvió a desaparecer. ****  
****Edward volvió a la normalidad y montamos en el coche. ****  
****Respiraba agitadamente, pero en el fondo me alivió que ese vampiro no fuera el mismo que el que mató a Elizabeth Masen.**


	3. FIRST MEETING

FIRST MEETING

**FIRST MEETING******

**16 años después. ******

**"**_**Solo había sido un error**_**", Me recriminaba a mi misma mientras corría a través de los bosques nevados. ****  
****Pero tenía que asumir que en mi profesión - o más bien maldición familiar- los errores se pagaban muy caros. ****  
****"**_**Ya nunca volverás a cometer otro error**_**", oí a la voz racional de mi mente,****"**_**porque no vivirás para volver a cometerlos**_**" ****  
****Aquello no era justo. Solo tenía dieciséis años y aun me faltaba tanto por experimentar, pero con la vida que me había sido impuesta tenía que asumir que algún día tendría que acabar así. ****  
****Pero de nada servía recriminarme, lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarme en el macabro juego que me había obligado a participar, si es que en verdad quería sobrevivir. ****  
****Me había trasladado a cazar un vampiro y había acabado huyendo de otro para no ser cazada. ****  
****De cazadora había acabado ser presa. ¡Que ironía del destino! ****  
****Sabía que correr no me serviría de nada, ya que el podía sentir mi agitada respiración y los latidos agitados de mi corazón a través de los bosques helados de Alaska esperando pacientemente para acechar, pero tenía que participar en su juego mientras me daba tiempo a pensar en algo para poder salir de esta. ******

**El frío viento quemaba mi cara y mis lágrimas -a causa del frío glacial del lugar-empañaban mis ojos. ****  
****La noche era oscura- había luna nueva y las nubes negras tapaban las estrellas del cielo- lo cual podía haber sido una ventaja para mí ya que me podría esconder, pero el depredador tenia unas armas que hacían que el factor oscuridad se convirtiese en una desventaja. Sabia que el podía oír cada paso que daba, cada latido que daba mi corazón, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, que podía oler mi sangre y mi adrenalina recorriendo cada tramo de mis venas; sabía que podía sentir mi desesperación, mi rabia por haber sido tan torpe, mi miedo, mi ansiedad por agarrarme a unos minutos más de vida y mis escasas esperanzas de poder salir de aquella situación. ****  
****Y cuando menos lo necesitaba, la ley de Murphy actuó sobre mí, mi pie encontró una piedra y me hizo caer al suelo cuan larga era. ****  
****Noté como algo similar a un frió y cortante cuchillo rasgaba la piel de mi rodilla y no pude evitar dar un gemido de dolor. Un olor invadió las aletas de mi nariz y me hizo marearme, comprendí de que se trataba cuando vi la nieve teñirse de escarlata. ****  
****Y entonces supe que estaba acabada. Lo que me pareció el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento, resultó ser mi perdición porque enseguida me percaté de que se trataba. ****  
****Ahí estaba él, arrogante como un dios y hermoso como un ángel, acurrucado como un felino al acecho, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarme. ****  
****Levanté la cabeza como pude y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Y me pareció extraño ver sus ojos negros como el carbón-lo que me indicaba que estaba muy sediento- un brillo de frustración, aunque posiblemente fuese un reflejo de lo que había en los míos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Tenía que haber visto sus líneas de muerte desde el principio, pero estas no aparecían por ninguna parte. Era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro al acecho y no veía ni una sola línea sobre él. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Por que no las veía con él? ¿Estaría fallando mi poder? ****  
****"**_**Será cosa de la ansiedad**_**", me dije a mí misma. ****  
****Pero el vampiro pronto cambió de expresión y pude ver como sus ojos negros brillaban la exaltación y la lascivia y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa perfecta y perversa. ****  
****Y mi corazón saltó del pecho. ****  
****No debía estar pensando en eso en aquel momento, pero-¡idiota de mí!-aquel vampiro me pareció el ser más hermoso de toda la creación. Sabía que todos los vampiros lo eran, ya que esa era una de sus armas para cazar a sus presas, pero, el vampiro que tenía enfrente era tan bello que no pude creer que se tratase de este mundo. Parecía tan divino y tan diabólico a la vez. Definitivamente este ser no era de este mundo porque solo Dios o el diablo eran capaces de crear tanta belleza. Los hombres ni siquiera eran capaces de imaginársela. ****  
****No podía saber que era lo que mas me fascinaba de el. Si su pelo de color entre cobrizo, dorado y broncíneo encrespado que moviéndose al viento hacían el efecto de criatura fantástica, sus ojos negros salvajes y expectantes, su perfecta nariz recta, sus labios suaves largos y simétricos ideados para el beso o su pecho descubierto y musculoso que dejaba entrever un cuerpo armónico y proporcionado como una estatua de Miguel Ángel. ****  
****"**_**Vale, Bella tonta, acabas de cometer otro error**_**", me reproche, "**_**Él sabe utilizar sus armas perfectamente y como tú no te espabiles ya sabes lo que te espera" **__**  
**_**Pero por un momento me pregunté si era tan malo morir, o por lo menos morir a manos de este ángel caído. ****  
****Mi instinto de supervivencia me indico lo contrario y con la mirada busque a "Amaterasu". Mi Katana estaba tirada en el suelo a varios metros de mí. Lo suficiente para que yo no la pudiese coger sin moverme del sitio. Todo en mi contra. ****  
**_**"Oh ¡Dios! Voy a morir siendo virgen y sin conocer como se siente una chica al recibir su primer beso, ¡No es justo!"**__**  
**__**"¡Deja de pensar en esas trivialidades!"**_**, dijo mi mente racional, " **_**Y demuéstrale como se muere con dignidad" **__****_

**El vampiro terminó su ronda de tanteo y muy lentamente, con la agilidad y salvaje elegancia de un felino se fue acercando a mí hasta que su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mío ya que podía sentir como mi aliento y el suyo, gélido y aromático, se fundían en el ambientara incapaz de levantarme. Los vahos estaban invadiendo la atmósfera. Apenas era capaz de moverme del sitio. ****  
****Sus ojos se volvieron fríos pero en ellos pude ver un pequeño brillo de frustración. ¿Tan poco estimulante había sido para el darme caza? No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que por lo menos no se había divertido tanto como esperaba al darme caza. ****  
****"**_**Te lo tienes bien merecido**_**", le dije mentalmente aunque era inútil que el me oyese lo que estaba pensando. No había nadie-ni vampiro ni humano- que yo conociese que pudiese leer los pensamientos. O quizás sí. Con los vampiros todo era posible. ****  
****Note como sus gélidas manos cogían mi barbilla y sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja y entonces le oí susurrar algo de manera insinuante. ****  
****-Es una pena que solo seas una niña- su voz era casi tan seductora como su cuerpo- pero para esto ya no hay remedio-rió siniestramente- Has cometido un error y eso se paga, muchacha-No hacia falta que él me lo dijese- siento que te tenga que matar por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero ya que el destino te ha puesto en mis manos , no voy a ser tan estupido de dejarte escapar.- su sonrisa se volvió cruel- como has demostrado ser una pequeña valiente , te prometo que te haré sufrir lo menos posible. ****  
****¡Que suerte! Por lo menos no había caído en manos de un vampiro sádico. ****  
****Podía sentir su aliento en mi oído mientras continuaba hablando conmigo. ****  
****-Antes de morir quiero que sepas que ha sido todo un placer darte caza y que deberías saber el honor que tiene para ti el haberte convertido en mi objetivo. ****  
****¡Pero como podía ser tan cabrón el vampiro! ¡Encima tenía que darle las gracias por convertirme en su cena! ****  
****Y el juego empezó. ****  
****Me cogio de la mano acercándosela a la nariz y comenzó a olisquear mis dedos, para después pasar a mi muñeca, mi brazo, mi hombro, mi cuello y mi clavícula donde se deleitó durante un buen rato. ****  
****Aquello era el anticipo de la muerte, y si yo hubiera sido una persona normal, debería estar asustada y no exaltada y excitada como lo estaba en ese momento. Podía sentir como la sangre ardía debajo de mi piel y el lo podía notar. Aquello lo ensimismo. ****  
****"**_**Bella reacciona, tonta ¡Que te va a matar!**_**". Pero no pude mover ni un solo músculo. ****  
****-Uhm-su garganta emitió un leve sonido gutural- Jamás me había encontrado con algo tan apetecible como tú-su voz sonaba extasiada- ¡Oh Dios!- exclamo emocionado-¡Eres Exquisita!-Su voz sonó tan exaltada y tan sensual, parecía que iba a llegar al éxtasis. ****  
****Sin darse cuenta, apoyó una mano en mi rodilla y no pude evitar un gemido de dolor. Por un momento me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando miro su mano inmaculada manchada de rojo, comprendió. ****  
****Sus ojos adquirieron un toque de salvaje excitación, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron al máximo y su boca se ensancho en una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. ****  
****-¡Arg!-soltó un pequeño ronroneo de placer. Para el sería suave pero si yo hubiera emitido ese ronroneo se me hubiera quebrado la garganta. ****  
****Entonces cogio mi pierna y posó su boca en mi rodilla ensangrentada, cogio aire y sentir como su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la piel de mi rodilla. Podía sentirle como se relamía de gusto lamiendo la sangre de mi herida. ******

**Mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y empecé a estremecerse. Pero no era pánico lo que sentía- lo cual hubiera sido una reacción lógica en este caso-sino algo muy parecido al deseo y al placer. ¡Que extraño! ¿Sería así como se sentiría una mujer cuando unía su cuerpo con un hombre y se dejaba hacer el amor? ****  
****Por un instante dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a posar su mirada en mí. Mi corazón me dio un vuelco. ****  
****Si antes era hermoso, en ese momento me pareció un dios surgido del hades. Un titán. ****  
****¿Cómo poder resistirse a su hechizo? Me fascinaba el efecto del viento en su pelo broncíneo, sus ojos ; con un ligero tono borgoña y resaltados por su pálida piel; brillando exaltados, excitados y posiblemente con una pequeña chispa de lujuria y para rematar la jugada, sus labios sonriéndome perversamente como un bello demonio y en la comisura de sus labios un pequeño hilo de sangre. Y tuve el loco impulso de juntar mis labios con los suyos y empezar a relamerlos centímetro a centímetro para satisfacer la curiosidad de cómo sabría mi sangre en su boca. ****  
****"**_**Bella, ¡Estás loca!**_**", me oí gritar interiormente, **_**"¿No ves que es tu sangre, tonta?**_**" ****  
****La palabra "sangre" hizo que mis sentidos se nublasen y empezase a marearme. Al estar cerca del desvanecimiento, vi borrosamente como surgían sus colmillos afilados y estaba a punto de acometerme. ****  
****"**_**Renee, Charlie, Leslat, se que no me podéis oír en este momento, pero espero que sepáis que os quiero y si por casualidad encontráis mi cuerpo, llevar mis cenizas al cañón del Colorado".**_

**Jamás podría saber si mis pensamientos atravesarían el aire y se transmitirían a las personas que amamos. ****  
****Entonces mi instinto de supervivencia me golpeo como un ariete. ****  
****"**_**Bella, ahora que esta distraído acechándote coge a "Hecate" de tu bota y arremete contra él**_**". Me desperté. ****  
****Y todo pasó en un segundo. Rápidamente me incorporé y con un movimiento rápido cogí mi sai de mi bota y me dispuse a atacar. ****  
****Tan solo fue un segundo lo que estuvo distraído y aquello fue su error. Sonreí. ¡Desde luego que lo iba a aprovechar! ****  
****Arremetí contra su pecho; el se dio cuenta pero lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse con sus brazos. ****  
****Sentí como mi sai rasgaba la dura piel de su muñeca y un rugido desgarrador salió de su garganta como si se tratase de un puma o un león herido. En ese momento era cuando era más peligroso. ****  
****Sus ojos se volvieron negros de la ira y su boca abierta me enseñaba todos los dientes de manera amenazadora. ****  
****Sin perdida de tiempo me levante y salí corriendo hacia donde estaba mi katana. Casi la tenía cuando sentí que algo me agarraba de la pierna y me la golpeo con tal fuerza que pude sentir el chasquido de mis huesos romperse, me caí redonda al suelo y di un leve grito agónico. ¡Dios mío, como dolía! Pero "Amaterasu" estaba en mis manos. ****  
****Le vi abalanzarse sobre mí como un león y no tuve tiempo de pensar. Ya me daba igual que el fuera una criatura hermosa y que al matarlo iba a cometer una profanación. Se trataba de supervivencia. Era él o era yo. ****  
****Empuñé mi Katana, la levanté, cerré los ojos la blandí y al instante pude oír el fuerte ruido de "Amaterasu" al chocar y rasgar algo tan duro como un trozo de mármol. Un rugido agónico que me desgarró los oídos me indicó que todo había acabado. El vampiro había muerto. No quise mirar el resultado de mi acción. Lo único que pude fue caminar lentamente hacia donde estaban las dos mitades e intentar terminar mi trabajo. Me sentía muy cansada. Suspiré. Volví a cerrar los ojos ya que no quería ver lo que había hecho con ese ángel-aunque fuese caído- y empecé a cortar en pedacitos aquello que antes había sido un cuerpo perfecto. Tuve que reconocer que me ensañé con él, porque cortaba con demasiada furia. No veía sus líneas de muerte pero eso ya me daba igual. El ya no volvería por estos bosques. ****  
****"**_**Cabron, cabrón, cabrón, cabrón**_**", aunque en el fondo era conmigo misma con quien debería estar enfadada por haber sido tan torpe. Si no me hubiera interpuesto en su camino él me hubiera dejado tranquila y en el mundo hubiera tenido un poco más de belleza. ****  
****Ahora solo podía hacer una cosa por él. ****  
****Intentando ignorar el dolor intenso de mi pierna, me agaché y empecé a excavar un pequeño hoyo en la helada tierra y me dispuse a recoger los restos y enterrarlos. Aunque cruel, había sido valiente y se merecía descansar en paz. **

**Entre los despojos, encontré un objeto brillante que llamó mi atención. Era un colgante de plata en forma de cruz. No se que se me cruzó por la cabeza pero decidí quedármelo y llevarlo en mi cuello a modo de penitencia hasta que hubiese pagado mi deuda con él. ****  
****Después de enterrarlo coloque piedras formando un circulo y cogí de mi riñonera un pequeño bote que contenía agua bendita- El agua bendita, al contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, no servía de defensa contra los vampiro, si no que Leslat me había dicho que esto les ayudaría a poder descansar en la otra vida, ya que en esta no lo habían podido hacer debido a que tenían las manos manchadas de seres inocentes por sus apetitos. "**_**Incluso seres como nosotros necesitamos un descanso**_**", recordé que me decía-y expandí unas gotas dentro del círculo. Y para que su alma pudiese descansar en paz rece una oración que Leslat me enseñó: ****  
**

"_**Tus muertos miran desde las colinas, observan desde sus lúgubres tumbas. **__**  
**__**Desean la paz para sus mustias almas. La paz que no encontraron cuando vivían"**_

**  
****Y al final el dolor pudo conmigo y me desplomé en el helado suelo en estado de semiinconsciencia. ****  
****A penas me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuve así. Solo sabía que iba a morir. Lo que no había conseguido el vampiro, lo conseguirían las bajas temperaturas. Entonces me olvidé que de todo menos que era una chica de dieciséis años y me puse a llorar pensando en mi madre. ****  
****Algo gélido rozo mis mejillas y pensé que había empezado a nevar. Entonces oí su voz y todo se hizo muy claro. ****  
****-Pequeña-susurró-no se te puede dejar sola. Te dejo sola una hora y mira la que has armado. ****  
****Las lágrimas me impedían ver su rostro y me sentí muy necia. No me salía la voz y solo quería que me abrazase muy fuerte para que toda la pesadilla se desvaneciese. ****  
****De repente sentí un dolor agudo en mi pierna. ****  
****-Uhm- suspiro- Tienes la pierna rota. Me temo que tienes para un mes. ****  
****Empecé a temblar y el se rió suavemente. ****  
****-Y si no te pongo una manta pronto, cojeras una hipotermia. ****  
****Me cogio entre sus brazos y me tapo con su abrigo de cuero. Su fragancia era deliciosa aunque no podía superar a la del otro vampiro.**

"_**Bella, déjalo ya**_**", Me recriminé. Decidí abandonarme en su regazo. ****  
****Me sentía muy avergonzada. ****  
****-Leslat-susurré ya que no podía elevar demasiado el tono de mi voz-Lo siento mucho. He cometido un error de principiante y encima no he encontrado a Victoria. ****  
****Le oí suspirar levemente. ****  
****-Por lo que tengo entendido, Victoria se había ido antes de que nosotros llegásemos. Aquí ya no la íbamos a encontrar. Y lo de cometer errores todo el mundo lo hacemos, Bella. Incluso yo que no soy humano-se rió levemente-Pero ahora cuenta al tito Leslat que fue lo que hiciste. ****  
****Me dolía el suspirar. ****  
****-Pues…iba en busca de Victoria, seguía pistas, rastros, algo que me indicase algo. Entonces oí un rugido y por su intensidad supe que no podía ser ningún animal salvaje, sino un vampiro y me dirigí hasta un tramo del bosque…y entonces le vi a el-Al ángel destructor- y estaba cazando un puma- suspiré- me pareció la cosa mas salvaje y hermosa que había visto nunca y decidí que se merecía una foto. Se la hice y al instante dejó al puma y me encontró… empezó la persecución. ****  
****-Bella-me reprocho Leslat muy serio. Era muy raro verle de tal guisa, de hecho solo recordé verle así cuando tuve que cazar a mi primer vampiro. La cicatriz siempre me lo recordaría.- Te he dicho una y mil veces que jamás te interpongas en el camino de un vampiro cuando está de caza. Deberías recordar que perdemos el control - de hecho recordaba que Leslat siempre se había negado a llevarme a sus cacerías- y no nos importa nada ni nadie. ****  
****Entonces se fijó en la herida de mi rodilla y suspiró más fuerte. ****  
****-Y sobre todo si sangras-sentí como meneaba la cabeza- Tienes una sangre demasiado apetecible, Bella-entonces se rió-Eso es toda una ventaja-se puso irónico- Menuda cazavampiros estás hecha. ****  
****Con Leslat era muy fácil sonreír. Pero no podía contarle mi pequeño desliz con mi poder. No merecía la pena preocuparle y además el vampiro estaba muerto. Pero si estaba muerto ¿Por que seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza?, Entonces decidí que si me volvía a pasar con otra vez, se lo contaría. ****  
****Cuando nos disponíamos a ir, Leslat se puso tenso y emitió un leve gruñido. ****  
****-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunté asustada ****  
****-Vampiro-su voz sonaba increíblemente tensa y antes de que pudiese decir nada me tapó la boca- ¡Silencio, Bella!- y nos escondimos entre la maleza. ****  
****Entonces ante la tumba del vampiro apareció una vampiro pequeña, menuda con pelo moreno corto de punta y carilla de duende que se encargó de desenterrar los restos del otro vampiro. Pude ver en ella las líneas de muerte, lo cual me tranquilizó ya que a mi poder no le pasaba nada, pero a la vez me inquietó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?****  
****Parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía y lo que más me extrañó era lo tranquila que parecía. Si había matado a su compañero, tendría que estar furiosa. ****  
****De repente Leslat se movió levemente y lo que un humano no había podido percibir, hizó que la pequeña vampiro se estremeciese levemente y mirase hacia nuestra dirección. Nos había descubierto. Pero en lugar de ponerse en plan defensivo o en pose de ataque, nos sonrió como si nos conociese de toda la vida y sus ojos dorados brillaron. ****  
****Al ver que Leslat se puso tenso, le tranquilizó: ****  
****-No vengo a haceros nada- Dijo con su voz de soprano muy atrayente- solo quiero recoger los restos de mi hermano y después me iré. ****  
****Leslat aun recelaba. ****  
****-¿No estás furiosa por haber matado a tu hermano?- preguntó como si hubiera sido él quien había matado al vampiro para poder defenderme. ****  
****El vampiro se encogió de hombros. ****  
****-No- repuso tranquila como si lo que habíamos cometido era una travesura- El sabía a lo que se exponía, si la atacaba- Luego se rió divertida como si todo fuese una broma muy divertida- Pero a veces es demasiado temperamental. En el fondo se lo tiene bien merecido por idiota. ****  
****No me lo podía creer. Yo había matado a su hermano y ella estaba tan tranquila. O no le quería nada o no se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente. La vampiro me miro y me sonrió como si se tratase de mi mejor amiga. ****  
****Leslat tampoco entendía nada pero decidió pasarlo por alto. ****  
****-Entonces nos vamos en paz y vete en paz, muchacha-se despidió y nos fuimos perdiéndonos por el bosque para buscar su coche. ****  
****Antes de perderme por el bosque, oí su voz serena:****  
****-Adiós, Isabella Swan. Nos veremos muy pronto.**


	4. Hysteria

HYSTERIA

"El fuego me rodeaba haciendo un círculo. Pero aquel fuego no me quemaba sino que parecía un reflejo de lo que me sucedía en mi interior. Podía notar mi sangre corriendo por mis venas. Adrenalina activada al 100%. Respiración descontrolada. Mi corazón latía como un tambor al ritmo de la música de "Muse". La música invadía todo.  
Las llamas y yo nos movíamos como autómatas a su ritmo. Frenético  
Pude ver cómo las llamas se abrían y dejaban paso a un brillo que avanzaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba.  
Empezó a adquirir forma humana y salía de las llamas.  
Y ahí estaba él. Mi lucifer. El más hermoso ángel de la creación. Y ahí estaba él únicamente para mí. Más hermoso, perverso y prohibido que nunca. Como la manzana del paraíso. Tentándome como la serpiente a Eva.  
Pero cómo resistirme cuando me estaba embelesando con su pelo broncíneo y brillante encrespándose al contacto con las corrientes de aire, sus ojos negros brillando lujuriosamente, sus labios curvados formando una sonrisa traviesa y perversa, su pecho blanco y marmóreo resaltado por una camisa negra sin mangas y desabrochada, y sus pantalones negros y levemente ajustados que dejaban entrever cada músculo de su perfecto cuerpo.  
Levantó su mano y con un dedo me hizo señal para que fuera hacia él.  
-Deja de ser una niña buena y ven a mí-sugirió con voz increíblemente atrayente. Alzó una mano hacia mí.  
Mi cuerpo controlaba mi mente y podía ver cómo mi brazo se extendía poco a poco hacia él para intentar tocarlo, pero no acababa de decidirme.  
Entonces él salvó las distancias, me agarró del brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo. Su piel estaba helada pero su roce ardía.  
Sus labios se dirigieron a mi oreja.  
-Así está mucho mejor-susurro en mi oído-No te resistas. Me deseas.  
Mi respiración se aceleró.  
De repente me depositó en el suelo para después colocarse encima mío y sentí que estaba en una jaula, atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo.  
Mi corazón amenazaba por salirse del pecho.  
Le oí gemir sugerentemente antes de volver a susurrarme.  
-Oh, sí. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti-¡qué sensualidad había impregnada en su voz!  
Entonces vencí toda resistencia y mi boca se unió a la suya en un beso pasional y sin barreras.  
Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca buscando la mía y cuando la encontró se unieron realizando un sugerente baile.  
Mis piernas se enredaron en sus caderas y mi espalda se arqueaba siguiendo el ritmo al que su cuerpo se movía.  
Después mis labios se fueron deslizando desde su barbilla, a su cuello, a su clavícula y finalmente a su pecho donde me deleité besándole los pezones.  
Emitió un gemido que me pareció muy humano a la vez que salvaje.  
Mis manos se deslizaron en círculo sobre su vientre y las suyas hicieron lo mismo sobre mi vientre, mi cintura, mis caderas.  
Nuestros gemidos se unieron al unísono.  
Por un momento pude sentir sus labios en mi cuello y su lengua lamió cada centímetro de este.  
Y cuando estaba llegando al éxtasis del placer, sentí cómo algo afilado como agujas se clavaban en la piel de mi cuello.  
Un grito agónico murió en mi garganta y cerré los ojos para amortiguar el dolor.  
Cuando los abrí , vislumbré su perfecto rostro a centímetros de mí y en su boca, una sonrisa brillantemente perversa con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios que habían adquirido un color rojizo.  
Pude ver reflejado en sus ojos negros el desconcierto en los míos e instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello. había sangre.  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su risa demoníaca hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese…aunque no de pánico como tenía que haber sido la reacción lógica.  
-Parece que no lo quieres entender, pequeña muñequita- Su voz iba aumentando en volumen aunque nunca perdía su tono sugerente y excitante-¡QUE TU SANGRE ES MI VIDA!"

La música de "Muse" fue sustituida por una de HIM aunque yo ya sabía de dónde procedía. Era la música que yo me había descargado para mi móvil. Eso fue la señal que me devolvió al mundo real?. ¡Maldito móvil y sus tonos polifónicos! Enseguida me percaté de que estaba sana, salva y frustrada en mi habitación de Phoenix.  
Confundida miré el reloj, después de estirarme, y vi que eran las tres de la madrugada. El móvil no paraba de sonar.  
Me dieron ganas de colocarme mi colcha, volverme de espaldas y mandar al móvil hacer puñetas. Pero algo me dijo que podía ser importante por lo que lo cogí antes de que despertase a toda la casa y tuviera bronca con Phil.  
-Ya va, ya va-Le dije como si pudiese escucharme y me fuese a obedecer.  
Mire la pantalla de mi nokia 7360 y vi que era Leslat. O la cosa era muy urgente o el muy idiota se aburría mucho.  
"mas te vale que sea lo primero porque sino…"  
Lo descolgué y con voz pastosa y levemente irritada:  
-Espero que sea importante.  
_"¡Anda!, pero que espesa estás a estas horas", _dijo con voz burlona  
Fruncí el ceño.  
- Algunos a estas horas dormimos-repuse irónica.  
_"Ah, Bueno", _le oí reír levemente, _"Entonces no he interrumpido nada importante"_, y añadió riéndose_," ¿Por qué no estarías soñando nada interesante, verdad?_  
"Si yo te contase"  
_"Leslat, cariño", _oi que decía una voz femenina. Desde luego él si tenía buenos planes por la noche, _"Deja eso y estate a lo que tienes que estar"_  
_"Shhh", _oi como Leslat increpaba a su acompañante, _"Cariño nosotros ya tendremos otro momento. Esto es importante. Mi "sobrinita"me necesita"_  
Odiaba cuando se ponía "papá" protector conmigo.  
-Leslat, ya que me has despertado- me importaba más bien poco que él hubiera interrumpido "su fiesta" nocturna y su compañera estuviese furiosa. Me había despertado y esperaba que fuera muy importante. Por su bien.- Me podrías explicar lo que pasa.  
"O si no vete al infierno y déjame dormir a ver si Él vuelve".  
De repente noté que su voz perdió toda gana de bromear y dijo escuetamente.  
_"Victoria"._  
Me estremecí levemente. Aquello si era importante.  
-¿Dónde?-pregunté intentando no darle la importancia que realmente tenía.  
"_En Ciudad Juárez, México. Por favor, nena, dime que tienes el pasaporte"_  
Asentí.  
-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?-pregunte.  
Con los vampiros había que hacer un estudio minucioso. Se tenía que hallar pistas y estudiar casos de asesinatos extraños que ocurrían por la noche, sin testigos o escasos testigos que se negaban a hablar para que no se les tomasen por locos cuando se les interrogaba y cuerpos sin hallar o cuando se hallaban se encontraban totalmente mutilados, irreconocibles y sin una gota de sangre . El modus operandi de un perfecto depredador de humanos. Y yo solo podía atacarles cuando ellos intentasen atacar a un humano, ¡Así estaban las reglas!, por lo cual había que ser mas listos que ellos y adelantarse a sus movimientos. Y así es como me había pasado mis últimos cinco años .Cazando sombras.  
Leslat emitió un gruñido ronco.  
_"Por supuesto que es ella. ¡ Menuda zorra pelirroja!"_  
- ¿Dónde nos encontramos?- le pregunté.  
_"Uhhhmmm", _parecia que lo estaba pensando, _"En la fiscalía del distrito dentro de media hora"._  
-Allí nos veremos-le dije escuetamente y colgué.  
Acabé de desperezarme y de una patada me deshice del edredón.  
Deje a mi pequeño "Little Lamb"- Mi peluche favorito desde que era una cría. Era un corderito al que yo había hecho algunas modificaciones. Le había teñido de negro, le había puesto una gorra estilo Freddy Mercury, el líder del grupo "Queen", una pequeña camiseta negra que tenía el dibujo de una calavera pirata, una pequeña chupa de cuero, una cadenita entre la cintura y el muslo y como le faltaba un ojo le había puesto un parche negro estilo pirata. Recordaba la cara de horror de Renee cada vez que me veía abrazada a él y cómo me decía "Por Dios Bella, como sigas durmiendo con esa cosa vas a tener pesadillas".Pero yo me sentía segura con él .De pequeña creía que si dormía con él y los monstruos me venían a acosar en mis pesadillas, "Little Lamb" acudiría a mi rescate. ¡Feliz infancia la mía! Lástima que esto no sirviese con los monstruos reales- y me levanté de la cama de un salto.  
"¿Media hora?".Me daba tiempo a ducharme.  
Mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño, me fui quitando el pantalón del chándal y la camiseta negra de los Guns and Roses que según decía Renee me había dado mi comadrona cuando dio a luz ya que mi parto fue complicado, tuvo que ser en casa y se habían acabado las toallas limpias para envolverme y mi simpática comadrona- que debía medir cerca de dos metros, teniendo en cuenta que la camiseta me estaba como mínimo tres tallas grandes- se quitó su camiseta y la utilizó como toalla.¡Qué gustos tenía esta comadrona!.Nunca supe quién era y cuando preguntaba a Renee y Charlie por ella se encogían de hombros y me dijeron que se mudó a algún lugar del norte. Nunca podría darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por mí aquella noche.  
Desde que tenía uso de razón tampoco me había separado de ella. Recordaba las llantinas que provocaba cada vez que Renee intentaba quitármela. Al final acabó por desistir y yo todas las noches dormía con ella, al principio como manta y después, cuando me aseguré de que no me quedaría desnuda en la cama, como camiseta para dormir.  
No sabía que era, si su olor a un campo verde después de una tormenta junto a un aroma increíblemente masculino- que no se iba por muchas veces que había lavado la camiseta…¡Mejor!, Ese olor me volvía loca- o su frescor que irónicamente me hacia sentir calentita, pero me sentía muy protegida con ella. Era como si unos brazos me meciesen y me protegiesen de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarme. Era una sensación más que agradable. Pero al fin y al cabo solo una ilusión.  
Abrí la ducha y esperé unos minutos a que saliese el agua caliente. Cuando me metí en ella empecé a perderme en mis pensamientos.  
Mi sueño. Cada vez más claro, cada vez más provocador y sensual- lo que yo achaqué al efecto de mis hormonas- y cada vez más insistentes y repetitivos en el tiempo.  
¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Hacía un año desde su encuentro y todavía seguía soñando con él. ¿Por qué esa obsesión con él? Estaba muerto y no iba a volver. O por lo menos no al mundo real. Ya que en el mundo de mis sueños él siempre acudía puntual. Siempre, desde el primer día. Posiblemente esa era su venganza, incluso desde el mundo de los muertos podía torturarme. Había que acabar con esto.  
"¿De verdad quieres acabar con esto, Bells?" El solo pensamiento de no volver a verlo me producía una angustia que me oprimía el pecho. Desde luego la venganza era perfecta.  
Empezaba a pensar que necesitaba un novio pronto. O por lo menos a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato. No, mejor no. Posiblemente yo tendría un concepto muy anticuado de esas cosas, pero para mi la unión entre un hombre y una mujer era algo mas que un montón de hormonas revolucionadas y una noche de lujuria. Tenía que haber algo más.  
Parecía que me iba a ahogar en la ducha, por lo que decidí salir. Me sequé a toda prisa y empecé a vestirme con mis ya acostumbradas negras ropas. No era que me fuera demasiado el rollo "Gótico" porque yo no me maquillaba como ellos- lo único que hacía era pintarme la raya negra en mis parpados-ya que en el fondo no lo necesitaba. Mi piel, aunque bonita, era muy blanca- Algo muy extraño en una ciudad como Phoenix, donde eran famosos los cuerpos musculosos y bronceados- tan blanca que solo se podía comparar con la de los seres que yo capturaba. Suspiré. Siempre había pensado que me parecía más a ellos que a los de mi especie. Por lo menos teníamos algo en común. Éramos extraños para las reglas del mundo humano. Siempre había pensado que si no fuera por sus instintos depredadores y su crueldad innata, ellos y yo hubiéramos podido llevarnos bien.  
Jamás había congeniado con humanos de mi edad ya que después de mi primera experiencia- y traumática- como cazadora de vampiros, a los doce años, tuve que dejar la escuela y empezar a recorrer el mundo en busca de criaturas de la noche.  
Por lo tanto, me tenía que despedir de relaciones estables con un hombre si quería que este siguiese vivo y además dudaba de que existiese un hombre lo suficientemente comprensible como para decirle "Oye cariño, tengo que anular nuestra cita de aniversario porque tengo noticias de que un vampiro feroz está en Praga y tengo que ir a cazarlo. ¿Lo dejamos para la próxima semana?..¡Ah, no espera! Que tengo que ir a Nueva Delhi a cazar otro".Eso acabaría con cualquier relación .Sería mucho pedirle a una pareja que tuviese tanto aguante. Eso es lo que había acabado con el matrimonio de mis padres. Ni siquiera todo el amor que Charlie y Renee se tuvieron –Y que en el fondo aun se tenían- pudo hacer que Renee tuviese el suficiente aguante para sobrellevar la vida de mi padre. Daba igual que cuando él se caso con mi madre él dejase a un lado su profesión. Esta siempre le perseguía como una sombra. En el fondo yo no culpaba a Renee por separarse de Charlie y llevarme a mí lejos de Forks y sus sombras cuando solo tenía seis meses. Nadie podía compartir con alguien esta maldición durante mucho tiempo. Por lo menos Renee tuvo suerte y salió con vida de esto. Otros antepasados míos no habían la habian tenido.  
Esa era nuestra maldición familiar heredada junto con mi "trabajo". Ningún Swan seria afortunado en el amor.  
Por lo que en realidad mi ropa negra era un aviso de que no se debían acercar a mí. Algo así como "¡No soy buena para ti!, aléjate ¡que muerdo!".  
Suspiré mientras me ponía mi top negro de tirantes ajustado que me llegaba para tapar mi ombligo, mis pantalones desmontables negros, mis mangas postizas, mi cadena entre la cintura y el muslo, mis botas martin y por ultimo el colgante en forma de crucifijo con esmeraldas y tréboles que desde hacia un año sustituía a mis habituales colgantes de pentagramas. Era un homenaje. Lo llevaría en mi cuello hasta que encontrase la manera de compensar lo que hice.  
Al ponérmelo en el cuello tuve la misma sensación. Su tacto frío hacía que mi sangre se moviese frenéticamente y que la zona donde llevaba el colgante ardiese durante unos segundos dejándome una sensación de calidez extrema. Como un beso.  
Me cogí una coleta y me miré en el espejo. Y la imagen me devolvía el reflejo de una chica de pelo largo liso castaño oscuro con reflejos caoba, grandes ojos marrones aunque el borde del iris estaba delineado con un leve circulo de color negro, cara alargada en forma de corazón, labios asimétricos ya que mi labio inferior era levemente mas ancho que el superior, de estatura normal-o por lo menos yo consideraba que mi metro sesenta y cuatro estaba dentro de la media- delgada ,sin demasiadas curvas y sin mucho pecho-tan solo una insignificante talla ochenta y cinco- que era lo que mas me mortificaba. Aun recordaba mi primer periodo menstrual a los doce años-maldita edad-y mi ilusión cuando Renee me compró mi primer sujetador- De color rosa con dibujito de fresitas- ya que estaba orgullosa del crecimiento de mi pecho. Cual seria mi desencanto al comprobar que este ya no crecería mucho más. Aun tenía guardado mi primer sujetador y seguro que si me lo ponía aun me valía. ¡Menuda desilusión!  
En definitiva, el espejo no mentía y no se por qué me ponía de negro para que la gente se alejase de mí, ya que yo no era atractiva y dudaba que nadie me quisiera conocer.  
Daba igual que Leslat me dijese que yo era muy bonita si después añadía que me parecía a Rinoa- Un personaje de un juego llamado "Final fantasy"- Él no era imparcial y además no podía tomarme demasiado en serio las tonterías de un vampiro Frikie.  
Me dejé de mirar al espejo para dejar de auto compadecerme de mí misma y fui a un cajón de mi armario a coger a "Amaterasu", la Katana regalo de iniciación de Leslat comprada en Kyoto y fabricada de acero, polvo de diamante, ponzoña de vampiro-único fluido de estos-, lo que le daba una especial resistencia para cortar su duro cuerpo, y un baño de oro blanco lo cual solo servia para darle un brillo especial. En la empuñadura de esta estaba el símbolo del sol y por eso mi Katana recibió ese nombre. Me la puse en la espalda y me metí en la bota mi sai-especie de cuchillo japonés-al que puse el nombre de "Hecate", regalo de Charlie que a su vez- junto mi misión y mi maldición- había heredado de sus antepasados, fabricada con los mismos materiales que mi Katana. A veces me preguntaba por qué no tenía una herencia normal y corriente como una casa con hipoteca y unos cuantos miles de dólares en el banco.  
Después de arreglarme, coger una cazadora vaquera negra y preparar todo en mi riñonera-Agua bendita, el pasaporte, mechero, ropa de recambio, mapas de la zona, mi móvil y mi cámara de fotos; salí lo mas lentamente que pude para no despertar a Phil ni a Renee. No me molesté en dejar una nota. No valía la pena preocupar más a Renee ya, que aunque resignada con lo que significaba seguir una tradición familiar que en el fondo yo jamás había elegido y estaba encadenada a ella de por vida- por no decir eternamente-, ella nunca podía evitar echarse las manos a la cabeza y ponerse a gritar cada vez que yo tenía que salir corriendo a cualquier parte del mundo en busca de vampiros sanguinarios y lo peor de todo es que yo no le podía decir :" Vamos mamá, tranquila todo saldrá bien, ya verás como dentro de dos días estaré aquí a la hora de comer", Renee ya estaba demasiado escarmentada para saber que esto era una especie de ruleta rusa.  
Lo sentía mucho por Charlie, pero me alegraba que Renee hubiese encontrado a Phil, aunque nuestra relación fuese tirante- yo le consideraba superficial, snob, egocéntrico, vago, narcisista y bastante corto de luces y él a mi me consideraba una macarra descarriada de la buena vida y una molestia para su relación con mi madre- pero por lo menos mi madre no estaría sola. Renee era incapaz de vivir sin nadie y en ese aspecto Charlie y yo la habíamos defraudado.  
Aun no entendía que había visto mi madre en alguien como Phil, pero tolerarle era una compensación por todas las veces que la había dejado sola.  
Entré en el garaje y monté en mi moto Harley Davison del setenta, regalo de Leslat cundo cumplí los diecisiete años para gran disgusto de Charlie, pero como él no estaba aquí, ya podía gritar y patalear que no le iba a oír.  
Como una buena conductora me puse el casco y dejé en el silletín mi cazadora.  
La noche era fresca y tranquila, habiendo solamente en sus calles los típicos juerguistas y las prostitutas intentando captar clientes. La sensación de ir montada en ella era tonificante. Me concentre al máximo en conducir para no tener ningún accidente- cosa a lo que yo era demasiado propensa-mientras veía cómo se desvanecía a mis pies el árido paisaje de mi ciudad.¿Estaría ya Leslat en el punto de encuentro?  
Y a pocos metros ya tenía la respuesta. Podía dislumbrar un Jaguar S type de color negro aparcado en frente de la fiscalia del distrito, y apoyado en la parte delantera se encontraba una figura alta vestida de negro.  
Cuando frené y aparqué la moto pude fijarme mejor en sus rasgos.  
El hombre- si se le podía denominar así- que estaba apoyado elegantemente en la parte delantera del coche, era alto- mediría metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente-esbelto y bien formado. Su cabello rebelde que le llegaba hasta el cuello era tan negro- como el ala de un cuervo- que cuando le daba la luz tenía reflejos azulados. Su rostro parecía haber sido perfilado para un modelo de "Apolo" de Praxiteles. No había otra manera de definir su más que hermoso rostro. Sus ojos, aunque cubiertos con unas negras gafas de sol- a las cuatro menos diez de la madrugada ¡Sí, señor! , Que lumbreras estaba hecho el tío- eran grandes y levemente rasgados, Su nariz recta, su boca larga con labios levemente gruesos y sugerentes y su mentón y mandíbula cuadrados y bien armonizados. Siempre vestía de negro para hacer contraste con su pálida piel.  
En esta ocasión con una camiseta de tirantes negra- que resaltaba los músculos de su pecho-, unos pantalones levemente ajustados de cuero negro que hacían resaltar cada una de sus formas y dejaba entrever unas piernas largas y fuertes pero sin perder parte de su delicadeza. Calzaba unos botines y para resaltar aun mas su hermosa palidez llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro largo estilo Keanu Reeves en Matrix.  
Cuando se percató de mi presencia, me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y si no fuera por nuestra relación de tío- sobrina, hubiera caído en su hechizo como la mayoría de las mujeres que trabajaban con él en la fiscalía.  
-Uhhhmmm-torció el labio-te veo mala cara, Bells- suspiró divertido- ¿Seguro que no has tenido un sueño interesante?  
Preferiría no tener que preocupar a Leslat.  
-No te preocupes era un sueño aburrido-Mentí alegremente. No creía que eso fuese de su incumbencia.  
-¿No soñabas conmigo?- Bromeó con tono juguetón- Entonces no era divertido. No te he interrumpido nada interesante.  
"Con el que soñaba era mucho más interesante que tú y ya es decir"  
No pude evitar sonreír para que no me diese un ataque de histeria.  
-No eres tan irresistible para eso- bromeé mientras él enarcaba una ceja divertido- Soñar contigo sería lo mismo que soñar con Charlie.  
Después de todo Leslat era lo más cercano a un tío que yo había tenido.  
-Pues vale sobrinita- me dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de su flamante coche- preparada para hacer turismo en México.  
Si a eso se le podía llamar turismo, pues sí, ya estaba resignada.  
Asentí mientras tragaba saliva.  
Leslat encendió el motor y dio al acelerador y en menos de un segundo arrancó y perdimos de vista el edificio de la fiscalía de Phoenix para ir en busca de una nueva aventura sin final conocido.


	5. LESLAT

**LESLAT******

**No tenía constancia de cuantas horas habían transcurrido desde que salimos de Phoenix, pero para mí el tiempo se había detenido mientras miraba absorta el paisaje desértico. De vez en cuando, me apoyaba en el ancho hombro de Leslat en el cual podía aspirar su aromático olor mezclado con el cuero. Sentí como su gélida mano me acariciaba el pelo y eso hacía que me fuese hundiendo más en el mundo de los sueños. No podía decir realmente que fue lo que paso, si fue el olor de Leslat o sus heladas caricias en mi pelo, que hicieron que mi mente formase la imagen de un rostro. Al principio estaba muy difuminado pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más claro y al poco pude deslumbrar un hermoso cabello encrespado de tonos broncíneos, unos ojos negros brillantes, una nariz recta, y unos labios increíblemente sugerentes sonriendo exclusivamente para mí. ****  
****Abrí los ojos, agite la cabeza nerviosa, y suspire. ****  
****Leslat me dirigió una mirada y me preguntó sin decir palabra que era lo que me pasaba. Le sonreí tontamente. ****  
****-No es nada- le mentí- Solo falta de sueño. ****  
****Me dedico una sonrisa como las que me dedicaba a mí. ****  
****-Entonces duérmete, pequeña Bells- susurro tenuemente mientras me volvía a acariciar el cabello. ****  
****Me apoye mi mejilla en la ventanilla y me deje llevar por mis ensoñaciones. ****  
****Retrocedí en el tiempo y me vi a mi misma con cinco o seis años en mi cama de mi habitación de Phoenix con mi camiseta de los Guns and Roses como manta y agarrada a "Little Lamb".Y a mi lado en la cama se encontraba Leslat primero cantándome una nana y después contándome historias fantásticas y no tan fantásticas, ya que yo era muy reticente a dormir. ****  
****No pude evitar una sonrisa. Si tuviese que elegir la escena mas feliz de mi infancia, sin ninguna duda seria esa. ****  
****Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que los dorados de Leslat me miraban fijamente con curiosidad y cariño. ****  
****-Me pregunto en que estarás pensando- en su voz había cierto tono burlón- Creo que ya lo se-empezó a reírse tenuemente-¿No te habrás quedado otra vez hasta tarde viendo el "Club de la lucha", verdad? ****  
****Me había pillado. ****  
****-Me gusta esa película- admití avergonzada- ¿Que pasa? ****  
****La risa de Leslat sonaba como el tañido de las campanas. ****  
****-Me pregunto si te gustaría tanto la película si no saliese ese actor…-Hizo como si dudase aunque sabia perfectamente como se llamaba-… ¡ah, si! Edward Norton. ****  
****Si, lo tenía que admitir… adoraba la cara dulce aniñada de Edward Norton, carita de niño bueno que en el fondo escondía a un chico travieso, rebelde e inconformista. Además había algo en su nombre…-Edward-…no se algo especial que me ponía los pelos de punta de la emoción, como si ese nombre tuviese algo mágico en si. Desgraciadamente desde hacia unos años ese nombre se había dejado de llevar. Lastima. ****  
****Me puse colorada y note como mi sangre se subía a la cabeza. Sabía que Leslat podía sentirlo pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mí como para alterarse por mis subidas y bajadas de sangre en mi cuerpo. ****  
****-Una chica que esta en mi edad-y con las hormonas revueltas- tiene derecho a soñar-Balbucee. ****  
****Se rió mas fuerte sin apartar los ojos de la carretera aunque el no necesitaba concentrarse demasiado en la carretera. Conducir era una parte de su fantástica naturaleza. ****  
****-Oh, si no lo dudo-se estremecía mientras se reía mas suavemente- solo estoy tomando nota de las características de tu hombre ideal para decírselas a tus posibles pretendientes y no destrozarles el corazón tan deprisa. ****  
****-Ja, ja, ja- reí desdeñosa ****  
****-…Bueno veamos- siguió con la broma- tu hombre ideal tiene que ser rubio o por lo menos el pelo de color claro, ojos verdes, que sea un chico que no le van las reglas, que se haga el duro pero luego sea un buenazo, que le guste leer, y que le guste todo tipo de música pero sobre todo el piano y muy importante, se debe de llamar Edward o por lo menos que deje llamar a uno de tus hijos Edward. ****  
****Fruncí el ceño. ****  
****- Esas condiciones las has puesto tu- intente que mi tono sonase frío. ****  
****-Por supuesto-su voz sonaba solemnemente burlona- todo es poco para mi sobrinita. ****  
****- ¿Y las condiciones para ti?- pregunte irónica ****  
****-Uhhhhmmm-pensó- Yo me conformo con cualquier mujer que sea bonita. Total para divertirme una noche no necesito más. ****  
****Puse los ojos en blanco. Leslat y su debilidad por el sexo contrario. ****  
****- Bueno si no estabas pensando en Edward Norton – su voz se suavizo- ¿En que estabas pensando? ****  
****Me puse nostálgica durante unos segundos. ****  
****-En mi historia favorita cuando era niña. ****  
****-Ya se cual- me dijo con voz arrulladora- "Caperucita y el vampiro feroz". ****  
****Reí a mi pesar y el silencio volvió. Me acurruque en la ventana. ****  
****Los recuerdos vinieron a mí. ******

_**"-Leslat, cuéntame un cuento-le decía mientras me arropaba con mi camiseta y cogia en mis brazos a "Little Lamb" **__**  
**__**-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, pequeña dama- me decía solemne mientras me hacia una reverencia como un trovador hacia cuando quería cortejar a su dama-¿que cuento queréis que os cuente, mi gentil princesa? **__**  
**__**-El mismo de todas las noches- empezaba a hacer pucheritos. **__**  
**__**-Ese ya te lo debes saber de memoria- me recordaba con paciencia. **__**  
**__**-Pero es mi favorito- Empezaba a aplaudir **__**  
**__**Le oía suspirar resignado y después me dedicaba una sonrisa que solo era para mi. **__**  
**__**-Uhhhhm- hacia como si se lo tuviese que pensar-Bueno vale- fingía rendirse- pero después a dormir- decía seriamente mientras levantaba un dedo en señal de aviso. **__**  
**__**"En algún lugar de Valaquia, posiblemente cerca del lago Snagov, no se en que año, pero posiblemente en los primeros años de gobierno de Vlad III Tepes, nació un muchacho de una familla de Boyardos-La clase noble de esa zona-cuyo nombre ya no puedo recordar. En Europa todo estaba revuelto debido a las invasiones turcas-El imperio bizantino había caído en su poder- y el reino de Hungría- cuyo rey era Mathias Corvino-estaba en constantes confrontaciones con Valaquia, por lo que El príncipe Vlad empezó a gobernar con mano dura y los primeros en sufrir su opresión fueron los boyardos. Como el príncipe era muy cruel-ponía los ojos en blanco y se reía sarcásticamente mientras me replicaba que decir que Vlad Tepes fuese considerado como el rey de los vampiros era una autentica burla para ellos-y podía condenar a muerte por la causa mas mínima, el muchacho y su familia huyeron de su país para refugiarse en Italia. Después de mucho vagabundear se instalaron en Milán donde el muchacho creció feliz y cuando se hizo mayor decidió hacer la carrera militar y participo en las diversas batallas que los Sforza declaraban a sus hermanos italianos. **__**  
**__**Un día ese joven se encontró con la mujer más bonita que jamás había visto. Un ángel. Laura. No me hubiera extrañado que ella hubiera sido la musa de Petrarca. Alta y delgada como un junco. De tez blanca como la nieve, ojos azules oscuros y profundos como el mar y una sonrisa que haría que cualquier hombre se derritiese. Dulce y educada como solo las italianas sabían serlo. Luego se entero que Laura era pariente lejana de los Sforza y que había sido modelo de un pintor llamado Leonardo Da Vinci y después un pintor florentino, llamado Sandro Boticelli había copiado el modelo a Leonardo para inspirar un cuadro llamado "El nacimiento de Venus". **__**  
**__**El muchacho, como tenia mucho dinero y algunas tierras tuvo el beneplácito de sus parientes para casarse con ella y después de la boda se retiraron a una granja con tierras propias en la Toscana donde fueron bendecidos con el nacimiento de una niña a la que llamaron Isabella. La criatura era tan encantadora como su madre y con el espíritu guerrero de su padre. **__**  
**__**No todo podía ser felicidad. Un día los campesinos de su tierra, se quejaron que desaparecían ganado y personas sin dejar ni rastro, o restos de sangre en su lugar e incluso algunos juraron ver criaturas oscuras de ojos rojos antes de que desapareciesen los animales o las personas. **__**  
**__**El hombre decidió ayudar a sus siervos y organizo una batida de caza para intentar capturar a las horribles criaturas. **__**  
**__**Antes de eso, le dio un puñal a su hija Isabella dándole unas instrucciones precisas. **__**  
**__**Buscaron y buscaron durante días y noches sin hallar nada, pero entonces el vio por casualidad a una de esas criaturas intentando cazar a un niño y el se le enfrento. La criatura huyo y el se quedo un momento tranquilizando al niño y haciendo algo para que se le olvidase el mal rato pasado. Pero de repente cayó en la cuenta del camino que había tomado la criatura. Hacia su hogar. Corrió lo máximo que pudo temiéndose lo peor. En efecto, cuando llego a casa vio que su mujer estaba tumbada en un charco de sangre y con los ojos cerrados y su hija en la misma posición con el puñal en la mano. Isabella había cumplido lo que le prometió a su padre y se habían salvado de un destino peor que la muerte. **__**  
**__**Pero el no tuvo tanta suerte. La criatura estaba esperándole y el se enfrento con ella. Lucho con valor y con estupidez ya que la criatura era increíblemente poderosa y después de una paliza que le dejo casi muerto pudo sentir en su oído una voz suave, aterradora y siniestra que le dijo. **__**  
**__**-Deberías estar orgulloso de tu destino, basura-se rió cruelmente- Mi amo te ha concedido el honor de formar parte de nuestra familia. **__**  
**__**El hombre pudo sentir como algo afilado le desgarraba el cuello y un instante después, tuvo la sensación que algo le quemaba por dentro. Como si un de río lava circulase por sus venas. Y la agonía se hizo inaguantable. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo sentía un dolor tan horrible que en todo momento pedía la muerte a gritos mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños para no arrancarse la piel. En su inconsciencia, pudo ver como su mujer y su hija se iban para siempre sin hacer caso a sus gritos de suplica. Entonces comprendió que había dejado de ser un hombre para convertirse en un monstruo. **__**  
**__**Sus temores se confirmaron cuando, al despertarse, vio que estaba en unos subterráneos y tres criaturas sentadas en un trono le miraban sonriendo siniestramente. **__**  
**__**-Has sido elegido para formar pare de nuestra familia- me dijo uno de ellos-Estas en uno de los subterráneos de una ciudad milenaria llamada Volterra. Si vivimos así es por culpa de la estupidez y la incomprensión humana. Pero nosotros-dijo señalándose así mismo, a sus compañeros y a el-somos superiores a ellos y algún día nos sobrepondremos. A propósito-se disculpo- ¡Que falta de consideración la mía!- parecía afligido por sus supuestos malos modales- No nos hemos presentado formalmente. Yo soy Aro, el de mi derecha es Marco y el de mi izquierda es Cayo. Somos los jefes, si así quieres considerarnos, de una familia milenaria llamada los Vulturis. Tenemos la misión de decretar las reglas de nuestro mundo para poder pasar inadvertidos ante los estupidos humanos y también tenemos la misión de detectar a humanos con cualidades superiores a los de su especie y captarlos para formar parte de nuestro "aquelarre" o como quieras llamarlo. **__**  
**__**El vio como ese ser maléfico se acercaba a el, le cogia el mentón con sus frías manos y con voz aparentemente amable pero amenazante le advirtió. **__**  
**__**-Me temo joven amigo que me has costado muchos esfuerzos y peleas con mis hermanos y súbditos- resalto súbditos- para que pudieras formar parte de nuestra selecta familia. Así que hazme un favor, se agradecido por incluirte en nuestra familia. Si te portas como es debido, se te abrirán muchas puertas, pero si no, serás tratado como lo que te mereces. **__**  
**__**Y luego con evidente entusiasmo exclamo: **__**  
**__**-¡Bienvenido al mundo de la noche, Vampiro! **__**  
**__**El joven monstruo solo tenia dos opciones: Someterse a sus leyes o rebelarse contra lo que ellos representaban: Un destino no elegido. Escogió lo segundo y lo pago muy caro. **__**  
**__**Fue torturado, vejado y encerrado en una mazmorra como si fuese un perro. El podía sentir como la sed de sangre se apoderaba de el. Y los Vulturis, en su perfecta venganza, le soltaban cuando sus fuerzas llegaban al límite y su sed vencía a su autocontrol. Entonces el atacaba y masacraba aldeas enteras para poder saciarse. No importaba si eran niños o mujeres inocentes, lo importante era vencer su sed. Podía sentir como su alma se iba corrompiendo por cada gota de sangre inocente que derramaba. En sus salvajes incursiones había descubierto que tenia un poder extrasensorial: Podía hacer que la gente que sobrevivía a sus ataques, si es que la había, pudiese olvidarse de el e intentar que su vida, en la mayor medida de lo posible, volviese a la normalidad. Se dio cuenta que podía borrar y modificar la memoria de los demás a su gusto. Pero el tenia que recordar todo el horror que provocaba. No había solución. Tendría que vivir con eso. **__**  
**__**Sollozaba sin lágrimas pidiéndole a Dios que si no le mandaba una señal de salvación, por lo menos le quitase el juicio para no ser consciente del horror que provocaba en humanos inocentes. **__**  
**__**-Tu te lo has buscado- Le recordaba cruelmente Aro- No querías ser un monstruo y ahora por desobedecernos te has convertido en un monstruo entre los monstruos. **__**  
**__**Como parecía que Dios no le escuchaba y empezaba a maldecidlo mientras se hundía en las espirales de horror y sufrimiento y orgías de sangre y sexo salvaje. Pero Dios, en su sabiduría y su bondad, no se olvido de el, aunque tuvieron que pasar siglos. Y la plegaria de ese ser indigno se hizo realidad por medio de un mensajero. **__**  
**__**Se trataba, como el, de un ser maldito, un vampiro, que había venido a Volterra en busca de conocimientos- ya que Volterra era el centro de referencia para la cultura y el arte para los vampiros-y debido a su sed insaciable de búsqueda de conocimiento, su hermosura, sus modales elegantes y sobre todo su halo de bondad hicieron ganarse las simpatías de los Vulturis y en especial de Aro. El monstruo pensó que era indigno que esa criatura le concediese un mínimo de su tiempo .Pero se equivoco y aquel ser misericordioso, no solo no le trato como un paria, sino también empleo su tiempo enseñándole todo lo que el sabia. Le contó que el también se desespero cuando supo en lo que se había convertido y al principio intento suicidarse sin éxito. Pero al cabo del tiempo descubrió que había una manera de no ser el monstruo que se esperaba de el y el método era tan sencillo como alimentarse de la sangre de animales. **__**  
**__**-Supongo que tu habrás comido ciervo cuando eras humano, ¿No?-me replicaba-Pues esto es lo mismo. En realidad no estoy seguro de que sea suficiente, pero basta para resistir. **__**  
**__**Y cada vez que los Vulturis le dejaban salir, el enviado iba con el de caza y lo hacían con el método que el decía. Al principio le costo muchos esfuerzos pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. **__**  
**__**Además aquel ser le enseño a leer, escribir, varios idiomas, música, literatura y ciencia y lo mas importante, le devolvió su dignidad. Aunque fuese un vampiro, ya no seria un monstruo. **__**  
**__**Pero aquel ser bondadoso horrorizado de los crímenes de Volterra, se convenció que ya no podía quedarse más tiempo allí y antes de irse le pidió a Aro que dejase libre a su nuevo amigo. Nunca supo que fue lo que se le paso a Aro por la cabeza, pero accedió y el vampiro consiguió su libertad. **__**  
**__**Cambio su antiguo nombre como símbolo de su nueva condición y decidió a llamarse Leslat. Y Leslat, junto con su maestro, mentor, salvador, y a partir de ese momento amigo y hermano; supo que su deber era salvar a todos los humanos que pudiese para compensar a los que había matado. Y hacer uso de su poder de forma correcta. Así podría conseguir su redención. Y su alma le seria devuelta limpia y pura. Su misión había comenzado. **__**  
**__**Se enteraron que en Roma, bajo los subsuelos de la ciudad, en las catacumbas cristianas había un grupo de vampiros que habían adquirido la misma filosofía que el amigo de Leslat. Ellos no solo no se alimentaban de humanos, sino que también les ayudaban contra el resto de vampiros y si un humano se convertía en vampiro, este grupo les ayudaba para que pudiesen llevar una vida sin ser unos monstruos. Se denominaban los Stregoni Benefici. Leslat y su amigo se unieron al grupo durante un tiempo y realizaron varias misiones juntos mientras que Leslat, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la sangre animal, hasta que consiguió ser prácticamente inmune a la sangre humana como lo era su amigo. **__**  
**__**Mientras realizaban sus misiones Leslat hizo de todo: fue científico, arqueólogo, aventurero y finalmente decidió convertirse en detective privado. **__**  
**__**Después de haber realizado una misión, Leslat se entero que su amigo había dejado la orden de los stregoni benefici, porque quería formar una familia y hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Leslat se enfado con su amigo. Hasta después de mucho tiempo no averiguo que su antiguo amigo había dejado la orden porque los stregoni benefici se habían negado a ayudarle a salvar a una humana que le había sido asignada proteger. No se dio cuenta del sufrimiento y de los remordimientos de su amigo por haber fallado .Pero supo que su amigo nunca le guardo rencor y que su amistad seguiría inalterable por el resto de la eternidad. **__**  
**__**Leslat continuo en la orden y entre misión y misión decidió colaborar como investigador privado para el FBI de manera totalmente independiente. **__**  
**__**Una vez que estaba trabajando en las afueras de Seattle (Washington), encontró a un vampiro que estaba atacando a una persona. El mato al vampiro pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar morir al humano en sus brazos mientras este le pidió que se encargase de su hijo de 15 años. Ese hombre se llamaba William Swan y era cazavampiros. Leslat cumplió la promesa hecha al moribundo William y encontró al hijo de este, Charles, empezando algo que hasta entonces el no había entendido y ni vivido. Se creo algo muy fuerte y Leslat, que siempre había estado solo sin ningún lazo de unión con nadie, solo a su amigo, empezó a comprender la importancia de sentirse atado a alguien –algo muy peligroso para alguien como el-y Charlie y el se convirtieron en los hermanos que ninguno de ellos-si excluía el vinculo creado con su salvador- habían tenido antes. **__**  
**__**Leslat estuvo en todo momento con Charlie, incluso el día que se fugo a las Vegas con una muchacha muy guapa y se casaron. Charlie decidió dejar de cazar vampiros de forma activa para formar una familia en un pueblo de Washington llamado Forks. **__**  
**__**Leslat se tuvo que ir una temporada a Italia por órdenes de sus superiores y cuando regreso a Forks se entero de dos cosas. La primera que sus amigos Charlie y Renee habían sido atacados por un vampiro desconocido- Charlie había resultado gravemente herido y Renee había salido ilesa por los pelos- y después del ataque desapareció sin dejar ni rastro. **__**  
**__**Y la segunda cosa- mucho más agradable- fue que había convertido en "tío" de una preciosa niña. En cuanto la vio creyó por un momento ver el reflejo de su propia hija y supo que Dios le había perdonado sus pecados. Y su alma se limpio casi por completo. Pidió a Charlie y a Renee permiso para llamarla Isabella. En aquel preciso instante juro que se convertiría en el protector de esa preciosa criatura y que estaría con ella hasta que encontrase a alguien que la protegiese mejor. Que la amara mas". **__**  
**__**"-Bueno pequeña Bells, este es el final de la historia-decía aparentemente fatigado- Ahora se una niña buena y duérmete"**_****

**Parecía que había dormido, porque cuando Leslat freno y abrió la ventanilla me pillo totalmente de sorpresa y me sobresalte levemente. ****  
****-Buenos días caballero y señorita- Oí una voz en español y supuse que debíamos estar en una estación de peaje ya en México- ¿Haciendo turismo por nuestro bello país? ****  
****No se porque fue, pero no me gusto el tono de su voz y sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda. ****  
****-Buenos días, agente- dijo Leslat en un tono aparentemente cordial pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba del todo cómodo con la situación- Aquí tiene nuestros pasaportes-le dijo desafiante y luego se dirigió a mi- Bells , preciosa dame tu pasaporte. ****  
****Medio adormilada, abrí mi riñonera y vacilante me puse a buscar el pasaporte. Tarde un rato en encontrarlo y se lo di a Leslat. ****  
****- Aquí tiene agente- Dijo Leslat cortante- Espero que encuentre todo en orden- Le hablaba en español y yo le entendía muy bien gracias a que el me lo había enseñado hasta que logre dominarlo. ****  
****El agente- solo le podía ver su rechoncha y grasienta cara, morena piel quemada por el sol y bigote grueso mal afeitado. Cuando sonrió vi que tenia los dientes podridos.- miro detenidamente los pasaportes y los papeles para ver si había algún error y poder empapelarnos. Para algunos policías mexicanos no había otra meta que meter a incautos turistas americanos una noche entre rejas por tener algún error en su documentación. Parecía que nos habíamos topado con un espécimen de esos. ****  
****-¿Todo en orden, agente?- pregunto Leslat aparentemente tranquilo como si esto no fuera realmente con el. ****  
****El policía me miro levemente y vi una pequeña chispa de lascivia en sus ojos. Después se limito a negar con la cabeza lentamente. ****  
****-Me temo señor que el pasaporte de la señorita no esta bien arreglado- replico con voz falsamente melosa- así que ella se tendrá que bajar del coche para que la pueda hacer un registro- resalto registro- ¿ Si no le importa? ****  
****Me estremecí y empecé a hiperventilar. Mire a Leslat que se limito a mover la cabeza negando. Le vi dirigirse a mi oído y susurrar muy bajito. ****  
****-Estate donde estas. Yo me encargo de esto y lo resolveré por las buenas…o por las malas. ****  
****Empecé a asustarme de verdad, pero no ya por lo que me pudiese suceder a mi, si no por lo que iba suceder si la situación se torcía. ****  
****Leslat comenzó el ataque dialéctico. Sonrió forzosamente. ****  
****- Agente, le aseguro que el pasaporte de la señorita Swan esta perfectamente- replico tranquilamente- y no hace falta ningún registro- su voz era fría y neutra- así que ella se quedara en el coche y usted nos dejara irnos sin ningún problema- Su voz era suave pero empezaba a adquirir matices autoritarios. ****  
****El agente empezó a estremecerse pero se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer. ****  
****- Me temo señor que la señorita tiene el pasaporte caducado- su voz se volvió ronca y ya no había tanta prepotencia en ella- Solo le pido que se baje para ver que no lleva nada que le pueda comprometer. ¡Que clase de agente seria yo si no cumpliese con mi deber! ****  
****Sabía perfectamente lo que se traía entre manos ya que mi pasaporte estaba en condiciones. Había sido renovado hacia un mes. Me asuste al recordar que "Hecate" estaba en mi bota. Aquello si era un elemento comprometedor. ****  
****Pude ver como los ojos de Leslat se oscurecían y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea. Suspiro agitadamente y empezó a sacar algo del bolsillo. ****  
****- Tiene razón agente, nos hemos confundido de papeles con usted- acepto con voz otra vez tranquila- espero que estos sean mas de su agrado- Vi como de su cartera sacaba un billete de 100 dólares- ¿Lo acepta en dólares, verdad?- pregunto con tono inocente. ****  
****El agente fingió indignarse. ****  
****- Señor ¿Esta intentándome sobornar con un billete de 100 dólares?- pero vi como se lo metía en el bolsillo. ****  
****- ¡Que inmoralidad, verdad!- Leslat fingió avergonzarse - ¡Sobornarle a usted con un billete de 100 dólares! ****  
****Saco otro billete y se lo dio. ****  
****El agente siguió con su juego. ****  
****- Ahora con doscientos dólares, señor- Se le empezaba a desquebrajar la mascara y vi como su codicia vencía a su lascivia. ****  
****- ¿No es bastante?- pregunto Leslat sereno. ****  
****Entonces le vi curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Suspire agitadamente ya que sabía que cuando emitía esa sonrisa siniestra, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. ****  
****El agente, incluso en su ignorancia, se dio cuenta instintivamente de que esto no llevaría a nada bueno y empezó a palidecer. Ya no me importaba demasiado lo que inicialmente hubiese preparado para mi, aquel hombre me estaba dando lastima. A pesar de que Leslat era una persona que reflexionaba mucho las cosas antes de actuar, hacerle enfadar era muy peligroso. ****  
****Pero Leslat estaba sosegado. ****  
****- Bueno si no esta contento con los doscientos dólares que le doy- replico con voz cordial en apariencia- creo que debería quejarse a mi gobierno y que este le de una buena propina, ¿No cree?- Saco su placa de agente de FBI y se la mostró con gesto triunfante. ****  
****Aquello no se lo esperaba desde luego y fingió volver a revisar el pasaporte. Nos devolvió todo amablemente. ****  
****- Señor, señorita, todo ha sido un error de lectura- su voz se volvió increíblemente sumisa- Pueden ustedes pasar la frontera sin ningún problema. Y que tengan ustedes un buen viaje- Concluyo amablemente como si eso fuese suficiente para compensar lo que no había podido hacer conmigo. ****  
****Leslat sonrió de verdad y se dispuso a volver a conducir. ****  
****- Gracias por su amabilidad agente- su voz era increíblemente convincente- Y como prueba de amistad de mi país con usted se puede quedar con los doscientos dólares para que se vaya a un burdel de los buenos, encuentre a una autentica profesional y se la casquen bien- Concluyo alegremente como si eso fuese lo mas natural del mundo, mientras ignoraba mi gesto de agachar la cabeza por sentir vergüenza ajena. Aunque en este caso tenia razón- Que pase un buen día- Se despidió mientras conducía a toda velocidad y ya habíamos perdido de vista la estación de peaje de la frontera y entrábamos en México. ****  
****-¡Pero será cabron el tío!- Se desahogo cuando se aseguro que ya estábamos muy lejos – Si te hubieras bajado del coche, y te hubieras dejado cachear, seguramente te hubiese metido un paquete de droga en el bolso y luego fingiría que se lo había encontrado ahí. Como medida de prevención te hubieran metido en la cárcel para pasar la noche, allí el y unos cuantos de sus amigos se hubieran dado una fiestecita contigo, violándote repetidas veces y luego a la mañana siguiente me hubieran sobornado para pagar una fianza que me hubiera costado un ojo de la cara para que luego me dijesen que esa droga no era tuya y que sentían las molestias. El mal estaría hecho y a mi me hubieran desplumado.- Bufo- ¡Bienvenida a México, Bells! ****  
****Aun estaba lo bastante asustada para poder decirle nada. Solamente pude mirarle a los ojos para agradecérselo. ****  
****-Tranquila, Bells-siguió hablando casi mas para si mismo- Si ese gordo seboso no hubiera sido razonable, yo no hubiera dejado que las cosas hubieran llegado mas lejos- siseo furioso. ****  
****Comprendí que estaba mas asustada por lo que hubiera hecho Leslat, mas que lo que ese asqueroso policía me hubiera podido hacer. ****  
****-Leslat-logre sobreponerme del susto- Recuerda que hay reglas… ****  
****Suspiro. ****  
****-Lo se, Bells- me interrumpió recordándome algo- pero a veces cuesta controlarme. Se que hay que arreglar las cosas por las buenas y no llegar nunca a la violencia. Pero a veces algunos hombres no te lo ponen fácil- Se concentro en conducir al máximo de velocidad para no enfurecerse más. ****  
****-…y yo pensé que el mal estaba solo en lo que perseguía- balbucee avergonzada-y ahora me siento mal por hacer lo que hago.- Parecía como si hubiera perdido la inocencia. ****  
****Los labios de Leslat se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. ****  
****- En realidad tú nunca has tenido elección. El mal existe en todas partes y se manifiesta en todos los seres, sean humanos, licántropos o vampiros- reflexiono. No estaba hablando conmigo realmente- En realidad, nosotros , los vampiros fuimos creados como depredadores y actuamos según nuestros instintos- parecía ausente- pero también se nos ha concedido pensamiento racional y podemos elegir nuestro camino. Tenemos poder de elección y hacer el mal por nuestros instintos no es ninguna excusa. Por eso tu misión es erradicar el mal, Bells.- dijo excusándome- Eso fue lo que me enseño mi amigo. Que siempre podemos elegir. ****  
****Sonreí aliviada. ****  
****- Me gusta tu amigo y no lo conozco. ****  
****Ensancho su sonrisa. ****  
****- Si alguna vez tienes la suerte de conocerle, te gustara aun más. No he conocido a nadie como el, ni vampiro ni humano. Tan bueno, tan compasivo, tan sabio, tan coherente-suspiro- Aunque tiene un defecto muy gordo. ****  
****-¿Cual?- No podía comprender como alguien tan bueno- siempre según Leslat- pudiese tener defectos. ****  
****- Es demasiado serio, se lo toma todo a pecho, es mas estirado que una camisa con almidón, es un snob y además monógamo, ¡Arggg!- Exclamo poniendo una mueca cuando dijo "Monógamo" como si eso fuese lo peor que pudiese ser una persona- ¡Por favor, eso es antinatural! ¡Menuda perdida de tiempo! ****  
****Puse los ojos en blanco. ****  
****- A lo mejor el problema esta en ti- Le replique. ****  
****Resoplo. ****  
****- ¡Bella Swan, me ofende usted!- fingió indignarse- Yo lo único que hago es seguir el ritmo de mis impulsos primarios. ¡No me puedes criticar por eso! ****  
****Levante un dedo para dar mas énfasis a lo que iba a decir. ****  
****- Siempre se puede elegir- le dije con voz levemente burlona. ****  
****Emitió una breve carcajada. ****  
****- Y claro que elijo. En mi cama solo hay sitio para mujeres bonitas- se rió mas fuerte al ver como fruncía el ceño- ¡Bells, enriéndeme! La eternidad es mucho tiempo y lo tengo que pasar de la manera menos aburrida que pueda. Además- se excuso- Yo no hago nunca nada que ellas no quieran hacer conmigo. ¡Soy todo un señor en la cama! Atarme a alguien de por vida seria un error para alguien como yo.-Eso ultimo lo dijo con un pequeño énfasis de nostalgia aunque ni el mismo pudo evitarlo. ****  
****Le sonreí comprensiva. ****  
****Intente no recordarle que el una vez estuvo casado. ¿Habría sido infiel a Laura? Lo dudaba mucho. Pero el siempre se mostraba esquivo con el tema cuando le preguntaba por su mujer y su hija. ****  
**_**"- Ellas están en un lugar donde ya nada ni nadie las puede hacer daño- me explicaba- Así que pensar en ellas es absurdo. Lo peor que puede hacer alguien de mi especie es atascarse en el pasado. Pero siempre las estaré agradecido, ya que por unos instantes, aunque breves, supe lo que era amar y ser amado. Creeme, Bella, que da igual que seas humano o vampiro, eso te marca para siempre"**_**  
****Leslat, que yo supiese nunca había tenido un lazo de unión con nadie- exceptuando el amigo que había conocido en Volterra y consideraba como su segundo hermano- hasta que nos conoció a nosotros. Pero aun así le gustaba ser un espíritu libre. ****  
****A veces le pregunte que fue de su amigo. ****  
**_**"- La ultima vez que estuve con el fue en Paris en mayo de 1968 donde su mujer, el yo formamos un grupo de rock. El era el batería, su mujer el bajo y yo el solista. Nos hacíamos llamar Karlitos, Es y Lesly por lo que el grupo se llamo"**__**EsKarLes**__**". **__**  
**__**Como era la época de los hippies y se llevaba ese rollo de "Haz el amor y no la guerra", nuestra música era demasiado avanzada para los tiempos que corrían y nos convertimos en unos incomprendidos, pero dentro de unos años seguro que nuestro estilo volverá a llevarse, Bueno por no decir que mi querido Karlitos era mas soso que una comida sin sal y no tenia gancho comercial. Aun así hicimos una gira por Francia y vendimos 50 discos. ¡Gracias a Dios existen los Frikies! **__**  
**__**-"¿Dónde esta tu amigo ahora?- le peguntaba". **__**  
**__**-"La ultima vez que supe de el, estaba en Denali, un pueblo de Alaska, con su familia y otra familia que tiene nuestros hábitos". **__**  
**__**-"¿Por que no te fuiste con ellos?" **__**  
**__**- Soy demasiado libre para atarme a un sitio o a una persona. La única obligación que me he creado es protegerte a ti. **__**  
**__**-"Hasta el final" **__**  
**__**-"Hasta el final"**_****

**La suave voz de Leslat me saco de mis cavilaciones. ****  
****- Querida, bienvenida a Ciudad Juárez- Hizo un gesto con la mano enseñándome un paisaje desértico y desolador con casas bajas y blancas que parecía realmente un pueblo fantasma- Encantador, ¿Verdad? ****  
****Había oído muchos rumores sobre asesinatos de mujeres que luego eran enterradas en algún lugar de este horrible desierto. ****  
****Al ver el aspecto de ese lugar todas mis sospechas se confirmaron y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo. ****  
****Si Victoria estaba aquí realmente, había escogido un buen lugar, ya que nadie sospecharía que el asesinato de una mujer era obra de un vampiro sediento de sangre. ****  
****-Es horrible-susurre. ****  
****Leslat sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería y no menciono ni una palabra. Al final decidió romper el silencio. ****  
****- Será mejor que vayamos buscando un alojamiento. Por lo menos nos tendremos que quedar dos días aquí- Puso una mueca de asco solo de recordarlo.- Haremos lo de siempre, como es de día, yo me quedare en el hostal "Durmiendo", mientras tu sales a la calle y buscas información y luego por la noche haré yo el turno. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo. ****  
****Hice una mueca de fastidio. ****  
****- Leslat he dormido dos horas- me queje- ¿Por que no me dejas dormir y la buscamos los dos por la noche? – Le mire con cara de suplica. ****  
****No cedió un ápice. ****  
****- No haberte quedado viendo la tele hasta tan tarde, querida- me respondió burlón- Bells, sabes que yo no puedo salir por el día. ****  
****Me resigne a perder unas horas más de sueño. Al contrario de lo que pensaba la gente sobre los vampiros, en realidad estos si podían salir por el día- No se convertían en polvo ni se reducían a cenizas ni perdían poderes como decían la mayoría d las leyendas sobre vampiros- pero no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos, ya que su piel blanca y dura hacia que los rayos del sol se reflejasen en ella y brillaban ante el. De por si eso no era peligroso para ellos, pero no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos. ****  
****Cuando alce la ventanilla, vi un sol brillante alzarse en el cielo. Definitivamente me tocaba dormir poco. ****  
****-Bella, prométeme una cosa- Leslat se puso serio de repente- Si encuentras a Victoria, no vayas inmediatamente a por ella. Llámame e iré yo contigo. ****  
****-Leslat, es mi trabajo…-le replique pero me interrumpió. ****  
****- Es muy traicionera y no me fió de ella. Aun recuerdo la ultima vez- Los ojos de Leslat se oscurecieron.- Por favor no hagas esto sola. Todavía no. ****  
****Trague saliva y asentí con la cabeza. ****  
****- Te lo prometo. ****  
****Sonrió levemente. ****  
****-Buena chica. ****  
****Ya habíamos entrado en el pueblo y Leslat había reducido su velocidad para ir buscando un albergue medio decente para ****  
****hospedarnos. ****  
****-Leslat- de repente se me cruzo algo por la cabeza.- ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás conmigo? ****  
****Me miro sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta pero aun así me contesto. ****  
****- Estaré contigo hasta que considere que ya no me necesitas. ****  
****-¿Cuándo será eso?- No podía imaginarme la vida sin mi amigo. ****  
****- Hasta que encuentres a alguien que te proteja mejor que yo, Bells- Juro.**


	6. WRITTEN BY THE STARS

**Written By The Stars****. ******

**Acabé tumbada en un banco de piedra totalmente extenuada.**

**Después de haber estado andando durante todo el día por las arenosas y calurosas calles de Ciudad Juárez, lo normal era acabar sedienta, hambrienta y muerta de cansancio en un lugar apartado de la civilización. Me encontraba en una zona muy peligrosa, ya que estaba en los suburbios de la ciudad. Hasta allí me había llevado la pista más fiable sobre el paradero de Victoria, pero todo en vano. Si realmente estaba en Ciudad Juárez, se estaba escondiendo muy bien, pero en el fondo eso no me tenía que extrañar dada su naturaleza. Pero aun así, tenia que admitir que Victoria era la vampiro más escurridiza que había intentado cazar. ****  
****Suspiré. **

**No había una cosa peor que una vampiro en busca de venganza, ya que no terminaría de hacer daño hasta que hubiera acabado con su objetivo. Y en ese caso el objetivo era yo. La cosa no tendría la mayor importancia, ya que yo estaba acostumbrada a las iras homicidas de vampiros furiosos, pero mientras maquinaban su mejor manera de vengarse, mataban a gente inocente. Eso estaba en mi conciencia. Esa gente merecía vivir. ****  
****A veces me intentaba poner en la piel de Victoria e imaginaba que hubiera hecho yo si una cría de doce años hubiera matado a mi pareja. ****  
****Negué mentalmente. Desde luego no me comportaría como ella. Además si mate a su pareja era porque me estaba defendiendo de su ataque. Lo único que hice fue pasar por el mismo lugar que el. Ahí se creo el círculo vicioso. ****  
****Cada vez que miraba mi muñeca derecha podía ver el resultado de mi enfrentamiento con el vampiro; una pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna a varios grados menor que mi temperatura corporal, ya de por si baja. ****  
****Al lado de mi particular cicatriz se encontraba un tatuaje que tenia la forma de un pequeño dragón rojo invertido. ****  
****La marca de los Swan, o lo que era lo mismo en el mundo en el que me movía, la herencia de largas generaciones de cazavampiros. ****  
****Según cuenta la leyenda que se ha transmitido durante generaciones de Swan, y que Charlie creía a pies y puntillas, existió una doncella muy guapa y muy inteligente. Pero sobre todo tenía algo. Poderes extrasensoriales que le hacían ver cosas extrañas. Para la época en que vivió eso, además de ser mujer y más inteligente que los hombres de su aldea, era una señal clara de brujería y un tribunal eclesiástico la juzgo por ello. Iba a ser condenada, pero un viejo sacerdote, que también era mas inteligente que la media de aldeanos, dijo que una doncella no podía ser una bruja- Por lo que tenia yo entendido para convertirte en bruja tenias que acostarte con el diablo- y convenció a sus colegas para someterla a una prueba. ****  
****Por los alrededores del pueblo, estaba desapareciendo gente y ganado y allí donde desaparecían había restos de sangre. Los cadáveres nunca aparecían y los aldeanos, que eran testigos de los ataques, juraban ver a una criatura de forma antropomórfica, pálida piel y ojos negros que se convertían en carmesíes. ****  
****Por lo que nuestra pequeña doncella para demostrar que era un ser puro tenia que pasar lo que se denominaba "El juicio de Dios" y este constaba en liberar a sus vecinos de la diabólica criatura. Si conseguía vencerla, se demostraría que era una "Virgo pucelae"o lo que era lo mismo una mujer pura. Pero si no lo conseguía- que según estaba las cosas lo más probable era que no- se demostraría que era una bruja y –si sobrevivía al ataque de la criatura- la quemarían a la hoguera. ****  
****Probablemente, si yo hubiera sido ella, les hubiera dicho a mis "simpáticos" vecinos un gran sonoro "¡Que os den!" y hubiera emigrado del pueblo dejándoles con sus problemas , pero ella acepto el trato. ****  
****Con ayuda del sacerdote, sus poderes y tratados antiguos descubrieron a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Un vampiro. ****  
****La doncella se dedicó a estudiar los hábitos de la criatura y empezó a apuntar detalles, que mas tarde serian increíblemente valiosos para la upirologia moderna , ya que estos cambiaron todo lo que las leyendas contaban sobre los vampiros. ****  
****La leyenda no decía como, pero se sabia que la doncella tenia una daga especial y segura de si misma y de todo lo que había observado, se enfrento al vampiro. El vampiro se encapricho de ella pero, asqueada, rehusó el ofrecimiento y en una lucha a vida a muerte la doncella mato al vampiro. La doncella paso de bruja a santa, algo así como Juana de Arco, y descubrió para que le hubiera mandado al señor a este mundo. Para ayudar a los demás contra el ataque de vampiros. ****  
****Eso fue muy generoso por su parte, pero yo hubiera preferido que su vocación hubiera sido escribir libros, estudiar medicina o algo parecido. Así esto no me hubiera afectado a mí. ****  
****Se supo que la doncella se caso y tuvo muchos hijos a los que le encomendó una misión. Ayudar a la gente inocente de los ataques de los vampiros y les impuso que todos los descendientes llevasen el apellido Swan aunque fuesen mujeres. ****  
****Ahí nació la leyenda de Isabella Swan. Nuestra primera antepasada cazavampiros. ****  
****Desde entonces los Swan- aunque tuviésemos otras obligaciones- hemos sido cazavampiros. ****  
****A medida que fue pasando el tiempo y los Swan fueron perfeccionando sus técnicas de matar vampiros, se fueron descubriendo mas cosas sobre los ellos, que se fueron transmitiendo de generación en generación. ****  
****Al contrario de lo que las leyendas medievales, Bram Stoker y el cine de Hollywood nos hacían creer; habían varios rasgos que nos hacia reconocer a un vampiro: ****  
****Ellos no eran criaturas diabólicas, sino depredadores de primer orden, pero eso si con una mente increíblemente racional. Se podrían pasar por humanos perfectamente y nadie- excepto un experto- percibir nada de nada. Además estos depredadores tenían unas armas increíblemente poderosas para hacerles prácticamente invencibles : Eran increíblemente hermosos a los ojos de los humanos, tenían un olor corporal que hacían que sus victimas cayesen como moscas, tenían la fuerza de mil hombres- algo así como superman, pero sin que se pusiesen los calzoncillos encima de los pantalones-, tenían los sentidos cien veces mas desarrollados que nosotros, una inteligencia y memoria privilegiadas, unos dientes cortantes y afilados, y cuando se enfadaban o simplemente tenían sed, sacaban sus colmillos, sus ojos solían ser de color cambiante según la sed que tuviesen o también su estado de animo, pero normalmente eran de color carmesíes- aunque habían excepciones-, no tenían ningún fluido corporal, excepto una ponzoña que hacían paralizar a sus victimas a la hora de cazarlas, aunque también suponía- solo podía suponer, ya que en los textos antiguos esa parte estaba poco clara en los textos de los Swan , como si estuviese censurado, y Leslat y Charlie cambiaban el tema cada vez que yo lo mencionaba- que ese era el mecanismo que tenían para convertir a los humanos en su especie, ya que se había demostrado- gracias a mis antepasados- que estos habían sido humanos alguna vez. Como lo de los mal enterramientos, venganzas postmuerte, brujos, ser el séptimo hijo, se habían demostrado que eran supersticiones medievales , yo solo podía suponer que era por la mordedura de un vampiro y su ponzoña. Aunque solo eran teorías mías. ****  
****Por desgracia había muy pocas maneras de matar a un vampiro, pero las había- aunque estos eran inmortales, no eran imbatibles- Pero no eran las clásicas que se imaginaban la gente. Lo de abrir su ataúd mientras dormían y ponerles a exposición del sol, era puro mito. Ya que los vampiros no les afectaba la luz del sol, aunque estos no pudieran salir debido a que su pálida y dura piel reflejaba la luz del sol y eso no les venia nada bien para pasar inadvertidos. En cuanto a dormir en ataúdes- una de las creencias más extendidas y estupidas a mi modo de ver- no se podía sostener ya que ellos nunca dormían, y eso lo sabía por experiencia, ya que vivir prácticamente desde tu más tierna infancia con uno, podías aprender muchas cosas. Y por supuesto que quedaba descartado lo de los espejos. Ellos se podían reflejar perfectamente en ellos como cualquier ser. Lo del alma me parecía algo levemente estupido. ¿Por qué yo si debería tener alma y ellos no? Leslat de alguna forma si creía que tenía alma y que si algún día moría- esperaba que ese día nunca llegase- el Dios en el que creía le acogería en su seno a pesar de todo lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado. ****  
****La única manera de matar a un vampiro- o por lo menos la manera que a mi me enseñaron- era cortándoles en pedazos con una espada, Katana, o daga que fuese lo suficientemente dura para atravesar su piel y además que estuviese impregnada de ponzoña vampirica y en algunos casos se quemaban los restos, aunque yo con mi extraño "don", no me hacia falta quemar los cuerpos. ****  
****No podía evitar reírme al imaginarme a un aficionado frikie que por un casual descubriese a un vampiro e intentase matarle mediante una estaca, un crucifijo, agua bendita- habría que decirle "Muchacho, vas a matar un vampiro, no hacer un exorcismo"- y como no, una ristra de ajos- aunque debía admitir que a ellos tampoco le haría mucha gracia el olor – ya que podría imaginarme como se descojonaria el vampiro antes de merendarse al aspirante a Van Helsing. ****  
****Matar un vampiro tenia su técnica y, esta había sido transmitido de Swan a Swan durante generaciones. ****  
****A lo largo de los siglos habíamos sido adiestrados y adquirido habilidades especiales como mayor rapidez, resistencia, fuerza, mayor capacidad de memorización y astucia suficiente como para poder vencer a un vampiro. Y como algunos vampiros- yo solo había conocido dos casos, uno de ellos Leslat y el segundo, un vampiro chino que podía utilizar la hipnosis- que podían tener poderes extrasensoriales, se había demostrado que algunos cazavampiros , también podían tener esa clase de poderes pero eran muy raros. En las crónicas de mis antepasados se habían encontrado dos o tres casos , y por supuesto yo era uno de ellos. Si ya era rara de por si que mas me daba serlo del todo, por lo menos eso me servia para paliar mis defectos, ya que al contrario que mis "ilustres antepasados", yo no tenia fuerza física- a pesar de practicar karate, judo y kick- boxing- era muy lenta y torpe- toda una desventaja para ser una cazavampiros-y solo era rápida y agil cuando corría detrás- o delante, según requiriese la situación- de un vampiro. Supuse que seria porque mi instinto de supervivencia era más inteligente que yo. ****  
****Uno de mis poderes- si así se quería decir- era que yo era prácticamente inmune a todo poder extrasensorial de los vampiros. Leslat había probado sus habilidades conmigo pero no funcionaban. A Leslat le frustraba, a mi me encantaba fastidiarle de esa manera. ****  
****Y el otro poder era aun mas raro- por lo que averigue en textos antiguos, solo la primera Swan, y ahora yo, lo teníamos- y consistía en que podía ver lo que se denominaban "líneas de muerte" las cuales cuando son cortadas con una Katana, cuchillo, etc. Se llevan la vida del ser que las poseía. Era algo así como poder ver los puntos vitales de los enemigos. Y eso me aseguraba que el vampiro estaba muerto . Era un don- o maldición, según se mire- bastante útil para alguien como yo. ****  
****Este concepto era mas difícil de explicar que de sentirlo y comprender el funcionamiento. ****  
****Todos los seres teníamos las líneas de muerte – o eso creía yo hasta hacia un año y tuve un encuentro con ese misterioso y hermoso vampiro- pero yo solo las podía ver en los vampiros y en contadas ocasiones como cuando les veía por primera vez o el vampiro se disponía a atacarme. ****  
****Eso me convertía potencialmente en una cazavampiros bastante eficaz. Solo potencialmente. ****  
****Suspire mientras cogía la cantimplora y me echaba agua en la cara no tanto como para refrescarme como para aclarar las ideas. ****  
****Después mire al cielo para contemplar como se ponía el sol. ****  
****Por lo que había averiguado, mis antepasados se habían percatado de que existían otra clase de vampiros. Vampiros que habían renunciado a la caza de humanos y que se conformaban cazando y bebiendo sangre de animales. Vampiros que supuestamente no se resignaban a su destino y querían vivir de la forma más parecida a la humana. Se denominaban a si mismos "los vegetarianos". Mis antepasados y ellos llegaron a un acuerdo e incluso en algún momento llegaron a realizar alianzas para combatir a los otros vampiros. Por lo que a lo largo de los siglos nuestra misión se había amplificado. ****  
****No solo teníamos que proteger a los humanos de los ataques de los vampiros, sino además también teníamos que proteger la existencia de los vampiros "vegetariano" de la curiosidad de los humanos. Al cambiar nuestra misión también habían cambiado nuestras reglas. Recordaba un libro muy antiguo que Charlie me dio y que yo tenia guardado en alguna parte del fondo de mi armario porque me parecía un autentico tostón tenerme que leer eso, pero Leslat me explico que mientras tuviese clara las dos reglas principales, el resto era puro atrezzo. ****  
****"Primera regla: Un cazador no puede atacar a un vampiro, a menos que este ataque a un humano o se tenga que defenderse de un ataque" ****  
****"La segunda regla: La existencia de los vampiros y cazavampiros deberá quedar en secreto" ****  
****Charlie y yo éramos los únicos guardianes de que las reglas se cumpliesen. Después de muchas investigaciones el rastro de los Swan se había perdido quedando Charlie y yo como los últimos de nuestra "especie".Y como Charlie , después del divorcio mal superado con mi madre, lo había dejado , por lo menos activamente, yo era quien hacia todo el trabajo. ****  
****Aun con ayuda de Leslat- Mi padre consintió que mi madre huyese de Forks llevándome consigo a condición de que yo aprendiese todos los secretos de los vampiros y que Leslat se quedase conmigo-la carga era demasiado pesado. ****  
****Tenia que reconocer que viajar por el mundo era excitante y aprender cosas de Leslat- Gracias a él, yo sabia hablar perfectamente Español, francés , alemán , griego clásico y latín y podía chapurrear algo de italiano y japonés; había aprendido conceptos de biología más avanzados de los que corresponderían a una chica de mi edad, había leído los grandes clásicos, entendía de arte y me defendía perfectamente en matemáticas y sobre todo gracias a el había descubierto mi gran pasión, la fotografía.- era mucho mas interesantes , debido a su gran experiencia a lo largo de los siglos, que aprenderlos en un instituto con un profesor aburrido que probablemente jamás viviría la cuarta parte de lo que he vivido yo con Leslat, pero a pesar de todo, yo echaba en falta el contacto humano que solo se conseguía en un instituto. ****  
****Siempre me preguntaba como sería la sensación de hacer novillos en clase, que el profesor te pillase que no habías los deberes, las sensaciones de angustia ante las horas previas a los exámenes, aprobar los exámenes, suspender los exámenes, poner motes a los profesores, las charlas en la cafetería, los grupos de amigos y enemigos, los bailes- bueno, a mí en realidad no me gustaba bailar. O mas bien estaba incapacitada para eso ya que como decía mi madre, mi psicomotricidad se había quedado en el su vientre cuando nací- , el guaperas de turno que te pedía salir, el primer beso y si tenias suerte y encontrabas a un chico con el que por lo menos tenias que tener confianza, posiblemente el primer revolcón en el asiento trasero de un coche. ****  
****Jamás había ido al instituto, tuve que dejar la escuela a los doce años para irme con Leslat en busca de mi destino. ****  
****A veces me preguntaba si me cambiaria por unos instantes por alguna insulsa adolescente para poder ir al instituto y vivir una vida normal. ****  
****Pero así era llevar la carga del apellido Swan y tendría que sobrellevarlo hasta el final de mis días. ****  
****Dadas las circunstancias, yo había decidido desde hacia mucho tiempo que seria la ultima Swan. Había decidido no casarme y no tener hijos a los que transmitir mi maldición- no solo la de no tener una vida normal cazando vampiros, sino también ser desafortunados en el amor como les había pasado a Charlie y Renee- y así cuando muriese todo terminaría. Conmigo el círculo se tendría que cerrar. ******

**Era la hora del crepúsculo, mi tiempo, puesto que parecía que mi vida estaba reflejada en esa hora, ya que yo divagaba entre la última hora de luz del día que representaba el mundo luminoso y la primera hora de oscuridad de la noche que significaba mis andanzas por el mundo oscuro. Mi vida era un frágil equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. ****  
****Leslat siempre me advirtió que no se podía vivir entre dos mundos y que al final tendría que caer hacia un lado o hacia otro. Donde llegase a parar yo, seria mi elección. Y ese era mi gran dilema. ¿El seguro y aburrido mundo luminoso, o el tenebroso y excitante mundo de la oscuridad? ******

**Una voz de un niño pequeño que me hablaba en español interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. ****  
****-Señorita-me pido con su voz tierna e infantil- ¿podría usted coger el balón que esta a su lado? ****  
****Me percate que a mi lado había una pelota rosa de mediano tamaño y desgastada. Me incorpore hasta sentarme, cogi la pelota y se la devolví con una sonrisa. ****  
****-Aquí tienes pequeño- le respondí en su mismo idioma con una sonrisa. Le revolví el pelo con mi mano- ahora vete con tu mama- le susurre mientras señalaba a una mujer de belleza exótica que nos sonreía. ****  
****Le vi corriendo feliz e inocente hacia su madre. Y todo ocurrió muy rápido ****  
****Instintivamente mire hacia un lado y allí estaba ella con su pelo rijo ondulando al viento, sus ojos negros brillando maliciosamente, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa cruel y sus "Líneas de muerte" mas claras que nunca. ****  
****"Victoria", Todos mis músculos se tensaron, mi adrenalina se acelero y mi mano se poso en la empuñadura de "Amaterasu". Preparada para el ataque. ****  
****Pero Victoria se adelanto, después de dirigirme una mirada despiadada y una sonrisa despectiva, salio disparada pero no hacia mi, sino que cogio al niño antes de que este pudiese refugiarse en brazos de su madre, y tan rápido como apareció, volvió a desaparecer. ****  
****Aun sabiendo que era inútil y ante los gritos desesperados e histéricos de la madre, no me lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo tras ella perdiéndome por las laberínticas calles del suburbio de la ciudad. ****  
****Recordé las advertencias de Leslat sobre ir a cazar sola a Victoria, pero eso ya no me importaba. La corta vida de un inocente estaba ahora en mis manos. ****  
****Aun así mi sentido común hizo que, mientras corría frenéticamente por las calles de Ciudad Juárez, rebuscase en mi riñonera mi móvil y marcase con la mayor rapidez el teclado el número de móvil de Leslat. ****  
****"Contesta, rápido", suplique mientras oía al móvil coger la línea. ****  
****Cuanto más corría, mas me desesperaba y menos esperanzas tenia de poder salvar al pequeño de las sádicas garras de esa vampiro cruel y calculadora. ****  
****No había conexión con Leslat y me dieron ganas de lanzar el móvil hacia la pared. ****  
****"Ojala, fuese un vampiro", pensé inconscientemente aunque en ese instante fue un deseo muy real. Ya que si lo fuese mis sentidos serian mucho mas agudos y mis piernas mucho mas veloces. Me seria mucho más fácil atrapar a Victoria. ****  
****Volví a intentar llamar a Leslat y esta vez si me lo cogio. Antes de que el pudiese decirme nada, le interpele con voz rápida y cortada por el ahogo que me estaba produciendo mi carrera a ninguna parte. ****  
****-Leslat, escucha.-no le di tiempo a que me contestase- Victoria estaba delante de mis narices y ha raptado a un niño pequeño. La estoy persiguiendo por los suburbios de la ciudad pero no creo que la pueda atrapar yo sola, por favor ven rápido. ****  
**_**"Bella, creo que te prohibí expresamente…"**_**  
****- Tiene a un niño pequeño Leslat- le corte enfadada- No puedo dejar que le pase nada malo .¡Joder!-maldije- La tenia delante de mis narices y se me escapo. ¡Maldita zorra! ****  
****En realidad me estaba maldiciendo a mi misma por mis lentos reflejos. ****  
****"**_**Bella, ya que has decidido hacer el suicida dime donde estas**_**"- se notaba en la voz que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. ****  
****-En los suburbios de la ciudad- le respondí escuetamente. En realidad ni yo misma sabía donde me encontraba. El tiempo corría en mi contra. ****  
**_**"Eso no me dice nada", **_**Me reprendió muy enfadado ****  
****De pasada me fije en el letrero de una calle y eso fue lo que me sirvió de referencia. ****  
****-La calle "Virgen de Guadalupe"- Le explique- Leslat, el tiempo se nos echa encima- le suplique. ****  
**_**"Ya estoy en tu busca, Bella**_**"- me respondió escuetamente**_**-"Hazme un favor, Si encuentras a Victoria, distráela pero no te enfrentes a ella, hasta que yo llegue"**_**  
****No le respondí y me obligue yo misma a correr más rápida aunque mis pulmones no podían coger más aire y mi corazón bombeaba mi sangre al máximo. ****  
**_**"Bella, te lo prohíbo expresamente…**_**"- No me acordaba que Leslat estaba todavía al teléfono- **_**"Por favor júrame que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería y no la darás caza"**_**  
****Colgué el teléfono, ya que me negaba a mentirle. No podía prometer algo que no iba a cumplir. ****  
****Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, me obligue a correr lo mas rápido posible hacia un camino y al llegar al final de este descubrí los limites de la ciudad y una amplia extensión de desierto se abría a mis pies. Definitivamente se me había escapado. ****  
****"Joder, joder, joder", me repetía a mi misma rabiosa con los puños crispados y dando patadas a la arena hasta que encontré algo duro que yo supuse una piedra. Cuando en realidad supe lo que era, no pude reprimir un grito histérico, echarme para atrás de un salto y tapar mi boca con ambas manos para amortiguar mis chillidos histéricos hasta calmarme levemente. ****  
****No se como pude aguantar esa visión tan horrible. ****  
****El pequeño estaba semienterrado en la arena, totalmente rígido, desangrado y con una mueca de horror en su expresión. ****  
****Cuando me acerque a su lado, me agache y roce su tierna carita con las yemas de mis dedos, pude ver que aun había restos de algo húmedo y caliente. Sus últimas lágrimas. En sus ojos entreabiertos podía entrever sus últimos momentos de desesperación y de soledad a la hora de su muerte. ****  
****Solo podía hacer una cosa por el aunque ya nunca lo sabría. Lo desenterré del todo, le cerré los ojos, le tape con mi cazadora y le mecí en mis brazos como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño y le estuviese protegiendo de una pesadilla. ****  
****Una horrible congoja subió de mi pecho a mi garganta, haciéndome un nudo que me impedía respirar. Mis manos temblaban y note un sonido como si se estuviese serrando algo. ****  
****Sentí una mano gélida sobre mi hombro y pude notar como mi corazón se sobresaltaba. ****  
****-Shhhh- silbo la voz y mi corazón volvió a su estado normal al comprender que se trataba de Leslat. Pero el sonido de la sierra seguía ahí. ****  
****- La muy zorra se ha escapado por el desierto. Ahora mismo será imposible seguirla el rastro- siseo- ¡Zorra, mas que zorra!. Ahora va a ser imposible seguirla y se podrá mover por donde quiera.-bramo furioso- ¡Jodida zorra! ****  
****Pero yo no estaba haciéndole caso. Estaba concentrada en mecer de forma obsesiva al pequeño, mientras sentía como el sonido aserrante aumentaba y me empezaba a doler la garganta. ****  
****-Bella, no podías hacerlo tu sola- su voz se suavizo hasta convertirse en un susurro- No siempre podemos salvar a todos. ****  
****Cuando paso sus gélidos dedos por el borde de mis parpados y vi que los tenia húmedos, comprendí de donde salía el sonido. Mis sollozos estallaron en un llanto histérico y desconsolado. ****  
****Leslat se limito a abrazarme por detrás sin decirme nada. Se lo agradecí. Su sola presencia me confortaba y además las palabras en estos momentos no servían para nada. ****  
****Cuando me tranquilice a medias, me acorde de algo. ****  
****- Leslat, su madre…-Me interrumpí porque no podía impedir que se me entrecortase la voz ****  
****Le oí suspirar tenuemente. ****  
****- Ya está todo solucionado con ella- me explico aunque por el tono de voz no parecía muy satisfecho con lo que había hecho- Le he modificado la memoria y la he dicho que a su hijo lo han raptado y que la policía no hará nada por el porque los raptores han atravesado la frontera y es imposible que su policía puedan hacer algo…-Se interrumpió al ver mi cara de reproche- ¿hubieras preferido decir a su madre que su hijo ha sido asesinado por un vampiro, Bella?- Me pregunto sorprendido. ****  
****- Realmente da igual lo que la digas- dije con una frialdad que estaba lejos de sentir-su hijo esta muerto y ya nada puedes hacer contra eso. Pero eso no te da derecho a modificarle la memoria… ****  
****Leslat me volteo y se enfrento a mí. ****  
****-Permíteme recordarte, Bella que estas en un país donde las costumbres son muy distintas de tu "maravilloso" Estados Unidos. La vida aquí vale mas bien poco y las supersticiones son su pan de cada día- me siseo- Y creéme que esta gente si cree en nuestra existencia. Y para ellos es peor que una persona muera porque le ha matado un vampiro que un traficante de drogas o cualquier vicioso que haya suelto-me agito levemente al ver que me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa- Bella, no podemos romper el corazón así a la madre. De la otra manera ella creerá que su hijo ha muerto en la paz de Dios y no como un ser maldito. ****  
****Rompí a llorar desconsoladamente. Sabía que la culpa no era suya, pero era más fácil enfadarme con el que conmigo mismo. Pero al final mi autoculpabilidad acabo invadiendo todo mi ser. ****  
****-Si yo no estuviese, Victoria…- Mi voz se quebró ante los sollozos que me agitaban. ****  
****- ¿Victoria no habría matado al muchacho?- era una pregunta retórica- Tienes razón Bella, si tu hubieras muerto hace cinco años, Victoria no habría matado a este muchacho.- ahora su tono era sarcástico- Victoria estaría matando a un centenar de muchachos como este y no habría nadie que la pudiese detener. Bella, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? A este chico por desgracia no has podido salvarle, pero piensa en los que si has salvado y a los que vas a salvar en un futuro- La voz de Leslat se relajo hasta adquirir un tono suave y la luz de sus ojos era tenue y tierna. Pretendía tranquilizarme y en gran medida lo había conseguido pero todavía quedaba una gran pena en mi interior. ****  
****-No quiero tener esos poderes- proteste como una niña pequeña. ****  
****Leslat sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos. Me acaricio la mejilla con la punta de sus fríos dedos. ****  
****- Me temo que se te ha entregado un paquete y eso es lo que hay. Por desgracia no se admite devoluciones- replico severamente- lo único que puedes decidir es como querer utilizarlo. ****  
****Entonces me levante del suelo rebotada y furiosa, le di el cadáver a Leslat y me enfrente a el. ****  
****-¡Yo nunca pedí tener esa mierda!- Grité hasta que se me desgarro la garganta- ¡Nadie me ha pedido mi opinión! ¡Y yo no lo quiero! ****  
****Y Salí corriendo otra vez hacia la ciudad sin rumbo a ninguna parte. Sabía que Leslat no me estaba siguiendo, porque de lo contrario ya me habría alcanzado hacia mucho tiempo. Supuse que lo que pretendía era que me desahogase. ****  
****Atravesé las laberínticas calles del suburbio como si fueran un sueño, ya que mis lágrimas emborronaban mi visión por completo. ****  
****El no haber comido nada durante el día, no haber dormido lo suficiente y mi estado anímico hizo que pronto me quedase sin fuerzas y me deslizase sobre una esquina de una calle sucia y llena de casas destartaladas de colores chillones. ****  
****Sino me había derrumbado, ahí acabe por hacerlo del todo y llore con una rabia e impotencia que jamás hubiera imaginado.**

**Estaba tan absorta en mi pesar que no me fije que alguien estaba enfrente de mí observándome fijamente. Solo cuando vi su sombra, me percate y me sobresalte. Pero la figura ni se inmuto. ****  
****- Calma niña preciosa-me dijo una melosa voz en español- Sé que te has perdido pero pronto encontraras el camino. Al final todo el mundo lo hace, muñeca bonita. ****  
****Suspire pensando que ella no entendía nada. Me tuve que esforzar para poder hablar en su idioma. ****  
****- No me he perdido, sé perfectamente regresar a mi hotel – le dije con voz sorda y en un español muy torpe. ****  
****Ella se rió enérgicamente. ****  
****- ¡Querida niña! Yo me refiero a tu camino en la vida- me explico dulcemente- Es fácil perderse en la oscuridad, pero si se es paciente, al final se puede encontrar la luz. Recuerda esto, mi niña, por muy larga que sea la noche, al final siempre viene el día. ****  
****Por educación levante la mirada del suelo y contemple a la mujer que me había hablado. ****  
****Era bajita y menuda. Vestía con una camisa cuello barco sin mangas y una falda larga de colores chillones. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un pañuelo pero por los mechones de pelo que le salían podía averiguar que su color de pelo era negro intenso. Tenía unos bonitos rasgos exóticos propios de los indígenas mexicanos y podría tener entre 25-30 años. ****  
****Llevaba múltiples pulseras en sus muñecas y uno pendientes de aro que si me los pusiese yo se me desgarraría la oreja. ****  
****Me sonrió otra vez y se volvió para mirar las estrellas. ****  
****Su presencia me lleno de paz por unos instantes. ****  
****-Hace una noche preciosa para contemplar las estrellas, ¿verdad?-parecía que hablaba mas para si misma que para mí. ****  
****Mire un momento el cielo despejado y sin nubes, y asentí por cortesía. ****  
****- No deberías subestimar el poder de las estrellas, querida- me regaño dulcemente- En ellas esta escrito toda la historia de la humanidad, desde los grandes hechos históricos hasta acontecimientos futuros. Y no solo eso también esta escrito los hechos venideros de cada humano en particular. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos escrito nuestro destino en las estrellas. ****  
****No quise reírme por educación pero pensé con fastidio lo que tenía que aguantar. ****  
****"**_**No, Una charla esotérica ahora no**_**". ****  
****- Vaya, no sabia que existía tantas estrellas para escribir tanto rollo- replique irónica. ****  
****Rectifique mi error cuando la vi mirarme con el ceño fruncido y los ojos oscuros. ****  
****- Lo siento- me disculpe sinceramente por herirla sus sentimientos aunque yo seguía con que su idea me parecía absurda-Nunca quise ofenderla. Solamente es que yo no creo en esas cosas. ****  
****Me sonrió comprensiva. ****  
****- Que no creas en ello, no significa que no exista, mi niña. En esta vida hay demasiadas cosas que no se pueden sentir físicamente pero sin embargo están ahí. ****  
****No la conteste por no empezar a decir nada que la hiriese de verdad. No estaba de humor para emplear la diplomacia. ****  
****Pero ella no pareció rendirse. ****  
****- Se que ahora tu mente no esta abierta, porque acabas de sufrir una experiencia horrible que te hace dudar de todo- me hizo un gesto con la mano para que no la interrumpiera, ya que yo me quede alucinada. ¿Como podía saber eso?- Pero en tu joven vida te llegaran señales que te demostraran que estoy en lo cierto, mi niña.-Parecía convencida de ello. ****  
****Me ofreció ayuda para levantarme del suelo y se lo agradecí. Pero cuando me acabe de levantar ella no me soltó la mano, sino que se me quedo mirando la palma. Arrugo el ceño al observarme algo que había visto en la palma de mi mano. ****  
****"Pues si mi palma de mi mano te parece rara, ya veras el resto de mi", me puse irónica conmigo misma. ****  
****-¡Uhmm!- murmuro-¡Que línea de vida mas extraña tienes!-asintió para si misma – La más extraña que he visto nunca. ****  
****- ¿Es algo malo?- ahora si que me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad la cosa esta del esoterismo. ****  
****Sonrió para darme ánimos. ****  
****- Que sea extraña no significa que sea mala- me explico- ¿Ves esa línea? . Es la línea de la vida.-Me señalo con el dedo una línea, aunque en realidad la "línea de la vida" podría ser cualquiera de ellas y yo poder darla la razón, porque a mi me parecían todas iguales. ****  
****-¿Por qué es extraña?- Pregunte intentando hacer como que me interesaba el tema. ****  
****- Porque al principio parece muy corta- e hizo un recorrido con el dedo sobre la supuesta línea- y llega un punto donde se corta- parecía titubear- yo te diría que a lo sumo te quedarían dos o tres años…-Se interrumpió al ver mi sobresalto. ****  
****- ¿Quiere decir que como mucho me quedan tres años de vida?- Me asuste. Cierto que tenia que asumir que con el ritmo de vida que llevaba, eso era mas que factible y porque no decirlo inevitable. Pero cuando me lo dijo, no pude evitar estremecerme y pensar en lo mucho que deseaba vivir a pesar de todo. Supuse que eso era una reacción lógica de todo moribundo. Ver cara a cara la muerte, aunque se resigne a que esta batalla se tenia que perder, debía impresionar. ****  
****Se rió enérgicamente. ****  
****- No me has dejado acabar- me regaño como si hubiera hecho una travesura- digo que tu línea de vida se corta en ese momento, pero luego parece resurgir. Muy larga y muy fuerte. Es como si no fueras a morir nunca. ****  
****- Vale, eso significa que me voy a reencarnar en mi próxima vida- No podía ser otra cosa. ****  
****Se rió enérgicamente. ****  
****- ¡Oh, no! Lo que tu línea de vida me esta diciendo es que dentro de poco tu existencia de ahora morirá o desaparecerá, pero volverás a resurgir en otra vida…no se como explicártelo…algo así como un renacimiento o una transformación…cada uno lo llama como quiere. Pero es una vida auténticamente física. No veo muerte. ****  
****- ¿Ese renacer será malo para mí?- Le pregunte escéptica. ****  
****- En si no es ni bueno ni malo. El uso que tú quieras hacer de ella, será quien verdaderamente lo determine, mi niña. ****  
****En ese momento no la comprendí, o por lo menos mi parte racional se negó a comprenderla. Pero mi corazón si la entendió. ****  
****Pero tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, enfrentarme a los acontecimientos, sufrir el cambio de mi vida y someterme a mi verdadero destino, para que mi corazón abriese los ojos a mi mente racional. Y después de que todo sucediese, en mi mente siempre quedarían grabadas las palabras de la gitana. ****  
****- ¿Sabes?- dijo para cambiar de tema- tienes cara de hambrienta y yo también lo estoy. Así que vamos hacer una cosa- me explico mientras me echaba un brazo por los hombros y me arrastraba a un antro donde supuestamente se servia comidas- Tú y yo nos sentamos en ese "restaurante", me invitas- enfatizo "invitar"- y mientras comemos te hecho las cartas. ****  
****Suspire divertida por la autoinvitación de la gitana pero aquello me sirvió para que mi pena se fuese disipando poco a poco y el corazón me empezase a pesar algo menos. Además, después de pasar todo el día por las calles bajo el sol radiante, me había dejado hambrienta. La verdad que la comida y una charla intranscendental me sentarían bien. A pesar que tendría que pagar yo. Eso por descontado. ******

**-¡Huuummm!- murmuro mientras leía mis cartas, aunque realmente no sabia si era porque estas eran muy interesantes o porque la comida- una ensalada de judías pintas y una enchilada- junto con media botella de tequila que se había bebido- y sin embargo no tenia ningún signo visible de embriaguez- le estaba pareciendo deliciosa. ****  
****-¿Ocurre algo?- A mi pesar, el tema de las cartas me estaba pareciendo interesante. Tanto que apenas había probado mis nachos, mi burrito y mi coca-cola. ****  
****- Tus cartas son tan interesantes como tu línea de vida- susurro mientras masticaba un trozo de enchilada- Muy interesante. ****  
****Empezó a dar la vuelta a las cartas y yo lo único que pude ver fue un montón de figuras que no tenían significado para mi. ****  
****- Bien, en esta fila de cartas- me señaló la fila de arriba- me muestran tu personalidad y en ellas veo que eres una persona muy tímida, temes abrirte a los demás pero que tienes mucho que ofrecer, no tienes mucha confianza en ti misma y tiendes a subestimarte y veo que eres un autentico imán para atraer los problemas. También dicen que eres inteligente, te gusta acaparar conocimientos, eres muy valiente a tu manera y no dudarías en dar la vida por los que te importan de verdad, eres increíblemente calida aunque tu exterior no lo demuestre y eres capaz de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. Debido a todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida te has obligado a madurar demasiado deprisa. Todo lo que te pasa lo reprimes y lo guardas en el interior, eso a la larga te va a perjudicar- hizo un gesto de reproche- Eres una lectora incansable y te pasarías todo el día con el Mp3 escuchando música. Tu instrumento favorito es el piano, pero no lo tocas, prefieres escucharlo. Bueno hasta aquí tu personalidad.-Me iba explicando mientras retiraba la fila de cartas ****  
****Me quede levemente sorprendida ¿Realmente eso lo había visto en las cartas o era muy buena observadora? La verdad que yo era un autentico libro abierto, por lo que no me extrañaría que lo hubiese intuido todo. ****  
****Empezó a dar la vuelta a otra fila de cartas. ****  
****- Estas me dirán tu pasado y tu presente- me volvió a explicar- Naciste en unas extrañas circunstancias, y en un día muy marcado, podría ser un martes y trece o un treinta y uno de octubre, pero como las cartas me indican que eres virgo, me inclino por el martes y trece.- Sonreí algo trágica al recordar el día de mi nacimiento. Luego la gente se extrañaba de porque no me gustaba celebrarlo.- Desde que eras pequeña has estado marcada por un destino que se te ha impuesto, pero hubo un momento crucial y bestial que determino tu camino. El camino que ahora estás siguiendo. Te veo desarraigada y moviéndote de un lugar a otro sin un rumbo fijo. Procedes de una familia rota pero sin embargo te empeñas en aferrarte a ella y guardar los pequeños trozos que quedan de ella. Aun así cuentas con su apoyo y cariño. Y por lo que veo no siempre estas de acuerdo con el papel que te han designado pero de alguna manera has acabado resignando a ello.- Cuando me dijo esto retiro la segunda fila de cartas dejando al descubierto la tercera fila. Supuse que ahora me diría que estas cartas me dirían el futuro. ****  
****Empezó a darles la vuelta lentamente para dar más énfasis en el asunto y cuando las cartas se fueron quedando al descubierto, ella se tapo la boca para sofocar un pequeño gemido. ****  
****- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamo sorprendida- estas son las cartas mas extrañas que me he encontrado en mi vida. Desde luego hay muchos clarososcuros en tu vida, pequeña. ****  
****Y así debía ser posible, porque cuando vi la carta de la muerte al final de la baraja no pude evitar estremecerme. Aunque tenia que asumir que de algo me tenia que morir. La cuestión era quien me mataría antes, si un vampiro o un cáncer. ****  
****Empecé a prestar más atención de la que realmente quería hacer. ****  
****- Veo presencias muy oscuras que te están buscando. Son muy poderosas. Llevan mucho tiempo haciéndolo y en algún momento de tu vida os encontrareis. Si eres lista y prudente las evitaras. Porque si no, descubrirás que hay destinos peores que la muerte. ****  
****"Presencias oscuras", pensé, "¿Se referirá a los vampiros?", porque en este caso la verdad que no era muy prudente que digamos. ****  
****La gitana siguió contándome. ****  
****- También veo a una presencia que no ya no pertenece a este mundo- me señalo una carta que ponía emperatriz- pero por una serie de trágicas circunstancias se ha visto obligada a quedarse aquí. Ha sufrido y va a ayudarte cuando la necesites. Solo tienes que abrir tu mente y escuchar a las voces interiores. ****  
****"Vale, Bella, no solo tienes que luchar contra vampiros sino que además te tienes que hacer de cazafantasmas", pensé irónica. ****  
****- Veo que vas a dejar de viajar por un tiempo y que te establecerás en un lugar por algún tiempo, estable hallando así lo que tu corazón siempre ha anhelado, pertenecer a una familia. Te harás un hueco a base de mucho sufrimiento pero al final lo conseguirás. ****  
****Cuando miro la carta que aparecían una pareja de enamorados, suspiro levemente. ****  
****- Los enamorados – me explicó- Según he visto en tu tirada, esta carta se te repite varias veces. Eso significa que dentro de poco vas a volverte a reencontrar con alguien que conociste en el pasado, pero aunque tú no lo recuerdes y empezareis una historia de amor. Veo que es un amor muy fuerte, intenso, oscuro-que no quiere decir que sea malo, querida-y verdadero. Tu destino estará marcado por este amor. Recuerda que el amor puede desgarrarte pero también recomponer tu alma otra vez. Así funcionan las cosas, sobre todo en estas cosas. Pero no todo será un camino de rosas, ya que tendréis que pasar muchas dificultades- me mostró la carta de los enamorados invertida- e incluso por una decisión equivocada que veo que proviene de él…- se interrumpió y me mostró otra carta, una torre y esta estaba invertida- Esta es la peor carta que te podía salir, ya que significa el derrumbamiento de algo que tu creías firme, fortuna, estabilidad, protección familiar, amor…por esta carta preveo que sufrirás mucho, parecerá que te han arrancado el corazón y caminaras pisando cristales que se te clavaran en la piel y sangraras no solo exteriormente sino por dentro. Tocaras fondo y solo la enorme fuerza interior que posees será capaz de hacerte subir a la superficie. Tendrás un hombro en el que llorar, pero cuidado con eso, tus sentimientos se pueden confundir y por ello tendrás que hacer elecciones. Y después del sufrimiento, llegara la catarsis, venciendo el amor verdadero. ****  
****Suspiré cuando me hablaba de amor. Desde luego ella no podría imaginar que en mi trabajo no había sitio para el amor. De todas formas me preguntaba cual seria mi verdadero amor ¿El cabronazo que me iba a hacer añicos o el oportunista que iba a recoger los pedazos rotos para sacar tajada? ****  
****Mire la carta de la muerte aprensiva ya que era la única que quedaba en la mesa. ****  
****-¿Esa carta no es mala?- pregunte aprensiva. ****  
****Cuando me miro y vio mi congoja, se volvió a reír enérgicamente. ****  
****- En realidad no. La carta de la muerte no se refiere a la muerte física, sino a un cambio muy radical en la vida. Es muy simbólica ya que significa el fin de una etapa de tu vida, para pasar a otra existencia. En realidad es muy curioso, porque coincide con lo que dice tu línea de vida. Según esto te queda muy poco de esta vida. A lo sumo dos o tres años. Pero después del proceso, vuelvo a ver la carta de los enamorados. Estará ahí por siempre. ****  
****- ¿Y después? – pregunte ansiosa. ****  
****"Bella, ¿De verdad te crees lo que te esta contando esta sacacuartos. Si vas a la feria de Phoenix, seguro que una gitana te contara otra historia diferente" ****  
****Sonrió enigmática. ****  
****- Tienes un final muy abierto. Como lo cierres dependerá exclusivamente de ti y tu fuerza interior. ****  
****A pesar de estar en una taberna llena de gente, se hizo un silencio insondable que por alguna razón ninguna de las dos se negó a romper. ****  
****Al final note como mi móvil vibraba y fue el desencadenante de romper esa tensa atmósfera. Era Leslat. Como ya estaba de mejor humor cogi el teléfono. ****  
****- Leslat…- no sabia que le iba a decir porque el me interrumpió. ****  
**_**"Escúchame, Bells ahora no tengo para hablar mucho así que dime donde estas y te paso a recoger**_**"- Parecía nervioso**_**-" no hay tiempo para explicaciones"**_**  
****Al fondo del teléfono me pareció oír unos sollozos de una mujer y los gritos de un hombre. No lo entendí muy bien pero parecía que decía algo así como "Gringo de mierda", "desvirgador de muchachas puras", "sinvergüenza" y una retahíla de insultos y blasfemias. ****  
****Suspire al imaginarme lo que había pasado. ¿ Por que Leslat no podía tener ciertas cosas debajo de sus calzoncillos durante un día entero?. ****  
****- Estoy en la calle "Virgen de Guadalupe" en una taberna llamada "La puñeta"- le explique la dirección. ****  
**_**" Vale, estate en la puerta ya y en cuanto veas llegar el coche te montaras rápidamente. No te demores. Tiene que ser inmediato. Salimos para Phoenix de inmediato."**_**  
****Me colgó antes que yo pudiera decir nada. ****  
****-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó amable la gitana ****  
****Me levante para irme. ****  
****- En realidad es mi tío- le explique- Me temo que le ha surgido algo- me negaba a explicarle que mi "tío" tenia un gran problemas de control de impulsos y era completamente incapaz de mantener la bragueta cerrada cada vez que veía una mujer bonita- y tengo que regresar a casa-me excusé- Muchas gracias por todo. ****  
****La mujer me volvió a sonreír enigmática. ****  
****- Todo un placer, muñequita. Las estrellas están ahí para servirnos, pero…- Vale, ya sabia lo que significaba ese "pero"- para que sigan funcionando, necesita de la buena voluntad de las personas- gimió y extendió la mano. Eso en Norte América significaba "suelta ya la pasta". Esto debía ser lenguaje universal. ****  
****Cogi la cartera y le entregue un billete de veinte dólares. Con eso tenía que bastarle, ya que le había pagado la comida. ****  
****- La voluntad de las estrellas aceptara los dólares estadounidenses, ¿no?- Aquello era una afirmación muy irónica. ****  
****La mujer cogio el dinero encantada. ****  
****-Todo por las estrellas, hija mía- dijo con una cara radiante. ****  
****Me disponía a salir, cuando me cogio de la muñeca y me dio algo. Una pulsera de plata con cruces de esmeralda muy bonita. Parecía que hacia juego con mi cruz. ****  
****- Te protegerá de todo el mal al que te enfrentes, mi niña- me dijo enigmática- Estás caminando entre el mundo de la luz y las sombras y al final tendrás que escoger donde parar- que extraño, eso me sonaba- Pero recuerda que a pesar de lo larga que pueda ser la noche, el amanecer siempre llegara. ****  
****No me dio tiempo a despedirme de ella, ya que un ruido infernal que surgía del exterior me urgía a salir de ahí pitando. Leslat había llegado antes de lo que pensaba y sin pensarlo salí del bar, y sin fijarme en los sorprendidos transeúntes que le miraban, abrí el asiento del copiloto y me senté. Apenas me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta y ya no a abrocharme el cinturón cuando Leslat ya había arrancado el motor y se dispuso a salir a máxima velocidad de la ciudad. No dijo palabra mientras veía como Ciudad Juárez se desvanecía como un sueño. ****  
****Después de media hora de alocada conducción y silencio incomodo, decidí romperlo:****  
****- ¿Se puede saber que demonios has hecho?- Le pregunte enfadada. Ya que teníamos que salir como delincuente de allí, por lo menos tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado. ****  
****- Eres demasiado inocente para entender algunas cosas, Bells- intento darme una excusa para no tener que explicarme nada. ****  
****"¡Desde luego!, Después de toda una vida estando contigo seré de todo menos inocente. O por lo menos de mente. De cuerpo ya no puedo decir lo mismo… ¡Que desperdicio de vida!" ****  
****-Pruébame- le reté. Lo que me pudiese decir poco me iba a sorprender. ****  
****Me miro entre vacilante y avergonzado. Tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar. ****  
****- ¿Te acuerdas de la preciosa recepcionista del hotel?- asentí- Pues, bien, ella me miraba, y yo la miraba y entonces supe que ahí había atracción y… ****  
****- Lo uno llevo a lo otro y te la subiste al cuarto y echaseis un polvazo de impresión- Concluí la historia- Lo que yo quiero saber es lo que pasó después del polvo. ****  
****Leslat se hizo el ofendido y me recrimino. ****  
****-Oye eso de polvo esta mal dicho- puso un dedo en alto para dar mas énfasis- yo no echo polvos. Yo hago el amor. ****  
****Puse los ojos en blanco. ****  
****-Vale, Casanova- retire lo dicho-¿Por qué hemos tenido que salir como criminales de Ciudad Juárez?-Y mucho más cuando yo no tenía nada que ver con la historia. ****  
****- Todo iba bien. El momento había sido maravilloso y entonces la muy estupida abrió la boca para decirme cuando era la boda-Puso cara de terror cuando menciono la palabra "matrimonio". Leslat preferiría enfrentarse a una manada de licántropos que ponerse delante de un altar para decir el "Si quiero"- Y claro cuando le dije que en mis planes no entraba el matrimonio, se puso a gritarme como una histérica , a llorar y protestar, y llamo a su padre y sus hermanos que empezaron a decirme que ya que yo había desvirgado a su hija, cosa que es mentira porque la muchachita era una autentica casquivana, tendría que casarme con ella o me volaba las pelotas- Inconscientemente se llevo las manos a la entrepierna- y luego pensé que como Victoria se había escapado y aquí no la íbamos a encontrar, y luego me acorde en mi pobre sobrinita perdida por el suburbio de la ciudad…- ****  
****- Pensaste decirles a los padres que yo era tu novia- Le interrumpí. Menudos líos se metía el solito y luego decía que era yo quien me los buscaba. ****  
****- Ese era el plan B- reconoció- Pero afortunadamente el plan A funciono. ****  
****-¿El plan A?- Pregunte frunciendo el ceño. ****  
****- Sí, borrarles la memoria y salir por patas de allí-dijo como si se sintiese orgulloso de su hazaña- Ya sabes "Soldado que huye nunca muere". Aunque reconozco que con el padre fue mas difícil. ¡Que burros se pueden poner los humanos cuando se empeñan en casar a sus hijas! ****  
****La gente decía que me comportaba como una persona adulta, pero como no hacerlo cuando había tenido que cuidar a dos personas como Renee y Leslat, que a veces parecían que se habían quedado en la edad del pavo. Alguien tenía que darles la cordura que a ellos les faltaba. ****  
****- Menudo vampiro este hecho- le recrimine. ****  
****- La que me fue a hablar- se defendió- La señorita "Problemas venid por mí, soy toda vuestra" ****  
****Decidí ignorarle. ****  
****- ¿Cómo has aprovechado tú el rato que te has perdido por ahí?- me pregunto para cambiar el tema- No quise seguirte para que pudieras estar sola. ****  
****- Gracias- le susurre. Y le conté mi aventura con la gitana. ****  
****Después de contarle todo mi relato puso los ojos en blanco y se rió de mí llamándome ilusa. ****  
****- ¡Menudo viajecito! Victoria se nos ha escapado, tu te dejas desplumar por una gitana de tres al cuarto y yo he estado a punto de perder mi virilidad- se burlo- Una anécdota para contar a tus nietecitos. ****  
****- ¿Que pasó con el niño?- En mi tono se filtro parte de la tristeza que yo estaba sintiendo en el interior. ¿Realmente quería saber lo que había sucedido? ****  
****Leslat se puso melancólico por un momento. ****  
****-Hice lo único que pude hacer por él- dijo muy bajo casi hablando para si- Le enterré en la arena, hice una cruz con las ramas de un árbol que había cerca, eche agua bendita a la tumba y rece para que su alma descansase en paz. ****  
****Sonreí tristemente. Yo no compartía mucha de las ideas de religión de Leslat pero aun así me asombraba su piedad hacia los demás. ****  
****- Veo que estas triste pero ya no enfadada- observo ****  
****- Solo estoy un poco cansada- Suspiré. ****  
****Me miró y se puso muy pensativo durante un tiempo. Se concentro en la conducción y su hermoso rostro se convirtió en piedra. Al final fue el quien volvió a romper el silencio. ****  
****- Bells, he hablado con Charlie y Renee- empezó a hablar muy lentamente como si me tuviera que dar una noticia muy importante y la tuviese que asimilar poco a poco.- Los tres estamos de acuerdo en que deberías dejar esto por un tiempo. ****  
****Aquello hizo el mismo efecto en mí que un rayo atravesándome. ****  
****-¿Cómo?-No me lo podía creer. Tenía que haber oído mal- Leslat, estoy obligada a hacer esto de por vida . No puedo dejar ****  
****De hacerlo ahora. Además íbamos a ir a Italia juntos. ****  
****Desde pequeña me había hecho mucha ilusión ver Italia y visitar el coliseo y el vaticano. Leslat me había prometido que Despues de cazar a Victoria, me llevaría a Italia. ****  
****Suspiro. ****  
****- Sí, pero lo he estado dando vueltas a la cabeza, Bells. Tus padres tienen razón. Potencialmente eres la mejor cazavampiros que ha existido en la historia, pero no por eso dejas de ser humana. Tienes diecisiete años y mucho futuro por delante y los vampiros van a estar ahí siempre-suspiro- Por lo tanto hemos decidido que te tomes un descanso y hagas cosas que haría un humano normal de tu edad. ****  
****- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hace un humano normal?-pregunte- ¿Emborracharse, salir hasta las tantas y pegarse revolcones en los asientos traseros de los coches? – Me estaba empezando a enfadar- ¿Son esas las experiencias humanas que queréis que viva? ****  
****Leslat se rió levemente. ****  
****-Eso no estaría mal- se rió entre dientes- pero creo que Charlie no se refería a eso. Lo que te pedimos es que vayas al instituto y tengas relación con gente humana. ****  
****Al oír la palabra instituto, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eso significaba ser la marginada. La rara. ****  
****-Leslat- hice todo lo que pude para que no se notase la desesperación que sufría en mis palabras- Yo nunca he ido al instituto y dudo que encaje allí. ****  
****- Créeme Bella, a nivel académico estas a años luz de tus compañeros. Te he dado conocimientos superiores incluso a los universitarios, así que haz el favor de no humillar a tus compañeros. – me dijo en tono de falso reproche- Y en cuanto a lo demás intenta relajarte y ya veras como todo sale por si solo. Te vendrá bien cambiar de aires. ****  
****Pero yo no estaba tan convecina. Tal vez estaba demasiado anclada en mi vida pero siempre había creído que tenía más conexión con los vampiros que con los humanos. ****  
****- Ese no es mi mundo- Musité. ****  
****- No lo sabes porque no has vivido en el completamente- dijo severamente- Cuando hayas probado y lo hayas comparado, podrás decidir donde quieres estar. Pero para elegir, primero tienes que ver los pros y los contras de los dos mundos. ****  
****"No se puede vivir entre dos mundos tan opuestos. ¿Luz u oscuridad?" ****  
****Intente lanzar mi última carta, aun sabiendo que iba a perder. ****  
****- Victoria sigue suelta- Advertí. ****  
****Leslat lanzo un gruñido al mencionar ese nombre. ****  
****- Yo me encargaré de ella. En cuanto vuelva de Italia la daré caza hasta que la mate-Juró. ****  
****Definitivamente lo tenía todo pensado y decidido junto con Charlie y Renee. Me tocaba resignarme. ****  
****- ¿Ya habéis pensado en donde me voy a matricular?- pregunté sin mucha ilusión. ****  
****Se encogió de hombros como si la pregunta fuese de lo más pueril. ****  
****- Esta claro que en un instituto de Phoenix, ¿No?- respondió como si fuese obvio. ****  
****Empecé a pensar en la alegría de Renee de tenerme en casa todos los días sin que yo me fuese disparada a correr riesgos inútiles, pero también pensé en que a partir de ese momento tendría que ver el careto del imbecil de Phil todos los días y solo de pensarlo se me revolvió el estomago. Además Phil tendría que estar viajando continuamente debido a sus compromisos con la liga de baseball y Renee no soportaría estar sin Phil durante casi seis meses por quedarse conmigo. ****  
****Amaba demasiado a Phil- más bien su dependencia sexual era tan intensa- que separarlos me parecía cruel. Renee ya había sufrido mucho y se merecía lo mejor- aunque yo no definiría al gilipollas de Phil como lo mejor-. Por lo tanto pensé en otras posibilidades y solo se me ocurrió una. ****  
**_**"¡Oh, no! Esa no**_**", gemí para mis adentros. Pero empecé a pensar en mis posibilidades y en las ventajas que tendría irme a donde tenia pensado. No encontré muchas- más bien una- y un nombre se me vino a la mente. "**_**Charlie**_**". ****  
****Suspire fuertemente y me prepare para decirle a Leslat las palabras que dictarían mi condena a muerte, o por lo menos muerte por aburrimiento. ****  
****- Leslat- dije lentamente como si estuviese diciendo una misa por mi propio funeral- No voy a un instituto a Phoenix. He decidido irme con Charlie a Forks. ****  
****"**_**Bien, ya está dicho. Tampoco ha sido tan difícil y sigues viva"**_**  
****La sonrisa que me dedico Leslat, le ilumino la cara. ****  
****-Esa es muy buena idea, Bells- dijo entusiasmado- No sabes lo feliz que vas a hacer a Charlie. ****  
****Si todo el mundo seria feliz. Renee por ver como yo sentaba la cabeza y poderse quedar con Phil a solas, Charlie por tenerme de manera mas o menos permanente en casa y así ayudarle un poco en las faenas del hogar y Leslat porque se aseguraría que yo estaba a salvo mientras el se iba a Italia. ****  
****"**_**Por favor", rogué, "Que alguien me prepare un ataúd pronto".**_


	7. WELCOME TO THE HELL

Welcome To The Hell.

Miré un termómetro desde la ventanilla del coche. Era 19 de enero y hacia la fantástica temperatura de 25 ºC. No quise pensar cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que yo viese otra vez esa temperatura.  
Había pasado una semana desde que había regresado de Ciudad Juárez- o lo que era lo mismo, desde que Leslat me había dicho que yo debería estar en el instituto y yo había decidido condenarme a mi infierno particular, o sea, irme a Forks a vivir de forma permanente con mi padre, Charlie- y había decidido no pensar en eso hasta que llegase el día.  
Pero el día D y la hora H llego mas rápido de lo que yo habría querido. Y allí estaba yo. En el asiento del copiloto del Jaguar de Leslat, con él conduciendo y en los asientos traseros a una Renee llorosa y desconsolada, camino de aeropuerto.  
Aun me sorprendía lo rápido que había sucedido todo y lo eficaz que había sido Leslat para arreglar todos los papeles que me hacían falta para la matricula en el instituto. No me debía sorprender de lo que eran capaces estos vampiros. Lastima que la mayoría habían decidido hacernos sus presas y yo tuviese que cazarlos.  
Y si Leslat no hubiese bastado, la influencia del respetable Jefe de policía , Charles Swan, habría sido el detonante para que el Instituto de Forks me recibiese con la alfombra roja, una orquesta tocando el himno americano y todos sus alumnos y profesores dándome la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.  
"Yupi", pensé. Esperaba que esto fuese sarcástico.  
Lo que para Renee era motivo de una inmensa pena, para Charlie fue como si le tocase la lotería. Cuando se entero de que me iba a vivir con el de forma estable- Con un poco de suerte esperaba que solo los dos años de instituto que me tocaban-casi le da un ataque del gozo que le entro. Si no supiera que el carácter de Charlie era muy retraído- en ese aspecto yo me parecía a él- le hubiera imaginado pegando brincos, haciendo volteretas y ensayando para un musical de Brodway.  
¡Que fácil era hacer felices a los demás a costa de la tuya!  
-Bella, aun estas a tiempo de rectificar- Suplico Renee- Tienes miles de institutos aquí que te admitirían encantados. Nena esto me da muy mala espina.- Y empezó a llorar más fuerte.  
"_No, Por favor Renee, no me hagas esto_", Pensé mientras calcule mis posibilidades para coger la compuerta del coche y abrirla, para luego salir corriendo de allí mientras no fuera demasiado tarde.  
"_Ya es demasiado tarde_", me recordé. Y en lugar de pensar en mi inútil huida, me esforcé por tranquilizar a Renee.  
-Es que si quiero ir- Intenté sonar convincente.  
"_Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa…Vas a ir al infierno por mentirosa_".  
Oí gemir a Renee aun más fuerte.  
"_Vale, Renee, tú sigue animándome_"  
- Renee, basta- cortó Leslat- Bella va a estar bien. Charlie y yo nos hemos encargado de todo. Y no hay peligro en Forks.  
- ¿Y si esta lleno de vampiros sádicos?- Se estremeció Renee.  
"_Ojala hubiese vampiros_", Deseé con todas mis fuerzas.  
Leslat puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Renee, Forks es tan aburrido que hasta los vampiros evitaran ir allí- le miré con cara de pocos amigos- Lo he comprobado y según mis informes, Forks está limpio. De lo único que se tiene que preocupar Bella es de estudiar e intentar combatir el aburrimiento- se rió de su propia broma.  
No me encontraba de humor para enfadarme con él.  
- ¿Qué pasa con Victoria?- Pregunto inquieta.  
"_Renee, eres la alegría de la huerta_"  
Leslat emitió un gruñido que hizo encogerse en su sitio a Renee pero yo ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellos, por lo que ni me inmute.  
- Aun me queda aquí una semana e intentare encontrar su rastro.- Dijo muy serio- Si no lo he conseguido, después de que vuelva de Italia, haré una cacería total. No te preocupes- prometió dirigiéndose a mi- Victoria no te va a tocar ni un pelo. Morirá antes de acercarse a ti a cien kilómetros.  
- Te podrías llevar a Bella a Italia- Renee intento ese ultimo recurso. Preferir que yo me fuera a Italia antes que a Forks me pareció muy desesperante. Renee debía odiar ese lugar mucho más que yo y ya era mucho.  
Leslat negó con la cabeza.  
- La situación en Italia esta muy revuelta, Renee- su tono de voz se endureció- Creéme si te digo que prefiero dejar a Bella en las garras de Victoria que meterla en el pandemonium que hay formado en Italia.  
Pensé en un nombre y me estremecí. Era tal terror el que producían en el mundo de los vampiros que ni siquiera pronunciaban su nombre. "_Vulturis_".  
Leslat continúo hablando pero esta vez más alegre para tranquilizarnos a Renee y a mí.  
- Además, recuerda Renee que antes de irme a Italia tengo que pasar por Forks, para llevar el resto de las cosas a Bella y así asegurarme de que ha pasado su primera semana bien- se rió entre dientes- Espero que cuando vaya no me encuentre que ha caído un meteorito, o se ha liado un desastre nuclear tipo Chernobil, Porque chica, lo de la suerte no es lo tuyo.-se rió fuertemente al recordar que yo era la mala suerte personificada y aquello le hacia gracia.  
Habíamos llegado ya al aeropuerto y me disponía a hacer todos los papeleos y pasar todas las medidas de seguridad. A esto hacía años ya me había acostumbrado.  
Como equipaje solo llevaba una maleta con muy poca ropa- Leslat se ofreció a llevarme el resto una semana despues- algunos libros, material suficiente para empezar el instituto y a "Hecate" pero no a "Amaterasu". El equipaje de mano era un añorak negro que me había comprado- Supuse que cuando llegase a Seattle, en el estado de Washington, lo iba a necesitar- y mi riñonera con mi cámara vieja de fotos, mi móvil- debidamente desconectado-y mi Mp3.  
Después de facturar mi equipaje y antes de embarcarme en el avión, Renee me abrazo fuertemente con la intención de no soltarme y si no había llorado ya suficiente, rompió a llorar aun más fuerte.  
- Cariño, ten cuidado por favor- gimoteo como una niña pequeña- y si encuentras algún ser malo que te quiera hacer daño, prométeme que te alejaras.  
-Renee- Ya podía suponer a Leslat con los ojos en blanco- Encontrarte un vampiro en Forks es de una contra un millón- aseguró- ¡Fíjate lo que te digo! Por cada vampiro que encuentre Bella en Forks, me estaré un año entero sin tener relaciones sexuales.- Juró todo convencido.  
Cuando logré desasirme del abrazo de Renee, Leslat me acarició la cara con sus gélidos dedos y me dio un papel.  
-Es mi dirección de correo. Si tienes algo que contarme, por muy estupido que te parezca, escríbeme y por muy ocupado que esté, te prometo que te contestare- me dijo seriamente.  
Y yo le creí con todas mis fuerzas, ya que siempre que se trataba de mí, Leslat hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano.  
Leí el trozo de papel donde estaba la dirección de correo electrónica.  
- " "- Puse los ojos en blanco. Leslat y su obsesión por "Star wars".  
Anunciaron por megafonía que mi vuelo estaba listo y me dispuse a irme, despidiéndome de ellos con la mano.  
-Da recuerdos a Charlie- Se despidió Renee.  
Me subí por las escaleras metálicas que me llevarían al avión. Me gire y vi a Leslat agarrando de los hombros a Renee y sonriéndole de manera muy seductora. Conocía esa sonrisa.  
"_Ya estamos con las mismas_", replique enfadada.  
Lo último que conseguí oír fue a Leslat coqueteando con Renee.  
- Como esta noche, te quedas sola, ¿Qué te parece que vaya a tu casa?- le oí murmurar seductoramente- Y me haces un hueco en la cama, que me dan miedo los monstruos.  
- Bueno, si insistes- repuso Renee entre resignada y encantada.  
Mi ultimo pensamiento de despedida fue un deseo enorme de darle a los dos una patada en el culo. Mi obligación como hija hubiera sido recordarla que desde hacia un año era la señora Dywer. Pero entonces recordé la cara de imbecil de Phil y sonreí malignamente. Y mientras la azafata me indicaba donde sentarme y las reglas para el despegue, pensé para mi que Renee y Leslat- aunque el no lo quisiera reconocer-se deberían haber casado. Se complementaban divinamente. Mucho mejor que Renee y Phil. Mucho mejor que Renee y Charlie. Ese pensamiento me lleno de tristeza.  
Me senté en mi sitio- que afortunadamente estaba al lado de la ventana y así podía abstraerme- me abroché el cinturón , ya que el despegue se realizaría en cinco minutos, me puse el Mp3 y mirando por la ventanilla, me olvide de todo a ritmo de HIM. En cuatro horas de vuelo desde Phoenix a Seattle me daría mucho tiempo a volar mi imaginación antes de aterrizar en la realidad  
No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido de vuelo cuando en mi Mp3 sonó mi canción favorita de HIM, Beautiful.  
No podía evitar que se me pusiese los pelos de punta, mi piel sufriese un cosquilleo que recorría de mi cabeza a los pies y mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.  
Me acuerdo que Leslat me la ponía cuando estaba triste y cuando oía el solo de guitarra del principio, toda mi pena se iba y solo podía pensar en todas las cosas bellas que había en el mundo. "Beautiful" esa canción y su nombre se merecían las cosas mas bellas.  
Leslat me predijo- más bien, bromeó- que el chico que me sacase a bailar esa canción sería mi gran amor.  
Mis labios susurraban la letra de la canción mientras mi mente empezó a divagar.

_"De repente ya no estaba en el avión, sino en un espacio vació lleno de luz. Podía sentir el calor en las yemas de mis dedos y una brisa suave agitaba mi cabello. Me sentía en paz. Sentía como si en lugar de andar, pudiese flotar. Y durante un segundo me pare para impregnarme de la tranquilidad del lugar. Cerré los ojos y pude sentí como algo frío rozaba mi rostro pasando desde mis parpados, a mi nariz y mis labios. Podía captar su olor aromático y masculino. Y el roce siguió descendiendo hacia mi garganta suavemente. Aun temiendo romper el hechizo abrí lentamente los ojos y allí estaba él. __  
__Su pelo broncíneo era agitado por la brisa y eso le concedía un cierto aire divino de dios pagano. Pero esta vez no era salvaje y maligno, por el contrario sus ojos negros tenían un brillo suave y sus labios perfectos labios estaban curvados en un rictus de tristeza. Era lo más triste y desgarrador que había visto. Los Ángeles no debían estar tristes. __  
__Me desabrocho la blusa y sus dedos se deslizaron por el nacimiento de mis pechos, deleitándose en ellos un buen rato. Después volvió a bajar la mano y me acaricio en círculos mi vientre. ¡Como alguien tan frío podía transmitir una sensación tan ardiente!. __  
__Decidí desabrocharle la blusa y me deleite en sus pectorales apolíneos y gélidos. De repente me cogio por la cintura y me acercó violentamente hacia él. __  
__Cogio mi rostro violentamente y me besó con una pasión insólita. Y yo le respondí de igual manera captando en mi paladar su dulce sabor y cogiendo cada jadeo que el a su vez me iba robando. __  
__Note sus fríos y suaves labios acercándose a mi oído para susurrarme. _

"_No importa donde vayas, ni lo que hagas. Me perteneces y te buscare toda la eternidad para encontrarte."_

Me sobresalté al escuchar por megafonía que dentro de cinco minutos aterrizaríamos en Seattle y recomendaban que nos pusiésemos los cinturones. Mi Mp3 ya estaba apagado.

Estaba tan excitada por mi sueño- o alucinación, epifanía o locura transitoria…como se quisiese llamar eso- que ni siquiera note el aterrizaje y una amable azafata tuvo que indicarme que ya estábamos en tierra.  
Cuando salí del avión, el color grisáceo del cielo de Seattle acabo por deprimirme. Mas de lo que ya estaba.  
"Adiós, sol, adiós", me despedí de los días calurosos y soleados.

"_Bienvenida al mundo de las tinieblas, literalmente_"  
Algo húmedo y frió resbalo por mis mejillas. Miré al cielo y me cayó una gota de lluvia en la nariz. Lo supuse desde el primer momento. Hacía tiempo que mis lágrimas se habían secado en mis ojos y había decidido guardarlas para situaciones importantes.  
Me puse el Anorak resignada y me fui a buscar la avioneta que me llevaría a Port Angeles. Llegué por los pelos y el personal me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. Sonreí para disculparme y ocupé mi lugar.  
Decidí no ponerme los cascos del Mp3- y mucho menos escuchar esa canción- o si no mi mente me jugaría muy malas pasadas. Por lo que decidí mirar por la ventanilla y ver como atravesábamos las nubes. Tenia que admitir que tenían un color precioso, prefería con mucho el color blanco que tenían en Phoenix.  
Empecé a comparar Forks con cualquier otro lugar donde había estado – Desde las majestuosas pirámides del calido y desértico Egipto hasta la elegancia de Paris, pasando por la aromática, multicultural y mágica Córdoba y el cosmopolitas Tokio- y desde luego en ningún lugar salía menos el sol que en ese pequeño pueblo de Washington perdido de la mano de Dios.  
Pero lo peor de Forks no era su climatología- ya de por si toda una desventaja- sino que era un pueblo cerrado de pocos habitantes donde "todos conocen a todos" y una persona se podía olvidar de tener secretos- esperaba que el mío sí se pudiese mantener-Y sobre todo si una persona se salía de lo que para ellos era normal, se convertía en el centro de atención- y no para bien precisamente- de todas las lenguas viperinas. Aun me dolía cuando todos los veranos- hasta la tierna edad de doce años- iba a Forks para estar un mes con Charlie y las cínicas de las "respetables" señoras comentaban sobre mi madre casi delante mía.  
"_Pues cuando me vean a mí, ya veré cuantas maldiciencias voy a levantar_", suspire pero como eso era inevitable, otro pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza.  
"_A palabras necias, oídos sordos, Bella_"  
-Mama-oí quejarse a un niño lastimosamente-pupa ...¡mama!.  
A los cinco segundos vi como una estridente voz femenina pedía un pañuelo de papel y me acerque para darselo.  
La madre, una mujer delgaducha y estirada, me arranco el pañuelo de las manos sin mirarme ni darme las gracias y se lo puso a su hijo debajo de la nariz.  
No me dio tiempo a decirle cuatro cosas a esa desagradecida ya que pude ver como una gota de sangre cayo lentamente hacia el suelo. Solo fue una gota, pero suficiente para que su olor, metálico y desagradable, llegase a las aletas de mi nariz y me embriagase por completo.  
Todo en mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y pude sentir como mi mente se evadía de la realidad y el ambiente de la avioneta se desvanecía.  
_"En algún lugar de mi conciencia sabia que esto era una ilusión. Un prado tan verde y tan hermoso al lado de un gran lado de aguas cristalinas, no podía existir. Solo en los cuentos de hadas. __  
__Me sentía muy a gusto. Parecía como si nada ni nadie me podía hacer daño. Nunca me habia sentido tan protegida. Por eso ese lugar no podía existir. __  
__Oí un cántico muy dulce procedente de algún lugar del prado. __  
__Camine lentamente para no romper el hechizo. Y allí estaba el hada que protegía el bosque. __  
__Porque ese ser tan hermoso y etéreo era lo mas bello que habia visto nunca- aparte de los vampiros- pero era una belleza luminosa y no oscura como la de los vampiros. __  
__Aun estando sentada, podía intuir que era alta y menuda. __  
__Su precioso pelo ondulado y largo era de un color entre dorado y broncíneo y le daba un aura dorada a su precioso rostro simétrico y levemente sonrosado. __  
__Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero por un leve brillo, pude intuir que hacían juego con los verdes matices del entorno que la rodeaba. __  
__Sus labios simétricos estaban curvados en una sonrisa y en sus blancos y delgados brazos pude ver que era lo que le hacia tan feliz. __  
__Su pequeño bebe revoloteaba feliz e inquieto en los protectores brazos de su madre y jugueteaba con un colgante que tenia en el cuello. __  
__El hada, feliz, aupaba a su bebe y le deposito en el suelo para cogerlo por los brazos y enseñarle a andar. __  
__Un sentimiento de nostalgia oprimió mi pecho unos segundos. __  
__Después de unos segundos, el bebe se rebelo para que su madre le dejase andar solo y aparentemente resignada, le soltó. El bebe se cayo un par de veces y a la tercera empezó a andar y corretear solo como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. __  
__La madre le seguía lentamente por el prado como una sombra. __  
__Poco a poco el bebe se fue desviando de la zona de luz y se fue adentrando hacia la oscuridad. En el rostro de la madre se denotaba preocupación y aligero la marcha. __  
__Cuando llego a la entrada del bosque, el bebe ya no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba un muchacho aproximadamente de mi edad y cuando su pelo broncíneo se encrespo con el viento mi corazón palpito fuertemente en mi pecho. Pero cuando miro a su madre y curvo la comisura de sus labios para emitir una triste sonrisa a su madre, comprendí que no era la misma persona ya que sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes y su piel, aunque levemente pálida, era sonrosada. __  
__Aun así me pareció muy hermoso y no pude evitar lanzar un gemido de angustia cuando giro su preciosa cara hacia el bosque y empezó a andar hasta perderse en la oscuridad de este. __  
__Podía sentir la angustia y la desesperación de su madre, aligero el paso antes de adentrarse en el siniestro bosque y al entrar en el, empezó a correr desesperadamente. __  
__Le veía mover su boca llamando a su hijo por su nombre aunque no pude oír nada debido al ruido del viento moviendo fuertemente las ramas y las hojas. __  
__Podía sentir como el frío le azotaba la cara y las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. __  
__Pero no se rindió y siguió corriendo hasta que todo se hizo más y más oscuro hasta que solo quedo la más completa oscuridad. El más completo silencio. Aquello me estremeció más que el bosque. El silencio siempre era el precesor de la muerte. __  
__Ella se quedo quieta mirando hacia ninguna parte y hacia todos los lados como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. __  
__De repente pude ver como sus músculos se contrajeron, sus ojos se abrieron, los latidos de su corazón aceleraron y su boca se abrió dando a su precioso rostro un rictus de terror. __  
__Yo no vi nada pero sentí como el cuerpo de ella era lanzado hacia algo invisible que intuí como cristales o espejos, y oí el chasquido emitido al chocar contra su cuerpo. __  
__El ambiente se enrareció y un olor metálico y pegajoso volvió a inundar mi cerebro. __  
__A mis pies vi un montón de trozos de cristales rotos y no pude reprimir mi grito de horror al ver que estaban manchados de rojo escarlata. Sangre y estaba fresca."_  
Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cara y entonces la oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella", una voz ronca que me era familiar, empezó a abrirme las puertas de la conciencia.  
Podía sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, el olor de su familiar chaqueta de cuero, al abrir mis ojos fui vislumbrando los colores marrones de un uniforme que me era familiar desde mi más tierna infancia, y sobre todo pude notar en mi cuerpo la curva de la felicidad que había aumentado considerablemente desde el año pasado.  
Y cuando estuve casi consciente, volví a sentir como alguien me cruzaba la cara. Pareció como si me volasen el cerebro.  
-¡Señor Swan, pare!- grito una mujer que supuse que seria una azafata- ¡Ya esta consciente!  
-¡Ay, Charlie!- me quejé- No es cuestión de volarme la cara.  
- Lo siento, Bells- se disculpó muy avergonzado- Pero me has asustado.  
Cuando supere el dolor de la cara y abrí los ojos del todo pude ver su preocupación en el rostro que apenas había cambiado desde el año pasado. Por lo tanto hacia rato que ya habíamos aterrizado y estábamos en Port Angeles.  
Me ayudo a levantarme y me percate que estaba ya fuera de la avioneta, en una especie de sala que usaban como enfermería.  
Cuando vi la inyección, casi volví al suelo si no hubiese sido porque Charlie me sujetaba.  
-Me han dicho que te ha dado una lipotimia, cielo- Me explico aun preocupado.  
-Hacía calor- Explique escuetamente. No necesitaba saber lo que habia pasado por la sangre. No tenía ganas de acabar dentro de un TAC, nada mas llegar a Forks.  
-En Phoenix hace más calor. Pensé que estabas acostumbrada.  
Me encogí de hombros y después de pedir permiso a la enfermera pudimos salir de allí y dirigirnos afuera donde estaba aparcado un coche de policía. En todo momento Charlie me cogio de los hombros y me puso su cazadora encima del anorak. Estaba temblando pero no de frío. Ver el cielo grisáceo con tonalidades negras me puso peor cuerpo del que me imaginaba.  
Entre lo más rápidamente posible en el coche, aunque pasarme una hora dentro de este-el tiempo que se tardaba desde Port Angeles hasta Forks, o mejor denominado infierno- no era precisamente la ilusión de mi vida.  
-¿Tanto odias Forks que te desmayas cuando pisas tierra firme, Cariño?-pregunto entre irónico y triste- Yo hubiera preferido algo así como "Hola papa, ya estoy en casa".  
"_Si te hace ilusión que llame a este pueblucho 'casa', pues lo haré...pero Forks no es mi hogar_"  
-Menuda bienvenida, ¿verdad?-sonreí para quitar hierro al asunto.  
Sonrio a su pesar y luego se puso muy serio para decirme:  
- Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz aquí, Bella-juro.  
"_Y yo fingiré todo lo que pueda ser feliz para que tu lo seas, Papa_"  
Ya estaba conduciendo- A sesenta por hora en autopista. Desde luego Charlie no era Leslat- cuando yo empecé a mirar el oscuro cielo.  
Lo tenía que haber adivinado. Estaba entrando en el infierno y ese sueño era un presagio de bienvenida.


	8. Why ALWAYS DOES IT RAIN ON ME?

**Why always does it rain on me?******

-Bueno, cuéntame algo-Charlie rompió el silencio que se habia producido entre nosotros, mientras conducía para llevarme a la guarida del lobo-¿que tal están todos?  
Dejé de mirar por la ventanilla, ya que tanto matiz de verde y gris me hacia daño a la vista y fije la vista en Charlie. Los músculos de la cara se concentraron para dibujar una sonrisa y empezaron a dolerme.  
-Están estupendamente- Repuse con un entusiasmo que estaba lejos de sentir-Leslat esta como siempre-Leslat siempre seria Leslat-La semana que viene me ha prometido que vendrá a traerme el resto de mis cosas, antes de partir para Italia, ¿no es genial?-Eso era lo único que me daba esperanzas allá donde fuese. La protectora presencia de mi segundo "padre"-Así podréis ver el baloncesto y comentar los resultados.  
-Tengo ganas de ver y abrazar a ese viejo bandido- Murmuro Charlie sonriendo. Siempre que le hablaban de Leslat se ponía de buen humor.  
-Él también.  
-¿Y Renee?-se le entrecorto la voz como siempre le pasaba cuando se le mencionaba el nombre de mi madre. Aquello me dolía porque me hacia recordar lo mucho que Charlie seguía queriendo a Renee. El amor era cruel. Nos torturaba a través de las personas a las que les concedíamos ese privilegio. Y a mi me dolía mucho. Era patético.  
-Muy bien-intente ser lo más escueta que pude-Te manda recuerdos.  
Se limito a sonreír tristemente. Menos mal.  
- ¿Que ha pasado con Victoria?-Cambió de tema para olvidarse momentáneamente de Renee, aunque el rumbo no era precisamente muy agradable- ¿Donde esta?  
Sisee con fuerza al acordarme de la última fechoría de esta.  
-La ultima vez que la vimos estaba huyendo de Ciudad Juárez- La rabia se estaba empezando apoderar de mi- La muy...se escapo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
-Ya...-parecía que meditase algo-Bueno, no te preocupes Bella. Tiene los días contados.-juro-Si no la mata Leslat, la matare yo-Vi como apretaba los nudillos de rabia mientras conducía.  
Me alarme. Nunca habia visto a Charlie en activo. De hecho el era quien me habia dado todos los fundamentos teóricos sobre "la noble ciencia de matar un vampiro", mientras que Leslat se habia encargado de la preparación física. Imaginármelo delante de un vampiro me daba ganas de gritar.  
-Charlie...esto papa- no me salía la voz de la angustia- Hace casi 20 años que no cazas un vampiro-o por lo menos no de forma activa- No creo que tu...-me negué a pensar en lo peor-...déjaselo a Leslat o a mi en tal caso, para eso soy la que esta disponible.  
Charlie negó con la cabeza sonriendo.  
- Tú has venido aquí para descansar un tiempo de todo esto- suspiro levemente- Hacer cosas que le corresponde a una adolescente. Hubiera pagado por una oportunidad así, Bells... Instituto, universidad, amigos humanos, fiestas...- numeraba mientras se le ponía cara de ensoñación-Fíjate como estaré de emocionado con esta oportunidad que se te da, que no me importaría encontrarte en la cama con algún chico-me guiño el ojo-Bueno tampoco abuses de mi benevolencia-dijo riéndose.  
- ¿Voy a ir a la universidad, también?-pregunte asombrada. Desde luego Leslat y Charlie habían hablado largo y tendido-¿y que pasara después? Es demasiado tiempo.  
-Bella, los vampiros estarán ahí siempre esperando, por lo que no importa que sean dos o cinco años, pero comparados con ellos tu vida será muy corta y merece la pena tener unos años de experiencias humanas-me explicó nostálgico- Y no estaras desentrenada te lo aseguro. La vida te ira enseñando lo más importante.  
Ya...Bueno y como habíamos abierto el libro por la pagina que no debíamos, pues decidí acabar el tema y quitarme un peso de encima o llevarme la mayor decepción de mi vida.  
-¿Entonces en Forks no hay ningun vampiro?- Esperaba que Charlie no notase el pequeño hilo de esperanza que yo tenia.  
La sonrisa de Charlie era triunfal. Mala señal.  
- He registrado la zona un millar de veces, casa por casa, terreno por terreno incluso he hecho una discreta encuesta preguntando, discretamente, cosas sobre los mitos vampiricos pasándolas por todas las casas de Forks-enarque una ceja incrédula...¿eso serviría de algo?...A lo mejor era un truco de cazavampiro profesional, yo era muy inocente y los vampiros picaban- y tengo el orgullo de decirte que en este lluvioso y tranquilo pueblecito de 4000 habitantes hay censados un numero total de...¡ cero vampiros! El 99,9% de la gente contestó que eso era una película de terror.-se rió mientras mi gozo se iba a un pozo-Bells, aquí no hay nada. De lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de adaptarte a Forks y del examen de ingreso del instituto que harás mañana...  
-¿EXAMEN DE INGRESO?-Chille ante la sorpresa de tener que hacer un examen. Nadie me lo había dicho.  
Charlie me miró extrañado.  
"_Que cunda el pánico_"  
-Pensé que Leslat te lo habia dicho-susurró al ver como se me descomponía el rostro-Este "chico"...-sonrio a su pesar-Bueno es que como les dije tu no habías ido nunca al instituto, ya que viajabas con tu madre por todo el mundo como fotógrafa-Ignoró mi mirada asesina. Si mentía que mintiese bien- pues desconfiaron un poco sobre tu nivel de estudios y me dijeron que tenían que hacerte un examen de nivel-hizo una mueca al nombrarlo-... ¡Puro tramite, Bells!, solo quieren ver el nivel que tienes para ver en que curso tienes que estar-definitivamente Charlie necesitaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Era mi padre y le quería pero en esos momentos me dieron ganas de lanzarme a su yugular. Me estaba volviendo un poco vampiro- Teóricamente tendrías que estar en tercero, pero ya sabes como son esas cosas...  
Empezaron a entrarme sudores fríos. Sabia que habia cuatro cursos en el instituto. Cuatro cursos… cuatro años... ¡No!...yo no podía estar cuatro años en Forks...Me suicidaría con una sobredosis de aspirinas.  
-Vamos, Bells-me animo al ver como el pánico se adueñaba de mi- Por lo que me ha dicho Leslat, tienes un nivel de una estudiante de segundo de cualquier carrera. Eso es puro tramite...Historia, literatura, biología, matemáticas, gimnasia...  
-¡¡¡¡ ¿Gimnasia?!!!!-Me querían matar-Pensé que gimnasia era solo hasta segundo.  
-Aquí son cuatro años-se encogió de hombros - Bueno Bells tiene que haber una compensación para que no pases a cuarto tan fácilmente.-sonrio Charlie.  
"_Gimnasia, gimnasia, gimnasia, gimnasia, gimnasia, gimnasia.._.", Mi mente no hacia otra cosa que repetirlo. Desde luego si estaba en el infierno y no era como Dante lo describía con el fuego y los círculos.  
En mis peores pesadillas, me imaginaba el infierno como un lugar lluvioso, frío y aburrido donde estaba condenada a saltar eternamente un potro y me caía de bruces. Empecé a tener complejo de Sísifo.  
¿Donde estaban los vampiros cuando una los necesitaba?  
Debido a que iba a entrar en Shock traumático, apenas me percate que habíamos llegado a Forks- tampoco me hubiese molestado en leer el cartel de Bienvenida-y que ya estábamos en casa de Charlie. Bueno a partir de ese momento, mi hogar.  
Salí del coche y mire la destartalada casa con desesperación. Nada habia cambiado desde la última vez que estuve allí. Me daba la sensación que a pesar de lo rápido que se movía el mundo, Forks se habia estancado en el tiempo y permanecía inamovible por los siglos. Casi podía coger con mis manos el polvo acumulado durante siglos.  
El camino que habia desde la casa hasta el bosque me dio escalofríos pero extrañamente me dieron ganas de meterme por el para ver si encontraba la puerta que me llevaría de nuevo a mi pequeña habitación de Phoenix y volviera a encontrar a salvo. O por lo menos mi salud mental.  
Si no estaba ya lo suficientemente desesperada, algo frío cayó sobre mi cabeza.  
"_Oh, oh_", Me temía lo peor, "_Lo que me faltaba_"  
Y lo que era una simple e inofensiva gota de lluvia paso a convertirse en el segundo diluvio. Parecía que las aguas se iban a tragar el pueblo y a mi con el.  
-Vaya- repuso Charlie divertido-Hasta la lluvia te da la bienvenida.  
-No me digas- repliqué mordazmente  
"_Por favor que alguien me pase una esponja y el jabón que me ducho aquí mismo_". Total era más espacioso que la ducha de casa.

Estaba chorreando cuando entre a la casa. Como no me habia molestado en encender la luz me costo diferenciar la estructura de la casa y los objetos pero poco mis ojos se hicieron a la escasa luz que habia. La casa no habia cambiado nada, Lo único que estaba más sucia y desordenada que antes. Sentía como mis botas se pegaban en el suelo y la mesita, que estaba enfrente del sofá, estaba llena de platos y vasos sucios y latas de conservas. Por el olor que aquello desprendía debían haber estado un buen número de semanas sin fregar y sin sacar la basura. El sofá estaba lleno de ropa que yo me imaginé que estaría sin lavar, ya que el olor a sudor me llegaba desde donde estaba.  
Y lo peor de todo era una especie de trapo que habia encima de la televisión que olía a perros muertos. De repente Charlie me pareció inmortal. Si los vampiros y la peste negra no habían acabado con él, nada lo haría.  
-Bueno-Sentí los estridentes pasos de Charlie sobre el suelo y encendió la luz dejando entrever como la mierda nos invadía. Y luego decían que la oscuridad era mala. A veces era preferible no ver lo que te esperaba- la verdad es que he tenido poco tiempo pero espero que se note la limpieza que hecho para darte la bienvenida.  
-¿Limpieza?-Enarqué una ceja incrédula. Si había limpiado no me quería imaginar como habia estado la casa antes.  
Me gire para mirar la mano y vi que el paño que tenía no era un paño sino unos calzoncillos sucios.  
Me contuve las arcadas para no incrementar el clima de inmundicia de la casa.  
Esto no podía ser real. Seguro que era una broma de Charlie. Algo así como una novatada. Y yo tenía que pasar la prueba de fuego.  
Lo que acabó por desengañarme fue cuando Charlie me sonrió y me quitó los calzoncillos de la mano.  
-¡Menos mal que los he encontrado!-dijo feliz agitándolos con una mano-Me estaba quedando sin recambio.  
Aquello me dejo sin palabras.  
-Pero si están sucios-balbuceé en cuento pude articular palabra.  
-Si pero solo por un lado-me sugirió-les doy la vuelta y ya están limpios.  
Aun siendo Charlie mi padre y sabiendo que esto le podía herir la sensibilidad, no evite echarme las manos a la cabeza y gritar como una energúmena:  
-¡¡¡¡Pero serás puto cerdo!!!!-sabia que después Charlie me echaría un sermón sobre las palabras feas y me amenazaría con lavarme la lengua con un estropajo, pero aquello supero los diques de mi paciencia.  
Definitivamente esta casa necesitaba un toque femenino

Charlie abrió los ojos asustado.  
-¿Pero que es lo que he hecho?-pregunto asustado.  
Mi única respuesta fue un fuerte resoplido y me subí a dejar la maleta a mi habitación.  
Mi cuarto era un oasis de limpieza respecto al resto de la casa. Los únicos cambios que habia hecho Charlie respecto él, era sustituir una cuna por una cama y una mesa de estudio con ordenador de segunda mano con un sistema modem. Por lo menos así podría comunicarme con Renee y Leslat. El resto se habia quedado igual...desde sus paredes de color azul celeste- Cuando llegase el resto de mis cosas , las pintaría de negro como estaban en mi habitación de Phoenix-hasta la mecedora donde me sentaba cuando era pequeña estando absorta horas y horas.  
Deshice la maleta en cinco minutos dado el escaso equipaje que llevaba y me dedique a inspeccionar el resto de la casa, asumiendo lo que me podría encontrar.  
Mi primera visita fue el cuarto de baño. En cuanto encendí la luz, vi que aquello parecía mas una cuadra y lo peor de todo era que lo tenía que compartir con Charlie. Para entrar en el iba a necesitar un traje de protección biológica de los laboratorios de biología molecular.  
Vale, por lo menos eso tenia un lado bueno. Estaría ocupada y no pensaría demasiado en lo que me esperaba.  
Por ultimo entre en la habitación de Charlie y me sorprendió verla tan ordenada. La cama estaba hecha por lo que supuse que no habia dormido en ella. Mire a su pared de color amarillo color yema de huevo y vi un corcho repleto de fotos.  
Entendí que ese cuarto era una especie de santuario para el, ya que el corcho estaba repleto de fotos mías y de Renee. Sacudí la cabeza con pesar, tenia que quitar ese corcho por el bien de la salud mental de Charlie.  
Después de deprimirme un poco, bajé muy decidida por las escaleras y eché un rapapolvo sobre la limpieza y le di instrucciones para que se pusiese manos a la obra.  
-Tú te encargas de la parte de abajo, ya sabes salón y cocina; y yo me encargare del cuarto de baño y de la ropa-Le ordene. Parecía una tirana pero aquello era necesario- ¡Ah! dame tu uniforme que te lo voy a lavar-me miro con cara de pocos amigos- Te dejare un chándal para que te lo pongas.  
Volví a subir a su cuarto a por un chándal y se lo di.  
Se quito su uniforme-que olía que echaba para atrás. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría estado sin lavarse-y se puso el chándal que le estaba tan estrecho que le marcaba su curva de la felicidad.  
Comía demasiados huevos, bacón y cerveza. Habia que enseñarle que era lo verde. Iba a ponerle a dieta.

Ya que yo estaba amargada, alguien tenía que estarlo conmigo.  
Me dispuse a buscar los productos de limpieza que estaban en la cocina sin abrir y le hice todas las mezclas para que Charlie pudiese fregar-después de explicarle con pelos y señales como se utilizaba una escoba y una fregona- y luego le indiqué como tenía que reciclar la basura, después cogi la ropa y empecé a clasificarla para lavarla. Por supuesto, que no iba a poder lavarla toda en un día pero por lo menos la retiraría de la vista y metí unas cuantas prendas en una cesta. El resto fueron a la lavadora. Vivir con la irresponsabilidad de Renee y con el poco sentido común de Leslat, me habia enseñado a ser autosuficiente y a los siete años ya habia aprendido a poner una lavadora y a planchar.  
Después de la colada metí la ropa en la secadora y después me dedique un buen rato a plancharla. El esfuerzo mereció la pena y el uniforme de Charlie quedo limpio y reluciente. Y ya tendría calzoncillos limpios para cambiarse.  
Me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Debería haberme traído guantes estériles y mascarilla para no cogerme el cólera pero me tenía que arriesgar y hacerlo a pelo. Hice de tripas corazón y me puse a mis tareas.  
Tardamos varias horas en poner la casa a punto, pero cuando terminamos la casa no parecía la misma. De lo limpia que estaba, parecía incluso más luminosa. Lastima que el exterior no acompañase.  
-Vaya-repuso Charlie asombrado de "mi pequeño milagro"-Llevas aquí unas horas y has organizado tu solita la casa. ¡Que gran partido se pierden los hombres si no se casan contigo!  
Sonreí un poco forzosa. Charlie aun no sabía mis planes de no casarme. Pero no valía la pena desengañarle, ya se enteraría con el tiempo.  
-Bueno-dijo mirando el reloj-Es casi la hora de cenar y me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
-Vale iré preparando la cena-me ofrecí a pesar de haber aterrizado hacia unas horas en Forks y estar muerta del cansancio.  
Charlie sonrio maliciosamente.  
-De eso nada, Bells-agitó un dedo mientras le miraba sorprendida. No podía creer que se fiara tan poco de mi calidad culinaria. Aun no habia probado ningun plato mío y ya estaba poniendo pegas- Acabas de llegar y has puesto la casa en orden. Creo que te mereces un descanso y que vayamos a cenar fuera. ¿Te apetece la idea?  
Mire por la ventana. Estaba diluviando y eso me invitaba a quedarme en casita y taparme con mi colcha en la cama. Pero por otra parte, Charlie se merecía que hiciésemos algo en familia y al final ese sentimiento prevaleció sobre mi pereza.  
-Es una buena idea-asentí- ¿Tenéis restaurante chino?-De repente, me apetecía rollitos y tallarines.  
-¿Te refieres a esos que se comen a los perros y a sus muertos?- La cara de Charlie era un rictus de asco-No aquí no tenemos de eso, ¡Gracias a Dios!  
Charlie y su mente cerrada a otras culturas.  
-¿Donde vamos?-Pregunté aunque ya me hacía una idea.  
-Vamos a la hamburguesería- sugirió. Lo sabía. ¡Viva la comida basura!-Así que dúchate y nos vamos.  
Iba a empezar a subir las escaleras, cuando vi encima de la mesa un ordenador portátil. ¡Que morro! El se compraba el último modelo y yo tenia que conformarme con uno de segunda mano. Entonces me di cuenta que tenia que mirar el correo por si Renee, histérica, me había mandado algún mensaje para ver si habia sobrevivido a mis primeras horas en Forks.  
-Papa déjame tu ordenador para mirar el correo - Y sin esperar la respuesta me lo llevé a mi cuarto.  
Encendí el ordenador y mientras me metía en Internet, fui cogiendo mi ropa y me metí en la ducha.  
El agua caliente ayudo a que mis músculos se relajasen y eso creo en mí un pequeño lapsus de tiempo y espacio. Supuse que estos serian mis minutos más felices en este pueblo. Tenia que aprovecharlos. Pero nada era eterno-o por lo menos nada humano- porque el calentador llego a un tope y el agua empezó a salir fría.  
Salí y me envolví en la toalla para no perder el calor que me habia dado la ducha. Mire por la ventana y vi con desesperación que aun seguía lloviendo. Era inútil secarme el pelo si a los cinco minutos me lo iba a mojar. Me vestí con mis ya típicos vaqueros negros, mi camiseta negra que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y tenia el dibujo de un ángel encadenado, mis botas martin y por ultimo mi inseparable colgante.  
Como habia tardado menos de lo que me suponía, podía mirar el correo. La página de Internet estaba abierta y llena de poppus. Con desesperación los quité todos y me dispuse a mirar el correo cuando al fijar la vista en "mis favoritos" vi una pagina de Internet de unos artículos de un periódico llamado "Chicago Chronical" del año 1918 y como me extraño tanto que a Charlie le interesase la historia, mi curiosidad hizo que me olvidase del correo, de Renee y de Leslat y lo abrí.

Habia cuatro o cinco artículos de diferentes fechas -entre marzo y septiembre- y todos ellos hacían referencia a unos misteriosos asesinatos en serie que ocurrieron ese año. No tenía tiempo para leérmelos todos pero por lo que pude deducir de las pocas líneas que leí y de las características que mostraban los asesinatos-cadáveres completamente desangrados sin apenas heridas- pude suponer que en esa época hubo un vampiro rondando por Chicago libremente. Y ese vampiro no era un recien nacido. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía.  
Pero el último artículo que leí no se ajustaba demasiado a ese patrón.  
Era del 18 de septiembre de 1918 y era el ultimo asesinato:

" ASESINATO EN MASEN HOUSE"

_"Esta mañana se encontró en Masen House, en la calle "Main square", el cuerpo de la ultima victima del asesino en serie por ahora suelto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía de Chicago por arrojar luz sobre los terribles hechos que tienen aterrorizados a los ciudadanos de esta. __  
__La victima era Elizabeth Mary Masen, de 37 años, viuda del abogado Edward Masen muerto hace diecisiete años también en extrañas circunstancias. __  
__El cadáver de Elizabeth fue encontrado en un salón lleno de espejos rotos y su suelo lleno de sangre, totalmente mutilado y su rostro irreconocible y para su identificación se necesitó la ayuda de un vecino que la reconoció por su color del cabello..."_

De repente se me puso muy mal cuerpo al intentarme imaginarme a aquella inocente mujer, no solo asesinada, si no también ultrajada de la peor de las maneras posibles. Tantos sueños, tantas esperanzas frustradas. Comparado con los otros asesinatos, este habia sido demasiado violento. No creía que fuese un vampiro, o por lo menos el mismo vampiro. El vampiro de los otros asesinatos era un experto y el de este se habia comportado como si fuese un recien nacido. ..A menos que el vampiro hubiese perdido los estribos o conociese a la victima y eso se tratase de una venganza.  
Pero parecía casi imposible-por no decir imposible totalmente- que la pobre Elizabeth supiese que los vampiros existiesen y muchísimo menos que conociese a ese.  
Por lo que decidí pensar-más bien, deseé pensar- que aquello tenía que ser obra de algún psicópata humano. Algunos humanos tenían la virtud de hacer a los monstruos de leyenda casi hadas madrinas.

Estaba tan absorta en el artículo que apenas me percate del ruido de un motor de un coche procedente del exterior, y de los gritos de alegría de Charlie cuando este paro y sus ocupantes salieron y llamaron a la puerta y este fue a abrirlos. Por eso cuando Charlie me llamo a gritos para que bajase, mi corazón pego un vuelco.  
Decidí no volver a pensar en el "Caso Elizabeth" y apague el sistema de golpe.

Cuando baje al comedor encontré a Charlie hablando muy animadamente con dos personas.  
Una de ellas debería tener aproximadamente la edad de Charlie o era algo mayor e iba en silla de ruedas, el otro que me daba la espalda, era un joven que debido a su gran altura supuse que debía tener dieciocho o diecinueve años.  
Hice un carraspeo con mi garganta y los tres me miraron de repente.  
Charlie me miro un poco extrañado pero después su sonrisa apareció cuando me presento a sus acompañantes.  
-Bella-me llamo y yo acudí a su lado-Este es mi amigo Billy de la Push, la reserva india, ¿Te acuerdas de él?-asentí y mi mente volvió hacia atrás, en aquellos veranos que pasaba con Charlie en Forks y el y su amigo Billy se iban a pescar a la Push, la reserva india quileute que estaba a 25 km del pueblo, y me dejaban sola con las hija de este, las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca para que nos hiciésemos amigas. Pero yo ya estaba asumiendo que era rara y no estaba hecha para tener amigas y ellas debieron intuir que era peligrosa por lo que evitaban acercarse demasiado a mí.  
El aspecto físico de Billy- a pesar de la enfermedad que le obligaba a estar en silla-apenas habia cambiado. Aun me amedrentaba su rostro arrugado de color cobrizo, sus ojos negros recelosos evaluándome, y su pelo, aun negro y sin una sola cana, cogido en una coleta.  
Mantuvo la vista en mi durante unos segundos mirándome inquisitivamente sin que su rostro manifestase ninguna emoción cuando le di la manos, para después sus labios dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Bienvenida a Forks, señorita Swan-me saludo con una voz ronca muy agradable- Te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo-me pareció muy profético- Charlie tenía razón y te has convertido en una mujercita muy guapa.  
Aquello hice que bajase los ojos avergonzada aunque sabía que lo decía por cumplir.  
-Supongo que no te acordaras de mi hijo Jacob-me señalo al joven que estaba a su lado con la mirada gacha pero con una sonrisa en su boca-pero él solía jugar contigo y sus hermanas cuando erais mas pequeños. Como pasa el tiempo-señaló con nostalgia.  
Me dispuse a dar a Jacob la mano y me fijé en sus rasgos.  
Al contrario de lo que yo pensaba por su altura, el rostro de Jacob no reflejaba tener más de quince o dieciséis años y cuando me fije en su cuerpo pude comprobar que a pesar de lo alto que era estaba bastante desgarbado y delgaducho. Pero apuntaba maneras. Su rostro de una bonita piel cobriza, era redondeado y aun tenía ciertos matices de su etapa más inocente, su infancia. Sus ojos grandes negros, eran, al contrario que los de su padre, calidos dandole un suave brillo en la mirada. Su pelo negro liso recogido en una coleta parecía muy sedoso al tacto. Y sus labios carnosos siempre dibujaban una sonrisa. Intuí que Jacob era una persona que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo.

Sería muy fácil hacerse su amiga.  
En definitiva el chico tenía potencial. Dentro de dos o tres años seria un chico que tendría a todas las chicas a sus pies.  
Pero yo no sería una de ellas. Me parecía demasiado joven e inocente para mí y no era mi tipo. Me gustaban los chicos algo mas mayores, con experiencia en la vida, una pizca de picardía mezclada con un toque sensible y además si quería ser un poco picajosa, los prefería rubios o por lo menos de color de pelo claro y ojos verdes o claros. A parte claro, que Jacob me parecía un buen chaval para merecerse un destino muy malo por juntarse con alguien como yo.  
Llegue a la conclusión que Jacob era el chico ideal para una tarde de cine y palomitas y una noche de borrachera, pero jamás llegaría a nada serio con el.  
-Hola Isabella-me saludó con voz ronca- Estoy encantado de volver a verte.  
Que me llamase Isabella no me gusto demasiado. Nadie me llamaba por mi nombre completo. Me parecía demasiado clásico y formal.  
-Bella- le corregí.  
"_Empecemos bien, ¿vale?"._  
Cuando solté la mano- calida y rugosa-note en sus ojos cierta decepción, pero la disimulo con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno- empecé diciendo-Charlie y yo nos íbamos a ir a cenar fuera. ¿Os apuntáis?- ofrecí una invitación por ser educada.  
-No hace falta salir fuera, Bells- me señalo Charlie- Los Black sabiendo que venias hoy, han traído la cena y se han autoinvitado a cenar con nosotros. ¿No es fantástico?  
-Si- respondí.  
"_Mejor así no tengo que salir con esta lluvia y además Charlie si no habla de vampiros y baloncesto se pierde. Necesito mi tiempo de humana_"  
Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina-no era el mejor sitio pero como solíamos comer allí, no cambiamos la costumbre-y empecé a servir en los platos los spaguettis con tomate y carne picada que habían preparado los Black.  
-La receta ultrasecreta transmitida de generación a generación-Repuso Billy solemne.  
Jacob resopló.  
-Sí, claro. Como una leyenda-replicó a su padre alegremente.  
Billy le ignoro y empezó a observar la casa con asombro, como si nunca hubiese entrado antes.  
-Vaya Charlie- parecía que habia visto un milagro- Esta casa esta muy limpia y ordenada. Eso ha debido ser obra de Bella.  
Charlie asintió divertido mientras se comía con voracidad los spaguettis y se servia otra vez una buena cantidad.  
-Aunque yo también he ayudado- añadió orgulloso de su proeza-Estoy molido.  
Billy sonrio malignamente.  
-Vaya...esta muchacha es un tesoro-me miró picaramente para luego dirigirse a su hijo-Ya sabes Jacob, haber si la pides que sea tu novia -Jacob enrojeció como un tomate-para que venga a casa a limpiar, hacer la colada, cocinar y planchar… que desde que tus hermanas se fueron aquello parece mas una pocilga que una casa.  
"_Pues contrata a una chacha, que yo no voy a hacerlo gratis por muy amigo de Charlie que seas. Menudo tacaño machista estás hecho. Y encima no me hagas de celestino, que mis novios me los buscare yo mejor de lo que tú puedas hacerlo_". Billy empezaba a caerme mal.  
-No tengo intención de buscar novio hasta que comience la universidad-le di una respuesta diplomática.  
-Bueno, Jacob te esperará, ¿verdad?-Lo dijo totalmente convencido como si fuera inevitable que pasara.  
Charlie se rió fuertemente ignorando que Jacob lanzaba una mirada envenenada a su padre mientras deseaba que le tragase la tierra.  
Pasamos al siguiente plato-hamburguesa con patatas- mientras hablábamos animadamente. Charlie y Billy hablaban de su próxima salida de pesca con Harry Clearwater, mientras que Jacob me contaba muy animadamente sus progresos con la mecánica, como arreglaba y reparaba coches.

Como me hablaba en una jerga que no entendía, yo me limitaba a asentir y sonreír como una tonta cada vez que me hablaba de piezas de estos.  
Me pregunto que era lo que me gustaba hacer y yo le conté que me entusiasmaba tanto la fotografía que incluso revelaba yo las fotos y le conté todo el proceso de revelado. Me escuchaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
Después de una dosis de hamburguesas, Charlie hizo un hueco para el postre, una deliciosa tarta casera de queso y mermelada de fresas. Se derretía en la boca y todos, incluso yo que no comía mucho, repetimos.  
- Esta deliciosa, Billy- era la primera vez que me dirigía a el durante la noche- me tienes que dar la receta.  
Billy sonrio.  
-Gracias, pero eso se la tienes que pedir a Emily, que ha sido quien la ha hecho.  
-¿Emily Young?-pregunto Charlie masticando la tarta.  
-Sí-respondió Billy- Es la novia de Sam Uley- Jacob se tenso al oír mencionar a su padre el nombre de Sam-, uno de los muchachos de la reserva-me explico Billy.  
-Pobre chica- se lamentó Charlie- Ese accidente fue terrible. ¿Que tal está?  
-Lo va sobrellevando. Es una luchadora.

-Es que Emily fue atacada por un oso hará cosa de dos meses cuando se fue de excursión al pico Ranvier con Sam-me contó Charlie mientras que empecé a sentir compasión por la pobre chica-Sam estaba ahí y no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla. Se siente fatal por todo eso.  
Mientras Charlie me contaba, vi como Billy observaba mis expresiones recelosamente. Era como si hubiese algo más y no quisiera que lo descubriese. Puse cara de inocente mientras Charlie terminaba de explicar la historia.  
-Ella estaría bien si no hubiera sido por los Cullen- De repente Billy lanzo esa frase lapidaria con mucha rabia.  
Charlie le miró de arriba a abajo como si no le conociese para después fruncir los labios y entrecerrar los ojos. No sabía porque, pero aquello no le gustó demasiado.  
-Billy, no me hagas eso hoy-suplico Charlie-hoy no, que esta Bella y es un momento alegre.  
Pero Billy no se amedrento por eso y siguió a la carga.  
-Hoy es tan valido como cualquier día- Repuso secamente Billy para dar entender que no quería un "no" como respuesta-además Bella deberá saber con quien tiene que ir y con quien no.  
Aquello no me gusto. Parecía que era una especie de jefe de mafia que dirigía a todos los habitantes de este pueblo y les decía con quien tienen que juntarse y con quien no. Parecía que el que no cumpliese sus expectativas o simplemente aquel que se le atravesase, no sería aceptado en este pueblo. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda al comprender que aquello era cierto y que necesitaba el beneplácito de Billy para ser admitida en este pueblo o convertirme en una paria.  
No les conocía, pero esos Cullen me empezaron a dar lastima. Parecía como si fuesen ellos los que hubieran puesto el oso para que se encontrase con Emily.  
-No se que te pasa con esa familia-empezó a replicar Charlie-Son algo raros y reservados pero parecen buenas personas y además en los dos años que llevan en el pueblo, no he tenido motivo de queja respecto a los hijos de los Cullen. Son unos muchachos increíblemente maduros y responsables. No podría decir lo mismo de algunos muchachos que llevan aquí toda la vida y ahí incluyo a los muchachos de la reserva, Billy- Charlie lanzó una mirada intencionada a Billy y yo me sentí muy orgullosa de él.  
Billy sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero no quiso perder la guerra.  
- Que no haya pasado nada en estos años no significa que todo siga igual. Es como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Yo que tendría muy vigilado al patriarca Cullen si quieres que nuestros hijos crezcan felices y sin peligros-le aconsejo Billy.  
- ¿Que ponga vigilancia a la familia del Doctor Cullen?- Charlie no salía de su asombro-¿que es peligroso? Billy, tú y yo no estaremos hablando del mismo doctor. ¿Como puedes decir eso? El doctor Cullen es una de las personas más encantadoras que he conocido. Aparte de ser una eminencia en su campo es una de las personas mas humanas con sus pacientes y personal que trabaja para el. Cuando voy a una revisión medica al hospital siempre le llevo un café porque me da una pena terrible verle tan pálido y ojeroso y estamos media hora hablando de todos los temas. Es increíble lo culto que puede a llegar a ser.  
-No puedo creer que tu precisamente, no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que es el-Billy miró atónito a Charlie como si tomarse un café con un medico fuese un delito en este pueblo.  
-¿Que te han hecho?-Preguntó Charlie con desesperación como si algo se le escapase.  
-Existir-siseo Billy con asco-Créeme Charlie, el mejor Cullen es el Cullen muerto.  
Mi estomago se cerró y no pude comer mas tarta, al sentir como las palabras de Billy Black destilaban todo el odio que aquel pequeño ser podía albergar en su cuerpo.  
-Papá- le llamó al orden su hijo Jacob totalmente enfadado.  
-Billy-Suplicó Charlie.  
Pero yo ya habia tenido suficiente. Habia calado a Billy y definitivamente cuanto mas le conocía, peor me caía. Decidí que no quería escuchar nada mas de esta conversación, miré por la ventana y vi que había dejado de llover. Perfecto. Necesitaba aire fresco para descargarme de todo el odio con que Billy había cargado la atmósfera de la tranquila cocina.  
Al mirar a Jacob, supe lo mal que se sentía por las palabras de su padre y miraba al suelo avergonzado. Sentí mucha lastima por el y comprendí lo distinto que era de Billy.  
-Jacob-El susodicho me miro sorprendido de que me dirigiese a el directamente-Me apetece salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-puse un tono mas meloso del que en realidad quise poner.  
La sonrisa de Jacob se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con satisfacción. Era increíblemente fácil hacer feliz a Jacob. Se levantó siguiéndome como un perrito faldero.  
-La comida estaba deliciosa-le dije muy escueta a Billy.  
Billy asintió mientras nos miraba a Jacob y a mí con un brillo muy extraño. No me gustó nada sus intenciones, pero Jacob no se merecía sufrir por su padre.  
Cogi mi anorak y Jacob hizo lo mismo con su cazadora y un paraguas.

Cuando salí de casa me sentí mucho mejor. El frío y húmedo aire me ayudo a olvidarme del sectarismo de Billy y me sentí mucho más ligera.  
Jacob se dispuso a sacar las llaves del coche.  
-Prefiero un paseo andando-le dije-quiero ver un poco el bosque.  
-Como tú ordenes, mi dama- pareció bromear Jacob. Solo que a mí no me pareció que bromease demasiado.  
Y nos dirigimos al camino que nos llevaba al bosque.  
-Bueno-comencé por ser educada-cuéntame lo que haces en tu pequeña reserva.  
Suspiró y me conto todo, desde el paisaje del mar hasta sus pequeñas costumbres locales pasando por sus amigos hasta su taller de coches.  
-Pero no te creas- me dijo- somos muy pocos y empieza a ser aburrido. Estoy deseando terminar el instituto, irme muy lejos de Forks y montar mi propio taller de reparación. Mi hermana Rebecca ha sido lista y lo ha hecho.  
Mire con mucha lastima a Jacob y comprendí que yo no era la única que quería escapar de aquí.  
-Pero aun me faltan cuatro años-susurró con lastima.  
-¿Ah, sí?-pregunté sin que realmente me interesase- ¿cuantos años tienes?  
-Quince-me miro con pena como si comprendiese la enorme distancia que le separaba de mis diecisiete-pero parezco mayor de lo que soy- señaló con orgullo.  
-Desde luego- le di la razón.  
- ¿Te sigue volviendo loca Forks?- me pregunto benévolamente.  
Me reí un poco histérica.  
-Eso es un eufemismo-le dije divertida. No se como lo hacía pero Jacob sacaba lo mejor de mí.  
-Aun me acuerdo cuando venias a la Push con Charlie-evoco un pasado del que yo no tenia ni idea. Claro que mi niñez había sido muy corta.-Aun me acuerdo de las pataletas y los lloros que organizabas y que yo te intentaba consolar y me pegabas. Eras muy cruel- se rió entre dientes.  
-No me acuerdo de eso- y era verdad.  
-Bueno eso no era lo peor que me hacías-repuso divertido-Me acuerdo una vez que nos metimos en el mar y tu estuviste haciéndome aguadillas todo el rato. Luego otro año me acuerdo que mis hermanas, tú y yo nos pusimos a jugar a los "indios y vaqueros", me tocó hacer de vaquero y tú le dijiste a mis hermanas que me atasen. Después os fuisteis y me dejasteis en el bosque durante horas y horas atado a un árbol hasta que Billy me encontró. Pero lo peor de todo me lo hiciste el ultimo verano que viniste aquí. Me ordenaste ponerme un vestido rosa de mi hermana Rebecca, me pintaste los labios de rojo chillón, los ojos de rosa fucsia y los coloretes. Después me hiciste dos coletas y me pusiste dos lazos rosas. Y estuviste toda la tarde riéndote de mí y sacándome fotos. Me acuerdo la bronca que me echo Billy al verme de esta guisa: "Jacob Black... ¡Se un hombre y no una nenita!... ¡Quitate eso antes de que te vuelvas invertido que para eso tienes un par muy bien puesto...!"  
Aun guardo las fotos en mi armario- Dijo con melancolía.  
-Vaya- me sentí fatal. No me acordaba que me portaba tan mal con él. Me hizo sentir como una pequeña...cabrona, esa era la palabra.  
-Sin embargo yo siempre esperaba que llegase el verano para verte-me dijo esperanzado-Me parecías un ángel y me puse muy triste cundo mi padre me dijo que ya no vendrías más.  
- A pesar de lo mal que me portaba contigo-ese chico me pareció muy masoca.  
-En esos días hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti- Me sonrio y comprendí que aun haría cualquier cosa por mí. Le estaba dando demasiadas esperanzas y aquello no era bueno. No sabía porque pero algo en mi interior me advertía que ese error le pagaría algún día muy caro.  
Para entonces habíamos dado una vuelta por el bosque y volvíamos a casa, pero nos quedamos parados en la carretera.  
-Bueno- no sabia que decir-he vuelto y me temo que los cambios que hay en mí no te gusten demasiado.- Le dije la verdad, pero más que nada fue para asustarlo.  
- He crecido con tu imagen en mi mente- me dijo y con sus calidas manos me cogio la cara. Aquello era llegar demasiado lejos-Y espero que me creas cuando te diga que no solo no me has decepcionado, si no que eres mucho mejor de lo que me he imaginado. Inteligente, dulce y muy bonita-suspiró-siempre serás mi ángel guardián.  
"_Socorro_", gritó mi mente.  
-Bella-musitó-¿Has tenido novio alguna vez?- preguntó curioso y preocupado.  
Debería haberle dicho que sí y que era muy celoso para evitar lo que yo creía que iba a suceder, pero decidí por ser sincera.  
-No tengo tiempo para eso-esperaba romperle las ilusiones sin parecer demasiado obvia.  
-Vaya-y me sujeto mas fuerte-se que te preguntaras que porque te digo eso-se rió tenuemente- Lo que quiero averiguar es si tú sabes como se siente un hombre al besar a la chica de sus sueños.  
"_Joder_", nunca mejor dicho, acababa de llegar a ese pueblo y ya tenia que empezar a rechazar pretendientes. No quería herir a Jacob pero tampoco podía traicionar a mi corazón. Si dejaba llevar por la lastima aquello podía acabar muy mal.  
- Jacob-supliqué  
Pero no me hizo caso y apretó mas fuerte su mano en mi mentón y lentamente se fue acercando a mi.  
Empezaba a llover otra vez sobre mí.  
"_por favor_", suplique, "_Que pase algo ahora mismo. Un terremoto, una inundación, una caida de un meteorito...lo que sea...que Jacob me cae demasiado bien para quitarle el carnet de padre"_  
Lo que nunca me imaginé era lo que me salvó de ese momento.  
Estaba tan absorta intentando librarme de aquel embarazoso momento que no pude ver como Jacob me soltó la cara y me empujo hacia la casa y luego se abrazo a mí.  
-¡Bella, cuidado!-me advirtió Jacob y lo único que pude ver fue un coche acercándose a una velocidad de vértigo.  
No me pilló por unos milímetros y paso rozándome. No me fijé mucho pero me pareció un volvo plateado. ¡Vaya incluso en este pequeño pueblo teníamos un pijo con aires de Aiton Senna!  
Con el susto todavía en el cuerpo y un enfado creciente naciendo en cada célula de mi cuerpo, no pensé demasiado en lo que hice, me agache a coger una piedra.  
-¡Pero serás gilipollas, cretino de mierda!- Lancé la piedra antes de que se alejase a toda velocidad. Lo que me pareció increíble fue que a pesar de mi escasa puntería esta vez si conseguí dar a algo. Pude oír el "¡Plof!" de la piedra y comprendí que esta habia alcanzado a la parte trasera del coche.  
-¡Bella!- Jacob estaba alucinado por mi proeza. Empezaba a intuir que yo era peligrosa o eso pretendía.  
-¡Cretino!-seguí gritando al psicópata del volvo-¡Ojala te estrelles contra un árbol y tu flamante volvo sirva de chatarra para motos, capullo!  
Repentinamente el coche se paró y por un breve instante se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Pero recordé que el conductor del impresionante coche había estado a punto de atropellarme y mi adrenalina hicieron que mi enfado prevaleciese sobre todo.  
-Vaya...por lo menos tenemos un par de cojones- le reté-Y te atreves con una niña. ¡Pues que sepas que vas a salir trasquilado, pedazo cabrón!-me sentí agresiva y capaz de cualquier cosa-Pues si fueras un caballero de verdad y tuvieses lo que hay que tener, me pedirías perdón-le provoque. No sabía porque pero tenia ganas de pelea- ¡Cabron, cretino, gilipollas, psicópata, niño de papa, pijo, intento frustrado de Aiton Senna!-Grité como una camionera.  
Vi como el ocupante del volvo abría la puerta pero no llegue a verlo, porque de repente Jacob me cogio por la cintura y me arrastró hasta la casa, por lo que me quede con las ganas de ajustar las cuentas con el loco al volante.  
-¡Estás loca, Bella!- Me reprendió- Desde luego me has demostrado que odias Forks tanto que no te importa preparar tu suicidio-Pude percibir en su voz algo que reconocí como miedo.  
¿Conocía Jacob al conductor del volvo?  
Accedió a soltarme cuando ya estábamos dentro de la casa y miro dos veces por la ventana para comprobar que el psicópata con ruedas se habia ido.  
-Hemos oído gritos-oí a Charlie desde la cocina- ¿que ha pasado ahí fuera?  
-Nada, Charlie- contestó Jacob por mí-Uno que conducía deprisa y casi nos atropella a Bella y a mí.  
-¿Habéis cogido la matricula de ese corredor de formula uno que se ha confundido de circuito?-pregunto Charlie divertido- Para ir a su casa y darle la multa.  
- No- repuso Jacob dando por zanjado el tema.  
Por la cara de miedo y odio que puso Jacob me imaginé que el conocía al conductor de ese coche.  
-Le conoces, ¿verdad?- Me aventuré.  
Jacob me miro cinco segundos de arriba a abajo y luego hizo un gesto para indicarme que hablase bajo. Asentí.  
-Por favor no comentes nada de esto a Charlie o si no tendré a Billy calentándome la oreja todo el año, por favor-suplicó.  
Empezaba a intuir por donde iban los tiros. Se lo prometí.  
-¿Quien era?-volví a preguntar.  
-Bella, si te lo digo prométeme que mañana en el instituto no iras a buscarle-me hizo prometer-No te metas en la boca del lobo demasiado pronto. Acabas de llegar.  
Prometí ser una niña buena y disciplinada.  
La voz de Jacob se hizo más profunda debido al matiz que yo reconocí como rechazo y miedo, a medida que me iba hablando.  
-El conductor del coche era Edward Cullen, uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen.  
Empecé a pensar que tal vez Billy no fuera tan mezquino y los Cullen si fuesen realmente peligrosos. O por lo menos ese si necesitaba una medicación especial. Bueno su padre como era médico que se arreglase con él.

El ruido de las gotas de lluvia no me dejaban dormir del todo y lo único que habia conseguido era un incomodo estado de duermevela. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente para enterarme del molesto ruido de la lluvia y no conseguía volver a soñar con mi vampiro. Empecé a preocuparme. ¿Tan aburrido era Forks que incluso alguien que solo existía en mis sueños se negaba a viajar allí? Realmente eso si era para deprimirme.  
La música de mi MP3 no conseguía amortiguar el ruido de fuera. Por muy alta que me pusiera la canción "Beautiful" de HIM, la lluvia anulaba toda acústica posible.  
Estaba totalmente destapada y sentí como alguien me colocaba las sabanas en mi sitio y me volvía a tapar con ellas.  
No me esperaba eso de Charlie pero no podía ser otra persona.  
-¿Charlie?-le llamé desde mi estado de semiinconsciencia.  
-Sí-dijo la voz que yo quise creer que era de Charlie.- ¿Por que no eres buena y te duermes?  
-Vale  
-Mañana te espera un día muy duro-sentí como me apartaba el pelo de mi rostro.  
-Estás helado-me quejé.- y hueles muy bien-las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron en reacción a un olor dulce, fresco y muy masculino-¿que colonia te has echado?  
-Dulces sueños-susurró.

-Papá-dije por último para despedirme- Mañana después del examen, voy a rajar las ruedas del flamante volvo al pijo de Edward Cullen, ¿No te importa, verdad? Ese no sabe con quien se la juega. Si he podido con vampiros, un niño mimado no podrá conmigo, por muy Cullen que sea.


	9. CULLEN

Cullen

Estaba en el vestuario cambiándome de ropa. Aun me dolía el trasero debido al golpe que me había dado al intentar saltar el potro.

El Entrenador Clapp habia sido muy comprensivo y no me habia obligado hacer demasiados ejercicios al ver que yo podría ser una campeona paraolimpica.  
-No se puede tener todo en esta vida.-me comentó al ver como hacía estériles esfuerzos por subir una cuerda.  
"_Pongame delante de un vampiro, ya vera_".

Aun a pesar de mi pequeño fracaso en gimnasia, el resto del examen fue muy bien. Demasiado bien. Primaria. Leslat tenía razón y si eso era lo que se daba en el instituto, yo estaba a años luz de todos ellos. Mi nivel estaba muy por encima de ellos, aunque eso estuviese mal decirlo, ya podía haber entrado en la universidad directamente. Esperaba, y era mucho esperar, que me metiesen en el último curso y pudiera irme de este pueblo un año antes. Eso eran muchas esperanzas.  
De todas formas yo ese día tenía muchos motivos para estar alegre.  
En primer lugar estaba alegre, porque en mi primer día de estar en Forks, el sol se habia dignado al salir. Casi chille de alegría cuando abrí la ventana y vi el cielo azul con nubes blancas y el sol en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo.  
No estuve tan alegre cuando fui a desayunar y el frigorífico estaba vacío. Esa tarde tendría que hacer la compra.  
Me puse de mal humor cuando Charlie me llevo al colegio en el coche patrulla en la parte trasera. Parecía una delincuente.  
Me deprimí cuando vi el instituto. No se parecía en nada a los institutos de las grandes ciudades. Eso lo sabia hasta yo, que nunca habia pisado uno.  
Eso parecía un gimnasio grande y no tenia ambiente de instituto. ¿Donde estaba el guarda de seguridad? ¿Donde estaba el control antiarmas? Allí podría llevar a "Hecate" en la bota y empezar una matanza, que nadie me lo iba a impedir. Menos mal que mi locura era sana.  
-Ahora vais a ser 358 alumnos, Bells-comento Charlie alegremente- Ya veréis. Seréis como una gran familia.  
-Yupi-musité. Esperaba que no me hubiese oído.  
Cuando entré en secretaria acabe por hundirme mas. Una señora de unos cuarenta años, regordeta y cabello rizado pelirrojo y espeso empezó a mirarme con mala cara en cuanto entre por la puerta, para luego cambiarla y dedicarle a Charlie una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Bueno días, jefe Swan-le dedico sonriente la secretaria-Supongo que habrá venido por lo del examen de Isabella, ¿No?  
"_Bella_", le recordé mentalmente  
-Tenemos muchas ganas de que su Isabella entre en el instituto-le sonrió mientras me lanzaba una mirada envenenada-Ya vera, la trataremos como una hija mas. Aquí somos todos una gran familia.  
"_Y yo soy la oveja negra_", suspire para mis adentros.  
-A propósito-dijo a mi padre señalándome a mí- ¿Que ha hecho esa pequeña delincuente? Seguro que es una niña mimada que va de rebelde y se dedica a alterar el orden publico. Los reformatorios de este país están llenos de chicas como ellas.  
Charlie bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.  
-Señora Cope-señalo Charlie-Ella es Isabella, mi hija.  
Los ojos de la señora Cope se salieron de sus orbitas.  
-Perdone Jefe Swan, pero usted no mencionó que su hija Isabella hubiera estado nunca en un reformatorio.  
Charlie se quedo un poco atónito y se lo tuvo que pensar antes de decir algo.  
-Mi hija nunca ha estado en ningun reformatorio, que yo sepa- Charlie no sabía donde mirar de la vergüenza. Me limité a negar inocentemente.  
Me miró con reproche. Como si quisiera decirme: " _Mira que te dije que te pusieses otra cosa_"  
Si me iban a juzgar por mi ropa, íbamos de mal en peor.  
Iba vestida de negro como era ya costumbre en mí. Llevaba mis típicos vaqueros negros y mis botas martin. Mi camiseta negra de cuello barco tenia el dibujo de un pentagrama y como era muy larga me puse un cinturón para que pareciese un vestido.

Para no pasar frío, me había puesto una camiseta negra de tirantes. Me había pintado la raya de los ojos y me había hecho dos trenzas para que el pelo no me molestase. Por supuesto llevaba mi cadena entre la cintura y mi muslo. El colgante era más que obvio que lo llevaba. Se había convertido en un tatuaje en mi piel.  
Tampoco era un "look" tan indecoroso para que la gente me dijese esas cosas. Seguramente yo era mucho mas educada que las típicas niñas que vestían de marca.  
-Dios nos coja confesados-suspiró la Señora Cope-Siéntate ahí -Me señaló de malas maneras una sillas que estaban en secretaria-El señor Banner vendrá enseguida a buscarte.  
Me senté resignada. Había pasado de ser la angelical hija del respetado jefe Swan a la gamberra anarquista numero uno.  
-Animo y demuestra lo que vales-Me dijo Charlie a modo de despedida.  
Sonreí.  
Un hombre bajito de mediana edad entro en la secretaria:  
-Isabella Swan-me nombró  
La señora Cope, que tenía la vista fija en los papeles aparentemente ya que debajo de ellos tenía una revista de moda, se limitó a señalarme con el dedo sin despegar sus narices de los supuestos papeles.  
El profesor Banner me miro uno pudo sofocar un pequeño grito al verme. ¿Tan horrible estaba? ¿O en este pueblo no admitían que una persona fuese monocromática?  
-Madre mía, muchacha-Respiró- ¿No sabes que esta prohibido hacer apología de cultos satánicos? Eso que llevas en la camiseta es para invocar al demonio-Señaló mi pentagrama asustado.  
Hasta ahí habíamos llegado.  
-Señor Banner, permítale que le corrija- Dije con tono educado e inocente-El pentagrama no sirve para invocar al demonio, si no para proteger a la persona de este cuando aparece y no le afecte con su magia negra.  
Aquella pequeña lección de demonología no le hizo mucha gracia.  
-Vaya, Señorita Swan, ¿se cree usted muy lista?-Replicó irónicamente-Ya veremos lo lista que es usted cuando tenga que enfrentarse a unos conocimientos de verdad.  
Abrió una sala que estaba completamente aislada y en la que solo había mesas y sillas.  
Me senté y el profesor Banner me dio el examen.  
-Tiene usted cuatro horas para hacerlo-me explico-pero algo me dice que usted no las va a necesitar. Lastima que no haya algo más bajo que primero, pero nuestra obligación es admitirla en el instituto. Solo espero que usted no aletargue el curso de conocimientos que puedan llevar el resto de sus futuros compañeros-Sonrio cruelmente.  
"_Menudo cretino_"  
Miré el examen con cierta desgana y comprobé que me resultaba fácil. Muy fácil. Demasiado fácil.  
Historia. ¿Que no le iba a poder a contar yo que Leslat no me hubiese contado? Convivir con un vampiro que había vivido más de quinientos años tenía sus ventajas.  
Biología. ¿Ciclo de Krebs?, Esto era de primaria. Cada día quería más a Leslat.  
Literatura. Me pasaba todo el día leyendo.  
Matemáticas, física, química, arte, francés, español...Ya tenía el examen aprobado.  
El señor Banner tenía razón y las cuatro horas me sobraban. Sonreí malignamente mientras me imaginaba la cara que pondría al corregir el examen. Seguramente pensaría que me había ayudado el diablo.  
Me puse de muy buen humor y empecé hacer el examen con muchas energías. En hora y media lo acabe.  
Busque al profesor Banner que me miro malignamente.  
-Esta tarde tendrá los resultados. Ahora vaya al gimnasio donde le espera el entrenador Clapp.  
Lo de la gimnasia era otra cosa pero yo ya no estaba preocupada. Me encantaría ver las caras de tontos que se les quedarían al Señor Banner y a la Señora Cope al corregir los exámenes. Así dejarían de cuchichear sobre mí.

Mientras me ponía mi camiseta y me ataba los cordones, descubrí que estaba silbando. Estaba de mejor humor del que me había supuesto. Por lo menos ya no iba a estar en primero y tendría que quedarme cuatro años encerrada en Forks. Aunque eso significaba que no estaría en la misma clase que Jacob. Me dio algo de lastima ya que Jacob era un buen chico y era una de las personas que mejor me habían recibido en este pueblo. Más bien, la única que me había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Me encogí de hombros al pensar que en este pueblo podía haber gente igual de amable como Jacob y además me acordaba de lo que paso en la carretera-antes del intento de asesinato de "Rayo Mcqueen"- y se me hizo un pequeño nudo en el estomago. No quería tener problemas con él y tenía que bajarle de las nubes antes de que se hiciera ilusiones de verdad. Entonces, si pagaría caro mi error.  
Ya me encargaría de Jacob más tarde, ahora tenía que ir a casa y empezar a hacer una lista con todo lo que había que comprar. Después haría la comida y por la tarde volvería al colegio a por mis resultados y después...ya improvisaría. Empezaba a hacerme a la idea del círculo vicioso que sería mi vida a partir de este momento. Suspiré y me dispuse a salir del vestuario.  
Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al salir del vestuario me encontré a una multitud de chicos, aproximadamente de mi edad esperándome. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Desde luego no me lo hubiera imaginado en mis sueños. En sus caras podía ver la mezcla de expectación y curiosidad que levantaba alguien que habia llegado nueva y levantaba polémica, como mínimo. Me sentí como una estrella de cine. Algo cohibida e intimidada.  
-Hola-susurré a pesar de que se me había quedado la garganta seca y me había apoyado en la pared para tener un sustento.  
Uno de los chico-Alto, rubio con el pelo de punta, ojos azules y expresivos y cara aniñada-fue el primero que me saludó. Parecía el líder del grupo o algo así:  
-Bienvenida a Forks-me sonrió, tendiéndome la mano-Espero que ese amargado del profesor Banner no te haya puesto el examen muy dificil y estés con nosotros, Isabella Swan.  
- Bella-le corregí  
Vaya, me estaban esperando.  
Pareció cohibido durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sonreírme.  
-Bueno yo soy Mike Newton-se presentó y luego empezó a decir una retahíla de nombres de los cuales solo me quede con algunos como Eric York, un chico muy alto de pelo negro grasiento y con granos que tenia pinta de ser el típico miembro del club de ajedrez, Tyler Crowley, un chico muy moreno de piel que me miraba como si fuese la niña de sus ojos y lanzaba miradas asesinas a Mike, Ben no me quedé con el apellido, pequeño y tímido...Y luego entre las chicas, me presentó a una pequeña de pelo rizado castaño que respondía al nombre de Jessica. Me sonrio pero algo me decía que era muy falsa, una castaña clara muy alta llamada Angela que me sonrió muy tímidamente, me pareció muy calmada y me dio la sensación que me iba a llevar muy bien con ella, una rubia con unos ojos grises muy salidos que me miraba como si me quisiesen apuñalar. Me pareció entender que se llamaba Lauren y lo primero que quise preguntarle era que le había hecho en su vida anterior para que me mirase así.  
-Encantada de conoceros a todos-contesté cortésmente.  
La chica de pelo rizado se acerco a mí y me agarró del brazo obligándome a andar con ella.  
-Bueno Bella-me dijo muy amablemente-No nos conocemos pero he oído hablar tanto de ti que te considero entre mis mejores amigas-La miré incrédula-Si tienes algo que decir o te ocurre cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a mí-con eso me estaba dando a entender que si me ocurría algo, ella sería la ultima persona a la que se lo contaría- Como ya es la hora de comer, te vendrás con nosotros y así por lo menos conocerás las instalaciones. La comida no es muy buena, pero eso tiene la ventaja de que no engordaras, aunque tú sí necesitas coger unos kilos-Me miró algo despectiva-¿No te habré ofendido? No quiero decir que seas fea-en realidad si lo quería decir, pero como yo lo tenía asumido, no me importaba que me lo dijese. Además ella tampoco era "miss mundo"- lo que pasa que serías mucho más guapa si cogieses cuatro o cinco kilos, nada más. Creo que voy a ser tan sincera que algunas veces me mandaras muy lejos. Espero que no te importe.  
-Desde luego, Jessica-No quería ganarme enemigos tan pronto comentándole que a mí su permanente me parecía anticuada.  
Sonrió-aunque no me pareció una sonrisa muy amigable-y me fue empujando hasta la cafetería seguida de todo el rebaño humano que se había congregado tras la noticia de mi llegada. ¡Que bien funcionaba la comunicación en pueblos pequeños!

Jessica me recordó a un muñeco de cuerda de todo lo que hablaba. Solo que a ella parecía que no se la acababa nunca. En un minuto me había contado todo sobre los profesores, personal del colegio, alumnos y clases. Para entonces estaba en la cola de cafetería intentando decidirme entre la lasaña o los entremeses. Ninguna de las dos cosas tenía muy buena pinta. Jessica era muy persistente y no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Disimuladamente mire hacia atrás y vi a Angela resoplar disimuladamente. No pude evitar dirigirle una sonrisa de comprensión. También vi como Mike y otro chico-me pareció que era Tyler-me miraban el culo de forma muy poco disimulada. Me empecé a enrojecer de vergüenza y de rabia y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que quitarme mi anorak y atármelo a la cintura para que a los salidos se les acabase el espectáculo. Era eso o empezar a liarme a guantazos.  
"_Es demasiado pronto, Bella_"  
Acabe por decidirme por la lasaña y una manzana y me fui directa a sentarme a una mesa que estaba en el fondo en una esquina y vacía. Con la cantidad de gente que habia no entendía porque esa mesa estaba vacía. Iba a dejar la bandeja cuando alguien me llamó con voz alarmada.  
-¡Bella, ahí no!-la voz de Mike parecía asustada.  
El corazón salto de mi pecho del susto que me habia pegado Mike.  
Cuando me di la vuelta todos me miraban como si hubiera hecho algo terrible o realizado una hazaña para el libro guinness.  
-Pero...-empecé a balbucear porque no entendía nada-...si esta vacía.  
-Bella, siéntate aquí-Me ordeno Jessica señalándome una silla a su lado. Parecía asustada.- Por favor.  
Resignada me moví y me senté en el sitio que me había dicho Jessica. De repente toda la mesa se quedo en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.  
¿Que pasaba con esa mesa que todo el mundo la temía? ¿Estaba encantada? Tenía que saberlo.  
- ¿Que pasa con esa mesa?-Quise salir de mi ignorancia. Si habia que tenerla miedo, por lo menos que tuviese una base racional.  
Se miraron unos a otros sin atreverse a hablar. Parecía un tema tabú. Al final Mike se atrevió a hablar de mala gana. Se le trababa la lengua y no encontraba las palabras.  
-Esa mesa es donde se sientan los Cullen-Logró articular palabra.  
"¿Y eso es todo?", pensé para mis adentros. Casi me sentí decepcionada por la respuesta. Otra vez esos Cullen. Esto me estaba empezando a recordar a una película de la mafia y los Cullen fuese un clan. Después me acorde del flamante volvo y pensé que a lo mejor la reacción de Billy contra los Cullen no era tan exagerada .Si el resto de la familia estaba tan pirada como Edward Cullen, la reacción lógica era que la gente se alejase de ellos.  
-¿Está reservada?-Pregunte un poco incrédula.  
-Digámoslo así- Mike quiso dar por zanjado el tema.  
-Pero parece que hoy no han venido...-aun estaba divagando.  
-Da igual, Bella-Resoplo Jessica. Parecía que se exasperaba de tener que explicar algo que para ellos era tan obvio- Ellos de alguna manera u otra sabrán que alguien se han sentado en su sitio. Y no les gustara nada. Creeme si te digo que si quieres acabar bien el curso, no te metas en problemas con ellos.  
No pude evitar reírme para mis adentros.  
-¿Por que? ¿Acaso muerden?-No debí decir eso. De repente un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
"_Solo es un acto reflejo_", pensé para tranquilizarme.  
Mike sonrió levemente.  
-No creo que lleguen a tanto-Se encogió de hombros.  
Decidí dejar pasar el tema.  
La gente también dio por sentado el asunto y entonces volvieron al tema estrella del día. En otras palabras: Yo.  
Me preguntaron porque no me había quedado en Phoenix con mi madre, si me gustaba Forks, cuales eran mis hobbies, si en Phoenix se vestían como yo...Y yo intentaba contestar a todas con la mayor diplomacia posible y sin dar muchos detalles.  
-Entonces ¿Es cierto que esta es la primera vez que pisas un instituto?-Me pregunto una chica bajita, menuda y rubia que yo entendí que se llamaba June, muy asombrada.  
-Sí, así es-musite y les conté mi pequeño cuento de mi viaje por Europa con mi madre fotógrafa y como harta de no darme una vida muy cómoda me mando a Forks con mi padre. Todo el mundo estaba asombrado y me empecé a sentir como Ulises contando su odisea.  
Paré de hablar cuando vi entrar al profesor Banner y menciono mi nombre.  
-Isabella Swan-me llamó-Tengo los resultados de su examen.  
En su rostro se debatía el desconcierto, la sorpresa y cierta decepción. Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa. El examen habia salido muy bien.  
Abrí el sobre que me entrego. Como suponía todo muy bien y si no hubiera sido por la nota de gimnasia hubiera sido perfecto.  
En literatura, biología, historia, español y francés habia conseguido un 99% de la nota; en arte, matemáticas , física y química habia conseguido un 90% y bueno en gimnasia habia conseguido un triste 60%-nota mínima para aprobar-y eso me había bajado mi genial media a un 91,5%. No estaba mal. Nada mal.  
-Un examen extraordinario, señorita Swan-Admitió el señor Banner- Tiene usted mas nivel que el curso que va a estar, pero me temo que las normas del centro no me permiten subirla de nivel. Por lo que tendrá que quedarse en tercero. El lunes la veré en biología. Disfrute del fin de semana.  
Los vítores de mis compañeros no me dejaron entristecerme por el hecho de tener que quedarme dos años en Forks. A lo mejor no era tan malo como suponía.  
-Es extraño-le oí susurrar para el mismo-ha sido unas calificaciones magnificas...que yo sepa solo los Cullen...  
Desconecté de sus pensamientos cuando menciono ese nombre.  
Sonó la campana y todos tuvieron que volver a clase quedándome en cafetería yo sola con Mike, que me sonrió con unas intenciones no muy claras.  
-Te felicito por tu examen-Me comentó  
-Gracias-me limite a contestar-Oye Mike, no es por sonar borde y no es que yo te quiera echar pero...-Nada mas lejos de la realidad- ¿No tenias que estar en clase?  
-Sí-Me miro algo avergonzado- Pero como es viernes y me aburro en clase de biología. Además se que todavía no tienes coche, puedo llevarte en mi coche hasta tu casa. ¿Te llevo?  
Mi primera reacción fue negarme, pero estaba cansada y lo que menos me apetecía era andar tres kilómetros hasta casa. Era eso o esperar a Charlie y su coche patrulla.  
-Si eres tan amable- Me hice la inocente mientras veía como la sonrisa de Mike adquiría un toque poco inocente.  
"_Como se te ocurra tocarme, te tiro del coche en marcha y ya pensare si te atropello_"

Mike me dejó en la puerta de casa, le di las gracias y me baje.  
-Bella, espera un momento-me llamó.  
-¿Sí, Mike?-me estaba empezando a impacientar. Me había puesto nerviosa en el coche con sus intentos de mover su mano a mi pierna e intentarme alejar de él.  
-Esto...he pensado en hacer una fiesta para darte la bienvenida...vamos si tú quiere-Vaciló.  
-Ah-me quedé atónita. La verdad, que lo que menos me apetecía es que alguien me hiciese una fiesta por haber entrado en un pueblo que para mi era poco menos que el infierno. Odiaba las fiestas- Bueno en realidad, nunca habia celebrado ninguna fiesta y tampoco asistido a ellas- y sobre todo odiaba ser el centro de atención. Solo la promesa que le hice a Leslat hizo que me lo pensase. Además tenía que empezar a hacer un poco de vida social si quería integrarme bien en este pueblo.  
"_No tientes al destino, Bells. Las cosas te están saliendo mejor de lo que pensabas_."  
-Me parece muy buena idea- Le conteste a Mike con un entusiasmo que estaba lejos de sentir.  
Mike parecía que no me escuchaba y pronto descubrí el motivo de su distracción. El muy pervertido me estaba mirando el pecho con mirada penetrante. Y eso que no llevaba escote.  
"_No mires tanto, que no es que tenga el pecho escondido, es que tengo lo que estas viendo, ¡cerdo!_"  
-Mike-Le llame al orden de forma seca y cortante- Cuando te hable me gustaría que me mirases a los ojos ¡Que los tengo mas arriba!  
Agito la cabeza, asustado por mi tono y volvió a la realidad o por lo menos a mi realidad. La suya, no sabía exactamente donde estaba. Bueno, sí lo sabía.  
-Pásame a recoger a las ocho-le dije al ver que no hablaba.  
"_Y con las manitas quietas_".

Después de hacer una buena compra-por lo menos para un mes ya que la casa se habia quedado vacía de todo comestible-y ordenarla en el frigorífico, decidí que ya era hora de dar señales de existencia a mi otra parte de mi familia y decidí llamar a Leslat. Era mas tranquilo que Renee y necesitaba de su alegría contagiosa. Marqué su número y descolgué.  
Enseguida me salió su dulce y melodiosa voz al teléfono.  
-Bells, preciosa. ¡Ya era hora de que llamases!, Tu madre estaba como un basilisco.  
-Leslat...-susurré. Aquellas palabras, aunque superficiales, hicieron en mí el efecto de un rayo de sol al entrar en una ventana oscura. Cuanta calidez podía desprender alguien tan frío en apariencia.  
-Me echas de menos, ¿verdad?-supuso-No te preocupes. Ya falta menos para que nos veamos. Bueno cuéntame que has hecho hasta ahora.  
Empecé a contarle como tenía la casa Charlie y mis arreglos en ella  
-Pobre Charlie-se compadeció-Necesita una mujer. Ahora que lo pienso,… el otro día me encontré unas hermanas gemelas muy guapas...  
Le corté antes de que se fuera por las nubes y seguí contándole la cena con Billy y Jacob y el atropellamiento que casi sufrí por el pijo del pueblo  
-¿Como se llama y donde vive?-pregunto aparentemente enfadado, pero yo ya sabía que era lo que se escondía tras esa apariencia. Me limité a reír- Es para romperle las piernas.  
-Se llama Edward Cullen y no sé donde vive. Pero de ese-siseé-me encargo yo. En cuanto le pille, le voy a hacer unos pequeños apaños a su Volvo.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Eres muy cruel, Bells!-me regañó travieso-¿Acaso no sabes que hay dos cosas que nunca puedes tocar a un tío: Los huevos y los coches?-Se rió mas fuerte- Tú déjame a mí que le pegue una paliza.  
Sonreí al imaginarme la cara del pobre Edward al ver como un vampiro entraba en su cuarto y le decía cuatro cosas. Pagaría por ver ese espectáculo. Casi me dio pena. Casi.  
Continué contándole el primer día de instituto, de mis nuevos compañeros y de como habia barrido en el examen de ingreso.  
-Eres demasiado lista para ese instituto, Bells.  
-Entonces deja que vuelva contigo a cazar vampiros-supliqué.  
No coló.  
-Nada de nada, señorita-se rió-Bells-se puso más serio-Me lo prometiste, ¿Recuerdas?  
Asentí resignada. El tenía razón, Forks era tan aburrido que ni siquiera los vampiros me molestaban en sueños. Era horrible.  
Para que se me pasase la depresión, le conté la impresión sobre mis nuevos compañero llegando a la conclusión que todos-salvo excepciones-me habían parecido muy hipócritas.  
-Es un pueblo pequeño, Bells-me recordó- No puedes esperar nada de unos chicos que nunca han salido de ahí. La gente no suele ser tan comprensiva y abierta de mente como lo podemos ser tú o yo.  
Terminé contándole lo de la fiesta y por algún extraño motivo pareció que le gustaba la idea.  
"_Cosas humanas_", recordé que me había dicho.  
-Como eres nueva en esto, te voy a explicar ciertas normas que tienes que cumplir...  
-Vale -le interrumpí. Sabía muy bien lo de las normas- Leslat soy nueva en eso de las relaciones públicas, pero algunas costumbres son universales.  
-¿Entonces no hace falta que te cuente el cuento de "La cuevita y la serpiente de un solo ojo"?-preguntó divertido.  
-¡NO!-grité. Leslat y sus charlas hombre-mujer.  
-Es que este tiene una pequeña variante, Bells-siguió contando- Ya sabes que los niños tienen una pequeña serpiente que tiene un ojito que le gusta mucho explorar una cueva que tienen las niñas y en cuanto les llega una pequeña señal, estas serpientes se lanzan como posesas a hacer excursiones de espeología y si van a lo loco luego esto puede traer sorpresas muy poco agradables. Pero para eso se inventó unas caperuzas de látex muy útiles que se ponen en la serpiente...  
-¡La moraleja, Leslat!- Ese cuento lo tenía un poco visto  
- Expediciones de espeología con gomita o si no cierra la cuevita, Bells-me advirtió muy serio- Que Charlie no esta preparado física ni mentalmente para ser abuelo y yo soy muy joven para ser tío abuelo.  
"_Lo que tú digas_"  
-No te preocupes, Leslat-le tranquilicé-Esa cueva va a estar cerrada mucho tiempo. Aquí no hay nadie que me atraiga lo suficiente para hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir toda mi vida.  
-Eso dices ahora-musitó-¿Que pasa con ese Mike Newton?  
Solo de mencionar el nombre tuve un acceso de nauseas.  
-Cueva cerrada por obras-Bromee.  
Se rió con ganas.  
-Pues si que debe ser repulsivo el chaval-Me comento todavía riéndose-Casi me da pena y me arrepiento de querer darle una paliza.  
-Arráncale la cabeza de cuajo-supliqué.  
Se rió aun más.  
No me di cuenta del tiempo que estuve hablando con él, pero me hizo feliz.  
Me contó la bronca que había tenido Renee con Phil, por dejar pelos en el baño y después se despidió de mí, recordándome que pronto le vería.  
-Procura no sufrir ningun percance. Me extraña que solo hayas sufrido un intento de atropello. Y apunta los nombres, direcciones y matriculas de todo el que te caiga mal que cuando llegue ya me encargare de hacerles una pequeña visita...-hizo como si se lo tuviese que pensar-Tenemos a un salido y un pijin...Bells, con eso no tengo ni para empezar.  
Me reí con ganas y con mucho pesar le colgué.

Tardé un rato largo en decidir que ponerme-algo raro en mí-ya que nunca habia estado en ninguna fiesta y no sabía exactamente que ponerme. Por otro lado tampoco es que tuviese mucha variedad y en el armario de Forks, aun menos, ya que el resto de mi ropa estaba en una maleta de Phoenix, preparada para que Leslat la trajese.  
Al final me decidí por una camiseta de tirantes negra con un dibujo de Setsuna, el protagonista de un comic japonés llamado "Angel Sanctuary", curándose las heridas. Si me gustaba tanto Setsuna era porque el color de su pelo me recordaba al de otra persona.  
Me puse unos pantalones negros-color ya típico de mí- con dibujos de alas de angeles y por primera vez me atreví a ponerme unas botas de tacón alto.  
Me puse mis falsas mangas y como complementos de bisutería, llevaba unos pendientes de plata con la forma del pentagrama, unas pulseras negras y por descontado mi colgante favorito.  
Antes de vestirme y ducharme, había preparado la cena a Charlie, que constaba de ensalada y filetes a la plancha. La era del "Colesterol y las grasas saturadas" habia llegado a su fin en esta casa.  
Cuando baje, Charlie ya estaba en la cocina mirando con extrañeza el bol de la ensalada como si fuese comida para conejos. Por la expresión que tenía su cara, sabía que aquello no le gustaba mucho.  
Me senté y empecé a servir la comida. Le puse dos filetes pequeños acompañado de una gran cantidad de ensalada. No le gusto nada y estuvo toda la cena de mal humor.  
-Que sepas señorita que el toque de queda es a las dos-Me miro enfurruñado.  
Tenía que fastidiarme de alguna manera para vengarse de que no le dejase comer otra cosa que ensaladas, a pesar de eso estaba muy contento de que hiciese vida social con humanos.  
De repente, me acordé de algo.  
-Papá-No sabía por donde empezar-Ayer cuando estaba mirando el correo, encontré varias paginas de un periódico de Chicago que hablaba de unos asesinatos...  
Charlie me miro mientras masticaba la lechuga con mucha fruición y cuando termino me contó algo:  
-Aun no estoy seguro de lo que estoy buscando, Bells. Pero creo que el caso de Elizabeth Masen me acerca a una pista. Me alegro que me lo hayas comentado. Te lo iba a decir pero aun me faltan unos datos. ¿Solo has leído lo asesinatos de Chicago?  
Le miré sorprendida.  
-¿Hubo mas asesinatos de ese tipo?-le pregunté haciendo un nudo en el estomago.  
-Bueno, no en el mismo año ni estado, pero de alguna manera intuyo que están relacionados.  
-Cuenta-le animé sin saber realmente si me iba a gustar lo que oía.  
-En 1920, en Biloxi, hubo un incendio en un manicomio. No hubo supervivientes La policía lo atribuyó a un accidente y cerró el caso...  
-Pero tú crees que no fue un accidente-Era una afirmación.  
-Días antes, un ayudante de un médico de ese manicomio desapareció, llevándose consigo a una paciente. Se llamaba Mary Alice Brandon. Nunca más se supo.  
-¿De que manera crees que puedan estar relacionados?-pregunte sin ver la relación  
-Creo que tanto en Chicago como en Biloxi hubo una mano negra-susurro Charlie.  
-¿Un vampiro?-me atreví a aventurar.  
Charlie asintió.  
-¿El mismo vampiro?-No me lo podía creer-El modus operandi de ambos crímenes no es el mismo.  
-Puede que lo hiciesen vampiros distintos pero por orden del mismo vampiro-sugirió Charlie.  
Ahí me había perdido.  
-No entiendo-Balbuceé.  
-La verdad es que lo único que tengo son hipótesis, Bells-Charlie sacudió la cabeza- Puede ser que un vampiro crease a otro para hacer el trabajo sucio o puede tratarse incluso de algún miembro de una familia. Pero necesito saber más. He pedido que me traigan varios informes de Chicago y el expediente de Mary Alice Brandon.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunté. Se me escapaban los motivos.  
Charlie se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Pero por que estás tan interesado en esos casos?-No me podía creer que a Charlie le interesase tanto la historia. Mi padre se había convertido en un ratón de biblioteca-¿Tiene algo que ver con algún antiguo caso o algún caso que estés investigando ahora y que quieras que busque Leslat?-No podía ser otra cosa.  
Charlie pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de contestarme. Parecía que se había creado algún debate interno en el y ahora decidía si me lo contaba o no ¿Que era lo que tanto temía?  
-Tengo un presentimiento-empezó a musitar-Es como si aun él que hiciese esto aun no hubiese terminado de cerrar el círculo. Como si faltase algo. Ya sabes que es un vampiro y él puede esperar toda la eternidad.  
-¿Terminar de cerrar el círculo?-que Charlie me hablase en clave no me gustaba nada. Inconscientemente un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
Charlie me miro como nunca lo había hecho. Se ponía serio conmigo. Aquello tenía que ser grave.  
-No debería contártelo o quizás te lo debería haber contado hace mucho tiempo, Bells-El tono de Charlie se volvió siniestro- Renee me lo ha prohibido, pero creo que no saberlo no te va ayudar en nada. Hace diecisiete años...  
Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento y me sobrecogí. Entonces me fije en la hora y comprendí de quien se trataba. Me enfadé porque el tonto de Newton habia interrumpido una conversación muy importante y Charlie respiró aliviado al ver que se habia librado por la campana de contarme algo importante e incomodo.  
"_No te vas a librar tan fácilmente_", pensé para mis adentros.  
Se me quitaron las ganas de ir a la fiesta pero como se lo había prometido a Leslat tuve que hacer tripas corazón y preparar mi mejor sonrisa en cuanto vi a Mike Newton entrar.  
Charlie le saludo muy efusivamente. Era como si fuese su salvador para la futura vida social de su hija.  
-Jefe Swan-le saludó muy educado Mike.  
-Mike Newton-le saludó Charlie feliz- ¿Donde es esa fiesta?  
-En Port Angeles-Le informó Mike-¿Tiene hora de llegada a casa?  
"_Por favor, Charlie di que sí_"  
-La verdad es que me gustaría que estuviese aquí a las dos-pareció pensárselo-pero si llega un par de horas más tarde, tampoco me enfadare ya que es su primera fiesta aquí.  
Intenté evitar un gesto de disgusto  
_"¿Donde está tu autoridad de padre cuando tienes que hacer uso de ella?, cretino_"  
-Tranquilo Jefe Swan-le dijo a Charlie pasándome una mano sobre el hombro a pesar de mis esfuerzos por evitarle-La dejaré en casa de una sola pieza.  
"_Esa no es su intención... ¿No existe algo así como el instinto paternal que le indica a un padre que el pretendiente de su hija es un salido?" ___

Vi como Charlie salía al porche para despedirme de mí. Nunca supe lo que me impulsó pero de repente y sin aviso corrí a sus brazos y le abracé muy fuerte. Noté mucha tensión en mi abrazo. Tenía un presentimiento extraño. Como si ya no le fuese a ver más.  
Charlie se rió.  
-Tonta, solo es una fiesta-me replicó divertido-Como mucho te cogerás una borrachera y llegaras Dios sabe a que hora. Lo único que tendrás que temer es la bronca que yo te pueda echar.  
-No se si lo sabes, papa pero te quiero mucho-quería que lo supiese aun sin saber el motivo real.  
-Pues si que tienes miedo escénico, muchacha-me acarició el pelo-Tu estarás bien, yo estaré bien y todos contentos.  
Quería asegurarme.  
-En cuanto llegue te despertare, ¿Vale?-le prometí-además tenemos una charla pendiente-me acordé de lo que me quiso decir antes de que Mike nos interrumpiera.  
-Mañana hablamos, Bells-Replicó menos divertido. Esa charla no le hacía tanta gracia.  
-Hasta luego-le dije nerviosa  
-Hasta luego y trata de divertirte-me aconsejó  
Fui hacia el coche de Mike mirando hacia atrás. Charlie me saludó con la mano sonriendo levemente. Eso era normal. ¿Entonces por qué el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien?

Me monté en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Newton de mal humor y durante un rato me negué a dirigirle la palabra. Pero al ver que íbamos en dirección contraria a Port Angeles me asuste levemente.  
"_No será capaz de..._"  
-Mike ¿Donde vamos?-pregunté con algo de ansiedad-Ese no es el camino a Port Angeles.  
-No vamos a Port Angeles. Esa es una excusa que nos hemos inventado para que nuestros padres nos dejen tranquilos- me explicó como si tuviese cuatro años- Tenemos prohibido ir allí y no queremos problemas con ellos.  
-¿Donde vamos en realidad?- Esto me empezaba a parecer aterrador.  
-Al bosque-Me respondió Mike en tono teatralmente siniestro.

Era noche cerrada y el tono verde de los árboles habia sido sustituido por un negro intenso. Después de cinco minutos de caminata, tras aparcar en el borde del camino, pude vislumbrar una hoguera y alrededor de ella un grupo de unos veinte o treinta chicos sentados hablando entre ellos o escuchando música de un casette que habían traído. De repente vi una gran humadera y supe que la mayoria de ellos estaban fumando. Y por el olor no solo era tabaco. Esperaba que no se me pegase mucho a la ropa o tendría problemas con Charlie. No creía que esa experiencia humana le hiciese mucha gracia.  
-¡Bella!-oí que me llamaba Jessica y me hacía señales para que me sentase a su lado.  
Me senté a su lado y acto seguido Mike fue detrás de mí como un perrito faldero. Por unos segundos pude distinguir cierto brillo de disgusto en los ojos de Jessica por ver que Mike se sentaba a mi lado, por lo que decidí poner remedio, cambiándome de sitio y me puse entre Jessica y Angela. Ahora era Mike el que no estaba satisfecho, pero a Jessica le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Mike.  
Lauren que estaba enfrente de mí, me miraba desdeñosa y luego se dirigió a su compañera de al lado, una rubia de bote con la misma cara de estirada, a la que dijo algo en el oído pero sin despegar sus ojos de mi. Supuse que hablarían de mi atuendo. Me pareció muy mal educada.  
Me pasaron una botella de tequila que yo rehusé a beber. Me acordé que Leslat me invito a tomarme un par de chupitos de tequila en México D.C cuando cumplí los dieciséis años y me cogi una buena cogorza. Leslat aun me recordaba, riéndose, que me subí a una mesa y me puse a bailar rap cuando los músicos del bar estaban tocando una ranchera y después me caí de la mesa haciéndome una brecha. Siempre recordaría la jaqueca del día siguiente. Cazar un vampiro con resaca no era lo mejor que podía hacer. Desde ese momento Leslat no volvió a darme bebida que no fuese agua y coca-cola.  
-¡Vamos, Bella!-me animo Mike-solo es un trago.  
Resignada me acerque la boquilla y fingí que me lo bebía. Rápidamente se lo pase a Angela que hizo lo mismo que yo. No pude decir lo mismo de Jessica y Mike, ya que entre los dos se acabaron la botella. Supuse que tendría que conducir yo, si quería llegar a casa sana y salva.  
-Hagamos algo divertido-propuso Eric- Ah, ¡ya se! Juguemos a la Ouija-sugirió.  
-¡Oh, no! que yuyu-Repuso Lauren histérica-Esas cosas ni nombrarlas.  
A mi realmente me daba igual. Estaba curada de espantos. Además si había visto otra clase de criaturas supuestamente fantásticas ¿Que me podrían hacer los fantasmas? ¿Atormentarme en mis pesadillas? ¡Bienvenidos sean!  
-Bueno, si no queréis jugar a la ouija, por lo menos contemos cuentos de miedo-sugirió Mike.  
-Eso me gusta mas-opinó Lauren-Aunque puede que Bella-dijo con prepotencia-no lo aguante y tenga que irse a dormir con papa-se burló.  
_"¿Quieres que te cuente yo una verdadera historia de miedo?_", la rete, "_No sabes lo que es el autentico terror. Si hubieras visto la cuarta parte de lo que yo he visto, estarías viviendo en un yunque rezando para no dormir, ya que tus pesadillas se confundirían con la aterradora realidad". __  
_-Sobreviviré-la reté escuetamente.  
-Mike-sugirió Jessica-cuenta la historia sobre quien ya sabemos. Nosotros nos la sabemos de memoria pero Bella es nueva.  
Al principio Mike dudo y luego una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios.  
-Ah, ¿Quieres que cuente la historia de los Cullen?-preguntó con un tinte malicioso.  
-pensé que íbamos a contar cuentos de miedo-me quejé. No me gustaba el cáliz que estaban tomando las cosas. No era una cotilla y que se metiesen con personas que no podían defenderse, era algo superior a mis fuerzas. Estuve a punto de levantarme pero algo en mi interior me dijo que me quedase en mi sitio. Además sentía mucha curiosidad por los Cullen y aunque fueran comentarios maliciosos, siempre podía enterarme de algo. Incluso el chisme más inverosímil, podía tener algo de verdad. Por fin comprendería porque la gente les tenía tanto miedo.  
-Bueno hará cosa de dos años...-comenzó contando Mike poniendo suspense a la historia-llegaron a este pueblo una familia procedente de algún pueblo perdido de Alaska una familia compuesta de siete miembros. Nunca se supo los motivos, pero se cree que el padre de la familia se metió en algún lió con la justicia y tuvieron que salir de allí sin tiempo para detenerse. Pero la hipótesis que más se sigue ahora es que el doctor Carlisle Cullen era uno de los jefes de una peligrosa secta satánica y sus superiores en Alaska le mandaron ir a Forks en busca de nuevos adeptos.  
Carlisle Cullen intenta reclutar a nuevos miembros mientras compagina su trabajo en el hospital y ha encargado a sus hijos adoptivos que hiciesen lo mismo en la escuela.  
-¿Los hijos de los Cullen son adoptados?-pregunté sorprendida.  
-Por supuesto-Me dijo Jessica como si eso fuese obvio-El doctor es muy joven, como mucho tendrá treinta años, y como su mujer Esme, que según dicen llevaba una vida muy alocada y se puso de píldoras anticonceptivas, debido a su actividades poco limpias antes de conocer al doctor, se ha quedado estéril a pesar de los esfuerzos y el dinero que se gastó el doctor en tratamientos de fertilidad.  
-Tanto dinero para nada-se rió Lauren cruelmente.  
Esto me estaba empezando a parecer un cotilleo muy cruel.  
- Esme Cullen tenía una hermana que le daba a la bebida y cuando se murió, ella se tuvo que encargar de los hijos de su hermana, los gemelos Hale. Son Rosalie y Jasper. Y después Empezaron a acoger al resto de los hijos que son Emmett, Alice y Edward-continuó Mike arrugando la nariz de asco cuando menciono a Edward-de Edward se cuenta que su madre se lo vendió a los Cullen para poderse costear sus vicios de drogas, sexo y juego y que se la encontraron muerta en un rió al poco tiempo-siguió contando Mike.  
Aquello hizo que abriese la boca de asombro que se iba convirtiendo en un asco absoluto. Era repugnante incluso de ser cierto ya que nadie tiene derecho a remover un pasado tan triste y regocijarse con el como si fuese una maruja.  
-Esos Cullen han salido todos de los bajos fondos-Afirmó Lauren.  
-Son chicos malos-le dio la razón Jessica con un tono de resentimiento- Porque sean guapos y ricos, no pueden mirar al resto del mundo como si fuese basura. Sobre todo Edward. Tendrá una cara bonita pero solo es eso. Y encima el chico se creerá que es el rey del mundo. Tampoco es para tanto.  
-Sí, por eso estuviste un año acosando a Edward y mandándole papelitos con mensajes secretos hasta que te dijo: "_Stanley, deja de ponerte en evidencia que no me interesas y el pobre bosque del Amazonas no tiene porque pagar tus tonterías_"-le recordó tímidamente Angela aunque sus labios tenían una sonrisa traviesa-Aun me acuerdo lo helada que te dejo.  
Jessica le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Angela  
-Es que no sabes como me miro y ese tono tan cortante...-empezó a justificarse-parecía tan frío como un trozo de hielo. Además yo solo pretendía ser amable con él y se puso borde.  
Me reí para mis adentros al imaginarme a Jessica despechada y humillada en su ego.  
-De todas formas es un pijo que solo busca llamar la atención-siguió arremetiendo Mike- ¿Si no por que se teñiría el pelo de ese color? Dicen que se gasta mil dolares en un tinte especial que solo puedes comprar por internet que lo traen de alguna zona remota de China.  
"¿_Te fastidia que tú no te lo puedas comprar_?"  
-quizás sea su color natural de pelo-objetó Angela  
-Imposible-resoplo Mike.  
-¡Jo, Mike!-Jessica se agarró al brazo de Mike disimuladamente-aun no has contado las aquelarres que realizan en el bosque.  
-Ah si-cayó en la cuenta Mike-Eso es lo mejor. Una vez al mes, las noches de luna llena, se reúnen en el bosque, cazan animales los matan, se beben su sangre-al mencionar que se bebían la sangre de animales se me hizo un nudo en el estomago aunque pensé que solo era una reacción instintiva-, después hacen una hoguera, se desnudan y bailan alrededor de ella invocando al diablo para que les y luego se montan una orgía.  
"_A lo mejor este pueblo es mas divertido de lo que pensaba_".  
-¿Lo has visto?-pregunté incrédula a Mike.  
-No-admitió él.  
-Entonces no lo puedes saber-me estaban sacando de mis casillas.  
No me contestó agachando la cabeza levemente avergonzado por mi bronca.  
Empezaba a compadecerme de los Cullen y tal vez la reacción de Edward con el coche hubiese sido fruto de su desesperación con la gente de este pueblo. ¡No!...No tenía que justificarlo. A mi no me conocía y mucho menos le había hecho nada. Yo no quería que pensase que era igual que la gente de este pueblo.  
-Mi hermana me ha dicho-empezó a decir la chica que estaba al lado de Lauren-que si por la noche te pones delante de un espejo con una vela y llamas tres veces a Edward Cullen, este se te aparece y te saca los ojos.  
"_Esa es Bloody Mary, estupida_"  
Incapaz de escuchar más, me levante y me fui dando una vuelta. Empezaba a vislumbrar cual era el problema. Seguramente los Cullen serían una familia normal y corriente que han tenido la mala suerte de instalarse aquí y la gente no le habían recibido bien por el simple hecho de ser forasteros. Encima si eran ricos y sus hijos destacaban pues aquello era el fin. La envidia siempre ha sido el pecado capital de cualquier país y en Forks lo seguían de puntillas. Recordé que aquella mañana que habia salido el sol, ellos no habían ido a clase...eso me dio que pensar.  
"_Vamos, Bells_", me tranquilice yo misma, "_Charlie no ha visto nada extraño en el doctor o si no, te hubiese avisado. Aquí no va a venir ningun vampiro a buscarte" __  
_Me estremecí al pensar en la palabra "vampiro". Tenía que haber una explicación para lo de los Cullen.  
"Seguramente tendrían algún virus estomacal", me autoconvencí a mí misma.

-Bella-Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.  
Cuando el corazón me volvió a mi sitio, me di la vuelta y vi que era Angela.  
-Necesitaba estirar las piernas-le expliqué.  
Asintió.  
Nos quedamos un rato en silencio sin nada que comentar. En ciertos momentos se agradecía, pero ahora me estaba empezando a pesar demasiado.  
-Es un pueblo pequeño-me soltó de pronto- Y con sus costumbres. Si te sales de ellas, ya no eres bien recibida. El único delito de los Cullen es destacar.  
-Vaya-asentí pensativa-Gracias por el consejo. Intentaré portarme lo mejor posible y no destacaré.  
Se rió levemente.  
-Tú no eres la típica chica que se atenga a las reglas. Algo me dice que vas a dar que hablar-sonrió levemente-Pero creo que ese es tu encanto.  
Me caía muy bien.  
-¿Pero se necesita ser tan crueles con la gente como los Cullen?-pregunté sin saber en que se basaba realmente ese odio irracional mezclado con miedo e ignorancia.  
Angela suspiró.  
-No es solo los recelos que puedan tener la gente sobre los forasteros-susurro Angela-La gente de la Push meten ideas raras...  
-¿La Push?-Me volví hacia Angela totalmente sorprendida. Empecé a pensar en Billy y mis presentimientos sobre el poder que tenía sobre la gente de este pueblo.  
- Bueno...-empezó a tartamudear como si no hubiese tenido que decir nada-...esto muchas veces vamos de excursión a la Push y nos juntamos con los chicos nativos de allí, sobre todo con Sam Uley y Leah Clearwater...y bueno empiezan a contar esas cosas sobre los Cullen...y a la gente le gusta escuchar eso...la verdad no es importante.  
-¿Que le pasa a la gente de la Push con los Cullen?-Iba a tener una charla muy seria con Charlie para que intentase razonar con Billy. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro.  
-Son supersticiosos-se encogió de hombros-hablan de espíritus de sus antepasados que están enfadados porque los demonios bebedores de sangre han invadido su territorio-Angela suspiró como si todo esto no tuviese sentido. Como si eso fuese absurdas supersticiones.  
Vale. Charlie no hablaba con Billy ya le diría yo cuatro cosas. Me estaba dando miedo el poder que ejercía sobre el pueblo.  
Estaba harta de estar parada, por lo que decidí adentrarme por el bosque.  
Angela me llamó asustada:  
-Bella por ahí se va a casa de los Cullen-me advirtió.  
"_Vaya, ¿no me digas_?" Eso reanimó mi curiosidad.  
-Solo voy a echar un vistazo y después vuelvo-Le dije despidiéndome mientras me adentraba más y más en el bosque.

Fue una idea horrible ponerme las botas de tacón. Perdía el equilibrio cada dos por tres y se me estaban clavando todas las piedras en los pies. Se habia levantado un aire frío y me pareció oler a ozono por la zona. Eso me hizo suponer que pronto habría tormenta. Esperaba que no me pillase antes de regresar. No sabía cuanto tiempo habia estado caminando pero se me hizo muy largo ¿Por qué esos dichosos Cullen tenían que vivir tan lejos de la civilización?

Podía oír el pasar del rió Calawah. Entonces me pareció vislumbrar algo que parecía una casa y me dispuse a correr en aquella dirección cruzando el puente.  
Pero cuando llegué me di cuenta que aquello no era una casa, sino una mansión ¡Madre mía!  
La casa-si se le podía denominar casa-tendría unos cien años de antigüedad y me pareció atemporal y muy bonita de color blanco y con el tejado azul oscuro grisáceo. Tenía cuatro pisos de alto y en el tejado se podía ver un par de ventanas que yo supuse que era el desván. Antes de llegar a la casa habia una fila de árboles que hacían de jardín. No había puerta de entrada pero aun así no me sentí muy cómoda era como si estuviese haciendo allanamiento de morada. Si me pillaban, tendría que dar una buena explicación a Charlie. Mi primer día en Forks y ya me estaba metiendo en líos.  
Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que supuse que estaban durmiendo.  
Me fui acercando más y más. El aire se habia convertido en un fuerte viento y pude oír los primeros truenos ¡Genial! La tormenta me caería encima.  
De repente vi como alguien encendía las luces de la casa y por un momento me quede de piedra e inmóvil en el sitio.  
"¡Dios que me van a pillar! ¿Que les digo? "_Hola estaba haciendo turismo rural y me encontré con vuestra casa. A propósito muy bonita, ¿eh?_"  
Alguien abrió la puerta y... ¡valiente de mí!... salí corriendo de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo.  
-¿Hola?-Una voz increíblemente suave y musical con acento británico saludo un poco extrañada.  
No me detuve a comprobar como era el rostro que acompañaba a esa voz y noté como la cazadora se me caía de mi cintura. No quise retroceder sobre mis pasos a recogerla.  
Corrí y corrí sin parar hasta que me aseguré que habia perdido la casa de vista y nadie podría seguirme.  
El aire se habia convertido en viento y azotaba violentamente las ramas de los árboles y el bosque adquiría toques siniestros de penumbra. Solo los primeros relámpagos iluminaban la zona.  
Me apoye en un árbol para coger aire.  
La atmósfera siniestra del bosque debió ser el detonante de todo. Aquella vez fue la primera vez que la oí, pero no la ultima. En aquel momento jamás me imagine lo agradecida que le estaría por toda la eternidad.  
"_Bella_", oí que alguien me llamaba pero yo sabía que estaba sola. O por lo menos lo intuía.  
"_Bella, por favor_", me suplicó una voz femenina, suave, musical y etérea.  
Agité la cabeza intentando que desapareciese la ilusión. Lo único que me faltaba era oír voces. Yo no estaba loca o por lo menos no lo estaba hasta que llegue aquí.  
"_Estas sugestionada, este bosque, la tormenta y todas las historias de miedo que te han contado han hecho que oigas cosas que no existen. Todo está en tu inconsciente. No es real_"  
-No existes-susurre asustada.  
"_Bella, escúchame es urgente_", inquirió levemente irritada.  
-¡No existes!-chillé tapándome los oídos.  
"_Charlie, te necesita. Esta en peligro_", me advirtió.  
Aquello me hizo caer en la cuenta de que "ella" era real. Me acorde de lo que me dijo la gitana de Ciudad Juárez sobre escuchar voces interiores y de mi presentimiento y note como no me llegaba el aire a los pulmones. Aquello no fue un presentimiento si no una intuición.  
-No-suplique-¡Charlie, no!-A Charlie no podía pasarle nada malo.  
"_Corre todo lo que puedas_"  
No tuve que pensármelo dos veces y me puse a correr otra vez aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, pero parecía como si yo conociese el camino y no tuviese que pensar. Solo correr, correr, correr...  
La voz me guiaba por el dedalo del bosque. Ya no le tenía miedo a pesar de la furia del viento y de los truenos que acompañaba a los relámpagos. Y por primera vez no me sentí torpe ni tuve que hacer esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio. Charlie era lo primordial.  
-¡Charlie!-grité.  
Como respuesta sonó un trueno que me estremeció aun mal en los ya muy malos presagios. Pero ya nadie podía pararme.  
-¡Charlie!-volví a gritar.  
El bosque parecía no acabar nunca.  
"_Vamos un esfuerzo más y llegaras_", me apremió la voz.  
Cuando aquello pareció no tener fin pude vislumbrar el camino que estaba al lado de mi casa.  
"_Bella, cuidado_", me avisó.  
A pesar de que me flaqueaban las fuerzas, logré sacarlas de mi reserva y corrí el último tramo del bosque hasta llegar al camino que conducía a mi casa. Con un último esfuerzo conseguí llegar a casa.  
Las luces estaban apagadas. Eran las doce menos diez.  
"Tiene que estar dormido", me autoconvencí  
"_Ve despacio_", me aconsejó cuando yo empecé a cruzar el porche y ya iba a empezar a entrar por la puerta.  
No sabía que me iba a encontrar cuando empecé a cruzar el salón de mi casa. Todo estaba en silencio en contraste con la tormenta que se había formado fuera. Era claustrofóbico y siniestro.  
Di al interruptor de la luz, pero esta no se encendió.  
"_Tiene que ser a causa de la tormenta_", quise creer.  
Andaba lentamente como si fuese una autómata mientras que me llegaron dos olores muy extraños. Uno de ellos me recordaba a la gasolina. Muy extraño.  
El otro hizo que mis piernas flaqueasen y sintiese mi estomago revuelto. Se me nublo la vista.

_"Vi como una mujer- La misma que en un sueño anterior-miraba de un lado para otro, intentando capturar sus jadeos como si eso le ayudase a coger unos segundos mas de vida. La vi ponerse lívida y rígida y sus preciosos labios dibujaron una mueca de horror en cuanto se fijo en algo o en alguien que yo no podía ver. No pude verlo, pero si sentí como se rompían cristales al impactar el cuerpo contra ellos. Después solo pude percatarme de una mano totalmente ensangrentada que sujetaba un trozo de cristal"._

Abrí los ojos al sentir que algo me goteaba. Miré al suelo y me encontré con "Hecate". ¿Que hacía ahí? Otra vez algo me goteó sobre mi cabeza y me atreví a levantar la vista al techo.

Para ser una buena cazavampiros era recomendable mantener la calma incluso en los momentos más duros. Eso era una de las numerosas reglas para ser competente en su trabajo. Pero las normas no decían nada de que pasaba si una cazavampiros de diecisiete años que se habia tomado un año sabático, llegaba a su casa de una fiesta y se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre colgado en el techo, totalmente desangrado y con un mínimo aliento de vida.  
-¡Charlie!-grité mordiéndome los puños para que mis sollozos no saliesen y mis gritos se amortiguasen.- ¡Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie!

Las piernas me flaquearon y me derrumbé en el suelo gritando como una histérica. Era incapaz de coger aire y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.  
La sangre de Charlie seguía cayendo sobre mí. Tenía que hacer algo.  
Como era incapaz de levantarme, me movía apresuradamente a gatas y fui a coger el teléfono. Mis nervios hicieron que lo tirase al suelo y sin saber muy bien lo que realmente estaba haciendo, empecé a marcar números. No había línea. Comprobé que alguien había cortado los cables. ¿Y ahora qué?  
"_Bella, está ahí_", me dijo la voz a modo de advertencia.  
Noté como todo mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia, impotencia, ansiedad y miedo.  
Una carcajada inhumana rompió el silencio.  
-Es una pena lo de tu padre y que esto haya tenido que acabar así- Se burló una voz monocorde que parecía la de una niña solo que mucho más inhumana y siniestra- Pero no quiero que esta vez haya errores como hace diecisiete años.


	10. Dark Angel

Siento no haber dado antes esta advertencia: La historia de haunting shadows y su desarrollo corre a cargo de mi imaginacion. Los personajes, son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer.

DARK ANGEL

Me levanté muy lentamente del suelo como si por hacerlo así tuviese más posibilidades de supervivencia. Intente hacer el menor ruido posible pero los palpitos de mi corazón, que amenazaban con salirse de mi pecho, me traicionaron. Podía escucharlos mucho mas fuertes que el ruido de la tormenta de fuera. Con sigilo, me di la vuelta y vi una pequeña figura tapada con una capa negra por lo que no le pude ver el rostro y lo peor de todo es que no la podía ver las líneas de muerte por culpa de dicho atuendo. Solo unos ojos rojos que brillaban de satisfacción pero también de odio profundo.  
Había sentido lo que era el miedo en muchas ocasiones, pero ante la mirada de esa vampiro, hizo que todo lo que hubiese sentido antes que yo conociese como ese sentimiento, fuese mínimo en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Aquello era más fuerte...Ni si quiera se podría definir como pánico. Mi grito se quedo muerto en la garganta y yo no podía apartar la vista de ese ser. Como si saber como iba a morir me ayudase para algo.  
Ella rompió el silencio riéndose cruelmente.  
-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que asumas tu destino-me dijo con voz fría y neutra pero yo pude percibir que tenía cierto matiz cruel-Mi amo te esperaba desde hace diecisiete años y se esta empezando a impacientar.  
¿Su amo?, Entonces ella actuaba por ordenes de otro vampiro. ¿Que significaba eso de que me había estado esperando diecisiete años? ¿Por qué yo?  
Al final pude balbucear alguna palabra.  
- ¿Que significa que tu amo ha estado diecisiete años esperándome?-A pesar de la impresión la curiosidad me venció. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que la vampiro no me quería muerta o por lo menos tenia la obligación de llevarme viva a su amo, quien quiera que fuese, lo que pude intuir por el resplandor de sus ojos que esa idea no le hacia muy feliz.- ¿ Por qué ahora?  
Al fin de al cabo si era un vampiro, tendría toda la eternidad para cazarme.  
-Pareces tonta, niña-me replico ásperamente-En realidad yo no se que ha visto mi amo en ti-podía percibir todo el desprecio que sentía hacia mí- , pero si el me lo ordena yo tendré que obedecer. Hace diecisiete años me mandaron irte a buscar. Mi señor quería que te criases en nuestra familia aprendiendo nuestras costumbres y no te echaras a perder con las banalidades humanas y cuando llegase el momento, te convirtieses en miembro de nuestra familia-Parecía como si no entendiese los deseos de su amo- Pero el trabajo no resulto tan sencillo y no por circunstancias no pude cumplirlo. No sabes como se puso conmigo. La verdad que han pasado diecisiete años, poco tiempo para nosotros, pero a ti te ha dado tiempo a adquirir malos hábitos-se encogió de hombros-Bueno, en cuanto te lleve con la familia, ellos se encargaran de corregir tus modales. Ese ya no será mi trabajo.  
No, definitivamente no iba a matarme, pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo que se me proponía era un destino aun peor. Yo no quería ser igual que los seres que habían hecho daño a Charlie. Me sentía incapaz de hacer lo mismo que me habían hecho a mí. Definitivamente no.  
-Si me queréis a mí... ¿Por qué habéis atacado a mi padre? Si hubierais querido llevarme simplemente, hubieseis tenido miles de ocasiones-La rabia sustituía al miedo a medida que pensaba en Charlie- Mi padre no era importante y no hubiera podido hacer nada.  
-Cierto-repuso con cierta indiferencia en la voz-Tu padre no entraba dentro de nuestros planes. No tenía que haberle pasado nada, pero simplemente estaba en donde no debía estar-Parecía como si el asunto de torturar a Charlie le hubiera parecido un tramite.-Encima se puso a la defensiva y tuve que darle una lección-Aparentemente su tono de voz era frío y neutro, pero había un atisbo de satisfacción en su tono. No solo era un trámite si no que había disfrutado con ello.  
"_Es una sádica, disfruto haciendo daño a Charlie_", me convencí, "_Y si no haces lo que ella te diga, te matara a pesar de las ordenes que le hayan dado"_.  
A medida que mi odio hacia ese repugnante ser aumentaba, el valor-o la estupidez -iba apoderándose de mí. Apreté fuertemente los puños y me percate que tenía a "Hecate" en mi mano. Aquello me infundió auto confianza en mi misma.  
Respire profundamente y le devolví la mirada enfrentándome a ella.  
-Me da igual lo que te hayan dicho-susurré para que los sentimientos que me embargaban no se notase. No quería que ella se diese cuenta de su poder sobre mí- No iré contigo a ninguna parte y menos después de lo que has hecho a Charlie.  
"_Bella, prepárate a morir con dignidad_"  
Como respuesta la oí emitir un resoplo de impaciencia y se levanto acercándose a mi tan rápido que apenas pude parpadear y ya la tenia a escasos centímetros de mí. Su presencia hizo que se me helase todas las partes de mi cuerpo y se me erizasen los pelos. Como respuesta fruncí los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea, entrecerré los ojos y mis músculos se contrajeron. La lucha iba a comenzar. El resultado final, lo desconocía.  
-Eres mas tonta de lo que creía-me increpó- Pero me temo que esto no es negociable. Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, así que más vale que no te resistas antes de que puedas arrepentirte.  
-No- Susurré para que la voz no se me quebrase a causa de la ansiedad.  
-Iras por las buenas o por las malas-me amenazó. Se le estaba empezando a acabar la poca paciencia que tenía. Presentí que los premilitares estaban llegando a su fin.  
Me hubiera ido con ella si eso hubiese servido para salvar a Charlie, pero yo ya no podía hacer nada por el, por lo que ya no tenia nada que perder.  
Se me endureció el corazón y logré que mi voz fuese tan fría como la de ella.  
-Lo siento mucho por ti-repuse con un tono que no admitía ninguna discusión mas sobre el asunto- pero creo que para que tu amo me vea me tendrás que matar, porque yo no pienso salir de esta casa viva.  
Debajo de su capa, observe como sus ojos se oscurecían. Se estaba enfadando. Me puse en posición de ataque.  
-Tengo muchos recursos para hacerte cambiar de opinión, estupida-amenazó- y creo que no te van a gustar demasiado. Cuando haya acabado contigo estaras pidiendo perdón.  
Empezó a mirarme fijamente y mi cuerpo tembló como una hoja movida por el viento. Pasaron unos minutos- aunque parecía que el tiempo se hubiese parado-y no sucedió nada. Me pregunte que era lo que estaba planeando. Fuese lo que fuese, parecía que no le salía como ella planeaba porque la satisfacción que brillaba en sus ojos fue sustituida por un sentimiento de frustración, desencanto y furia.  
"_Bella, ahora o nunca_", me dijo mi instinto de supervivencia y sin pensármelo dos veces blandí a "Hecate" y la empuñe contra ella. La vampiro adivino mis intenciones y se aparto, pero no lo suficiente, ya que pude sentir como el sai hacia un ruido muy similar a la fricción de dos duras rocas. Después "Hecate" cayo al suelo debido al impacto.  
Por el grito inhumano que emitió, comprendí que la había herido.  
Aquello la puso muy furiosa y como salida de la nada se abalanzo sobre mi, tirandome al suelo después de lanzarme varios metros debido al demoledor impacto  
Me hice daño en la cabeza al golpearme contra el suelo y empecé a perder parte de la conciencia.  
O eso creía yo, ya que un dolor procedente de mi dedo meñique hizo que el dolor me estremeciese y se extendiese hasta la última fibra de mi ser. No intente reprimir un grito de agonía.  
-Parece que te gusta que te lo pongan difícil, pequeña zorra-se rió entre dientes. Sí, desde luego disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno- Un poco de sufrimiento no te viene mal-Su voz adquirió un matiz diabólico- así que vamos a probar con este dedo también.- Sugirió con voz traviesa mientras me cogia el dedo anular.  
Se me entumeció la garganta debido al grito que proferí al oír el chasquido que mi dedo emitió al romperse. El ruido fue sustituido por una agonía infinita.  
Tenía que hacer algo. Si iba a morir por lo menos que fuese luchando y habiéndolo intentado todo por aferrarme a unos segundos más de vida.  
Aunque borroso, podía ver que su cuerpo estaba elevado sobre el mio unos centímetros, por lo que decidí sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y logre dar impulso a mi pierna para propinarla una patada. Fue como golpear un trozo de granito, pero conseguí impulsarla por el aire y lanzarla unos metros de mí. Mi pierna quedo insensible debido al dolor y al esfuerzo, pero habia merecido la pena. Yo también la había hecho daño. Me conformaba con eso.  
Canté victoria demasiado deprisa, ya que cuando intente levantarme, algo similar a unas tenazas de hierro agarró mi cuello, me obligaron a permanecer en el suelo y cortaron mi respiración, impidiendo que el aire llegase a los pulmones. La sensación de ahogo bloqueó todos mis sentidos y poco a poco todas las zonas de mi cuerpo se quedaron insensibles. Aun sabiendo que era inútil, mis uñas arañaron sus marmóreos y gélidos brazos, pero en vano. Aquello era como si arañase una pared de hormigón.  
Entonces lo comprendí. Iba a morir. Había visto demasiadas veces la cara de la muerte y siempre había salido victoriosa de su encuentro. Pero con la herencia familiar que me había tocado, yo no podía burlar a la parca por mucho tiempo. El destino me habia concedido diecisiete años de vida. No había sido una mala vida, a pesar de todo y apenas me lamenté de todo lo que me iba a perder. En el fondo, sabía que alguien como yo no podía vivir a tope una vida humana.  
No derramé ninguna lágrima por mi prematura muerte, ya me había resignado. Estaba preparada.  
Ni siquiera me moleste en intentar averiguar de donde procedía un rugido salvaje y profundo que se iba acercando poco a poco.  
Simplemente me deje ir y me hundí.

Todo se volvió claro. Muy claro. Sentí calor a pesar de saber que estaba muerta. Y sobre todo me sentí protegida. Como nunca lo había estado. Estaba rodeada por un espacio en blanco y yo solo podía mirar de un lado para otro levantando los brazos para poder coger el máximo calor posible. Si esto era morir, la verdad que no era tan malo como yo suponía.  
Lo que pasase en el mundo terrenal, ya no era trascendental.

De vez en cuando podía oír rugidos aterradores, amenazas y gritos de dolor emitidos más por un animal salvaje que por un humano.  
"_Enana, sádica, hija de puta_", oí rugir a alguien, "_Emmett, Jasper seguidla. Alice tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes…esa zorra esta quemando la casa_", Parecía que el gruñido le rompía la garganta.  
_"¿Ella está bien?"_, preguntó una voz preocupada.  
"_Inconsciente, pero bien_", aseguro otra voz, _"Tenemos que avisar a Carlisle. Este asunto huele a chamusquina. A propósito, ¿Habéis sacado al humano de aquí?" __  
_"_Sí_", afirmo la voz. "_No te preocupes, Edward, ella se pondrá bien_"…

¿Que me pondría bien? Quería gritar que yo ya estaba muerta y que no me importaba, pero yo ya estaba por encima del bien y del mal.

_Me dirigía hacia la luz con paso firme y decidido. Ya no había dolor. Eso debía ser el cielo. __  
__La aparición de un ángel surgido de la nada solo me hizo aferrarme a la idea de que estaba llegando a mi destino. __  
__Ella caminaba hacia mí con paso lento y su largo pelo que a la luz podía verse diversos matices de colores entre el dorado y el cobrizo, ondeaba creando una imagen casi divina. Me sonreía a medida que se iba acercando a mí. __  
__Cuando la tuve a escasos centímetros de mi, me sentí insignificante y pequeña. ¿Como podíamos estar esa criatura de belleza irreal y yo en el mismo mundo? __  
__Llevo su larga y fina mano de alabastro a mi rostro, y una sensación de calidez volvió a invadir mi cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes y suaves me miraban tiernamente. __  
__-Bella-susurro con un timbre de voz suave y musical. Me recordó a la voz que podría tener un elfo o un vampiro, solo que ella pertenecía a un mundo luminoso y no a la oscuridad- Tienes que volver. __  
__"¿Volver?, ¿Por qué?", No quería. Aquí me sentía bien. __  
__-Aun no ha llegado tu hora-repuso- Tu lugar esta allí. No puedes permanecer aquí. Por ahora no. __  
__- Estoy cansada- me queje lastimosamente. __  
__-Ya tendrás tiempo de descansar-me consoló pasando la mano por mis mejillas- pero ahora tienes que volver- Me ordeno- Bella despierta, despierta, despierta…._

Despertar…aquello era demasiado doloroso…Podía notar cada golpe que me había propinado ese ser, en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. El dolor permanecía inherente a mí como un tatuaje en mi piel.  
Al abrir los ojos, también pude distinguir que había luz pero esa sí me hacia daño a los ojos, no me gustaba. También hacia calor y pero no era el calor placentero y protector de antes. No daba calidez, quemaba. Lo podía sentir en el escozor de mi garganta y en las lágrimas de mis ojos.  
De repente el intenso calor se convirtió en frío y sentí como flotaba. Con pesadez levante mi mirada y sonreí. Comprendí que estaba realmente muerta.  
La gente solía decir que cuando ibas a morir veías a tus seres mas queridos. Pero mi última visión no fue ni Renee, ni Charlie, ni Leslat.  
Era él. Nunca, ni siquiera en mis sueños o en mi imaginación, había estado tan hermoso. Podría reconocer su cabello rebelde y de color tan difícilmente descriptible, sus preciosos labios simétricos fruncidos en gesto de preocupación, su fuerte mentón tan masculino y delicado. Todo tal como le recordaba. Lo único que cambiaba era el color de sus ojos. Ya no eran negros o borgoñas, si no dorados. Eso le daba un brillo más delicado a su ya precioso rostro.  
Incluso su voz era más suave.  
-Shhh-susurró-No respires mucho o te ahogaras.  
Sentí su tacto helado sobre mi mejilla, pero su roce hizo que la sangre me hirviese como la lava de un volcán.  
La sensación era demasiado real, bueno en el fondo me lo debía, ya que me estaba muriendo…y con esa claridad de los moribundos, comprendí que seguramente ese ser supremo y bondadoso, que se llamaba Dios se había apiadado de él y le había admitido a su lado y ahora se había convertido en mi ángel. Me pregunte por que no tenía alas. Un ángel sin ellas estaba incompleto aunque a mi me pareciese el mas bello de todos.  
Estaba casi feliz de dejar de vivir de esta forma.  
Sabía que el infierno se abría bajo mis pies, pero no me importaba, yo ya estaba casi cruzando las puertas del cielo en brazos de mi ángel

"_Charlie estaba perdido en la oscuridad andando sin encontrar el verdadero camino. Corría hacia él, pero jamás conseguía alcanzarlo. Me daba la espalda y no se volvía hacia mí por mucho que yo le llamase. __  
__En medio de la oscuridad, pude distinguir una tenue luz y en su umbral estaba ella, tan etérea y hermosa como un hada. Charlie se dirigió a ella sin dudarlo y ella le dio la mano llevándoselo consigo a la luz, mientras que yo suplicaba que se quedase conmigo. __  
__No hizo caso a mis suplicas ni a mis lagrimas. Se había ido. Y yo me sentía perdida. __  
__Pero ella estaba allí enfrente de mí secando mis lágrimas. __  
__"No te preocupes por Charlie. Ahora descansa", susurro con su voz musical, Pero tu tienes que despertarte"._

Sabía que estaba volviendo a la realidad y por una extraña razón intuía que estaba viva, tal vez fuese por el dolor agudo que sentía en los dedos y en mi cuello, o porque, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la luz procedente del exterior me molestaba. ¡Aquello no podía ser el cielo! Pero si estaba viva, ¿como lo había conseguido? Lo último que recordaba era a esa pequeña vampiro cruel con las manos en mi cuello. No podía estar viva a menos que tuviese un ángel guardián muy eficaz. El pobre necesitaba unas vacaciones por trabajos extras.  
Sentí como algo frió rozaba mi frente y mis mejillas. Involuntariamente sonreí. Reconocería ese olor masculino y fresco mezclado con cuero en cualquier parte.  
-Me mentiste- le reproché débilmente. Mi voz era un tenue susurro.  
Se rió levemente.  
-Eso ha sido un simple error de cálculo-me indicó divertido pero después su voz se volvió seria. Muy seria. Aquello no era normal en él- Estaba ocupado con Victoria que no me di cuenta de que podía haber peligro por otro lado. Te juro, Bella, que si me hubiese imaginado que te estaban buscando, jamás te hubiera mandado a Forks con Charlie. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que atacarían ahora y pensé que la situación en Italia estaba algo revuelta, pero…-no pudo reprimir un gruñido de rabia y eso me asusto. No era fácil hacer enfadar a Leslat. Y ahora lo estaba y mucho. Pero no solo estaba enfadado, si no también humillado, frustrado e impotente. El odiaba sentirse así. Le hacia parecer débil.  
Suspire pesarosa.  
-El pasado siempre vendrá a por mí. No puedo escapar a mi destino. No importa cuanto tiempo me de de ventaja- Mi voz sonaba rota debido a mi debilidad y a la tristeza que sentía.  
Me sentí muy mal, ya que mi dolor no era físico, si no muy interno. Era mi vida y mi cruz, yo lo tenía asumido, pero jamás podría aceptar que las personas que quería, tuviesen que sufrir conmigo. Estaba condenada a estar sola si no quería que la persona que amase algún día, sufriese una muerte atroz. Charlie ya lo había pagado. Muy caro. Ya no podría superar la perdida de otro ser querido.  
A mi pesar ,abrí los ojos y contemple una habitación muy extraña para ser la de un hospital.  
Era enorme- casi tan grande como el salón de mi casa- y estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito. Estaba pintado de color crema muy suave y los muebles antiguos hacían juego con la armonía del cuarto. Me pude fijar en una estantería de madera y modelo antiguo que tenia una televisión de plasma con DVD y varias colecciones de series: "House", "Urgencias", "Doctoras de Philadelphia", "CSI",… Una de las paredes estaba hecha de cristal y a través de ella se podía contemplar el precioso paisaje del bosque. La cama, donde estaba acostada, era muy grande- parecía de matrimonio- y de modelo clásico. La colcha era de un color rosa muy claro y las cortinas hacían juego con ella. Las sabanas estaban heladas y el olor era fresco y agradable. A mi izquierda había una cómoda y encima de ella había una foto de una pareja sonriente y abrazada enfrente del museo del Louvre. No me fije mucho. Al lado de la foto había un libro muy gordo- unas mil paginas- que se titulaba "Diagnostico Clínico y terapéutica de las enfermedades sanguíneas". Supuse que se trataba de algún libro de cabecera.  
Pero lo que mas me extraño fue no ver ningún tipo de material o instrumental típico de los hospitales. Y sobre todo aquello no olía como un hospital.  
Sin embargo, me mire la mano y vi que tenia los dedos vendados y encima de la cómoda había diversos fármacos.  
_"¿Dónde estoy?"_, me pregunté.  
A mi derecha, estaba Leslat sentado mirándome con gesto preocupado y meditabundo. Sus ojos se acercaban más al negro que al dorado. Supuse que no se había entretenido en cazar. Le habrían avisado y había salido corriendo allá donde estuviese. ¿Pero quien lo habría hecho?  
- ¿Cuanto has pagado para que me pongan en la zona pija del hospital?-Intenté mantener una charla informal antes de enfrentarme a la realidad. Aun no estaba preparada para enfrenarme a lo que me tuviese que decir sobre Charlie aunque mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta.  
Sus labios emitieron una sonrisa, pero su alegría no llegaba a los ojos.  
- Después de lo que te ha sucedido, la mejor opción no era llevarte a un hospital. No era seguro- me contó- así que estas en casa de un amigo mío-De repente sonrio feliz- Vaya, jamás me hubiera imaginado que el estuviese aquí- Frunció el ceño y me dijo enfadado- Me podías haber dicho que mi amigo estaba aquí.  
Le mire como si no supiese de que me hablaba, bueno en realidad no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
-¿Tu amigo?-pregunte sorprendida. De repente una luz se me empezó a encender.- ¿No se tratara del Doctor Cullen?- Empezaba atar cabos sueltos y de repente todo se aclaro en cuanto Leslat asintió con la cabeza. Empecé a entender el porque del miedo y el rechazo de la gente hacia los Cullen, ya que, aunque no se lo podían ni imaginar, la gente rehusé de los vampiros inconscientemente. Su instinto de supervivencia funcionaba mejor que el mío. También entendí porque ese día no aparecieron por el instituto y además porque no decirlo, Forks era el lugar ideal para ellos. ¿Por que no caí en la cuenta?  
"Tal _vez sea porque Leslat te dijo que Forks no había vampiros y Charlie me había dicho que se tomaba cafés con el doctor y se quedaba tan tranquilo y además era paranoico la idea de un vampiro medico… ¿Qué hacia en un hospital?, ¡Ah, ya se! …seguro que robaba las bolsas de transfusión de sangre para alimentarse el y su familia" __  
_Menudo dos elementos estaban hecho esos dos. Desde luego si estaba viva era por el trabajo a jornada completa de mi ángel guardián.  
-Si, Karlitos esta aquí, en Forks- Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos-Y el muy capullo no me lo había dicho.  
-Te llamé para decirte que me mudaba a Forks hará cosa de dos años- Le replicó una voz suave y educada proveniente del umbral de la puerta- y te invité a venir a pasar las navidades con nosotros y Bella- su voz empezó a irritarse levemente-Pero tu estabas ocupado-resaltó "ocupado"- Además te he dicho una y mil veces que me llames Carlisle.  
Volví la vista hacia el dueño de esa voz y me quede con la boca abierta. No solo era que se tratase de un vampiro- sus ojeras, su piel blanca y sus ojos dorados, consecuencia de la dieta que había escogido a parte de las miles de líneas de muerte que le atravesaban el cuerpo- pero el doctor Carlisle Cullen era una de los hombres mas guapos- eso era quedarse muy corta- que había visto. Se parecía al doctor Chase de la serie "House" pero con un aspecto mucho mas maduro y refinado que solo el paso de los siglos podía aportar. Intenté apartar la vista de él para intentar mantener mi coherencia aunque ya tenia poca.  
Leslat se hizo el inocente.  
-Es que "Carlisle" me suena a tío pijo y pedante- repuso con burlona solemnidad- ¡Ah, claro! No me acordaba que tú eras pijo y muy pedante.  
Carlisle decidió ignorarlo y se acerco a mí. Me tocó los dedos y después me examino la cabeza con sus heladas manos con gesto imparcial y profesional.  
-Bueno parece que a parte de dos dedos rotos, alguna contusión en la cabeza y varias magulladuras, no tienes nada preocupante y además has descansado muy bien…  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?-pregunté. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.  
-Dos días- me sonrio- Es normal, te administré un sedante para que pudieras descansar sin dolores y además seguro que estabas exhausta después de lo que te ha pasado- me dijo en tono reflexivo- A propósito ¿ Eres consciente de lo que ha pasado, Bella?- preguntó con tono aparentemente tranquilo.  
-Solo en parte-me dolía la cabeza intentar recordar el resto de esa noche. Y no quería que se me viniese el mundo encima delante de un desconocido, al pensar en Charlie.- Recuerdo a Charlie…-se me quebró la voz y las lagrimas amenazaron por salirse de mis ojos.  
Carlisle al oírlo frunció los labios y Leslat no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido.  
- Bueno, ya nos hemos encargado de Charlie- repuso Carlisle serio- En cuanto le trajeron al hospital, le operamos de urgencia y logramos salvarle la vida tras una noche entera de intervención- frunció el entrecejo- No las tenía todas conmigo y en algún momento pensé que…- sacudió la cabeza para quitarse cualquier pensamiento negativo- pero es fuerte y ha sobrevivido. Se nota que es un Swan y esta hecho de buena madera - Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de satisfacción algo disimulada.  
-¿Charlie esta vivo?-me incorpore de un salto de la cama y le cogi abracé sin pensármelo dos veces. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho o solo era un reflejo de lo que mi propio corazón quería oír?  
Luego me di cuenta del gesto tan irreflexivo que había hecho y me retiré de el muy avergonzada. Pero a el no le molesto en absoluto.  
-Gracias-fue lo único capaz de decirle.  
Carlisle sonrió pero luego se puso serio otra vez.  
-Está vivo, pero esta muy grave, Bella- me advirtió con voz severa- Esta en coma y con daños en zonas vitales de su cuerpo. Si en algún momento lograse despertar, no se repondría del todo. No sé que le podría pasar, posiblemente perdiese la capacidad de andar o la de hablar. Algunas partes de su cerebro ha sufrido daños irreparables- Intento mantenerse firme mientras me lo decía.  
- ¿No se puede hacer nada?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Aquello no era tan bueno como yo me imaginaba. Me había subido a una nube antes de tiempo y me había tocado bajar de ella casi de golpe.  
-En Forks, no-Intervino Leslat- Pero Carlisle ha estado moviendo hilos de un lado para otro y esta mañana, Charlie ha sido trasladado a una clínica privada de Seattle especializada en casos como el de Charlie y allí le trataran bien-me aseguró- Bueno, más les vale porque por un millón de dólares al año que cuesta mantenerlo, ya le pueden dar hasta masajes y todo-puso los ojos en blanco.  
Me tuve que sentar otra vez en la cama, para no caerme redonda al suelo.  
-¡¡¡¡¡Un millón de dólares!!!!!- Exclamé con susto- Leslat, yo no tengo ese dinero- Y dudaba que lo tuviese en toda mi vida.  
Leslat soltó una carcajada traviesa como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy bueno.  
-Bells, querida parece mentira que no sepas que el dinero no es problema para alguien como nosotros-repuso divertido- pero si te crea remordimiento de conciencia que me gaste esa cantidad de dinero, no te preocupes, porque Karlitos, aquí presente,- señaló a Carlisle mientras este le recordaba con la mirada envenenada que no le llamase "Karlitos"- se ha ofrecido a correr con todos los gastos.-Repuso en un tono tan informal como si se tratase de un amigo de discoteca al que engañar para que le pagasen las copas- Si le sale el dinero por las orejas y tiene el inconveniente de que no puede limpiarse el culo con billetes de cien dólares porque no puede cagar.  
-No hacia falta ser tan grafico, Leslat- Le regaño Carlisle- Charlie no es el problema ahora. Ese asunto ya está arreglado- le recordó- Tenemos problemas mas graves ahora mismo.  
-Cierto- Leslat permaneció pensativo por unos segundos- Lo primero que tienes que saber, Bella-se dirigió a mi con tono serio- es que te has quedado sin casa. Ese vampiro sádico la quemó a modo de venganza. Supongo que habrá sido porque no te ha podido capturar.- se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. ¿Donde viviría yo ahora? Siempre podría volver a Phoenix, pero si esa vampiro me estaba buscando, seguramente haría lo mismo con Renee y eso no lo podía permitir. ¿Pero a donde ir para no implicar a nadie que me importase en mi oscuro mundo? Supuse que Leslat tendría algo pensado o quise creer eso.- Pero no te preocupes demasiado por eso. Mientras Carlisle estaba operando a Charlie, Esme y yo nos encargamos de contestar a todas las preguntas de la policía para que te dejasen en paz y luego fuimos a la aseguradora para cobrar el seguro de la casa y conseguimos que nos pagasen doscientos mil dólares, que hubiesen sido más si Esme se hubiera puesto mas cariñosa con el notario, que no veas como le tiraba los tejos y ella no le hizo ni caso. ¿Dónde esta las armas femeninas cuando las necesitamos?- A Carlisle se le oscureció la mirada al mirar a Leslat- Pero en resumen, tienes doscientos mil dólares en tu cuenta bancaria para que puedas ir a la universidad o hacer lo que quieras.  
Sonreí tristemente.  
-¿Tú crees que con el panorama que tengo podré ir alguna vez a la universidad?- Pregunté contadas las esperanzas de mi futuro humano rotas en mil pedazos.  
-Siempre hay esperanza- Repuso Carlisle- De todas formas, si no te andas con cuidado no te tendrás que preocupar demasiado por la universidad, ya que estarás muerta o algo peor antes de que te des cuenta- Eso no parecía muy esperanzador que digamos- Si no me equivoco y por lo que me han contado mis hijos, la vampiro que te atacó no era uno de esos vampiros a los que tu estas acostumbrada a perseguir. Es poderosa y una autentica especialista.  
-Pero no actuaba por su cuenta- le comente recordando cada una de sus palabras.

"_Mi amo te esperaba hace diecisiete años y se esta empezando a impacientar_" Me estremecí solo de pensarlo- Creo que pertenecía a una familia.  
Los ojos de Leslat y Carlisle se oscurecieron y sus rostros adquirieron una mueca de preocupación y vi como Leslat apretaba los puños fuertemente.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirí preocupada y ansiosa. Si sucedía algo malo me gustaría saberlo.  
- Hay muy pocas familias de vampiros- susurró Carlisle- Como sabrás, Bella, los vampiros no tendemos a agruparnos. Normalmente viajamos solos o como mucho con una pareja-asentí mientras Carlisle me contaba- Los niveles de familia son muy extraños para los de nuestra especie y solo hay unas cuantas excepciones…  
- La familia de Tanya e Iryna en Alaska- continuó enumerando Leslat- vosotros los Cullen ahora en Forks y luego las dos grandes familias de Italia…- No pudo seguir porque algo le paralizo la garganta. ¿Sería el miedo?  
- Tanya y su familia son incapaces de hacer nada a los humanos y yo respondo por mi familia-aseguro Carlisle- Por lo que solo nos quedan dos posibilidades…  
-En realidad una-le volvió a interrumpir Leslat- Sabes perfectamente que los Stregoni Benefici tenemos la misión de salvar a los humanos...y como se las apañan si alguno de ellos se le ocurre traicionar las ordenes que se les dan, rompen las normas o simplemente actúa por su cuenta-Carlisle frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea en cuanto Leslat menciono a los Stregoni. Me acordé de que Leslat me contó que Carlisle había sido un Stregoni, pero que terminó dejándolo-…además conozco a todos los de la orden y no recuerdo a ninguna enana con poder para torturar. Por lo tanto ya sabemos quien esta detrás de eso-Leslat empezó a temblar de rabia.  
El hermoso rostro de Carlisle parecía inmutable, pero sus ojos se oscurecían más y más.  
- Me temo Bella-susurro- Que estas metida en un autentico lío.  
Le miré asombrada y asustada. ¿Que le había hecho yo para que se obsesionase así conmigo al jefe de la vampiro psicópata?  
-En el fondo es comprensible-siguió explicando Carlisle- Eres una Swan y ese nombre tiene repercusión en nuestro mundo. Digamos como mínimo que sois especiales. Además he oído hablar mucho de tu padre Charlie y de ti, y no solo por Leslat y por alguna razón, tienes un potencial enorme como caza vampiros o…-se interrumpió ahí como si no tuviera que decir lo que se le iba a escapar-. Pero solo potencialmente y después de lo que he oído sobre ti, aun me sorprende que todavía estés viva- Repuso con sorpresa encogiéndose de hombros.  
_"¡Pero que majo el vampiro! Podía tener un poco de confianza en mí"_

- ¿Se puede?-pregunto una voz suave y femenina con exquisitos modales y cuando abrió la puerta me encontré con una mujer algo mas baja que yo y menuda. Era hermosa a la manera de los vampiros. Su rostro en forma de corazón era redondeado y suave y su pelo largo ondulado de color caramelo me recordó a las actrices de los años veinte, y por supuesto las líneas de muerte no faltaban. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa que se ensancho al verme a mí.  
-Esme, esta es Bella- me presentó Carlisle a la que yo supuse que sería su mujer.  
-Hola, Bella- me saludo muy amigablemente- Estoy encantada de conocerte, al fin.  
Carlisle la miro con ojos asesinos y carraspeo. Esme intentando enmendar el error empezó a hablar conmigo.  
-Me alegro que te hayas despertado, preciosa- Su tono era muy maternal- Nos has tenido muy preocupados y además lo has debido pasa muy mal, pobrecita mía- Se permitió la licencia de acariciarme la cara. Pero no se porque, me gustó que alguien tuviese un gesto maternal conmigo desinteresado. Renee no los solía tener. Me acordé de ella y me pregunte si estaba al corriente de lo que había sucedido.  
-¿Han vuelto los chicos del rastreo? –Le preguntó Carlisle.  
-No-negó Esme- Pero deben de estar al llegar.  
- Mis hijos han estado dos días buscando por Forks y sus alrededores para ver si encontraban pistas sobre el paradero del vampiro- Explico Carlisle a Leslat.  
- Me temo que la pajarraco habrá volado a su nido italiano y se esconderá bajo las faldas de su amo-siseo furioso Leslat.  
- Cuando vengan los chicos hablaremos largo y tendido- planificó Carlisle- Tendremos que hacer cambios de planes según están las cosas.  
Como intuía que Carlisle y Leslat no iban a soltar prenda sobre lo que estaban hablando decidí cambiar de tema.  
-Doctor Cullen…- empecé a balbucear  
Carlisle me sonrió.  
- Creo que dadas las circunstancia me puedes llamar Carlisle- Repuso suavemente.  
-Carlisle- no sabia como decir esto- No se como agradecerte a ti y a Esme que paguéis el tratamiento de mi padre. Da igual lo que tarde, pero prometo devolveros el dinero en cuanto pueda.  
Carlisle suspiro divertido.  
- No necesito que me pagues nada, Bella- me aseguró, pero estaba reflexivo y parecía como si tuviese algo en mente- pero sin embargo, tú tienes que hacer algo por nosotros…- propuso Carlisle.  
-¡Argh!- Empezó a gritar Leslat como un histérico y con un gesto teatral me abrazo y me alejo de Carlisle- ¡Eso jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de ti, Karlitos!... Hombre, si te digo la verdad es que no me importa que la primera vez de Bella sea con un vampiro buen mozo y con experiencia de la vida y otros temas para que tenga un buen aprendizaje y todo eso…tú ya me entiendes…pero yo pienso en tu bien, que luego no quiero que tengas broncas con Esme.- Se encogió de hombros- Bueno, si decides hacerlo, me pido consolar a Esme.  
Carlisle fue incapaz de articular palabra por un momento para después ponerse a despotricar contra Leslat.  
-¡¿Pero te crees que todos somos igual que tu, pervertido?!-Bramó Carlisle, me asuste y me agarre fuerte al brazo de Esme- ¡En primer lugar, estoy casado!- Señalo a Esme- ¡Y además, Bella es una niña, animal!  
"_A tu lado puede que sea una niña, pero ya tengo diecisiete años_", me sentí levemente ofendida.  
Esme resoplo y me cogio del brazo para sacarme del cuarto y llevarme por unos cuantos metros de pasillo.  
-¡Hombres!- se quejó- En cuanto se les atascan las neuronas, no hay quien les aguante.-suspiró fuertemente-Bueno, Bella, te he preparado un baño para que te relajes y te he dejado algo de ropa para que te cambies- me comentaba mientras me abría una puerta y me encontraba con una bañera llena de espuma y luego en una silla un chándal de color gris y una camiseta del mismo color de manga corta. En un perchero había un albornoz y toallas para secarme. Me conmoví a mi pesar. Nadie me había preparado un baño nunca y me gustaba que por primera vez alguien tuviese un detalle conmigo. – Si tienes algún problema, estaré en nuestro cuarto. No dudes en llamarme.  
Posiblemente, Esme y Carlisle habían sido las personas que mejor me habían caído de este pueblo de locos- si exceptuábamos a Jacob- lastima que fuesen vampiros. A lo mejor mi destino era ser relaciones públicas de los vampiros… ¡Quien sabe!

El agua estaba en un punto óptimo. Empecé a hacer un poco el tonto con la espuma para después apoyar la cabeza en el bordillo y relajarme. Me negaba a pensar en el negro panorama que se me presentaba y en las palabras de Carlisle sobre que tenía que hacer algo por ellos.  
¿Que sería lo que planeaban sobre mí?  
-Bah- me encogí de hombros.  
Tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Por ahora lo único que quería hacer era relajarme con el agua caliente y el olor aromático que le daban las sales de baño. Apoye la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, extendí mi cuerpo hasta casi quedarme tumbada, cerré los ojos y deje que la canción "Beautiful" de Him ocupase mi mente. Estaba relajada, muy relajada…

_"Sentía como sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo y su cuerpo inusualmente tibio debido a la temperatura del agua se pegaba al mío. Mis dedos se enredaban en su sedoso pelo de color cobrizo, que había adquirido una extraña consistencia al estar mojado. Mis piernas adquirieron vida propia y se enredaron en sus caderas. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa perfecta y la suavidad de sus ojos dorados le daba un matiz tierno a la vez que seductor. Me perdía en la luz que emitían. De repente los cerró y fue acercando sus labios a los míos para luego hacer un recorrido por la barbilla, el cuello, la clavícula, el nacimiento de mi pecho… y cada parte de mi ser ardía como si un rió de fuego lo estuviese recorriendo. De repente noté que me faltaba el aire y que me estaba ahogando…"_

Chapoteando como pude, salí a la superficie y empecé a inspirar y respirar varias veces hasta que me asegure que había cogido suficiente aire.  
Esto no podía seguir así. Era enfermizo, paranoico… y yo estaba excitada.  
"_Bella, piensa en cosas no eróticas, piensa en cosas no eróticas, piensa en cosas no eróticas…_", me repetía una y otra vez.  
Recordé la cara de idiota baboso de Mike Newton cuando me miraba el pecho.  
"Vale, con eso es suficiente", me dije mientras salía del agua y me secaba apresuradamente.  
Ya tenía suficientes problemas para que ahora mis hormonas lo empeorasen todo.  
Me vestí y me sorprendió que me hubiesen dado ropa de mi talla.  
"_Bueno son vampiros, ellos saben de esas cosas_"  
Y mientras me ponía la camiseta, sentí que algo se caía al suelo y sonó como algo metálico. Era mi colgante favorito. Me agache para cogerlo, le limpie bien y después de rozar los bordes con mis dedos, me lo volví a colgar. Suspiré. Algo me decía que ese colgante me protegía o por lo menos es lo que quise creer.  
Empecé a dar vueltas por la casa sin rumbo fijo- era muy grande y me perdía- hasta que baje unas escaleras que me llegué a un salón muy grande. No me fijé en muchos detalles solo en una gran tarima que había en el fondo y sobre ella un precioso piano de cola, color caoba bastante clásico y atemporal.  
"_Uhm, tengo que pensar en retomar las clases que Renee me había pa_gado", reflexioné.  
Vi la puerta de salida y la abrí. Necesitaba aire fresco. Eso me ayudaría a pensar y también en torturarme.  
Como ya era habitual, el cielo de Forks era de color gris oscuro y de un momento a otro se pondría a llover. Lo del viernes no era normal. Debí pensar que aquello había sido una advertencia. El sol de Forks no podía augurar nada bueno. Forks era diferente al resto del mundo.  
El jardín de los Cullen- trozo de bosque que entraba dentro de su parcela- no me pareció tan siniestro ni tétrico como la primera vez que lo vi. Sencillamente, tenía un aire bucólico y melancólico. Muy propio de los vampiros.  
Me apoyé en un cedro y me abstraje durante unos momentos. No supe realmente lo que estaba pensando. Pero no en mis problemas. No quería tener la cabeza echa un bombo todavía. Ya habría tiempo para comerme la cabeza.  
Mientras pensaba en Renee y como podía haber reaccionado cuando se hubiese enterado, se produjo un viento helado que me hizo estremecerme levemente. Me puse los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerme.  
Y de repente tuve la sensación de no estar sola.  
- ¿Hola?- Me intenté asegurar de mi intuición. Me sentí estupida.  
- Hola- me contestó una voz suave y musical que extrañamente me resultaba familiar procedente de mi espalda.  
Tendría que haberme invadido el pánico pero solo me invadió una sensación de alivio al confirmarme que esto no era producto de mi imaginación. Por lo menos no estaba loca.  
Después se hizo un silencio muy pesado que ninguno de los dos rompimos. Cuando no se tenía nada que decir, lo mejor no era rellenar el silencio con palabras vanas. Pero él decidió romperlo.  
-No estas muy habladora- observó- Bueno, es comprensible después de todo lo que te ha pasado-hizo una pausa- Supongo que no querrás oír esto porque estarás harta de oírlo, pero…-hizo una breve pausa-… Siento lo que le ha pasado a tu padre.- Su voz destilaba sinceridad y eso hizo que por un breve instante me sintiera mejor.  
-Gracias- fui sincera y de repente me sentí con una fuerte ansiedad de explotar y desprenderme de todo el dolor y la rabia que me invadía, aunque fuese con un autentico desconocido- Es de locos, ¿Sabes?, estoy metida en un círculo vicioso que ni siquiera he elegido yo voluntariamente y que Charlie se haya tenido que meter en mis líos…y lo peor de todo…-me interrumpí.  
-¿Lo peor de todo?...- me animó a seguir.  
- Que aun teniendo el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir, yo no le dije adiós, ni se me pasó por la cabeza…-susurré tristemente  
Le oí soltar una risa, aunque no era una risa alegre, si no muy amarga.  
- ¿Que te hubieras sentido mejor si le hubieras dicho "adiós"?- pregunto sarcástico- Yo no pienso eso. Da igual lo que le digas a un ser querido en los últimos instantes, decir "adiós" no te va a servir de nada para tener que enfrentarte a su perdida. Cuando pierdes lo que amas, lo que menos importa es lo último que le dijiste o lo que hiciste. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar como sobrevivir con el vacío que éste te ha dejado y no caer en la desesperación en el intento.- su voz sonó rota y melancólica. Mi corazón se me desgarro levemente al suponer que hablaba por propia experiencia.  
- Tú tampoco pudiste decir adiós, ¿Verdad?- mi afirmación salía de mí en un suave susurro. La congoja me hizo un nudo en mi garganta.  
Le oí suspirar pesadamente.  
- Es una larga historia- dijo en un tono tan tajante que comprendí que ese tema estaba cerrado.  
Intente pensar en un tema mas alegre a pesar de mi estado de ánimo y de repente caí en la cuenta de algo.  
-Te estoy contando mis miserias y ni siquiera nos han presentado- le increpé- eso no lo hacen las personas educadas y normales.  
Aquello le arranco una carcajada mas alegre.  
-Cierto- me dio la razón divertido- Aunque creo que el termino "normal" no se ajusta a nosotros, ¿No crees?- aquello le hizo mucha gracia- de todos modos tienes razón y es descortés no presentarnos.- repuso con cadencias del siglo pasado. A la gente le podría resultar cursi pero a mi me parecía encantador- Me llamo Edward Cullen y tu debes ser Bella Swan.  
-Encantada Edward…-de repente mi cerebro me hizo recordar algo…- ¡Tú eres el cabrón de la autopista que ibas a doscientos por hora y casi nos atropellas a mi amigo y a mí!-exclamé como una energúmena- ¿Pero que demonios tenías contra mí, pedazo cretino, para intentar matarme?  
Aquello hizo que sus carcajadas aumentasen de volumen.  
- Vaya…así que ahora soy un cabrón con ruedas, ¿eh?- repuso burlón- Supongo que no servirá de nada explicarte que justo en ese momento estaba distraído poniendo un CD y además estaba hablando con mi hermana Alice por el móvil que me estaba contando algo importante, por lo tanto no prestaba atención a la carretera. Espero que me creas cuando te diga que no era mi intención atropellarte. No tenía nada contra ti…-pareció que se lo iba a pensar- bueno, en realidad sí tenía algo contra ti pero te aseguro que no quería atropellarte y menos en presencia de testigos. – Alegó en su defensa- ¿me perdonas ese desliz, verdad?-me preguntó con voz seductora y yo estuve a punto de ceder. Solo a punto.  
-Eres un capullo-dije para concluir.  
Se rió más fuerte aun.  
- Y tú una macarra-acusó- Eso de querer rajar las ruedas de mi Volvo no está bien. Ese crimen se paga con sangre, que lo sepas. Y por no mencionar la pedrada que le diste- parecía como si le hubiese dolido a él y todo- Alguien te tenía que dar una lección de cómo tratar la propiedad privada.  
Me quede helada cuando menciono lo de las ruedas de su coche. El no podía saber eso, ¿O sí podía?  
- Tú no puedes saber lo de las ruedas…  
- No me puedo explicar como lo haces, pero siempre que nos encontramos, estas en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado- su tono de voz se volvió frío- y lo del intento de atropello fue la segunda vez.  
¿La segunda vez?... Imposible yo no le conocía ni sabía nada de el hasta mi primera noche en Forks donde se produjo el incidente… ¿O si le conocía? Mi instinto me estaba intentando advertir de algo, pero ¿El qué?  
- ¿Cual fue la primera vez?- Pregunté con estremecimiento en la voz. Realmente no estaba segura de querer oír lo que mi mente racional censuraba. Sencillamente no me lo podía creer.  
- Vaya, tendré que refrescarte la memoria-relató con un tono divertido que empezaba a sonar siniestro- Te tienes que situar en un bosque de Alaska hace aproximadamente un año cuando me encontraba cazando un puma y de repente recibí una ráfaga de luz y me encontré con una fotógrafa del "National Geographic" que hacía un reportaje sobre "El Puma y el Vampiro"- se rió como si aquello fuese lo mas gracioso que le hubiese pasado nunca mientras que mis miembros se quedaban rígidos a medida que me refrescaba la memoria- Lo primero que pensé fue : _"Vaya, voy a salir en una revista y yo con estas pintas"_-siguió con la broma- Pero después, el aire hizo que me llegase un aroma delicioso como nunca antes había olido y nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos. Pude percatarme del miedo en los tuyos y aquello hizo que perdiese todo mi autocontrol y solo pensase en el delicioso sabor de tu sangre mi boca y ya cuando empezaste a correr firmaste tu condena a muerte. Aquello hizo que mi excitación llegase al cenit. Y el juego acababa de empezar…Lo recuerdas ya, ¿Verdad?- afirmó alegremente  
Aunque mi mente racional me aviso que no lo hiciese, mi cuerpo no la obedeció y lentamente empecé a girarme para poder ver a mi interlocutor. Por fin quedamos frente a frente. Y lo que no debía existir estaba ahí. De tanto evocarlo en mis sueños y pensamientos, mi mente se había colapsado y la alucinación se había transpuesto al mundo real. Incluso era mucho más bella que todos los estériles intentos de mi mente por intentar grabar su hermosura.  
Allí estaba el sentado tan tranquilo, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos dorados- único cambio de la última vez- sonriéndome con una mueca pícara como si de una divinidad del bosque se tratase.  
Empecé a pensar que aquello no era un producto de mi imaginación…pero aquello era imposible…sabía muy bien donde lo había dejado y como lo había dejado.  
Fui incapaz de mover un solo músculo y mi garganta fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Me debí quedar lívida porque el me miro y se rió tenuemente.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó con sorda- Parece que hayas visto un fantasma-su tono de burla tenía un toque siniestro.


	11. THE AGREEMENT

_**The agreement**_

**-Tú tenías que estar muerto, cortado en trocitos y enterrado en un bosque de Alaska- le acuse en cuanto fui capaz de balbucear alguna **

**palabra coherente o casi- ¿O tienes un hermano gemelo?- Tenía que buscarle una explicación lógica a esta paranoia.**

**Me miro sonriendo comprensivo como si quisiese darme la razón como a los locos.**

**- Pues no. Siento informarte que yo sufrí en mis propias carnes que tu me trincharas como un pavo real- Aquel recuerdo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca de dolor- te aseguro que me acordare de eso toda la eternidad.**

**Esta charla me estaba volviendo loca- mas de lo que estaba- y decidí cortar ese dialogo de besugos. No podía permitirme estar hablando con un fantasma- era la primera vez que oía que los vampiros tenían fantasmas y estos eran capaces de vengarse- o Carlisle tendría muy buenas razones para meterme en una habitación blindada con una camisa de fuerza , por lo que cerré los ojos fuertemente y decidí contar hasta diez.**

"**Todo esto se debe al estrés que sufres, Bella y además recuerda que te han dado fármacos para el dolor y deben tener efectos secundarios en ti. Si debe ser eso. Ya veras como cuando abras los ojos el ya no estará. Vamos inspira y respira y todo desaparecerá"**

**Pero el seguía ahí, en cuanto abrí mis ojos, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y su mirada llena de curiosidad y un leve punto frustrante. Comprendí que no era una alucinación si no un peligro potencial. ¿Que era lo que había salido mal en aquella ocasión?**

**-Eres la humana mas rara que he conocido, sin incluir que eres una cazavampiros, ¿Lo sabias?- me reprocho con un brillo de frustración en sus ojos. Me preguntaría que era lo que le disgustaba tanto.**

**Al final se encogió de hombros resignado.**

**-Bueno, no importa- concluyo- Tenemos asuntos que resolver- dijo con voz levemente fría.**

**Y entonces comprendí que quería su venganza y que me mataría aquí mismo, a pesar de Carlisle. Yo estaba indefensa, herida y sin mi katana ni mi sai. Pero aunque los hubiera tenido me hubiera dado lo mismo, ya que estaba hipnotizada por el efecto de sus ojos dorados tenían sobre mi.**

"**Bella, tienes que hacer algo para ganar unos minutos mas de vida", mi instinto grito para que me espabilase.**

**Pero yo seguía inmóvil y tensa bajo su mirada. Sabia que el podía sentir cada latido de mi corazon y la sangre bombeando frenética en mis venas. Tuve una sensación de Deja-vu y por un momento me vi recorriendo aquellos bosques de Alaska, luchando por mi vida frenéticamente.**

**En esta semana había visto la cara de la muerte tres veces y esta vez me reclamaría. No tenía escapatoria.**

**Pero el no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba y su mirada era de curiosidad y extrañeza como si fuese el espécimen mas raro con el que se haya encontrado.**

**-Tenemos que hablar- Me dijo sombrío.**

**-Yo creo que no- logre balbucear a pesar de que mi miedo paralizaba mis cuerdas vocales.**

**-Es importante- me suplico.**

**- ¿De que vamos a hablar?- pregunte escéptica- ¿De donde me vas a morder para matarme, si en el cuello o en la muñeca?-Ya que iba a morir que por lo menos me lo confirmase.**

**Se quedo un momento pensativo.**

**-¿Crees que estoy pensando en matarte?-susurro ausente aunque después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa levemente traviesa. Aquello me descoloco por unos instantes- Si te soy sincero, si lo he pensado en varias ocasiones-se rió siniestramente enseñando sus blancos y relucientes dientes- pero te necesitamos viva y además en el fondo te estoy agradecido. Me hiciste un favor aunque tu misma no lo sepas.**

"**Me parece a mi que lo único que te hice fue una lobotomía, pirado", Empezaba a intuir lo que había pasado ahí y porque mis poderes habían fallado.**

**A pesar de que me había dicho que no me iba a matar, no me fíe de el. No había nada más traicionero que un vampiro y más aun si estaba sediento de venganza.**

**-No te creo-susurre intentando moverme para salir de ahí corriendo pero su mirada seductora y convincente hacían que me quedase quieta en donde estaba.**

**Y aunque mi corazon me dijo que le creyese, mi mente racional me obligo a espabilarme por lo que decidí que si tenia que morir lo haría como había nacido y como había vivido, dando guerra.**

**-¡Socorro, en el jardín hay un psicópata que me quiere violar!-grite a pleno pulmón esperando que alguien me pudiese oír. No serviría de mucho pero por lo menos no moriría callada.**

"**Le has dejado anonadado, Bella. Asi se hace", me replico mi conciencia irónica.**

**Edward me miro como si me hubiera escapado de un hospital psiquiátrico durante unos segundos, para después dibujar una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. ¿Por qué tenia que hacer eso? Esas armas deberían estar prohibidas entre los vampiros.**

**-¡Venga, ya!-replico divertido- Eso mas quisieras tu- respondió con tono divertido que acompañaba a su sonrisa.**

**Venció el espacio que había entre nosotros y con sus hercúleas manos cogio mi cara alzándola para que le mirase a los ojos.**

**Me concentre en respirar e inspirar y pensar en como me mantenerme serena ante semejante mirada.**

"**Vamos Bella, reacciona. No te dejes impresionar por un vampiro que tiene la cara más bonita que has visto jamas y un cuerpazo que parece sacado de un museo de arte griego. ¡Tampoco es para tanto!".**

**- Creo que no entiendes una cosa- susurro acercando más mi rostro al suyo. El olor de su gélido aliento me embriagaba y me ponía los pelos de punta y no precisamente de miedo.- Si hubiera querido matarte hubiera tenido tantas ocasiones, que en este momento no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación tan absurda- su suave voz adquirió un toque siniestro mientras mantenía la sonrisa en la boca. Y le creí.- Y ahora, ¿Vas a escucharme?- parecía exasperado.**

**-No- Repuse impasible. Desde luego no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.**

**-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero-suplico resoplando para quitarse un mechón de pelo que se le había metido en el ojo.**

**Mi rabia empezaba a crecer y no entendía porque, pero tenia ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Pero en lugar de eso me puse a gritar como una niña histérica.**

**-¿Que te escuche, dices? ¿A ti? Que hace un año intentaste matarme para llenar tu buche, muerto de hambre, y si no te llego a cortar en trocitos y enterrarte me hubiera convertido en zumo de concentrado de sangre para vampiros. Después, no se como, pero revives y estas aquí vivito y coleando y ni te molestas en enviarme señales de vida- Eso sonó mas a novia celosa y posesiva que a una cazavampiros profesional, pero…¿Por qué me hacia sentir asi?- y pasa un año y yo me mudo a este pueblo de mierda donde todos sus habitantes son unos hipócritas y tu vas chuleando de flamante volvo y me intentas atropellar y pretendes que crea , que no lo hiciste aposta, ¿ Pero de que árbol crees que me he caído?. Y para mas inri una vampiro mas sádica que tu, me quema la casa, deja a Charlie en coma y casi intenta llevarme a mi con ella aunque sea medio muerta para no se que maquiavélico plan y después de estar dos días durmiendo y encontrarme con un vampiro con complejo de " House" , vienes tu con esa sonrisa angelical y esa carita de "Estoy para mojar pan"- ¡Ups!...Ahí mi subconsciente me traiciono-…bueno no te lo tengas tan creído…lo que te quería decir era que no puedes venir ahora de niño bueno y decirme que tenemos que hablar como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida…y sobre todo después de intentarme matarme dos veces…¡Se necesita ser cretino, gilipollas, capullo, conductor temerario, pijo y...! **

**No pude continuar, por mucho que hubiese querido, ya que de repente mis labios fueron presionados fuertemente por una superficie fría y suave. A pesar de su gelidez hizo que de mis labios brotasen un cosquilleo que se extendió por todas las partes de mi cuerpo haciéndole arder como un volcán. Tal era el efecto de sus perfectos labios sobre los míos.**

"**¡Hay mi madre!, ¡Mi primer beso! ¡Y me lo esta dando un vampiro!"**

"**Bella, tonta espabílate que esto es peligroso", me decía mi mente mas racional aunque yo casi no la escuchaba, ya que otra parte de mi mente me decía otra cosa.**

"**Si el es peligroso…peligrosamente tremendo y el esta tremendo. No desaproveches esta oportunidad que no vas a tener muchas"**

"**Bella, piensa en lo que estas haciendo"**

"**Tonta, deja de pensar tanto y concéntrate en la mejor manera de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla"**

**Al final mis hormonas vencieron a mi racionalidad y estas me impulsaron a entrelazar mis dedos en su suave pelo para atraerlo mas a mi y entreabrí los labios para capturar su aroma en mi paladar y embriagarme de el. **

**Aquello era mejor que en mis sueños. Mil veces más fresco, mil veces más dulce y sobre todo mil veces más excitante. **

**Por un momento sentí como el entreabria sus labios, ya que su gélido aliento los quemaba, y percibí como algo se intentaba introducir tímidamente en mi boca… ¿Seria su lengua?**

**Pero después sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra y me aparto con algo de rudeza pero no quito sus manos de mi cara. **

**Empecé a respirar e inspirar sonoramente y me percate que no era yo a la única que le faltaba el aire.**

**Después nos miramos a los ojos y vi que los suyos se oscurecían levemente y sus labios se contrajeron hasta formar una línea.**

**Mi corazon no paraba de palpitar como un loco y amenazo con salirse del pecho cuando los labios de Edward cambiaron a una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-¡Anda que a los extremos que tengo que llegar para que te calles!- me increpo con una voz divertida y levemente irritada- y ahora… ¿Vas a escuchar lo que yo te diga?**

**-Aja-Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Aun estaba flotando en una nube.**

**-¿Qué significa "aja"?-parecía que aquello le divertía- ¿Es "Si" o "No"?**

**-Aja- Volví a repetir. Me gustaría que hubiese sido un poco mas comprensivo ya que era mi primer beso y eso era importante para una chica de mi edad.**

**-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-inquirió con sorna y preocupación.**

**Como respuesta le cogi la cara con mis dos manos, me acerque a su rostro y mis labios se juntaron con los suyos. **

**Por un momento el pareció sorprendido, ya que no recibía ningún estimulo de sus labios muertos, pero de repente sentí como los entreabria fundiendo asi nuestros alientos y por una milésima de segundo sentí el roce de la punta de su lengua con la punta de la mía. Aquel momento fue suficiente para que se me pusiesen los nervios a flor de piel.**

**Con reticencia me percate que una de sus manos estaba en mi pelo y me lo acariciaba-mas bien me lo rozaba- suavemente como si yo fuese una muñeca de porcelana.**

**-Edward, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- La voz escandalizada de Carlisle nos devolvió a la realidad- Se suponía que tenias que hablar con ella.**

**-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!- Balbuceo Esme totalmente anonadada- ¿Crees que ese es el comportamiento adecuado de un caballero con una dama?**

**-¡Dios mio, Bells!-Oí las carcajadas de Leslat agachando la cabeza como pude de la vergüenza-¡A eso se llama "Llegar y besar el Santo"!-Empezó a aplaudir- Asi se hace, chica… Arrasando.**

**Mientras me hundía en las espirales de la vergüenza, Edward ya se había alejado de mi y estaba casi en la puerta mirando a los atónitos espectadores con una cara angelical que parecía decir, "Yo no he roto un plato".**

**-He sido obligado por la circunstancias, que lo sepas papa-se defendió con tono inocente- Yo he intentado hablar con ella, pero como no callaba ni debajo el agua, me he visto obligado a utilizar métodos no del todo ortodoxos.**

"**Ya te enseñare a utilizar métodos poco ortodoxos, cretino". Me sentí estupida al pensar que ese beso para mi no había tenido el mismo significado que para el…Sabia perfectamente que el no había puesto ningún sentimiento en el, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que podía marcar el primer beso a una chica.**

**Las risas histéricas de Leslat me taladraban los oídos.**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Rió a mandíbula batiente-eso se llama utilizar la psicología con las mujeres, apuntas maneras, chaval.**

**-Vale, que tenias que callarla de alguna forma- Carlisle seguía impresionado- Pero ese método precisamente es un poco radical, ¿No te parece?**

**Edward se encogió de hombros.**

**-Yo solo me he limitado a hacer lo mismo que tú haces a mama cuando te dice que tenéis que ir de compras- dijo con un tono muy inocente acorde con la expresión de su cara.**

**-¡Carlisle!-le espeto Esme disgustada-Eso jamas me lo hubiese imaginado de ti y yo creyendo que lo hacías para demostrarme tu amor.**

**-…Bueno mama también lo hace cuando papa se pone a explicarle cosas del hospital y por no oírlo hace cualquier cosa- Explico Edward con ojos de cordero.**

**Leslat apenas se podía sostener de la risa.**

**-Oye, que si vais a sacar todos los trapos sucios de la familia, yo me voy, ¡que no soy cotilla!**

**Carlisle frunció el ceño al mirar a Edward que seguía con su expresión de niño ingenuo.**

**-Bueno, ya vale- Volvió a adquirir su tono neutro- Tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que hablar. Entremos en casa y esperemos que los chicos lleguen para hablar.**

**Dicho esto, Leslat, Carlisle y Esme ya estaban dentro antes de que pudiese pestañear dejándome a solas con Edward.**

**Este empezó a mirarme de arriba a bajo contemplándome curioso, hasta que llego al cuello y se quedo con la mirada fija por un momento. A los pocos segundos le tenía otra vez a escasos centímetros de mí. Era muy rápido incluso para ser un vampiro. No dejaba de mirarme el cuello e instintivamente me lo tape. Aquello no le sentó muy bien. Lo pude notar en el oscurecimiento de sus ojos a pesar de que no dijo una palabra. Me sentí mal por haberle ofendido al comprender que lo que estaba mirando era mi colgante.**

**Sonrio levemente y antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta lo tenia entre sus manos.**

**-Lo he estado buscando durante un año y resulta que lo tenias tu-divertido mientras se lo ponía en su blanco cuello.**

**Me quede con la boca abierta para decirle que eso era mio, pero recordé de donde lo había sacado. **

**-Le he cogido cariño-refunfuñe- Podrías regalármelo- Empecé a sentirme desprotegida sin el.**

**-No, no, no-señalo con el dedo en señal de negación con voz que pretendía ser divertida pero dejaba filtrar un deje nostálgico- Este colgante es un regalo y no se da. Seria como darte una parte de mi y no tenemos la suficiente confianza para eso, ¿No?-Bromeo pero la alegria de sus labios no llego a sus ojos mientras acariciaba los bordes de este con delicadeza- Esto es lo único que me queda de ella-susurro para si mismo y no tenia intención de compartir eso conmigo. Sonaba a perdida de ser querido y sentí una tristeza intensa por el.**

**-Debía ser muy especial para que quieras conservar ese colgante a toda costa-Observe**

**-Lo era-musito.**

**Me hacia daño el brillo triste por lo que intente bromear con el.**

**-Pues si que tenía que ser la novita de armas tomar para que tú todavía sigas bebiendo los vientos por ella después de haberte dado calabazas- Dije la primera tontería que se me paso por la cabeza sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, lo único que pretendía era que sonriese como me había sonreído después de haberme robado el beso.**

**Pero lo único que conseguí fue que sus ojos se oscureciesen, su boca se contrajese y sus puños se encrespasen de rabia.**

**- ¡Vaya, desde luego no paras de sorprenderme!-Siseo con el mas mordaz de lo sarcasmos- Yo que solo pensaba que eras estupida y resulta que también eres vulgar e insensible- aquello sonó muy cruel y eso era lo que el pretendía- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?, ¿Intentas batir un libro de record Guiness en el apartado de humana que hace y dice mas tonterías en un día?**

**No fue lo que dijo sino como lo dijo, lo que hizo que me sintiera tan mal como si me hubiesen pegado una patada en el estomago. Sentí un pequeño "crack" en mi corazon, mi garganta se me hizo un nudo que me impedía respirar y algo quemaba mis mejillas. **

**De todas maneras me arme de valor y le increpe.**

**-Creo que deberías decirle a tu padre que te empiece a tratar con litio porque tu trastorno bipolar esta en aumento- fruncí el entrecejo y me enfrente a su mirada. Me heriría pero yo no iba a caer sin pelear. Asi me habían educado para la vida que me había tocado.- No me extraña que estés solo y amargado si le dices esas cosas a la gente para que se alejen de ti.- Me arrepentí haber sido tan cruel pero un animal herido era el que mayor fiereza mostraba al defenderse de lo ataques por un minuto mas de vida. Y yo me sentía herida desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Edward me había recordado que yo era insignificante y pequeña. Yo ya lo sabía y no necesitaba que nadie me lo recordase.**

**Sin dejarle opcion a responderme me di la vuelta y empecé a chapotear con grandes zancadas hacia la casa hasta que inevitablemente mi pie encontró una piedra y eso hizo que me cayese redonda al suelo tragándome el barro. Con rabia palmotee en el barro antes de intentar, en vano, volver a levantarme. Volví a comer barro.**

**Entonces vi como una mano blanca se ofrecía para que la cogiese y me pudiese levantar. Enfadada la rehusé y mire para otro lado.**

**-Lo siento- Musito con un deje de arrepentimiento- A veces me puede el genio y digo cosas que no siento de verdad.**

**-Vete a la mierda- susurre todavía dolida y humillada desde la posición en que estaba.**

**-Vale, me voy a la mierda- sonó como si quisiera complacerme- pero me siento mal de tener que pagar contigo que los fantasmas del pasado- en aquel momento se le quebró la voz- ronden aun en mi cabeza.**

**Parecía que se quería sincerar conmigo, pero aun no era el momento. El momento llegaría mucho después cuando todo su ser se hubo liberado de sus demonios mentales y se sintió en paz consigo mismo, pero ahora no lo era y decidí respetar su silencio.**

**Me cogio por la fuerza y me pego contra su duro cuerpo. Tuve que alzar para poder mirarle a la cara. Le estaba manchando de barro pero parecía que no le importase.**

**-Dime que me perdonas, anda se buena- sus labios dibujaron una perfecta sonrisa pero la alegria no acababa de llegarle a los ojos.**

**Pero eso sirvió para que todo mi autodominio se fuera al traste y me derritiese como una tonta ante su hermosa presencia.**

**-Vale-susurre-pero que sepas que eres un cretino-No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer tan pronto.**

**-Se admite cretino como insulto personal-se rió levemente.**

**Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio y el no me separo de su cuerpo. A pesar de su frialdad de cuerpo y de mente, yo me sentía calentita en su presencia. ¿Cómo era posible? La lluvia empezaba a caer finamente sobre nosotros pero seguimos en ese jardín como estatuas. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Lo ignoraba y prefería ignorarlo.**

**-Será mejor que entremos en casa antes de que tu cojas una pulmonía y yo me estropee mi pelo- se cogio un mechón mirándolo levemente disgustado.**

**Asentí en silencio y cuando me incorpore el me freno.**

**-Una pregunta antes de que entremos-me pidió- ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste en Alaska?-me pregunto con sorpresa.**

**Al principio no entendí a lo que se refería y pensé que se trataba de haberle cortado en cachitos con la Katana.**

**-Te ibas a beber mi sangre y tenia que defenderme de algún modo-dije más a modo de disculpa que de defensa- ¿Qué querías que hiciese?**

**Se rió levemente.**

**-No me refería a eso-meneo la cabeza divertido- Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu si hubiera estado en tu lugar y un vampiro como yo se hubiera muerto por beber mi sangre, que a propósito estaba deliciosa, se rió siniestramente mientras le brillaban los ojos de alguna emoción no del todo satisfecha- yo me refería a ¿ Por que me enterraste después de haberme portado tan mal contigo?- Parecía que no lo entendía y que no parecía un razonamiento lógico- Mi hermana Alice me lo conto en cuanto renací.**

**-¿Renaciste?-Abrí los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Jamas había oído nada de un vampiro que renaciese…- ¿Como es posible…?-**

**Me puso el dedo en mis labios para interrumpirme.**

**-Contéstame tu primero.**

**Tuve que pensarme una respuesta lógica. No le iba a decir que Leslat me había inculcado esa costumbre desde que comencé, pero ya no me acordaba porque. De repente me acorde de las ideas de Leslat y su alma y le conteste.**

**-Para que tu alma descansase en paz-musite.**

**Por un momento el silencio se apodero de la atmósfera y ninguno de los dos lo rompió. Pero al final Edward empezó a reírse con una risa histérica carente de alegria.**

**- ¿Mi alma?-pregunto escéptico- Leslat tiene las mismas ideas entupidas que Carlisle y te las inculca a ti… ¿Crees que nosotros tenemos alma?- Me hizo una pregunta retórica y no esperaba que yo le contestase.**

**Y por un minuto no supe que responderle. No era que fuese muy creyente y en realidad nunca pensaba en esos temas a pesar de haber tenido a la muerte tan cerca, pero si creía en una cosa…y era que algo de nosotros quedaba, llámese alma, esencia, energía… Me negaba a pensar que la muerte era el final, siempre quedaba algo de nosotros aunque fuese como una gota de lluvia en la tierra…por si sola una gota no hacia nada pero por un instante hacia una marca en ella y esa sensación siempre pervivía.**

**-Si, creo que todos tenemos alma, incluso los vampiros-me mantuve firme en mi convención.**

**- No sabes nada-musito tristemente- Nuestra "privilegiada" condición tiene que ser pagada con un precio muy alto. Tenemos que perder algo para mantener nuestra esencia inmortal.**

**-Cierto que tenéis que pagar un precio-admití- pero no vuestra alma. Eso es demasiado cruel y nadie es tan cruel aunque te creas lo contrario. **

**-Bella, mírame un momento-alce la mirada hacia su rostro divino, ante su suplica. Estaba desgarrado-. Tú ves un rostro hermoso bien armonizado con un cuerpo hecho para la seducción, pero solo es eso. Dentro de mí no hay nada más. Y si alguna vez muero me convertiré en polvo y ceniza que volaran con el viento y desaparecerá para siempre. No habrá nada para mí.**

**Por un momento me imagine la idea de un mundo sin Edward y un gran vació me invadió. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Menee la cabeza para desechar la cabeza.**

**-No me lo creo-me mantuve firme en mis convicciones- Estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que tienes alma.**

**Aquello le arranco una sonrisa.**

**-Uhhhmm, suena interesante. ¿Una apuesta?-Enarco una ceja-Me gustaría saber como vas a demostrarlo.**

**-Ya lo veré-me encogí de hombros-Me apuesto mi alma a que tu la tienes aunque lo ignores.**

**Aquello hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran y me mirase con autentico terror como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.**

**-No juegues con eso, por favor-suplico- Bella, no estamos representando a "Fausto"**

**-Estoy tan segura de que los dos tenemos alma que no me importa que se ponga en peligro durante el tiempo que logre demostrarte que si la tienes. **

**-Estás loca-me increpo- Y te equivocas.**

**-Por mi bien espero que no-sonreí triunfal mientras el intentaba ver la lógica de mi extraña conducta.**

**De repente entrecerró el ceño.**

**-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirí preocupada.**

**Sonrio aliviado.**

**-No, al contrario- dijo con tono jovial- Ya están aquí.**

**Y antes de que dijese algo más una voz suave y atrayente como la de una soprano llamo mi atención.**

**-Hola Bella Swan. Te has hecho de rogar pero al final has venido a nosotros-me saludo- Llevo un año esperando este momento. **

**Reconocí a la propietaria de esa voz como una vampiro varios centímetros más pequeña que yo y menuda.**

**Su precioso rostro tenía los rasgos de un duende travieso y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja daba a entender que era muy abierta con la gente, dentro de ser vampiro, por supuesto. Me gustaba su peinado de pelo negro en punta. Me llamo la atención que sus ojos dorados no me mirasen con extrañeza, sino con reconocimiento. Como si me conociese de toda la vida.**

**-Alice-saludo Edward escueto y me presento a la que supuse que era su hermana- Bella, ella es Alice.**

**Entonces una chispa de reconocimiento invadió mi cerebro y la reconocí como la pequeña vampiro de Alaska que había desenterrado a Edward y se había llevado sus trozos.**

**-Te conocí en Alaska- musite.**

**Ella sonrio asintiendo.**

**-Menudo trabajo de chinos me toco hacer-se rió como si lo de cortar a su hermano hubiese sido una travesura- Hasta que encontré todos los trozos, madre mía. Haces muy bien tu trabajo-Admitió divertida- Y el muy cretino- replico señalando a su hermano- me lo agradece chillándome como un energúmeno que le había sentado como una patada en el culo, que su cena le hubiese cortado en rodajas.**

**No sabía como tomarme aquello. Pero estaba empezando a entender porque las líneas de muerte no habían funcionado en Edward.**

**-Tú no sabes como duele volver a regenerarte- dijo a modo de disculpa- Estas de muy mal humor durante una semana.**

**-Pues si lo llego a saber, te dejo en ese bosque de Alaska para que cuando te regenerases, estuvieses hambriento y en pelota picada-le saco la lengua- Encima que te lleve ropa y te deje en un sitio con muchos pumas. Siempre me mandas hacer a mí el trabajo sucio- se quejo como una niña pequeña.**

**-Eres muy buena- le dijo con un tono inocente de niño bueno- Te lo compensare.**

**Alice puso los ojos en blanco y sin que yo me diese cuenta se acerco a mí quedando enfrente de mí a escasos centímetros.**

**Me miro levemente seria y trague saliva ante el escrutinio de su mirada.**

**-Arrrrgggg-grito de repente alborozada abrazándome y empezándome a dar besos sin parar- ¡Eres mala! Mira que te has hecho de rogar, pero al final has venido-empezó a pegar saltitos conmigo en brazos-Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia,…Te lo dije, Ed- le advirtió a su hermano- ¡Yuju! Por fin voy a dejar de ser la hermana pequeña y tendré alguien con quien ir de compras, es que ir con Rosalie es muy aburrido, a ella solo le gusta Versace y Dolce Gabana y no me deja ir a otras tiendas. ¡Que bien que estes aquí! ¡Yuju!. ¡Por fin tengo una amiguita!**

"**Pero esta se piensa que voy a quedarme a vivir en su casa", pero no la queria quitarle la ilusion, ya que parecia que le caia bien y me habia aceptado. Nunca nadie me habia recibido tan efusivamente como ella y me gustaba aunque me estaba empezando a marear con tanta vuelta.**

**-¡EDDIEEEEEEEEEEE!- Un gruñido más parecido a un oso que a un humano casi me perforo el timpano y me taladro el cerebro. Tuve que meter la cabeza en el hombro de Alice para que no me hiciese más daño en los oidos-¡No encontramos a esa zorra por ninguna parte!, la muy…ha debido volar. ¡Bueno, con esa enana no tenia ni para empezar!- Cuando retire la cabeza del hombro de Alice, me encontre de enfrente a un vampiro de aspecto amedrantador, pelo moreno corto rizado, espalda fuerte y ancha ,musculoso como un levantador de pesas y tan alto que le sacaba una cabeza a Edward, ya de por si alto.-A proposito , ¿Te has enterado que ha venido al pueblo, un nuevo Swan?,ya sabes un cazavampiros profesional y creo que es el mismo que te troceo a ti en Alaska, ¡ jo, que tío!, ¡Desde luego tiene que tener un par de huevos bien puesto para atreverse contigo!, Me encantaría meterle una paliza para vengarme por lo que te hizo- Cuando empezó a golpearse la palma de la mano con su gran puño, me estremecí y supe que lo podían sentir ya que Edward me lanzo una sonrisa malévola- Espero que tenga mas resistencia que Charlie Swan y mas luces que este, que seria un encanto de hombre pero…¡Mira que era tonto llevándole a papa cafés al hospital porque le daba pena que tuviese ojeras!-se rió a mandíbula batiente- Eso no significa que me alegre de lo que le ha pasado, pobre hombre. Pero que no se preocupe que le vamos a vengar metiéndole una paliza a la renacuaja, pero creo que hasta Alice puede con ella. ¡Eso no es justo! ¿A proposito donde esta el otro Swan? ¡Me siento violento y quiero pegar a alguien!, pero que no se preocupe, que no le haré sufrir mucho-Dijo con cara sádico- Vaya, la chica humana ya se ha despertado-observo mirándome de arriba abajo-¡menos mal!, yo pensé que se iba a poner a invernar como los osos. Si no estuviese tan marroncita, seria muy mona- me halago- ¿No has pensado echarle un guante, Eddie?-pregunto picaron guiñándome un ojo.**

**Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y empecé a tener sudores fríos.**

**Edward carraspeo.**

**-En primer lugar, Emmett, como me vuelvas a llamar "Eddie" te pego una patada en tu orondo culo hasta que lo mas cerca que estes de mi sea en Canadá- le amenazo emitiendo un gruñido- y ya sabemos que la lagarta se ha ido a esconder bajo las faldas de su amo. Hace media hora que papa nos espera, tiene algo que decirnos- se puso serio hasta que me miro a mi y sonrio con gesto travieso – y la humana dormilona, se llama Isabella Swan- enfatizo "Swan"- Y es la hija de Charlie Swan y la misma con quien tuve el encontronazo en Alaska, la misma que tuvimos que rescatar de las garras de esa vampiro-luego frunció los labios- Y cazavampiros profesional. Con una katana bien afilada.**

**El llamado Emmett se me quedo mirando boquiabierto como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oír.**

**-¿Qué esa pequeñaja es la cazavampiros?- me sentí levemente ofendida- Mi gozo en un pozo. Mi moral me prohíbe pegar a las niñas- Y luego miro a Edward enfadado- Y tu Eddie, eres un mariquita por meterte con la chiquita. ¿No te da vergüenza?**

**-No te preocupes…Emmett-me dirigí a el- Te aseguro que el fue el que acabo convertido en picadillo, por meterse con una nena indefensa, ¿verdad Eddie?- Sonreí muy ufana por mi hazaña.**

**-No hacia falta que nos lo recordaras-Murmuro Edward con los dientes cerrados -y por tu bien procura no llamarme Eddie.**

**-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Emmett empezó a agarrarse la tripa por la risa- Parece que la katana no es lo único que tiene afilada. Menuda lengua.**

**Un gruñido interrumpió la charla y todos nos giramos hacia la dirección desde donde procedía. Y me encontre con una preciosa y escultural vampiro alta, esbelta y de pelo dorado, largo y fino que le caia en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Y a pesar de que se le habia roto un tacón de la bota, andaba tan armoniosamente que me pareció evocar a la elfa Arwen en su versión rubia.**

**Sin embargo cuando fijo su fría y despectiva mirada en mi, todo sentimiento de admiración se desvaneció en el acto. A penas me conocía y ya me detestaba. **

**- ¿ Y por esa…-no encontró ninguna palabra para calificarme mientras su voz destilaba toda la hiel que le fue posible- hemos tenido que estar dos días enteros de rastreo?-parecia incrédula mientras me miraba como si yo hubiese salido de un contenedor de basura- Por culpa de la novatada de papa , se me ha roto el tacón de mis botas de piel de cocodrilo y tengo que tirar mis vaqueros de versace- siseo furiosa señalando unos pantalones de color rojo con dibujo de brillantes que le sentaban divinamente a su escultural cuerpazo. Una pequeña punzada de envidia recorrió mi cuerpo y me sentí muy vulgar a su lado. Quizás si tenía razones para detestarme.**

**-No me puedo creer que haya ido a rastrear con ese atuendo Rose-le regaño Alice atónita- te mereces lo que te pase por pija.**

**La llamada Rose-que supuse que era el diminutivo de Rosalie, por lo que habia oído-lanzo una mirada envenenada a Alice y continuo quejándose.**

**-¿Ahora que hago?- se quejo como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar en ese instante- Tendré que ir a New York de compras y esta semana tengo la tengo ocupada preparando mi viaje de novios con Emmett a Praga para cuando acabe el instituto y salga de este pueblo de vulgares humanillos.**

**- Yo no me preocuparía tanto, mi querida Rosalie- le replico Edward con solemne burla- Si Carlisle esta en lo cierto y a Bella le persiguen quien creemos que la persigue, siempre puedes mandar una nota de reclamación al gran jefe en Italia para que te manden unos pantalones nuevos y unas botas de cocodrilo. Yo creo que estará encantado de enviártelas y para asegurarse que llegan, mandara alguno de sus matones solo y exclusivamente para que a nadie se le ocurra robártelas por el camino- le hizo una burlona reverencia- Nada es poco para vos, alteza.**

**-Eres un capullo insensible con mis necesidades-gruño.**

**Me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa tanta demostración de snobismo que decidí intervenir.**

**-Pero ¿A ti que te ocurre?-le pregunte desafiándola levemente y le rete mentalmente que por lo menos me mirase cuando le estaba hablando-¿Te crees que valgo menos que unos estupidos vaqueros que un mercadillo ambulante en Phoenix te puedes comprar por treinta dólares?- Me sentía humillada por valorarme menos que a unos estupidos vaqueros.**

**Pero aquello solo sirvió para que abriese la boca asombrada y se llevo las manos a la cabeza escandalizada como si yo hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo.**

**-¿MERCADILLO?-Vociferó como si la hubiese apuñalado- ¿30 DOLARES? ¿PERO DONDE TE CREES QUE LA GENTE NORMAL SE COMPRA LA ROPA DE VERSACE?, ¡PEDAZO DE IGNORANTE!**

**Arrugue la nariz al no entender a lo que se refería.**

**-¿"Verchaze"?-pregunte inocentemente. Estaba tan desconectada del mundo de la moda que no me conocía a ningún diseñador conocido.**

**Aquello la hizo hiperventilar y tuvo que sujetarse a Emmett para no caerse de la impresión. Si no supiese que era un vampiro, la habría visto caerse redonda debido a una insuficiencia cardiaca. Edward y Alice se reían a mandíbula batiente.**

**-Osita- le susurro Emmett tan delicadamente que me extraño en alguien como el- venga entremos en casa para no caer en la nefasta influencia de esos ignorantes que no te comprenden como tu grandullon- empezó a hacer pucheritos.**

**Rosalie, sin decir palabra ni dedicar una mirada, tiro de Emmett llevándoselo hasta la casa tan rápido que al segundo pude oír un sonoro portazo. Si no fuese porque era rubia natural, me hubiera planteado la hipótesis de que el tinte le habia atrofiado el cerebro.**

**Edward se encogió de hombros.**

**-¡Joder la que arma la niña por cinco mil dólares!-se quejo- Se necesita ser tacaña.**

"**Será tu que los tienes, habló el ricachon".**

**De repente desapareció todo atisbo de buen humor y se puso tenso. Pude oírle gruñir y aquello me asusto.**

**Me fije en la trayectoria que habia trazado con su mirada y me encontre con un vampiro alto de pelo color miel y aspecto felino me miraba con una siniestra sonrisa y los ojos negros que me taladraban. Podía ver claramente sus líneas de muerte y aquello me tenso. ¿Donde estaba mi Katana cuando la necesitaba?**

**-Vaya-dijo divertidamente siniestro- parece que ahora reparten comida a domicilio.**

**Edward intensifico el volumen de su gruñido y yo me apreté mas a Alice que me habia sostenido en brazos y aun no me habia soltado. **

**Intente que el pánico no se apoderase de mí y pudiese pensar con claridad.**

**-Jasper-siseo Edward- ¿Que te crees que estas haciendo?**

**Alice miro brevemente a Edward y dirigió una severa al vampiro que me estudiaba de arriba abajo, para ver cual era el mejor momento para atacarme. Me pregunte si seria capaz de hacerlo delante de sus "hermanos".**

**-Jasper- le amonestó Alice- Bella no es comida-Puso un dedo en alto en señal de advertencia y luego su tono se aligero bastante hasta ser jovial- Papa nos advirtió sobre ello-su tono era igual al de una niña pequeña que no queria compartir a su amiguita- Además, para una amiga que tengo, no me la mates.**

**No sabia que lazo de unión tendría Alice con Jasper, que al decir esas palabras, los ojos de el cambiaron del negro al dorado, suavizando su mirada considerablemente y bajo la cabeza.**

**-Hola, Bella-susurro Jasper con voz sumisa y avergonzada.**

**-Hola, Jasper. Encantada de conocerte- Susurre. Intente que mi voz sonase neutra. No me gustaría que pensase que le guardase rencor por no tener la culpa de controlar su naturaleza. De todas formas ya me las apañaría de no encontrármelo a solas en algún lugar oscuro. Por su bien y por el mio.**

**Edward parecia que habia relajado su postura pero en sus ojos brillaba aun el recelo.**

**-Carlisle nos esta esperando desde hace un buen rato-dijo Alice para romper la tensión- será mejor que entremos. Es importante.**

**Me cambio de posición y me puso en su espalda y sin pleno aviso empezó a correr como una loca.**

**Estaba acostumbrada a que Leslat me llevase en su espalda por lo tanto no tendría que pillarme de sorpresa la velocidad de un vampiro, pero Alice parecia un purasangres desbocado y cuando llegamos a la casa y me sentó entre sus rodillas, sentándose ella en el sofá del salón, las ganas de vomitar empezaron a invadirme. Tuve que poner la cabeza en las rodillas para que esa sensación pasase.**

**-Alice-le regaño Edward que habia llegado antes que nosotros. Se habia vuelto mas rápido que la ultima vez que le vi en Alaska- No puedes ser tan brusca con Bella- Es una cazavampiros pero aun asi sigue siendo humana.**

**-Vaya- la divertida voz de Leslat me devolvió al mundo real- Parece que has hecho una amiguita- señalo jovial mirando a Alice.**

**Alice sonrio abiertamente. Parecia encantada con la idea.**

**- Y también por lo que veo has hecho un amiguito con derecho a roce- Dijo mirando a Edward con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que el susodicho le miraba frunciendo el ceño- La verdad que no te culpo que hayas sido tan impulsiva- habia una pizca de divertida comprensión en lo que estaba diciendo- Porque tiene una carita tan mona que te haces querer- y peligrosamente se fue acercando a el, mientras que Edward se iba alejando de el disimuladamente sin dejarle de mirar a los ojos como si fuese peligroso- ¡ Que pena que yo no sea gay, que sino, tu precioso culito prieto no estaría a salvo!.**

**Disimuladamente Edward se llevo las manos al trasero.**

**- ¡Eso se llama acoso!- le acuso tartamudeando**

**Leslat se rió encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Tranquilo. He dicho en caso de que lo fuese. Aun me queda mucho por descubrir del mundo femenino. Asi que tú tranquilo… Pero-le advirtió- Si algún día me canso, que sepas que serás al primero que llame-le guiño un ojo pícaramente para después olvidarse completamente de el y fijarse en el monumental y curvilíneo cuerpo de Rosalie. Por su sonrisa intuí lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Me dieron ganas de reventarle el culo a patadas por meterse en jaleos aunque supuse que la sola presencia de Emmett le haría desistir de sus designios. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward soltaba una risita disimulada. ¡Como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando Leslat en este momento!**

**- Bueno ya que estáis todos- dijo Carlisle- podéis ir sentando en la mesa. Hay mucho de que hablar.**

**Poco a poco todos se fueron sentando y cuando Leslat se dirigía para la mesa, la mano de Edward se poso en su hombro parándole en seco. Leslat se paro y miro a Edward que tenia una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.**

**Alice- y como consecuencia yo, ya que estaba en su espalda, y no me soltaba- se acerco a ellos.**

**Se quedaron en silencio examinándose el uno al otro hasta que Edward rompió el hielo.**

**- Te quieres tirar a mi hermana, ¿No?-señalo con un tono de voz monocorde que acompañaba a la expresión de sus rasgos. **

**No pude imaginar como lo podía haber sabido el pero empecé a olerme problemas.**

"**Leslat por una vez mantén tu serpientita de un solo ojo dentro de tus calzoncillos"**

**- ¿Y tu como puedes saber eso?-inquirió Leslat extrañado.**

**- No importa. Solo quiero advertirte de la presencia de cierto gorila no domesticado- señalo divertido a Emmett que aun estando tranquilo mostraba un aspecto amedrantador. Trague saliva al imaginarme a Leslat delante de esa mole de músculos-que no creo que le hiciese mucha gracia que te acercases a Rosalie y mucho menos con las intenciones que llevas.**

**- De hecho te machacaría la cabeza en dos segundos si tuviese la más mínima idea de lo que ronda por tu cabeza-Añadió Alice.**

**Leslat se mantuvo pensativo calculando las posibilidades que tenia.**

**- Pero si me lo habéis advertido es porque existe una manera de quitar del medio al grandullon y estáis dispuestos a echar a una mano a vuestro tito Lesly. ¡Joder, es que menuda suerte tiene el tío! ¡Esa mujer es Afrodita redivida!**

**Edward arrugo el rostro extrañado.**

**-La verdad es que tampoco me parece para tanto- Me sorprendió que dijese eso de su hermana aunque luego pensé que a lo mejor ya estaba acostumbrado de verla, pero dudaba que alguien pudiese quedar saciado de la belleza de Rosalie.**

**-Eres muy rarito, chaval-murmuro Leslat- Bueno, supongo que no me vais a ayudar por la caridad, ¿No?**

**-Pues la verdad es que ya que vamos a hacer una cosa poco ética y que se va a convertir en una mancha sobre nuestra conciencia, por lo menos nos vamos a vender caro. Muy caro, ¿Verdad, Alice?**

**La mencionada sonrio feliz como una chiquilla traviesa.**

**-Vale-suspiro resignado- ¿Cuanto cuesta vuestra ayuda?**

**- ¡Oh, no!- Dijo Edward increíblemente divertido- Esas cosas no se hacen por dinero.**

**- ¡Ah, ya se!- Leslat pareció vislumbrar la situación- ¡Quieres tirarte a Bella y que yo te de mi consentimiento!, ¡Eso esta hecho!**

**-¡Un momento!-grite- A mi no me metas en tus líos y menos con el-señale a Edward.**

**Edward puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-¡No, no y no!, Si yo quisiera tirármela ya lo haría solito y sin tu ayuda- Salto su subconsciente o eso creía yo.**

"**Supongo que me pedirías mi opinión, pedazo machista cabron", me sentí ofendida en mi fuero interno. Una cosa era un beso robado y otra que el fuese la primera persona con la que quisiese acostarme. De lo primero a lo último iba un abismo.**

**-Además no iban por ahí los tiros-aclaro- Bueno de todas formas, vamos a ser legales y te vamos a avisar que tampoco es que te lleves una ganga.**

**- Yo creo que es frígida- señalo Alice aparentemente inocente.**

**- Y finge los orgasmos- añadió Edward- y no digo mas porque soy un caballero, no debo difuminar los secretos íntimos de la familia y además aquí hay una menor- me miro aparentemente tierno como si fuese una cosa delicada e inocente que no se habia caído de la nube.**

**-Estoy familiarizada con las costumbres del mundo- Me queje pero me ignoraron.**

**-Vale soltad prenda de lo que queréis- se impaciento Leslat.**

**Edward y Alice se miraron con complicidad y luego el dijo con expresión calculada:**

**- El Jaguar S Type que hay aparcado en la puerta es tuyo, ¿Verdad?-dejo caer como si tal cosa- Alice y yo ya hemos pensado en el reparto; Ella lo utilizara los martes, jueves y sábados y yo los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Los domingos lo rotaremos para que sea un domingo cada uno-Parecia un niño con zapatos nuevos.**

**-¿Vais a vender a vuestra hermana por un coche?- Inquirí escandalizada. Desde luego merecían que Emmett les metiese una paliza.**

**-Por favor, chica. Eso de vender a nuestra hermana esta muy feo- Edward fingió indignarse- Nosotros solo colaboramos a quitar a Emmett del medio durante un ratito y lo que haga Rosalie con el-señalo a Leslat- , es cosa suya. Si ella pone los cuernos a su marido, que conste que adoramos a nuestro hermanito el grandullon, nosotros nos lavamos las manos. ¡Que si luego hay bronca nosotros tengamos la conciencia bien limpia!**

**Leslat frunció pensativo el entrecejo. Parecia que se lo estaba meditando.**

**-Uhhhmmm ¿Con que me quedo?… ¿La rubia o el jaguar?-murmuro para si mismo- ¿Decís que es frígida y finge los orgasmos?- parecia que se estaba creando un dilema moral-…pues lo siento por vosotros, chicos pero quiero mas a mi coche. Asi que no hay trato.-Concluyo.**

**Alice suspiro decepcionada y Edward se limito a encogerse de hombros.**

**-Por lo menos lo hemos intentado- Dijo resignado.**

**- Leslat, Edward, Alice y Bella- nos llamo Carlisle- Dejad lo que estéis hablando para mas tarde y sentaos en la mesa, la reunión tiene que empezar.**

**Nos dirigimos a la mesa. Me pregunte para que querrían una mesa los Cullen si no comían en casa a menos que se trajesen la comida a casa, cosa poco probable después de ver a Edward cazando hace un año en Alaska. Supuse que la mesa serviría como lugar de reuniones.**

**Edward se sentó a la derecha de Carlisle, Leslat a su izquierda dejando a Esme a su derecha. Alice que me llevaba en su espalda, me soltó para solo para sentarse entre Edward y Jasper, que afortunadamente no me miraba, y situarme sobre sus rodillas.**

**-Venga Alice, suelta a Bella- Le ordeno su hermano con voz burlona- No es bueno abusar, los demás también quieren disfrutar de su compañía.**

**Alice le saco la lengua.**

**-¡Jo!- se quejo- Es que es mas calentita que una manta eléctrica- ella estaría calentita pero yo me estaba congelando en contacto con su helado cuerpo- y huele bien- con eso mi estomago dio un brinco-Además, no seas egoísta Ed, que dentro de poco tu la tendrás en tus brazos para uso único y exclusivo- soltó con un aparente tono alegre, pero algo en mi decía que sus palabras tenían cierto atisbo profético. Sin poder evitarlo me ruborice y ella debió notarlo porque sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente para luego tornar a su dorado natural y jovial- Ya veras Ed, que desnudita en tus brazos vas a tener un calorcito…**

**-¡ALICE!-La cortamos los dos al unísono escandalizados.**

**Edward miro para otro lado y me dio la sensación que si hubiera podido se hubiese ruborizado.**

**La sangre volvió a subírseme a la cabeza pero esta vez a ella no pareció molestarle.**

**-¡Arrrrggghhhhh!-exclamo exaltada- Me encanta cuando hace eso con su sangre. Produce un cosquilleo y un calorcito- ¡Que fácil era hacerla feliz!- Anda-suplico como una niña que pedía un caramelo-hazlo otra vez que a mi me gusta. ¡Por tu amiguita Alice!**

**-Alice- le reprocho Jasper que por primera vez hablaba normalmente- Ella no puede tener control sobre sus reacciones fisiológicas. Además vas a conseguir que me ponga celoso. Pensé que el único que te daba calor por las noches era yo. ¿No me estarás dando motivos para tener que matarla y beberme su dulce sangre?- Su tono se volvió sombrío- ¡Que sepas que yo lo haría por ti y no me costaría muchos sacrificios!**

**Mi reacción instintiva fue que mis pelos se pusiesen de punta y de repente me agarrase a algo frío que parecia una mano. Pero para mi sorpresa no fue la mano de Alice la que cogi sino la de Edward. Una repentina descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo. Edward me miro extrañado pero mantuvo mi mano en la suya durante unos segundos para luego soltarla levemente reticente. Después le dirigió a Jasper una mirada furibunda.**

**-¡Jasper!-gruño- Mas te vale que te comportes.**

**- ¡Jo!-se quejo- No entendéis mi macabro sentido del humor. Ya se que Bella no se come. **

**-Venga, Jazz-susurro dulcemente Alice- El puesto de calentador oficial en la cama siempre serás tu- su tono se volvió sugerente y picantillo-además del dueño de mi corazon. Pero es que Bella es mi amiga y eso no se consigue tan fácil. Y encima que puedo tener una manta eléctrica gratis.**

**Me sorprendieron sus palabras, tanto lo de su amiga, ya que yo no era una persona muy dada a hacer amistades tan pronto, tanto por mi condición de cazavampiros como por mi personalidad introvertida y extravagante, y aquello me agrado. Me daba la sensación que a pesar de su excéntrico comportamiento, Alice era una compañera y amiga en la cual apoyarte. Intuí que íbamos a tener una gran amistad. Quizás ella me estaba contagiando su manera de ver las cosas por el lado positivo.**

**En cuanto a lo de la "manta eléctrica" marca "Bella Swan" tendríamos que hablar claro y tendido para explicarle ciertos puntos.**

**Rosalie, por el contrario no acababa de aceptarme y apenas nos conocíamos. No me habia dado la mas mínima ocasión de intentar profundizar con ella y su rechazo me dolía levemente. Nunca seria hermosa y sofisticada como ella y tendríamos unos puntos de ver las cosas muy diferentes, pero me merecía una oportunidad para que me pudiese juzgar. Aunque por lo poco que la conocía, me parecia superficial y arrogante. Realmente no estaba segura si queria conocerla mas a fondo.**

**Cuando me habia sentado ella volvió la cabeza para el otro lado intentando ignorarme y fingió escuchar a Emmett el relato de su ultima caza. **

**¡Definitivamente, yo no queria tratos con alguien que veía en mi algo menos que una cosa salida del vertedero!**

**-¡Chicos!- Nos llamo al orden Carlisle- Lo que tenemos que hablar es muy serio, por favor.**

**Todos nos quedamos en riguroso silencio y miramos a Carlisle, Esme y Leslat levantados. Aquello empezaba a ser serio.**

**-Bueno-continuo Leslat. Me pregunte lo que habían estado planeando Carlisle y el.-Necesito que estéis muy atentos porque lo que hablemos en esta reunión determinara en mucho nuestro futuro- me daba miedo verle tan serio ya que realmente lo que me habia pasado era mucho mas gordo que una vampiro en busca de su presa…aunque lo de su amo ya me habia confirmado la mayoría de mis dudas. Solo habia una pregunta sin responder "¿Por qué?"- Carlisle, Esme y yo hemos estado hablando largo y tendido sobre la situación y hemos llegado a la conclusión…-hizo una pausa para mantener el suspense y todos le miramos conteniendo la respiración y con ansiedad-…¡Que vuestra madre me ha dicho que esta harta de cuidar mocosos de casi cien años, incluso alguno de mas de cien años, y de que vuestro padre sea un pijo sosainas que no la satisface sexualmente-cambio su timbre de voz a uno mas exaltado, jovial y pícaro y agarro a Esme por los hombros apretándola en su cuerpo- y ha decidido que se viene conmigo, con el consentimiento de vuestro padre.!**

**-¡Eso no era lo que habíamos hablado!-Exclamo Carlisle perdiendo la compostura- ¡¿Y que significa eso que Esme no esta satisfecha sexualmente conmigo?!**

**No conseguí verlo porque todo sucedió muy rápido, lo único que conseguí sentir fue el duro choque que parecia el de una roca chocando con otra a gran velocidad y cuando pude ver algo fue a Leslat en el suelo tapándose la nariz y a Esme con el puño en alto, los ojos negros y los colmillos al aire completamente furiosa. Su hermoso y maternal rostro me recordó al de una gárgola.**

**-¡Y CONMIGO TAMPOCO HAS CONTADO. A TI QUIEN TE MANDA DECIR LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE PASA POR LA CABEZA, PERVERTIDO!-Rugió con fuerza.**

**¡Suerte que estaba Alice y yo me podía refugiar en sus pétreos brazos! **

**Desde luego nunca vería con los mismos ojos a la "dulce" y "maternal" Esme. No me queria imaginar a los demás en la misma situación.**

**A pesar del momento de tension no pude evitar sonreir para mis adentros. **

"**Por una vez tienes lo que te mereces". Carlisle debia de quererle mucho para no vetarle la entrada de su casa.**

**Leslat se volvio a levantar como si nada.**

**-¡Esme estas guapisima pero no tienes ni una pizca de sentido del humor!- se lamento- Bueno quien te culpa teniendo al pedante en la cama.**

**-¡Bueno ya basta!-Ordeno Carlisle- Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir por el bien de Bella y el nuestro…**

**- Un momento- le interrumpi esperando que no se lo tomase demasiado mal- Antes de empezar la reunion, hay varias cosas que me gustaria saber…si no os molesta, claro…**

**-Por supuesto, Bella- me dio la razón- Tienes todo el derecho a saber todo, a fin de cuentas esta es tu reunion. Siéntate aquí- me indico el sitio en la cabecera de la mesa- y pregunta todo lo que necesites saber.**

**Alice me soltó y fui andando hacia el asiento levemente cohibida y no solo por el hecho de convertirme en el centro de atención.**

**Cuando me senté y pude contemplar desde la cabecera era observada fijamente por ocho vampiros, pendientes como si les fuese la vida en ello, de cada una de mis palabras y gestos. Me sentí levemente avergonzada pero eso no empañaba mi sentimiento de euforia.**

"**¡Haber que os parece que vuestra cena tenga voz y voto en el asunto!".**

**-Vale- me concentre para desenredar el lío de ideas y preguntas que tenía en mente y me concentre en las más importantes-… La noche que me ataco el vampiro… ¿Cómo supisteis que me iba a atacar y en el momento en que lo iba a hacer?**

**Por un momento nadie hablo y el silencio se adueño de la sala. Al parecer la pregunta que me habia parecido mas fácil, no lo era. Ninguno me miro directamente hasta que Carlisle rompió el silencio.**

**-Empezamos fuerte-musito- Alice te vio- se limito a decir como si eso fuese todo.**

**Eso no me parecia una respuesta suficiente.**

**- ¿Alice me vio?-pregunte insegura. ¿Eso que significaba?, ¿Que me estaban vigilando?- ¿Estaba allí cuando me ataco?- Si estaba no entendía porque no habia actuado. A lo mejor el vampiro era fuerte y no se atrevía.**

**- No, Alice no estaba allí- Carlisle me observo como le miraba atónita y empezó a explicarme algo- Veras, supongo que sabrás que algunos vampiro tienen poderes extrasensoriales, aunque eso lo habrás comprobado por Leslat…Son muy pocos vampiros que tienen esas cualidades y el por que es un misterio…la única teoría que se me ocurre es que siendo humanos tenían algún rasgo de su carácter o algo especial que resaltase en ellos y que cuando se convierten en vampiros esa cualidad se intensifica…**

**-Algo de eso me habia explicado Leslat- le corte intentando averiguar a donde queria llegar a parar- Asi que supones que Leslat debia tener alguna cualidad humana que hiciera "modificar" o hacer olvidar a los demás las cosas que le convenían- intente explicar siguiendo su razonamiento pensando en lo que me habia contado Leslat sobre su vida humana.**

**-Veo que lo has entendido- sonrio y continuo- Alice debió tener el poder de la precognición en algún momento de su vida humana…**

**-¿Precognición?- le interrumpi otra vez. No sabia si se iba a sentir ofendido pero lo que habia contado era demasiado interesante como para obviarlo- Eso es ver el futuro… ¿Verdad? Entonces si pudiste ver que ella me atacaba… ¿Cómo funciona?- Estaba tan fascinada que me olvide de todo lo que tenia que preguntar. De todos los vampiros que habia matado, solo me habia encontrado con uno que tenia poder extransensorial- a parte de Leslat- y no era nada comparado como lo de ver las cosas antes de que pasaran. Me recordó a la película "Minority Report".**

**- Bueno…es un poco complicado de explicar- Intervino la aludida- La verdad es que a veces me concentro en alguien y lo veo claramente y otras veces son como flases y vienen y van de repente. No son tan claros. Cuanto mas cercanos en el tiempo mas claro lo veo y mas posibilidades de que se cumpla**

**-¿Y aciertas?**

**-Casi siempre- contesto levemente reacia mirándome a mí.**

**-Ah- Era lo único que la pude contestar. Supuse que en algún momento me debió ver a mi y por una extraña razón, no habia ocurrido conmigo lo que ella habría visto. Me acorde cuando la vi en el bosque y de sus palabras cuando se despidió de mi, "**_**Adiós, Isabella Swan. Nos veremos muy pronto."**_

**Alice continúo con su explicación. Esta vez me incluía a mí en ella.**

**- Llevaba unos días viéndote, aunque no eran visiones muy claras si eran continuas, supongo que seria porque tú habías llegado a Forks. No le quise dar la menor importancia porque pensé que aun faltaba para que todo eso ocurriese…, pero la noche del ataque yo estaba con Jasper en el cuarto…-se interrumpió levemente avergonzada-..Bueno el hecho es que tu estabas en el jardín de la casa, Carlisle te sintió, en realidad te sentimos todos pero Carlisle fue el que abrió la puerta, y vio que corrías dejando atrás tu cazadora, lo cual estuvo muy mal; Bella- me regaño como una abuela a una nieta que habia hecho una travesura- porque ya que estabas en el jardín podías haber entrado en la casa y conocernos… ¡Que aquí no comemos a nadie!...**

**-Lo siento- susurre con la cabeza gacha- Solo sentí curiosidad y pensé que Carlisle me hubiera llevado a casa, explicando a Charlie- no pude evitar un gesto de dolor- que su hija es una gamberra. Jamas me hubiera imaginado esto…**

**-Bueno, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir- continuo con lo que estaba contando-…el hecho es que cuando Carlisle entro con tu cazadora en la mano, tuve la visión mas clara que he tenido sobre ti…Estabas enfrentándote a esa vampiro y vi que ibas a perder…-hizo como si tragase saliva mientras que yo imite su gesto, mas curiosa que asustada- Inmediatamente le conté a Carlisle lo que habia visto y sin perdida de tiempo nos insto a ir a todos a tu casa para intentar salvarte… Se lo debes todo a Edward… si el no hubiese sido tan rápido…-se corto ahí angustiada…como si le pesasen las palabras. Entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca de la muerte que habia estado o incluso algo mucho peor que la muerte.**

**Me quede insensible de garganta para abajo y fui incapaz de producir ninguna reacción.**

**- Gracias-musite siendo incapaz de poder articular otra palabra. Me dirigí a todos en general y sobre todo a Edward. No era consciente de lo que habia pasado pero de lo poco que podía recordar fue su rugido de rabia, sus ojos preocupados, su olor inconfundible y su forma de elevarme para llevarme en sus brazos.**

**De repente caí en la cuenta de algo, mis lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de los ojos y un sentimiento de rabia, congoja e impotencia se adueño de mí. Jasper empezó a mirarme curioso y preocupado, pero no quise darle importancia…ahora misma solo me importaba una cosa…**

**-¿Y que pasaba con Charlie?-pregunte sin disimular mi enfado- Si me viste a mi, debiste ver lo que pasaba con el- En el fondo sabia que ella no tenia la culpa pero con alguien tenia que descargar lo mal que me sentía-¿Que pasa? ¿El no tenia derecho a salvarse…?- Empecé a elevar el tono mucho mas de lo que hubiese educado pero me dolía mucho no haber podido salvar a Charlie de ninguna manera.**

**No supe como pero repentinamente mi rabia desapareció y todo sentimiento de culpa y de frustración se desvaneció siendo sustituido por una calma que me reconfortaba.**

**Comprobé como Edward y Jasper se intercambiaban una rápida mirada y después el primero intervino en la conversación.**

**- Alice no pudo ver a Charlie, porque es mucho mas sensible a los de nuestra especie que al resto- me explico- De hecho que te viese a ti con tanta claridad nos extraño a todos. No sabemos lo que pasa con eso… lo único que podemos sacar en conclusión es de que alguna manera tu estes conectada con nosotros…-se encogió de hombros- Siento lo de Charlie y créeme cuando te digo que si lo hubiéramos visto, hubiéramos hecho cualquier cosa para salvarle.- Parecia avergonzado y furioso.**

**- La verdad es que yo he tenido la culpa en parte- admitió Carlisle- Estaba tan obsesionado por protegerte a ti que no pensé que ese vampiro se cebase en Charlie. Pensé que ella se limitaría a cumplir su trabajo y no se me paso por la cabeza que le pudiese pasar algo a tu padre.**

**- De nada sirve ya lamentarnos- concluyo Leslat- Charlie ha sido mandado a un buen hospital y el único trabajo que tiene que hacer es recuperarse. Ahora lo que tenemos que pensar es en ti y como sacarte del lío que te has metido- parecia que una cosa le hacia mucha gracias-Y tu pensando que Victoria era el mayor de tus problemas…**

**-¿Victoria?- le pregunto Carlisle.**

**- Pensé que te lo habia dicho- dejo caer Leslat como si estuviesen hablando de una amiga de toda la vida a la que se habían olvidado de invitar a una fiesta- Victoria es una vampiro que lleva cinco años persiguiendo a Bella porque se le han cruzado los cables y se ha tomado lo de la venganza muy en serio…-se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes como son la mayoría de los vampiros toman fijación por alguien y mas aun siendo cazavampiros y no cesan hasta que cumplen su objetivo. Y esta vampiro esta muy colgada, es una lastima porque esta buenísima y si lo hubiese querido yo la hubiese consolado...pero parece que se excita mas intentando matar a Bella…bueno ella se lo pierde.**

**- Si no he entendido mal, una vampiro en busca de venganza se ha fijado en Bella y lleváis cinco años para matarla- Carlisle analizo la situación como si se le escapase algo. A esa situación se le escapaba la lógica. Suspiro resignado- Aun no entiendo como sigues viva.- Me miro asombrado como si yo fuese un milagro viviente.**

**-¡Eh!- se quejo Leslat- Un poco de confianza en mi, Karlitos- ante eso se escaparon unas risitas en la sala- Soy bastante competente en mi trabajo aunque no lo aparente. Si no hemos matado a esa zorra pelirroja es porque teníamos otras prioridades y no pensamos que fuese tan peligrosa, mas bien escurridiza, lo único malo de toda esta situación es que mientras intenta matar a Bella, ella sigue de caza-susurro apresumbrado y todos entendimos a lo que se refería. Sin pensármelo me lleve la mano a mi muñeca y me toque la pequeña cicatriz. Después se dio con el puño en la palma de la mano- pero eso va a durar poco.**

**-Prefiero que te vayas a Italia para investigar sobre lo que tu sabes- le recomendó Carlisle- a partir de ahora Victoria es el menor de sus problemas- Me estremecí al pensar que si Victoria era el menor de mis problemas, yo estaba metida en un lío muy gordo. El titulo de "Miss imán para los problemas" que me habia concedido Leslat, empezaba a quedarse pequeño- Me haces mas falta allí. Tú te sabes todos los enrevesados de allí y quiero saber a que clase de problemas nos enfrentamos. De Victoria a partir de ahora nos encargamos nosotros. Emmett- llamo con voz autoritaria al hercúleo vampiro- ya sabes que tienes que hacer si ves a Victoria merodeando por Forks- su voz era fría y autoritaria incluso sabiendo lo que realmente habia ordenado a Emmett eso parecia como el jefe de una discoteca diciéndole al guardián de esta que echase a alguien. No sabía quien era más imponente de los dos. Emmett y su fuerza bruta o la autoridad innata de Carlisle.**

**El aludido se sintió feliz ante su trabajo.**

**-Prometo llevarlo a rajatabla-juro- Creo que mi ética no va en contra de destriparla como a un osezno aunque sea una mujer, ¿Verdad Eddie?**

**-Tienes todo el derecho a hacer lo que quieras- respondió el aludido sin ninguna emoción en la voz- Solo recuerda que no se puede acercar a Bella.**

**-¡Gracias por venir, Bella!-exclamo entusiasta- Creo que contigo aquí, el trabajo y la diversión no me van a faltar. **

**Asentí incrédula y divertida. ¡Ojala fuese tan fácil contentar a la gente como lo era hacerlo con Emmett!**

**-Bueno ya sabes como funciona el poder de Alice y acabas de comprobar lo que puede hacer Jasper hace un momento- mire a Carlisle incrédula porque no sabia a lo que se refería y entonces me acorde de la sensación de calma que habia sentido-Perdona no te lo he explicado, Jasper es empatico, eso significa que puede sentir las emociones de los demás y a parte el puede controlarlas a su gusto.**

**-Eso suena bien- no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir- Y resulta muy útil la verdad…aunque lo siento mucho Alice- me lamente pero era la pura verdad- no me gustaria ser tu…Es horrible ver las cosas que le suceden a los demás y a veces no poder evitarla- Estaba segura que lo pasaría mal viendo lo que veía y aun asi era alegre y optimista, ¿Cómo lo conseguía?**

**-¡Bah!, no te creas-se encogió de hombros divertida- Cuando te acostumbras a ello es divertido. Yo me pegaría un tiro si tuviese el poder de Edward- señalo a su hermano- Eso de tener que mirarte dos veces en el espejo antes de salir de casa para comprobar que estas vestido, porque todas las chicas te quieren quitar la ropa, lo llevaría muy mal-después de eso empezó a pellizcar las mejillas de Edward- pero que sepas que yo te apoyo cien por cien, Ed.**

**Edward empezó a resoplar de desesperación.**

**Antes de que le preguntase, Carlisle ya me estaba explicando el poder de Edward.**

**- Edward es capaz de leer la mente de todo ser racional…o casi-Carlisle me miro con mas atención al añadir el casi.**

**Por un momento me quede helada y no tuve palabras para aquello mientras me sentía observada por Edward, en cuyos ojos habia una pizca de frustración y curiosidad no satisfecha. Algo hizo que se me revolviese el estomago.**

"**¡Joder, que vergüenza!, ¿Qué pensara de mi cuando sepa que le he desnudado mentalmente?, Un momento…yo nunca le he desnudado mentalmente… ¡No, ahora lo estas haciendo!...Bella, deja de pensar que el va a creer que eres una viciosa…aunque eso no sea tan fácil… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso se avisa!..."**

**No sabia como pero de repente me vi escondiéndome el rostro con las manos, ruborizándome hasta la punta del pelo y resbalándome en la silla hasta que no se me viese.**

**-¿Se puede saber que haces?-Me pregunto Edward con la voz levemente irritada. Parecia que conmigo su poder no funcionaba tan bien como se suponía que funcionaba con el resto. Desde luego mis reacciones siempre le sorprendían.**

"**Pues si me puedes leer la mente lo sabrás, cretino… ¡Bella, cállate que puedes buscarte problemas!"**

**No me percate de que Carlisle y Leslat habían empezado a hablar.**

**-…Ese poder es muy parecido al que tiene Aro- dijo pensativo mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en la conversación y saber quien demonios era ese Aro- ¿Funciona igual?**

**-No. Tiene ligeras diferencias- replico Carlisle- Edward solo puede oír y ver los pensamientos que se producen en un momento presente, sin embargo tiene la ventaja de no necesitar el contacto físico para detectarlo. Puede oírlos a varios kilómetros incluso. Cuanto mas conocida le es la voz, mas capacidad para detectarlos. Es un don muy útil.**

**-Ni que lo digas-Admitió Leslat-Un momento…-se sobresalto-…eso lo tenias que haber dicho antes. Haber si yo he estado pensando en algo que solo me atañe a mi, no me hace nada feliz que el "mocoso" de la cara bonita me haya invadido la intimidad. Eso es un delito federal.**

**-No te preocupes- le tranquilizo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa- En cuanto fisgue un poco tu mente y comprendí que eso era igual que hojear una revista de "Play boy", me aburrí y te deje en paz.**

"**No sonrías asi que me desconcentras el no pensar y me imagino cosas que tu no deberías ver… Venga Bella, repite conmigo, "Piensa en Mike Newton, Piensa en Mike Newton…."...¡Ahhhhrgggg!...¡no hagas eso con la boca que me desconcentras estupido vampiro buenorro!...¡Dios se partirá de risa en cuanto lea mis pensamientos!"**

**-¡Joder, Eddie!-exclamo Emmett- Deberías compartir tu don con los demás cuando ves cosas de esas.**

**-¡Emmett!-exclamo Rosalie ofendida.**

**-¡Pichoncita!- se disculpo- ¡Que sepas que si lo hago es para compararlas contigo y humillarlas frente a ti!-se humillo-¡Tu eres mi diosa!**

**-¡Mas te vale!-susurro fingiendo estar enfadada pero satisfecha de tener tanto poder de seducción sobre Emmett.**

**-Bueno, ya esta bien- Carlisle volvio a llamarnos al orden por enésima vez. Supuse que no seria la ultima-Bella-se dirigió a mi educadamente-¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? **

**Iba a decir que no pero de repente al pensar en el poder de Edward, me recordó algo sobre el mio y el fallo que tuvo con el y lance mi pregunta.**

**-Tengo una más, si no te importa. ¿Qué hace el aquí?- Señale a Edward que me miro sorprendido. Definitivamente su poder no era tan eficaz conmigo.**

**-Vivo aquí-balbuceo como si tuviese que buscar una disculpa por estar ocupando una silla en su casa.**

**-No me refiero a eso-agite la cabeza- Quiero decir que tu deberías estar enterrado en algún lugar de Alaska donde yo te deje cortado después de…-odiaba decir eso- supuestamente matarte… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Aun no me cabía en la cabeza, primero que no hubiese podido ver sus líneas de muerte y después que después de haberle cortado siguiese vivo y coleando como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**-La verdad es que nosotros tampoco lo entendemos del todo, Bella- Carlisle intento convencerse de lo que me iba a contar- Bueno si sabemos lo que pasa con Edward, pero el porque ocurre no tengo ninguna teoría lo suficientemente buena para explicarla- parecia confuso-Además entre nosotros es un caso muy raro, que conozca solo he visto ese fenómeno en Edward, aunque lo habia oído antes…¿ Has oído hablar de vampiros que pueden regenerarse tras sufrir una mutilación y cuando lo hacen sus facultades y sentidos aumentan?- Parecia que me estaba contando una leyenda urbana.**

**-¿Regenerarse?- Charlie y Leslat me habían contado eso como si fuese algo increíble incluso el lo increíble del contexto mítico donde se situaba. Resulta que solo tenia que llegar a Forks donde se encontraba el clan más raro de vampiros: Vegetarianos, Vivian como humanos, tres de sus miembros tenían poderes extrasensoriales y uno de ellos podía hacer lo que solo los vampiros de leyenda podían hacer. Edward era extraño incluso entre los seres más extraños de este universo. Al igual que yo. Eso me dio una oleada de alivio ya, que con nuestras diferencias, éramos muy parecidos y lastima, porque que comprendía lo que era ser diferente. Entonces empecé a encontrar la relación entre su poder y porque habia fallado con el. Empezaba a pensar que era indestructible. No solo no le habia matado en Alaska, sino que le habia dado mas poder. Empecé a sentir que yo misma habia cavado mi tumba.**

**-Por eso te daba las gracias por cortarme en cachitos- Se rió levemente nervioso y travieso- Aunque debo admitir que no me gustaria volver a repetirlo-hizo una mueca de dolor- Estas un mes pasándolo muy mal y después te despiertas desnudo, de mal humor, increíblemente sediento y con tus cualidades reducidas al mínimo hasta que pasan unos días.**

**- ¿Cuando yo te corte en Alaska fue la primera vez que te regenerabas?**

**-No- Me dijo rotundo como si no quisiera contarme nada mas- Hubo una primera vez- definitivamente no queria contármelo-Pero admito que tu me hiciste mas daño- de repente rió suavemente- ¡que error mas tonto! ¡Aun no entiendo como pude ser vencido por ti!-me señalo asombrado.**

"**Cretino"**

**-¡Jo, Eddie!-refunfuño Emmett- ¡Queremos que coja la Katana y te vuelva a cortar en trozos!**

**-¡¿QUE TAL SI COGE LA KATANA Y TE CORTA A TI LOS COJONES PARA COMPROBAR SI TE VUELVEN A REGENERARSE?!- Rugió tan furioso que me tuve que agarrar a la silla de la impresión- ¡Te aseguro que si no lo hacen, tu mujer Rosalie se consolara sexualmente comprándose toda la colección de verano de Versace…y ya veras como de ser frígida pasara a ser multiorgasmica!**

**-¿Estas insinuando algo, imbecil?- Inquirió Rosalie furiosa.**

**-Si, que sufres una patología sexual en la cual solo llegas al disfrute máximo cuando te gastas cien mil dólares en un día en una sola tienda de Carolina Herrera, ¿Me has entendido, no?- repuso sarcástico.**

**- ¡ESO NO LO PUEDES DEMOSTRAR!-Rugió.**

**- ¡Oh, si se puede!-intervino Alice- ¡Ya veras la cara de papa cuando dentro de una semana le llegue los gastos de su tarjeta y vea que hay cien mil dólares de una tienda de New York de "Carolina Herrera" que el no hizo ya que tu le robaste la tarjeta para reservar la tuya para la nueva colección de Dolce Gabbana-Se hizo la inocente.**

**-Esta reunion no es para sacar los trapo sucios de la familia-aclaro Carlisle- si no para decidir que pasa con Bella-pareció meditarlo un momento- Pero ahora que lo decís- sus ojos empezaron a brillar- Emmett, aquí no vamos a cortar a nadie con una katana; Alice, esta muy mal chivarse de las faltas de tu hermana y peor aun no informarme a mi cuando me roba la tarjeta y me saquea cien mil dólares; Rosalie, después de esta reunion me vas a dar tu tarjeta y te aseguro que no la recuperaras hasta que me devuelvas mis cien mil dólares y no me pienso ablandar porque no tengas en tu armario la ultima colección de algún diseñador; Edward, una salida de tono mas y te lavo la boca con el estropajo y descubrirás que existen cosas tan dolorosas como volver a recomponerte; Jasper, estas dando ejemplo a tus hermanos. Eres el único que se esta portando muy bien, pero no por ello te voy a dar como premio a beber la sangre de Bella. Bella no se bebe…y Leslat…¡Pon las manos en donde las pueda ver y deja de intentar tocar el trasero a Esme porque si no me veré obligado a pegarte una paliza!**

**Intente desconectarme de todo el pandemoniun que se habia formado en el salón y mientras mi mente se evadia de aquella jaula de grillos, pensé en lo que habia dicho Carlisle sobre que Victoria era una nimiedad comparada con lo que se me avecinaba. Intente ordenar mis ideas sobre lo que paso la noche en que me atacaron y pude recordar los ojos rojos llenos de odio de esa pequeña vampiro. Y ella solo era una automata. No lo percibí en su momento-dada lo lógica tension de la situación-pero me pareció que tenia cierto acento de alguien que no hablaba el ingles muy bien. Alguien extranjero…tal vez italiano y evoque las historias de terror que Leslat me contaba sobre una familia de vampiros italiana que eran algo asi como su realeza y dictaban las leyes de su mundo…pero aquello era lo que menos me importaban, lo realmente aterrador era que cuando querían algo destruían todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino…Y Charlie se habia interpuesto en su camino…mi mente intento rehuir su nombre pero en mi garganta se formo.**

**-Carlisle- le pregunte asustada intentando que me prestase atención y cuando lo hice formule mi pregunta- ¿Por que me persiguen los Vulturis?**

**Ante la mención de ese nombre todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mirándome como si yo hubiese mencionado algo prohibido. Me sentí como Harry Potter cuando la gente le miraba por decir el nombre de "Voldemort".**

**Incluso Carlisle, tan frío y tan sereno, parecia desconcertado ante la evocación de ese nombre. Tardo unos segundos en recuperar la compostura que tanto le caracterizaba.**

**- ¿Que sabes de los vulturis?- Me pregunto con su habitual tono tranquilo pero que dejaba entrever que mi pregunta no era nada inocente.**

**Intente mantenerme a su altura mientras intentaba acordarme de lo que me habia contado Leslat sobre ello.**

**- Pues que son una familia de vampiros italianos liderado por tres jefes que se hacen llamar a si mismos "Mecenas del mundo oscuro", que tienen su sede en Volterra desde hace unos cuantos milenios y que son algo asi como una representación de la realeza en los vampiro- expuse mecánicamente como si yo fuera una enciclopedia.**

**-¿Sabes cuales son las funciones de los vulturis?- siguió preguntándome.**

**Asentí. Esto empezaba a parecer un examen.**

**- Es la de mantener las leyes que rigen vuestro mundo- Explique despacio como un niño de cinco años que se tenia que aprender una lección.**

**- ¿ Cuales son nuestras leyes?- prosiguió con el interrogatorio.**

**- Los vampiros deben mantener en secreto su existencia frente a los humanos- Esa era fácil. Al fin de al cabo también esta ley formaba parte de las nuestras como cazavampiros.**

**Intuí entonces a lo que se refería Carlisle y el pánico se adueño de mí. **

**Mis antepasados habían hecho lo mismo y no habían llamado la atención de los Vulturis. ¿Por que yo sí?**

**Jamas habia roto mis normas y solo mataba vampiros cuando estos iban a matar a un humano. Si un humano se hacia la ligera idea de lo que ocurría, Leslat acudía en mi ayuda. Trabajo sin huellas. **

**Si habia hecho correctamente, según mis reglas- y según la suyas- ¿Por qué me querían muerta? ¿Que había hecho yo para merecerme esto?**

**Empezaba a pensar que tuve una vida anterior y en ella me habia cargado una tienda de espejos o que habia nacido en un martes y trece o que se me habia cruzado un gato negro en mi camino. **

**Por enésima vez recordé lo que me habia dicho la vampiro antes de atacarme. " Su amo me queria viva"**

"**Vale, supongo que eso será que quiere matarte el con sus propias manos"**

**Se me erizaron todos los pelos al pensar en la idea de estar en Volterra frente a frente con alguno de los jefes vampiros. Si la sola idea de haberme enfrentado a un enviado de ellos me producía vértigos. **

" **A lo mejor no es para tanto y solo te dejas influir por las historias de miedo que te contaba Leslat"**

**- ¿ Pero que les he hecho yo a esa banda de locos homicidas para que me quieran matar?- Aquello me salio del alma.**

**Carlisle pareció meditarlo.**

**- Bella- me dijo muy serio. Aquello me asusto- Tienes un gran potencial como cazavampiros. Dentro de unos años y con un buen entrenamiento te convertirás en la mejor que haya podido existir. Para los Vulturis serás una amenaza y ahora que pueden harán cualquier cosa para que no puedas comprobar cuan lejos pueden llegar tus poderes, ¿ Verdad?.**

" **¡ Definitivamente Victoria es el menor de mis problemas", Si pretendía asustarme lo habia conseguido.**

**A pesar de mi estado , pude darme cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza que Edward dirigió a Carlisle y este devolvió con serenidad. Edward asintió levemente con la cabeza. Leslat también parecia extrañado. Entonces caí en la cuenta que me estaban ocultando algo… Pero… ¿Podía haber algo más horrible que un vampiro jefe quiera tu cabeza?**

**-Carlisle- susurro Esme asustada- Eso es una crueldad. Mírala- me señalo- Es apenas una niña. **

**- Si, una niña- parecia que no se lo creía del todo-…pero te recuerdo que esta niña pudo cortar a Edward en pedazos en Alaska.**

**- ¿Pero siempre me lo vais a estar recordando?-Inquirió el aludido ofendido como si eso hubiese sido una mancha en su reputación- ¡Os recuerdo que fue de casualidad!**

**-Seria una casualidad, Edward- repuso Carlisle sereno y algo malicioso- Pero el que acabo en un hoyo en Alaska fuiste tú.**

**Edward se limito a cruzarse de brazos y gruñir levemente a Carlisle.**

**- Eso no hacia falta que me lo recordaras…, Karlitos-siseo furioso.**

**Carlisle se limito a ignorarle y continúo conmigo.**

**- En realidad el único objetivo que tienen Aro, Marcus y Caius es le de adquirir poder y todo aquello que se interponga en su camino tiene que ser eliminado. No te dejara otra opcion y tu tendrás que hallar la manera de sobrevivir a su sed…de poder- sentencio Carlisle.**

**Me sentí como una hormiga en medio de dinosaurios. Pero él tenía razón…tendría que haber una manera de poder salir de esa situación. Todas las especies tendemos a la supervivencia y yo no iba a ser menos aunque la ley de Murphy actuase en mi contra. Interprete un doble sentido en sus palabras y de alguna manera me percataba que el y su familia se iban a convertir en mi tabla de salvación. ¿A que precio?**

**Por unos momentos mire a Leslat levemente desconcertada y el se limito a sonreírme para infundirme valor. **

**-Existe un medio para salvarme, ¿Verdad?- le mire tímidamente para intentar descubrir las verdaderas intenciones que le motivaban a través de su precioso rostro. **

"**Todo tiene un precio y esto no es solo el hospital de Charlie. No se da nada por nada"**

**Por fin pareció que iba a confesar lo que se traía entre manos.**

**- Aunque nuestra familia nunca ha sido motivo de queja, ya que hemos seguido sus leyes respecto a no darnos a conocer a los humanos y nos hemos mantenido a un margen de su camino- empezó a explicar meditabundo- Nosotros no somos muy bien vistos por ellos debido a nuestro modo de vida. Al principio se contentaron con considerarnos como seres inferiores que no nos merecíamos ni que nos despreciasen- suspiro- Pero a lo largo de los años, mi familia ha ido creciendo y se ha hecho fuerte. Y tener en una familia de siete miembros a tres de ellos con poderes extrasensoriales, nos han ido tomando mas en serio y…**

**- Os habéis convertido en una amenaza que hay que eliminar- Confirme.**

**-Exacto- me sonrio al comprobar que entendía la situación en la que me encontraba y que empezaba a aceptar lo que me iban a proponer, fuese lo que fuese- Por lo que Leslat ha investigado por Italia, respecto a nosotros los Vulturis están tranquilos, pero es la calma que precede a la tormenta y hay que estar preparados para la defensa. Por ahora tenemos en común que ninguno de nosotros estamos preparados para matar a un Vulturis.**

**- ¿Ah, no?- Emmett parecia confuso y frustrado.**

**-¿A alguien se le ocurre el modo?-Nos reto encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Yo si- dijo Emmett tímidamente para luego exaltarse- ¡Propongo que los destripemos como a un oso!**

**-¡ No seas vulgar Emmett!- Se quejo Jasper- Utilicemos un método refinado pero con derramamiento de sangre…¡Sangre!,¡ Sangre! , ¡Sangre!...¡ SANGREEEEEEE!**

**-Yo propongo que hagamos magia negra y vudu. Si no estamos cerca, no nos podrán acusar de nada- Se apunto Alice.**

**-Cualquier cosa que no me haga romper las uñas que eso de la manicura es un infierno- Murmuro Rosalie mirándose con cariño sus preciosas uñas.**

**- Cortándoles con una Katana y el sai- Intervine yo. No podía mantenerme al margen. Algo tenía que hacer.**

**- Supongo que pegándoles un sartenazo no servirá, ¿Verdad, cariño?- sugirió Esme a Carlisle.**

**-Yo propongo un método mas sutil y es produciéndoles una sobredosis por ingesta de pastillas azules y contratando a una docena de señoritas que se ocupen de ciertos asuntillos y acabaran cayendo como moscas por agotamiento-Leslat estaba mas que convencido.**

**Edward tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro que se fue sustituyendo por una mueca divertida.**

**-Me parece Karlitos, que nos volvemos a quedar tu y yo solos otra vez- dijo con suficiencia- Tendrás que aprender a planchar y yo a poner la lavadora.**

**Carlisle no salía de su asombro.**

**- ¿Vosotros entendéis lo que es una pregunta retórica?-Inquirió sarcástico para luego mirar a Leslat desconcertado-¿ Pastillas azules y meretrices…?- Enarco la ceja incrédulo.**

**-Me sorprende que tu siendo precisamente medico no sepas lo que son las pastillas azules-Hizo un gesto teatral de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.**

**-Se lo que son las "pastillas azules"- se indigno- solo que pienso que eso nos puede servir de poco por no decir de nada… ¿ Y las meretrices?**

**-Tienes razón- lo pensó una milésima de segundo- Yo creo que lo de las prostitutas no servirían de nada…ya sabes que son gays.**

**El rostro de Carlisle se descompuso.**

**- ¡Que no son gays!**

**- Otra vez me he equivocado- se hizo el inocente- Lo único que hace tener orgasmos al megalómano de Aro es cuanta gente puede matar para adquirir poder y en cuanto a Marcus y Caius…pues son maricones perdidos- volvio a la carga- Me extraña que no te hayas preguntado que hacen tres tíos en el poder con esas pintas y que las mujeres ni les va ni les viene…-hizo un gesto de asco-¡ Argg!...habría que averiguar lo que hay dentro de esa puerta, justo detrás de los tronos…seguro que una cama redonda donde se lo deben pasar en grande los tres juntitos mientras planean como putear al prójimo…Y luego cuando se dan la manita con eso de la excusa de que se intercambian los pensamientos…¡ Habría que mirar lo que les ocurre debajo de sus capas!- Se estremeció al pensarlo- Venga, Karlitos que no se puede ser tan inocente.**

**- Bueno eso nunca lo habia pensado- medito con voz inocente para luego agitar la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos- ¡Que no son gays!...y si lo son es asunto suyo…Sus problemas de cama no me interesan, solo quiero que no se acerquen a mi familia- entonces me miro enigmático- Y hay es donde entras tu, Bella.**

**- ¿Yo?- Me quede atónita al no poder creerme que el líder de una poderosa Camila estuviese pidiendo ayuda a una cazavampiros ,que para ellos, no dejaba de ser una aprendiz aunque ya llevase cinco de experiencia.**

**- Supongo que sabrás por las leyendas, que en el pasado, los Swan y algunos individuos de mi especie hicieron treguas y alianzas para poder enfrentarse a enemigos comunes. Esas alianzas en general no duraban demasiado porque siempre existía alguna de las partes contrayentes que rompían el tratado una vez cumplidos los objetivos comunes y acababan matándose unos a otros…-suspiro- Pero a mi lo que me importa es que han existido precedentes para lo que te voy a pedir y eso es importante aunque insólito- Lo medito antes de comentarme su decisión- Después de lo que le ha pasado a Charlie, ahora eres la representante de todos los Swan, y la única dado la vida que llevaban tus antepasados, por lo tanto el futuro de tu familia esta en manos de lo que tu quieras decidir esta noche- carraspeo para dar mayor tono de autoridad a sus palabras- Bella lo que mi familia pretende es volver a realizar una alianza entre los Swan y los Cullen para poder protegernos mutuamente de un enemigo que nos acecha a ambos.**

**Desde luego habia oído que habían existido esas alianzas y lo efímeras que resultaron ser, pero además recordaba que gracias a estos tratados, los Swan pudieron ampliar conocimientos sobre los vampiros y cambiar algunas de sus leyes. Que entre ellos se hubiesen matado, era de lógica, dada los antagonismos que existían entre ellos y nosotros. **

**Sabia perfectamente a lo que me estaba exponiendo. No era algo que se pudiese tomar a la ligera. Pero realmente no tenía demasiadas opciones. En este pacto realmente era yo la que salía ganando. Además, no sabia porque pero Carlisle me daba confianza. **

**- ¿Cuales son las condiciones?- Pregunte algo ingenua ya que en mi fuero interno ya habia dicho que si y no tenia otra salida si queria sobrevivir.**

**-Bueno yo no lo llamaría condiciones exactamente- Me aclaro suavemente- más bien sentido común. Si decides hacer el pacto quiero que sepas que tendrás toda la fidelidad y protección de mi familia y hallaras en mi un gran aliado y amigo, o por lo menos me gustaria que me vieras asi. Si decides no confiar en nosotros, lo comprenderemos e intentaremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos. Pero si haces el trato y decides romperlo dañando a mi familia-su voz se volvio increíblemente gélida y eso hizo que todo mi ser se estremeciese hasta limites insospechados y si su voz no fuera poco, el oscurecimiento de su mirada me lo confirmo-Tendrás a un terrible enemigo y eso me disgustaría. ¿ Lo has comprendido, verdad?**

**-Esta bastante claro- trague saliva. Hubiera preferido que me saludase diciendo; "Bienvenida a mi casa, Bella". Eso era menos amedrantador.**

**-Tú decides.**

**Hice una pausa teatral mientras ocho pares de ojos vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos y cada una de mis palabras. Ya no podía echarme atrás.**

**-¿ Donde hay que firmar?- Esperaba que entendiese mi respuesta.**

**Sonrio y se dispuso a hablar cuando yo le volví a interrumpir.**

**- Yo nunca rompo los tratados una vez que doy mi palabra- le asegure- Solo quiero que sepáis que vosotros tendréis a una acérrima enemiga si decidís romper el tratado haciéndome daño. Yo también se jugar a este juego- esperaba que no sonase como una amenaza.**

"**¡Que digna has quedado, Bella! Desde luego eres tu las que llevas todas las de perder pero les has demostrado que morirás luchando…eso si te dejan… ¿Te has enterado vampiro cotilla lector de mentes?", Pensé esto ultimo refiriéndome a Edward que me miraba como si no comprendiese nada.**

**- Leslat me ha hablado sobre tu ética y se que no habrá ningún problema con eso- Me dijo Carlisle en un tono mas suave que intentaba sonar conciliador. Después se dirigió a su familia.- Bella ha aceptado la alianza con nosotros. Ahora solo nos falta decidir si todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo con el trato. Aunque sea el cabeza de la familia, siempre he tenido en cuenta vuestras opiniones y esta se tomara por unanimidad. Por lo tanto si un miembro de esta familia dice que "no", la alianza no se realizara. Ahora votemos-Le fue llamando uno por uno- Esme.**

**-Si.**

**-Emmett.**

**- Por supuesto. ¡Por fin algo de diversión!-me guiño un ojo divertido- Ya veras como no te arrepientes, Bella.**

**-Rosalie.**

**Rosalie miro a Carlisle sorprendida como si aquello le hubiese pillado por sorpresa para luego lanzarme una mirada llena de repulsión y de asco. Suspiro resignada y dijo con voz cargada de odio.**

**-Aun no entiendo lo que veis en esa cosa-lo dijo con tanto desprecio que me dieron ganas de levantarme y pegarle cuatro bofetones, pero luego pensé que eso hubiera roto el tratado a los dos segundos de hacerse-Pero ya que todos estáis tan decididos en esa alianza, no voy a quedar como la mala de la película. Por lo tanto, con disgusto, digo que si.**

**Empezaba a pensar que Edward y Alice se habían quedado muy cortos al intentarla cambiar por un coche. Emmett me daba mucha pena por aguantarla.**

**Carlisle no hizo caso del comentario y siguió con la votación.**

**-Jasper.**

**-Si**

**-Alice.**

**-Si, si , si ,si…¡SI!**

**Carlisle se volvio para observar un momento a Leslat.**

**- Como formas parte de las dos familias eres el que mas derecho a voto tienes. Sabes lo que le conviene a Bella y creo que tu opinión es importante.**

**-Agradezco la confianza depositada. En cuanto mi decisión ya la sabes… y como somos familia yo me pregunto si…**

**- No. No te presto a Esme para acostarte con ella- le replico impertérrito.**

**-Habia que intentarlo.**

**Carlisle iba a terminar la votación. Solo faltaba uno y mis nervios se desestabilizaron al pensar que su voto era lo que mas me importaba. No lo entendía y solo esperaba que este pensamiento no se hubiera quedado impreso en mi mente.**

**Carlisle se limito a mirar a Edward fijamente por lo que deduje que no queria que nadie se enterase de lo que le queria hablar con el.**

**Después Edward desvió su mirada hacia mí. Se quedo mirándome fijamente con su bello rostro sin ningún signo visible como una bella estatua. Después sonrio levemente.**

**-¿ Por que, no?-comento pensativo- Me muero de ganas de saber donde nos va conducir esto.**

**Entendí el sentido de su votación y sonreí aliviada para mis adentros.**

**Entonces Carlisle se puso en plan solemne y levanto la mano derecha. Todos le imitamos.**

**- Que quede reflejado que hoy 22 de enero del 2005 , la familia Swan y la familia Cullen han prestado un juramento de palabra y sangre…**

**-¡Sangre!-interrumpió Jasper expectante- ¿ Donde sangre?, ¿ Cuando sangre?, ¿ Como sangre?...**

**-Idiota- le especto Edward- Papa habla en sentido metafórico.**

**- ¡Jo y yo pensando que teníamos carta blanca para bebernos la sangre de Bella!-refunfuño cruzando los brazos.**

**- ¿Sangre de Bella?- Edward perdió la compostura- Eso cambia las cosas. ¿Donde hay qué apuntarse?- empezó a mirarme con ojos enfebrecidos mientras que yo, sin apartar la vista de él , me fui acercando a la espalda de Carlisle y me aferre a sus musculosos brazos.**

**-¡No seas tan egoísta!-protesto Jasper airado…y sediento- ¡Que tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad en Alaska!**

**-¡Por eso mismo!-le replico- ¡Eso la convierte en mi presa! ¡Y si no haber ido tú a Alaska y habértela encontrado!**

**-¡AQUÍ NADIE SE VA A COMER A NADIE!-rugió Carlisle. Me dio tanto miedo que pase a refugiarme a los brazos de Esme. Ese no debia ser su comportamiento habitual ya que Edward y Jasper recuperaron la compostura y retrocedieron levemente ante el tono amedrantador de su padre-¡ HEMOS HECHO UN PACTO Y AQUÍ LOS PACTOS SE RESPETAN Y EL QUE NO LO HAGA; YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE COGER LA KATANA Y PARTIRLE EN TROCITOS TAN PEQUEÑOS QUE NO QUEDARA NI PARA ALIMENTAR A LOS PAJAROS, ¿ ESTA ENTENDIDO?- fue bajando la voz hasta que volvio a su tono habitual aunque lanzo una fulminante mirada hacia Jasper y Edward que se encontraban abrazaditos para protegerse de la ira de Carlisle.**

**Me estaba empezando a preguntar si no era mejor que me cogieran los Vulturis.**

**-¿Por donde íbamos?- pregunto con voz levemente mas tranquila- ¡Ah, si…! ¡A la porra con el juramento! Aquí todos hemos entendido el pacto…y por si acaso voy a poner yo la primera regla: Esta completamente prohibido utilizar a Bella como alimentación o intentarle hacerle daño. El que lo intente quedara expulsado del tratado, y todo lo que eso conlleva. A parte de mi lógico disgusto.**

**- Asi se habla Karlitos-Le animo Leslat.**

**-Segunda regla: Que nadie me llame Karlitos.**

**Ya era un poco tarde para echarme para atrás por lo que me sentí muy suicida después de hacer el pacto con ellos. Pero costase lo que costase yo cumpliría mi promesa. Tenia que darles un voto de confianza a los Cullen aunque eso conllevase ponerles un bozal a Edward y a Jasper.**

**Empecé a percatarme de lo tarde que era y lo mucho que me quedaba por hacer. Lo primero de todo era encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche para después buscar detenidamente una casa de alquiler. Supongo que Leslat me ayudaría en eso. Gracias al seguro tenia doscientos mil dolares y por lo menos tendría para un año de alquiler, a parte de que Leslat estaría encantado de ingresarme dinero para ayudarme en los gastos a pesar de mis protestas.**

**Me dispuse a despedirme de ellos.**

**- Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward y…Rosalie; ha sido un placer conoceros- No iba a decir que me parecían unos locos-Tenéis una casa preciosa y creo que iré a pasar unas cuantas tardes aquí-las menos posibles- Bueno, yo ahora tengo que irme. Tengo que buscar un sitio para pasar la noche, darme una ducha –después de mi gran caída en el barro necesitaría otra-, cenar; si es que puedo meterme algo en el estomago; y pensar en buscarme un sitio para pasar el año en Forks. En cuanto lo tenga os daré la dirección y el teléfono para que podamos estar en contacto por si alguno de nosotros ha descubierto algo. Muchas gracias por todo y hasta otra ocasión.**

**Ante la mirada atónita de Carlisle, Esme y la indignación de Alice me di la vuelta y me dispuse a dirigirme hacia la puerta de salida cuando alguien me sujeto por la capucha de la chaqueta del chándal, por lo que no pude continuar andando.**

**- ¿Donde te crees que vas, jovencita?-me pregunto Leslat con sorna en la voz.**

**-Creo que ya te lo he explicado- Habia algo en esta situación que no me gustaba demasiado.**

**- Pero Leslat-Le regaño Carlisle levemente desconcertado-¿No le has dicho nada?**

**- ¿Como querías que le dijese algo estando sedada y después de todo el rollo que tu has soltado? No me ha dado tiempo- se disculpo.**

**-No tienes excusa, tío Lesly-Se enfurruño Alice- Con lo que nos ha costado organizar a Esme y a mi la habitación y luego ordenar sus cosas…para que ahora diga que se va a un hotelucho de mala muerte…¡ Me siento ofendida!- Empezó a hacer pucheritos.**

**-¡Eh!- modifico a Alice- Que yo no he dicho que Bella se vaya a ninguna parte.**

**Aquello olía a chamusquina.**

"**Vale, la situación no puede ser tan mala"**

**Rosalie lanzaba miradas asesinas a Carlisle, Esme, Leslat y Alice.**

**-¿Será una broma?- Parecia como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese estropeado su permanente al acabar de salir de la peluquería.**

**Emmett y Jasper se miraron desconcertados como si no supieran de qué se trataba el tema.**

**-¡Por favor Carlisle!-suplico Edward- ¡Decidme que la vais a instalar en el desván!**

"_**La situación no es mala, es peor**_**"**

**Aquella encantadora casa empezó a convertirse en mi jaula.**

"_**Bienvenida a tu hogar, Bella**_**".**

_**Chicas, lo siento. Sé que no tengo excusa pero hasta que no me devolviesen el ordenador yo no podía colgar capítulos nuevos de Haunting shadows. Y cruzando los dedos, para que no haya otro problema, puedo asegurar que a partir de ahora actualizare este fic más seguidamente. Ya en mi ordenador faltan cinco capítulos para el final. Y me siento bastante más animada para seguir. Solo decir:**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que vuestro esfuerzo merezca la pena, ya que esta historia es especial para mí. Por eso lo voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda. Y espero que en el transcurso de la historia apoyemos a Carlisle psicológicamente, lo va a necesitar. Y si pensáis que Edward es un capullo, aun no habéis visto nada.**_

_**Besos y gracias a vuestra paciencia sobrehumana. **_

_**Maggie.**_

_**Disclaim: Esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes, no. Han sido creados por Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo les doy una parte de mi esencia para que la historia concuerde.**_


	12. TROUBLES IN PARADISE

**Troubles in the paradise**

-Te gusta tu nuevo cuarto, ¿verdad?- Leslat intentaba infundirme el entusiasmo que él tenia y que yo estaba lejos de sentir- Admite que es muy luminoso, muy grande- la verdad que mi salón en mi casa de Phoenix era la mitad que mi nuevo cuarto-y además- empezó a saltar al abrir una puerta- tienes un cuarto de baño para ti solita…con bañera enorme y una cabina con un montón de programas… ¡ Anda, si Alice te ha comprado todos los productos de higiene que necesitas y te los ha puesto en un carrito!...¡ Pero que maja es esta chica!

-¡Bah!- se hizo la modesta- No es nada. El trabajo duro lo ha hecho Esme.

-¿Te gusta, cielo?- me preguntó la aludida echándome un brazo sobre los hombros y atrayéndome hacia ella.

-Sí, me encanta- Y era la verdad.

La habitación era increíblemente espaciosa y sus grandes ventanas daban vista al jardín. Esme había incorporado unas cortinas, que hacían juego con el azul pastel de tonos suaves de la habitación decorada con dibujos de mariposas y flores, y una persiana.

- Carlisle me dijo que los humanos os molesta la luz al dormir- me explicó.

En la esquina había una enorme estantería de color blanco donde estaban colocadas todas las cosas que Leslat me había traído de Phoenix, mis libros de lectura y consulta, mis CD donde estaba incluida todos los discos de HIM y mis bandas sonoras, mis películas favoritas, mi Katana y mi sai, y en el medio se encontraba mi minicadena que se caía a pedazos y tenía que pegar las piezas con celo pero que me había negado a tirar ya que era el primer regalo serio que me había hecho Charlie a los trece años.

Al lado de la estantería se encontraba un armario blanco de tipo clásico y enorme- Toda la ropa que había tenido en toda mi vida no rellenaría ni la cuarta parte del armario-. Cuando lo abrí me encontré que toda mi ropa estaba colgada y colocada en cajones. Dentro del negro de mi ropa me fije en varios conjuntos de ropa de color claro, de unos cuantos pares de jeans, blusas de diversos colores, camisetas de muchos colores y con dibujitos y jerseys de rayas.

- Ha sido idea de Renee que te enviase eso- Leslat hizo un gesto como si se lavase las manos cuando le señale la ropa con gesto desesperante- Dijo que tenías que empezar a vestirte como una persona normal y corriente.

Renee no se acabaría de dar cuenta nunca que yo no era una persona normal por mucho que lo intentase y me sentí mal por el sacrificio que había hecho mi madre al gastarse ese dineral en ropa que no me iba poner.

Pegando a la ventana se encontraba una mesa de estudio y encima de ella había un ordenador portátil que supuse que era un regalo de Leslat.

-Siempre te quejas por todo- me recriminó al fruncirle el entrecejo-Ahora vas a necesitar comunicarte conmigo todos los días y necesitas un buen ordenador.

Me encogí de hombros resignada. Leslat tenía tanto dinero que no sabía que hacer con él.

Para no seguir discutiendo seguí observando mi cuarto.

En la mitad del cuarto se hallaba colgado mi saco de boxeo- donde yo intentaba ejercitarme- y colgado en el extremo mis guantes.

Pegada a una pared se encontraba una cama que hacia juego con la estantería y el armario.

Me sorprendió lo espaciosa que era- aproximadamente de 135 cm.- ya que parecía de matrimonio.

Su colcha era blanca con mariposas bordadas en azul. Tenía un olor fresco y dulce que me embriagaba.

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando vi a "Little Lamb" encima de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo me abalance sobre ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Cuanto la había echado de menos.

-¡Que mona!-murmuro Alice con ternura-Yo quiero una igual ¿donde lo has conseguido?

-¡Uf!-resoplo Leslat-Es una larga historia. Aun recuerdo los gritos de Renee cuando esta angelito-me revolvió el cabello travieso-se dedicó a hacerle las reformas necesarias para que quedase a su gusto.

-Ahora entiendo porque esta tan loca- comentó una voz irritada que procedía de la puerta. Dirigí la vista hacia la puerta y vi que Edward estaba apoyado en ella con los brazos cruzados y gesto adusto- Si yo pudiese soñar, te aseguro que esa cosa- señaló a "Little Lamb"- sería el monstruo de mis pesadillas.

En un gesto infantil le saqué la lengua.

"Cretino"

-¿Esta todo a tu gusto?- preguntó Esme dulcemente.

-Casi.

-¿Que es lo que te disgusta, cielo?-Me miro preocupada.

No quería que se disgustara y no podía decirle era que no me gustaba estar en un lugar en donde vivían siete "personas" de las cuales solo tres de ellas estaban realmente encantadas de tenerte aquí.

Rosalie deseaba que me pudriese en un vertedero y antes de dirigirse a su cuarto dando un portazo airada, había montado un numerito en el salón diciendo que bajo pena de muerte no me acercase a sus cosas y que la habíamos engañado con el tratado…¡ Como si yo tuviese opción!, Emmett la obedecía para tenerla contenta y me hacía a mí el vació, Jasper estaba al acecho para pillar a Carlisle en guardia baja y beberse toda mi sangre, Y en cuanto a Edward…estaba entre la opción de Jasper y Rosalie…sin tener en cuenta que posiblemente en su vida humana sufriese algún tipo de trastorno mental. El vampiro que le mordió- no sabía si Carlisle era quien le mordió o simplemente le encontró y le adoptó-debería haber tenido acceso a su historial clínico antes de haberle mordido. Luego había mucho vampiro colgado suelto. ¡Como si no nos bastasen los humanos!

Tampoco me hubiera gustado decir a Esme que me habían puesto mi habitación en el cuarto piso y que moriría de agotamiento antes de llegar al tercer piso. Ya que eran tan ricos que pusiesen un ascensor que aquí no todos no éramos vampiros. O por lo menos a partir de ahora.

Y por supuesto decirla que mi vecino de planta era mononeuronal, era rematarla.

A Edward le debió hacer la misma ilusión que a mí que me instalasen en la misma planta, ya que desde que se enteró no hizo otra cosa que protestar y berrear a Carlisle sobre algo de su autocontrol y mi cabeza estampada en una pared. El tiempo en esta casa se me iba a hacer muy largo. La pregunta era cuanto tiempo estaría condenada a cumplir aquí.

Estuve unos segundos esperando para dar una buena respuesta a Esme.

-En realidad…-me concentré para intentar ser correcta- todo esta demasiado bien. Creo que no me merezco tanto. No estoy acostumbrada a esto…demasiado ostentoso.

-Ya te dije que a ella no le iba a gustar-volvió a intervenir Edward- Existe una solución. Podemos construir una caseta en el jardín y meterla ahí. Así no ocasionara disgustos.

Aquello me saco de mis casillas.

- ¿Y que tal si también me compras una correa, recipientes para el agua y la comida, comida para perros, me llamas "Bobby" y me sacas de paseo tres veces al día?- Mi voz rebosaba sarcasmo. Cuando quería ser grosero lo conseguía.

-Esa es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido.

- Edward, me sorprendes- Carlisle entro en la habitación- Cuando no quieres que nadie se de cuenta de que eres un autentico caballero, lo disimulas muy bien.

-Tampoco es que yo este hablando con una dama- me señaló.

Carlisle decidió ignorarle.

- ¿Marcha algo mal con tu habitación, Bella?- Inquirió levemente preocupado.

Antes de que yo pudiese decir nada Leslat ya estaba hablando.

- ¡No la hagáis ni caso!- les aconsejó- Bella no se siente realizada si no protesta por algo por lo menos una vez al día. La habitación esta muy bien y a ella le gusta.

-Vaya…- pareció meditarlo- Pensé que era que te parecía muy poco para ti- no pude evitar mirarle asombrada cuando dijo "Poco". Carlisle tendría que ver mi habitación de Phoenix y ya de por si demasiado lujosa ya que estaba acostumbrada a hoteluchos de mala muerte y noches en la intemperie. Comparado con eso, esta habitación era estar en el "Palace"- Esme y Alice tuvieron que trabajar muy deprisa para poder tenerla a tiempo. Al principio pensamos alojarte en alguna habitación de invitados, pero nos pareció demasiado frío e impersonal…ahora que tú vas a formar parte de esto.

-Todo esta muy bien... de verdad- no sabía que decir. A pesar de ser un vampiro, Carlisle era increíblemente calido al igual que Esme y Alice. Lastima que el resto de sus hijos no fuesen iguales que ellos-Mi habitación en Phoenix no es tan… ni la cuarta parte de lo que es esta…y todo esta tan ordenado- suspiré-Y la cama es tan blanda y tan grande. Si hasta tengo la sensación de que me voy a perder en ella cuando me vaya a dormir.

Tampoco quería confirmarles mis sospechas de que esta habitación me estaba empezando a aparecer una jaula de oro. Esperaba que esa sensación no se confirmase.

- ¿ Ese es todo el problema?-Inquirió Leslat incrédulo-¿ La cama?...¡ Pero si las grandes son las mejores!...Da igual lo que te hayan dicho anteriormente, ese axioma es falso… ¡ El tamaño sí importa!...bueno, solo en el caso de las camas…¡ Que nadie se sienta ni aludido ni ofendido!...Además Eddie necesita una cama grande para realizarse como hombre y hacerte a ti mujer, ¿Verdad, majete?-Le guiñó un ojo mientras que Edward calculaba la distancia que le separaba del cuello de Leslat.

En esta ocasión yo le hubiese ayudado si no hubiese sido por la vergüenza que me invadía y no me dejaba moverme del sitio.

Alice lo vio como la broma más divertida que jamás le habían contado.

- La verdad es que yo no les he visto a hacer nada en la cama…pero si he visualizado que cierto sofá que tiene Edward en su cuarto…

- ¡Cállate, Alice!- le interrumpió su hermano de malos modos.

La aludida se encogió de hombros divertida.

- Bueno, me da igual como te pongas, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá- profetizo.

Edward se limitó a gruñirla.

-Ya está bien-Carlisle nos puso en orden a todos por enésima vez en el día-No atosiguemos a los chicos. Todo a su debido tiempo- su mirada se dirigió a Edward- A propósito Edward, ahora que me acuerdo, te voy a asignar lo que a partir de ahora van a ser…

-¡NO!-rugió este- ¡Eso no me lo puedes pedir!

- Es de mala educación leerme el pensamiento cuando hay gente delante y más cuando el asunto nos incumbe a todos- le recriminó Carlisle serenamente-Edward, a partir de ahora te encargaras de vigilar y cuidar a Bella todo el tiempo y solo estarás exento de esa obligación cuando estemos Alice, Esme o yo con ella, el resto del tiempo serás tú el que te encargues de ella, ¿Está claro?

-Un momento- Protesté ante la idea de tener pegado a Edward conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día. Una cosa era tenerle en casa y compartiendo planta con el y otra muy distinta era algo que se podría denominar acoso- Yo se cuidarme sola. No me voy a meter en líos, ni voy a quemar la casa ni un meteorito va a caer sobre ella. Sobreviviré yo sola.

- Eso de que te sabes cuidar tu sola es precisamente lo que me preocupa- su tono de voz no admitía suplicas- Lo siento, Bella pero con tu seguridad es ya un asunto personal. Esta vez no estas jugando con vampiros salidos de los suburbios y de los bosques…Esto es ya la liga nacional. Y cuando nos estamos jugando tu vida, desde luego estoy empeñado en ganar el juego.

-¿Pero acaso no os dais cuenta de que puedo correr el mismo riesgo teniendo a Edward a mi lado todo el tiempo? Aun recuerdo que casi me muerde hace un año y por no contar que estuve un mes con una escayola porque me rompió la pierna- Seguía discutiendo aun sabiendo que todo lo que razonase seria inútil. Carlisle y Leslat ya habían hecho sus planes y no pensaban cambiarlos, por muchos motivos que les diese.

- Te recuerdo, Bella que tú también tuviste cierta culpa en lo de Alaska-Intervino Leslat con tono serio. La clase de tono que no admitía replicas por mi parte-Te he advertido que nunca debes interponerte entre un vampiro sediento y su presa…pero tu curiosidad pudo mas que tú…Bueno, no hay nada como un buen susto para que no lo vuelvas a hacer-después su voz se hizo mas lozana- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya veras como Eddie se comporta como el caballero que sabemos que lleva dentro!

Esperaba que Edward les convenciese mejor que yo porque ya había perdido el juego antes de empezarlo.

- ¡No sabes lo que estas haciendo!- gritó Edward- ¡Tú quieres que me vuelva loco y aquí se arme la hecatombe! ¡No sabes el perjuicio que esto puede causar a mi autocontrol!... ¡No tengo vena de masoquista! ¡No, no, no y mil veces no!

-Edward- le tranquilizó Carlisle- Te encomiendo este trabajo para que adquieras lo que nosotros los vampiros adultos llamamos responsabilidad. La responsabilidad consiste en hacerte cargo de una persona y protegerla contra todos los obstáculos que puedan ocurrir y acarrear con todas las consecuencias.

- El concepto de "responsabilidad" se puede buscar en un diccionario- refunfuñó- y en acatarlo, creo que soy el que mejor lo hago. Te recuerdo que soy el que se encarga de cuidar a mis hermanos cuando estos se meten en líos.

- Y cuando tú te metes en líos, soy yo quien te saca las castañas del fuego-le recordó Alice.

- Edward, a veces cuidar a una sola persona es mucho más sacrificado que encargarte de cinco-Carlisle estaba dispuesto a salirse con la suya y lo estaba consiguiendo-Sabes que confió en ti más que...

-¿Y si te digo que yo no confió en mi mismo? ¿Nadie ha pensado en mi autocontrol o que?... ¡No me fió de ella! ¡Es capaz de caerse o de cortarse con un cuchillo y entonces…Ahhhhrgggg!…cada vez que pienso en su deliciosa sangre desperdiciada en un cuchillo o sus gotas cayendo lentamente al suelo, haciendo que ese sonido tan… ¡Dios es que solo de pensarlo…me pongo sediento!- Su voz iba adquiriendo un tono seductoramente siniestro y sus ojos estaban enfebrecidos a medida que me miraba.

Me escondí tras de Leslat que enseguida se puso en guardia.

- Se le ve tan entusiasmado…creo que se lo va a tomar muy en serio…-se dirigió a Carlisle levemente ansioso- Carlisle, ¿crees que es buena idea confiarle el cuidado de Bella?...yo creo que eso le va a sobrepasar.

Pero el rostro de Carlisle no denotaba preocupación ninguna.

-Solo está sobreactuando- soltó tranquilamente como si hubiese estuviese acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su hijo- Solo necesita que le suban un poco la confianza en si mismo.

Alice me tocó el hombro y me tranquilizó.

-No te va a hacer daño, Bella- me guiñó un ojo- Lo he visto.

No sabía cual era el impulso que me hacia confiar en Alice. El caso que cuando me dijo eso, me sentí mejor a pesar de que Edward me seguía evaluando igual que yo hacía con un filete para preparar a la plancha.

-¡Lo veis!-seguía gritando exaltado-¡Ahora habéis hecho saltar mi imaginación y no puedo pensar en ella de otra forma que como un deposito de sangre fresca y dulce…

-¡Vale, Edward!- Le llamo al orden su padre-Sabemos que tienes una buena imaginación…

- ¡Imaginación, una mierda! ¡Tenías que haber estado en Alaska y haber probado su sangre…!

-¡Edward! No tengo intención de alargar esto más. Te he encomendado un trabajo y lo vas a cumplir, porque dependen muchas cosas de lo tomes en serio o no…entre otras cosas el futuro de la familia- Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

Edward pareció apaciguarse pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Por eso mismo… ¡No, no, no, no y no!- Se cruzo de brazos y nos dio la espalda.

"Bien, bien, bien, bien…me he librado ¡Bien hecho, Edward!", le felicité para mis adentros. Supuse que me podría oír pero el parecía no percatarse de mis pensamientos.

Carlisle pareció rendirse.

-Bueno parece que no puedo luchar contra tu sed de sangre-suspiró aparentemente resignado- Y yo que te iba a regalar el Mercedes clk que te comías con los ojos en la revista "Car and Driver" por navidad…era una sorpresa…-se encogió de hombros- pero creo que se lo regalare a Rosalie…

Edward se volvió levemente hacia Carlisle y vi un brillo en la mirada que no me gusto del todo…

"¡Vamos, Edward!, ¡Tú puedes! ¡Un estupido coche no puede con tus ideas!"

- ¿PRETENDES COMPRAR MI SED DE SANGRE CON UN ESTUPIDO MERCEDES CLK?-grito indignado- ¡MI INTEGRIDAD NO SE VENDE TAN BARATA! ¡POR UN MERCEDES! ¡MIRA QUE LLEGAS A SER PIJO! ¿POR QUIEN ME HAS TOMADO? ¡TENIAS QUE HABERTE FIJADO QUE YO ESTABA MIRANDO LA PAGINA DE AL LADO…!

Luego con voz más tranquila le dijo a Carlisle:

- Por un Audi R8 me comprometo a sustituir a su sombra y no hincar mis dientes en su cuello-juró con solemnidad- ¡Eso, sí! Lo quiero plateado y esperándome en la puerta del garaje la madrugada del 25 de diciembre.

-Tienes mi palabra-Le prometió Carlisle serio pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había conseguido lo que quería.

"¡Traidor, vendido, judas!", Le insulté mentalmente. Esperaba que eso sí pudiese oirlo.

Pero no se debió percatar porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte. No hacía falta leerle la mente para adivinar que se las estaba prometiéndoselas muy feliz conduciendo su nuevo coche conseguido a costa de mi libertad. Me sentí furiosa por no poder moverme con libertad y tener un vampiro no muy cuerdo siguiéndome cada paso que pudiese tener acceso a mi mente…me iba a sentir muy oprimida y humillada de que mi persona valiese menos que un estupido trasto de cuatro ruedas.

Sonreía como un estupido al creer que se había conseguido un coche por la cara.

- Si creo que vas a conducir el coche-Le aseguro Alice- Prométeme que me lo dejaras algún día.

"Edward Cullen, como que me llamo Isabella Swan te prometo que tu cochecito te va a salir muy caro", le jure.

Estaba empezando a pensar que el poder de Edward tenia limitaciones conmigo ya que definitivamente no había ningún estimulo por parte de el cada vez que yo pensaba cosas no muy agradables sobre su persona.

-Pero si quieres el coche, debes ganártelo bien-Le advirtió Carlisle a Edward-Y Bella no debe sufrir ningún percance de aquí a navidad, ¿Lo has entendido?

-¿Pero si se cae por las escaleras por ella sola y se rompe la cabeza?, Eso no sería culpa mía.

-Edward-Suplicó Carlisle-Se serio.

-Prometo tomármelo en serio-Le aseguró no muy convencido.

- Bueno si Carlisle confió en ti será por algo- Leslat se dirigió a Edward con gesto severo- Solo quiero que sepas- Su voz contenía una velada amenaza- que te estoy confiando una parte de mi mismo- me paso el brazo por el hombro- y que si le haces alguna clase de daño, ya sea físico o de otra clase, veras mi lado mas oscuro y te aseguro que ni el afecto ni la estima que le tengo a tu padre podrá librarte de mi ira, ¿ Lo entiendes?

Edward levanto la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada de Leslat sin apartarla ni pestañear ni siquiera. Estuvieron un buen rato investigando las intenciones del otro creando tensión en el ambiente que se podía palpar. Al final Edward rompió el silencio.

- No haré nada que pueda perjudicar tu relación con Carlisle. Es mi padre y le quiero y respeto demasiado para ocasionarle alguna clase de malestar. Se lo importante que es tu amistad para el- dirigió la vista a mi dirección pero su expresión era inescrutable- Puedes confiar que la cuidare. Es el orgullo de la familia lo que me juego.

Entonces supe que era sincero y que cumpliría su parte del trato. Me jure a mi misma no intentar meterme en ningún lío para que pudiese cumplirla y que Leslat y Carlisle mantuviesen su amistad.

Leslat pareció creerle ya que cambio su expresión y sus labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa traviesa y me empujo suavemente en dirección donde se encontraba Edward.

-Ahora para sellar el trato os daréis un besito- Empezó a aplaudir-¡Venga no seáis tímidos! ¡Que en el jardín no os cortasteis un pelo en buscaros la campanilla el uno al otro!

- Leslat-le tranquilizó Carlisle viendo que yo agachaba la cabeza y me tapaba la cara con el pelo mientras sentía como mi rostro subía de temperatura varios grados y Edward miraba para el techo- Creo que lo han entendido.

Para tener contentos a todo el mundo me resigne a estar en mi jaula de oro con mi guardián de veinticuatro horas.

De repente Leslat volvió a cambiar de expresión, empezó a olisquear y contrajo su rostro en una mueca de asco.

-¡Puaj! ¡Que olor a mierda de perro! ¿Habéis comprado una mascota a Bella o tenéis las cañerías obstruidas?- Inquirió irónico

-Es verdad Carlisle- le dio la razón Esme con la misma cara de asco que Leslat- Huele fatal.

-Me resulta familiar-Admitió Carlisle arrugando la nariz.

-Yo lo que me huelo son problemas- Edward tenía la misma expresión de repugnancia que el resto.

Me encogí de hombros porque yo no olía nada. ¿Estaría resfriada o quizás el golpe que me dio la vampiro me había privado del sentido del olfato?

-Y los tenemos- les informó Alice que estaba mirando por la ventana y le llamó.

Edward fue el primero en llegar y mirar por la ventana.

-¡Joder!-exclamó- ¡Cuánto honor!

-Edward…-le regañó Esme

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?- se intereso Leslat que no entendía nada.

- Tenemos bronca- Suspiró Edward resignado.

- Eso no lo sabemos- Intentó tranquilizarles Carlisle

-Carlisle deberías saber que haya donde estemos nosotros y ellos siempre habrá problemas, no se necesita ser Alice para esto-Dijo Edward enfadado y luego se dirigió a su hermana- A propósito Alice. Eso se avisa.

Alice parecía confusa y decepcionada

- Parece ser que a ellos no los puedo ver- susurró.

Edward le restó importancia.

-No os preocupéis. Solo quieren comprobar una cosa y después se irán sin hacer demasiado ruido.

-¿Eso es lo que piensan?- preguntó Esme temerosa.

- Bueno eso…y que somos una mierda escoria de chupasangres y que no somos dignos de su visita ,bla, bla, bla, bla…-se rió entre dientes- Y bueno que Carlisle es un medico chapucero…nada nuevo…más bien pensamientos monótonos.

-¿Me vais a decir lo que pasa?-Leslat se estaba empezando a impacientar- ¿Es grave?

- Te lo explicare luego- le dijo Carlisle- Ahora bajemos al comedor y veamos que es lo que quieren-se dirigió a Edward- No quiero que Jasper ni Emmett bajen al comedor. No necesito más líos. Y Bella se debería quedar aquí con Alice.

Iba a protestar cuando Edward me interrumpió.

- Será mejor que ella baje. Así se percataran que está bien.

Carlisle le dio la razón y todos bajamos al comedor. Alice me llevaba en su espalda.

-¡Eddie!, ¡Huele a mierda de perro que echa para atrás!- La voz de Emmett parecía expandida por todos los rincones de la casa al igual que si la hubiesen amplificado con un megáfono- ¿Ocurre algo allá abajo?

-¡Que oportuno el chico!-siseo entre dientes para luego dirigirse a Emmett- No pasa nada Emmett. Puro tramite.

-¡ Valeeeeeeeee!- Continúo chillando-¡ Pero si hay bronca me avisáis! ¡Que hoy estoy realizado!

¿Quienes eran los que venían a la casa de los Cullen? Al principio pensé que era otro aquelarre de vampiros ya que solo un vampiro podría reconocer a otro vampiro o en tal caso un cazavampiros, pero que yo tuviese en mi conocimiento solo los Swan éramos cazavampiros y que Charlie y yo supiésemos no había otro Swan. Desde luego lo que menos me imaginaba cuando llegue al comedor y Alice me bajase, era encontrarme a Billy Black con cara de pocos amigos junto a su hijo Jacob que parecía cohibido y avergonzado y detrás de la silla de ruedas de Billy, un joven muy alto con los mismos rasgos faciales que ellos solo que tenia el pelo mas corto y la misma cara que Billy de querer estar en este lugar.

Olvidándome de Billy y el otro chico saludé muy efusivamente a Jacob.

- Jacob- Era la primera vez que me alegraba de ver a alguien en este pueblo- Te iba haber llamado para contarte lo de mi ingreso al instituto pero me fui de fiesta y luego…- no le podía contar la verdad así que hice lo que siempre me habían enseñado, mentir como una bellaca-…bueno ya sabes lo del ladrón que entro en mi casa y golpeo a Charlie…y bueno él está en un buen sitio donde le van a poner bien…

-Hola Bella- se limitó a decirme avergonzado e intimidado.

No me lo podía creer. Ese no era el Jacob que había venido el otro jueves a cenar a mi casa. ¿Que comedura de coco le habría hecho Billy respecto a los Cullen? ¿Y respecto a mí?

- Billy, chicos; Bienvenidos a mi casa- saludó Carlisle muy educadamente-¿Podemos hacer algo por vosotros?

Billy arrugo el rostro como si de un momento a otro fuese a vomitar.

- La verdad es que podríais desaparecer de la faz de la tierra- disparó Billy a modo de saludo que me dejo completamente anonadada por lo maleducado, frío y cruel que sonó- Pero creo que no me vais a dar ese gusto, ¿Verdad?

La buena de Esme frunció los labios, Edward le gruñó, Alice le miro disgustada y Leslat se quedo con la boca abierta y luego hizo un comentario irónico sobre su educación.

- Me encanta la forma de saludar de la gente de este pueblo cuando van a una casa ajena y se les recibe cordialmente.

El único que mantuvo la compostura fue Carlisle que no se dejo impresionar por la crueldad del comentario.

-Jacob- Billy se dirigió a su hijo- Sal de aquí y vete al coche a esperarme, espero que estas sanguijuelas- señaló a la familia Cullen- entren en razón y nos podamos ir pronto de aquí.

-Pero…-Balbuceo Jacob disgustado

- Haz lo que te digo- Le ordeno sin que Jacob tuviese la opción de replicar.

-Jacob, no- susurré apenada por él.

Jacob se resignó y después de lanzarme una triste mirada se fue de la casa lentamente. Afuera se oía el chaparrón que estaba cayendo. Si no me hubiera recordado que Billy era un hombre mayor invalido, le hubiera metido una patada en el culo por grosero.

- Billy-Carlisle se quedo alucinado por el trato que había recibido Jacob- Ahí fuera el muchacho se va a coger una pulmonía. Aquí todo el mundo es bien recibido.

- Ya se que recibimiento que me puedo esperar de vuestra clase, asquerosos chupasangres- resaltó chupasangres-Por eso prefiero que mi hijo se coja una pulmonía a que pisé este antro de corrupción y degeneración- Parecía un pastor anglicano del siglo diecisiete sermoneando sobre el vicio y la inmoralidad. Resople de furia y de indignación.

-¡Pobre Jacob!- resaltó sarcástico Edward- El chaval se le ha olvidado el crucifijo, el agua bendita y la estaca y sin eso esta indefenso frente a unos espectros tan demoníacos como nosotros- Resoplo con impaciencia.

- Bueno ya sin ajo, de esta casa no sale, ¿Verdad, Edward?- Se apuntó Leslat a tirar puyas a Billy.

-¡Bah!- Hizo una mueca de repugnancia- Aunque no fuese vampiro seguro que no me gustaría el olor a ajo.

-Por lo menos que el chico se siente- ofreció Carlisle señalándole una silla- Tu debes ser…

- Sam Uley- Se presentó con una voz fuerte que denotaba autoridad y autoconfianza en si mismo. Se sentó mirando la silla con asco y después me dirigió una mirada que me indicaba que era un líder nato y que yo me equivocaba de bando al estar sentada entre Edward y Alice a los que lanzó una mirada como si fuesen seres inferiores. No me agradó en absoluto su arrogancia.

-¿Os puedo ofrecer algo de bebida?-Propuso Esme como norma de cortesía.

Sam la ignoro y Billy la miro como si Esme le estuviese ofreciendo cianuro.

"Tirales las latas a la cabeza. No se merecen otra cosa".

-Bueno Billy, ¿Podrías decirnos el motivo por el que nos honras con tu visita?- Carlisle decidió pasar al tema directamente sin perder su cordialidad.

-Sabéis perfectamente lo que he venido a deciros- Siseo Billy.

- Lo siento pero no- Carlisle se hizo el inocente mientras miraba a Edward. Caí en la cuenta de que ya se había enterado de lo que se traía Billy entre manos. Frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación.

-Habéis violado el tratado-Dijo Sam escuetamente viendo que Billy se andaba con rodeos.

Aquello me preocupó ya que me hizo recordar que yo había hecho un pacto con ellos y ahora me enteraba que tenían otro con los quileute y que lo habían roto o ellos lo consideraban roto. ¿Tendría más valor mi tratado que el de Billy y su gente? O ¿Lo romperían igual cuando a ellos les conviniese?...Algo en mi interior me decía que Carlisle si cumpliría su parte del trato conmigo.

Por lo menos Leslat si confiaba en él.

Carlisle se quedo petrificado al igual que Esme y Alice. Edward estaba a la espera de lo que dijese Billy.

- ¿Se puede saber que clase de tratado tienes con esta gente?- Le preguntó Leslat muy ansioso. Parecía que se disponía para la lucha de un momento para otro.

Carlisle respiro profundamente.

-Hace setenta años, nos disponíamos a establecernos en Hoquiam y para ello tuvimos que tratar con los quileute, los antepasados de nuestros invitados, y pedirles que nos dejasen establecernos en estas tierras ya que no nos considerábamos peligrosos para los humanos. Aceptaron el trato con una serie de condiciones, que mi familia y yo hemos cumplido hasta ahora y que no sabemos como ni porque , ellos dicen que hemos roto.

Leslat empezó a menear la cabeza en señal de rechazo.

- Ahora me acuerdo de que me comentaste algo sobre un tratado hecho con…-se estremeció- ¡Estás loco Carlisle!, Te advertí que no debías fiarte de esas criaturas…Son muy inestables y pueden ocasionarte problemas…y ahora están intentando meteros en follones para libraros de vosotros con puntos que no existen. Carlisle, no puedes ser tan bueno que la gente no es como tu.

-Os conocéis muy bien los puntos del tratado- Repuso Billy tajante- No os hagáis los inocentes ahora.

- ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirnos cuales son los puntos que han violado?-Leslat se puso a defender a Carlisle con uñas y…dientes.

- Creo que Billy no está satisfecho con dos cuestiones- Le aclaró Edward interrumpiendo a Billy que le miraba sorprendido- La primera, y creo que esta no viola el tratado, es tu presencia aquí, Leslat.

- Esa es una cuestión- Afirmo Billy, mirando a Leslat con odio.

- Nunca ha habido problemas conmigo. He entrado y salido de Forks sin que hubiese pasado nada-se encogió de hombros- No sabía que existía una ley en la que tuviese que pedir permiso a los perritos guardianes para entrar a ver a un amigo.

-Leslat-Explicó Carlisle con calma dentro de la tensión del ambiente- nunca ha causado ningún problema ya que sus hábitos de caza son igual a los nuestros. Además es de mi familia. Al igual que era el mejor amigo de Charlie, tu amigo.

Billy se quedo atónito cuando Carlisle unió las palabras "Leslat" "Charlie" y "amigo" en la misma frase. Pero no por ello se dejo amedrentar y siguió destilando veneno.

- Así ha acabado el pobre Charlie por fiarse de seres como vosotros. El pobre incauto peco de ingenuo y por tener un "amigo" como tu… -se le atraganto las palabras- ¿Donde estabas cuando Charlie fue atacado por uno de los de vuestra especie?

- ¿Donde estabais tu y los de tu especie? – Le pregunto con ironía-Se supone que vuestro trabajo es proteger a los humanos de "carroña" como nosotros.

- Yo no puedo proteger a Charlie cuando el los invita a su casa amablemente y después le dan la puñalada trasera de avisar al resto de vuestros asquerosos amiguitos para que le maten. Charlie era una potencial amenaza para vosotros y a ti te ha venido de perlas que le haya ocurrido eso.- Le acusó prácticamente de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Aquello fue un golpe muy bajo. Antes de que Leslat venciese la distancia que les separaba yo le increpe a Billy.

- No voy a permitirte que te metas con un familiar mío y mucho menos que utilices a mi padre como excusa para una supuesta disputa que tengas con los Cullen- De lo enfadada que estaba se me saltaban las lágrimas- No tienes derecho ninguno. Charlie era amigo de los dos porque veía que erais buenas personas y esto no tiene sentido.

- ¡Cállate niña!-Me increpó Billy- Esto no va contigo.

Le iba a contestar cuando Edward se llevo un dedo a sus labios para pedirme silencio.

-No empeores las cosas, por favor- Me suplico hablándome muy bajo al oído.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA, ESCORIA!- El rostro de Billy se puso lívido al ver la cercanía de Edward sobre mi persona.

Sam se levanto para ponerse en posición de ataque y Edward gruño enseñando los dientes.

Carlisle le miro severamente y Edward desistió pero no por ello su rostro se relajo. A Sam le pasó lo mismo pero finalmente se sentó. Pude ver como le temblaban las manos.

- Billy- suplicó Carlisle- tranquiliza a ese muchacho. Quiero resolver el problema sin tener que recurrir a la pelea.

-Sam- Le llamó al orden Billy- Ahora no.

Sam se tranquilizo de repente y tuve el impulso de respirar hondamente. No sabia porque, pero tenia la sensación de haber pasado un peligro del que yo ni siquiera era consciente.

- Ahora que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Leslat no es una amenaza para nadie y puede venir cuando quiera a Mi casa- Puntualizó Carlisle para poner clara sus condiciones y que Billy no pudiese rebátaselas. Se había salido con la suya y yo me sentí muy orgullosa de él. Estaba dando una lección de cómo ser un líder sin necesidad de perder sus buenos modales- ¿Me puedes informar cual es el segundo punto que se supone que estamos violando?

Billy por unos momentos se quedo sin habla y el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala.

"Carlisle: 1- Billy: 0"

Repentinamente Billy me miro como si yo no estuviese en el lugar indicado y apunto el dedo hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué ella esta aquí?- Preguntó con maldad a los Cullen- Se supone que sabéis que dice el tratado sobre los humanos y las sanguijuelas como vosotros, ¿Os tengo que refrescar la memoria?

- Si no habéis cambiado las leyes y no os habéis acordado de informarnos, que yo recuerde no dice nada que no puedan venir los humanos a mi casa y hacernos una visita.- Le debatió Carlisle sin perder las formas- Bella es casi una sobrina para mi amigo y la familia de mi amigo es también parte de mi familia. Además el vampiro que les ataco pertenece a una familia muy poderosa- Me sorprendí de que Carlisle pudiese hablar con Billy sobre vampiros tranquilamente ya que se supone que su existencia debería estar en secreto. ¿Como tenia ese conocimiento Billy sobre los vampiros? ¿Era Billy también otro cazador de vampiros? Me parecía imposible.- y tenemos miedo que hayan tomado ojeriza con Bella. Probablemente volverá para intentar realizar lo que no pudo. Bella esta indefensa y necesita nuestra ayuda.

Billy asintió analizando la situación.

- ¿Por que tiene los dedos rotos?- Sam preguntó sin énfasis en la voz analizándome con sus fríos ojos negros. Me recordó a un lobo evaluando a su presa y por impulso me agarre al brazo de Edward. Le solté inmediatamente al sentir la mirada reprobatoria de Billy sobre nosotros. No quería que Edward se metiera en un lío por mí. Decidí intervenir otra vez. Esta vez el asunto si me inmiscuya.

- Bueno no me iba a ir con ella por las buenas- me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia- Y se lo tomo muy mal. No se que hubiera pasado si la familia de Carlisle- mire a Edward agradecida- no me hubiese encontrado.

Parecían atónitos de que alguien como yo se pusiese de abogado del diablo y en cierto sentido me sentí así. ¿Que era lo que me impulsaba a defender a los vampiros de sus enemigos si yo, en cierta manera, era una enemiga acérrima de ellos? Supuse que era el conocimiento de que no todos pertenecían a la misma clase. Eso lo aprendí gracias a Leslat.

Pero Billy seguía con sus prejuicios con los vampiros y no daba su brazo a torcer.

- Bueno, no se porque lo habéis hecho y que motivos teníais pero…gracias por lo que habéis hecho por Isabella- Parecía humillado de tener que decir eso y arrastraba las palabras avergonzado- Charlie es importante para nosotros- Su tono de voz se endureció de pronto- Pero ya no tenéis que hacer nada mas. A partir de ahora, Isabella es asunto nuestro-Se dirigió a mí- ¡Niña, coge tus cosas que te vienes a La Push con nosotros!

Aquello me dejo anonadada, no solo por lo que había dicho, si no también como lo había dicho. En mi fuero interno me rebele contra esa idea. La sola idea de verme atrapada en la Push con Billy y tener que hacer de su criada para su uso y disfrute me dio vértigo. No podía soportar la cara de pena que estaba poniendo Esme al pensar que me iba a ir.

- Bella no se mueve de esta casa- Soltó Leslat- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso y esta todo decidido. Es su seguridad…

- ¿Su seguridad? ¿Con una pandilla de insectos chupópteros como vosotros?- pregunto incrédulo e irritado- ¿Será una broma?

- Me temo que no, Billy- le contesto Carlisle aun sereno a pesar que quería acabar con esto- Bella sabe que se encuentra en peligro y nos hemos ofrecido a ayudarla y ella a nosotros.

-¿Que clase de ayuda?

- He hecho un tratado con ellos-Interrumpí a Carlisle porque esto se estaba alargando demasiado- Ellos me han dado su palabra de que me protegerán y yo he aceptado.

-Eso es inaudito- Se limitó a sacudir con la cabeza- Una cazavampiros tratando con vampiros…

- ¿Como lo sabes?- Me dejo en mi sitio de la impresión ¿Habría sido tan bocazas Charlie de habérselo confiado? Habría violado las reglas…

- En cierto modo tu y mi pueblo tenemos el mismo objetivo- explico escuetamente- Desde hace generaciones, mi tribu se encarga de proteger a los humanos de bestias como estas. Al igual que tus antepasados. Como ves eres mas parecida a nosotros que a ellos. No existen lazos de unión entre tu y esos…Solo el odio reciproco.

Entonces existían otros cazavampiros que no eran los Swan… ¿Por que Charlie y Leslat no me lo habían contado?

- ¿Tu también eres un cazavampiros, Billy?- Le pregunte asombrada y en cierto modo aliviada de no ser la única extraña y poder compartir parte de mi carga con alguien…aunque si era Billy…Realmente casi prefería a los vampiros. La pena era que casi no existían del tipo como los Cullen y Leslat.

- En cierta manera…si aunque realmente no seáis tan iguales como afirma Billy- Me explico Carlisle- Como ves tenemos enemigos que aliados.

- Quizás eso se debe a vuestra naturaleza traicionera- Añadió Sam.

-Bueno ya esta bien de cháchara-interrumpió Billy llevándose la mano a la frente haciendo ver que le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza- Aquí no hay discusión que valga. Isabella- se volvió a dirigir a mi- , despídete de ellos que nos vamos y no te demores o voy a empezar a vomitar si me quedo un minuto mas aquí.

Me rebele contra el.

-Primero- Intente que mi voz fuese lo mas neutra posible- Nadie me llama Isabella sin mi permiso. No creo que tu y yo tengamos la suficiente confianza para que me llames por mi nombre completo- Odiaba que me llamasen así- y lo segundo, muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento- o mas bien orden- pero yo ya hecho planes con los Cullen y no los voy a cancelar.

- ¿Que clase de cazavampiros estas hecha? ¿Desde cuando se ha visto que alguien pacte con el enemigo?

-Mis antepasados lo hicieron- Le intente poner en antecedentes

- ¿Y cuanto duraron?- Pregunto aparentemente dubitativo pero lo hacia para crearme a mi la duda- ¿Lo suficiente para que ellos pudiesen sobrevivir y después se desentendieron del pacto?

- Si lo quieres mirar así, lo mío también es cuestión de supervivencia- Le replique fríamente- Además existen pactos que duran toda la vida- Mire a Leslat y le sonreí- Y si no he entendido mal, vosotros también tenéis un pacto hecho con ellos y no lo han violado en todo este tiempo, ¿Por que habría de ser diferente?

-¿Como han conseguido embrujarte de esa forma para conseguir un pacto contigo?- Estaba perdiendo la batalla y eso le hacia mas agresivo.

Tragué saliva y me dispuse a contestarle la verdad.

- Carlisle me ha dado su palabra y confió en su honor de que cumplirá el tratado.

-¿HONOR?- Replico furioso- ¿Sabes que es lo que hacen con el honor esa clase de criaturas? Se limpian el culo con el y aun así les sobra mierda…- Resoplo con rabia-El honor solo es para tratar con los humanos-sentencio con una frase lapidaria.

-Pues yo creo que te equivocas- Intervino Edward con voz tranquila en apariencia- Sabemos lo que es muy bien el honor. El honor de ese hombre- señalo a Carlisle- es el de tener que recibir a un enemigo, que ha entrado en nuestro territorio sin pleno aviso, con toda la deferencia que se merecen todos los invitados y que este entre en su casa insultando a el y a su familia y por pura cortesía tenga que aguantar todas la humillaciones inclusive la acusación de haber violado un tratado hecho mas de setenta años, sin ninguna prueba de ello, ya que no podéis demostrar que hayamos entrado en vuestras tierras, cosa que si habéis hecho vosotros al entrar en esta casa, y tampoco que…-me miro levemente aprensivo- hayamos mordido a ningún humano. Y lo peor de todo es acusarnos del ataque a Charlie y a su hija prácticamente a nosotros, cuando sabéis perfectamente que os hemos ayudado cuando venían vampiros hostiles a esta zona. Empieza a pensar que lo que ata a mi padre a esa silla y no se levante a retorcerte el cuello sea lo que denominamos honor- su voz empezó a volverse siniestra y Billy inconscientemente se agarro al borde de su silla-y también piensa que lo que me impide a mi hacer lo que cualquier persona normal haría en estas circunstancias no es honor, ni respeto por sus canas ni por tu enfermedad, sino no causar ningún disgusto a esa persona. ¿Me has entendido?

"Edward: 1- Billy: 0"

Billy temblaba de rabia y Sam empezó a perder la compostura.

- Respecto al tema de donde debería estar Bella-continuo diciendo Edward dando énfasis a mi nombre para indicar a Billy como me gusta como me llamasen- creo que lo mejor seria que ella dijese donde quiere estar. Así no habrá malentendidos.

-Edward tiene razón-Convino Carlisle- Bella- se dirigió a mi- Billy cree que estarás mas segura en la Push y si tu eres de esa opinión, eres totalmente libre de marcharte. No te preocupes por sentirte en deuda con nosotros, solo haremos lo que tu consideres mejor y mas seguro para ti.

Fruncí los labios. Desde luego lo más sensato y seguro hubiera sido haber cogido la maleta y haberme ido con Billy a la Push.

La parte mas racional de mi ser me lo imploraba a gritos pero algo profundo en mi me pedía a gritos la aventura y la expectación del día a día y la lucha por la supervivencia…debía ser una vocación muy grande la mía o unas enormes ganas de meterme en follones para sentirme viva.

Si me quedaba con los Cullen tenia altas probabilidades de morir desangrada. ¿Por quien? A la cabeza de apuestas, Edward iba el primero, pero Jasper le seguía muy de cerca. Eso seria un suicidio casi seguro.

Si me iba a la Push, lo mas seguro era que yo misma me suicidase debido al aburrimiento. Además estar en el mismo lugar que Billy me producía repelús. Y si irme a la Push suponía librarme de la vigilancia excesiva de Edward, eso no me consoló, ya que Billy me pondría a alguien para vigilar mis movimientos. Posiblemente fuese Sam. La idea se me hizo repulsiva, no porque Sam no fuese atractivo, si no porque había algo que no me gustaba de el.

"Venga ya Bella", me incitaba la peor parte de mi conciencia, "Para estar vigilada por alguien por lo menos que sea el mas guapo. Además admite que te va el morbo"

Al pensarlo me ruborice yo sola y por un momento no caí en la cuenta de que Edward podría leerlos. Y mientras mi sangre se me subía mas y mas a la cabeza, empecé a prepararme para lo que seria mi sentencia.

Respire profundamente y me dispuse a decir mi decisión a Billy.

- Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento Billy, pero creo que lo mejor para todos es que yo me quede con los Cullen. Estaré bien y además no voy a retractarme de mi trato. Los Swan también tenemos nuestro sentido del honor.

Billy acabo por explotar del todo.

- ¡EL SENTIDO DEL HONOR NO ES IGUAL QUE LA ESTUPIDEZ, MOCOSA!-intento buscar toda clase de subterfugios para herirme- Pensé que siendo lo que eres, tendrías mas cabeza, pero veo que me equivoque. Tu padre peco por ingenuo y tu por imprudente, pero el por lo menos ha llegado a cumplir los cuarenta. Tu no creo que llegues a los veinte como sigas juntándote con quien no debes.

Rechine los dientes de rabia por el trato que estaba recibiendo. Sabia que era joven e inexperta pero no necesitaba que me lo recordasen a todas horas y menos aun con esos modos. Pero sus palabras tenían un eco profético e hicieron que me quedase fría por unos instantes mientras mi mente volvía a viajar a Ciudad Juárez: _"¿Ves esa línea? Es la línea de la vida.-Me señalo con el dedo una línea…_

_-¿Por qué es extraña?- Pregunte..._

_- Porque al principio parece muy corta- e hizo un recorrido con el dedo sobre la supuesta línea- y llega un punto donde se corta- parecía titubear- yo te diría que a lo sumo te quedarían dos o tres años…"_

Decidí sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza y me levante enfadada dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Voy a asegurarme de que tu hijo Jacob sigue vivo, ya que a ti no te importa-le increpe- Esta conversación ha acabado ya- Por lo menos para mi. Si tenia la mas mínima duda de donde debía quedarme, Billy había conseguido desviar la balanza…al lado contrario de donde el se proponía.

Sin más miramientos abrí la puerta y salí al jardín. Parecía que se habían abierto las compuertas del cielo.

Localice el coche de los Black, una furgoneta de los años sesenta de color negro, y supuse que allí estaría Jacob. Mi corazón se lleno de lastima por el y el trato que había recibido de Billy. Me puse la capucha y Corrí. En dirección al coche intentando mojarme lo mínimo.

Cuando alcance el coche di unos pequeños golpecitos en el cristal para llamar su atención. Debía estar pensativo porque pareció sorprendido de verme allí pero pronto una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro de buena gana me abrió el coche y yo subí agradecida de no tener que mojarme y estar en un lugar con calefacción. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque darlas-me respondió con una chispa en los ojos.

Menee la cabeza al pensar lo distinto que podían resultar dos personas que llevaban el mismo ADN. Jacob era un sol en la tierra, tan amigable. Tan calido. Solo esperaba que Billy, y probablemente Sam, no le echasen a perder.

-He venido a rescatarte del reino de las sombras donde el malvado brujo Billy te ha desterrado- bromee con el. Me daba mucha lastima el trato de Billy hacia el. No sabía cuanto podría saber Jacob sobre los Cullen pero por las reacciones de su padre, supuse que Jacob no estaba metido en el asunto. Por lo menos hasta el momento.

- Creo que es al revés- puntualizo Jacob divertido- la princesa no rescata al caballero…o eso tenia entendido.

-¡Oh, vamos!-puse los ojos en blanco- Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. ¡Nosotras tenemos el poder!

- ¡pobre de nosotros si todas son como tu!-se rió con ganas- Aunque me dejaría rescatar si tu fueras mi salvadora y el final fuera el de un cuento de hadas.

Hice como si no le hubiese entendido.

- ¿Fueron felices y comieron perdices?-Me hice la tonta.

-No-Susurro suavemente como si estuviésemos en un hechizo- Me refiero a la parte donde la princesa tiene que dar un beso al príncipe para romper el maleficio.- Con sus calidas manos me cogio el mentón y me acerco lentamente a su rostro.

"¡Oh, oh, oh, oh!", gemí de angustia hacia mis adentros, "No me hagas esto"

-Jacob- le reñí aparentemente divertida para no herir sus sentimientos- Los cuentos de hadas no funcionan en la realidad.

- Ah – suspiro decepcionado pero sin soltarme el mentón- Es que pensé que había quedado algo pendiente la primera noche que nos vimos.

Definitivamente si tenia que empezar a herir sus sentimientos.

- No dejamos nada pendiente- repuse cortante.

-Yo creo que si- musito con voz juguetona y divertida- Me prometiste que yo seria el primer chico al que besarías.

"¡Pero será mentiroso!"

-Yo…no...Lo recuerdo- balbucee atónita. ¿Realmente seria capaz de manipularme para besarme y luego pavonearse a sus amigos de su hazaña como hacían los adolescentes cuando besaban a una chica algo mayor que ellos?

Soltó una fuerte carcajada.

- Bueno eso en realidad me lo prometiste cuando tenias siete años y fuimos a pescar en las rías-hizo memoria- Me prometiste que si te dejaba la caña yo seria el primer chico al que besarías- frunció el ceño de repente-pero después de una patada me tiraste de la barca.

Enrojecí de la vergüenza.

"Eso, tu recuérdame lo pequeña cabrona que era"

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de cumplir lo que prometiste-siguió riendo para dar ligereza a su broma. Solo que al mirarle a sus brillantes ojos negros supe que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

"¿Como salgo yo de esta?"

-Jacob-musite no muy segura de lo que me iba a inventar- Yo ya no puedo cumplir esa promesa…-solté la primera mentira que se me ocurrió- tu ya no vas a ser el primer chico que me vas a besar. Se te han adelantado.

"Pero si le estas diciendo la verdad"

Me soltó el mentón levemente decepcionado.

-Me dijiste que no tenias novio-musito tímidamente con un leve deje de disgusto en la voz.

- Y no lo tengo- me puse a la defensiva por algo que no tenia porque defenderme- Solo fue un pequeño juego con un…amigo.

- ¿Como te sentiste?-pregunto curioso y levemente vencido por las circunstancias.

¿De verdad quería saber eso?

-Me quede helada-solté de sopetón. Que se lo tomase como quisiera.

Se quedo un rato mirándome en silencio ya que yo me negaba a dar mas detalles.

-Mi padre se esta portando fatal, ¿Verdad? – Rompió el silencio con una afirmación. Estaba empezando a tener vergüenza ajena.

-No es culpa tuya- le dije suavemente sin tener que mentirle.

Inspiro enfadado.

- Pero yo sufro las consecuencias de sus actos- estaba empezando a enfadarse- Y lo peor de todo es que no es el solo sino que Sam le induce a ello- puso los ojos en blanco- No me quiero imaginar el ridículo que estará haciendo con los Cullen y sobre todo que pasara si tengo que encontrarme algún día con el doctor Cullen y sus hijos. ¿Como mirarles a la cara?

Sonreí a Jacob para que sintiese que yo le comprendía.

- No te preocupes demasiado por eso- mi voz era muy ligera-Carlisle Cullen es todo un caballero-me negué a decirle que no era como su padre- y no juzga a nadie por nada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Conocías a los Cullen de antes?-pregunto de manera impersonal- Es que como te vas a quedar en su casa y hasta hace dos días no sabias nada de ellos.

- No-le respondí- Pero mi tío Leslat, el hermano pequeño de mi madre, conoció a Carlisle Cullen…en la universidad y se hicieron muy amigos y como se entero que se había a mudado a Forks con su familia y yo m he quedado sin casa y Charlie…-hice un gesto de dolor- le pidió el favor de que me quedase con ellos y el ha aceptado encantado.

-Siento lo que te ha pasado- lo lamento de verdad- y lo de Charlie fue…horrible y encima es llegar tu al pueblo y sufrir ese ataque de repente…-siseo furioso- ese cabrón...tendría que ser un profesional ya que Charlie era policía . Sino, no me lo explico.

"Mejor que ignores lo que era ese…ser por tu bien, Jacob", le rogué mentalmente.

- La policía lo esta investigando- Susurre. "aunque no sirva de nada"

- Debes encontrarte fatal por todo lo ocurrido-susurro tiernamente acariciándome la cara ignorando mis intentos por evitarle- Si puedo hacer algo por ti, dímelo…por favor.

Bruscamente logre desasirme de sus manos.

-Gracias-logre decir entre jadeos- Me encuentro…bien…bueno todo lo bien que me puedo encontrar en esta circunstancias. Pero si no llega a ser por Edward no lo estaría contando- ¡Que extraño! ¿Por que había salido Edward en esta conversación?

- ¿Edward Cullen?-pregunto de manera informal pero pude percatarme de alguna arruga en su rostro. Parecía que la mención de Edward en la conversación no le había agradado- ¿Has hablado con el sobre su intento frustrado de asesinato?

-Si y dice que lo siente. No estaba atento y no nos vio y yo le creo- afirme como si fuese un dogma de fe...no sabia que me pasaba ¿Por que defendía al cretino?- Somos humanos- o casi- y cometemos errores.

- ya-se limito a comentar. Respiro cinco segundos para pensar y luego me miro fijamente- Bella- su rostro estaba muy serio- Si te va mal allí, por favor no dudes en venirte a la Push.

Trague saliva ante los malos presagios que contenían sus palabras.

"Bella, no te puedes echar atrás. Diste tu palabra y además confías en Carlisle"

Me reí intentando no parecer demasiado histérico.

- ¿Me vas a hacer un hueco en tu casa?- Bromee-creo que me tendríais que meter en el garaje.

-Te puedo ceder mi cuarto-Dijo alegremente.

Capte que lo que realmente quería decir era "Acepto compartir mi cuarto contigo". Gracias a Leslat tenia un conocimiento muy básico sobre los hombres y sus segundas intenciones. Según el me había enseñado a defenderme en la vida de granujas como el.

Su filosofía se basaba en: "Haz lo que digo pero no lo que yo hago"

-Tengo un cuarto muy grande aquí- sonreí pero mi voz sonaba muy consistente. Por una extraña razón me estaba empezado a encantar mi cuarto.

-Solo era un plan B- me ofreció sonriendo.

-Claro- esperaba zanjar el tema ya.

De repente miro por la ventana y su sonrisa se borro de la cara.

-Creo que te esperan-me señalo por la ventanilla. Por el tono de voz intuí que no le gustaba demasiado que hubiesen interrumpido nuestra charla.

Mire por la ventanilla en la dirección que el estaba mirando y me encontré a Edward apoyándose en un árbol, calándose hasta los huesos y con la mirada fija en el coche aunque sin ver realmente. Estaba apático y me recordó a una estatua de decoración de jardines. Bella, fría y sin vida.

Suspire levemente aliviada ya que aunque me gustaba estar con Jacob, no soportaba sus flirteos conmigo. Demasiado directo.

-Bueno tengo que irme o Edward se cogerá un catarro- No esperaba que entendiese mi broma- y se enfadara conmigo por mojarse.

-Bella, no se cuando voy a volver a verte- Su mirada estaba triste y yo comprendí lo que quería decir. Si me quedaba con los Cullen lo mas seguro que Billy intentaría por todos los medios evitar que Jacob y yo nos viésemos. Sentí mucha compasión por el.-Así que espero que estés bien y…

-Lo se- respondí y me dispuse a abrir la puerta. Pero de repente Jacob me detuvo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Bueno como he pensado que no me vas a ver en mucho tiempo, pues… solo quiero que hagas una comparación.

Empezaron a entrarme sudores fríos.

-¿Comparación?

-Si-sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa que si bien no eran como las de Edward, ni punto de comparación, también era sugerentemente atractiva. Estuve a punto de ceder. A punto- Me gustaría saber si te quedaras tan helada cuando un chico ardiente te bese. ¿No me vas a dejar a hacer la prueba?

A pesar de que Jacob era un chico tan majo, tenia que admitir que a veces se comportaba como un autentico crío y odiaba esa faceta de el. Le hacia convertirse en un autentico cretino.

Para adquirir fuerzas de flaqueza volví a mirar a Edward que seguía estático. Resople varias veces y mi mente se puso a divagar la mejor manera de salir de esta. Por un día ya había tenido suficientes emociones.

-Jacob-balbucee-no es buena idea...

- ¿No te resulto atractivo para tu gusto?-inquirió pícaramente

-La verdad es que eres increíblemente atractivo-admití y el se dispuso a acercar sus manos a mi rostro. Mi subconsciente actuó por mí- Pero me gustan más los rubios.- solté volviendo a mirar a Edward que había cambiado su postura para taparse la boca. Seguramente estaría disfrutando de la situación el muy…

Antes de que Jacob pudiese reaccionar ante mi revelación yo abrí la puerta y antes de disponerme a salir, le acaricie levemente el pelo esperando que se conformara con eso.

- Tengo que irme-me despedí- Si Billy decide no nombrarme persona "Non grata" podríamos quedar algún día para tomar algo-Le guiñe un ojo esperando que no se tomase demasiado en serio la invitación. No quería que se hiciera ilusiones conmigo.

Dicho eso me dispuse a correr hasta donde estaba Edward con sentimientos encontrados.

Al llegar junto a Edward este hizo como si no me hubiera visto y me enfade.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirí levemente rabiosa- ¿Ya has empezado tu trabajo como carcelero?

-Eres cruel- se limito a decirme.

-¿Por qué?-me quede sorprendida.

Edward volvió a dirigir la mirada al coche de los Black.

- ¿Te gusta el chico?-Me pregunto a bocajarro.

Fue tan directo que me pareció que me había impactado una bala. Mi primera reacción instintiva fue decirle que se metiera en lo suyo, pero con Edward yo siempre estaba impulsada a soltar la verdad. Probablemente seria por su don de leer las mentes.

-Para ir a tomar un par de copas es mas divertido que tu- Admití intentando hacerle rabiar.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente.

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que si te gusta de verdad. Si ves tú futuro con el-su rostro era inescrutable mientras intentaba averiguar que intenciones escondía tras sus palabras.

Me reí levemente histérica ante eso…ya que por alguna razón me producía mucha angustia pensar en lo que podría pasar en un tiempo posterior a hoy, teniendo en cuenta lo que era. La verdad es que ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que iba a hacer mañana ya que empezaba a dudar que hubiese un futuro para mí.

Intente pensar en mi futuro y no tenia planes de que Jacob apareciese en el.

-No- respondí- No me gusta lo suficiente para compartir algo personal conmigo.

Edward asintió.

-Eres cruel-repitió.

Le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Le estas dando esperanza- me acuso.

- ¿Qué?- eso era lo ultimo que me esperaba oír. Sabía que Jacob tenía debilidad por mí pero no que llegase a esos extremos. O por lo menos me negué a creérmelo.

- Solo te estoy avisando y te digo que pares ahora que puedes ya que si continuas con eso tendrás problemas en el futuro con el-me aconsejo- Para esto antes de que se ilusione de verdad y tu lo lamentes algún día.

No creí a Edward en ese momento y me limite a encogerme de hombros.

-Solo es un chico de quince años encariñado con la vecina de enfrente-sonreí- Cuando crezca se le pasara.

Edward se limito a suspirar.

- ¿Que tal Billy?-pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Afortunadamente ya se va- se relajo al imaginarse que la tormenta había pasado- Ha sido duro de pelar pero una vez que tu has dejado claro tu posición, Carlisle se ha mostrado inflexible y con gran tranquilidad se ha negado a rendirse a los berridos de Billy-se rió entre dientes.

-Hum- me limite a comentar.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos oyendo como caía la lluvia y calándome junto con Edward. Necesitaba otra ducha.

-¿Así que te gustan los rubios?-replico con voz divertida- Yo no soy rubio.-se cogio un mechón de pelo.

-No me refería precisamente a ti- repuse picada.

Me miro burlón.

-Me quede helada al recibir el beso de Edward Cullen-Me imito la voz perfectamente-¿Helada?-inquirió escéptico- ¿A que llamas helada?... ¿A que un rió de lava recorra tus venas? Porque te aseguro que me estabas quemando los labios al hacerlo…estabas tan…-su tono se volvió seductor-…ardiente.

Al decir eso si sentí mi rostro arder por el efecto de la sangre y mi corazón palpitar como nunca.

A Edward le pareció muy divertido.

-Se sincera-me pidió-¿Te gusto que te besara?- Parecía una pregunta pero su brillo en los ojos me indicaba que no.

Estuve a punto de decirle que era un cotilla morboso y que se fuera a paseo.

-Eso dímelo tu- le desafié- Para eso puedes leer la mente.

Me puso ojos tiernos.

-Prefiero oírtelo con tus palabras-casi me rogó.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad de mentirle teniendo en mí contra su poder por lo que no me quedaba más remedio que contarle la verdad.

-Mucho- Reconocí. Mi voz parecía un murmullo en el viento.

- ¿Como dices, hija?-imito a una abuela poniéndose una mano en la oreja.

- Eres el rey del beso-me irrite- ¿Te basta con eso?

Se rió suavemente.

-Bella-sus labios estaban serios pero sus ojos brillaban burlones- ¿Te acuerdas cuando Carlisle ha dicho que mi poder funciona con casi todas las criaturas racionales?-asentí mientras el me miraba enigmático-pues resulta que hay excepciones…

-¿No puedes leer la mente a todo el mundo?- Me extraño- ¿Tienes limitaciones con los quileute?

Recordé que Alice si las tenias.

-Hasta hace poco tenía limitaciones con ellos-sonrío al mirarme- pero desde nuestro encontronazo en Alaska, he adquirido la capacidad para oírles. Por lo que si no te lo había dicho, Gracias.

-Ya sabes, para lo que necesites.

- Leslat nos ha contado que tú eres prácticamente inmune a los poderes mentales de los vampiros. Eso quiere decir que el poder de Jasper que es de tipo ambiental si te afectaría, al igual que el de Alice…

De repente se me hizo la luz y comprendí lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Yo soy tu excepción.

-Si

Me sentí como una tonta al no acordarme de mi inmunidad ante los poderes mentales de los vampiros. Empezaba a pensar que Carlisle tenía razón al cuestionarse como había sobrevivido a tantas desgracias.

-Me has engañado-le acuse- me has hecho creer que me podías leerme la mente para que te soltase lo que querías oír.

Me puse furiosa porque había jugado conmigo.

Empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Todo mi enfado se fue al abismo. Era imposible hacerlo cuando el usaba esas armas.

-A pesar de tener el mentor mas vicioso que pueda existir, eres tan inocente- me increpo conteniéndose la risa- No sabes mentir…tal vez tu mente este cerrada a mi pero las reacciones de tu cuerpo te delatan. Eres tan graciosa. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien vigilándote…siempre que no te sobrepases.

-Cretino-fue lo único que pude contestarle.

-Cuando te estaba besando no decías eso-sonrío- de todas formas no te preocupes por eso. No volveré a hacerlo. Yo nunca cometo el mismo error dos veces.

¿Besarme había sido un error? De todas formas solo lo había hecho para que me callase, por lo tanto no le debió importar mis sentimientos demasiado.

-Cretino-repetí rechinando los dientes. No quería que notase lo que me había dolido sus comentarios.

Vimos como la puerta se abría y Billy salía de allí como quien se le llevase los diablo empujado por Sam.

Estaba murmurando entre dientes muchos tacos y blasfemias.

Cuando paso por nuestro lado miro a Edward como si le quisiera apuñalar. Ordeno a Sam parar y se quedo enfrente de nosotros.

-Habéis ganado esta batalla-admitió derrotado y furioso-pero no ganareis la guerra. Os estaremos observando por si rompéis el tratado- le aviso-Ya sabéis no podéis morder-enfatizo "morder"- A Isabella. Si lo hacéis, preparaos para las consecuencias.

-Somos concientes del riesgo que corremos- Se limito a decir Edward secamente.

-Isabella-se dirigió a mí con mi nombre. Lo odiaba.- Aun puedes venirte con nosotros.

- No gracias- ¿Que parte no había entendido Billy?

-Prepárate para las consecuencias-Me aviso Sam con una mirada despreciativa como si esto fuese una guerra y yo estuviese en el bando perdedor.

Temblé de rabia ante su prepotencia.

-Adiós Isabella- se despidió Billy secamente- Cuando te hagan pedazos, ven a vernos y ya nos pensaremos que podemos hacer por ti.

Fruncí el ceño enfadado. Desde luego la Push seria el último sitio donde iría a pedir ayuda.

Pensé que Edward montaría una escena, por lo que me sorprendió ver que sonreía a Billy. Me cogio de los hombros y me acerco a su cuerpo. Empecé a sufrir taquicardia.

-Adiós Billy-se despidió con voz suave e inocente- No se preocupe. Cuidaremos muy bien de Isabella.

Acerco sus labios a mi mejilla y me dio un suave beso. Mi sangre empezó a correr un formula uno por todas las venas de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón amenazaba con pararse en ese instante… ¡Que tramposo llegaba a ser a veces!

Pude ver a Billy intentando ponerse en pie…pero al final desistió y Sam empujo su silla hasta el coche.

Edward sofocaba su risa en mi pelo mientras que yo estaba debatiéndome entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia debido a que la sangre no me llegaba a la cabeza.

En un segundo pude notar como el cuerpo de Edward se tenso y dirigió su mirada hacia el coche de Billy. Pensé que Billy había vuelto a pensar mal de los Cullen, pero cuando dirigí la vista hacia donde Edward tenia fijo sus ojos, me encontré con Jacob Black que me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y pena, para después lanzar una extraña mirada a Edward. En aquel momento descubrí el lado más oscuro de Jacob y como el calor que desprendía podía convertirse en fuego y quemar.

A pesar que esa mirada de odio no iba dirigida a mi, no tuve fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndola y desvié mis ojos.

Algo hizo que empezase a temblar por Edward y tuve el loco impulso de abrazarle para protegerlo de algo...aunque ni yo misma sabia porque. No había nada que pudiese vencer a un vampiro. Pero aun así pase mis brazos a la cintura de Edward para preservarle del Jacob siniestro. Era ridículo, ¿Que posibilidades tenia Jacob contra alguien como Edward?

Seguí abrazando a Edward hasta que el coche de los Black arranco y se fue perdiendo por el bosque.

Edward se libro de mi abrazo con brusquedad y eso hizo que yo tropezase y casi volviese a besar el suelo otra vez en el día.

Me enfade con el porque no entendía a que venia su cambio de actitud.

- ¡Empiezo a pensar que tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple!- le increpe- primero me besas y después me ignoras… ¿Se puede saber a que viene esto?

En cuanto le mire, me quede estática en el sitio y las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.

Se había quedado totalmente rígido y sus ojos negros como el carbón me miraban enfebrecidos y su labio empezó a curvarse hasta mostrar sus relucientes y afilados colmillos.

Mi primer impulso fue el de salir pies en polvorosa pero decidí no dejarme amedrentar y en silencio me encare con el.

Aun sabiendo que tenia todas las de perder apreté los puños y me dispuse en posición de combate.

Mis primeras horas en esa casa y ya se estaba rompiendo el pacto de Carlisle. Pero en aquel momento lo primordial era mi supervivencia.

Antes de que me dispusiese a atacar, Edward se dirigió rápidamente hacia mi dirección y sentí como una ráfaga de viento pasaba por mi lado rozándome lo mínimo para luego desparecer hacia el bosque.

Cuando me percate que el peligro había pasado mis rodillas fueron incapaces de sujetarme y me arrodille en el suelo. Mi corazón amenazaba por salirse de mi pecho y me concentre en coger todo el aire posible que me dejaban mis pulmones.

-¡Bella!- la lejana voz de Leslat me saco de mis pensamientos-Estamos en el garaje ¿Puedes venir?

Me levante, no sin antes tropezar un par de veces y me dirigí a una especie de caseta, que tenia el tamaño de mi piso de Phoenix, donde se encontraba Leslat discutiendo con Carlisle.

- Luego dices que Bella y yo tenemos una especial atracción hacia los peligros, pero desde luego tu no te quedas corto- le regaño-Ahora en serio, lo mejor seria que vendáis la casa y que os mudéis a otro sitio.

Carlisle se negó en rotundo.

-Este es mi hogar- se aferro- E hicimos un pacto. Además creo que la coexistencia es posible. Nosotros hemos respetado el pacto y no tiene que haber motivo por el que ellos y nosotros no podamos vivir en el mismo lugar.

-Creo que ellos no lo ven de la misma manera. Harán cualquier casa para romperlo. Y luego dicen que somos nosotros los traicioneros- Empezó a apretarse los puños- Pero que asco de perros

-¡Leslat! ¡No te voy a permitir ningún insulto racista a nadie y mucho menos a un amigo de Charlie!- Le regañe. No quería que Leslat se rebajase al nivel de Billy.

- Ella tiene razón- Admitió Carlisle- Además ahora tengo una excelente razón para no irnos. No quiero tener que mudarme y que Bella vuelva a pasar por el trámite de volver a cambiarse de instituto.

- ¿Instituto?- pregunte muy sorprendida. Yo ya me había hecho idea que me iba a quedar encerrada en casa a cal y canto. No sabía si me alegraba por poder estirar las piernas y tomar aire fresco, o echarme a temblar ante los comentarios de mis "amables" compañeros en cuanto me viesen entrar por la puerta con alguno de los Cullen.

- Por supuesto, Bella- me confirmo Carlisle- que las circunstancias hayan cambiado, no significa que no te comportes como una humana normal. Podrás seguir con una vida como humana aunque estés un poco vigilada. Creo que vas a tercero, ¿No? Como Edward y Alice.

-Si puedo ir al instituto y hacer cosas como una humana, ¿Por que tengo que estar vigilada por Edward 24 horas?- pregunte con la falsa esperanza de que Carlisle cediese en cuanto a la vigilancia.

Pero su rostro no me daba ningún indicio de que fuera a ceder.

-Lo siento, Bella-negó con la cabeza suavemente- pero con respecto a tu seguridad no soy razonable.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

-Además-continuo- no es tan malo como te piensas. Podrás ir de compras con Alice y te divertirás mucho con ella. En cuanto al instituto ya arreglare los papeleos para que estés en la misma clase con Edward o Alice. Ya se que para una chica de tu edad el instituto es un fastidio pero lo necesitas. Lo único que lamento es que te pierdas la gimnasia durante un mes, se que a los humanos os gusta esa asignatura- me observo los dedos con lastima.

Esa era la primera noticia buena que me había dado en el día. Carlisle ya se daría cuenta de lo poco que me gustaba la gimnasia.

- Lo superare- me limite a decir.

-Que fueras al instituto fue una de las condiciones que le impuse a Carlisle para que tu te quedaras aquí-me explico Leslat- Da igual donde estés, tu sigues siendo humana y no quiero que pierdas tu esencia tan pronto…después tu elegirás lo que quieres hacer en el futuro, pero quiero que veas lo que hay en los dos mundos para que puedas tener una visión mas clara.

"Tarde o temprano tendría que elegir entre la luz o las sombras"…si no me mataban antes claro.

Para no tener que pensar demasiado en mi futuro tan lejano como negro, me puse a divisar el garaje y a evaluar sus lujosos coches. Me llamo la atención un cochazo lujoso y ostentoso de color plateado que estaba al lado de un mas que ostentoso descapotable de color rojo. Por un momento me quede sin respiración y Leslat se rió al verme la cara.

- A mi también me ha pasado lo mismo con el Aston Martin- Le acaricio la parte delantera del coche con tanto cariño que parecía que tocaba alguna mujer- ¡Dios! Si tuviera que enamorarme una vez para toda mi vida, seria de el. ¿Verdad, chiquitín?

-Creo que a Edward le ha pasado lo mismo- sonrío Carlisle- Si te ve tocándolo te saca los ojos.

-Pues que no sea egoísta, que este coche puede dar mucho amor a los dos- refunfuño.

-¿Ese coche es de Edward?-Pregunte. Desde luego que le pegaba.

-Ostentoso, ¿Verdad?-asintió Carlisle

-Le pega con su personalidad-confirme.

"De pijo prepotente"

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón-se rió Carlisle ante mi comentario.

Mire por todas partes buscando algo que extrañaba. ¿Se habría olvidado Leslat de mi Harley Davison?

- Leslat- replique- Te has dejado la moto en Phoenix.

No me gusto la cara de Leslat cuando le mencione la moto e intento hacerse el loco.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi moto?-Inquirí nerviosa.

Suspiro antes de contestar sabiendo que la respuesta no me iba a gustar.

"¡Oh, no! Seguro que ha sufrido algún percance y esta en la cacharrería"

-Renee me obligo regalársela a Phil- confeso levemente avergonzado y antes de que pudiese berrear continuo deprisa- Lo siento Bella pero tu madre estaba muy nerviosa con eso de que te fueras a Forks y como no le hacia mucha gracia la moto la única manera de tranquilizarla era prometerla que tu estarías segura y precisamente lo de la moto era añadir mas peligros sobre tu espalda…por lo tanto le regale la moto a Phil ya que la miraba como a la niña de sus ojos…

-¡Has regalado la moto a Phil!- Estaba furiosa. Eso era mucho peor que lo de la cacharrería.

Se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Míralo por el lado bueno-me comento divertido- a lo mejor el tonto de tu padrastro tiene un accidente y se rompe la cabeza. Tú te librarías de ese gilipollas y Renee estaría en disposición de ser consolada por mí.

-No me puedo creer que insultes al padrastro de Bella en su presencia-le recrimino Carlisle-y que encima tengas la cara de decir delante de la chica que te quieres acostar con su madre.

-Ella ya esta acostumbrada. Además también digo delante de tus hijos que me quiero acostar con su madre y ellos no me dicen nada. Es mas, yo creo que Edward me haría el favor a cambio de que le regalase el jaguar. Aunque como tu eres mi amigo te regalo el jaguar…

-No-Gruño Carlisle.

-No te perdono lo de mi moto-continué con el tema.

Sonrío malévolamente y empecé a perder parte de la autoestima que me faltaba. ¿Por que todos los vampiros empleaban esas armas conmigo?

-¿Y si te lo compenso?-me miro con picardía y me señalo un coche que estaba al lado de un flamante volvo plateado- Una nueva etapa necesita un nuevo coche. Además no desentonaras con el ambiente de pijos del que te has rodeado. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

De color negro, tu preferido.

Intente no hiperventilar al observar el Audi A8 que a partir de ahora me pertenecía e intente hacerme a la idea yo tenia que conducir aquella maravilla, cosa que no me cuadraba en la cabeza, porque estaba acostumbrada a la moto, aparte que yo siempre me había imaginado que yo conduciría una camioneta Chevy del cincuenta y tres…El coche de Leslat no iba conmigo.

Yo desentonaba con el.

-¡Pero Leslat!-me queje-No me puedo imaginar conduciendo esta…joya. ¡Demasiado ostentoso!

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tu caso es siempre quejarte por algo-se lamento- Cualquier chica de tu edad se hubiera tirado a mis brazos diciéndome: "Te quiero tito Lesly" y tu lloriqueas porque le coche es ostentoso. Pues siento ser cruel pero que sepas que me he gastado una pasta por regalártelo y como se que te sienta mal que me gaste dinero en ti, así me asegurare de que lo vas a conducir.

-Me da miedo chocarme y romperlo-explique.

-Pues si se rompe es porque se usa, Bella- argumento-No tengo ningún problema en regalarte otro.

Ya se había salido con la suya.

- De todas formas aquí nunca sobra un coche- Me consoló Carlisle- Se de uno que va a disfrutar como un enano imaginándose conduciendo con el.

Ya sabia de quien se trataba.

"De eso nada"

-Me esta empezando a encantar mi coche-Dije ilusionada. Y después de mirarle dos o tres veces me convencí que era verdad.

El día se me estaba empezando a hacer muy largo y el cansancio se me estaba acumulando, por lo que decidí ir a la casa, tomar otra ducha e irme a la cama.

Cuando entre en la casa vi como Esme estaba limpiando con ahínco la silla donde se había sentado Sam y Alice echaba ambientador por el comedor. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y yo me cruce los brazos al pecho debido al frió.

-Todavía huele-refunfuño.

No entendía nada ya que yo no olía nada raro en el ambiente pero supuse que eran manías de los vampiros.

Me despedí de Esme y de Alice y me subí a mi cuarto, descansando cinco minutos en cada piso, dispuesta a quitarme toda la porquería de mi cuerpo.

Cuando prepare todo, me metí en el cuarto de baño y me fije en el carrito de productos de higiene. Había una nota.

Hola, Bella:

Como he visto que mañana te va a bajar el periodo y después de preguntar a Edward, que me ha dicho que la ginecología no era su fuerte… (¡Que chico!), y a Carlisle sobre el tema, te he comprado tampones para que no te pille desprevenida. Carlisle me ha recomendado darte Ibuprofeno para los dolores. No es que quiera meterme en tu vida pero quiero que te sientas a gusto en tu nueva casa.

Besos,

Alice.

Me emociono el detalle de que alguien por fin cuidase de mí y no al revés. Ya podían ser el resto de hermanos como Alice.

Me metí en la ducha y después de media hora probando programas averigüé cual era para abrir la alcachofa de la ducha y me relaje demasiado. Mientras intentaba volver a la realidad llegue a la conclusión de que la vida tan lujosa estaba muy bien. Podría acostumbrarme a ella si lograba sobrevivir a la sed de mis anfitriones.

Me seque lo mas rápido posible y me puse mi pijama, que constaba de mi camiseta favorita de los "gun and roses" y en cuanto aspire el olor, su aroma me resulto muy familiar, y un pantalón del chándal de color gris.

Cogi mi MP3 para escuchar música, me metí en la cama, agarre a "Little Lamb" y cerré los ojos intentando dormir. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para dormir.

Como siempre que oía la canción "Beautiful" mis labios cobraban vida propia y me puse a tatarear la canción.

De repente sentí que alguien me hacia eco. Podría reconocer esa voz dulce y varonil a kilómetros. A su lado el cantante de HIM palidecía.

Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Me acaricio el pelo y de repente empezó a reírse.

-Supongo que te hubiera gustado mas que te la hubiera cantado Edward pero tendrás que conformarte- Leslat ya se estaba haciendo el gracioso.

-Cretino- le insulte- ¿No ves que estoy dormida?

-Estas hablando conmigo.

-Sabes que hablo en sueños-le recordé quisquillosa.

Se rió más fuerte.

-Cuando hablas en sueños dices otras cosas.

-¿Que cosas?-Me empezaba a oler a chamusquina.

-"¡Oh, Edward!-imito mi voz- Pásame la lengua por ahí…un poco mas arriba, ¡Ahí, ahí, ahí! ¡Oh, Edward tu si que sabes tratar a una mujer!

De la vergüenza que me entro me tape con la colcha.

"¿No habré sido capaz de decir eso? ¿O si?, últimamente mis sueños no son muy castos que digamos"

Me volvió a destapar para reírse de mí.

-Eres tan inocente-me reprendió divertido- Te crees todo lo que te digo. Tú eres incapaz de tener esos sueños. Eres demasiado pura.

"Si yo te contase que no soy muy virgen mental".

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-pregunte para saber que quería.

Leslat me sonrío muy melancólicamente y se levanto para mirar la puerta donde tenia puesto mis póster que tenia en mi casa de Phoenix.

Tenía varios de Rinoa y Squall, ya que Leslat me había enganchado a la historia de los videojuegos, otro de Setsuna con Sara, protagonistas de "ángel Sanctuary". Me parecía muy tierno y sensual, y además el pelo de Setsuna me recordaba al de cierto individuo .Debería coger las pinturas y pintarle el pelo de negro. Pero el póster que mas me gustaba era el de uno en donde Drácula, sonaba irónico que fuera de mis películas favoritas, estaba besando a Mina. Cuando era algo mas pequeña la envidiaba ya que estaba loca por su vestido rojo y además su amado vampiro era mi primer, y por ahora, mi único amor desde que vi esa película a los ocho años con Leslat y Renee. Enamorarte de lo que cazaba era muy raro, pero yo no iba al compás del mundo normal.

-Has visto esta película trescientas veces y las trescientas has llorado como una magdalena con el final-me recordó con una risa algo nostálgico-Estas hecha un buen ejemplar de cazavampiros.

-No todos los vampiros de Hollywood son como el- Me puse a la defensiva.

-Prefiero a los de Anne Rice-se mofo-Su filosofía de vida es mucho mas divertida.

-Bah-Me queje.

-¿Por que no le dices a Edward que se convierta en tu vampiro azul?-seguía burlándose de mí.

"¿Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo con Edward?"

-A Edward no le pega el papel de vampiro amargado, nostálgico, enamorado y amante eterno de una humana-proteste- Empiezo a creer que tu quieres que me enamore de un vampiro.

Leslat me miro pensativo por unos instantes.

-La verdad es que no me gustaría que te enamorases de un vampiro-suspiro-Te he contado muchas veces lo que nos pasa a los vampiros cuando nos enamoramos. Lo hacemos una sola vez y es para siempre. No hay vuelta atrás. Tú tendrías que renunciar a tantas cosas y eres tan joven. Tú crees que lo has visto todo del mundo, pero los rayos del sol apenas han empezado a iluminar tu vida cuando nosotros ya estamos en la noche de los tiempos. Lo que quiero decir es que si alguna vez tuvieras que elegir la oscuridad de la noche, por lo menos disfruta de la luz todo lo que puedas.

Ese pensamiento me puso levemente ansiosa y triste. Intente quitármelo de la cabeza.

-No te preocupes-le tranquilice-Tengo demasiados problemas y lo ultimo que se me ocurriría seria enamorarme.

Sonrío sin alegría en sus hermosos ojos.

- Me pregunto si dirás lo mismo cuando Cupido te alcance con tus flechas y hagas una tontería o cuando se te revolucionen las hormonas y hagas mas tonterías.

Ignore el comentario y nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

-Me voy a Italia esta noche-soltó repentinamente haciendo que mi corazón saltase de la impresión- Lo hubiese retrasado un poco mas para quedarme contigo un par de días pero estoy demasiado ansioso con los Vulturis y además Carlisle me ha mandado trabajo extra. ¡Que hombre!-resoplo muy divertido- No se como lo hace pero siempre consigue lo que quiere, esta hecho todo un líder nato. ¡Ojala Aro fuese la mitad de lo que es Carlisle! Otra historia se hubiera contado. Lo que pasa que ya que no me va a pagar las horas extras, el muy tacaño, que me deje pasar una noche con Esme. Tampoco es mucho.

-Creo que Esme te ha dicho que no-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Porque no ve al hombre que hay en mi.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿Verdad?

-La verdad que dentro de ese cuerpo pequeñín se esconde una autentica diosa del sexo-puso cara lasciva.

-Me refiero a Carlisle.

-¿No pensaras que Carlisle y yo…?-Inquirió indignado-que los dos somos dos hombres hechos y derechos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- repuse irritada.

Se puso serio durante un breve momento.

-No puedo concebir dos personas, humanas o no, como Carlisle ni Esme. Aun me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi si no me hubiese encontrado con el en Volterra.

Yo también me lo había preguntado muchas veces y empecé a intuir que algún día vería en Carlisle lo mismo que Leslat.

-Si Carlisle no fuera como es no hubiera formado esta familia ni hubiera tenido éxito con su plan-su voz se convirtió en un susurro y miro hacia la ventana realmente sin ver- Carlisle solo ha convertido a los humanos cuando no le quedaba otro remedio, en esa cuestión sigue cumpliendo las leyes de los stregoni…pero en su caso el nunca obligo a nadie a permanecer con el…nunca aplico el vinculo…- de repente se callo porque parecía que me estaba contando algo de lo que no quería que me enterase. Cambio de tema-…Lo que te quiero decir que esta familia esta unida por algo mas fuerte e irrompible que los lazos de sangre. Ataca a uno de ellos y les atacaras a todos. Y ellos se defenderán. Recuérdalo, Bella- Me admitió-Carlisle puede ser tu mejor amigo pero también tu peor enemigo, y su enemistad puede ser tan mala como la de los Vulturis.

Trague saliva ante la amenaza que me venia encima.

Me volvió a sonreír al ver la angustia en mi cara.

-No vas a tener ningún problema con ellos-me tranquilizo en parte- Confió en el buen juicio de ambos para que todo salga sobre ruedas. Para hacer enfadar a Carlisle necesitas hacer algo muy gordo.

-No te decepcionare-O por lo menos lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas.

Se limito a sonreírme satisfactoriamente.

-He llamado a tu madre-me soltó de repente y aquello me hizo sentir fatal. Con tantas experiencias se me había olvidado llamarla. Me extrañaba que no hubiese cogido el primer avión con destino a Seattle para venir a buscarme- Estaba hecha un basilisco y la he tenido que tranquilizar. Por supuesto le he contado que te vas a quedar a vivir con unos amigos míos, muy majos pero con una dieta un tanto especial...

-¿Que ha dicho Renee cuando le has dicho que los Cullen son vampiros?-inquirí mas curiosa que asustada ante la reacción de Renee y los vampiros que no fueran Leslat.

Pareció dudarlo.

-Bueno yo le conté algo sobre la dieta de los Cullen y ella creyó que eran vegetarianos a la manera humana…ya sabes…Leche de soja, queso, frutas y verduras hervidas y claro se ha quejado que tu estas muy delgada para descuidar tu dieta pero bueno, dice que si son buena gente…

-Renee no sabe que los Cullen son vampiros-concluí.

-A tu madre la ignorancia le hace feliz-se encogió de hombros- Así que no le rompas la burbuja de sus sueños infantiles. Tu deber es protegerla como sea.

Tenía toda la razón. Ya tenía suficientes problemas sin una madre con ataques de ansiedad. No la quería cerca de Forks ni de un lugar donde yo estuviese a cien kilómetros a la redonda. Casi perdía a Charlie y no soportaría perderla a ella.

-Mañana la llamare-prometí.

De repente me acorde de algo.

-Leslat-le llame-Me gustaría que me hicieras una investigación.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- Se ofreció.

-Charlie antes de ser atacado estaba mirando unos artículos en un periódico. Era noticias antiguas sobre una serie de asesinatos ocurridos en 1918. Parece que siguen el patrón de cacería de un vampiro…

-No me imaginaba la faceta de historiador de Charlie- se burlo-Vete a saber donde estará el vampiro ahora mismo…o perdido en la oscuridad o ya algún antepasado tuyo lo mato. No creo que sea importante.

-Charlie cree que hubo una mano negra. Y tengo la sensación que lo que estaba investigando Charlie tiene algo que ver con lo que le paso. Creo que el mismo vampiro que actúo en Chicago…

-¿Chicago?-Empecé a ver como Leslat perdía parte de su aplomo.

-Si-afirme estudiando todos los gestos de Leslat que se ponía cada mas rígido aunque aparentaba tranquilidad-Pero el ultimo asesinato es el que mas me intriga…fue asesinarla a ella y todo lo demás acabar como si fuese un macabro sueño. ¿No es extraño? La policía nunca capturo al culpable y la verdad es que tampoco hubieran podido cogerlo con los métodos humanos…

-Ya me acuerdo de lo de Chicago…-musito Leslat levemente irritado…era muy raro verle así por lo que supe que el asunto era mas serio de lo que Charlie y yo habíamos supuesto…-pero al final dimos por concluido el asunto ya que no había nada relacionado con vampiros, Bella- Parecía reticente.

- ¿Lo de Elizabeth-maldita sea olvide el apellido-también crees que fue también obra de un psicópata?

- ¿Elizabeth sin apellidos?-pregunto irónico-En 1918 podía haber miles de Elizabeth en Chicago. Te recuerdo que Chicago es la tercera ciudad mas poblada de Estados Unidos, se la conoce por ser la sede nacional del crimen organizado y en 1918 todas las madres de esa época ponían a sus hijas Elizabeth. No tengo por donde buscar.

-Ese caso tuvo que ser muy notorio- me negué a rendirme- es la ultima victima y además fue el peor de todos. Prácticamente quedo destrozada…dudo que ningún ser humano pueda ser capaz de hacer eso…demasiado odio.

Sonrío despectivo

- A mi todavía me sorprende al grado de maldad que puede llegar un ser humano. Estoy reconsiderando que la meta de algunos humanos es dejar a los "monstruos" de los cuentos de hadas a la altura del betún. Bella, el caso de Elizabeth Masen lo investigo la policía de su tiempo y nosotros y lo único que pudimos determinar que quien la mato era un cruel y sádico psicópata…humano-concluyo sin saber que había cometido un error.

- Yo no te he dicho que ella se llamase Elizabeth Masen-sonreí triunfal ante su fallo- Te sabes el nombre porque eso no pudo pasar desapercibido. Me estas ocultando algo.-Le acuse.

A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, me percate de que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Como tu bien has dicho, el caso de Elizabeth Masen llamo la atención a nivel nacional por la repercusión que tuvo-empezó a balbucear-y el crimen fue monstruosamente…humano…¿ Que crees que saco yo mintiéndote?-se puso a la defensiva- No tengo nada personal con esa Elizabeth, si la llegue a conocer no me fijaría mucho en ella, porque si hubiera sido guapa seguro que si me hubiera acordado de ella y ella de mi y mi cama-ya empezaba a desvariar para luego volver a ponerse serio de nuevo- Como conclusión del asunto es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como encargarme de tu seguridad, que ir a buscar a un asesino que posiblemente este muerto para realizar una venganza de ultratumba a alguien con quien no te une nada. Fin de la historia.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿No vas a ayudarnos a Charlie ni a mi?-inquirí picajosa.

-Charlie ya tiene bastante con lo suyo y tú tienes problemas más gordos que una muerta de 1918.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si tú no me ayudas creo que Alice estará más que encantada de hacerlo.

-Alice ve el futuro, no el pasado.

No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Yo creo que Carlisle si puede escuchar cualquier teoría que pueda relacionar lo que me pasa con esto…y si el no me escucha si escuchara a Edward-Aunque realmente no me gustaba la idea de pedirle un favor a Edward y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado en el jardín.

No sabia exactamente lo que había dicho mal pero vi como Leslat cambiaba la expresión de su cara, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus labios empezaron a fruncirse hasta dibujar una línea. Había visto muy pocas veces así a Leslat y aquello no me gusto demasiado.

-Espero que no seas tan estupida de ir con tontería a Carlisle sobre algo que no tiene fundamento y mucho menos molestar a Edward con tus niñerías- Su voz era fría y ruda. Quería herirme y lo estaba consiguiendo-Edward ya ha tenido suficiente…quiero decir que ya tiene suficiente con vigilarte a ti. No se lo compliques todo.

Como repuesta me tumbe en la cama, le di la espalda y me tape con la colcha la cabeza para que no viera las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos por su culpa.

Sabía que había algo turbio en el asunto de Chicago y que Leslat lo sabía. Si no me lo quería decir estaba en su derecho, pero no tenia que tratarme como una niña tonta y caprichosa.

A los cinco minutos sentí una mano helada tocándome el pelo.

-No quiero que estemos enfadados por una tontería y mucho menos cuando me voy a ir tan pronto.

-Piérdete.

Sentí su risa ligera. Ya no estaba de mal humor.

-Ya me has perdonado. Deséame un buen viaje a Italia.

-Ojala que un Vulturis te castre.

-Pero que bruta eres-se quejo-No me extraña que no tengas novio.

-Cretino.

-Bella-me llamo la atención- Llámame todos los días para lo que quieras sin limite de horarios.

-Solo digo tonterías. No creo que te interese mucho.

-No seas tan picajosa- Se quejo.

-Cretino-repetí.

-Bella-se puso serio- Prométeme que no darás disgustos a Carlisle y Esme y que te portaras como la niña buena que se que llevas dentro.

-Hare lo que pueda.

-Una cosa mas- me hizo prometer- No hables de esto a Carlisle ni mucho menos a Edward. No quiero que le hagas perder el tiempo con algo que no es…-no sabia escoger la palabra exacta-…importante para tu seguridad. Eso solo les haría perder el tiempo. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo-suspire mientras el me daba la ultima caricia

"Pero esto lo investigare por mi cuenta"

Le estaba viendo salir por la puerta cuando añadió.

-Querida Bells, no quiero enterarme de que la serpiente de un solo ojo de algún chico de tu clase o del pueblo explora tu cuevita sin ponerse una gomita. Bueno si no tienes ganas de comprar preservativos, el vecino de enfrente- me señalo la habitación de Edward- creo que estará encantado de hacer espeología contigo- se hizo el inocente- Por lo menos explorara una cuevita calentita y…

Cogi la almohada a falta de algo mas consistente y se la tire a la cabeza.

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que te mande yo a Italia de una patada en el culo, Cretino!

Se fue alejando mientras el eco de sus risas se desvanecía en la habitación.

Aun tenía en la retina la mirada de odio de Jacob hacia Edward .Me recordó a la mirada de Sam. Un lobo mirando a su presa.

Mi mente retuvo la mirada sedienta de Edward en el jardín.

Hielo que quemaba y fuego que me daba escalofríos.

Los ojos me pesaban demasiado, apreté a "Little Lamb" contra mi pecho y cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos en el mismo bosque donde había celebrado la fiesta de los chicos del pueblo y en el mismo lugar donde había oído la voz advirtiéndome de lo de Charlie. La lluvia me impedía ver con claridad y solo podía vislumbrar siluetas debido a los relámpagos.

Corría de un lado para otro sin saber que rumbo tomar. Al final logre vislumbrar un claro donde había una luz intensa. Cuando me acerque, vi de donde procedía la luz. Edward estaba allí, mirando hacia el vació, inerte y hermoso como una estatua de un dios heleno que se había quedado olvidada con el paso del tiempo.

Su camisa de color negro empapada a causa de la lluvia dejaba a entrever la poderosa musculatura de su pecho y abdomen. Al mover levemente el pie, rompí una rama y volvió a la cabeza hacia mi dirección. Sus ojos eran negros, siniestros y atrayentes.

Antes de que pudiese moverme el estaba enfrente mía tendiéndome la mano. No lo pensé dos veces y se la di.

Entonces note como el bosque se iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco tras nuestros pasos. Estábamos corriendo pero yo no era ni torpe ni me encontraba ningún obstáculo por el camino. Parecía como si volase.

Edward paro repentinamente para mirar de un lado a otro. Su rostro tenía líneas de ansiedad, frustración y miedo.

-Edward- me atreví a preguntarle- ¿Que ocurre?

Su rostro se suavizo al mirarme pero sus ojos estaban brillantes a causa de algo que le inquietaba.

-¿Tu confías en mi?- pregunto angustiado.

No dude ni un minuto en responderle.

-Si

Lentamente acerco su fría mano y me acaricio el cuello dulcemente.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos- me suplico- ellos están aquí.

Me tiro con fuerza pero yo me mostré reticente a seguir corriendo.

-Edward…-titubee

-Bella, no quiero que descubras que hay cosas peores que la muerte-musito

- ¿Que ocurre?-inquirí asustada al ver la congoja de su rostro.

-Confía en mí, por favor-me rogó.

Claro que confiaba en el de alguna forma u otra. Pero mas que confiar en el, me sentía atada a el de miles de maneras y miles de lazos que yo no podía explicar y que ni quería romper.

Me fije en sus labios suaves y lisos, creados para el arte del beso y aquello fue mas fuerte que yo. Mis labios se sintieron atraídos por los suyos y sin pensármelo demasiado los junte intentando aprovechar al máximo su frialdad tan irónicamente calidad y su delicioso sabor que hacia mi boca agua.

El los entreabrió robándome cada bocanada de aire que cogía. Tal vez por ello la sangre no me llegaba al cerebro y realice el osado gesto de desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su camisa para después tocar con toda libertad su marmóreo pecho.

Me acerco a su cuerpo y sentí como las llamaradas de mi cuerpo me hacían arder al contacto de sus caricias. Ni siquiera el agua de la lluvia podía apagar.

Pronto sus labios se convirtieron en piedra y sin pleno aviso me aparto de su lado. Saco los colmillos y empezó a emitir un gruñido

Mirando hacia el claro del oscuro bosque.

Me coloque detrás de su espalda incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Parecía que había echado raíces en el lugar.

La silueta de un lobo gigante se entrecruzo entre los árboles.

En mi mente se figuro un nombre.

-Jacob-musite acurrucándome más a Edward que convirtió su gruñido en un rugido aterrador.

A medida que el lobo de iba acercando pude percatarme de su pelambrera rojiza, de su gran tamaño y de su furia contenida.

Me iba agarrar más fuerte a Edward cuando este me aparto de su lado.

-Bella, vete-me ordeno con voz áspera.

El lobo se iba venciendo la distancia entre el y Edward.

Adivine lo que se proponía.

-¡Jacob, no!-suplique en vano.

Edward se dispuso en posición de ataque a medida que se iba acercando el lobo.

-Bella, vete ya- volvió a repetir.

Reticentemente me fui alejando de ellos y lo último que vi fue a Jacob saltando hacia la yugular de Edward.

-¡No!-suplique chillando.

-¡BELLA, VETE!-fue lo ultimo que pudo chillar Edward pero yo ya estaba muy lejos y no pude comprobar que había pasado.

No sabia como pero corrí como una posesa mientras los relámpagos me iluminaban el camino y el viento me azotaba la cara.

-Bella sigue la luz-me indicaba una voz femenina que yo identificaba como Alice.

Pero en ese dédalo de árboles y arbustos no había una sola luz que seguir.

Me sentía impotente sin poder ayudar a Edward y solo quería encontrar a alguien que me pudiese ayudar.

Mi carrera llega a su fin cuando pude divisar la casa de los Cullen. El ambiente oscuro y claustrofóbico de la noche mezclado con los relámpagos y el viento que sacudía a los cipreses, hacían de la casa lo que realmente era, un escondite para vampiros.

Pero yo solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Cuando entre en la casa me puse a chillar como una loca.

-¡Carlisle!-le llame a gritos de angustia pero me pareció que no me oía.

No me rendí.

-¡Esme!-chille hasta que me desgarre la garganta.

Solo recibía el eco de mi voz.

Vi como alguien miraba por la ventana tranquilamente sin hacer caso a mis gritos. Al principio creí que era Esme pero la mujer que me daba la espalda era alta y esbelta. Además podría reconocer su extraño pelo cobrizo en cualquier parte.

-Te estoy pidiendo ayuda desde hace mucho-la desafié-¡Edward esta en peligro!

Suavemente agito los hombros debido a su tenue risa. Risa que me sonó musical y aterradora.

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía por Edward. El está bien- Me respondió con un tono siniestro-Mas bien tenías que preocuparte de ti misma.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Se me encogió el corazón al posar mis ojos en ella.

Aun con su cara pálida y ojerosa, con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, el pelo desordenado y caótico, su blusa blanca desabrochada hasta el pecho y su falda negra arrugada, ella seguía teniendo el porte de una reina.

Pero era una reina de hielo. El rostro tan dulce del primer sueño había desaparecido convirtiéndola en una belleza desangelada y sin vida. Sus facciones de estatua griega me recordaron inmediatamente a las de otra persona. Su belleza oscura solo se diferenciaba de la de los vampiros por el brillo de sus impresionantes ojos verdes. En aquel momento pensé que Rosalie era la luz de una lámpara comparada con la del sol. Aunque este sol estaba en fase de eclipse.

Me sonrío sin alegría y yo me estremecí.

-Te están buscando Bella-me advirtió-Y no quieren fallos esta vez.

-¿Quien?-inquirí asustada.

-Haz caso a Carlisle- me aconsejo-Si quieres seguir viendo la luz del sol el día de mañana. A mi esa posibilidad me ha sido negada pero aun puedo salvarte.

-¿Salvarme de quien?-esto empezaba a asustarme de verdad.

Se retiro un momento el cuello de la camisa y se fue acercando a mi como si fuese a cámara lenta. Sus pasos eran tan ligeros que parecían que flotaba. Y su pelo flotando hacia el efecto de una deidad trágica.

-De algo peor que la muerte-sus facciones se endurecieron a la par de su voz al enseñarme su inmaculado cuello manchado de sangre producida por una herida en el cuello. Una mordedura…

Me levante de sopetón de la cama y me metí el puño en la boca con la esperanza de no despertar a nadie y que no pudiesen oír mis gritos. Lo único que me faltaba era tener a Carlisle haciéndome una revisión médica bajo la supervisión de una asustada Esme.

"Tonta", me recrimine a mi misma, "en esta casa nadie duerme excepto tu".

Tarde más de cinco minutos en reaccionar después de coger y expulsar grandes bocanadas de aire. Me senté aovillada rodeándome las piernas con las manos intentando borrar todos los detalles del sueño…o casi todos.

De pronto me agobie de estar en la habitación y salí de ella para echar un vistazo a la casa.

Cuando logre bajar las escaleras me dirigí al salón y me pare un momento enfrente del majestuoso instrumento que parecía el astro rey de aquella sala.

Con mucho cuidado levante la tapa y toque las teclas desordenadamente intentando recordar las pocas lecciones de piano que me había enseñado Renee. Aquello fue un desastre. No me acordaba ni de las notas musicales y el ruido que generaba afortunadamente se perdía en el eco de las paredes.

Estaba tan absorta en el piano que vi de refilón dos figuras en el jardín. El corazón amenazo con salírseme del pecho y por un momento me quede quieta en el sitio. Pero después y en contra de mi instinto que me ordenaba quedarme en el sitio, me dirigí al jardín para investigar. Una voz conocida que se había sentado en las escaleras del porche y me daba la espalda, me saco de dudas y me tranquilice. Aunque al parecer el no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me alegraba que estuviese aquí todavía. Así me podría volver a despedir de el. Pero al comprobar que no estaba solo me contuve y me quede detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que hablaban.

Cosa que no era muy recomendable en una persona bien educada, pero yo no era el ejemplo de las buenas costumbres.

-Karlitos, no te entiendo-le oí quejarse- Con lo poco que te gusta la violencia y tanto la vida tranquila, te has ido a meter en la boca del lobo, y nunca mejor dicho. Y yo diciéndole a Bella que de lo único que se iba a morir en este villorrio era de aburrimiento…y mírala…

-Ella estará bien-Aseguro Carlisle- Y en cuanto a los quileute, ellos respetaran el tratado si nosotros lo hacemos. Y lo vamos a hacer. Y me llamo Carlisle.

-Empiezo a pensar en mudarme a este pueblo- Se burlo- Italia no es tan apasionante como esto. Solo los Vulturis y ya les tengo muy vistos. Pero aquí tengo de todo. Tengo a los Vulturis y a los perritos guardianes.

Estuve a punto de pegarle una colleja por ser tan racista con los indios, cosa que me extrañaba ya que Leslat jamás ofendía a nadie. Billy y su tribu podrían ser supersticiosos y, hasta cierto punto, desagradables y manipuladores pero se merecían un respeto. Eso me hizo pensar en Jacob. Me dio lastima aunque luego me acorde de su intento de acoso y de la mirada de repugnancia y… ¿odio? Que lanzo a Edward.

-Leslat- le llamo al orden Carlisle- Ellos tienen la obligación de defenderse de seres como nosotros y no son tan abiertos de mente como lo podemos ser tu y yo. Solo conocen lo que han vivido en su tribu. No les podemos culpar por sospechar de nosotros aunque no les demos motivos.

-Hoy han estado a punto de echarte el tratado a la basura- comento Leslat- Menos mal que Bella ha bajado los humos al domador de chuchos. Pero solo es una tregua. Me da miedo lo que estén preparando.

-Pues si tanto miedo te da lo que nos pase, quédate con nosotros y defiéndenos-le invito Carlisle.

-¿Quedarme aquí contigo y tu familia?-Inquirió irónico- No creo que pegue aquí.

-Eres como un hermano para mi, Esme te adora…pero te quiere lejos de nuestra cama-enfatizo "nuestra"- Además ese territorio es mío. No se toca. Aclarado esto te diré que los chicos serian felices si su tío Leslat se quedase. Creo que te llevarías bien con Edward. Aunque estaríais todo el día discutiendo por los coches.

Aquello le sonó a Leslat como una palabrota.

-No te ofendas, Carlisle- bufo Leslat-Adoro a tu familia, aunque os considere una panda de pijos, pero yo no puedo vivir atado a una familia…eso significa ataduras y…-pude sentir como arrugaba el rostro-Solo de pensarlo me sale urticaria.

-Sin embargo la idea no te desagrada tanto como antes, ¿Me equivoco?- la voz de Carlisle tenia cierto punto de petulancia- Ya no te ríes de mi tanto. Pensaste que fracasaría y mira tú. Cuidando de una pequeña humana. Siento decírtelo, pero has caído en lo mismo que yo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-admitió Leslat- Aun pienso que estás loco pero lo has conseguido. Me postro a tus pies.

-No te pases- le regaño.

-He tenido que sufrirlo en mis propias carnes para saber que es lo que sientes cuando estas con tus hijos. No se que habría sido de mi si no os hubiese encontrado a ti, a Charlie y a Bella-confeso.

Pude oír a Carlisle suspirar.

-Pero que no quiera quedarme en este pueblo tan aburrido con una pandilla de vampiros snobs, no significa que no venga a pasar con vosotros las navidades.-continuo- Tengo ganas de conducir el Audi R8 de Edward y de paso llevármelo de puticlubs para que se anime un poco.

Me dio la sensación que Carlisle estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No creo que a Edward le guste la idea- Reprobó.

Leslat dio un ligero gruñidito.

- ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor tu hijo es algo raro?- pregunto algo preocupado- Espero que le apoyes cuando decida dar el paso…ya sabes que hace cincuenta años le hubieran metido en un psiquiátrico, pero ahora con los tiempos que corren ya no hay tapujos. Así que se comprensivo y ayúdale a salir del armario.

- ¡Edward no es gay!-gruño Carlisle- Que tu seas un promiscuo no significa que la gente que no haga lo mismo, tenga que ser gay.

"Menos mal", Pensé. Ya se me estaba cayendo el alma a los pies de pensarlo.

-Vale no necesita ningún empujoncito para salir, ya que nunca ha estado dentro del armario, pero eso de que nunca haya estado con ninguna mujer…es extraño.

- El dice sentirse completo así- explico Carlisle escuetamente.

-Tu no piensas igual-Leslat no le estaba preguntando.

No hubo respuesta.

-Es extraño-musito Leslat en un tono tan bajo que tuve que afinar el oído para escucharle- han pasado casi noventa años pero al ver a Edward, parecía como si estuviese mirando a un espejo y por un momento ella hubiese aparecido. Como si de alguna forma no hubiese desaparecido del todo. Es idéntico a ella.

-Si-la voz de Carlisle era sorda- En cierta manera es como si ella estuviese viva en el. Pero tengo la sensación de que poco a poco va desapareciendo y llegara el día que ella muera para siempre. Es como si Edward se estuviese muriendo por dentro. Si sigue vivo es por inercia. No hay impulsos en el, apenas nada le motiva. Su interior se esta congelando y esta entrando en un pozo sin salida. Cada día se convierte mas en un vampiro y la pena me corroe al pensar que todo lo bueno de Edward va a desaparecer sin haber dado una chispa de luz. Es brillante y podría tenerlo todo para ser medianamente feliz o por lo menos resignarse y sacar el mayor partido a su existencia.

Mi garganta se atraganto de la congoja que empecé a sentir por Edward. Empezaba a entender lo de la cruz y porque nunca se separaba de ella y también podía entender el deje de tristeza que nunca abandonaba del todo sus ojos a pesar de sus sonrisas. ¿Tanto había sufrido para que el sintiese que no tenia alma? Quizás el habría intuido que se le había desgarrado en pequeños trozos. ¿Pero se podía vivir un siglo sin alma? No era imposible. Algo tenía que haber.

-¿Que quieres decir que se hace mas vampiro?-pregunto Leslat preocupado- Pensé que lo del control a la sangre lo llevaba bien.

-Eso no es el problema-negó Carlisle apenado- Su autocontrol lo lleva mejor de lo que el mismo se imagina. Desde que se convirtió siempre ha estado solo. El puede entrar en la mente de los seres pero la suya la defiende como una fortaleza, nadie puede aproximarse a saber el dolor que sufre realmente. Ni siquiera Alice, Esme o yo, que somos con quien mas confianza tiene.

-Ya se a lo que te refieres pero también comprende lo traumático de su transformación y las circunstancias. Además cada uno nos arraigamos lo que podemos para evadirnos de lo que no hemos elegido voluntariamente.

-No es lo mismo-repuso tristemente- Es cierto que cada uno de nosotros nos hemos evadido de nuestra existencia por distintos métodos y hemos encontrado nuestra liberación. Para Esme somos mis hijos y yo, Alice la esperanza de tener algo que cuando era humana no tenia, Jasper en Alice y en hacerse mejor persona, Rosalie en su belleza, Emmett no necesita mucho para ser feliz, tu lo has encontrado en ver el lado bueno de la vida y yo en mi familia y en la medicina…pero Edward, no. Sigue perdido en la oscuridad.

-Tengo la sensación que crees que hay esperanza para el- rebatió Leslat.

-Al principio pensé que no y decidí dejarle por imposible a pesar que ese pensamiento me dolía…pero un día todo cambio…Lo recuerdo como el peor y el mejor día de su vida…por primera vez se dejo de un lado su auto culpabilidad y se dio cuenta que el también podía salvar vidas en lugar de quitarlas… después de casi setenta años volví a ver al Edward humano…

-Empiezo a comprender porque le has encargado a Edward cuidar a Bella-La voz de Leslat sonaba divertida y comprensiva.

-Creo que los dos se harán mucho bien.

-A mi me gustaría saber donde va a acabar la pequeña Bells, ¿En el estomago de Edward o en la cama de Edward?-se rió de su propia broma.

-El tiempo nos lo dirá-Carlisle le devolvió la broma.

-Casi le comparezco- se burlo-Va a tener que ganarse ese coche con sangre, sudor y lagrimas. Bella puede ser muy impulsiva.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-…E intuitiva- lo dijo con un tono de reproche que no me acabo por gustar del todo. Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo. Esperaba enterarme.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Carlisle sin matiz en su voz

- Se acerca demasiado a la verdad- Parecía disgustado- Generalmente no me gusta mentirla pero no se me ocurre otra manera de protegerla.

-No nos queda mas remedio. No la quiero cerca de los Vulturis. Nos condenaría a todos incluyéndola a ella.

-¿Tan terrible es que cojan a Bella?-La voz de Leslat temblaba y aquello no era normal en el. Algo pasaba conmigo y los Vulturis. De alguna manera intuía que no me querían muerta. Recordé mi sueño y las palabras de aquel espectro: "Hay cosas peor que la muerte".

De todas formas no me quedaba otra opción que fiarme del criterio de Carlisle y de Leslat. Ellos conocían a los Vulturis y sabían lo peligrosos que eran.

-Les conoces demasiado bien para saber lo que le pasaría a Bella en caso de…-no termino la frase.

- Bueno antes de que la cojan, tú habrías aplicado la letra pequeña del contrato- se aseguro.

-La ultima carta-prometió Carlisle.

-Si…

¿Que significaba eso de la letra pequeña? ¿Que cláusula había en este pacto que yo ignoraba? Carlisle y Leslat seguían hablando cuando de repente oí un ruido estremecedor parecido a un gruñido de un oso y mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Después de llegar a la cocina y fijarme en los muebles y los electrodomésticos, cosa que me extraño ya que no entendía para que quisieran los vampiros el microondas, el lavavajillas, el frigorífico y el horno, volví a oír el gruñido acompañado de un ronroneo.

Empecé a temblar al pensar si los Cullen se llevaban su caza a casa.

Pronto vi que no estaba sola.

Una pequeña figura estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes y me miraba curiosa.

-He bajado a cenar algo-le explique mintiendo a Alice-pero ahora comprendo que no podéis tener nada comestible y me siento como una tonta.

-No te preocupes-me dijo alegremente. Se levanto del asiento con elegancia y abrió el frigorífico que me sorprendió que estuviese hasta arriba de comida- Mientras estuviste esos dos días durmiendo, Esme y yo hicimos la compra. He procurado abastecértelo con las cosas que te gustan. Lo que pasa que tendrás que aprender a cocinar…-me explico levemente avergonzada por su debilidad.

La sonreí comprensiva.

-No te preocupes-la consolé- Vivir con Renee me ha enseñado el ABC de la supervivencia desde que era una niña.

-¡Gracias por ponerme las cosas fáciles!-exclamo abrazándome- A un vampiro le cuesta aprender a cocinar.

De repente volví a oír el rugido y me apreté a Alice con fuerza.

El precioso rostro de Alice se arrugo de fastidio.

- Rosalie y el oso-suspiró resignada

-¿Qué Rosalie esta en la habitación con un oso?-la pregunte aterrorizada y por primera vez sentí deseos de subir arriba y ayudar a Rosalie. Cosa absurda tratándose ella del mejor depredador que existe en la tierra.

Aun así me iba a dirigir al lugar donde se oían los ruidos cuando sentí que algo me agarraba del borde de la camiseta.

-¡Ahí, quieta!-me ordeno Alice con una chispa de burla en la voz-Si vas a esa habitación la que te destripa es Rosalie. No le gusta nada que la interrumpan cuando esta de "caza".

-¿Traéis la caza a casa?-pregunte sin comprender.

Alice me miro atónita para luego echarse a reír.

-Eres tan inocente-me increpo divertida.

Otro gruñido broto con fuerza.

-Ellos también se podían cortar un pelo-Frunció los labios- Cuando Jasper y yo estamos en la intimidad nadie se entera.

Empezaba a vislumbrar la situación.

-¿Rosalie esta con Emmett?

- Pues claro- se estaba riendo a costa de mi inocencia- No me puedo creer que tu madre se haya quedado en el cuento de las abejitas y las flores.

Realmente me sentí muy estupida.

- En realidad se quedo en el cuento de la serpiente de un solo ojo y la cuevita.

Alice se tiro por los suelos de risa mientras Emmett y Rosalie seguían con lo suyo.

-Están estrenando el Jacuzzi que Emmett le ha regalado para esas ocasiones. Aunque de vez en cuando Jasper y yo les robamos las llaves para entrar ahí…bueno ya me entiendes.

Mire con complicidad a Alice y me dispuse a prepararme un sándwich y un vaso de leche.

Me comí el sándwich en silencio como si estuviese haciendo un ritual, mientras Alice me miraba curiosa. Me cohibí un poco y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Perdona-se disculpó- He visto a los humanos comer en la cafetería del instituto pero nunca tan de cerca y me produce curiosidad. Discúlpame si te sientes mal por mirarte.

-No importa-musité-Es normal que sientas curiosidad.

Supuse que para los vampiros los humanos, sus presas potenciales, les pareciesen fascinantes y con hábitos extraños. Pues no quería ni pensar como se sentirían respecto a mí. Para ellos yo seria mundo aparte.

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a mi habitación?-me pregunto- Podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas-sonrío y me fije que llevaba una camisola de color rosa con dibujos de corazoncitos y florecitas-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos ropas de descanso. No íbamos a estar siempre con la misma ropa- me comento al quedarme sorprendida por su atuendo-A propósito, me gusta tu camiseta-señalo-Me recuerda a una que Edward tuvo hace un tiempo.

Enarque una ceja como gesto de sorpresa. Con lo pijito que parecía.

-Tuvo una época de "rebeldía" como decía el o mas bien como decía Carlisle, " Soy un yonkie peligroso que tengo pinta de necesitar cien pavos para comprar unos pantalones decentes"-me explico mientras yo no podía reprimir una sonrisa- Aun recuerdo cuando le dio por decir que se iba a hacer un tatuaje y las collejas que le daba Esme mientras Carlisle le decía que no podía hacérselo porque se le rompería la aguja con la piel.-No pude contener la risa al imaginarme a Edward de esa guisa- Estuvo una época comprándose todo lo que salía de " Guns and Roses" y lo mejor de todo era que no se quitaba la camiseta para nada. Menudo gruñido metió a Esme cuando se la intento tirar. Una noche que venia de trabajar con Carlisle en el hospital, no llevaba la camiseta. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos dijo que se la había regalado a un pobre. Y después de esa etapa de transición, que según el tenia que experimentar con cosas nuevas, se convirtió a la religión del snobismo.

-De la cual todavía no ha renegado-le comente irónica.

La sonrisa de Alice era radiante.

Sin pleno aviso, me cogió para ponerme detrás de su espalda y me coloco para montarme en caballito.

Después salio disparada como una flecha, mientras que yo temía que le sándwich me saliese por donde no debía.

A los pocos segundos estaba tumbada en la cama intentando encontrar mi punto de equilibrio.

-Alice-suplique- Cuando vayas a hacer eso avisa, por favor.

-Vale.

Cuando la cabeza me dejo de dar vueltas me fije en los detalles de la habitación que se suponía que eran de Jasper y Alice. Era enorme, aunque sencilla, ordenada y de colores suaves. Una de las paredes era un cristal enorme con una vista increíble del bosque que llegaba hasta la cordillera del Olympic.

-Edward tiene una vista mucho mejor. Estamos justo debajo de su cuarto.

Asentí mientras me fijaba en una placa plateada colgada encima de la puerta que ponía en letras góticas de color rojo: "LA SANGRE ES LA VIDA".

-Es la frase favorita de Jasper en "Drácula"-Le parecía la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Desvié la vista hacia la mesita de noche de la izquierda y me encontré con un libro. Leí el titulo: "El silencio de los corderos".

-Es el libro que esta leyendo ahora Jasper.

-¿Por que esta subrayado algunas partes?-empecé a hojearlo curiosa.

- Porque esta contando las veces que sale la palabra sangre- me soltó como si fuese un hecho cotidiano-Por lo que creo, lleva contadas 4560 veces. Debe ser un libro un poco sangriento.

-Lo es- admití- He visto la película.

Lo cual me vino a la mente la imagen de Jasper atado a una camilla con una camisa de fuerza y un bozal en la boca en plan Hannibal Lecter.

-Que majo-susurre entre dientes.

Y hablando del diablo.

-A propósito-me extrañe que no estuviese aquí cuando había una humana tumbada en su cama- ¿Donde esta Jasper?

-Se ha ido de caza-me explico- Con Edward.

-¿Edward también se ha ido de caza?- Me extraño que no se hubiera quejado de mis gritos al estar dormida y luego recordé sus ojos negros en el jardín. Un temblor me invadió el cuerpo.

-Bella-El tono de Alice era duro- Edward le ha prometido a Carlisle que te cuidaría y hará cualquier cosa para cumplir su promesa. No quiere riesgos.

La entendí perfectamente y sentí una oleada de gratitud y lastima por todas las molestias que le estaba causando llevar a cabo su cometido.

-Bueno-Alice se sentó ágilmente en la cama- Vamos a empezar nuestra sesión de fiesta de pijamas. Cuéntame cosas de tu vida. Es más interesante que la mía.

No calcule cuanto tiempo estuve hablando y contestando las preguntas de Alice pero se me hizo corto. Alice parecía ensimismada de escuchar todos mis viajes y anécdotas cazando vampiros. Normalmente no solía hablar tanto pero me hacia feliz que alguien me prestase atención.

-No debió ser fácil-no era una pregunta-sobre todo al principio y creo que aun sufres- Era muy observadora- Te he oído esta noche gritar en sueños. Parecías asustada.

-Grito en sueños-admití- Supongo que es un hecho con el que tengo que vivir debido a mi condición. He visto cosas horribles y tengo que aparentar ser fuerte, pero supongo que tiene que haber una vía de escape.

Se limito a abrazarme con sus pétreos brazos.

-Soñaste con nosotros-me comento- Oí mi nombre y llamabas a gritos a Esme y Carlisle porque decías que Edward estaba en peligro.

Después pegaste un grito horrible, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Mi mente dibujo de nuevo al ángel sin alas, sin brillo y manchada de sangre. Me apreté muy fuerte contra el hombro de Alice.

- Me preocupáis- me limite a decir.

-Eso es bueno- repuso dulce y divertida- Pero innecesario

De repente me surgió una duda.

-Alice, ya que yo te he contado cosas de mi vida creo que tú podrías contarme cosas de la tuya- le pedí.

-Vale-Acepto- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

Tome aliento porque era difícil y duro preguntar esto.

-¿Que te paso para acabar así?-Sabía que podía ser doloroso pero la curiosidad por saber cosas de Alice podía conmigo- Si es personal y te duele, no me contestes y perdóname. Solo siento curiosidad por ti.

Alice miro un rato hacia la pared absorta. Después muy lentamente me musito.

-Ojala que te lo pudiese contar, pero me temo que no tengo ningún recuerdo de humana. Todos mis recuerdos se remontan a cuando desperté hacia delante. Antes de eso todo oscuridad. Recuerdo que desperté ya con mis sentidos desarrollados, una sed horrible de sangre y nadie para explicarme que me pasaba. No tuve a nadie a mi lado para explicarme lo que me había pasado.

-¿Carlisle no te convirtió?-Pensé que todos habían sido convertidos por el y por eso Vivian juntos.

-No-negó con la cabeza- Me entere de la existencia de la familia de Carlisle porque les veía en mis visiones, aunque al primero que vi fue a Jasper…

-¿Jasper tampoco estaba con ellos?

-Jasper pertenecía a un aquelarre que tenia unas costumbres muy diferentes a los Cullen, pero cuando yo fui a buscarlo, el estaba vagando solo porque se estaba planteando otras alternativas. Se había deprimido y no tenia rumbo fijo. Su imagen estaba continuamente en mi rostro. No tenia claro nada solo estaba en busca de sueños sin dormir. Hice algunas cosas mal- me miro avergonzada y comprendí a que se refería- Pero cuando le encontré todo cobro sentido-sonrío de oreja a oreja- Supe que ya nunca mas iba a estar sola y recobre fe en mi misma. Le conté a Jasper lo que había visto sobre los Cullen y acepto venir conmigo. Iba en busca de algo que yo no recordaba haber tenido nunca, una familia. Ser miembro de algo tan grande es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Aun recuerdo la cara de idiota de Edward cuando le encontramos en el porche de su casa leyendo un libro y yo le solté que veníamos a instalarnos y que quería la habitación de arriba. Desde entonces después de Jasper, me he sentido demasiado unida a mi hermano mayor. Los dos nos apoyamos desde el principio, ya que comprendíamos como era eso de sentirnos extraños con nuestros poderes.

-Quieres mucho a Edward-Era la constatación de un hecho.

-Sí- se ilusiono como una niña pequeña- Es la persona mas buena, exceptuando a Carlisle y Esme, que conozco. Aunque se comporte como el enanito gruñón de Blancanieves y tenga tendencia a la autoculpabilidad y la tragedia. El muy tonto se cree que no se merece ser feliz-meneo la cabeza- Eso le traerá problemas en el futuro. Por eso tengo que convertirme en su Pepito grillo para que no haga tonterías. Parece que tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero en el fondo es muy vulnerable. Te dan ganas de apretujarlo como si fuese un osito de peluche y consolarle.

Esa no era la imagen que tenia de Edward en la cabeza.

- ¿Siempre le has visto en tus visiones?

-Si. De hecho fue al primero de los Cullen que vi-arrugo la nariz como si se sintiese decepcionada y miro hacia la pared para musitar- Pero en la primera visión que aparecía el, no estaba solo…había alguien con el.

Me miro enigmática durante un tiempo que se quedo petrificado y no se movía.

No me atreví a respirar.

De repente me sonrío traviesa y sus ojos volvieron a tener una chispa alegre.

-¿Sabes lo que he visto ahora, Bella?- preguntó entusiasmada- ¡Que vas a ser muy feliz en esta casa!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaim: Esta historia es mía. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.


	13. PRIDE AND PREJUICE

PRIDE AND PREJUICE.

Alice había acertado y todo mi cuerpo sufría pinchazos del malestar que era irremediable una vez al mes. Tumbada en la cama me revolvía de dolor y tuve tentaciones de coger unas tenazas para arrancarme los ovarios.

Pero por una extraña razón no estaba tan nerviosa como solía sucederme en esas ocasiones. Y mi estado de nerviosismo debería haberse incrementado dada las circunstancias. Por primera vez estaba sola sin Leslat en territorio aparentemente amigo, pero al fin y al cabo era una casa llena de vampiros y el riesgo siempre existía.

Pero la suave música del piano, que se tocaba abajo, era tan relajante que por un momento me dejé envolver por el ambiente y mis pensamientos se absorbieron con el relajante y triste conjunto de las notas musicales armoniosamente ordenadas.

Me dejé llevar a un lugar lejano donde me senti ligera y liviana. Nada existía. Solo una increíble quietud y paz espiritual. Mi mente dejo atrás a su soporte material evadiéndose de todo.

Solo fue una ilusion ya que de repente todo el proceso fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta una "dulce voz" que me deseaba buenos días.

-¡Oye tú!- La voz de Edward sonaba dulce a pesar de sus pésimos modales- ¿Que estás haciendo? No tengo todo el día para perderlo en ti. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Como se puede tardar tanto? ¿No me digas que te estás suicidando? Espero que si lo estas haciendo no sea por sobredosis de aspirinas. Eso no sirve para nada. Lo más fácil y rápido es que te cortes las venas.

"Yo también te deseo un feliz día" .Me pregunte de que lado de la cama se había levantado.

De malos modos me levanté de la cama, ignorando mis dolores de espalda y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí lo suficiente para poder sacar la cabeza y enfrentarme a él.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban divertidos y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa picara. Iba vestido con una camisa gris oscura que le marcaba todos los músculos de su pecho y unos pantalones del mismo color.

"Vale, no te dejes avasallar. Solo es un cuerpo bonito", Me obligué a razonar mientras que luchaba por no hiperventilar delante de él. Y fingí mirarle enfadada.

-Supongo que habrás dicho lo de las venas porque tú estas más que dispuesto a echarme una mano en eso-Tardé una décima de segundo en comprender el significado de sus palabras.

-Por supuesto-su sonrisa tenía mil implicaciones- Fíjate en las ventajas. Tú te despides de un mundo cruel y yo me alimento con tu sangre. Es la simbiosis perfecta.

"Cretino"

-Aun no he perdido la esperanza-Le dije con falsa lastima.-Creo que le daré una oportunidad al mundo.

-Solo era una sugerencia- se ofreció- Procura tardar poco. Estaré en el salón.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe seco.

Cogi la ropa de mi nuevo y amplio armario, eligiendo un vestido negro de manga francesa y como presentí que me iba a morir de frío, cogi una chaqueta del mismo color para abrigarme. Busque entre mis complementos y me puse el colgante de un pentagrama. Echaba de menos el antiguo colgante que ahora estaba de nuevo en el cuello de Edward.

Me dolía hasta los tuétanos de los huesos debido a mi condición de mujer. Si existía una reencarnación, esperaba que en la otra vida, pudiese renacer en un hombre, era lo más sencillo. No sufrían y era un modo de vida más simple que el mecanismo de un chicle. Decidí hacer caso a Alice y me tome el ibuprofeno.

Cuando baje al salón, comprobé que estaban todos en el salón menos Rosalie.

Carlisle, que estaba de pie, me saludó cordialmente.

-Buenos días, Bella- me saludó Alice muy entusiasta- Has dormido muy bien. Te deje en el cuarto cuando te dormiste. Y no hablaste en sueños.

No pude evitar ruborizarme.

Edward hacía como si no me veía, leyendo el periódico. Emmett tenía fija la vista en una revista de karate y Jasper tenía una expresión de dolor que no entendía del todo. Ni siquiera se alteró cuando me senté en la silla con mi desayuno. Me extrañó mucho que la caza de anoche con Edward le hubiera saciado tanto.

Esme se acerco lentamente a mí.

-Bella, Leslat dice que cuando regreses del instituto, llames a tu madre- me informó- Debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

-Gracias- musité con cierto peso que me producía la congoja por la ausencia de Leslat-¿Cuándo se fue Leslat?- pregunté aun sin tener muchas ganas de saberlo.

-Casi de madrugada-Me contestó Carlisle-En cuanto pudo recuperar el coche, que cierto individuo-arrugó el rostro mirando a Edward- le robó después, de no sé con que treta, consiguiese las llaves. Casi pierde el avión por buscar al ladronzuelo.

- Era muy rápido- se defendió el susodicho- Por un día que se hubiese retrasado para irse a Italia no le hubiese pasado nada. Pero yo tenía que probar ese coche antes de que se fuera.

Me pregunté como había podido Edward robar las llaves a Leslat, si siempre las llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Con los vampiros no había nada imposible.

-¡Eddie!-gritó Emmett- ¿Esta noche vais a ir a cazar?

Edward dejo el periódico con gesto de fastidio.

-En primer lugar, me llamo Edward-arrastró las palabras entre los dientes-En segundo, habla en tono normal que no hace falta que se entere de tu conversación hasta el último vecino de este poblacho. Sí, esta noche Jasper y yo vamos a ir a cazar. Tenemos la vista puesta en un oso que hay cerca del monte Ranvier. ¿Te apuntas?-le invitó.

-¡Eso no necesita preguntarse!- Se autoinvito Emmett feliz- Es más, me vais a tener que suplicar que os deje un poco a vosotros, ¿Eh Jazz?-Le dio un empeñon a su hermano.

-Pero es que yo no quiero ir a cazar- susurró Jasper con congoja.

-¿Qué?-Edward no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Bah!-Emmett hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia- Eso dice ahora pero cuando vayamos a destripar al osito seguro que no nos dejara ni acercarnos.

- ¿Que vamos a destripar un osito?-Jasper gimoteo y agarró a Emmett por la solapa de su jersey zarandándole- ¿Y que te ha hecho a ti el pobre osito para que tú le destripes? El oso es un ser vivo que nació libre y morirá libre…y tú te lo quieres cargar solo para beberte su sangre… ¡Asesino! ¿Por que todo tiene que terminar con sangre?... ¡Argg, sangre…que asco!

Me atraganté con los cereales en cuanto oí eso y los demás se debieron quedar igual que yo, ya que incluso a Carlisle se le cayeron los informes del hospital.

Era la primera vez que oía que a un vampiro no le gustaba la sangre.

-¿Por que tenemos que ir a cazar? ¿Por que no tumbarnos esta noche en la hierba mientras miramos las estrellas?-preguntó espirando dulcemente.- Mira, Alice-Señaló como un colegial enamorado una hoja de papel- te he escrito un poema.

Comenzó a recitar:

_Pero primero, sobre la tierra, como vampiro enviado, __  
__tu cadáver de la tumba será arrancado; __  
__luego, lívido, vagarás por el que fuera tu hogar, __  
__y la sangre de todos los tuyos has de chupar; __  
__allí, de tu hija, hermana y esposa, __  
__a media noche, la fuente de la vida secarás; __  
__Aunque abomines del banquete, debes, forzosamente, __  
__nutrir tu lívido cadáver viviente, __  
__tus víctimas, antes de expirar, __  
__en el demonio a su señor verán; __  
__maldiciéndote, maldiciéndose, __  
__tus flores marchitándose están en el tallo. __  
__Pero una que por tu crimen debe caer, __  
__la más joven, entre todas, la más amada, __  
__llamándote padre, te bendecirá: __  
__¡esta palabra envolverá en llamas tu corazón! __  
__Pero concluir debes tu trabajo y observar __  
__en sus mejillas el último color; __  
__de sus ojos el último destello, __  
__y su postrera y vidriosa mirada debes ver __  
__helarse sobre el azul sin vida; __  
__con impías manos desharás luego __  
__las trenzas de su dorado cabello, __  
__que fueron en vida bucles por ti acariciados __  
__y con promesas de tierno amor despeinados; __  
__¡pero ahora tú lo arrebatas, __  
__monumento a tu agonía! __  
__Con tu propia y mejor sangre chorrearán __  
__tus rechinantes dientes y macilentos labios; __  
__luego, a tu lóbrega tumba caminarás; __  
__ve, y con demonios y espíritus delira, __  
__hasta que de horror estremecidos, huyan __  
__de un espectro más abominable que ellos._

_Se la quedo mirando con ternura esperando que la aludida dijese algo._

_-Vale-Alice intentaba mantener la calma- ¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi Jasper?_

_Jasper la miro con congoja y parecia que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a llorar si eso le hubiera sido posible._

_-¿No te gusta ,princesita?-inquirió tímidamente- Yo que pensaba pasar toda la noche contigo en la camita recitándote poemas de amor…incluso habia pensado en llenar toda la cama de flores y comprarte unos bombones._

_-Vaya…-Alice le miraba con ojitos tiernos-…Jasper es todo un detalle pero ya sabes que yo no puedo comer bombones._

_-¿Estás a dieta? Eso es absurdo. Seguro que has visto esa porquería de programas en donde dicen a las chicas que tienen que están delgadas. Yo siempre te querré seas como seas._

_-No puede comer bombones porque es un vampiro…al igual que tú, idiota-Edward se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios._

_-No puede ser-se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Pero si me estoy muriendo de ganas de comerme una tableta de chocolate._

_Empecé a darme cuenta que algo que le pasaba a Jasper era por mi, ya que yo tenía antojo de chocolate desde que me habia levantado._

_Carlisle se empezó a sentir abrumado cuando cinco pares de ojos le miraban alucinados._

_-Yo no tengo en mi haber todas las respuestas, me podríais dejar respirar un momento, ¿No? De todas formas creo que el asunto no es tan grave, asi que no cunda el pánico._

_-¡Ay!- Se quejo Jasper lastimosamente- Tengo un malestar general por todo el cuerpo. Me duele la zona lumbar a rabiar, me ha subido la temperatura de mi cuerpo y tengo los pezones inflamados y sensibles._

_-¡Que cunda el pánico!- Exclamó Edward ironico._

_Carlisle se pellizco el arco de su nariz con los dedos pulgar y meñique mientras analizaba la situación._

_-Jasper, ¿Desde cuando te sientes asi?- Preguntó de manera practica._

_-Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Cuando regresamos de la caza me encontraba como siempre. Todo vino de repente cuando vi a Bella sentada para tomarse el desayuno…_

_Se me hizo la luz y supe que era lo que le pasaba a Jasper. O por lo menos lo intuía. Esta vez senti la mirada de siete vampiros y yo hundí la cabeza sobre los brazos que estaban apoyados en la mesa._

_- ¿Que tiene que ver Bella con el estado de Jasper?-preguntó Edward a Carlisle. Ya habían encontrado a la culpable._

_Cuando me atreví a levantar la cabeza, Carlisle me observaba de manera analítica y tenia una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Me tenía que haber dado cuenta antes. El olor de Bella ha cambiado, ¿No lo notáis?_

_-Es verdad- Le dio la razón Esme._

_- La verdad es que yo me encuentro más irritable-reconoció Edward._

_-¡Entonces eso no es ningún cambio en ti, hermanito!- Emmett le dio tal palmada en la espalda que si me la hubiera propinado a mí, ya estaría empotrada en la pared- ¡Tú siempre estas de mal humor! ¡Eso es porque no te das un buen revolcón de vez en cuando! ¡Pero ahora que Bella está con nosotros se lo puedes pedir, que seguro que accede encantada!_

_Edward cogio mi cuenco de cereales y le golpeo en la cabeza con el rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Emmett ni se inmuto._

_-Eres todas mieles, Eddie- se rió._

_-Edward, eso no se hace- Le regaño Esme._

_-Edward, te he dicho una y mil veces que no emplees la violencia con tus hermanos- le riñó Carlisle- Y si lo haces, procura no dejarme sin objetos en la casa, por favor._

_Después se volvio a mí._

_- Bella- me llamo Carlisle suavemente- ¿Te encuentras bien de salud?_

_Hundí la cabeza mas fuerte entre mis brazos y suspire._

_-Me ha bajado la regla- confesé muy bajito y rechinando entre dientes, muy avergonzada como si hubiese cometido un crimen atroz- Nunca pensé que os afectara tanto. O por lo menos a Leslat no le pasaba nada cuando yo…_

_No pude seguir hablando porque pensé que me iba a morir del bochorno._

_-Bella, no pasa nada-me tranquilizo Carlisle- Es normal en tu caso._

_- ¡Ah, es verdad!- soltó Edward evidentemente disgustado- Ella tiene de eso una vez al mes._

_-Lo sabía- Dijo Alice feliz de haber acertado._

_-Pues yo no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por una regla. Si yo tengo una para subrayar los apuntes y Jasper esta tan normal cuando me la ve-Emmett se encogio de hombros._

_-Si llegas a ser más tonto, no naces- le increpo Edward cruel._

_- ¿Eso significa que yo también voy a sangrar?- La cara de terror de Jasper lo decía todo- ¡Oh, no! ¡Sangre, no! ¡Que me muero!_

_-Jasper-le tranquilizó Carlisle- No creo que sea tu caso. Sencillamente todo lo que te pasa es psicosomático. No puedes tener ninguna patología de algo que no tienes._

_-Pues para no existir, duele mucho- se quejó._

_-¿Por qué esta asi?-pregunto Edward-Se supone que cuando esta en clase tiene que haber alguna humana en esas circunstancias y no se altera demasiado._

_- Bella esta demasiado cerca de nosotros. Ya sabéis que la mayoría de los humanos nos repelen por instinto. Aparte sabemos que la sangre de Bella es mas atrayente- Me senti como un trozo de tarta de chocolate- que la de la mayoría de su especie, por lo tanto aunque sea mínimo cualquier cambio en ella, aunque sea una bajada de estrógenos, nos afectara a todos aunque en el caso de Jasper, que es más sensibles que los demás, notara los cambios de manera mas fuerte. Por lo tanto Jasper, ya sabes lo que te toca cada mes. No te preocupes a medida que te acostumbres, lo notaras menos. Y si la cosa llega a más, creo que Bella te explicara como ponerte una compresa- Bromeó mordazmente._

_"¡Que majo el vampiro con complejo de House!"_

_- Bueno, no me importa- intervino Alice- Amo a mi Jasper, pero por una vez al mes, tiene su encanto. Cuando se pone en plan tierno es adorable._

_- ¿No se puede hacer nada?- pregunte preocupada. Llevaba un día aquí y ya les había revolucionado con mis hormonas cambiantes._

_- Me temo que no- Carlisle negó con la cabeza- Solo esperar un par de días a que se te pase el bajón hormonal._

_-Pues yo creo que sí-Edward dio un golpe en la mesa y esta empezó a desquebrajarse- Siempre se la puede arrancar los ovarios._

_Parecía que lo decía tan en serio y me acurruque en la silla. No pude evitarlo y mi bajón de estrógenos hizo que me estuviese demasiado sensible. Las lágrimas se me salieron de los ojos._

_-Eres un cretino insensible-Rompí a llorar._

_-¡Pero como puedes ser tan insensible y tan tosco con una chica tan frágil como Bella!-sollozó Jasper- La has herido en sus sentimientos y de paso en los míos. ¡Bruto, mas que bruto!_

_Alice le abrazo tiernamente como a un osito de peluche._

_-¡Ay, mi nene!-le consoló-No pasa nada. Eddie es bueno pero es muy vasto. No sabe decir las cosas con diplomacia. Pero seguro que no habla en serio._

_-Eddie, eres un bruto, más que yo-Le echo en cara Emmett- Mira que querer hacer una lobotomía a la pobre Bella. Pero si el problema no lo tiene en la cabeza._

_-Emmett, ¿Sabes donde están situado los ovarios, por casualidad?_

_-Pues la verdad es que no- Reconoció- Pero como siempre me decís que no tengo cerebro, me he imaginado que los ovarios estaban ahí._

_Empecé a llorar más fuerte aun._

_-¡Insensible!- Balbuceé con mis sollozos entrecortando mi voz._

_Esme me abrazó contra su cuerpo._

_-Cariño-musitó con voz musical-Aquí nadie te va a hacer nada malo en esta casa mientras yo esté aquí. Edward no habla en serio. Espero que no-Le lanzo un mirada furibunda- Edward, tú y tus modales me habéis decepcionado._

_El interpelado estaba con la boca abierta del asombro._

_-Ahora soy yo el malo de la película, ¿No?_

_-Edward, empiezo a creer que la ginecología no es lo tuyo-suspiró Carlisle- Creo que te voy a volver a hacer otro examen porque tengo la sensación de que me leíste la mente cuando te estaba examinando._

_Edward al verse acosado por todos los lados, acabo explotando._

_- ¿Os habéis confabulado todos esta mañana para estar en contra mía?-gritó- ¡Esta familia está loca!_

_-Venga Edward- le pidió Carlisle cansinamente- Tampoco hay que ser melodramático con el asunto._

_Como respuesta Edward se puso la cazadora y salio tan deprisa como pudo._

_-¡TU SANGRE NOS VA A TRAER DE CABEZA A TODOS!-Rugió mientras salía por la puerta-¡Si alguien me necesita estaré en mi coche intentándome cortar las venas!_

_- Edward, espérame en mi coche que os llevo yo al instituto-Le dijo Carlisle ignorando sus amenazas de suicidio._

_Como respuesta, Edward dio un portazo que hizo que la mesa se estremeciese y algo se rompiese del salón._

_-Este chico no será feliz si no termina destrozándome la casa- comentó tranquilamente Carlisle- A proposito, ¿Dónde está Rosalie?-preguntó mirando la hora._

_-¡Ya voy!- gritó la aludida- Me estoy peinando._

_Y en menos de un segundo estaba bajando por las escaleras._

_Sin evitarlo, me quede boquiabierta al ver como el vestido negro corto, hasta la primera mitad del muslo, se le ajustaba a su curvilíneo cuerpo a la perfección, haciendo un contraste perfecto con su pálida piel._

_A pesar que no me iba el tema de gustarme otra mujer, la fascinación que causaba Rosalie era sobrenatural. Pero esa fascinación acabo cuando se me quedó mirando y me sonrió con desden._

_-Vaya-se sacudió su lustroso pelo con la mano- Parece ser que esta mañana nos hemos levantado las dos con la misma idea. Lastima que tú no sepas como sacar partido a ese color y a ese vestido. Para llevar el negro hay que saber lucirlo- Me dijo soberbia y petulante._

_"Pija estupida", la maldije desde mi interior._

_Desde luego no la iba a permitir que se pasase de la raya conmigo._

_- Tienes razón- Admití- En este mundo no se le da todo a nadie. A mí no me han bendecido con la belleza y a ti con la inteligencia. Pero hay que repartir las cosas, ¿No?_

_Rosalie se limito a mirarme como si me quisiese matar pero no comentó nada._

_-Rose, cielo ¿No pensaras ir vestida asi al colegio?-Le increpo Esme._

_-Rosalie, creo que no puedes ir al colegio si no te pones los pantalones debajo del cinturón- Observo Carlisle._

_-Cariño, es un vestido-le corrigió Esme a Carlisle._

_-De Versace-le informo Rosalie._

_- Vaya, soy muy ignorante cuando se trata de vestidos de mujeres-reconoció Carlisle._

_-Rose- La llamo Jasper dulcemente- Te he escrito un poema._

_-¿Ah, sí?-la aludida parecía encantada- Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Jasper. ¿Que esperas para leérmelo?_

_- "Oh, flor de alheli _

_Que hueles a calcetín_

_Eres tan bella y hermosa_

_Como una vaca tuberculosa"_

_-Muy bien, Jazz-Alice le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda._

_Rosalie le lanzo una mirada asesina._

_- ¿Te ha dado hoy por hacerte el gracioso?-siseo entre dientes._

_-Bueno, chicos es hora de ir al colegio-Llamó Carlisle al orden- Rosalie, vete en tu coche hoy con Jasper y Emmett. Yo iré con Edward, Alice y Bella. Tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles en el instituto._

_-La señora Cope aceptara hacernos el cambio- auguró Alice- ¡Que bien! ¡Voy a tener primera y ultima contigo!-exclamo abrazándome con efusión._

_-¡Jo!-se quejó Jasper-Yo quería estar en la misma clase que Alice y Bella. Me da pena estar tan solo._

_-Emmett-Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco- Jasper necesita aire fresco. Sácale de aquí y llévatelo al coche._

_Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, a regañadientes, salieron en dirección al garaje. Lo siguiente que oí fue el motor de un coche y su sonido al arrancar perdiéndose en el bosque._

_Carlisle arregló los papeles, cogio el maletín y se puso el abrigo._

_-Bueno, Bella-me dijo- ¿Preparada para tu primer día en el instituto?_

_Asentí sin mucho entusiasmo, cogi el bolso y me dispuse a seguirlos hasta que salimos fuera donde estaba aparcado un magnifico Mercedes negro con los cristales tintados. En el asiento del conductor estaba Edward con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en la música de piano, la misma música que esta mañana, suave y melódica, y respirando muy levemente. Tenía las ojeras marcadas pero eso daba algo de color a su hermoso y pálido rostro. Parecía la perfecta estatua de un dios descansando después de una dura prueba. Mi corazón se puso a latir como un colibrí batiendo las alas y tuve deseos de extender mis dedos para grabar en mis yemas y mi mente cada una de sus perfectas formas._

_Pero cuando abrió los ojos y me vio poniendo cara de fastidio, toda la magia se fue al traste._

_-Vaya-se sorprendió- Yo que creías que te habías muerto desangrada._

_"¿Por que tienes que abrir la boca?, calladito estás mas guapo"._

_-Me encanta cuando te pones agradable con una señorita como Isabela-Comentó Carlisle de buen humor ignorando mi mirada al llamarme por mi nombre completo-Y ahora si no te importa, ponte en el asiento del copiloto que vamos en mi coche._

_Edward frunció el ceño y no se movió._

_-Edward-suplicó Carlisle-Luego le diré a Esme que te lleve el volvo al instituto._

_Acabo cediendo el sitio a Carlisle y yo me senté junto con Alice que se había puesto a leer una revista de ropa._

_-Lo siento-musité._

_Alice alzo la vista de la revista._

_-¿Por que?-parecía sorprendida- ¿Por lo de Jasper?-se rió- No importa. No cambiaría a mi Jazz por nada en el mundo, pero por una vez que este tierno y sensible no me va a pasar nada. Al contrario. Da un cierto morbillo en la cama, tú ya me entiendes…bueno ya me entenderás…_

_-¡Alice!-le gritó Edward._

_Carlisle encendió el motor y en menos de lo que me imaginaba ya habia arrancado y nos alejábamos a gran velocidad por el bosque. No pude observar el paisaje porque este se transgiversaba debido a la velocidad y los cristales tintados no ayudaban demasiado. A pesar de la velocidad y los baches del camino, el coche se mantenía uniforme. Me pregunte si el amor por la velocidad era una característica propia de los vampiros, ya que Leslat nunca bajaba de los ciento veinte._

_-¿Has decidido ir lo mas lento posible a posta?-se quejó Edward- Vamos abuelito, retírate y déjame conducir a mí._

_-Tú no tocas con tus manos mi coche-protestó Carlisle-Además vamos al instituto, no a un circuito de carreras. ¿Y que es eso de llamarme abuelito?_

_- Perdona que te lo recuerde pero nosotros tres sumando años no te alcanzamos a ti, abuelito._

_- ¡Oye!, Un respeto que solo tengo trescientos sesenta y dos años. Estoy en pleno apogeo de mi juventud. Haber como te conservas tú cuando llegues a mi edad._

_-Lo que tú digas, Karlitos._

_Como respuesta Carlisle piso el acelerador y aumento la velocidad. Me agarré a Alice que permanecía tranquilamente leyendo su revista. Apenas era consciente de la velocidad que habíamos alcanzado pero cuando pude mirar al indicador de velocidad, la aguja indicaba doscientos kilómetros/hora y continuaba en ascenso._

_Llegamos al colegio en pocos minutos y al salir del coche fui objeto de las miradas de los mudos alumnos que me miraban con asombro, desden y reprobación. Pude reconocer a Jessica Stanley que me miraba sin disimular su sorpresa y su desagrado en cuanto vio a Alice detrás de mí y empezó a cuchichear con una chica rubia que me miraba mal desde la fiesta del bosque. Recordaba que se llamaba Lauren. Sus rostros de asco me quitaron todas las ganas de ir a saludarlas._

_-Vaya-dijo Alice divertida-Veo que ya conoces a Stanley y Mallory. Creo que en este pueblo de casi cuatro mil habitantes te vas a encontrar con todos los seres de los cuentos de hadas. Ya te has encontrado con una familia de vampiros y aquí tienes un aquelarre de autenticas brujas-se rio señalandolas._

_Sonreí ante su comentario y al acordarme de los maliciosos chismes que divulgaban sobre los Cullen, se me revolvieron las entrañas._

_-Tienes razon-le comente- Pero decir eso de Jessica y Lauren es un insulto a las autenticas brujas. Ademas aun no he visto licantropos por aquí. Solo faltaba eso._

_Alice torció la boca con gesto de desaprobación._

_-No tientes a la suerte, Bells-me pidió._

_Edward salió del coche picando a Carlisle. _

_-Vaya cuando se te pica un poco, reaccionas. Me siento orgulloso de ti, Karlitos._

_Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigio al edificio de secretaria con nosotros._

_La simpatica secretaria que me miro mal el día que fui a hacer el examen, estaba como siempre mirando una revista de moda. No me quería ni imaginar como me miraría ahora que estaba con la familia más extravagante y asocial, según sus costumbres, de este pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios._

_Pero al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, la secretaria se quedo mirando alucinada a Carlisle cuando este, con unos modales impecables, le llamó la atención._

_-…Buenos días, Doctor Cullen-Balbuceo confusa mientras con la mano se peinaba el pelo- ¿Que puedo hacer por usted? ¿Donde le puedo echar una mano…esto quiero decir… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Se ofreció con voz melosa._

_Por la cara que estaba poniendo, me podía imaginar que no estaría pensando nada puro e inocente sobre Carlisle. Ademas su porte y su voz, incrementaban las probabilidades de que la señora Cope se tuviese que retirarse por hiperventilación. _

_-Vera Señora Cope, tengo que hacer unas modificaciones sobre Isabella Marie Swan.- La señora Cope me miro sin la malicia anterior- Como sabrá, la madrugada del sábado Isabella sufrió el ataque de un depravado y su padre, el jefe Swan, ha tenido que ser ingresado en el hospital. Mi mejor amigo de la universidad es el tío de Isabella y me ha pedido como favor que la acoja en mi casa conmigo y con mi familia para que no vuelva a pasar por el trauma de volverse a cambiar de instituto tras haber ingresado en este hace dos días. Por lo tanto me gustaría hacer algunos cambios en sus datos, si no le importa._

_-Claro…-la señora Cope empezó a tartamudear y a temblarle las manos cuando buscaba mi expediente- ¿Sabe Doctor Cullen?, Esta usted muy…, quiero decir que es usted muy bueno al aceptar a esa pobre chica en su casa. Seguro que Isabella le vendrá muy bien la influencia de una familia ejemplar como la de usted- Le hizo la pelota descaradamente mientras le sonreía como una tonta._

_Me estaba empezando a imaginar lo que se le pasaría por la cabeza a la señora Cope, ya que Edward se estaba partiendo de risa leyéndole sus pensamientos._

_Le tendría que bajar de las nubes a la pobre señora recordándole que el doctor Carlisle Cullen tenía en casa esperándole una señora Cullen, pero de sueños se vivía._

_Edward ya no se podía contener las risas y Carlisle le miro severamente mientras la señora Cope se dedicaba a cambiar algunos datos de mi expediente._

_-Ya está-le dijo la señora Cope dejando de teclear el ordenador y mirando con una sonrisa de bobalicona al bello rostro de Carlisle- ¿Me puedo ofrecer en hacerle algo más…-agito la cabeza muy nerviosa-Quiero decir…¿ Puedo hacer algo más por usted?_

_-Pues ahora que lo dice, sí. Me gustaría saber si puede hacer unos cambios de clase para Edward y Alice- le pidio con sus exquisitos modales haciendo que la señora Cope mantuviese la compostura por los pelos._

_-Veré lo que puedo hacer-tecleó en el ordenador- Creo que a la pobre chica le vendrá bien estar con gente de su edad, después de lo que le ha sucedido lo tendrá que estar pasando fatal…menos mal que sus hijos son encantadores y le ayudaran en todo…sobre todo Edward- El nombrado enarco una ceja con fastidio-Ya lo creo que se va encontrar mas que bien con el. Sabes, Isabella-se dirigio a mí- no sabes como te envidio por estar en la misma casa con un mozo tan guapo y tan encantador. Creo que si tuviese veinte años menos desde luego que te retaría por conseguirlo y lucharía duro._

_Fruncí los labios hasta que no pude evitar explotar del todo._

_- ¿Cuánto quiere de ventaja?-pregunté un tanto sarcástica. Me preguntaba que era lo que veía la gente para pensar que Edward Cullen y yo pudiésemos estar algun día juntos. O más bien la pregunta era que era lo que Edward y yo no veíamos que los demás sí lo hacían._

_La señora Cope rio ante mi comentario._

_-Que modesta eres, chiquilla. Ahora dices eso pero seguro que luego no le dejaras ni a sol ni a sombra. Ni él a ti._

_"No sabes la razon que tienes, pero no del modo que tú crees"_

_Harta de la paranoia mental de la señora Cope dirigí la vista a las taquillas donde encontre a Angela Weber intentando abrir la suya. Decidí acercarme a saludarla._

_-Hola, Angela-saludé efusivamente._

_La aludida pego un brinco y se llevo las manos al corazon. Después me miro con una mezcla de angustia y tristeza. Me empecé a plantear el odio de la gente hacia los Cullen y me pregunte si Angela habia sido afectada por el virus "Anticullen"._

_-Bella, me has asustado._

_-Lo siento-me disculpé y decidí pasar a otro tema-¿Que tal fue la fiesta?-pregunté algo para romper el hielo- Siento haberme ido tan deprisa de ella y sin despedirme pero me perdí y luego sin saberlo tome un camino y me condujo hasta casa-No la estaba mintiendo del todo y de repente las piernas me flaquearon-…y me encontré lo que me encontré-Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Charlie._

_-No tienes que disculparte por nada-musitó con la cabeza baja- y siento lo que le ha pasado a tu padre. Era muy bueno y no se merecía lo que le ha pasado. _

_Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caerme por las mejillas._

_- Y también me alegro que una familia como los Cullen te haya acogido- parecía muy sincera- Pero la gente del pueblo…-frunció el ceño incomoda- Aquí no puedes tener ningún secreto entre la señora Stanley, la señora Mallory y los indios de La Push- Lo comprendía todo. La campaña "antibella" había empezado. Para ellos yo era el nuevo miembro de la secta satánica de los Cullen._

_Aunque no sabía si quería que me diese detalles, mi lado masoquista queria enterarse de hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que se estaba diciendo de mi extraña convivencia con la familia más extravagante de todo el estado._

_-Soy el nuevo miembro de la secta Cullen, ¿verdad?-Eso era la constatación de un hecho._

_Asintió tímidamente._

_-…Bueno se cuenta…-empezó tímidamente como si lo que tuviese que decir fuese vergonzoso como la peor de las blasfemias-…que atraída por las historias de la secta satánica de los Cullen, fuiste a la casa a investigar porque según , dicen a ti te gusta el tema-puse los ojos en blanco-que cuando llegaste empezaste a hacer hechizos en el jardín y que el doctor te pillo "in fraganti" y para no chivarse a tu padre te hizo jurar que entrarías en la secta y tú aceptaste…y como prueba de admisión…pegaste una paliza a tu padre y quemaste tu casa._

_Golpeé la taquilla con fuerza al oír toda clase de injurias. Angela cerró los ojos al sentir mi furia._

_- ¿Como se puede ser tan rastreros, tan vil, tan…?- No se me ocurrían epítetos suficientes para definir a todos los paludos crueles de este estupido pueblo. Sabía que los indios de La Push no iban a ser razonables con el asunto Cullen, pero jamas pensé que les tuviesen tanto odio para decir esas infamias._

_-Te avise que no podías destacar demasiado aquí-me aconsejó de buenas maneras- No toda la gente se cree estas patrañas, Bella, es más, la gente es más sensata de lo que piensas. Yo no creo que mataras a tu padre…es horrible que lo hayan llegado a decir…bastante tienes con lo que ha pasado._

_Intente tranquilizarme respirando fuertemente mientras me esforzaba por no ponerme a pegar puñetazos a todo el mundo. De todas formas, si volvía a ver a Billy le diría un par de cosas bien dichas. Lo sentía por el pobre Jacob, pero también sentía que por culpa de un odio irracional, la convivencia en este pueblo se me hiciese imposible. Y me daba igual que Jacob se enterase de lo capullo que era su padre y los jefes de su tribu…hay cosas mas fuertes que la amistad._

_-Es cruel-siseé._

_-Lo sé- lo dijo dulcemente- Pero yo se que a pesar de todo saldrás adelante. Estás bien acompañada-sonrió tímidamente._

_-Angela-reconocí la voz estridente de Lauren- ¿Que haces hablando con esa? Ven aquí._

_Angela me miro con congoja y lastima y parecía tener un dilema moral ante quedarse conmigo o irse con Lauren y Jessica._

_-No te preocupes por mi-la animé- Tienes razon. Estoy bien acompañada._

_Angela me echo un último vistazo antes de irse con las dos "amigas hasta la muerte"._

_-Pero Angela- Jessica habló con voz irritante- Te hemos dicho una y mil veces que con ella no se habla. Si la cabreas te echara una paliza y utilizara tu sangre para el ritual satánico de los Cullen._

_La muy estupida tenía razón, ya que aquí iba haber derramamiento de sangre. Pero no la de Angela. Me prepare para vencer la distancia que me separaba entre la víbora y yo, pero sentí como alguien me cogia del cuello del vestido y no pude moverme ni un centímetro._

_-Déjalo pasar- La voz de Edward era autoritaria._

_-Solo una paliza-supliqué- No tienen ningún derecho a decir esas cosas y menos cuando son mentira. Lo de Charlie es caer muy bajo- Las lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de los ojos._

_- Porque ellos se comporten mal, no tienes que caer tan bajo como la gente-su tono era impersonal y sin énfasis- Lo unico que conseguirás si metes una paliza a Stanley, es tener peor fama y ademas meterás en un lió a Carlisle. _

_-No sabes lo que están diciendo sobre vosotros- le informé._

_- ¿Lo de la secta satánica?-preguntó con humor- Esa es nueva, lo reconozco. No sabes lo que se va a reír Emmett con eso. Pero lo de Esme borracha, Rosalie y Jasper venidos de los suburbios, que Emmett tiene problemas mentales y que mi madre era prostituta…la verdad que no son nada originales. Tendré que portarme mal para que se inventen los chismes con fundamento._

_-¿No te importa que te digan esas cosas?-inquirí incrédula ante su tranquilidad- Eso no es cierto y ni siquiera se han molestado en conoceros._

_-Mejor que sea asi, ¿No crees?- Se encogió de hombros-Además como estas enfadada con la Stanley, ella no se atreverá a pedirte que cojas unos calzoncillos míos.- me miro como si fuese la cosa mas extraña que habia oído nunca- Esta chica es muy rara y con unos pensamientos absurdos. ¿Para que quiere unos calzoncillos míos? Si necesita ropa interior y no se la puede comprar, podría pedirte la ropa de Rosalie o la de Alice._

_Le tuve que mirar un par de veces para percatarme que hablaba en serio._

_Moví la cabeza resignada._

_-No me lo puedo creer-puse los ojos en blanco- Para lo espabilado que estas en algunas cosas, lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser en otras._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_- ¿Inocente yo?_

_De repente sentí como alguien me apretaba._

_-¡Que bien!-exclamó Alice apretándome contra su cuerpo- Vamos a tener dos clases juntas, primera y ultima. ¡Se que eres muy patosa y que la gimnasia no es lo tuyo, pero aquí estoy yo para ayudarte!_

_-¿Y el resto de clases no vas a estar conmigo?-pregunté con tristeza. Alice era mi única vía de escape en este campo de batalla en la que se iba a convertir el instituto._

_-Las otras cuatro clases las vas a tener con Edward- me comentó Carlisle que ya había terminado de hablar con la señora Cope- Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Si las cosas se piden de buenas maneras, te las conceden enseguida._

_-Y tú dices que yo peco de inocente-me comentó Edward divertido._

_Carlisle nos pasó la mano por el hombro a Edward y a mí._

_-Ya que vais a pasar casi las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, espero que os llevéis bien. No quiero tener problemas con vosotros y Bella debes saber que tienes que cumplir ciertas reglas por tu seguridad y nuestra._

_-¿Reglas?-Me sentí como una presa con libertad vigilada._

_-Primera regla: Somos vegetarianos y por lo tanto no debes morder a los humanos…_

_-Papa-le recordó Edward- Bella no necesita esa norma._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó-Estoy acostumbrado a reñir a Jasper y se me ha escapado el subconsciente. Bueno pero estas normas sí son para ti: Después del instituto te vendrás directa a casa, sin paradas en el camino. Si algun día quieres salir, tendrás que informarme antes y yo te daré permiso, pero tendrás que estar acompañada siempre por Edward o por Alice y nunca llegar mas tarde de las ocho de la noche. No puedes salir sola en ningún instante-me miró muy serio para luego sonreir tímidamente al ver mi cara de desesperación- Se que parezco un carcelero, pero le prometí a Leslat que estarías a salvo conmigo y pienso cumplir la promesa. Ademas si lo piensas, tampoco es tan malo. Edward, cuando quiere es muy divertido._

_-Ademas te voy a llevar a Port Angeles a comprarnos muchas cosas-Aplaudió Alice feliz._

_-Bueno-Carlisle miró la hora- Me tengo que ir al hospital. A estas horas ya tendré una cola de pacientes. Portaos bien y que no tenga que venir por ninguna trastada vuestra. Aun me acuerdo cuando Emmett se dedico a meter petardos por el water-resopló-Le llevé a casa tirándole de las orejas. No quiero ninguna llamada del director por alguna cosa de esas. _

_Después miro a Edward y este hizo un gesto de asentir._

_-Bella-se despidió- Buena suerte._

_Y elegantemente se fue, dejando a más de una profesora y alumna boquiabierta. A la señora Cope se le cayeron los papeles de un expediente, al pasar por su lado y despedirse de ella con sus exquisitos modales._

_Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Se me olvido pedir un mapa de la escuela pero al estar con Edward y Alice, no me haría mucha falta._

_-Alice-Edward puso cara de bueno- Te cambio la clase de biología con Bella por la de gimnasia. _

_Le mire con cara de pocos amigos. Me pregunté que estaría planeando. Tratándose de Edward nada bueno._

_-¡De eso, nada!-protestó Alice- Ya que tú tienes cuatro horas con ella, te conformaras con eso. Ademas eres muy malo-le sacó la lengua-Lo haces por ver a Bella haciendo gimnasia y ver lo patosa que es._

_-Cretino-le insulté._

_-No es justo-refunfuño-Ya que Carlisle me ha mandado vigilarla, tengo que tener una pequeña compensación. Yo quiero reírme de ella._

_-Cretino-repetí._

_-Ademas tengo que protegerla del potro malo que no la deja saltar y que se cae encima de ella-dijo con sorna._

_-Sobreviviré-le aseguré._

_Cuando la campana sonó, Alice y yo nos dirigimos a clase._

_A pesar que todo el mundo se retiro a las últimas filas de la clase y nos dejaron las primeras filas a nosotras, la clase de cálculo con Alice fue de lo más amena. Solo los primeros cinco minutos, en los que el profesor Varner, un hombrecillo delgado y pinta de amargado, me pidio el justificante y me hizo presentarme en medio de la clase, mirandome como si yo fuera la hija del demonio debido a mis vestimentas._

_Alice me consoló y empezamos a hablar de los temas más tontos. Me encantaba estar con ella, hacia que los problemas mas gordos fuesen nimiedades._

_No podía decir lo mismo de Edward. Después de cálculo me tocaba lengua española y mis compañeros al ver aparecer a Edward conmigo repitieron el mismo patrón de conducta. Edward, indiferente a todo, se sentó en una esquina y yo hice lo mismo. No hablamos ni un minuto de las cuatro horas que tuvimos de clase._

_A tercera hora, le dio por levantarse en mitad de la clase, y dirigirse a las ventanas._

_-¿Señor Cullen?-Le llamó la atención el profesor Verty- ¿Que se supone que hace?_

_-Estoy abriendo las ventanas, profesor- explico tranquilamente como si estuviese hablando con un tonto-Es que la calefacción esta al máximo y tengo calor._

_Y a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que le puso el profesor Verty , Edward abrió las ventanas de par en par. Después se sentó tranquilamente en su sitio mientras los demás nos poníamos los abrigos por el frío que entro del exterior._

_Mike Newton, que se habia sentado tres sitios mas atrás mía y no hacia mas que mirarme el culo y me estaba poniendo de los nervios, lanzo una mirada envenenada a mi compañero. Edward ni se inmuto a pesar de que debia estar leyéndole los pensamientos._

_-Bonita forma de hacer amigos-le increpe mientras me abrazaba el cuerpo debido al frío._

_-La culpa de todo la tienes tú-me acusó-No puedes oler como hueles y que yo no haga nada por evitarlo._

_Encima la culpa la tenía yo. _

_-Eres un cretino-le repetí por enésima vez._

_Me decidió ignorar. _

_Como hizo en la hora de la comida cuando fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo situada en la esquina. Allí nos reunimos con Alice, Emmett, Jasper; el cual se volvio a alterar en cuanto me vio; y por supuesto, Rosalie._

_Edward se sentó en la esquina más alejada a mí mientras que los demás le seguían. Ninguno de ellos se molesto en mirarme siquiera. Alice fue la única que se sentó enfrente de mí. Me extrañó que llevase la bandeja llena de comida._

_-Puro atrezzo-me explicó al ver mis arrugas de extrañeza en la cara-si convivimos con los humanos, tenemos que simular sus costumbres. A proposito, ¿Esta pizza está comestible?-me preguntó con cara de asco._

_Me la metí en la boca para no tener que comentar nada. No me sentía con ganas de hablar._

_-¿No te parece genial?-siguió hablando- Siempre tenemos esta mesa para nosotros. Me siento como una "V.I.P"._

_-Fabuloso-musité._

_Me sentí deprimida de pronto. Me sentía ignorada tanto por los humanos como por los vampiros. _

_Me sentí medio eufórica cuando estaba en el asiento trasero del volvo de Edward camino de casa. Estaba harta que la gente me mirase mal y que Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward decidieran pasar de mí. Alice estaba sentada a mi lado intentándome sonsacar que me había parecido mi primera experiencia del instituto._

_-Prefiero estar con Leslat-le dije la verdad pero sin referirme a mí trabajo de cazar vampiros. No quería herir los sentimientos a la única persona que me trataba bien._

_-Le echas de menos-me comentó sin énfasis-Es normal y aunque ahora creas que el ambiente este enrarecido, te sentirás mucho mejor dentro de poco. Todo cambiara._

_No sabía si lo decía como premonición o para tranquilizarme._

_Edward había alcanzado los doscientos kilómetros y parecia no oírnos al intentar concentrarse en la conducción, pero supuse que eso no le costaría ningún esfuerzo. Podía ver como miraba ausente por la ventanilla las gotas de lluvia estrellándose en el coche. Parecía melancólico, aunque con él nunca se sabía._

_Al llegar a casa, Esme me preguntó que tal el primer día de instituto._

_-Bien- le mentí aunque con la cara que puso de preocupación supuse que mi rostro no era nada convincente- Por lo menos no he tenido que hacer gimnasia-eso era lo unico bueno que me habia sucedido al tener los dedos rotos- Me he librado hasta dentro de un mes._

_-Te veo desanimada, cielo-susurró acariciándome con sus gélidas manos-Bueno es un cambio brusco para ti, pero te acostumbraras. _

_Suspire bastante escéptica._

_-¿Por que no llamas a tu madre?-Sugirió- Debe estar muy preocupada por ti._

_Con todo el jaleo del instituto, se me había olvidado que tenía que llamar a mi madre. Sonrei a Esme y me subí a mi cuarto._

_Después de casi sufrir una hipoxia por subir escaleras, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me pensé lo que le diría a mi madre para preocuparla lo mas mínimo._

_Fui a coger el móvil de mi mochila y descubrí con sorpresa que entre mis libros de texto estaba "Hecate". Supuse que era la costumbre de tenerla siempre a mi lado. Nunca se sabía cuando la podía necesitar. Afortunadamente en el instituto no había detectores de metales._

_Después de comprobar que mi madre me había saturado los mensajes y habia realizado quinientas llamadas, decidí ser una buena hija y quitarle un peso de encima._

_Tenía la cabeza sobrecargada después de hablar con mi madre. Una hora de charla con ella había conseguido que tuviese que tomar otro Ibuprofeno. Por supuesto, estaba histérica y lo primero que hizo fue regañarme y echarme en cara que no la llamase antes. Se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña cuando le dije el estado de Charlie y se empezó a acordar de cuanto le quería a pesar de todo. Algo más tranquila, me preguntó que tal era mi nueva familia y si yo me había adaptado a su dieta._

_-No tengo intención de hacerlo-la tranquilicé creyendo que me alimentaría de algo más que verduras. No quería ni imaginarme si supiese la verdad y mucho peor después de mi ataque por un vampiro. Renee nunca se acostumbraría a mi vida por muchas veces que me haya visto a las puertas de la muerte-Por lo menos no a corto plazo, mamá._

_El último rato que estuvimos hablando, me estuvo suplicando que volviese a Phoenix con ella. Ya se apañaría como hacernos felices a Phil y a mí._

_Y estuve a punto de coger la maleta y coger el primer vuelo que saliese a Phoenix. Solo el pensamiento de que podía atraer las sombras de mi mundo a su soleado mundo, me hizo retractarme de la idea. No quería que mi caprichosa, vulnerable y cariñosa madre acabara como Charlie…o incluso peor._

_Con mucho dolor por parte de ella, me despedí, no sin antes hacerme prometer que la llamaría todos los días._

_Para no pensar en el instituto y en mi vecino y guardián, decidí que tenía que empezar el trabajo de literatura. Empecé a pensar el libro del cual me iba a sacar el trabajo y cuando fui a la estantería en la balda donde estaban colocados, me encontré mi desgastado libro de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Jane Austen. Decidí hacer el trabajo sobre "Orgullo y Prejuicio"._

_Me tumbé en la cama y me concentré en la lectura. Acabe de entrar en la lectura totalmente cuando empezó a sonar la misma música suave de piano de esta mañana. Supuse que quien tocaba el piano era Esme. Solo ella tenía esa sensibilidad especial o eso me parecía a mí. Algún día le pediría que me tocase algo. Eso me ayudó a conectarme enseguida con la novela y me imaginé la vida de Elizabeth Bennet y sus hermanas. Pero al llegar a la escena del primer baile y leer las palabras de Mr Darcy, el héroe de la novela, que "No hay ninguna chica lo suficientemente hermosa aquí para tentarme a bailar", refiriéndose a Elizabeth. _

_Irremediablemente la imagen de Mr Darcy se me vino a la mente y me lo imagine con piel palida como el mármol, pelo rebelde y de color del bronce, ojos dorados, un rostro perfecto como el de una estatua de Lisipo y una voz musical, fría y educadamente cortante._

_Desesperada, cerré libro. Hasta en mis libros favoritos había una referencia a él. O yo estaba muy colgada._

_"Me tienes que fastidiar todo, estupido vampiro pijo"_

_Para quitármelo de la mente, decidí coger mi ordenador portátil, y ponerme el DVD de la película de Keira Knightley, actriz que me gustaba mucho y que Leslat, después de ver "Piratas del Caribe" decía que me parecía a ella. Me mire en el espejo extrañada y sacudí la cabeza. También cuando jugaba al "Final Fantasy" me sacaba parecido con Rinoa. Este Leslat estaba hecho un frikie._

_Pero el querer ver la película se me hizo imposible, ya que si Edward no habia tocado las narices durante el día, lo tenía que hacer ahora poniendo una música estridente a toda potencia. Era imposible oír nada._

_Intente un par de veces poner el DVD pero era imposible enterarme de algo si tenía un cantante de Rock casi gritándome al oído. _

_A pesar de mi enfado, decidí hablar por las buenas con Edward. Llame un par de veces a la puerta de su cuarto, ya que supuse que me había oído, y esperé a que me abriese la puerta._

_Se hizo de rogar pero al final accedió a sacar la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta._

_- ¿Se te ha perdido algo?-preguntó con fastidio._

_Decidí ignorar su comentario._

_-Edward me gustaría que pusieses la música más baja, si no te importa- le pedí educadamente- No puedo concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo._

_Edward me miro desdeñoso._

_-Yo tampoco me concentro con el ruido de los latidos de tu corazón, pero tu no les vas a parar, ¿No?- Me soltó cruelmente-Por lo tanto como no quiero oírlos, tendré que poner la música muy alta. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me gustaría que me dejases. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer-Me dijo de forma poco cortes cerrándome la puerta en mis narices._

_-Cretino-le insulté. Empezaba a pensar que Mr. Darcy no se merecía que le comparase a semejante individuo._

_Volví dando grandes zancadas a mi cuarto y me puse los dedos en las sienes pensando en la mejor manera de resolver esto sin tener que recurrir a la Katana._

_De repente, sonreí cruelmente al tener semejantes pensamiento. A mí también me dolía pero tenía que sacar lo peor de mí para que me respetase._

_Empecé a buscar entre mis CD algo que me pudiese servir y encontré uno que Phil me regalo. Lo mire y vi la carátula de dibujitos. Por fin el infantil de mi padrastro me iba a servir para algo. Antes de ponerlo en la minicadena, lo puse en mi reproductor. Sonaba estridente y chirriante. Era perfecto._

_En cuanto lo puse en la minicadena, subí el volumen al máximo que lo permitía espere sentada en mi cama a los acontecimientos._

_-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos,…_

_-¡MALDITA SEAS, BELLA!-chilló con toda su potencia- ¡BAJA ESE RUIDO O ME ENFADARE DE VERDAD!_

_-¡ESTE ES UN PAIS LIBRE!-Chillé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que mis cuerdas vocales me dolieron- ¡TU NO ME PUEDES DECIR NADA POR ESTAR EN MI CUARTO ESCUCHANDO MUSICA!_

_-¡SI A ESE RUIDO LO LLAMAS MUSICA ESTARAS MATANDO A MOZART!_

_-¡ENCIMA QUE TE AYUDO A QUE NO OIGAS LOS ESTUPIDOS LATIDOS DE MI CORAZON!_

_-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO DE MUY BUENAS MANERAS QUE APAGUES ESA MIERDA!_

_-¡¿QUE PASA SI NO QUIERO APAGARLO?!_

_-¡BELLA, TE ESTOY AVISANDO!_

_-¡CRETINO!_

_No volví a oír ningún grito hasta que por sorpresa y sin percatarme de nada, tenía a Edward en mi cuarto, que con una velocidad de vértigo abrió la ventana. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vi que arrancaba la minicadena de su sitio con cables incluidos y antes de que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, la lanzó por la ventana oyéndose un estrepitoso ruido al chocar por el suelo. Después, bajo mi atónita mirada, se sacudió las manos y antes de que mi rabia llegase a su punto cumbre, volvio a desaparecer metiéndose en su cuarto._

_A grandes zancadas vencí la distancia que separaba su cuarto del mío y empecé a golpear su puerta con los puños y a golpes de patada._

_-¡ ABRE ESA PUERTA SI ERES UN HOMBRE Y TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER DEBAJO DE TUS CALZONCILLOS DE PUTO PIJO DE MIERDA QUE ERES!-Chillé como la pequeña salvaje que a veces llevaba dentro de mí-¡MONGOLO, CABRON, CAPULLO, MAMON, COMEMIERDA, GILIPOLLAS, CRETINO, CRETINO, CRETINO…!- Empecé a dar patadas a la puerta con fuerza hasta que me empezó a doler…con un poco de suerte me rompería el pie y no tendría que hacer gimnasia en otro mes._

_Estaba tan entregada a mi faena de derrumbar la puerta, que no me di cuenta que habia alguien mas hasta que unas frías manos me agarraron de la cintura y me llevo en volandas y pude reconocer a Carlisle en la persona que estaba intentando inmovilizarme mientras que Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper me miraban como si fuese algo fuera de lo habitual, más rara de lo que ya era._

_-Bella-Carlisle me llamó al orden de forma autoritaria- Los problemas se pueden solucionar de forma civilizada._

_-¿Pero que ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Esme asustada._

_-El energúmeno de vuestro hijo se ha propuesto que yo me abra las venas y está haciendo todo lo que esta en su mano para conseguirlo-expliqué tan deprisa que dudaba que me hubiesen entendido- Pero no lo va a conseguir. Soy más dura que lo que puede imaginar un mierda…_

_-Basta, Bella-me ordenó Carlisle y luego se dirigio a Edward-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que ha ocurrido. Te he pedido que cuides de Bella y esperaba que lo hicieras sin que derramarais sangre-De repente miro a Jasper-Lo digo en el sentido metafórico, asi que no te imagines nada, jovencito._

_-Pero si no me gusta la sangre-Susurró apenado el aludido. Seguía bajo el efecto de mi bajada hormonal._

_Edward al final salio de su escondite y se apoyo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados._

_-Solo estaba colaborando con el medio ambiente y estaba liberándome de la contaminación acústica que esta pequeña anarquista estaba produciendo-contesto tranquilamente-Tú mismo has dicho que el ruido produce enfermedades crónicas._

_-¡Eso no es excusa para portarte comportarte como un troglodita y tirar las cosas ajenas por la ventana!-le avisé._

_-¡Te lo estaba avisando desde hace un rato!_

_-¡La gente civilizada dice "por favor"!_

_-¡Tú no eres precisamente la indicada para calificar lo que es civilizado de lo que no!_

_-¡Desde luego tú no lo eres!_

_-¡Me lo está diciendo una gamberra!_

_-¡Me lo está confirmando un maniaco depresivo!_

_-¡Habló la Yonkie!_

_-¡Un pijo de mierda no me da lecciones!_

_-¡No me hables de lecciones, intento frustrado de Buffy Cazavampiros!_

_- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar, la mala imitación de Drácula!_

_-¡Deposito de sangre andante!_

_-¡Chupasangres!_

_-No voy a permitiros insultos racistas en esta casa- Nos previno Carlisle- Y os estáis comportando como auténticos crios y ninguno de vosotros lo sois._

_-¡Que bien!-Exclamó Emmett-Si se pelean es buena señal, ya que de llegar a los puños a las caricias en la cama, solo hay un paso._

_-¡CALLATE, EMMETT!_

_-Bueno-Carlisle quería dejar el asunto zanjado-Edward, lo que has hecho esta muy mal, asi que lo que tienes que hacer es pagarle la minicadena a Bella._

_Edward suspiró, se metió en su cuarto y antes de que pudiese parpadear volvio con la cartera y saco un billete de cinco dolares que me dio._

_-Eso es para que te compres una minicadena en el mercadillo de Phoenix donde dices que venden pantalones de Versace a treinta dolares. Seguro que encontraras una ganga igual a la que tenias-se burló de mí cruelmente._

_Rosalie soltó una sonora carcajada que reprimió en cuanto Esme la reprendió con la mirada._

_-Como veo que no vamos a solucionar nada, pagare yo la minicadena-propuso Carlisle- ¿Cuanto costo la minicadena, Bella?_

_Aquello me indignó ya que intentaban comprar con dinero lo que no se podía pagar. Y ademas no podía soportar como Carlisle sacaba del aprieto a Edward. Lo estaba sobreprotegiendo._

_-No es el dinero lo que me importa-musité-quiero que me pida perdón por hacer lo que ha hecho._

_Eso sería más humillante para él._

_- Edward, ¿A que esperas?-Le apremio Carlisle-Pídela perdón._

_Edward entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios._

_-No-dijo firmemente-¿Por que la tengo que pedir perdón? ¿Por estar cuidándola a pesar de mi debilidad? ¿Por mantenerla en esta casa gratis? ¿Por tener que cambiar todas nuestras costumbres por ella? Odio tener que salir todas las noches de caza para no tener que abalanzarme sobre ella._

_En lugar de pedir perdón, es ella la que tenía que estar agradecida por tener un techo donde cobijarse y protegerse de los Vulturis. Nos estamos jugando el cuello por ella._

_-Ahí tiene toda la razon-Le apoyó Rosalie._

_-A ti nadie te ha pedido opinión, Rosalie-Le increpó Alice._

_-Edward-Suplicó Carlisle-Dejemos este asunto ya. No podemos defendernos de los Vulturis si los miembros de esta familia no estamos unidos._

_-Ella no es de la familia-La voz de Rosalie destilaba odio- Solo es una obligación que tú nos has impuesto y que nos traerá problemas._

_-Ya te he dicho que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro-repitió Alice con tono autoritario y frío. Nunca la habia imaginado de ese modo- Y menos si no tienes nada coherente que decir._

_Me sentí como una la autentica extraña invadiendo sus vidas y desquebrajando sus pilares. Una congoja enorme me apretaba el pecho. _

_-Solo quiero que me pidas perdón porque para mi la minicadena era muy preciada- Intenté razonar con él- Se que no vale mucho, pero era un regalo de Charlie. Solo te estoy pidiendo que reconozcas que hiciste mal, ¿Es mucho pedirte?_

_-Edward-Volvio a suplicar Carlisle._

_Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso._

_- Me niego pedir perdón por intentar tener cinco minutos de paz en esta casa- Su voz tenía un deje de furia contenida- Y lo de la minicadena lo hace por cabezonería…si estaba tan acabada como lo está su padre._

_Sus palabras me provocaron una profunda conmoción y senti como se me abría una herida en el interior. Me intenté desasirme de Carlisle y este, adivinando mis intenciones, me soltó y me enfrente a él._

_-¡Si quieres que me quede en esta casa, no me pongas a Edward de guardián!-Le increpé- ¡No quiero tenerlo cerca de mí!_

_Y antes de hacer el ridículo con el espectáculo de mis lágrimas, me metí en mi cuarto._

_Oí a Carlisle hablando con Edward pero su conversación no me importaba. En realidad no me importaba nada que tuviese que ver con ese estupido vampiro egocéntrico y amargado._

_Me metí en la cama con la colcha tapándome todo y acabe explotando por todo lo que tenia contenido. Estallé en sollozos amargos. Para no llamar más la atención, me puse boca abajo y hundí mi cara contra la almohada._

_Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba asi y no sabía si los Cullen se habían ido ya. Alguien llamo suavemente a mi puerta pero no contesté._

_-Te estoy oyendo llorar- Reconocí esa voz y como acto reflejo apreté los puños. No quería saber nada de él._

_El silencio fue mi respuesta._

_-Quiero hablar contigo-suplicó con voz suave._

_Otra vez le di la callada por respuesta._

_-Por favor-me lo pidio de buenas maneras._

_-Lárgate- Le respondí de malos modos._

_-Me iré en cuanto haya hablado contigo-persistió._

_-Pues te queda un buen rato de estar delante de la puerta._

_-Bueno como se que me oyes, hablare desde aquí, ¿Vale?_

_-Piérdete._

_- Lo siento-se disculpó y parecía sincero._

_-No quiero que hagas lo que te ha ordenado Carlisle- Me fastidiaba que fuera Carlisle quien se tragase todo._

_-Soy mayorcito para darme cuenta de lo que he hecho mal y no he venido por Carlisle, sino por propia voluntad._

_No le respondí y el continuó._

_-No pienso pedirte perdón por lo de la minicadena. Entraste en el juego a proposito y te advertí que pararas. Cierto que te lo tenía que haber pedido de otra manera, pero eso no es excusa._

_Golpeé el colchón con rabia._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres entonces?-No sabía donde quería llegar a parar._

_Suspiró levemente._

_- A veces cuando me altero, digo cosas que no siento de verdad y hiero a la gente. Tú me haces sentir vulnerable y no me gusta…por eso me enfado pero no solo por ti, en realidad estoy más furioso conmigo mismo._

_- ¿Tienes un problema de autoestima y pretendes que te ayude?, Vas listo._

_-Tu padre no esta acabado; Bella- me animó- Si en esa clínica de Seattle no le resuelven nada, ya veras como Carlisle lo consigue. Como se ponga cabezota no habrá nada que lo detenga y conseguirá que tu padre esté mejor de lo que estuviera antes. Seguro que incluso le hará bailar el Charlestón._

_Había conseguido que gran parte de mi enfado se desvaneciese._

_-Ahora dime que me perdonas._

_Estuve a punto de ceder pero el tema de mi minicadena podía más que yo._

_-No- me puse testaruda-aun falta que me pidas perdón por mi minicadena._

_-No pienso pedirte perdón por eso-no daba su brazo a torcer- Pero si te sientes mejor, dejare que me des una patada en la entrepierna para que sufra cinco minutos._

_-Eso no me sirve-refunfuñé._

_-Eres muy bruta- Suspiró derrotado- Y en cuanto a lo de cambiarte de guardián, lo siento pero me temo que me tendrás que aguantarme mucho tiempo. Hice la promesa a Carlisle y Leslat de cuidarte y yo cumplo mis promesas. Aunque me lleven directamente al manicomio._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo durara tu promesa?-pregunté con retintín_

_-Uff-resopló- Tengo la sensación de que va a durar toda la eternidad. Espero que solo sea un mal presentimiento._

_-Cretino._

_-¿Me vas a perdonar?_

_- No._

_-Bueno-Podía intuir como se encogía de hombros- Seguro que encontraras la manera de torturarme para sentirte realizada._

_Dicho esto se fue dejándome sola en la penumbra de mi habitación._

_Edward tenía razón en una cosa, me sentiría mas realizada si me vengaba de él de forma muy cruel._

_No calculé el tiempo que estuve dando vueltas en mi cama pensando la mejor manera de consumarla. Tendría que ser algo realmente doloroso para el y que no olvidase en su larga existencia._

_Al principio pensé que podría colarme en su cuarto y robarle todos los calzoncillos de Calvin Klein para venderlos en le colegio por treinta dolares el calzoncillo. Con lo que sacase podría tener suficiente para comprarme una nueva minicadena. Pero me lo pensé mejor y en el fondo no quería hacer felices a las brujas de Stanley y Mallory, que seguro venderían a su madre por los calzoncillos de Edward, solo por fastidiarle a él._

_Echaba de menos a Leslat y me pregunté que estaría haciendo ahora. Me lo imaginé recorriendo, con su donaire y elegancia, las majestuosas calles de Roma mientras coqueteaba con alguna muchacha bonita. _

_Me dolía su ausencia. Echaba de menos su despreocupada protección y su naturalidad para ver las cosas por el lado bueno. Echaba de menos a mi tío. Recordaba su promesa de algun día llevarme a Roma y sobre todo recordaba todas sus conversaciones por triviales que fuesen. _

_Recordaba su amor por la tecnología de última generación y por los coches. Su frase mas celebre respecto a ellos: "Hay dos cosas que no se le pueden tocar a un tío; Los huevos y los coches"_

_De repente tuve una epifanía y supe inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. Empecé a buscar en una caja, que me habia dejado Alice debajo de la cama de color azul, para guardar cosas inútiles y encontré mi colección de conchas que había recogido en las playas de Australia. Me alegré de no haberlas tirado a pesar de lo que me quejaba de tener cosas inútiles. Las había encontrado una utilidad. Leslat, aun estando lejos, siempre acudía en mi ayuda._

_Me tumbé en la cama eufórica y me limité a esperar a que Edward saliese de casa para ir a cazar. Entonces realizaría mi acto de venganza. Intenté no reírme a carcajada limpia para no llamar la atención y que Carlisle me tuviese que poner una camisa de fuerza._

_-¡NO, EDWARD! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESO!-Suplicó Jasper- ¡NO QUIERO IR A CAZAR! ¡NO PUEDO VER COMO ESOS POBRES ANIMALITOS SE DESANGRAN! ¡ADEMAS ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO UN POEMA A MI ALICE! ¡PIEDAD!_

_-Edward-Sugirió Alice de buenas maneras- A lo mejor deberías dejarlo por esta noche. _

_-¡Ni hablar!-se mostró inflexible- No me fió de él, ya que su estado es transitorio. Ademas ya veras cuando salga fuera. Se le pasara toda la tontería._

_-¡ESO ES, EDDIE!-Gritó Emmett- ¡CUANDO ESTES CON EL OSO SEGURO QUE SE TE QUITAN TODAS LAS MARICONADAS DE LA "MENUSTACION" DE BELLA!_

_-Menstruación-Le corrigió Edward- Y habla bajo que las vas a despertar._

_-¿Ahora no podemos hablar en casa o que?-preguntó Rosalie fastidiada- Bueno, ¿Cuando nos vamos?_

_- ¿Tu también vienes, Rosalie?-pregunto Edward sorprendido- ¿No llevas una ropa muy poco adecuada para cazar?_

_-Yo iré como me da la gana-Respondió de mala gana-No es mi problema._

_-Vamos de cacería, no tirarte al oso, Rose-Distinguí su voz burlona-Aunque entiendo que entre Emmett y el oso, aparte del pelo y el cerebro, no notes gran diferencia._

_-Osita, eso no me lo esperaba de ti-La voz de Emmett sonaba triste-Te gustan los peludos._

_-Edward eres un grosero. Necesitas una mujer que te ayude a desinhibirte, que estás muy reprimido._

_-¡BELLA ESTA DESEANDO PEDIRTELO!-Sugirió Emmett picaron- ¡SE UN CABALLERO Y NO TE HAGAS DE ROGAR, PILLIN!_

_-¡BUENO YA ESTA BIEN!-Rugió- ¡SE NOS HACE TARDE Y HAY QUE ESTAR AQUÍ ANTES DEL AMANECER!_

_Luego noté como su voz se suavizaba al hablar con Alice._

_-Te dejo al cargo de Bella-le ordenó- Cuídala bien o ya sabrás lo que nos hará Carlisle si le pasa algo._

_-Que yo sepa tú no te llamas Carlisle-Se burló Emmett._

_-¡EMMETT, SAL POR ESA PUERTA ANTES QUE TE HAGA SALIR YO DE UNA PATADA EN TU ORONDO CULO!_

_Poco a poco note como iban saliendo y me prepare para la acción. _

_Me puse mi peto vaquero para las faenas y salí de mi habitación con todos los materiales que necesitaba: papeles de colores, cartulinas, plantillas y mi colección de conchas. Esperaba que los Cullen tuviesen en su garaje tubos de pintura y brochas como todo americano medio y también cruzaba los dedos para que Edward no se hubiese llevado el Volvo._

_Me sentí eufórica cuando vi que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en el garaje. Mire el flamante coche con malicia. Me acordaba que hace unos días juré que le iba a rajar las ruedas, pero al final pensé que si tenía que destrozar un coche, que por lo menos fuese con arte._

_Tuve mi momento de flaqueza al pensar si realmente Edward se merecía eso. Luego mi mente le dibujó con cara de cretino y volví a evocar a Mr Darcy. Se me quitaron todas las dudas._

_"Todo vale en el amor y la guerra"_

_Y me puse manos a la obra._

_Me pasé toda la noche trabajando como una loca y una hora antes del amanecer lo había terminado. A pesar de haberme pasado toda una noche sin dormir y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, en especial mis parpados, notaban el cansancio extremo, el olor a pintura me daba ganas de vomitar y estaba totalmente manchada de pintura, me sentía muy orgullosa de mi obra maestra. Estaba hecha toda una artista y eso me había subido la moral._

_Una gélida mano me tocó el hombro y me sobresalte._

_-Café-me ofreció Alice y al verla me tranquilicé- Lo vas a necesitar._

_-Gracias-lo acepté._

_Miro el coche y su nueva pintura si ninguna emoción en su rostro. Me pregunté que estaba pensando._

_-No te va a matar pero lo intentara. Desde luego eres una buena cazavampiros. Sabes cuales son los puntos débiles de los vampiros._

_-Tengo que hacerlo para sobrevivir-la comenté-A propósito-Le pregunté extrañada- Si sabías lo que iba a hacer, ¿Por que no me has detenido?_

_Sonrió con malicia._

_-Se merece una lección-respondió petulante- Ademas no me perdería ni por toda la colección de Carolina Herrera, la cara que va a poner cuando vea la nueva decoración de su coche._

_-¿Que cara va a poner cuando lo vea?-Pregunté con desgana. Se me había pasado el momento eufórico y estaba empezando a pensar que se me había ido la mano._

_-Si te das la vuelta lo veras, porque lo tienes detrás tuya-Después saludó a su hermano- Hola Edward, me gusta la nueva pintura de tu coche. Hay que reconocer que nuestra Bella está hecha una artista._

_El corazón se me paró ahí mismo y ningún músculo me respondió por lo que me quedé quieta en mi sitio._

_Por los gruñidos que estaba emitiendo supuse que tendría las manos en disposición para agarrar mi cuello y no soltarlo._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Éste es uno de mis capitulos favoritos. Entre el "periodo menstrual" de Jasper y la nueva decoración del flamante volvo de Edward, la verdad que no me he aburrido escribiendo...XD.**_

_**Es una lastima que no pueda subir una url para que pudieseis ver el resultado. Asi que os pedire un favor y en vuestros comentarios, me conteis como os imaginais la cara de Edward despues de ver su "nuevo" coche.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Maggie.**_

_**Disclaim: Esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes, a pesar del OOC, no. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_


	14. DANGER

**DANGER.**

Me sentía ridícula con la bata blanca, las gafas de protección y los guantes estériles de goma. No podía decir lo mismo de Edward. A pesar de esa pinta tan ridícula y su gesto adusto, él siempre estaría guapo. Estupido pero guapo.

Estábamos sentados en el despacho del doctor Gerandy , mientras Carlisle estaba hablando con su colega.

Apenas captaba algunas palabras, ya que el trasnochar me había traído consecuencias. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo que estaba a su vez apoyado en la mesa del Doctor Gerandy. De las veinticuatro horas que habían pasado, solo había conseguido dormir dos horas. Una en la hora del almuerzo y Alice me tuvo que despertar para ir a clase de biología y la hora de biología me la pase durmiendo mientras el profesor Banner explicaba el ciclo de Krebs.

-Señorita Swan-Me llamó la atención mientras me despertaba de golpe- Creo que los personajes de mitológicos y fantásticos se dan en la clase de literatura. Aquí damos cosas que se pueden demostrar científicamente.

Edward ni me miró cuando el resto de la clase se empezó a reír. Había adoptado la política de ignorarme como si fuese invisible desde que Carlisle nos había llamado al orden a los dos después de los insultos y ofensas que nos habíamos proferido con el asunto del coche.

Al ver que nuestra relación iba de mal en peor, Carlisle decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No quiero que llegue la sangre al río-Sentencio tajante-Y no va a llegar, Jasper, asi que no te alteres.

Por lo tanto se tomo muy en serio su papel de padre de familia y en seguida ejerció su autoridad sobre nosotros. Y por eso nos encontramos en ese despacho en el hospital. Para cumplir el castigo que Carlisle tenía pensado para nosotros.

-Haber si lo entiendo Doctor Cullen- El Doctor Gerandy no salía de su asombro con lo que le estaba contando Carlisle- ¿Me está diciendo que ha encontrado el problema de sustitución de los dos técnicos de diagnostico enfermos y que les sustituya por dos chicos que aun no han terminado el instituto?

-Le aseguro, Doctor Gerandy, que aunque parezcan dos crios, están muy cualificados. Edward prácticamente ha gateado en la sala de operaciones y me ha estado ayudando allá donde he trabajado. Prácticamente es un médico sin titilación. No le haría falta volver…esto pisar la facultad de medicina Es como si tuviese el titulo de medicina por la universidad de Harvard. Y Bella ha estudiado en los mejores colegios de Europa, donde les enseñan conceptos de medicina desde que son unos niños. Desde luego hay que aprender de los europeos. En algunas cosas, están años luz de nosotros.

El doctor Gerandy estaba alucinado ante la sarta de mentiras que le estaba contando su respetable compañero. Aunque una cosa si era cierta. Yo tenía unos conceptos de medicina, ya que Leslat me había enseñado muchas cosas de anatomía patológica y diagnostico clínico en los laboratorios de las oficinas de FBI. Claro que todo eso se derivaba en un fin…La mejor manera de identificar las señales de un vampiro…Algo asi como el CSI a lo Blade. En cuanto a Edward…supuse que habría vivido el suficiente para poder aprender algo de medicina. Ademas teniendo a su lado a Carlisle, algo se le habría pegado.

-Ademas-Continuo hablando Carlisle- Solo será un mes de prueba. Después contrataremos a los técnicos.

-La verdad es que me estaba empezando a gustar la idea de tener a los chicos aquí en el hospital y encima que lo hacen voluntariamente-Edward y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para fruncir el ceño- con el unico proposito de aprender y ayudar a los demás. ¡Son unos chicos tan maduros!

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto oyó la palabra "Maduros" referida a nosotros.

-Claro-El doctor Gerandy no notó el deje sarcástico de Carlisle- ¿Por que cree que les encomendado que se encarguen del trabajo en el hospital? Más madurez no les vendrá mal.

-Lastima que no se queden los tres meses-se lamentó el doctor Gerandy-Nos ahorraríamos un montón de gasto en pagar a los nuevos técnicos.

-Sí, una pena-Coincidió Carlisle.

-Te estas pasando, Karlitos-gruñó bajo para que solo lo oyese Carlisle.

-Doctor Gerandy, Edward y Bella se acaban de ofrecer voluntarios para quedarse aquí los tres meses-ofreció Carlisle feliz.

Tuve ganas de coger la katana y trocear a Edward mientras este le dedicaba a Carlisle una mirada como si le quisiera echar vitriolo a la cara.

"Se que no me puedes oír lo que estoy pensando pero quiero que sepas que te considero un maldito bocazas, pedazo de cretino"

-Doctor Gerandy, muchas gracias por su comprensión. Ahora me iré porque tengo una lista enorme de pacientes esperandome y aun tengo que explicar a los chicos como funcionan las cosas en el hospital- se despidió Carlisle de su compañero-Edward, Bella, a mi despacho.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de Carlisle, Edward intentó protestar por nuestro "injusto" castigo pero este se nos adelantó.

- He intentado resolver las cosas por las buenas, pero parece ser que vosotros no lo entendéis, pues habrá que hacerlo por las malas. Yo también se jugar a ese juego-Su tono era frío y neutro pero lo que más miedo me daba era que sus ojos se oscurecían. Supuse que eso no era normal en alguien como Carlisle- Me da igual quien haya empezado o quien haya tirado la minicadena de uno o pintado el coche del otro, no habéis sabido comportaros como la edad que os corresponde y como mi paciencia tiene un limite que vosotros dos habéis sobrepasado, a partir de ahora en tres meses vendréis directamente del instituto aquí para permanecer cuatro horas diarias en consulta y laboratorio. Asi aprenderéis lo que significa ganar el dinero a base del sudor y el trabajo constante. Eso os enseñara a respetar la propiedad ajena y de paso os haréis amigos. No habéis querido por vosotros mismos, pues tendré que intervenir yo. Y como que me llamo Carlisle Cullen que vosotros vais a salir siendo amigos aunque me obliguéis a ataros a un potro de tortura con látigo en mano y me llaméis amo y señor de vuestras vidas- Se estaba empezando a emocionar. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Edward y yo dimos un paso hacia atrás al observar como aumentaba la vena sádica de Carlisle. Ya me lo estaba imaginando con el látigo en mano y solo le faltaba la risa siniestra para que realmente estuviese en una película de terror.

Aun asi, Edward tenía que decir la última palabra. Estuve a punto de pegarle una patada en la espinilla pero me recordé a mí misma que no nos hablábamos.

-Recuérdame, oh poderoso señor amo de nuestras miserables vidas, que si por algun trastorno de enajenación mental transitorio me diese por enamorarme y casarme con ella, tu seas el padrino de la boda, como master del universo que eres- Repuso sarcástico.

Carlisle sonrio ante la perspectiva. Parecia que la idea le hacia feliz.

-Pues si ocurre eso- Parecía de muy buen humor- te lo recordare. Aunque nunca digas nunca. En esta vida nunca sabes lo que te puede pasar-dejo de sonreir para ponerse serio. Ya empezaba a ponernos los deberes- Edward, ve al sótano donde esta el laboratorio de investigación y realiza todas las PCR. No quiero problemas. Hoy toca donaciones de sangre-arrugó los labios. Lo mejor era que Edward no estuviese muy cerca.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo que no quieras que haya líos aquí, pero me parece muy cruel que me quieras exiliar al subsuelo del hospital. Me aburre eso de realizar PCR y estar hablando con las paredes- de repente sonrio ante una idea que se le ocurrió- Te propongo que me dejes irme a casa hoy para mentalizarme del castigo y vuelvo mañana.

-No cuela, Edward. De todas formas creo que no te hablas ni con las paredes, por lo tanto te dará lo mismo, ¿No?-se encogió de hombros divertido- Bueno si no quieres ir al laboratorio, podrías ir arriba donde…

-¡NO!-Su cara reflejaba el horror mas absoluto- ¡A la zona de ginecología y obstetricia, no! ¡Aun recuerdo la última vez…me traumatizó!

-No seas mentirosillo, Edward- Carlisle se regodeo- Al final te gusto y todo y tuviste una experiencia preciosa.

Edward empezó a gimotear mientras yo me reprimía una carcajada. Tenía que haber estado yo allí para ver a Edward manejando la situación y la pobre parturienta imaginándose lo peor. Me imaginé que Carlisle les tendría que poner la epidural a los dos para que se tranquilizasen…porque lo que menos me hubiera podido imaginar era a Edward tranquilo y sosegado como a Carlisle, manejando la circunstancia. Más bien la circunstancia le manejaría a el. Me dio lastima del pobre bebe al que hubiese ayudado a nacer. Si me enterase ahora mismo que yo estaba en este mundo gracias a los servicios de comadrona de un vampiro, me hubiera dado un patatús. Aunque con la vida que llevaba, me esperaba cualquier cosa.

Carlisle me miro cinco segundos con una extraña mirad especulativa. Me extrañó muchísimo.

-Odio que dejes la mente en blanco para que no te pueda leer lo que estas pensando-Protestó Edward.

Una joven enfermera entró y entrego unos informes a Carlisle muy sonriente. Tenía el cabello largo caoba y unos centímetros más que yo con una figura muy esterilizada.

-Doctor Cullen, está todo preparado para las transfusiones de sangre-Informo con una voz muy sugerente

-Gracias, señorita Clifford- Dijo con voz tranquila y nada sugerente Carlisle- Esta vez la señorita Swan será quien me ayude con las transfusiones-Me señalo mientras ella me miraba con desden-Si es usted tan amable de acompañar a Edward al laboratorio de investigación para realizar las PCR. Tenemos un buen retraso y necesitamos tener los resultados de estas la semana que viene.

Al mirar a Edward, el rostro se le iluminó y me pude imaginar lo que se le pasaría por la mente. Pero Edward solo le regaló la indiferencia más absoluta.

-Bueno, si me necesita ya sabe donde localizarme- eso tenía doble interpretación. Luego se dirigio a mí y me susurró muy bajo para asegurarse que ni Edward ni Carlisle la pudiesen oír- Aprovecha bien la suerte que tienes, niña. El doctor Cullen es un genio en todos los campos y es un hombre que tiene mucho que enseñar-Por supuesto volví a captar el doble sentido de la frase.

-Soy conciente de ello-la repliqué en su mismo tono respondiendo a la primera interpretación-Y su mujer aun más consciente- Le respondí a la segunda intención.

Me sonrio enseñándome todos los dientes mientras salía detrás de Edward.

Carlisle me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese y nos dirigimos a hacia una gran sala, donde supuse que la utilizarían para las extracciones.

En unos de los pasillos, por una de las ventanillas de las habitaciones me fije levemente en un hombre que estaba tumbado y entubado. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago e intente quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Charlie.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?-Me preguntó Carlisle preocupado con su voz aterciopelada.

Asentí y llegamos a la gran sala donde había una enorme fila de personas esperando para donar sangre y tres o cuatro sillones replegables donde estaban tumbadas varias personas con las enfermeras vigilándolas.

El olor de la sala era nauseabundo y cuando vi a una enfermera poner un tortor a uno de los pacientes en el brazo y preparar la inyección, el solo ver la aguja de las inyecciones especiales para donantes de sangre me puso aprensiva y me apreté con fuerza el brazo por donde la enfermera buscaba la vena.

Carlisle parecía tan tranquilo ordenando los papeles y hablando con otro colega suyo sin alterarse por nada.

Pero lo peor fue cuando la enfermera inyectó la aguja en el brazo del paciente, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, y lo ultimo que vi fue un pequeño brote de sangre en el brazo de este y su olor a oxido y sal embargo por completo mis sentidos. Todo se volvio oscuridad y la ruidosa sala se quedo en silencio.

_Silencio que solo fue roto por un grito salvaje de lo que parecia un animal herido pero mucho mas profundo y terrorífico._

_Y un cuchillo se cayó al suelo haciendo el sonido de un trueno. Y ella dio un paso atrás, enfrentadose a alguien con la mirada. Una mirada de decisión, odio y desden. Muy distinta de la mirada gélida que me dedico en mí sueño. Y huyó de ahí aun sabiendo que el lugar donde iba no tenía salida. En realidad no tenía muchas alternativas. Podía sentir su impotencia y su rabia cabalgando por cada fibra de su ser. Se paró jadeante y desesperada, mirando por todas partes en busca de una inútil esperanza. Poco a poco se fue girando y su cara dibujo una mueca de horror. Sus ojos se cerraron y sentí el golpe de su cuerpo chocando contra unos cristales…después oscuridad absoluta acompañado de sangre…_

Poco a poco fui volviendo a la conciencia al sentir el tacto frío y suave acompañado de la preocupada voz de Carlisle.

Fui abriendo los ojos e intentaba coger todo el aire que antes se me había negado mientras Carlisle increpaba a la gente para que se apartase de mi lado.

-Señores, por favor. Esto no es una clase- Increpó con buenos modales- Apártense para que pueda respirar.

Vi como el Doctor Gerandy me ponía el esfingomanometro para medirme la presión arterial y Carlisle me sujetaba la nuca.

-Parece que ha sufrido una lipotimia- se atrevió a diagnosticar el Doctor Gerandy- Se le ha bajado la tensión y ahora le vuelve a subir.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Carlisle con su voz suave mientras que su hermoso rostro se arrugaba a causa de la preocupación.

Empecé a delirar.

"_Si te veo a ti todos los días, me pondré buena_", sacudí la cabeza lo cual me produjo mas nauseas a mi ya estomago revuelto. _"¿Pero serás viciosa?, piensa en la pobre Esme y en lo bien que se porta contigo. Distráete con otra cosa"_

Hice caso a mi conciencia y mi mente empezó a dibujar el rostro que mas familiar me resultaba. Su pelo de color cobrizo y rebelde, sus ojos dorados expresivos y con una chispa de malicia y sus labios dibujando su sonrisa picara…mi favorita. Aunque no lo admitía la echaba de menos.

"_Bella, estás perdida sin remedio, y si te vas al pozo hazlo bien e imagínate lo que hay debajo de la ropa_"

-¿Bella?-Volvio a insistirme Carlisle-Parece que estás mejor- parecía aliviado- Te has sonrojado y tienes algo de color en la cara.

-Tengo nauseas- me quejé tenuemente. No quería que imaginase cosas raras viéndome mi cara de enajenada que tendría en estos momentos por culpa de mis estupidas fantasías.

-Se te pasara-me aseguró- ¿Has tomado algo que no te ha sentado bien?

Ahora que me acordaba no habia comido nada por culpa de mis pseudo siestas a la hora de la comida.

-No he almorzado-Bajé la mirada avergonzada. No quería que se enterase de mis pequeños delirios con la sangre. Pensaría que no era una buena cazavampiros.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco antes de regañarme.

-Bella, que nosotros nos alimentemos una vez al mes no significa que tu lo tengas que hacer-sonrio levemente- Por lo tanto te acompañare a cafetería y te pediré algo con glucosa y después iras a mi despacho y atenderás mis citas. Creo que lo de la sangre ha sido demasiado fuerte para ti en un día. Ya veré mañana lo que harás.

Me ayudó a levantarme y encargo por unos minutos que le sustituyesen para poder acompañarme. No se fiaba de mi sentido del equilibrio.

Mientras íbamos camino de la cafetería, me preguntaba como iba a sobrevivir los tres meses en el hospital.

Pero el tiempo pasaba mas rápido de lo que yo misma pensaba y sin darme cuenta llevaba algo más de dos meses en casa de los Cullen. A pesar de la monotonía, Forks no se quedo atascada en la carrera del tiempo y del invierno húmedo y frío pasamos casi a la primavera húmeda y fría.

Me acostumbré demasiado rápido a mi paso por el purgatorio o lo que era lo mismo el instituto. Mis compañeros apenas habían cambiado de actitud conmigo, solo Angela me saludaba e intentaba hablar conmigo, pero se notaba que la presencia de los Cullen la intimidaba un poco. Pero descubrí que aquello que me mortificaba al principio, ahora me era indiferente. Lo unico malo era que al haberse curado la lesión de los dedos, ya podía hacer gimnasia y quedo patente mi autentica nulidad para la psicomotricidad, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alice por ayudarme en todo lo que podía. Aun me acordaba cuando jugamos un partido de fútbol y me pusieron de delantera. Me concentré tanto en mi función y estaba tan metida en mi función que no me di cuenta por donde corría. Solo me concentré en que tenía el balón a mis pies y cuando llegue a la portería, le pegue una patada con todas mis fuerzas y metí un gol ante el gesto atónito de la portera. Me sentí tan eufórica al meter mi primer gol que tuve que mirar el gesto de odio de Lauren, que estaba en mi equipo para darme cuenta que había metido el gol en nuestra portería.

-No te preocupes, Bella-Me consoló Alice-Lo importante es que has conseguido meter un gol. La próxima vez te ponemos un GPS y asunto arreglado.

Después del instituto tenia que cumplir con mi condena de trabajos forzados. A pesar de las cuatro horas de aburrida rutina de pasar papeles, empecé a fijarme en el trabajo de Carlisle. Siempre que le veía atendiendo a un paciente me emocionaba ver su ternura y su dedicación exclusiva con ellos. Podía ver su chispa en los ojos cuando curaba a una persona. Me pregunté cual eran los motivos. ¿La vocación o la penitencia por ser algo que le habían impuesto? Empecé a divagar en lo que me contaba Leslat de su encuentro con Carlisle en Volterra y al ver su amor a su trabajo , casi tan intenso como el que tenía a Esme, la piezas encajaron y por fin comprendí la verdadera conversión de Leslat y porque le veía como su ángel salvador. Empecé a sentir por Carlisle casi la misma devoción que Leslat podía sentir por él, al fin de al cabo, si una parte de Leslat era lo que era y me habia encontrado, se lo debia a Carlisle. Comprendí entonces que era lo que tenía para que Edward, Esme y los demás le adorasen y hubieran decidido quedarse con el formando su núcleo familiar. En parte yo también tenía algo de él. Ahí era donde residía la fuerza oculta de Carlisle aunque la mayoría de los de su especie le tachasen de débil.

Después llegaba a casa y me metía en mi habitación totalmente agotada. Obligatoriamente llamaba a Renee para que no se preocupase por mí demasiado e intentaba cortar lo antes posible a pesar de sus suplicas. Su ruego siempre era el mismo.

"Cuídate, cielo y no te vuelvas vegetariana"

Si hablaba con Renee, mi deber moral era hablar también con Leslat, por lo que me conectaba al Messenger y veía si " Son Goku Buscando Las 7 Bolas De Dragón" estaba en línea, me ponía mi original nick de " Blancanieves y los siete vampiritos" y empezábamos a hablar.

Me enfadé con él y estuve una semana sin hablarle porque me entere que él se había unido a Carlisle en lo referente a mi castigo.

"Tú te lo has buscado", me decía, "No puedes tratar asi los coches. El coche no tiene que pagar la tontería de su amo. La próxima vez que le quieras dar una lección, te presentas en su habitación desnudita, le caldeas un poco y cuando este a punto le sueltas: "¡Eh, chaval! ¡Este virginal cuerpo no se toca!" Ya veras que mosqueo se hubiese cogido…a menos que tú quisieras marcha…ese sofá es muy sugerente…"

Me informaba que Italia parecía más tranquila de lo que él suponía pero que no se fiaba de los Vulturis. Me preguntaba si habíamos encontrado a Victoria y me estremecía solo de imaginármela en Forks mientras que con las teclas del ordenador escribía una sola palabra: "No".

Me hacía muy difícil estar enfadada con él.

Por ultimo siempre surgía el mismo tema.

"Ya que estás en el hospital, me podrías informar si Carlisle tontea con alguna enfermera guapa. Mi deber como amigo es informar a la buena de Esme de los devaneos de su promiscuo maridito y de paso consolarla en el difícil tramite del divorcio"

Desde luego nunca cambiaría.

Después de estar diez o quince minutos hablando con él, me echaba en la cama, sin molestarme en apartar la ropa de cama y sin quitarme yo la mía, me abrazaba a Little Lamb y caía en el mundo de los sueños…Para volver a despertarme de madrugada dentro de la cama, con el pijama puesto, mi ropa colocada en una silla y Little Lamb sentada en la silla de mi ropa vuelta de espaldas como si estuviese castigada, desconcertada extrañada y algo asustada por el hecho de pensar si había empezado a crear episodios de sonambulismo, me levantaba para volver a coger a Little Lamb y me metía en la cama para volver a tener una y otra vez el mismo sueño en donde Edward era el protagonista absoluto a pesar de nuestra actitud fría y distante, por no decir inexistente, ya que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el asunto del coche. Aun asi su frialdad me consternaba y me apenaba más de lo que conscientemente estaba dispuesta a admitir. Algunos días estaba a punto de echarme para atrás y pedirle perdón por haberse tenido que gastar mas de cinco mil dolares en el arreglo de su volvo e intuía que sufría por no poder conducir su coche. Pero su actitud desdeñosa y gélida conmigo me hizo desistir de toda actitud reconciliadora con él. Pero mi subconsciente sufría y eso se reflejaba en mis sueños.

En ellos corría en la fría oscuridad detrás del rastro luminoso que la palida piel de Edward reflejaba. El se alejaba más y más de mí a pesar de mis ruegos y mis lágrimas.

Y aun tenía una levemente humedad en los ojos cuando los abría nada mas despuntar el alba y meterse en mi cabeza una pieza de piano. En esos instantes era cuando me evadía del todo y por el instante que Debussy y su claro de luna estaban presentes, las tinieblas de mi mente se disolvían como la noche desaparecía al romper el alba. No sabía si aquellos eran los momentos más felices de mi estancia en esta casa, pero desde luego si eran los más tranquilos. Me hacían sentirme en paz conmigo misma.

Empezaba a pensar que Alice tenía razon, empezaba a sentir que la casa era más acogedora y empecé a mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista, aun echando en falta mi vida aventurera. Carlisle, Esme y Alice seguían igual de acogedores y cariñosos conmigo, por no decir que aun más. Empezaba a acostumbrarme, aunque no del todo a la fría indiferencia de Edward. Aunque no me hablase seguía cumpliendo a rajatabla las órdenes de Carlisle de vigilarme y ya me había acostumbrado a él como a una segunda sombra.

Había descubierto que no le caia mal a Jasper, simplemente se alejaba de mí porque era el miembro que más recientemente había dejado de probar la sangre humana y se había adaptado a la dieta de los Cullen, y aun tenía tentaciones si se encontraba demasiado débil para resistir y mi sangre siempre constituía un problema, incluso a vampiros más fuertes que Jasper. Por eso todas las noches Edward se aseguraba que no se armase ninguna hecatombe y se iban de caza.

Aun asi me estaba dividida entre la lastima y la sensación de angustia que me producía verle aovillado en el sofá abrazándose las piernas y moviéndose como una mecedora mientras se repetía a si mismo murmurando siniestramente:

-Jasper, no puedes saltar al cuello de Bella…Bella, buena…Bella, amiga…Bella, frágil…Bella, no comestible…Bella, katana…Bella, no deposito de sangre…uhmmm!...la deliciosa sangre del cuello de Bella en mi boca… ¡No!...Edward, malo…Edward castigarme si pasar algo malo a Bella…Jasper pensar en cosas no relacionadas con la sangre de Bella…Uhmmm!...Jasper tener que terminar " El silencio de los corderos"… ¿Donde me quede?, ¡ Ah, sí!...en la vez número diez mil que salía la palabra sangre…¡ Sangre, sangre, sangre!

Cuando le veía en este estado, no podía dejar de pensar cuando seria mi próxima regla.

Rosalie había cambiado también su relación conmigo, ya que había pasado de depreciarme a detestarme, lo que considere un autentico logro ya que por lo menos me empezaba a considerar como una igual y como a alguien a quien tener en cuenta, aunque sea como una rival. No la entendía. ¿Que tendría yo que ella quisiera poseer a toda costa?

La cosa empeoró cuando su marido de quita y pon, Emmett, empezó a independizarse de su lado y se paso al lado oscuro de la fuerza, o más bien hablaba conmigo muy afablemente hasta lograr una pequeña y muy cómoda amistad.

Todo empezó cuando después del primer día de empezar mi trabajo en el hospital y yo estaba hablando por el Messenger con Leslat, cuando oí unos suaves golpecitos en mi puerta y me pegué un buen susto cuando le vi asomar la cabeza, ya que era la persona que menos me esperaba ver allí.

-Vengo en son de paz- dijo divertido- He visto que tenías un saco de boxeo colgado y yo me preguntabas si…-empezó a hacer pucheritos, cosa que no me imaginaba de él.

Su expresión de la cara era tan divertida que fui incapaz de negarle que cogiese mi saco y se lo llevase. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos.

Volvio casi por la noche con gesto consternado y mi saco completamente destrozado…Para volver al día siguiente con un saco nuevo que se había molestado en comprarme, para luego volver a romperlo y de nuevo comprarme otro.

Empezamos a tener tanto contacto que un día dejo de inventarse la excusa del saco de boxeo y empezó a venir a mi cuarto para hablar conmigo afablemente. Y se lo agradecía, ya que Emmett era una de las personas, si asi se le podía considerar, más divertidas con las que me había topado y por un momento se me olvidaban todo el cansancio ante las carcajadas que emitíamos al contarme cosas de la familia, de sus sesiones de caza y de su relación con Rosalie. Me alegraba que Emmett estuviese pasando la tarde conmigo, pero me preocupaba que por eso se buscase problemas con Rosalie.

Se encogía de hombros cuando se lo advertía.

- Ya me ha echado de la cama, pero bueno. Yo también soy mayorcito y tengo derecho a elegir a mis amigos. Ademas ya tengo distracción por las noches. No sabes lo divertido que es ir a hacer correrías por el bosque buscando osos con Eddie y Jazz. ¡Que buenos tiempos!...si los he recuperado ha sido gracias a ti, ya que Edward se asegura de llevarse a Jasper, de caso contrario ya estarías desangrada y él en la frontera de México-Se reía mientras veía en mi rostro las arrugas de congoja para después continuar hablando de Rosalie- Ella tiene que empezar a aceptar que no es el centro del universo, aunque sí sea del mío. Moriría por ella, pero tengo que admitir que es la persona mas egocéntrica que he conocido…Aun asi, ella es mas digna de lastima que cualquiera de nosotros. Anhela tanto lo que no tiene, que no se da cuenta que lo que tiene es bueno y esta vida no es tan mala como ella se piensa.

No podía imaginarme lo que deseaba Rosalie. Ella lo tenía todo para ser medianamente feliz con su existencia…o eso creía yo.

-¿Por que crees que te detesta tanto?- Me hizo una pregunta retórica cuando yo me atreví a preguntárselo- Tú tienes lo que ella más desea en este mundo y que por desgracia ya no tendrá. Tú eres humana y ella no. Yo tampoco entiendo del todo esa obsesión- Me dijo desesperado al ver mi cara de sorpresa y extrañeza, ya que jamas me hubiera imaginado eso de Rosalie- Ella piensa que la necesito, y en cierto modo es cierto, pero ella también me necesita a mí…y más de lo que se imagina. Eso estaba predestinado. Desde el día que me encontré a ese oso en ese bosque de Tennesse…-Empezó a perderse en los recuerdos y entendí que eran de una época que ya había pasado pagina para él- "Siempre me apasiono la caza y los osos eran mis favoritos, hay algo que me fascina de ellos, quizás que los dos utilicemos la fuerza bruta para destacar ante la crueldad de la madre naturaleza…-se sonreía-…el caso que en una de mis cacerías estuve bastante pagado de mi mismo y lleno de autoconfianza que me distraje, supongo que tu sabrás perfectamente lo que significa distraernos en el oficio de la caza, y pague muy caro mi error. El oso se aprovechó de ello y caí en sus garras. Estaba muy mal herido y me resigné a lo peor, incluso se lo puse demasiado fácil y me rendí sin presentar señales de lucha, si me tenía que ir de este mundo que por lo menos fuera con el menor sufrimiento posible…cerré los ojos para volverlos a abrir al oír un gruñido aun mayor. Al principio pensé que era otro oso y me recriminé mirar para ver como iba ser el final demasiado morboso…pero al ver a esa ninfa de los bosques luchando contra él y venciéndole con una facilidad pasmosa, pensé que la muerte después de todo sería muy dulce. Después mi Artemisa particular tuvo el gesto de mirarme y me sentí como Acteón, ya que yo también habia profanado a esa divinidad con solo mirarla. Merecía morir por ello. Pero lo unico que sentí fue que volaba mientras yo me deleitaba con el perfume de sus cabellos. Realmente me estaba condenando a ir al infierno por pensamientos tan obscenos en los últimos instantes pero no podía evitarlo…Al final deje de volar y oí a duras penas que ella estaba hablando con otra persona. Y de repente un dolor insufrible en mi cuello que se fue extendiendo como un fuego por todo mi cuerpo, y comprendí que estaba bajando a las profundidades del infierno y recibiendo mi castigo , aunque realmente no estaba tan seguro porque mi diosa particular no se separo de mi en ningún instante…y mientras el dolor inundaba mi mente me percaté que tal vez ella fuese una especie de súcubo que venía a atormentarme antes de bajar a las profundidades del infierno, lo que ella no se podría imaginar que la idea del infierno me lo estaba haciendo más dulce y que si ella estaba conmigo en ese lugar, el infierno sustituiría al paraíso.

Para mi sorpresa sobreviví a todo ello y me percaté que junto a mi deidad estaba su sequito haciéndola justicia con su perfecta belleza.

Uno de ellos me sonrió y empezó a explicarme todo lo que había pasado. Pero a mí me importaba un pimiento lo que pudiera decirme mientras ella me deleitase con sus sonrisas.

"No me cuentes rollos sobre leyendas, majete, que no te estoy escuchando y menos si ella está aquí conmigo"

-Carlisle- oí decir a uno de ellos con voz petulante-Mejor que no hagas ningún esfuerzo que está en las nubes y todo lo que le digas es como ir a misa…por un oído le entra y por otro le sale. Ya ira aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Despegué los ojos un momento de mi ángel particular para clavar una mirada al que había hablado. Y sentí una punzada de envidia al reconocer que era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto, y eso que a mí no me iba ese rollo para nada, pero lo unico que me importaba que sentía que ahí sobraba y que él y ella hacían mejor pareja. Evoqué a las estatuas de Ares y Afrodita de los artistas griegos y comprendí que yo estaba fuera de lugar en su vida. Teniendo a él, ella se sentiría más que realizada.

Pero entonces vi que me sonreía divertido y desdeñoso en cuanto me dijo:

-No tengo nada que ver con ella que no sea una relación entre hermanos. Asi que toda tuya-me ofreció- Aunque te advierto que dentro de cien años te darán ganas de dejarla abandonada en un bosque.

Me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, que si no hubiera sido porque no me iba ese rollo para nada, le hubiese pegado un morreo en su perfecta boca."

Y ese fue el día que uní mi destino a Rosalie y a los Cullen. La verdad que lo pase un poco mal con las restricciones en mi nueva dieta y me salté las reglas en un par de ocasiones. Me acuerdo como volvía loco a Eddie. Pero después de todo reconozco que no es un mal balance. Soy más fuerte y les gano a todos de paliza cuando hacemos peleas, suelto adrenalina cuando nos vamos de caza de osos y yo me voy a mi caza particular con mi osita y luego pincho a Eddie con todos los detalles que mi mente procesa y sobre todo tengo una familia donde apoyarme. No esta mal una vez que superas las primeras fases y te acostumbras al humor tan negro de Eddie. El tío lo quiere disimular pero en el fondo es un cacho de pan. Ademas-me dio un pequeño empujón que casi me tiro de la cama- lo unico que necesita es mojar un poco para que se le pase la tension. En el fondo le gustas más de lo que quiere admitir, porque si no, tú ya estarías muerta y enterrada por el asunto de su coche-Soltó una carcajada al ver mi cara de desconcierto absoluto mientras me decía eso-¡Desde luego que le gustas!

Gracias a las charlas de Emmett, a la atención de Alice y a la distante simpatía que me profesaba Jasper, el cual no se acercaba mucho a mí porque argumentaba que le caía demasiado para que mi sangre acabase derramada, todo fue mucho mas ameno y menos traumático de lo que pensé. Me empecé a acostumbrar a las sombras de Forks y pensé con ironía que era el lugar donde más tiempo habia permanecido fijo. Empezaba a sentir que tal vez en aquella extraña casa, tendría mi hueco.

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, y en el fondo no me acababa de acostumbrar del todo. Y en una de las noches, mis sueños sacaron a la luz mis temores más ocultos.

En el sueño de aquella noche, volví por unos breves instantes a ser un bebé y sentía como alguien me mecía en brazos mientras me cantaba una nana. A pesar de su gélido abrazo, yo me sentí muy protegida, mas protegida de lo que había estado jamas. Mi pequeña cabecita buscaba los latidos de un corazón, pero solo podía sentir la cadencia de una respiración. Mi naricita aspiraba su olor dulce y fresco, mis oidos se deleitaron con el sonido de la voz de un ángel y mis ojos se iban cerrando. Pero empecé a caer en el vacío cuando esos brazos dejaron de rodearme fuertemente y me depositó en la cuna. Empecé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas para volver a exigir su presencia, pero su olor se desvanecía y su voz se extinguía.

Pero no por ello deje de llorar y entonces me tranquilicé cuando unos brazos helados y pétreos me volvieron a coger. Pero esta vez no era la presencia que me hacia sentir segura. Sus frías manos me estremecían y su olor me resultaba pútrido. Entonces me fijé en una llamarada que había en el aire y unos ojos negros cargados de odio.

Oí el sonido en el aire de una risa desgarrada y carente de alegria.

-Parece pequeña zorra, que ahora estas indefensa-musitó una voz femenina que me resultaba muy familiar y que destilaba veneno al pronunciar las palabras- Debería matarte ahora mismo por todo el dolor que me has causado, pero eso solo te ahorrara sufrimiento. Por lo tanto te dejare vivir para que tú sepas lo que es amar y lo pierdas como yo perdí a James-pareció pensar un segundo para luego volver a susurrar con voz tétrica.- sí…eso es lo que te mereces… ¡QUE EL AMOR SEA TU LAPIDA!

Su risa cruel fue lo que despertó de aquel estado onírico que se había mezclado con lo más profundo de mi subconsciente. Me incorporé de la cama de un golpe y como todas las noches, volvía a tener puesto mi pijama, las sabanas en su sitio y "Little Lamb" en la silla mirando para otro lado. Me levanté para cogerla mientras pensaba que tendría que decirle a Alice cuatro palabras. Me hacía gracia incluso me halagaba que me pusiese el pijama y me tapase con la colcha, pero no me hacía gracia que me quitase a mi compañera de sueños y le pusiese en una silla como si estuviese castigada. Después me volví a meter en la cama y noté que estaba temblando a pesar que mi habitación estaba a una temperatura óptima ya que los Cullen, por consideración a mí, habían empezado a poner la calefacción. Me puse en la cama en posición fetal, me tapé con la colcha hasta la cabeza y abracé con fuerza a Little Lamb como si ella me pudiese proteger de mis sueños. Lastima que en la vida real tuviese que ser yo la que tuviese que sacarme las castañas del fuego, aunque la mayoría de las veces recibía una pequeña ayuda.

Era estupido preocuparme por alguien como Victoria, si ella era el menor de mis problemas. Ademas Emmett me había dicho que no habia ningún rastro de ella. Pero si ella no presentaba ninguna amenaza, ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa y empezaba a presentarse en mis sueños?

Fui incapaz de volverme a dormir y me pasé el resto de la noche abrazada a mi peluche intentando quitarme mis más oscuros temores. Antes del alba, sentí como la comitiva de caza llegaba y a pesar de ser livianos y ligeros, oí los pasos de Edward llegando a su cuarto. Aquello, aunque insignificante y tan surrealista como el temor a Victoria, me tranquilizaba en gran medida. Pero lo que acabó por tranquilizarme del todo fue el matutino sonido del piano, que ya empezaba a formar parte de mí. Aquella mañana había cambiado y ahora alguien tocaba "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. Pero a pesar de mi medicina espiritual de todas las mañanas, me levanté con el estremecimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Y los Cullen me lo debieron notar, ya que Carlisle me dijo preocupado que tenía muy mala cara al ver que me negaba a desayunar por el nudo que tenía en el estomago y Emmett bromeó a costa de la palidez de mi rostro, mis ojeras y mis ojos oscuros de iris y globo ocular de color rojo inyectado en sangre.

-Chica, solo te faltan los colmillos y alimentarte de sangre para ser una Cullen completa.

Pero a pesar de los malos presentimientos, el día se presentaba como otro cualquiera en mi aburrida historia del instituto. Pero yo hacía tiempo que estaba desconectada de todo lo que les pasase a los alumnos y profesores de la escuela. Para mí, ir al instituto solo era un tramite más de un extraño plan que me tenía deparado el destino.

Ni siquiera me enteré que se había anunciado un acontecimiento que les sacaría de la rutina y que era que dentro de dos semanas sería el baile de primavera en el cual las chicas eran las que pedían a los chicos ir al baile, al revés de cómo se solía hacer, sino fuera porque Emmett empezó a comentarlo a la hora de la comida.

- ¡Esto es como un reloj! Nunca falla por esta época del año. Ya tenemos a las niñas con las hormonas revolucionadas para ver quien es el incauto que las lleva al asiento trasero de su coche-aquello le pareció muy divertido-¡Eh, Eddie! ¿ Quien es la presa potencial de este año de la Stanley?-después se dirigio a mi para contarme algo muy gracioso- Aun me acuerdo del año pasado cuando se dedicó a acosar aquí al jefe-señalo a Edward- para que fuera con ella al baile…bueno quien dice baile, dice al catre y va el tío y la dice tan tranquilo y con sus buenos modales, " Stanley, como soy un caballero y respeto la poca virtud que te queda, te diré que me niego a ser yo el responsable de la perdida de tu reputación, por lo tanto no iré al baile contigo y mucho menos a tu coche después, ¿ Por que no te habrás pensado que lo vamos a hacer en mi coche?"- Soltó tal carcajada que algunos alumnos del ultimo curso se nos quedaron mirando durante un instante- ¡Eres mi héroe, Eddie! Fue la primera vez que vi a la Stanley callada de la impresión.

Me reprimí una risa ya que era la primera vez que oía que Edward utilizaba su sarcasmo para algo útil.

Vi como desde la otra esquina Edward ponía los ojos en blanco y hablaba con Emmett.

-No tenía ganas de cambiar la tapicería de mi Volvo para algo que ni siquiera iba a disfrutar. Bastante he tenido con gastarme cinco mil dolares, y que todavía no esté, para arreglar la pintura de mi coche-Me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-Seguro que la tía es una sosita-dijo Emmett despreciativo-Todo lo que tiene de lengua viperina, lo pierde después en lo importante.

-Por lo menos tiene imaginación-Edward arrugó el entrecejo- Su mente pervertida le juega malas pasadas y se imagina que estoy atado a su cama mientras me hace todo tipo de cosas. Y eso es en sus días normales, porque cuando le da un subidon de estrógenos, la muchachita se atreve con los tres.

-¡Dios que fiera!- Emmett se contenía la tripa con las manos.

-¿En su orgia hay sangre?-preguntó Jasper emocionado.

- Jasper-le explicó Edward entre dientes-Stanley es una viciosa, no una sadica.

- Entonces que me deje de acosar con su mente pervertida-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye, Osita- Emmett se dirigio a Rosalie que se peinaba su precioso pelo con la mano- ¿por que no me pides que vaya contigo al baile?

Rosalie puso una cara como si fuese a vomitar.

-A mí no se me ha perdido nada en un sitio lleno de humanos. Bastante tengo con aguantar una en casa-suspiró- para tenerlo que hacer en una fiesta cutre donde se visten con imitaciones de los grandes diseñadores. Eso es un insulto. Ver a la Mallory pavonearse que lleva un versace, es superior a mis fuerzas. Ella no sabe llevar una joya del diseño de la ropa. Un vestido de esos la queda grande en su insignificante cuerpecito. Ademas no hace mas que insultarme y la muy…-siseo- me imita en todo. ¿Has visto su peinado? Una pesima copia del mío. Si me fuera posible, la sacaría los ojos. Aunque solo hay una cosa por lo que la perdonaría- me sonrió malignamente- Está tan deseosa como yo de hacer trizas a Bella.

La miré como si tuviese menos cerebro que la silla donde se sentaba. Aunque pensandolo bien, Rosalie tenia menos cerebro que la silla donde se sentaba.

Y decidí ignorarla ya que eso era lo que mas dolía, que lo no la admirase como el resto de la gente. Surtió efecto, ya que al ver que no le hacía reproches a su estupido comentario, su mirada cambió de petulante a humillada.

-Eddie-Emmett cambió el tema- Aun no nos has dicho quien es el incauto al que piensa invitar la Stanley al baile.

Edward emitió un sonido que parecía una carcajada reprimida.

- La pobre infeliz está totalmente colada por el guaperas de turno, o mejor dicho Mike Newton. Lo que ignora es que Newton no está nada interesado en ella y tiene la mente en otra cosa- Su voz empezó a sonar irritada-Espero que no se le ocurra, por su bien, llevarlo a la practica-Bajó el tono de voz a un murmullo que sonó amenazante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus ojos se oscurecían.

Me pregunté que era lo que enfurecía tanto a Edward de lo que estaba pensando Mike Newton y cuando dirigí la mirada hacia su mesa, vi que estaba con una libreta en mano y rodeado de varios chicos, del que solo me acordaba del nombre de Eric York, echándose unas risas. Me imaginé que serían apuestas para algun partido de baloncesto lo que no tendría que poner a Edward de tan mal humor.

Llegó la hora de irnos a clase y de repente me acordé que me había dejado el libro de biología en mi taquilla y me fui en dirección contraria a la que se habían ido los Cullen.

Me disponía a coger mi libro de biología de mi mochila cuando me sorprendió ver que había un objeto punzante y metálico dentro de ella. Me sorprendí y me estremecí al ver a "Hecate" metida en mi mochila. Supuse que lo había metido esta mañana como acto reflejo de mis temores nocturnos. Era absurdo. Aun no había pasado nada y dudaba que pasase. Entonces… ¿Que era lo que me había impulsado a meterla ahí? Lo más probable fuese el instinto de llevarla siempre conmigo, aunque las circunstancias no fueran peligrosas.

Estaba tan absorta mirando en el interior de mi mochila a "Hecate" que no me di cuenta que habia alguien detrás de mí.

-Bella-Me llamó una voz un poco avergonzada- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sobresaltada me di la vuelta y no me pude creer que Mike Newton estuviese allí enfrente dirigiéndome una palabra.

-Te he asustado-Se disculpó.

-Me has sorprendido-Repuse sincera.

Porque me podría imaginar cualquier cosa en el día de hoy, incluso que los Vulturis viniesen a buscarme, menos que alguien del instituto, y mucho menos Mike, me hablasen.

-¿Tan extraño te resulta que este hablando contigo?-Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues la verdad es que sí-le corté tajante- Tal vez porque me habéis estado ignorando durante más de dos meses y ahora vienes como si nada hubiese pasado y me preguntas si puedes hablar conmigo. ¿De que vas?

-He sido un poco idiota-confesó-La verdad que a mí siempre me has caído bien, pero la presión social… Me he dejado llevar y eso no estaba bien.

-Disculpas aceptadas-No quería alargar demasiado el tema y tenía que irme a clase.

-Bella, quiero resarcirme de otra manera contigo. Me gustaría pedirte algo para compensarte.

-Dispara.

-Es muy fácil-me sugirió-Solo tienes que decir "Sí" o "No".Ya sabes que el sábado que viene es el baile de primavera y yo me preguntaba si…

Ya me imaginaba por donde iban los tiros.

-Tienes razón, Mike. La respuesta es muy sencilla. No.

Aquello le desconcertó levemente.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no? No lo entiendo solo pretendo pasar un rato divertido y te he elegido a ti porque me pareces una chica genial para estar contigo.

Empezó a entrarme sarpullido mental al imaginarme yo en un baile con un traje de etiqueta y haciendo el ridículo. En esta vida me habían dado multitud de dones, pero la capacidad de mantenerme de pie mientras hacía el esfuerzo de bailar, no era uno de ellos.

-Vas a ir con Cullen, ¿Verdad?- Aquello le decepcionó.

Puse una autentica cara de sorpresa que no pude guardarme, ya que lo mas irreal que podía existir aparte de ir a un baile, era ir a un baile con Edward.

-Por supuesto que no-Desmentí-A Edward no le gustan esas diversiones.

Pareció más tranquilo.

-Como siempre estáis juntos.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Su padre esta preocupado por mí y mi adaptación y le ha pedido a Edward que me ayude con eso, pero nada más.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?-Preguntó algo mas insistente.

Empecé a pensar la utilidad de la restricción de Carlisle.

-Carli… esto el doctor Cullen esta preocupado por mí, por lo que me pasó…ya sabes… y teme que me vuelva a sucederme algo y como aun no conozco bien el pueblo, no quiere que corra riesgos inútiles.

-Pero si tú quisieras ir, no te lo podría decir nada, ¿No?- Me cogio un pelo que tenía suelto de la coleta y me lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Deberia haberle cortado por tener tanta confianza conmigo, pero tenía interés en oír lo que me tenía que decir- Además, por lo que nos has contado, tú nunca has ido a un baile de instituto en tu vida y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de ir, que un chico te lo está pidiendo y promete que va a ser una fiesta a lo grande, ¿Qué es lo que te tienes que pensar? Tú eres la huésped de los Cullen, no su prisionera. Y si no te dejasen ir, siempre podrías mentirles.

Respiré profundamente antes de contestar.

-Pensé que era la chica la que tenía que pedírselo al chico-le recordé tímidamente.

-¿Me lo vas a pedir?-Parecía que me lo estaba suplicando.

Decidi darle una respuesta diplomática, pero ya me estaba empezando a hacer dudar.

-Déjame veinticuatro horas para pensármelo, ¿Vale?- Esperaba apaciguarle con mi contestación, a parte que se me había abierto la curiosidad de cómo sería un baile de instituto y en aquel momento podría haber ido incluso con el mismísimo diablo.

Me sonrió abiertamente.

-Estaré esperando tu respuesta con ansiedad-se despidió de mí- Te veré en clase de biología.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando le vi que se quedaba parado y tenía expresión de congoja. Cuando volví la vista hacia el vi que Edward estaba enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con una expresión que no me acabó de gustar.

-Cullen-parecía que se tranquilizo- Vamos a llego tarde a clase, ¿Te importaría dejarme pasar?

-El señor Banner va a llegar tarde hoy-le dijo cortante.

-Bueno saberlo-se tranquilizó-A proposito, ¿Ya te ha pedido alguien que vayas al baile de primavera?, ¿O piensas que no hay ninguna chica lo suficientemente guapa para ir al baile contigo?-Aquello era una provocación.

-Mas bien no hay ninguna que tenga los suficientes dedos de frente para que despierte mi interés.

Mike soltó una risita tonta.

-Pensé que Jessica te lo había vuelto a pedir-le recordó sardónico-A pesar de lo grosero que fuiste la ultima vez con ella. ¡Pobre chica! Asi no se trata a las mujeres, Cullen.

-Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme como se trata a una mujer, Newton-Le advirtió con un tono frío que me estremeció ya que me lo conocía muy bien y sabía que tras esa apariencia tranquila, se escondía un volcán en erupción. Me pregunté que había hecho Newton para mecerse la ira de Edward- Aparte que Stanley tiene a otro en mente. ¿Aun no te lo ha pedido?

Mike pareció sorprendido por la revelación.

-¿Jessica?-Le extrañó muchísimo- La verdad que no me lo esperaba. Pero me temo que la tendré que rechazar. Estoy esperando otra respuesta- repuso sonriente.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

-Pues más te vale que esperes sentado, porque como se te ocurra llevar a la practica lo que tienes pensado hacer, no tendrás suficiente sitio en este mundo para esconderte de mí, ¿Lo has comprendido?-Le sonrió enseñándole sus blancos y perfectos dientes lo cual era un signo de amenaza.

Mike iba a replicarle pero debio ver algo en el rostro de Edward que le acabó por convencer que aquello no era buena idea. Desistió y se dirigio para clase después de decirme.

-Bella, espero tu respuesta con impaciencia.

Cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces hasta que estuve segura que en mi mente habia borrado todo lo que estaba pensando y cuando los volví a abrir, vi como Edward me miraba fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada quedándome atrapada en sus ojos que emitían fuego. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos sosteniéndonos la mirada el uno al otro intentando, vanamente, averiguar que era lo que se nos pasaba a cada uno por nuestra cabeza. Al final fui yo la que retiro su mirada incapaz de resistir el influjo de su mirada. Después de concentrarme en respirar empecé a andar para irme a clase pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

-Bella-Me llamó.

Me quedé estática en el sitio y el libro de biología se cayó al suelo. No podía ser posible. El segundo milagro del día había ocurrido. La estatua viviente me había hablado. Y me reproché a mí misma ser tan estupida porque eso me afectase más de lo que debería. No quería reconocerlo, pero oír el suave sonido de su voz me influía demasiado. Era patológico.

Intenté no parecer muy ufana por el hecho cuando me di la vuelta y me dirigí a él.

- ¿Que tenía la sangre de anoche, dosis de vitamina de la amabilidad? ¿O quieres adelantar la navidad a marzo y estás haciendo la buena acción del día?-Soné mas cortante de lo que pretendía pero la sorpresa había sido mayúscula.

El ignoro mis preguntas.

-Espero que no hayas pensado ir al baile con ese canalla de Newton- Soltó de sopetón y sin tapujos.

Tuve que cerrar la boca de repente para poder soltarle todo lo que tenía acumulada en mi mente que se moría por salir a la superficie, pero al final el dique se rompió.

-Espera a que entienda lo que esta pasando aquí-le espeté algo sardónica- Me has tratado como una autentica paria, me cobro mi venganza contigo y me dejas de hablar durante dos meses y cuando alguien humano se interesa por mí y me pide que haga algo humano, vienes tú y me dices de la nada que no debo ir con él. ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme con quien debo y no debo ir? Bastante tengo con aguantar que me sigas como a una sombra y me trates como un objeto para que ahora me digas quienes son mis amigos y quienes no.

-Tienes razon en una cosa. Yo no soy quien para decirte quienes son tus amigos-Admitió- Pero te aseguro que Newton no tiene la intención de ser tu amigo.

-De todas formas si yo quisiera ir al baile, Carlisle no me dejaría, ¿Verdad?- Mi voz sonó algo desesperada-Sigo bajo arresto domiciliario.

-Si llegas a sobrevivir hasta los treinta años te darás cuenta de lo que ha hecho Carlisle por ti y le darás las gracias-sonrió levemente- Pero si quisieras ir, ya encontrarías la forma de escaparte de tu "arresto domiciliario".

No le contesté.

-Pero no me puedo creer que de verdad te estés pensando en ir al baile con ese ser rastrero gusano de Newton-puso una mueca de asco- Por favor, por una vez sigue tu instinto de cazavampiro, y piensa que es muy extraño que un tío que te ha estado ignorando durante dos meses, venga de buenas a primeras a pedirte que vayas con el al baile. ¿No crees que haya gato encerrado?

Tenía más razón de la que yo quería admitir, pero me sentía tan furiosa con él que decidí llevarle la contraria.

-Pues que yo sepa, Mike no es el unico burro parlante, que por unos polvos de hada, se le ha roto el hechizo y ha empezado a rebuznar.

Empezó a resoplar de la manera que hacía cuando se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-No le interesas en absoluto-siseó furioso-O si le interesas pero no es por ti, es por mí. Quiere vengarse de mí a través de ti. ¿Que es lo que no ves?

Apreté los puños de indignación. No me podía creer que fuera tan mezquino para decirme eso.

- ¿Te crees el centro del universo?-le increpé-Ya entiendo lo que te pasa-Sonreí con desden-Estás celoso de Newton-Lo cual no sabía si me halagaba o me indignaba.

Los ojos se le abrieron tanto que parecía que se le salían de las orbitas y por un momento abrió la boca de asombro.

-¿Celoso yo?-Inquirió indignado cuando se repuso de la sorpresa- ¡Que sepas estupida mocosa que yo estoy por encima de todos los sentimientos humanos! ¡No hay nada en mí de humano!- me entristecí levemente cuando dijo esa afirmación tan cruel sobre si mismo- ¡Por lo tanto para mí, sentir celos de un ser tan vil como Newton sería rebajarme a la altura del betún!

Me crucé de brazos con gesto adusto.

-Pues viéndote, actuar nadie lo diría.

-¡Eres más vulgar de lo que me suponía si has llegado a pensar que Newton me inspira algo tan rastrero como los celos!

Empecé a emitir una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Dios!-Exclamé divertida-¡Creo que los estás empezando a experimentar!

Apretó los puños con rabia e hizo un chasquido con los dientes.

-¡PARECE QUE NO QUIERES ENTENDERLO!-Gritó furioso golpeando una de las taquillas, consiguiendo que se rompiese la puerta-¡Pues espero que no sea tarde cuando recapacites y veas lo que Newton pretende para ti! ¡Y esta vez no pienso sacarte del lío! ¡Asi que haz el favor de perderte un rato!

Dicho eso volvio a golpear con fuerza otra taquilla y se marchó antes de que la puerta de la taquilla cayese al suelo haciendo un estridente ruido.

Pero no iba a ser el vampiro estupido y voluble el que tuviese la última palabra.

-¡QUE SEPAS QUE LA GENTE CIVILIZADA NO VA POR AHÍ CARGANDOSE EL MATERIAL ESCOLAR, CRETINO!-Golpeé yo una taquilla y luego agité la mano porque me dolió- ¡QUE ESO SALE DEL BOLSILLO DE TODOS LOS CONTRIBUYENTES!

Dicho eso me dirigí airada hacia el cuarto de baño, donde me dediqué un buen rato a lavarme la cara para despejarme un rato de tanta estulticia humana y no tan humana.

Cuando por el reflejo del espejo, vi que había unos urinarios en lugar de unas tazas, me percate de que me habia confundido de servicio, pero como no había nadie tampoco importaba. Pero al oír unos pasos y ver que la puerta se abría, me dio vergüenza admitir que me había equivocado de servicio y me escondí en uno de los servicios con taza que habia y cerré la puerta.

Oí las risas estridentes de un grupo de chicos, de los cuales reconocí a Mike Newton y a Eric York.

-¡Eh, Newton!, apúntame veinte dolares a que sí-chilló uno de ellos.

-Pues yo apuesto diez a que no-le contradijo el que yo pensaba que era Eric- Esa tía tiene aspecto de ser una estrecha.

-Eso es lo que aparenta-añadió un tal Austin cuyo apellido no me salía ahora- Pero seguro que detrás de esa pinta tan rara y esa carita de niña buena de "Yo no he roto un plato en mi vida", se esconde una autentica viciosa del sexo. ¿No veis que se ha educado en Europa? Ya saben lo que dicen de los europeos. Pero de todas formas, Mike, me parece mucha mujer para ti. Ademas tiene esta demasiado ocupada chupándosela al Cullen. Por lo tanto voy a apostar veinte contra ti.

Mike empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-En casa de los Cullen debe estar mas reprimida que una monja en un convento, creo que lo de la secta satánica no es cierto ya que todos son unos reprimidos, pero creo que a la muy zorra le va la marcha-se rió-Cullen no la debe saciar todo lo que ella desea.

-Yo apuesto treinta contra ti, Mike-no pude reconocer la voz del capullo que habló-Opino igual que Austin. Te viene demasiado grande.

-Acepto vuestras apuestas, capullos-La risa tonta de Mike me estaba dando nauseas- Vais a perder, porque ella me ha dicho que se lo esta pensando y lo más seguro que mañana tenga un "sí" como respuesta. Ya me estoy imaginando el día del baile. Esa guarrilla va a disfrutar como nunca. Y yo me llevo otra al catre. Pero encima que no se queje, que con los trescientos dolares que he conseguido recaudar con la apuesta, voy alquilar una habitación en un hotel y allí se va a enterar de quien es mas hombre, si Cullen o yo.

-No te olvides de poner la cámara de video en una esquina para tener todos los detalles-Le recordó Austin-Si no, no tiene gracia que disfrutes tú solo. Además lo mejor es lo que viene después.

-Tranquilo, no se me olvidara la cámara-le tranquilizó Mike- Pero si lo mejor no va a ser que yo me la cepille, lo mejor será ver la cara del Cullen cuando enviemos el video a casa y vea que su putilla se lo pasa mejor conmigo que con él. Así aprenderá a ser un hombre de verdad. Y se le quitara esos aires de superioridad. El tío va por el mundo pensando que los demás olemos a mierda. ¡Se merece una lección!

-Eso, eso-se unieron los demás al unísono.

-¿Pero es cierto eso de que Cullen y Swan se acuestan juntos?-preguntó Eric un poco dubitativo.

-¿Pero te crees que esos dos nacieron ayer?-Se burló Mike- Por muy estirado que sea, Cullen no es de piedra y si viene una calientapollas viciosa a ponerle cachondo, desde luego que se lanza. Si no, es que sería muy tonto.

-Tengo ganas de que llegue el baile de primavera-Comentó uno de ellos.

-Bueno mañana se verá lo que pasa-Recordo Mike- Venga todo el mundo a clase que el señor Banner estará al llegar.

Me encontraba en una esquina del servicio aovillada, agarrándome las piernas con el brazo derecho, mientras que con el otro me tapaba la boca intentando aguantarme los sollozos, cuando oí que se iban a clase.

No me sentía humillada por lo de intentar llevarme a la cama como si fuese una cualquiera, sino porque me habían tratado como a un objeto y solo y únicamente para vengarse tontamente de Edward.

¿Como había podido ser tan estupida? Lo único que pretendía era pasar un rato agradable como una humana más que era. Pero me daba cuenta que cuanto mas conocía a los humanos, mas quería a los vampiros. Ellos eran depredadores, no machistas. Ese sería uno de los defectos que Edward nunca tendría. Podría ser todo lo grosero y desagradable que quisiera, pero me respetaba. Por lo menos en la mayoría de las cosas. Sin ser humano, era mil veces más hombre que cualquiera de los niñatos hormonados que abundaban en este instituto.

Pero yo me sentía indefensa; Leslat me había enseñado a defenderme de los vampiros pero no de los desaires de los humanos y aquello dolía tanto como un ataque de un vampiro, aunque sus heridas no dejaban cicatriz visibles. Pero también me habia enseñado a afrontar cualquier adversidad y yo era fuerte. O por lo menos él lo creía asi. Y yo le iba a demostrar que no se equivocaba. Me sequé las lágrimas, sonreí con una sonrisa siniestra y me levanté para dirigirme a clase mientras mi interior se mantenía un debate.

"Bella, recuerda que la violencia no resuelve los problemas", decía mi parte buena.

"Pero eso no se le puede denominar violencia; a eso se le llama legitima defensa", Me recordó mi parte mas vil.

"¡Ah, en ese caso, dale duro!", Coincidió la parte buena.

Cuando llegue a clase, el señor Banner todavía no había llegado, a pesar de haber pasado veinte minutos. Vi que el objetivo de mi venganza estaba de pie, hablando con Ben sobre el trabajo de literatura cuando se percato de mi presencia y vio con cara de felicidad que yo tenía una sonrisa en la boca, que el interpretó erróneamente. Se dirigio a mí, gastándoselas muy feliz. Me fijé en la última mesa del laboratorio, donde nos sentábamos Edward y yo y vi que estaba vacía. Edward no había ido a clase. Debía estar muy decepcionado y no le culpaba. Mike se acerco a mí.

-Mike- Ajusté mi tono de voz a uno que le diese confianza a él- Ya he tomado mi decisión sobre el baile de primavera.

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras que yo me acercaba más y más a él hasta agarrarle de los hombros.

-Veras-Continué con tono de niña buena- Yo estoy deseando de ir al baile, pero…

-¿Pero que?-Parecía desconcertado.

-Me temo que no tengo acompañante-mi voz sonaba con falsa lastima.

-Pero te he dicho que yo iba conmigo-replicó sin comprender.

Ya estaba preparada para el ataque.

-Lo siento, Newton-Mi sonrisa se ensancho y me recordé a un vampiro atacando- Pero creo que después de esto, dudo que te puedas mover en un mes.

Y sin que él se diese cuenta, le propiné el golpe universal para esa clase de individuos, una patada en la entrepierna. Después de eso cayó al suelo fulminado, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡ESO ES UNA DEMOSTRACION DE LO QUE ME HAN ENSEÑADO EN EUROPA, AUNQUE CREO QUE ES UNIVERSAL!-Empecé a chillarle-¡ERES UN CABRONAZO DE MIERDA Y UN MACHISTA! ¡POR ESO HE DECIDIDO DARTE LA LECCION QUE NO TE ENSEÑO TU MADRE Y ES COMO TRATAR A LAS MUJERES, MISOGINO! ¡QUE NUESTRA ABUELAS NO MURIERON PIDIENDO EL SUFRAGIO FEMENINO PARA QUE UN RETROGADA COMO TU NOS HUMILLE! ¡TENGO DERECHO A ESTAR EN CLASE SIN QUE TU ME INVESTIGUES SI TENGO PECHO O NO!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la clase y noté la mirada de todos mis compañeros. Ben fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¡A eso se le llama un buen noqueado, di que si chica!-Exclamó promoviendo una carcajada general en la clase. Incluso Angela no pudo evitar reírse a mandíbula batiente. Me sentí muy realizada. Necesitaba más momentos como aquellos para que mi moral subiese como la espuma.

-Eres una zorra, chupapollas del Cullen-Siseo Mike dolorido e intentando levantarse.

No había tenido suficiente, por lo que le volví a propinar otra patada. Cayó al suelo fulminado mientras que las carcajadas fueron en aumento.

- ¡QUE SEPAS QUE EDWARD CULLEN NO ME TIENE QUE DEMOSTRAR EN LA CAMA QUE ES TODO UN HOMBRE, ME FIO DE SU INTELIGENCIA Y DE SU SENTIDO COMUN!

"¿Pero estás defendiendo al cretino?"

"Bueno, admite que en fondo no es tan malo, ademas te gusta un poco"

"Eso es mucho admitir"

Me sentía tan satisfecha de mí misma que no podía permanecer en clase y antes de salir por la puerta, eche una ojeada a Mike que seguía revolviéndose de dolor. Me dieron ganas de volverle a propinar una tercera patada para asegurarme pero mi buena conciencia me lo impidió.

"Bella, una cosa es defenderte y otra recrearte. Recuerda que tu eres una chica pacifica y no te gusta solucionar las cosas con la violencia"

Decidí que yo misma tenía razon y me fui a tomar el aire antes de encontrarme al señor Banner por las escaleras.

-¿A donde va, señorita Swan?-me preguntó, extrañado ya que debería estar en clase.

-Me encuentro mal, señor Banner-Puse cara de niña buena-Me están entrando nauseas.

"Del olor a cerdo de Newton"

El señor Banner me sonrió comprensivo. Empezaba a caerle bien

-Vale-Me permitió irme-Pero mañana me trae el justificante.

Sonreí angelicalmente y me fui para la zona de aparcamientos a tomar el aire.

Recordé que no me podía ir a casa hasta que Edward y Alice saliesen de clase, por lo que decidí salirme de las instalaciones hacia el bosque.

Pero no fue una buena idea.

Primero porque empezó a llover y lo que fueron unas leves gotas, se convirtió en un buen chaparrón y me calé hasta los huesos.

Y lo segundo porque, en la penumbra del bosque pude sentir como algo se movía y yo no estaba sola. Era un sonido minúsculo para el oído humano, pero yo tenía esa parte más desarrollada. Por eso descarte que se tratase de algun animal del bosque. Tampoco era un sonido que pudiese producir un ser humano. En realidad solo una clase de criatura podía producir ese ruido. Mi instinto me advertía que no eran los Cullen. Y lo que no consiguió la lluvia, que me calaba hasta los huesos, lo consiguió el miedo instintivo que me permitía estar alerta. Estaba temblando levemente.

A pesar de todo decidi enfrentarme al problema esperando que no fuera mayor de lo que me estaba imaginando.

-¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!-Grité intentando mantener mi tono de voz firme y sereno-¡SAL Y ENFRENATE A MI, NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

"Eso no es cierto"

Una risa diabólicamente espectral rompió el silencio y yo me tranquilicé en gran parte cuando vi a una vampiro de pelo rojo flameante, ojos negros y pose felina ponerse rápidamente enfrente de mí. No era lo peor que me podía imaginar. Aunque también era bastante malo. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Cinco años de continuas persecuciones, es mucho tiempo para fijarse en el más mínimo detalle.

Y en medio de ese bosque de Forks, Victoria se disponía a cumplir su venganza. Nos miramos a los ojos unos minutos sabiendo, ambas, que una de las dos no volvería a ver un nuevo amanecer.


	15. PIANO AND CARS

**PIANO AND CARS**

Esperaba el momento en que Victoria rompiese el contacto visual conmigo para preparase a atacar y asi yo poder saber que clase de defensa preparar.

A pesar de su temple de hielo y su apariencia tranquila, podía ver llamaradas en sus ojos. Estaba furiosa, por lo tanto su ataque sería desesperado e imperfecto. Cometería errores. Sus emociones serían su punto flaco. Leslat siempre me decía que a lo hora de la lucha, nuestros sentimientos debían quedar muy en el fondo de nuestro interior y no dejar que se abriese una grieta en nuestro exterior que pudiera delatarnos. Nuestro talón de Aquiles

Podía ver como se habían formado las líneas de muerte por todo su cuerpo. Si aprovechaba sus errores y me guiaba por mi instinto ganaría si hubiera tenido a "Hecate" conmigo. ¿Dónde estaba mi Sai cuando lo necesitaba? Recordé que lo había dejado en mi mochila que a su vez estaba guardada en la taquilla del instituto. ¿Para que me sirvieran los presentimientos, si luego les ignoraba?

Si quería sobrevivir tenía la mejor manera de huir de allí. Solo se me ocurría ganar tiempo para llegar al instituto y de alguna manera coger a "Hecate" o por lo menos hacer que Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper…o incluso Rosalie, se percataran que una vampiro psicotica estaba tras de mí. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que Victoria entrase en el instituto. Estaba tan ciega por la venganza, que no le importaría hacer daño a gente inocente para conseguir su objetivo. A mi mente vino el pobre niño de Ciudad Juárez. Por lo tanto, tendría que ser yo la que me sacase las castañas de fuego. Había una cosa clara. A pesar de todo, no quería morir y tendría que luchar por ello.

Apenas me percaté que Victoria había realizado un rápido movimiento y se había puesto en posición de ataque. La lucha iba a empezar y yo no estaba preparada. Todas las ventajas que tenía para ganarla, se perdían en el vació. Estaba lloviendo a mares y el agua se me metía en los ojos. Tenía que pensar en algo para distraerla unos minutos. En realidad no me importaba nada pero le lancé una pregunta por casualidad:

-¿Se puede saber como me has encontrado?-Pregunté bajo para no dejar translucir ninguna emoción.

Funcionó, porque ella relajo su pose levemente y se rió fuertemente. Su risa fatídica era la idónea para el ambiente del bosque.

-Como vas a morir pronto, te lo voy a contar- Sonrió bastante pagada de si misma-James no solo se ocupaba de mí en ciertos aspectos que tú, para tu desgracia, nunca descubrirás. Me enseñó parte de su gran don que era la habilidad para el rastreo, Recuerdas como te engañó, ¿Verdad?-Asentí muy incomoda- No soy tan buena como él, pero me ha bastado para encontrarte. Fue fácil. Os dejé una pista falsa en Ciudad Juárez y tu lameculos y tú pensasteis que me había ido hacia el sur. Pero yo seguía escondida en el desierto y esperaba vuestro próximo movimiento. Os oí hablar sobre que te mudabas a este pueblo. Registré todas vuestras llamadas telefónicas y me fui al distrito de Phoenix, para intentar averiguar donde vivía tu padre en Forks. Me fui directamente hacia aquí, y parece que me adelante a tu llegada. Pensé en hacer una visita a tu padre, pero en este pueblo también habia bichos raros con sus costumbres alimenticias y tu padre estaba fuertemente vigilado…ademas había alguien más- De repente perdió la compostura de su rostro pétreo y se estremeció levemente- Nunca me acerqué demasiado a él o a ella, no me inspiraba confianza, más bien temor y eso , lo que fuese, te estaba buscando y me iba quitar mi revancha, pero admito que la prudencia fue mas fuerte que yo y le permití que se acercara a ti. Me enteré de lo de tu padre-se rió cruelmente-Francamente querida, mejor que se quede asi y que nunca sepa lo que le va a ocurrir a su hija. Lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un padre, es perder a su única hija-sonrió burlonamente- Venganza perfecta…Me enrollo demasiado y quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Tu guardaespaldas, sé que estuvo siguiendome la pista en Phoenix, te dejo aquí pero no sola. Tenías otros perros guardianes que te vigilaban y yo no me podía acercar demasiado a la casa. Ademas uno de ellos, uno grande y musculoso, se acercaba demasiado a mí, sin verdaderamente supiese que yo estaba tan cerca de él. Parecía un perro de presa ciego. Me divertí mucho dejándole pistas falsas. Pero una vez cometí el error de acercarme demasiado a la casa, y uno de ellos, uno muy alto y rubio, se percato de mi olor, y estuvo a punto de encontrarme; el otro musculoso y uno más bajo y delgado de pelo cobrizo. Con tanto juego del escondite me aprendí sus nombres y descubrí parte de sus habilidades…-Movió la cabeza divertida- Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Jasper tiene una habilidad especial para el rastreo y sabe actuar bajo presión. Tiene alma de líder. Emmett es uno de los vampiros más fuertes que he visto. Pero preferiría enfrentarme a los dos juntos, antes de enfrentarme con Edward…-Arrugó el entrecejo-…no se que es, pero tiene algo que le hace destacar por encima de los demás…Es demasiado brillante-admitió sorprendida para luego volverme a sonreir malignamente- Lastima que sus cualidades no le sirvan para protegerte. Admito que hoy me he arriesgado demasiado viniendo hasta aquí, pero los cinco años de odio hacia ti han podido más que toda la prudencia. Pero, mira por donde, te has quedado tú sola-Rió despótica-y yo podré darte lo que te mereces. Lo siento por Edward, que estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero él ha perdido y yo he ganado- Ensanchó su sonrisa enseñándome los dientes-Y mi premio es tu sangre, pequeña zorra-Me señaló sus ojos negros y supe que no se había alimentado. Y no se alimentaría hasta que con sus dientes alcanzase mi yugular.

Debería estar muy asustada, pero me sentí tranquila y resignada. No estaba pensando si iba a morir, el coquetear con la muerte formaba parte de mi profesión, sino que me sentía conmovida de la manera que Jasper, Emmett y Edward me habían estado protegiendo, aunque me sentí un poco molesta con ellos por no contar conmigo y tratarme como una damisela en apuros y sobre todo por arriesgarse por mí. Si sobrevivía a esto, les pegaría una colleja por ponerse en peligro.

Como vi que se volvía a preparar para lanzarse sobre mí, intenté amenazarla en vano.

-No vas a salir viva de esto si me matas. Ellos lo sabrán y te despedazaran.

Victoria me miró incrédula, para luego soltar una risotada tan estridente que le tuvo que hacer daño en la garganta.

-¿Te crees que me importa morir después de matarte?-Preguntó retóricamente- Si he sobrevivido cinco años sin James- Su mirada se dulcificó por primera vez al pronunciar el nombre que a mí me daba nauseas- ha sido porque el odio ha sido mi motor de vida. Tú crees que lo que voy a hacerte es muy doloroso, mocosa del demonio, pero solo será la milésima parte de lo que me duele a mi su ausencia. ¿Acaso no te han explicado que nosotros, los vampiros, sentimos vuestras mismas sensaciones humanas pero mil veces mas intensas? Eso ocurre en el amor y en el odio. Odiamos demasiado, pero solo amamos una vez. Se le llama cambio permanente. Y no me hubiera importado enfrentarme a la oscuridad de los tiempos, si él me hubiese sujetado mi mano. Pero ahora ya no importa. La vida y la muerte no tienen sentido para mi. No me comparezco de que tu ya nunca vayas a descubrir lo que significa amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas…porque tu voluble naturaleza humana jamas te permitirá experimentar esa experiencia a nuestro nivel. Jamas podrás ponerte en mi piel. Y no tengas lastima de lo que tu nunca conocerás.

Y dicho eso cambió su cara nostálgica por una de odio, sus ojos brillaron de expectación, sacó sus colmillos y saltó para vencer la distancia que había entre nosotras. Ya no había más tregua. Mi instinto de supervivencia me sacó de un buen apuro y me ordenó pegarla una patada, que me permitió alejarla de mí y por lo tanto salvar la vida por unos instantes. Fue más fuerte de lo que me esperaba y la lancé varios metros fuera de mi alcance. Dar una patada a un vampiro era como dársela a un bloque de hormigón y me hice un poco de daño en el pie. Pero por el gesto de dolorosa furia que puso, a ella le dolió bastante. Con eso me bastaba. Empecé a retroceder varios metros de donde estaba originalmente, con la esperanza de echar a correr y rezar para que ella no me pillase. Pero un par de veces ella volvio a lanzarse sobre mí y yo la volví a rechazar con un puñetazo en el mentón y otra patada en el estomago. La combinación de su dureza y su frialdad me dejó los nudillos insensibles. Cuando la vi en el suelo, supe que esa era mi oportunidad y me preparé para correr como una condenada. Pero cuando me puse en acción de correr, mi pie encontró una raíz de un árbol más salida que las demás, me enganché el pie con ella y el resultado final fue que me caí redonda al suelo. Mis posibilidades de fuga se desvanecieron ese momento. Cuando vi que no podía sacar el pie de la raíz y que Victoria se había levantado y se dirigía hacia mí con gesto calculador. Ahora si estaba perdida a menos que se me presentase un milagro, cosa imposible, la misma palabra lo indicaba.

Como iba a morir dediqué mis últimos segundos a pensar cual sería el ultimo recuerdo que quería tener.

De repente mi mente me transportó al jardín de los Cullen, donde mis labios tocaban los gélidos de Edward. Mis labios se quedaron fríos pero mi interior empezó a arder como el fuego.

"Hasta el ultimo instante pensando en lo que no debes"

Victoria se preparó para el salto definitivo.

-¡VAS A IR AL INFIERNO!-Rugió mientras saltaba a por mí.

Como iba a sentir mucho dolor cuando me matase, cerré los ojos para no verlo.

Extrañamente a lo que me había imaginado, no sentí absolutamente nada cuando Victoria salto sobre mí , buscando mi yugular para matarme, a menos que me quisiera torturarme…porque era consciente que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre mí. Pero en lugar de sentir el dolor intenso de unos afilados colmillos atravesando mi piel para encontrar las vías que transportaban mi sangre, solo sentía las frías gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mí. Y también tenía que haber oído el sonido de mis huesos romperse bajo sus manos de hierro pero en lugar de eso, lo que oí fue el sonido de dos rocas chocar y una de ellas estrellarse contra los árboles. Después el silencio mas absoluto, que fue roto por el sonido de un rugido salvaje semejante al de un león furioso por defender a su cría. Sabía de donde procedía ese sonido ya que lo había escuchado con anterioridad y me trasladé a un lejano bosque de Alaska. Y el pánico volvio a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no era por mi seguridad. Temía que esa vampiro pudiese hacer daño a Edward, que estaba agazapado e inmóvil dándome a la espalda en cuanto abrí los ojos. Victoria estaba tumbada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

La lluvia hacia que su camisa blanca se pegase a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, marcándole toda su musculatura, su pelo estaba levemente oscurecido dándole reflejos de fuego y mojado producía en el un toque más salvaje y seductor.

Aparentemente permanecía inmóvil, pero me fije en sus dedos estaban arrastrando el barro del suelo, y me percaté que solo estaba esperando el momento para atacar.

Aun siendo consciente del peligro que nos acechaba, Edward me pareció más irresistible que nunca y mi mente me traicionó tanto, que las frías gotas de lluvia no servían para apagar el fuego que quemaba cada vena de mi cuerpo. Me sentí tan egoísta. Edward se la estaba jugando por mí y yo fantaseando de manera poco honesta con él.

Pero pronto salí de mis ensoñaciones, en cuanto vi que Victoria se levantaba, furiosa, del suelo y se acercaba a Edward y a mí a una velocidad de vértigo. Edward se echo un poco para atrás para coger impulso y en lo que un humano parpadeaba ya estaba en el aire lanzándose sobre Victoria. Eran tan rápidos que apenas pude ver más que un par de movimientos. Me sentí muy estupida al haber infravalorado a Edward. Estaba llevando todas las de ganar. Y luchaba realmente bien, no llegaba al nivel de Leslat, pero este último había sido creado para la lucha, que había sido potenciado y perfeccionado durante siglos. Edward, a pesar de no tener un entrenamiento adecuado, tenía muy buen potencial y en estos momentos me pareció ver a un hijo del dios Ares luchando contra alguna de las bestias de la mitología griega. Y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de la muerte en ese bosque de Alaska. Si la parca no había cortado el hilo de mi existencia, era porque el destino me deparaba algo grande.

Edward lanzó una patada al estomago de Victoria y esta emitió un grito de dolor similar al de una hiena. Edward aprovechó su ventaja y antes de que Victoria reaccionase, elevó su mano para que la palma de su mano impactase fuertemente en la cara de Victoria. Tal fue el efecto del golpe que esta cayó rota de dolor al suelo. Después la pisó la pierna para asegurarse de que no se moviese, mientras ella lanzaba maldiciones en el aire por el daño que se le estaba produciendo. Edward estaba tan absorto en sujetarle los brazos con sus fuertes manos, que no se percató que aun tenía una pierna sin sujeción, y Victoria aprovechó ese pequeño golpe de suerte girando rápidamente la pierna.

-¡EDWARD, CUIDADO!-Le avisé acongojada.

Este me miró unos segundos preocupado para después fijar la vista donde yo la tenía y se percato demasiado tarde que Victoria le había hecho la zancadilla.

Pero los reflejos de Edward le impidieron caerse de bruces al suelo y se apoyó con las dos manos, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ellas. Y con una velocidad espectral se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Victoria quedando de rodillas en el suelo con ella bajo su cuerpo sujetando con sus piernas, las caderas de esta y con una mano le agarró las muñecas para que no pudiese hacer alguna de las suyas y con la otra le agarró del cuello. Desde donde estaba podía sentir la respiración jadeante de esta y sus vanos esfuerzos por soltarse de la jaula donde había sido capturada. Edward la zarandeo en un par de ocasiones para que se estuviese quieta, produciendo un ruido estrepitoso parecido al de un trueno. Y de repente sus ojos se oscurecieron, hasta volverse negros como una noche sin luna y abrió la boca para sacar sus colmillos. Se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia.

A pesar de la escena fuese cruenta, enérgica y apasionadamente salvaje, y en si hubiese una violencia muy implícita, el espectáculo de verlos luchar era más parecido a una coreografía rítmica y bien armonizada, que una lucha de dos depredadores por su supervivencia. No sabía a que se debía pero con los vampiros, una batalla se convertía en algo pasional y hermoso, aunque fuese muy oscuro.

Estaba harta de morderme las uñas mientras veía como Edward se estaba jugando su vida por mí. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle.

Miré mi pie enganchado en la raíz del árbol y me maldije por mi torpeza. La gente luego se extrañaba de por que no me gustaba el campo.

Intenté, en vano, empujar hacia delante, pero mis esfuerzos estuvieron avocados al fracaso. Empecé a resoplar derrotada y entonces vi que a mi lado se encontraba mi mochila. Edward me la había traído. Un rayo de esperanza desvaneció toda la desesperación. Me sentí útil y ya estaba disponible para ayudar a Edward.

La cogi con desesperación, ya que el tiempo volaba, y fui a buscar lo que me interesaba. Pero empecé a sacar mis libros de matemáticas, lengua, biología, un espejo, que no entendía del todo que hacía ahí, mi estuche, mi lápiz para pintarme la raya, etc.…Empecé a desesperarme, de ahí salía de todo menos lo que buscaba realmente.

En un arrebato de impaciencia, volqué la mochila boca abajo y de ella empezaron a salir de todo hasta que por ultimo, salio el objeto que yo necesitaba.

Cogi a "Hecate" y empecé a cortar la raíz que me aprisionaba el pie. Si mi sai podía cortar la piel de un vampiro, una estupida raíz no le crearía el menor problema. Y con un solo corte pude salir de mi prisión.

Me guardé a "Hecate" en la cintura del pantalón y sigilosamente, todo lo que yo podría ser, me agache y empecé a andar a gatas para que no se percatasen que me acercaba a ellos. Edward gruñía tenuemente mientras estaba a milímetros de su cuello. Ya faltaba poco…Edward no me necesitaría, un poco mas y todo terminaría. O no.

Mientras gateaba para acercarme a ellos, mi mano se topó con una piedra que no estaba todo lo fija que debería estar en el suelo y la moví produciendo que yo me cayese al suelo de bruces y me tragase todo el barro que había en esa zona.

-¡Ay!-me quejé.

Ese quejido desencadenó un pequeño desastre, ya que por un instante, Edward se apartó levemente de Vitoria y dirigio su vista a mí, con gesto de congoja. Victoria también me miro a mí, pero la expresión de su cara era muy distinta que la de Edward. Sus labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa fatídica y después se libero de la jaula de Edward con relativa facilidad.

Primero se dirigio a Edward y se acerco a él.

-Lo siento, muchacho-Masculló con desalmado regodeo casi enfermizo- Pero este asunto era entre ella y yo. No tengo nada contra ti...o quizás sí.

Y antes de que Edward pudiese reaccionar, Victoria le clavó los colmillos en su hombro derecho. Un clamor de intenso dolor sobresalió sobre todos los ruidos de aquel lúgubre bosque y una parte de mi ser se unió al grito de Edward.

La angustia produjo un nudo en mi garganta y todo mi cuerpo tembló de ira al ver como esa demonio de pelo pelirrojo hacia el mayor de los sacrilegios al dañar a un ángel. Le había arrancado sus alas y eso no se podía permitir.

Ella tenía razon. Esto era entre ella y yo.

Por lo tanto decidí a jugármela, cogi la misma piedra causante de la discordia y con todas mis fuerzas se la lancé a la cabeza mientras sus dientes seguían clavados en el hombro de Edward. Aquello no le podía cuasar daño, pero surgió efecto ya que dejo de morder a Edward, el cual se retiro de ella llevándose una mano al hombro, y clavó sus ojos negros en mí. Pero yo ya no la tenía miedo. Veía muy claramente las líneas de muerte en ella. Eso significaba que mi instinto primario se había adueñado de mí y mi lado más irracional me instaba a seguir viviendo. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, mis músculos hicieron la acción de levantarme levemente y ponerme en cuclillas. Mi mano busco por la cintura de mi pantalón a "Hecate" y la mantuve cerca de mi cuerpo. Victoria ya se preparaba para saltar hacia mí y yo me incline un poco más hacia ella.

En cierta medida me la estaba jugando todo a una carta, ya que para que mi golpe fuese mortal tenía que acercarme a ella demasiado, casi convertirme en su sombra. Si hubiera tenido a "Amaterasu" hubiese sido más sencillo. Pero tenía que jugar con las bazas que se me habían concedido, y tener a "Hecate" era mejor que no tener nada.

Además una voz interior me decía que tenía que sobrevivir. Que iba a vivir o por lo menos por ahora. Y decidí hacerla caso. Me negué a morir y eso, en parte, se lo debía a Edward. Me negaba que me hubiera venido a buscar para hacerle el ingrato favor de tener que presenciar mi muerte.

Tenía a Victoria a escasos centímetros de mí. Y el grito desesperado de Edward me envolvió en una atmósfera de oscuridad.

-¡ISABELLA!- Fue lo último que oí antes de que la lluvia se desvaneciese, el bosque y sus árboles se disipara, la imagen de Edward agachado y herido se oscureció y todo se volvió negro. Todo menos Victoria y yo.

Los centímetros se convirtieron en milímetros y yo pude reparar en su gélido aliento y es su olor dulzor, que al contrario de los Cullen, me daban nauseas.

Mi instinto me indicó que elevase el brazo con "Hecate", siguiese la línea de muerte de su cuello que al instante disgregó su cabeza de este. Un alarido semejante al de una arpía me indicó que Victoria habia dejado su existencia y aquel chillido era su mensajero de la muerte. Su cabeza cayó lentamente al suelo creando un estruendo. Pero yo no paré solo con la cabeza de Victoria. Las líneas me indicaban el camino a seguir y continué cortando los brazos, las piernas, la cintura, las caderas, las manos, los pies…y no paré hasta que las líneas desaparecieron de lo que quedaba de cuerpo.

Irónicamente no sentí alegría por haber acabado con cinco años de molestia, pero tampoco tristeza. Sonaría cruel pero en ese momento no sentí absolutamente nada. Mi corazón se convirtió en hielo y mis sentimientos se congelaron. Empezaba a aflorar mi "pequeño instinto vampirico".

Unas manos gélidas sobre mis hombros y un suave zarandeo me devolvieron a la realidad. La lluvia volvía a caer sobre mí, el ruido de los árboles moviéndose por la lluvia y el viento, volvieron a inundar mis oidos y mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz gris perla del ambiente. Pronto descubrí que Edward estaba enfrente de mí y sus ojos claros me miraban con preocupación a pesar que su rostro era hermético. Me observó durante un periodo de tiempo que me pareció ilimitado, para luego suspirar con alivio al ver que yo estaba bien y que volvía a ser la de siempre.

-Por un momento me asustaste-Confesó con una sonrisa de alivio.

Asentí.

Luego desapareció la sonrisa de la cara, frunció el entrecejo, se le oscurecieron los ojos y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea. Ahora que se había asegurado que yo estaba bien, tocaba la parte de las acusaciones.

-Lo que has hecho es muy estupido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Me reprochó irritado- ¿Como se te ocurre?

La culpa invadió mi cuerpo. Victoria le había herido por mi imprudencia.

-Venías a salvarme y te hieren por una…imprudencia mía-me costaba admitir mi culpa ya que normalmente era yo quien se llevaba los golpes y mis errores los pagaba yo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi herida es lo de menos-Le quitó importancia a pesar de apoyarse una mano en el hombro herido-Lo que me preocupa es lo que te podía haber sucedido…me has asustado e imaginarme lo que te hubiera podido suceder me da vértigos…yo…no se que hubiera hecho si te llega a pasar algo…

Abrí los ojos al oír sus palabras. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que yo creía que estaba oyendo?

Al ver la expresión de mi cara rectificó.

-Haber como le explicaba yo a Carlisle y a Leslat que te habías convertido en aperitivo de vampiro-me hizo volver a la realidad.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

-Es mi trabajo- Le aclaré más cortante de lo que pretendía. Me afectaba más de lo que quería admitir- Algún día tendré que acabar muerta a manos de un vampiro. Lo tengo asumido. Tú no estarás siempre a mi lado, por lo tanto no podrás protegerme indefinidamente.

Se quedó levemente desconcertado ante mi revelación y por un momento por sus ojos paso un brillo que no supe identificar del todo. Después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se me acelerase hasta casi provocarme una arritmia.

-Si te tienes que morir, que no sea cuando yo esté contigo. Me he empeñado en que sigas con vida y lo voy a cumplir, aunque no se que me deparara la próxima vez que te busques un lío.

Le miré con pena el hombro.

-Te duele-No era una pregunta.

Se encogio el hombro sano.

-No es mortal y es bastante soportable.

Después se dirigio hacia Victoria, o lo que quedaba de ella, e hizo una mueca de asco.

-Deberíamos hacer algo con tu amiguita, ¿No crees? Aquí no se puede quedar, en primer lugar porque estamos muy cerca del aparcamiento del colegio y no quiero que los humanos vean lo que hemos liado. Porque asi difundiremos los chismes sobre la secta satánica-sonrió sardónico-y Stanley se meara en las bragas de emoción. Y en segundo lugar, no debemos dejar porquería en el bosque o los ecologistas se nos echaran encima.

Le hice una mueca. Lo que menos me apetecía ahora era empezar a cavar un hoyo y enterrar los trozos de esa psicópata. Pero el deber era el deber y por mucho mal que hubiera hecho, se merecía que su alma descansase en paz, aunque fuese en un lugar oscuro como lo había sido su existencia. Pero cuando vi a Edward, agachado, recogiendo los pedazos y metiéndolos en mi mochila, una sensación de nauseas pudo conmigo.

-¿Que te crees que estas haciendo?-Le pregunté incrédula.

-No tengo nada para hacer una hoguera y aunque si lo tuviese tardaríamos mucho tiempo y levantaríamos sospechas-Me explicó como si lo hiciera con una niña de cuatro años-Lo mejor será llevarnos esto a casa y que Carlisle se encargue de ello.

-Leslat y yo los enterramos-Le expliqué.

Me lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-Eso si es raro-Musitó- Pero me da igual-se levantó rápidamente pero caí en la cuenta que no lo hacía tan velozmente como el me tenía acostumbrado. Algo le pasaba y me estaba empezando a preocupar-No tenemos tiempo. Carlisle se encargara de ella.

Me lanzó la mochila que cogi con repugnancia y nos apresuramos a dejar aquel bosque.

Edward cada vez iba más lento, a pesar que me sacaba varios pasos de distancia. Cuando le pregunte si se encontraba bien tardo un tiempo en contestarme que sí. No me quedaría tranquila hasta que Carlisle le mirase.

Llegamos al aparcamiento y empezamos a mirar de un lado para otro si habia alguien. Estaba desierto. Perfecto. Pero cuando nos íbamos a meter en el Toyota de Esme, Edward se enervó y su rostro se crispo de rabia.

-Ese imbecil de Crowley-Siseó con rabia antes de dirigirse a mí- Quiere hablar contigo-le miré atónita-No me importa lo que le digas pero despáchalo rápido. No me gusta tener un cadáver en el coche.

Me fijé que se habia metido en el asiento del copiloto. Extraño para ser él.

-Bella-Alguien me llamó desde las sombras y al rato pude distinguir a Tyler- Me han dicho que te has mareado en biología y fui a verte a enfermería, pero no te encontré allí.

Arrugué la nariz de extrañeza. ¿Para que querría verme Tyler?

-Necesitaba estirar las piernas y que me diese el aire libre-Quise cortar la conversación rápidamente.

Parecía que no creía mi explicación.

-¿Te has ido a dar una vuelta con Cullen?-Me preguntó bajito para percatarse que Edward no le pudiese oír, cosa que era imposible.

-Edward estaba preocupado por mí-Le expliqué cortante mientras me preguntaba que era lo que quería y por que no iba al grano.

Me miraba como si le estuviese contando una trola.

-Oye Tyler-Le dije borde porque quería acabar ya con la tontería-Por la expresión de tu cara parece que me estas acusando de haber ido al bosque con Edward a cargarnos a la primera persona que pasaba por ahí para luego descuartizarla, cortarla en pedacitos y meter sus restos en la mochila.

-Yo…no-Balbuceó bastante avergonzado.

-Tyler, me encantaría quedarme charlando contigo pero tenemos prisa-Me fui dirigiendo al coche. La herida de Edward era lo primordial-Te veré mañana.

-¿No me vas a pedir que vaya al baile contigo?-Me preguntó alzando la voz.

Me paré en seco, crispe los puños y me mordí la lengua. Para mí, hoy era el día de pegarme con todo el mundo.

-Tyler-Mi voz sonaba entrecortada por la ira-te recuerdo que la apuesta de Newton ha sido cancelada.

Y por si no se habia enterado, yo se lo recordaría.

Me miró desconcertado para luego reírse.

-Estoy enterado de lo de Newton. Ha ido a quejarse al director pero los demás te han defendido. No solo no te abrirán un expediente, ademas Newton tendrá que pedirte perdón públicamente.

Me pareció estar en el mundo al revés. La gente habia pasado de ignorarme a defenderme. Le debía haber impresionado muchísimo.

-Les has impresionado-Me confirmó Tyler- Además Newton es un prepotente y se merecía una lección. Lastima que no tuvieses cámara y lo grabases.

Le sonreí levemente.

-¿Me vas a pedir ir al baile contigo?-Me volvió a preguntar.

Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi cara y un nudo se me hizo en el estomago. Por un lado quise reconciliarme con los humanos y darle una oportunidad a Tyler, pero por otro si yo no me veía en un baile de instituto y si lo hacía, Tyler no sería mi pareja. Tuve que ordenar mis pensamientos antes de darle mi negativa y que esta fuese diplomática.

-Tyler, lo siento. Pero ese sábado precisamente el doctor Cullen me había conseguido una visita en el hospital para poder ir a ver a mi padre. Es muy difícil conseguir esa clase de permiso y ha tenido que mover mucho para que yo fuese. No me voy a perder la oportunidad de poder ver a mi padre…-se me corto la voz ya que las lágrimas me amenazaron con salirse de los ojos-…además tengo que hacer unas compras en Seattle.

Pareció decepcionado.

-Si quieres puedo ir contigo a Seattle-Se ofreció-La verdad que este baile no es importante. Todavía tenemos el de final de curso.

Me pilló por sorpresa su proposición. Pero yo no quería compartir ese momento tan personal con él.

- Ya tengo acompañante-le solté sin pensármelo.

Se encogio de hombros resignado.

-Bueno, otra vez será. Pero el baile de fin de curso no te me escapas- Sonrió y se fue para su coche.

No tenía tiempo para quedarme helada en el sitio. Conseguí que mis músculos me obedeciesen y me metí en el coche en el asiento del conductor, cosa muy extraña, ya que Edward nunca nos dejaba. Le iba a sugerir que nos cambiásemos de sitio, pero al verle con los ojos cerrados, más pálido de lo normal, con las ojeras púrpuras marcadas y la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas del asiento, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-Edward…

Sus labios intentaron contraerse en una sonrisa, pero al hacerlo contrajo la cara en un gesto de dolor. Me asustó.

-Hoy conduces tú-me propuso-Pero no bajes de ciento veinte o me enfadaré contigo.

-Edward…-volví a balbucear asustada.

Intentó levantar la mano pero con grandes esfuerzos.

-Estoy bien-Me aseguró-Solo un poco cansado. El día ha sido agotador.

No era normal que un vampiro se sintiese cansado. Por suerte pronto llegaríamos a casa y Carlisle le podría ver.

Y por primera vez en mi vida apreté el acelerador al máximo y me puse en los ciento cuarenta. Normalmente regañaba a Leslat por ir a una velocidad poco permitida y me asustaba ir con alguno de los Cullen en su coche. Esta vez era yo quien violaba todas las leyes de tráfico, pero Edward me necesitaba.

- Por una vez me haces caso-Susurró satisfecho.

-Me preocupas-Le confesé.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas me hubiera fruncido el ceño.

-¿Asi que has dejado a Newton sin carnet de padre? Me descubro ante ti. Eres perversa. Yo solo pensaba en cortarle la cabeza tras una larga tortura, pero tu método es mejor- Estaba intentando cambiar de conversación.

-Me intentaste avisar y no te hice caso- Intentaba disculparme con él- Y te acuse de estar celoso. Como si tú tuvieras algun motivo de estar asi con alguien como él.

-Pero al final me escuchaste y Newton se llevo su merecido- Intentaba sonreir sin conseguirlo del todo-Y encima me defendiste. ¿Por qué?

-¿Como sabes…?

Abrió los ojos para mirarme con escepticismo, para luego volverlos a abrir.

-Que tú me hagas esa pregunta-susurró con tono de reproche.

-Alice…-Caí en la cuenta.

-También vio lo de Victoria y…-Crispó su hermoso rostro a causa de la ira, aunque al poco rato volvio a sisear de dolor-…Vi en su mente que estabas indefensa y también que tu sai estaba en la taquilla. No me lo pensé dos veces y fui en tu busca. No sabes el alivio que me dio al ver que aun estabas ahí…-No pudo continuar porque había algo que no quería decirme.

-¿Que fue lo que vio Alice?- Sabía que se refería a eso.

Tardó un minuto en contestarme.

-Que Victoria saltaba sobre ti-Si hubiera podido se hubiera revuelto de la rabia-y después su mente se quedó en blanco.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco en aquel instante y fui incapaz de realizar otra acción que no fuese la de conducir. Para entonces ya nos encontrábamos en casa, donde todos nos esperaban afuera con la ansiedad dibujada en sus hermosos rostros.

Nada mas salir del coche tenía a Esme enfrente y me abrazó con fuerza como si no esperaba verme allí.

Carlisle enseguida estaba a su lado y me cogio de los hombros suavemente.

-¿Estás bien?-me interrogó con su templada voz de siempre pero en sus ojos habia un viso de turbación.

Asentí.

-Pero Edward está herido y no puede moverse-le expliqué.

-Chivata-Le oí refunfuñar con voz ronca.

Carlisle ya estaba en la puerta del coche, la abrió y vio a Edward con un rictus de sufrimiento con la mano en el hombro herido. Carlisle con actitud metódica y calmada, le abrió la camisa y observo la herida.

-Carlisle…no es nada…-Le intentó tranquilizar Edward, pero por la expresión de su cara eso era algo más que "nada".

-Emmett-Le llamó Carlisle- Lleva a Edward a nuestro cuarto.

Emmett cogio a Edward cargándole sobre su hombro como si se tratase de una pluma y se le llevó hacia la casa.

Rosalie me miro como si yo fuera la causante de todo. Bueno realmente era la causante, pero jamás pensé que lo de Edward fuera tan grave.

-Y yo pensando que te había matado esa vampiro y que todos nuestros problemas se habían acabado- Su voz estaba llena de odio y en cualquier momento parecía que iba a echar bilis por la boca. ¿Por que me odiaba tanto?

Me hizo sentir como si yo hubiese sido la que hubiera mordido a Edward.

-Rosalie, querida-Alice parecía exasperada con ella- Haz algo útil por una vez, mientras los mayores están trabajando.

Le lanzó mi mochila y esta la cogio con asco.

-¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer con la mochila de esa?-Preguntó soberbia- Huele a rayos y pesa como si llevase un cadáver.

-Ábrela-Le desafió Alice.

Rosalie la abrió despreciativa y al rato el tiro al suelo asustada y asqueada. La cabeza de Victoria salio rodando por el suelo.

-Querida-Le espetó Alice punzante- Te comportas como si nunca hubieras visto a un vampiro troceado. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Coge gasolina y préndele fuego.

Rosalie miro a la mochila y a la cabeza de Victoria con suplicio.

-¿Cómo ha sido capaz de salir con esa horrible permanente?-Musitó horrorizada mirando el pelo de Victoria.

Emmett llego a donde estábamos y se dirigio a Esme.

-Padre quiere que subas-le indicó-Y que lleves contigo a Bella

-De acuerdo, vamos cielo-me puso la mano en la espalda para llevarme hasta su cuarto- Emmett, ayuda a Rosalie con el asunto del cadáver.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba acomodando a Edward en la cama y tapándole con las mantas hasta la altura de su pecho. Le examinaba la herida.

-Esme, trae una palangana-Pidio.

En menos de un segundo Esme ya tenía la palangana y se la pasó a Carlisle que el depósito en el suelo.

-Carlisle, tengo calor. Parece que estoy ardiendo-La voz de Edward era un susurro. Se quedaba sin fuerzas para quejarse.

-La ponzoña esta paralizando tu cuerpo-Le explicó Carlisle suavemente.

Noté que Esme me abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Es mortal?-Pregunté asustada. No pensaba que se pudiese matar a un vampiro mordiéndolo. Aunque tampoco sabía que los vampiros tenían ponzoña. Me pregunté por que Leslat no me lo había explicado, pero empecé a entender un poco lo que me pasó cuando tenía doce años y James me mordió.

-No-Me tranquilizó Carlisle-Pero tiene acción paralizante y sus efectos pueden durar meses. No son agradables. Por lo tanto te voy a tener que sacar la ponzoña, Edward. Te aviso que va a ser muy desagradable. ¿Preparado?

Edward asintió.

Carlisle se acercó al hombro de Edward con determinación y sus labios lo rodearon.

Cuando Edward empezó a gritar de dolor supe que Carlisle estaba empezando a succionar la ponzoña de su cuerpo.

-¡CARLISLE QUEMA!

Pero Carlisle seguía impasible, mientras le sustraía la ponzoña y Edward contraía la cara y sus manos agarraban con fuerza la sabana.

Si Esme no me estuviera sujetando hubiera podido pasar dos cosas. Una de ellas sería que hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación para no tener que ver tanto sufrimiento y oír sus gritos. Y otra, era caerme al suelo redonda.

Los lamentos de Edward hicieron que yo experimentase una sensación de deja-vú y por un momento retrocedí en el espacio y el tiempo.

"_Leslat", me oí a mí misma con cinco años menos lloriquear lastimosamente, "Me quema la mano"_

_La oscuridad me invadía y no podía ver el rostro de Leslat. Pero por el tono de voz sabia que estaba asustado._

"_No pasa nada, Bells", intentó tranquilizarme aunque en el fondo se intentaba autoconvencer el de que no me sucedía nada grave, "Te vas a poner bien. Ese vampiro no te volverá a hacer más daño"_

_Podía sentir la gelidez de las yemas de sus dedos por mi rostro._

_Pero la sensación de ardor invadía mi mano y senti deseos de arrancármela._

"_¿PERO NO LO VES, LESLAT?", Aullé de dolor, ya que todos mis sentidos estaban cegados por el, "¡ME ESTOY QUEMANDO!"_

"_¿Dónde te quemas, Bella?"_

"_¡LA MANO!..."_

_Oí como contenia un grito de angustia y como la quemazón de mi mano se iba extendiendo de tal manera que mis lágrimas no podían refrescarme._

_Sentí como Leslat apretaba fuertemente mi mano y algo glaciar se posaba en mi muñeca. Por la forma, debían ser sus labios._

"_Ahora mas que nunca necesito saber de que pasta estas hecha, Bells" Susurró en mi muñeca. "Esto es horrible pero tienes que superarlo y cuando lo hagas podremos volver a casa y tomarnos un helado de chocolate. Eres mi chica y lo vas a superar. Además no estás sola"_

_Sentí como succionaba mi sangre y el dolor se intensificó a tales extremos que mi cuerpo no se rebeló…simplemente me quede sumergida en la oscuridad cuando me di cuenta que había llegado al umbral…_

No supe como lo hice, pero me deshice del abrazo de Esme y me lancé a la cama donde estaba Edward. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le agarré la mano. Quizás solo fue que quería que supiese que no estaba solo y que le comprendía. Carlisle seguía succionando y escupiendo lo que había de ponzoña en el cuerpo de Edward.

Ante mi gesto, Edward dejo de gritar, aunque no pudo evitar algun gesto de dolor, abrió los ojos, que se volvieron negros y los fijó en los míos.

Tendría que haber retrocedido ante aquello, pero algo me impulsó a quedarme y apretarle más fuerte la mano.

Su mano seguía tan fría como siempre, pero dentro de mi cuerpo empezaron a recorrerme pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Edward tuvo fuerzas para sonreírme, a pesar de su dolor, y me apretó la mano con más fuerza, buscando mis dedos y entrelazándolos con los suyos.

El tiempo pareció pararse en ese mismo instante y yo solo era consciente de la presión de mi mano con la de Edward. Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que Carlisle habia terminado con él.

Le colocó la cabeza en la almohada y le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-No ha sido tan duro, ¿Verdad?-Le susurró.

Edward le respondió con un suspiro.

-Gracias, Bella-Se dirigio a mí con una deslumbrante sonrisa de alivio.

Esme también me sonrió aliviada y se acercó a Edward para darle un beso en la frente.

-¡Mamá!-le reprochó Edward avergonzado.

-¿Como te sientes, Edward?-Le preguntó Carlisle en plan profesional.

-Con un cansancio mortal-Aquello era metafórico- y siento frío.

-Tu cuerpo esta descompensado y por eso eres sensible al frío-Le explicó- Pero no te preocupes, he pensado en todo y tengo un sistema idóneo para que entres en calor-Sonrió picaramente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

Ignorándole Carlisle se dirigio a mí.

-Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor-me pidió con sus ya acostumbrados modales de caballero

Asentí sin comprender muy bien lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

-Es un poco embarazoso para ti, pero no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario…

-¡No seas mentiroso, que estas disfrutando de lo lindo!-Le acusó Edward.

Carlisle le volvio a ignorar de nuevo.

-Edward necesita calor para volver a reanimarse y la mejor forma de conseguirlo es que un humano le proporciones ese calor. Sé que suena ironico, pero lo que más nos agrada a los vampiros de los humanos, a parte de la sangre, es vuestro calor corporal.

Me estaba empezando a asustar.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me deje morder por Edward?-Pregunté asustada agarrándome el cuello.

Carlisle me miro muy sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no!-Me tranquilizó- Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que te metas en la cama con Edward y le calientes.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y me puse roja como una grana. Edward tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que yo.

Si no fuese Carlisle quien me lo estuviese pidiendo, sospecharía que esto era una maniobra para hacerme una encerrona.

-Es totalmente terapéutico, Bella-Me explicó aparentemente serio, pero con una chispa de humor en sus ojos-No te lo pediría si no fuese totalmente imprescindible.

-¡Terapéutico para ti que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir!-Le acusó Edward furioso.

Carlisle sonrio levemente.

-No seas proteston-le regañó suavemente-Si luego me lo agradecerás y todo.

Edward le contestó con un gruñido y se puso de lado.

-Bella-Me interrogó con la mirada.

Cuando logré superar la fase de la turbación asentí a Carlisle con la cabeza, levanté las sabanas, que pesaban una barbaridad, y lentamente me fui metiendo en la cama. Me quedé en la esquina más lejana de donde se encontraba Edward y me acurruqué.

-Bella, no seas tímida. Asi no conseguiremos nada. Acércate a Edward y pásale los brazos por la cintura-Me animó Carlisle.

Suspiré para quitarme toda vergüenza y poco a poco me fui acercando a Edward. Cuando le iba a pasar el brazo por la cintura noté que no tenía nada de cintura para arriba y que entre su piel y la mía no había nada que amortiguase la diferencia de temperaturas entre su tacto y el mío. Cuando nos rozamos, ambos dimos un pequeño respingo.

Más lentamente le pase los dedos entre el hueco que había entre su cintura y su cadera y empecé a deslizar las yemas de los dedos por su gélida piel. Las descargas eléctricas, que surgieron cuando le cogi la mano, volvieron a aparecer pero esta vez aumentaron en intensidad. Poco a poco mi piel se fue acostumbrando al frío y la suya se iba entibieciendo. Sentí como su respiración se relajaba a medida que mis dedos iban de cintura a cadera y viceversa.

Me fui envalentonando y, sin demasiada prisa, fui posando el resto de la mano en su cintura, para después enredar mis brazos en ella y cruzar mis manos en su vientre.

Algo que salio de mi interior me impulsó a apoyar mi rostro en su ancha espalda y, después del frío inicial, extrañamente me empecé a encontrar relajada mientras oía las cadencias de su respiración.

-Esme, será mejor que nos vayamos-Le espetó Carlisle- Estos chicos necesitan intimidad.

Edward se alteró, ya que repare como su espalda se contraía.

-¡Te aseguro como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, que por mucho juramento hipocrático que hayas hecho, no te servirá de inmunidad cuando te coja la cara y te la deje para el arrastre, cabrón matasanos!

Fruncí el ceño.

-Siempre tienes que protestar por algo-Le regañé- Es tu padre y te quiere y si hace esto, es por tu bien.

Le oí resoplar.

-Pero si yo también le quiero-Me aseguró-¿Acaso no sabes que hay cariños que matan?

Me negué hacerle caso y mi mente empezó a divagar sobre lo extraño de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Hoy habia sido un día muy extraño. Dos chicos me habían pedido cita para ir a un baile y uno de ellos se había llevado una paliza por hacerme objeto de una apuesta no muy digna. Una clase entera me había defendido de una agresión que yo había propinado a un compañero, con todo mi derecho, ante el director. Mi enemiga desde hacia cinco años se estaba quemando en el jardín de los Cullen, ya que desde aquí podía oler a gasolina. Y por primera vez, en lugar de matar a un vampiro, le estaba haciendo unos extraños primeros auxilios. El mismo vampiro al que corté en trocitos en Alaska, me intentó atropellar en Forks, me besó en el jardín de casa, se puso borde conmigo y me tiró la minicadena y yo le pinté el coche, me estuvo dos meses sin hablar y cuando lo hizo fue por una extraña preocupación, y sobre todo el vampiro que había sido mordido por salvarme la vida.

Otra novedad era que estaba tocando a un hombre. Jamás había tocado a un hombre que no fuese Leslat y, si era sincera, jamas lo había tocado a tal profundidad como estaba tocando a Edward. Con Leslat nunca había pasado de un abrazo.

Y me sorprendió lo cómoda que me estaba encontrando y que realmente me estaba gustando.

Ya había visto el cuerpo de Edward en Alaska y me pareció escultural, pero solo me di cuenta de lo perfecto que era cuando mis dedos pasaban por las líneas imaginarias que formaban los músculos de sus brazos y su vientre.

Edward ronroneaba tenuemente haciéndome pensar que su voz era procedente del viento de afuera y agitaba los árboles.

-Si no fuera porque eres Edward Cullen, creería que te gusta y todo-No pude evitar picarle.

Le vi mover ligeramente el hombro, señal de que se estaba riendo.

-Si no fuera porque eres Isabella Swan, Pensaría que te estas deleitando y todo-Repitió mi broma- Bueno, en el fondo no te culpo. Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad de tocar esta perfecta obra de arte que es mi cuerpo.

- ¿Eres un vampiro o un fantasma?-Le pregunté mordazmente.

Esta vez rió más fuerte. Estaba mejorando.

-No me va la falsa modestia-Confesó-Si tengo un buen cuerpo, lo tendré que admitir, ¿No?

-Cretino.

Lo peor de todo era que tenía razon.

-¿Es suficiente calor?-Pregunté en serio.

-¡Uhm!-Murmuró-¡Calor!...Nunca es suficiente.

Volví a bromear con él.

-Aprovéchese, porque solo por esta noche la manta eléctrica marca "Isabella Swan" estará disponible para usted.

Sentí un cosquilleo cuando los músculos de su vientre se empezaron a contraer por la risa.

-Pues tendré que aprovechar bien las oportunidades que se me dan-Objetó con voz traviesa.

Y de pronto sentí un frío estremecedor en mi pantorrilla, que luego recorrió mi pie desde el tobillo hasta el último dedo.

-Edward-Emití un chillido, riéndome, porque me hacía cosquillas-Tienes los pies helados.

-No me había dado cuenta-Replicó inocentemente y siguió recorriendo mi pie con el suyo.

Cuando logré dejar de reírme y acostumbrarme a la sensación glaciar, decidí utilizar las mismas armas y pasé mi otro pie por el suyo, lo cual le produjo tal sensación de cosquillas que empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando se tranquilizó, se dedicó a entrelazar sus pies con los míos y durante un buen rato nuestros dedos se entremezclaron en un extraño baile.

Pronto dejé de estar cohibida y me pareció estar muy a gusto oliendo su perfume fresco y dulce, con mi mejilla apoyada en la espalda, mis brazos rodeando su cintura, mis manos entrelazadas en su vientre y nuestros pies apoyados uno encima del otro.

Una canción me vino a la mente y no pude evitar tatarearla mientras cerraba los ojos.

"_Remember me when __you're the one whose silver screen  
Remember me when you're the one you always dreamed  
Remember me when everyone nose starts to bleed  
Remember me, special needs…"_

Oí como la suave voz de Edward la cantaba conmigo.

_"__Just 19 and suckers dream I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour"_

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré a Edward enfrentándose a mí, con un destello burlón en los ojos, que volvían a ser claros, y su sonrisa torcida y traviesa. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró hasta llegar al límite de la taquicardia.

-Que canciones más raras se te cruzan por la mente.

-¿Te gusta "Placebo"?-Le pregunté sorprendida.

-"Special Needs", sí me gusta- me comentó- Y también me gusta la canción que tarareas casi siempre…-hizo memoria-" _Just one look into your eyes, One look and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful…"_

Intenté que el corazón no se me saliese por la boca cuando le oí cantar la canción de HIM, mucho mejor incluso de lo que lo hacía Leslat. Y esa canción le hacía justicia.

-Esa canción es de HIM-le corregí.

-Lo sé-me contestó petulante y divertido- "Beautiful"

-Es mi favorita-Admití.

-También lo sé. No haces más que cantarla cuando estás haciendo los deberes, ayudas a Esme a hacer la colada, cocinas e incluso pasas los papeles de Carlisle en el hospital.

Estaba sorprendido. Se había fijado en mí más de lo que yo me imaginaba y eso que estaba enfadado conmigo.

-Eres una humana interesante-Admitió-Siempre me sorprendes y no haces nada que yo espero que hagas.

-Pensé que no te fijabas en mí. Como no me hablabas.

-Que no te hablase no significaba que no me fijara en ti. Más de lo que debería.

-Me alegro que ya no estés enfadado por lo del coche-Sonreí.

Frunció el ceño.

-No te he dicho que te haya perdonado lo que le hiciste a mi coche-Fingió enfadarse-Lo que pasa que estoy haciendo una tregua, hasta que pueda ver cumplida mi venganza.

-¿Pero piensas en vengarte?-Le pregunté sorprendida e irritada- No puedo creer que seas tan rencoroso.

Sonrió peligrosamente.

-Por supuesto. Quien toca a mis niños, merece un castigo.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas para castigarme, tirano?

Se rió siniestramente.

-Ya tengo en mente tu castigo. Solo necesito tiempo. Hasta entonces, disfruta de la paz.

-Supongo que me acordare de ti el resto de mi vida, ¿No?

Su sonrisa aumentó.

-Eso no lo dudes.

Suspiré derrotada, sabiendo que sería imposible sacárselo.

-Creo que la ponzoña de vampiro se te ha subido al cerebro-Le increpé.

Puso cara de niño bueno.

-No sabes lo duro que es que te muerdan, tengas que estar en cama porque casi te quedas paralítico y lo peor de todo, que tengas frío y una humana gruñona te de calor.

Arrugué la nariz de enfado.

"Cretino"

-No eres al unico que le ha mordido un vampiro- le indiqué picajosa.

Me miro extrañado.

-Lo que te quiero decir que se por lo que has pasado-Me dolió recordar aquello y sobre todo me extraño contárselo a él- Cuando tenía doce años a mí también me mordió uno.

Sus ojos se abrieron empezando a oscurecerse, se le entrecortó la respiración y abrió la boca asustado.

-Eso no puede ser…Bella-se atascó con las palabras-Si un vampiro te hubiese mordido…tú…

-¿Yo, qué?-¿Que diablos quería decirme?

De repente se calló un momento y pareció reflexionar sobre lo que iba a decir.

-Leslat no te ha explicado lo que pasa si un vampiro muerde a un humano-Aquello no era una pregunta.

-Me da evasivas cuando se lo pregunto-le confesé- ¿Es muy malo?

Frunció los labios y supe que no queria contestarme.

-Edward…-le llamé-¿Que es lo que ocurre cuando…

-No soy el indicado para contestarte a eso. Pero de todas formas aun no me explico como…-me señaló con la mano como si fuese un milagro.

-¿La ponzoña de un vampiro mata a un humano?-le pregunté deseosa de desvelar el misterio.

-Sí…más o menos- Empezó con evasivas- ¿Como conseguiste…?

-Leslat hizo lo mismo que Carlisle contigo-Le expliqué la historia con congoja- Se bebió mi sangre hasta que se me purifico de ponzoña. Sabes que es como Carlisle, inmune a la sangre humana. Por lo tanto para él no fue una tentación dejarme viva después de beberse mi sangre- Parecía que se tranquilizó con mi explicación.

Le enseñé mi muñeca y le indiqué donde tenía la cicatriz al lado del tatuaje.

-Esta es la primera de muchas de mi colección personal-Me lo tomé a broma.

Como si fuese a cámara lenta, su mano se alzó y con dos de sus dedos rozó mi herida. Eso hizo que las descargas eléctricas volvieran a acampar libremente por mi cuerpo.

-Sí-musitó-Es la mordedura de un vampiro.

De repente vi como se acercaba la muñeca a su rostro…para después soltármela bruscamente y empezar a gruñir. Pensé que había hecho algo malo y me asusté. Pero cuando vi que Emmett y Jasper estaban delante de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comprendí el motivo de su enfado y me avergoncé tanto que enterré mi cabeza en la almohada.

-Aquí no se os ha perdido nada-Gruñó Edward.

Jasper elevó una ceja divertido.

-Encima que queremos saber como está el pequeño Eddie y si lo de la manta eléctrica te ha dado resultado-Comento Emmett con el buen humor que le caracterizaba-¡Que suerte tienes, tío! ¡Con eso de que esta malito!

-La cuentitis aguda es crónica- Repuso Jasper ironico.

Edward arrugó el rostro.

-¡Jo!-se quejó Emmett- Creo que por navidades voy a pedir un humano para que me sirva de mantita eléctrica. Porque creo que Bella ya no esta disponible para nosotros. Ya es monopolio exclusivo de Eddie y dudo que la comparta.

-Tú pides un humano por navidades y lo utilizas todo el invierno de manta eléctrica y luego en verano me lo dejas a mí para que me pueda alimentar- A Jasper se le dibujó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-Soltad lo que tengáis que decid e iros-Ordenó Edward enfadado.

Emmett y Jasper se intercambiaron una mirada y después Emmett me dio un fajo de billetes. No entendí porque.

-Eso es para que te puedas comprar una minicadena nueva-Me explicó Edward.

De repente me sentí mal y quise devolver el dinero a Emmett.

-Es tuyo, Bella-Me dijo Edward- Es el dinero que Newton recaudó con su apuesta-Gruñó-Creo que es de justicia que lo tengas tú.

Me quede anonadada.

-Veras, Eddie, que cuando quiere es un caballerete, nos dijo que fuéramos a hacer una visita a Newton a enfermería, ya que por Alice nos enteramos de lo que le pasó, o por lo menos, de lo que le iba a pasar-se rió entre dientes- mientras él se encargaba de Victoria, lo cual Eddie, estoy muy enfadado contigo-hizo pucheritos-Porque Carlisle me mando el trabajo a mí.

-Con la suerte que tiene Bella, seguro que tendremos más vampiros de los que ocuparnos-Le aseguró Edward.

Emmett volvio a su estado de felicidad habitual en él.

-Pues como iba diciendo-continuó con su explicación-Nos presentamos en la enfermería y el valiente de Newton en cuanto nos vio entrar, se meó en los pantalones y nos entregó el dinero sin oponer resistencia.

-Eso no es divertido-Se quejó Jasper- En mis tiempos hubiésemos fusilado a los cobardes como él. Eso de no oponer resistencia, no me gusta. No hay derramamiento de sangre.

Lo de Jasper con la sangre empezaba a rayar lo patológico.

Empecé a contar el dinero y les di las gracias por sus atenciones.

-Gracias por los doscientos sesenta dólares-Musité.

Edward me miro desconcertado y luego miro a Emmett enfadado.

-Emmett-le regañó como a un niño pequeño mientras Emmett ponía cara de perro apaleado- Creía que había trescientos dolares. ¿Donde están los cuarenta que faltan?

Emmett empezó a jugar con los dedos, nervioso.

-Bueno-Se atragantó con las palabras- Pasaron la apuesta por mi clase y yo no pude evitar apostar que Bella le rebanaba los cojones a ese gilipollas y como me he enterado que es lo que ha hecho, pues me he permitido coger el dinero que me correspondía…¡Jo! Para una vez que gano algo.

-Oye-se quejó Jasper- Yo también he ganado.

-Tu no has ganado, Jasper-Le recordó Emmett divertido- Tu dijiste que Bella le rebanaría la cabeza con la katana y se daría un baño con su sangre.

Jasper puso cara de pena.

-¡Que cara le echáis al asunto!-Se quejó Edward- Haz el favor de devolver el dinero a Bella.

Decidi dar diez dolares más a Emmett y luego le di cincuenta a Jasper.

-Eso por apostar por mí-Era mi modo de agradecérselo- Lo de la katana era una buena idea, Jasper.

-¡Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Bella!- Exclamo Emmett- A proposito, Jazz- se dirigio a su hermano rubio- Yo que tú no guardaría, el dinero tan feliz, creo que yo he vuelto a ganar.

Edward les miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Habéis hecho una apuesta con Bella y conmigo?-preguntó indignado.

Los dos empezaron a retroceder hacia la puerta a medida que Edward le adivinaba el pensamiento.

-Tu, Jasper has apostado que no porque según tú, un hombre necesita algo más que unos cuantos mimos para que eso ocurra, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ocurrir?-preguntó extrañado para luego dirigirse a Emmett- Y tu Emmett dices que si porque yo estoy muy necesitado y cualquier roce con una chica hace que se me empalme…¿Empalmar?, ¿ Que se me tiene que empalmar?-Empezó a mirarse hacia abajo cuando Emmett hizo el gesto y cuando averiguo a lo que se refería, emitio un gruñido bestial, pegó un gran salto y empezó a correr detrás de sus hermanos que ya habían salido antes.

Logró darles alcance porque oí lo que parecían golpes.

-¡SOIS UNOS CABRONES MALPENSADOS!-Rugió- ¡YO TAMBIEN VOY A HACER UNA APUESTA CON VOSOTROS Y VUESTROS CRANEOS ABIERTOS!

Ya de había recuperado y volvía a ser el de siempre.

-¡Ay!-se quejaban Emmett y Jasper.

-Vaya Edward, ya estás bien- La voz de Carlisle sonaba aliviada.

-¡Jo, papa!-Lloriqueaba Emmett- Edward no tiene sentido del humor. No le ha gustado la apuesta que hemos hecho los tres.

-¡TU TAMBIEN ENTRAS EN EL TRAPO!

-Emmett, yo no sé de que apuesta me hablas-Le dijo Carlisle con voz fría.

-Pero si fuiste tu quien la empezó-Le acusó Emmett-Dijiste que seguramente Edward podría tener una reacción fisonómica.

-Fisiológica, Emmett-Le corrigió.

-¿CUANTO HAS APOSTADO?

-Yo solo comenté, desde el punto de vista medico que te podría ocurrir eso. Una opinión impersonal.

- Pero si apostaste cuarenta dolares-Le chivó Emmett.

-¡ERES UN CABRON MANIPULADOR!

-Emmett-dijo con voz gélida-A partir de mañana sustituyes a Edward y a Bella en el hospital. Estás castigado.

-Pero…

-Castigado, Emmett. No Jasper, tú no estas castigado.

Agotada y para no oír los grito, volví a hundir la cabeza en la almohada y caí rendida de sueño.

Pero ni siquiera en mis sueños lograba descansar. En ellos, las yemas de mis dedos rozaban la fría y suave piel de Edward, siendo correspondida por él y sin que existiese la barrera de nuestra ropa. Sus largos y níveos dedos pasaban casi como alas de mariposa desde mis labios a mi vientre, deleitándose un buen rato en mi pecho. Podía oír su risa nerviosa cuando, tímidamente, hacía círculos por la zona de su cuerpo más cercana a sus pezones y ver su sonrisa picara, que le hacía los rasgos más humanos. Pronto sentí como agarraba mis caderas, colocaba mis piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y como colocaba sus manos encima de mis caderas para marcar el ritmo que debía seguir mientras me hacía suya.

Cuando me desperté, estaba vestida con un pijama de seda azul que debía ser de Esme, destapada, sudorosa, con malestar general en mi cuerpo y "Little Lamb" a mi lado. En la mesilla había un termómetro y varias aspirinas al lado de un vaso de agua. Mareada, me puse el termómetro y vi que tenía treinta y siete de temperatura. Pero mis músculos estaban agarrotados y necesitaba moverme. Alguien habia corrido las cortinas para que no me diese la luz y al descorrerlas descubrí que estaba a punto de romper el alba, ya que el cielo se volvía poco a poco de color gris perla. Pero aun no había salido el sol.

De repente, el sonido de un piano rompió el silencio de la casa y decidi salir del cuarto para averiguar quien era ese pianista fantasma.

Mientras bajaba por las penumbras de la casa, agarrándome por la barandilla de la escalera para no caerme, la música embriagaba mis sentidos como siempre lo hacía. La pieza me sonaba mucho pero en ese instante no la identificaba. Era melancólica a la vez que desprendía fuerza. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por ella. Pero cuando llegué al salón, la sorpresa me sacó las de mi mundo onírico.

La persona que estaba tocando, era la última que yo me imaginaba. Edward parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia, ya que estaba absorto tocando el piano, rodeado de su particular burbuja y ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Posiblemente solo se tratase del efecto de la música, pero Edward me pareció un ser sobrenatural. Era incapaz de moverme del sitio y para no romper el hechizo, cerré los ojos y volví a viajar a algun lugar donde la oscuridad del mundo no pudiese alcanzarme.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-De pronto la música paró y su voz lleno el vacío. Aquello me hizo descender en picado.

Me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, pero su voz, tan suave la mayoría de las veces, estaba quebrada.

-Yo…lo siento, no era mi intención…-Empecé a retroceder.

Su sonrisa aumentó y golpeó suavemente la banquetilla del piano para que fuese con él.

-No te voy a morder-Me aseguró burlón.

Me acerqué tan lentamente hacia donde se encontraba y me senté donde me indicó.

-Yo no sabía que estabas tocando-Me volví a disculpar-Te lo digo por si querías estar solo…

-Estoy acostumbrado a tocar con publico-Me aseguró-Carlisle y Esme se sientan aquí a escucharme. De todas formas cuando estoy tocando, me concentro tanto en la música que me olvido del mundo. Es como un oasis de paz en mi oscura vida-Suspiró echando la cabeza para atrás para después mirarme fijamente.

Aunque mantenía la sonrisa, sus ojos estaban oscuros y tenía cierto halo de tristeza. Parecía que algo le había disgustado.

-Carlisle ha dicho que tenías fiebre y ha estado entrando y saliendo toda la noche para ver como estabas-me comentó-Parece que estás mejor. De todas formas hoy nos libramos de ir al colegio-Parece que eso le alegró un poco.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Estaba asombrada. Estaba acostumbrada a oír tocar a Renee desde pequeña y siempre que tocaba, me quedaba absorta escuchándola. Pero Edward era diferente. Tenía la capacidad de hacer sentir con su música sus propios sentimientos y hacerlos suyos. Era algo prodigioso. Muy poca gente podía hacer lo que él. Y ya no era por ser un vampiro y estar acostumbrado a hacer todo bien. Edward dejaba en la música una huella de su ser.

Sonrió petulante.

-¿Desde cuando tocas?-le pregunte curiosa. De repente sentía mucha curiosidad por él.

Hizo un gesto como si se lo estuviese pensando.

-En realidad no lo sé-Se mordió los labios-Creo que desde que renací, o como lo quieras llamar, era capaz de tocar el piano. O por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Carlisle, asi que es probable que supiese tocar el piano cuando era humano. Y como he tenido tiempo para perfeccionarlo y ademas como sabes los vampiros tenemos una especial disposición al arte, pues ahora también compongo.

-Uhm-fui incapaz de comentar algo más.

-Bueno una cosa es que estemos especialmente dotado para ello y otra cosa es que lo potenciemos, porque yo no me imagino a Emmett tocando un instrumento que no sea una pandereta-Sonrió burlón.

Me reí ante el comentario.

-Compones-Musité

Asintió de modo petulante. Debía sentirse orgulloso de ello.

Siguió tocando la misma melodía que antes aunque algo más rápida y con un ritmo más melancólico, pero pude comprobar que no estaba todo lo concentrado que debería de estar en la musica.

-¿Esta la has compuesto tú?-Era preciosa.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Una vez Carlisle y Esme decidieron alquilar una película llamada "El piano", como la sensibilidad de esta familia brilla por su ausencia, nos quedamos viendo la película Carlisle, Esme y yo, aunque era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La película me pareció un autentico rollo, pero me gustó la musica. Fui a comprarme la banda sonora y empecé a escucharla para sacar las notas y adaptarla a piano. Esa es mi especialidad.

-Que envidia que puedas hacer eso.

-A mi me gustan tus fotos que tienes colgadas en el corcho de tu habitación-me comentó-Las vi cuando Alice colocaba tu cuarto cuando te mudaste a esta casa. Algo me dice que las hecho tu.

-Me gusta fotografiar todo lo bello que me encuentro por el mundo-Admití-Leslat quiere regalarme una cámara digital por mi cumpleaños, pero yo pienso que las mejores fotos son las analógicas. Tienen su encanto. Conservan la magia del momento. Es como si pudieras captar la esencia de las cosas. Revelarlas por ti misma es todo un arte.

-Si-confirmó-De alguna manera u otra estamos unidos por el arte. Las cosas que haces por ti misma son mejor que cualquier cosa hecha por una maquina. Lo hace más tuyo.

-¿Cómo se llama la pieza que estas tocando?-Inquirí interesada.

-La primera que he tocado se llama "The Heart asks pleasure at first" y la que estoy tocando ahora se llama "Sacrifice"-me comentó.

-¿Y la que tocabas algunas veces es de alguna película?

-¿Te refieres a Debussy o Beethoven?-Se había puesto de buen humor

-No. Me conozco de sobra él "Claro de luna" y "Para Elisa"-refunfuñé-Me refiero a otra que tocabas los primeros días de estar yo aquí.

Su sonrisa adquirio un toque de melancolia.

-No, esa es de la cosecha de Edward Cullen. Es la favorita de Esme y no se cansa de oirla.

-¿ La escribiste para Esme?

-No-su voz se quebró hasta volver adquirir un toque nostalgico-La escribí para otra persona hace mucho tiempo-Cuando dijo eso jugueteo con la cadena del colgante que llevaba puesto al cuello desde que me lo arrebató a mí. Supe que esa cancion era para la misma persona que le dio el colgante y sentí una inexplicable punzada de envidia.

Por un tiempo siguió con el piano tocando trozos sueltos de piezas musicales melancolicas.

-Bueno-quería romper con la conversación-Asi que para decir que no a Tyler, te has inventado la excusa de que tienes que ir a ver a tu padre a Seattle, ¿No?-Volvía a estar de buen humor.

Suspiré.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy asocial y que el baile no es lo mío. Soy incapaz de moverme sobre una tabla lisa sin encontrarme algo con lo que tropezar-Confesé.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures-soltó una carcajada- Pero, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Tyler que ya tenías acompañante para ir a Seattle?-me preguntó directamente-La verdad que las intenciones de él no eran muy puras-frunció los labios-Pero mejor que las de Newton.

Decidí ser sincera y me armé de valor.

-Le dije a Tyler que ya tenía pareja porque es verdad. Ya tengo pareja para ir a Seattle.

Me miro algo especulativo.

-¿Es alguien que conozca?-Preguntó receloso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Al principio pensé en pedírselo a Jasper pero no me apetecía llevarme la katana hasta Seattle-Repuse irónica-Asi que la mejor opcion que tengo es ir con el pianista.

Sus ojos dibujaron la sorpresa.

-¿Tú me estas pidiendo que vaya contigo a Seattle?-Parecía desconcertado-Es tan poco profesional. La cazadora y la presa. Bueno según que punto de vista, claro.

-De todas formas tendrías que ir a Seattle a vigilarme. Asi lo harás de forma legal.

-Podría hacer la vista gorda y dejarte algo de intimidad-propuso.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo-Soné sincera.

-A mí me enseñaron que es el caballero el que tiene que pedir una cita a la dama-dijo con amables cadencias del siglo pasado.

-Pero es el baile de primavera y la dama pide la cita-Le contesté divertida, para luego ponerme seria-¿Iras conmigo?

Hizo como si se lo pensase para después sonreir con su ya deslumbrante sonrisa picara.

-A regañadientes, acepto-Se hizo el remolón.

-Gracias-Sonreí.

-Ya veras como Carlisle nos consigue los permisos en abrir y cerrar los ojos-Se puso serio-Pero no es una experiencia muy agradable.

Sabía a lo que se refería y entré en un estado de melancolia.

Edward volvio a tocar el piano.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?-me pregunto con un repentino entusiasmo. Le había vuelto el buen humor.

-No-negué-Renee me quiso enseñar e incluso me pagó las clases, pero después de un año y de aprender solo la escala, tuve tales rabietas que obligué a Renee a desapuntarme.

-Muy mal-Me regañó-Eso no se hace. Por suerte ahora estas conmigo y papá Edward te va a educar como es debido-bromeó.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-Inquirí asustada.

-Voy a enseñarte a tocar el piano.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Me parece un buen momento-Su tono no admitía replicas- Ponte de enfrente y empieza a tocar las notas musicales-Me ordenó.

Resignada, me coloqué y empecé a toquetear las teclas para intentar recordar como eran las notas musicales en el piano. Toque con demasiado ahínco y del piano salieron ruidos estridentes.

-¡Bella, para!-me suplicó-¡Así, no! ¡El piano y mis oidos son muy sensibles!

Le miré derrotada e hice intención de abandonar, pero Edward no me dejó.

-Puedo tener mucha paciencia-me advirtió. No pensaba dejarme por imposible.

-Te gusta los retos-le desafié.

Me ignoro.

-Cualquiera puede tocar el piano-me explicó-Pero no todo el mundo puede hacer musica con él. El piano es como una mujer. Cualquier hombre sabe tocarla, pero un amante experto sabe que para que una mujer responda a sus caricias estas deben salir del fondo del alma y llegar a la suya para manifestarse en el placer. Con el piano pasa lo mismo, tienes que entregar un trozo de tu esencia para que llegue a lo más profundo de la suya y esta se manifieste en lo que queremos obtener. Eso es la música. La unión física de algo muy interno.

Me quedé absorta con sus palabras.

-Ahora- me animó-pon algo de tus sentimientos en el piano e inténtalo otra vez.

Volví a tocar las teclas, tal como me dijo Edward, con todos mis sentimientos concentrados en las puntas de mis dedos y esta vez dio resultado. Edward consiguió en una hora lo que Renee no pudo en un año. Y en ese corto espacio de tiempo, aprendí a tocar medio "Para Elisa" de Beethoven.

-¿Asi que las mujeres somos como los pianos?-Le pregunté burlona cuando me cansé de tocar y Edward se dio por satisfecho.

-Es una analogía-Se encogio de hombros.

-Pues…-no quería que él fuese quien dijese la última palabra-Los hombres sois como los coches.

-¿Como los coches?-preguntó intentando averiguar lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

-Si…-me lo pensé un par de segundos-Parecéis más simples de lo que sois en realidad, creéis que cuanto mas rápido hacéis las cosas, mejor salen, os encanta que os toquen muy íntimamente y sobre todo si no pasáis la ITV no funcionáis.

Aquello hizo que estallase en carcajadas. Definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor y la melancolia del primer momento se le pasó.

Pero algo interrumpió todo y se puso tenso y de mal humor.

-¡Piérdete!-gruñó a alguien que no era yo.

Me giré y me encontré detrás a Rosalie.

Llevaba puesto una bata de color rosa que hacía juego con su picardías de color rosa y remarcaba su ya perfecto cuerpo. Envidié sus esculturales piernas blancas. Pero a Edward no le hizo ningún efecto el atuendo de su hermana y la ignoró de malos modos.

Normalmente me miraba petulante pero esta vez parecía avergonzada y clavaba la vista al suelo.

-Edward, por favor-Parecía que le estaba suplicando y estaba avergonzada, cosa rara en ella.

Edward no se dignó a mirarla.

-Edward-le llamé la atención- Rosalie esta ahí y quiere hablar contigo.

-Ya sé lo que me tiene que decir-Contestó cortante. Parecía que estaba muy enfadado con ella.

Comprendí porque Edward estaba asi cuando había bajado al salón. Me pregunté que le podía haber dicho para que se ofendiese tanto.

- Por estas fechas del año todos nosotros hacemos la cacería conjunta por unos días y hasta ahora lo hemos cumplido. Sabes que a Emmett le encanta que estes allí con él, por favor.

-Emmett está castigado-le informó de malos modos.

-Carlisle le ha atrasado el castigo hasta que regresemos de la excursión. Siempre que vayas tú, claro.

-Para eso me quieres, ¿No?-estaba rabioso y no se concentraba en las teclas del piano.

-Yo quiero que vengas-le rogó. Era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie de esta guisa.

Edward hizo como si no existiese.

Probó con otra cosa.

-Bella-Me sobresaltó que se dirigiese a mí por mi nombre- Todas las primaveras cuando sale el sol, los cinco hermanos solemos ir de excursión de caza y otras actividades. Alice ha previsto que hará sol hasta el martes y podremos irnos esos días. Es una de las pocas veces que podemos estar juntos todos los hermanos. Yo quiero que se siga cumpliendo esa tradición.

-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?-le pregunté sorprendida y sin intentar parecer soberbia por el hecho de que la perfecta Rosalie pidiese algo a la vulgar Bella.

-A ti te hará caso.

Estaba en un dilema, por un lado no quería que se fuese porque estábamos empezando a conocernos un poco mejor y algo se quedaría vacío en mí durante su ausencia. Pero por otro lado, me sentía fatal que rompiese sus hábitos y que no pudiese disfrutar con su familia. Mi autoculpabilidad venció al egoísmo.

-Edward-le susurré-Es algo que haces con tus hermanos todos los años. No puedes fallarles.

Edward lanzó una mirada envenenada a Rosalie y luego se dirigio a mí:

-Tengo que vigilarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Carlisle y Esme lo harán-Le informó Rosalie.

Me miro con un enorme debate interno y comprendí que sería yo quien decidiese todo.

-Solo van a ser cinco días-Intenté disimular mi pena- Además me viene bien descansar un poco de Alice. Aunque cuando regrese, tendrá la pila recargada.

Sonrio levemente.

-Esperó que cuando regrese no te hayas metido en problemas- me advirtió. Después se dirigio a Rosalie- Ve a cambiarte. Dentro de una hora salimos.

Por primera vez, Rosalie me sonrio.

-Voy a ducharme-Anunció.

-¿Vas a ducharte para ir al campo?-Preguntó burlón- Eres absurda.

Se levantó de la banqueta y en menos de un pestañeo estaban subiendo por las escaleras. Y en menos de dos pestañeos, Alice estaba sentada a mi lado.

-¿Asi que necesitas descansar de mí, eh?-preguntó, aparentando hacer pucheritos.

Le acaricié el pelo.

-Solo era para que Edward se fuera con vosotros. No quiero que no interrumpáis cosas por mí. Esto es importante para vosotros.

Pareció pensárselo y me sonrió.

-Te advierto que vendré con la pila recargada, que lo sepas.

Me reí.

-No te preocupes-me aseguró-No nos vas a echar tanto de menos como tu piensas. Carlisle y Esme son muy divertidos. Eso sí, no dejes que Esme te engañe para ir de compras con ella. Tu eres mía-Parecía una niña pequeña.

-De acuerdo.

Le pregunté que le había pasado a Edward con Rosalie. Alice si me contestaría.

-Tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte-Alice no parecía tan entusiasta y bajó el tono de voz-Jamás les había visto asi. Incluso Edward estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Pero si no hubiera sido por Jasper…-Torció el gesto.

-No me entere de nada-Estaba avergonzada.

-Carlisle dijo que tenías fiebre y te dio una buena dosis de medicamentos. Te quedaste dormida enseguida. Ademas eres una marmota-Sonrió muy divertida.

Pero yo seguía con el tema de la pelea entre Rosalie y Edward.

-Fue por mi culpa-Yo lo sabía y se me hizo un nudo la garganta de autoculpabilidad.

-En parte, sí-Admitió Alice- Por lo menos al principio. Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, ya sabes que si Rosalie no es el centro de atención ella no es feliz. Estaba preocupada por Edward cuando le hirieron y dijo cosas que no debería haber dicho sobre ti. Por supuesto, Edward se puso hecho una furia y le empezó a increpar. Le llegó a decir que era una superficial que solo se quería a si misma y a Emmett un poco y Rosalie no se quedo callada: "Por lo menos yo me quiero a mí misma y se que puedo querer a alguien. Tú por no amar, no te amas ni a ti mismo. La persona que te dio tu estupido colgante, ha hecho un esfuerzo inútil para hacerse querer por ti. Dudo que te acuerdes ni de su cara"-cerró los ojos-Jamás he visto a Edward tan furioso y tan destrozado. Sabemos que su colgante es muy especial para él. Se puso como una fiera cuando lo perdió en Alaska, pero yo le aseguré que lo recuperaría- me miro a mí con una sonrisa- Nunca habla de la persona que se lo regalo, pero debio ser una perdida horrible para él.

-Lo supongo-musité con un deje de celos irracionales.

-Bella- El tono de Alice era muy serio-Prometeme que este fin de semana, te portaras bien con Carlisle y Esme. Y por favor no te metas en ningún lío. Aunque no lo sepas, eres importante para Edward. Mucho más de lo que él está dispuesto a admitir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, chicas. Este tambien ha sido un capitulo importante. Sed sinceras:**

**-¿Quien no ha gritado y se ha asustado cuando Victoria ha mordido a Edward?**

**-¿Quien no ha querido matar a Bella por metepatas?**

**-¿Quien no ha realizado un minuto de silencio por la muerte de Victoria?**

**-¿Quien no ha adorado a Carlisle por esa genialidad?**

**-¿Quien no se ha reido con los trapicheos que semontan esos tres a costa de las necesidades fisiolgicas del pobre Edward?**

**Espero que este fic os guste. Es mi gran proyecto y tengo muchas expectativas con él.^^.**

**Y bueno, decir, que siento el retraso de "When the stars go blue". No tengo excusa, pero he estado agotada esta semana y necesito dormir. Espero que esta que viene, ya tengamos capitulo. Ahora viene lo mejor.**

**Pero tambien os anuncio que ayer, colgue un short fic en la seccion M, que es un hot leve de la primera vez que Edward y Bella hacen el amor. Como lo escribí mucho antes de BD, no concuerda con el libro y no tiene spoilers. Os agradería un vistazo y un review. Se llama Hysteria en homenaje a la cancion de Muse. Y esta dedicado a una amiga del foro de crepusculo en España, porque ella adora esa cancion. Vampyrus virux.^^.**

**Y creo que mañana, voy a colgar una historia nueva. Muy corta. Se llama the Scientist y resumiendola, malamente, se basa en el episodio de LN en que Bella, despues de tirarse por el acantilado, y reflexionarlo bastante, decide dar una oportunidad a Jacob como algo mas que un amigo. Pero en lugar de aparecer Alice, otra persona lo hace. ¿Cual sera la decision de Bella? ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Jacob? Si eres fan al 100% de Jacob, no lo aconsejo. No suele salir bien parado. Creo que el fic me ocupara siete capitulos como mucho, y no sigue la esquela del final de LN, ni eclipse. Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa puede suceder.**

**Bueno, solo era informar.^^**

**Hasta la proxima actualizacion.**

**Maggie.**


	16. BROKEN DREAMS AND NEW HOPES

BROKEN DREAMS AND NEW HOPES

Me pasé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde durmiendo. La fiebre me había vencido y solo me apetecía quedarme en la cama descansando. Además, tampoco había nada que me motivase en ese día. Hacia horas que los hermanos Cullen se habían ido a su excursión anual y el tiempo se me hacía muy largo hasta su regreso.

Para pasar el rato, me dediqué a ordenar y clasificar unas fotos que tenía guardadas. Empecé a ordenarlas según años y lugares donde había estado. Miré una de la mezquita de Córdoba, imponente ante la luz del atardecer y reprimí un suspiro al acordarme de ese viaje con Leslat hacía un año. Quien me iba a decir a mí que me encontraría viviendo en una casa llena de seres legendarios, los cuales yo cazaba, de manera sedentaria y en un pueblo perdido de Estados Unidos, donde la lluvia era parte de su peculiar paisaje de color verde. Pero por una vez deseé que Alice se hubiera equivocado con la previsión del tiempo, y que lloviese el lunes y el martes para tenerles de vuelta en casa.

Me fijé en una foto en la que mi madre y yo estábamos en Los Angeles el año pasado en vacaciones de verano antes de que mi padre viniese a buscarme, en la playa tomando el sol y con un bikini idéntico, ya que mi madre se empeño en decir que asi pareceríamos hermanas. Por su carácter infantil, yo sí parecía su hermana mayor.

Me sentí mal por ser tan mala hija y acordarme en ese momento de cuanto le echaba de menos, a pesar de sus largas conversaciones por teléfono todos los días.

También echaba de menos a Leslat, a pesar de sus chateos. Eso me recordaba que dentro de un par de horas tendría que conectar el Messenger.

Se había preocupado mucho, e incluso intento coger un avión desde Italia a pesar de las explicaciones de Carlisle y de haberle convencido de que yo estaba bien, por el asunto de Victoria. Aunque después me dieron ganas de meterles una buena patada en sus duros culos de mármol a Carlisle y Leslat por el asunto de la curación de Edward y mi intervención en esta. Casi me daba miedo encender el ordenador por ver como se burlaba a mi costa. En esta etapa de convivencia con los Cullen, la charla por el Messenger con Leslat , no era lo mismo si no estaban ni "Chewacca", "Yosoymejorquepatriciaarquetteynadiemepaga" y "Hanniballecteresunaficionadocomparadoconmigo"; o lo que era lo mismo, sin Emmett, Alice y Jasper chateando con Leslat y conmigo. Me sentí egoísta por no echar tanto de menos a mi madre y hacer un hueco en el fondo de mi corazón y mi mente a Alice, Emmett, Jasper…y, porque no admitirlo, a Edward. Rosalie, aun, no había hecho meritos suficientes.

Cuando iba a guardar las fotos, se cayeron unas cuantas al suelo, debido a mi ya acostumbrada torpeza, y cuando las fui a recoger, me encontré una cuantas fotos antiguas, que no eran mías, sino de Leslat, porque en el reverso de la foto ponía "Mayo de 1968". Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré en ellas las perfectas caras, sin que el tiempo hubiese pasado por ellas, de Leslat, Carlisle y Esme. Pero la extrañeza no fue verlos ahí, sino verlos como estaban.

Llevaban ropas de estilo hippie, muy poco acordes con sus gustos, y unos peinados, o más bien despeinados apropiados con los tiempos que estaban viviendo. Acabe de quedarme estupefacta cuando vi que Carlisle y Leslat sujetaban una bandera americana mientras la quemaban, y Esme sujetaba su sujetador, también, quemándolo.

Confusa y con algo de vergüenza ajena, decidí guardar esas fotos, para que ninguno de sus hijos las pudiesen ver y pudiesen seguir saludando a sus padres con la cabeza bien alta. Si yo me enterase que mis padres habían hecho estas cosas, me hubiera muerto del bochorno. Con el alto concepto que tenía Edward y los demás de sus padres. Aunque después, me acordé de la temporada en que esos tres elementos decidieron hacer un grupo musical, "EsKarLes", y su intento frustrado de gira. No pude evitar sonreir ante la ironía.

Como ya estaba algo mejor, decidí ir a cenar algo y de paso sugerir a Carlisle y Esme que seguía viva.

Cuando baje al comedor, me encontré con Carlisle y Esme sentados en el sofá.

Carlisle parecía absorto leyendo un libro que sujetaba con una mano, mientras que con su otro brazo rodeaba a Esme, que estaba apoyada en su hombro con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, como si estuviese dormida. Tenían puesto en el tocadiscos "I had a farm", una de las bandas sonoras favoritas de mi madre, ya que "Memorias de África" era una de sus películas favoritas, aunque solo fuera por Robert Reford.

Sentí una punzada de envidia por la escena tan intima que estaba presenciando. Por un momento recordé que uno de mis mayores deseos infantiles era que Renee y Charlie volviesen juntos y que el paso del tiempo y mi creciente madurez, me hicieron ver que no podría realizarse y una sensación de tristeza invadió mi pecho. Pero también me emocioné que dos personas no humanas pudiesen sentir esa clase de emociones tan humanas.

Ante ese cuadro idílico, me sentí como una intrusa y decidí volver a mi cuarto, con tan mala suerte que cuando iba subiendo las escaleras tropecé y me caí.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- La voz de Esme sonó preocupada.

"Son gajes de oficio"

Noté como unos férreos brazos me sujetaban antes de llegar al suelo y al volverme vi a Carlisle sonreir ante mi torpeza.

Me sentó en las escaleras y me puso la mano en la frente.

-Por lo menos ya estás mejor-Me miró aliviado-Has estado toda la mañana y la tarde con fiebre. He entrado a verte un par de veces pero estabas dormida.

Asentí.

-Ademas no quería interrumpir tu charla contigo misma. No sé si lo sabrás, pero hablas en sueños.

Me sonroje e intenté no pensar en lo que estaría soñando.

-¿Es algo malo?-Musité avergonzada.

-Al contrario-Me sonrió Carlisle-Los sueños es lo más raro que te puedes encontrar y cada psiquiatra te dirá una cosa muy distinta. Pero mi opinión es que son deseos y anhelos reprimidos.

Un leve ronquido salió de mi garganta. No me podía creer que mis sueños más subidos fueran a causa de que estuviese frustrada de alguna manera.

-No te preocupes-Carlisle me tocó la coronilla sutilmente- Cuando he entrado, no estabas diciendo nada malo. Solamente decías que echabas de menos a los chicos.

Le miré algo escéptica y él sonrió ante eso.

-En realidad solo decías que echabas de menos a Edward- se rió suavemente ante mi sopor-Pero lo interpretare como si les echases de menos a todos. No te preocupes, estarán de vuelta muy pronto. Yo también les echo de menos, pero cuando llegan a casa estoy deseando que se vuelvan a ir. Vendrán con energías renovadas. ¿Por que no te vienes al comedor con nosotros y jugamos al trivial?

-No quería interrumpir lo que estuvieseis haciendo-me excusé.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, cielo-me tranquilizó Esme-Carlisle me estaba tranquilizando. He tenido un mal día.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunté por ser educada y porque los problemas de Esme me importaban-¿Ha sido grave?

-La verdad, más que grave, incomodo. Mañana tenía que haber viajado a Seattle para ayudar a una empresa inmobiliaria a vender una casa, pero el fotógrafo que he contratado me ha dejado plantada a ultima hora y me temo que tendré que cancelar el trato-La voz de Esme tenía un tono apagado.

-Te saldrán otras oportunidades-La consoló Carlisle.

-Esta era una buena oportunidad para vender la casa de los Weston-Susurró apenada Esme.

Se me ocurrió una idea pero la deseché, porque no creía que un vampiro centenario se tomase en serio a una chica humana de diecisiete años, pero Carlisle, al ver mi suspiro, me alentó a hablar.

-¿Tenías algo que decir, Bella?-Inquirió amablemente.

-Es una sugerencia estupida, Esme y si quieres puedes rechazarla, pero cuando yo viajaba con Leslat-No hacía falta decirla a lo que viajaba- me dedicaba a sacar fotos de todos los lugares que visitábamos y a consecuencia de eso he aprendido algo de fotografía y revelado. Sé que suena estupido, pero como ultimo recurso podrías pedirme a mi que vaya a Seattle y te haga todas las fotos que quieras enseñar a tus clientes.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron a los ojos un momento y al contrario de lo que yo pensé, parecía que se lo estaban tomando muy en serio.

-No me parece una mala opcion, Esme-Opinó Carlisle-Sabes que Bella tiene mejor campo de visión que cualquier humano y si esta acostumbrada a realizar fotos, podrías probar. No es la peor de las opciones.

-Te enseñaré un álbum de fotos.

Después de subir y bajar, intentando recuperar el aliento y enseñarle un álbum a Esme lleno de fotografía de paisajes y hacerme un par de preguntas sobre fotografías, esta me dio el visto bueno.

-Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde te vienes a Seattle conmigo y hacemos ese contrato-El humor de Esme había mejorado considerablemente aunque después las arrugas invadieron su rostro-Creo que hay un asunto que hay que resolver.

Me cogio de la mano y me subió por las escaleras a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto y empezó a registrar mi armario con un gesto de desaprobación.

Después me echo una ojeada y frunció el ceño. Me pregunte que era lo que le disgustaba tanto.

-Creo que mañana tendremos que ir antes de lo que me imaginaba a Seattle-Sentenció. Luego me sonrió dulcemente y añadió-Creo cariño que será mejor que te vayas a la cama ya. Mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

Asentí sin caer en lo que estaba diciendo y me metí en la cama, cansada y sin cenar debido a que tenía el estomago irritado a causa de los medicamentos para la fiebre, por lo tanto no tenía muchas ganas de comer.

En cuanto me metí en la cama y abracé a "Little Lamb". Me quedé dormida al instante, sin percibir lo que Esme estaba pensando para mí. Pronto me perdí en el mundo de los sueños y en ellos sentía como unos dedos fríos y níveos rozaban mi piel, sin barreras ni limitaciones.

Mientras Carlisle conducía, notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor, al contrario que Esme que parecía pletorica. Yo apenas participaba en su discusión, ya que eran las cinco de la mañana, todavía no había amanecido y mis parpados amenazaban con cerrarse.

-¿Pero es totalmente necesario esto, Esme?-preguntó con una chispa de disgusto en su voz- A mí me parece una autentica perdida de tiempo.

-Pues si, Carlisle. Es importante. Mis clientes son gente respetable y necesito crear una buena imagen. Y Bella también.

-Pero si Bella solo va a hacer unas fotos.

-Pero se fijaran en ella. Solo vamos a hacerla unos retoques.

Carlisle se giro para mirarme.

-Bella, no sabes como me alegro no estar en tu lugar-Le entendí decirme con evidente alegría de no ser él y con lastima hacia mí.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba rendida de cansancio, me hubiera imaginado lo peor. ¿A que se refería Esme con sus retoques?

Debí quedarme dormida, porque otra vez unos dedos largos y pálidos volvían a deslizarse por cada tramo de mi piel, mientras esta se erizaba. Reprimí un suspiro y una risa tenue y musical lleno mis oidos. Cuando quise llegar a sus pulidos labios para captar su fresca y dulce esencia, noté unos suaves golpecitos en mi hombro.

-Bella-Me llamó una hermosa voz pero no era la que yo estaba deseando oír- Ya hemos llegado a Seattle.

Abrí los ojos y Carlisle me miró preocupado.

-En ocasiones como esta yo también hecho de menos a Edward-Me confesó mientras yo me ruborizaba al volver a la realidad- Estamos en Seattle y Esme te quiere para ella sola. Buena suerte-Me consoló mientras me daba unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

-Carlisle-le avisó Esme- Te quiero aquí dentro…-Me miro el pelo y suspiró levemente. ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos?-…tres horas. Asi que no te pierdas mucho. Te necesito.

-¿Para hacer unas compras me necesitas?-Preguntó compungido- Te he dejado la tarjeta de crédito. No me necesitas para nada.

-Extrañamente, querido-Esme tenía un brillo malicioso en los ojos muy atípico de ella- Cuando tú vas conmigo todas las dependieras son muy amables y nos hacen una rebaja del 50%.

Carlisle suspiró resignado y se fue andando por las calles de Seattle con un paso que me recordó al de un actor de cine. Esme me cogio del brazo y me llevo casi arrastras.

-Vamos cielo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-Me sugirió mientras íbamos andando a un centro de estética. El pánico se adueño de mí al tener una mínima noción de lo que Esme pretendía.

Cuando entramos todo el mundo se quedo mirando a Esme, asombrados, y a mí, horrorizados. En aquel momento desee que la tierra me tragase.

Un peluquero con aires amanerados y ridículo tupe se acerco a nosotras y se dirigió a Esme como si ella fuese la reina de la belleza.

-¿Estoy viendo a Katherine Hepburn revivida o es real, querida?-le hizo la pelota descaradamente. Decir que tenia maneras femeninas era un eufemismo-¿Que puedo hacer por usted, guapisima? Aunque yo la veo estupendisima de la muerte-la examinó como si fuese una obra de arte-Quizás la puedo ayudar con esas ojeras, aunque sinceramente, es usted de las pocas mujeres a la que la sientan divinamente.

Esme sonrio y se dirigio a mí.

-Vengo por ella-Me señaló-Necesita que le haga unos pequeños arreglos.

El peluquero pegó un brinco al verme. Me estaba empezando a sentir muy mal.

-¡Madre del amor hermoso!-Exclamó poniéndose una mano en el corazon del disgusto- ¡Cuánto estropicio! Lo de pequeños arreglos es una broma, ¿No?

-¿Se puede hacer algo?-preguntó Esme.

El peluquero torció la boca.

-Por supuesto que se puede hacer algo, para eso soy un genio-me empezó a coger el pelo y examinarlo-pero necesito de toda mi creatividad para sacar algo de esto-me sentí muy ofendida-Lo unico bueno es que tenemos una buena base-me analizó como un artista a un trozo de mármol-Este pelo con un buen corte y un baño de color…¡Divino!...y esas cejas, necesitan una buena depilación y esas uñas…¡Ay, que horror!...morderse las uñas es un pecado contra la estética. En fin cuando acabé contigo, me sentiré como Miguel Angel con su David. Te acabas de convertir en mi reto.

Se estaba emocionando y me estaba dando miedo. Esme se sentó, divertida, y se cogio una revista de moda para pasar el rato. Iba a ser la mañana más larga de mi vida.

El peluquero dio unas palmaditas y llamó a todas las chicas disponibles.

-¡Vamos chicas!-las animó-¡Manos a la obra, muchachas! ¡Tenemos que satisfacer mi ego!

Cuando me metieron en el lavadero para lavarme en la cabeza empecé a temblar. ¿Como demonios me habia metido en este lío?

Me miré al espejo y no me lo pude creer. La muchacha del reflejo del espejo no podía ser Isabella Swan. Después de casi tres horas de lavado y desenredado de pelo, de sesión de corte, de baño de color, de depilación de cejas, de rizado de pestañas; gracias a lo cual descubrí que las tenía muy largas y me daban un toque especial a mis ojos, y de insufrible manicura, había conseguido un cambio radical en la imagen del reflejo. Aquella muchacha tenía el pelo a capas hasta la mitad del hombro, increíblemente liso y con unos reflejos caoba. Sencillamente no me podía creer que fuese yo y lo peor de todo era que me gustaba la imagen que el espejo me devolvía. Esme era un monstruo. Había despertado ese "yo pijo", que en el fondo llevaba dentro.

Esme se limitó a sonreír cuando me puso sus heladas manos sobre los hombros.

-¡Me siento como Dios cuando creo al hombre y al séptimo día descanso!-Exclamó eufórico el peluquero dando una palmada de alivio mientras sus ayudantes daban a Esme toda clase de productos para el mantenimiento de mi pelo.

Salí ligeramente mareada de allí mientras Esme me sujetaba.

-Estas muy guapa-Me dijo muy sincera.

Y yo sonreí halagada. Aquello era muy malo. Me estaban llevando a su terreno. En definitiva. Me estaban "Cullenizando".

Cuando Carlisle volvio, no comentó nada de mi nuevo aspecto pero sonrió con aprobación y yo, como siempre, me ruboricé como una tonta.

Esme volvio a cogerme del brazo y me arrastró por todas las avenidas del puerto marítimo de Seattle donde se situaban gran parte de las tiendas lujosas. Me pregunté que haría aquí el sábado que viene con Edward, después de visitar a Charlie.

A Esme le costó un buen rato decidirse por la tienda a la que deberíamos entrar para desesperación, poco disimulada, de Carlisle y porque no decirlo, mía.

Casi me dio un palpito al corazon cuando Esme se pensó entrar en una tienda de Dolce Gabanna, pero al final no le acabo de convencer y paso de largo. Pero si había cantado victoria, me había precipitado, ya que al final acabamos entrando en una tienda de Versace.

Carlisle me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para infundirme ánimos.

En cuanto entramos a la tienda todas las dependientas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron una mirada de aprobación, y de otras intenciones no muy honestas, hacia Carlisle.

La encargada, una rubia bajita y menuda con mucha elegancia aunque no le llegaba ni a los pies a Esme, se le acercó muy sonriente.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?-Se ofreció muy sonriente-Me llamo Tiffany y solo tiene que avisarme si necesita ser atendido.

Carlisle le sonrió levemente, lo que produjo que la dependienta tuviese una ligera conmoción y casi se cayese al suelo, y señalo a Esme con la cabeza indicándola que el se lavaba las manos en ese asunto.

Esta miro a Esme con bastante menos entusiasmo y cuando dirigio su mirada hacia mí, se le congeló la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?-preguntó con falsa cortesía haciendo ver que estaba haciéndonos un favor por atendernos.

"Te pagan para eso, guapa", pensé enfadada ante su mirada de incredulidad y desprecio.

-Queremos algo para ella-le indicó Esme educada ante la actitud desdeñosa de la otra- Tiene una talla treinta y ocho. Supongo que tendréis algo de esa talla.

Arrugó los labios mientras me volvía a hacer la revisión una y otra vez.

-No es por ser grosera-su tono indicaba lo contrario-pero creo que esta tienda no encontrara nada que vaya con ella.

-Entiendo-señaló Esme con una sonrisa congelada en sus labios y la intención de irse de allí-Siento haberle hecho perder su valioso tiempo. Bella, nos vamos.

Pero Carlisle saco la tarjeta de crédito y se la enseño a Tiffany.

-Es una pena, porque tiene una ropa preciosa y nos íbamos a gastar lo que había en esta tarjeta-Puso los ojos en blanco-Pero otra vez será.

Señorita-Se despidió de ella.

La dependienta hizo un gesto de rectificación ante la amenaza de perder a tan hermoso caballero que estaba dispuesto a gastarse un puñado de miles de dolares para contentar a las que suponía que eran su mujer y su hija.

-Puede que yo me precipitara y no me diese cuenta que había algo para ella. Pero acaba de llegar la última colección, que creo que habrá alguna cosa que le siente muy bien.

Y como paso en la peluquería, empezó a llamar a un montón de gente para que nos atendiesen.

Esme me dio un vestido para que me lo fuese a probar en los vestuarios, mientras que tres o cuatro dependientes acosaban a Esme con un montón de ropa.

Y ahí empezó mi tortura.

No terminaba de probarme una cosa cuando me llegaba una lluvia interminable de jerseys, pantalones, vestidos, blusas, zapatos, botas, bisutería y toda la ropa que se pudiese inventar…hasta ropa interior. La dependienta se emocionaba y Esme empezaba a seleccionar la ropa con Carlisle.

-Carlisle, ¿Como esta más guapa Bella, con el vestido negro o con la falda roja y la blusa negra?

Carlisle me miraba a mi con cara de circunstancia, como si creyese que yo le daría la respuesta correcta, y al ver que no respondía ya que estaba igual de perpleja que él, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Con la blusa negra y la falda roja esta muy guapa-era lo que llevaba en ese momento.

Esme le miró dubitativa.

-¿No crees que le sienta mejor el vestido negro?-Opinó.

-Pues sí-Le dio la razón.

-Pero ese conjunto la favorece mucho.

-Pues nos quedamos con el conjunto-Carlisle ya se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Pues decidido, se queda con el vestido y con el conjunto- Concluyó Esme.

-Si te ibas a llevar las dos cosas, ¿Por que me preguntas a mí?-Por muy vampiro que se fuera, Carlisle se comportaba como cualquier hombre ante la idea de ir de compras.

Y la selección de ropa seguía. Cada vez que yo me probaba algo, a Esme le gustaba y caía a una bolsa, mientras las dependientas se les dibujaba una sonrisa radiante cada vez que pasaban la tarjeta para cobrar. Tenían que estar muy contentas, ya que una tarde se llevarían de comisión, lo que cobrarían en un año de sueldo. Una de ellas, una morena despampanante se intento pasar de lista.

-¿Puedo ayudarle a usted en algo?-Se ofreció más que encantada a Carlisle-También hay sección de caballero en esta tienda. Se lo digo por si quiere pasar a probador y que le ayude a vestirle.

Carlisle sonrio muy tímidamente sin comprender muy bien las segundas intenciones de la dependienta. Por suerte para el, Esme sí las entendió a la primera.

-No, gracias. Mi marido esta muy bien atendido. Y yo le ayudo a vestirse y desvestirse-Enfatizo las palabras "marido", "atendido", y "desvestirse" con una sonrisa de advertencia que quería decir: "Como te acerques a mi marido con esas intenciones te saco los ojos".

La chica se alejo resignada no sin antes terminar de echarle un reojo a Carlisle.

Y yo seguía con mi ritmo frenético de probarme ropa.

El colmo fueron unas botas de cuero negro de caña alta y tacón de aguja. Me estremecí al pensar que me tenía que poner esto y esperaba, en vano, que a Esme no le gustasen.

En ese respecto, discutía con Carlisle.

-Esme, no puedes comprar esas botas a Bella-Se quejó.

-Pero Carlisle, si solo cuestan mil dólares-protestó-Y son preciosas.

Al oír el precio, me fui directa al suelo y si no hubiera sido por Carlisle, me hubiera caído de bruces.

-¿Lo ves?-Le indicó enfadado-A mí me da igual que te gastes mil dolares. Pero me preocupa la salud de Bella.

-No son para todos los días. Solo para ocasiones especiales.

-Si se pone eso, se quedara a vivir en el hospital.

-¡No seas exagerado!

-¡Soy realista!

-Pues me llevo las botas.

-¡Que cabezota eres!-le increpó para luego dirigirse a mí- No te preocupes Bella. El día que te pongas eso, me asegurare de que vayas acompañada.

Yo me preguntaba cuando iba a terminar esa mañana de locura.

Pero todo pasó y cuando me vi vestida con un vestido corto hasta la rodilla levemente ajustado y de color azul oscuro, llevando un sombrero a juego y unas botas de caña alta de color negro y planas, me sentí como Julia Roberts en "Pretty Woman". No pude evitar sonreir ante el espejo.

-Vaya-comentó Carlisle divertido-Hemos hecho florecer la señorita que sabíamos que había en ti. Aunque Leslat nos va a matar.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en un momento al imaginarme las carcajadas de Leslat, al verme en esta guisa.

-Tenemos que hacerte una foto para enseñársela a tu madre, cariño-Objetó Esme-Ya veras como le va a gustar verte lo guapa que estás.

-Sí-susurre sintiéndome egoísta y no pensar en Leslat y Renee.

Mientras salíamos de la tienda, con todas las dependientas en la puerta despidiéndonos y deseándonos que volviésemos otro día, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la opinión de cierto personaje de sonrisa burlona. Era absurdo, pero su opinión era la que me importaba.

A pesar de la fachada, yo seguirá siendo Bella Swan. ¿Le gustaría el cambio de fachada? ¿Le gustaba lo que habia en el interior?

Carlisle iba delante de nosotras llevando por lo menos unas veinte bolsas de Versace y Victoria's secrets. Le habíamos convertido en una mula de carga y no pude evitar sentir lastima por él. El día de hoy había sido muy largo para él. Como cualquier hombre, Carlisle se descomponía ante la idea de permanecer durante horas detrás de un probador. La única ventaja que sacamos del sufrimiento de Carlisle, fue la rebaja de casi el 70% que nos hicieron cuando este sonrió levemente a las dependientas. De todas formas no quería ni imaginarme cuanto se habían gastado los Cullen en mis compras. Seguramente más de la mitad de todo lo que ganase yo en toda mi vida. Pero para ellos aquello eran detalles sin importancia.

Cuando llegamos al coche y abrió el maletero, respiró aliviado. Esme, apenada, decidió darle una compensación.

-Yo me iré con Bella a comer-le informó-¿Por qué no te vas a ver los libros y te recogemos después de terminar el trabajo para los Weston?

A Carlisle se le iluminaron los ojos al mencionar Esme la palabra "libros" y sin nada más que decir, dio un beso a Esme y se fue tan rápido que cuando dejé de parpadear, ya estaba fuera del alcance de mi vista.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?

Me lo pensé un par de veces. La verdad es que no tenía nada de hambre por culpa de los medicamentos que debía que tomar por la fiebre, pero al no haber desayunado, no quise alertar a Esme y que pensase que había entrado en anorexia nerviosa o que quería hacer dieta. La verdad que comer delante de un vampiro me daba siempre corte, pero poco a poco me iba acostumbrando.

-¿Por qué no vamos al McDonals?-le sugerí.

Era un sitio de comida basura pero ella no notaría la diferencia. Ademas después de todos los gastos causados no me apetecía comer en un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Cuando entramos en el McDonals, la gente se nos quedo mirando un buen rato e incluso a un chico, de aproximadamente mi edad, se le cayó la hamburguesa al suelo.

Esme se rió ante lo sucedido.

-Creo que lo has impresionado-me indicó divertida.

Anonadada y avergonzada, fui a pedir mi menú y el de Esme, aunque ese fuese puro "Atrezzo" y me puse a la cola.

Cuando la camarera nos trajo el menú, todo una elegía a la comida basura, Esme intento reprimir un gesto de asco. Me sentí empatizada con ella. Si a mí siendo humana, me parecía repulsivo, no quería imaginarme lo que resultaría para Esme.

-¿Estás segura que esto se puede comer?-me preguntó dubitativa señalando con aprensión la hamburguesa.

Le sonreí comprensiva mientras me comía la ensalada en pequeñas dosis.

Esme me distraía contando anécdotas de su trabajo y me hacía preguntas de mi madre, mi padrastro, Leslat y mis viajes.

-Te has debido sentir muy desarraigada durante mucho tiempo-Afirmó con una nota de nostalgia.

Suspiré levemente. La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado hasta que me fui a vivir con los Cullen. La idea de una familia. Y me entristeció.

-Es algo a lo que me tengo que acostumbrar. Si quiero hacer bien mi trabajo tengo que deshacerme de todos los lazos familiares. No puedo permitirme ningún error-me atraganté con la lechuga-Charlie ya lo ha pagado caro y no puedo meter a nadie en mi vida…no sería justo para esa persona.

-Es una vida muy triste, Bella y solo tienes diecisiete años. No puedo creer que con esa edad ya hayas perdido toda esperanza.

-Es mi destino.

-El destino se puede cambiar-Me cogió de las manos- Se nos dan una determinadas cartas en la vida, pero la decisión de jugar con ellas de una determinada forma u otra esa es nuestra y la que verdaderamente depende de nosotros. El destino no esta escrito en piedra, Bella. Todo se puede cambiar.

Le sonreí desgarradoramente. Seguramente ella solo me estaba dando ánimos.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer ante una persona que me ame, es alejarme de ella. Si estoy sola, no hago mal a nadie. Nadie se merece mi vida.

Esme frunció levemente los labios y me agarró levemente de la mano.

-En ese aspecto eres igual que Edward-suspiró-Mi pobre pequeño, siempre tan solo. Se cree que no es digno de que le quieran. A veces me dan ganas de pegarle un guantazo y que se de cuenta que tiene tantas cosas para hacerse querer.

Estaba asombrada ante sus palabras. No me podía creer que Edward tuviese tan bajo concepto de si mismo.

-¿Por que piensa eso?-Empezaba a comprender parte de su carácter malhumorado, era una defensa contra la gente que quisiese entrar en su interior.

Esme suspiró levemente antes de contestarme.

-El cree que por su naturaleza es malvado. Él piensa que desde la primera gota de sangre, perdemos toda nuestra esencia humana-Negó con la cabeza-Él aun no se da cuenta que hay cosas que hacen perder la humanidad peor que alimentarse de sangre. Pero parece ser que se esta dando cuenta ahora- Me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Empecé a pensar que se estaba refiriéndose a mí y me sonrojé por enésima vez en lo que llevábamos de día.

Un niño, que no debía tener cinco años, de pelo rubio y manitas rechonchas, extrañamente se acercó a Esme y empezó a tirarla de la falda para llamarle la atención.

Esme se percató del pequeño intruso y le sonrió. Vi en sus ojos un brillo especial y aquello me indicó que Esme no tenía intención de hacer nada al niño, sino todo lo contrario. Me recordaba a las veces que nos veía salir hacia el colegio y hacía que todo estuviese en orden. Una mirada muy maternal.

-¿Qué te sucede chiquitín?-Le preguntó suavemente en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza.

-Si no se va a comer las patatas, ¿Me las podría dar?-Preguntó tímidamente haciendo pucheros- Mi mamá no me quiere dar las suya.

-Por supuesto-le dijo dulcemente, me miro interrogante y yo empujé mis patatas hacia ella.

-Gracias-Se despidió el pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de volver a su mesa.

En el rostro de Esme se dibujó una expresión de añoranza y melancolia.

Después decidió que nos fuéramos de allí pero antes de salir por la puerta, el niño volvio hacia ella y le dio unos guantes.

-Estás fría y mi mama dice que cuando se coge frió me pongo malo. Yo no quiero que te pongas mala.

Esme se mordió los labios debido a la emoción y le cogio los guantes.

-Muchas gracias-Musitó con conmoción en la voz.

Una mujer de cabello rubio al igual al del niño salio detrás suya y le cogio por la espalda.

-Mark-le regañó- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes a la gente?-Después se dirigio a Esme, levemente avergonzada, se disculpó- Lo siento mucho si las hemos molestado, pero este diablillo no para quieto.

-No se preocupe-Le tranquilizó Esme mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Mark levemente- Yo tengo seis hijos y sé lo que es.

La mujer la miró sorprendida, ya que Esme no tenía el aspecto de una mujer que habia tenido seis hijos, para después añadir:

-Usted esta peor que yo-Sonrio con alegría de no verse en el lugar de Esme-Buena suerte. Vamos Mark-Le urgió al niño.

-Adiós-Se despidió Mark de Esme tímidamente.

Esme le sonrió dulcemente y decidimos ir andando sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Estaba distraída cuando Esme decidió hablar otra vez.

-Me encantan los niños-suspiró- Me es imposible controlar mis impulsos maternales con ellos. Eso me recuerda a la época en el que yo tuve uno.

La miré sorprendida y fui incapaz de articular palabra. Al comprender Esme mi estupefacción, me sonrió levemente.

-¿Acaso Edward no te ha contado que yo en mi vida humana estuve casada y tuve un hijo?-Me preguntó divertida.

Negué con la cabeza y me pregunté como Carlisle podía haber roto un matrimonio feliz y condenar a Esme a una eterna vida maldita para tenerla con él. Carlisle nunca me habia parecido una persona egoísta y siempre pensaba más en los demás que en el mismo. Pero pudo tener algun momento de debilidad.

Esme pronto despejó mis dudas.

-Mi pobre chiquitín-musitó más para ella misma que para mí- Solo duro unos dias. Después los médicos me dijeron que murio de pulmonía. No pude soportarlo y al pensar que no me quedaba nada a lo que aferrarme en esta vida, me escapé del hospital y me tiré por un acantilado. Allí me encontraron y…-se interrumpió-…Bueno aquí estoy.

-¿Y tu marido, Esme?-Pregunté cuando me sobrepuse a la sorpresa.

A Esme se le puso una cara de descomposición y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No supe nada de el después de escaparme de casa embarazada- No me di cuenta de cómo se me abría la boca de sorpresa- Debio de morir hace ya tiempo, pero realmente espero que ,si existe justicia, su alma se pudra en el infierno- Escupió esto ultimo con un odio que yo no creí capaz en Ella.

Al ver que estaba anonadada, se rió suavemente y me llamó la atención.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento de hadas a la inversa, Bella? Este sencillamente no tiene final, pero lo prefiero asi. La historia debe de continuar- Cerro los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo para evocar un pasado remoto.

Respiro profundamente y empezó a relatar:

"_Al contrario que todas las chicas de mi época, yo siempre tuve un carácter independiente y no quería casarme. Era una chica culta para pertenecer a una granja de Columbus y sabía leer y escribir. Por lo que decidí irme a algun lugar del oeste y hacerme maestra de escuela. Quería enseñar a otras personas lo que yo sabía y eso me resultaba de lo más gratificante. Pero mis padres se opusieron y me obligaron a casarme con alguien, ya que estaba muy mal visto que una mujer en aquellos tiempos se quedase soltera. Yo ya había elegido al hombre que ocupaba mi corazón._

_Era un medico joven y hermoso como un dios griego que me atendió cuando trepando un árbol me rompí una pierna, más o menos cuando tenía tu edad- _Me acarició el pelo levemente_ -. Pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando al mes siguiente, él se fue para Chicago, y comprendí que no se podía vivir de sueños aunque la mayor parte de mi corazón se fue con él. _

_Así que cuando mis padres me propusieron casarme con Charles Evenson, no me importó demasiado. Solo después de casarme, me di cuenta de mi error y lo pagué con creces. Charles era un hombre educado y gentil de puertas para fuera, pero dentro de casa, se quitaba la mascara, se convertía en un demonio y mi hogar se convirtió en un infierno. No pasaba ni un solo día en que él me pegase por la más mínima excusa. Podía ser que la comida no estaba en su punto, que la casa estaba desordenada, que yo había sonreído a algun hombre del pueblo, o sencillamente había bebido más de la cuenta o que su amante de turno no le había satisfecho. Y si los días eran malos, las noches se convirtieron en una autentica tortura. Lo que tendría que ser hermoso y ser un acto de amor entre un hombre y una mujer, se convirtió en una abominación y sentía como noche tras noche el acto de hacer el amor se convertía en una violación repetida. Después de aquellas salvajadas, me lavaba mi cuerpo, pero la sensación de suciedad no se me iba a pesar de hacerlo intensamente. Cuando pedía ayuda a mis padres estos se limitaban a encogerse de hombros y a criticar mi comportamiento: "Algo habrás hecho tú para merecértelo", me contestaba mi padre y mi madre me aconsejaba la mejor manera de maquillarme para disimular mis moratones de mi cuerpo magullado y evitar los comentarios del pueblo-_Me tuve que morder los labios para no gritar del horror por lo que me estaba contando Esme. Lastima que no pudiese coger mi Katana y rebanar el cuello a personajes como ese Charles Evenson. Por desgracia las leyes humanas defendían a esa clase de individuos. Esme tomo aire y continuó_- La guerra amenazaba a Estados Unidos y mi marido fue llamado para combatir en ella. Sonara cruel, pero yo todas las noches rezaba para que una bomba alemana le alcanzase y nunca más volviese a casa. Por desgracia él volvió, y yo maldije al destino por haber hecho que hombres buenos pereciesen en la guerra y ese ser del infierno volviese sano y salvo y con tratamiento de héroe. Como descarga por el sufrimiento de la guerra, se volvió mucho más cruel de lo que había sido conmigo. Soporté un año y medio más de palizas, violaciones, marginación, alcoholismo e infidelidades. _

_Una noche, después de la paliza de turno, encontrándome desnuda e intentando borrar las marcas de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que no me había bajado el periodo menstrual durante tres meses y solo se podía deber a una causa. Estaba embarazada. Al principio estaba horrorizada de tener dentro de mi algo de Charles. Pero algo desconocido se despertó en mí y supe que a pesar de todo quería a esa criatura sin importar quien fuera el padre. Siempre me habían gustado los niños y me hacía ilusión convertirme en madre._

_Pero si quería que mi bebe creciese en un hogar feliz donde el odio no fuera moneda de cambio entre sus padres, solo había una solución posible. Por lo que una noche, sabiendo que él no regresaría hasta tarde, recogí mis pocas pertenencias entre las que se encontraban las joyas de mi abuela y huí de esa casa para ir lo mas lejos que se me permitiese, aunque sabía que nunca habría suficientes kilómetros entre ese monstruo y yo. Al final me mudé a un pequeño pueblo del norte que se llamaba Ashland y haciéndome pasar viuda de guerra, lo cual no fue una mentira demasiado gorda, ya que para mí, Charles estaba muerto, me dieron un puesto como maestra de escuela. _

"_Era una buena vida, lo admito, ese periodo fue el mejor de mi vida humana, ya que pude hacer lo que me gustaba estando rodeada de niños a los que les hacía un bien inmenso y me sentía realmente útil. _

_Mientras, mi cuerpo y mi mente se estaban preparando para el nacimiento de mi bebe. Estuve tan absorta que me vino de repente, una tarde de otoño. El parto transcurrió normal, aun puedo recordar que fue muy doloroso, pero al oír llorar a mi pequeñín y al dármelo la enfermera y aferrarse con fuerza a mi pecho como se aferraba a la vida supe que era lo mejor que me había pasado y que todo el sufrimiento había merecido la pena._

_Dicen que los dioses castigan a los mortales que osan ser más felices que ellos, y en aquel momento yo era la mujer feliz del mundo y por eso debí ser castigada, ya que a los pocos días, una enfermera me informó que mi bebe había contraído una pulmonía y al no tener los pulmones aun maduros, no la había podido superar y había muerto aquella mañana. En ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. En aquella época estaba muy arraigado el concepto de pecado y yo pensé que había debido de hacer algo muy malo para que fuese castigada asi. Quizás no debería haber abandonado a mi marido y haber aguantado todas sus palizas. Quizás en el fondo yo sí había hecho algo para merecérmelo. Lo había perdido todo y me sentí completamente inútil como madre y como mujer. _

"_Con mis ultimas fuerzas, escapé del hospital y me dirigí como una automata al final del pueblo y fui directamente hacia el acantilado más alto. Sabía que si me suicidaba estaría condenada para toda la eternidad y mi cuerpo no podría descansar nunca en tierra bendecida, pero yo no me merecía otra cosa. No me lo pensé demasiado cuando di mi último paso hacia el vacío y lo último que sentí fue como la gelidez del agua se infiltraba en mi cuerpo…_

"…_para luego sentir un dolor horrible en mi cuello que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y luego ese dolor se convirtió en una llamarada que iba invadiendo una a una mis venas como el cauce de un río de lava. Supe que estaba en el infierno y a pesar de saber que me lo había merecido, empecé a suplicar que todo esto parase. No obtuve respuesta pero sentí que alguien me estaba cogiendo la mano y me acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Eso me indicaba que a pesar de todo no había hecho las cosas tan mal, ya que alguien me estaba cuidando. Lo confirmé cuando abrí los ojos y el rostro que no había podido olvidar en una década estaba ahí, enfrente, mirándome con una expresión aliviada y dulce, supe que solo yo me había castigado por algo que creía que había hecho mal. Nadie me iba a juzgar. Cuando el dolor se paso, mi acompañante suspiró aliviado._

_-Mal hecho, señorita Platt-Me recriminó dulcemente llamándome por mi apellido de soltera, cosa que me extrañó- No puede usted abandonar el hospital estando aun convaleciente y mucho menos saltar el acantilado. Está muy alto y en esta época del año, está muy fría el agua._

_-¡Vamos, Carlisle!-surgió una voz burlona- Creo que tener una pulmonía no habría sido el peor de sus problemas._

_Dirigí la vista hacia el propietario de esa voz y me encontré con un chico guapísimo que no debería tener veinte años y que me miraba con gesto curioso._

_El hombre de mis sueños, a quien el muchacho habia llamado Carlisle, nos presentó._

_-Señorita Platt, este es mi hijo Edward-Edward me tendió la mano lentamente y me la estrechó creando entre nosotros un extraño vínculo de unión que no se rompería jamás. Cosa extraña, ya que lo acababa de conocer- El fue quien la encontró en el mar y quien la rescató._

"_Me rescató", pensé. Eso significaba que no estaba muerta y que el doctor había hecho algo para salvarme. Cuando le pregunté porque seguía viva, su rostro cambio y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Edward bajó la cabeza y se hizo el distraído._

_-Es algo difícil de decir-titubeo- No se si decirle que la he salvado y tampoco puedo decirla que usted este viva…es algo extraño de explicar y puede que no me crea._

"_Me empezó a explicar lo que eran y en lo que me había convertido. Me pedía perdón y me juró y perjuró que nunca me hubiese convertido si no hubiese sido realmente necesario. Me contó como Edward me había visto escaparme y como sabiendo mis intenciones, me había seguido y en cuanto me tiré al mar, me había rescatado. Mi cuerpo estaba destrozado, debido a la fuerza del oleaje, pero que mi corazón seguía latiendo. Lo unico que se le ocurrió a Edward fue llevarme hasta él y comprendió que solo podía salvarme de la manera que lo había hecho, aunque sentía como si me hubiese condenado. _

"_No hice demasiado caso a sus excusas, ya que estaba distraída observando la destartalada y desordenada casa. Enseguida supe que aquellos dos necesitaban una mano femenina y aquel sería mi hogar. No me lo pensé dos veces cuando me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos. Los primeros meses me sentí muy extraña. Nadie me chillaba cuando hacía algo mal y sobre todo nadie me levantaba la mano en cuanto rompía una figurita mientras limpiaba. Lo más extraño de todo fue que Edward desaparecía por las noches, con la excusa de ir de caza y me dejaba con Carlisle. _

_Al principio le notaba muy cohibido, pero después se sentaba a hablar conmigo y me empezaba a contar cosas de su vida. Yo también me envalentone y le conté todo lo de Charles. Pensé que me odiaría por eso, pero lo unico que vi fue sus hermosos ojos dorados oscurecerse y me acarició el pelo con insistencia, como si quisiera protegerme._

_-Tenía que haberla encontrado antes-musitó más para si que para mí-El no la hubiese tocado un pelo._

"_Pero las vivencias humanas se desvanecían y la pena por mi pequeño, se fue mitigando. Posiblemente sería la influencia de Carlisle y Edward, que hacía que todo fuese más fácil.  
"Edward seguía con su extraña costumbre de salir por las noches y volver por las madrugadas. Carlisle y yo no entendíamos porque había adquirido esa costumbre tan rara, pero me gustaba estar a solas con él. Y todas las noches yo intentaba decirle lo que sentía por él, pero me sentía ridícula y mi declaración de amor se moría en mis labios. No fue necesario que yo me declarase. _

"_Una noche lluviosa, Edward se había vuelto a ir, y Carlisle estaba más pensativo que de costumbre. Pensé que sería por algo de su trabajo, pero cuando se acercó a mí y me cogio la mano, empezó a decir todo lo que sentía por mí. Farfullaba y se comía las palabras, algo muy extraño en él, pero logré entender que me decía que me había amado desde el principio pero que no se sentía capaz desquebrar mi vida humana. Le parecía una chica vital y alegre y hubiera sido una lastima que todo se hubiese acabado ahí. Pero no había dejado de pensar en mí en todo ese tiempo. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero se alegró de haberme encontrado en este pueblo aunque no en las circunstancias en las que me había encontrado. Después con un brillo especial en los ojos me pidio que me casara con él, aunque todo fuese precipitado. No me lo pensé dos veces al decirle que sí y después de ponerme el anillo en el dedo, se atrevió a besarme, al principio lentamente y después pasionalmente, como un hombre jamás me había besado. Me gusto demasiado y pensé que mi corazon se iba a poner a latir otra vez de la emoción. _

"_Aun recuerdo, la sonrisa burlona de Edward cuando regresó a casa al amanecer. Para entonces le conocía bastante bien para saber que lo había adivinado todo leyéndonos la mente y aquella noche dejó sus salidas nocturnas._

"_El mismo día que me casé con Carlisle, decidimos adoptar a Edward como hijo nuestro. Siempre que miraba a Edward me hacía preguntar como hubiese sido mi hijo si hubiese llegado a su edad y me respondí a mí misma que me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido inteligente, culto, integro, sincero, educado, caballeroso y guapo._

_Como Edward. _

_Creo que con Edward fue fácil desde el principio. Los dos habíamos perdido algo cuando nos convertimos. Yo había perdido a mi hijo y el había perdido a su madre y en algun sentido, nos sentíamos con ese agujero en el pecho, por lo tanto creo que hicimos un pacto secreto. Yo haría de madre y el siempre sería mi hijo. Siempre me tendría ahí para lo que necesitase…y asi ha sido hasta ahora._

_La vida desde entonces me ha sonreído, decirte que todo fue un camino de rosas sería mentira ya que todo el mundo tiene sus problemas, pero no me puedo quejar. Con el transcurso de los años he podido estudiar arquitectura y formar una familia feliz. Ha sido un buen balance, ¿no crees?_

Cuando Esme hubo terminado de contar su historia, no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de los Weston y que no había sido capaz de hablar en todo el camino. Cuando una lágrima llegó a la comisura de mis labios, comprendí porque había estado tan callada. Miles de preguntas se morían en mi garganta, pero el relato de Esme me había absorbido demasiado. Sabía que era una mujer especial, ya que no conocía a ninguna otra que se encargase de cuidar a una familia de vampiros con tanta mano izquierda a la vez con tanto cariño, como lo hacía ella, pero con su historia me había demostrado, que además, era una de las mujeres más valientes que nunca había conocido y desde luego se merecía que su historia acabase bien. Se merecía a Carlisle como él se merecía a Esme.

Esme me dio una suave palmadita en el hombro y me sonrió.

-Espero que tu concepto de vampiro cambie un poco después de esto-me dijo con una sonrisa franca y amable.

La verdad que yo no tenía nada en contra los vampiros en si, al contrario me fascinaban, pero sí los tenía contra los vampiros que mataban humanos y saciaban su sed en su sangre.

-Todos los vampiros tenían que ser como Carlisle-Musité-Todo sería más fácil.

-Todos los hombres tenían que ser como Carlisle-me corrigió tiernamente-El mundo sería un lugar más fácil donde vivir.

Extrañamente no pude reprimir pasarle mi brazo por el hombro y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Eres muy buena-le dije efusivamente. Algo raro en mí, ya que no era una persona muy dada a los contactos físicos. Ni siquiera lo era con mi propia madre. Me retiré algo apurada, pensando que mi gesto, pero ella me miró divertida y emocionada. Le había gustado.

Me hizo entrar en la casa y esperamos a que los Weston llegasen.

Íbamos de regreso a casa cuando Carlisle y Esme empezaron a discutir sobre la cantidad de libros que este último se había comprado.

- Venga Carlisle-le insinuaba Esme en tono meloso y persuasivo- Dímelo en serio. No te voy a reñir. ¿Cuantos libros te has comprado?

Carlisle hizo un gesto de tragar saliva y empezó a mirar al techo.

-Solo cinco-susurró como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

-¡CINCO!-Se espantó Esme-¡Carlisle que lo que tenemos es una casa, no una biblioteca!

-Es que los necesitaba para el trabajo-se excusó Carlisle.

Exasperada, Esme sacó un libro y leyó el titulo de este

-¿Romance en el bosque?-Inquirió con aparente fastidio- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu trabajo?

-Pues…-balbuceó-…sí que tiene que ver…quiero decir que es un libro de terapéutica.

-¿Con esa portada?-señaló Esme a la portada de un hombre y una mujer medio desnudos y en una posición poco decorosa- Y la autora…Nora Roberts...

-Es un libro con mucha psicología-Carlisle empezaba perder su compostura.

Esme con gesto pícaro, abrió el libro por el medio y empezó a leer:

_-… "Entonces el capitán Jacks agarro a Kate por la cintura y juntando sus labios con los suyos empezó a abrir su boca y a juntar su lengua con la suya…_

"_-¡Oh, George!-Exclamó Kate, ciega de deseo y lujuria-Te amo, pero no podemos hacer esto…"_

"_-¿Por que no, nena?-preguntó el capitán posando su lengua en su cuello de cisne._

"_-Mi marido nos puede ver…-exhaló un suspiro_

"_-¡Muñeca! Preocúpate de eso mañana…hoy vive el presente…"_

Carlisle acabó explotando.

-Bueno, sí me he enganchado con las novelas rosas, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy ampliando nuevos campos-Se puso de mal humor ante lo cual Esme se rió de buena gana.

-Nadie te ha dicho nada, cielo. Me encanta tu vena sensible.

Carlisle no podía agachar la cabeza, porque estaba conduciendo pero en el ambiente se podía notar lo apurado que estaba. Esme se rio mas fuerte y yo retuve mi risa para no agobiar al pobre Carlisle.

Estaba tan cansada que no tardé en hacerme una almohada con el abrigo y quedarme dormida. Tuve un extraño sueño en el cual yo estaba en una tienda de ropa y una mano no paraba de pasarme ropa sin cesar. Veía como se llenaba de ropa sin cesar y yo empezaba a ahogarme en mares de blusas de seda y faldas de cuero. Cuando desperté intentando coger aire para que no se colapsase mis pulmones por falta de este, vi que era de noche cerrada y que estaba en mi cuarto tumbada en mi cama con mi nuevo pijama de Victoria's secret puesto. Esme debio haberme llevado a mi cuarto y ponerme el pijama. Con suerte, mi camiseta de los Guns and Roses estaba en la silla y me quité la parte de arriba de este, una chaqueta de rayas, para ponerme mi querida camiseta. Tal vez no fuese estilosa pero era confortable y calentita. Abracé a "Little Lamb" y volví a cerrar los ojos para volverme a dormir. Esta vez sin sueños raros.

El día siguiente no tuve tiempo de extrañar a los hermanos Cullen, ya que Esme me tuvo ocupada ordenando mi ropa en el armario. Veía con pesar como guardaba mis ropas góticas y underground en una caja y la sustituía por ropa de marca. Cuando vio los jerseys y los tejanos que me habia regalado Renee, se emocionó y me echo una bronca por no ponerme esas maravillas. Cuando me señalo el jersey de ositos, me ruborice imaginándome salir con eso a la calle.

Después de comer, Carlisle prometió enseñarme la biblioteca, por lo que comí más deprisa de lo debido, dispuesta a descubrir las pequeñas maravillas que pudiera tener Carlisle allí. Sin perdida de tiempo me levanté y me fui a la primera planta donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Pero antes de llegar me fijé en uno de los cuadros que había colgados en el pasillo, ya que su gama de colores y sus figuras, parecidas a los dibujos de la mitología griega, me había llamado la atención.

Pronto descubrí en el lienzo a cuatro personajes. El hombre alto y cabellos dorados le reconocí enseguida como Carlisle. No pude evitar una sonrisa al sorprenderme por lo poco o nada que había cambiado. Pero me quede sobrecogida al ver a sus tres acompañantes, sobre todo cuando mi vista se fijo en el del medio. Era casi tan alto como Carlisle y disimulaba sus facciones en una capucha negra aunque sobresalía su largo cabello negro y sus ojos color borgoña transmitían una sensación de autoridad y sed de poder inhumana. Si alguien tenía un concepto de vampiro según Bram Stoker, ese sería su modelo ideal, ya que sus facciones eran las clásicas del concepto de vampiro que Hollywood intentaba transmitir. Inconscientemente, me estremecí.

-Los patrones nocturnos eran fuente de inspiración para el pintor Francesco Solimena. Les gustaba que se les representase como dioses-me informó una repentina voz tranquila que identifiqué como Carlisle. Me sobresalté y para tranquilizarme me puso su mano en mi hombro-Te presento a Aro, Caius y Marcus- Su voz parecía solemne.

-¿Ellos son los…?-no me atreví a pronunciar su nombre.

-Los Vulturis-terminó de completar lo que se moría en mi garganta sin salir.

-Ellos son los que me quieren matar-no era una pregunta. Su mismo aspecto les daba la reputación de terribles.

-Sí-Carlisle no se anduvo con tapujos.

-¿Por qué?-Sabía que era una pregunta estupida siendo yo lo que era aunque siempre había seguido las normas.

-Una brisa de verano nada puede contra un roble, pero si esta sopla continuamente y constantemente, al final lo lograra arrancar-me recitó sonriendo-Ya te he dicho que te tienen miedo. Eres más poderosa de lo que te piensas, Bella. A parte que no creo que ningún vampiro este a gusto con una persona que es capaz de ver sus puntos débiles-Me sonrió con complicidad y comprendí que Leslat le debio contar mi extraño don.

-Aun no se muy bien lo que significa y como funciona-me sentí confusa y algo suicida confiar mi secreto a una criatura que por naturaleza tenia que cazar. Pero ya conocía lo suficiente a Carlisle para confiar en él y saber que no utilizaría la información que le diese en mi contra.

Carlisle me miró pensativo unos instantes.

-¿Líneas de muerte?-Se dijo para si mismo-Es un don muy extraño de los Swan-se dirigió a mí esta vez- Ni siquiera se tiene en todas las generaciones de tu familia. Solo he conocido dos casos, uno el de la fundadora de los Swan, por las crónicas antiguas, y otra el tuyo. No sabría decirte en que se basa realmente-se encogió de hombros impotente-Ahora mismo, ¿Ves líneas de muerte en mí?- Me preguntó metódicamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo las veo cuando veo a un vampiro por primera vez o cuando se dispone a atacarme de todas formas he encontrado una excepción…-no sabía si debía contarle lo de Edward.

Carlisle me miro fijamente.

-¿Una excepción?-preguntó aparentemente tranquilo pero había un brillo de decepción en sus ojos como si tuviese en sus manos un arma defectuosa.

-Fue extraño-Balbuceé-Al principio pensé que estaba nerviosa y no me concentraba lo suficiente, ademas con el frío que hacía en Alaska…-me callé al comprender que ya le había dado una pista sobre mi excepción-Pero después no me costó demasiado ver a Victoria. Sus líneas estaban visibles perfectamente y sabía por donde cortar.

-Edward es tu excepción-Me confirmó.

Asentí.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que se puede regenerar-estaba contando mi pequeña conclusión a Carlisle y este parecía muy interesado-Pero no podría asegurarlo-agaché la cabeza. No sabía si estaba formulando una hipótesis razonable.

-Edward es un vampiro especial. Nunca sabremos el verdadero alcance de su poder pero es poderoso-su voz tenía un tenue atisbo de orgullo ante la mención del cual yo creía que era su hijo predilecto-Todos los Swan de alguna manera sois especiales.

Aquello me dejo estupefacta y Carlisle al volverme a mirar se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no quería y rápidamente cambio de tema.

-¿Sabes que?-Me dijo con entusiasmo-No todo esta perdido con los Vulturis. Si logramos saber como funciona tu poder realmente, tendremos un arma de defensa contra los Vulturis-Sonrió abiertamente al ver que yo respiraba aliviada al saber que podía haber esperanzas para mí-Me pondré a estudiar tratados antiguos y algo sacaremos-Me prometió mientras me apretaba el hombro. Parecía que él mismo empezaba a ver la luz en el asunto.

-Creo que te prometí enseñar la biblioteca-cambió a un tema más mundano y empezamos a andar hacia la biblioteca cuando la visión de un objeto me hizo detenerme. Aunque conocía a los vampiros, que ese objeto estuviese en esa casa me pareció, por lo menos, ironico.

-Extraño, ¿Verdad?-me comentó tranquilamente cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia el crucifijo que estaba mirando.

-Debe ser muy antiguo. Probablemente siglo dieciséis-aventuré.

-De finales del siglo dieciséis-Me confirmó Carlisle-Era de mi padre y la tengo aquí por nostalgia. La hizo él mismo con sus propias manos.

De repente, le miré de arriba abajo preguntándome cuantos años tendría.

Carlisle se rió tenuemente al adivinar mis pensamientos.

- Leslat me saca casi cuatrocientos años. Yo tengo trescientos sesenta y dos años-me comentó tan tranquilo como si me estuviese diciendo que tenía treinta y dos años- Nací en Londres en el mandato de Cromwell, posiblemente sería el año 1640, pero no puedo estar seguro. En esa época no se registraban los nacimientos ni las muertes. Me acuerdo que no conocí a mi madre, ya que esta se murio dándome a luz. Creo que esa era una de las razones por las que quise estudiar desde el principio medicina, aunque mi padre tenía otros planes para mí.

Esme apareció de repente y agarró a Carlisle de la mano.

-Me conozco esta historia-Me comentó alegremente guiñándome el ojo.

-Se la estoy contando a Bella. Tú te la sabes de sobra.

-No importa. Me gusta oírtela contar.

Carlisle le retiró, cariñosamente, un mechón de la cara y al volverse a mi prosiguió con la historia.

-Por esa época, Europa estaba revuelta por las guerras de religión y mi padre, pastor anglicano radical, decidió unirse a la causa entregando a las autoridades a toda aquella persona que considerase que no seguía los mandatos de la iglesia a la que servía. Aquello me parecia poco ético y muy estupido, ya que el fin de la religión es hacer mejores personas a los demás y si el catolicismo lo conseguía tan bien como el protestantismo, no veía nada malo en que la gente adorase al mismo Dios de distinta forma. Mi padre no pensaba igual que yo y durante años se dedicó a perseguir católicos, luteranos, calvinistas y gentes de otros credos. En esos tiempos se creía en la existencia de seres mitológicos y legendarios: brujas, fantasmas, duendes, licantropos y por supuesto vampiros. Mi padre pensaba que eran criaturas diabólicas y había que liquidarlas de la forma más cruel posible. Aun me horroriza pensar en todas las personas inocentes que se llegaron a quemar por los prejuicios, la intolerancia, la ignorancia y el terror a lo desconocido. Cuando empecé a ser mayor, mi padre me colocó en sus grupos de búsqueda y persecución. Yo le obedecí sin rechistar, porque a pesar de ser estricto, se preocupo por mí y me dio una educación que en aquel tiempo era rica. Sabía leer, escribir, hablar y escribir en latín y algo de francés. La mayoría de mis vecinos, no sabían leer ni escribir. Por lo menos le debía a mi padre respeto y obediencia, y por eso acepté, aunque al principio fui una decepción. No veía ni brujas ni demonios donde no los había y mi conciencia me decía que yo no podía acusar a gente inocente sabiendo el destino que les esperaba. Una noche, después de salir de la iglesia, me fije en una persona que avanzaba entre las sombras y que iba siguiendo a una joven que iba detrás de mí. De repente y sin darme cuenta, la persona se colocó detrás de nosotros y se llevo a la muchacha. Todo en un segundo. Pero pude ver algunos rasgos que me hicieron comprender que no me encontraba ante una persona normal. Su piel era palida y sus ojos rojos e inyectados en sangre. A pesar de su velocidad inhumana, corrí tras él y vi que se escondía en una alcantarilla donde se reunía con un aquelarre. Reuní a un grupo de personas armadas con antorchas y horcas y empezamos la persecución. El ser avisó a los demás en latín y emprendieron la huida. Pero yo, que para entonces había cumplido los veintitrés años y era rápido, pude alcanzarle. Pensé que se limitaría a huir pero se revolvió y se enfrento a mí.

Antes de atacarme, me maldijo.

"_Te dejo con vida para que comprendas lo que los humanos nos habéis obligado a hacer y que toda la eternidad te lamentes de ser un monstruo ávido de sangre_"

Carlisle cerró los ojos de repente y su hermoso rostro se crispó. Después de respirar profundamente, prosiguió con la historia:

-La criatura se llevo la vida de dos hombres y arrastró consigo a otro más, dejándome malherido. Pronto comprendí que aquellas heridas no eran lo peor que me podía pasar. Sabiendo que el fanatismo de mi padre era más fuerte que su amor por mí, actué por supervivencia y me escondí en un sótano lleno patatas podridas pero no me importó ya que un dolor inmenso me invadió hasta quedar sumido en la más absoluta desesperación. Pero no fue hasta que terminó todo cuando me di cuenta de de lo que era. De alguna manera comprendí que me había convertido en un demonio y sobre todo cuando la sed de sangre me invadió. Pero luché conmigo mismo y me rebelé contra mi condición. Sin conseguirlo, intenté suicidarme de todas las maneras posibles, no sabía como, pero quería evitar a toda costa hacer daño a algun inocente-Sonrió melancólicamente al ver que yo me quedaba anonadada ante sus palabras-Todos hemos pasado por esa fase-asentí recordando que Leslat me contó algo parecido-No conseguí nada, porque en esta vida yo era fuerte y prácticamente indestructible. No sé como pero aguante la sed y cuando vi que iba a ser superior a mis fuerzas, hice un ultimo esfuerzo para alejarme de los humanos y me fui hacia un bosque donde estaba casi seguro que no pasaría nadie. Una noche, una manada de ciervos paso por mi escondite y mi sed era tal, que me abalancé hacia ellos sin pensármelo dos veces y mientras me saciaba me di cuenta de algo. Ser o no ser un monstruo dependía de mí. Yo era racional y tenía conciencia, por lo tanto podía decidir no ser un demonio. Si en mi vida humana, había comido animales, ¿Por que no en esta? Me convencí que no era un demonio y empecé a pensar que como la eternidad era muy larga, por lo que tenía que aprovechar mi tiempo como fuese. Mi sed de conocimiento era aun mayor que la que mi cuerpo cuando pedía sangre por lo que decidí irme al continente y empezar a estudiar en todas las universidades. Pasaban los años e iba avanzando en conocimientos ya que por las noches asistía a las clases y por el día me encargaba de adquirir nuevos conocimientos. En el transcurso de los siglos estudie filosofía, teología, arte, literatura, ciencias y descubrí mi gran pasión, la medicina. Siempre me había sentido fascinado por la complejidad del cuerpo humano y su funcionamiento. Me apenaba que esa maquina tan perfecta pudiese fallar algun día y que terminase por desaparecer, por lo tanto yo quería ser su mecánico y robarle a la muerte algo más de tiempo. Ademas admiraba el juramento hipocrático, hacía que el médico fuese más humano. Me hacia más humano. Decidí que valía la pena intentarlo y tras muchos años de sufrimiento y abstinencia, conseguí ser inmune a la sangre humana.

Siempre estaba en contacto con vampiros y por uno de ellos me enteré que existía un aquelarre en Italia muchos mas cultos que los vampiros de Londres. Insaciable de conocimientos, decidí ir a Volterra y ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-Entonces conociste a Leslat-le interrumpí. En el fondo le estaba muy agradecida por haber salvado a Leslat, ya que los conocimientos de este se los debía a Carlisle y yo había heredado su forma de hacer las cosas. Me pregunté porque no trabajaban juntos. Formaban un buen equipo. Carlisle era el erudito y Leslat el guerrero.

Carlisle afirmó sonriente.

-Cuando conocí a Leslat estaba asalvajado y los Vulturis le habían abandonado a su suerte. Sentí lastima por él e intenté ayudarle como pude. Poco a poco consiguió vencer su odio y descubrí que era una persona muy valiosa ya que era tenaz y era capaz de adaptarse a las circunstancias. Al contrario que los Vulturis, él no se burló de mi abstinencia y decidió por si mismo seguir mi camino y en menos tiempo de lo que necesite yo, se hizo inmune a la sangre humana. Ademas su don era muy útil. Comprendí que yo había conseguido más con mi compasión que los Vulturi en trescientos años con Leslat y gané un aliado, un amigo y un hermano.

"El ambiente cultural de Volterra era envidiable, jamás me quedaba saciado de los conocimientos que allí adquiría, pero no estaba contento con la crueldad con la que Aro, Caius y Marcus gobernaban y decidí que aquel no era mi sitio. Aun me acuerdo de sus orgías de sangre y…

Se interrumpió allí meneando la cabeza para quitarse un mal pensamiento. Miro un lienzo distraído y volvio a proseguir.

-Hastiado de tantos crímenes contra seres inocentes, decidí irme de allí y me llevé a Leslat conmigo. Nunca supe porque Aro nos dejo ir, pero supuse que no era tan valioso como él me hacía creer. El caso es que me sentía culpable por haberme callado tanto tiempo las manos manchadas de sangre de estos y mi conciencia se llenaba de voces de aquellos a quien los Vulturis habían asesinado. Leslat me contó que en Roma existía también un grupo de vampiros vegetarianos, cuya misión era salvar a los humanos de las garras de los Vulturis. Eran los Stregoni Benefici. Por un tiempo, decidí unirme a ellos y comprendí que Leslat había encontrado su sitio en el mundo.

"Viaje por todo el mundo haciendo las misiones que estos nos ordenaban, siempre con el objetivo de proteger a los humanos de los vampiros que los amenazasen. Al final, acabé viajando y estableciéndome en América y allí compaginaba mi misión con los stregoni con mi trabajo como médico.

"Me encontraba en Chicago, corría el año 1901-me señaló un cuadro donde estaba dibujado una ciudad alrededor de un gran lago-y en esa ciudad tuve un encuentro que cambiaría mi vida.

Esme sonrió a Carlisle para infundirle ánimos.

-A pesar que sabía que era humana, me pareció una divinidad. Era increíblemente hermosa, incluso para mi percepción de la belleza. Pero eso no era lo más destacado de ella. Cuando la conocí, estaba tumbada por el dolor. Había sufrido una perdida enorme y parecía que no iba a salir adelante, pero cuando la miré a sus ojos, vi en ella una fuerza y una vitalidad que no dejarían que se viniese abajo y cuando le comunique que iba a tener un hijo, sacó de tripas corazón y la energía, que yo suponía que tenía, salió a flote convirtiéndola en la mujer fuerte, alegre y vital que yo había visto. Había muy pocas mujeres como ella. Arrastraba todo con su entusiasmo y su alegría y era capaz de sacar lo mejor de cada persona. Tenía apenas veinte años pero ya sabía lo que quería. Me encantó cuidarla durante el embarazo.

Recuerdo lo entusiasmada que estaba con la ropa que la había comprado al bebe, su habitación de color azul y sus primeros juguetes. También me confesaba avergonzada que tenía antojos y que más de una vez se había pasado con el chocolate.

Llego el momento esperado y después de veinte horas de doloroso parto, ya que el bebe se encontraba muy bien donde estaba y no quería salir tan pronto al mundo, tuvo a su pequeño. A pesar de ser un recién nacido humano, me pareció un ser muy hermoso. Era pequeño, frágil, redondito, pelo de punta rubio y unos grandes ojos azules que parecían mirar el mundo con curiosidad. Me llegó al corazón.

Mi ultimo día en Chicago, el bebe tenía un mes y decidi despedirme de ellos. Era un signo de debilidad. Me estaba encariñando con ellos.

Aun me acuerdo cuando ella me dijo que cogiese a su bebe.

Estaba asustado y empleé todas mis fuerzas para no hacerle ningún daño. El bebe no me ponía las cosas fáciles, ya que cuando le cogi empezó a patalearme y como ultima arma contra mí, se meó encima de mí y luego empezó a hacer pucheros. Mientras pensaba en el poco respeto que me tenía, tuve una epifanía y era verme a mi mismo con una mujer hermosa y rodeada de mis hijos. Sabía que aquello era imposible y que no podía soñar con eso. Era la peor de las blasfemias. Pero cuando ella se rió y me dijo que yo sería un buen padre, algo en mi se despertó y me percaté lo vacío que estaba y lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo.

Sueños en sacos rotos. Yo me debía a la causa de los Stregoni y se me prohibía formar una familia. Me fui de Chicago con el corazón destrozado y me fui instalando en diferentes ciudades de Estados Unidos y en Colombus conocí a Esme.

-Esa parte de la historia se la he contado yo-le informó satisfecha de hacer sus deberes dándole un apretón cariñoso en los dedos.

-Pero seguro que no le has contado, la impresión que produjiste en mí-le miró a los ojos con un amor incondicional y puro-Lo vital, alegre y hermosa que me parecías, lo mucho que me impresionó el brillo de tus ojos color miel. Y sobre todo como despertaste en mí algo que creía perdido para siempre. No sabes lo frustrante que fue para mí no llevarte conmigo en ese momento, pero tenías una vida por delante y había jurado no arrebatar vidas como me la habían arrebatado a mí.

-Lo sé-susurró Esme con voz tierna-Pero que sepas que me hubiese ido contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Carlisle le volvio a acariciar el pelo por enésima vez y se volvio a dirigir a mí.

-En 1918 volví a Chicago. Algo malo estaba pasando allí y los Stregoni me habían mandado investigar. Nunca podrás imaginar la alegría de encontrarme con mi hada particular otra vez. Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo por ella y la encontré increíblemente hermosa y dulce con su extraño pelo de color broncíneo, sus grandes, brillantes y curiosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa perpetua en su boca. Pero la sorpresa mayúscula fue cuando me encontré que el pequeño que habia tenido en mis brazos se había convertido en un hombre y me pareció encantador. Se le parecía mucho a ella, con su extraño pelo, sus ojos y su sonrisa. Era igual de brillante que ella pero con su propio resplandor y tenía un potencial para la música. Es más, todo su mundo era música…

Carlisle se trabó por un momento e intuí que llegaba a un momento difícil de la historia. Miró a Esme a los ojos con miles de interrogantes y esta, con un gesto con la cabeza, le instó a que continuase. Parecía como si no quisiese contarme algo y estaban haciéndolo de manera disimulada.

-El sueño se truncó en pesadilla-la voz serena de Carlisle se fue desquebrajando poco a poco. Me iba a contar algo que intuía doloroso- El mundo parecía estar loco y el muchacho, que amaba la vida, fue acosado por la muerte de manera inminente y enfermó de la epidemia de gripe española que asolaba la ciudad. Veía como las horas se escapaban del reloj de su vida y aquello me pareció increíblemente injusto. Mi saber médico adquirido durante siglos, no era suficiente para salvarlo y me desesperaba. Me decía a mí mismo que yo había burlado a la muerte y no era capaz de salvar al chico. Entendí que los dioses habían castigado a Asclepio por intentar curar la muerte. No se podía luchar contra la naturaleza. Todo los remedios humanos, no servirían…Se me cruzó una idea por a cabeza, pero inmediatamente la deseché…Pero pareció que su madre me leyese el pensamiento, ya que aferrandose a un clavo ardiendo me pido que lo salvara. Al mírame a los ojos, comprendí que sabía lo que era y que yo podía salvar a su hijo. Me pareció una locura y aun tenía mis dudas ¿Estaba segura de lo que me estaba pidiendo? ¿Sabía ella que condenaría a su hijo a una vida oscura?

"Pero con la muerte rondando sobre su cabeza, las fuerzas al limite, el dolor rompiéndole cada trozo de su alma, sacó parte de su antigua fortaleza y me exigió que salvase a su hijo.

"_Debe cuidar de el cuando yo no pueda-me suplicó-Si el vive, yo viviré. Usted le vio nacer. Me niego a que le vea morir. Va a vivir. Debe vivir_"

"Indirectamente, entendí lo que me quiso decir. Me estaba cediendo a su hijo para que yo pudiese formar una familia. Me estaba haciendo su último regalo.

Cuando le volví a mirar, pálido y sudoroso, me hizo pensar que de haber tenido un hijo, me gustaría que fuese como él. Ese pensamiento fue lo que me impulso a actuar.

Me acordé de una ley de los Stregoni que decía que no se podían convertir humanos a vampiros, a no ser que la vida del humano corriese peligro mortal y yo me aferré a ella y lo hice. Todo fue más doloroso de lo que pensé pero lo conseguí.  
Pero lo más doloroso de todo fue que no pude salvarla a ella-el rostro de Carlisle se crispó de rabia y dolor- y todo este tiempo, he tenido la sensación de culpa de haberla podido salvar y no haber hecho lo suficiente. Como penitencia, siempre llevare esa herida en mi interior.

"Tenía que encargarme de mi convertido y no me veía con fuerzas. No tenía ni idea de cómo me las iba a ingeniar con él, pero se lo debía y de alguna manera u otra me las apañaría.

"Lo primero que hice, fue llevármelo a Roma para que se pusiese en el periodo de prueba que los neófitos deben superar para salir al mundo exterior y no ser un peligro para los humanos. Al principio no veía resultados con él, ya que se mostraba rebelde y agresivo. No quedaba restos del dulce y sonriente muchacho. Solo dolor y resentimiento. El periodo de prueba estaba acabando y los Stregoni se impacientaban. No iban a concederle una oportunidad. Por lo que me dieron un ultimátum: La organización o él.

Tuve un dilema moral, pero en ese instante me di cuenta que mi sueño de formar una familia estaba ahí, y que de alguna manera yo podría salvarle y educarle como a mi propio hijo. Para ello tendría que marcar mi propio camino y romper con los Stregoni. Nadie me apoyó en mi decisión y tuve la mayor discusión de mi vida con Leslat. Me sugirió que diese al chico por imposible y que le abandonase a su suerte, ya que yo ya tenía una vida resuelta, que me quemaría con mi utopía y tiraría la toalla. Como vio que no conseguía nada, nos dejamos de hablar durante años. No le hecho nada en cara-me tranquilizó al ver mi expresión de angustia al imaginarme la razón por la que Carlisle y Leslat estuvieron distanciados durante un tiempo. Leslat me contó su discusión con Carlisle, pero jamás me había imaginado el motivo. Al averiguarlo me ruboricé por ver lo egoísta que Leslat había sido en ese momento- El tenía una filosofía de vida y en ese momento creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para mí. Siempre le he agradecido su sinceridad conmigo tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo y ademas-me sonrió revolviéndome el pelo-creo que ahora ha comprendido mi filosofía de vida.

-¿Que pasó con el muchacho que estuviste educando?-pregunté creyendo que en esa ocasión Carlisle no pudo hacer el milagro y salvarlo. Una autentica lástima. Por lo menos le consolaría saber que si pudo salvar a Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

-Cuando salimos de Italia a instalarnos en Estados Unidos, noté un cambio radical en él. Era como si no se pudiese creer que le había elegido en lugar de mi hogar italiano y su conducta cambió. Se volvió más dócil y parte del humano que fue, volvio. Aunque desde entonces la sombra de tristeza que hay en sus ojos no ha desaparecido del todo-Suspiró resignado-Bueno te he contado como Edward empezó a formar parte de mi existencia y como fue el primer eslabón para la formación de mi familia-Intenté disimular mi sorpresa al descubrir parte del pasado y de la transformación de Edward. Sentí lastima por su sufrimiento, pero me consolé al saber que habia encontrado a una familia que le quería. ¿Pero sabía él que era afortunado?-Después vinieron Esme, Rosalie la cual traje a la familia pensando que con el tiempo podría surgir algo tan fuerte por Edward como lo que yo sentía por Esme-Parecía avergonzado-Pero Edward no parecía dispuesto y solo respondió como un hermano hacia una hermana. Pero después Rosalie encontró a Emmett y pareció reconciliarse con su destino.

Sentí un ligero malestar al pensar en la pareja Edward y Rosalie, ¿Por qué no? Ambos eran hermosos y hacían una pareja mucho mejor de lo que podía formar Edward con cualquier otra persona…en la que me incluía yo. Me pregunté porque rechazaría Edward a Rosalie.

Esme me interrumpió en mis pensamientos.

-¿En que estas pensando, cielo?-preguntó dulcemente.

Quité de mi mente el soberbio rostro de Rosalie e intenté pensar en la historia de Carlisle.

-Solo me ha impresionado toda la historia en general y me duele todo lo que habéis tenido que pasar. Y tampoco me imagino el comportamiento inicial de Edward-A pesar de que conocía el carácter violento de los vampiros recién convertidos, me había habituado al carácter melancólico y sereno de Edward.

-Es normal en cierta parte-me aclaró Carlisle- A pesar de que en su época maduraban antes, Edward no dejaba de tener diecisiete años y ver como se te trunca toda una vida no es una perspectiva agradable.

Me entró un escalofrió cuando pensé que yo tenía su misma edad al transformarse. Me pregunté en cuantas ilusiones rotas habia tenido que afrontar para insensibilizarse de tal modo.

-Mi pobre pequeño-suspiró Esme-Era tan joven cuando se transformó. Siempre tan solo. Como un bicho raro. Pero de un tiempo hasta esta parte, ha mejorado mucho. Parece mucho más alegre y comunicativo. No se que habrá sido, pero me alegra tanto de su cambio de carácter. Es agradable verle tan vital-Esme me miró significativamente y tuve la sensación de que ella sí sabía a que se debía el cambio de Edward. No pude evitar ruborizarme al pensar erróneamente que me miraba a mí.

-Bueno-Concluyó Carlisle-Aquí empieza toda la historia, espero no haberte aburrido demasiado-Negué con la cabeza. Me había parecido una historia tan fascinante como los cuentos que Leslat me contaba de pequeña sobre héroes mitológicos. Carlisle, en ese momento me habia recordado a Ulises y a sus aventuras.

-Para nada-Fue lo unico que pude decir.

-Después de tanto hablar, ¿Que tal si salimos de aquí, bajamos al pueblo y te invitamos a tomar unos helados?-Sugirió Carlisle-Quiero estirar las piernas.

Asentí y subí tan rápido como pude las escaleras para coger el abrigo. Con la misma rapidez, volví a bajar al vestíbulo donde Esme y Carlisle ya me esperaban.

Nos dirigimos al garaje y nos montamos en el coche de Carlisle, su Mercedes con cristales tintados. Suspiré resignada no poder ver el verde paisaje de Forks, al que ya me había acostumbrado. Pero como estaba lloviendo, decidí que era inútil ver nada.

Mientras Carlisle arrancaba, pensé en toda la historia que me había contado y de repente algo se cruzo por mi mente.

-Carlisle se que es algo extraño y duro preguntarte por esto-su mirada por el espejo me hizo envalentonarme-Pero al mencionar a la madre de Edward…-De hecho me había fascinado, no solo por conocer algo sobre el pasado humano de Edward e imaginármelo de bebe, frágil y vulnerable por primera vez, si no porque admiraba la determinación de ella para decidir lo que queria sin miedo a las consecuencias y sentí lastima y agradecimiento. Lastima por morir tan joven y no saber en la persona que se había convertido su hijo y agradecimiento por dar el paso definitivo y ser tan valiente-Me ha dado en que pensar…

-No me extraña-Su rostro sereno adquirió unos toques melancólicos que le hacían más hermoso y su voz acompaño a la expresión de su rostro-Era una humana fascinante. Te hubiera encantado conocerla.

-No pudiste…-Me salió un hilo de voz debido a la angustia.

Carlisle, adivinando lo que yo quería decir negó tristemente con la cabeza. Esme salió en su auxilio.

-Estaba demasiado enferma para poder hacer nada por ella-Habló nerviosamente y sin dejar de mirar a Carlisle por el rabillo del ojo como si estudiase sus reacciones por decir algo que no querían contarme. Me pregunté que era tan misterioso-La fiebre la tenía consumida y en el ultimo momento Carlisle tuvo que decidir entre Edward o ella. No había opción-Parecía tan convencida que no me creí nada en absoluto, pero ellos no me lo iban a contar. Por lo tanto decidí no volver a hacer preguntas.

Después de un rato callados, Carlisle rompió el silencio.

-¿Has visto el colgante que Edward lleva siempre consigo en el cuello?-Asentí acordándome de lo mucho que lo echaba yo de de menos en mi cuello- Era de su madre.


	17. PORT ANGELES

**PORT ANGELES**

-Bella, siento que los Cullen estén enfermos-La voz de Jessica sonaba con falsa lastima-¿Es muy grave?-preguntó como si no le interesase.

-Es una fiebre estomacal muy breve-le expliqué-En un par de días se les pasara.

No podía decirle que se les pasaría en cuanto el sol se cubriese de nubes otra vez. Desde mi llegada, era el segundo día que veía salir el sol en todo su esplendor y el cielo tenía un precioso color azul celeste sin ninguna sola nube amenazando lluvia. Esa era la clase de días que me encantaban, si no fuese que el sol y los Cullen eran incompatibles. Les echaba increíblemente de menos y no es que fuera que me aburriese con Carlisle y Esme. Al contrario, eran dos personas increíblemente interesantes y con una gran capacidad de ensimismar a la gente. En parte por su naturaleza, pero la mayor parte se debía a sus personalidades magnéticas y atrayentes. Pero echaba de menos hacer cosas con gente de "mi" edad y ahora que empezaba a congeniar con Edward, era una pena que hiciese buen tiempo hasta el martes. En cuanto los rayos de sol en mi cara al levantarme, sentí como empezaba a hundirme en las espirales de mi miseria. Eso significaba que no vería a Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward hasta el miércoles. Los Cullen aprovecharían al máximo los días de sol para poder estar al aire libre y saciarse para varias semanas. Solo dos días más.

Aun estaba inmensamente sorprendida por estar sentada en la mesa de los "no-marginados", o lo que era lo mismo con Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler y otros compañeros de clase. Aunque realmente los únicos a los que hacia ilusión que yo estuviese allí era a Angela y a Tyler. Mike se escondía disimuladamente debajo de la mesa cada vez que creía que yo le miraba, Lauren no podía disimular su aversión hacia mí y Jessica, que era la que me había invitado a sentarme con ellos, me sonreía pero intuía que su reciente simpatía tenía mas que ver con mi nuevo aspecto que porque de verdad quisiera que estuviese aquí.

Tampoco la estaba escuchando demasiado, pero vi que estaba mas eufórica que de costumbre. Por lo poco que la escuché, ya que estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos, era sobre el baile y que se lo había pedido a Mike y este había aceptado. Supuse que mi rechazo, la envalentonó ya que ella estaba loca por Mike y aquello era un secreto a gritos, y Mike, por guardar las apariencias, aceptó.

Estaba hablando de ir el martes a Port Angeles para comprar el vestido cuando la mención de mi nombre, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Pensaba ir a comprar mi vestido con Angela, Lauren y Bella mañana después de clase. Te vienes ¿No, Bella?-me invitó a ir ante mi cara de sorpresa poco disimulada.

-¿Estabas hablando conmigo?-Le solté de sopetón.

-¿No me estabas escuchando?-emitió una risita un poco nerviosa pero se la veía claramente ofendida por no prestarle atención-Pues claro que es contigo. Aunque no vayas al baile, por lo menos te podrías venir con nosotras a hacer unas compras y tomar algo.

No supe que decir. No era una compañía que me estimulase mucho, pero la idea de hacer algo humano me atraía enormemente y demás necesitaba hacer algo para que la espera se me hiciese más corta. Repentinamente a mi mente vino la prohibición de Carlisle de salir sola del pueblo. Me había permitido venir hoy sola a clase porque su problema con el sol le había obligado quedarse en casa y había pedido una semana libre en el hospital con todo su disgusto, ya que el hospital era su segundo hogar.

"Cuando termine la semana, se pasara metido en el hospital todo el día y no le veré el pelo mas que un par de horas, ¿Que le vamos hacer?", me comentó Esme esta mañana al levantarme, entre resignada y divertida.

Había demostrado a Carlisle que tenía suficiente sentido común para manejarme sola en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks y había decidido darme una pequeña compensación. Eso sí, no podía conducir mas allá de los limites de Forks y tenía que estar en casa antes de que anocheciese. Si me retrasaba, tenía que llamar a Esme, Edward, Alice o a él.

Una de las ventajas era que por fin había podido estrenar mi coche y tenía que admitir que me encantaba. Odiaba admitir que Leslat tenía razón.

Era increíblemente confortable y rápido. Y lo mejor de todo era ver como a mis compañeros se les cayó la baba y me lanzaron miradas admirativas en cuanto me vieron salir de él. No sabía si era por mi nuevo atuendo o por el coche. No tenía que temer que nadie intentase rayármelo. Si no había sido suficiente la patada a Newton en sus partes, los Cullen se encargarían de que a ese coche no le pasase nada. Sobre todo a cierto Cullen.

Lo primero que pensé fue ir a la Push a ver a Jacob. Era extraño, pero le echaba un poco en falta. Cuando no se empeñaba en meterme mano y en besarme podía llegar a ser encantador. Pero ir a la Push tenía muchos inconvenientes. El primero era aguantar las miradas reprobatorias de Billy y toda la pandilla de la Push incluyendo a Sam Uley, que tenía algo en los ojos que no me acababa de convencer de todo. Y el otro inconveniente, era que de alguna forma, Carlisle sabría que yo había ido hasta allí y aunque no me dijese nada, no le gustaría. No me gustaba que Carlisle se enfadase. No era propio de su carácter. Evitaría conflictos y no iría. No extrañaba tanto a Jacob, como para meterme en líos. Ademas los Cullen era demasiado absorbentes de por si. Solo la preocupación, por si Jacob estaba bien, era lo que me había hecho pensar eso. No merecía la pena ir a la Push, a fin de cuentas.

Con decepción, tuve que rechazar la invitación.

-Bella, eres la huésped de los Cullen-Comentó Jessica divertida-No su prisionera. No vamos hacer nada malo.

-Creo que Bella todavía necesita permiso de su jefe de secta para poder ir al servicio-Comentó Lauren divertida e irritada.

-No es eso-Me defendí. Odiaba que se dirigiese a Carlisle en esos términos-Carlisle solo esta preocupado por mí. El que nos atacó aun no ha sido atrapado y teme que vuelva otra vez.

Jessica resoplo para apartarse un mechón de su cara.

-No creo que vuelva otra vez. Esa clase de gente no vuelve cuando un crimen asi se le ha frustrado. No se arriesgara a que la policía le pille-Mi cara debio adquirir cierto toque escéptico. Ella no sabía lo persistente que podía ser un vampiro. Un vampiro sí vuelve al lugar donde se cometió el crimen-Ademas existe una cosa que hacemos las adolescentes con nuestros padres que es mentir. Dile que tenemos que hacer un trabajo de literatura, que me estas ayudando y te quedas en mi casa hasta por la noche. No es tan difícil.

-Me gustaría que vinieses, Bella-me miró Angela, suplicante.

No podía resistirme a la cara de pena de Angela. Además la idea me tentaba. No por las compras, ya que Esme me había comprado ropa para dos años, sino por pasar una tarde de chicas. Me recordó un poco a una fiesta de pijamas. Tenía pinta de ser divertido.

-Veré la mejor forma de decírselo-le prometí-Si al final voy, te llamare. Pero me tendréis que ayudar.

Jessica esbozó una sonrisa enorme.

-Desde luego.

Nos levantamos de la mesa de cafetería para ir a clase.

Mientras conducía para ir a la oficina de correos, fui ensayando caras para soltar la mentira. No era convincente. Mentir no era una de mis cualidades. Eso se lo dejaba a Leslat. Carlisle y Esme me pillarían en cuanto soltase la primera palabra. No sabría si en el fondo merecería la pena. Habría que intentarlo. Mientras pensaba como hacerlo, aparque en la puerta y cogi un paquete que le mandaría a mi madre. Esme le había comprado un pañuelo muy bonito, a pesar de mis protestas, y me hacía ilusión mandárselo yo misma.

Entre para facturar el paquete y prepararlo para su envió, cuando uno de los funcionarios me llamo la atención, al enseñarle mi documentación.

-¿Isabella Marie Swan?- Asentí con la cabeza-Llevo tres meses esperando a que usted recogiese este paquete. Se lo han enviado a su padre y ya le hemos enviado tres avisos a su casa.

-No he recibido ningún aviso-Me extrañé.

El funcionario frunció el ceño y me indicó un papel donde ponía mi antigua dirección.

-Yo ya no vivo aquí-Le expliqué y le di la dirección de los Cullen.

-Ya veo-Me parecia increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta de donde vivía si era el comentario de todo el pueblo-Pero de todas formas tendrá que pagar una multa. Firme aquí-me indicó un papel un poco enfadada por tener que pagar un error que habían cometido ellos y me enfadé más cuando supe que tenía que abonar doscientos dolares. ¿Que era lo que había interesado a Charlie tanto para pagar tal cantidad de dinero?

Leslat siempre me ingresaba mil doscientos dolares en el banco cada mes para mis gastos. Pero yo no había tocado ese dinero aun, ya que los Cullen estaban más que gustosos en gastarse el suyo y el hecho de mantener a una humana en su casa era fruto de su alegría a la hora de derrochar alegremente su dinero. Me pregunté cuanto dinero tendrían. No quise ni imaginármelo.

Utilicé mi tarjeta bancaria por primera vez para pagar el capricho de Charlie. Eso me llenó de dolor al acordarme que ahora estaría en una cama de hospital lleno de tubos y luchando por sobrevivir. Todas la noches llamaba al hospital para ver si habia cambios. Todo seguía igual.

Mientras me dirigía al coche empecé a mirar el sobre que habían enviado a Charlie y vi el sello del estado de Illinois en él.

Sabía que no debía abrir la correspondencia ajena, pero si Charlie se codeaba con los jefes de policía de otros estados, algo gordo debía estar pensando que estaba ocurriendo. Por lo tanto, ansiosa, abrí la carta y me encontré varios documentos y papeles.

Uno de ellos era una carta del jefe de policía de Chicago dirigiéndose a Charlie. Le comentaba algo asi como que estaba encantado de que a un jefe de policía le encantase resolver crímenes del pasado, ya que en Chicago los casos presentes no le dejaban a el perseguir criminales del pasado, pero que sería una gran liberación póstuma para las victimas, saber quien fue su asesino, aunque este estuviese muerto, ya que no creía que alguien pudiese estar vivo después de haber pasado casi noventa años después de lo sucedido. Luego le deseo buena suerte y que si averiguaba algo se lo hiciese saber.

Si Charlie había pedido eso, era porque tenía la intuición de que él o los asesinos sí seguían vivos, a su manera claro. ¿Que era lo que pretendía Charlie con todo esto? ¿A donde quería llegar?

Después miré un papel donde se hacía una lista de personas desde finales de 1917 hasta septiembre de 1918. Las conté y me salieron cincuenta. Era un caso de asesinato considerable y en aquella época tuvo que ser sonado, no solo en Chicago, sino también en Illinois y probablemente en Estados Unidos. Solo un psicópata desalmado o algo casi peor, podían cometer tal cantidad de asesinatos sin piedad. Y si Charlie lo investigaba la teoría del psicópata sádico y sin escrúpulos quedaba descartada. ¿Pero que era lo que había impulsado al vampiro a ser tan violento durante meses para después parar y perderse en la oscuridad de los tiempos? Un vampiro, una vez se saciaba de sangre humana no dejaba de matar, hasta que alguien consiguiese frenarlo. Pero también habia una cosa que me llamaba la atención, era que los primero cuarenta y nueve crímenes fueron muy seguidos en el tiempo para después la última victima, cuyo nombre era Elizabeth Mary Masen, se distanciase tanto en el tiempo y después de ella todo se acabase como si nada.

-Elizabeth Mary Masen…-Susurré.

Me sonaba su nombre muchísimo y me acorde de pronto de las noticias que Charlie había sacado del "Chicago Chronical" y su nombre me vino a la memoria. ¿Por qué Charlie estaba tan obsesionado con ella? Se podía haber preocupado de las otras victimas, pero solo había pedido información sobre esa. El resto del sobre contenía información sobre ella. Había una partida de nacimiento, de defunción, su boda, la muerte de su marido y su hijo y sobre todo el expediente policial de su caso. Encontré un montón de fotos. La primera de ellas, mostraba una foto tamaño cartera bastante arrugada y amarillenta en los bordes debido al desgaste del tiempo.

Las fotos en blanco y negro me parecían increíblemente artificiales pero ese no era el caso de Elizabeth. Me quedé impresionada de la belleza atemporal y natural de ella. En la foto no se podía distinguir muchos detalles pero su pelo, recogido en un sencillo peinado, era claro, posiblemente rubio o castaño muy claro, sus ojos grandes, almendrados y expresivos también debían ser increíblemente claros, posiblemente azules y su rostro era increíblemente suave y sus facciones casi perfectas. La sonrisa hacía su rostro más luminoso.

Había encontrado alguien más hermosa que Rosalie y era humana. Esas facciones las había visto en alguien, pero ahora no caía en quien.

Cuando vi el resto de las fotos, desee no haberlo hecho ya que era las pruebas del escenario del crimen en varias de ellas salía el cadáver de ella. Lo que fue hermoso ya no lo era porque el bellísimo rostro de Elizabeth estaba irreconocible y su cuerpo se habia convertido en un amasijo de sangre y vísceras. A pesar de tener tan mala calidad y no distinguirse bien los detalles, no pude reprimir una arcada tanto de asco como de rabia

Ella debería de haber tenido todo en la vida y haber muerto en la cama rodeada de sus hijos y sus nietos. Pero cruzarse con un vampiro le había arruinado todas sus ilusiones y sueños.

Había algo en esta historia que se me escapaba. Una de ellas era saber porque las dos grandes familias de vampiros no habían intervenido en el asunto. A los Vulturis no les interesaba que otros vampiros les comprometiesen y les diesen a conocer y que un vampiro matase a cincuenta personas no era algo banal; y los Stregoni Benefici eran los encargados de dar caza a los vampiros que se encargaban de matar humanos.

Mientras conducía de camino a casa di vueltas al asunto y recordé de algo que dijo Carlisle. El había estado en Chicago por encargo de los Stregoni. Entonces comprendí que habia estado cazando al vampiro. Le podría preguntar si llego a cazarlo, aunque Leslat me dijo que no importunase a Carlisle con ese asunto. Algo debió de torcerse ahí. Y creí que había resuelto el caso. Carlisle posiblemente no matase al vampiro, pero sí lo había asustado lo suficiente para que no volviese a matar en Chicago. ¿Que habría sido de este? Y sobre todo, ¿Por que no estaba tranquila del todo? No hablaría de esto con Carlisle. Tenía la sensación que no me lo diría o que me ocultaría algo y no quería que Leslat se enterase que había vuelto a investigar sobre el asunto. Decidi leerme el informe policial para ver si sacaba algo en claro en cuanto llegase a casa.

Pero al final no llegue a leerlo porque había un asunto que me rondaba en la mente.

Hice de tripas corazon y le conté a Carlisle y a Esme el pequeño cuento de ir a estudiar con Jessica y las otras chicas a su casa mientras mi estomago amenazaba con delatarme.

Carlisle hizo un gesto de complicidad a Esme e hizo como si dudasen.

-¿Que hacemos Esme con esta chica, la dejamos o no?-Hizo como si se lo pensase seriamente.

-Carlisle, se bueno. Solo va a estudiar a casa de una chica-Esme hacía de policía bueno.

Carlisle sonrió.

-Bella, sabes que si te quedas en el pueblo no hay problemas de nada. Solo llámame para que te vaya a buscar-Concluyó-Confiamos en tu buen juicio. Solo que tú amiga Stanley no me gusta demasiado. Ni su madre. Demasiado chismosas.

-Pues a la señora Stanley sí le gustas tú-le informó Esme con el ceño fruncido.

Carlisle parecía confundido.

-Gracias por el permiso-susurré avergonzada.

"Eres una maldita mentirosa", me gritó mi conciencia, "Diles ahora mismo la verdad"

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron comprensivos.

"¿No te da vergüenza mentir a esos dos rostros tan dulces?, mentirosa"

Pero en lugar de contarles la verdad les dije que me retiraba a mi cuarto a llamar a Leslat y sin atreverme a mirarles a la cara, subí las escaleras y me metí en mi cuarto.

Pero la sensación de culpa no desapareció ni aun hablando con Leslat. Parecía que le estaba mintiendo a él también. Estuve a punto de decirle que estaba mintiendo a Carlisle y a Esme para liberar mi pequeño brote de rebeldía adolescente y desobedecer a la autoridad. En lugar de decirle lo miserable que era, le conté cosas del colegio.

"_¿Se_ _ha vuelto a meter el de las apuestas contigo? Creo que la patada en los huevos no era suficiente, Bells. No me quedo tranquilo. Me dan ganas de volver allí y decirle unas cuantas palabras"_, su tono era amenazador. Aparentemente

-Mike Newton no se merece que alguien como tú desperdicie su tiempo con él. Me las apaño sola. Y si no, ya están Emmett y Jasper.

"_Vales mucho, Bells. Espero que algun día encuentres algun chico que se de cuenta de eso y…"_

-Tú eres contrario al matrimonio, ¿A que viene eso?-le pregunté picajosa. ¿Por que quería que encontrase a un buen chico?

"_Yo no te he dicho que te cases, Bells_", Me contradijo, "_Solo pienso que necesitas algo de diversión_"

Lo de siempre.

"_¿Que tal con Carlisle y Esme?"_, Me preguntó algo ausente.

-Tenías razon. Son…geniales. No sabes lo absorbentes que pueden llegar a ser-Eso era verdad.

"_Y yo me pregunto, ¿Carlisle te ha pedido que te metas en la cama con el con la excusa de que tenia frío?_"

No había cambiado nada.

- Supongo que si te digo que si, tú iras a consolar a Esme-Le piqué.

"_Las mujeres de mis amigos, son mis amigas…con derecho a roce_"

-Carlisle es un caballero, adora a Esme y te pegara una paliza si no dejas de molestar a la pobre Esme-Le amenacé.

"_Te has pasado al enemigo_", Contestó desdeñoso, "_Echas de menos a los chico_", Eso no era una pregunta.

-Sí-musité.

"_Solo son dos días más_", Me consoló, "_Ya_ _veras como vendrá Alice. Revolucionada perdida_", se rió, _"¡Ah!_", Exclamó, "_Ten_ _cuidado con Edward"_, Me advirtió con tono serio. Me dio miedo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Me pregunté si tenía algo en contra de Edward.

"_Porque seguro que se habrá dejado morder por alguno de sus hermanos para tener la excusa de meterse en tu cama para que le calientes_", Mis orejas empezaron a calentarse debido a la subida de calor que estaba sufriendo mi cara debido a la vergüenza. El bocazas de Carlisle debio contarle lo de mis primeros auxilios con Edward. Encima con Leslat las palabras cobraban doble significado, "_Yo solo te aviso por si quieres seguir conservando tu virtud. Pero si quieres divertirte un rato te recomiendo que cuando le des calor, os desnudéis y tu te pongas encima de el, por eso de que eres increíblemente feminista y te gusta llevar el control y lo mejor será que sea en un espacio pequeño para que estéis mas pegaditos el uno al otro, ¿Sabes si sigue teniendo ese sofá en su habitación?...te lo digo…"_

-¡Leslat!-le corté abochornada.

Se rió tenuemente y empezó a contarme cosas sobre Italia.

Cuando terminé de hablar con él, llamé a mi madre, que no me dejo despegar mi oreja del teléfono durante una hora. Le costó despedirme de mí y cuando lo hizo me recordó que no me volviese vegetariana como los Cullen.

A mi pesar, decidí llamar a Jessica para decirle que había colado. Mientras esta me contaba sus planes, mis nervios se ponían a flor de piel y me arrepentía más y más de hacer lo que se suponía que iba a hacer.

Jessica me preguntó las señas de los Cullen para ir a recogerme, lo cual supuse que era para cotillear sobre la casa. Después de indicarle el mejor camino para ir, me aseguró mucha diversión y acabamos la conversación.

Cuando me duché y me dispuse a meterme en la cama, me acordé que tenía que leer el informe de Chicago, pero mis parpados me indicaban que el sueño estaba ganando la batalla, por lo que decidí guardarlo en uno de los cajones de mi mesa de estudio y leerlo mañana.

_Frío y más frío. Mi aliento, en contacto con el ambiente forma un vaho. La casa era grande, pero no por ello acogedora. Era gélida, sin un aliento de vida en ella. No sabía como, pero podía oler la cercanía de la muerte en ella. El silencio no era tranquilizador, al contrario, era precursor de que algo se avecinaba. La puerta de esa casa era como la entrada al Hades. No me decidía a entrar…algo me decía que me quedase en donde estaba. Estaba tan concentrada en quedarme quieta que me estremeció oír dentro de ella un grito atronador más parecido a un animal herido que a una persona humana. Sin pensármelo demasiado, empujé la puerta para entrar en el inframundo y lo primero que vi fue un cuchillo cayéndose al suelo y unas gotas de sangre acompañaban su caída. Me mantuve en pie a duras penas y cuando alcé mi vista, ella estaba allí enfrente de una sombra que chillaba de dolor. Hizo un movimiento de ataque, para después relajar su postura e intentar coger el aire que se le escapaba de sus pulmones. Intuí que no era lo unico que se le faltaba. Tan rápido como un parpadeo, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Me pesaban las piernas a medida que las iba subiendo. Me caía y era incapaz de volverme a levantar. Pero hice el último esfuerzo…demasiado tarde cuando llegue a un cuarto lleno de espejos, ella, con su hermoso rostro desquebrajado por el terror y sus preciosos ojos abiertos de par en par miraban a un punto fijo. Pero no me miraba a mí y cuando intenté dirigir mi mirada hacia donde tenía puesto sus ojos, oí el sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra miles de cristales…Cerré los ojos con fuerza como si eso amortiguase el golpe y cuando los abrí poco a poco lo unico que pude ver eran ríos de sangre inundándolo todo…_

Me incorporé en la cama sudorosa, taquicardica y con el puño metido en la boca para intentar amortiguar mis chillidos. No quería atraer la atención de Carlisle y Esme y tenerles toda la noche en mi cuarto para ver si estaba bien. Ya se preocupaban demasiado por mí a pesar de soltarles la trola de ir a estudiar a casa de Jessica. Little Lamb estaba en el suelo. La cogí estrujándola en mis brazos e intenté volver a cerrar los ojos. En el último momento agradecí no haber leído el informe policial. Pero del día siguiente no pasaría.

Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima de esta una camisa de seda azul oscura levemente escotada. Me costó horrores meterme unas botas de caña alta de terciopelo negro y, para mi agradecimiento, muy planas y cómodas. Después me ricé las pestañas y me puse una suave raya en mis parpados. A pesar de los milagros de la peluquería y de los champús y acondicionadores, ya que mi pelo seguía estando liso como una tabla, decidí cogerme una coleta y sacarme mi extraño flequillo perfilado en diagonal. El sol brillaba como nunca lo había hecho pero cuando me asomé a la ventana, las nubes empezaban a aparecer. Por una vez me alegré de ello. Me dispuse a preparar un bolso especial me había comprado Esme para salir y en el metí, mi cartera con mi tarjeta bancaria y doscientos dolares, un espejo y a "Hecate". Me decía a mi misma que solo era una salida de chicas, pero empezaba a sentirme desnuda sin ella. Me dispuse a bajar al comedor y en cuanto llegué, vi que ya tenía el desayuno preparado. Esme era un encanto. Lastima que la masa de los gofres estuviese medio cruda por un lado y quemada por el otro. No podía pedir a un vampiro que fuese un chef de primera. Me tomé una barrita de cereales y cuando me dispuse a beberme la leche del tetra brick, el sonido del saxo del coche me indicó que Jessica no había tenido problemas para encontrar la casa. Salí corriendo al exterior y de un salto, abrí la puerta y me incorporé en el coche de Jessica. A mi lado se sentaba Angela y Lauren estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Buenos días-Las saludé alegremente. Mi vena de adolescente rebelde saltaba y me encontré menos arrepentida por lo que hice.

Jessica me saludó efusivamente y Angela tímidamente. Lauren se limitó a acribillarme con la mirada desde el espejo.

-¿A que hora nos vamos a Port Angeles?-pregunté para romper el hielo.

Jessica compartió con Lauren una sonrisa de complicidad antes de contestarme.

-En este mismo instante. Hoy nos tomamos vacaciones de clase. Ademas tengo tantas cosas que comprar para el baile, que necesito un día entero para ello.

-Eso no era lo que habíamos acordado…-Angela empezó a titubear tímidamente.

-¡Vamos a dejar de ser niñas buenas y hacer cosas divertidas!-Lauren defendió a Jessica-Ademas yo quiero que Tyler me vea guapa para el baile.

Asentí algo disgustada. Ya me volvían los remordimientos por ser tan mentirosa y encima corría el riesgo de que el director Green llamase a casa para saber porque no habia ido al colegio. Me iban a pillar.

Pero al poner Jessica la música a toda potencia y empezar a cantar, mis estrógenos subieron y me animé a cantar con ellas los últimos éxitos de la radio.

Cuando la radio puso un éxito de Shakira, me envalentoné y me puse a cantarlo y a menearme levemente, esa era mi mejor manera de bailar. Angela se contagió de mi buen humor y me imitó aunque no conseguía seguir bien la canción, ya que estaba en español. Yo era políglota y el español era mi segunda lengua.

-Cantas muy bien en español, ¡Que envidia!-Protestó Lauren aparentemente ofendida. Lauren siempre me tenía envidia. No era nada nuevo.

-He viajado mucho a España-le comenté como si nada-Cuando estas acostumbrada a viajar tienes que aprender ciertas cosas de utilidad como idiomas.

-Has viajado mucho por Europa-La voz de Jessica tenia un toque de admiración-¡Que suerte!

-Pero no tener un lugar fijo donde vivir no es muy gratificante-la contradije.

-Pero con solo diecisiete años y conocer tantos sitios. Yo no he salido de Nuevo México-Comentó Jessica admirativa-¿Como son los chicos europeos?-preguntó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos

Me sonrojé. En algunos aspectos, yo era muy inocente.

-Bueno…los españoles tienen un temperamento muy ardiente, los ingleses parecen fríos pero después son muy correctos y educados, los franceses son muy románticos…no se que decirte, tampoco he estado con ningún chico para poder decirte nada…los europeos no son muy distintos de nosotros…quizás algunas costumbres pero poco más.

Jessica me miró malévolamente antes de continuar.

-Bella, ¿Eres virgen?-Me preguntó aparentemente inocente.

No pude reprimir un gesto de sorpresa y avergonzada agaché la cabeza. Pero luego pensé que no habia nada de que avergonzarse, ya que con mi cuerpo yo hacía lo que me daba la gana y con quien me diese la gana. No tenía mucha prisa en ese asunto.

-Sí lo soy-Respondí en un susurro.

Tanto ella como Lauren me miraron sorprendidas.

-No entiendo porque os extraña tanto-Angela alzó levemente la voz-Nosotras también lo somos y no pasa nada-Después se ruborizo y agachó la cabeza.

-No digo que pase nada-se defendió Jessica-Solo que Bella parece tener tanto mundo que pensé que alguna escapadilla por ahí con algun chico-me sugirió en tono malévolo.

-Quizás Bella tenga mucho mundo, pero ella era muy joven cuando viajaba por Europa y no creo que esas fueran sus pensamientos en esa época-Me defendió Angela de nuevo- Lo siento Bella-Me miro enrojecida.

-Gracias Angela-Musité.

-¿Eres de las que esperas el momento indicado con el chico indicado?-Preguntó con tono peculiar Lauren. Jessica soltó una risita tonta- Los príncipes azules no existen.

-Se que los príncipes azules no existen y no espero a nadie perfecto ni la situación perfecta, pero si tengo que perderla me gustaria hacerlo cuando yo este realmente segura y con alguien que me de seguridad, no quiero decir que tengamos un compromiso, ni un papel ni siquiera que estemos juntos, pero sí que haya confianza. La confianza es todo para mí.

Jessica se volvio a reír.

-Parece que tienes la cabeza puesta sobre los hombros-Suspiró-No te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos… ¿Eso significa que si te diese un calenton, no harías nada?

Suspire algo exasperada por el tema pensando que si no me hubiese dejado guiar por mi cabeza, no estaría viva ahora.

-No es mi estilo-le contesté lo más escuetamente posible.

Lauren soltó una risita tonta junto con Jessica.

-¿Tienes confianza con Edward?-No era una pregunta inocente.

En ese momento no supe donde meterme e intenté pensar en una respuesta coherente que no comprometiese a Edward…y a mí.

-La confianza es cosa de dos-repuse intentando cortar la conversación que tomaba giros inesperados.

-¿El no quiere nada contigo?-preguntó Jessica con una risita estupida.

-No…-Se me quebró la voz-…pero yo tampoco con él-Eso no sonó muy convincente y encima la música de Hysteria de muse me recordó a cierto sueño que tuve una vez…me sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en cosas que no debería.

-Bella, eres de piedra-Jessica no pudo reprimir una carcajada- Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, Edward hubiese caído hacia ya mucho tiempo. Estando los dos en la misma casa, yo lo que hubiera hecho sería meterme en su cama completamente desnuda y empezar a toquetearlo…No hay tío que se resista a eso.

Definitivamente yo era increíblemente inocente. No quería romperla sus ilusiones y decirla que si hacia eso, lo mas probable que Edward se sintiese tentado por otra cosa que no era precisamente su cuerpo…pero explicarle lo que haría Edward con su cuello cerca de su boca, era algo que Jessica no entendería ni en un millón de años.

-No soy de piedra. Sé de sobra que Edward es…-intentaba buscar un adjetivo que se le acercase lo mas mínimo-…atractivo-…no se aproximaba la verdad, pero no se me ocurría otro-Pero no es una simple fachada bonita. Es algo más…es su personalidad lo que le hace tan especial.

-Es que nosotras no le conocemos tan profundamente como tú-Contestó Lauren con un deje de celos en su voz y segundas intenciones-Podrías contarnos un poco como es el Edward que tú ves.

Suspiré un poco al concentrarme en lo que podría contar que me gustaba de Edward sin que Jessica pensase mal…pero dudaba que ella entendiese lo mucho que gustaba verle sentado en su piano con su bello rostro ausente en su mundo mientras una parte de su alma quedaba al descubierto, o su sonrisa traviesa cuando pensaba en hacer alguna trastada con Alice contra Rosalie y Emmett, o como le brillaban sus ojos cuando veía el ultimo modelo de coche o la forma tan especial de protegerme contra todo…pero ellas no lo entenderían en absoluto.

-Supongo que me gusta su fidelidad con aquellas personas al que el considera su familia-musité al final-Es decir, su lealtad.

-¿Te considera de su familia?-preguntó Jessica intrigada por mis palabras y desilusionada por no decirle lo que quería oír.

-No lo sé-Dije con pesar- Eso habría que preguntárselo a él.

-Si no supiese la verdad creería que te has enamorado de Edward-Jessica se rió como si eso fuera del todo imposible-Bueno tampoco es muy difícil. El chico es algo raro de tratar-hablaba como si estuviese resentida-pero está tremendo.

-No te ofendas, Bella-se disculpó falsamente Lauren-pero Edward es el típico chico que entra por los ojos y no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza tan fácilmente.

-Yo de donde no quiero que salga es de mis sueños-Jessica se puso a reírse como una histérica-¡Madre mía! Es un borde, pero es un borde que está buenísimo. Y yo me tengo que conformar con Mike-suspiró resignada.

-Y yo con Tyler-Hizo el mismo gesto Lauren.

-Soñar es gratis-repuso Jessica.

-Pero la que esta más cerca de sus sueños es Bella-Musitó Lauren irritada- Nunca he visto a Edward prestar tanta atención a una chica como lo hace contigo.

Me ruborice sin saber que decir.

-Jessica, ¿Puedes subir la radio? Me gusta la canción que emiten por la radio-Pidio Angela. Supuse que lo hizo parra distraer la atención de mí y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente-Me encanta Bonnie Tyler-Me explicó.

Asentí. Esa cancion era la favorita de Leslat.

-Se llama Louise-le informe-Es la favorita de mi tío

-Tiene que ser muy simpático-Musitó.

-Es el mejor-admití

-¿Está bueno?-preguntó Jessica curiosa.

Jessica necesitaba un buen susto.

-No pienso en mi tío en esos términos-Fui más cortante de lo que pretendí. Pero pensar en Leslat asi era como si alguien me preguntaba si me preguntasen si Charlie tenía un buen polvo. Jamás había pensado en Leslat de esa forma. Para mí, era mi tío y no había nada más que decir.

-Pero podrás decir si es guapo o no-Eso parecía una orden.

"_Como todos los vampiros_", pensé

-Sí, es muy guapo-añadí a proposito para que fantaseasen un poco.

-Habrá que conocerlo la próxima vez que venga a Forks-Se autoinvitó Jessica.

Suspiré pensando en lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

-Y de paso visitaremos a Edward-se rió Lauren entre dientes.

Jessica se unió a sus risas.

-Es una pena que ni tú ni Edward vengáis al baile-Por el tono de voz supe que Jessica no lo lamentaba tanto como decía-Pero aun estáis a tiempo para ir. Compramos un vestido bonito y ya veras como cae a tus pies. Ademas con el nuevo look que te has hecho, estás muy guapa-Supe que era sincera porque su voz no reflejaba el mismo entusiasmo que antes-No sé como Edward esta tan ciego y no ha caído a tus pies.

-Pero no vamos a ir-repuse-Yo tengo que ir a Seattle y Edward se va con su hermano Emmett a hacer acampada en el bosque.

No estaba dispuesta a explicarles mis planes con Edward. No quería convertirme en un cotilleo. Más de lo que era.

-Es una lastima-suspiró Jessica-Tú eras la única que podías haberle arrastrado a un baile mientras que nosotras nos tenemos que conformar con Mike, Tyler y Ben

-Yo le he pedido a Ben que viniese conmigo porque quería que fuese mi acompañante-se quejó Angela.

Lauren y Jessica rompieron a reír con fuerza. No veía la gracia por ningún sitio, ya que Ben Cross era un buen chico que no se metía con nadie y si Angela quería ir con él, me parecía estupendo.

-¡Angela le gusta Ben!-Canturrearon como niñas pequeñas Lauren y Jessica.

Angela se ruborizo porque posiblemente fuese cierto y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

Exasperada decidí cambiar de tema y acercándome al radiocassette puse la musica más alta.

-Esta canción de Shakira me gusta mucho-Les expliqué.

Y me puse a cantar animando a Angela a ello. Me agradeció tanto lo de la canción como lo de la táctica de distracción.

Al rato Jessica y Lauren se pusieron a cantar y nos olvidamos de los chicos.

-Una cosa, Bella-me pidio Jessica-No le cuentes nada de esta conversación a Edward o pensara que estamos locas.

Seria inútil explicar a Jessica que no pensase mucho y que todo se resolvería.

-Prometo que esta conversación jamas saldrá del coche. Palabra de chica que esta en fiesta privada en un coche con sus compañeras de hormonas revolucionadas-Juré solemnemente.

Jessica, Lauren y Angela levantaron la mano con respetuosa irreverencia y juraron entre risas.

A pesar de la compañía, me gustaba el rato humano que estaba pasando.

Llegamos a Port Angeles en una hora en medio de canciones de los últimos éxitos. Nunca habia estado en Port Angeles y me pareció una estupenda ciudad trampa para turistas aunque prefería las grandes avenidas de New York.

Lo primero que hicimos, fue ir a desayunar, más bien acompañé a Angela, Lauren y Jessica a la cafetería y me senté con ellas mientras observaba como se comían sus crossants acompañados de sus correspondientes cafés con leche.

Después de un agradable rato, en el cual Jessica y Lauren se pusieron hablar del baile sin que Angela y yo participásemos de la conversación, pasamos de la batalla a la guerra y nos dedicamos a recorrer los grandes almacenes hasta llegar al que a Jessica y Lauren querían. Me limité a sentarme, observar, alabar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban vestidos sin parar. Debería haberlas imitado y haberme probado algo de ropa, pero las compras del sábado y las futuras que tuviese con Alice me hicieron rechazar la idea de inmediato.

Angela se decantó enseguida por un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas y resaltaba su cabello castaño y mientras Jessica y Lauren seguían eligiendo vestidos, Angela me pidio que fuera con ella a la zapatería. La acompañé, encantada de no tener que aguantar a Jessica y Lauren.

Cuando Angela se decantó, muy rápido, por unos zapatos de color plateados y con unos tacones de aguja que me estaba dando miedo mirarlos y se dispuso a pagarlos, me encontré en la sección de zapatería masculina con una inesperada sorpresa.

Su rostro cobrizo tenía la misma expresión dulce e infantil, pero había crecido desde que no lo veía. No sabia porque pero me dio alegria verle aunque estuviese acompañado de ese chico llamado Sam, una chica muy guapa pero cuando me fije bien tenia unas marcas horribles en su lado derecho que la deformaban la cara, la cual supuse que era Emily y dos chicos más que no conocía de nada. Le dije a Angela que ahora mismo volvía y me acerqué a Jacob que estaba de espaldas a mí, le di unos toquecitos en su robusta espalda y cuando se volvio, le sonreí. No obtuve respuesta a mi sonrisa. En lugar de eso, me miro confuso y sorprendido.

-Bella-Logró pronunciar mi nombre al fin después de unos minutos-¿Como que estás aquí?

No hice caso a su cara de espanto y le contesté de buenos modos.

-Hoy es el día de las compras.

-¿Estás sola?-me preguntó con segundas intenciones. En realidad quería saber si yo había venido con algun Cullen.

-He venido con Angela, Lauren y Jessica, ya sabes, tres chicas de mi clase-Le comenté alegremente aunque no me gustaba la cara de circunstancia que estaba poniendo.

-Ya-se limitó a comentar.

Intenté hacer algo para hacerle reaccionar.

-Te debo un helado por haber aprobado el examen de acceso y ya que estamos aquí, podemos irnos con Angela a tomarlos, ¿Que me dices?-Le guiñé el ojo divertida.

Me miro con lastima y estupefacción para luego decirme secamente.

-Creo que no es buena idea-No me gustó como me lo dijo-Tú has elegido a tus amigos y yo estoy con los míos. No tenemos nada que decirnos.

Estaba anonadada por el modo de sus palabras.

-¿Que te pasa, Jacob?-Balbuceé confusa-¿He hecho algo malo?

Jacob miro a sus acompañantes y luego me miro con lastima.

-Bella, las cosas son muy complicadas-se limitó a decirme-Si todo fuese distinto tal vez me podías invitar a ese helado, pero creo que no es buena idea. Lo siento.

"_Billy ya le ha metido tonterías sobre los Cullen_", pensé muy enfadada.

A pesar de todo, le sonreí y le conteste de buenas maneras.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Es una lastima porque a pesar de todo pensaba que podíamos ser amigos. Ya veo que me equivoque-Le di de espaldas antes que me dijese nada, ya que estaba poniendo cara de circunstancia -Adiós Jacob.

-Bella-me llamó suavemente.

Me gire con un gesto de fastidio y el, viendo mi expresión, musito tristemente.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias-me sonrojé y le volví a dar la espalda.

Como Angela había terminado de pagar, la cogi del brazo y me la llevé lo más lejos que pude mientras oía el comentario de Sam a Jacob.

-Deja que esa amiga de los chupasangres se vaya con ellos. Pronto se enterara que si juega con fuego, se acabara quemando-Le dijo con voz calmada y fría. Si Jacob les hacía caso, se echaría a perder.

Angela debio oír lo que decía Sam, porque me miro extrañada.

-La gente es un poco retrograda. No me extraña que luego se anden inventando chismes de la gente sin saber nada-Me encogí de hombros-Odio esos comportamientos.

Angela me sonrio.

-No entiendo ese odio a los Cullen. Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo, pero que sean retraídos no significa que sean malas personas-Opinó tímidamente para luego reírse de algo que estaba pensando-A veces parecen que hablan de unos personajes de películas de vampiros-Puso los ojos en blanco mientras yo emití una risita nerviosa disimulando mi histeria.

Para entonces llegamos donde estaban Lauren y Jessica que todavía se estaban decidiendo que vestido comprar. Al final de dos horas de discusión, se decidieron por un vestido negro corto para Jessica y uno de media pierna color rosa chicle para Lauren. Aplaudí su elección.

-Tenemos que comprar los zapatos-Objetó Jessica.

Fruncí el ceño. No me apetecía volver a la zapatería y tener que volver a ver si Jacob y su pandilla estaban ahí. Angela me sacó del apuro.

-Bella, como tú y yo hemos ido, ¿Que tal si vamos a lencería? Tengo que comprar un sujetador sin tirantes para el vestido.

Accedí y bajamos a la sección de lencería. La ropa interior siempre había sido asunto de Renee, por lo tanto esta nunca iba a conjunto con mis antiguos gustos góticos y me compraba simpáticos conjuntos de ositos y florecitas. Yo me lo ponía resignada, ya que mi ropa interior no me interesaba demasiado. Pero en este momento, mientras Angela escogía su sujetador, me iba fijando en la ropa interior con más atención de lo que yo me imaginaba. Empezaba a pensar que me estaba haciendo mayor.

En una de las perchas vi un conjunto que me entró por los ojos. Era un conjunto de sujetador y tanga negro con un poco de transparencia en los bordes y una textura muy suave. Me entró mi vena rebelde y decidí comprármelo, ya que en el fondo quería tener algo de ropa interior negra. Estaba tan entusiasmada con él que no me importó pagar los abusivos sesenta dolares que costaba. Luego pensé que no me quedaría muy favorecedor por culpa de mi escasa talla ochenta y cinco. Me senti ridícula pero ya era tarde para descambiarlo, ademas ya encontraría alguna ocasión para ponérmelo. De todas maneras, la ropa interior siempre solía estar debajo de la ropa y nadie me la vería.

Después descubrí una oferta de cinco pares de braguitas de algodón para todos los días por diez dolares y como me hacían falta me las compré. Me hizo especialmente gracia unas braguitas de color verde con dibujos de patitos. Me recordaron a las que Renee me compraba de pequeña.

Jessica y Lauren nos fueron a buscar y nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante italiano.

Angela estaba comentando como se imaginaba el baile y yo asentía, cuando vimos a Jessica y Lauren con unas bolsas dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño entre risas tontas. No las quisimos comprender y nos limitamos a comernos la pizza que compartíamos.

Mientras Angela me confesaba que le gustaba Ben desde primero y yo la instaba para que se lo dijese a él, nos atragantamos con la coca cola al ver que los dos elementos se habían cambiado de ropa y parecían más similares a las chica que había conocido en los moteles de mala muerte donde descansaba cuando viajaba con Leslat y yo necesitaba dormir, y hacían ciertos favores por dinero. Por lo menos sus escotes y sus faldas no dejaban hueco a la imaginación y su maquillaje las hacía parecer cualquier cosa menos dos chicas de diecisiete años muy virtuosas.

Cuando Angela y yo las miramos estupefactas empezaron a reírse como tontas.

-¿Que pensabais?-Nos preguntaron maliciosas-¿Que solo íbamos a comprar unos vestidos?-Jessica hizo un gesto de burla-Ya que estamos aquí, soltémonos la melena y hagamos cosas divertidas.

-Hemos descubierto un bar donde la diversión esta asegurada-Sugirió Lauren- Se llama "El Inframundo" y está al final del paseo marítimo.

Con ese nombre, ese bar auguraba cualquier cosa menos diversión.

Ellas se fueron caminando hacia el coche y Angela me miró angustiada antes de seguir caminando.

Las iba a seguir, cuando un escalofrío me invadió mi columna y me hizo darme la vuelta.

Solo fue un segundo pero me pareció ver una pequeña sombra mirandome fijamente con sus ojos proyectados en sangre.

Después desapareció en la nada. Sacudí la cabeza confundida. Probablemente era producto de mis remordimientos por mentir y estar en el lugar donde no debería estar.

Si el Karma me había castigado por mentirosa, me lo tenía más que merecido. Me merecía estar en un coche para dirigirme a un bar de mala muerte perdido de la ciudad y sobre todo me merecía llamar a casa y tener una buena bronca con Carlisle y Esme. Y yo la aceptaría y la acataría.

Pero lo unico que quería era salir de ese coche y no meterme en líos. Estaba segura, que con la suerte que tenía, algo me tenía reservado la parca.

Solo el pensamiento de que Angela estaba más asustada que yo, me hizo quedarme con ella y compartir lo que esas dos tenían pensado.

Cuando llegamos al pub- o mejor bar de mala reputación-llamado "El Inframundo", que estaba en la zona mas deprimida del suburbio más alejado del centro de la ciudad, supe segura que mi instinto se había equivocado. La situación no era tan mala. Era peor. No sabía si era más conveniente entrar en el pub o quedarme en donde estaba. Cuando vi a una pareja apoyada en una esquina medio desnudos y haciendo movimientos algo extraños, decidí que la mejor opcion era entrar y no separarnos. Angela se agarro asustada a mi brazo y eso hizo que yo ralentizase el ritmo. Jessica y Lauren, por el contrario estaban exultantes y ansiosas por entrar, por lo que nos resignamos a entrar en el antro. Me extrañó que no hubiese un portero que nos pidiese el carnet.

El interior del pub era tan alentador como su entrada indicaba. La oscuridad del ambiente, bastante claustrofóbico, era roto de vez en cuando por luces estridentes y la musica underground me resultó irritante para mis oidos. Un olor mezclado con alcohol barato, tabaco, marihuana, sudor humano y orines, hizo que descompusiese el estomago por unos segundos. Me pregunté que se les había perdido allí a Jessica y a Lauren.

Sin importarles demasiado el miedo que estaba pasando Angela, que no se separaba de mí, se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un par de cubatas.

-Yo pensé que en Estados Unidos no servían copas hasta los veintiuno-Estaba estupefacta que el camarero con pinta de rockero drogado les sirviese copas despreocupadamente sin pedirlas el carnet.

-Aquí no estamos dentro de la legalidad-Angela estaba temblando mientras no se separaba de mi brazo-¿No ves que estamos en la zona marginal de la ciudad?

Entonces ya entendía porque había gente sentada en un sofá destartalado metiéndose cocaína sin ningún pudor y sin importarles que la gente les mirase.

Jessica cogio a Lauren del brazo y se alejaron de la barra con sus bebidas y se fueron a una pasarela donde había un grupo de gente bailando o por lo menos intentándolo, ya que sus niveles en sangre de alcohol y algo más, les impedían hacer movimientos coherentes.

Me senté en un sofá con Angela y la cogí de la mano para tranquilizarla. La pobre estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Eh!-Un chico de unos veinte años que apestaba a "Maria" nos increpó-La zona de boyeras está en el otro lado.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos para después ignorarle.

Mientras echaba otra ojeada al lugar, descubrí en una esquina que los mismos ojos rojos que estaban en la salida del restaurante, me volvían a acechar.

-Angela-le agité levemente para que se espabilase-¿Has visto eso?-Le señalé la esquina. Pero solo había una pareja metiéndose mano. Me miro como si no me comprendiese.

"Debe de ser el olor a "Maria" y la sugestión de este lugar", me tranquilicé yo misma.

-Chicas-La voz de Jessica nos sacó por unos momentos de la atmósfera irreal-¡Mira que llegáis a ser pánfilas! ¡Con lo divertido que es estar aquí!-Por la voz pastosa y las risas estridentes de Lauren supe que estaban con dos copas de más. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que no estaban solas.

Jessica estaba agarrada del hombro de un chico aproximadamente de nuestra edad, pálido, ojeroso, y su melena negra grasienta. A Lauren le agarraba de la cintura un chico también de la misma edad del anterior, de cabello castaño claro y con la misma pinta de drogado que el anterior.

Sujetando unas copa y al lado de los otros dos, se encontraba un hombre de unos veinticinco años muy alto, afeitado la cabeza al cero, y en cuyo musculoso brazo izquierdo estaba tatuada una cruz gamada. Sus ojos saltones me miraban con lascivia.

-Os presento-Lauren nunca me había parecido tan payasa como hasta ahora-Eric, Mark y Wilson, estas son Bella-Pronuncio mi nombre empalagosamente para hacerme burla-y Angela.

Sonreí desdeñosa a modo de saludo.

-Chicos, nos prometisteis un cigarrito-Jessica se rió patéticamente.

Los dos chicos se intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices y se dirigieron a ellas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y que nos dais a cambio del cigarro?-preguntaron con tono aparentemente inocente.

Jessica y Lauren empezaron a reírse y les indicaron por señas que se sentasen. Cuando lo hicieron, estas se sentaron encima de ellos y empezó una escena que a Angela y a mi nos dejo en el sitio de la impresión.

Jessica empezó a pasarle la lengua por los labios del chico moreno mientras este la sobaba por debajo de su escueta falda. Después empezó a besarle con fruición.

Lauren se tumbó en el sofá y el chico castaño se coloco encima de ella y le desabrochaba la blusa para luego tocarla el pecho.

Habia visto demasiadas escenas como estas en mi vida, ya que Leslat no era reacio a que viese el mundo real, pero visto esto en Lauren y Jessica me pareció repulsivo, por lo falsas e hipócritas que estaban demostrando ser. Angela no sabía donde meterse.

El mayor de ellos, que se había quedado solo, se sentó a mi lado, enrolló un papel, sacó una cuchilla y de un papel de plata sacó un polvo blanco y empezó a golpearlo con la cuchilla. Después con el rollo de papel esnifó la cocaína.

-¿Quieres?-Me preguntó divertido.

Rechacé con asco.

-Eres muy bonita-musitó como si tuviese pegada la lengua al paladar-Y yo se tratar muy bien a las chicas bonitas-Se empezó a tocar la zona de la entrepierna con entusiasmo.

-Mi amigo necesita compañía-Nos indico el chico moreno dejando por unos momentos de toquetear el muslo a Jessica-¿Quien de vosotras se ofrece?

El hombre me miró con expectación y en lugar de saltarle que era un cabrón pajero, decidí recurrir al tópico.

-Tengo novio y es muy celoso-susurré insegura. No creí que se lo tragase.

Jessica se estremeció de la risa.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos olvidamos del genial y magnifico Edward Cullen!-Puso los ojos en blanco y dio un codazo a su nuevo amigo-Es más mentirosa, pero yo lo sabía. Todas las noches se folla al tío mas bueno de todo el instituto, pero la muy zorra se calla para no contar los detalles. No entiendo que ha podido ver en ti Edward, con lo bueno que está y tú tan… ¡Puf!...pero debes ser muy buena en la cama, porque sino, no lo entiendo. Bella Swan, vas de santa pero eres una zorra cualquiera…pero una zorra con suerte.

El calvo se rió ante el comentario de Jessica.

-¿Tu novio, el niño de la cara bonita, tiene una polla grande y dura, bonita?-Se rió con fuerza-Podías hacer una comparación.

Me estaba empezando a caldear.

-Estoy muy satisfecha con él, gracias-Repliqué en un tono frío y lo mas sereno posible.

Se rieron a mandíbula batiente y siguieron con su cometido.

Yo ya sabía lo que debía hacer por mucho que me doliese. Pero Angela estaba aterrada y ella no se merecía eso. Jessica y Lauren no se moverían de allí pero ese ya era su problema.

Cogi a Angela y salimos de ese lugar de pesadilla.

Logramos salir al exterior y cuando respire aire puro cogi el móvil.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-preguntó Angela aterrada aun.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho, Angela-Empecé a marcar el número de teléfono de Carlisle-Voy a pedir al doctor Cullen que nos recoja. No tardara mucho en venir y estaremos a salvo- Le prometí.

Sabía que me ganaría algo más que una bronca, pero Angela se merecía estar a salvo.

Pero cuando iba a marcar el último numero, los ojos rojos me acecharon de nuevo desde una esquina oscura. Fui incapaz de coordinar un músculo.

Era demasiado pronto desde la ultima vez que me encontré con ellos, ¿O quizás, no? Pero no podía creerme que fuesen quien yo más temía.

Seguramente habrían estado vigilando mis movimientos y sabrían que en este momento estaba sin vigilancia. Ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque llamase a Carlisle, este tardaría en venir por lo menos media hora. El hecho que fuese un vampiro no significaba que tuviese superpoderes.

"Los Vulturis han venido a por mí", pensé con un nudo en el estomago por la angustia.

No quedaba otro remedio, tenía que sacarme las castañas del fuego yo solita. Pero lo primero de todo era sacar a Angela de aquí. Ella no tenía porque pagar mi imprudencia.

La cogi del codo y la obligué a caminar arrastrándola por las sucias calles del suburbio.

-Confía en mí, por favor-Me limité a decirla sin darle explicaciones. Ella, a pesar de todo lo hizo y me siguió con paso más firme.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo pero la sombra de la duda me perseguía. Por alguna razon, intuía que el vampiro nos estaba siguiendo y que lo unico que conseguía era prepararnos para una encerrona. Solo había una solución y para ello tenía que apartar a Angela de todo peligro.

-Angela-Le susurré al oído sin detenernos un momento-No me hagas preguntas y haz lo que yo te diga. Ahora te voy a soltar y cuando lo haga, vete separándote de mí y cuando estés lo suficientemente lejos de mí, echa a correr hasta el coche sin detenerte y enciérrate en él con seguro y no lo abras hasta que aparezca yo. Se que parece absurdo pedirte esto, pero debes confiar en mí.

Angela asintió ahorrándose todas las preguntas que tenía que hacerme y se ciñó al plan. Solo esperaba que el vampiro no tomase represalias con ella. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Cuando Angela se puso a correr, me aseguré que iba por la dirección correcta para después dirigirme a un callejón sin salida. Una cosa estaba clara. Uno de nosotros no saldría de allí.

Cogí todo el aire que pude acaparar y decidí jugarme el todo por el todo.

-¡No seas cobarde y ven a por mí!-Grite enfrentándome al peligro una vez más.

Un sonido similar al de una botella de cristal me sobresalto, pero a la vez me tranquilizó. Si hacía tanto ruido no podía tratarse de un vampiro.

Repentinamente me di la vuelta y vi al mismo tipo calvo del bar. Una parte de mí, se tranquilizo, ya que por un momento pensé que se trataba de algo mucho peor, pero tampoco era una compañía que me agradase mucho e intenté salir del apuro por las buenas o por las malas.

-No te asustes, preciosa-Me dijo con voz falsamente melosa-No voy a hacerte daño-. Solo quiero tener una charla contigo.

Me aparté de él cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar con expectación.

-Me pareces una pequeña zorra encantadora-Se rió a mandíbula batiente-Quiero hacerte un favor. Supongo que tu novio no sabrá como metértela en condiciones y quiero que hagas una pequeña comparación. Créeme, acabaras prefiriéndome a mí. ¿Como comparar a un hombre con un niño?

-Prefiero quedarme con las ganas-Le siseé mientras intentaba hacerme camino entre él y la salida de la calle.

Pero de repente senti como me agarraba del brazo y me arrastraba a su cuerpo. Mi cuello sintió algo frío y cortante sobre él. Bajé mi mirada y vi como una navaja amenazaba con hundirse en mi yugular.

-Insisto-Susurró en mí oído con voz tétrica.

Pensé con furia que tendría que dar una lección a ese tipo. No sería muy difícil. Yo me había enfrentado casi a diario a seres más fuertes y menos humanos aun que ese abusón.

-Me temo que te has equivocado de niña de la que abusar, cabronazo de mierda-Le insulté y antes de que pudiese reaccionar tiré de su brazo doblándoselo y cogiendo impulso, le tiré al suelo. Para asegurarme de que no se levantaría tan pronto, le di un pisotón en sus partes.

El hombre emitió un grito de dolor pero no me paré a comprobar su estado e intente salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, pero con tan mala suerte de tropezar con su pie que caí redonda al suelo.

Ignorando el dolor de mis rodillas me incorporé boca arriba y me incliné levemente para no quedarme indefensa ante él.

El se levantó y se abalanzó con furia hacia mí.

-¡Puta de mierda!-me gritó dolorido y furioso-Empiezo a saber lo que te gusta a ti. No te preocupes, eso es lo que te voy a dar.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y, recordando un golpe que me enseñó Leslat, le golpeé la nariz con la palma de la mano sabiendo que eso se la rompería.

Por el bramido de dolor que emitió, supe que había conseguido mi cometido, pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria ya que al mirarme la mano, me llegó un olor fresco, metálico y repulsivo que hizo que me desvaneciese del momento presente y mi mente divagase a un lugar oscuro donde solo sentía frío y me volví a meter en la piel de aquella hada oscura de ojos verdes que miraba aterrorizada hacia ningún punto en concreto y esperaba a algo peor que la muerte entre resignada y angustiada.

"No, por favor, ahora no", Pensé intentando que mi mente pudiese flotar hacia el mundo real pero al contrario de lo que deseaba, me fui hundiendo mas y mas en un océano de sombras y mi consciencia fue a la par.

Desde las tinieblas fui capaz de ver como él se abalanzaba sobre mí, me rasgaba con sus manazas, mi blusa y mi camiseta dejando que el sujetador fuese mi única barrera de mi pudor.

Incluso en las tinieblas podía oír su voz pastosa y ausente de piedad alabando mi cuerpo.

-Pocas tetas-Se pasó la lengua por los labios con gesto obsceno-Pero muy bien puestas.

¿Por que la penumbra no me protegía de la sensación de asco y nauseas que me producía su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos manoseando mi vientre con brutalidad, su olor corporal mezclado con sangre y alcohol barato y sobre todo de la sensación de horror y repugnancia que me producía sentir en el muslo su miembro erecto?

Pero un atisbo de conciencia salió de la oscuridad cuando su boca se junto con la mía y asqueada y dispuesta a no consentirlo, le mordí con fuerza sus labios hasta que un líquido de sabor salado de olor repelente pero de un sabor extrañamente sabroso a mi paladar llenó mi boca y llego a mi garganta llenándola de una sensación de frescor y calidez al mismo tiempo. Comprendí de qué se trataba cuando al volver a la realidad y al abrir mis ojos vi sus labios completamente ensangrentados. Esa visión volvio a sumergirme en la oscuridad y la gelidez. Y ella seguía allí mirandome con sus extraños ojos de gata de color de la hierba.

"¡Bella!", me espetó, "Tienes que luchar"

Pero cuando incluso en la oscuridad senti un dolor punzante y agudo en mis costillas, abrí los ojos y le encontre con el puño en alza y sus ojos mirandome con rencor.

-Tú lo has querido, puta de mierda-me susurró en mi oído siniestramente.

Cuando su aliento se junto a mi oído, senti un escalofrió en mi cuerpo, pero no era de frío o de miedo. Era de puro odio. Mi parte más irracional y salvaje se despertó en mí y lo unico que deseaba era verle ahogarse en su sufrimiento y una muerte dolorosa y lenta. Quería cortarle la yugular pero no tenía nada para hacerlo, por desgracia me había dejado el bolso en el coche.

"Mira a tu lado", me indicó una voz musical pero con un deje furioso en ella.

Lentamente dirigí mi vista a un lado y descubrí su navaja. Si tan solo pudiese alcanzarla .Pero parecía lejos de mi alcance. Tenía que intentarlo. Ahora estaba aguantando con horror y aversión como sus dedos rozaban mi cara y se deslizaba hacia mi cuello.

A pesar de la opresión de su cuerpo, intenté moverme para coger la navaja y que todo acabase ya, pero él al ver que me estaba liberando, me cogio del cuello con una mano, impidiéndome que respirase y alzó la otra para golpearme la cara.

Mis lágrimas de impotencia me hicieron cerrar los ojos y pensé que eso era lo mejor. No vería el golpe por mucho que lo sintiese.

Ya me había resignado a percibir como el dolor iba a hacer que mi cara volase, asi que cuando advertí que ya no sentía una presión sobre mi cuerpo, escuché un sonido similar a un cuerpo chocando contra los cubos de basura y un alarido de terror y congoja y sobre todo no sentí un dolor que tenía que padecer por tal impacto en mi cara. Lo unico que sucedió fue que los músculos de mi cara hicieron trabajar a mis labios para dibujar una sonrisa de liberación cuando a mis oidos llego un rugido salvaje y colérico que en otras circunstancias me hubiera hecho estremecerme y armarme hasta los dientes y en este momento me pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Cuando fui capaz de abandonar el estado de letargo del que estaba pude enfocar perfectamente al tipo que había intentado violarme empotrado en una pared, con el rostro desencajado de terror y balbuceando incoherencias mientras que Edward le levantaba por el cuello y amenazaba con aplastarle el cráneo con su otra mano. Podía oírle rugir tenuemente, pero eso no significaba que estuviese menos furioso. Al contrario. Solo le podía ver de espaldas pero comprobé que aunque esta estuviese rígida, la mano que tenía levantada para reventar la cabeza a su próxima victima mientras este le rogaba piedad con débiles balbuceos.

-Yo…no sabía…ella se me puso a tiro…-alegó en su defensa.

-Pues te has equivocado de persona-El tono de Edward era frío. Lo cual era indicativo de su furia-¿Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, cabrón mal nacido?

-Edward-le llamé en voz baja pero el si me oyó. Por un momento perdió el contacto visual con su potencial victima para mirarme. Se me heló la sangre en las venas al ver su rostro carente de expresión, los ojos completamente negros y enfebrecidos tanto por la sed como por la ira y sobre todo sus blancos, relucientes y cortantes colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios. Nunca me pareció tan inhumano ni tan terriblemente hermoso. El epíteto "ángel de la muerte" era el adecuado en ese momento.

Rápidamente, se volvio a mirar al hombre aterrorizado y un gruñido amedrantador amenazo con romperle las cuerdas vocales.

-Vete al coche, Bella-Me ordenó con voz glaciar.

Apretó más el cuello del hombre y el rostro de este empezó a congestionarse y adquirio un tono cianótico.

-Por favor…no me mates-Suplicó sollozando.

Un líquido transparente y repugnante de olor salió de la entrepierna y manchó el pantalón de Edward. Por la expresión-o la falta de esta-de la cara estática de Edward supe que no pensaba ceder en lo que estuviese pensando. Y no era algo bueno.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes-Le sugirió con voz neutra y carente de sentimientos- Pero ya es demasiado tarde-Sentenció-Te aseguro que no va a ser una muerte dulce. Vas a saber lo que es el sufrimiento antes de dejar el mundo. De todas formas, tal como vives tampoco es que te pierdas mucho, ¿Cuantos años crees que te quedarían de vida con el ritmo que llevabas?-Se encogió de hombros-Nunca lo averiguaras.

Edward le había anunciado su sentencia de muerte y lo cumpliría. Lo supe desde que comprendí que su parte más salvaje y cruel de depredador había despertado a consecuencia de la sangre y los instintos más irracionales. En este momento nada ni nadie le detendrían. Su parte vampirica le poseía.

Por un lado, mi odio hacia aquel individuo repulsivo y cobarde, me despertó mi lado más irracional y por un momento pensé en dejar que Edward terminase su trabajo. Me dio una arcada oírle sollozar lastimosamente. Pero mi conciencia me recordó que yo era responsable de impedir que individuos como él acabasen siendo victimas de vampiros como Edward. Vampiro que me salvaba de un ser humano. Las leyes no eran justas, pero no podía permitir que Edward se manchase las manos y su conciencia con la sangre podrida de ese ser al que apenas se le podía llamar humano.

Aun sabiendo que era inútil, decidí abogar al Edward racional que el vampiro llevaba dentro de si.

-¡Edward, suéltalo!-Le supliqué al oír un chasquido de huesos y unos alaridos de terror y dolor-No ha pasado nada y ademas el es asunto mío. No merece la pena mancharte las manos con su sangre. Ha aprendido la lección.

Edward no se movió del sitio pero me replicó.

-¡Ya es muy tarde!-siseó furioso acercando su rostro amenazador al del individuo que sollozaba medroso y patético. Levantó levemente su labio superior y enseño sus dientes de manera amenazadora-¡Además te he dado una orden de ir al coche!-su voz fría se tiñó con un atisbo de furia muy inferior de la que le carcomía por dentro.

Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y le repliqué.

-No me iré sin ti-Intenté que mi tono fuese lo mas calmado posible a pesar de todas mis emociones.

-No estoy negociando.

-Yo tampoco.

-Vete

-No.

-¡VETE AL COCHE!-Me rugió volviéndose a mí con su preciosa cara convertida en una gárgola y sus colmillos al descubierto.

Cerré los ojos con impotencia y sacudí levemente la cabeza. No iba a darme por vencida. Edward no se merecía ser un asesino.

En un impulso me arrastré hasta donde se encontraba él y un loco intento para detenerlo me abracé a sus piernas, ignorando el frío que traspasaban por ellas y empecé a suplicarle como una tonta.

-¡Edward, por favor!-Me estaba ahogando en mi desesperación y no era capaz de decir nada- ¡Tú no eres un asesino! No te mereces tener en tu conciencia la sangre de ese…individuo. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Carlisle y Esme. No podrías vivir tranquilo imaginándote su pena y decepción. ¡Por favor!-Le rogué mencionando a Carlisle y Esme, esperando que eso le devolviese el sentido común.

Pero el demonio de la sed y de la ira le dominaban por completo y con desden me sacudió con facilidad y no pude evitar deshacer mi abrazo de sus piernas. Después me dio un empujón en el hombro, sin utilizar todas sus fuerzas, pero suficiente para lanzarme varios metros y chocar contra los cubos de basura que amortiguaron mi golpe.

Un horrible dolor que procedía de las fibras más internas de mí ser superaba al punzante de mi hombro. Yo misma, con mi actitud de estupida niña adolescente, había despertado a la hidra y ya no tenía remedio. Tenía que haberme comportado como la cazavampiros profesional que soy y no haber provocado el peligro. Edward se iba a convertir en un asesino y sus manos se mancharían de sangre. Y eso caería sobre mi conciencia, pero mi culpa no sería comparable a la de Edward. Yo, y solo yo, era la que había asesinado al hombre que en ese momento gimoteaba débilmente ya que se estaba quedando sin aire para protestar, aunque eran unas manos níveas las que me impedían mancharme las mías con su sangre.

Algo me impidió ver y se deslizo de mis ojos a mis mejillas quemándome. Se me hizo un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía respirar y lo unico que conseguía salir de ella eran débiles sollozos. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sin importarme ya nada no me aguante más y empecé a llorar con fuerza.

Ignoré el tiempo que estuve asi, pero me empecé a percatar de que seguía oyendo al hombre suplicar pero no iba acompañado de gritos de congoja y sufrimiento y sobre todo, no oí chasquidos de huesos rompiéndose.

Me atreví a alzar la vista y vi que los ojos oscuros de Edward estaban clavados en mí. Me sentí patética, pero enseguida me di cuenta que sus ojos ya no eran fríos, si no que emitían un brillo de emociones contenidas y su cara tenía una expresión desgarrada de dolor y culpa. Me pareció increíblemente hermoso a pesar del entorno que nos rodeaba. Aun tenía sujeto al hombre, pero solo lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de su sucia camisa y no le apretaba el cuello. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio derecho como si se estuviese con un dilema moral y después de mirarme a mí por unos segundos, cambió la expresión de su cara rabia contenida y se volvio hacia la persona que tenía en volandas.

Le miró torvamente para después sisear.

-Has tenido suerte. Pero la próxima vez que te vuelva a ver, no te escaparas de mí. Por lo tanto, huye tan lejos como puedas y reza tus oraciones para que no me vuelva a cruzar en tu puta vida. No concedo segundas oportunidades, escoria.

Y con desden le lanzó al suelo.

El hombre era incapaz de levantarse y se arrastraba lentamente por el sucio y pegajoso suelo bajo la mirada de desprecio de Edward.

Mientras hacia esfuerzos por recuperar la compostura y recobrar el ritmo de mi respiración normal intentando que no se me escapase ningún sollozo más, me sobresalté tener a Edward delante de mí y sin avisar cogerme en volandas como si pesase cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta. Me mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo, pero yo, reconfortada y feliz en mi oasis de paz, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Se disponía a salir de ese inmundo callejón, pero se paró delante del tipo que había intentado hacerme daño y con gesto de odio se acerco a su pierna y le dio un pisotón. Por el crujido de los huesos y el alarido de dolor de este supe que se lo había roto.

Me susurró al oído dulcemente como si hubiera estado cogiendo flores en lugar de haber dado una paliza a un humano para calmar mis temblores al ver lo que había hecho.

-Prometí que no le iba a matar, pero no que saliese inmune de esto- Por el tono de su voz parecía que me estaba recitando el más bello de los poemas.

No me percaté que estábamos saliendo de aquel callejón ya que estaba muy reconfortada en su hombro, a pesar de estar temblando de frío, debido al contacto de su piel con la mía y no tener casi ropa en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, de alivio por salir de esta situación de pesadilla y de emoción al saberme a salvo en sus brazos.

Estaba tan concentrada en la fortaleza y el olor de su hombro, que no me di cuenta que estábamos en otro callejón parecido al anterior y que me había depositado sentada en el suelo y él se sentaba en frente de mí, mirándome con sus ojos dorados preocupados. Suspiré tranquila al verle ese color en su iris.

Tragué saliva cuando sus manos se acercaron a lo que me quedaba de blusa y tímidamente me descubrió el hombro. Hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento cuando vio que se me habia formado un cardenal y poso suavemente sus dedos en él. Hasta entonces no percibí lo ardiente que tenía esa zona.

-Yo…-se atragantó-…lo siento-musito con gesto desgarrado por el arrepentimiento.

Un temblor me recorrió todo el cuerpo y al abrazarme para conservar la compostura, vi como Edward se quitaba su cazadora de cuero y su jersey gris, quedándose con una blusa negra que se le ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo y, me las puso a mí. A pesar de la gelidez de estas prendas, me sentía reconfortada y calentita.

Después me levantó con un dedo la barbilla para elevar mi cara y observarme. Me volví a estremecer cuando se le oscurecieron los ojos por un instante. Paso de forma sutil un dedo por la comisura de mis labios, pareciendo el aleteo de una mariposa, haciendo que empezase en esa zona, un cosquilleo incesante. No pude evitar mi sorpresa cuando se llevó los dedos a su boca y lo lamió saboreando algo. Su cara de ángel se arrugó de asco.

-No es tuya-reprimió una mueca pero a la vez respiro aliviado-Demasiado producto químico. Cocaína, heroína, cerveza, vodka y éxtasis.

Comprendí que tenía restos de sangre de aquel…en la comisura de mis labios al morderle.

Solo cuando supe que el peligro había pasado y que Edward me había salvado, me entró un ataque de histeria y me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña que tras perderse encontraba a su padre.

-¡Edward!-no pude evitar gimotear y me apoyé otra vez en su hombro, buscando su seguridad.

A pesar de mis lágrimas pude observar que se debatía entre apartar su rostro, que estaba a centímetros del mío o permanecer donde estaba. Al final no movió la cara, pero note su vacilación cuando sus dedos se posaron en mi pelo.

-¡Shhhh!-chasqueó suavemente con su lengua-Ya pasó…ya pasó…ya pasó-me canturreó para que me tranquilizase- Ese…cabrón-escupió con rabia las palabras- no volverá a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí.

Mientras hacía esfuerzos por mantener la compostura, memoricé en mi mente su dulce, fresco y masculino olor corporal que no lograban enmascarar ni siquiera nauseabundo olor a basura del ambiente y los restos de sangre y orina en la mano y pantalón de Edward, respectivamente.

Su voz en mi oído, me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca-Me amenazó con un tinte de angustia en su tono.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, con este capitulo solo tengo que decir que estamos en el ecuador de la historia. Espero que os esté gustando la historia, aunque llevo mas de cien rewievs por lo que me siento satisfecha con esto. Me gustaría que al final de la historia llegasemos a los trescientos, lo pido como favor egoista, o mas bien os lo pide Edward con su carita de hacer pucheros y su sonrisa torcida...Si os resistis a eso, no puedo hacer nada...T__T**

**Solo decir que cuando Love asks blood at first termine, subire la secuela de este que sera: the house of wolves. Espero que la disfruteis como lo estais haciendo de la primera parte. Os aseguro que como en todo, dare lo mejor de mi misma.**

**Muchas gracias y hasta la proxima actualizacion. Tardare un poco mas para que no me pille el toro. Aun me falta por escribir los ultimos cuatro capitulos mas el epilogo.**

**Y vale, pido perdon por dos cosas. Es imperdonable mi retraso con When the stars go blue. No se como, pero os lo compensare...u.u**

**Y prometi colgar la de The Scientist, pero estoy un poco falta de inspiración, lo siento. En el foro de no me van muy alla las cosas y no quiero amargarme mas por ello. Asi que me olvidare de todos los problemas y a pasar pagina...^^.**

**Hasta la proxima actualizacion. **

**Maggie.**


	18. STOLEN

_**STOLEN**_

-¿Se puede saber por que has desobedecido una orden de Carlisle y te encuentras en Port Angeles, en un bar de mala muerte después de haberte pirado todas las clases?-Preguntó con aparente frialdad aunque yo intuía que estallaría de un momento a otro. Supe que después del susto pasado y del alivio de verme a salvo, vendría la etapa de los reproches.

Para entonces, estaba conduciendo a casi doscientos por hora y había oscurecido lo suficiente para no poder distinguir nada. En circunstancias normales, le hubiera regañado por su exceso de velocidad, pero en aquel momento comprendí que necesitaba desestresarse de todo lo ocurrido.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz para que él pensase que me estaba inventando una buena excusa y asi ganar tiempo. Mi mente aun no estaba preparada para adaptarse a todo el estrés que había sufrido en este día e intentaba hacerme un atisbo de idea de lo que realmente había ocurrido…o lo que había podido pasar. Decidi no pensar más o me derrumbaría en aquel instante.

Lo que podía recordar sin grandes traumas, era que poco después de que Edward viniese en mi ayuda, era que Angela me había llamado para decirme que Jessica y Lauren habían llegado y que tendría que conducir ella por el estado de embriaguez de estas y que me esperaban en cinco minutos. Como tenían mi bolso y mis compras, decidí ir a su encuentro inventándome la excusa que Carlisle me había venido a recoger. Edward, aparentemente, se quedo a esperarme, pero en cuanto me desplacé para el lugar supe que él ya me estaba siguiendo. Recogí las bolsas mientras observaba el lamentable estado de Jessica y Lauren y me despedí de Angela hasta el día siguiente en clase.

Después Edward insistió en entrar en un centro comercial y me compró una blusa muy parecida a la que yo llevaba. Había notado que se había comprado unos pantalones nuevos y se había quitado todo rastro de sangre seca.

Silenciosamente le seguí al coche y salimos de Port Angeles creando una atmósfera de silencio que ninguno de los dos rompería hasta que él me hizo la pregunta del millón.

Intenté hacer una maniobra evasiva al no tener una respuesta coherente que ofrecerle.

-¿Que clase de música tienes puesta?-Enarqué una ceja divertida al escuchar la anticuada música de alguna cadena de la época de mi abuelo. Fui a cambiarla pero él agarró mi muñeca antes de que pudiese acercar mi mano siquiera.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta y por tu bien espero que sea coherente-Su tono no admitía replicas.

Para defenderme decidí atacar y ponerme agresiva.

-Vale-Me enfurruñé-No tengo ni idea de porque hago tonterías. No sé como explicártelo de manera coherente y soy una humana inestable y alocada, ¿Te sirve esa explicación?-Inquirí picajosa.

No pareció gustarle, ya que fijo la vista al frente haciendo como si se concentrase en conducir aunque realmente no lo necesitase. Podía ver sus nudillos tensos mientras agarraba el volante.

-¿Tu locura transitoria explica todo?-Preguntó mordazmente. Estaba a punto de estallar.

Me pasé varias veces las manos por el pelo para que las emociones encontradas que embargaban mi interior no saliesen a flote. Pero al final acabe por estallar.

-¡Solo quería una maldita experiencia humana!-Grité impotente y las lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de mis ojos-Está muy bien eso de ir de compras con Alice y Esme, comentar una película con Jasper, jugar al ajedrez con Carlisle, y golpear un saco de boxeo con Emmett… pero por una vez, ¡Una maldita vez!... quería hacer una compra en donde viese una cifra mas baja de cien dolares, ya que tenía la esperanza de que ese dinero saliese de mi bolsillo y también quería comer una hamburguesa con patatas o una pizza o cualquier tipo de comida basura acompañado de un enorme helado de chocolate con nata o un crepe con sirope de caramelo, sin que nadie te mire extraño por ello. También quería saber que era hacer algo que me elevase los estrógenos…no pretendía meterme en ningún lío. No tenía ni idea de la mente tan retorcida de Jessica y Lauren…yo no leo la mente de la gente… ¡Vale!...Tal vez tenía que haber sospechado de ellas, pero vosotros no cesáis de repetirme que soy humana. Pero a veces pienso que estoy más en una catacumba que en el mundo al que teóricamente pertenezco. Necesitaba algo para sentir que era humana.

Mientras me desahogaba, Edward hizo el inesperado gesto de frenar repentinamente y estuve a punto de darme contra el parabrisas.

Iba a empezar a protestar que si estaba loco cuando fijó sus ojos en mí y vi que estos oscurecían progresivamente. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. La mascara de sus perfectos modales empezaba a desquebrajarse.

-¿Asi que hay momentos en los que sientes que estás en una catacumba?-Emitió una carcajada histriónica y amarga para luego contraer la cara de la ira que sentía- ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTANDO EN ESA CATACUMBA ES LA UNICA MANERA QUE TIENES DE SOBREVIVIR?-Me rugió mientras me aferraba asustada a los asientos de cuero del coche- ¿ ACASO HAS PENSADO EN TODOS LOS SACRIFICIOS QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO POR TI ,PARA QUE TU, EN TU ESTUPIDA REVOLUCION DE HORMONAS Y REBELDIA ADOLESCENTES, LO ESTROPEES TODO? ¿NO SABES QUE CARLISLE RESPONDE CON SU CABEZA ANTE LESLAT POR TU SEGURIDAD?-Tomó algo de aire para continuar con un tono más suave pero, no por ello, más calmado-Esto no lo hacemos para torturarte, aunque pienses lo contrario. ¿Que hubiera pasado si en lugar de ser un pobre diablo, se hubiera tratado de los Vulturis, Bella?

Me acordé de los ojos rojos que habia visto a lo largo de la tarde y preferí no comentarle nada a Edward. Esta vez noté como una lágrima me quemaba las mejillas.

-Lo siento-Musité.

-Creo que no-Siseo-No solo has desobedecido a Carlisle y te has puesto en peligro-Se paró un momento para intentar asimilar lo que tenia que decir-…Has estado a punto de…estropear casi cien años de esfuerzos de Carlisle en menos de cinco minutos…-De repente la angustia le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su voz se convirtió en un susurro-…Es muy fácil, más de lo que te piensas, cruzar la línea entre el bien y el mal.

Sentí que los ojos se me iban a salir de mis orbitas al oírle. Mi mente asimilo la información lentamente, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó mucho mas rápido y le cogi por las muñecas. Ese gesto hizo que reaccionase e intentase alejar todo lo lejos que podía del coche, pero yo se lo impedí.

-Tú…no lo hubieras matado, ¿Verdad? Te hubieras detenido a tiempo-No lo podía creer y necesitaba que Edward me lo confirmase.

Edward desvió la vista de mis ojos y agachó la cabeza.

Cuando habló, lo hizo muy rápido y en un susurro por lo que me tuve que concentrar para oír lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No sé como lo hice…pero fue tan tentador…tener el poder en mis manos y estrujarle el cuello y el cráneo a ese cabrón malnacido-Su rostro se crispó-… ¡Tú no sabes lo que es meterse en su sucia mente y ver lo que estaba pensando hacer contigo!-Empecé a temblar cuando su voz se elevaba cada vez más. Jamás me había sentido tan impotente-…Y en esos cinco minutos, en los que…-se estremeció-estuve a punto de sucumbir por lo que he estado más de ochenta años evitando y controlando-después se volvio a reír histérico-…creí que era fuerte pero, me he equivocado, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que yo…-volvio a reírse sin alegria y echo su cabeza en el cabecero para respirar y relajarse.

Comprendí lo que Edward habia visto y que si hubiera sido muy capaz de matarle…si yo misma estuve a punto…el también…daba igual su dieta y sus principios éticos, la naturaleza de un vampiro le dictaba matar y en ese momento, Edward se había comportado como su naturaleza le había dictado.

Mi mente dibujo la imagen de Edward con las alas de un ángel, pero a medida que se iba volviendo mas nítida la imagen, vi como las plumas de sus alas se iban cayendo al suelo y al levantar la vista, observé las alas rotas y el pelo, la cara y el torso de Edward manchados de sangre.

Sin poder reprimirlo, emití un grito histérico y las lágrimas se me desbordaron de mis ojos, acompañadas por sollozos que rompían mi garganta.

Las facciones de Edward cambiaron de coléricas a un gesto de dolor desgarrador e hizo una tentativa de acercar su mano a mi rostro, pero al alzar una mano al aire, esta se quedo inmóvil. En su lugar acerco su rostro al mío y cuando sus labios estuvieron cerca de mi oído, me susurró como si me fuera a cantar una nana.

-No te preocupes, mientras yo este contigo nadie te hará daño. Te protegeré de todo…incluso de mi mismo-Se juró más para el que para mí.

-¿Tú crees que estoy llorando por que tenía miedo a que ese tipo…me violase?

Para entonces ya me había recuperado levemente y tenia uso de mis capacidades mentales o eso creía.

-¿Entonces?-Inquirió sorprendido.

-Lloro por ti-Le confesé con la voz trémula y agachando la cabeza-Yo hubiera podido soportar la vergüenza de ser violada de alguna forma u otra, pero no podría vivir en paz conmigo misma sabiendo que tus manos están manchadas de sangre y mucho menos por defenderme. Tú no has matado a nadie y no quiero que eso cambie.

-Eso no lo sabes-Me espetó con voz dura.

-Estoy convencida al cien por cien. Tú no eres la clase de ser vil que arrebatarías la vida a un inocente.

Miro por la ventanilla sin ver realmente para luego musitar.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-Admitió-Yo nunca he matado a una persona…inocente-Añadió con un énfasis especial cuando dijo "inocente" que yo preferí ignorar, pero al rato su expresión volvio a adquirir tintes de ira y me agarró con fuerza las muñecas, sin llegarme hacerme realmente daño- Pero no quiero, más bien te prohíbo, que vuelvas a decir que prefieres que alguien te viole a que yo me manche las manos de sangre. Es más, no quiero que vuelvas a derramar una sola lágrima por mí. Soy la criatura que menos se las merece, ¿Lo has entendido?

Negué con la cabeza mientras los restos de mis lágrimas me bañaban la cara. El resoplo furioso al ver que no iba por donde el quería.

-Soy una criatura fría, oscura, la noche es mi refugio, mi cuerpo no contiene un aliento de vida, mi alma esta corrompida hasta las entrañas y mi inmóvil corazón no sabe lo que es la piedad. Deberías saberlo, tú mejor que nadie.

-Eres un estupido-Le escupí las palabras-Te asusta admitir que sientes algo por los demás y te refugias en tu egoísmo y tu autoculpabilidad. Te has empezado a dar cuenta que no estás solo en el mundo y que para mas inri, te preocupas por ellos. A mí no me engañas, Edward Cullen.

Entrecerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Estaba empezando a ceder, pero no se quiso dar por vencido y no darme la última palabra a mí.

-Un consejo-Repuso en tono de advertencia-Jamás entregues tu corazon a un vampiro. Lo destrozara, te hará sangrar de desolación y su devastación te hará revolverte en un dolor que no te dejara levantarte. Créeme cuando te digo que tenemos armas más mortíferas que nuestros dientes.

Pero no me deje avasallar por sus palabras, me sorbí los mocos, me sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de su cazadora y acercándome a su oído le desafié.

-Este es el trato-Susurré-Tú me salvas de todos los peligros que me puedan surgir y yo te salvo a ti de todos tus demonios incluyéndote a ti. Como me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, que no te dejare caer.

Le oí reírse con un toque de amargura pero algo me decía que había aceptado nuestro extraño pacto.

-Bella-Me llamó de repente sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Para entonces ya estábamos conduciendo a su velocidad habitual, por lo tanto supuse que estaba de mejor humor-¿Como que no te pudiste defender de un humano que ademas estaba a tope de droga y alcohol? Creo que si me hubiese bebido su sangre en ese momento, tendría un buen colocón-Me reí con él, aunque luego me miró extrañado y algo preocupado- Puedes hacer frente a un vampiro y ahora te tengo que defender de un humano, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Volví a mirar por la ventana para que no viese que me estaba ruborizando, algo completamente inútil ya que el olería mi sangre corriendo por mis venas.

-He tenido un mal día-Le expliqué con evasivas.

-Un mal día para un cazavampiros significa la muerte-Meneó la cabeza mientras yo volvía la vista a su rostro. Mala idea. Cuando lo hice me di cuenta de lo endiabladamente guapo que era- Aunque tú sueles cometer errores muy tontos, pero en lo básico no sueles fallar. Tienes que tener una explicación mejor para que un humano borracho y drogado te haya cogido desprevenida-Me empezó a mirar con ojos tiernos y empezó a dibujar una sonrisa torcida que hacia que no me pudiese resistir por mas tiempo a mantener la cabeza en mi sitio.

-Cuando le rompí el tabique nasal, empezó a sangrar y me dio nauseas el olor-Admití con mucho bochorno ¿Pensaría que era una cobarde o una cazavampiros mediocre?-Me caí redonda al suelo y perdí el conocimiento-Omití mis extrañas sensaciones sobre la mujer que veía en mis delirios y mi extraño viaje a otra época. No quería que pensase que estaba loca. Mas de lo que me suponía.

-¿Te mareas con la sangre?-Preguntó sorprendido y divertido.

-No me mareo con la visión de la sangre, solo con su olor-Le corregí. Luego arrugué la nariz con asco- Huele a oxido y a sal. No puedo entender como a los vampiros les puede gustar eso-Solté sin pensármelo demasiado aunque luego me acorde que Edward estaba conmigo.

-Creo que los pobres vampiros no pueden evitar alimentarse de lo unico que pueden metabolizar. No es una dieta muy variada, pero algo tendremos que hacer-Su voz tenía un matiz burlón y cuando le miré su sonrisa se había ensanchado. Me alegré que no estuviese ofendido.

Luego agaché la cabeza para añadir lo más vergonzoso de todo.

-Para evitar que me besase-Odiaba recordar los detalles de mi humillante tarde-tuve que morderle el labio y empezó a sangrar…

-Por eso tenías sangre de ese tipo en tus labios-Asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación.

-Y yo me tragué un poco de sangre y…

-¿Y estuviste a punto de vomitarle encima?-aventuró divertido.

-No me pareció un sabor tan desagradable-Admití mientras se le abrían los ojos de la sorpresa ante mi revelación-Incluso creo que era sabrosa.

-¿Sabrosa?-preguntó con énfasis incrédulo y burlón.

Asentí algo cortada.

Meneó la cabeza, divertido.

-Creo que vivir con siete vampiros te ha afectado al cerebro. Tienes una autosugestión muy fuerte. Será mejor que no cuente esto a Emmett, porque si no tendremos que aguantar sus tonterías durante mucho tiempo-Puso los ojos en blanco.

Después se rió un buen rato. Definitivamente, su humor había cambiado considerablemente.

-¿Como me encontraste?-Pregunté aprovechando su buen humor.

Me miró como si no me conociese y volvio a poner los ojos en blanco. Después se volvio a reír otra vez.

-Alice-No caer en eso era ser muy estupida.

-Nunca subestimes su poder-Me advirtió divertido-¿Acaso no sabes que se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo? Y más aun si se tiene una hermana psíquica.

Me volvio a mirar más serio y mientras conducía.

-He tenido a Alice loca pidiéndola, más bien, exigiéndola que te estuviese vigilando durante todo el fin de semana-Confesó avergonzado como si hubiera cometido alguna falta-Ha sido un fin de semana muy largo. No es que desconfiase de Carlisle ni de Esme, pero conociéndote, intuía que no te escaparías del fin de semana tan bien. Al principio estaba sorprendido que hubieras escapado cuatro días sin meterte en follones y empecé a pensar que era un paranoico. Solo siento haber metido ese bate de base ball a Emmett por la boca para que se callase-Frunció el entrecejo un momento-No, si en el fondo se lo merecía y también que le haya partido un árbol en su cabeza. Era un árbol pequeño-Me prometio cuando vio que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par-Además no le he hecho ningún daño irreparable. Las neuronas no le funcionaban desde hace mucho, pero odio que diga cosas que no le inmiscuyen a él-Suspiró con resignación-Pero admito que he puesto a mis hermanos de los nervios. He dejado escapar dos pumas y he hecho que Jasper perdiese su caza un par de veces. Cuando jugábamos al base ball, al correr me he tropezado con Rosalie y la he hecho caer en el barro. Me ha mirado mal durante todo el fin de semana y Alice se volvio histérica cuando vio que Esme te llevaba de compras y juro que se vengaría de esta-Confesó avergonzado aunque se reía tenuemente al recordar el enfado de Alice pero comenzó a reírse más fuerte al ver mi cara al imaginarme lo que me tocaba con Alice en cuanto volviese a casa-Ha prometido que el sábado te llevara de compras-Me advirtió divertido y con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Mi corazón se paró y una decepción enorme me embargó. Ese fin de semana me iba con él a Seattle pero parecía que estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para suspenderlo.

Debio advertir mi pena, porque se volvio a reír.

-Pero ya le he advertido que este fin de semana eres mía-Me consoló-¿Recuerdas? Es nuestra cita de primavera. La chica invita. Alice se tendrá que conformar con otro día. Aunque ten por seguro que se cogera más días como compensación.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a ir a Seattle después de todo?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz para que mis esperanzas no se desvaneciesen.

-Te lo he prometido, ¿No?-Me aseguró-Pero te pondré unas esposas y me las pondré en mi muñeca para que estes al alcance de mi vista y no se te permita alejarte más de cinco milímetros de mi presencia-Sonrió al decírmelo pero percibí algo en sus ojos que me indicaba que lo intentaría poner en practica si pudiese.

-Me estabas contando como supiste que estaba en peligro-Le recordé mientras los rasgos de su cara iban cambiando de divertidos a fastidiados.

Miro un momento por la ventana y después continúo.

-Después de fastidiar un poco a mis hermanos, Alice nos informó sobre el parte meteorológico y comprendimos que el miércoles ya no haría sol y que era hora de volver a casa. Una parte de mí, lo estaba deseando-suspiró.

-¿Donde fuisteis?-Le interrumpí, curiosa.

- A 25 Km del Death Valley, en el sudeste de California-Me informó de manera impersonal- Sitio con mucho sol, ningún humano alrededor y con pumas de sangre muy sabrosa. Estaba harto de los osos.

-¿Tan lejos?-me levanté de mi asiento, muy sorprendida. ¿Como habían podido recorrer la distancia desde California a Forks en tan poco tiempo?

-Los pumas lo merecen. Ademas no hay nada imposible para mí, ¿Acaso lo dudabas?-Me miró burlón y decidió seguir contándome la visión de Alice- Estaba conduciendo y ya estábamos a medio camino de Forks, cuando Alice vio que te montabas en el coche de Jessica y decidías ir a Port Angeles sin el permiso de Carlisle y saltándote las clases-Me miró furibundo y yo me encogí los hombros resignada.

-Carlisle me había dado libertad de movimientos-Alegué en mi defensa.

-Tengo entendido que Carlisle dijo que podías ir sola por el pueblo, eso no incluya que te escaparas cien kilómetros más de lo permitido-Me regañó como si fuera mi padre-Y una cosa es que te echen una mano y tú cojas un brazo. En fin…Al principio pensé que aun no lo habías hecho, ya que la visión de Alice no era muy específica, y que te podía pillar a tiempo antes de que cometieras semejante locura. Pero cuando llegamos a casa y Carlisle me comentó que te habías ido a estudiar con Jessica, Lauren y Angela, empecé a maldecirme, tirarme de los pelos y retener mis impulsos de pegar un puñetazo a Carlisle por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente por una mocosa humana que apenas se había quitado las dos coletas y había dejado de jugar con las muñecas en tan poco tiempo. Pero como Alice no veía nada malo, decidí quedarme a esperarte sentado y cruzado de brazos, ensayando la bronca que te iba a echar-Entrecerró los ojos cuando me lo contó y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta-…Pero cuando la visión de Alice cambió y pude ver en su mente como te metías en un callejón sin salida y como ese…-emitió un gruñido-…te empezaba a seguir y sacaba una navaja-siseo furioso-Salté del sofá todo lo rápido que pude, dejándome dominar por la ira, no lo recuerdo bien pero creo que pegué un empujón a Carlisle para que me dejase pasar sin preocuparme demasiado por lo que me decía, me dirigí al garaje, cogi el coche más rápido y me puse a conducir a casi trescientos kilómetros por hora. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente y tan rabioso…Ni siquiera me importó arrancar un árbol de raíz, saltarme cinco stops y diez semáforos en verde y casi atropellar a un pobre guardia que lo unico que pretendía era ponerme una multa por exceso de velocidad…Pero batí mi propio record y llegué a Port angeles en menos de 15 minutos…después lo mas difícil era buscarte con el sol aun sin ponerse…estuve a punto de romper las normas y salir a plena luz del día…-No pude reprimir un gesto de horror al imaginarme lo que le había estado a punto de costar a Edward mi "pequeña" escapada- Por suerte recordé que Alice te habia visto en un callejón oscuro y solo hay un sitio en Port Angeles que reúna esas condiciones. Conduje hasta allí y luego me limité a seguir tu olor, que me pareció mucho más intenso en uno de los callejones. "Buena señal", me dije. Eso significaba que estabas cerca, pero había un olor más allí y era sangre, que por suerte no era la tuya. Estaba muy cerca y mientras corría, suplique que no fuera muy tarde y entonces encontre a ese tipo a punto de desabrocharse la cremallera del pantalón y pegarte una paliza…-Se trabó con las palabras y no pudo continuar debido a la angustia. Se puso las manos en su atormentado rostro.

-Lo siento muchísimo-Se me trabó a mí también la voz y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos-No volveré a hacerte pasar por esto otra vez…-Le juré.

Me miro furioso un momento, haciendo que se me hiciese un nudo en el estomago, pero después sus ojos volvieron a su habitual color caramelo.

-Ya me encargare yo que no vuelvas a hacer de la tuyas-me aseguró.

-Gracias-Musité.

Parecía que se concentraba en conducir otra vez, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que sonreía.

-Gracias a ti-rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué?-Aquello me pilló con la guardia baja. No me lo esperaba.

-Por refrenar a mi monstruo-Me explicó avergonzado de su debilidad-Si tú no hubieras estado allí, yo…

Estuve a punto de vencer la distancia entre nosotros intentando acariciar su cara pero no supe como se lo iba a tomar.

-Siempre que me necesites-Le prometí-Pienso cumplir mi parte del trato hasta el final.

Me acomodé en el cabecero del asiento aspirando el olor a cuero con la esperanza de captar su aroma, pero de repente los asientos me resultaron familiares y cuando vi el emblema de la casa "Audi" lo comprendí.

-¡Edward, me has cogido el coche sin permiso!-Exclamé muy enfadada al comprobar el poco respeto que tenía hacia la propiedad de los demás.

El pareció que no se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho.

-En primer lugar, necesitaba un coche rápido para llegar a Port Angeles y no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar, por lo que cogi el primero que tenía al alcance.

-Pero para eso has tenido que entrar en mi cuarto a coger las llaves-Protesté.

-Me gusta tu coche y me da mucha pena que no le saques del garaje.

-Pero si no me dejas conducir nunca.

-Porque vas a paso de tortuga. Eso no se le puede hacer a un coche como este.

-Tampoco hace falta que les quemes las llantas de aleación ni las ruedas.

-¡Bah!-Me hizo burla como un niño pequeño-¡Quejica! Este coche necesita alguien que hable su mismo idioma y sepa comprenderlo.

-Me recuerdas a Robert Reford en "El hombre que susurraba al oído de los caballos".

-Con los coches hay que tener psicología-Me comentó divertido-¿Verdad, Chiquitín?-Empezó a susurrar al coche con ternura-¿Quien es el que te lava una vez por semana a ti?, ¿Quien es el que te lleva a ti a pasar la ITV? ¿Quien es el que te da el combustible menos contaminante y de paso mejor para ti? ¿Quien es el que te saca a pasear todos los días? ¿Quien es el que te da cera cada quince dias? ¿Quien es el que te protege a ti de los rayones de los estupidos conductores de tercera clase? ¿Quien le dice a tía Rose que te deje en las mejores condiciones? ¿Quien es la niña de mis ojos?

No me lo podía creer. Mimaba más a mi coche que a mí.

-Empiezo a pensar que te preocupa mas mi coche que yo-Alegué algo ofendida.

-El y yo hablamos el mismo idioma y no nos peleamos-replicó divertido-Creo que es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

-Cretino-Le insulté.

Se limitó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa con tus coches?-Inquirí algo borde debido a la situación-Se supone que ya tenías que tener el Volvo desde hace un mes.

Me miró con rencor, lo que atribuí al episodio de su coche y su nueva pintura.

-Hace un mes fui al taller donde me lo arreglaban y el dueño de este me dijo que ya lo tenía arreglado y que había quedado como nuevo, pero que me iba a costar dos mil dolares. La verdad que no me importaba demasiado con tal de ver a mi chico otra vez. Pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro que la preciosa pintura plateada de mi chico ha sido sustituida por una de color rojo chillón-Puso cara de horror como si hubiera visto una película de terror-¡Ese tío pretendía matarme de un infarto cardiaco!

-Dudo que lo consiguiese- Repusé irónica.

-Pues te aseguro que casi lo consigue-Chirrió con los dientes y no pude evitar reírme al imaginarme su cara al ver su preciado volvo de color rojo brillante chillón estilo años setenta-Su estupidez mental me va a costar otros dos mil dolares más.

-¿Y por que no le dejas de color rojo?-Le pregunte picándole un poco sabiendo el bufido que emitiría ante la mención de su apreciado volvo.

Puso cara como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

-¿Un Volvo S60R pintado de rojo como una fulana barata?-Le costaba respirar solo de imaginárselo- ¿Y tú eres dueña de un maravilloso Audi A8? ¡Que mal gusto tienes! ¡Dios da pan a los que no tienen dientes! Casi hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado con la pintura que tú le hiciste.

-Bueno, aun puedo hacerlo con tu Aston Martin, si me das permiso-No pude evitar picarle un poco.

-Hazlo y no volverás a ver la luz del sol-Me amenazó.

-Bah-Le ignoré-A proposito, ¿Cuando recuperes tu maravilloso Volvo, me devolverás mi Audi?-Algo me decía que yo no montaría ese coche a no ser que fuera de copiloto. Ya había sintonizado su emisora favorita en mi radio, lo cual significaba que ya había marcado su territorio en ese coche.

-Es demasiado coche para ti-se burló-Tiene un carácter muy especial y hay que saber como tratarlo.

-Una lastima que sea de color negro en lugar de plateado-Repuse sarcástica.

-Pequeño defectillo sin importancia. Lo voy a querer igual-Me aseguró.

-Eres imposible-Me crucé de brazos, resignada por perder mi coche.

-Si me prometes ir a más de cien por hora, te lo dejare coger algun día-Me prometió.

-Muchas gracias-Le contesté mordazmente.

-¿Que es lo que has ido a comprar?-señaló con la cabeza la bolsa que había detrás.

De repente, me acordé de mis escasas compras y de lo que se trataba y me ruboricé.

-Nada-Susurré notando un calor horroroso en las orejas.

Me miró divertido y escéptico.

-Si no fuera "nada" no estarías así-Especuló-¡Anda, se buena y enséñamelo!

-¡No!

-Por favor-Me suplicó, poniendo ojitos tiernos.

-No es de tu incumbencia, cotilla-Susurré enfadada aunque estaba a punto de ceder-¡Edward, estate quieto y conduce!-Le ordené en cuanto vi que no estaba en el volante, sino dado la vuelta a los asientos traseros y cogiendo la bolsa donde yo tenía mis compras-¡Edward, deja esa bolsa donde está!-estaba otra vez en el asiento del conductor pero metiendo las narices donde no le importaba, o lo que era lo mismo, en mi bolsa-¡Edward, saca las narices de esa bolsa!-Se empezaba a parecer a una suplica y ya cuando se empezó a reír y metió la mano en la bolsa, me llevé las manos a la cabeza-¡ Eres un capullo!-Me parecía a una niña pequeña enfurruñada que amenazaba con dejar de respirar.

Edward sacó las bragas verdes de patitos y las observó como si fuese la cosa mas divertida que nunca había visto. Se empezó a carcajear.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-Me enfurruñé-¿Que a parte de ser un vampiro, eres un cotilla y un voyerista?-Empezaba a pensar que toda mi sangre estaba en mi cabeza, y no era porque estuviese acalorada. La vergüenza que estaba pasando me impedía darle una paliza.

-Es que imaginarte con eso, me hace pensar en tu lado tierno-Me miró dulcemente-Y me ha sorprendido que tú lo tengas.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no soy femenina?-No sabía que me pasaba, ya que tenía más que asumido que no era nada femenina, pero me molestó de forma muy punzante que Edward me lo confirmase.

-No entiendo a los humanos-Meneó la cabeza confuso e intrigado-Bueno la verdad es que tampoco entiendo a Rosalie y a Emmett, ¿Por qué tanta molestia en esmerarse con la ropa interior cuando están pensando en eso?-se encogio de hombros-Pero si la ropa interior molesta en momentos como esos.

-Yo no se que decirte…-Me parecía increíble estar hablando de estos temas con un vampiro que no era Leslat y lo peor de todo, un vampiro chico-…supongo que será parte del juego de la seducción.

-Pues que raro-frunció el ceño-Os complicáis la vida con cosas tan banales-Puso los ojos en blanco-Con lo encantadora que tienes que estar con estas braguitas-Las agito para enseñármelas mientras yo me tapaba la cara- ¿O acaso pretendías seducirme con esto?-Se rió al sacar mi conjunto de sujetador y tanga negro.

Intenté sobre ponerme al bochorno como pude.

-No pensaba en ti cuando me las compré…-siseé furiosa y abochornada. Estaba a punto de darme una lipotimia por su culpa.

El ignoró mi comentario.

-Pues para tu información, te diré que me pareces mucho mas dulce y sexy-puso énfasis en la palabra "sexy" con las braguitas de patitos-Te dan un aire tan inocente. Aunque me gusta como el negro resalta tu piel-Me susurró sugerentemente-La verdad que me gusta más el color azul en contraste con tu piel, pero el negro tampoco me disgusta. Pero claro, mi opinión no cuenta.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir como el aleteo de las alas de un colibrí. A él parecía divertida la situación.

-Hazme un favor y cuando decidas llevar ese conjunto, avísame-Me dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-Ya estaba notando como empezaba a tener una taquicardia.

Se volvio a reír por enésima vez en lo que llevábamos de trayecto.

-Porque asi iremos a juego-Le vi subirse su camisa, bajarse levemente la cinturilla de su pantalón vaquero y subirse la goma de su bóxer de color negro.

Y negro fue el ultimo color que vi, antes de que mis pulsaciones se acelerasen a ritmos sobrehumanos y mi mente se nublase de pensamientos muy poco castos. Después no pude recordar nada más.

Me estaba medio despertando cuando me percaté que estaba tumbada en un sofá de cuero blanco. Ya sabía donde me encontraba y ver encima de mí el hermoso rostro de Carlisle examinándome con preocupación, me confirmó mis sospechas.

-Bella, ¿Como estás?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Carlisle-Le susurré con voz pastosa-La próxima vez que el cretino de tu hijo quiera provocarme un estado de coma, le dices que no se quede a medias y lo enseñe todo. Por lo menos moriré feliz.

Y volví a sumergirme en mi estado de letargo mientras que lo último que oía era la voz de Edward dirigirse a Carlisle preocupado.

-Lo ves Carlisle, está delirando.

Cuando oí "Bury me inside your heart" de HIM, supe que mi conciencia estaba volviendo a mi cuerpo, a pesar que parecía que tenía a Valo cantando en la misma habitación. Me extraño oler a cuero mezclado con un olor suave y fresco. De lo unico que me pude percatar, era que no estaba en mi habitación. Cuando mi vista volvio a ser la de siempre, me fijé que estaba tumbada en un sofá de cuero negro. Moví la cabeza confundida y me seguí fijando en los detalles de la habitación.

Lo primero que vi en el suelo fue una alfombra de tonos dorados que cubría todo el suelo y al ir alzando la vista, vi que las paredes estaban cubiertas, en su totalidad, por una tela de color negro. Cuando en una esquina vi un equipo muy sofisticado de música, comprendí que el decorado era para mejorar la acústica. Cuando volví la visión al lado oeste de esta, descubrí con sorpresa un gran estante repleto de discos, desde los antiguos de vinilo hasta los CD digitales. Esa estantería sería la envidia de cualquier centro comercial decente. En cada balda había unas etiquetas que indicaban un año. Supuse que era por su año de salida al mercado o el año en que se compraron. Me acerqué para contemplar esa maravilla y me quedé levemente sorprendida al ver un disco de la "Boheme" de 1925. Mientras iba caminando, me fije que al lado del estante había una puerta, que supuse que era el cuarto de baño y en ese momento la luz estaba encendida, por lo que, no me atreví a abrir la puerta para investigar. De el salía un olor a hierba fresca muy agradable mezclado con un extraño vaho. Alguien se estaba duchando.

En una esquina, había una mesa de estudio que tenía un ordenador en funcionamiento, un viejo tocadiscos y una pila de libros. Me hizo gracia ver en una de las paredes dos diplomas de la universidad de Harvard y una enorme banda perteneciente a los "Chicago Bulls".

La parte posterior del cuarto coincidía con en el enorme ventanal del comedor y desde ella se podía ver el maravilloso espectáculo del meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. A pesar que ya era noche cerrada, me impresionó la belleza de ese terreno virgen y más aun en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba tan cegada con la luz del sol, que no me había dado cuenta de la belleza oculta de la noche. Debía ser que estaba tan absorbida por la oscuridad que no me había percatado aun de su singular encanto. Aquello me recordó a una frase que me decía mi madre.

"Si por la noche lloras por no poder ver el sol, las lágrimas te impedirán dejar ver las estrellas"

-Bonito paisaje-Alguien me habló por la espalda y ni siquiera me sobresalte ya que me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su silencio y el sonido de su voz era lo que más me tranquilizaba. Me preguntaba como lo hacía. Parecía que le conocía de toda la vida, en lugar de apenas tres meses.

No le contesté estando embelesada por el paisaje y la música de HIM.

-Aunque creo que de noche no se podrá apreciar gran cosa-Musitó con un toque nostalgico en su voz.

-También es hermoso a su manera. La noche tiene una magia especial.

Note que se reía un poco.

-Cierto-Me dio la razón- Es la hora en que las madres les dicen a los niños que si no se acuestan, un monstruo malo vendrá a secuestrarlos y el pobre niño asustado mira debajo de la cama, preguntándose quien se lo llevara antes, el monstruo del armario o la bruja que salga del espejo.

-Que infancia mas traumática la tuya.

-¡Que va!-casi podía sentir como se le ponían los ojos en blanco para luego volver de nuevo a un estado de melancolia ya propio de el- Creo que fue el periodo más feliz de mi vida, o por lo menos el que yo recuerdo más feliz.

Decidí no seguirle el juego para no hundirle en la nostalgia. Se me helaba el alma verle tan triste.

-En la noche no solo hay monstruos-Le debatí- ¿Acaso no sabes que los mejores besos se dan a la luz de la luna?

-¡Vaya!... Si tienes faceta romántica desconocida. Eres más compleja de lo que yo pensaba-Eso hizo que su humor mejorase notablemente.

Me di la vuelta y contuve un gemido al ver que tenía el pelo mojado y despeinado, una camiseta de tirantes negra que no se le ajustaba del todo a su cuerpo pero le dejaba entrever sus perfectas líneas y el color oscuro contrastaba con el blanco de su piel y todo ello acompañado por unos pantalones de chándal gris. No quise imaginarme la cara de pánfila que se me quedaría al verlo de esta guisa.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Me preguntó preocupado y luego se miró la ropa al comprender que le estaba mirando fijamente- ¿Tan mal estoy? Aunque yo no duerma, necesito ropa para estar cómodo en casa-Luego sonrió picaramente- La verdad que estoy mas cómodo desnudo, pero habiendo damas delante no es cuestión-Añadió con un toque distinguido y levemente inocente.

-Por mí no te cortes-solté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza-Quiero decir que tú en tu casa y en tu cuarto puedes hacer lo que quieras-Intenté arreglarlo cuando empezó a mirarme con cara de que había perdido un tornillo. Me ruboricé y el se echo a reír de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera verlo, ya estaba sentado en el sofá y le daba ligeros golpecitos para que yo me sentara. La música de HIM lo inundaba todo.

"Let me wake up in your arms Hear you say it's not alright  
Let me be so dead and gone  
So far away from life  
close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart"

Le oí cantar mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-Creo que te he creado un mal hábito y te he viciado con HIM-Le advertí.

-Es un vicio bueno. Me encanta esta cancion-Musitó otra vez con nostalgia.

-Me parece muy triste-Le contradije- Le esta diciendo que no le importa que lo abandone con tal que le lleve en su corazón. ¿Que clase de amor es el que le pide que se aleje de él? Cuando amas a una persona, lo unico que quieres es estar cerca de ella.

-Eso solo ocurre en las primeras fases del enamoramiento-Me contradijo Edward con una nota amarga en la voz-Todo es muy bonito al principio, pero cuando se ama a una persona, se hace todo lo que este en su mano por su bienestar. Incluso si la distancia entre ambos es lo más conveniente…incluso si la tienes dañar, incluso si tienes que renunciar a algo bueno para obtener un bien mayor…

Suspiré porque en el fondo admitía que él tenía razón en una parte.

-El amor es el funeral para el corazón-Musité parafraseando a HIM-Por eso yo nunca me enamorare-Dije enérgicamente decidida ante su rostro de incredulidad-No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie…yo no…

Se rió de mí, pero su risa parecia que desprendía hiel.

-Solo tienes diecisiete años y no sabes nada de la vida y del amor-Me recriminó burlón.

-Hablo el experto-Le repliqué picajosa.

-Tienes razón-admitió levemente divertido-Podría vivir otros cien años más y jamás entender la complejidad de las relaciones humanas.

-La verdad que si son complicadas-Le di la razón- Pero mira Carlisle con Esme, Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice. Ellos lo han conseguido. Eso significa que hay esperanza para dos seres solitarios como nosotros.

Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ya me lo dirás cuando se te crucé una chica y pierdas la cabeza por ella-Le dije con tono de abuelita que regañaba a su nieto travieso-Te acordaras de mí cuando la conozcas y no te la puedas quitar de la mente.

Sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Puede que ese día este más cerca de lo que pensamos.

Mi canción favorita sonó de la nada. Me olvidé de Edward y me metí en mi mundo de ensoñación mientras tatareaba la canción.

"**Just one look into your eyes  
one look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful …**"

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vi que Edward me miraba fijamente con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

-Siempre la cantas-Me musitó suavemente para no romper la magia creada por la canción.

-Adoro esta cancion-Admití en su mismo tono de voz.

Me agarró de los hombros y en un ataque repentino de entusiasmo, me sugirió:

-Vamos a hacer algo humano.

Y dicho eso me cogio de la mano y me levantó del sofá casi en volandas. Después me puso enfrente de él y me hizo una burlona reverencia.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-pregunté no fiándome en absoluto de las intenciones de Edward.

-Creo que es una música estupenda para bailar-Me comentó divertido cogiéndome de la cintura cuando vio mi intento frustrado de escabullirme-¿Que es lo que te pasa?-exigió saber cuando vio mi cara de pánico.

-Odio bailar-Musité-Siempre me caigo y odio hacer el ridículo y encima delante tuya.

-No te preocupes por lo de hacer el ridículo delante mía. Estoy acostumbrado a verte perder los papeles-Le lancé una mirada envenenada-¡Vamos, tonta! Agarrate a mí-Me exigió mientras me pasaba sus frías manos por la cintura y mi espalda empezaba a sentir las cosquillas de su contacto con nuestra piel-En el fondo lo estás deseando.

-Cretino-Le insulté mientras pasaba mis brazos por el cuello.

Esta vez se rió con ganas y levemente pego mi cuerpo al suyo. Repentinamente lo separó otra vez y le oí suspirar algo frustrado.

-¿Algo va mal, Edward?-Pregunté preocupada.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza pero cuando vi que sus ojos se habían oscurecido lo comprendí.

-Ah-Me limité a decir e intente separar mis brazos de su cuello. Pero él me lo impidió.

-Es superable-Volvió a pegar mi cuerpo con el suyo otra vez.

No podía describir el millar de sensaciones que me invadían mientras sentía como me movía lentamente al ritmo que Edward marcaba. Era la primera vez que me gustaba bailar aunque en realidad lo unico que hacíamos era dar vueltas. A pesar que la cabeza me daba vueltas, no me sentía mareada en absoluto.

-No esta tan mal-Su aliento en el oído hizo que me sintiera ligera como una mariposa.

-No-Admití algo aletargada por el calor que recorría mi cuerpo. Aunque de repente una sospecha se cruzo en mi cabeza-¿No estarás pensando en llevarme al baile de primavera, Verdad?-fruncí el ceño algo recelosa.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se empezó a reír enérgicamente.

-No tenía pensado eso-Me prometio aunque se mordió los labios y sus ojos emitieron una chispa burlona- Ademas si vamos a Seattle, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo para el baile, por muy rápido que conduzca. A menos que suspendamos el viaje y vayamos al…

-¡NO!-Grité aterrorizada y él se rió con ojitos tiernos.

-Es una lastima, porque no bailas nada mal-Sonrió ante mi mirada asesina-Claro que eso depende de quien te saque a bailar. Pero tranquila, no había pensado en llevarte al baile de primavera-Señaló "primavera" con énfasis.

Decidi ignorarle y sin pretenderlo me fui apoyando en su hombro. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron sutilmente, pero no hizo un gesto de apartarse de mí o de atacarme. Por lo que supuse que no estaba disgustado con el gesto.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti-Musité de repente llena de curiosidad por averiguar cosas sobre él. A pesar de tener la sensación de conocerlo de toda la vida, había muchos huecos vacíos que necesitaba rellenar.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?-Pareció vacilar.

-Me resultas tan familiar y a la vez tan misterioso. Esa aura de misterio hace a los chicos muy sexys pero todo a su justa medida.

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos que guardar-Repuso secamente.

-No te estoy diciendo que me cuentes todos los detalles escabrosos de tu vida, pero por lo menos me gustaría saber algo sobre tus gustos, tu color favorito, tus hobbies…no se…algo para comenzar una amistad.

-¿Amistad?-Su sonrisa era burlona pero sus ojos inescrutables-Tu deberías saber cuan peligrosa puede llegar a ser nuestra amistad, pero si eso es lo que quieres-Se encogio de hombros-Seamos amigos hasta que te cuente algo tan aterrador que salgas corriendo lejos de mi presencia y tengas que dormir con la katana al lado de tu engendro macarra al que tú has bautizado "Little Lamb"

-Con "Little Lamb" no te metas-Me enfurruñé como una cría-Y no creo que me cuentes nada que yo no haya vivido-Le advertí-Estoy curada de espantos.

-Ya lo veremos-Me retó divertido

-Bueno, ¿Puedo empezar a preguntar?-Tenía un montón de preguntas por hacerle.

-Eh-Me paró los pies-¿Que tal si dejamos las preguntas para el sábado?-Me sugirió- Tendremos más tiempo. Te prometo contestar a todo lo que tú me preguntes siempre que no sea demasiado personal-Me prometió-Aunque si tú preguntas, yo también, ¿De acuerdo?-Estaba poniendo cláusulas a nuestro segundo trato de la noche.

Asentí y sonrió como respuesta.

-¿Que tal si ahora te quedas calladita y te concentras en la música?-Parecía un ruego aunque su voz sonaba divertida.

Me apoye en su hombro, aspirando su olor y sutilmente note como sus dedos pasaron por mi cabello. Sin pretenderlo realmente mi lengua cantaba la canción que mi mente ya había tatareado a miles de años luz de lo que lo estaba haciendo conscientemente.

Just one kiss and I'm alive  
one kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

¿Cuanto tiempo podría estar agarrada a Edward en una habitación en semi penumbras dando vueltas sin parar a ritmo de HIM? Mi parte más irracional, me pedía que este momento fuese eterno.

Just one touch and I'm on fire  
one touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Su tacto hacía que una parte de mi esencia volase muy lejos de ese cuarto y me encontrase en algun lugar muy lejano en donde nada ni nadie me pudiese hacer nada. No sabía como Edward conseguía ese efecto en mí.

Just one smile and I'm wild  
one smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

No me cansaría nunca de aspirar su delicioso olor. Era adictivo como una droga y con el unico efecto secundario que me derretía por él.

A duras penas entreabrí los ojos y vi que su perfecto hombro tenía una pequeña marca en forma de media luna muy parecida a la que tenía yo en mi muñeca. Supuse que era la cicatriz que le hizo Victoria al morderle. No pude evitar el impulso de rozarla con los dedos.

-Te duele-era una afirmación.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Es una parte de mí-Cuchicheo en mi oído suavemente.

Cuando se acerco vi que tenía otra en la parte más alta del cuello. Al ver que la miraba con angustia, se la tapó con el pelo disimuladamente.

-No recuerdo como me la hice-Repuso reticente. Supuse que la historia de esa cicatriz era una parte de su historia que censuraría.

- Siento que por mi culpa-Aun me dolía lo que habia pasado con Victoria-tengas una cicatriz para la colección.

Movió la cabeza, divertido.

-Lo de Victoria fue un accidente-Me exculpó-pero esta si te la debo a ti-Y me enseñó la muñeca donde vi que tenia una pequeña línea de color carne y al tocarla, me di cuenta que estaba a mas grados de temperatura que su piel.

Al ver que no podía hablar, él lo hizo por mí.

-Recuerdo de Alaska-Se lo tomó con humor.

-¿Yo te hice eso?-No me podía creer que no era tan invulnerable como había pensado.

-Creo que has descubierto mi criptonita-Se burló de mi expresión-Pero, ¿Que importa una cicatriz? Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo te rompí una pierna.

-Y estuviste a punto de beberte mi sangre-Eché más leña al fuego.

-Eso te pasa por hacer locuras en donde no debías estar-Contraatacó- ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una foto de un vampiro, sabiendo que cuando cazan son mas irracionales? Carlisle tiene razón, eres un milagro andante.

Arrugué el rostro con enfado y él quiso dar por zanjado el tema, poniéndome su níveo dedo en mi boca.

-No estropees este momento, ¿Vale?-No se atrevió a levantar su hermosa voz al nivel de un susurro y con un gesto de dolor contenido, rozó mis labios con sus dedos. Cerré los ojos par dejarme llevarme por las sensaciones que mi cuerpo me estaba produciendo. Posiblemente sería los últimos acordes de la guitarra de la cancion, pero me pareció que su aliento estaba a milímetros de mis labios.

-Edward, ¿Has visto a Bella por ahí?-La suave y moderada voz de Carlisle me sonó por primera vez atronadora, ya que me había acostumbrado al silencio. Cuando se encendió la luz, pareció que me cegaba-Se tiene que tomar el tylenol…-De repente nos miró sorprendido y avergonzado-Esto… parece que interrumpo.

-Tienes razón, Carlisle. Parece que interrumpes-Gruñó Edward separándose de mí bruscamente y sentándose en el sofá con gesto hosco.

Carlisle le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Cuándo será el día que no te vea protestando por algo?-se burló de él y luego se dirigio a mí-Bueno, jovencita. Tienes que tomarte esto. Al parecer te has liado una buena-Le cogí el vaso de agua con el tylenol, muy extrañada que estuviese de buen humor después de lo que había pasado en Port Angeles. Me sonreía pero luego frunció el ceño. Tragué saliva, pensando en la que iba a caerme, pero extrañamente, Carlisle se acercó a mí y ante mi sorpresa me levantó levemente mi blusa.

Estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo por pervertido cuando vi una enorme mancha malvácea sobre mis costillas. Me rozó levemente con sus dedos y me percaté del calor de la zona acompañado de un dolor punzante.

Edward parecía imperturbable cuando fije su vista en él, pero vi como se le crispaban los puños, supuse que debido al recuerdo de Port Angeles. Me pregunté que le habría contado a Carlisle.

-Menudo golpe te has dado con la puerta del coche-Me señaló Carlisle con un atisbo de preocupación, para luego sonreir con intención de tranquilizarme-Por suerte solo es superficial y te he puesto una crema antinflamatoria para que se te pase. Tomate el tylenol-Me ordenó- y luego descansa un poco. No deberías estudiar tanto-me recomendó dulcemente-Tú no lo necesitas y ademas luego te pasa lo que te pasa. Menos mal que Edward te fue a buscar y os fuisteis a dar un paseo. De todas formas, que ímpetu tenía Edward por verte-Me costó un segundo comprender que Edward no había dicho nada a Carlisle sobre mi escapada a Port Angeles. Esperaba haber puesto bien mi cara de pocker-Me alegro que por fin os llevéis bien-Sonrió de forma enigmática y Edward se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

Después de asegurase que habia tomado las medicinas, me acaricio el pelo y se dispuso a irse, no sin dar recomendaciones a Edward.

-Asegúrate que esta muchacha se acueste pronto-le aconsejo-Necesita descansar-Luego se dirigio a el- Mañana vamos de caza Esme y yo. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

-Que soy el mayor y me tengo que hacer cargo de la casa-Repitió con tono monótono.

-¿Y?-Puntualizó Carlisle.

-No dejar que Emmett se acerque a tu despacho ni a la biblioteca.

-¿Te vas de caza?-Le pregunté algo triste. Me gustaba tener a Carlisle y a Esme en casa y sentía que por mi culpa no podía disfrutar de las cacerías con sus hijos.

-Sí-Le miré a sus ojos oscurecidos para comprender que la necesitaba-No te preocupes, no nos echaras de menos con los cinco elementos en casa. Ademas asi disfruto de dos días de intimidad con Esme-Eso último lo dijo con tono algo pícaro. Edward se rió tenuemente al adentrarse en los pensamientos de Carlisle.

Se me hizo un poco chocante verle con un pijama a rayas. Empezaba a pensar que los Cullen se pasaban con eso de aparentar ser humanos. Pero tampoco me quejaba mucho. Verles de esta guisa revoloteaba mis hormonas.

Por un ultimo Carlisle dirigio una mirada sutil a Edward y este asintió. Le estaría diciendo algo que no quería que me enterase.

Nada mas salir Carlisle por la puerta, pregunte muy intrigada a Edward:

-¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

-No quiero preocuparle más de lo debido. De preocuparme por ti, ya me ocupo yo-Puso los ojos en blanco-Me pregunto que clase de Karma tendré para que me pasen a mi estas cosas.

-Gracias por no delatarme-Musité aliviada de haberme ahorrado una buena bronca de Carlisle y la preocupación con Esme.

Sonrió levemente, para luego poner cara amenazadora.

-Eso no significa que te hayas librado tan fácilmente-Me avisó-A partir de ahora no voy a dejarte sola ni para ducharte, ¿Lo has entendido?-Se le aceró tanto la voz que solo pude asentir tragando saliva.

-Bueno, quizás lo de la ducha no iba en sentido literal-Sonrió con la sonrisa torcida que empezaba a gustarme tanto- Creo que el agua no te atacara y ademas tú no estás preparada para soportar la visión del agua calentita de la ducha recorriendo mi cuerpo divino.

-Eres un…-No se me ocurrió ningún epíteto lo suficientemente ofensivo para lanzarle-…Ademas que sepas que esa visión no hace ningún efecto en mí-Le mentí como una bellaca mientras mi mente traicionera se imaginaba el cuerpo de Edward en la ducha recorriéndole el agua caliente.

Agité la cabeza para quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza mientras le veía de refilón esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por que a mí?"

La puerta se volvio a abrir y no me dio tiempo a averiguar de quien se trataba, ya que una pequeña individua emitio un grito de alegría y sin darme tiempo a parpadear corrió hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza y luego dándome pequeños besos mientras murmuraba:

-Mala, mala, mas que mala-me reprocho mientras empezaba a dar saltitos de alegría conmigo-¡Mira todo lo que me has hecho pasar! ¡He visto tu armario y me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Pero te has ido con Esme de compras en lugar que conmigo!

-Alice, lo siento-Musité-Pero Esme me engañó.

Me miró con autosuficiencia.

-Te perdono. Pero el próximo fin de semana no te escapas de unas compras en Seattle-Me avisó y luego me arrastró al sofá para sentarse y sentarme a mí de paso en las rodillas.

-Te he echado de menos-Le dije mientras le despeinaba levemente el pelo. Estaba siendo sincera. La casa no era lo mismo sin el entusiasmo innato de Alice.

-Lo sé-Me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa-Pero has echado más en falta a Edward.

Como siempre Alice metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Luego vi que su sonrisa desaparecía y se ponía muy seria. Algo muy extraño en ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho esta tarde-Jamás había oído el tono acerado en Alice pero me asustó-Lo hemos pasado muy mal y Edward…

-Lo siento, Alice-Le repuse arrepentida y tragué saliva al ver que Edward miraba hacia su estante de CDS. Ella también había visto a Edward asesinando a ese tipo. Me estremecí y me abracé a ella con fuerza como si fuese un chaleco salvavidas.

-Es agradable estar en casa. Echaba de menos a mi mantita eléctrica-Volvía su buen humor-Aunque seas propiedad de Edward, creo que la comparte conmigo.

-¡Alice!-Le gruñó Edward con un deje de vergüenza en su voz.

Alice le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-¿Que es lo que te ha dicho Carlisle?-Le pregunté a Edward muy intrigada mientras él salía de su estado de aletargamiento.

Me miró enigmáticamente.

-Te has dado cuenta.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con mi visión?-Intervino Alice en la conversación.

Edward le sonrió mientras asentía.

-El sábado vamos a tener una visita-Me anunció Alice-Pero Carlisle nos advirtió que no te dijéramos nada.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté aprensiva. Estaba harta que me protegiesen a costa de mi ignorancia.

-Alice-le reprendió su hermano-Se supone que era una sorpresa.

Empezaba a hacerme una idea de quien podía ser y mi alegría no cabía en mi cuerpo.

-Será una visita muy breve-Me indicó Alice-Le tendrás aquí cuando Edward y tú regreséis de Seattle

Pero a mí me bastaba y me levanté eufórica evitando no dar saltitos por el cuarto.

-Necesito una ducha-No cabía en mi de gozo. Estaba deseando ver a mi "tío".

Casi bailaba cuando les dejé a ellos hablando de sus cosas. Estaba tan feliz que apenas me di cuenta del repentino silencio que inundo el cuarto. Ni siquiera me di la vuelta cuando Edward gritó algo a Alice. Ya era demasiado tarde. Cerré la puerta tras abrir el picaporte y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Cuando iba a coger el picaporte de la puerta de mi cuarto, un frío espantoso invadió cada una de las fibras de mi ser una voz lleno mi cabeza.

"Aun no abras esa puerta, Bella"

Aun sin saber porque razón, decidí hacer caso a esa voz y me quede unos segundos congelada delante de esta. Mi respiración se volvio acompasada y por un momento sentí que el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones.

Armándome de valor acabe por abrir la puerta aunque esta tarea se me hizo muy pesada. Ni siquiera me atreví a encender la luz por si al hacerlo se reavivase algun conjuro maléfico o algo parecido.

Aparentemente todo estaba como lo había dejado esta mañana. La cama estaba hecha, supuse que Esme lo habría hecho por mí, y todo me pareció demasiado ordenado. Me sentí como una estupida al notar como los pelos de mi nuca se erizaban. Intenté convencerme que era a causa del frío que hacía en mi cuarto. Una cosa que me extrañó, ya que los Cullen se encargaban de la calefacción. Descubrí que mi ventana estaba abierta, lo cual me hizo sospechar bastante ya que me resultaba increíblemente pesada para abrirla. Ignorando mis temores, fui a cerrarla.

Solo fueron unos segundos, los que me fijé en el exterior, y encontrarme frente a frente con aquellos ojos carmesíes brillando de odio. Pude ver su resplandor incluso por la diferencia de altura que nos separaba. Afuera hacía viento ya que podía ver su capa ondeando. Y por unos segundos me quedé petrificada ante su mirada. A pesar de ello, me fije que llevaba algo en su mano.

A pesar de mi apatía inicial, conseguí moverme de la ventana e instintivamente cogi a "Amaterasu" y salí corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Me pareció un sueño macabro estar saliendo de esa casa y correr tras el frío bosque en busca de algo que parecía sacado de mi imaginación, a pesar que la sensación de que sus ojos rojos me taladraban. El viento azotaba mi cara y parecía desquebrajar mi piel trozo a trozo, los ojos me lloraban, mis músculos se contraían más y más, la sangre no me llegaba a todas las zonas de mi cuerpo, mis pulmones luchaban por expandirse y mi corazón se golpeaba contra las costillas. Y a pesar de todo yo sabía que ese vampiro tenía toda la ventaja.

Edward tenía razón, visto desde fuera, la oscuridad del bosque reavivaba los peores temores. Pero algo me decía que tenía que encontrarlo. Y mi instinto me instó a seguir.

Pero cuando me llegó el ruido del agua del rio fluir, comprendí que ya se me había escapado. Me paré y de la frustración que sentí, golpeé un árbol rabiosa. Mala idea. A los pocos segundos me agité la mano debido al dolor que sentía.

Me dispuse a regresar a casa cuando sentí que unas férreas manos me agarraban los hombros. Estuve a punto de ponerme a chillar como una histérica, olvidándome de mi integridad. Pero cuando me llevó hacia su cuerpo reconocí sus formas y el olor de este.

-Bella, tranquila-Me musitó al oído.

Su voz fue el cenit para que acabase de tranquilizarme.

Me dio la vuelta y pude ver el gesto de descomposición en la hermosa cara de Edward.

-Alice la ha visto demasiado tarde-Me confesó frustrado.

-Me ha estado siguiendo desde Port Angeles-Le confesé yo a mi vez.

Los ojos se le oscurecieron y frunció los labios en una línea.

-¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?-Preguntó disgustado y severo-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Bella?

-No lo creí importante-Me excusé mientras veía como se le oscurecían los ojos progresivamente y me apretaba con fuerza los brazos.

-¡Edward! Me haces daño-Me quejé dolorida.

Me soltó arrepentido y dolido. Pero después su rostro volvio a su severidad inicial.

-La próxima vez, me informaras. Aunque creas que es una tontería-Me advirtió.

Asentí y nos dispusimos a volver a casa.

Una figura imponente surgió de los árboles y no pude evitar sacar la katana de la vaina y ponerme en posición de ataque. Edward me puso la mano encima del hombro para tranquilizarme.

-Es Emmett-me susurró para luego dirigirse a él- Por aquí no la encontraremos.

-Jasper y Alice han rastreado dirección al pueblo y no han encontrado nada. Al igual que Rosalie y yo. Carlisle y Esme se han quedado en casa para comprobar que no ha vuelto a esta.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-suspiró Edward. Ese malnacido ha desaparecido. Volvamos a casa-Me dijo con resignación.

Me tuvo que ayudar a caminar, ya que después del esfuerzo, me quedé exhausta. Tuvo demasiada paciencia conmigo y se adaptó a mi paso hasta que conseguimos llegar a la casa donde estaban todos los Cullen reunidos esperándonos a las afueras de esta.

Me percaté en sus extraños atuendos.

Emmett llevaba una camiseta de tirantes acompañada de un bóxer de cuadrados con dibujos de ositos. Tenía unas zapatillas en forma de garra de oso.

Rosalie llevaba un picardías de color violeta con su bata compañera que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Jasper llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul oscura muy ajustada a su pecho y un pantalón de pijamas a rayas de Calvin Klein.

Alice llevaba una camisola rosa de cuadritos.

Esme llevaba un pijama de raso azul celeste.

Y Carlisle llevaba su pijama a rayas.

Les miré con cara de circunstancia. La única que tendría razones para llevar un pijama, era yo y había salido con mi ropa de calle. Aunque al mirarme los pies, vi que llevaba mis zapatillas de estar por casa y estaban llenas de barro. Tendría que comprarme otras.

Volví a dirigir la mirada hacia los Cullen, extrañada.

-No nos íbamos a poner ropa de galas para perseguir a un vampiro y menos cuando teníamos algo de prisa-Repuso Edward algo sarcástico. Volvía a estar de mal humor.

Y se dirigio a Carlisle con ira.

-¡No me extraña que no podamos vencer a los Vulturis!-Le replicó enfadado-Si somos siete vampiros y una cazavampiros y se nos cuela un vampiro.

-Edward, no es tan sencillo-Trató de excusarse Carlisle- Los Vulturis escogen a sus vampiros por sus habilidades especiales. Sabes que no pueden cometer ningún error…

-¡Nosotros tampoco!-Alzó la voz cada vez mas furioso-¿Como se supone que vamos a proteger a Bella, si no hacemos nada más que cometer error tras error?

-No hubiera pasado nada, Edward-Le tranquilizó Alice-No he visto que Bella fuese herida por…

-¡Tampoco has visto que hubiese un vampiro paseándose por nuestra casa a sus anchas!-Le gritó-¿Para que demonios se supone que te sirven tus poderes?-Aquello me pareció cruel, ya que Alice ya se sentía mal de por si por no haber averiguado a tiempo lo que ocurría.

-Edward, no te pases ningún pelo-Le advirtió Jasper.

Edward se limitó a lanzarle un gruñido.

-¿No se supone que tu tendrías que oír sus pensamientos?-Inquirió Rosalie picajosa-Ademas la misión de vigilar a Bella es tuya. Carlisle te la encomendó a ti. Por lo tanto es tu responsabilidad, no la nuestra. Nosotros no tenemos que pagar tus errores. No eches la culpa a Alice de lo que tú haces mal.

Edward la lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-A lo mejor hubiera estado más acertado, si no hubiera estado ocupado bloqueando tus estupidos pensamientos de cómo follarte a Emmett, estupida barbie.

-¡Esta no te la paso!-Le rugió Rosalie furiosa dirigiéndose hacia él. Esme consiguió retenerla en su sitio.

-Edward-Le llamó al orden Carlisle.

-La cuestión de mi seguridad corre a cuenta mía en mayor parte-Intervine antes que la sangre llegase al río- Si me pasase algo, seria la mayor parte mi culpa. Todo el mundo necesita un descanso. Edward está saturado de leer todo el día la mente a la gente y se le ha podido escapar algun pensamiento, además es el que me vigila más constantemente. Algun fallo tiene que cometer-me miró como si a él eso no le pasase-Y Alice ha estado muy ocupada vigilándome todo el fin de semana. Se ha centrado tanto en mí que no ha podido prever las intenciones de otra persona hasta que esta ha decidido cruzarse conmigo. Lo que quiero decir, es que si me pasase algo, jamas se me pasaría por la cabeza culparos a vosotros. Yo he sido entrenada para defenderme. Y no lo he hecho tan mal para sobrevivir diecisiete años-Eso ultimo no se lo creían demasiado.

-Gracias, Bella-Me susurró Carlisle. Luego se dirigio a Alice-¿Va a volver por aquí?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

-No le veo volviendo a entrar en nuestra casa. Por lo menos en un tiempo reciente.

-De todas formas Esme y yo mañana iremos a rastrear la zona por si acaso-aseguró-La próxima vez estaremos más atentos y no cometeremos errores de principiantes. Ahora volvamos a casa y descansemos un poco. Por lo menos sabemos que esta noche no volverá.

Estuve media hora en la ducha para intentar relajarme después de todas las emociones que me habían ocurrido en el día de hoy. Cuando cerré la ducha, me abracé con fuerza para no perder el calor. Me sentía un milagro andante. En el día de hoy había salido casi ilesa-Me miré los cardenales de mi costado-de dos incidentes que me hubieran costado la vida. De repente, sentí un retortijón al acordarme que yo estaba en Port Angeles con tres chicas totalmente inocentes-Dependiendo del sentido, ya que Jessica y Lauren no lo eran demasiado- y el vampiro haberme atacado. No tenía que haber testigos. Me sentí culpable al darme cuenta que por mi tontería, podían haber muerto tres personas. En el futuro no me quejaría si tenía a Edward haciendo sustituciones de mi sombra.

Me sequé lo más rápidamente que pude y salí del cuarto de baño, dispuesta a meterme en la cama. Cogí a "Little Lamb" y deshice la cama para meterme en ella.

Mi vista se dirigio por casualidad hacia mi escritorio y vi que el cajón de arriba estaba entreabierto. Juraría que lo dejé cerrado cuando salí esta mañana. Entonces me acordé que había en ese cajón y una chispa de compresión vino a mi mente.

Abrí el cajón y vi que el sobre de Chicago sobre el expediente de Elizabeth Masen había desaparecido.

Me hice una ligera idea de porque Alice no pudo ver nada. El vampiro no iba a por mí, sino por lo que tuviese ese sobre. El asunto era demasiado serio.

Me metí en la cama, arropándome muy bien, pero no sentía frío. Agarré a Little Lamb con fuerza con el estremecimiento de que alguien muy poderoso no le gustaba que yo metiese mis narices en el caso de Elizabeth Masen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, chicas este capitulo era un poco de transición. En el proximo capitulo, habra un poco de acción. Al parecer la visita de tito Lesly no sera tan feliz ¿Quien pensais que se interese tanto por Bella que la vaya a visitar junto con tito Lesly?. Creo que en un par de dias la subire y saldremos de dudas.**

**Y sigo disculpandome por lo de when the stars go blue. Intento escribir, pero entre que no me encuentro muy bien con el catarro y con el foro de crepusculo me estoy llevando disgustos, la verdad que no estoy muy motivada, pero os prometo que me llevare mi pena por delante y me volvere a sentar junto al ordenador para daros los capitulos pronto. Palabra de Boy scout...^^**

**Y bueno, por ahora he cerrado la de The scientist y la de Sucubus, ya que no me inspiro lo suficiente y no quiero haceros esperar mas, y he decidido que hasta que no tenga nada en claro, no las colgare. Muchas gracias por vuestra comprension.**

**Creo que si me encuentro mejor de animos, el dia 14,debido (aunque ese día es lo mas tonto que existe) al dia de San Valentin, voy a colgar el prologo de mi nueva historia. es un proyecto en el que llevo pensando desde diciembre y que es especial para mi, porque al igual que Haunting Shadows, es una trilogia de crepusculo y ademas esta dedicada a una persona a la que quiero mucho y que me aconseja y me apoya en todo momento: Vampyrus Virux. La trilogia se llama Sing for absolution y la primera parte se llama: Sin. Y como When the stars go blue, tambien va a ser de epoca.**

**Espero que colgandola aqui, se note el esfuerzo que estoy poniendo en ella, porque con Haunting shadows que es mi gran proyecto, en otro sitio que la estoy colgando, las cosas no van nada bien y no quiero tener mas decepciones. Cuando una persona pide un simple yo leo, creo que no esta exigiendo demasiado y ademas dice que le gusta la historia, no podeis imaginar como se me ilumina la cara con una sonrisa. Pero cuando recibo un silencio absoluto, no se que pensar y me siento fatal porque pienso y siento que no interesa a nadie lo que yo tenga que contar. Algun día me gustaria que Haunting Shadows u otra historia de vampiros que tengo en el ordenador saliese a la luz, con otros personajes y un poco alejados de la Meyer, y estuviese en la estanteria de una libreria. Hay escritoras que me dan cien vueltas y se que tengo muchisimo que mejorar, pero os puedo asegurar que cuando me pongo a escribir, doy lo mejor de mi misma con la esperanza de dejar algo de mi.**

**Y bueno, solo espero que os guste mi fic Sin tanto como a mi me va a gustar escribirlo. Si me habeis dado el beneficio de la duda con when the stars go blue, espero que este tambien, tenga la misma aceptacion. Yo intentare no defraudaros con el. ^^: Y os prometo que cuando tenga mas fuerza, volvere a la carga con Sucubus y the scentist.**

**Siento enrollarme tanto, de verdad. Solo decir que muchas gracias por comentar y como favor egoista, espero que al finalizar el fic, lleguemos a los trescientos...como en las termopilas. Espero que todas colaboremos. ^^**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Maggie.^^**


	19. HERE WITH ME

**HERE WITH ME**

_-Ven a mí-Sugirió la sensual voz de Edward llamándome desde las trasparentes aguas de mar. Estaba desnudo y el agua le cubría parte de su, más que interesante, anatomía. El sol hacía que su piel brillase con intensidad y despegase de esta, pequeños destellos como diminutos diamantes. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado y su sonrisa traviesa iluminaba más su perfecto rostro. El olor a sal se mezclaba con el suyo propio. Al andar por las aguas, pensé que estaba viendo a un dios marino mientras las olas se iban abriendo a su paso._

_No pude evitar avanzar hasta donde él estaba, por lo que, ignorando el frío inicial, me fui introduciendo poco a poco en el agua._

_Pero enseguida, me di cuenta que avanzaba como si me hubiesen puesto dos trozos de plomo en las piernas y su gélido contacto hacian el efecto de cuchillas cortando mi piel. Poco a poco, noté como me iba hundiendo y el agua entraba en mi boca, impidiéndome respirar._

_Frío, más frío, más frío…_

Cuando mis ojos se fueron abriendo y mi cuerpo desperezando, la sensación de estar todavía en una masa infinita de agua perduro un buen rato. Me estaba empezando a quedar helada y cuando me desperté del todo, me di cuenta que estaba metida en la ducha, vestida completamente con mi amago de pijama y el agua salía fría.

-¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-Fue mi primer impulso antes de intentar cerrar el grifo y salirme de esta como quien me llevase los demonios.

-Buenos días-Me saludó una voz aterciopelada con síntomas de estar de muy buen humor. Edward estaba sentado en mi lavabo aovillado y con una sonrisa angelical en la cara. Mi sueño no le hacía justicia. Estaba mil veces más hermoso, pero por desgracia, era mil veces más cabrón. Me tendió una toalla para que me secase.

-Cretino-Le dije a modo de buenos días y le cogí la toalla a regañadientes mientras esperaba que mi mirada le dejase fulminado en el suelo.

-Yo solo me he limitado a cumplir tus órdenes-Alegó en su defensa con tono inocente-Ayer por la noche antes de acostarte, me ordenaste que te despertase como fuese para poder salir cuanto antes a Seattle.

-Y tú te has tomado carta blanca en el asunto-Repliqué sarcástica mientras me secaba con la toalla. Mi estupendo alisado de pelo, que tanto me había costado realizar por la noche, se había ido a la porra.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que duermas como una marmota!-Volvió a excusarse-Eres la persona más tranquila que conozco. Siete vampiros rondando por la casa, esperando el momento oportuno para chuparte la sangre y tú durmiendo como si estuvieses en la cabaña de los siete enanitos de Blancanieves. Aunque creo que tu cuento ideal es la "Bella durmiente".

-Me podías haber despertado con un beso, como hacen los buenos príncipes-Refunfuñé.

-Quería que te despertases, no que soñaras despierta-Se rió de mí-A proposito, ¿Con quien estabas soñando que no querías despertarte?

Recordé que ayer por la noche me había puesto a ver la película de "Troya" con los hermanos Cullen y mis hormonas se alteraron a ver a Brad Pitt. Aunque lo que me sorprendió, fue que Alice y Rosalie aun tuviesen restos de sus estrógenos en revolución y tuviesen los ojos como platos en cada escena que se lucía el imponente actor, ante la incredulidad de Emmett, el enojo de Jasper y la burla de Edward.

Al final, Emmett, harto de que Rosalie le ignorase, se puso en pie delante del televisor y aparentemente enojado nos anunció.

-Si queréis ver un buen culo sin pagar, aquí estoy yo-Ni corto ni perezoso se bajó los pantalones.

-¡Emmett, compórtate!-Edward se apresuro a poner un cojín en su trasero, aunque demasiado tarde ya que se había visto todo-¡Que hay damas delante!

-Emmett-Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco-Tú siempre serás mi unico osito, pero yo también tengo derecho a soñar. Ya sabes que Brad Pitt es mi amor platónico.

-Me parece a mí que si alguien quiere mojar esta noche se tendrá que poner la careta de Brad Pitt-Señaló Jasper ironico.

Edward se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, para luego añadir.

-Más bien tendrá que pedir a Carlisle que le haga un transplante de culo y se lo remolde como el de Brad Pitt-Se tiré en el sofá cuan largo era y se empezó a reír a carcajadas acompañado de las risas de Jasper.

-Eso ha sido cruel-Le increpó Rosalie.

-Osita, tienes razón. Si quieres soñar con Brad Pitt tienes todo el derecho-Soltó de sopetón Emmett-Pero tendrás que aceptar que yo tenga una relación clandestina a la nuestra-Con una rapidez sobrehumana se sentó entre Jasper y Edward-Cariño, tendremos que dejar de escondernos y desvelar lo nuestro al mundo-Y sin que a Edward le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Emmett puso a este en su regazo y estampo los labios con los de Edward. Lo siguiente que me dio tiempo a ver, fue mi cuenco de palomitas en el rostro de Emmett y a Edward limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y gesto de asco.

-Me parece increíble que no hayas leído lo que Emmett estaba pensando-Intervino Alice divertida.

-¡El problema de Emmett es que no piensa!-Gruñó.

-¡Vamos hermanito no te pongas así!-Exclamó Emmett de excelente humor-¡Necesitabas que alguien lo hiciera algun día! ¡Asi se te quita esa expresión de amargado de tu rostro! ¡Y podrás decir que por primera vez alguien te ha besado!-Le dio una palmaditas ignorando la mirada asesina de Edward-A menos que Bella ya lo haya hecho, que por ganas no serán-Me guiñó un ojo antes de que Edward le estrellase un jarrón en la cabeza.

-Emmett, esta noche te vas a ir al sofá-Le advirtió Rosalie enfadada.

-¡Osita!-empezó a hacer pucheritos-¡Eres cruel!-después se dirigió a Edward-Bueno, culito prieto, esta noche tendrás que hacerme un hueco en tu sofá.

-¡Piérdete!-siseó este enseñándole los colmillos.

-¡Callaos todos!-Rugió Jasper-¡Que ahora viene la mejor parte!-De repente miro a la pantalla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡Dios, no! ¡Eso era sangre!-Puso marcha atrás el DVD para retroceder a la escena de la batalla-¡Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre!-empezó a poner cara de sádico mientras los demás nos encogíamos en el sofá ante su expresión.

-Bella-De nuevo su voz me sacó de las ensoñaciones-¿Me vas a decir con que príncipe azul estabas soñando?

-Con Edward Pitt-Le solté con voz pastosa para luego horrorizarme ante su mueca de burla y rectificar-…quiero decir con Brad Cullen… ¡Joder, con Brad Pitt!-No entendía como conseguía sacarme de sus casillas.

-Debería prohibirte ver películas donde salgan chicos guapos-Me avisó muy divertido-Luego nos andas loca por ahí y no es plan.

-Cretino-Musité de nuevo. Las películas de Brad Pitt eran el menor de mis problemas.

-Vístete y nos vamos-Me ordenó saltando del lavabo y poniéndose en pie con gracia natural.

Asentí y antes de salir para dejarme intimidad, me miró ausente, sin que realmente se percatase de que yo estuviese allí. Parecía perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Tu camiseta-Se limitó a comentar cuando me sorprendió mirarle extrañada-Me recuerda a una que yo tuve hace mucho tiempo-sonrió con aire ausente y nostalgico.

Mientras me cambiaba poniéndome guapa, a pesar de que sabía que mi padre no podía verme, pensé con asombro que en los últimos días en los que Esme y Carlisle se habían ido de caza-teóricamente, ya que por Alice me enteré, que en realidad estaban barriendo la zona para encontrar rastro del pequeño individuo que habia entrado en mi cuarto y se había llevado los papeles de Elizabeth Masen-, varias cosas habían cambiado desde el incidente en Port Angeles y el intruso de mi cuarto. Una de ellas-la que yo ya había asimilado-era que Edward no se separaba de mí. Era tan exagerado que Jasper y Alice le tuvieron que reñir por intentar colarse conmigo en el servicio.

-Si quieres ver esas cosas, te dejo "Emmanuel" que la tengo escondida en el fondo del armario, donde Alice tiene los zapatos y no la ha descubierto aun-Le aconsejó Jasper-…Esto, Alice, ¿Por que me miras asi?...Alice, ¿Dónde vas?...¡Yo solo la tengo para esos días tristes en los que tú no estas!...¡ALICE!...

Lejos de molestarme que Edward estuviese pendiente de mi las veinticuatro horas del día, disfrutaba los ratos que pasaba con el en su cuarto haciendo los deberes mientras nos recorríamos todos los éxitos de las ultimas diez décadas…o simplemente estaba con su ordenador, remodelando las fotos mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como estaba tumbado, tan largo era, sobre su alfombra concentrándose en la musica de la cancion de turno, para sacar las notas y despues pasarse las madrugadas, ensayándolas en su inseparable piano. ¿Como decirle lo mucho que me gustaba el momento justo entre la noche y el día gracias a Chopin o Beethoven?

Aunque alguna vez me dieron ganas de pegarle, por estar mirando hasta por debajo de la cama por si había alguien. Estaba un poco paranoico.

Otro de los cambios era que Rosalie se había resignado a tenerme en su casa y que poco a poco habia aceptado que los demás me veían como una más de su familia. Si bien no éramos amigas del alma, por lo menos había conseguido que me respetase y me tolerase.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó al verme bajar las escaleras con unos pantalones negros pitillos, unos botines negros de tacón bajo y un jersey largo y ajustado de color rosa chicle-En este fin de semana, has aprendido que el negro se puede combinar con otros colores-Me reconoció admirativa.

En el instituto, Jessica y Lauren volvían a ignorarme. Aunque pude oír algun comentario de su interpretación de lo que paso en Port Angeles. Era algo asi como que yo era una aventurera que las arrastre a las zonas mas pobres de Port Angeles para meterme en un bar de mala muerte y liarme con un drogata.

-Pero que troleras pueden llegar a ser-Me comentó Angela con intención de que me tomase el asunto con filosofía- Lastima que no tuviésemos una cámara y lo grabásemos todo. Mejor será que dejes pasar el asunto, Bella. Si a la gente de este colegio le privas de su ración de cotilleos, no serán felices.

Angela había estado en un gran dilema entre su terror instintivo hacia los Cullen y su incapacidad para aguantar a los demás. Al final habia vencido su poco aguante hacia Jessica y su pandilla de cortesanos que le hacían la pelota y decidió sentarse con nosotros a la hora de comer, donde fue admitida sin la mayor replica por parte de los Cullen. Nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando a los cinco minutos de sentarse Angela a nuestro lado, Ben también lo hizo. Supuse que era por lo mucho que le gustaba Angela y lo mal que lo pasaba al no poderlo admitir debido a las burlas. Por lo menos los Cullen no le juzgarían por ello.

A pesar de las primeras tentaciones de Jasper, Angela y Ben fueron bien recibidos en la mesa e incluso se veía más suelta a Angela cuando le preguntaba a Edward alguna duda de biología o hablaba con Alice sobre el último vestido que se había comprado.

Ben parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Emmett, ya que los dos eran unos forofos de las artes marciales.

Jasper les mostraba la mayor simpatía…a distancia. Rosalie hacía lo que podía. Pero, por primera vez, había conseguido un extraño equilibrio entre mi vida humana y mi penitencia de cazavampiros.

Mientras me miraba al espejo, despues de ponerme mi jersey rojo, una falda negra de tubo que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y mis botas de caña alta negras y afortunadamente con poco tacón, puse una mueca de disgusto al ver que mi pelo liso se había ondulado, por culpa de Edward. Pero él ya me esperaba en el coche-mi coche-y no tenía demasiado tiempo. La paciencia era el talón de Aquiles de Edward.

Fui a por mi abrigo y baje rápidamente las escaleras mientras maldije a Edward por levantarme a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, según marcaba el reloj del salón.

Cuando llegue al garaje, él estaba sentado tranquilamente escuchando su emisora favorita y tuve tiempo de echarle una rápida ojeada. Estaba sencillamente perfecto con su jersey negro de cuello vuelto que se le ajustaba al pecho, sus pantalones vaqueros, su pelo completamente liso y unas gafas de sol encima de su cabeza. Empecé a pensar en como se podía concebir tanta belleza concentrada. A pesar de no mirarme, sonrió levemente y abrió el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Lista?-Me preguntó.

Asentí y me senté junto a él.

Me echo un vistazo por primera vez e inclinó la cabeza, admirativo. Despues se puso serio.

-Lo que vas a ver es duro, ¿Lo sabes?-Sabía que se refería a Charlie y respire profundamente.

Tradujo mi silencio como que yo quería continuar con esto y arrancó el coche. Antes de que yo me pudiese dar cuenta, estábamos abandonando el bosque. La oscuridad de la noche aun nos protegía.

-No me gusta que estes tan callada-Rompió el silencio y esto hizo que mi mano dejase de apoyar mi cabeza y me dirigiese a mirarle-Cuéntame algo.

-Pensé que el que me ibas a contar algo sobre alguien, eras tú-Le repliqué.

Sonrió algo nostalgico.

-Soy más aburrido de lo que aparento. Seguro que tú tienes más cosas que contar.

-No creo que un vampiro centenario sea aburrido-Puse los ojos en blanco-Solo con los años que has vivido tendrás que haber acumulado miles de experiencias. ¿A proposito cuantos años tienes?

-Diecisiete-Me contestó inmediatamente.

-Sabes a que me refiero-Refunfuñé.

-¿Cuantos me echas?-Me siguió vacilando.

-Quinientos-Le seguí el juego.

-Si tú lo dices-Se rió entre dientes-Me conservo muy bien, ¿Que te parece?

-Eres muy presumido-Me burlé.

-Soy realista-Me corrigió.

-Me prometiste que me ibas a contar cosas sobre ti y te estas escabullendo-Le acusé.

Seguía con la vista en la carretera pero sonrio dándome a entender que me estaba escuchando.

-No me escabullo-Se defendió-Voy a cumplir mi promesa, siempre que no implique que te metes demasiado en algo muy personal. Pero ya que tú tienes curiosidad sobre mí, yo también la puedo tener sobre ti, ¿No crees? No puedo leerte los pensamientos, por lo tanto tengo que preguntarte a ti directamente y confiar en que no me mientas.

-Supongo que no leerme el pensamiento, te frustrara-Le repliqué burlona.

-No-Me sobresalté cuando oí su respuesta-Al principio si me molestaba-Admitió-, pero despues de acostumbrarme a ti, me gusta poder hablar contigo sin que una voz se introduzca en mi mente y me de más información de la que necesito saber. Es agradable estar con una persona y no oír nada en absoluto, que no sea su voz al hablar conmigo. En el fondo ayuda. Cuando estoy hablando con la gente no es divertido, te esperas sus reacciones y se convierte en algo monótono y aburrido, aunque Carlisle ya ha aprendido a cerrar su mente a mí. Cuando no quiere que sepa algo, se pone a pensar en tratados médicos y consigue burlarme-Se rió entre dientes-Gracias a ti, me tengo que esforzar para conocerte y ese reto me gusta.

-Me alegra que me hayas convertido en tu reto-Repliqué sarcástica-Pero creo que hablando es como se conoce a la gente y el factor sorpresa es lo que consigue que la gente se relacione.

-En tu mundo humano-Me corrigió.

-En todos los mundos, esa regla es valida-Le corregí-¿Te sirvo yo como cura de humildad?

Se rió.

-En el fondo disfruto hablando contigo-Admitió-Nunca paras de sorprenderme y eso es algo nuevo para mí.

-Nunca pensé que resultase interesante-Musité.

-No nos vemos a nosotros mismos con claridad-Reconoció-Creo que por eso necesitamos de los demás para que nos vean tal como somos.

-Admites que estar solo es malo.

-Nunca he dicho que me guste estar solo-Repuso vehemente.

-Yo creí que…-Balbuceé.

-Dije que era necesario, pero que no me gustaba-Me aclaró-Pero prefiero eso a hacer daño a alguien.

Negué con la cabeza para no tener que volver a reñirle por el asunto de su autoculpabilidad y su autoconvencimiento de que era un monstruo. Alguien le haría entrar en razón.

-¿Cual es tu signo del zodiaco?-Pregunté de repente para romper el hielo.

Me miro incrédulo.

-No suelo leer la sección de astrología en el periódico-Me respondió burlón.

-Indirectamente te estoy preguntando cuando naciste-Le repuse, picajosa.

Enarcó una ceja, se mordió el labio y se concentró más en la carretera.

-No lo sé-Respondió después de un rato de silencio-Es algo que se olvida con los años. Es estupido celebrar los cumpleaños de los vampiros. No creo que haya una tarta que aguante el peso de cien velas-Se volvio a reír-Y ya no te digo nada si tuviese que tirar de las orejas a Carlisle cada año. Creo que tardaría un día entero en hacerlo.

Me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Y yo que te iba a comprar un regalo por tu cumpleaños-Le dije.

-Puedes dármelo el día que tu consideres oportuno-Me prometio.

-Pues vale-Me puse contenta por ese motivo tan pueril-¿Cuando terminan Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper el instituto? Creo que en junio…el veinte de junio, ¿Te gusta ese día?-Le pregunte sonriente.

Me devolvió la sonrisa melancólicamente.

-Es un día perfecto-Murmuro más para si que para mí. Suspiro fuertemente y me miro fijamente-Y tú, ¿Cuando hay que darte los regalos?-Preguntó ensanchando la sonrisa.

Me enrojecí, ya que no me gustaba mi cumpleaños y que la gente me lo recordase, me traía malos recuerdos.

-El catorce de febrero-Le solté el primer día que se me paso por la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta que le mentía y se rió.

-Tú tienes pinta de haber nacido un día trece.

-Martes y trece-Reconocí-El trece de septiembre.

Se quedo mirandome como si se hubiera percatado de algo que hasta entonces se le había pasado por alto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Inquirí.

-Bella-Su voz tenia un punto de suspense y parecia como si se tuviese que pensar las palabras-¿Que sabes del día que naciste?

Le miré extrañada.

-Pues todo lo que debo saber…-Musité extrañada-…Bueno, la verdad que si hubo cosas raras-Admití-…Leslat me contó que antes del parto alguien-Más bien algo, tratándose de los Swan- entró en mi casa y ataco a Charlie, obligándole a estar hospitalizado un mes y obligando a mi madre a permanecer más con él, para luego abandonarle y alejarse de las sombras de Forks para siempre…-Me dolía hablar del divorcio de mis padres.

-Naciste en Forks-Musitó, aunque no hablaba conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros con expresión de "¿Que importa?", cuando Edward continúo con sus absurdas preguntas.

-¿Que más te contaron?-Parecía un asunto de vital importancia para él.

Sin entender a lo que se refería empecé a esforzarme para rememorar recuerdos que quedaron atrás.

-Recuerdo que me contaron que a mi madre se le adelantó el parto y fue socorrida por un médico que estaba de paso y por una comadrona muy histérica-Me contuve una carcajada mientras Edward me miraba algo ofendido-Mi madre decía que era la primera vez que atendía un parto y que un poco más y el médico la tuvo que atender a ella también por un ataque de ansiedad.

Edward pareció fulminarme con la mirada.

-A mí quien me da pena en esta historia es la comadrona-Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú de esto?-Proteste pensando que Edward ya volvía a meterse conmigo-¿Que esperabas en la historia de mi parto, que hubiese elementos sobrenaturales?

-Contigo todo puede ocurrir.

-Pues para que sepas que ningún vampiro atendió mi parto-Una sonrisa se le asomó por la comisura de los labios y me puse nerviosa-…Leslat estaba de viaje y ademas el pobre no hubiera podido hacer nada. Sabe medicina pero no a los niveles de Carlisle. Seguro que si él hubiese estado allí, lo hubiese resuelto rápidamente, ¿Donde estaría Carlisle el día que nací yo?-Musité.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…-Los puños de Edward se crisparon en el volante-…El muy cabrón escurriendo el bulto como siempre-Pareció que estaba susurrando. Deje escapar el tema, ya que no entendía de qué se trataba.

-¿Ya has terminado de preguntarme sobre mi parto?-No le iba a contar la historia de mi camiseta. Seguro que se hubiese reído. Además no había vuelto a tener noticias de mi extraña comadrona y eso solo significaba que no quería tener trato conmigo.

-Si. Creo que ya me has dicho más que suficiente-No pude descifrar la expresión de su rostro-Me gustaría saber otras cosas de ti-suspiré resignada al bombardeo de preguntas de Edward.

Se lo pensó un poco para despues preguntar pero aun asi parecia un poco indeciso.

-¿Como acabaste siendo lo que eres?

-Empezamos fuerte-Suspiré-…Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Soy una Swan y es nuestro destino. No podemos escapar por mucho que queramos. Supongo que se tratara de un extraño círculo vicioso. Nosotros cazamos vampiros mientras ellos sigan existiendo. Creo que en el fondo hemos creado tal dependencia que no podríamos existir los unos sin los otros.

-Crueldades de la madre naturaleza-Musitó Edward-¿Cuando empezaste a cazar vampiros?

-A los doce años

-Eras solo una niña-Sus ojos expresaron desconcierto-¿Que fue lo que paso para que tuvieras que dejarlo todo e ir por todo el mundo a la caza y captura de los de nuestra especie?

No le respondí y por unos segundos la sonrisa de James y sus ojos rojos fijos en mí, me revolvieron el estomago y mi mano busco involuntariamente la herida. Edward comprendió sin ninguna palabra entre nosotros.

-Aun no te sientes con fuerzas para contarlo, ¿Verdad?-Sonó comprensivo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No creo que nada de esto fuera fácil para ti-No era una pregunta-Pero por suerte tenías a tu lado a Leslat.

-El ha sido siempre mi refugio seguro-Tragué saliva-Si soy lo que soy, es gracias a él. El es casi mi padre, mi amigo y mi maestro. No sé que pasaría si algun día desapareciese de mi vida-Si me lo imaginaba un gran precipicio se me abriría ante mis pies.

-¿Alguna vez has llegado a la conclusión de que querías que fuera algo que eso?-Preguntó bastante indeciso y me miro como si la respuesta fuese de vital importancia para él.

-No-Negué rotundamente al comprender a que se refería-Leslat puede ser un mujeriego, pero conmigo tiene los límites muy claros. Sabe que soy su sobrina y nunca se atrevería a cruzar esa línea conmigo. En ese aspecto es como Charlie, le quiero, pero no deja de ser mi padre-Algo se me cruzó por la cabeza-Cuando estuvo con vosotros a dejarme en vuestra casa, no estaría pensando en mí en ese sentido, ¿Verdad?

-Más bien, no-Se mordió los labios-Pero me insinuó algo de que quería que yo te tocase el pecho para que comprobase si era tan redondito y blandito como él se lo imaginaba-Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras me tapaba el pecho avergonzada-El muy…decía que quería un informe y que de paso asi yo disfrutaba un poco. Por supuesto, recibió un rugido como respuesta-Arrugó la nariz-No entiendo como las mujeres pueden caer rendidas a sus pies con lo brusco que llega a resultar a veces. Yo me las apañaría de otra manera, aunque si Leslat solo quiere una noche, supongo que en eso tendrá toda la razón.

-Tú no compartes su forma de pensar.

-No-Su respuesta fue rotunda-Creo que para el sexo, se necesita algo mas que una revolución hormonal. No podría acostarme con nadie con quien no tuviese confianza. Necesito más.

-Yo también-Admití.

-Somos más parecidos de lo que queremos admitir-Se rió ente dientes-El deseo y el amor van unidos, para nosotros.

-Sí-Murmuré.

-Cuéntame algo de tus viajes-Prosiguió.

Cogi todo el aire que pude y me preparé para hablar largo y tendido.

Parecía que se estaba concentrado mientras conducía pero, supe que estaba atento a cada palabra que escapaba de mis labios y me preguntaba por cosas que no conocía o que le parecían curiosa, mientras yo hacia esfuerzos para describirle el olor a azahar y a naranjos de Andalucía o la magia mística de la India, sin olvidarme del ambiente cosmopolita de Tokio. Incluso conseguí arrancarle una carcajada cuando le conté que mientras perseguíamos a un vampiro en Tebas, Leslat se puso a ligotear con la guía de la pirámide y me dejó encerrada en el sarcófago junto a un muerto, mientras intentábamos pillar por sorpresa al vampiro. Pasaron horas hasta que se acordó de mí y estuve una semana sin hablarle.

-Si tuvieras que esconderte en algun lugar del mundo para estar a solas contigo misma, ¿Donde lo harías?-Me preguntó solemne.

-No sabría decirte-En realidad todo lo que había visitado, me parecía formidable, a pesar de lo poco que podía fijarme-Posiblemente te diría que al cañón del rio Colorado, donde mi padre me llevaba de acampada todos los veranos, pero creo que cogería algo de cada sitio y haría con eso mi refugio particular, ¿Y tú?-Le reté.

Miró un momento al paisaje que se desdibujaba de la carretera para luego hablarme con voz nostálgica.

-Una casita en un campo lleno de margaritas, hierbabuena, violetas y árboles frutales-Suspiró bucólicamente-Y alrededor de ella, se puede ver el azul perfecto del lago Michigan con tonos anaranjados y violetas cuando rompe el alba.

Cuando mencionó el lago me acorde que Carlisle me contó que Edward era originario de Chicago. Su habitación estaba repleta de banderillas de los "Chicago Bulls" y en la ventanilla de atrás del coche había colocado el toro mascota de ese equipo de baloncesto.

-¿Desde cuando hace que no pisas Chicago?-Le pregunté de sopetón para que no tuviese tiempo de escabullirse a mi pregunta.

Me miro incrédulo, para volver su vista de nuevo a la carretera y crispar los puños. Parecía que quería dejarlas huellas de sus dedos en el volante.

-Carlisle me dijo que te encontró en Chicago-Le contesté lo más bajo posible, aunque inútilmente ya que sabía que estaba atento a cualquier cosa que dijese.

Su mascara de tranquilidad amenazo con quebrantarse poco a poco.

-¿Que más te contó Carlisle?-Su voz sonaba tranquila solo en apariencia.

Tragué saliva e intente elegir las palabras adecuadas para no meter a Carlisle en follones.

-Me dijo que estuvo haciendo trabajos en Chicago y que te salvó cuando te estabas muriendo de fiebre española-Esperaba que se contentase con eso.

-¿Nada más?-Preguntó con tono severo.

-Me dijo que no pudo salvar a tu madre-Musité-Ella murió de fiebre española, ¿Verdad?

El rostro de Edward adquirio las bellas facciones de una estatua de una tumba, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi como jugaba nervioso con el crucifijo que nunca se separaba de su cuello. Pensé en lo tonta que fui por sentir celos de un amor imaginario por su parte y solo se trataba del unico recuerdo de su madre y lo que todavía le ataba, como un cordón umbilical, a su pasado humano.

-Ya no importa-Musitó cortante.

-¿Me vas a contar cuando naciste?-Lo volví a intentar.

Suspiró ante mi tozudez.

-Eso no te lo ha contado Carlisle-Repuso mordaz-Supongo que no importa ya…Nací en 1901 y Carlisle me encontró cuando me estaba muriendo de fiebre española en 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y pensó que era demasiado joven y que morir ahora era una injusticia-Se rió sarcástico-…No llego a tiempo para salvar a mi madre y yo le creí…O por lo menos quise creerle. No me hizo falta leerle la mente para saber que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberla salvado, pero asi son las cosas-Concluyó con la voz rompiéndose en añicos.

Despues se negó a seguir hablando y para dármelo a entender, encendió la radio y se concentró en la música.

Cometió un error y eso me dejo tiempo para pensar en lo que no quería ni debía pensar. Enseguida, relacioné Chicago y el año 1918 con la conversión de Edward. Recordé lo que siempre me decía Leslat sobre el carácter inestable de los recien convertidos o neófitos. No sabía exactamente cuando se había convertido Edward, pero el nombre de Elizabeth Masen me vino a la mente. Entonces me acordé de las amenazas de Leslat con relacionar a Edward y Carlisle con el caso de Elizabeth Masen y supe que de alguna forma este estaba protegiendo al hijo predilecto de su mejor amigo. Mi mente daba la razón a esos argumentos, pero una parte de mi corazón gritaba que Edward no lo haría nunca.

Pero mi mente, al ver que aun dudaba, me hizo una oscura revelación y de repente fui transportada al mundo oscuro de los vampiros y en la oscuridad, pude ver claramente la silueta de una sangrante y temblorosa Elizabeth Masen clavando sus hermosos ojos en su verdugo. Vi a una silueta acercarse y ver como los bellos rasgos de Edward adquirían mayor nitidez. Jamas fue más hermoso, menos humano y más terrorífico y siniestro con sus ojos rojos y crueles y un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Iba avanzando lentamente hacia ella, ignorando sus suplicas, y se dispone a alargar su condena a muerte mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos como bálsamo para no ver lo que se le avecinaba. Los labios de Edward se contraían en una sonrisa desalmada.

Me abracé debido al estremecimiento que me recorrió ante la revelación y cuando, lentamente, giré la cabeza en su dirección. Estaba tatareando una canción de la radio y parecía que no se percataba de mis reacciones. Estuve a punto de zarandearlo y exigirle una confesión. Todo mi ser salto en excitación y estuve a punto de saltar de mi asiento para gritarle: "Dime que tú no mataste a Elizabeth Masen"

Pero permanecí sentada a mi asiento y de todos los pensamientos que tenía en mi subconsciente, solo tres vinieron a mi mente.

El primero, Edward era un vampiro y yo una cazavampiros y esto se había convertido en un círculo vicioso en el que los términos depredador y presa, se confundían.

El segundo, la sangre que circulaba por mis venas era su atracción y su fuente de alimentación y mi instinto de supervivencia, me inducía a rebanarle el cuello con mi katana para que mi sangre se mantuviese corriendo en las venas.

Y el tercer pensamiento anulaba a los otros dos, ya que no me importaba toda la sangre que hubiera podido derramar Edward o cuanta podría derramar en un futuro y si la mía estaba incluida. Si él sonreía, me derretiría por él. Y si con un dedo me indicaba, que fuera con él, no lo dudaría ni un instante. Me lo imaginé como un ángel que me tendía sus brazos y yo me echaba en ellos sin dudarlo y me llevaba a un lugar que estaba opuesto al Edén. Sabía que esto era un error que ningún cazavampiros debía cometer. Pero ya era tarde. Estaba enamorada de Edward y no me arrepentiría por ello. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me mostré un poco reticente cuando Edward me avisó que ya estábamos llegando. Disimulé mis temores hacia él e hice un vano esfuerzo por sonreírle. No debio de convencerle demasiado, ya que frunció el ceño y me miró preocupado.

-Bella, ¿te ocurre algo?-Me preguntó con un tinte de angustia en la voz-Parece que estás enfadada conmigo. Te prometo que después resolveré todas tus preguntas sin pegas.

-No estoy enfadada contigo-Le repuse perspicaz y algo cortante-Y creo que tienes razon. Preguntar demasiado, es meternos en aguas pantanosas. Hay cosas que es mejor que nunca salgan a la superficie.

-Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón-Me felicito sin énfasis en su voz.

Me sentí mal porque hice lo unico que no debía haber hecho y era interponer el fantasma de Elizabeth Masen entre nosotros. O quizás era un mecanismo de autodefensa para no salir herida por mis sentimientos no correspondidos e imposibles hacia él.

Llegamos al aparcamiento del hospital de Seattle en un silencio plúmbeo y cargante. Edward pareció contagiarse con mi estado de ánimo y decidió no abrir la boca. Aparcó en silencio y salimos sin decirnos una palabra.

El olor característico del hospital a medicinas y sustancias químicas, hicieron que mis piernas temblasen y tuviese que coger aire para que este me llegase a cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

Edward se dirigió a recepción y le dio toda la información a la enfermera mientras esta tecleaba el ordenador sin mirar la pantalla, ya que había encontrado más interesante el rostro de Edward que el texto que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Charles Swan?-Se aseguró la enfermera mirando el escrito que Carlisle había redactado para poder ver a Charlie-Es la habitación 610 en la 6ª planta. El tiempo de visita es una hora y solo puede entrar una persona.

-Su hija Isabella Swan es la que ha solicitado la visita-Edward inclinó la cabeza como modo de asentir-La esperare aquí si no le importa.

-¡Que me va a importar!-El tono de la enfermera sonó maternal, pero se veía claramente que se comía a Edward con los ojos.

Cogi el permiso y me fui dejando a Edward en un sofá leyendo una revista de coches mientras la enfermera no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Mientras estaba en el ascensor, noté que mi nerviosismo crecía al no saber como me encontraría a Charlie. Cuando salí del ascensor, noté como mis piernas empezaban a pesarme. Por lo que había captado de la conversación de Edward con la enfermera, el estado de Charlie no había experimentado mejoría pero se mantenía estable.

Dudé unos segundos cuando tuve el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Charlie en mis manos, pero hice un acto de valor y entré en la habitación.

Por una extraña razón, el impacto de ver a mi padre tumbado en la cama, lleno de cables y con el aparato de respiración asistida, no fue tan temible como yo me imaginaba. A pesar de estar oyendo el ruido del electrocardiograma, donde mostraba una curva débil, pero constante y el ruido del goteo del suero, me pareció encontrar a Charlie tranquilo y reposado, como si estuviese echándose una siesta y de un momento a otro fuera a despertar. Su aspecto era mucho mejor que el que yo recordaba la última noche que le vi colgado del techo y su cuerpo convertido en una masa sanguinolenta. A pesar de tener cicatrices en sus ojos y en sus mejillas, estas eran nimias comparados con las de la ultima vez. Incluso podía ser posible que fuesen heridas de alguna aventura con algun vampiro cuando viajaba con Leslat.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación y me extrañó lo poco que esta se parecía a una habitación hospitalaria. Charlie estaba en una habitación para él solo, con un color de pared muy alegre y un gran ventanal con vistas al mar. Incluso tenía televisión y DVD. En su mesilla, había un montón de ramos de flores y en las tarjetas pude ver los nombres de Renee, sus compañeros de oficio, Carlisle y Esme, los hermanos Cullen y alguna que yo le había mandado y ya estaban marchitas. Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a salirse de mis ojos. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi la colección de revistas de Playboy con sus correspondientes películas y la nota que habia puesto Leslat: "_Para cuando te recuperes, no pierdas la practica. Es mucho más útil que las cursilerías de mi amigo Karlitos. Espero que muy pronto puedas disfrutarlas. Bells esta bien. Lesly"_

Sin saber que decir o que hacer, me senté en una silla y le agarré de la mano suavemente. Siempre decían que las personas que estaban en coma, eran sensibles a los estímulos, pero no recibí ninguna señal que Charlie me estuviese escuchando. De todas maneras le hablé tranquilamente.

-Hola papa-Le saludé dulcemente-Aun estoy viva. No he atrapado esa vampiro que te atacó, pero no te preocupes, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Te prometo que lo pagara. Te recuperaras y volveremos a estar juntos…bueno ya sabes lo que quiero decir-Suspiré al pensar en nuestra vida-…teníais razon Leslat y tu. El colegio me encanta y esta muy bien vivir experiencias humanas, aunque no las viva con humanos, precisamente-Me reí y luego le empecé a contar toda mi convivencia con los Cullen. Me hubiera gustado decirle lo de Chicago y el asunto de Elizabeth Masen, pero no quería que se preocupase, si es que era capaz de hacerlo. A él si podía decirle la verdad y no como a Renee. Seguramente Charlie confiaría más en los criterios de Leslat para dejarme en manos de un amigo íntimo de este a pesar de que su dieta no fuera del agrado de Renee.

Me hubiera gustado tanto haber visto su reacción ante las travesuras de Emmett, su sonrisa al saber que tenía una amiga con la que ir de compras y sobre todo su alivio al saber que me estaba estable en un sitio más de tres meses y que Carlisle y Esme se encargaban de hasta el más mínimo de mis caprichos. Mencioné el nombre de Edward unas cuantas veces y no pude evitar que se me quebrase la voz.

-Papa-Le confesé aterrada-Estoy enamorada de un vampiro. Sé que estoy incumpliendo las reglas, pero si tuviera que separarme de él en este mismo instante, creo que me iría directa a las puertas del infierno. ¡Oh, no te preocupes! El no siente lo mismo por mí y puede que sufra unos meses por el primer rechazo amoroso que tenga, pero pronto se me pasara y volveré a ser la misma de siempre aunque más refortalecida-Le cogí las dos manos y le acaricié la palma de las manos con los dedos-Pensé que nunca te lo llegaría a decir, pero, gracias por ofrecerme la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia humana. Han sido los mejores meses de mi vida-Sonreí para luego acariciarle el pelo-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí. Te prometo que me portare bien e intentare superar mi primer fracaso amoroso. Total, soy solo una adolescente enamorada-Realmente no sabía si quería convencer a Charlie o a mí misma. Supuse que en este asunto, Edward sería mucho más sensato que yo y no se expondría a enamorarse de alguien como yo, a parte de los motivos obvios, por supuesto.

A cinco minutos de la hora, oí unos golpecitos suaves en el cristal y vi que Edward estaba allí y me indicaba la hora. Sonreí y le hice señales para que entrase. Se mostró reticente pero al final lo hizo.

-Si no fuera por su estado, yo creo que estaría a cuerpo de rey-Observó con admiración la habitación.

-¡Para no estarlo!-Exclamé-Solo con lo que Carlisle se esta gastando en el tratamiento de mi padre-Se me cortaron las palabras al hacerme una idea de todo el dinero que se gastaría Carlisle y Esme en mantener a Charlie y me ruboricé-Cuando tenga un trabajo estable, yo…-Me interrumpí cuando Edward me puso un dedo en mis labios y todas las mariposas de mi estomago amenazaron con armar una revolución.

-El dinero no es importante, ¿Vale?-Me susurró suavemente y por un momento se me olvidó que tenía que estar asustada por el asunto de Elizabeth Masen.

Tragué saliva y esboce una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que os presente?-Se me ocurrió de pronto y cogí la mano de Edward y se dejo guiar hasta donde yo le llevé y le dejé justo en el borde de la cama.

Me miró un poco extrañado cuando yo le hice una extraña y primera presentación de Edward a Charlie. En circunstancias normales, me hubiera sentido como una adolescente hormonada y emocionada por presentarle a un padre su primer novio.

Sin embargo, este recuperó su buen humor y se acercó a Charlie de buenas.

-Jefe Swan-Le saludó muy respetuosamente y le cogio la mano como si fuese a estrechársela-Me llamo Edward Cullen y su hija Isabella es mi vecina de piso. Voy a poner toda la carne en el asador y le prometo que haré todo lo posible para cuidarla hasta que usted se recupere-No dijo que se aseguraría de que yo estuviese bien, porque ambos conocíamos los riesgo, a pesar que el autocontrol de Edward había mejorado lo bastante como para no tener que salir de caza todas las noches. Pero nada era seguro en el mundo de los vampiros.

-Creo que lo ha entendido-Musité con pena y esperanza de que Charlie hubiese escuchado una mínima parte de nuestra conversación.

Edward se dispuso a irse cuando repentinamente, Charlie alzó la mano y le agarró con fuerza. Edward le devolvió la mirada sorprendido y por un momento, el electrocardiograma dio picos altos para luego volver a estabilizarse. Soltó la mano de Edward y este sonrió.

Mi voz era un hilo en mi garganta y no me atreví a preguntarle a Edward lo que habia pasado. Este contesto a mi ruego silencioso.

-Se ha dado cuenta de todo-Me comentó para luego susurrar en mi oído-He leído sus pensamientos y me ha pedido que te cuide de todo lo que pase y que no te rompa el corazón.

Su voz parecía un suave canto y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se me saliesen al oír la petición de Charlie a Edward. Este me acercó la cabeza a su hombro y dejó que me consolase.

Mientras los sollozos se rompían en mi garganta y las lágrimas se me secaban en mis mejillas, me di cuenta que no me importaba lo que Edward pudiese haber hecho en el pasado. El ya no era ese monstruo neófito que mataba a personas inocentes para beberse su sangre. Pensé que él ya tendría suficiente penitencia recordando a los fantasmas de aquellas personas que había matado. Mientras estuviese conmigo, lo demás era vano. El pasado se borraba y solo quedaba el presente y el futuro. El Edward neófito habia quedado atrás y solo quedaba el Edward protector y bueno que hacia que yo me sintiese segura. El Edward que yo quería con locura. Decidí que Elizabeth Masen no se interpusiera entre nosotros y dejaría de remover viejos fantasmas.

Edward me propuso que entráramos a una tienda de discos. Según él tenía que buscar una cosa muy urgentemente. Me pregunté si en la tienda habría algun disco que él no tuviese.

-Cambias de humor como de chaqueta, ¿Lo sabías?-Me comentó alegremente mientras buscaba alguna novedad sobre HIM.

-Llamo negro la sartén al cazo-Puse los ojos en blanco-¿A que viene eso ahora?

Se rió levemente mientras sostenía en su mano un disco de vinilo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Por el rabillo del ojo veía los esfuerzos que hacía mordiéndose los labios para no romper a reírse de un momento a otro. Me pregunté que clase de broma privada me estaba perdiendo.

-A primera hora de la mañana, sin contar tu peculiar forma de despertarte, has estado muy habladora. Repentinamente, te has callado y casi me has estado evitando, para despues volver a tu buen humor particular-fingió preocuparse-Si no te conociese bien pensaría que sufres un trastorno de ambivalencia afectiva. Ahora que lo pienso, tú sufres de trastorno bipolar-Se rió entre dientes.

Fingí no oírle para no tener tentativas de pegarle una colleja. Antes de que me diese cuenta, él estaba delante de mí, observándome con mirada penetrante y me sonrio insinuantemente para que hablase.

-Me ha extrañado tu actitud-Repuso algo más serio-Solo quiero hacer las cosas mas fáciles para los dos.

Reflexioné unos minutos para decirle algo que fuera verdad pero que no fuera la verdad absoluta. Se le empezaron a oscurecer los ojos de impaciencia y yo le hice una señal con el dedo para indicarle que me lo estaba pensando. Pareció mucho más conforme.

-No es culpa tuya-Me atreví por fin a confesarle una parte de mis sentimientos-Puede que tú seas la causa de que yo me ponga asi.

Frunció el ceño algo disgustado y lo intente arreglar.

-Tú me haces sentir sensaciones tan fuertes que no se como reaccionar a ellas-Musite avergonzada.

-Ay-Gimió-Eso es lo que le había avisado a Carlisle desde el principio, que pasaría y no está bien. Me he implicado contigo demasiado.

Abrí los ojos como platos y la respiración se me cortó de pronto. Sus palabras me sentaron como un jarro de agua fría en plena madrugada.

-¿Te has implicado demasiado conmigo?-De la garganta me salió un hilo de voz para que no notase el dolor que salía de ella. Me parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

-Bella, no lo entiendes. Tú y yo somos la cara y la cruz de la misma moneda y no deberíamos haber cruzado nunca ciertos límites. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Lo que siento por ti me arrastra a contracorriente y yo me niego a luchar en contra.

Me di cuenta de que había bajado la cabeza, cuando al creer oír lo que él había dicho la levanté y le miré a los ojos intensamente. Su rostro estaba desgarrado por una mueca de dolor increíblemente hermosa y las lágrimas casi se salieron de mis ojos, ante el espectáculo de tanta belleza. Y por un momento vi como su mano, se iba acercando lentamente a mi rostro.

-Ya no quiero evitar lo que siento por ti-Confesó y cuando su mano estuvo a unos milímetros se paró de repente y puso cara de susto. Parecía que los ojos se le salían de las orbitas y dándome el disco se fue a esconder a una de las estanterías.

-No me preguntes porque pero paga el disco, por favor-Me suplicó mientras miraba con cara de susto a la caja. El dependiente de esta no hacía más que guiñarnos el ojo, poner caritas tiernas y mandar besos en el aire. Me sonrojé cohibida por el descaro de este por mí y miré a Edward. Pero este había desaparecido del mapa. Confusa por su actitud, me dirigí a la caja registradora. Si no conociese a Edward pensaría que estaba celoso del dependiente y que su primer instinto era meterle un buen mordisco en la yugular. Me sentí un poco petulante ante tan utópica idea. "Que se espabile", Dijo la parte menos noble de mí, "Que sepa que hay otros hombres que te tiran los tejos y que si quiere algo de ti, tendrá que luchar", Una sonrisa de burla apareció en mis labios ante el pensamiento de cómo coqueteaba conmigo el dependiente.

Cuando llegue a la caja, vi la carátula del disco y al ver el nombre del grupo, no pude reprimirme una carcajada. "EsKarLes". Seguramente Edward utilizaría su arma de destrucción masiva contra Carlisle cuando este le obligase a hacer algo que no quisiese.

El dependiente cambió su expresión al verme y casi me escupió a la cara. Empecé a pensar que yo no era la única que tenía un trastorno bipolar.

-Son veinticinco dolares con cincuenta centavos-Me repuso tan secamente que parecía que de un momento a otro me restregaría con un estropajo. Me pregunté como había pasado de tirarme los tejos literalmente delante de Edward a tratarme con esa borderia.

Note que su voz era algo afeminada, por no decir amanerada, y ciertos gestos eran muy atípicos de un hombre. Me di cuenta, al mirarle los dedos que llevaba las uñas pintadas de rosa fucsia. Mi instinto me decía que no era a mí a quien había estado tirando los tejos.

-Chica-Su voz se suavizo y volvio a ser amigable y cordial-Te regalo el disco, si le dices a tu amiguito de la cara angelical y cuerpo de pecado, que vaya esta noche al club donde trabajo en mi show y pregunte por "Pletorica". Mi especialidad son las exploraciones réctales en cuartos oscuros-Agitó la mano teatralmente como si estuviese espantando una mosca y me dio una tarjeta con su numero de teléfono para que se la diese a Edward-Soy una chica tradicional y me gusta que me llamen antes de pasar por consulta. Primero el chequeo y despues las manos en la masa…de su culito duro y respingon.

Mi fuero interno entraba en la discordia de empezar a reírme como una histérica de las situaciones en las que Edward y su hermoso rostro se metían o empezar a llorar porque incluso los hombres se fijaban en Edward cuando iba conmigo. Mi ego se cayó a mis pies. Pero no había mal que por bien no viniese y me lleve el disco gratis. Me ahorré explicarle a "Pletorica" que le hubiese pasado en ese cuarto oscuro encerrado con Edward.

Cuando salí del centro comercial, sentí como alguien me cogía de la mano y me llevaba casi en volandas. Por su contacto frío, supe de quien se trataba.

-Alejémonos de aquí-Me ordenó casi como una suplica-Si me quedo un poco mas ahí, no podré sentarme de tanto que me esta dando este individuo por el culo-No pude dejar de notar como Edward se llevaba la mano a su trasero de forma inconsciente.

Si no fuera, porque tenía mas fuerza que mil hombres, yo me hubiera quedado en el sitio, muriéndome de un ataque de risa.

Aun asi me empezó a entrar un ataque de hipo que afecto a la irritabilidad de Edward.

-¡Casi me violan y a ti te parece divertido!-Exclamó muy ofendido.

No pude decir lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza porque mi pequeño ataque de hipo sumado a mi risa histérica me estaba costando un buen trastorno de hipoxia. Ni siquiera me fije que Edward ya no me sujetaba la mano y que había desaparecido.

Mi buen humor desapareció súbitamente y una extraña sensación de vacío me inundo.

-Edward-Le llamé algo asustada y con mi instinto activado al cien por cien.

Empecé a andar unos pasos hacia el paseo marítimo que por un momento me pareció que estaba vacío, a pesar del atestamiento de gente que había.

Caminé en dirección contraria a esta con nudo de angustia en la garganta e intentando reducir el ritmo de mi circulación. Me paré para volver a tomar aire.

-Edward-Le volví a llamar en vano, ya que este no daba señales de querer aparecer.

Cuando ya me temía lo peor y me preguntaba como volvería a casa si no encontraba a Edward, sentí como unos brazos pétreos envolvían mi cintura y me arrastraban hacia un cuerpo frío. No pude evitar un pequeño sobresalto cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja y su aliento se confundió con mi piel.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta que he captado tu olor mezclado con la salubridad del mar-Se rió siniestramente. No necesité darme la vuelta para comprobar el color de sus ojos. Por el tono de su voz sabía que tenía sed. Un nudo en el estomago impidió a mis músculos moverse-Aunque sea abstemio, no significa que no pueda disfrutar del buque. Se me hace la boca agua-Parecía que se relamía-Y el reto de tomarte aquí y ahora, en medio de toda esa gente y en plena luz del día resulta tan…exultante-Y despues de volver a reírse, deslizó sus fríos labios por la línea de mi mandíbula hasta el cuello.

Me eché a temblar, pero no de miedo como tenía que ser normal, y supe que el recorrido de mi sangre le estaba excitando tanto como a mí el contraste de temperatura de nuestros cuerpos.

Mi corazón se acelero cuando noté su boca abrirse tenuemente y, al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, no fueron sus dientes lo primero que sentí en mi piel, si no la punta de su lengua explorando una de las venas de mi cuello. Todos mis músculos se entumecieron, mi corazón empezó una loca carrera a contra reloj, revolucionado por la sangre de mis vasos sanguíneos y sobre todo, mi mente se disocio de la realidad e hizo que mi cuerpo se dejase llevar por las sensaciones.

Volvió a cerrar sus labios y senti el cosquilleo que provocaba su risa en mi piel. Pronto dejé de estar aprisionada entre sus brazos y me alejó de su cuerpo levemente. Me di la vuelta enfadada y me encaré con él. Me recibió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya no tienes hipo, ¿Verdad?-Repuso con cara de inocente. Sus ojos tenían un color caramelo brillante. Síntoma de que se encontraba perfectamente.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada y me di la vuelta dispuesta alejarme de el todo lo que me dejasen mis piernas. Llegué hasta un pequeño muro que separaba la acera de la playa y ante mis ojos apareció él, sentado tranquilamente y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. Me pregunté cuando iba a dejar a mi corazón tranquilo.

-Yo solo lo hacía por tu bien-Explicó a modo de disculpa-Pero ha estado bien. Ya no tienes hipo.

Fruncí los labios e hice el gesto de intentar pegarle un puñetazo. El no aparto la cara y se dejo de buena gana.

Cuando mi puño llego a su cara, inexplicablemente, mi mano se extendió y todos mis dedos se concentraron en sus mejillas. El cerró los ojos y se quedo inmóvil, cuan una estatua se tratase.

Mis movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos, como si al acelerarme fuese a crear una reacción en cadena. Pero no todos los dias tenía bajo las yemas de mis dedos, la suave piel de las mejillas y sus púrpuras ojeras. A pesar de mi resistencia inicial, la tentación acabo por vencerme y mis dedos se depositaron en sus finos y hermosos labios. Rompió su encantamiento y en mis yemas note el cosquilleo de su movimiento. Pude oírle soltar un leve suspiro.

-Te ha molestado-Musité avergonzada por mi ímpetu y decidí retirar, muy a mi pesar, mi mano del rostro de Edward. Sin embargo su mano fue más rápida y me atrapó la muñeca.

-No sabes lo placentero que puede resultar el calor humano-Musitó suavemente de una manera levemente sensual que hizo que me preguntase si el corazón no se me había salido ya de mi pecho. No retiré la mano pero tampoco moví un centímetro de donde estaba situada.

Abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió. Acercó su rostro al mio hasta que sentí que mi aliento y el suyo se confundían en uno solo.

-Ya que tú ya no vas a contraatacar, ahora es mi turno-Una mano se enredó en mi cabello y otra fue a mis mejillas-por favor-Suplicó-No te asustes, pero siempre he querido comprobar algo y ahora me siento con fuerzas para…-Vaciló levemente antes de cerrar los ojos, lo que hizo que por inercia se cerrasen los míos y solo me dejase llevar. El roce de sus labios empezaba a quemar sobre los míos…

Y el hechizo en el que estábamos sumergidos, se rompió repentinamente cuando el móvil de Edward empezó a sonar.

Se me escapó un suspiro de frustración que acompañó al gruñido de Edward. Sacó el móvil de mala gana de su bolsillo y cuando vio quien se trataba empezó a lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones malsonantes sobre los muertos de alguien que no entendí muy bien.

-Carlisle, espero que sea importante…-Le soltó Edward de malos modos y sin un saludo cordial por su parte, nada más descolgar el teléfono.

Seguramente si Carlisle hubiera estado delante en ese momento, Edward le hubiera agarrado del pescuezo y yo le hubiese ayudado por primera vez.

-¿Interrumpir tú?-Le inquirió sarcástico-¡Que va! Solo tienes la virtud de meterte en donde no te llaman…

Empezó a hablar entre susurros y no logré captar nada de la conversación debido a la rapidez con que transcurría esta. Solo entendí algo de un aeropuerto y que teníamos que reunirnos con alguien allí. Entonces recordé que Alice había visto a Leslat venir a Estados Unidos. Hubiera saltado de alegría, si no me sintiese tan frustrada.

-Si no he entendido mal, quieres que nos reunamos con Leslat en el aeropuerto, ¿Quieres que le pongamos una alfombra roja o sencillamente, le hacemos una pancarta con letras grandes donde ponga: "BIENVENIDO A CASA, LESLY"?-Replicó de muy mal humor y apunto de estrujar el teléfono con sus manos.

Pero a medida que avanzaba la conversación, el rostro de Edward se iba descomponiendo y se dibujó una mascara de terror. No era normal ver a un vampiro con los ojos desencajados, la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblando. Cuando dirigio su mirada, un frío intenso se hizo control de mi cuerpo y cuando sus brazos estuvieron tentados a rodearme y echar a correr conmigo a cuestas, mis piernas no lo aguantaron más y me senté abrumada por el peso de mi cuerpo. Me empecé a morder las uñas a medida que oía como a Edward se le entrecortaba la voz. Al final, logró sobreponerse y empezó a gritar para disimular que estaba asustado.

-¡Maldita Alice!-Gruñó-¿Para que demonios tiene su don si nos vemos asi?-Empezó a soltar una serie de palabrotas y blasfemias mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos…-¡Eso de que han tomado la decisión muy de repente y que Alice solo tenía destellos e imágenes borrosas, no me sirve a mi de nada, Carlisle! ¡Alaska esta más cerca de Forks que Volterra! ¡No creo que una decisión así se tome a la ligera!

Al oír la palabra "Volterra", me aovillé para no caerme de espaldas o echarme a llorar como una niña pequeña. Los Vulturis venían a por mí y los Cullen iban a correr peligro. Me metí el puño en la boca para que no me diese un ataque de histeria. ¡Menuda cazavampiro estaba hecha! Pero aun no tenía suficiente nivel para vencer a un Vulturis. Si incluso los vampiros les temían, ¿Que era yo comparada con ellos?

Edward bajó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro inaudible para mi limitado oído humano, a pesar de estar muchos años entrenado que la mayoría de los de mi especie. Sus expresiones no me daban ninguna garantía de tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo-Suspiró pareciendo que cedía en algo-Cogeremos el primer vuelo para Juneau y despues nos las apañaremos para llegar a Denali. ¿Sabe Tanya que vamos para allá?-Hubo un segundo de silencio y al ver que edward asentía, supuse que la tal Tanya nos estaba esperando-Bien, vamos para allá-Empezó a andar dirigiéndose a mí y me agarró por la muñeca haciéndome levantar y andar adaptándome a su rápido paso. No paró hasta que encontró el coche y me hizo subir en él. No se había interrumpido de hablar con Carlisle ni un segundo-Muy bien Carlisle, te llamaremos en unas horas cuando lleguemos junto a Tanya y nos encontremos relativamente a salvo. Por favor, tened cuidado-Suplicó a modo de despedida y colgó el teléfono angustiado.

Al sentarse en el asiento del conductor, dio un pequeño cabezazo al volante.

-¡Mierda!-Se desahogó y sin dirigir una palabra conmigo ni asegurarse que me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó el coche a una velocidad excesiva. Estaba tan asustada por la situación que no le regañé por ello.

-Edward…-Me atreví a musitar.

Por primera vez me miro y en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia que le invadía por dentro. Separó una mano del volante y la dirigió hacia la mía, estrechándola.

-Todo va a ir bien…-Susurró, aunque no sabía si era para convencerme a mí o a si mismo.

En menos de cinco minutos habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y sin más tiempo de aparcar el coche que en segunda fila, salió disparado, mirando de un lado para otro buscando a alguien.

Encontré lo que buscaba mucho antes que él, ya que mi campo de visión se fijó en las puertas del aeropuerto y allí, apoyado en una pared, se encontraba una figura alta y esbelta vestida de negro y ceñido de cuero. Y por un momento, todos mis temores se desvanecieron y eche a correr como una loca hacia su dirección. No me importó el frío glaciar de su duro cuerpo cuando mis brazos envolvieron su cintura y sentí un pequeño roce en mi pelo.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos!-Se me quebró la voz debido a las emociones contenidas.

Leslat se limitó a separarse levemente de mí y me cogio del mentón con una sonrisa ausente. Trague saliva, al darme cuenta que su buen humor habitual había desaparecido.

-No sabes como lamento no tener una bienvenida adecuada para este momento, Bells-Musitó, acariciándome el pómulo. Despues alzo la vista y su mirada se endureció levemente-No nos queda mucho tiempo. Tenéis que iros ya-Le exigió a Edward que, sin notarlo, se había puesto detrás de mí.

-Carlisle nos ha avisado hace cinco minutos-Le explicó Edward tranquilamente.

Como respuesta, nos dio a Edward y a mí un par de mochilas y un pasaporte, el cual supuse que estaba falsificado.

-No me daba tiempo a ir a vuestra casa y como Bella se ha vuelto una descuidada-Me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria-dudaba que llevase el pasaporte en la mochila. Por lo que he tenido que falsificarlo-Se encogio de hombros tranquilo como si se tratase de una travesura en lugar de un delito federal.

Edward miró el suyo y puso una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Edward Higginbotham?-Pregunto extrañado.

Me produjo un sentimiento extraño nombrar a Edward con el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Supuse que Leslat haría que fingiese que era el hermano pequeño de Renee y el suyo, ya que Leslat había adquirido ese apellido para mantener la mentira de que era tío carnal mio.

-No es tan prestigioso como un "Smith" pero no tenía otro en mente-Se encogió de hombros-Vuestro vuelo sale dentro de media hora-Nos apremió y Edward me agarró de la mano para obligarme a seguir su ritmo.

Al llevar solo equipaje de mano, no tuvimos que hacer el engorroso trámite de empaquetar nuestras maletas, pero si tuvimos que pasar por el detector antimetales despues de haber entregado nuestros billetes a la señorita de sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Buen viaje-Nos deseó aunque ese deseo iba mas para Leslat y Edward. Le hubiese sonreído si no me hubiese encontrado al borde de un estado de nervios. Edward y Leslat hablaban en susurros y apenas pude captar algo de la conversación.

Lo unico que entendí era que Edward y yo éramos los que nos íbamos a Denali, donde Alice me había contado que se encontraba otro clan de vampiros vegetarianos y que Leslat se iba directamente hacia Forks para ayudar a Carlisle, si las cosas se ponían feas.

-¿Cuantos han venido?-Preguntó Edward ansioso.

-Por las informaciones que tengo, tu casa va estar muy concurrida-hizo como si se lo pensase un poco-pero lo más seguro que estén Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi y Renata…

-¿El también estará?-Le interrumpió Edward con rabia en la voz-Por eso Carlisle quiere que me vaya a Alaska con Bella, ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Leslat se oscurecieron y su rostro adquirió un tic severo.

-Carlisle te ha ordenado que vayas a Alaska con Bella-Su tono adquirió un tono autoritario que nunca me había imaginado en él-Por favor, no arruines lo que a tu padre le ha costado tanto construir-Le suplicó-Y no te pierdas a ti mismo, Carlisle no lo podría soportar.

Despues me miró significativamente y Edward al fijar su vista en mi durante unos segundos, suspiró resignado y me apremió para seguirle.

Al llegar a la puerta de embarque, Leslat intercambió su teléfono móvil con Edward.

-Prefiero llamaros yo cuando no haya peligro ninguno. De todas formas, si en una semana no os hemos llamado, no os quedéis en Alaska e iros directamente a Roma.

-Roma esta demasiado cerca de Volterra-Replicó Edward incrédulo.

-Es en el unico lugar donde estaréis a salvo.

-¿Cómo la ultima vez?-Inquirió sardónico.

Leslat se mordió el labio y miró con un brillo de arrepentimiento a Edward. Me acordé de lo que me conto Carlisle y comprendí que a Edward no le haría mucha ilusion ir al lugar donde le desahuciaron una vez.

-Los tiempos han cambiado. Se arrepienten de su error y…

-¡A MI NO ME SIRVE DE NADA QUE SE ARREPIENTAN AHORA, LESLAT!-La voz de Edward se convirtió en un rugido devastador que me dejó helada en el sitio, al igual que a unos cuantos pasajeros que pasaban por nuestro lado. Incluso Leslat le miró asombrado y levemente asustado.

Aun con las piernas temblando, logré acercarme a él y le agarré la mano.

-Edward, por favor-Le supliqué-Haz caso a Leslat. El sabe lo que se hace.

Se giró para mirarme a los ojos y comprobé que los suyos estaban oscuros. A pesar de un estremecimiento, no aparte la mirada de él y este acabó relajándose. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color.

Despues me dirigí a Leslat.

-Te hago responsable de los que le pase a los Cullen-Le advertí.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabes perfectamente que no dejaría que les pasase nada-Me aseguro para luego esbozar una sonrisa traviesa-¿Que sería de mí sin esa pequeña conciencia que me dice que soy un irresponsable? Karlitos me saca mi lado más sensato.

Edward y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

Por megafonía se anuncio nuestro vuelo.

-Tenéis que iros-Nos apresuró Leslat.

-Yo creo que nadie se tiene que ir a ningún lado-Una voz infantil y monocorde interrumpió nuestro intento de fuga.

Vi como Edward y Leslat se pusieron rígidos y a mí se me vino el mundo encima. Intenté hacer memoria y súbitamente la encuadré esa voz infantil y cruel, en la noche en que Charlie y yo fuimos atacados. En un momento me embargaron dos emociones. La primera fue cometer el suicidio de enfrentarme a ella y morir delante de Edward y Leslat. Pero en cuanto la rabia y la ira fueron superadas por el terror, mi segunda y cobarde opción, fue echarme en el hombro de Edward y ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Al final, no hice ninguna de las dos cosas y me di la vuelta diez segundos despues de que lo hiciesen Edward y Leslat y me fije en los rasgos de la vampiro responsable de que Charlie estuviese en coma.

No pude más que sorprenderme. No era lo que me había imaginado en absoluto de una vampiro sadica. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, me imaginaba alguien como Victoria en tamaño reducido. Pero me sorprendieron sus facciones suaves y dulces, como las de un ángel de Botticelli. A primera vista parecía una niña angelical, delgadita y pequeña, de gruesos labios rojos y pelo liso, castaño y corto. Pero al mirarle a los ojos rojos, me di cuenta de toda la maldad que su pequeño cuerpo podía destilar. Era una asesina nata y lo peor de todo disfrutaba con ello. No tuve que indagar mucho, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que se había regocijado martirizando a Charlie. Apreté los puños y juré que me haría fuerte para vengar a Charlie. Le borraría esa sonrisa de ángel oscuro de la cara.

A su lado destacaba un vampiro de gran tamaño y envergadura que me recordó inmediatamente a Emmett, pero sin sus ojos inocentes y su sonrisa traviesa. Era amedrantador y cuando me dirigió una mirada lasciva, le fruncí el ceño y estuve a punto de hacerle un gesto obsceno. Nadie tenía derecho a mirarme como él lo estaba haciendo.

Leslat rompió el silencio que pareció rodearnos, a pesar de que el aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente.

-¡Pero mira quien está aquí!-Exclamó teatralmente-Si se tratan de la muñeca diabólica y del hermano pequeño de King kong. ¡Cuánto honor!

La pequeña le frunció el ceño pero no se atrevió a hacer nada.

-Veo que tu humor ha mejorado considerablemente desde que saliste de Volterra-Le hizo notar la vampiro con humor.

-No hay nada como el aire libre para sacudirse la mierda que se respiraba allí-Alegó este con una sonrisa forzada ignorando el gesto de furia de la pequeña vampiro.

-¿Ibais a alguna parte?-Preguntó el vampiro de gran tamaño malévolamente.

-Tanya, la jefa del clan de Denali, tenía mucho interés por conocer a Bella y unas ganas locas de ver a Edward, ya sabes como es Tanya con sus hormonas revueltas y cada vez que oye hablar de Edward, se pone a cien-Le explicó Leslat tranquilamente, como si se tratase de dos amigos que se encontraban despues de mucho tiempo-¿Y como decir no a Tanya? Por lo tanto estos chicos tienen que coger el vuelo ahora mismo. Otra vez será-Suspiró con falsa lastima para luego apremiarnos a Edward y a mi-Chicos, vais a perder el vuelo.

Repentinamente el vampiro de enorme tamaño se interpuso entre la puerta de embarque y nosotros.

-Me temo que este fin de semana no podrá ser-Sonaba tranquilamente amedrantador. Edward le lanzó un gruñido como respuesta y este se tensó.

-¡Felix!-Le llamó al orden la pequeña con voz autoritaria. Este se relajo y Edward volvio a su postura normal cuando Leslat apoyo la mano en su hombro. Esta se dirigio a nosotros-Siento desilusionar a Tanya, pero me temo que tendréis que veniros con nosotros. El Maestro ha venido exclusivamente para haceros una visita y me parecería un acto de descortesía por vuestra parte que no estuvieseis allí. Ya sabéis lo poco que sale de Volterra y para una vez que lo hace, no creo que le haga mucha gracia haber viajado en vano-Lo expresó de buenos modos, pero pude percatarme de su amenaza velada.

Edward empezó a envararse para luego dar un puñetazo a un pilar y provocar unas graves fisuras en él. Empezó a respirar fuertemente. Sabía que no le quedaba otra que obedecer y se sentía frustrado. Leslat intentó disimular su disgusto y adoptó un aire tranquilo.

-Ya que vuestro amo ha decidido salir para quitarse las arrugas de la cara y descubrir que un poco de sol no le hará daño, ¿Por qué, no?-Se encogió de hombros-Además creo que Carlisle necesitara ayuda con los invitados-Despues frunció el ceño y su voz sonó amenazadora-Pero que nadie se pase de listo-Se dirigio a Felix que me miraba lascivamente-O si no, lo ultimo que vera serán sus pelotas en mis manos y lanzárselas a los perros-Sonrió dulcemente como si en lugar de una amenaza estuviese recitando un poema.

-¡Felix!-Le advirtió de nuevo la chica vampiro- Sabes perfectamente las instrucciones del Amo de traer viva a la chica y al chico Cullen. No te atrevas a transgredir sus órdenes.

-¿Pero al otro podremos divertirnos con él, Jane?-Pregunto con un toque de esperanza, refiriéndose a Leslat.

-Leslat entra dentro del lote-Le desafié con voz baja para que no notasen el miedo que amenazaba por asomarse-Si le hacéis el más mínimo daño, se rompe el trato-Dicho esto, las piernas empezaron a flojearse.

Jane empezó a reírse con una carcajada argentina y clara.

-Eres menos lacia de lo que parecías, chica humana-Se burló de mí y luego se volvio hacia Felix-No vas a tener mucha diversión. Lo unico que puedes hacer es esperar haber que nos dice el Amo.

Dicho esto, se volvió y empezó a caminar con gracia, seguida por Felix. Leslat empezó a seguirlos y sacó un móvil. Supuse que iba a llamar a Carlisle.

-Cambio de planes-Le comentó nada más descolgar-Ellos están bien, pero no hemos podido coger el vuelo, ¿Que tal va la cosa por ahí?-Asintió-…Si, ya veo que tenéis la casa concurrida, ¿Ha llegado ya nuestro invitado estrella?...-Murmuró-…Supongo que estará esperando a que estemos todos…ya sabemos su gusto por las entradas teatrales…No te desanimes, yo cuidare de ellos en lo que pueda. Tranquiliza a Esme y os veremos en un par de horas.

Noté como alguien me pasaba el brazo por el hombro y me sobresalté. Cuando vi que se trataba de Edward me tranquilicé y empezamos a dirigirnos a la salida del aeropuerto.

-Edward-Le llamó Leslat-Parece que la pequeña sadica tiene ganas de conducir el coche, dame las llaves y reza para que no nos encontremos a ningún agente de tráfico. No me gustaría cargar sobre mi conciencia con la muerte de un pobre hombre que lo unico que ha hecho es cumplir con su deber.

De mala gana, Edward le lanzó las llaves y este se las dio a Jane que se le iluminó la mirada como a una niña pequeña que recibe su regalo de navidad.

-Me pregunto como hará para llegar a los pedales-Comentó Leslat de aparente buen humor y se alejó de nosotros para seguirles muy de cerca.

Cuando me di cuenta que edward y yo estábamos solos, le musité al oído para intentar que no me oyesen.

-Edward, fue ella…la de aquella noche-Noté como me temblaba la voz, a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

Edward se limitó a asentir y me apretó fuertemente del hombro, sin llegar a hacerme daño.

-Bella-Me suplicó-Por lo que más quieras, compórtate mejor que nunca y no te separes de mi lado-Suspiró angustiado-No solo por ti…no sé cuanto podré controlarme al tener a esa alimaña de "maestro" a mi lado y no saltarle al cuello-Bufó para luego mirarme con suplica-Bella, por favor quédate conmigo.

Como respuesta le apreté fuertemente la mano. Me sonrió melancólicamente y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se les ponen un poco crudas a los chicos. No todo iba a ser color de rosa... ¿Que les puede pasar ahora?**

**Siento deciros que a partir de ahora, no voy a poder actualizar tanto. A esta historia en mi pc le faltan cuatro capitulos mas el epilogo y no quiero que me pille el toro.**

**Tambien tengo que actualizar when the stars go blue. Se que alguna tiene mono de esa historia y yo lo siento en el alma. Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de escribirla. Al contrario. Tengo muchas cosas en mente y ademas nos acercamos al momento...**

**Y espero que para San valentin, mi fic ya este subido.**

**Y chicas, he activado los reviews para los anonimos. Asi que ya no teneis excusa para no dar al boton review y poner un pequeño comentario...^^que aqui como en las termopilas...trescientos es un gran numero de comentarios. Las que me habeis dicho que no sabiais si habian llegado, os aseguro que sí.**

**Y gracias por seguir. Es lo mejor que me podeis decir para mejorar mi día.**

**^^, Maggie.**


	20. A KNIFE IN THE DARK

**A KNIFE IN THE DARK**

No tuvimos demasiados incidentes del camino entre Seattle y Forks y únicamente, cincuenta palomas y un gato tuvieron la mala suerte de interponerse en el camino de Jane y fueron atropellados en medio de la carretera.

-¿Por qué no te bajas y empiezas a lamer la sangre del suelo como si fueras un perro, amante de los animales?-Se dirigio a Edward con una sonrisa cruel, mientras Felix soltaba una carcajada.

Si no fuese porque Edward me tenía sujeta entre sus brazos para protegerme, hubiese saltado al cuello de Jane. Se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

-There was a time When I could breath my life in you, One by one, Your pale fingers started to move, And all life was erased, You smiled like an angel…-Leslat cantaba a HIM, ajeno a todo el ambiente de tensión que se acumulaba en el Audi. Solo al fijarme en él, noté que su sonrisa era forzada y sus manos se aferraban al cuero de los asientos.

-No me gusta esa canción-Protestó Felix.

-A mi tampoco me gusta cantar para deleitar al publico, aunque tuve mi época de cantante-Le replicó Leslat con aparente buen humor-Pero aquí la monstruita no nos deja poner la radio y con algo nos tendremos que distraer-Y como si Felix no hubiese dicho nada, siguió cantando.

-Cambia de canción-Le amenazó Jane con los ojos oscurecidos.

Leslat fingió indignarse.

-Me tratan igual que a un tocadiscos usado-Puso los ojos en blanco-Está bien-Pareció ceder-Pero os aviso que no pienso cambiar de canción una vez comenzada-Guiñó un ojo a Edward y este logro esbozar la primera sonrisa desde que salimos del aeropuerto. Leslat empezó a cantar-¡Enrique octavo soy, el octavo Enrique soy, y mi novia que es mi amor siete veces se casó!

Solté una pequeña risa al ver como Jane le quería matar con la mirada y Edward no pudo remediar ensanchar su sonrisa. Parecía de mejor humor.

-¡Que se joda la enana sádica!-Susurró solo para que lo oigamos nosotros, aunque por los labios fruncidos de Jane, nos dimos cuenta que lo había oído, pero no por ello Leslat se dejo amedrentar y continuo cantando-... ¡Cada vez con un Enrique y por eso Enrique octavo soy!

Leslat había conseguido crisparle los nervios y cuando estuvimos enfrente de la casa de los Cullen, salió del coche dando un fuerte portazo, en el cual unos cuantos cristales del coche se rompieron de golpe y camino tan deprisa que cuando terminé por pestañear, ya había desaparecido metiéndose en la casa. Felix la siguió sin deparar en nosotros. Supuse que sabrían que no nos moveríamos de allí, teniendo a los Cullen como rehenes.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció como el débil rayo de sol que intentaba atravesar una nube que se iba oscureciendo según iba pasando el tiempo. La humedad se iba acumulando y el ambiente se volvia más plúmbeo. Me recordó a la noche en que Charlie fue atacado.

-Parece que va a haber tormenta-Comentó Leslat despreocupadamente. Luego cambió la expresión de su rostro y dirigió un intercambio de miradas con Edward. Este hizo como si se concentrara y en un momento pareció tranquilizarse levemente.

-A pesar de todo parece que están bien-Le confirmó a Leslat y entendí que se refería a su familia. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Será mejor que entremos-Nos aconsejó Leslat-No les hagamos esperar por más tiempo.

Edward pareció tensarse para luego volver a su estado glaciar y emprendió la marcha, no sin antes, agarrarme de la mano y obligarme a caminar a su lado. Leslat se limitó a seguirnos.

Un primer relámpago ilumino el cielo, para luego sumirlo en las más profundas tinieblas.

Al entrar en la casa, nada parecía indicar que estuviésemos en estado de sitio. Estaban todos en el salón como si estuviesen viendo la tele, solo que la pantalla estaba apagada y los rostros de los Cullen estaban adustos.

Emmett estaba increíblemente serio y agarraba de la mano a Rosalie, que fruncía los labios, disgustada.

Jasper analizaba todo de manera metódica la situación pero su nerviosismo quedaba patente, ya que sentía como me temblaba las piernas y un sudor frío empapaba mi frente. Edward le agarró sutilmente del hombro para que se tranquilizase.

Alice estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecía ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Esme se mordía los labios y agarraba la mano de Carlisle. Solo él parecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

Sonrió al vernos y saludó a Leslat como si de una reunion familiar se tratase.

-¿Que tal ha ido el viaje?-Le preguntó cortésmente.

-Sabes lo poco que me gustan los aviones-Leslat puso los ojos en blanco-Pero por lo demás muy bien. Roma está preciosa. La próxima vez me llevaré a Bella y a Edward para que la conozcan-Nos guiñó un ojo divertido-A proposito, Esme sigue tan guapa como siempre-Esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante para despues gesticular los brazos de manera teatral-Y ¿tú que te has hecho? Se te ve más…varonil…estás hecho un sex-symbol-Despues bajó la voz y se acercó a Carlisle-Todo este peloteo viene a cuento de haber si cuela y me dejas acostarme con Esme. No quiero decirlo muy alto delante de los niños-Nos señaló a nosotros-pero lo más probable que los Vulturis nos maten a todos y yo no puedo irme de este mundo sin asuntos pendientes. Además, Esme necesita probar cosas nuevas antes de despedirse de este mundo.

-Leslat-Le reprochó Carlisle con un toque de humor-Nadie va a morir aquí hoy, ¿Vale?

-Eso quiere decir que no me voy a acostar con Esme-Refunfuñó.

-No-Confirmo rotundo Carlisle para luego dirigirse a Edward y a mí-¿Que tal habéis encontrado a Charlie?-Preguntó interesado por la salud de mi padre.

-Ha experimentado una leve mejoría- Explicó Edward, ya que yo era incapaz de articular palabra-Creo que a nuestros huéspedes les encantara saber que Charlie va progresando-Su voz rebosaba sarcasmo.

-¿El padre de la chica humana esta en el hospital?-Preguntó repentinamente la voz infantil que tan bien habia empezado a detestar. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde sonaba la voz e intenté reprimir una mirada envenenada hacia la pequeña figura que ahora se sentaba junto a Carlisle y Esme-¡No sabes cuanto lo siento!-exclamó con teatral disgusto.

-Lamentas que esté vivo, ¿No, Jane?-Repuso Edward adelantándose a mis pensamientos.

Esta le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

-No tengo el gusto de conocer al señor Swan-Se hizo la inocente y mis ganas de rebanarla el cuello fueron en aumento. Las líneas de muerte se veían claramente en ella y solo era cuestión de subir a mi cuarto y coger a "Amaterasu". Dudaba que alguno de los Cullen me dejase llegar más lejos del primer escalón.

-¿Te gusta Forks, Jane?-Le preguntó repentinamente Carlisle-¿Es esta tu primera visita?-Elevó una ceja dirigiéndose a Edward y este frunció el ceño. Comprendí que la pregunta no era tan inocente ni cortes como parecía en un principio.

Jane disimuló una mueca de disgusto, para luego sonreir a Carlisle angelicalmente.

-Lo encuentro húmedo para mi gusto-Intentó seguir la conversación con voz neutra y fría-Y por supuesto que es mi primera visita aquí. Si no fuera porque mi deber con el maestro Aro, nada me hubiera hecho venir a este lugar.

-Ya-Se limitó a contestar Carlisle mirándonos a Edward y a mí significativamente.

-Jane-Una voz algo más varonil que la de Jane pero más parecida a la de un niño que a la de un hombre, la llamó. Me di la vuelta y contemplé a un joven, aproximadamente de la misma edad que esta y por su aspecto podría ser su hermano gemelo-¿Ya están de vuelta los rezagados?

Jane le indicó que se sentase a su lado y al hacerlo le agarró la mano, feliz.

-Parece ser que intentaban salir por patas del país-Repuso muy feliz-pero despues de una agradable charla, ellos aceptaron encantados venir-Nos dedicó una sonrisa cruel.

El chico me dirigió una mirada inquisitoria y sus ojos emitían la misma crueldad que los de Jane. Después, me dedicó una mueca despectiva.

-¿Tanto alboroto por ella?-Se encogió de hombros como si intentase comprender algo que se le escapase de su entendimiento.

-Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a tu amo-Contestó Leslat con una nota de irritación en la voz para luego volver a su buen humor particular-Ya decía yo que si muñeca diabólica estaba aquí, Chucky no debía esta muy lejos. Alec y Jane son inseparables-me explicó divertido-Es lo que tiene el ser hermanos gemelos. Si la una es una sadica, el otro no se queda atrás.

Alec se limitó a sonreírle con desden.

-El amo se sorprenderá de verte aquí.

-Pues sería algo muy difícil de creer-Suspiró exageradamente este.

Alec dirigio su vista a un lado para mirar a dos personas que habían entrado en la salita. A una de ellas, la reconocí como Felix. Emmett pareció percatarse por primera vez en él y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. Enseguida averigüé lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Edward emitió un gruñido de advertencia y este bajó la cabeza, decepcionado.

La otra persona, se trataba de un hombre más o menos de la misma altura que Felix, pero de complexión más delgada. Su pelo negro era largo y ondulado y su palida piel se teñía por una extraña tonalidad terrosa. Primero lanzo una mirada general hacia el comedor, para dirigirla despues hacia Carlisle y Esme. Luego paso por Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice para reservarnos a Edward y a mí al final. Se detuvo un momento en mí e intercambió una mirada algo lasciva con Felix. Este sonrió, radiante.

Edward les dedicó un gruñido mucho más fuerte que el anterior y Carlisle se volvió hacia él para decirle con la mirada que se tranquilizase. Pero Edward no fue el unico que gruñó cuando el vampiro apareció en escena. Leslat, por primera vez perdió los papeles y se envaró en el sofá. El individuo al fijarse en Leslat por primera vez, dejó entrever el desconcierto en su rostro, para despues sonreir malévolamente.

-Leslat-Repuso aparentemente cordial.

-Demetri-Leslat le devolvió el saludo con expresión hosca y la voz acerada. Era la primera vez, que veía perder a Leslat la compostura, desde el ataque de James hacia mí, y me asusté de verdad.

-Me alegro de verte aquí-Leslat emitió una carcajada amarga-La ultima vez que te vi en Volterra, eras poco más que una piltrafa y mírate ahora-Parecía admirado-Solo lamento que para mejorar tu aspecto, hayas tenido que degradar el significado de vampiro y te dediques a lamer el culo a una Swan-Puso énfasis en mi apellido. Me miró como si yo fuera una botella de vino.

-Creo que tenemos distintas ideas de lo que es degradar el nombre de un vampiro-Replicó Leslat fríamente-Tú piensas que yo lo degrado ayudando a una chica humana y cazavampiros, y yo pienso que tú lo degradas, lamiendo el culo a un viejo chocho con delirios de grandeza y que al mismo diablo le daría miedo de estar a su lado-Se encogió de hombros-Pero claro, allá cada uno con su opinión.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR AL MAESTRO!-Jane se levantó hecha una furia y se dispuso a dirigirse a Leslat. Alec la tuvo que agarrar para que se tranquilizase.

-Leslat-Le recombinó Edward.

Demetri emitió una amenaza velada y sin palabras.

-De esto me ocupo yo-Le aseguró a Jane para luego dar un puñetazo a la palma de su mano y prepararse para la pelea.

Leslat se levantó y curvó los dedos de la palma de su mano abierta, para indicarle que viniese a por él.

Edward miro a Jasper y este le devolvió la mirada, preocupado e incapaz de relajar el ambiente.

-Leslat y Demetri-Le llamó al orden Carlisle con voz neutra, fría y autoritaria-Este no es el momento ni el lugar. No voy a permitir nada que pueda causar daño a algun miembro de esta casa-Se refería claramente a mí-Por lo tanto, no quiero convertir mi casa en un campo de batalla, a causa de vuestras redencillas y rencores. ¿Entendido?

Leslat se volvió a sentar, disculpándose con Carlisle, y Demetri desistió de su proposito.

-¡Que pena que no vaya haber pelea!-Exclamó Emmett decepcionado-Yo había apostado por Leslat.

-Emmett, ahora no-Le suplicó Rosalie.

Felix se dirigió a Demetri y le consoló.

-Por lo menos tenemos premio de consolación-Me dirigió una mirada viciosa con sus ojos borgoña y a mí se me revolvió el estomago-Ya veras como la sangre de esta chica nos sabe a gloria.

Edward se revolvió mientras veía como temblaba y les lanzó un rugido amedrantador. Leslat parecía que se iba a volver a levantar del sitio. Jasper parecía envarado y Emmett solo esperaba una señal de Edward para atacar.

-¡Quietos todos!-Carlisle les volvió a llamar al orden para luego dirigirse a Felix y Demetri-En Volterra estaréis acostumbrados a la sangre humana, pero ahora mismo no estáis allí, sino en mi casa y en mi casa no se bebe sangre humana-Su voz se aceraba por momentos-Por lo tanto tenéis dos opciones: Beber sangre de animales o conteneros las ganas de beber, porque mientras estéis aquí, no beberéis sangre de ningún humano. Y mucho menos la de Isabella.

Demetri asintió, pero Felix aun tuvo el suficiente coraje para desafiarle.

-La palabra del Maestro Aro es nuestra ley y él nos permite beber sangre humana.

-La palabra del Maestro Aro tiene validez en Volterra, pero en mi casa, rigen las leyes que yo pongo y sobre eso no hay discusión, Felix-Carlisle le impuso el mismo tono que Felix a él-Y de todas formas, si la palabra de tu Maestro es ley para ti, te dirá que debes respetar las normas de cada casa. No me gustaría informarle que has incurrido en mi disgusto.

La cara de Felix se volvió una mascara de disgusto.

-Felix, ya te he dicho que esperes a que el Amo llegue-Le ordenó Jane.

Este se resignó y se fue hacia donde estaba Demetri sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Edward me fue acercando más hacia él.

Cuando pensé que ya no podía haber nadie mas en el salón, la puerta se abrió y al fijarme en la figura que acaba de entrar, pude comprender porque Rosalie estaba tan disgustada. La vampiro que irrumpió en el salón con pasos lentos y majestuosos, tenía una belleza única e inolvidable. Era alta y escultural y su melena caoba ondulada realzaba sus rasgos felinos. Me pareció curioso, ver que sus ojos eran violetas, en lugar del rojo habitual y me costó comprender que se habia puesto una lentillas azules para dar ese color a sus enormes ojos. Sin necesidad de preguntar a Leslat, supe que se trataba de una cazadora y en mi mente evoqué a Artemisa, la diosa de la caza. Incluso su aspecto indicaba su objetivo. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes ajustada de color carmesí y unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero que realzaban sus curvas. Sonreía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Pronto comprendí, que no solo se trataba de una cazadora de humanos.

Jasper y Emmett parecían dispuestos a lanzarse a besar el suelo que pisaba, con gran disgusto por parte de Alice y Rosalie, e incluso Carlisle no podía despegar la vista de su cuerpo.

Irónicamente, los únicos varones que se mantuvieron impasibles por la llegada de aquella diosa, fueron Leslat, que la miraba despreciativamente, y Edward que la miraba indiferente a pesar de las sonrisas que esta le dirigía y que derretiría hasta al ser más insensible del mundo. Pero el talón de Aquiles de Edward no era esa clase de mujeres fatales. No pude evitar sonreir algo petulante.

Esta se dirigio a Carlisle y este se la quedo mirando, embobado.

-Mi amo tardara en llegar todavía-Esbozó una sonrisa felina-Espero que no os importe esperar aun un rato-Susurró con voz muy sugerente.

-Esperaremos lo que haga falta-Respondió Esme en lugar de Carlisle con voz cortante, al ver que este era incapaz de articular palabra, incluso despues de dos collejas que esta le había propinado. Estaba muy ofendida.

Edward y Leslat se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron contener la risa.

-No te ofendas, Esme-Le tranquilizó Leslat-Es normal que la primera vez que se vea a Heidi-Sonrió desdeñoso a la bella vampiro-se quede en estado catatonico y trabajando la mente para desnudarla mentalmente, pero una vez que se vaya acostumbrando a ella, comprenderá que ella tiene el merito de ser la única puta por la que tienen que pagar para que se acuesten con ella. Despues de trescientos años de convivir con ella, yo ya me he inmunizado a ella.

Heidi le fulminó con la mirada para luego dirigirnos una mirada a mí, bastante desdeñosa dándome a entender que yo nunca seria una rival para ella, y a Edward, en la cual le cambió la cara y su sonrisa fue radiante.

Edward le dedicó la más absoluta y fría indiferencia.

Se sentó enfurecida, sin saber que era lo que le había sentado peor, si las palabras de Leslat o la apatía del unico vampiro al que ella quería impresionar.

El agua caliente de la ducha no conseguía que las sacudidas de mi cuerpo se dispersasen.

El Maestro Aro-Como sus secuaces le denominaban-se hacía de rogar. Por un, instante mi mente se fue aquellos hermosos cuadros del pasillo y me acordé de una figura alta, negra y sobrecogedora y eso que en la pintura estaba muy dulcificada. No quería ni imaginarme como sería en carne y hueso.

Pero allí me encontraba yo, encerrada en esta quimérica pesadilla, en la que incluso, los vampiros se habían adentrado y querían salir de ella.

Cuando salí de la ducha, comprobé como Alice me había preparado algo de ropa-Un pantalón vaquero y un jersey azul-y con impaciencia, empecé a secarme para ponerme la ropa a trompicones ya que los nervios hacían que me temblasen las manos.

Al salir de mi cuarto, oír leves susurros en el cuarto de Edward y decidí entrar para ver si estaba allí y si se encontraba bien. Llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante, Bella-La voz de Alice me invitó a entrar y para mi sorpresa, vi que todos los hermanos Cullen estaban en reunión, aunque ninguno estaba por la labor de hablar.

Emmett estaba cabizbajo y su buen humor había desaparecido. Rosalie se mordía los labios y se cruzaba de brazos bastante incomoda.

Jasper miraba de un lado a otro sin fijarse realmente en ningún punto fijo. Pero lo que más me extrañó fue la postura tensa de Edward, que se encontraba aovillado en el sofá, con los brazos abrazando las piernas y los ojos cerrados. Se hubiera podido hacer pasar por una estatua del Partenón, si no fuera por la tensión que hacía que frunciese los labios y los parpados le temblasen. De vez en cuando le veía agarrar el cuero del sofá con aprensión. Cuando vi que Alice le miraba aprensiva, supe que su enfado se debía a algo que Alice le revelaba debido a sus pensamientos.

Alice se limitó a mover la cabeza lastimosamente y Edward gruñó.

-Tú sitio esta con nosotros en este salón, Edward-Le suplicó Alice, haciendo sus pensamientos visibles-¿Te puedes imaginar lo que puede suceder si tú no estás en cuanto aparezca Aro?

-Uno menos no se darán cuenta, Alice-Siseó Edward-Leslat, Carlisle, Emmett e, incluso, Jasper se podrán encargar de proteger a Bella.

Alice lo negó rotundamente.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que Aro no solo esta interesado en Bella-Le confirmó rotunda-Si no te ve en ese salón, las consecuencias, las pagará Carlisle y tú le quieres demasiado para que le pase nada.

-Si me quedo, también el encuentro puede acabar en tragedia-Amenazó Edward.

Jasper le miró como si no lo conociera.

-Le odias mucho-Confirmó-Puedo sentir como todo mi ser se impregna con tu veneno. Te quemas por dentro por la aversión que sientes por él. No puedo creer que le odies tanto si no le has visto nunca…

-¡EL Y YO TENEMOS UN ASUNTO PERSONAL!-Le rugió y por primera vez vi el miedo en los ojos de Emmett y Rosalie. Incluso Alice se puso lívida al ver a Edward de tal guisa.

-Edward, estás asustando a Bella-Se limitó a decir Jasper sin mirarme pero sintiendo todo el temblor de mi cuerpo al oír el rugido que le dirigió Edward.

Este me dirigio una mirada y no me comentó nada. Pero a los cinco segundos le tenía enfrente de mí, me acarició la mejilla con su suave tacto y me puso la mano en el hombro para que fuese a sentarme a su lado. Varias veces me friccionó la piel con la palma de su mano para tranquilizarme.

-Nada de esto va contigo-Me susurró al oído.

Suspiré levemente mientras este llevaba mi cabeza a su hombro y me pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Me he perdido algo en Seattle?-Preguntó Emmett de buen humor al ver la escena.

-Emmett, el horno no está para bollos-Le advirtió Edward, de malos modos.

Alice se volvió concentrar y al volver abrir los ojos, supimos que había visto algo relacionado con el Maestro, ya que su expresión era hosca. Edward se limitó a gruñir. Jasper apoyó la mano en su hombro para animarla a hablar.

-En diez minutos llegará-Profetizó mientras mi estomago me dio un brinco-Además preveo un corte de luz debido a la tormenta.

Volvió a tener una visión y torcio el gesto. Edward emitió una ligera risa.

-Creo que vamos a tener una ligera complicación-Su voz sonaba irritada. A Edward le parecía muy divertido, por lo que no me pareció nada preocupante.

Le iba a preguntar cual era el problema, cuando el problema vino a nosotros en forma de mujer fatal.

-¡Que enternecedor!-Exclamó Heidi con voz melosa e increíblemente sensual-Una reunión familiar.

Jasper y Emmett dejaron de fruncir el ceño, preocupados y las comisuras de sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras parecía que se salían las orbitas de los ojos ante la visión de Heidi entrando en la habitación. Rosalie emitió un gruñido y Alice permanecía impasible mientras la veía por el rabillo del pegar puñetazos a un cojín.

-Por lo menos podías haber llamado a la puerta-Le contestó Edward con tono indiferente y completamente insensible a sus encantos.

Esta le ignoró y se dirigió al centro de la habitación.

-¿Podríais hacerme un sitio?-preguntó con una lánguida sonrisa.

Emmett tiró a Rosalie al suelo y Jasper levantó a Alice para depositarla en nuestro sofá y dejar sitio a Heidi. Esta sonrio petulante mientras Rosalie le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

-Querida-Replicó a Rosalie con falsa lastima hacia ella-Para atraer a un hombre hace falta tener algo más que un cuerpo bonito. Seguro que tú pobre novio o marido-Se acercó a acariciar el rostro de Emmett mientras este empezaba a jadear ruidosamente-le tendrás a dos velas. Si no, no se iría detrás de la primera mujer que le hace una carantoña. Hasta esa humana de ahí-Se refirió a mí, mirándome con desden-Sabe más que tú de cómo seducir a un hombre.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de rasgar la alfombra de Edward con los dedos de lo rabiosa que estaba.

-Emmett no opina lo mismo cuando por las noches está con Rosalie-No sé que fue lo que me impulsó salir en defensa de Rosalie, posiblemente nuestra empatia y las ganas de pegar una paliza a esa petulante vampiro-Mira las ojeras que tengo de no poder dormir por culpa de sus orgasmos.

Rosalie me dedicó una breve sonrisa por primera vez.

-Vaya-Se agitó el pelo con la mano-hablo la chica rara de ver.

Tragué saliva ante el insulto y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo, Rosalie se me adelantó.

_- Tienes razón- Admitió repitiendo las palabras que una vez le dije- En este mundo no se le da todo a nadie. A mí y a Bella no nos han bendecido con la belleza y a ti con la inteligencia. Pero hay que repartir las cosas, ¿No?-No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa._

_Heidi se quedó boquiabierta para luego musitar para si misma._

_-Par de frígidas._

_Después se fue directa a nuestro sofá, para disgusto de Emmett y Jasper, y Edward, con un gesto de fastidio, se desplazó a un lado para dejar espacio a esta. Pero Heidi tenía otros planes, por lo que en lugar de sentarse en el hueco que le había dejado este, se sentó en el regazo de Edward para sorpresa de este. Le agarró del cuello y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo._

_-Este es mi sitio favorito-Le susurró jadeante con los labios a centímetros de Edward. Este intentó desviar la mirada, mientras me suplicaba mentalmente que podría hacer. Yo me debatía entre mi autocontrol y las ganas de meterla una paliza. Los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas ante el espectáculo de ver a esos dos hermosos angeles juntos._

_-Tienes una cara tan angelical-Heidi tocó a Edward la nariz para luego deslizar sus manos hacia el pecho mientras Edward no sabía donde meterse-Pero un cuerpo hecho para el pecado-Para sorpresa mía le desabrocho un botón y coló sus manos por el marmóreo pecho de Edward-Vayamos juntos al infierno-Le sugirió en tono muy lascivo mientras sus manos bajaban del cuerpo de Edward hacia zonas mas prohibidas de la anatomía de este._

_Cuando mordí la lengua y el monstruo de los celos empezó a aparecer, oí un golpe seco y vi que Edward se había levantado de golpe y había empujado a Heidi al suelo y la miraba furioso._

_- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡LAS MANOS QUIETAS, JODER!-Le rugió mientras que la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Heidi y no se atrevió a replicarle nada-¡ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME INTENTAN VIOLAR MENTALMENTE EN EL DÍA!_

_Una carcajada que procedía de la puerta rompió el tenso momento y vimos a Leslat con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a un Carlisle, totalmente preocupado._

_-Señorita Heidi-Se disculpó Carlisle avergonzado y alucinado-No sabe cuanto lo siento. Mi hijo es un buen chico pero no sabe tratar a las mujeres._

_-Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que he visto lo que he visto-Leslat le guiñó un ojo-¿Como sabías que esto era lo que le gustaba a la guarra, Edward? ¡Estás hecho un casanova! Aunque con Bella tendrás que portarte más dulce. Le gustan los chicos sensibles y tiernos._

_Le saqué la lengua en señal de protesta mientras se reía de mí._

_Heidi se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y salió disparada por la puerta, pegando a Carlisle un empujón, ignorando la sonrisa que este le dedicaba._

_Edward se dirigio a Carlisle cuando se aseguró que Heidi se había ido al comedor._

_-Supongo que ahora dejaras de comportarte como un baboso y recuperaras tu sentido del decoro que requiere el jefe de un clan vampirico-Se cruzó de brazos, ofendido._

_-No se de que me hablas, Edward-Parecía que Carlisle cuando Heidi no estaba cerca de él, podía recuperar el dominio sobre si mismo. No se podía decir lo mismo de Jasper ni de Emmett._

_-Nosotros bajamos-Se disculpó Jasper seguido de Emmett-La señorita Heidi no debe quedarse sola en el comedor._

_-Tienes razón, Jasper-repuso Rosalie mordaz-La señorita Heidi no debe quedarse en el salón con Esme-Enfatizo "Esme"-Y para asegurarnos que no se queda sola, nosotras también bajamos._

_-Yo sé de uno que dentro de dos noches se va a quedar sin entrar en el cuarto y esta predicción se va a cumplir-Anunció Alice mientras salían, dejándonos solos a Carlisle, Leslat, Edward y yo._

_Oía el viento azotando los árboles y aquello, que ya de por si daba a la atmósfera un aire siniestro, un relámpago alumbro el cielo negro durante un segundo para luego hacer un corte de luz. El trueno ahogó un grito de mi garganta mientras me refugiaba en los brazos de Leslat, ya que Edward se había ido al otro lado, aparentando mirar el cielo. Pero al ver a Carlisle mirándolo fijamente, entendí que estaban hablando entre ellos mentalmente para que Leslat y yo no pudiésemos enterarnos de lo que iba la conversación. Sin embargo por la expresión de la cara de este último, me pareció que Leslat estaba al corriente de lo que Carlisle le estaba diciendo a Edward. Por lo que vi de las expresiones de Edward y Carlisle parecía que a Edward no le gustaba lo que Carlisle le estaba insinuando._

_-No-La alterada voz de Edward rompió el pesado y tenso silencio que nos rodeaba. Carlisle permanecía en su sitio, aparentemente inmutable, pero observé que fruncía levemente los labios y los puños le temblaban sutilmente._

_-Carlisle, Edward, Aro vendrá en cinco minutos-Anunció Leslat-Será mejor que vayamos bajando. Vamos, Bella-Me apremió apartándome un poco de él para que pudiésemos caminar e irnos de ese cuarto. Pero no se alejo demasiado de mí y me susurró en mi oído-Por lo que más quieras, estate a mi lado y no te alejes de mí-Sonaba a suplica-Esta vez, si algo se tuerce, no podré ayudarte-Me acarició el pelo, mientras asentía tragando saliva. No hacía falta que me advirtiese eso. No pensaba moverme de su lado._

_Ignoré a mis piernas que pesaban como si fuesen de plomo y me obligué a andar, rodeando la cintura de Leslat y este me sacó de la habitación. Comprendí que Leslat quería dejar a Edward y Carlisle arreglar solo sus asuntos._

_-Vaya-Comentó aparentemente sorprendido por el corte de luz-La pequeña pitonisa va a tener razon y todo. No me extraña que los Vulturis la requieran-Se rió siniestramente mientras yo temblaba solo con imaginarme que sería lo que querrían los Vulturis de la pequeña Alice-Ten cuidado, no te caigas-Me advirtió cuando íbamos a bajar las escaleras. Aminoró el paso para adecuarlo al mío y con paciencia fuimos bajando ya que mis ojos no se habituaban a la oscuridad como los de Leslat y los demás podían hacerlo. _

_Otro relámpago ilumino la casa y antes de que el trueno le siguiese oímos un rugido amedrantador pero extrañamente no procedía de Edward, sino de Carlisle._

_-¡PUES PRECISAMENTE PORQUE ELLA SE SACRIFICO POR TI, NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO! ¡DEJA DE LAMERTE LAS HERIDAS Y PIENSA UN POCO EN LOS DEMÁS! ¡ELLA NO MURIO PARA SOLO DARTE NOVENTA AÑOS DE VIDA Y TU LOS DESPERDICIES ASI!_

_Agarré la cintura a Leslat como si fuera un salvavidas y este me apretó con fuerza. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a oír a Carlisle de esta guisa y le amedrentó brevemente. Lo siguiente que oímos fue un gruñido corto pero intenso al que siguió el golpe seco de un objeto de cristal rompiéndose al chocar contra el suelo, para luego oír un bramido aterrador salido de la garganta de Edward._

_-¡VETE A LA MIERDA, CARLISLE!-Se dirigió Edward a su padre precedido de un gran portazo y sin tener tiempo a nada más, solo pude ver a un Edward soltando toda clase de improperios y blasfemias que pudiesen existir en el diccionario dirigirse, sin reparar en nosotros, al comedor a una velocidad a la que a mí fue imposible ver nada más que un borrón._

_-Leslat…-Le interrogué con la mirada como si él supiese que era lo que había ocurrido._

_-Por eso te digo siempre que el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás-Suspiró para luego mirar hacia atrás._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta Carlisle estaba detrás de nosotros con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos totalmente oscuros. Nunca le había visto así y me pareció mucho más siniestro de lo que podría ser cualquiera de los otros Cullen. Leslat tenía razon al avisarme que Carlisle bajo su faceta dulce y comprensiva, se comportaba igual que otro vampiro. Y me daba miedo. Incluso Leslat le miró con cierto respeto._

_-Sabes perfectamente que a Edward le pierde su mal genio, pero es razonable-Leslat intentó tranquilizar a Carlisle-Ademas ten en cuenta lo duro que es para el recibir a Aro. Hay que ponerse en su lugar, sabiendo que…_

_-Lo sé, Leslat-Le cortó Carlisle fríamente._

_-No hará nada que os perjudique-Le prometió Leslat-De todas formas, me pondré a su lado y estaré vigilándole. Ademas con Bella en el salón, no hará nada-Me guiñó un ojo-Creo que se ha tomado en serio su responsabilidad para cuidarla._

_Los ojos de Carlisle volvieron a ser dorado y me dedicó una triste sonrisa. Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Despues se volvió a poner serio y me dirigió una advertencia._

_-Bella, no te separes de Leslat ni de Edward-Me previno con voz autoritaria._

_Asentí y llegamos al comedor donde Esme estaba encendiendo unas velas. Aquello me produjo un efecto peor, ya que rodeado de Vulturis con sus capuchas negras, sus ojos escarlatas brillando en la oscuridad y sus líneas de muerte bien marcadas, me recordaron a la preparación para un ritual satánico y aquí la única que tenía sangre era yo. La tormenta del exterior no me ayudaba a eliminar aquella sensación._

_La familia Cullen estaba sentada en un sofá todos juntos con excepción de Edward que se había sentado en el banquillo del piano y se aovillo. Sus ojos eran de color negro y murmuraba para si una serie de improperios contra el visitante que se iba a presentar en este momento. Esperaba que se controlase en cuanto llegase. Su mal genio le podría costar un disgusto._

_Leslat, sin hacer caso a los gruñidos de este, se sentó conmigo al lado de Edward._

_-Alice-La llamó Carlisle sin que esta saliese de su estado de trance-¿Cuanto falta para que venga?_

_-Cincuenta segundos-Respondió esta como si el asunto no fuese con ella._

_-Pues si se demora-Resopló Leslat impaciente._

_-Bastante hace el Maestro con venir a esta casucha asi que haced el favor de mostrar mas respeto por su humildad-Nos reprochó Jane molesta._

_Leslat puso los ojos en blanco y Edward lanzó un gruñido._

_-Por mí puede salir por el mismo sitio que entre por mi casucha-Replicó con retintín ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Carlisle._

_Jane se acerco peligrosamente a nosotros y se paró cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de este. Su rostro angelical fue iluminado por una siniestra sonrisa que hizo desaparecer todo gesto de burla de Edward e hizo que me estremeciera. Por inercia, le cogí la mano como si eso le fuese a proteger._

_-Veremos si te ríes tanto del Maestro cuando me haya encargado de ti-Siseó para luego permanecer en silencio y mirar fijamente a Edward como si quisiese fulminarlo con la mirada. Pasó un segundo y allí no ocurrió nada. Jane seguía taladrando con la mirada a Edward pero parecía que no surgía el efecto esperado. Esta dio la sensación de estar disgustada por algo. Edward enarcó una ceja extrañado, para luego dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa petulante. La guardia de los Vulturi veía eso como un prodigio mientras que los Cullen miraban extrañados lo que Jane estaba haciendo con Edward. Leslat también lanzo una mirada sorprendida como si esperase a que algo ardiese y no acabase de hacerlo. Mientras Carlisle observaba pensativo nuestras manos unidas. Esta vez fue Edward quien le dedico una sonrisa despectiva._

_-Yo que tú no me cansaría-Le aconsejó este, burlón-Asi que si eres tan amable de dejar de taladrarme con la mirada, te lo agradecería._

_-Jane, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que hay que tratar bien a nuestros anfitriones y no intentar hacer uso de tu poder con ellos?-Una voz aciaga y tenue, surgida de la espalda de Jane, hizo que levantase la cabeza y me encontrase frente a frente con una figura oscura en donde su rostro estaba oculto por la oscuridad pero resaltaban unos ojos de color rubí algo inexpresivos, que sin embargo delataban cierta curiosidad insana en mí._

_Un relámpago ilumino la sala seguido por un trueno aterrador. Me tapé los oidos, simulando terror por la tormenta. _

_Si no hubiera sido porque Edward me agarraba fuertemente la mano, hubiera utilizado esta para chillar. Para no fijar mi vista en la suya me dediqué a estudiar los rostros que me rodeaban._

_La cara de Edward se convirtió en una mascara de furia y los ojos se asimilaban mas a carbones encendidos. Supe que era un odio irracional lo que los mantenía encendidos. Me soltó la mano, porque empezaba a notar que le fallaba su autodominio para controlarse y no hacerme daño. No entendía de donde procedía un odio tan extremo, si Edward no le conocía personalmente, ¿O sí?_

_Si Leslat estaba asustado o amilanado, no dio muestras de ello, ya que permaneció observando a nuestro nuevo huésped, tranquilamente y permanecía hierático como una estatua pegada al banquillo de Edward. _

_La guardia personal se había arrodillado hasta casi tocar el suelo con la frente. Los Cullen se habían quedado estáticos en su sitio. Solo Alice miraba curiosa el espectáculo y Carlisle seguía tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras sujetaba la mano de Esme._

_-Maestro-Musitó Jane arrodillándose y besando una mano pálida y extrañamente arrugada como si se tratase de papel cebolla que salía del interior de algo similar a una capa._

_-Mi querida Jane-Su voz no era muy elevada y parecia aburrida. Acarició el pelo de Jane mientras esta emitía pequeños gorgoteos, parecidos a los de un bebe feliz mientras que Aro le besaba la coronilla. Para Edward aquello fue como si hubiera visto la cosa más repugnante del mundo y de un momento a otro fuese a vomitar._

_-No debes sulfurarte tanto, mi pequeña-La reprendió cariñosamente como un abuelo con su nieta favorita, solo que la escena entre esa vampiro sádica y esa sombra siniestra podría denominarse de todo menos entrañable-Edward tiene un carácter insoportable que no le ha cambiado en los últimos ochenta años, pero que se le va a hacer-Se encogió de hombro-Si no fuera porque el bueno de Edward es incapaz de embargar algo tan ruin, pensaría que me odia y todo-Meneó la cabeza como si aquello no tuviese cabida-Lo unico que le ocurre es que no tiene el más mínimo respeto por sus mayores y Carlisle no hace mucho por remediarlo._

_-Ya te diré a ti el respeto que te mereces, solemne hijo de la gran puta-Rumió Edward entre dientes ante mi estupor y la mirada de reproche de Leslat y otra de advertencia de Carlisle. Jane parecía querer matarle por la blasfemia dirigida a su amado Maestro, mientras que este no demostró haberse enterado del insulto proferido por Edward. Su mirada estaba centrada en Carlisle._

_-Bienvenido a mi hogar, Maestro Aro-Le recibió Carlisle educada y cordialmente, sin perder su autodominio ni humillarse ante él, pero sin esa chispa calida en sus ojos dorados y muy forzado a pesar que nada en su semblante indicaba que la situación le dominaba-A Edward y Leslat ya les conoce, pero no al resto de mi familia-Empezó a presentarnos mientras me preguntaba en que circunstancias Edward había conocido al Maestro Vulturis. Pasase lo que pasase en ese encuentro no debió de ser del agrado de Edward, en absoluto-Mi mujer Esme-Esta le dedico una tímida sonrisa-y mis hijos adoptivos Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Isabella-Me sobresalté y no pude evitar conmoverme al saber que Carlisle me consideraba hija suya. A pesar de los acontecimientos._

_-Interesante-Se limitó a contestar meditabundo mientras dirigía su fría mirada a mí evaluándome profundamente. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y si me hubiera seguido examinando un segundo más, hubiera caído redonda al suelo._

_Por suerte, Carlisle le ofreció un sillón para sentarse y este se deslizó, como se podía denominar a su forma de moverse y se sentó majestuosamente en él, como un monarca en su trono._

_-Este Carlisle ha perdido el respeto a la realeza desde que se ha trasladado a vivir a Estados Unidos, se ha vuelto un irreverente total-Repuso Leslat tranquilamente-Mira que le dije que pusiese una alfombra roja por donde pisase su Real Majestad para que sus reales pies no se manchasen con la inmundicia de estos miserables súbditos suyos. Carlisle, que tú eres un hijo de la Gran Bretaña y en tu país gobierna una reina. ¡Hay que recordarle los modales a este hombre!_

_-Precisamente a mi buen amigo Carlisle no hace falta recordarle sus modales-Le reprochó Aro a Leslat, serenamente-Me alegro de verte aquí, Leslat y con ese humor tan excelente. ¡Pareces otro desde que saliste de Volterra!_

_-Es lo que tiene respirar aire puro y eliminar la podredumbre de los pulmones acumulada durante siglos-Le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente demasiado forzada._

_-Si tú lo dices-Le contesto indiferente con una voz fría y serena. No me gustó para nada y busqué insistentemente la mano de Edward de nuevo. Este adelantándose a mí, busco la mía y la apretó fuertemente entre la suya._

_Se quito la capucha echándosela hacia atrás con gesto despreocupado y elegante. Eso me permitió observarle detenidamente. Al contrario de lo que me imaginaba en un vampiro, su pálido rostro no me pareció atractivo, o por lo menos desde los cánones humanos, o quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la belleza de Carlisle, Leslat, Rosalie y Edward. _

_Su piel era de un blanco translucido, muy parecido al papel de cebolla para mi gusto tremendamente delicada y tenía la impresión de ser rugosa al tacto, al contrario que la suave y pulida de Edward. Su cabello largo negro rodeaba su alargado rostro dándole un toque de distinción y sus ojos carmesíes a pesar de parecer opacos, eran increíblemente penetrantes. Recordé las pinturas de Carlisle y el estremecimiento que padecí al fijarme en la figura que representaba a Aro. Pero ahora mi observación era, que las pinturas le habían dulcificado en gran parte. En mi mente evoque a Drácula de Bram Stoker y Aro podría ser el modelo en el que se hubiese basado este escritor para describir a la perfección a su grandioso y siniestro personaje._

_Su porte emanaba poder por todas partes y al igual que Carlisle se le veía un líder nato, pero sin la calidez ni compasión de este. Su mirada indicaba crueldad y una tranquila frialdad. Sin lugar a dudas, era el que se merecía el titulo de "rey" de los vampiros. Pero lo que mas me aterró era que me sentía indefensa ante él, aun si hubiera tenido en mi mano a "Hecate" y "Amaterasu". Estas no me servirían de nada, ya que en ningún momento el cuerpo de este aterrador vampiro estaba cruzado, por las ya habituales, líneas de muerte que solía ver en un vampiro. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno._

_Una vampiro de porte severo y mirada austera le seguía casi pisándole los talones. Inherente como su segunda sombra._

_-¿Se puede saber cual es el motivo de su visita?-Carlisle intentó ser amable preguntando a Aro, pero se veía perfectamente su inquietud por saber que era lo que traía a un jefe Vulturis hasta la casa de los Cullen-Pensé que no había violado ninguna norma._

_-¡Mi querido amigo Carlisle!-Simuló sorprenderse e indignarse-Es una visita por cortesía. Estábamos en Québec arreglando un asunto de unos neófitos que se había descontrolado y ya que pasábamos por aquí, pensé: "¿Por que no ir a ver a mi buen amigo Carlisle?" Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna queja sobre ti. Al contrario, yo soy amigo de mis amigos y hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ti. _

_La última vez que supe algo de ti, estabas en Denali con la familia de Tanya. Comprenderás que despues de casi dos siglos sin verte, a uno le entra la añoranza por los amigos-Observó la casa con un gesto sorprendido y admirativo-Una casa preciosa, intima y acogedora. Realmente va con tu estilo de vida, Carlisle._

_Este le agradeció el cumplido asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Ya que habéis comprobado que Carlisle está bien, ¿Cuándo pensáis salir por la puerta para volver a Volterra?-Les preguntó Edward con la invitación de salir de su casa nada más poner los pies en ella._

_Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Aro no solo no se lo tomó a mal. Estalló en carcajadas y tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para poder contestar._

_-¡No seas impaciente, muchacho! Acabamos de llegar. No te preocupes, los asuntos de Volterra me requieren y mañana por la mañana ya habremos partido. No hay ninguna irregularidad con vosotros por lo tanto no tenéis nada que temer de mí-Aunque después se volvió a fijar en mí penetrándome con su fría y autoritaria mirada durante un segundo y me quedé estática en mi sitio mientras Edward me apretó tan fuerte la mano, que no pude evitar un gesto de dolor. Se disculpó con gesto adusto y me liberó lo suficiente para que por mi mano volviese a circular la sangre-Pero si encuentro una ligera anomalía-Su voz era mas curiosa que enojada-Conozco de tu compasión y de tu filantropía, Carlisle, sin embargo no puedo dejar de preguntarme el porque has acogido en tu casa a una chica humana y no a una chica humana cualquiera, si no a una Swan-Puso especial énfasis en mi apellido y comprendí que incluso en Volterra nos conocían. No podían acusarme de nada, ya que yo no había roto las reglas, a pesar de acordarme de las palabras de Carlisle, de que los Vulturis querían verme muerta-Puedo entender que Leslat, en su actitud rebelde ante nosotros, cosa que no vengo a reprocharle ahora, haya adiestrado a esa chica para destruir a los de nuestra especie…_

_-Para mí no solo ha sido un adiestramiento-Le cortó Leslat, repentinamente serio._

_-¿No me digas que en el fondo le has cogido cariño a la chica, Leslat?-Inquirió incrédulo y divertido-Mi amigo Carlisle ha hecho cambios increíbles en ti, porque realmente quien te ha visto y quien te ve. Eres la última persona de la que me imaginé que te comprometieses de esa manera con alguien a tal escala…tú que odias las ataduras._

_-Cambio de vida, cambio de costumbres y cambio de actitud-Se encogió de hombros el aludido._

_-No lo dudo-Repuso Aro divertido-Lo celebro. Lo unico que lamento que hayas involucrado a Carlisle en tus asuntos con la chica Swan. Siempre he sabido que han existido pactos entre vampiros y Swan en algunos periodos, pero lo de Carlisle es inaudito. Recibir al enemigo en casa._

_-La madre y el padre de Isabella habían decidido mandarla a vivir con su padre para alejarla de nuestro mundo, pero la noche siguiente a su llegada, el padre de ella fue brutalmente torturado e Isabella fue atacada por un supuesto vampiro desconocido. Ella estaba sola en Forks y necesitaba protección. Un vampiro vengativo no es un buen enemigo. No queríamos involucrar a su madre y Leslat está muy ocupado y la vida que llevaba no era apropiada para alguien tan joven como Isabella. Por lo tanto decidí tomarla en mi custodia hasta que se fuese a la universidad. Ella ha prometido no atacar a ningún miembro de mi familia y lo ha cumplido hasta ahora. No tengo ninguna queja hasta ahora.-Explicó Carlisle lo mas tranquilo que pudo-¿Por que usted no sabrá nada del vampiro que pudo atacar a Isabella, verdad Maestro?-Dejó caer la pregunta con intención. Aro se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Jane miró hacia otro lado._

_-¿Y no ha sido una tentación hacia vuestro refreno a la sed de sangre?-Inquirió muy intrigado este, como si algo se le escapase algo a su comprensión._

_-Para nada-aseguro Carlisle férreo._

_-Sé que a ti no ha sido especialmente difícil-Sonrió tétricamente-Pero los demás miembros de tu familia no se si podrán llevar tan severamente la abstinencia que les has impuesto-Suspiró, mirando a Jasper simuladamente-E Isabella les debe atraer como los cantos de sirena._

_-No ha habido problemas ninguno y no los habrá en el futuro, por lo menos por ese lado-Predijo repentinamente Alice con voz serena saliendo de su trance y con una sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios. Me pregunté que había visto para que estuviese tan tranquila._

_-Si tú lo dices, Alice, te creeré-Le prometió-He oído hablar mucho de ti y de tu don. Realmente fascinante, querida. Muy útil._

_-No lo es tanto. En realidad es más engorroso que otra cosa._

_-¡Eres demasiado modesta, Alice!-Exclamó entusiasmado ignorando la mirada asesina de Jasper._

_-De todas formas, Maestro, nosotros podríamos encargarnos del problema con mucho gusto-Sugirió Felix relamiéndose al imaginarme formando parte de su menú._

_Edward se envaró y Leslat empezó a ponerse nervioso de verdad._

_-No creo que sea realmente necesario llegar a soluciones tan drásticas-Carlisle parecía muy firme, pero pude ver como le temblaba levemente la mano._

_Aro se limitó a negar con la cabeza._

_-No hace falta encargarse de nada, Felix. Carlisle y su familia no me han dado motivo alguno de queja. Si no han tenido ningún problema con Isabella, no seré yo quien tome represalias en el asunto. Ella no nos delatara. Forma parte de su código y si no es problema para Carlisle, yo no debo preocuparme. Mientras permanezcamos aquí, Isabella estará a salvo entre estos muros-Prometió y yo entendí su segundo significado. _

_Mientras yo estuviese en esa casa el tiempo que permaneciesen ellos, estaría a salvo. Pero que ni se me ocurriese salir ni al jardín. _

_Desde luego me quedaría bien quieta en el banquillo._

_A la guardia de Aro no les hizo gracia el anuncio de su amo, pero se resignaron. _

_-Ademas-Prosiguió-Nos hemos alimentado en las afueras de Seattle-Se me subió el estomago a la garganta al comprender como se habían alimentado-Y si queréis volverlo a hacer, tendréis que hacerlo a la manera que nuestros anfitriones-Hizo una mueca mientras Jane hizo un gesto de meterse los dedos en la boca como señal de que le repugnaba beber sangre de animales-No es lo que exige nuestro paladar pero el mejor vino-Me lanzó una mirada significativa-está reservado. E Isabella es mucho más útil viva que muerta, a pesar de su olor tan fresco y virginal._

_-Ah-Fue lo unico que salió de mi garganta no tanto por miedo sino por vergüenza. Por lo menos estaba más tranquila con la idea de que no me matarían…por ahora. Recordé lo que dijo Carlisle a Leslat la noche que decidi quedarme con los Cullen a vivir y rememoré una por una las palabras de este. "__Hay cosas peores que la muerte__". También recordé lo de la letra pequeña del contrato y si Carlisle me estaba viendo en un peligro tan grande como para cumplirlo. ¿En que se basaría la letra pequeña?_

_"__Tú ya lo sabes__", Me aviso mi subconsciente, "__Siempre lo has sabido__". Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme cualquier mal pensamiento al respecto._

_-¡Magnifico!-Exclamó entusiasmado mirando hacia mi dirección pero no era mi persona lo que habia requerido su atención-un piano de cola esplendido. ¿Quien es el músico, aquí?_

_Edward hizo un gesto de mala gana para indicar que era él y por primera vez miró al piano con aprensión. Su rápida mente había captado lo que Aro le iba a pedir y no estaba muy por la labor._

_-Soy un apasionado de la música y se reconocer a un buen compositor. ¿Quieres pasar por mi examen?-Le retó._

_-No-Le repuso Edward cortante-Solo toco para mí mismo._

_-Edward-Le reconvino Carlisle._

_-El chico se hace de rogar-Se rió Aro-No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, muchacho. El verdadero artista es el que se abstrae de la realidad y entra en el mundo creado por él. Nosotros no seremos un obstáculo para ti. Pero estos chicos-señaló a su guardia-estarán encantados de deleitarse con algo tan espiritual como la musica antes de volver a Volterra. Irnos sin oírte tocar, seria un pecado._

_Por la cara de Felix y Demetri supuse que no tenían un espíritu cultivado para la música. Y supuse que Beethoven les sonaría a algo asi como la película de un perro._

_-Edward, cariño-Le suplicó Esme-Estoy deseando oírte tocar. Me dijiste que estabas en un proyecto muy importante._

_Este sonrió por primera vez a su madre y se colocó enfrente del piano en posición de tocar algo. Solo que esta vez su rostro no parecía tan abstraído como en otras ocasiones. Debía ser por la presión a la que se veía sometido. Leslat y yo nos apartamos para dejarle sitio._

_Apoyó suavemente su barbilla sobre el piano para reflexionar unos segundos, para luego volver a su pose original y prepararse a tocar. Pero por una extraña razon aquel no era el rostro soñador y entregado del Edward músico. Algo estaría maquinando._

_Cuando las primeras notas llenaron la sala, reconocí la obra como el Adagio de Albinoni. _

_Aparentemente era una pieza melancólica y Edward la interpretaba con gran maestría, pero no era tan inofensiva como parecía ya que Carlisle se mordió el labio muy nervioso y Aro se puso repentinamente lívido. No había expresión ninguna en el rostro de Edward._

_-¡Ay, Dios!-Meneó la cabeza Leslat-¡Mira que lo sabia que iba a hacer eso! Era su favorita-Musitó mientras maldecía a Edward. No podía entender que tenía esa pieza musical de malo._

_-Edward-Le interrumpió Aro sorprendentemente alterado-No es por interrumpirte, pero Albinoni no es de mi gusto. Demasiado nostalgico para mí…demasiados recuerdos-Meneó la cabeza intentándoselos sacar de alguna forma._

_Edward se permitió una sonrisa triunfal._

_Carlisle debio de decir algo a Edward a través de sus pensamientos, ya que este borró la sonrisa de su cara y suspiro resignado._

_-Creo que vamos a dejar los clásicos a un lado y me gustaría oír algo compuesto por ti-Le pidio Aro._

_-Creo que estabas componiendo algo especial para alguien-Le comentó Alice con intención-¿Por que no se lo tocas ahora?-Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad._

_Frunció los labios._

_-Alice, me prometiste no decir nada-Le regañó-Además no la tengo terminada. Me faltan unos retoques-Admitió._

_-No importa-Le tranquilizó Aro. Solo que Edward cada vez que Aro se dirigía a el cerraba los puños con crispación-Las mejores piezas musicales nunca están completas. Nos gustaria oír esa pequeña obra maestra. Puedes ser el próximo Chopin y no habernos dado cuenta. Sería una gran perdida para el mundo._

_-Necesito algo-Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo para cogerme del brazo y arrastrarme con el al banquillo, enfrente del piano. _

_Nos sentamos y mientras intentaba salir de mi sorpresa por su comportamiento impulsivo, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y los colocamos sobre las teclas del piano-Confía en mí-Me susurró mientras intentaba borrar mi cara de asombro._

_A pesar de tener sus dedos atados a los míos con lazos invisibles, estos revolotearon lenta y pausadamente sobre las teclas de marfil, y una composición suave y desbordante de dulzura, llenó la habitación haciendo que por unos minutos, todo desapareciese y los Vulturis se hubiesen desvanecido al no poder entrar en un mundo tan puro como el de la música. Mientras esta inundaba cada fibra de mi cuerpo al entrar por mis oidos, a mi mente llego la primera conversación que tuvimos Edward y yo sobre música._

"_Cualquiera puede tocar el piano-me explicó-Pero no todo el mundo puede hacer musica con él. El piano es como una mujer. Cualquier hombre sabe tocarla, pero un amante experto sabe que para que una mujer responda a sus caricias, estas deben salir del fondo del alma y llegar a la suya para manifestarse en el placer. Con el piano pasa lo mismo, tienes que entregar un trozo de tu esencia para que llegue a lo más profundo de la suya y esta se manifieste en lo que queremos obtener. Eso es la musica. La unión física de algo muy interno"_

En aquel momento, Edward me estaba pareciendo el mejor amante del mundo.

Solo cuando la pieza estaba llegando a su conclusión y los dedos que tenía unidos a los de Edward empezaban a arder de la intensidad de las descargas eléctricas, me di cuenta que la música era perfecta para dormir y tener unos sueños mas que agradables. Comprendí que era una nana. La ultima nota revoloteo en el silencio y se fue a clavar en mi corazón.

-Espero que los Vulturis nos dejen vivir el tiempo suficiente para verte dormir y terminar mi nana-Me susurró con dulzura en mi oído.

Algo húmedo me quemó la mejilla y comprendí que se trataba de una lágrima. Mi voz se quedó pegada a mi garganta y ni siquiera pude agradecérselo. Pero al parecer, no fui la única que se había emocionado con la nana.

-¡AY, DIOS!-Un gemido de Emmett rompió toda la atmósfera de magia que se había creado apenas unos minutos antes-¡NO ME HABIA EMOCIONADO TANTO DESDE QUE EL OSO MATO A BRAD PITT EN LEYENDAS DE PASIÓN! ¡JODER, EDDIE TU SI QUE SABES LLEGAR A LA FIBRA SENSIBLE DE CADA SER! ¡MIRA QUE NO PUEDO LLORAR, PORQUE SI PUDIESE, LO ESTARÍA HACIENDO COMO UNA NENA!-Se apoyó en el hombro de Rosalie y empezó a sollozar, mientras que esta le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para consolarlo.

-Es precioso-Una voz femenina que no era ni Esme ni Alice ni Rosalie salio de nuestra espalda y fijé mis ojos en Heidi. La bella vampiro parecía impasible, pero sus ojos violetas había una luz que hacía que estos fuesen menos fríos.

Por el contrario, Jane y Alec hacían como si bostezasen, y Demetri y Felix mantenían la misma expresión de fiereza que no desaparecía del todo. Carlisle miraba con satisfacción y algo de euforia a Edward mientras que Esme no disimulaba los sollozos. Jasper acariciaba a Alice el pelo y Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras consolaba a Emmett.

-Dicen que la música amansa a las fieras-Leslat dedicó un guiño cómplice a Edward para despues mirar al grupo de Vulturis-Pero no esperes milagros de los burros-Señaló a Demetri y Felix.

Un aplauso salido de la nada, rompió toda tregua y supe que nuestro momento idílico se habia esfumado como los primeros rayos de sol del alba.

-¡Magnifico!-Aplaudió Aro ensimismado-Carlisle no exageraba en absoluto con tus cualidades para la música. Es más, se ha quedado bastante corto. Tienes un don, muchacho y Carlisle mucha suerte de tenerte. El tenía razón cuando apostó por ti a pesar que nadie más lo hizo. Aunque yo supe que eras especial desde el primer momento en que te vi-Edward le dedicó una mirada furibunda-Eres muy especial en todos los sentidos. ¡Eh, vosotros!-Se dirigió a su guardia-¡Parece mentira que de Volterra haya salido semejante panda de incultos insensibles! ¡Ese chico se merece un aplauso! ¿A que estáis esperando?-Les animó. Estos, asombrados empezaron a aplaudir sin mucho énfasis al principio, para ir incrementándolo a medida que su amo les amenazaba con la mirada-Asi está mejor-Se tranquilizó y estos dejaron de aplaudir asegurándose asi su cuello-Algo asi necesitaría en mi casa. En Volterra sabemos apreciar a los buenos pianistas y ademas tu don, del cual yo comparto en parte, me podría resultar útil, ¿Que te parece unirte a nosotros en mi pequeño aquelarre? No es algo que ocurra con mucha frecuencia y que te lo ofrezca es algo unico. Siempre con el beneplácito de tu padre.

-Edward es libre de irse de esta casa. Como es bienvenido si decide volver-Dijo Carlisle sereno.

Aro sonrió complacido.

-¿Qué me dices, Edward?

-Que antes me iría al infierno con un billete solo de ida-le sonrió tensamente.

-No has cambiado nada-Meneó la cabeza-Pensé que pasado los años, sentarías la cabeza. Pero no ha sido asi. De todas formas no eres el unico que me interesas. Toda tu familia es fascinante, empezando por mi querido Carlisle, aunque el ya estuvo en Volterra y no quiso quedarse. Dudo que hayas cambiado de opinión, ¿Verdad? Esme podría venirse contigo.

-Llevo una vida tranquila aquí. No la cambiaria por nada del mundo. Lo siento-Repuso serenamente. Esme asintió.

Parecía que Aro se esperaba la negativa de Carlisle por lo que no se sintió ofendido.

-Si no te importa se lo preguntare al resto de tus hijos. Creo que ya me conozco la respuesta de Leslat.

-Sí, ya conoces mi respuesta. Mejor no malgastar palabras en algo vano-Le enseñó los dientes en un amago de sonrisa.

Aro empezó su interrogatorio para captar adeptos. No sabía porque, pero previne que empezaría por Alice, tal como hizo.

Esta sonrió y negó por la cabeza.

-Por ahora no veo que vaya a viajar a Volterra y formar parte de su aquelarre-Le vaticinó.

-Si tú lo dices, querida-Se encogió este de hombros-¿Y tú, Jasper? Tu don sería muy valorado en mi humilde hogar y ademas no tendrías que luchar contra tu sed de sangre. Me parece absurdo tener que luchar contra lo que uno es.

-La vida es una lucha continua y me gusta superar retos-Le contestó este lacónicamente-Por lo tanto mi respuesta es no.

-¿Rosalie?-Inquirió dirigiéndose a la despampanante vampiro-Tú y Heidi seriáis las flores mas bellas del jardín-Heidi le dirigió una mirada asesina a esta-Tu belleza también es útil en Volterra.

-No-Rosalie devolvió la mirada fulminante a Heidi.

-¿Emmett?

-No-Repuso seguro-Aunque Heidi se puede quedar aquí como florecilla que adorne nuestras tristes vidas-Rosalie le pegó una colleja.

-Apoyo la moción-Secundo Jasper, recibiendo de Alice una colleja aun mayor.

Esme miró a Carlisle con gesto amenazador y este se abstuvo de decir una sola palabra.

Un silencio se adueñó de la sala que Edward rompió emitiendo un gruñido abrumador. No entendí muy bien a que vino eso hasta que me fijó que Aro tenía la vista puesta en mí. No pude evitar envararme e intenté mantener la compostura.

-Por supuesto mi querida Isabella, ¿Te puedo llamar Isabella?, es un nombre precioso. ¿Te ha enseñado Leslat a hablar italiano?-Negué con la cabeza mientras me preguntaba donde quería llegar a parar.

-Muy mal, Leslat-Le regañó Aro como un padre a su hijo díscolo-¿Por que no has enseñado a hablar a Isabella nuestra lengua materna?

-No ha habido ocasión-Repuso seriamente.

-Eso se puede arreglar-Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al imaginarme donde quería que fuera. Pero yo no me imaginaba pisando Volterra como no fuese de menú estrella para una pandilla de vampiros psicópatas.

Aro debió de ver mi cara de congoja y emitio una fuerte carcajada.

-¡No es nada de lo que tú te puedas imaginar, querida!-Me intentó tranquilizar a pesar de no conseguirlo del todo-En realidad me eres más útil viva que muerta. Me gustaría que formaras parte de mi aquelarre-Percibí como Leslat se apretaba el pantalón con el puño y Edward emitía un rugido amedrantador, aunque Aro no le hiciese el mas mínimo caso-¿Qué me dices?

-¿Quién yo?-Inquirí incrédula-Creo que ha habido un error, señor. Yo no…pertenezco a vuestra especie y…

-¿Y ese es el problema?-Aro puso los ojos en blanco como si el asunto fuese apartar a una mosca de su plato-Eso tiene muy fácil arreglo y se puede realizar en este instante…

-¡NO!-Edward rugió levantándose de su sitio y poniéndose entre Aro y yo, para que este no pudiese verme la cara.

-Edward, querido. Esto no va contigo, aunque algo me dice que si ella se viene, tú la seguirías, ¿Verdad?

Edward continúo con su gruñido que amenazaba con romperle el pecho en dos.

Aro decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en mí.

-Supongo que Leslat te habrá contado como convertirnos en vampiros, ¿No es asi?-Soltó con astucia y fingió sorprenderse e indignarse cuando vio a Leslat y a Carlisle con el rostro descompuesto-Hacer que Isabella ignore ciertas cosas no la viene nada bien.

-Eso no la inmiscuye en su educación como cazavampiros-Siseó Leslat en tono hosco.

-Permíteme que discrepe en ello, mi querido Leslat-Movió este el dedo- Sobre todo cuando estuvo a punto de convertirse en una de nosotros, ¿Que la hubieras dicho si no la hubieras podido sacar la ponzoña y se hubiera convertido, Leslat?

Recordé el poder que tenía Aro y me pregunté si yo era inmune a él o me había extraído de mi mente el rostro de vampiro que me atacaba, haciendo caso de mis suplicas y mis sollozos y me causaba el mayor dolor que jamas había conocido.

Entonces comprendí todo y lo que en aquellos momentos era oscuro y sin sentido, se volvió claro. En aquella ocasión, Leslat me estaba salvando de una vida maldita. Nunca hablaba del tema de mi conversión en vampiro, pero intuía que no le gustaría demasiado. En aquella ocasión tenia doce años y el me había regalado cinco años mas. Por el momento.

También me quedó clara la expresión de horror de Edward cuando le conté que James me había mordido y sus evasivas a hablar del tema.

-Si un vampiro muerde a un humano, su ponzoña pasa a la sangre y se distribuye por todo el cuerpo hasta que el corazón se para…-Titubeé al hacerle mis revelaciones a ese sanguinario vampiro.

Esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

-Muy intuitiva y observadora-Se cogió la barbilla acariciándosela con fruición-Serías muy útil, sí señor.

-¡Pero Amo!-Protestó Felix al ver desvanecerse sus opciones de convertirme en su cena.

-¿Acaso no ves en las posibilidades, Felix?-Le censuró duramente-No he visto a nadie igual. Tan prometedora. No había encontrado nada tan promisorio desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec. Solo Edward se la puede comparar. Los dos serían mis adquisiciones estrellas.

Edward bufaba, Jane y Alec se limitaron a mandarnos a Edward y a mi miradas envenenadas, indignados con la comparación y Leslat miró a Carlisle aprensivo, mientras este disimulaba un gesto ansioso. Los demás no se atrevieron a mirarnos.

-¿Qué me dices, Isabella?-me ofreció como la serpiente ofreció la manzana a Eva, solo que esta manzana estaba podrida.

-Yo no…-Musité-Soy una cazavampiros…

-Las líneas entre tu mundo y el mío están muy difuminados, Isabella. Solo sería un pequeño salto. De todas formas, no somos tan distintos de lo que crees. Los dos perseguimos los mismos objetivos. Solo que con lo que te ofrezco, podrías realizar tu misión con mayor dedicación y efectividad. ¿Que dices a eso?

-¡NO!-Respondió Edward por mí, cortante y rotundo.

-Deja contestar a la chica, Edward-Le reprendió Aro-Ella es mayor y sabe lo que le conviene.

-Lo siento-Musité bajando la cabeza-No creo que yo sea lo que busca. Además, prefiero quedarme como estoy ahora.

Suspiró con pesadumbre.

-¡Pues vaya despilfarro!-Parpadeo con fruición.

-¿Entonces podemos…?-Felix se relamía de gusto.

-¡De eso nada, Felix!-Le recriminó Aro severo-Di mi palabra a mi amigo Carlisle de que a Isabella no la pasaría nada y yo soy un hombre que cumple mis promesas. Ademas puede que con el tiempo…

-¿Entonces despues de los ofrecimientos que os lo que os queda de hacer aquí?-Preguntó Carlisle, aparentemente educado pero con un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

-Tú me has presentado a tu encantadora familia-Contestó Aro de muy buen humor-Yo no voy a ser menos y quiero hacerte mis presentaciones de mi pequeña familia. Es una lastima que Caius y Marcus se estén perdiendo esta reunion tan agradable.

-Sí, una verdadera lastima-Coincidió Carlisle.

-Déjame presentarte a mi familia-Se ofreció Aro- Bueno, Renata no necesita presentación-Señaló a la vampiro que hasta el momento había pasado inadvertida-Sabéis que no salgo de casa sin mi mano derecha-Le sonrió a pesar de la apatía de esta hacia su amo-Renata es una guardaespaldas leal a mi causa.

-Carlisle-Le saludó Renata con respeto y admiración hacia él. Tenía una voz agradable-Es un placer volvernos a encontrar.

-Lo mismo digo, Renata-Le devolvió el cumplido Carlisle sincero.

Posiblemente, la tal Renata fuese la más educada y correcta de toda la guardia de los Vulturis. Pero al examinarla, me hizo caer en la cuenta que no era una persona a la cual te quisieses ganar como enemiga. Sus ojos borgoñas indicaban una absoluta lealtad a su amo hasta dar su último halito de vida por él.

Me miró con indiferencia, sin resaltar nada, sin producirme ningún sentimiento, y volvió a su estado apático.

Aro continuó con las presentaciones.

-Aunque Leslat y tú ya la conocéis-Hizo una señal a Heidi-Supongo que te acordaras de que mi bella Heidi es una súcubo. Eso le hace increíblemente arrebatadora. Ningún hombre se resiste a su embrujo-Le sonrió mientras esta le dedicaba una mirada ardiente, que hizo que me entrasen nauseas. El cuadro de una bellísima joven y un viejo verde, me pareció repulsivo. Esta desvió la mirada de Aro a Carlisle, y este no pudo evitar abrir la boca embobado. Esme le pegó un codazo para que reaccionase. Por enésima vez, le dirigió la mirada a Edward para conseguir que se ablandase, pero lo unico que hizo este fue desviar su mirada hacia el piano.

-Luego está Felix-Señaló al grandullón- Es un guerrero nato y le utilizo para las misiones más arriesgadas y de las que quiero salir con éxito. Nunca ha fallado una misión-Su voz reflejaba orgullo para luego dirigirse al otro de similar tamaño, que se llamaba Demetri-Demetri es un rastreador de primer orden. Capta el gusto…la esencia de la mente y es implacable.

-De eso no me cabe duda-Refunfuñó Leslat, mirándole con rencor que era correspondido con el de Demetri.

Aro ignoró el comentario de Leslat.

-No voy a revelar el poder de mi querido Alec-Repuso compungido-No está bien desvelar nuestro secretos mas ocultos de golpe. Solo espero que no os hagáis merecedores de ese conocimiento-Me mordí el labio ansiosa-Y en cuanto a Jane-Esta sonrió feliz de que su Maestro la necesitase-¿Por qué no haces una pequeña demostración de tu poder?-Señaló con la mirada y se fijo en Emmett-Creo que Emmett se ofrece voluntario para echar una pelea contigo.

El rostro de Emmett se desfiguró en una mueca desdeñosa mientras que Edward le advertía con la mirada.

-Yo no pego a las niñas-Argumentó sin ganas.

-Te aseguro que Jane no sufrirá mucho-Le aseguró Aro-El habito no hace al monje, mi querido Emmett.

-Emmett…-Susurró Edward con cautela.

Rosalie miró aprensiva a Edward y este le indico que intentase frenar a Emmett. Fue en vano, ya que Emmett se levantó, y golpeándose la palma con el puño, se preparó para dar una paliza a la frágil Jane. Esta sonreía malignamente.

-Carlisle-Le advirtió Edward-…para esto.

Pero antes de que Carlisle pudiese decir algo, se oyó un aullido desgarrador y lo siguiente que vimos fue a Emmett encogido y empequeñecido, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando como un poseso.

-¡Por favor, parad esto!-Suplicó Rosalie aterrada y alarmada al ver a su marido sufrir-¡EMMETT!-Rugió con angustia, mientras que Jasper la sujetaba para que no fuese donde se encontraba Emmett.

-¡CARLISLE, DILE QUE PARE YA!-Le urgió Edward.

-Aro…-Le indicó Carlisle con autoridad.

Pero Jane no tenía intención de parar hasta que Edward se acercó a su hermano e intentó calmarle mientras este se convulsionaba por el dolor.

-Aro, no voy a permitir que siga esta atrocidad-Le advirtió Carlisle.

Aro, satisfecho, indico a Jane que parase.

-Querida, no te exaltes. Solo es una demostración-A mí me había demostrado como había torturado a mi padre y que había disfrutado con ello.

Jane, de mala gana, dejó de mirar a Emmett y olvidándose de este, que se encontraba tumbado, cuan largo era e intentando respirar. Rosalie, se deshizo del lazo al que Jasper le sometía y acudió al lado de su marido. Leslat me agarraba para que no me cayese de la impresión.

-Está bien-Susurró Edward a Rosalie para que se tranquilizase aunque el que necesitaba un tanque de tilas en vena, era él.

-Rosalie, llévate a Emmett al dormitorio-Le ordenó Carlisle. Esta asintió y me sorprendí de cómo alguien tan escultural y delicada como Rosalie llevase entre su espalda a alguien del tamaño de Emmett con agilidad y desapareciese de mi vista con velocidad sobrehumana.

Edward estaba aun en el suelo, gruñendo, cuando sin darnos cuenta ninguno Aro le agarró de los hombros sin que este se pudiese mover. Parecía pegado al suelo.

-Edward, querido. Como has sido tan amable conmigo, no te quería privar de un regalo que seguro que apreciaras mucho y sobre todo te traerá recuerdos inolvidables-Dicho eso puso la otra mano en el hombro de Edward y le obligó a mirar a Edward a los ojos sin que este se pudiese despegar de su mirada.

No supe lo que le estaba haciendo Aro a Edward, pero parecia mil veces peor de la tortura de Jane a Emmett. Edward se encogió y en sus facciones mas pálidas de lo habitual, se crisparon en un sentimiento de horror, congoja y un dolor que no se podía comparar con nada y por un momento pareció que se encogería y se aovillaría, meciéndose como un niño pequeño. Sus ojos cambiaron del dorado al negro.

-¡Edward!-Le llamé con suplica en la voz para que me mirase. Leslat me agarró y me apoyó la cabeza en el pecho para intentar tranquilizarme de los temblores a los que se exponía mi cuerpo.

Eso me impido ver, que fue lo que provoco un ruido similar a dos rocas chocando y cuando despegue mi cabeza del pecho de Leslat, vi a Aro, tumbado en el suelo mientras que un Edward, con la expresión de su cara desgarrada por la ira mas violenta que jamas le había visto, agarraba a este del cuello por las dos manos. Nunca le había temido tanto como en aquel momento. Me recordó a una gárgola pero el odio era demasiado real para estar tallado en piedra.

-¡CABRON, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A JUGAR CON SU RECUERDO! ¡AUNQUE TARDE NOVENTA AÑOS MAS, ENCONTRARE LA FORMA DE DESTRUIRTE!

No había visto como Renata había acudido a ayudar a su amo, pero lo que sí vi, fue como Edward, furioso, la apartó de un empeñón esta cayó al suelo, quedando anonadada y aterrada.

-¡Edward!-El rostro de Carlisle se descompuso por primera vez y Esme estaba sollozando pidiéndole a Carlisle que tranquilizase a Edward. Al final, Leslat cogió por las axilas a Edward y, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió separarle de Aro y mantenerle quieto. Pero solo cuando Jasper, apoyó la mano en su hombro, Edward pareció apaciguarse aunque seguía mirando a Aro con un odio que parecía que iba a quemar la casa. Este, tumbado, se empezó a reír con fuerza mientras su guardia se disponía a ir a por Edward, pero este les paro con un gesto de mano.

-Chicos, tranquilos-Le llamo al orden-lo que ha pasado aquí es entre el y yo. Al parecer siempre que nos encontramos Edward y yo tenemos algun tipo de problemas.

-Pero amo-Titubeó Renata-No he sido capaz de activar el escudo y yo…

-Tranquila, Renata. Lo sé-Le aseguró Aro-Pero Edward solo es muy impulsivo pero no tiene lo que hay que tener para matarme. Y aunque lo tenga, no lo conseguiría-Se carcajeó mientras veía la cara de descomposición de Leslat por los inútiles esfuerzos por sujetar a Edward y Jasper se estaba empleando al máximo.

Aro se levantó rápidamente, sin ninguna ayuda mientras Leslat susurraba algo al oído a Edward y este gruñía ferozmente.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para producir un magnicidio-Le contaba al oído lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo pudiese oír- Entiendo como te sientes, pero ahora mismo tienes que controlarte-Le controló mirándome a mí significativamente y Edward ,al hacerlo, se relajó bastante, aunque seguía temblando de la rabia.

Carlisle le acarició levemente el pelo.

-Siento hacerte pasar por esto-Se disculpó con un deje de arrepentimiento en la voz para luego dirigirse a Aro y volverse su mirada muy dura-Aro, te lo advierto. Si vuelves a jugar con fuego, no moveré un dedo la próxima vez que Edward se te lance al cuello-Repuso tranquilamente, tuteándole y lanzándole una amenaza velada.

-¡Vaya!-Se rió de nuevo Aro-Tienes más agallas de lo que me había imaginado, Carlisle-Se burló de él-No me extraña nada en absoluto que una vez fueras propuesto jefe de los Stregoni Benefici, la verdad que todo hubiera sido mas fácil, pero siempre hay redencillas y rivalidades que…-Se encogió de hombros-Prometo comportarme, solo pensé que el chico necesitaba una lección. Pero no volveré a hacerlo, al fin de cuentas, solo he venido a verte y no quiero acabar mal contigo, ¿Por que no charlamos y me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida despues de la última vez que nos vimos?

Carlisle accedió y se volvio a sentar. Leslat consoló a Edward y se dispuso a andar con él hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos a cazar un puma?-Le sugirió para tranquilizarle-Estar encerrado en casa no te sentara bien y el aire fresco te aliviara.

Me reuní con ellos al dirigirse a la puerta y les miré con la ansiedad, pintando en mis ojos. Mis manos temblaban y sentía un enorme malestar por el estado de Edward.

Leslat me acarició la cara para eliminar parte del terror que emanaba mi cuerpo y en parte lo consiguió. Miré ansiosa a Edward.

-Salir le vendrá bien-Me confortó- Aunque las heridas más profundas del alma solo se curan con el tiempo y el amor de otra persona. No te preocupes, Jasper se comportara y él y Alice se quedaran contigo.

Noté una oleada de alivio y al sentir algo gélido en mi hombro, supe que Jasper estaba a mi lado.

-Sabré controlarme-Repuso ante la cara de incredulidad de Edward, tranquilamente. Despues se dirigio a mí-Bella, subamos al cuarto con Emmett y Rosalie.

Estaba demasiado cerca de mí pero aun asi, no se atrevía a pasarme su brazo por el hombro, cosa que si hizo Alice. Me sonrió sin decir palabra y subimos a la habitación con Emmett y Rosalie.

Rosalie seguía rozando los cabellos, con cariño, a un Emmett tumbado en la cama y con las consecuencias, aun recientes, de su encontronazo con Jane. Intentó sonreírme, pero ese gesto tan sencillo le costaba gran trabajo.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-Me preguntó Rosalie con la tensión en la voz.

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar ante la inesperada amabilidad de Rosalie y al darme cuenta que estaba haciéndola esperar en mi respuesta le indiqué que estaba perfectamente. Rosalie me dedicó una sonrisa de alivio y me indicó que me sentase en la cama.

-¿Cómo estás, Emmett?-Pregunté ansiosa por su estado de salud.

-Como si me hubieran pegado una paliza-Su voz era un suspiro y aquello me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Se pondrá bien-Nos aseguró Alice.

-Esa niña es más peligrosa que un osezno-Protestó Emmett.

-Te advertimos que no lo hicieras pero no nos escuchaste-Le regañó Jasper con voz neutra-Si ella está con los Vulturis será por algo y no creo que sea por la dulzura de su carácter, ¿no crees? De todas formas si Aro, no nos ha mostrado el poder de su hermano gemelo, debe ser peor que el de ella-Se desanimó, cosa rara en él.

-También puede ser que no tenga ninguno y que se este marcando un farol-Indicó Rosalie.

Alice se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Los Vulturis no hubiesen roto sus propias reglas de convertir a una persona menor de edad en vampiro si no hubiera sido totalmente necesarios para ellos-La contradijo Jasper seriamente.

Entonces algo se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Cuando consideran los Vulturis a alguien mayor de edad?-Pregunté disimulando los nervios carcomiéndome por dentro. Pero no conseguía engañar a Jasper.

-A los dieciocho años-Me confirmó. Una parte de mí se tranquilizó. Eso significaba que hasta el trece de septiembre yo estaba a salvo, o eso parecía.

-Parece que te dejaran tranquila un tiempo, Bella-Me previno Alice, adivinando lo que yo estaba pensando.

-A menos que tengan prisa-Argumentó Jasper desanimado-Edward tenía diecisiete años cuando fue convertido.

-Las reglas de Carlisle no son las reglas de los Vulturis-Le contradijo Alice-Y no sabemos las circunstancias que llevaron a Carlisle a convertir a Edward.

-Y con el secretismo que Carlisle, Leslat y Edward dan al tema, creo que nunca lo sabremos-Jasper se cruzó de brazos-Me pregunto si la propia Esme estará enterada del tema.

-Con Bella no harán esa excepción-Alice había vuelto a su estado de trance-Incluso esperaran a que se haga más madura y desarrolle sus

poderes.

Me entró un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de Alice.

-Me estás viendo, ¿verdad, Alice?-No mencioné la palabra vampiro relacionada conmigo-Y los Vulturis nunca quisieron verme muerta-Por lo menos, muerta como yo me lo imaginaba.

-Los pensamientos de Aro van en esa dirección-Admitió-Pero de aquí a que se cumpla, pueden pasar muchas cosas y muchas acciones que lo distorsionen todo.

-Pero esta no es la primera vez que lo has visto, Alice-Le confirmé rotunda comprendiendo las primeras palabras que me dijo al entrar en esta casa de forma más o menos permanente.

Alice iba a decir algo cuando Rosalie la interrumpió.

-¿Puedes averiguar cuando se van a ir de casa?-Preguntó interrumpiendo con brusquedad. Parecía que el tema de yo convertida en vampiro no le hacía mucha gracia a pesar de que no entendía lo que le podía importar lo que a mí me pasase.

Alice entró en su mundo de realidades aun sin especificar y por un momento el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Jasper la miraba extasiado, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a sus trances.

-Se iran mañana por la mañana-Rompió el silencio sonriendo y un trueno hizo de música ambiental-No crearan mas problemas.

Jasper y Rosalie sonrieron tranquilos.

-Yo que esperaba recuperarme para poder tener una lucha con ese Felix o con Demetri-Se quejó Emmett compungido haciendo mohines como un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado un caramelo.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es reposar, osito-Le regañó Rosalie, cariñosa.

-Aunque si yo no puedo pelear, lo que si puede ocurrir es que Rosalie y esa diosa, llamada Heidi se enfrenten-Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Te imaginas, Jasper, una lucha de barro con Heidi y Rosalie vestidas con un bikini muy escueto y sus perfectos cuerpos recubiertos con el barro mientras se tiran de los pelos? ¡Solo de pensar en el culo de Rosalie y las tetas de Heidi, un amiguito que esta debajo de mis calzoncillos se va de fiesta!

-Hum-Se limitó a soltar Jasper mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva y sus ojos dorados brillaban ebrios de excitación y choco las cinco con Emmett.

Rosalie cogio un cojín y se lo metió a Emmett en la boca de un puñetazo con los labios fruncidos y los ojos empequeñecidos por la rabia.

-Me parece a mí que uno va a tardar mucho en pisar el cuarto de matrimonio-Avisó Alice refiriéndose a Jasper-Y esta predicción si se cumple.

-Alice…-Suplicó Jasper lastimosamente.

Mientras las parejas discutían, decidí salir de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina y beber un vaso de agua. Las emociones me habían dejado la boca seca.

Eché una ojeada al salón y me pareció oír bisbeos de quien presumí que podría tratarse de Carlisle con Aro. No me moleste a entrar en este y me dirigí directamente a la cocina que al estar oscura me recordaba a la de un castillo gótico. Tenía que haber preguntado a Alice cuando vendría la luz.

Me puse de puntillas para coger un vaso con tan mala suerte que al vislumbrarse un relámpago, me sobresalté y el vaso resbaló de mis dedos haciéndose mil añicos en el suelo.

Me agaché a recoger los cristales grandes cuando noté una fuerte presión en mis muñecas y los escalofríos inundaron mi cuerpo. Un segundo relámpago me descubrió que Aro estaba sentado en el suelo enfrente de mí, cogiendo mis muñecas y sonriéndome con malignidad.

-Querida, deja que yo me ocupe de esto-Me indicó con exquisitos y falaces modales-Si por casualidad te cortaras, no podría ser fiel a la promesa que le hice a Carlisle de no sufrir ningún daño. Los vinos de buena calidad son un aperitivo muy escaso y rara vez se tiene la suerte de catar uno tan joven y fresco. Aunque eres más interesante viva que muerta. Por lo tanto, no me hagas caer en la tentación-Sonó a suplica. El miedo me tapó las cuerdas vocales y fui incapaz de emitir el más mínimo grito de supervivencia.

-Shhh-Me puso un gélido y delgado dedo en mis labios, produciéndome un escalofrío que me quemaban estos-Tienes que tranquilizarte, querida. No quiero que Carlisle o alguno de los Cullen se lleven una mala impresión de lo que esta pasando aquí. Solo quiero tener una charla distendida contigo.

Decidí que lo mejor era hacerle caso y respiré profundamente para relajarme.

-¿No puedes hablar conmigo en el comedor?-Inquirí en tono impersonal tratando que no me temblase la voz.

-Me temo querida que si tenemos cierta conversación en el comedor, te verás condicionada por la opinión de los demás y creo que si llegase Edward y me oyese me podría meter en algun lío. No me conviene dado el carácter que tiene ese muchacho.

-Le hizo algo en el pasado y creo que debe tener sus razones para estar asi-Le desafié sintiéndome más valiente de lo que debería en esta circunstancia adversa a mí.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-Se carcajeó estrepitosamente confundiéndose con los truenos de afuera-Sí me guarda bastante rencor. La última vez que nos vimos, antes de esta noche, él era casi un neófito de unos diez años aproximadamente, y se escapó de la tutela de Carlisle para matarme. Te puedes imaginar que salió trasquilado y que mi guardia le hizo picadillo. Por suerte tiene ese poder tan extraordinario de poderse regenerar, poder que yo también comparto-Me dedicó una sonrisa cruel e intencionada-Aunque tú, querida, ya lo habías percatado al no ver en mí las líneas de muerte-Se me hizo un nudo a la garganta ante la idea de que un Vulturis conocía mi secreto y eso me hacía vulnerable y a los Cullen también-no me puedes destruir tan fácilmente como pensabas. Lo siento por Edward pero se tendrá que idear otra manera de matarme.

-¿Por que le odia tanto Edward?-Me atreví a preguntar a pesar de todo mi miedo.

Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, solo que esta vez no era petulante ni arrogante.

-Eso se lo deberías preguntar a él-Se mordió levemente el labio. -Según él, yo le destruí su vida y le arrebaté lo que mas quería en su mundo. Él no se da cuenta que en el fondo le hice un favor-Siseó mientras me agarraba de la barbilla para atraerme más a él-Si él es lo que es la poderosa criatura casi invencible, se debe a mi intervención aquella noche. Además…-Me acaricio el rostro con sus dedos de forma pensativa-…sí, creo que en el fondo tiene mucho que agradecerme-Me miró significativamente-Y si el cree que el daño que le hice es irreparable, que piense que yo fui también herido de manera mucho más cruel de lo que el se imagina-su voz sonaba dura y nostálgica-El amor es un arma de doble filo-Susurró para que apenas pudiese oirlo.

Si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de la misma persona que quería destruirme o verme en su aquelarre y hacer daño a los Cullen, hubiera sentido una enorme lastima por él.

-El pasado no lo podemos cambiar, asi que pasemos al presente y eso nos lleva a ti, querida mía-Reprimí un gemido de horror-Te vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo que hace unos instantes en el comedor. ¿Quieres unirte a mi aquelarre? Sé que ni Carlisle ni Leslat te lo han pintado muy bien, pero ellos no son muy imparciales que digamos. Tampoco es una situación tan terrible y ademas tu poder nos podría resultar útil allí.

-Yo no…

-Eso no lo sabemos nadie, querida-Me interrumpió mi protesta-Llevo mucho tiempo tras de ti pero eres bastante escurridiza. Podría tomarte aquí y ahora, pero algo me dice que aun no estás preparada para esto, por lo que he decidido dejarte hasta que cumplas los dieciocho años. Por estas fechas, dentro de un año, podremos volver a retomar la misma conversación de ahora, ¿Que me dices?

-Creo que te diría la misma respuesta-Le confirmé no muy rotunda.

-En un año cambian muchas cosas, querida-Me sonrió como si estuviese en beneplácito del poder de Alice-Por ejemplo tu relación con Edward. No te es del todo indiferente y empiezas a sentir algo por él. ¿Que pasaría si te dijese que el esta en la misma situación que tú? Una relación como la vuestra no sería nada fácil de llevar, sobre todo cuando tú, además de ser su musa, eres su tua cantante-Movió la cabeza divertido.

-¿La tua cantante?-Pregunté extrañada a lo que me recordó a un titulo de opera.

-Su atracción por tu sangre es especialmente fuerte, única e insuperable. Solo nos pasa una vez en nuestra existencia y es una oportunidad que no se vuelve a repetir, pero parece ser que este chico no sabe aprovecharla o tiene para ti otros planes. Aunque en el fondo lo entiendo, yo también me sentí fascinado por mi tua cantante y la deje vivir un tiempo, pero fue tan estupida de rechazar mi ofrecimiento y la tuve que castigar-Sus ojos negros brillaban de ira y parecía nostálgico como si recordase a un antiguo amor, aunque dudase que el gran jefe de los vampiros tuviese cabida en su estático e inexistente corazón para un sentimiento tan arduo como el amor.

-Ya-Me limité a contestarle.

-Isabella, ¡Bellisimo nome!-Exclamó en italiano-Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Quieres que te de la noche eterna y formar parte de mi aquelarre?

-No-Respondí rotunda. No sabía de donde me salió el valor en aquel instante, pero pronto las piernas me volvieron a temblar.

Aro hizo un leve gesto de decepción.

-Dentro de un año te lo volveré a preguntar- Me volvió a repetir. Sonaba a juramento-Y espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa, querida.

-Mi respuesta será la misma de aquí a un año-Confirmé.

-Ya lo veremos-Me desafió riéndose.

Intenté levantarme pero seguía con las muñecas apresadas por sus manos. Empecé a pensar que se me entumecían por el frío.

-¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto?-Le pedí permiso, muy a mi pesar.

-¡Por supuesto, querida!-Me sonrió malévolamente -No debo dejar solo a mi buen amigo Carlisle, aunque esta muy entretenido hablando con Heidi.

Ya tenía la respuesta del porque Carlisle no había venido a mi rescate. No podía creer como la voluptuosidad podía perder al más correcto de los hombres.

Hice ademán de levantarme, cuando Aro me agarró más fuerte de las muñecas. El frío de su piel friccionando la mía, me quemaba.

-Antes de irme, quiero comprobar algo querida-Me pidió-Solo será un momento.

Me agarró de los hombros y fui incapaz de hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Parecía que me había quedado estática y era un extraño apéndice de aquel suelo de mármol de la cocina.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos fijamente y no me perdí detalle. Simplemente no podía pestañear. Me fije que sus pupilas se dilataban, dando a sus ojos opacos, la apariencia del carbón, pero no tenían nada que ver con la expresividad y viveza de los de Edward o el resto de los Cullen. Esos ojos oscuros como una noche sin fin tuvieron el poder de hipnotizarme y los parpados se me hicieron increíblemente plúmbeos. Fui incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y el último detalle que observé, fue una cicatriz parecida a la que le propiné yo a Edward en Alaska, en el cuello de Aro. Un trueno rompió el silencio.

_Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, no había nadie y no me encontraba en la acogedora casa de los Cullen, sino en una casa que parecia de finales del siglo diecinueve y su atmósfera no era nada acogedora. Algo horrible se ceñía sobre ella y los escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo. Por inercia me dirijo a una mesilla y de un cajón visualizo una daga. Antes de cogerla entre mis dedos, acaricio la hoja levemente. Me miro a mi espejo y con sorpresa, veo que mi rostro no es el de siempre. Me veo hermosa como nunca antes lo he sido. Mi cara tiene unos rasgos como si fuesen esculpidos por un artista griego y mis ojos verdes le dan un brillo especial. Mi pelo broncíneo recogido en una caótica coleta, me da un aura especial de hada. Pero por las ojeras debajo de mis parpados, mi pelo despeinado y algunos mechones de este pegados a mi frente, me indican que he luchado contra algo y que quiero ir a dormir ya. Posiblemente sea un sueño muy largo. _

_Al dejar de mirarme al espejo, presiento que no estoy sola y me envaro. Suspiro y decido bajar las escaleras lentamente como si de una marcha fúnebre se tratase y a mitad de trayecto mis ojos vislumbran la figura de Aro que sonríe con malicia y sus ojos son la viva imagen de la excitación. Le devuelvo una mirada desafiante y en este momento se que un juego va a empezar. Antes de eso mis mejillas son quemadas por las lágrimas de una sensación de pena por alguien que he salvado y perdido para siempre. Me oigo rogar a mi misma que él esté a salvo._

_Aro extiende sus dedos haciéndome una señal de que me acerque a él y le obedezco como una automata. La daga se me clava en la piel de mi muñeca. Y me acerco más y más hasta que puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro. Intento reprimir el gesto de nauseas que me produce el estar cerca de él y más aun cuando su mano se posa en mi rostro y con sus gélidos y ásperos dedos acaricia mis pómulos._

_Hay un intercambio de palabras por parte de él y algo parecido a una suplica muere en sus labios. Pero me vuelvo inflexible y niego con la cabeza._

_Parece resignado, pero con parsimonia y elegancia, me coge la muñeca y despues de un pase de dedos con delicadeza en esta, se la acerca a la boca para besarla, mientras en mi cuerpo el frío se infiltra. Del frío paso al dolor más agudo, como si me hubiese cortado con un trozo de hielo y millones de cristales de hielo se inculcan en mi cuerpo a través de mi muñeca. Aro se limpia la sangre de su boca y al mirar mi muñeca sangrante, comprendo lo que ha ocurrido y que tengo que actuar rápidamente. El se muerde la muñeca y de esta sale un liquido rojo cuyo olor a oxido y a sal, me dilata las aletas y me revuelve el estómago. Mientras en mi muñeca una terrible quemazón se empieza a extender._

_Aro se lleva su muñeca a su boca su muñeca sangrante y se lame su propia herida. Sus labios se tiñen de rojo debido a la sangre y un hilo de sangre cuelga por la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente pone su mano en mi nuca y me obliga a juntar sus labios con los suyos. En los suyos hay pasión. En los míos, rabia. _

_Y mientras su sangre amarga me quema la garganta, pienso que esta es mi oportunidad y mientras termino de pasar mi lengua por sus labios, ignoro toda la sensación de asco que esto me produce e instintivamente saco la daga de mi manga y le produzco un corte en su cuello. Suena como el roce de dos fuertes rocas y de la garganta herida de Aro sale un grito estremecedor mas parecido al de una furia o ser del inframundo que al de un ser humano. La daga, manchada de sangre, al caerse al suelo produce un ruido atronador._

_Mientras el grito continua, me alejo de él y tras mirarle con desafió, salgo corriendo aun sabiendo que soy un ratón en una ratonera. _

_Paro de correr al llegar a una sala de espejos y mi rostro refleja impotencia y terror al ver a Aro acercarse a mí. Siento como me asía de la muñeca fuertemente, un golpe demoledor impacta en mi pecho y me siento volar hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo impacta contra uno de los espejos y mi cuerpo se llena de cristales._

_Lo último que veo es la sangre que se me sale del cuerpo, salpicando uno de los espejos._

El ruido de otro trueno me devolvió a la acogedora cocina de los Cullen. El sabor de algo amargo seguía en mi garganta y un terror sobrehumano invadía las fibras más intimas de mí ser. Solo el pánico me impidió gritar al borde de la histeria. Aro seguía agarrándome de los hombros, pero esta vez no me presionaba en absoluto. Su cara era el paradigma de la sorpresa y la decepción. Luego sonrió y musitó para si:

-Muy interesante. Desde luego muy interesante. Lástima que no te pienses mejor tus oportunidades, muchacha.

Estaba empezando a pensar que si no aceptaba la oferta de Aro, me pasaría lo mismo que a la mujer del sueño o epifanía que había tenido. O lo que era peor, que alguno de los Cullen sufriese daño y yo no lo podría aguantar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

Un relámpago iluminó la sala y descubrió una figura pequeña en el umbral de la puerta. Reprimí un grito al sentir el alivio de que se trataba de Alice.

Pero Alice no prestaba atención ni a Aro ni a mí. Parecía ausente en su propio mundo y comprendí que estaba en trance. Me estremecí al imaginarme lo que estaría viendo.

Aro la miró sorprendido y ensimismado. Pronto esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción como a un niño al que regalaban un dulce, cuando vio que Alice se aproximaba a él y le imponía las manos en el hombro.

Por un momento Aro cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la visión que había tenido Alice y por un momento susurro algo que no me dio buena impresión, para luego empezar a reírse a carcajadas muy eufórico y animado. ¿Qué le estaría enseñando Alice?

Después de unos minutos interminables, Alice abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente de Aro. Este tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muy nítida y precisa-Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo-¡Fascinante!

-Me alegro que la hayáis disfrutado-Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a nosotros?-Le volvió a ofrecer la invitación de unirse a aquel aquelarre de psicópatas-Aquí estás perdiendo el tiempo con un don tan maravilloso como el tuyo.

-No he visto que me vaya a unir-Le respondió educadamente.

Chasqueó la lengua decepcionado.

-Por muy concreta que sea la visión no específica mucho cuando esto va a ocurrir-Frunció el ceño.

La comisura de los labios de Alice se dilató y agrando la sonrisa hasta enseñarle sus relucientes dientes.

-Solo os pido que tengáis paciencia-Le suplicó Alice-Un año solamente. Después de su graduación. No perdéis nada por esperar. Pase lo que pase no podremos evitar lo que va a suceder.

Aro se acaricio la barbilla, pensativo para despues sonreir abiertamente y esbozado como si le hubiesen adelantado la navidad a agosto.

-Perfecto-Emitió una carcajada que ensordeció al trueno de la tormenta de afuera.

Mientras estaba distraído, o por lo menos no tan atento a mí como lo estaba con Alice, aproveché para levantarme y sin pedir permiso me aleje tanto como pude de aquella cocina mientras afuera de la casa, el temporal se hacía más intenso.

Estaba tan asustada, que no sentí el cansancio de subir los cuatro pisos y mis piernas me hicieron caso y no paré de correr hasta llegar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta con cerrojo-Cosa absolutamente innecesaria e inútil, ya que un vampiro la abriría en menos que cantaba un gallo-para luego pegar un leve respingón al ver dibujada la silueta de un árbol desnudo en la pared iluminado por un relámpago.

Me quité mi ropa a trompicones para sentir el calor protector de mi camiseta y mi pijama, pero esta vez esto no sirvió. Por primera vez, desde que llegue a casa de los Cullen, cogí a "Hecate" y la puse debajo de mi almohada, aunque algo me decía que esto no era protección suficiente para Aro.

Cogí a "Little Lamb" con tanta fuerza que pensé que la deshilacharía y me metí en la cama tapándome con la colcha de los pies a la cabeza. Me aovillé dentro de su oscuridad, no tan protectora como otras veces y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Renee siempre decía que después de la tormenta, venía la calma. Me pregunté cuanto duraría la tormenta que se había desatado en el interior, mientras en el tiempo de duermevela, la imagen de aquella mujer iba tomando forma en mi mente y la sangre que emanaban sus heridas llegaba a dilatar las aletas de mi nariz.

Mis más temidos pensamientos me indicaron que el recuerdo o epifanía de esta mujer no me abandonarían hasta que yo hubiese desenredado ese hilo de Ariadna. Cada vez estaba más enredado. Tuve la impresión que todo esto tenía que ver con los papeles que esa enana de Jane-o supuestamente-me había robado y temblé al pensar en lo que Charlie habia averiguado. Debía ser demasiado para callarle la boca.

La tormenta del exterior empezaba a apaciguarse para que yo pudiese dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La verdad chicas y chicos- si hay alguno-que no se que haría sin vosotros. Creo que al final de la historia sobrepasaremos los trescientos rr.^^....Hey, hey, hey...**

**Bueno, y resolviendo alguna dudilla. Alguien me preguntó que porqué Bella siendo una cazavampiros, no había podido enfrentarse a un drogadicto. Espero no sonar borde con esto, porque comprendo que otras cosas sean mas dificiles de explicar, pero creo que lo del drogadicto, no. **

**Bella le estaba metiendo una paliza al tio ese, pero entonces empezó a sangrar y se desmayó al ver y oler la sangre. **

**Creo que por muy fuerte que seas, si te desmayas en medio de una pelea, no tienes muchas opciones. Es lo que yo opino. Espero no haber sido muy brusca con esto, pero me ha sorprendido esta pregunta. Normalmente la gente me pregunta que porque Edward se puede regenerar o porque bella ve lo que ve por la sangre.**

**Bueno, y una aclaración, porque se que esto va a ser muy extraño. En la visión de Bella veis que Aro se muerde la muñeca y sangra. No me he equivocado al escribir. Lo de la sangre de Aro tiene una explicación que pronto dare y ademas es muy importante esto porque es vital para el argumento del fic y sus futuras secuelas.**

**Otra advertencia es las visiones de Bella. No tienen nada que ver con su poder, ni siquiera con nada que ella pueda hacer. Y tampoco es el poder de Aro. Le he mantenido el mismo poder.**

**Tambien preguntareis porque Jane no pudo hacer nada a Edward cuando le iba a torturar. Eso tambien se explicara, pero solo tened un poco de ojo al leer y tened en cuenta todos los detalles.**

**Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que todas las hipotesis que se os ocurra sobre porque Edward tiene tanto "cariño" a Aro, me las conteis. Todo sera bien recibido. Y las anonimas muchas gracias por comentar y si no había abierto los RR para que pudieseis comentar, era sencillamente porque crei que no se podía. Al final me lo han explicado que sí se podía y lo he hecho.**

**Bueno, hasta la proxima actualizacion.**


	21. A WHISPER OF A THRILL

_**A WHISPER OF A THRILL**_

"_El ruido de la tormenta no se amortiguaba y mientras mis pies descalzos y sangrantes se iban clavando con las ramas de suelo del bosque. No podía explicarme que hacía un espejo en medio del bosque, pero aun asi me pudo la curiosidad y me acerque a el._

_Pero no era mi imagen la que proyectaba. La hermosa mujer de detrás del espejo imitó mi gesto de incertidumbre con perfección. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa que ella reproducción idénticamente. Después nos dedicamos a analizarnos la una a la otra._

_Una punzada de envidia me invadió al contemplar su maravilloso rostro de diosa mirandome con la misma sorpresa con lo que yo lo hacía._

_Sus ojos verdes me lanzaban una mirada curiosa y su hermosísimo pelo castaño con mechas doradas y cobrizas se ondeaba, debido al viento que la tormenta provocaba, de forma angulosa y sinuosa como si tuviese vida propia. _

_Admiré su vestido blanco que tan perfectamente le marcaban sus redondas curvas, comparando las mías, escasas en volumen y número. Al igual que los míos, sus pies estaban sangrando considerablemente, como si hubiera estado caminando durante horas sin descanso._

_Su mano buscó la mía cuando yo hice el gesto de extenderla. El cristal del espejo nos separó a ambas del contacto._

_Al volver a sonreir, su rostro me recordó al de alguien muy familiar._

_Pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se oscurecieron volviéndose fríos como esmeraldas al mirar a alguien que me acechaba por detrás. _

_Ante su advertencia, me di la vuelta y me topé con Aro de frente a frente. Su rostro era amedrantador y sus ojos opacos me indicaban que toda su piedad se había desvanecido. Elevó su mano para intentar golpearme._

_Un frío intenso invadió mi cuerpo y me protegí este con mis brazos cruzados. _

_Pero Aro golpeó el espejo con fuerza, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos emanando sangre de ellos._

_La mirada de este se volvió a mí y me dedicó una sonrisa lasciva para luego mirar debajo de mi cuerpo._

_Cuando seguí su mirada comprendí de donde procedía un olor a oxido que hacía que me marease Mi vientre cubierto por mis manos, estaba cubierto por sangre. Y era mía. El vestido blanco se tiño de borgoña y yo me desvanecí mientras en mis oidos resonaba la risa estridente de Aro y sustituía a los truenos…"_

Me desperté chillando, sofocando mi grito con el puño. Mientras la tenue luz del amanecer-Como decía mi madre, despues de la tormenta venía la calma- se filtraba por las persianas y me costó un tiempo darme cuenta que estaba a salvo-Aunque tampoco podría cantar victoria si los Vulturis seguían en el salón teniendo una amistosa charla con los Cullen-en mi confortable cama.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y en la oscuridad que mi mente me proporcionaba una figura se iba perfilando hasta quedar completamente nítida y clara.

Era la persona-Exceptuando a Edward, quizás-más bella que jamas había imaginado ver. Pero su belleza en aquel momento me pareció completamente inhumana e inasequible, aunque muy distinta a la beldad que podrían tener Rosalie, Carlisle o Leslat. Sus ojos brillaban con tonalidades verdes, pero en ellos se podían intuir millones de sentimientos en los cuales el amor y la piedad no existían.

Su pelo largo y ondulado le hacía resaltar a la perfección un sencillo vestido blanco que apenas se diferenciaba de su piel.

Con su imagen invocaba a una diosa griega pero no una Afrodita o una Atenea, tan caprichosas y benévolas, a veces, con los mortales, sino a una completa Némesis.

No pude soportar más el influjo de su mirada y volví a mi acogedora habitación. No pude reprimir un sobresalto de sorpresa y espanto cuando algo gélido tocó mis hombros y me atrajo hacia una superficie dura y fría como una piedra. Pero al reconocer ese olor tan intensamente fresco y masculino, enseguida me relajé y todos mis miedos se desvanecieron como si una colcha me cubriese y me reconfortase.

Aun asi, tardé unos segundos en mover la cabeza y dirigirla hacia su rostro, que en aquel momento parecía desgarrado por todos los acontecimientos sucedidos en aquel salón. A pesar que Leslat le había llevado de caza y sus ojos tenían el color del ámbar, no brillaban como otras veces. Me conmoví verle tan mal. Parecía un ángel al que la crueldad del mundo le habia roto sus alas y fuese incapaz de volver al lugar donde tenía que estar, lejos de un mundo que no se dejaba ablandar por algo tan hermoso y puro.

Le acaricié su sedoso cabello para proporcionarle un poco de consuelo, y en parte funcionó, porque una sonrisa iluminó su cara de nuevo, para luego suspirar pesarosamente.

-¿Se han ido ya los Vulturis?-Rompí el silencio.

Asintió en silencio torciendo el labio con desagrado para despues acariciarme el rostro delicadamente, como si fuese una figura de porcelana. Como si me fuese a romper de un momento a otro.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que paso con Aro en ese comedor?-Le pregunté en vano-Algo muy malo tuvo que hacerte para que tu perdieses los estribos de esa manera y pusieses en peligro a Carlisle, Esme y tus hermanos-Mi voz tenía un leve toque de reproche que desapareció al ver reflejado una congoja que amenazaba con hacerme llorar. Nunca antes había visto a Edward tan vulnerable y tan roto, como si diese un paso y se desmoronase en miles de cachos imposibles de recomponer. Jamás había sido tan hermoso…ni tan humano.

"_One look and I'm crying 'Cause you're so beautiful",_ Mi mente canturreo. Y nunca fue más cierto que en aquel momento.

Nunca había tenido un amigo desde que tenía doce años, que no hubiese sido Leslat, y no sabía como consolar a alguien cuando se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Edward. Solo recordaba que cuando estaba triste o angustiada- sobre todo en las primeras épocas de cazavampiros-Leslat me ponía su abrigo de cuero negro para cubrirme y me acunaba en sus brazos cantándome una canción de HIM y dándome calor por fricción-No sabía como lo hacia siendo un vampiro-hasta que por efecto de las lágrimas o su olor tan varonil o su cuerpo esculpido a modo de estatua representando a un dios griego, me relajaba hasta olvidar todas mis penas y quedarme dormida en sus protectores brazos.

No sabría si funcionaría con Edward, pero empujé las mantas con impaciencia y le hice un gesto golpeando la colcha para que se tumbase conmigo.

Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, pero aceptó mi invitación sin dudarlo, le hice un hueco en la cama y en cuanto se tumbó, volví a taparme con las mantas. Inesperadamente, Edward se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos pero sin ejercer demasiada presión entre su cuerpo y el mío.

A pesar que su cuerpo era frío como un témpano de hielo, las corrientes eléctrica producidas en el mío debido al contacto de su pecho con el mio, hacían que apenas percibiese nada de su gelidez.

Le acaricié los brazos con fricción y al hacerlo me deleite en sus venas azuladas, tatuadas en estos.

-¡Hum!-Se limitó a contestar ante el estimulo.

-¿Suficiente calor?-Le musité al oído.

Negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Edward puso su cabeza en mi pecho, acomodándose a él. Su rostro denotaba una extraña serenidad.

Si no hubiera estado muerta de vergüenza, le hubiese metido una buena patada, echándole de mi cama. O eso creía yo.

"_¡Aprovéchate, tonta_!", Me inducía la parte más sucia de mí, "_Nunca sabrás cuando un hombre estará mas a tiro que en este momento y en el fondo hasta estas deseando que te las toque y todo. Que Edward puede ser un vampiro, pero no deja de ser un hombre. ¡Y Menudo hombre!"_

Al librarme de mis pensamientos poco decorosos-por no decir obscenos-comprendí que Edward solo estaba deleitándose con los latidos de mi corazón que se aceleraba a cien por hora.

Sencillamente, me dejé llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos, relajada y feliz, y por un breve instante me evadí del mundo sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. En donde estaba ahora con Edward, los Vulturis no podrían hacernos daño ni con todos sus poderes y triquiñuelas.

Un suave roce me devolvió a la habitación y al abrir los ojos, me topé con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros de mí. Una sonrisa le daba la luminosidad que solo los dioses olímpicos podrían poseer. Sus dedos se deslizaban por mi rostro como alas de mariposa y aquello hacía que mi corazón se pareciese mas a las alas de un colibrí y me doliese el pecho por sus golpes.

-Gracias por estos momentos-Musitó.

Me acerqué a su oído y yo le musite a él:

-Gracias por mi nana. Es tan hermosa.

Mis manos se fueron a su rostro y por unos instantes me negué a moverlas de allí. Cerré los ojos y mi mente canturreo otra estrofa de mi cancion favorita.

"_Just one kiss and I'm alive, __one kiss and I'm ready to die 'Cause you're so beautiful…"_

Aun no se como sucedió pero de lo único que fui consciente, era que mis labios, rozaban con algo suave y pulido como un cristal recien tallado y su aliento me quemaba.

Ante mi beso, Edward no se movió, pero sus perfectos labios presentaron una resistencia pasiva a mis labios cada vez más insistentes a causa del ardor y el valor que había sentido en aquellos minutos y dudaba que volviese a tener.

La respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar y con su mano buscó mi cintura, levantando levemente mi camiseta haciendo que temblase pero no por su fría mano, si no por algo infinitamente más intenso y gratificante. Gracias a su tacto descubrí el significado de la palabra placer. Por inercia pose mis brazos en sus fuertes hombros y mis manos pasaron a su pelo.

Este arqueo mi cuerpo, acercándome al suyo.

Al final sus labios dejaron de oponer resistencia y se rindió a lo que era inevitable. Por su respiración frenética, comprendí que entreabría más sus labios, haciendo que tuviese que robar al aire cada molécula de oxígeno que tuviese para poder seguir besando a Edward y no morir en el intento. Aunque esta no era una mala forma de hacerlo.

Un cosquilleo invadió mi paladar cuando sentí su lengua atravesar la barrera de mi boca y buscar la mía con una elegante timidez que le caracterizaba. Apreté más mi mano a su nuca para aproximarlo más a mí y aumentar la intensidad del beso.

"_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…_", Era lo unico que tenía en la cabeza, mientras mis sentidos se concentraban en cada roce que Edward me dedicaba.

Me descuide demasiado o no tuve en cuenta el autocontrol de Edward, y sentí en mi garganta un liquido amargo que recordé haber bebido en aquel extraño deja-vù y que me quemaba la garganta. Y por un segundo mi lengua rozó algo fino y punzante. Mi instinto me dictó que me alejase de Edward. Lo cual hice bruscamente y me volví a mirarle.

Sus ojos negros me quemaban como el carbón y me enseñaba los dientes con sus colmillos al descubierto.

Debería estar temblando y estar pidiendo ayuda, a pesar de saber que era inútil y que antes de que alguien pudiese subir a ayudarme, Edward ya se me habría lanzado a la yugular.

-Edward, no lo vas a hacer-Mi voz sonaba demasiado serena y autoritaria, pero algo me decía que a pesar de sus impulsos, no me haría daño. Me limité a quedarme muy quieta, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, insinuando que no le tenía el más mínimo miedo.

Edward agarró las sabanas con fuerza y se agazapó como un depredador al acecho.

Todo mi valor empezó a quebrarse. Aun asi, fui lo suficientemente coherente para replicarle.

-No-Me volví a dirigir a él, aunque notaba que mi voz perdía aplomo.

Sin saber como y por primera vez, gané una batalla y Edward cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y movió la cabeza con pesar.

Relajada ante un peligro que había pasado, me deje desplomar, dando mi cabeza con la almohada.

La mano de Edward se dirigio a mi rostro, pero la estuvo manteniendo en vilo durante unos segundos sin decidirse a rozar mi rostro o retirarla del todo.

Acabé decidiendo por él, me acerqué su mano a mi rostro, a pesar de sus reticencias.

-Yo…lo siento-Se trabó con las palabras y me pareció increíblemente humano…y adorable.

-No es tu culpa-Le disculpé.

-Sí lo es-Me rebatió para apoyarse en mi pecho y desahogarse-Sabiendo lo que tu sangre hace conmigo, debería alejarme de ti todo lo que pueda, pero mis sentimientos me hacen ser una criatura increíblemente egoísta y me he convertido en un adicto a tu presencia-Se rió amargamente-Y lo peor de todo, que me niego a desengancharme. Eres como la peor y la mejor de las drogas. El síndrome de abstinencia de tu ausencia es peor que un delirium tremens. No sé si eres capaz de entender a lo que me refiero…

-Creo que yo también sufro delirium tremens porque creo que eres una alucinación y lo pero de todo que quiero que esa alucinación este en mi vida-Musité a modo de suplica- Por lo tanto somos un par de alcohólicos sin remedio-Le seguí la broma para animarle. Este se rió con ganas y se relajó-Sé a lo que te refieres, por lo menos la segunda parte-Suspiré con pesar-Sé que no debería sentirme asi, se que debería ser mas consciente de mi condición y ser más realista. Estoy cruzando arenas movedizas y lo peor…o lo mejor de todo, es que no me importa hundirme en ellas…creo que ya estoy hasta el cuello-Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?-Se rió histérico-Hace falta que yo cometa una mala acción para que tu katana me rebase el cuello y yo estoy deseando besar el suelo que pisas. ¡Cazador cazado!

-Ídem-Me uní a sus risas por lo ironico de la situación.

Después de desahogarnos, nos miramos a los ojos y Edward con timidez me cogió las manos, estrechándolas entre las suyas. Las palabras que se morían por salir de mi boca estaban en la punta de mi lengua.

-Yo te…-Dijimos al unísono hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta y la suave voz de Carlisle interrumpió todo.

Este abrió la puerta y entro educadamente, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Anda, Edward. Si estabas aquí- No parecía enfadado por sorprender a su hijo en la cama de una chica humana, ya que su rostro emanaba serenidad, como si hubiera visto esto un millón de veces-Tenemos que hablar…-Despues frunció el ceño, algo preocupado-Chicos, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Edward sonrió tensamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada furibunda aquel magnifico vampiro de imponente presencia.

La voz de Leslat rebosó las paredes de mi cuarto y enseguida me di cuenta que estaba apoyado en el marco de mi puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Desde luego, Karlitos, con todo mi cariño, te tengo que decir que a las personas que hacen lo que tú haces se les llaman tocapelotas. ¡Que los chicos necesitan intimidad para realizar cierto tipo de cosas! ¡No ves que si se estresan, la cuevita de Bella se puede estrechar y dejar atrapada en ella a la serpiente de un solo ojo de Edward! ¡Que eso no es ninguna leyenda urbana!-Fingió escandalizarse para luego echarnos un vistazo y fingir un alivio muy teatral-La verdad que tampoco has interrumpido gran cosa. Por lo menos los pantalones de Edward están en su sitio. Eso me asegura que las bragas de Bella están a salvo.

-¿Se puede?-Alice se aproximó a la puerta y no pareció muy sorprendida de vernos a Edward y a mí de esta guisa. Jasper entró con ella con la tranquilidad que le acostumbraba, y se sentó en la alfombra junto a Alice.

Esme entró junto a Rosalie y Emmett, poniéndose al lado de su marido mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron junto a Alice y Jasper.

Carlisle cerró la puerta y se puso en plan firme. Esto me olía a reunión seria y algo me decía que se trataba sobre mí y lo que había visto Alice en la cocina con Aro, ya que Edward le lanzó una mirada llena de intenciones a esta.

Leslat fue el primero que rompió el silencio. Por lo severo de su rostro, el asunto era increíblemente serio.

-Parece ser que la reunión se va a celebrar aquí.

-Por lo menos estamos aquí todos-Señaló Carlisle, fijándose en cada uno de nosotros.

-Carlisle, desembucha-Le ordenó Edward, algo cansado de que estos se fuesen por las ramas-La visita de Aro no era por cortesía, ¿Verdad?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Es verdad que no venía con la intención de tomar represalias, pero estaba muy interesado en Bella.

-Y por la cara que ha puesto al irse, Bella ha superado las expectativas-Leslat apretaba los puños con fuerzas-¡Maldito hijo de…!

Edward gruñó como replica a la protesta de Leslat y Esme miro angustiada a todos. Los demás no se atrevían a levantar la mirada del suelo. Solo Alice se mantenía confiada y tranquila.

-Bella, siento haberte puesto en esta situación-Carlisle se disculpó conmigo y parecía que por primera vez se le trababan las palabras-No te hubiera puesto en peligro si no hubiera sido completamente necesario…pero aun así estamos en una situación que…

-No te culpo de nada-Le disculpé-Tu familia es lo más importante.

-Gracias-Musitó, pero aquello no sirvió para disipar la angustia de su perfecto rostro.

-Pues yo no veo el problema por ninguna parte-Emmett parecía que se animaba ante la expectativa de poder pelear con alguien y ya se estaba imaginando una pelea con Demetri o con Felix-A mí me dejáis a los grandotes y los demás para vosotros. En ultima estancia, Bella podría cargarse al viejo con ese rollo místico de las líneas de muerte.

-¿No has pensado que para que Bella pueda hacer eso tendría que estar demasiado cerca de Aro?-Inquirió Rosalie a Emmett, levemente molesta.

Esme chirrió con los dientes como si esa idea de verme frente a frente en las fauces de un vampiro le fuese horrible.

-¡Ese no sería problema!-Emmett se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño-Nosotros lo distraemos y Bella le corta en trozos como hizo con Edward-Me guiñó un ojo-Sabemos ese don que tienes de ver esas líneas de muerte. Con Edward no se puede tener secretos-Ignoró la mirada envenenada de este para continuar con su buen humor habitual-La próxima vez que ese viejo decrepito se nos acerque, Bella estará preparada con su Katana.

Hice un gesto de morderme el labio, ya que yo no estaba tan segura de tener tanto éxito con la katana. No haberle visto las líneas de muerte me daba muy malas sensaciones.

Y Carlisle pareció confirmar mis terrores más profundos.

-Emmett, me temo que no servirá de nada, si Bella no ha sido capaz de ver las líneas de muerte en Aro.

-Carlisle, Bella ve las líneas de muerte de todos los vampiros. Nunca ha habido una excepción-Le contradijo Leslat.

Como respuesta Carlisle negó con la cabeza para luego dirigirla hacia Edward, que por un instante se sintió incomodo por ser el centro de atención.

-¿Cómo no me dijiste que no viste las líneas de muerte en Edward?-Me preguntó Leslat atónito.

-No le di importancia en aquel momento-Me disculpé-Pensé que se debía al estrés de la situación y cuando supuestamente le maté, no le di la mayor importancia…hasta…

Leslat se apoyó en el borde de la puerta, desanimado, entendiendo la situación.

-Nena-Me suplicó-Dime que has visto en los Vulturis líneas de muerte.

-Las he visto en todos…menos en…-Balbuceé antes de tragar saliva y decir el nombre que tanto me amargaba en la boca-…el Maestro Aro.

Eso acabó con el estado de euforia de los ocupantes de la habitación y oí a Edward gruñir por lo bajo, soltando un millón de maldiciones, que a mí misma me daría vergüenza repetir.

-Me imaginaba que algo asi sucedería con Aro-Musitó Carlisle-No podemos matarle tan fácilmente, por lo que tenemos que evitarle a toda costa e impedir que Bella caiga en sus garras, porque sino, este sería nuestro fin.

Edward evaluó con la mirada a Carlisle por un momento y se miraron a los ojos.

-Carlisle, será mejor que digas lo que crees que has averiguado. Posiblemente solo sea una teoría, pero cualquier cosa vale-Le animó este cuando terminaron su conversación mental. Siempre me sorprendería la compenetración que Carlisle y Edward tenían entre ellos.

Carlisle suspiró y por un momento mantuvo un incomodo silencio, como si tuviese que pensar lo que iba a decir mientras todos le mirábamos expectantes.

-Desde que le prometí a Bella que estudiaría lo de sus poderes. Lo estuve dando vueltas cuando salí con Esme de caza y al volver, me di cuenta que tenía un pequeño libro muy antiguo y escondido en un rincón bastante recóndito de la biblioteca. Esta datado del año 1500, escrito en latín y su autor era un tal William Swan-Con ese apellido ya aclaraba gran parte del asunto. Seguramente seria un antepasado mío-No sé como ese libro fue a parar a mis manos, pero me acordé de él y antes de recibir la visita de nuestro invitado, logré traducir la mayoría del texto. Había una página arrancada…

Después me miró fijamente a mí y empezó a preguntarme, sin saber donde quería llegar a parar.

-Bella, ¿Cuando ves las líneas de muerte?

-Las veo cuando veo al vampiro por primera vez o cuando éste está atacando a una persona o a mí.

-Ya…-Susurró para el mismo y luego se volvió a dirigir seriamente, sin saber interpretar los gestos de su hermoso rostro-Supongo que sabrás que nosotros, los vampiros solo tenemos una reserva de sangre en nuestro primer año de vida, cuando somos neófitos y esta reserva se va agotando hasta no quedar nada y tener que ser sustituida por la sangre de nuestras victimas, ya sean humanos o animales. Eso explica que cuando se nos acaba la sangre de nuestro organismo nuestros ojos sean de color negro y cuando la tomamos de nuestras victimas sean de color borgoña o dorado según nuestra dieta. Pero al contrario de lo que se piensa, esa sangre no se distribuye por todo el cuerpo, sino por ciertas zonas que sean de mayor relevancia para el vampiro, normalmente suelen concentrarse por las muñecas, el cuello, las piernas y los tobillos, pero eso es muy relativo de cada vampiro, ya que cada uno tiene unos centros de concentración de sangre muy diferentes.

-Eso quiere decir que yo lo que veo son las reservas de sangre de los vampiros-Era increíble.

-Exactamente-Me sonrió Carlisle al ver que lo había comprendido a la primera-Nosotros tenemos las líneas de muerte siempre presentes, pero al estar acostumbrada a nosotros te has ido habituando a ellas y cuando te atacamos es porque la necesidad de la sangre es mayor en nosotros.

-¿Por qué yo?-Le pregunté por sentirme un bicho raro.

Carlisle me sonrio comprensivo.

-Es un mecanismo de defensa que algunos Swan habéis desarrollado para mejorar vuestra tarea de cazar vampiros, asi como alguno de nosotros hemos desarrollado habilidades especiales para cazar a nuestras victimas. Eso es el Darwinismo, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza, maldiciendo a Darwin, su evolución de las especies y a Mendel y todos sus tratados de genética y toda la herencia que me había tocado a mí. Para que luego digan que ser una especie superior no daba trabajo.

-Y luego están los vampiros de sangre pura- Continuó Carlisle mientras que Edward empezó a prestar mayor atención a sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo hemos desviado la conversación de vampiros a caballos?-Preguntó Emmett perdido.

-Esto parece más un libro de Harry Potter que una conversación de vampiros-Bromeó Leslat-Aunque presumiendo de donde pueden ir los tiros, ya se de donde se pudo basar la mujer esa que escribió los libros para sacar a Voldemort. ¿No os habéis fijado que son idénticos y dicen las mismas majaderías?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, es verdad-Confirmó Emmett.

-Yo lo veo más parecido a un Nazgul-Contradijo Jasper-Pero lo que hay que admitir que es feo hasta decir basta.

-Yo me lo encuentro en un callejón oscuro y me muero de la impresión-Admitió Emmett.

-Mas bien se parece a la madrastra de Blancanieves cuando se transforma-Opinó Rosalie con gesto de disgusto.

-¡Es verdad, que eran gays!-Se animo Emmett

-Ese tío no es gay-Le contradijo Jasper-Si no mira que pedazo mujer tiene a su lado. ¡Lo que hace el poder!

Alice le propinó una fuerte colleja.

-Ya te digo-Chasqueó Carlisle con gesto de fastidio para luego corregirlo ante la mirada de furia de Esme-Pero este no era el tema del que estamos hablando. La vida de una persona corre peligro.

-Y la "no-vida" de unos cuantos también-Apostilló Leslat.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué son los vampiros de sangre pura?-Le volví a preguntar para retomar el tema.

Carlisle volvio a poner el semblante serio y necesitó unos segundos demasiado largos para lo que yo suponía que necesitaría un vampiro para pensar algo y contarlo.

-En determinadas ocasiones, algunas familias o solo algunos miembros de esa familia- para ello pueden transcurrir generaciones y no suceder-por circunstancias desconocidas, que también pueden ser factores de supervivencia, tienen latente en su sangre algo tan fuerte que si pasan a otra vida convirtiéndose en vampiros, nunca perderán parte de su sangre humana, haciendo que esta se regenere constantemente.

Edward se irguió sutilmente y por el rabillo del ojo, observe que la teoría de Carlisle le interesaba más de lo que queria admitir.

-¿Tienen un rasgo que les caracterice, Carlisle?-Preguntó Leslat seriamente.

-Físicamente, no. Solo que Bella no ve las líneas de vida.

-Pero si tienen sangre humana, eso debería hacerles más débiles. Se han llevado consigo una parte de su esencia humana-Intenté comprender el punto de vista de Carlisle pero había cosas que se me escapaban.

Carlisle me sonrió enigmáticamente.

-En eso te equivocas, Bella. Tú, desde tu perspectiva humana, jamás podrías comprender lo importante que es la sangre para la vida. No hay nada más fuerte que eso. Y si algo asi pasa a formar parte en tu vida como vampiro, las probabilidades son infinitas. A pesar de necesitar beber sangre como cualquiera de nosotros, esta clase de vampiros son mucho más fuertes, rápidos, si han adquirido habilidades extrasensoriales, pueden ir incrementándolas a lo largo del tiempo y sobre todo son prácticamente invencibles ya que si son cortados por el acero y quemados por el fuego, son capaces de regenerarse y ser aun más fuertes. Incluso pueden llegar a tener poderes que ninguno de nosotros puede llegar a imaginar.

Nos quedamos en silencio tras las palabras de Carlisle, porque realmente ninguno sabíamos que decir a todo aquello. Al final Esme fue la que se decidió a hablar.

-Pero estamos hablando de teorías, Carlisle-Le temblaba la voz-Nada nos asegura que esto sea cierto.

-Sin embargo eso no es una leyenda-La voz de Jasper se extendió por toda la habitación para luego agazaparse tímidamente. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y parecía estar incomodo al hablar del tema-Yo he visto cosas tan increíbles que jamás me han hecho dudar de que esa clase de vampiros existan.

Volvió a callarse y comprendí que escondía algo y no iba a revelar en aquel momento, a pesar de que mi curiosidad por el tema no quedó saciada. Por la expresión de sorpresa de la propia Alice, adiviné que ni siquiera ella sabía de qué se trataba. Jasper debio ocultar muy bien lo que estaba pensando, por el gesto de frustración de Edward.

-¿Puedes explicar de otra manera lo que sucede con Edward o supuestamente con Aro, Esme?-Se dirigió Carlisle a ella.

Esme bajó la cabeza como signo de resignación.

Jasper sonrió a Edward maliciosamente y este le lanzó un gruñido.

-¡Jasper!-Le regañó Carlisle-La sangre de Edward no se bebe.

Este bajó la cabeza arrepentido y avergonzado.

-Perdón-Se disculpo-Es la sugestión. Es que hablar de sangre me entra mucha sed.

-Vayamos a cosas más practicas-Sugirió Leslat-¿Por qué si tienen reservas de sangre como nosotros, Bella no es capaz de verlas?

-Eso no lo ponía en el libro. La única conclusión que puedo sacar es que sea un mecanismo de defensa para proteger algo tan vulnerable. Posiblemente por ahí se pueda matar a un vampiro de sangre pura, pero todo esto son especulaciones.

-Eso nos lleva a la pregunta a la pregunta clave, ¿Se puede matar a un vampiro de esa clase?-Preguntó Leslat prácticamente y luego se dirigio a Edward-Querido, no te sientas incluido en la conversación que me caes muy bien y no lo voy a utilizar para matarte…aun-Se rió siniestramente para luego dirigirse a Carlisle-¿Ponía algo el libro?

-Sí-Confirmó Carlisle, sintiéndose cohibido por todas las miradas que impusimos sobre él, expectantes y esperanzados-Pero por desgracia, esa parte del libro esta cortada y no he podido sacar nada en claro-suspiramos desanimados.

-¡Pues vaya ratón de biblioteca estás hecho, Karlitos!-Se quejó Leslat.

-¡Oye!-se hizo el ofendido-Soy capaz de leer libros en latín sin esforzarme ya que es mi segunda lengua natal, pero aun no he conocido a nadie, ni vampiro ni humano que sea capaz de leer libros con las hojas cortadas.

-Es verdad, Karlitos. No me acordaba de que estás hecho todo un abuelito y cuando naciste, prácticamente todo el mundo hablaba latín.

-Y bien útil que es-Refunfuñó-Y si no recuerdo mal, tú tienes dos siglos más que yo.

-Pero donde yo nací, nadie hablaba latín-Se rascó la barbilla-Además creo que nací en un lugar que ahora ya ni existe. ¡Que cosa más triste!-Se encogió de hombros resignado.

-Pero creo que has encontrado algo que nos dice como poder vencerlo, ¿No?-Cortó Edward exasperado, refiriéndose a Carlisle.

Carlisle mantuvo el suspense.

-Había una frase antes de donde la hoja fue cortada-Se lo pensó antes de citarla en latín-"Sanguis abolitum sanguis"

"_La sangre destruye a la sangre_", Era mucho más significativa de lo que parecía suelta. Solo que en aquel instante nadie cayó en su significado.

-Eso no nos dice mucho, Carlisle-Refunfuñó Edward.

-Lo sé-Admitió-Es una frase fuera de contexto y no podemos descifrar nada más sin ese trozo que falta.

-¡Joder!-Exclamó Leslat-Esto solo puede pasar en los libros, en las películas y en las situaciones donde este Bella-Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

-Aun hay algo que tenemos que resolver-Continuó Carlisle-Gracias a la visión de Alice, hemos ganado mucho tiempo pero, si Aro estaba interesado en Bella, ahora que la ha visto en persona, su codicia ha aumentado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hemos ganado?-Preguntó Leslat ansioso y mordiéndose el labio.

-Nos han dejado de margen hasta la graduación de Bella-Pronosticó Alice-Por lo menos, no he visto que pase nada hasta esas fechas. A partir de entonces no veo nada. Pero no creo que actúen el mismo día que la graduación.

-Eso significa que tenemos algo más de un año-Concluyó Leslat y repentinamente se movió y se dirigio a mí-Pues no la encontraran tan fácilmente. Bella, vete haciendo las maletas. Esta noche nos vamos a Roma con los Stregoni. Ellos se encargaran de protegerte mientras nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar la manera de anular a ese malnacido.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que tenía que abandonar a los Cullen tan repentinamente y sobre todo cuando empezaban a ir las cosas tan bien…sobre todo con Edward. Intenté rebelarme y protestar como una niña pequeña, pero comprendí que solo lo hacían por protegerme, pero la idea que hacía unos meses creí que era la peor de mis pesadillas, en aquel momento sentía como mi interior se hacía añicos, al pensar en abandonar esta casa.

-¿Es necesario?-Preguntó Esme muy bajito, rebelándose contra la idea de ver como me tendría que ir esta noche.

-No tenéis otra salida-Le recordó Leslat-No quiero a los Vulturis rondando cerca de Bella ni que vosotros corráis peligro.

Aunque ya me estaba haciendo la idea de abandonar esta casa, mis piernas se negaron a responder.

-La idea de Italia no es la mejor, Leslat-Fue la primera opinión que dio Edward sobre el tema. Parecía desdeñoso y de mal humor-No me fío de los Stregoni Benefici y puede que cuando te presentes con Bella en Roma, te la manden de vuelta o…

-Ellos no harían eso, Edward. Lo que insinúas es una traición contra nuestra institución-Le advirtió Leslat con la voz acerada.

-No te estoy diciendo que tú seas como ellos, Leslat-Le replicó Edward en el mismo tono-Pero dudo mucho que ayuden a Bella cuando los Vulturis estén metidos en el asunto. No se arriesgaran a una guerra.

-La misión de los Stregoni es defender a personas como Bella-le recordó Leslat.

-Por desgracia, el único Stregoni que piensa asi eres tú-Edward negó con la cabeza-Además, creo que Aro espera que hagamos eso y cuando Bella esté fuera de nuestro alcance, pueden que aprovechen para llevársela consigo y dudo mucho que los Stregoni te ayuden.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?-Preguntó Leslat, intentando controlar la calma.

-Esperar a la graduación y luego nos alguno de nosotros se vaya con Bella lo más lejos posible y la esconderemos en algun lugar que ellos no puedan relacionar.

-Buen plan-La voz de Leslat rebosaba sarcasmo-Por si se te habia olvidado, los Vulturis tienen medios para encontraros. Si ir más lejos, Demetri es un rastreador de primera. Capta el gusto mediante la mente. Nunca le he visto fallar-Se me revolvió el estómago al pensar lo escaso de nuestras probabilidades.

-Pero sabemos que Bella es inmune a sus poderes y respecto a ella están ciegos-La sonrisa de Edward era condescendiente-No la encontraran tan fácilmente.

-Pero podrían encontrarte a ti o al acompañante que vaya con ella-Recordó Leslat con un leve tono triunfal.

-En eso no estoy tan seguro-Intervino Carlisle-¿No visteis lo que paso cuando Jane intento utilizar su poder con Edward y Bella le agarró de la mano? No le paso nada. Y posiblemente eso le podría pasar con Demetri.

-¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto?-Edward estaba feliz porque creía que se saldría con la suya.

-Solo teorías-Carlisle movió la cabeza y despues susurro-"Sanguis abolium sanguis"

-Me encanta cuando te pones a hablar en latín, Karlitos-Leslat puso los ojos en blanco.

Vi que Alice iba a mover los labios para hablar pero un bufido, procedente de la boca de Edward, la disuadió de esa idea y se quedó quieta y callada en el sitio aunque su rostro se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Los dos tenéis razon en parte-Carlisle iba a acabar con la discusión-Y puede haber un termino medio entre las dos ideas.

Edward lo comprendió y pareció que no le disgustaba la idea, ya que sonrió levemente.

-Creo que lo que Carlisle intenta decir-Intervino Esme-es que Bella se puede quedar lo que quede de este curso aquí y el que viene. Y el día despues de su graduación, puede irse a Italia con Edward y allí los Stregoni encargarse de ellos. Porque no creo que los Vulturis solo vengan a por Bella-Nos miro maternalmente a los dos.

-¡Eso es una buena idea, Esme!-Exclamó Leslat feliz-Solo te falta acostarte conmigo para que seas perfecta.

-Me gusta como soy, gracias.

-Lo que podríais hacer-Prosiguió- es que Carlisle vaya contigo a Roma, explique a los Stregoni la situación y les intente convencer para que dentro de dos cursos acepten a Edward y Bella. Podrían ser como Erasmus en la universidad y estar vigilados por ellos.

Del alivio que sentí en aquel momento por poder quedarme hasta que terminase el instituto estuve a punto de saltar y dar un beso a Esme, aunque supuse que lo había hecho para que yo me pudiese quedar. No había palabras que expresasen mi gratitud.

Todos parecían satisfechos con la propuesta de Esme. Solo Alice parecía algo disgustada.

-Cariño-La felicitó Carlisle-Es una idea fabulosa, pero no entiendo porque tengo que ser yo el que vaya con Leslat a hablar con los Stregoni. Si no te conociera, pensaría que es una indirecta para que desaparezca de casa un tiempo.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior para evitar romper a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Cielo-El tono de Esme se acero y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Carlisle empezó a echarse para atrás-No te estoy lanzando una indirecta. Es una directa. Te viene bien irte de casa un mes para que sepas apreciar lo que tienes y no lo vayas a buscar en una fulana cualquiera. Por lo tanto quiero que esta noche estés en el aeropuerto y tengas un mes de reflexión para que veas lo que te pierdes.

-No te preocupes, cariño-Leslat se abrazó a Esme-Yo me asegurare de que se entere de lo que se pierde y podemos empezar esta noche.

-¡Tú estás incluido en el paquete!-Le rugió Esme enseñándole los colmillos.

A Edward se le rompió el dique del autocontrol, y empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente de las "desgracias" conyugales de sus padres.

Como tenía la cabeza como un bombo, decidi salir de mi cuarto e irme al comedor. Alice pareció que intentaba seguirme.

Una vez allí me senté en el sofá de cuero beige y me puse a hacer zapping en la televisión. Sentí como alguien se sentaba en el sofá a mi lado.

-No hay nada en la tele, ademas Leslat quiere salir a comer contigo-Me informó Alice mirando la pantalla pero sin ver nada realmente.

-Gracias-Musité.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y eso me pareció muy extraño, ya que normalmente, Alice era de aquellas personas que llenaban los silencios con las mejores ocurrencias.

-Parece que no te alegras que me vaya a quedar con vosotros un curso más-Comenté de pasada, aunque realmente si me molestaba que Alice no se hubiese mostrado tan entusiasmada como cuando me quedé a vivir con ellos.

-Sabes que me encanta que estés aquí, Bella-Su voz era monocorde y carente de emoción.

-Pero…-decidí añadir por ella.

Entonces me miró y eso acabó por romper su compostura.

-Edward, Leslat, Carlisle, Rosalie…-Meneó la cabeza decepcionada-…no lo comprenden. Lo de tu huida a Italia, no servirá de nada. No se puede eludir lo inevitable. Yo lo he visto y es inefable. Incluso tú lo sabes y lo deseas. Estoy segura. Si no mi visión no hubiera sido tan nítida…

-¿Te refieres a la visión que tuviste con Aro?-Le pregunté con voz temblorosa y algo me decía que yo sabía a lo que se refería. Mi fuero interno se rebelaba a ser convertida contra lo que me habían enseñado a destruir desde pequeña… ¿Pero realmente estaba tan segura?

Alice asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué viste?-Realmente no estaba segura de si quería saber lo que había visto.

-Bells-Me llamó Leslat y eso hizo que Alice se envarase y se levantase del sofá.

-Te veré luego-Se despidió con una triste sonrisa.

Leslat se acercó a mí y me dio mi abrigo.

-Por desgracia, mi visita no ha sido tan placentera como había deseado. Pero por lo menos voy a robar unas horas a los Cullen de tu presencia y te invito a comer a Port Angeles-Me guiñó un ojo.

-No tengo hambre-Musité

-¡No me seas medrosa!-Puso los ojos en blanco-Que ellos se alimenten una vez al mes, no significa que tú lo tengas que cumplir. No estás lo suficientemente gorda para hacer dieta y te prometo que te invitare a una hamburguesería barata para que no te quejes de que me gasto dinero en ti. Además-Se le iluminó la cara como si hubiese conocido al amor de su vida-quiero presentarte a mi nueva niña de mis ojos. Me lo han traído hoy de Italia. Pensaba que iba a estar más tiempo aquí-Suspiró mientras salíamos y nos dirigíamos al garaje-Tendré que ir despues al departamento del aeropuerto para que me lo vuelvan a llevar a Italia-Abrió la puerta del garaje y en el vi un impresionante Mercedes CLK de color negro. Lo acarició como si se tratase de su amante más deseada.

-¿Y que pasó con tu querido Jaguar?-Pregunté quisquillosa y con ganas de chincharle un poco-Eres tan poco fiel a los coches como a las mujeres.

-¡Los primeros amores nunca se olvidan!-Exclamó aparentemente indignado mientras subíamos en él y me fijaba en el cristal roto de mi Audi que tendría que llevar a reparar-mi pequeño se ha quedado en Italia. Pero como no son celosos, tengo que dar una oportunidad a este. Tenemos que irnos, antes que el "duende de los coches" lo vea y se le antoje-Apremió y empezó a dar las marchas.

-Creo que el "duende de los coches" te habrá leído el pensamiento y no tardara en ir a echar un vistazo.

Leslat esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Karlitos me ha enseñado a eludir esa fea faceta de su querido hijo y para que me deje en paz estoy haciendo un repaso de las últimas chicas desnudas que he visto en la revista playboy. Como no le interesan las chicas-o eso nos hace creer-pues dejara en paz a mi chiquitín.

Se rió mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque a toda velocidad.

-No me puedo creer que te estés poniendo a dieta-Se rió Leslat al señalar mi plato medio lleno de ensalada y el filete de hamburguesa cortadito en finos trozos expandidos por el plato-Pues que sepas que no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que decidas a comerte todo lo del plato.

Me crucé de brazos y le mire torvamente mientras se reía.

-Yo tampoco me pienso mover de aquí hasta que te hayas acabado tus spaguettis-Le señalé al plato que se había pedido para aparentar frente a los humanos. Puro atrezzo.

Echo una ojeada, asqueado, y enroscando su tenedor en la masa de spaguettis, hizo en gesto de llevárselo a la boca y luego tragar lo más deprisa que pudo para que no permaneciese su sabor en su paladar. Siempre me había preguntado a que sabría la comida humana para los vampiros.

Me reí de el, mientras intentaba disimular un gesto de nauseas y de buen grado empecé a comerme la hamburguesa.

-Deberías estar contenta-Me replicó-Te vas a quedar con los Cullen un año y medio más.

-Lo que queda de este y el que viene-Le corregí-En verano creo que me marchare con mamá a Phoenix. Creo que será lo justo. Estoy deseando ver a Renee-En parte era verdad, y me sentí increíblemente egoísta por no haberla echado tanto de menos como me suponía hasta este instante. Me imaginé que sería porque hablaba todos los días una hora al menos…o quizás algo más.

Leslat disimuló un gesto, no del todo feliz, que no escapó de mi vista, a pesar de lo rápido que lo simuló con una sonrisa.

-No puedo ir a Phoenix por el tema de los Vulturis, ¿Verdad?-Mi animo se disipó rápidamente para luego encontrar la solución al asunto-Bueno, si tan preocupados estáis Carlisle y tú, no habría problema en que Alice y Edward se viniesen conmigo-No sabía porque esa idea me gustaba-Por camas ni comida habría problemas y aunque sea un poco claustrofóbico permanecer en casa por el día, siempre podríamos salir de excursión, lejos de las miradas de los humanos-Tenía muchas ganas de ver como reaccionaban Edward y Alice al ver la maravillas del Cañón del río Colorado y como el sol se reflejaba en sus pálidas pieles robándoles pequeños destellos a la luz del atardecer. Quería compartir con ellos las mismas sensaciones que me invadían cuando iba con Charlie todos los veranos una semana a acampar en el desierto.

-No es ese el problema, Bells-Leslat parecía disgustado con lo que me tenía que decir-Hace una semana estuve hablando con tu madre y me ha dicho que este verano va aprovechar que Phil está libre para irse de vacaciones al Caribe y como yo la aseguré que estabas bien con los Cullen…-Suspiró porque le costaba decir esto-…ella me dijo que no se atrevía a contártelo y que yo fuera quien te diese la noticia…

Me mordí el labio e intenté no parecer decepcionada por no poder ver a mi madre en mucho tiempo.

-Bells…-me llamó Leslat con voz suplicante para luego ponerme dos dedos en mi mentón y levantarme con estos la cara para que le mirase a sus perfectos ojos dorados-Por favor no te lo tomes asi. Ya sabes como es tu madre y ahora que ha encontrado a alguien…-Hizo una mueca de disgusto. El y Renee se llevaban a las mil maravillas pero Leslat siempre la criticaba por su carácter infantil, inmaduro y su poca dedicación maternal hacia mí.

-La he dejado sola mucho tiempo-Repuse defendiéndola en parte. A pesar que ella sabía lo que acarreaba ser la madre de una Swan, nunca acababa de resignarse a la idea de que yo estuviese detrás de un vampiro en algun remoto país lejos de su maternal regazo.

Cuando la palabra "madre" vino a la cabeza, mi mente dibujo la silueta de Esme con una sonrisa mientras me servía las tostadas del desayuno y yo intentaba simular una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras maquinaba la forma para no romperme los dientes al meterle el primer mordisco. El pensamiento me dolió, pero a pesar de querer tanto a mi madre, ella y yo nos habíamos convertido en completas desconocidas. Empezaba a pensar que aquello marcaba un antes y despues en mi vida y la líneas entre el día y la noche de mi existencia cada vez estaban más difuminadas.

-Me pidio que le dijese a Carlisle que te dejase quedar en su casa las vacaciones de verano-Me explicó Leslat, rompiendo la línea de mis pensamientos-Dijo que te veía tan feliz allí que seguro que no estarías tan triste por no pasar con ella el verano. Lo he estado hablando con Carlisle y cree que es lo mejor. Ademas no creo que Esme te deje ir sin antes haber intentado atarte a una silla. Te quiere tanto que la mataríamos de un disgusto si tú sales de esa casa-Se rió entre diente mientras me emocionaba que Esme me quisiera tanto.

Repentinamente Leslat se dejo de reír y me miro algo nostalgico.

-Creo que no es la única en esa casa que ha llegado a quererte-Su tono era serio y eso era raro en él.

-Alice es encantadora-Le repliqué a pesar que sabía que no se estaba refiriendo a ella.

-Sí-Me dio la razón Leslat-Pero no es por Alice por lo que tienes esos ojos llorosos y esa cara de estar todo el día en las nubes. Conozco esa expresión en tu rostro…más bien, nunca te he visto esa cara antes y por eso se lo que está pasando.

-Cuando un Vulturis va a mi casa y me amenaza con llevarme a Volterra a partir de un año, es normal que esté algo asustada-Añadí, picajosa, eludiendo un tema que no quería sacar a colación.

-Esto me recuerda cuando tú tenías siete años y empecé a hablarte de las abejitas y las flores-Me recordó nostálgico y sus ojos me resultaron tan antiguos como jóvenes.

-En realidad tenía seis años y nunca me hablaste de flores y abejitas. Empezaste directamente con serpientes de un solo ojo y cuevitas. Recuerdo que lo primero que me dijiste, fue que nunca dejase entrar a una serpiente de este tipo sin capuchón en mi cuevita si no quería que me saliese un huevo en la tripa y que a Charlie le diese un infarto cardiaco, ¿A que viene todo esto?

Forzó una sonrisa y me explicó:

-Lo único bueno que tendría esta relación es la cantidad de capuchones que te ahorrarías-Le levanté un dedo en señal de advertencia para que fuese más claro. Suspiro y siguió-Cuando nos fuimos a cazar hablamos de muchas cosas: Coches, magnicidios frustrados, las ganas que tenía de matar a Demetri y me controlé…

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Demetri?-Le interrumpí, curiosa de que ese nombre saliese a la luz. Jamás había visto a Leslat tan furioso por la simple mención de ese nombre.

Miro los spaguettis para luego reprimir un brillo de ira en sus ojos. Se rió amargamente:

-Gracias a él, estoy contigo sentado, comiéndome un plato de spaguettis en una triste cafetería de Port Angeles en el siglo veintiuno. Creo que si no hubiera sido por Carlisle y por ti, le hubiera matado en cuanto tuve la más mínima oportunidad y he tenido unas cuantas en los más de quinientos años que llevo de existencia.

Solo me di cuenta que tenía la boca abierta por la impresión, cuando me obligué a mi misma a cerrarla. Leslat empezaba a abrirse mas a mí y estaba dispuesto a desgarrarse un poco para desvelarme algo que él quería enterrar para siempre junto su mujer y su hija. Aunque pensé que por mucho que dijese que el pasado estaba atrás, un pequeño fantasma perseguiría a Leslat hasta que consiguiese matar a Demetri.

Al ver mi expresión anonadada, sonrió y decidió volver al tema primigenio. No le gustaba hurgarse en sus propias heridas.

-Bueno en definitiva esa caza fue muy productiva y al final de una charla que todo hombre debe tener sobre quien de los dos la tenía más larga-Puse los ojos en blanco-y cuyo resultado no voy a contarte porque es un secreto de hombre a hombre, al final…muy al final hablamos de ti…

Abrí los ojos desmesurada y sorprendida. No podía saber que podría haber dicho Edward de mí con Leslat.

-Bueno …a parte de contarme que eres un autentico imán para los problemas, que si fuese humano empezaría a tener migrañas por todos los quebraderos de cabeza a los que le sometes y que eres la humana más rara con la sangre más exquisita que ha visto nunca-Ese comentario le hizo mucha gracia, pero no lo hizo tanto lo que me iba a contar en aquel momento, ya que sus ojos se oscurecieron a pesar de mantener la sonrisa congelada en la boca-…me ha confesado que no le eres indiferente en absoluto.

Si en aquel momento no hubiera estado sentada en la silla, me hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Eso era un punto. Aunque realmente no sabía si era positivo o negativo.

-¿Eso es bueno o es malo?-Inquirí tímidamente.

-Eso me gustaría a mi saber-Emitió una corta carcajada para luego volver a su inhabitual seriedad-Es alguien increíblemente inteligente, culto, sensible, protector y por que no decirlo, a pesar de no irme ese rollo, es el chico más guapo que he visto nunca…en definitiva sería la clase de chico que me gustaría para ti como novio e incluso si algún día decidieses sentar la cabeza, me gustaría que fuese él si…

-Si no fuese un vampiro, ¿Verdad?-Contesté yo por él un poco molesta

-Ya no es por lo que eres ni dejas de ser, Bells. Estar con un vampiro implica sus riesgos. No es una relación rentable a largo plazo.

-Eso será por todas las relaciones serias que tu has tenido en cuatrocientos años-Le repuse picajosa.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti-Puso los ojos en blanco-A pesar que has madurado tan deprisa, a veces tengo que recordarme a mi mismo que solo tienes diecisiete años y me resultaría muy triste que habiendo empezado el amanecer de tu vida tengas que renunciar a más cosas de lo que ya has renunciado-Me levantó un dedo para impedirme replicar, ya que quería continuar con la charla. Era la primera vez que se ponía tan protector conmigo-De esta situación pueden salir cuatro resultados y no sé si me gustan demasiado.

"La primera, que sería la menos mala y está en que lo vuestro solo sea un calentón y cuando se os pase la fase de fogosidad y os acostéis juntos, comprendáis que solo era una reacción química fuerte y poco más…posiblemente con el tiempo, hasta lo recordéis con unas risas y os hagáis amigos-Arrugó su perfecto labio-Pero conociéndote a ti y a él, dudo que sea un camino que utilicéis.

"La segunda es que tú acabes colada hasta los huesos por él y para el solo sea un simple juego. Eres una persona muy tenaz y no cambias de opinión tan fácilmente ni olvidas los hechos que te hacen daño, aunque los reprimes, y no quiero que sufras por nada.

"La tercera es que sea al revés. Que solo le uses para jugar y él acabe besando el suelo por donde pisan tus pies-Se mordió el labio nervioso-No me gusta cuando un vampiro se obsesiona con alguien. Recuerdo un caso que…-Cerró los ojos para intentar evocar mejor para luego abrirlos por no gustarle lo que estaba recordando y negar con la cabeza-Además he aprendido a cogerle cariño y no me gustaría que acabase herido, y mucho menos por tu culpa, Bells.

"_No creo que esa tercera opción sea la que se ajuste a mi caso_", Me guardé mi opinión para mi misma.

-¿Cual es la cuarta opción?-Pregunté aun sabiendo que esa podría ser la opción que a Leslat era la que más le disgustaba.

-Que los dos sintáis lo mismo y caigáis sin remedio el uno en los brazos del otro-Repuso impasible pero con un atisbo sombrío en su voz.

-Eso no sería tan malo…-Titubeé.

-Hay demasiadas cosas implicadas y a lo que tú tendrías que renunciar para estar con un vampiro. Demasiado en juego…Además alguien como Edward que…

-¿Que ocurre con Edward?-Me dispuse a ponerme a la defensiva aunque realmente no sabía el motivo-…¿ Acaso Carlisle o Esme te han dicho algo de que estén disgustados por la situación?-La verdad que ningún padre, por comprensivo que fuese dejaría mantener una relación sentimental a su hijo con una enemiga suya por naturaleza y que ademas sea una "loca de la Katana", como me definía Emmett, y a la mínima que su hijo saltase al cuello de alguien inocente, yo le tuviese que rebanar la cabeza…aunque en el caso de Edward le volvería a su sitio.

Leslat negó divertido.

- He estado hablando con Carlisle y Esme de la situación y a ellos no les importa en absoluto-Abrí los ojos incrédula-Es mas, creo que te pondrían un monumento por conseguir que Edward se interese por algo más que no sean sus propias heridas-Se volvio a poner serio-Tú solo lo has conocido tres meses, Bella y no lo habrás notado, pero Carlisle y Esme que llevan con el casi un siglo con él y yo que le conocí siendo un neófito, si hemos notado un cambio increíblemente brusco en él y ha sido para mejor…y eso te lo deben a ti. Edward es mucho más complejo que el típico chico guapo rebelde y misterioso que el mismo se ha creado. Es solo una coraza de defensa al exterior. Es muy frágil y tiende a autodestruirse a si mismo-Me asusté y me entristecí por el comentario de Leslat respecto a Edward-Ha tenido un pasado increíblemente difícil y mucho más duro que el de cualquier vampiro-Si Leslat sentía compasión por alguien es que algo muy malo debio pasar. Yo no había conocido historia más triste que la de Leslat, aunque él mismo me había comentado que detrás de un nacimiento de un vampiro, había una historia humana con final trágico. Me pregunté que no me había contado Carlisle sobre Edward. Tenía la sensación que en esa historia había demasiados cabos sueltos. Leslat me sonrió al ver mi cara más pálida de lo habitual-…Creo que eso es algo que el propio Edward tiene que contarte. Solo asi se librara de sus demonios interiores y podrá ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si todo esto tenía que ver con Elizabeth Masen y su asesinato, pero recordé como se había puesto con el tema la última vez que lo mencioné y decidí guardármelo.

Pero sorprendentemente ese tema salió a relucir por boca del propio Leslat.

-Bella, ¿Recuerdas cuando te deje por primera vez en casa de los Cullen y tú me pediste que investigase algo que Charlie había descubierto?-Asentí sin saber a donde nos llevaría esa conversación- Lo he estado pensando y me porté fatal contigo aquella noche y pienso que tenías toda la razón con lo de Elizabeth Masen.

-¿Por qué ahora, Leslat?-Le pregunté aun sabiendo que se andaría por las ramas.

-Tal vez sea una corazonada mía y no sea exacta, pero algo me dice que si averiguo algo más de ella, podremos saber en que situación te encuentras tú y que eso te pueda ayudar. Creo que va a ser un poco absurdo, pero cualquier pista vale-Suspiró y musitó-"Sanguis abolitum sanguis" ¡Que gran verdad!

-Edward me contó que nació en Chicago en 1901 y que Carlisle le convirtió en 1918-Me envalentoné y decidí contarle a Leslat mis más profundos temores sobre Edward y Elizabeth Masen-Justamente en la fecha que ocurrió el último asesinato…El de Elizabeth Masen-Tragué saliva.

-¿Que me estas insinuando con eso?-El tono de voz de Leslat se acero hasta quedar convertido en algo frío y lacerante y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros. En esta ocasión me recordo su verdadera naturaleza. Y le temí.

-No se lo diré a Carlisle…si es a el al que estas intentando proteger...pero si quieres que ande con cuidado con Edward necesito saber esto…es importante para mí-No del todo porque yo ya me había jurado a mi misma que no me importaría lo que Edward hubiese hecho en el pasado. Seguramente, Leslat mató a mucha más gente que Edward, y mi cariño hacia él no habia disminuido ni un ápice-Solo quiero saber si Edward tuvo algo que ver con el asesinato de Elizabeth Masen. No le voy a culpar de nada…Seguramente el era un neófito y se escapó de la supervisión de Carlisle y Elizabeth tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en su camino. Seguramente él mismo se estaría reconcomiendo por la culpabilidad-Empecé a pensar que seguramente los problemas de Edward fuesen causa de ese encuentro con Elizabeth y en mi fuero interno, maldije a esa desconocida por causar tanto daño a Edward, para luego recordar que la victima era ella y sentirme miserable.

Leslat me cogio de las manos y me las estrechó contra las suyas, haciéndome estremecer por el contraste de temperaturas.

-Esta conversación no debe salir de aquí-Me suplicó-No sabes el daño que puedes hacer con esto a Carlisle, pero sobre todo a Edward si esto sale de aquí-Se lo prometí y el suspiro aliviado-No puedo contarte mucho por lealtad a Carlisle pero una cosa te puedo decir. Posiblemente Edward pueda tener las manos manchadas de sangre, pero ten una cosa clara, ni aun siendo neófito, Edward mataría a Elizabeth Masen.

-Eso quiere decir que Edward conocía a Elizabeth Masen-Leslat asintió-…Incluso cuando era humano.

-Solo te puedo decir que Elizabeth Masen es el origen de los problemas de Edward-Su frase fue lapidaria. Por lo que entendí, Leslat debio conocer a Elizabeth y no tenía una buena opinión de ella. A lo mejor si se había merecido que la matasen. Empecé a volver a coger manía hacia aquella desconocida por hacer daño a Edward. Esta vez confirmado por Leslat-Solo te puedo decir eso y hasta que no averigue los motivos por los que fue asesinada y Edward no suelte prenda, yo no puedo decirte nada-Despues me dedicó una sonrisa y me acarició la cara-La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz. Los fantasmas del pasado siempre vuelven y la mejor forma de exorcizarlos es hablar de ellos una vez para que no vuelvan nunca más-Leslat se puso la cazadora y pidio la cuenta a la camarera que hacía un buen rato que no le quitaba el ojo de encima y se reía como una tonta cada vez que Leslat la miraba y le guiñaba el ojo. Era alta, voluptuosa, de cabello caoba largo y ondulado y una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes. El tipo perfecto para un revolcón de Leslat.

Esta se acercó con un estuche de cuero y despues se acercó al oído de Leslat. Por la sonrisa traviesa de cazador jugando con su presa, comprendí como iba a terminar esto. La camarera se alejó con una sonrisa radiante y pegó un gritito histérico cuando Leslat le pellizcó el culo. Y luego me acusaban que mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas.

Por costumbre, puse la mano para que me diese un fajo de billetes de cien dolares y me fuese a comprar algo al centro comercial.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Le pregunté, resignada a sus calentones Express. Este me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

-Con media hora ya habré acabado con ella-Calculó-Solo le dan cuarenta minutos de descanso.

Me dispuse a levantarme cuando me agarró de la muñeca y me miro seriamente.

-Cuando estuve hablando con Edward, este me pidio que te dijese que antes de darte una respuesta definitiva, necesitaba tiempo para saber a que atenerse-Mantuve la boca cerrada para que mi corazón no se me saliese de la boca-Eso te da a ti una ventaja para aclarar tus sentimientos. Aprovecha ese tiempo, Bells. Una vida puede dar un cambio radical en un minuto.

Me limité a asentir y mientras Leslat se dirigía en busca y captura de la bella camarera, me puse la cazadora y salí al centro comercial para comprarme un MP4.

_Las sabanas me pesaban más que nunca y el gélido ambiente de la habitación me impedía concentrarme en el sueño. Me pregunté donde estaba "Little Lamb" y haciendo un acto de esfuerzo me liberé de las sabanas de una patada y me puse a buscarla por toda la habitación._

_¿Dónde diablos se había metido?_

_No la encontré en el armario y cuando me dispuse a dar la vuelta para volver a la cama, reprimí un grito al comprobar que no estaba sola. Ella y su perfecta belleza espectral estaban ahí enfrente de mí, mirándome sin ver nada. Su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre por la zona del abdomen. Eso hizo que me estremeciese por un momento._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres y por que no me dejas en paz?-Le desafié a pesar de lo asustada que estaba._

_-"Sanguis abolitum sanguis"-Se limitó a decir guturalmente mientras me enseñó con sus manos ensangrentadas un puñal lleno de sangre._

-Bella-La dulce voz de Edward me impidió que me pusiese a gritar como una histérica-Vuélvete a dormir. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Asentí, aterrada ante el hecho de volver a encontrarme con aquella mujer en mis sueños, pero Edward me cantó una nana, que reconocí enseguida, y pronto todo el temor se disipo de mi cuerpo haciéndome volver a los brazos de Morfeo y esa vez tuve sueños sin pesadillas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo. Estoy actualizando un poco mas rapido de lo habitual, debido a que como en el foro de crepusculo tengo que empezar a colgar desde donde lo deje, aquellas personas que no se lo han leido, puedan hacerlo desde aqui. Con eso no quiere decir que no continue la historia aqui....¡Ni mucho menos! La historia seguira hasta el final. Y os aseguro que aunque a esta parte le falte poco para el final, todavia hay mucho Haunting shadows por descubir.**

**Y os doy las gracias por vuestros RR. No sabeis como me animais.^^ Solo deciros que el foro crepusculo, a partir de la semana que viene, tambien colgare ya lo que no colgue la anterior vez. Solo por si os quereis pasar. Aunque cuando acabe el capitulo, como siempre, lo colgare aqui.**

**Bueno, ya empiezan a revelarse ciertas cosas. Espero que lo de la sangre haya quedado claro. Por ahora, no os puedo decir nada mas, porque todo queda en suspenso, si no vaya porqueria de historia, si todo se descubriese en un minuto...XD**

**Ha sido un trozo aburrido pero necesario. Aunque solo tres cosas:**

**-¿Fundamos un club pro-Leslat? ¿Quien se pide ser la presidenta?**

**-¿Quien se apunta para matar a Carlisle?**

**-¿Os parece bien lo que Esme ha hecho a Carlisle?...XD**

**Besos y hasta la proxima actualizacion...¡Que llegamos a los 300rr! **

**Somos las mejores...!!!!**

**^^Maggie.**


	22. Remember

_**REMEMBER.**_

Me dolía la cabeza debido al número de horas que llevaba metida en el cuarto oscuro, que Carlisle había arreglado en el sótano de casa, para satisfacer y estimular mi hobbie y mi afición por la fotografía.

Los ojos me escocían y unas lágrimas, debido a la inhalación de los productos químicos del revelador y el fijador, y la luz de infrarrojos me estaba a punto de provocar mareos esporádicos.

Tenía que revelar las fotos de mi viejo carrete y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

La graduación de los hermanos Cullen mayores me había dado la excusa para ponerme a la labor. Leslat se había quejado sobre la inutilidad de los procesos que tenía que realizar para sacar una foto, e insistió en regalarme una cámara digital. Me negué. No solo por no hacerle gastar más dinero de lo que ya despilfarraba en mí, sino también porque realizar todo el proceso, me hacía sentir una extraña conexión entre la foto y yo.

Sacaba las fotos del líquido y las iba colgando para que se secasen. La música de Muse sonaba a toda potencia y yo me adentraba en mi extraño mundo, sin acordarme del exterior.

Parecía estar imbuida con el entusiasmo que inundaba aquella casa.

Como si por arte de magia se hubiesen arrancado las hojas del calendario, el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente.

Cronos jugaba con nosotros y parecía que simplemente había pestañeado desde el momento de la visita de los Vulturis y la partida de Leslat y Carlisle a Italia, hasta el momento que había abierto los ojos y me encontraba en casi las vacaciones de verano y con la graduación de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, la piel se me ponía de gallina al recordar que durante cinco minutos, aunque me parecieron eternos, había estado hablando con Aro sobre lo negro que estaba mi futuro. Intentaba ser optimista, y más aun cuando los tímidos rayos del sol de junio se empezaban a imponer, y pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa, mientras que los Cullen aprovechaban para captar todo el calor y acumularlo en su piel compuesta por células muertas.

Y bajo los rayos de sol, Edward, Alice y yo nos tumbábamos en la alfombra verde que la naturaleza nos ofrecía, fingiendo leer libros y apuntes para nuestros exámenes finales. La mayor parte del tiempo, estábamos sobornando a Alice para que nos dijese que preguntas nos caería en los exámenes.

Algunas eran realmente particulares. Puse los ojos en blanco y me reí cuando Alice nos anunció que en nuestro examen de literatura caería "Drácula". Nos explicó entre risas que el profesor había tomado la decisión desde el mismo momento en que vio que Edward fingió bostezar y dormirse en clase, manifestando lo mucho que le aburría el libro.

"La gente está muy pirada si se creen que esto es la imagen del verdadero vampiro", Resopló Edward, aburrido.

Supuestamente, como la gente creía-Y debían seguir creyendo por su seguridad-que los vampiros eran personajes oscuros de cuentos de hadas, cada uno se ajustaba al mito que más le gustase o conviniese.

Edward se limitó a reírse cuando le expuse ese argumento.

Entre el don de precognición de Alice, el de Edward, junto con mi capacidad casi sobrehumana para la memorización de textos y mis conocimientos superiores a la de una chica adolescente de casi dieciocho años, aprobamos todos los exámenes sin problemas y con una nota superior al resto.

Muertos de envidia, nuestros compañeros lo achacaban a nuestra escasa vida social y nuestra habilidad para hacer chuletas y pasar inadvertidos.

Jessica llegó al extremo de acusarnos a Edward y a mí de haber copiado el examen de biología, más exactamente, el ciclo de Krebs.

Al no poder demostrarlo, el profesor Banner nos pidió disculpas y amenazó a Jessica con suspenderla si volvía a cometer esa clase de perjurio.

La historia era también una asignatura donde también sacaba mis beneficios, al estar rodeadas de seres que habían sido testigos de mucho de los grandes acontecimientos históricos.

Para mi horror y sobresea, Edward había decidido desembuchar una milésima parte de su pasado, y me confesó que él había estado muy tentado de alistarse en la primera guerra mundial ante la desesperación de su madre. Me contó que todo había sido por la estupida vanidad juvenil de salvar a su patria y que, afortunadamente, llegó a conocer las grandes calamidades que la guerra causó y aquello le hiciese madurar. Tenía diecisiete años.

Sonreí irónica al darme cuenta de que en este instante yo tenía su misma edad. En su época todo era tan sencillo y difícil a la vez, e intuí que Edward había sido una persona que había tenido que madurar muy deprisa.

Pero el tema del examen de historia fue la guerra de secesión americana, Alice nos recomendó hablar con el experto en la materia, Jasper.

Este estaba entusiasmado y encantado de rememorar aquella época y se mostraba más que dispuesto en aclararme todas mis dudas, y como participó en las batallas más importantes, podía estar segura que todo lo que me enseñaba era cien por cien. Lamenté el inútil gasto que hice en libros cuando oírlo de labios de Jasper era mucho más instructivo y ameno.

Lo malo de todo esto, que al haber participado en aquella guerra, no le hacía dar intoque muy imparcial al asunto.

"Entonces, el hijo de puta de Abraham Lincon decidió crear las leyes antiabolicionistas, justificando así el maltrato de los obreros en las fabricas del norte, donde mujeres y niños trabajaban en condiciones infrahumanas hasta diecisiete horas diarias. Cuando la Unión arrasó los estados del sur, dejaron un enorme rastro de fuego y sangre… ¡uhm, sangre!... ¡Y luego nos anularon de la historia! ¿Para qué? ¡Para decir que nosotros éramos los malos!... ¡Yankies de mierda!

Edward y yo nos mirábamos aterrados.

"Gracias, Jazz", Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para volverse a mí, "Bella, huyamos de aquí"

"¡Eso es que no os gustan que os digan las verdades, Yankies de mierda!", Nos gritaba Jasper furioso.

Carlisle había conseguido que Esme le perdonase, a pesar de que Leslat había metido cizaña y le había dicho a Esme que él y Carlisle se habían ido de putas todos los días.

"¡Pero que sepas que Karlitos te echa de menos! ¡Que mientras chingaba a la señorita de mala vida la llamaba Esme! Pero yo comprendo que tú no le quieras perdonar y dame solo un aviso y yo iré a consolarte…"

Pero aun así, Esme no dudó del amor que le procesaba Carlisle-Aunque le ordenó que se quedase otro mes más por si no había aprendido la lección-y le recibió con los brazos abiertos…y la cama, según la versión de Edward.

Carlisle nos explicó a Edward y a mí que los Stregoni no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión respecto a nosotros, pero que nos darían una respuesta pronto. Estaba satisfecho del encuentro y me dijo que el próximo curso me ayudaría con mis conocimientos de italiano.

Me relajé con esa noticia. Y además, Edward estaría conmigo. Echaría de menos al resto de los Cullen pero Emmett había prometido ir a visitarnos con Rosalie.

"Alguien tendrá que vigilar que a Eddie no se le disparen las hormonas cuando se emocione. Ya sabes…", Hizo un ruido que sonaba algo así como ñaca, ñaca…

Por supuesto, le cayó un jarrón encima, seguido de una numerosa lluvia de insultos por parte de Edward.

Él no estaba tan entusiasmado, pero me confesó que todo sería más fácil si estábamos juntos. Aquello me hizo que mi corazón latiese a mil por hora.

Pero aun faltaba un año y tenía que tener los pies sobre la tierra, viviendo lo que me tocase vivir por ahora.

Y al presente, junto con mi cámara, me remitía y secaba las fotos para guardarlas y colocaba el carrete.

Encontré fotos de la boda de mi madre con Phil. El gran ausente-aparte de mi padre, naturalmente-fue Leslat, porque se sentía que de alguna manera traicionaba a Charlie si participaba en esa boda. Me dolía el pecho que en esa ocasión, la felicidad de mi madre se había basado en la desdicha de mi padre. No entendía como la gente podía decir que el amor era la panacea para todos los males. Nadie podía prevenir sus nefastos efectos sobre las personas que sufrían por su causa.

Para quitarme ese pensamiento, me observé en una de las escasas fotos donde me engañaron para posar, y descubrí la cara de pocos amigos de Phil cuando me vio vestida de negro estilo gótico. Nunca podría olvidar como me apretaba el corsé y casi estuve a punto de ingresar por una insuficiencia respiratoria a consecuencia de éste, pero prefería morir ahogada que disfrazarme de "Sissi emperatriz" como las damas de honor de mi madre. Patético.

Reprimí la risa al ver las pintas con las que me había presentado a la boda de mi madre y pasé las fotos rápidamente para encontrarme con una sorpresa muy inesperada pero bastante gratificante para mí. Después de todos los percances, jamás me imaginé que esa foto saliese con tal perfección como la estaba observando en aquel instante.

Tenía que haber salido un borrón, pero no. Edward estaba ahí. Perfecto y leonino mientras se disponía a acechar a su presa. Casi olvidé que yo estuve a punto de convertirme en su victima si no hubiese sido quien soy.

Y a pesar de todo, allí me encontraba yo, suspirando como una estupida colegiala y contabilizando cada batida que mi corazón realizaba con frenesí. Pero estaba enamorada de aquel chico dulce y travieso que intentaba ser bueno, pero a la vez me sentía morbosa y fatídicamente atraída y fascinada por aquel vampiro salvaje y depredador que ansiaba mi sangre como un ser humano ansia la luz del sol. Era antinatural y peligroso. Pero la mezcla de sus dos naturalezas hacía la suma de Edward. Y lo quería con todas sus condiciones y limitaciones. Aunque no me atrevía a decir que eternamente. Esa palabra hacía que me estremeciese.

Aunque tenía que tener en cuenta, que posiblemente el mismo Edward me sacase de mi ensoñación y tuviese que resurgir de nuevo a la realidad.

Desde que los Vulturis se fueron, Edward no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Ni a favor. Ni en contra. Pero Leslat había comentado que yo no le era indiferente. Me intrigaba saber que era lo que ganaría al final. ¿La racionalidad de nuestras antagónicas naturalezas o la sinrazón de los sentimientos? Mientras lo descubría, me contentaba y me frustraba a la vez, utilizando como placebo sus caricias en mis mejillas y la música de su risa perdiéndose en el aire.

-¡Bella!-La voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad-¡Tienes que ducharte para que te pueda arreglar! ¡Recuerda que tenemos que estar pronto para la graduación!

Resignada, dejé las fotos, y sin tiempo para recoger la habitación, salí de esta y me dejé arrastrar sumisamente por Alice hasta que vio con satisfacción como me metía en la ducha. Tuve que poner un gesto fiero para que no tuviese la tentación de meterse en la ducha conmigo y me empezase a frotar la espalda para que fuéramos más rápido.

Después de la relajación de la ducha, me tocaba el tormento de someterme a las manos de Alice y dejar que esta me arreglase.

Mientras me arreglaba el pelo, miré hacia el suelo y reprimí un grito de horror al ver que mis zapatos eran sustituidos por las botas de tacón negras que Esme me había comprado.

-Ocasiones especiales-La reproché al ver las botas.

-¡Bella!-Me recriminó Alice-¡Hoy es una ocasión especial!

-¡Que guapa voy a ir a urgencias!-No amortigüé el sarcasmo que salía de mi voz.

-No te vas a caer-Se rió entre dientes-Estarás bien acompañada. Lo he visto.

Ignoré su sonrisa cómplice y sus guiños.

Bajé las escaleras con precaución. No me fiaba de mi escaso equilibrio con aquella tortura llamada botas. Pero Alice me había convencido de la buena combinación que estas hacían con mi vestido negro de tirantes. El extraño peinado, me tiraba de la nuca. Intenté aflojarme las horquillas, cuando no pude evitar torcer el pie haciendo que el tacón no se fijase bien al suelo. Si no hubiera sido por unos fuertes brazos que me sujetaban la cintura, hubiera tenido un encuentro con el suelo.

Por su risa, identifiqué de quien se trataba.

Ensayé una mueca de enfado para dirigirla contra él, pero al mirarle, esta se me congeló en mis labios.

Estaba endiabladamente guapo, con su camisa negra y una americana gris haciendo juego con sus pantalones. Se había alisado el cabello y su sonrisa traviesa permanecía en sus labios.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle?

-Estás muy guapo con esa ropa-Le solté como una tonta.

"_Mierda_"

Edward me rió sin soltarme.

-También llevo los calzoncillos a juego-Me dijo al oído-¿Te los enseño para que me creas?

-Sí-Contesté como una autómata. Después rectifiqué-Quiero decir… que te creo-Noté como me quemaba la cara-Yo también llevo la ropa interior a juego con el vestido…-Recordé que Alice me había puesto mi conjunto negro comprado en Port Angeles. Me preguntaba cuando iba a dejar de comportarme como una adolescente hormonada delante de Edward.

-Pues tendré que verlo para creerlo-Me provocó-La noche es muy larga para hacer comprobaciones-Me guiñó un ojo.

No estaba segura de lo que le iba a contestar, cuando Carlisle, seguido de Esme, irrumpió en la sala. Miraba el reloj con impaciencia.

-¡Vamos, chicos!-Nos apremió mientras Esme le ponía la corbata a juego con su traje lila. Tenía que admitir que Carlisle ganaba aun más con aquel traje de chaqueta negro. Tenía que hacerme a la idea de que Esme estaba delante para impedir una retahíla de pensamientos poco puros surgiendo de mi viciosa mente de adolescente-¿Dónde está el resto?-Miraba el reloj impaciente-Vamos a batir el record de ser los primeros vampiros que llegamos tarde a un acontecimiento.

Alice y Jasper aparecieron juntos, agarrados de la mano. Sentí una punzada de envidia. Ellos no eran tan efusivos como lo podían ser Rosalie y Emmett, pero había algo especial en su relación. Estaban tan íntimamente ligados el uno al otro, que podían averiguar, solo tocarse, sus estados de ánimo. Sabía que esta compenetración entre Edward y yo sería imposible.

Jasper hizo notar enseguida su estado de ansiedad. Debido a sus magnificas notas, era quien se tenía que encargar del discurso de fin de curso. A pesar de ser un Cullen y no gustarle ser el centro de atención, los alumnos y profesores habían llegado a la conclusión de que él era el idóneo para representar al instituto.

Y Jasper, como todo un profesional, iba a cumplir.

Estuvo dos semanas viendo, desde primera hora de la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche, la versión remasterizada de "Braveheart" que le había regalado por el motivo de su graduación, para poder sacar algunas ideas. Él me había pedido que donase una bolsa de mi sangre y se la regalase y con eso sería feliz, pero Carlisle se había opuesto a esa idea.

Alice dicho una sonrisa de confianza a Jasper y se notó un ambiente más distendido en el lugar.

-Bueno, solo faltan los de siempre-Continuó Carlisle-¡Rosalie y Emmett, en cinco minutos os quiero aquí abajo! ¡El coche no espera por vosotros!

Las escaleras temblaron cuando Emmett bajó a toda velocidad y se colocaba la camisa debajo del pantalón y se ataba la corbata.

-Solo falta la de siempre-Puntualizó Edward.

-Parece mentira que la primera en arreglarse, sea la ultima- Puntualizó Carlisle para volver a llamar a Rosalie-¡Rosalie, ya está bien!

-¡Ya voy!-Fue descendiendo a paso lento y majestuoso.

A medida que se iba acercando a mi punto de visión, me sentía más miserable. Una mortal no podía competir con una cariátide. Rosalie se había superado a si misma. Un vestido escarlata hasta la mitad del muslo, resaltaba su pálida piel y sus cabellos dorados, recogidos por millones de horquillas invisibles y varios botes de laca.

Sonreía petulante y triunfante, mientras Edward ponía los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

Al terminar de bajar, su sonrisa se incrementó pero pronto desapareció, al ver que Carlisle no se sentía conmocionado ante su belleza.

-¡Vamos a ver, Rosalie! ¿Has tardado más de tres horas en arreglarte para aparecer medio vestida?-En aquel momento, me recordó a un Charlie corriente que reñía a su hija adolescente por no llevar el atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

Edward, Jasper y Alice se rieron, tapándose la boca para simular.

-¡Conseguir la belleza cuesta!-Parecía molesta por no haber conseguido ablandar a su padre con sus armas.

-¡En, fin!-Suspiró-Rosalie y Emmett, veniros al coche con Esme y conmigo. ¡Edward; Jasper, Alice y Bella, irán en tu coche!-Nos ordenó y se dirigió al garaje, rápidamente, seguido de Esme, Rosalie y Emmett.

Edward nos hizo montar en el Aston Martin-coche utilizado para las grandes ocasiones-y me obligó a sentarme en el copiloto.

-¡No, Jasper!-Le gritó mientras me abrochaba el cinturón-Bella no te va a dejar tomar un trago de su sangre para calmar los nervios.

Llevándome las manos al cuello, me di sutilmente la vuelta y vi que Jasper se cruzaba de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Edward arrancó el coche y puso la música para discernirnos un poco. El estruendo de las "Valquirias" de Wagner, nos sobresaltó a todos.

Edward se volvió a mirar a Alice.

-Es la favorita de Jasper-Se disculpó esta-Como sabía que utilizaríamos este coche, fui y puse el CD de Wagner. Solo quiero que se tranquilice.

-Déjamelo a mí-Le consoló-Jasper, tú tranquilo. Los hombres se dormirán con tu discurso y las mujeres estarán más ocupadas con desnudarte con la mirada, que no les interesará lo que tengas que decir.

Con eso se rió, mientras Jasper gimoteaba.

-¡Eres un crack animando a la gente!-Le pegué una colleja haciéndome daño en los dos últimos dedos.

-Jazz, no hagas caso a Edward-Le dijo Alice con ternura-Te va a salir genial. Va a ser de esos discursos que jamás se olvidaran.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures-Intervino Edward divertido.

A pesar de mis advertencias, Edward se estuvo todo el camino de su casa al colegio, riéndose a costa del pobre Jasper.

Al llegar al colegio, una impaciente y bastamente arreglada, señora Cope, agarró a Jasper para colocarle en su sitio y nos indicó donde sentarnos.

Esme y Carlisle ya estaban allí. Ella se dedicaba a agarrar la mano a su marido para que se tranquilizase. Carlisle estaba como si temiese que el techo del gimnasio, donde se hacía el acto de entregar los diplomas a los alumnos de último curso, se les cayese encima.

-¡Carlisle!-Le saludó el doctor Gerandy, su compañero de trabajo en el hospital, cordialmente mientras se sentaba detrás de nosotros junto su mujer-Debes sentirte tan orgulloso de sus hijos. Sobre todo de Jasper. Que alguno de sus hijos pueda leer el discurso de final de promoción, es algo que solo sucede una vez en la vida.

-Ni que lo diga-Carlisle intentó mantener una sonrisa forzada-Mira que le he dicho a Jasper que no saque tan buenas notas y deje a los hijos de los demás leer el discurso.

Aquello hizo romper en carcajadas al doctor Gerandy.

-¡Me encanta tu sentido del humor tan británico, Carlisle!

Este le iba a replicar, cuando el director Green entró en el escenario y se hizo el silencio. Junto al profesor Banner y la señora Cope, se puso a nombrar a los distintos alumnos que acudieron nada más oír su nombre. No pude dejar de notar como cada uno de ellos andaba con nerviosismo y sutilmente miraban al público, para ver si encontraban a sus familiares. Algunos, tímidamente, sonreían o saludaban con la mano.

Emmett fue el primero de los Cullen en aparecer y no parecía nada avergonzado ni intimidado al avanzar en el escenario. No localizó inmediatamente y nos saludo, muy feliz.

-¡Papá, mamá, Eddie, Bells, Allie!-Gritó a pleno pulmón mientras miraba a la cámara que Alice había preparado-¡Soy tan feliz por graduarme de nuevo!-Se le había olvidado que estaba en un auditorio…lleno de humanos.

-Idiota-Siseó Edward entre dientes.

Carlisle Se mordió los labios para no reprimir un grito y Esme le agarraba más fuerte de la mano.

Rosalie no tardó en aparecer, y por un momento, pude sentir como la sala se quedó en silencio ante su presencia. Aun así, estaba de mal humor por tener que llevar una horrible tunica de color amarillo y una birreta a juego, que tan poco juego le hacía con su vestido.

Al sentarse, miró con cara de pocos amigos al compañero que le se la comía con los ojos. Le obligó a desviarla con sus terribles ojos oscuros.

Jasper apareció el ultimo y se sentó junto la señora Cope y el profesor Banner.

Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron, el señor Green se acercó a los micrófonos y emitió un discurso sobre la promoción que se iba y las próximas que vendrían, las esperanzas del futuro y las muchas expectativas de triunfo que tendría aquel grupo de estudiantes salidos de un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos, hasta que llegó al final con la típica frase: "Una promoción se va y otra llega" y pasó a presentar al alumno número uno de la promoción.

Dejo solo a Jasper ante los micrófonos, y después de una tímida mirada al público, con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, sacó un papel, carraspeó levemente, y con una pose muy teatral se dispuso a romper el silencio que se había adueñado de la sala.

-¡Compañeros de armas y hermanos de sufrimiento!-Alzó la voz como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un ejercito-¡Los hijos de la gran puta de los Yankies nos amenazan con atacar a nuestras ciudades, arrasando todo a su paso, dejando un rastro de sangre…¡De muy rica sangre!...que tardaremos generaciones en limpiar y recaerá en los hijos de los hijos de nuestros hijos…y…¡Ay, Dios!-Se llevó la mano a la cara con gesto de horror-Estoy diciendo el discurso que no es. Este le escribí en 1861 para la batalla de Virginia. Si me disculpan, ahora viene el de verdad.

Un enorme murmullo se oyó en la sala mientras Carlisle se agarraba fuertemente en los brazos del sillón. Podía ver como la tela de estos de desprendía sutilmente.

-Cuando era pequeño, le tocó hacer de soldado confederado en una obra del colegio. Se quedó tan conmocionado, que desde aquel, día no se separa del discurso y nos ha obligado a colgar su traje de soldado en la pared de su cuarto-Esme intentó aclarar a una estupefacta señora Gerandy-¿Verdad, querido?-se dirigió con una sonrisa quebrada a su marido mientras este se debatía por no subir al escenario y sacar a Jasper de allí, agarrandole de la oreja.

-Un error lo tiene cualquiera-Le exculpó Alice, un poco molesta por los comentarios de la gente.

Edward se mordía los labios. Aquello era señal de que no quería romper a carcajadas en medio del auditorio.

Jasper sacó el discurso-el verdadero discurso-y se limitó a proseguir.

-Compañeros, profesores, padres y hermanos; por presentaros hoy en este campo de batalla, que ha sido nueve meses de intensa carrera para conseguir un futuro mejor, yo os doy las gracias. Aquí estoy viendo-Señaló a los asientos donde se encontraba sus compañeros de promoción-un pequeño ejercito de compañeros míos que han sufrido largas horas de despotismo de aquellos que se hacen llamar profesores, y han decidido luchar contra la tiranía a la que la vida nos someterá, después de liberarnos de las cadenas que representa el ultimo año de instituto.

Habéis decidido rebelaros ante las injusticias de la vida, como personas libres que sois y exigís un futuro digno después de la universidad…

¿Qué haréis para conseguirlo? ¿Luchareis? ¿Os esconderéis como niñatos cobardes, bajo las alas de vuestras madres, hasta que vuestros padres os consigan un puesto miserable de trabajo, tras muchas horas de lamer el culo a nuestros opresores?

Si lucháis por vuestro derecho a un empleo digno, pueden que os manden a la cola del paro. Si cedéis y aceptáis un empleo basura, ganareis un sueldo para comer, un tiempo al menos. Y al cobrar las pensiones, después de muchos años, ¿No estaríais dispuestos a cambiar un solo día de cotización desde hoy, por una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad, de echarle un par de huevos al asunto, ponerse a estudiar como posesos, lamer el culo a decanos y rectores, y conseguir, con el sudor de tu frente y la ultima gota de tu sangre…-¡Uhm, eso me recuerda que no he bebido nada!-…para conseguir un puesto de trabajo digno, donde no tengas que aguantar a un jefe hijo de puta?

¡Pueden que nos quiten la vida! ¡Pero jamás nos quitaran la libertad…para trabajar con dignidad!

-¡Pedazo de discurso, Jazz!-Empezó a aplaudir Emmett-¿Pero en esta historia no había un oso?

Pasaron varios segundos para que la gente asimilase el discurso de Jasper, y finalmente, un padre de la última fila se levantó y se atrevió a romper el silencio.

Al principio, todo fue muy tenue, para al final convertirse en un gran estruendo que promovió una cascada, haciendo que uno a uno, todos los asistentes no pudiesen resistirse y aplaudiesen con demasiado entusiasmo. Incluso, más de uno se emocionó.

Alice, se olvidó de nuestras diferencias en cuanto a la naturaleza, me abrazó con demasiado ímpetu. Estaba muy emocionada y si hubiera podido, estaría llorando.

Al final se rompió el dique del autocontrol de Edward y estalló en carcajadas incapaz de levantarse de la silla.

Carlisle y Esme decidieron simular todo sentimiento hostil hacia Jasper y se levantaron para aplaudir. Con sutileza, Esme se acercó al oído de Carlisle.

-Cariño, pensé que habías leído el discurso de Jasper para censurar partes comprometedoras.

-Y eso hice-Le aseguró Carlisle en un susurro-De cinco hojas, lo que ha leído era lo único que se podía salvar.

Después se dirigieron a nosotros.

-Como el año que viene, os toca a vosotros graduaros, solo os diré que no hace falta que saquéis buenas notas para leer el discurso, hijos míos-Nos animó Carlisle-Nosotros creemos en vuestra capacidad y conocemos vuestros conocimientos. No hace falta presumir ante el resto de los alumnos y profesores.

-Lo que vuestro padre quiere decir-intervino Esme con voz melosa y una sonrisa abierta-es que en el próximo curso, se os prohíbe sacar más de una B de media. Así evitaremos que leáis el discurso. Si sacáis la máxima nota, Alice, haré una hoguera contigo y tu colección de Carolina Herrera, Bella, harás una donación de sangre a Jasper, y, Edward te desnudaremos y te abandonaremos en el bosque, atándote a un árbol, para que un grupo de licántropos gays te violen antes de despedazarte.

-Así os estimularemos con el estudio-Nos avisó Carlisle-Esme, querida-Le agarró del brazo-Vayámonos a casa para que los jóvenes se diviertan. Además tenemos que pensar en el castigo para Jasper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que no me hayais olvidado. La verdad, es que he estado enferma y no he podido hacer nada más. Este capitulo, en realidad, formaba parte de uno mucho más largo (unas 19 hojas en world...XD) Y como no me dejaban subirlo al FF, he decidido volver a reescribirlo, mejorandolo y cortando esta parte, ya que creo que Jasper merece toda nuestra atención. Espero que os haya gustado el discurso y os haya recordado a la pelicula de Mel Gibson...XD ¿habeis visto padres mas comprensivos que Carlisle y Esme? Yo les quiero como padres...XD**

**en el proximo episodio, Edward tendra candela, aparecera en escena mi amigo especial...¬¬ y saltaran las chispas para dentro de dos capitulos...ya sabeis a que me refiero.**

**Y antes dos noticias:**

**-Siento para las que seguiais Deep shadows y brilliant highlights pero la voy a borrar. Pero no lo hago para no continuarla, si no para mejorarla. Pero os tendreis que esperar a que termine Haunting shadows y lleve muy adelantado when the stars go blue. Es una mala noticia en parte. Espero que cuando la vuelva a cortar, os guste más aun. Solo quiero mejorarla. Lo sientooo...**

**-He abierto un fic, llamado uninvited. Y es una historia a dos bandas. La idea se me ocurrio porque no me gusta que la gente diga que Edward se merecio que Bella le pusiese los cuernos con Jacob, por abandonarla. Como yo no pienso asi, y ademas digo que Edward tambien merece tener otra opcion para ser feliz que no sea Bella. Y ese es el argumento de la historia. Es sencillo, pero me gustaria que le dieseis una oportundad.**

**-En cuanto a when the stars go blue. Estoy con la mitad del capitulo. Paciencia y en esta semana colgare. En serio.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios. ¿Nos animamos a los cuatrociento?...^^**

**Maggie.**


	23. MOONLIGHT

_**Antes de que se me olvide y pueda ser repotada por ello, por mi mala cabeza:**_

**_-Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertence. Los personajes, no. Son de la propiedad de . Todos, menos uno._**

**_-Uso del OOC: Lo admito. Los personajes de mi historia no se comportan como los de , pero al ser mi historia, necesito hacer esos cambios de caracter. Las circustancias de nuestras escrituras, son diferentes y por eso los personajes toman distintas actitudes. Creo que está explicado este punto._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**MOONLIGHT**_

-¡Bella, hazme una foto con Emmett!-Me pidió Rosalie mientras se agarraba del brazo de su hercúleo marido y este le daba un beso en la sien.

-Tenéis que estaros muy quietos-Les pedí mientras les enfocaba para la foto. Ni las estatuas de Mirón hubieran logrado tal grado de inmovilidad.

-¡Ahora a mí una con Jasper!-Me agarró Alice de la muñeca arrastrándome hasta donde se encontraba Jasper, que se tenía que quitar a todas aquellas personas que le felicitaban por su controvertido discurso.

-Vale-Me preparé para sacar la foto-Juntaros más y decid: "patata"

-¡Sangre!-Soltaron los dos cuando el flash saltó.

Antes de guardar la cámara, unos fuertes brazos me agarrón de la cintura. Hice ejercicios de control para relajarme.

-A mí no me has pedido que me ponga en una foto-Fingió hacer pucheros, pero su voz incitaba a los deseos más oscuros.

-No me lo has pedido-Fui capaz de contestarle.

-Por favor-Me rogó.

En lugar de ponerse enfrente de mí, me arrastró hasta un lugar donde se aglomerada menos gente.

-No quiero salir solo en la foto y tú me sirves como acompañante.

-Muchas gracias-Solté mordazmente pero aun tenía la sensación de arder en llamas. Esperaba que no se me notase en la cara.

-¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Yo la haga!-Alice, en uno de sus ágiles y gráciles saltos, me quitó la cámara de las manos y se enfrentó a nosotros-¡Chicos, decid: "sangre"!

Edward me agarró más de la cintura y aquello me permitió tener una toma de contacto más directa con su cuerpo. Tuve que concentrarme en la foto para no desvanecerme por aquel maravilloso olor que desprendía.

-¡Sangre!-Soltamos. Él con decisión y aplomo. Yo más tímidamente.

El flash me cegó unos instantes pero después de la foto, Edward no me soltó.

-¡No os mováis de aquí!-Salió corriendo Alice-¡Chicos, hay foto! ¡Tenemos que ponernos todos juntos!-Reunió a Rosalie, Emmett y a Jasper, que se fueron colocando alrededor nuestro para hacer la foto de familia. Me sentía algo incomoda pero también en mi sitio. Como si este hubiera sido mi posición desde siempre.

-¡Yo me pido al lado de Alice y Bella!-Se fue a colocar Jasper.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Le riñó Edward mientras hacía que Alice se colocase entre Jasper y yo.

En ningún momento me soltó la cintura.

-Alguien tiene que hacer la foto-Dije con fastidio por tener que moverme del cuadro familiar.

-Bella, no te preocupes-La voz de Tyler Crowley me sorprendió. Parecía nervioso y lo confirmé cuando vi su sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Vale-Alice le dio la cámara y yo le indiqué-Tienes que dar a este botón y esperar cinco segundos, ¿vale?-Me agarré entre Edward y Alice e intenté no cerrar los ojos cuando saltó el flash y me cegó completamente.

Sin recuperarme aun, Tyler se dispuso a lanzarme la cámara, pero Edward se me adelantó y la cogió al vuelo.

-Buenos reflejos-Soltó un silbido admirativo Tyler.

-Somos raros, Tyler-Admitió Edward-Pero te aseguro que salimos en las fotos-Se rió siniestramente.

Tyler le siguió la broma sin comprender.

-Supongo que ya tendrás el disfraz para la fiesta de la semana que viene…Ya sabes, la fiesta de fin de curso-Intentó mantener una conversión amigable con Edward.

Mientras se alejaba con Jasper, Alice miró con reproche a Edward, quien mantenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Algo he oído-Comentó como si no le importase, pero vi como se le escapaba un brillo especial en los ojos. Cuando sus ojos brillaban así, algo estaba tramando.

-Podrías disfrazarte de vampiro, Cullen-Le animó-Creo que te sentaría muy bien.

Edward le enseñó todos los dientes.

-Crowley, creo que se trata de ir disfrazados, ¿Verdad?-Le susurró muy amigablemente. Tan amablemente, que daba miedo.

Tyler se acobardó por unos segundos y dejó que Edward se alejase para hablar con sus hermanos. No dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme enigmáticamente.

Iba a dirigirme hacia ellos, cuando Tyler me agarró.

-La graduación ha estado bien-Parecía nervioso.

-Claro-Me preguntaba donde quería llegar a parar.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias-Empezaba a sentirme incomoda.

-¿Vas a ir a celebrar la graduación a Port Angeles?

Me acordé del incidente ocurrido hacia unos meses.

-Creo que no es buena idea ir allí. Y menos sin los Cullen.

-¿Y los Cullen tienen algún plan?-Preguntó esperanzado. Parecía que tenía ganas de verme.

-Creo que son más caseros y querrán celebrarlo en familia-Me excusé.

-Es una lastima-Chasqueó la lengua para luego dirigirme una sonrisa deslumbrante-Pero por lo menos, tenemos la semana que viene. ¿Ya has pensado de qué te vas a disfrazar o me piensas sorprender?

-No sé de que me hablas-Empezaba a pensar que Tyler tenía algún delirio extraño. Carlisle le podría aconsejar algún buen psiquiatra.

-¿Disfraz?

-¡Claro! Es para la semana que viene. ¿Te acuerdas que ibas a ir conmigo? Tú misma me dijiste que íbamos a ir juntos.

¡Mierda!, No pensé que se acordaría de una promesa tan banal como aquella. Solo fue porque en mi mochila llevaba el cadáver de un vampiro descuartizado y necesitaba quitármelo del medio. No pensé que se había hecho ilusiones conmigo.

-Tyler-Intenté hacérselo entender por las buenas. En el fondo no le podía culpar por crearse falsas esperanzas-La verdad que no me acordaba del baile y no he pedido permiso a Carlisle y Esme. La persona que entró en mi casa aun no se ha encontrado y puedo correr peligro…

-Aun falta una semana para el baile-Parecía que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Carlisle y Esme…-Si con eso no le disuadía, tendría que presentarle a "Amaterasu".

Su sonrisa se hizo deslumbrante.

-¡Pues yo creo que no vas a tener problemas con ellos!

-¿Ah, no?-No esperaba que se atreviese a pedir el permiso a ellos en persona.

-¡Claro! ¡Edward me dijo que no habría ningún problema!

Aquello me dejo estacada en el sitio.

¿Edward?

-¿Edward?-No pude cerrar la boca de la impresión.

-Él me dijo que te hacía mucha ilusión ir al baile y ha convencido a sus padres para que puedas ir. Cree que soy un buen chico y que me confiaría a ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Decía que te debía una.

Empecé a atar cabos sueltos y comprendí que Edward se estaba cobrando su venganza.

"_Cabrón_"

-Edward es tan altruista cuando quiere-Estaba deseando cortarle en cachitos de nuevo. Sabía que no podía matarle pero le dolería mucho. Y si eso no le servía de lección, le haría un cambio de imagen a su Aston Martin.

Me sobresalté cuando me pasó su brazo por el hombro y me atrajo hasta él.

-Me dijo que me llamaría para ultimar detalles. Así que un día entre semana, te llamaré para atar cabos sueltos-Me guiñó un ojo-Edward es mejor persona de lo que imaginaba.

"_Cabrón_"

-Claro, como él no tiene una vida privada, tiene que meterse en la de los demás-Escupí entre dientes.

Tyler no se dio cuenta de lo que le dije.

Alice se acercó con Rosalie y Angela y se alejó de mí.

-Estate pendiente del teléfono-Hizo un signo de colgar-¡Te llamaré!

En aquel momento, quise ser Uma Thurman en Kill Bill y despedazar cachito a cachito a cierto chupasangres. A grandes zancadas, me iba a dirigir a él, que hablaba con Emmett y Jasper, y darle la paliza de su vida.

¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Alguien me agarró del hombro y me mantuvo pegada al suelo.

-Edward quiere vengarse de ti por lo que pasó con el coche-Me explicó Alice con calma.

-¡Eso no le da derecho a arreglar las vidas sentimentales de los demás!-Grité tanto que una madre me miró como si necesitase una dosis de tranquilizante en vena. Agarró a su hija y se la llevó lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Ninguna de nosotras te hemos dicho que no te vengues de él-Me tranquilizó Rosalie mientras sonreía perversamente-Ha colado, Alice. Los pobres insectos van a ir a la telaraña.

-Ya lo sabía-Alice dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Angela me miraba como si yo tuviese algo que ver en esto. Me encogí de hombros.

-Nosotras nos hemos acordado que tenemos asuntos pendientes con ellos-Meditó Rosalie.

-¿Y Edward entra dentro de esos planes?-Aquello me estaba empezando a parecer una idea fantástica.

-Por supuesto.

-Ben está con ellos-Objetó Angela con timidez.

-¿Y cual es el plan?-Empecé a maquinar con ellas.

-Nos apetece mucho irnos de fiesta-comentó Rosalie con falsa inocencia.

"¿Y eso era el maravilloso plan?", Entrar en una discoteca, era una autentica tortura para mí.

-Ya le he dicho a los chicos que vayan primero-Comentó Alice con una sonrisa cruel.

-Estupendo-Rosalie se frotaba las manos simulando la satisfacción que sentía-Dentro de media hora, les encontraremos en el pub "Adán y ellos".

-Esto…-Angela parecía algo reacia a lo que planeaban esas dos-Creo que os habéis confundido de lugar y la fiesta de graduación no es allí…ese bar es…

-Sabemos perfectamente donde queremos ir-Rosalie le mostró toda una hilera de dientes blancos y Angela palideció.

-Yo comprendo que estéis enfadadas con los chicos-Intentó razonar-pero creo que Ben…no…no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Rosalie la miró ferozmente y Angela acabó temblando.

-Querida, Ben es un muchacho encantador, pero en toda guerra hay daños colaterales.

-Además-Intervino Alice-¿Quién te dice a ti que no se lo merezca? Posiblemente, él te haya dicho que no se encontraba bien para ir al cine, y luego de iba con sus amigos a jugar al Baseball. ¿Alguna vez no ha cancelado una cita contigo?

-Ahora que lo pienso-Sus labios formaron un línea-Creo que un poco se lo merece.

-¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!-Gritó Alice mientras me agarraba.

-…Alice-Repuse-…la ultima vez que…

-Todo va a salir bien-Me aseguró mientras Rosalie arrastraba a Angela al coche-…incluso para ser tú.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis planeado para ellos?-Pregunté mientras me veía arrastrada hacia el coche.

-Lo vas a comprender en cuanto, veas el sitio-Me comentó muy divertida-Y ahora démonos prisa… ¡Antes de que Jasper intente comerse a Ben!

Con Leslat aprendí el axioma de la velocidad es para los vampiros, y los Cullen cumplían con él a la perfección. Rosalie no había bajado de doscientos por hora y se la veía muy animada, cantando con Alice el último éxito de la radio.

El rostro de Angela había sufrido toda variedad de gamas de colores, desde el blanco tiza hasta el verde descompuesto y se encontraba agachada la cabeza entre sus piernas para intentar no vomitar, y que Rosalie le cortase la cabeza por ello.

-¿Falta mucho?-Me dio lastima su tono quejumbroso.

-En unos pocos minutos-La tranquilizó Alice.

Me encontraba absorta mirando el puerto marítimo de la ciudad, deseando con todas mis fuerzas, no encontrarme con aquella pequeña vampiro de grandes y temibles ojos escarlata.

-Cuando hayas ajustado las cuentas con Edward, ¿Aceptarás ir al baile con Tyler?-Preguntó Angela con timidez-Me parece tan extraño que tú hayas accedido.

Se me acababa de encender mi mecha de mal humor y lo descargué con la pobre Angela.

-En lo único que puedo pensar ahora, es en que cuando pille a Edward, le voy a clavar una estaca en el corazón, le llenaré la boca con ajos y le rebanaré el cuello-Juré.

-¡Como los vampiros!-Mi comentario la hizo reír.

-Edward y tú estáis empeñados en haceros la vida imposible para llevar la contraria a todo el mundo, pero vais a caer. Es el destino…-Vaticinó Alice muy risueña.

Siempre con la misma canción.

-Alice, te recuerdo que en mi cuarto hay una katana muy afilada-Le avisé.

"_Y que yo sepa, tú no te regeneras_"

Pero esta no pareció muy asustada por mi amenaza.

-Ya verás, ya verás…-Musitó proféticamente.

-¡Vaya!-Nos interrumpió Rosalie-¡Ya hemos llegado!

Vi enseguida un enorme pub con muchas luces intermitentes y chillonas con un cartel fluorescente en forma de manzana y los signos masculinos entrecruzados entre si. Me estaba empezando a hacer una idea de la venganza de aquellas dos sádicas y realmente no sabía si se lo habían llegado a merecer tanto.

"_Bella, recuerda el baile con Tyler_"

Por lo menos uno de ellos, si se lo merecía.

-Esto chicas…-Apuntó Angela-…No sé si sabéis que esta semana con motivo del orgullo gay van a estar todas las semanas de celebraciones…

Rosalie suspiró.

-Ya sabíamos que estarán toda la semana de celebraciones-Arrastró las palabras para dejarse notar-¿Por qué crees que hemos elegido este sitio precisamente hoy?

Nos bajamos del coche, siguiendo a unos extravagantes personajes disfrazados de diversas formas y maneras, desde los "village people" hasta Madonna y Freddy Mercury, poniéndonos a la cola.

-Se me va a hacer extraño estar en un bar lleno de hombres y que ninguno nos miren con deseo-Suspiró Rosalie.

Alice y yo nos tapamos la boca para amortiguar las carcajadas.

El portero, una mala imitación a Marilyn Monroe, nos miró un poco despectivo.

-Si vais a ligar a este bar, creo que os habéis equivocado-Era una clara advertencia de: "Chicas fuera"

-Aunque no te lo creas, somos transexuales- Alice no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Nunca había caído tan bajo para poder tener acceso a la entrada de un bar. Y eso que siempre iba con Leslat.

Le cambió la cara incluso se permitió regalarnos una sonrisa.

-En tal caso, guapetonas, a flirtear como moscas-Intentó dar un cachete en el culo de Rosalie, pero esta le lanzó una mirada asesina que le dejó en el sitio.

Angela se preguntaba en que clase de líos la meteríamos esta vez.

El bar cumplía con lo que esperábamos de él. Parecía que todos los gays de Estados Unidos estaban reunidos en aquel bar de una ciudad no muy grande.

Un tipo grandote, y con más pelos en las piernas que un oso, disfrazado de superman con los calzoncillos de flores, se daba el lote con un hombre mucho más delgado y delicado, mientras a su alrededor, un montón de gays bailaban muy animadamente una canción llamada "Macho man"

Y la verdad que la fiesta prometía bastante, si eras de aquellas personas noctámbulas que adoras ir de discoteca en discoteca, o en tal caso, si te gustaba el pescado en lugar de la carne. Por lo que no me extrañó en absoluto encontrarnos con unos aterrados Edward, Jasper y Ben, acurrucados en una esquina del bar mientras un grupo de "locas" con estrambóticas y brillantes vestiduras se les comían con los ojos y les hacían señales más o menos directas.

Edward, en cuanto nos localizó, nos hizo el gesto de intentar arrancarnos la cabeza…si salía de esta.

Ben estaba rojo como una grana y no sabía donde meterse.

-Ben, tranquilo-Le atrajo Jasper hacia él-Yo te protejo de esta banda de pervertidos.

-¡Jasper!-Edward le pegó una colleja.

-¡No le iba a hacer nada!-Se quejó este.

-¡Lo estabas pensando!-Le gruñó-Y ahora haz el favor de tranquilizar a todos estos antes de que nos taladren el culo.

-¡No puedo!-Gimoteó este acercándose a Edward-¡Hay demasiadas hormonas sueltas en el aire y estos tíos están muy necesitados de hombres! ¡Ay! ¡Siento como mi culo es atravesado…

-¡Jasper, que sé lo que piensan!

-¡Joder, que hayamos podido caer tan bajo!-Gimió de nuevo Jasper-Aun de ti se podría sospechar que eres gay, pero yo tenía una reputación…

Después de darle otra colleja, Edward se dirigió a nosotras, que apenas nos podíamos contener de pie debido al ataque de risa.

-Oye, sé que estos capullos adúlteros se tenían muy bien merecido un castigo por lo de Heidi. Pero, ¿Se puede saber que pinto yo en esto?-Parecía ofendido.

-Puede que la próxima vez te lo pienses dos veces antes de concertar citas sin el conocimiento de la susodicha-Intervine yo.

Intentó hacerse el inocente.

-¿Por lo de Tyler?-Inquirió como si no hubiese roto un plato-¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tú le prometieras ir al baile con él! Lo único que hice fue alentarle para que te llevase. Para el caso, la única que se ha metido en el lío has sido tú.

-¡Claro!-Repliqué mordaz-Precisamente con Tyler, ¿Por qué no con Mike Newton?

-Tú eras la que querías hacer cosas humanas, ¿No?

-Tu altruismo me conmueve-Me puse las manos en el pecho-Por eso yo también quiero que te diviertas-Le sonreí cruelmente-¡Disfruta de la fiesta!

-Recuerda que cuando vayas a dormir en tu cama blanda y calentita, que los accidentes ocurren-Me amenazó arrastrando las palabras para que no se me escapase ninguna.

Le podría haber dicho que en el cuarto había una katana, que él ya había probado en Alaska, en caso de que me ocurriese algún "accidente", pero entre el grupo de acosadores de Edward, encontré a un rostro familiar.

-Creo que "Pletorika" ha hecho su magistral aparición-Le avisé mientras me divertía como el horror cincelaba sus perfectas facciones-…Y te ha visto.

No me dio tiempo a completar un tic de mi corazón, cuando Edward se había esfumado de allí.

-¡Edward!-Suplicó Jasper-¡No nos puedes dejar en la estacada! ¡Si esto se desborda, tú eras el primer escudo!

-¡Angela!-Ben estaba al borde del colapso.

-Algo habrás hecho para merecerte esto-Cruzó los brazos con gesto impasible y sin hacer caso de sus sufrimientos.

Alice empezó a mirar a Jasper con cara de pena.

-A lo mejor, estamos siendo muy duras con ellos-Se lamentó.

Pero Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice.

-Cuando planeamos esto, no dijimos nada de echarnos para atrás. Ellos no tuvieron contemplaciones con nosotras cuando tontearon con esa…-Parecía reacia a decir el nombre de aquella hermosísima vampiro que había estado tonteando con los varones Cullen.

El único que se merecía un poco de compasión, era el pobre de Ben que estaba siendo acosado tanto por un grupo de Drag Queens como por Jasper, que vigilaba cada movimiento para poder atacar.

-¡Jasper!-Le reñí-Si no dejas a Ben en paz, no convenceré a Alice para que te saque de aquí.

Pude intuir la batalla interior de Jasper por rebelarse contra algo que no iba con su naturaleza. Al final ganó su control y se alejó de Ben, para acurrucarse más en la esquina.

Admiré a Alice por como llevaba aquella carga sin cansarse. Me preguntaba como se podría pensar por dos y no acabar extasiada. Yo ya tenía suficiente problema con cuidarme a mi misma.

Un grupo de drags estaban bailando, como moscas pegadas a la miel, alrededor de un hombre de gran envergadura, que bailaba muy desenvueltamente.

-Al menos Emmett parece que se lo ha tomado con filosofía -Comenté a Rosalie mientras le veía bailar felizmente.

-Emmett no se ha enterado de que va la cosa-Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco para después dirigirse a Emmett-Cariño, ¿Por casualidad no sabes que te encuentras en un bar de ambiente?

-¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¡Pedazo de fiesta que se ha montado!-Sin darse cuenta de cómo le miraban con deseo, se agarró a un par de travestis y empezó a hacer una cola para bailar la conga-¡Lo que pasa que tendríais que haber avisado que esto era una fiesta de disfraces! ¡Estamos haciendo el ridículo!-Se alejó con toda una cola de gays siguiéndole el ritmo.

-¡Rosalie!-Exclamó Alice-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Emmett no lo está pasando mal con la situación!

Esta se rascó la barbilla con aire conspirador.

-Yo aun no he dicho mi ultima palabra-Recalcó cruelmente-Pasamos al plan B.

Alice saltó de la emoción y empezó a seguir a Rosalie, agarrandonos a Angela y a mí, arrastrándonos hasta que Rosalie se paró, enfrente de una plataforma, donde una especie de organizador de fiestas vestido de Freddy Mercury se dedicaba a animar la fiesta.

Rosalie le dijo algo al oído y parecía que la idea que tuviese esta en la cabeza le encantaba, puesto que parecía que se le salían los ojos de las orbitas y sus labios carmesíes se estiraron para dibuja una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Eso es una idea wonderful!-Parecía aplaudir-¿Quién iba a pensar que una idea tan brillante saldría de una reinona de pechera postiza como tú, rubia de bote?

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Rosalie le quitó la copa que llevaba en su mano, y le lanzó el contenido a la cara.

-Entérate bien, reinona, Ni mi pecho es postizo, ni mi pelo, teñido. Rosalie Lilian Hale es cien por cien autentica. No como tu permante-Y haciendo un movimiento con su pelo, se subió al escenario y se puso delante del micrófono.

-¡Probando: Un, dos, tres! ¡Ejem! ¡Señores, o más bien señoras, se ha sorteado un Jaguar xkrs y los finalistas para llevárselo son: Ben Cheney, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale! ¡Señores, suban al escenario!

En menos de tres segundos, Emmett y Jasper, el cual arrastraba a un Ben muerto de miedo, consigo, hicieron acto de presencia. Me desilusioné. Tenía que haberme imaginado que Edward sabría lo que Rosalie planeaba y no se acercaría allí ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

-¡Yo he sido el primero!

-¡No, yo!

-¡Tú ya tienes dos coches, así que deja a los demás que solo tienen uno!

-¡Chico, yo os regalo mi participación en el sorteo! ¡No quiero el coche! ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí!

-¡Pues siento decirte, Jasper, que ese coche me lo voy a llevar yo! ¡No ves que la jurado es Rosalie y yo tengo preferencias sobre ti!

-¡Pero vosotros sois idiotas!-Se me iluminó la cara al ver a un Edward echando chispas, insultando a sus hermanos, encima del escenario-¿No os dais cuenta que todo esto es un engaño planeado por Rosalie y Alice para hacernos quedar en ridículo? Y si no me creéis, aquí tenéis un montón de gays que están deseando ver como nos desnudamos…

Repentinamente, se volvió a mirar a una eufórica Rosalie, que ignoró sus amenazas, y volvió a dirigirse a aquella muchedumbre.

-¡Rosalie, quédate donde estás si no quieres que…

-¡Chicos o chicas, o como prefiráis, con motivo de la semana de celebración del orgullo gay, estos chicos, como muestra de solidaridad hacia vosotros, han decidido ser altruistas y ofreceros una subasta! ¡Vosotros con vuestro aporte económico, decidiréis quien es el candidato idóneo para hacer un streaptease! ¡Esto no lo hacen por dinero! ¡Y todo el que ganen, será donado a la asociación de gays y lesbianas de Estados Unidos! ¡Un aplauso para estos chicos tan comprometidos con vuestra causa!

Todos los gays del lugar se concentraron alrededor de la plataforma, animando con gritos obscenos, valorando la mercancía con lujuria.

Tenía que admitir que tenían buen gusto, ya que enseguida tenían muy claro quien se convertiría en su nuevo icono sexual.

-¡La reinona castaña que está en el medio!

-¡Uy, eso es muy difícil, chatas! ¡Es que los cuatro están para hacerles un favor!

-¡Pues yo doy doscientos dólares y que se desnuden los cuatro!

-¡Yo doy diez dólares y que se desnude Ben!-Miré a Angela como si la viese por primera vez. Las mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas-…Bueno, esto es para animarle. Soy realista, y Ben no llega a los hermanos Cullen ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero como novia suya que soy, tengo que darle apoyo moral-Me explicó y después se volvió hacia la plataforma-¡Bueno, que sean veinte!

-¡Joder, no me digáis que nos han metido en un bar de invertidos!-La voz de Emmett se oyó por toda la discoteca. Por fin se había dado cuenta de la situación y no estaba nada feliz con el asunto-¡Y yo pensando que me tocaban el culo para robarme la cartera!

Jasper, Ben y Edward le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-Emmett, eres gilipollas-Le respondió Edward sarcástico.

-¡Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo para salir de esta!-Decidió Jasper mientras se agarraba a Emmett-¡Siento como me violan!

-¡Jasper, no seas tan grafico!-Le replicó Edward-¡Lo estoy viendo en mi cabeza!

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Preguntó Emmett, aterrado, mientras una multitud sedienta de lujuria exigían extinguirla con la vista de sus perfectos cuerpos desnudos.

Jasper suspiró y analizó la situación.

-Tenemos que evaluar nuestras opciones para poder salir de esta más o menos inmunes. Y como en toda guerra hay bajas, pues tendremos que hacer sacrificios.

Edward le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Espero que no pongas en practica lo que estás pensando, Jasper… ¡Somos una familia y tenemos que estar unidos! ¡Que yo he salido de mi escondite para avisaros de lo que iba a ocurrir!

Jasper, le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-Todos aquellos que se quedan atrás, son los llamados héroes-Le empujó hacia delante-¡Yo doy mil dólares para que Eddie se desnude! ¡Si tenéis que violar a alguien, que sea a él! ¡Que aun es virgen!-Y dicho esto saltó del escenario y se volatilizó.

Emmett no tardó en seguí su ejemplo.

-¡Yo voy a ser más generoso con la causa y voy a dar dos mil dólares por Eddie!-Le dio un empeñón más fuerte-¡Y aparte saldremos de dudas si le gusta la carne o el pescado!-E imitó el ejemplo de Jasper-¡Marica, el último!

Ben no sabía como salir de esta.

-Edward, ¿Si te doy diez dólares solo?-En cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar-¡Solo tengo ahorrado quinientos dólares que es lo que me queda para ir a la universidad! ¡Y yo no quiero morir así!

Edward, a pesar de todo el bochorno que iba a pasar, se compadeció de Ben.

-Si en el fondo, esto me lo he buscado por intentar sacarles de la mierda a estos… ¡Encima me roban las llaves del coche!-Intentó relajarse, intentando no ser consciente de la expectación que estaba levantando-Ben, creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de esto. Soy fuerte y podré estar sin salir un año entero de mi cuarto hasta que lo supere. Tú tienes una vida social que mantener.

Ben, sin creerse la suerte que había tenido y con las piernas temblando, bajó del escenario y se refugió en los brazos de Angela.

Edward cerró los ojos y repetía constantemente:

-Si no lo veo, no existen. Si no lo pienso, no ocurrirá nada…

-Bueno, Edward, como tú has sido el que más has recaudado, tienes todos los honores para dar gusto a todos estos muchachos-Le animó Rosalie con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Como que tú no disfrutarás mirando!-Le gruñó-¡Que cuando no llegas con Emmett, me imaginas desnudo para ponerte cachonda!

-¡Buena suerte, Eddie!-Le devolvió el gruñido.

-¡Eddie!-Le aclamaba el sector sur de la discoteca.

-¡Guapetona!

-¡Reinona!

-¡Muestra la obra de arte que es tu cuerpo!

Posiblemente se debiese a la tensión del ambiente, pero no me hizo falta que Jasper estuviese aquí para empezar a envalentonarme y gritar como una histérica:

-¡Que empiece ya! ¡Que la ansiedad me está matando!-Me estaba recordando a una cuarentona que viajaba a los clubs de Streaptease de Las Vegas, y metía billete a los bailarines.

Edward respiró resignado y se preparó para lo peor. Se quedó estático mientras la música empezó a sonar.

Al principio, era muy tenue, por lo que Edward se fue adaptando a su ritmo hasta que empezó a ir más rápido, y Edward se fue moviendo de forma sinuosa y sensual. Poco a poco, se fue desabrochando la camisa hasta despojarse de ella y tirarla al suelo a ritmo de una coreografía.

Pronto, todo el bar se llenó de un enorme clamor, y una lluvia de billetes de todas las cuantías, cayeron sobre el escenario.

Para ser la primera vez, lo estaba haciendo como un autentico profesional. Estaba consiguiendo que mi corazón latiese a mil por hora y se me acelerasen las hormonas…como al resto de los asistentes.

Mientras se quitaba el cinturón, con elegancia, hizo que la gente chillase como una histérica y le lanzasen carteras enteras de billetes. Incluso, los más atrevidos, intentaron acercarse a él, pero los alejó sutilmente, como si todo se tratase de una parte de la coreografía.

La adrenalina recorría todos mis vasos y era incapaz de controlar mis impulsos nerviosos.

"_Bella_", Intenté mantener la compostura, "_Compórtate, que parece que nunca hayas visto a un hombre desnudo_"

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo! Aquellos abdominales dignos de un dios griego me indicaban cuanto necesitaba aquella lección práctica de anatomía.

Aquello me hizo romper el dique de mi intención de tener una buena conducta y empecé a chillar como una posesa.

Hiperventilé cuando, poco a poco, se fue desabrochando los botones de su pantalón y fue descubriendo su vientre plano y liso.

Era un consuelo muy pobre pensar que Angela tampoco estaba dando un ejemplo de persona coherente.

-¡Ben, quítate del medio!-Le empujó-¡No me dejas ver!

Como si siguiesen a la música, los pantalones cayeron por gravedad, quedando una prenda para que la mayor obra de arte de la madre naturaleza, quedase al descubierto.

Pero yo no podía esperar tanto.

-¡Esos calzoncillos molestan mucho!-Grité como una energúmena-¡O te los quitas rápido! ¡O voy yo a quitártelos! ¡A mordiscos!

-Bella, tranquila-Alice me devolvió parte de la cordura-Tú vas a tener un streaptease para ti sola, esta misma noche.

Abrí la boca, debido a la impresión. Alice siempre con sus bromas picantes.

Un resignado Ben tuvo que sujetar a una taquicardica Angela. Nunca la había visto comportarse así.

-Si lo llego a saber, me hubiese desnudado yo-Musitó el pobre Ben.

-¡Vamos, Ben!-Angela puso los ojos en blanco-¡No compares la hamburguesa con el solomillo!

La canción estaba terminando y Edward jugueteaba con la goma de los calzoncillos.

Poco a poco.

Milímetro a milímetro se les fue bajando…

…Y todo sucedió tan rápido como un pestañeo.

Edward se esfumó junto con su ropa y los billetes que le habían lanzado, mientras sus calzoncillos permanecieron en el aire posándose, poco a poco, en el suelo.

La música había acabado.

-¡Joder!-Exclamó Rosalie, furiosa-Sabía que al final, se daría a la fuga.

Los gritos fueron sustituidos por los abucheos, incluso, hubo amenazas de destrozar el local si "Eddie" no terminaba su "show".

Alice se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si no salimos de aquí rápido, tendremos problemas-Señaló a Angela y Ben que se agarraban el uno a la otra, aterrados ante la espiral de violencia que se había desatado en el bar.

-Edward va a tener razón y eres un acumulo de desgracias andante-Soltó Rosalie mirándome con desden.

La miré con incredulidad. Yo no había planeado todo esto.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-Alice apremió a Ben y Angela para que la siguiesen y yo procuré no separarme de ellos.

Pero con mi suerte, a los cinco segundos, terminé perdida en un mar de pelucas y vestidos de lentejuelas, histéricas por haber perdido de vista a su nuevo icono gay. Y lo peor de todo que no veía ni a Alice ni a Rosalie por ninguna parte.

¡Genial! No me extrañaba que sus maridos se escabullesen de las situaciones embarazosas. Ellas tampoco lo habían aprendido hacía dos días.

Tenía que emplearme para salir por mis propios medios. Tenía que emplear la lógica para poder llegar a la puerta de emergencia, la cual veía y no lograba llegar. ¿Qué se tenía que hacer, si te empujaban? Estaba claro. Empujar tú más fuerte hasta que te fueses haciendo camino.

Apliqué mi razonamiento lógico y logré hacerme camino.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta, cuando alguien me agarró la muñeca y me hizo retroceder.

-¡Ah!-Grité y me giré ante mi agresor.

Se trataba de una drag queen vestida con un aparatoso vestido de vedette.

-¡Oye, reinona! Si eres tan amable de darme el número de teléfono del cirujano que te ha operado ese precioso culo-Intentó pellizcarme pero me moví mucho más ligera y no lo consiguió.

-Me temo que es natural.

-¡Ya claro, y yo me chupo el dedo y lo que no es un dedo!-Se empezaba a poner violento-Bueno, chica con complejo de "pretty woman", ¡Dime quien te ha operado o te obligare a hacerte una operación para que te reconstituyan tu preciosa carita!

¡Vaya! Se estaba poniendo violento.

Como estaba cansada de estar en aquel lugar, decidí no negociar en absoluto, y pasé a la persuasión en lenguaje "Isabella Swan"

Concentré toda mi fuerza en una pierna, y la alcé con la suficiente altura y potencia, para poder darle una patada en sus partes más delicadas, y que no se moviese de allí, por lo menos un buen rato. Cuando quería, podía ser muy diplomática.

Sentí el aire fresco dándome en la cara y me quedé aliviada. Había conseguido salir de allí. Solo me faltaba encontrar a Alice y a Rosalie.

Tenía tanta prisa por salir, que debido a que no apoyé bien el pie, este se me torció, y antes de contar hasta tres, me vi cayéndome en el suelo de culo, y aterrizando en un charco, calándome la ropa interior.

-¡Ay!-Lo que me faltaba.

Miré mi pie y descubrí que el tacón estaba partido por la mitad.

Una risa surgió de mi espalda. Enseguida reconocí al dueño de esta y miré furiosa hacia la dirección de aquella serie de carcajadas tan alegres y musicales. Edward estaba poniéndose las manos en la tripa, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Gilipollas!-Le intenté salpicar, pero se apartó elegantemente de mí para continuar con su tarea de intentar no partirse de risa.

Como veía que no se iba a mover demasiado para echarme una mano, intente incorporarme por mi misma en un par de ocasiones. Fue todo en vano y acabe de nuevo en el charco notando como el agua se me traspasaba por dentro del vestido calando mi cuerpo.

-¿Te vas a quedar sentada en un charco toda la noche?-Inquirió Edward, burlón.

Me enfurruñé como una niña pequeña.

Repentinamente sentí como unas gotas de lluvia caía sobre mí para convertirse en el diluvio universal. ¡Era lo único que me faltaba!

Empecé a patalear en el charco, enfadada, haciendo que Edward casi se cayera al suelo de la risa.

-Parece que nos ha vuelto el buen humor, ¿eh?-Le reproché al ver que no movía un dedo para ayudarme a levantarme.

Pronto, su sonrisa desapareció de su hermoso rostro y entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndose, desapareció de mi vista como si fuese un hermoso espejismo. Aquello me extrañó y pensé que habría visto algo que no le agradaba.

-¡Eh, reinona de culo gordo!-Alcé la cabeza para averiguar quien era el propietario de aquella voz tan chillona. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que se trataba de los gays que estaban disfrazados de Freddy Mercury y Marilyn Monroe del pub donde estuvimos antes-Aunque estés como un palillo, sigues ocupando espacio y como la carne de burro no es transparente…

Comprendí la indirecta, y como pude, me aparté de su camino, lo cual hizo que me calase más la ropa interior. Me sentía como si hubiera ido a la piscina y me hubiera puesto la ropa encima del bikini.

Cuando lograron entrar, estos ni siquiera se molestaron en echarme una mano para levantarme. Parecían que su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

-¡Chica, deja de oler esos calzoncillos y préstame atención!-Se quejo "Freddy Mercury"- Ni que oliesen a rosas.

-¡Ay, chica! El olor es mejor que el de las rosas…Es tan masculino… ¡Y son Calvin Klein!...Estoy deseando encontrar a mi princesa de cabellos cobrizos y llevármela al cuarto oscuro para que en mis brazos se convierta en mujer…

Si no fuera porque me encontraba sentada en un charco, me hubiera empezado a reír como una loca. Sin darme cuenta, alguien me elevó y la superficie de contacto entre mi cuerpo y el suelo desapareció. Rodeé los brazos en su cuello y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Sin darme cuenta, estábamos moviéndonos bajo la lluvia. Escondí una sonrisa en una arruga de su blusa grisácea.

-¿No vas a recuperar tus calzoncillos?-Le reté.

-¡Yo, no!-Intuía su cara de horror tras esas palabras-¡No merece la pena dejarme violar mentalmente, incluso físicamente, para recuperar una prenda que me ha costado treinta dólares!

-Te lo tienes merecido por ir citando a la gente sin su permiso, celestina-Le piqué alzando mi cara y mirándole directamente. Pero él no cayó en mi trampa. En lugar de eso, esbozó su sonrisa torcida, que tan irresistible le hacía y me hacía salir el corazón de mi pecho.

-Es una pena lo de los calzoncillos-Su voz era un canto de sirena para mis sentidos-Me hubiera encantado ver como me los quitabas a mordiscos.

Le di con los nudillos en el hombro, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño.

-Vaya-Continuó provocándome con su sonrisa perfecta en los labios-Parece que te has dado una ducha vestida-Comentó al ver como mi piel se ponía azul con la lluvia. Después habló en mi oído-Aunque también puedes estar muy mojada porque te alegres de verme.

-¡ERES UN CRETINO!-Le golpeé con el puño, empleando todas mis fuerzas. Fue en vano, ya que ni se inmutó al recibir mis golpes. Después decidí utilizar las armas psicológicas-Pues que sepas que lo voy a pasar muy bien en ese baile con Tyler…

-Pues me alegro que seas así de optimista.

-Voy a bailar un baile lento con él.

-Dile que se asegure los pies antes de bailar.

-Voy a dejar que me bese.

-Cepíllate los dientes.

-Y cuando termine el baile, iré a su coche y… ¿Podemos parar en una farmacia? No quiero hacer a Charlie abuelo tan pronto y por no hablar de las enfermedades de contagio por transmisión sexual.

Esperaba que me gruñera o me dijese que era absurda, pero solo el silencio embargo aquel momento. Le volví a mirar a la cara. Estaba inexpresivo y tan solo fruncía levemente los labios. Íbamos caminando y la lluvia era cada vez más insistente. Me preguntaba si Edward habría aparcado muy lejos.

-No creo que fueras capaz de acostarte con Tyler-Me habló finalmente con tono rotundo. Sus ojos dorados me hipnotizaban como nadie lo había hecho-…Ni mucho menos en un coche cutre e incomodo-Se carcajeó ante la idea

-No todo el mundo tiene un Aston Martin-Le fruncí el ceño-Además eso no sería asunto tuyo.

Se mordió la lengua antes de contestar.

-Puede que si lo quisieras hacer, no sería asunto mío-Parecía que le costase decir eso-…Pero Tyler no sería alguien aconsejable para una persona que apreciase y mucho menos lo recomendaría para mis hermanas…-Hizo una mueca-…y tú eres guapa, lista…y tienes el privilegio de estar con quien tú quieras. Puedes elegir a una persona mil veces mejor que Tyler Crowley y que Mike Newton.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Edward creía que yo valía.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-Pregunte ilusionada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero no me lo hagas repetir demasiado-Me pidió como favor personal.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que estropear los buenos momentos?

-Me duele la cabeza. A propósito, ¿Dónde has aparcado?-Llevábamos quince minutos dando vueltas a la ciudad y no había visto el coche.

-No vamos a ir a casa, Bella-Edward contrajo el rostro con rabia-Los cabrones que tengo por hermanos me robaron las llaves del coche mientras me lanzaban al foso de las "leonas" y se han ido con mi coche. Eres muy delicada y con la que está cayendo, te cojeras una pulmonía-Le pegué el enésimo puñetazo de la noche-También tengo que pensar que tú necesitas dormir, ya vas a tener una semana muy larga-Esta era la noche de pegar puñetazos a Edward-Y por supuesto, doscientos gays en una ciudad como Port Angeles son muchos gays, y todos tienen puestos su punto de mira en un objetivo-Se estremeció-Por lo que será mejor que nos vayamos a un hotel y mañana llame a Carlisle para que nos venga a recoger.

Estaba tan agotada, que pensé que era una buena idea. Además era tentadora la idea de estar en una habitación calentita y con ropa seca.

Lo que no me pareció tan buena idea, era el hotel que Edward había escogido para hospedarnos. Lo miré con la boca abierta y me sentí como si ya por el simple hecho de entrar, me estuviesen cobrando. Me sentí peor cuando pasamos por recepción y la recepcionista me pedía con voz silenciosa que me esfumase por mojar y estropear la alfombra, que calculé que podría costar unos mil dólares. Me dio escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Conmigo se comportó como una autentica borde, mientras con Edward era todo mieles y no dejaba de sonreír como una pánfila cada vez que le pedía algún dato.

-Si he sido bien informada, usted y su novia-Me taladró con la mirada por el simple hecho de haber hecho conjeturas equivocadas respecto a Edward y a mí-solicitan una habitación de con cama de matrimonio en el ático, ¿No es así?

Edward afirmó mientras le enseñaba la tarjeta de crédito y firmaba las facturas. No quería ver cuanto nos podía costar la broma.

La recepcionista le dio, muy amablemente, las llaves.

-¿Les traigo el regalo del hotel?-Se ensanchó su sonrisa mientras que Edward terminaba de firmar, sin percatarse como la recepcionista se lo comía con los ojos.

-No gracias-Le devolvió las facturas con elegancia-Pero si no es molestia, me gustaría que nos trajese el desayuno. Uno completo.

-Muy bien-Se despidió de Edward en cuanto nos dirigimos al ascensor-Que pase una buena noche, señor Hale.

Moví la cabeza pensando en el morro que todos los Cullen echaban a un delito federal como el robo de identidad y falsificación de documentos. Ni entre la familia se respetaban.

-¿En que piensas?-Me preguntó Edward en cuanto entramos en el ascensor para subir a nuestra habitación.

Me apoyé en una de las esquinas del ascensor, admirando, como una cateta de pueblo, todo el lujo que me rodeaba. No me había dado cuenta que Edward tenía sus ojos dorados fijos en mí. Una pareja de sexagenarios nos miraba sin disimulo.

Agaché la cabeza, para que no se me notase el rubor que seguramente invadía mis mejillas.

-Me siento como Julia Roberts en "Pretty Woman"-Era mucho más que eso-Pero salvando distancias.

-No he visto esa película-Se sintió confundido.

-Lo digo porque Julia Roberts es impresionante y tiene un cuerpazo increíble-Le señale, con frustración, mis escasas curvas. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puede que tú no seas Julia Roberts, jovencita-La señora me estaba hablando como si fuese su nieta o algo parecido-pero el buen mozo aquí-se dirigió a Edward que la miraba con cómica sorpresa-Es mil veces más guapo y gallardo que Richard Gere. Así que no le dejes escapar. No siempre vas a encontrar gangas como él. Si tuviese veinte años menos, que sepas que te retaría a duelo por una noche en sus brazos. Pero ya que tienes esa suerte, aprovéchala por todas aquellas mujeres que no hemos sido tan afortunadas-me guiñó un ojo y cogió al que debía ser su marido por el brazo para bajarse en la tercera planta.

-¡Lo que me faltaba para rematar la noche!-Exclamó Edward con fastidio mientras veía como me reía de él y sus artes de ligar.

-Vamos, jovencito gallardo-Me burlé de él mientras le sacaba del ascensor cuando éste paró en nuestra planta. Edward tomó la iniciativa y me llevó por el dédalo de pasillos que parecían sacados de algún cuento de los hermanos Grimm, hasta que al final llegamos a nuestra habitación.

-¡Joder!-Exclamé entusiasmada y anonadada, debido al lujo de la habitación. Me preguntaba donde habría perdido el zapato de cristal y cuando tocarían las campanadas de medianoche. Andaba de un lado para otro, mirando como una tonta nuestra habitación para salir de paso-O así la había definido Edward-con asombro. Como era habitual en mí, choqué con algo y un jarrón que estaba encima de la mesilla, casi se cayó.

-Los hoteles no tienen seguro "Anti-Bella", así que haz el favor de tranquilizarte-Me sugirió Edward mientras entraba al cuarto de baño.

-Me dices eso como si estuvieses acostumbrado a todo esto.

-¡Uhm!-Le oí suspirar con indiferencia-Los he visto mejores.

Me senté en la cama. Me pareció increíblemente blanda. Por lo que no pude resistir la tentación y me tumbé sobre él. Parecía que estaba rodeada en un montón de plumas. Tenía ganas de ponerme el pijama y echarme en ella. Busqué por debajo de la almohada. No había nada. Quizás estuviese en algún perchero pero al abrir los armarios solo me encontré con un montón de toallas.

-¿Buscando oro?-Me preguntó Edward de buen humor.

Me puse la mano sobre el corazón debido al susto y reprimí un gemido. Lo único que cubría el cuerpo de Edward de mi vista, era una toalla de baño que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

-No hay pijamas-Empecé a hiperventilar, intentando buscar una silla para sentarme. No la encontré y tuve que sentarme en el suelo.

-Para ser un hotel de cinco estrellas que mal provistos están-La situación le parecía increíblemente divertida-Me temo que solo tienes dos opciones. Te duermes con tu ropa y te arriesgas a coger una pulmonía. O te tapas con las sabanas y duermes desnuda. Ten un poco de confianza en mí-Me pidió cuando me vio mi cara de estupefacción ante el hecho de tener que dormir desnuda, tan solo protegida por unas sabanas y una colcha, en presencia de un vampiro de genero masculino. No estaba segura si debería estar asustada por el hecho de dormir bajo el mismo techo que un enemigo natural o estaba avergonzada por el hecho de estar durmiendo en la misma habitación que un hombre casi desnudo. Le miré con escepticismo.

-Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada que te haga sentir mal-Juró solemnemente-Yo también tendré que confiar en ti y dormir con la esperanza que no te levantes por la noche para quitarme la toalla y ver ciertas intimidades…-Abrió los ojos, fingiendo estar horrorizado, para luego darse una palmadita en la frente-…¡Ahora que me acuerdo! Si yo no duermo nunca-Se carcajeó para luego tumbarse en el sofá, ponerse unos auriculares y encender la televisión. Cerró los ojos y comprendí que ya no iba a hablar más en toda la noche.

Con resignación, me quité las medias, el tanga y el sujetador-con el vestido encima, era increíblemente difícil-y lo deje todo en un radiador para que se secase. Antes de meterme en la cama, observé las botas que me había regalado Esme y me pregunté si tendrían arreglo. Para costar mil dólares, eran bastante delicadas.

Me metí en la cama, cubierta con las sabanas y la colcha y, con movimientos inconexos, empecé a quitarme el vestido sin que Edward se pudiera percatarse de mi cuerpo desnudo en la cama. Después me tumbé y me asegure que estaba bien tapada.

Intente dar varias vueltas para coger la postura más cómoda. No lo conseguía ya que parecía que me faltaba algo. Parecía mentira que tuviese los hábitos tan arraigados y sin mi pequeña "Little Lamb" y mi camiseta fuese incapaz de dormir.

Después de intentarlo durante cuarto de hora, decidí hablar un poco con Edward.

-¿Edward?-Esperaba que me estuviese escuchando.

-Hum-Me respondió-¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo dormir-Me quejé.

-¿Quieres que te cante una nana?-Inquirió burlón.

-Si insistes-Repuse feliz.

-Esta noche estoy un poco vago-Me picó.

-Idiota.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Eso te pregunto a ti.

-Eres tú la que me has molestado porque no puedes dormir.

-¡Vale!-Exclamé, enfadada-¡No hace falta que te molestes! Ya dormiré sin tu ayuda.

-Un placer haberte servido de ayuda.

Me coloqué las sabanas, refunfuñando.

-Bella, cuando estés durmiendo, procura no moverte demasiado. Me desconcentras y no puedo escuchar la música.

-Idiota-Me coloqué a un lado para no escuchar sus estupideces. Pronto me surgió una duda.- ¿Me puedo fiar al cien por cien de ti que no intentaras mirarme mientras esté durmiendo?

-No tienes nada del otro mundo. Ya te tengo muy vista.

-En ese caso…-Me eché para un lado y repentinamente me levanté, poniéndome las sabanas sobre mi pecho-… ¿Qué significa eso de que me tienes muy vista?

Edward se envaró como si estuviese a punto de recibir un ataque frontal.

-Pues…-Se le trababan las palabras. Era señal que se encontraba incomodo-… ¡Joder, Bella! ¡Que tampoco lo hice con intención de verte pero de vez en cuando los ojos se me iban!... ¿Te acuerdas los primeros meses que estuviste en casa? –Asentí sin saber por donde iba a salirse la conversación-Pues resulta que debido al castigo y toda la tensión por Victoria, te echabas en la cama sin cambiarte…

-Y al día siguiente aparecía cambiada y con el pijama puesto. Alice fue muy amable. La verdad que se tomó muchas molestias en cambiarme de ropa…

-Alice no era la que te cambiaba de ropa-Me confesó avergonzado.

-Pues fue Esme.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Rosalie?-Eso era poco probable.

Volvió a repetir el movimiento de cabeza.

-Soy sonámbula-Empecé a estremecerme.

-Bella…-Parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si no era Alice, ni Esme, ni Rosalie y yo no soy sonámbula…-Empecé a eliminar candidatos. No creía que Emmett quisiera provocar las iras de Rosalie. No estaría en este momento escuchando a Edward si Jasper hubiese entrado en mi cuarto, por lo que…-¡Eso es un golpe muy bajo de Carlisle!

-¡Que no fue Carlisle!-Estalló al final-Me preocupaba por ti y me daba tanta lastima verte tan inocente mientras dormías…realmente era la única hora en la que me caías bien…

-Tú me cambiabas de ropa y ponías a "Little Lamb" sentado en una silla…-Aun me parecía que no estaba oyendo lo que Edward me estaba contando.

-Pero si has pensado que lo hice para verte estás muy equivocada, ¿Eh?-Su vena inocente resurgió-Que yo cerraba los ojos para no mirar, aunque después tenía que abrirlos para asegurarme que te había puesto bien la ropa…

Dos sentimientos me abarcaron. El primero era un fuerte impulso de abofetear a Edward por violar mi espacio vital sin permiso y después cambiarme y echarme un vistazo. Y luego el otro, era de una increíble gratitud y ternura por estar siempre pendiente de mí. Pero al final, mi lado feminista se impuso y cogiendo la lámpara de mi mesilla se la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. Gracias a su velocidad, la esquivó sin problemas.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loca o que?-Inquirió enfadado como si estuviese hablando con una psicópata.

-¡ERES UN AUTENTICO PERVERTIDO!-Le grité humillada en mi ego femenino.

-¡ENCIMA QUE ME PREOCUPABA POR TI!-Tuvo el valor de echarme en cara.

-¡SI AL FINAL TE TENDRE QUE DAR LAS GRACIAS Y TODO POR INTENTAR VERME DESNUDA!-Me hubiera ido del cuarto si no hubiera sido por lo calentita y confortable que me sentía en la cama. Además, si era sincera, yo si hubiera intentado verle desnudo a él si pudiese. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

-¡ERES UNA ARPIA!

-¡REPRIMIDO!

-Espero que cuando mañana te levantes estés más razonable-Dio la conversación por terminada, volviéndome la espalda. Odiaba cuando me hacía eso-Pues menos mal que no te he dicho nada de la apuesta que Emmett y Jasper hicieron sobre el tamaño de tu pecho, si no me quemas con el hotel…

Los hermanos Cullen eran tremendos.

-¡Cállate ya!-Le ordené.

-¡Que sueñes con los angelitos!-Me repuso sarcástico-Espero que uno baje del cielo y te lleve con él.

-¡Cretino!-Me puse boca abajo y me prepare para dormir haciendo ejercicios mentales para descargar toda la tensión.

La tormenta iba amainando y un rayo de luna se coló por la ventana, iluminando mi mano. Los expertos tenían razón cuando decían que a la luz de la luna llena se cometían todas las grandes locuras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero como la tenía en el formato de word un poco extraña, no me la dejaban subir y decidi hacer unos cambios. Supongo que las personas que leyeron por primera vez este capitulo en el foro de crepusculo, recordaran que en este capitulo salía Jacob. He decidido cambiar eso y poner su aparición para más adelante, porque tiene que salir casi al final y asi sus apariciones no son tan repetitivas...aunque saldra, saldra...u.u...**

**Varias cosas:**

**-Primero daros las gracias por todos los RR que me enviasteis con When the stars go blue. De verdad que no me lo esperaba para nada. No sabeis la ilusión que me hizo recibir todo esos rr, cuando crei que os habiais olvidado de aquella historia. De verdad, que sois unos soletes.^^**

**-Otra cosa es pediros un favor egoista estilo Edward:¿Me ayudareis para que tanto when the stars go blue y love asks blood consigan más de quinientos rr cuando acaben? Ya he conseguido mas de trescientos y sé que vosotras haceis posibles los milagros. Si lo conseguimos, os hare un regalo. No solo publicare la segunda parte de este fic, si no tambien lo hare con una secuela de When the stars go blue, que estoy preparando.**

**-Tambien os pediria que le deis una oportunidad a mi fic UNINVITED. La verdad que para tener solo el primer capitulo y el prologo, 22 rr estan muy bien. Pero como hacemos milagros, ya sabeis...un rr, me hacen muy feliz y no pido demasiado...^^**

**-Si quereis reiros más con este capitulo, os recomiendo que lo leais con una canción de Right said Fred: I´m too sexy for my love. Es la que me ha inspirado para este capitulo...XD**

**-El proximo capitulo sera un poco especial...ejem...digamos que es una parte importante para el destino de Edward y Bella. Espero que os guste...**

**Y solo decir. Hasta la proxima actualizacion.**

**Maggie.**


	24. Gone with the sin

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su saga crepusculo. La letra de la canción pertenece a HIM y la historia me pertenece a mí.

Me he obligado a hacr el uso del OOC por razones que da la historia. Esta no se podría entender sin eso, aunque baje la calidad del fic.

**Advertencia: **Este trozo contiene algo de Lime. Todo el mundo es libre de meterse si quiere, pero bajo su responsabilidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**GONE WITH THE SIN**_

_I love your skin__, oh, so white  
I love your touch cold as ice  
and I love every single tear you cry  
I just love the way you're losing your life_

_You're gone with the sin__, my Darling…_

_(Amo tu piel, oh, tan blanca  
Amo tu caricia fría como el hielo  
Y amo cada lágrima que lloras  
Simplemente amo la forma en la que estas perdiendo la vida_

_Te has ido con el pecado, mi amor…)_

HIM-Gone with the sin.

_James estaba ahí, acechándome con sus ojos rojos astutos y crueles y su mirada siniestra. Su sonrisa me congelaba la sangre y la visión de su sangre me hacía recordar todos mis terrores nocturnos donde él era el protagonista. Mi activador. El causante de romper mi infancia en mil pedazos y asegurarse de no volver a tener una vida humana…_

_El corazón estaba al borde de la taquicardia y mis músculos eran incapaces de hacer un solo movimiento. _

_Aun recordaba aquella mirada de depredador sobre mi inmóvil cuerpo. La cicatriz de mi muñeca siempre me recordaría que por unos instantes, me convertí en su muñeca. Un juego mortal para mí. Parecía que se iba a agazapar para atacar. Pero yo esta vez no tenía a "Hecate" entre mis manos. _

_Demasiado tarde. Ya no me servía de nada suplicar. En realidad, nunca me hubiese servido. Lo único que podía hacer era rebelarme de manera pasiva. Cerrar los ojos y no convertirme en un modo de juego para él. El sonido del aire me hizo comprender que él ya había lanzado el ataque…_

No podía imaginarme cuanto tiempo llevaba chillando, hasta que me di cuenta que algo frío se apoyaba en mis labios para sofocar mis gritos.

-¡Shhh!-Silbó Edward para intentar tranquilizarme-Es un sueño, Bella. Yo estoy aquí y nada ni nadie podrá hacerme daño.

Asentí para que me dejase un poco de espacio y respire varias veces antes de poder hablar. Edward me rozó la espalda varias veces hasta que vio que me calmaba.

-Alguna vez has pensado en la suerte que tienes por no dormir-Le reproché mientras él me miraba preocupado.

-Cualquier humano tendría sueños placidos. Tú eres especial hasta para eso.

-Muchas gracias-Le pinché mordazmente-Pero de todas formas, tu poder es leer el pensamiento. No tiene nada que ver con la interpretación de los sueños.

Sonrió con gesto travieso.

-En tu caso son fáciles de interpretar. Hablas y gritas en sueños.

Me golpeé la cabeza con la almohada. Leslat siempre había bromeado sobre eso y hasta cierto punto encontraba normal que me desahogara en sueños. El primer año como cazavampiros, mi actividad había aumentado en proporción al número de pesadillas. Terminé acostumbrándome a ellas. Pero nada era comparable a estos tres últimos meses. Edward me lo confirmó.

-Has hablado en sueños desde que entraste en nuestra casa. Pero desde hace tres meses, tus sueños han cambiado y son muy siniestros. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la visita de los Vulturi.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído?-Quería saber cuanto había hablado de más. Esperaba que Edward no me tomase por loca.

Pareció meditarlo un momento para calcular mi reacción.

-Antes de la visita de Aro a Forks, tú solías hablar mucho de Phoenix y decías que echabas de menos no estar sacando el paraguas todos los días…también hablabas de lo mal que te sentías por perderte este año las acampadas al Cañón del Colorado con Charlie. Echas de menos a Leslat y su ingeniosa forma de ver la vida. Alguna vez, has mencionado un nombre…James, creo que era-Le llamó la atención como al mencionar ese nombre, yo me pusiera la mano en la muñeca donde tenía la cicatriz, en plan defensivo. Decidió cambiar de tema-…También mencionabas a Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y el cretino-Puso los ojos en blanco-Cuando te salvé en Port Angeles, empezaste a llamarme Edward.

-¿Cuántas veces mencioné tu nombre?-Me tapé las manos de la vergüenza que me embargaba.

Se rió ante esto.

-No te culpo. Si yo fuera tú, también soñaría conmigo.

-¡Te lo tienes muy creído!-La verdad que él sí podía bromear con su aspecto.

-¿Quién es James, Bella?-Preguntó muy serio al ver que las facciones de terror se adueñaban de mi cara-Tengo la impresión que no me has contado la verdad respecto a tu vida amorosa y que el tal James era un pretendiente tuyo… ¿Tengo que batirme en duelo por proteger tu honor?-Aquel comentario me soltó una leve carcajada unida a la suya. Después volvió a ponerse serio-Te hizo daño.

Tragué saliva antes de exorcizar ante Edward mi pequeño demonio.

-Si ahora mismo estoy hablando contigo en una habitación de hotel y soy lo que soy, es porque James se topó en mi camino-Intente borrar de mi memoria las imágenes dolorosas y terroríficas que poblaron mis sueños durante un año entero-Tenía doce años y simplemente pasé por el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado…Era un aquelarre de tres vampiros y James era su jefe, aunque siempre que tenía que dialogar con otro de su especie, utilizaba a Lauren. El se encargó de hablar con Leslat para decirle que todo estaba controlado, mientras que James fijaba en mi sus ojos rojos, con las pupilas dilatadas por la sed y las aletas de la nariz, aspirando mi aroma…Un solo segundo le bastó para catalogarme como su nueva presa…Era un rastreador-Edward se mordió los labios debido a la ansiedad. Ambos sabíamos como se las componían los rastreadores a la hora de cazar sus presas y su letalidad-Leslat estuvo escondiéndome en los lugares más recónditos durante un mes, mientras pensaba la manera de acabar con James sin que yo saliese herida. Para distraer a Leslat, no dudó un momento en sacrificar a su compañero y Leslat le mató…recuerdo que solo fue una distracción por parte de Leslat y caí en las manos de James…-Me costaba respirar y era incapaz de articular palabra.

-Bella, todo esto no es necesario-Me rogó Edward en un susurro-Pasase lo que pasase, no lo quiero saber si va a hacerte sentir peor.

-Leslat me había preparado para lo peor y me dio a "Hecate"…me dijo que si las cosas llegaban a mayores, yo sabría utilizarla. Recuerdo lo doloroso que me resultó todo aquello y por un momento desee que me matara y así dejaría de sufrir. Era un autentico sádico y disfrutaba con mis lágrimas y mis suplicas…No me podía creer que el mal tuviese nombre y rostro…Un ser tan vil no podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra. No me importaba si en aquel momento yo muriese…No podía permitir que aquel monstruo siguiese vivo. Entonces lo vi un montón de líneas sobre su cuerpo y yo tenía un cuchillo. Era una señal. Estaba preparada. No pensé. Simplemente actué según las líneas me indicaban…

-Pero antes de morir, te hizo un regalo-Edward señaló mi cicatriz con sordo rencor.

-Solo recuerdo el dolor y que Leslat estuvo conmigo en todo momento, sacándome la sangre para purificarme…Fue muy desagradable, pero todo terminó. Me desperté en el hospital y lo primero que vi fue a Charlie consolando a Renee y a Leslat increíblemente serio, los ojos negros y las ojeras púrpuras muy marcadas. Nunca le había visto así y comprendí por todo el horror que había pasado. Antes de volverme a dormir recuerdo las palabras de Charlie a Leslat: "Ya está lista"

Por un momento Edward no supo que decir y se limitó a acariciarme la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Es la variante al estilo Bella del ritual Swan para convertirme en lo que soy. Ya sabes como es la activación de una cazavampiros. Una vez se ha despertado tu instinto, ya no hay vuelta atrás-Intenté que se lo tomase con humor, pero lo único que conseguí fue que tuviese el impulso de abrazarme con fuerzas.

Le hubiera dicho que eso no era necesario ya que James estaba muerto y ya no podría hacerme daño allá donde estuviese. Pero sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando sobre el mio y escuchar las cadencias de su respiración, hizó que mi mente se quedase en blanco y solo notase su piel rozando la mía. Al apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, algo metálico rozó con mi cuello. Baje la vista y me encontré con su cruz. Sonreí para mis adentros. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verla con ella colgada de su cuello, que me resultaba como una parte más de su cuerpo.

-No voy a permitir que ningun James te haga daño-Me susurró al oído con un gruñido gutural que me pareció increíblemente seductor.

Supe que podía sentir como mi sangre recorría todas mis venas, ya que yo misma era consciente de la subida de mis picos de adrenalina, haciendo que mi corazón latiese frenéticamente.

Edward se rió suavemente debido al cosquilleo que le producía el movimiento de la sangre en mi piel. Me miró a los ojos, con una inseguridad propia de él. Parecía que me estaba pidiendo permiso para realizar algo. Suspiré levemente y él lo interpretó como un gesto de afirmación y lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Me quedé levemente anonadada por su acción, pero al oírle suspirar y mirarle con los ojos cerrados y su rostro concentrado, comprendí que estaba escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

-Ah-Le oí suspirar.

Mis manos se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Quería acariciar su suave cabello y enterrar los dedos en sus mechones, pero no quería tentar al destino y sobretodo, no se lo haría más difícil a Edward de lo que le resultaba acercarse a mí de esta manera. Con resignación de no poder tocarle, bajé lentamente las manos y cerré los ojos para centrarme en mis propias sensaciones. Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que la música, procedente de la televisión nos devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo antes de que te interrumpiese con mis pesadillas?

-El programa de música de la Mtv-Me respondió sin verdadero interes-Era eso o alguna de las películas porno que se emiten a estas horas.

-Como tú tienes una película porno al lado de tu cuarto, en carne y hueso-Le reproché con rencor al pensar en sus visitas nocturnas a mi cuarto cuando yo estaba dormida.

-Rencorosa-Me sacó la lengua. Parecía que estaba de mejor humor.

-Encima de pervertido, tienes trastorno bipolar, ¿Lo sabías?-Le piqué.

-Ya somos dos-Se rió entre dientes de mí. Después se giró levemente hacia la televisión. A los pocos segundos, me sonrió y me lanzó la mano para dármela. Le miré con extrañeza antes de oír la canción de fondo que estaba sonando. Me era tan familiar y tan hermosa…Sonreí abiertamente al caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de mi favorita de HIM-En la televisión estaba echando un programa sobre HIM y ahora han puesto esta canción-Me explicó. Extendió la mano hacia mi con más ahínco-¿Bailas?-me invitó, mientras analizaba, con humor, mi expresión de horror.

-Sabes que odio bailar-Le acusé con voz trémula.

-Esta noche has bailado con todo el mundo menos conmigo-Puso tono de dar lastima acompañado de un brillo salvaje en sus ojos-Además no importa que tú bailes como un pato fuera del agua…estás conmigo y yo soy mejor bailarín que tú…-Se rió con ojos tiernos.

Me hubiera gustado conocer el truco con el que Edward me hacía cometer los actos más vergonzosos. Con una sonrisa, con una mirada, le bastaba simplemente eso para que yo me echase a llorar a sus pies y le siguiese hasta el fin del mundo.

Vencida, sin pelear realmente, arranqué una sabana y me la lié por el cuerpo, antes de dar la mano a Edward y seguirle lentamente-Más de lo que era normal en él-hacia el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba el sofá y la televisión de pantalla plana.

Al sumergirme más en la canción, mi cuerpo actuó por inercia y no necesité la ayuda de Edward para colocar mis brazos rodeando sus hombros y pegar mi cuerpo más al suyo. Lo único que hizó fue elevarme unos cuantos centímetros hasta llegar a su altura y me colocó los pies sobre los suyos. Sufrí un leve mareo, bastante agradable, cuando me di cuenta que estábamos dando vueltas. Me reía como una tonta.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil?-Me animó.

-Me siento como una niña de cinco años y Charlie me sacaba a bailar-Empecé a recordar. Lastima que mi padre tuviese la misma psicomotricidad que yo, ya al final acabáramos en el suelo.

-Pesas un poco más para tener esa edad-Se burló.

Me negué a responder a su replica mordaz, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y aspiraba su olor.

Aquello me hizó retroceder al pasado. Un pasado que yo ni siquiera tenía constancia hasta entonces, pero que pervivía con fuerzas. Y su olor estaba ahí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-_Just one look into your eyes,__One look and I'm crying__, __'Cause you're so beautiful…-_Me canturreaba Edward suavemente en mi oído.

La sensación de conocerle mucho antes de nuestro encuentro en Alaska se incrementó. Me separé levemente de su cuerpo, pero sin quitar mis brazos de donde los había colocado y le miré fijamente, mientras sentía como me hundía más y más en un mar de color dorado.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no verme inmersa en medio de aquel oleaje de emociones y me concentré en las sensaciones que me transmitía que sus dedos estuviesen recorriendo la longitud de mi cabello.

-Yo te conozco-Jadeé-Desde siempre.

-Yo también tengo esa sensación-Musitó-¿Dónde crees que nos hemos visto antes?

-En un sueño-Era el único lugar posible donde todo podría ocurrir.

-Sí-Me contestó lacónico-Todo puede ocurrir en los sueños…

"_Just one kiss and I'm alive, one kiss and I'm ready to die, 'Cause you're so beautiful"_

Era cierto. Todo podía ocurrir en los sueños. Entonces un sueño me hizó cerrar los ojos. Un sueño, me impulsó a romper las barreras de la prudencia, acercándome más y más al peligro de su cuerpo. Un sueño, finalmente, me envalentonó y mis labios, trémulos y temblorosos, buscaron los suyos, con más ímpetu de lo que me imaginaba, encontrándolos extrañamente cálidos y receptivos a mi beso.

Solo un beso y estaba dispuesta a morir por él.

Era jugar con fuego. Lo tenía asumido. Pero estaba dispuesta a quemarme por un poco más. Podía ser efecto de las hormonas, de la noche, de su olor, o sencillamente de su cercanía, pero notaba que me estaba volviéndome más osada y pronto quería más y más. Por lo que entreabrí los labios un poco más y me volví mucho más insistente. Pronto descubrí un hueco en sus labios. Mi lengua pronto se puso por la labor e intento más de una y mil triquiñuelas para introducirse en la fortaleza que era su boca. Tras una breve resistencia inicial, al final encontré su la punta de su lengua, que sin muchos impedimentos, jugueteo con la mía, recorriendo cada tramo de ésta.

Cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciarme la espalda, miles de descargas eléctricas empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Desde cada tramo de piel hasta zonas que yo desconocía su existencia. Aun con los ojos cerrados, sentía como la sabana se iba resbalando poco a poco hasta que quedó al descubierto la curvatura superior de mi pecho.

Más allá de los limites de la prudencia, mis dedos actuaron por voluntad propia y se enredaron el los suaves mechones del cabello de Edward. Aquello me permitió empujar sutilmente a Edward hacia mí y profundizar el beso, mientras mis pulmones, exhaustos me pedían una tregua. Pronto mi cuerpo y mi mente se concentraron única y exclusivamente en Edward, hasta que noté que algo frío y muy afilado me rozó el labio inferior. Mi instinto se activó en ese momento, y con dolor físico, me separé de los labios de Edward.

Inspiré y espiré varias veces hasta que noté que la respiración de Edward se acompasaba con la mía. Cuando realicé esa acción unas cinco y seis veces, me fijé en el rostro de Edward. Aún tenía la boca entreabierta, por lo que pude comprobar que no había rastro de los colmillos por ninguna parte. Pero no podía fiarme al cien por cien, ya que al mirarle a los ojos, vi que los tenía negros y brillaban excitados y ardientes. Lo que debería haberme hecho recapacitar sobre mi error, me produjo el efecto contrario. Mi instinto de cazavampiros me indicaba que huyese de allí. Pero algo que se estaba despertando en mí, increíblemente nuevo e intenso, me impedía moverme de allí hasta que no poseyese y fuese poseída por Edward, aunque muriese en el intento.

Este nuevo instinto derrotó al de la prudencia y cerrando los ojos, por inercia, mi cuerpo busco el de Edward y mis labios solo esperaban ser cubiertos por los suyos. La sabana se fue deslizando hasta quedarse ajustada a mis caderas.

-Bella, por favor…-La voz de Edward era un susurro, pero aun así noté el matiz de rechazo de este. A duras penas me separé de él. Mi pecho me dolía, la garganta se me anudó y los ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Comprendo-Susurré. Me sentía ridícula por la situación. Rechazada y humillada.

-Yo creo que no lo comprendes-Me contradijo Edward-Sabes perfectamente que no es solo tú cuerpo lo que deseo…y tu sangre está especialmente caliente en este instante…puede que en el intento de tomar tu cuerpo, también lo haga con tu sangre. No lo puedo permitir. Me importas demasiado, Bella.

Yo le importaba. Aquello me abrió una ventana a la esperanza. Tal vez se podría. Solo si él recobraba la confianza en si mismo…no todo era la sangre. Sabía que tenía instintos humanos. Solo había que sacarlos a flote.

-Por favor-Me acerqué a su oído, susurrándole-No escudes tras tu naturaleza de vampiro tus temores como hombre-Mis labios se posaron el lóbulo de su oreja para luego recorrer suavemente su cuello y llegar al hueco de su clavícula donde me encontré con su colgante. Lo aparté un poco y mis labios se posaron en aquel hueco durante unos segundos interminables.

Su pecho subía y bajaba debido al esfuerzo que requería en aquel instante respirar con normalidad. Aquello produjo en mis labios un cosquilleo intenso. Intenté reprimir una risita estupida.

Esperaba que la vergüenza no me embargase cuando me agaché, levemente, y mi boca se topó con su pecho, que cubrí a base de besos, quedando en mi paladar el increíble sabor de su fría piel, a pesar que en aquel momento sentí como a partir de hielo se podía producir fuego.

Repentinamente, Edward me apartó, suave pero firme, me levantó hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron enfrentados. Intenté volver a bajar para recorrer todos los músculos de su cuerpo con mis labios, pero antes de maniobrar, una mano de Edward voló rápidamente, agarrandome con suficiente firmeza para no dañarme pero a la vez impedir que moviese un solo músculo de mi rostro.

-Tengo que protegernos, Bella. De ti y de mí-Me dijo con lastima. Sus labios me decían no. Sus ojos brillantes y expectantes, sí.

-Esta vez no, Edward-Parecía una orden, pero era más bien una suplica-No quiero que me protejas. Esta noche, no.-Su mano se relajó en mi rostro y aquello me permitió acercarme más y más hacia su rostro. Su aliento invadió mi cara y cerré los ojos para perderme en su delicioso aroma.

Al abrir los ojos, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y su sonrisa torcida hizó que mi corazón latiese hasta el límite de la taquicardia.

-Te gusta jugar a la ruleta rusa-Murmuró con burla en la voz, pero a la vez con cierta inseguridad muy impropia de él. Odiaba que las situaciones le superasen y hasta cierto punto sentía miedo y rabia de una situación tan nueva para él como para mí. En aquel momento me parecía tan humano.

-Algunas veces hay que arriesgarse. Lo aprendí cuando te vi por primera vez.

Su silencio fue sustituido por las caricias que me prodigaban sus dedos por mi espalda. Intenté suspirar a contracorriente. Con delicadeza cogió una de mis manos por la muñeca y la dirigió hacia su rostro por debajo de la nariz.

-Te quiero. Te deseo. Aquí. Ahora-Le urgí al sentir su fría respiración traspasando la piel de mi brazo, quemándome las venas.

Edward soltó mi brazo, delicadamente, situándole en su hombro para no romper el contacto conmigo.

Su mano se dirigió con lentitud hacia mi cuello, y como si fuera la figura de porcelana más delicada del mundo, sus dedos rozaron la piel de este como alas de mariposa.

-Está bien-Cedió a mis deseos…o a los suyos. Su sonrisa burlona se desvaneció y sus labios adquirieron un rictus de seriedad que no admitía replicas-Bella, serán mis reglas…quiero disfrutarlo y que podamos contarlo…quiero estar contigo sin hacerte daño.

-Confío en ti-Jadeé.

Sonreí triunfalmente.

"_Gracias, gracias, gracias"_

Se colocó mi muñeca por debajo de su nariz, y sutilmente empezó a exhalar mi aroma natural. Pronto comprendí que estaba siguiendo el sinuoso camino de las venas de mis brazos, pero no me olía como un depredador tanteando y acorralando a su presa, más bien, me recordó a un amante que intentaba memorizar en su mente el aroma de su amada. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas, que no pude mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Aun así lograba averiguar por que parte de mi cuerpo se llegaba, ya que su fría y excitante respiración se impregnaba en cada célula de mi piel calando hasta mis huesos.

Solté una risa nerviosa cuando noté su respiración por mi cuello y sutilmente sus dedos recorrieron toda mi silueta hasta llegar a mis caderas y soltar la parte de sabana que aun vetaba mi desnudez ante sus ojos. Sentí su roce deslizarse por mis piernas y caer bajo mis pies.

En cualquier otra ocasión, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza solo de imaginarme que alguien me estaba viendo desnuda, y más aun si era con alguien que me gustase de verdad, por lo que me resultó tan extraño que aquel sentimiento de vergüenza no me embargase teniendo a Edward observando mi desnudez. A pesar de lo perfecto que me pudiera parecer y de lo imperfecta que yo era a su lado, todas las dudas y miedos desaparecían cuando él estaba conmigo. Le había descubierto demasiadas cosas de mí, sobre mis secretos y mis miedos. Cosas que no había confesado al propio Leslat. Si me había desnudado de una manera más intima con él hasta el punto de enseñarle mi alma, ¿Qué me importaba que me viese desnuda en el aspecto físico? En aquel instante lo único trascendental era que me estaba tocando.

Cuando dejé de percibir su aliento sobre mi cuerpo abrí los ojos y le descubrí su rostro junto al mío y una sonrisa eufórica en sus labios.

-¿Está todo en orden?-Inquirí con expectación.

-Casi-Respondió con énfasis. Parecía orgulloso de su autocontrol. Su sonrisa radiante lo indicaba-Aunque creo que falta un detalle...algo sin importancia…

-Edward, ¿Qué estás tramando?... ¡Ah!-Mi voz se quedó pegada en mi garganta cuando las frías palmas de Edward cubrieron mis senos.

-Creo que el problema de autocontrol es cosa de dos-Parecía satisfecho de advertir mi piel de gallina a medida que, como una pluma, deslizaba sus manos hacia los lados, aunque sus pulgares permanecieron acariciando mis, ahora, muy sensibles pezones.

Me dolió la garganta en pos de reprimir un gemido, cosa que hizo gracia a Edward y le permitió actuar mucho más audazmente, besando y acariciando con su lengua los montículos de estos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-No me pude reprimir cada vez que la fría lengua de este lamía en círculos aquella zona tan delicada y erógena como era aquella.

Como por un movimiento reflejo, mi cabeza se echó para atrás y cerré los ojos, preguntándome como mi delicado cuerpo era capaz de aguantar tanto placer.

-¡Ah!-Exhalé un suspiro.

-¿Quién es ahora el que tiene problemas de control de impulsos?-Su risa me provocó un escalofrío en la zona más sensible de mi pecho.

No necesité volver a abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de donde se estaban posando sus labios.

El centro de mi pecho sintió una punzada procedente de mi corazón. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba besando donde se encontraba mi inquieto órgano.

-Tienes un adorable lunar en tu corazón-Me volvió a besar-Ahora es mío.

Me entró una risa tonta y Edward, uniéndose con la suya, se situó a la altura en que nuestros ojos se pudiesen encontrar.

Antes de poder decir nada, arrastró mi mano hacia su rostro. Cerró los ojos y comprendí.

-No te muevas-Le ordené. Al instante me pareció una orden estupida, ya que Edward era especialista en quedarse quieto.

Con una lentitud casi desesperante, fui moviendo mis dedos por el rostro. Rocé su mejilla, mis dedos empezaron a hacer círculos alrededor de sus parpados y la sombra de las ojeras. Perfilé sus perfectos labios con la yema de los dedos y su respiración produjo en mí escalofríos de placer.

Encontré una vena en su cuello y me limité a seguir su recorrido hasta llegar a la clavícula, hasta seguir su longitud y llegar al pecho posando mis manos para tener más superficie de contacto. Sería absurdo culpar a su pulida piel, que mis manos se resbalasen siguiendo las líneas de los músculos tan bien dibujadas a la vez que delicadamente difuminadas en su cuerpo.

Al llegar al final de su abdomen, empecé a notar que su toalla estaba estorbando. Con ligero temblor, metí los dedos en el borde de esta. Vacilé varios minutos antes de mirarle a los ojos y ver sus labios esbozando mi sonrisa favorita.

-No creo que esta toalla se vaya a caer sola-Me invitó a quitársela al notar mi vacilación.

Me reí un poco unida a sus risas y aquello me envalentonó para que mis dedos empujasen la toalla para abajo uniéndose a mis sabanas.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, levemente roja debido al sopor de ver la imagen más hermosa que jamás mis retinas se negarían a olvidar.

Edward posó su mano en mi barbilla, y con dos dedos, me levantó el rostro para obligar a mirarle. En sus ojos se reflejaba mi fiebre de deseo por tener entre mis brazos a aquel ser tan apolíneo por una noche sin importarme el precio que tendría que pagar después. ¿O lo que se reflejaba en aquel mar de tonalidades áureas, era el efecto de su propio deseo por mí? Me gustaría creerlo.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y por segunda vez en aquella noche, volví a sentir sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Pero esta vez ya no existía vacilación ni duda. Entreabrió sus labios entre los míos y me besó con insistencia. Con pasión. Con un toque desesperado, como si toda la magia que estaba inmersa en el ambiente de la habitación. Pero aun así no perdía la magia ni la perfección en todos sus matices.

Mi cuerpo se convirtió en un receptor de sus caricias y besos, y cada minuto era una lucha continua por el derecho a respirar con regularidad. Batalla perdida.

Finalmente, sus robustos brazos se entrelazaron en mi cintura, y con su acostumbrada delicadeza, me dobló lentamente la espalda hasta que, sin darme cuenta, me depositó en la sabana que había formado parte de mi cuerpo, tumbada en toda mi longitud.

No me dio tiempo a echarle de menos cuando levantó mi espalda para posar sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo y no tener que hacerme soportar su peso. Aun así, cuando su cuerpo se colocó sobre el mío, amoldando mis curvas a cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, encontré la presión de éste increíblemente protectora. Me entró un escalofrío y la piel de gallina de mi cuerpo me delató.

Edward me miró preocupado.

-Tienes frío.

Negué con la cabeza, entregada solamente a las sensaciones que me provocaban su cercanía, su olor increíblemente fresco, dulce y seductor, sus caricias sobre mi rostro y el brillo de sus ojos al evaluar mi cuerpo.

Se mordió los labios al interpretar mi negación de manera erronea.

-Entonces tienes miedo-Se le quebró la voz.

-Tengo miedo a despertarme, que tú formes parte del sueño y no volverte a ver-Le susurré.

-Entonces no abras los ojos-Me pidió mientras se rendía definitivamente a mis besos y caricias.

Y me dejé arrastrar por el sueño. Aquel sueño en el que los vampiros, los cazavampiros y las criaturas mitológicas no tenían cabida. El sueño en el que nosotros dos éramos una sola realidad. Isabella y Edward. El sueño donde las leyes no existían. Un sueño donde comprendí que Edward y yo éramos una misma realidad. Un alma en dos cuerpos distintos.

Me sorprendía de lo fácil que era adivinar como hacerle disfrutar a pesar de ser primeriza en este campo. Era como si hubiera tenido aquel conocimiento almacenado en mi mente y saltase a la luz debido al estimulo de saber que Edward me hacía parte de él.

Era increíblemente sencillo dejar que mis dedos se enredasen en sus mechones pelo y lo empapase de sudor, para después, mis manos deslizarse por su espalda, tanteando cada línea imaginaria que formaban sus vértebras. Mis labios se amoldaban perfectamente a sus pezones y mi lengua memorizaba un nuevo y exquisito sabor, descubriendo un punto débil en su autocontrol, convirtiendo sus risas en jadeos.

-Bella…-Se ahogó en el último suspiro.

Adoraba como sonaba mi nombre con su voz, y aun más, cuando estaba en tal estado de excitación.

Mis piernas se abrieron hasta amoldarse perfectamente a sus caderas y las enredé sobre su cintura para formar una jaula, aprisionando su cuerpo junto al mío. De vez en cuando, uno de mis pies se deslizaba sobre sus suaves y gélidas piernas hasta llegar a los pies y con la punta de los dedos, hacerle cosquillas en la planta.

Intuía como perdía la batalla de mi sensatez cuando su traviesa lengua se adentraba por zonas de mi cuerpo que no yo misma podía imaginar que existían y estaban hechas para disfrutar de ocasiones como esta.

Me sorprendía que el mismo cuerpo supiese cuando estaba preparada para recibir en mi interior a una parte de Edward, mientras mi mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano intentando fundirse con el éxtasis.

Cuando sentí que Edward empezaba a formar parte de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, aprendí un axioma fundamental en la vida: El amor te desgarraba. Tanto por fuera como por dentro. A medida que Edward se introducía, poco a poco, en mí, iba en aumento un dolor muy similar al de un afilado cuchillo desgarrándome las entrañas. Podía sentirlo en las zonas más intimas de mi cuerpo. Podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Las lágrimas, que fluían de mis ojos, no servían para aliviarme porque me quemaban como un torrente de fuego surcando mi cara. Edward, preocupado, intento por dos veces detener aquello. Pero sentí que aquello me dolería más y será más insoportable que el dolor físico en si.

-Me lo prometiste-Le jadeé al oído con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Asintió a regañadientes, mientras en su camino por allanar mi interior, limpiaba mi cara de lágrimas a base de besos y caricias.

- _Just one touch and I'm on fire, one touch and I'm crying, 'Cause you're so beautiful…-_Me cantó al oído con su voz de ángel_._

Y no me arrepentí de haber animado a Edward a continuar con aquello, porque no había dolor en el mundo que me hiciese retroceder ante el placer que iba a experimentar en aquellos instantes.

Mi sistema simpático, que tantas veces se activaba cuando estaba a punto de entrar en acción, hizo que mis ojos se cerrasen para que no me doliesen demasiado; mi piel se empapase en sudor, calando, a su vez, la de Edward, que cada vez se iba entibiando más y más; la frecuencia cardiaca aumentase hasta pensar que a mi corazón le habían salido alas y se iba a echar a volar de un momento a otro; mi respiración fuese cada vez más escasa y tuviese que robar aliento a Edward para poder oxigenar mis pulmones, tal como él estaba haciendo conmigo; mi pico de adrenalina aumentase hasta hacer correr mi sangre frenética por mis venas; y sobre todo, que no parase de susurrar su nombre mientras oía ,tenuemente, como él pronunciaba el mío.

Sabía que tenía que pagar un precio por aquel momento. El pecado me estaba arrastrando hacia mi perdición. Pero en aquel momento, era mi pasaporte para alcanzar, con la punta de mis dedos, las puertas del cielo.

Dejé de pensar en cuanto el éxtasis se adueño de mi cuerpo, mente y alma, y rindiéndome ante el climax, muy próximo, busqué la mano de Edward, y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

-_Just one kiss and I'm alive, one kiss and I'm ready to die, 'Cause you're so beautiful_-Le canté al oído antes de perder la poca cordura que quedaba en mí.

Solo recordaba una sucesión de sueños agradables y relajantes, antes que la luz plomiza del amanecer me diese de pleno en la cara y me obligase a salir de aquel estado de ensoñación.

Al intentar moverme, mi cuerpo se sintió aprisionado y tenía dificultades para coordinarme. Bajé la mirada y me vi cubierta por una sabana. Comprendí que ya no estaba en el suelo junto al sofá y me encontraba sana y salva en la blanda y confortable cama.

Rodé de medio lado y cuando mi nariz se encontró con la almohada, esta se dilató en respuesta al olor fresco y masculino que esta desprendía. Al igual que las sabanas. Y los poros de mi piel. Estaba segura. No había sido un sueño y Edward había estado aquí. Conmigo.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en mi rostro. Lo único que empezaba a extrañar era que no veía por ningun lado a Edward. Aquello me produjo un ligero pinchazo en el pecho. Solo esperaba que no se arrepintiese de lo acontecido esta noche. No podía pensar en que hubiese hecho nada malo. Posiblemente, que una caza vampiros se acostase con quien su naturaleza e instinto ordenaba cortar en trozos, no era algo habitual. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Edward más allá de lo que su naturaleza indicaba. Me era imposible pensar en él como un vampiro que se guiaba por sus instintos más primarios. Y en cuanto a mí, cuando estaba con él, podía ser yo misma, sin necesidad de Katanas ni sais ni ningun tipo de arma.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando pensé como se lo iba a tomar Leslat. A pesar de sus bromas respecto a que acostarme con un vampiro la primera vez, era una garantía de sexo seguro y me ahorraría un montón de dolares en capuchas para la serpiente de un solo ojo. Pero estaba segura que en aquel aspecto, se comportaría como una persona adulta de casi seiscientos años de edad, y se parecería más a Charlie. Por mucho que bromease, no le gustaría que su niña se le hiciese mayor y que hubiese tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. No sabía si se enfadaría más porque una "Swan" hubiese bajado la guardia con un enemigo, o que su pequeña Bella se hubiera acostado con un hombre.

Me encogí de hombros, despreocupándome por el momento de la hipotética charla que podría tener con Leslat sobre el asunto…si llegaba a enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Me levanté de la cama dando pequeños saltos y con una agilidad que no era propia de mí. Por primera vez sentí que flotaba y a penas rozaba el suelo. Comprobé que mi ropa estaba ya seca. El otro problema era el tacón de mi bota. Esperaba que se pudiese arreglar aunque con eso no contaría con la ayuda de Esme o Alice. Su solución sería irme a comprar otras botas. Aunque estaba tan exaltada que estaría dispuesta a aguantar largas sesiones de tiendas de ropa.

A pesar de que no quería que el olor que Edward había impregnado en mi piel desapareciese, tuve que convencerme a mi misma y realizar una lista mental de pros y contras de porque necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente. Entraba en el cuarto de baño, donde estuve un buen rato eligiendo entre el Jacuzzi y la cabina de hidromasajes, me decanté por esta última. Y mientras encendía el agua y esperaba a que el agua caliente saliese, me mire al espejo durante un rato.

Mientras retiraba el pelo hacia atrás, observaba con detenimiento si mi cuerpo había sufrido algún cambio externo que reflejase el baile de emociones contenidas en mi interior. Aunque sutiles, si había.

Mis ojos brillaban con intensidad. Mis pómulos estaban enrojecidos de la emoción. Una sonrisa atravesaba mi rostro de oreja a oreja. Y todo me parecía más brillante. Y por primera vez, me encontré a mí misma hermosa y digna de alguien como Edward. E incluso tenía la sensación que el pecho me había crecido. Me lo toque levemente para evaluar cambios en este. Hice un gesto de frustración con la boca. Pues seguía con su minúsculo tamaño. Pero si a Edward no le importaba. Con la punta de los dedos, realicé el mismo camino que anteriormente había hecho Edward con sus dedos, labios y lengua, de forma sutil. Me preguntaba cuando volvería a sentir algo parecido. Por un amago de segundo, vi como la chica que reflejaba el espejo, cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en recrear las caricias recibidas en la noche por el hombre a quien ella ya había entregado su corazón.

Pegué un chillido, al sentir un ligero dolor agudo en la zona de las caderas. Abrí los ojos, compungida y vi que la pasión de Edward también había dejado una marca física en mi piel de color morado y con forma de finos dedos. A pesar del pequeño dolor, todo lo demás estaba en orden.

Una extraña excitación agitó todo mi ser.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí…!-Alcé un puño a lo alto y bailoteando, me dirigí a la ducha.

Me sentía feliz como nunca y, embriagada por aquella sensación de poder vencer todos los obstáculos que se pusiesen por el camino, comencé a cantar la primera canción que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-_Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, tana, tana, tana, tam…,I knew that I would, now I feel good, I knew that I would, now, tana, tana, tana, tam, So good, so good, I got you…tam, tam, tam, tam.._.-Como no me sabía la letra, me la iba inventando sobre la marcha.

Me duché lo más deprisa que pude, sin dejar al agua actuar con su efecto tonificante sobre mí.

Me sequé rápidamente con la toalla, que tiré por alguna de las esquinas y cogiendo un secador, me fui hacia la habitación para seguir con mi particular show en solitario.

- _Whoa! __I feel nice, like sugar and spice, tana, tana, tam…, I feel nice, like sugar and spice, So nice, so nice, I got you_-Cogí el secador como micrófono y empecé a agitar la cabeza como si estuviese escuchando la canción en mi cabeza. Al ritmo de la música mental, fui dando saltos por toda la habitación- _When I hold you in my arms, I know that I can't do no wrong, and when I hold you in my arms, My love won't do you no harm_…  
Incluso me atreví con una versión libre de mi propia cosecha.

-_Me siento como Dios,… tana, tana, tana, tam…un ángel me ha tocado, y a un tío bueno yo en mi cama he metido,… tana, tana, tam…Me siento como Dios,… tana, tana, tana, tam…el cielo he tocado y no ha sido en un Sentra con un niñato pajero,…¡ Oh genial, genial, genial!..., un ángel me ha tocado y a un tío bueno yo en mi cama he metido…¡Oh genial, genial, genial!…¡que orgasmo he tenido!..._-Repentinamente me callé de golpe al oír una tenue risa procedente de la cama. Conocía a su propietario muy intimamente. Desde aquella misma noche.

Perdiendo mi autoestima, empecé a girar mi cabeza en dirección donde había oído su risa con más claridad.

-Veo que tú también tienes el habito elegir la canción según tú estado de animo. Creo que esa canción está bastante aproximada a como me siento yo, aunque James Brown no sea mi estilo, precisamente-Edward se encontraba recostado en la cama, vestido con ropa nueva, para mi desgracia, el móvil en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Podíamos patentar el video y mandarlo algún programa donde se busquen talentos. Reconozco que aunque no tenga una buena rima, el estribillo es pegadizo.

Pasé de la euforia más absoluta a desear con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me tragase. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en los perfectos labios de Edward mientras me observaba de arriba abajo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. En aquel momento, solo pude parpadear confusa.

-Buenos días-Me saludó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, sentí como la rabia se adueñaba de mí. Al estar desprovista de mi katana, recurrí a la única arma que tenía en mi mano y con todas mis fuerzas le lance el secador del pelo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y colisionando en su nariz.

-¡Ay!-Se quejó-¿A que ha venido esto?

-¡Gilipollas, pervertido!-Le contesté a la manera de Isabella Swan, a su saludo matutino. Rápidamente me cubrí para que no pudiese ver nada más. Lo cual era absurdo.

Se frotó la nariz, levemente dolorido.

-¡Eres una bruta!-Resopló para luego fingir hacer pucheros-Con lo cariñosa que estabas anoche.

Cogí un cenicero de una de las mesillas y se lo lancé. Esta vez, lo esquivó sin dificultades, estrellándose este contra el cabecero de la cama.

-¡Joder!-Protestó-¡Con lo bien que estábamos ayer por la noche!-Después volvió a dedicarme su sonrisa picara-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Edward quiero más!-Empezó a gemir, imitando mi tono de voz a la perfección.

Al no tener más objetos que estrellarle, salí airada de detrás del sofá para meterme en el cuarto de baño. Una retahíla de palabrotas y palabras malsonantes fluían de mi boca.

Había algo peor que un caza vampiros estuviese en la misma habitación que un vampiro, completamente desarmado. Y aquella situación era que una caza vampiros estuviese haciendo el tonto, completamente desnuda, en una habitación donde un vampiro portador del cromosoma XY la observaba. Y más si era el hombre con quien se había acostado la noche anterior.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, cerré dando un sonoro portazo. Cerré los ojos y me di un masaje en las sienes.

-Siento haber sido tan grosero-Del susto abrí los ojos y me encontré el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mio-Es la primera vez que…y no estoy acostumbrado. El día siguiente de acostarse con alguien no es algo que se aprenda en ningun sitio.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-Pregunté anonadada. Luego pensé que la pregunta sobraba.

-Por la puerta. Recuerda que tengo mejores reflejos que tú y que soy más rápido-Me sonrió para luego ponerse serio de nuevo-Estás incomoda y no lo entiendo. No te gusta que yo esté aquí.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tú no me molestas…bueno en este momento…es un poco embarazoso…-Se me trababan las palabras de la vergüenza-… ¡Joder, Edward! ¡Estoy desnuda delante de ti!-me tapé la cara del bochorno.

-Pues anoche, no creo que pensases lo mismo-Solo de imaginar la cara con la que estaba diciendo aquellas palabras, empezaría a enrojecer-Y no tienes que avergonzarte de nada. Me pareces preciosa y si quieres estar desnuda por la habitación cantando a Brown, estaré más que encantado de observarte-Abrió los ojos un poco asustado al mirarme la cadera y las pequeñas marcas de sus dedos, a consecuencia de nuestro encuentro. Me miró a los ojos y por un momento leí sus pensamientos sobre si me había hecho daño. Negué con la cabeza con energía.

-¿En serio?-No sabía como lo conseguía pero en aquel instante toda la vergüenza se me había bajado a los pies.

Asintió mientras me acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos los pómulos. Sencillamente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que mi cuerpo recibía de aquellos estímulos. Me acorde de algo.

-¿Por qué no estabas en la cama cuando me he despertado?-Tal vez parecía algo estupido y monótono, pero cuando veía películas de aquel tipo, la parte más obvia para mí y la más esperada era cuando después de pasar la noche juntos, la protagonista se despertaba en los brazos de su amado. Y me resultaba algo mágico. Aunque tal vez Edward tenía razón y no había libro de protocolos para estas situaciones. Y mucho menos para nuestro caso. Aun así tenía esa espinita clavada-Me hubiera gustado verte cuando he abierto los ojos-Me lamenté brevemente.

-Vaya-Se mordió el labio nervioso y algo confuso-No sabía que eso era importante para ti…Estuve contigo hasta que empezó a amanecer y como vi que estabas placidamente dormida, y por primera vez, no tenías pesadillas, decidí que era mejor que no te despertase. Me agobiaba un poco en la habitación, por lo que decidí ir a comprar algo de ropa para los dos-Me entregó una bolsa perteneciente a alguna de las tiendas del hotel y al abrirla saqué un vestido que me llegaría a las rodillas color azul celeste y manga larga, junto con un conjunto de ropa interior del mismo color que el vestido, unos calcetines y unas zapatillas deportivas "Nike"-Si no me equivoco, creo que utilizas una talla treinta y ocho, una ochenta y cinco de pecho, y calzas un treinta y ocho-Me quede mirándole como si nunca le hubiese visto en mi vida preguntándome cuanto sabía sobre mí. Se rió al ver mi cara sorprendida-Después de esta noche, puedo decirte el número de lunares que tienes en el cuerpo sin temor a equivocarme.-Lo creía. Yo también sería capaz de saber cada recoveco secreto de su perfecto cuerpo. Iba a empezar a vestirme y parecía que se sentía algo intranquilo-¿Quieres que te deje algo de intimidad?-Hizó el amago de irse pero le detuve.

-Tienes razón. Ya sabemos mucho el uno del otro. Es una tontería. Acabare acostumbrando a esto-Le dije mientras me ponía las braguitas de algodón y me colocaba el sujetador, sin poder atármelo, ya que las manos no me llegaban al cierre de este. Me sentí helada, no a causa del frío, si no de la emoción, cuando noté que las frías manos de Edward sobre mi espalda ayudándome a abrochar el sujetador.

-Gracias-Musité.

-Creo que esto lo hace Emmett cuando él y Rosalie terminan-Parecía algo cortado, pero después su sonrisa de niño travieso volvió a sus labios.

-Muy humano por tu parte.

-Gracias. Creo que con un poco más de práctica seré bueno en todo. Después de esto, no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

-Fantasma-Me burle de él con cariño.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal-Me animó. Estaba de un humor excelente. Se le notaba incluso en su aspecto físico.

Podrían ser imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció que su piel era menos pálida, sus ojeras estaban más tenues y tenían un ligero color carnoso dentro de la tonalidad malvácea de estas y sus ojos dorados me parecían más claros y luminosos. Si antes era hermoso, en aquel momento no había punto de comparación.

Me observó vestirme en silencio, aunque realmente no estuviese concentrado en mí y sus pensamientos estuviesen en otro lugar inaccesible para mí. Decidí respetar el silencio hasta que me puse los calcetines y estaba dispuesta a calzarme las deportivas.

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle que iba a ser de nosotros a partir de este momento, pero estaba tan aterrorizada por escuchar una respuesta de sus labios y saber como esta afectaría a nuestro futuro. Tanto si se tratase de un "sí" como de un "no". Recordé una frase que era ideal para estas circunstancias. "Carpe Diem". Tendría que ir viviendo los momentos poco a poco e ir improvisando según se adelantase los acontecimientos. Pero ahora mismo no iba a pensar en el futuro. El presente estaba muy bien. Y en lugar de preguntas comprometedoras, una banalidad salió de mi boca, dejando morir la verdadera pregunta en mis labios.

-Por casualidad-Edward dejo su estado de abstracción para volverse a fijar en mí atentamente. Le vi fruncir el ceño cuando vacilé unos segundos-¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando que me veías tan feliz y no querías despertarme?

-Ah-Se relajó, levemente para luego sonreír con cierta melancolía-En realidad hablabas de muchas cosas y eran cosas preciosas-Suspiró pesaroso-Pero solo se trataba de sueños y ahí se queda todo. No hay cabida en ellos en la vida real-Aquello le volvió a poner melancólico.

-¿Cuántas veces mencioné tu nombre?-Pregunté con la esperanza de que aquello le devolviese el humor-¿Muchas?

-¿Cuántas veces entiendes por muchas?-Se volvió a reír.

Me senté en el lavabo y extendí los brazos a modo de invitación para que Edward acudiera a mí. El aceptó, encantado, y me abrazó con la fuerza suficiente para no separarse de mí, pero con la delicadeza suficiente para dejarme respirar, aunque su cercanía me embriagaba gracias al perfume natural de su piel. Apoye mi mejilla en su pelo para deleitarme en la textura de este. Por unos momentos, parecía que estaba muy lejos del mundo.

-¿Sabes que?-Me susurró Edward a mi oído con voz sugerente-Hoy hueles mejor que nunca-Se rió cuando notó un leve respingo procedente de mi cuerpo-Y se me hace la boca agua-A pesar de que todos mis instintos me aconsejaban que huyese, me quedé estática en el sitio y mis músculos se negaban a obedecer a mi mente.

-¿Sabrosa?-Se me hizó un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí-Su voz adquirió un tomo siniestro-…muy sabrosa. Por lo tanto he decidido comerte…sin darme cuenta a reaccionar, me tumbó en el lavabo de forma inmediata y brusca, pero poniendo una mano debajo de mi espalda para amortiguar el golpe y recogerme de la forma más delicada posible. Con su otra mano, atrajo mis piernas hacia su cadera y las enroscó sobre su cuerpo. Mi pico de adrenalina hizó que mi corazón latiese a mil por hora. Con una sonrisa perversa, se inclinó sobre mi, atosigándome con su suave aroma y taladrándome con su ardiente mirada-…te voy a comer… ¡A besos!-Y posó sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, cogiendo el recorrido de mi yugular hasta mi cara hasta llegar a mi rostro y buscar mis labios con pasión. Una mano me acariciaba la espalda y la otra me masajeaba los muslos provocando que miles de mariposas se acumulasen en mi estómago. Y las corrientes eléctricas azotasen mi cuerpo. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su nuca y enterré mis dedos en sus mechones de pelo. Con la otra busqué la mano que tenía en mi muslo y enredé mis dedos con los suyos. Nuestras bocas se convirtieron en un intercambio de alientos mientras el beso era similar a los demás pero con toque diferente. Aun así la magia de la emoción era igual de intensa y podía sentir un suspiro de emoción en el aire.

Aún no me había hecho a la idea de que sus labios se separasen de los míos, cuando un ruido procedente de la habitación, que se denominaba llamada telefónica muy importuna, interrumpió todo el proceso, rompiendo todo el encantamiento. Edward y yo nos miramos, con frustración y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que cierto vampiro se iba a tragar el teléfono en cuanto llegásemos a casa.

-¡Ya voy!-Se levantó Edward con la rapidez que le caracterizaba chillando al móvil que sonaba a ritmo de "_In the shadows_".

"_Tíralo al retrete y continua…y cuando lleguemos a casa, afilaré la katana y te ayudaré a matar a Carlisle_"

Con reticencia, me levanté del lugar donde Edward me había acorralado y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio para ser testigo de cómo Edward destrozaba verbalmente a Carlisle, pero al agudizar el oído, fui incapaz de escuchar nada. Quizás era una táctica de tortura psicológica entre ellos.

Asomé tímidamente la cabeza y para mi sorpresa, Edward mantenía el móvil en la oreja mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa increíblemente amplia. Por el brillo de sus ojos, intuía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien a costa de su interlocutor. Su sonrisa traviesa.

¿Qué estaría tramando?

-Vaya…es verdad no me acordaba…-Su tono era tan inocente que me daba la impresión que estaba tramando algo gordo-…es que la fiesta de anoche, me dejó algo descolocado…No, la que vino después de la discoteca…Ya, lo siento, es que era una fiesta privada…¿Si me lo pasé bien? Divinamente. Pregúntaselo a Bella-Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva. ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso? Como estuviese hablando con Emmett, sería el hazme reír de toda la casa-… ¿Esta noche se lo preguntas?... ¡Vaya Tyler!...

¿Tyler?...Aquel nombre me hizo volver a la realidad de un solo golpe. Recordé que dentro de una semana, si nada lo remediaba, tendría que ir al baile de fin de promoción con él…y todo gracias a Edward.

Por un momento, llegué a pensar que todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, era una parte de su plan de venganza contra mí. Aquello no podía ser posible. La noche anterior se acostaba conmigo, y después me entregaba a Tyler para que fuera con éste al baile.

Las lágrimas de ira me inundaron las mejillas. Era mezquino.

Calculé mentalmente la distancia entre donde me encontraba y la puerta de salida. No tenía ni un centavo ni medio de transporte, pero en aquel momento solo quería salir de aquel cuarto, llegar a casa y enfurruñarme con el mundo.

Al dar dos ligeros pasos en dirección a la puerta, sentí la presión de algo muy duro sobre mi pecho, que me impulso por los aires hasta que aterricé en la cama. La impresión pudo más que el todo aquel dolor físico debido al golpe, a pesar de que el colchón amortiguó la caida.

Estaba demasiado anonadada que cuando reaccioné, me encontré con Edward sobre mi cuerpo y sonriendo como un cazador haría a una presa. No había soltado el móvil en ningun instante. Tyler debía seguir hablando con él.

Al intentar apartarle, éste me abrió las piernas, rodeó con estas su cintura, profundizando el roce de nuestros cuerpos, formando una jaula donde yo me había convertido de nuevo en su presa. Pero esta vez, las reglas del juego se regían por un impulso más intenso que la sed de sangre.

Aparté mi rostro de su contacto visual para que no viese los restos de mis lágrimas y como la cara me enrojecía por momentos. Aunque la notaba tan ardiente que seguramente él se daría cuenta de mi estado exaltado.

Como si lo estuviese reclamando, sus dedos fríos pasaron por los parpados, recogiendo las minúsculas gotas de mis lágrimas que habían quedado atrapadas en mis pestañas como si de una red se tratase. Una punzada procedente de mi pecho, me golpeó el pecho con fuerza. Empecé a temer por el estado de mi electrocardiograma.

Como si no quisiese romper la magia, volví mi rostro hacia él.

Sus labios de curvaron hasta formar su sonrisa picara. Aunque no me dirigió una sola palabra. Aun seguía pendiente de lo que Tyler le estaba contando.

-¡No serás capaz…-Iba a saltar que no tenía la más mínima de ir al baile con él, cuando un dedo de Edward presionó mis labios. Me callé solo para tener constancia de aquella realidad.

Apenas me fui consciente de que Edward seguía con el teléfono hasta que volvió a hablar:

-¿Así que no sabes donde está Bella?-Preguntó con malicia-Carlisle no te ha dicho nada, ¿Verdad?...No, te preocupes, Bella está bien. Solo que le ha surgido un contratiempo. Me temo que tendrás que esperar para verla en el baile de la semana que viene. Hoy no va a poder quedar contigo. Es más, a partir del día siguiente al baile, no te permitiré que te acerque a ella con las intenciones que llevas. Si te permito ir al baile con ella, es porque a mí me va a ser imposible poder acompañarla. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes y no pueden retrasarse. Quiero que ella se divierta y no me parecía justo que no fuese por yo no hacerlo…-Dejó la frase en suspense-… ¡Claro que no! No soy tan malo como te piensas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, menos tocarla un solo pelo. Es más, ni te lo imagines, porque yo lo sabré. Tengo poderes. Ella no se merece que un crío que intente hacer el amor…bueno en tu lenguaje, que intente echarle un polvo en el incomodo asiento trasero de un Sentra… ¡Que cruel sería eso!-Se rió, ya que seguramente lo pensaría, pero tendría alguna razón para no llevar a cabo tal idea. A riesgo de provocarme un cardenal en los nudillos, le golpeé con fuerza en los nudillos. Lo único que conseguí fue que se burlase de mí con ojos tiernos.

Con el ceño fruncido, escuché el resto de la conversación:

-Ella ha ido a Seattle a ver a su padre…No, al padre de Bella no le pasa nada. Solo ha ido a hacer una pequeña formalidad. Le ha ido a presentar a su novio…Tyler, creo que no te tengo que deletrear esa palabra para que comprendas su significado, ¿Verdad?... ¿Que pinto yo? Yo soy la parte implicada en todo esto…Sí, todo ha sido tan repentino. Siento que te tengas que enterar así, pero no te preocupes, siempre hay formas de evasión. A corto plazo y a largo plazo. La de corto plazo, te aseguro que libera un montón de adrenalina, y al contrario de lo que dicen los científicos, no te quedarás ciego ni te saldrán granos. Aunque te aconsejaría que te cogieses alguna revista de las que Newton tiene en el maletero de su coche, antes de que se te ocurra tener presente en tus pensamientos a mi novia…Sí, tengo una especie de monopolio de los pensamientos de los demás. Creo que Mallory está deseando que la colmes con tus atenciones….Sencillamente, lo sé. Creo que los rituales satánicos que realizamos a la luz de la luna llena me conceden ese poder-Se rió siniestramente-… Iras con Bella al baile esa noche y después se acabo, ¿Me comprendes?...Considérate afortunado. Vas a tener el privilegio de saber el primero la noticia del mes en Forks. ¿Qué si no me importa? Te aseguro que Jessica estará llorando de la rabia por no haber sido la primera en enterarse y promulgar la noticia. Siento que todo esto haya sido tan de sorpresa y procura pasártelo bien en el baile, y sobre todo hacérselo pasar bien a mi chica. Ella se lo merece…Bueno, es hora de colgar. Tú tienes quedarte una ducha de agua fría y yo tengo que mentalizarme para empezar a conducir…-Sus ojos empezaron a brillar perversos ante lo que Tyler le estaba diciendo-…Un beso de tu parte a Bella…Te aseguro que lo recibirá-Me guiñó un ojo-Que disfrutes de la noche y cuando la vayas a recoger a casa, se un caballero y regálale un ramo de rosas blancas. Son sus favoritas.-Colgó el móvil y se lo retiró de la oreja-Porque yo sí lo voy a hacer-Habló con el móvil para después mirarme a mí fijamente y sonreírme.

Estaba aun asimilando toda la información de golpe. ¿Había sido real o me había imaginado que Edward había entrelazado nuestros nombres y la palabra "novios" en una misma oración? Era tan cruel. Debería estar sintiendo pena y vergüenza por Tyler pero lo único que sentía era como mi corazón le nacían alas y amaneraba con echarse a volar.

Quizás fuese cierto que la felicidad nos volvía ciegos y egoístas y por eso Némesis tenía que equilibrar la balanza, enviándonos periodos de desdicha absolutas. Yo no quería pensar en nada más que Edward estando a mi lado.

-Pobre Tyler-Susurré fingiendo algo de lastima.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pero si al final va a ir al baile contigo. Creo que se podría considerar afortunado y todo.

-¿Al final accederá ir al baile conmigo?-Si yo fuera Tyler me sentiría confuso y humillado. Si tuviese lo que debería tener se debería haber negado en rotundo a acceder a aquello.

Edward pareció leerme el pensamiento.

-Tú se lo prometiste, ¿No es así?-Le miré con odio incapaz de decirle ningún insulto que fuera con su conducta.

Se había acostado conmigo y ahora me entregaba a los brazos de Tyler solo para divertirse a mi costa.

La ira me invadió y quise salir de aquella habitación.

No fui capaz de mover un músculo, debido a que Edward me tenía bajo su cuerpo, pero me revolví furiosa.

-¡Eres un cabrón!

Él no parecía afectado por ello. Más bien parecía divertido y se burlaba de mí.

-Compórtate como una dama y cumple con lo que prometiste.

-¡Tú me has utilizado!-Le acusé

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y, con un rápido movimiento, elevó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, sin perder la sujeción de sus manos sobre mis muñecas. Me preguntaba si me saldría un cardenal después de esto.

-Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que querías hacer cosas humanas-Pensé que se burlaba de mí, pero no podía estar hablando más en serio-Tus palabras decían que querías hacer locuras que correspondiesen a tu edad.

Asentí al acordarme de mi rescate en Port Angeles. Pero no entendía la conexión entre mis palabras y el hecho de ir a un baile de disfraces con el imbecil de Tyler.

-Reconozco que al principio, solo quería que fueras al baile con Tyler por fastidiarte-Reconoció mientras se reía y a mi me daban ganas de empalarle-Pero, mientras la noche transcurría, pensé que aun quería que fueses al baile con Tyler, pero mis motivos eran muy distintos.

-¡Oye!-Le pegué en el brazo-Yo estaba concentrada al cien por cien en hacer el amor contigo, y tú estabas maquinando planes secundarios…

-¡Niña tonta!-Me silenció poniéndome el dedo en mi labio-Te aseguro que jamás he perdido tanto el control como ha sucedido esta noche… ¡Demasiado para ser tan precavido! Estaba demasiado absorto en el placer que estaba sintiendo en aquellos instantes y como recompensártelo…Y mi conducta no ha sido nada prudente…Tu resistencia de cazavampiros es lo que te ha salvado…Incluso-Aquello sonó siniestro pero no dejé que el miedo me invadiera. Los recuerdos que mi cuerpo mantenía de aquella noche eran demasiado intensos para poder olvidarlos en tan poco tiempo. Me sorprendía que el cuerpo humano fuese tan sabio y receptivo con el amor y el deseo.

Cuando me vio más tranquila, continuó hablando:

-Si has llegado a pensar que estoy haciendo un favor a Tyler, te equivocas rotundamente. No quiero darle nada a ese niño con acne. Solo quiero hacerte un regalo.

-¿Y que clase de regalo me quieres dar, obligándome a ir con Tyler al baile?-No comprendía su retorcida lógica.

-Recuerdos humanos, Bella. Me temo que al haberte…acostado conmigo esta noche, ambos hemos sellado nuestro destino y me temo que ahora, estamos los dos en el mismo barco-Sus ojos se oscurecieron sin que la alegría de su sonrisa llegase a estos-Y eso conlleva alejarte de tu mundo humano y perderte cosas, que te corresponden por tu edad.

Quiero que vayas al baile con Tyler, te lo pases muy bien, hagas muchas fotos, le pegues una patada en su entrepierna si intenta sobrepasarse contigo y sobre todo…quiero que te comportes como una humana normal de diecisiete años.

-Entonces…-Intenté reprimir las lagrimas debido a la emoción por ver como Edward se preocupaba por aquellas cosas tan aparentemente banales.

Yo nunca había tenido una infancia ni adolescencia "humana".

-Quiero que cuando tengas que volver a retomar tu trabajo como cazavampiros, o simplemente, estando conmigo…yo solo pretendo que tengas algo que te una a tu humanidad. Que puedas decir: "Yo he tenido diecisiete años y he hecho locuras, como cualquier persona de mi edad_…_Solo quiero que vivas todo lo que se te permita vivir, Bella. Créeme, se por experiencia lo triste que es que se te arrebate la vida cuando apenas has profundizado en ella. -Me acarició la cara con tristeza.

Recordé que Carlisle me había dicho que Edward tenía diecisiete años cuando fue convertido en vampiro. Me gustaba y me sentía halagada que quisiese eso para mí.

-Está bien-Cedí-Iré a ese estupido baile. Pero que Alice no se emocione y me alquile el traje más caro de la tienda.

Edward hizo un gesto de resignación.

-Alice ya me ha comprado el traje-Asintió mirándome con compasión.

¡Maldita sea! No quería imaginar lo que me tenía preparado, pero tratándose de Alice no podía ser algo sencillo.

Esperaba que no me hubiese alquilado, al menos, el disfraz de Bambi. No sabría que hacer con los cuernos.

-Todo saldrá bien, Bella-me prometió.

Si él lo decía.

-De todas formas, eres muy cruel utilizando al pobre Tyler de esa manera-Le reñí aunque no tenía convicción ninguna-El pobre chico lleva esperando este momento tanto tiempo. No está bien jugar con los sentimientos ajenos.

-Creo que él no te ha estado esperando a que tú aparecieras en su vida como yo lo he estado durante tanto tiempo.

Por aquel momento, creí en la certeza de sus palabras.

Al ser incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, Edward se inclinó más sobre mi cuerpo tumbado en la cama hasta que su rostro quedo a escasa distancia del mío, su mano buscó la mía y entrelazo nuestros dedos en un millón de hilos tejidos en un telar, imposibles de deshilar.

-Eres mía-Me susurró al oído como si estuviese contándome el mayor de los secretos que regían la racionalidad del mundo. Por lo menos de mi mundo-Me perteneces desde hace tanto tiempo. Sin que tú misma te hagas idea de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido hasta que te he encontrado. Tu precioso pelo oscuro con tonos rojizos-Sus dedos se deslizaron desde la coronilla hasta la cintura, siguiendo el camino sinuoso de mi pelo-, el color de tus ojos cuando me miras con expectación. Tus mejillas sonrojadas cuando sientes mis dedos sobre ellas-Algo similar al roce de las alas de una mariposa, acarició mis mejillas y al sentir el calor de la sangre recorriéndolas, comprendí que su color se tonaría a escarlata-La voluptuosidad de tus labios rojizos. La música procedente de los latidos de tu corazón. Son para mí como el sonido de un tambor. La frenética carrera de tu sangre recorriendo cada una de tus venas-Cogió mi muñeca, posando su nariz sobre ella para aspirar mi aroma-Todo es mío. Y no se admite concesión alguna sobre ello. Estás enterrada en mi corazón-Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho donde y no habrá pala lo suficientemente resistente que te destierre de él. Mi corazón es tu santuario; Dejó de latir en mi pecho hace muchísimo tiempo, pero si me hieren sangrará. Por ti y solo para ti-Para mi sorpresa se quitó su colgante y me lo entregó. Comprendí al instante que me estaba dando una gran parte de él. Su pasado, su presente y el futuro que ambos pudiésemos tener. Aquel colgante había pertenecido a su madre y ahora me hacía entrega de él, haciéndome entender que a partir de ahora seríamos el uno para el otro.

Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y lo sujeté a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Eres mío-Le susurré del mismo modo que él había hecho conmigo-Me perteneces, incluso desde que yo no tenía noción en el tiempo y el espacio. Las tonalidades de tu pelo brillando al sol, el brillo de tus ojos cuando planeas alguna travesura, la sonrisa que acompaña a ese brillo-Como demostración, me dedicó una muestra de esta-, tu olor tan fresco y masculino, la finura de tus dedos cuando estos tocan las notas del piano con las que yo me despierto cada amanecer. Estás enterrado en mi corazón y nada ni nadie podrán desenterrarte de él. Y si el tuyo no late, el mío lo hará por los dos. Y si tú afirmas no tener alma, yo te doy la mitad de la mía, así vayamos a donde vayamos, estaremos juntos. Es mi prenda hacia ti.

Sonrió con cierta melancolía antes de besarme la muñeca.

-Tendrás que darme una prenda para ratificar nuestro trato-Me repuso con seriedad. Sus modales eran los de un caballero de finales del siglo diecinueve.

¿Algo? En aquel instante, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a mano. Quizás cuando llegásemos a casa, darle algún libro de los que tenga en mi colección.

-¿Una prenda?-Asintió-Te he dado mi corazón, ¿No te basta con eso?

Se rió con una carcajada argentina y musical.

-¡Bella, tonta!-Se relajó un poco-Eso es algo simbólico-entrecerró los ojos y sonrió malévolamente-A menos que te arranque el corazón del pecho y me haga un colgante con él-Fingió pensárselo demasiado. Después hizo una mueca de burla-Creo que eso sería demasiado sangriento incluso para mí. Busquemos algo más practico… ¡Hum!-Se fijó en mi muñeca y con una sonrisa me arrancó algo procedente de ella-creo que con esto me conformó-Lo sustituyó de mi muñeca a la suya, y me fijé que se trataba de la pulsera que la gitana de Ciudad Juárez me había regalado para protegerme de mi sino. Si esto me servía para proteger a Edward, más que suficiente-Espero que no la tuvieses demasiado cariño.

-La tendré en más estima ahora que está en tu muñeca-Afirmé-Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella hasta que tú la has mencionado.

-Sí-Su voz sonaba ausente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho y se deleitaba en escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

Mi instinto acabó por vencer a mi prudencia y enredé mis dedos en sus mechones de su cabello.

-¡Ah!-Suspiró y acabó cerrando los ojos para rendirse al sonido de mi corazón y a la calidez que desprendía la sangre de mis venas.

Empecé a adormilarme escuchando las cadencias de su respiración.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?-Mi pregunta se moría en mis labios ya que no me atrevía a hacer cabalas sobre el futuro tan turbio que nos esperaba.

"_Carpe Diem_"

-¿Cuánto dura la eternidad?-Me preguntó a modo de respuesta.

-¿Tú crees que tendremos tanto tiempo?-No las tenía todas conmigo y algún día tendríamos que despertar de aquel sueño para desembocar en la cruda realidad.

-Todo terminará cuando tú lo creas conveniente-Noté algo turbada su voz al decirme aquello-Solo tú tendrás la palabra definitiva sobre nuestra relación. Una sola palabra y yo me apartaré de tu lado. No saldrá ningun reproche por mi parte y te podrás marchar tan libremente como ahora me acoges entre tus brazos, Bella. Me apartaré de tu lado, pero siempre estaré para protegerte.

-Creo que en ese contrato, debe haber una excepción-Apoyé mi mejilla sobre su cabello.

-Sí-Afirmó con voz sorda-Todo trato tiene su cláusula, Bella.

-¿Cuál?-Era incapaz de reprimir el pequeño respingo que mi corazón dio en el pecho.

Esperaba que fuese algo muy dificil de cumplir. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar su ausencia. Ni siquiera estaba segura si no me dolería separarme de él, en aquellos instantes para volver a casa.

-Estamos jugando con fuego. Sabes que esto no es lo mismo que si fuésemos dos adolescentes en su primer amor. Cruzar los límites entre dos mundos que se dan la mano, puede ser lo más peligroso que hayas hecho nunca. Nos estamos involucrando en todos los planos y todas las aventuras que hayas vivido hasta entonces, serán un juego de niños comparado con lo que nos espera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Me estaba asustando.

-Si la situación me sobrepasase, haría todo lo posible por alejarme de ti-Me juró impertérrito-Te mentiré, te haré daño, perjuraré sobre todo lo que siento por ti, haré que me odies y me detestes, pero te mantendré alejada de mí si eso te mantiene a salvo. Aunque estés lejos de mí, encontraré la manera de protegerte. Eso es lo que te puedo garantizar-Me giró la cabeza con maneras brevemente bruscas y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos-Isabella, si hubiese una situación que me sobrepasase y tuviese que…-Se le trabaron las palabras.

-Tuvieses que alejarte de mí-Terminé la frase por él mientras le veía asentir con la cabeza.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió:

-Solo quiero que comprendas que por muchas falacias que te suelte en aquel momento, por muy severa que sea la expresión de mi rostro y por muy frío que sea el brillo de mis ojos y muy crueles suenen mis palabras, quiero que sepas…, que comprendas que tú estás enterrada en mi corazón y nada ni nadie podrá desterrarte de él. Esa es la única y pobre promesa que te puedo conceder. El resto, son castillos en el aire.

-Eso es más que suficiente-Le aseguré-Pero yo también tengo que buscar la forma de protegerte a ti.

Aquello le hizo reír con amargura.

-Mi vida, seamos realistas. Aquí la única que tiene más probabilidades de pasar al lado oscuro, eres tú. Yo ya estoy en el desde hace casi un siglo.

-¡Hum!-Refunfuñé-Soy más dura de lo que piensas-Puso los ojos en blanco-¿Sabes que?-Decidí cambiar el tema. Aquello me estaba dando muy mala espina-Creo que no debemos preocuparnos por ahora. Pensemos en el presente. El día a día y vivamos despreocupadamente.

-Carpe diem-Confirmó.

-Carpe diem-Repetí antes de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con fuerza, olvidándome de lo imperfecto que era el mundo.

Mientras me concentraba en respirar a la par de saborear cada matiz de la boca de Edward, oí una canción de antiguos éxitos, muy triste, procedente de la habitación de al lado. La letra hablaba de una despedida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e intenté quitarme de la cabeza mientras que los labios de Edward invadían todas las realidades de mi mente.

"_Cuanto frío hacía en aquella habitación. Y en la oscuridad de esta, intenté buscar un punto de luz concentrado en un rayo de sol. Solo penumbras. Continué caminando sobre el frío suelo de mármol con mis pies descalzos, haciendo caso omiso a los temblores de mi cuerpo y la piel de gallina en mis brazos. Tenía que encontrar el lugar donde se concentraba la corriente, si no quería congelarme. Todo era un dedalo de pasillos interminables, hasta que en lo que parecía una habitación, un pequeño reflejo impactó con mis ojos. Allí encontraría la salida o por lo menos alguna habitación más confortable. Pero, al entrar allí, la habitación estaba completamente vacía y sin un mínimo de iluminación. El único objeto a destacar era un enorme espejo. _

_Con cierto temor, me fui acercando a él. Me reí ante mi estupidez. Solo era un espejo. ¿Qué tenía que temer?_

_Allí solo estaríamos mi reflejo y yo. Me enfrenté con él y empecé a fijarme como mi reflejo imitaba a la perfección mis movimientos. No pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. _

_Pero a medida que mis ojos se hacían a la oscuridad, fui cayendo en la cuenta que la persona que estaba al otro lado del espejo no era yo. O por lo menos el yo que estaba acostumbrada a ver desde siempre. _

_Todo era lo mismo que yo. La altura, la estructura del cuerpo, la longitud del cabello, la forma de la cara, el grosor de los labios,...todo. Sin embargo, aquellos rasgos que me parecían tan vulgares, en aquel reflejo de mí eran perfectos y dentro de lo monocromático del blanco y el negro, destacaba con brillantez el rojo. Desde el vestido de lino hasta las rodillas, hasta la tonalidad escarlata de los ojos, pasando por los voluptuosos labios hasta los reflejos del pelo. Y al contrario de lo que los músculos de mi cara realizaron, el reflejo sonrió con petulancia._

_Imitó mi acción de tocarse la cara con ansiedad aunque sin perder su sonrisa. Tenía que ser Isabella Swan, pero era tan hermosa y tan refinada que aquello no era posible. El brillo salvaje de sus ojos enmarcados en el púrpura de sus ojeras, me daban escalofríos._

_Alcancé mis dedos hasta el cristal y ella imitó cada uno de mis movimientos con gracia. Retiré la mano como si me hubiese quemado, al igual que ella._

"_¿Quién eres tú?", Pregunté asustada._

"_¿Quién eres tú?", Rebotó mi voz produciendo eco._

"_Isabella Swan", Respondí._

"_Isabella Swan", Repitió._

"_¡Eso no es posible!", Grité asustada._

"…_Es posible", El eco de mi voz repitió las ultimas palabras._

"_¡No!", Exclamé señalándola mientras el reflejo me miraba impasible y su sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja._

_Esperé a que mi respuesta se quedará reflejada en el aire, pero en lugar de eso, apareció de la nada una risa bastante clara y musical._

"_Tienes razón…, por ahora. Pero quien te dice que en un futuro inmediato, tú y yo no seamos la misma persona"_

_Haciendo un gesto independiente de los realizados por mí, se alisó el pelo con sus largos y finos dedos. Solo las uñas, pintadas de negro, me hicieron reclamarlos como míos._

_Ahogué un grito._

"_No entiendo porque tienes esta actitud. Yo soy lo que tú siempre has querido", Me replicó con calma total._

"_Lo de convertirme en vampiro no lo tenía en mente", Le acusé._

_Se volvió a reír._

"_Un pequeño inconveniente sin importancia", Me aseguró, "Soy hermosa, fuerte, eternamente joven y tengo a Edward. Yo sí le pudo dar el futuro que tu mortalidad le deniega"_

"_Edward es mío", Protesté posesiva, "Y me quiere como humana"_

"_Seamos sinceras, querida. Sabes perfectamente que solo tienes estos momentos con él y que después no quedará nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Bella? Si antes no te matan los Vulturis o algún otro vampiro… ¿Cuánto crees que puede durar esto? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a soportar? Ahora tienes diecisiete años, y posiblemente dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, veintidós años no serán demasiados años, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas treinta años? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Sesenta? ¿Ochenta?...Los años no pasan en balde y cada vez que veas un cabello cano y de tu rostro surja una arruga, te desesperarás cuando veas que él permanecerá impasible en sus diecisiete años eternos. No creo que te guste como la gente os señale como su madre o como su abuela-Me puse las manos en los oídos para no escuchar más pero "yo" prosiguió impasible- "O cuando tu hilo se corte…cuando tu peregrinar por la tierra se acabe, ¿Has pensado lo que pasará con Edward?"_

"_Cuando eso ocurra, él no estará en mi vida", Era una evidencia. La única y triste evidencia en mi vida._

"_No soportarás su ausencia", Me previno, "Te engañas a ti misma, pero tú bien sabes que no podrás…está enterrado en tu corazón y nada ni nadie podrá desenterrarlo de ahí", Se llevó las manos en el pecho en el lugar donde se ubicaba el corazón, "Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que yo estoy aquí? Porqué aunque tú no lo quieras admitir, lo sabes y lo deseas"._

"_No puedo cambiarme de bando y lo sabes. He estado toda mi vida cazando vampiros…Es una ironía del destino que me esperase una noche eterna"_

"_Vaya", Dijo como si se tuviese que pensar algo, "No te puedes convertir en vampiro, pero sí enamorarte de uno. A lo mejor me equivoco, pero creo que eso es romper las reglas, ¿No crees?"_

"_Tengo una vida humana que apenas acabo de empezar", Rebatí._

"_Vives en el centro de un eclipse. En ese instante, el día y la noche se funden hasta convertirse en uno. Pero después se separan para siempre. Nadie puede vivir entre dos mundos. Y tú tendrás que decidir. ¿Oscuridad o luz? Tu vida humana no ha hecho más que empezar, pero sabes perfectamente que los latidos de tu corazón están contados. Por lo tanto, no lo dudes y deja que forme parte de tu ser…-Me extendió los brazos de los que me aparté, dando pasos hacia atrás, como una serpiente venenosa-…Es mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes…Lo estás deseando"_

"_Esto no es una decisión que tomar a la ligera", Rebatí, "Tiempo", Rogué._

_Movió la cabeza, negando mis palabras._

"_Tiempo", Repitió en forma de eco, "Aunque no eres consciente, ya has elegido. Si no, yo no estaría aquí, reflejada en tu interior. Tienes razón, y solo es cuestión de tiempo", Recalcó._

"_Siempre se puede tomar el otro camino", Debatí para salvar mis escasos momentos de mortalidad, "Nada es inevitable"_

_Sus perfectos labios rojos de deformaron en una sonrisa siniestra._

"_Mi niña, cuando el amor se alimenta con la sangre de tus venas, se te escapan las opciones de huida"…_

"_Cuando el amor se alimenta con la sangre de tus venas, se te escapan las opciones de huida_", Esa frase se repitió en mi mente cuando abrí los ojos y pegué un respingo, solo para darme cuenta que era de noche, estaba a oscuras sentada en un confortable asiento de un BMW que Emmett había "regalado" a Edward-Seguramente, era más apropiado decir que Edward había falsificado la firma de Emmett para ir al concesionario y comprarse el coche que necesitábamos para ir a casa. Pequeña venganza entre vampiros-y sobre todo, me encontraba totalmente desconcentrada y agitada. Me costó más de medio minuto darme cuenta que mi cintura estaba agarrada por algo similar a una barra de hierro. Bajé los ojos y vi el brazo de Edward sobre ésta. Volví a subirlos hasta encontrar su rostro. Sonreía pero no me miraba, ya que estaba concentrado-o eso parecía y me daba a entender-en la conducción.

Al instante comprendí que por los aleteos frenéticos de mi respiración, sabía que estaba despierta. Siguió mirando la carretera, pero movió su brazo de mi cintura para subirlo hasta mi rostro y acariciarme con sus dedos los pómulos. Lo notaba increíblemente caliente, por lo que tuve que sonrojarme a la fuerza.

-Un día conmigo te deja agotada-Comentó de buen humor.

-Ha sido uno de mis mejores días de mi vida-Admití feliz. Abracé su cintura y acomodé la cabeza sobre su hombro, deleitándome con su aroma-No sé cual decirte que ha sido mejor. Si la comida en el restaurante italiano, la sesión de fotos en la fuente...aun recuerdo cuando la chica que se ha creído que estamos haciendo una sesión de fotos para alguna agencia de modelos, te pidió un autógrafo y te preguntó en que revista y cuando ibas a sacar el reportaje para comprarse la revista…-Me reí al recordar la cara de fastidio contenido de Edward al ver como la chica le decía a todas sus amigas que viniesen a ver al chico guapo y le agarraban del brazo para ver si era real, le preguntaban cuantas veces se había operado y al final un grupo de unas diez adolescentes posaron en una foto con él y me dieron sus direcciones de correo electrónico para que les mandase las fotos. Alguna me sugirió por escrito que le mandase alguna foto de ropa interior.

-Aun me preguntó que les darán sus madres en el desayuno-Se mordió el labio con ansiedad.

-A lo mejor te tienes que replantear que no se puede salir a la calle con esa cara tan preciosa que tienes-Le acaricié la mejilla con ternura, ignorando la gélidez de su piel. Instintivamente, cerró sus ojos y emitió un pequeño ronroneó.

-Empiezo a creer que la naturaleza rompió el molde conmigo-Susurró dibujando mi sonrisa predilecta en su rostro.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan presumido?-Imité su tono de voz acercando mis labios a su cuello y depositándolos en él con un suave beso.

Repentinamente, perdió el control del volante y durante unos segundos, el coche se condujo solo. Abrió los ojos, espantado y volvió a hacerse con el control del volante.

-¡Joder!-Le oí exclamar al dar a la palanca del freno y frenar con brusquedad.

Hice la estupidez de interponer mis manos en el pecho para evitar que mi corazón se saliese. E intenté tomar tan fuerte las bocanadas de aire, que noté un dolor punzante en el costado.

Cuando creí que me había recuperado del susto, observé a Edward que apoyaba su frente sobre su mano, e inmediatamente pellizcarse el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, ansioso.

-Lo siento…-Me excusé con la respiración entrecortada-Creo que ha sido estupido…

-¡Ha sido estupido!-Me confirmó cortante-¡No sé en que demonios estabas pensando! ¡Para estar contigo, tengo que concentrarme al cien por cien y tú no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil!

-Anoche, estabas tan concentrado…

Como respuesta, me fulminó con la mirada.

"_Genial. Nuestro primer día como novios y ya tenemos una discusión_", Pensé con amargura.

¿Aquello sería una señal de que no debíamos seguir adelante con todo esto?

En la intensidad del bosque, descubrí una pequeña luz y me percaté que nos encontrábamos a escasos metros de la casa.

Harta de aguantar el mal humor de Edward, me desabroché con torpeza el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta para salir presurosa, dando una salida triunfal a mi desaire. Tuve la mala suerte de que mi pie encontrase una piedra y tropezar. Si no me caí, fue porque me encontré fuertemente sujeta por unos fuertes brazos.

-Gracias-Repliqué bastante borde.

-Bella-En su voz había una pequeña noción de arrepentimiento-Por favor, mírame.

Aflojó las ataduras de nuestra unión para que me pudiese dar la vuelta y me enfrentase a él.

Estaba dispuesta a echarle en cara lo rudo que se había comportado conmigo, cuando, repentinamente, me acercó con violencia a su cuerpo y estampó sus labios sobre los míos. En aquel momento, olvidé por qué estaba enfadada con él para agarrarle de los mechones de pelo y atraerlo más y más hacia mí.

Noté como cerraba sus labios y apartaba su rostro de mí, aunque me mantuvo abrazada junto él.

-Pórtate bien-Me susurró al oído, a modo de suplica.

Intenté darle un empeñón pero me sujetó con más firmeza las muñecas para que no me moviese.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros, Edward?-Inquirí rencorosa-Tú te puedes enfadar y gritarme, pero yo a ti no.

-La diferencia se basa en nuestras naturalezas. Yo tengo que estar al cien por cien concentrado en todos los movimientos y acciones que realizo para que no salgas mal parada, mientras que tú sin katana, sin tu sai y sin el poder que tienes de ver mis puntos débiles, estás completamente indefensa.

-Sé que no te puedo matar, pero sufrirás mucho si te hago rodajas con mi katana-Le advertí.

Se mordió el labio de forma insistente antes de contestarme.

-Es verdad…, La teoría de Carlisle sobre los vampiros de sangre pura. Él ha estado divagando y aun sigue investigando.

Aunque no me apetecía hablar de eso, estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tuviese relación con ese tema. Posiblemente, nos ayudaría a destruir a Aro.

-¿Ha descubierto algo nuevo Carlisle sobre eso?

Negó con la cabeza, después de estar meditándolo durante un tiempo. Parecía que quería procesar la información antes de compartirla conmigo.

-Prácticamente, lo que sabíamos antes. Solo me explicó que yo, por circunstancias especiales,..-Pareció elegir las palabras correctas- posiblemente por genética o predeterminación…, yo me he llevado parte de mi sangre humana a esta vida. Eso me hace mucho más poderoso como vampiro…y no por ello más humano-Esta última parte la susurró con tristeza.

Quería decirle que aquello había dejado de importarme desde hacía mucho tiempo, y mi mano se acercó a su rostro, atraída como si de un imán se tratase. Recordé, demasiado tarde, el motivo de su enfado, cuando mi mano se amoldaba a la curva de su mentón y mejillas.

Esperaba que él lo hiciese, pero la única respuesta que recibí fue la de sus dedos rozando los míos.

-Ya no estás enfadado-Susurré.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Tenía que tener constancia de que así era.

-Me pregunto si…-Acerqué mis labios a su frente y deposité un beso.

Con los ojos cerrados, me dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba bajo control.

-Y si…-Le besé en la punta de la nariz. Le oí reírse muy bajito.

-Ya no estás enfadado-Clamé triunfalmente y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sus dedos levantaron mi rostro hasta acercarlo al suyo. Bizqueé al deleitarme con tanta belleza.

-Creo que aun no has terminado el examen. Falta una prueba-Su aliento rozaba mis labios quemándolos a pesar de su gélidez. Antes de poder decir una palabra, mis labios se encontraron atrapados en los suyos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Después del breve, pero intenso, beso le siguió una cascada de besos cortos y tiernos en mis labios. Con timidez al principio y después con frenesí, continué su juego y mis labios de depositaba sobre los suyos de manera intermitente, solo interrumpidos por las cadencias de mi respiración.

-¿Lo ves?-Sonrió triunfal antes de volver a depositar un beso en mis labios-Cuando hay control, todo es posible.

-Aja-No estaba muy pendiente de sus palabras. Mi cerebro se había convertido en un cronometro de sus besos y cada vez exigía más y más con menor distancia en el tiempo.

-Tú déjame lo del control a mí, pero me lo tienes que hacer fácil, Bella-Me pidió sin frenar los besos.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que cuanto tiempo íbamos a estar pendientes de su control. Sus besos me hacían perder el contacto con la realidad. Estaba segura que eso era un pequeño precio a pagar, con tal de estar con él. Cuanto más tiempo estuviese con Edward, mejor.

-De acuerdo-Le prometí depositando mis labios sobre los suyos rápidamente.

-Buena chica-Profundizó el beso que recibió.

Cuando me dejó para que yo pudiese llenar mis pulmones de aire, se limitó a aflojar su abrazo y posar su frente sobre la mía.

La luz procedente de la casa nos hizo darnos cuenta de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Tenemos que entrar-Me apremió agarrandome por la cintura.

Suspiré cuando supe que tenía que entrar. Aquí acababa el sueño y la realidad se imponía entre nosotros. Las piernas se me convirtieron en plomo cuando anduvimos de camino a casa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Inquirió preocupado.

Como respuesta, señalé con el dedo la casa.

-¿Temes su reacción?

-En parte-Me sorprendí al no reparar en como se podrían tomar lo nuestro el resto de la familia. Carlisle y Esme me habían recibido en su casa con los brazos abiertos y mi romance con su hijo podrían considerarlo como un gesto de excesiva confianza. Además, no podría imaginar la situación tan incomoda que podría provocar en caso que lo de Edward y yo no acabase de cuajar.

-Ya lo saben-Confirmó.

-Alice-Refunfuñé.

-Alice-Repitió resignándose.

Me apretó con algo más de fuerza en la mano.

-Bella, relájate-Me tranquilizó-En el fondo, ellos no ven tan mal la situación. Al contrario. Si Esme pudiese llorar de felicidad, estaría inundando la casa. Carlisle la está controlando un poco, pero creo que el mismo apenas se contendrá el estar pegando saltos por toda la casa-Aquello me arrancó una risa-Y por los demás…los conoces lo suficiente como para intuir sus reacciones.

-Sí-Mi voz sonó muy ausente pensando en cada palabra y gesto de cada uno de ellos. Desde el entusiasmo de Alice hasta el gesto levemente despreciativo en la cara de Rosalie, pasando por las palabras de mofa de Emmett hasta la indiferencia de Jasper.

-Además-Me susurró al oído a modo de secreto-Me da igual su opinión. Es nuestra relación y nadie ni nada puede inmiscuirse en ella. He estado tanto tiempo esperándote que no importa lo que nadie pueda decir y hacer respecto a nosotros.

-Tienes razón-Mis palabras vibraba un valor que en aquel momento carecía. Pero las sentía como autenticas.

Antes de dar un paso más hacia delante, me volvió a susurrar en el oído.

-Todo anda bien. Además, no te preocupes, mi vida. Encontraremos un lugar para nosotros. Un lugar donde los límites del mundo seamos los que tú y yo impongamos-Me prometió.

-Entonces será un mundo sin fin-Estaba más animada por la promesa que arrancó de sus labios.

Me atrajo a su lado y continuamos andando hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Repentinamente arrugó el ceño y la mano que iba al picaporte se suspendió en el aire. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Edward-Le saqué de su ensimismamiento. Me preocupaba-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Me miró sonriéndome con ternura.

-No-Su voz era tranquilizadora-De hecho es una buena noticia para ti. Tienes una sorpresa.

Todos los sistemas de alarma de mi cuerpo iban en dirección a un solo sentido: Fiesta sorpresa.

Si lo que pretendía era que entrase en casa con hecha un manojo de nervios, lo había conseguido. Suponía que me conocía mejor para no ignorar lo mucho que odiaba las fiestas sorpresas.

Al ver mi vacilación, se imaginó por donde iban mis pensamientos.

-Te va a gustar-Me aseguró-Lo único malo de la situación es que tendremos que simular que somos humanos durante una semana-Se resignó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, escéptica y sin entender, por qué habían tenido que tomar esa determinación, abrí la puerta.

-Ya estamos en casa-Anunció Edward para los habitantes de la casa.

-Buenas noches, chicos-Nos saludó Carlisle con su suave voz.

Me bastó un vistazo para comprender que Carlisle no estaba solo en el salón, si no acompañado por toda la familia exceptuando Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien en Port Angeles?-Preguntó Esme como si nos hubiéramos limitado a ir al cine.

Le iba a contestar cuando al levantar la mirada y hacerme un croquis mental de la situación, cuando entre medias de Esme y Alice, que me sonreía con mil implicaciones entre sus labios, visualicé a una persona.

Ella era muy distinta al grupo que componía aquel salón. Si me esforzaba un poco, seguramente podría oír los latidos de su corazón. Y sobre todo si en aquel momento, la abrazaba, la sentiría calida. Increíblemente calida.

Posiblemente, ella no sería tan hermosa como alguna de las mujeres Cullen ni tan irresistible como cualquiera de ellos, pero en el corazón de una hija, las madres siempre eran las más bellas.

Al ver a Renee tenderme los brazos, con una sonrisa que le abarcaba de oreja a oreja y sus ojos marrones brillando de la expectación, mis ojos se empezaron a inundar por las lagrimas y sin llegar a pensar en el gesto tan maleducado de sorber los mocos, solté mi mano de la de Edward y salí precipitada a abrazar a mi madre, a la que casi tiré al lanzarme en sus brazos con fuerza. Esperaba que ellos perdonasen mi efusividad, pero comprenderían que hacía casi un año que no veía a mi madre. Y la echaba tanto de menos que no lo había notado el dolor de su ausencia hasta el instante en que sus besos cubría mi cara.

-Mi niña-Musitó para después observarme con asombro-Estás tan guapa. Charlie y Leslat tenían razón. Necesitabas un descanso. Si ya te decía yo que juntarte con tanto vampiro no te hacía ningun bien. Ha sido estar viviendo con una familia normal y corriente… ¡Mírate!...Alice me ha enseñado tu armario…y es impresionante-Después, ignorando lo dicho sobre los vampiros, se dirigió hacia Carlisle y Esme que nos sonreían con complicidad y Jasper, que se limitaba a canalizar las emociones del ambiente. Tenía que admitir que se estaba portando correctamente y le agradecía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mí-Yo no sé como agradecerles lo que habéis hecho por mi hija. Cuando Leslat me contó que la había dejado con unos conocidos suyos, al principio me eché a temblar. Leslat es el mejor de los hombres, pero muchas veces sus compañías dejan mucho que desear…

-La comprendo a la perfección, señora Dwyer-La respaldó Carlisle.

-Me alegro que tenga amigos normales en este mundo. Bella no podría haber estado en mejores manos para cuidarla.

-La verdad que Bella es una criatura deliciosa-Aseguró Jasper. Edward carraspeó-Quiero decir…encantadora-Se corrigió al sentir la mirada amenazadora de su hermano.

-Todos la hemos cogido mucho cariño. Creo que parte de nuestra vida cotidiana no se entendería sin ella-Corroboró Esme-Se ha hecho muy amiga de Alice y Edward.

-Gracias-Se dirigió a Alice que le correspondió con un gracioso "_de nada_"

Al dirigirse a Edward, su sonrisa se congeló y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Se mordió el labio y por unos momentos no movió ni un solo músculo de la cara. Parecía disgustada. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando quería recordar algo y, por mucho que se esforzase, no lo conseguía. Miró a Carlisle y tuvo que tomar aire un par de veces.

-¿Señora Dwyer?-La llamó la atención Carlisle con su característico tono de voz, tranquilo…en apariencia. Él parecía sonreír pero por primera vez me pareció artificial y muy forzado. Como si estuviese ocultando algo. Sutilmente, lanzó una mirada a Edward y éste, como si le hubiesen pinchado con una aguja, le devolvió una mirada con miles de significados. Los humanos ojos de mi madre no pudieron percatar que Carlisle sacudía con un movimiento corto y brusco la cabeza, en señal de negativa. Edward suspiró y volvió a mirar a mi madre que tenía el dedo en los labios, como señal de que estaba deliberando algo. Edward se mantenía al margen, receloso y tímido como nunca lo había sido.

¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Me volví hacia Esme, pero esta miraba a Carlisle extrañada y Alice y Jasper se intercambiaban sendas miradas para después encogerse de hombros.

Cuando iba a preguntar que pasaba, mi madre rompió a reír haciendo desaparecer toda la tensión que se había creado. Edward relajó los movimientos de su cara pero alzaba la ceja, aun con recelo.

Renee se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin parar de reírse.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó-Ha sido una equivocación. Creí que…bueno, es absurdo,… su hijo Edward es un crío aun, no mucho mayor que Bella. La mente me juega malas pasadas. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward?

-Dieciocho-Le contestó sin vacilar este.

-Lo siento. A veces me da por pensar cosas absurdas…-Murmuró esta-Pero me resultabas tan familiar.

-Le aseguró señora Dwyer que estas cosas pasan más a menudo de lo que se piensa-Carlisle parecía que quería que Renee lo creyese así, en lugar de disculparla. Carraspeó e intuí que iba a cambiar de tema-Bueno, para que no haya más malentendidos, creo que Edward y Bella nos tienen que decir algo, ¿verdad, chicos?

Ahora tocaba el turno de ponerme roja. Aún no tenía muy claro en que punto estábamos Edward y yo, y de sopetón ya le tenía que se lo tenía que presentar a mi madre como novio…y para colmo delante de su familia. Yo no era una especialista en estos temas, pero según tenía entendido, desde que se empezaba a salir con un chico hasta presentarlo a la familia, había una serie de etapas intermedias. Pero Edward, los Cullen y yo, éramos todo menos lo que en el mundo se consideraba lógico.

Ignorando los deseos de matar a Carlisle por hacerme dar aquel triple salto mortal, fui en busca de Edward y le agarré la mano para atraerle hasta el círculo y sacrificarle a las fieras.

Edward se mostró reticente, pero al cruzar los dedos con los míos, se confió y caminó conmigo hasta donde se encontraban todos. Renee se mordía los labios de gozo y Esme agarraba la mano de Carlisle sin que en su cuerpo cupiese una gota más de gozo. Incluso el mismo Carlisle parecía muy satisfecho. Jasper seguía inalterable, pero me pareció cono su rostro se arrugaba y sus labios se estiraban. Alice agarraba la tela del sofá para evitar a empezar a dar saltos.

Fue algo complicado arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de Edward y su actitud fue retraída.

¿Acaso no quería ser presentado como mi novio a mi madre? ¿Aquello supondría tanto sacrificio y le ataría tanto? ¿Tyler sí, pero Renee no? Su actitud me hacía daño y me costó bastante simular estar radiante tan como una adolescente con su primer amor.

Se me daba bastante mal mentir, pero en aquella ocasión nadie pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Estaban más pendientes de lo que teníamos que decir Edward y yo.

-Creí entender que tenían dos hijos más, doctor Cullen-Renee empezó a buscar por todos lados la presencia de los dos Cullen desparecidos-Se suponen que ellos deberían estar aquí para escuchar lo que su hermano y mi hija tengan que decir.

-Rosalie se ha quedado en la habitación con Emmett-Le explicó Esme-Emmett no es de aquellas personas que se encuentren cómodas en las grandes ocasiones familiares.

-Es increíblemente tont…tímido para acudir a este tipo de eventos. Necesita tiempo-Respaldó Carlisle.

-Le haremos un resumen de todo lo que se diga aquí-Prometió Alice.

Eso se podía traducir como: "Rosalie está vigilando a Emmett para que este no meta la pata"

-Bueno…-Renee se conformó para volver su atención hacia nosotros-Chicos, ¿Tenéis algo que decirnos?

Sentí como las orejas me ardían y la lengua se me trababa.

-Tranquila-Me susurró Edward-Yo lo haré.

Noté como sus dedos, de forma simulada para que Renee no lo viese me acariciaba el cuello y el calor se convertía en reconfortante. Me sentí flotando en una nube mientras Edward soltaba lo que tenía que decir:

-Señora Swan…-Estaba tan nervioso que indebidamente se le había olvidado el apellido de mi madre, a pesar que su voz sonase como de costumbre-Isabella y yo hace un tiempo que…

-¡Eddie!-El rugido que procedía de las escaleras solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Cuando todos, sorprendidos y asustados clavamos la vista en un eufórico Emmett que bajaba las escaleras de forma estrepitosa mientras una aterrada Rosalie le seguía para intentar alcanzarle. Intento avocado al fracaso.

En menos de dos pestañeos, Emmett bajó y se recortó distancias con Edward hasta que le apretó con tan intensidad entre sus brazos que llegué a temer, incluso, por su caja torácica.

Edward le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria para convertirse en amedrentadora, pero Emmett se limitó a ignorarle.

-¡ERES UN MACHOTE!-Le animó dandole un par de palmaditas-¡QUE AGUANTE! ¿Has estado hasta ahora dale que te pego? ¡Tú si que tienes un par! ¡Aunque claro, después de más de ciento cincuenta años sin mojar es normal que hayas sacado todo lo que tengas reprimido! ¡ERES UN CRACK! ¡Tienes que contarme todos los detalles con pelos y señales! ¡Espero que no se te haya quedado la lengua tan rasposa después de comer conejo de Bella! ¿A que te ha gustado?-Otra palmadita en la espalda de Edward-¿Lo ves como no era para tanto? ¡Que estamos en el siglo veintiuno! ¡Que ahora nadie se tiene que casar para echar un polvo a la parienta!-Me guiñó un ojo cómplice, ignorando mi boca abierta a consecuencia del bochorno que estaba pasando-¡Incluso esa humana lo sabe!-Señaló a mi madre que no salía de su asombro-…Hablando de humanas… ¿La madre de Bella ya se ha ido? ¿Ya podemos decir que somos vampiros?... ¡Oye, Jazz! ¿Por qué me miras con esa forma? ¿No te habrás comido a la madre de Bella, verdad? ¡Ya veras el cabreo que se va a coger Carlisle cuando se entere!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, llegó el trocito culminante que en el fondo todas esperabamos que ocurriese...XD...Ya se que la gran mayoria de vosotras, esperabais algo mucho más explicito. Si os digo la verdad, yo no soy muy amiga de mostrar todo. Prefiero insinuar. Lo sensual a lo meramente sexual. No digo que haya fics con escenas muchos mas explicitas que este que esten muy bien escritos, pero cuando tengo que escribir estas escenas con Edward y Bella, hay dos cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza. La primera es que, sin tener el puritanismo extremo de S Meyer, pienso que convertir a Edward y Bella en dos actores pornos les hacen perder parte de su que la mayoria nos quedamos con ganas despues de leer "Amanecer", pero de eso a hacer que Bella y Edward se conviertan en la nueva Lucia Lapiedra y en Nacho Vidal (Son dos actores de cine porno español), no les hago ningun favor, es más, creo que ellos dos tiene mas que ofrecer que unas cuantas escenas pornos.**

**Y en segundo lugar, es una historia de vampiros, y aunque el sexo es algo agradable y pienso que los vampiros tienen derecho a sus momentos de disfrute, para mi es mucho más sensual la tentación de Edward hacia la sangre de Bella.**

**De todas formas si alguien esperaba una escena más fuerte, siento haber defraudado sus esperanzas, pero si quiere leer cosas muy Hots, creo que yo no soy la autora indicada...(Creo que esto me hara perder puntos...u.u), pero me da igual perder alguna lectora por el camino, pero no puedo variar mi estilo por ello. En fin, ahora solo espero tomatazos o flores. Si os ha gustado la escena, ya sabeis, en la bandeja de rr dejad un mensajito...n.n...que ya sabeis que pasara si llegamos a los 500rr...**

**Y eso es algo que tambien quiero aclarar: Os dije que si llegabamos a los 500rr en estas dos historias, yo colgaba una secuela de when the stars go blue. En parte eso es cierto, pero no del todo. Cuando leais el final de when the stars go blue, comprendereis que no puede haber una segunda parte, porque es algo muy cerrado y dar vueltas a la perdiz sobre el final, me parece sacar rentas de una historia que no tiene mas. Eso no quiere decir que yo no cumpla mi parte del trato. Posiblemente, me explique mal y ,lo que realmente voy a escribir, es una reedicion de la historia. Es la esencia de when the stars go blue pero algo distinta. Los personajes seran los mismos y algunas escenas seran las mismas, pero con otros detalles y matices. La verdad que no puedo explicarlo hasta que no se haya terminado when the stars go blue y ponga la nueva historia. Eso lo tendreis que ver vosotras cuando lo leais. Va a ser una historia algo mas cruda, más cruel, los vampiros van a adquirir mas importancia y tambien habra cazavampiros (de hecho, Jacob sera un cazavampiros, pero en mis historias los vampiros son los buenos, asi que Jacob seguira siendo el mismo capullo de siempre...XD)**

**Bueno solo decir que muchas gracias por vuestros rr y solo decir: Hasta los 500!!!! **

**Maggie ^^**


	25. White flag

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de crepusculo, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**WHITE FLAG.**_

_**Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be…**_

_**(Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave  
Y no levantaré las manos y me rendiré  
No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta  
Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré…)**_

Dido-White flag.

"_Si ha llamado al 5567698769, me ha llamado a mí. Puede dejar un mensaje. Absténganse las ex. Si eres Bella, déjame lo que tengas que decir y yo te llamaré. Si eres Esme, donde y cuando tú quieras, preciosa. Soy discreción absoluta. Si eres Carlisle, llámame es urgente. El viejo Julius ha muerto y en Roma se van a celebrar elecciones. El candidato principal es Alistair. Un viejo conocido tuyo. Creo que vas a tener que hacer otro viaje, pero esta vez no a Italia. Te diré donde hay que reunirse. No quiero que mis palabras sean captadas por otras personas. Edward, por favor, más que nunca, ten cien ojos sobre Bella. Y lee todos los día el periódico, creo que estamos en el ojo del huracán…Espero que cuando te diga que vigiles a Bella, no te sobrepases…El sofá creo que no entra en nuestro acuerdo. Si sois alguien de la organización, lo siento, pero el pequeño Lesly está ocupado. Y cuando una parte de mi cuerpo está ocupada, el resto también. Yo iré cuando crea conveniente. Así que ya sabéis. Si me dejáis un mensaje porque no tenéis otra cosa que hacer, que sepáis que mi tiempo y el espacio de mi contestador es importante…"_

Había oído este mensaje miles de veces durante toda la semana. El enfado estaba siendo sustituido por la inquietud y la preocupación. Ya no solo era el móvil. Le había dejado mail y mensajes en el Messenger, pero se estaban acumulando y no eran contestados. Leslat no actuaba así. Alice no había visto nada, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

Iba a colgar el teléfono cuando la voz grabada de alguien muy conocido, me hizo no despegarme de él.

"_Leslat, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Llevas una semana sin llamar a Bella. Estamos preocupados por ti, a pesar de que Alice no ha visto nada. La muerte de Julius me levanta sospechas,..., me huele a que entre los Stregoni hay alguien que…Dime el lugar donde nos tenemos que reunir. Leslat, esto no es algo que tú hagas normalmente. No quiero tomar decisiones, pero desde hace una semana, las visiones de Alice son cada vez más constantes y nítidas… tratan sobre Bella. Me aterra pensar en lo que tenga que pasar y Edward no deja de gritarme…Creo que va en serio…Eso es algo que también que deberíamos hablar. Ya no solo atañe a Bella. Solo te pido una llamada y un lugar…"_

Colgué el teléfono con angustia. Carlisle también estaba preocupado por Leslat y pensaba que algo pasaba. Había aprendido a conocerlo demasiado bien, para saber, que cuando su voz temblaba era que todas las posibilidades de que algo saliese bien, se estaban acabando. Y él era infalible.

No habíamos hablado desde hacía más de dos semanas, pero yo solo me había dado cuenta de eso, cuando empecé a extrañarme de no recibir sus continuas llamadas y no tener el correo lleno de mensajes suyos. Si todo hubiera estado en orden, habría llamado nada más enterarse que Renee estaba en la casa de los Cullen y estarían largas horas pegados el uno y otro al teléfono.

Renee no era de gran ayuda en esto.

"_Cariño, yo que tú, no me preocuparía demasiado por Leslat. Seguramente, estará con alguna chica y no querrá ser molestado_", Me consolaba mi atolondrada y despreocupada madre.

-¿Bella?-Me sobresalté cuando alguien me rozó en el hombro. Me tranquilicé cuando vi que el rostro de Edward estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

Con un rápido y delicado movimiento, me colocó sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que el mío temblase por los escalofríos de una emoción que me embargaba.

Su suave aliento en la piel de mi rostro, me embriagó tanto que me olvidé de todos mis problemas.

Acomodé la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y mis labios se depositaron en donde tendría que estar situado el corazón.

Aquel gesto, me hizo recordar, de nuevo, que nos encontrabamos en el sofá de la habitación de Edward, entre sus brazos. Costumbre que había adquirido hacía una semana. Cuando Renee se quedaba dormida, yo iba al cuarto de Edward para pasar la noche con él. Pero eramos lo suficientemente precavidos para no hacer el amor, por gran pesar por mi parte, pero enormemente practico.

En primer lugar, por ser prudentes. Por muy poco ruido que hubiéramos hecho, había seis orejas demasiado finas y hubieran captado cada uno de los ruidos que hubiéramos hecho, convirtiéndonos en el blanco de sus burlas durante mucho tiempo. Aunque Emmett no podía reírse demasiado después de que Carlisle, le hubiera impuesto su castigo y todos los días tuviese que ir al hospital con él para ayudarle con las listas de pacientes, cosa que no llevaba bien debido a su más que escasa paciencia, y además estaba irritado porque Rosalie le había vetado la entrada a su habitación y al jacuzzi, cuando Carlisle le había quitado sus tarjetas de crédito por su despiste con Emmett, gracias a quien mi madre se había enterado que estaba viviendo con una familia de vampiros.

Y precisamente, mi madre era el segundo problema por el cual debíamos ser discretos.

Se había tomado demasiado bien que yo estuviese rodeada de vampiros las veinticuatro horas del día, e incluso que mi "novio"-Palabra humana más apropiada para definir mi relación con Edward-fuese un vampiro.

"_Algun defecto tendríais que tener_", Se encogió de hombros cuando asimiló la información, "_De todas formas, de todos los amigos de Leslat, vosotros sois los más normales"_

"_Me conozco muy bien a los amigos de Leslat", _Carlisle y Esme parecían muy relajados por como Renee había asumido la situación sin escandalizarse, incluso demasiado despreocupada.

Pero aun tratándose de Renee-La más imperturbable de las madres-exigía ciertos patrones de conducta aceptables para compaginar el estar con mi "pareja" y no alarmar a tu madre.

En el fondo intuía que mi madre se preocupaba por mi nuevo estado más de lo que quería admitir.

Si no, dudaba que le hubiese regalado a Edward una caja de veinticuatro condones con sabor a frutas tropicales.

"_Soy una madre moderna_", Le explicó Renee ante nuestra cara de asombro, "_Y como quiero que disfrutéis del sexo sin temor a cogeros una ETS o un embarazo no deseado, pues creo que este es el regalo más práctico que puedo haceros. Quiero ser una persona que compagina la seguridad con la diversión"_

Edward aceptó el regalo con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

"_Tu madre no quiere hacerse mayor antes de tiempo y convertirse en abuela no le facilitaría las cosas_", Se rió entre dientes al contármelo, pero en el fondo podía embargarme con el pesar de Edward por no poderme dar lo que su naturaleza le impedía.

Me hubiera gustado explicarle que yo no quería traer más Swan al mundo. No para que sufriesen lo mismo que yo y vivir con la angustia de que un día saliese por la puerta y no volviesen nunca más. El regalo más maternal para mis hijos, sería no tenerlos.

Aun así, estaba poco dispuesta a perderme mi magico ritual de todas las mañanas.

Me gustaba oírle ronronear levemente mientras mis labios se posaban una y otra vez sobre su fuerte torso. El cuerpo de Edward no era demasiado musculoso, como podía ser el de Emmett, pero tampoco demasiado desgarbado como el de cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años. Era esbelto y muy fibroso, y a mi parecer tenía el más bonito del mundo.

Me encantaba cuando su espalda se arqueaba con un elegante gesto, al ser tocado por mis dedos, sustituyendo a mis labios en la tarea de memorizar cada tramo de él.

No podría describir mi grado de locura cuando me levantaba la camiseta y sus manos se deslizaban por cada entramado de mi espalda. El contraste de mi piel caliente y sudorosa con la frialdad de la suya, me conducía al placer más absoluto.

Las descargas eléctrica empezaron en aquel lugar del cuello donde, una y mil veces, me besaba con besos tan delicados como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero intensos como un fuego interno muy avivado, el cual todo lo arrasaba cuando se apagaba, dejando todo hecho cenizas.

Aun asi, necesitaba más superficie de contacto entre nosotros, por lo que con mis pies buscaron, casi con desesperación, los suyos y no parar hasta que recorrí toda su planta y llegué hasta su dedo gordo-lo que le produjo una risa más similar a un tantaneo de una campana-y terminamos entrelazandosnos.

Todas las mañanas, repetíamos el ritual, que me hacía perder la noción de la realidad, pero en algún momento de la mañana, todo terminaba como el primer rayo de sol disolvía las negras nubes de la noche.

Aprovechando un despiste, Edward me cogió de las caderas y en un rápido movimiento, rotamos hasta que mi espalda quedó en contacto con el cuero del sofá y su cuerpo se acomodó sobre el mío hasta que nuestras curvas se amoldaron a la perfección. Como dos piezas de un puzzle.

Me concentré en respirar profundamente cuando clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los míos. Tal era la intensidad de su brillo, que cerré los ojos, e instintivamente entreabrí los labios a medida que me acercaba a los suyos.

Me frustré cuando noté las yemas de sus dedos quemándome los labios en sustitución de sus finos labios. Me dolió recordar aquel necesario paso para controlar sus impulsos más salvajes y que su parte vampírica quedase bajo los subterraneos de su psique, mientras su parte humana trabajaba en descubrir los placeres que podría proporcionarme mi cuerpo moldeandose en sus manos.

Cuando abrí los ojos, su rostro estaba a milímetros de la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que esta se me pusiera de gallina. Colocó su nariz en el punto más estrategico de este y siguió cada tramo de mis vasos sanguíneos. Se separó levemente para tener un margen que asegurase su autocontrol.

Me agarró el rostro con sus fuertes manos y volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre los míos.

Me intrigaba saber si sus humanos ojos verdes hubiesen sido tan expresivos y brillantes como los de ahora, y sobre todo, si tendrían esa cualidad de dejarme sin aliento y hechizarme hasta perder la razón.

Tan solo pareció dudar un segundo, y como un pequeño flash de luz, estampó sus labios sobre los míos, a la par que mis ojos adquirían la pesadez del plomo y se cerraban con exasperante lentitud.

Le deseaba tanto.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. No era correcto. Algún día tendría que pagar las consecuencias por elegir al compañero de cama equivocado.

Todo era tan efimero…e intenso.

Con timidez, su lengua fue presionando mis labios, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en la cavidad de mi boca. No tuve fuerzas para denegarselo.

A tientas, buscó mi lengua hasta que rozó mi punta y aquello fue la señal para entrelazarla con la suya.

Aquello estaba mal.

Me retorcí en el sofá, incapacitada por el deseo de pertenecerle y me perteneciese para toda la eternidad. Las corrientes eléctricas sacudían mi cuerpo de forma inconexa e intensa.

Aquello estaba muy mal. Y me sentaba tan bien.

Comprendí que había tenido el móvil en mi mano todo el tiempo, cuando hizo un ruido sordo al caerse al suelo. Aquello me hizo sobresaltarme, pero no por ello Edward me liberó de la trampa de sus brazos. Se limitó a dejarme más margen de maniobra.

-Oye, si conmigo no era suficiente y querías llamar a alguien para hacer un trío, por lo menos podías haber pedido mi opinión sobre ello-Intentó ponerse serio, pero en sus ojos había un matiz de burla contenida.

Le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

-No creo que te hubiese gustado la idea.

Pareció meditarlo.

-Si te digo la verdad, la idea de compartirte con alguien más me resulta insoportable-Me besó en el cuello.

-Mientras permanezcamos juntos, no tendrás motivos de preocupación-Le prometí.

-¿Entonces?-Posó su gélida mano en mi cabeza para enredar sus dedos en mi despeinado cabello.

-Es Leslat-Mi tono de voz se desquebrajó al volver a dar vueltas al tema primigenio-Hace una semana que no sé nada de él y eso no es normal.

-Eso es cierto-Meditó con preocupación.

Me sorprendió esa actitud. Normalmente, él me hubiera tranquilizado diciendome que todo estaba en orden y que le daba demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza, para después darlas él por mí.

-Carlisle está preocupado-Mi dique del autocontrol estaba a punto de resquebrajarse y el pánico acudía a cada rincón de mi mente. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?

-Sí-Admitió-Pero Carlisle le conoce casi mejor que nosotros y si intuyese que estuviese en peligro, ya hubiese tomado medidas, ¿No crees?-Rectificó de actitud al reconocer el pavor en las líneas de mi rostro-Bella-Me besó con sutileza la sien-Todo va a salir bien. Ya veras como todo tiene una explicación sencilla.

Y en aquel momento, mientras hundía su mejilla en mi pelo, quise creerle con todas mis fuerzas que sus palabras eran una panacea para todos mis males y que todo iba a salir bien. Me abandoné a mi lado egoísta, absorbiendo cada mota de aire en donde el olor de Edward había quedado impregnado. Y me olvidé de todo.

Al cabo de un rato increíblemente corto, Edward se separó de mí y se levantó del sofá. Se puso la camiseta de tirantes y se dirigió a su estudio para coger un periódico y enseñármelo.

-Yo he empezado a hacer mis deberes y estoy con mil ojos. Es de ayer-Me lo dio y me señaló el artículo que tenía que leer.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Pregunté con hilo de voz.

-Cuando lo leas, cuéntame lo que tu instinto de cazavamapiros te dice.

Leí sin entender a donde quería llegar a parar.

_Y ya vamos por el quinto…_

_Ayer, a las tres de la madrugada, apareció el cadáver del joven estudiante de medicina Robert Willies, desaparecido tres días antes cuando salía de la facultad para dirigirse a su domicilio. Y aunque la autopsia ha sido decretada por secreto del sumario, se ha sabido que el crimen ha seguido el mismo patrón que en los otros casos anteriores: Horribles mutilaciones, huesos totalmente machacados, y extrañamente no había ni una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo ni manchando sus ropas…_

Respiré profundamente. No necesitaba más pista para saber que la policía jamás encontraría a ese asesino y que continuaría matando hasta que hubiese alguien que le detuviese.

-¿Y bien?-Me preguntó Edward.

-¿Cuánto lleva matando?-Le respondí con una pregunta.

-Tres meses-Estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones-Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Hice memoria en lo que había podido ocurrir tres meses, pero lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue la visita de la representación de Volterra. Podían haber estado de caza Seattle y no haber dado por muerta a alguna victima y entonces…

-¿Los Vulturis han cometido un error?-Hablé como si estuviésemos en una película de espias, solo que Renee estaba tan feliz en su mundo que no se percataba de nada.

Había un vampiro suelto en Seattle. Se tendrían que tomar cartas en el asunto, o cundiría el pánico. Y eso no nos venía bien ni a los vampiros ni a sus cazadores.

Edward se mordió el labio. Y suspiró.

-Muy intuitiva-Me sonrió levemente-Aunque Carlisle cree que no ha sido tan error como se nos quiere hacer ver. Aro no es de los que dejen escapar un humano con vida. Si hay un vampiro, los Vulturis lo saben y están informados de todos sus movimientos.

¡Que extraño era todo esto!

-No lo entiendo-Confesé-Supuestamente, no se pueden crear vampiros y luego dejarlos a su libre albedrío. Los neófitos son los vampiros más inestables que existen y pondrán en peligro el secreto de la existencia del resto de vuestra especie. ¿Por qué ir en contra de sus propias leyes?

Edward no me respondió inmediatamente.

-Ojala lo supiesemos-Meditó su respuesta-Pero si se la juegan de ese modo, algo gordo están tramando.

Iba a contestarle, cuando sonó la puerta y mi madre se asomó. Me pareció ve cierto rastro de alivio en sus facciones.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si estáis vestidos!-Mi madre tenía el magnífico don de avergonzarte en público. Supuse que en eso se parecía a las madres de verdad.

-Cuando voy a la habitación de Edward, la mayoría de las veces solo hablamos. Y más en una casa tan concurrida, mamá-Hubiera preferido un tradicional "buenos días", pero no creía que aquello fuese requerido.

Mi madre se limitó a reírse.

-¡Es que sois tan tímidos!-Exclamó-¡Y yo preocupada de que no salieseis de la habitación en varios días y tuviese que ir a sacaros de allí!

-¡Mamá!-Balbuceé entre dientes sintiendo toda mi sangre concentrándose desde mi cuello hasta la raíz de mi cabello.

La cara de Edward se debatía entre el estupor y la diversión. Intuía que algo de lo que estaba pensando Renee, le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Pronto me enteré, para mi bochorno, de lo que se trataba.

-Edward, siento que estando yo aquí, no puedas hacer un gran uso de mi regalo-Le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad-Sé que los jóvenes sois muy briosos e impulsivos, pero espero que me dejes disfrutar de mi pequeña la semana que me queda de estar aquí. El resto del año, te la dejaré a ti. Aunque, espero que no la acapares y Alice y ella salgan de vez en cuando.

-Tranquilícese señora Swan…, perdón, señora Dwyer. Quiero que Bella esté todo el tiempo posible con su madre. No siempre es posible verse cuanto uno desea-Contestó con sus modales educados.

-Además de guapo y buen dotado-Me cubrí la cara para que intentar desvanecerme de aquel lugar-Muy educado. Me pregunto que os pondrán en la comida, porque no siempre me encuentro jovencitos tan completos…

-Hablando de comida-La interrumpió de manera cordial-El desayuno está preparado. Será mejor que bajemos, antes de que se enfríe y Esme se enfade por haberla hecho trabajar para nada.

Se adelantó y fue bajando las escaleras a paso humano, pero rápido, con su manera elegante.

Iba a bajar, pero mi madre me retuvo por el brazo.

-Cariño, no quería decir esto delante de Edward por si sentía molesto, pero, si le pido al doctor Cullen que te recete la píldora, ¿Crees que me haría el favor? Quiero que estés segura por todos lados. Creo que me he equivocado eligiendo el tamaño y Edward podría romper el preservativo. ¡Imagínate que desastre si ocurriese eso!

-¡Oh, Esme! ¡Estos gofres están deliciosos!-Me fije que mi madre se había comido ya su tercer gofre con sirope de chocolate. Algo raro en ella, ya que estaba obsesionada con seguir manteniendo su tipo para hacer buena pareja con Phil.

Esme, que había empezado a destacar en el campo culinario después de varios meses de frustrantes intentos, se sentía halagada.

-He tenido la cocina tres años sin usar hasta que Bella llegó-Me acarició el pelo-Era el único lugar de la casa que ninguno de nosotros nos percatamos de que existe. A parte, que como trabajo en casa, me aburro mucho, ya que Carlisle está en el hospital y los chicos en el colegio, me gusta iniciarme en nuevos proyectos. Y la cocina resulta un nuevo reto fascinante.

-¿Casi tres años sin utilizar la cocina?-Mi madre parecía asombrada.

-Comemos fuera-Le contestó Carlisle distraído mientras comentaba algo con Edward.

-¡Menudo gasto!-Murmuró mi madre.

-¡Mamá, los osos y los pumas no se traen a domicilio!-Se lo intenté hacer comprender por las buenas-¿Acaso has visto tú a Leslat traer alguna vez la comida a nuestra casa de Phoenix?

-Además el oso al aire libre es más sabroso-Emmett se relamió.

No estaba prestando demasiada atención, ya que estaba absorta leyendo el periódico por si encontraba algo más sobre las pistas que nos acercasen más al vampiro misterioso. Tendría que mirar minuciosamente.

Algo que en apariencia no tenía nada que ver con el tema, me llamó la atención. Se trataba de un anunció de una desaparecida.

_SE BUSCA_: _¿Ha visto a esta chica?_

_Sarah Clark. Trece años. Un sesenta y dos de altura. Complexión delgada. Pelo castaño largo y liso. Ojos azules. Procedente de Vancouver (Canadá) Desapareció de su hogar el 20 de marzo a las 21:·03. Fue vista por ultima vez saliendo de su hogar y hasta día de hoy no se ha sabido nada._

_Si alguien la ha visto o tiene información, pónganse en contacto con la policía de cualquier estado de Canadá o de Estados Unidos…_

-Bella, no has comido nada-Me riñó Esme-¿Acaso no te gustan los gofres? Puedo hacerte otra cosa

Miré mi plato y comprendí que apenas había probado el desayuno.

-¡Oh, vaya!-Esme siempre estaba preocupada por mis hábitos alimenticios-¡No te preocupes, Esme! Todo anda bien. Solo que no me apetece comer ahora mismo.

-Bella nunca desayuna en casa-Le comentó Renee a Esme con un tono de reproche vedado-Incluso me sorprende que se haya sentado a la mesa.

-Pero eso está mal. Ella está en edad de crecimiento y necesita desayunar. Y con nosotros siempre ha desayunado.

-La felicito por ello-Renee estaba siendo sarcástica y parecía ponerse a la defensiva. Me preguntaba que mosca la habría picado.

-Mamá. Esme tiene razón. Creo que es mejor que desayune algo. Lo dice por mi bien-Y me metí un trozo de gofre en la boca.

Pero si creí apaciguar a Renee estaba muy equivocada. Aquel gesto no le sentó muy bien.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que hago mal. Las raras veces que has estado en casa, nunca desayunabas, a pesar de todas mis regañinas. Y ya no se trata del desayuno. ¡Mírate!-Me señaló con la mano-¿Desde cuando te interesa vestir con esa clase de ropa? ¿Eso es por qué te lo ha dicho Esme? ¿O crees que la ropa que te puedo comprar no es lo suficientemente buena?

-¡Mamá!-¿Qué era lo que le pasaba para que ahora estuviese reclamando sus derechos maternales?

-Señora Dwyer, yo solo quiero lo mejor para Bella-Esme parecía querer disculparse.

-¡Claro! Como habéis conseguido que Bella se estabilice en un lugar fijo, vaya a la escuela, se vista como una persona normal e incluso hay adquirido unos hábitos saludables de comidas, os convierten en mejores padres que los que no podemos darle esos privilegios. Yo no creo que eso me convierta a mí en una mala madre, ¿O sí?

-Renee, aquí nadie ha cuestionado nada-Carlisle intervino para amortiguar la tensión de la situación-Nuestra intención no es sustituiros ni a ti ni a Charlie como padres de Bella. Pero Leslat nos la confió a nuestro cuidado y creo que nuestra obligación es cuidarla lo mejor que podamos. Esme y yo no podríamos tener la conciencia tranquila si no la tratásemos como una hija más.

Su tono había sido tranquilo y conciliador, pero mi madre lo consideró como un reproche y lo único que Carlisle consiguió fue rebotarla más contra ellos.

-Pues lo debo hacer muy mal para que unos vampiros aficionados, que juegan a las familias, me den lecciones de cómo educar a mi hija humana-Soltó envenenando cada una de las palabras que lanzaba.

Esme agachó la cabeza avergonzada y, por instante, comprendí que se hubiera echado a llorar si eso le hubiese sido posible. Carlisle miraba a mi madre sin saber que decirle, mientras que Edward simulaba estar distraído desmenuzando un gofre con el tenedor, Rosalie parecía ausente de todo y por aburrimiento pasaba las paginas de una revista de coches. El resto de los Cullen no se atrevían ni siquiera a levantar la mirada del mantel de la mesa.

-Mamá, te estás comportando como una verdadera cría-Si los Cullen eran demasiado educados para poner en mi sitio a mi madre, yo no lo era-Nadie te ha dicho nada de ser una mala madre, y no entiendo de donde salen las reivindicaciones para convertirte en la madre del año. Creo que soy lo suficientemente madura para no dejarme engañar por quien de las dos madres me da la bolsa más grande de caramelos. Quererte a ti no excluye querer a Esme. Has hecho con tu vida lo que has querido y no has escuchado ningún reproche por mi parte. Lo único que te pido es que madures y te comportes según corresponde tu edad, por favor.

Mi madre no se reprimió más y se echó las manos en la cara. Empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-Sollozó-¡Debo estarlo haciendo fatal para que mi propia hija me riña y me trate como una niña delante de unos desconocidos! ¡Seguro que eso no se lo haces a Esme!-Se levantó y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Intenté reprimir las lágrimas de frustración que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos y fui incapaz de mirar a ninguno de los Cullen. No soportaba estar más tiempo sentada en aquel salón, sintiendo como la vergüenza me embargaba. Cogí el plato y la taza y me levanté de la silla para ir a la cocina.

-Gracias, Esme por los gofres. Estaban muy buenos-Susurré al cuello de la camisa, aunque sabía que ella sí me había oído. No esperé contestación y me levanté tan rápido como pude hacerlo sin tropezar en el camino.

Abrí el grifo de la cocina como si quisiese meter la cabeza en el fregadero y ahogarme en él. En lugar de eso, cogí los platos y me puse a fregar, cosa realmente estupida teniendo en cuenta que existía el lavavajillas. Lo único que quería era no pensar.

No debería sorprenderme demasiado el comportamiento de Renee frente a los Cullen.

Ella echaba la culpa a los vampiros de su fracaso matrimonial con Charlie y su alejada y despreocupada relación conmigo, pero después de casi dieciocho años, pensé que ya se había reconciliado con la idea. Por lo menos, parecía resignada al dejarme al cuidado de Leslat, y se había permitido un acercamiento hacia él…aunque fuera porque Leslat le recordase los escasos meses de felicidad que tuvo con Charlie. Pero siempre había algún elemento de Renee que me sorprendería…y no gratamente, según había visto después de comportarse así con los Cullen.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como una sombra avanzaba hacia donde yo estaba. Me dí la vuelta, con el corazón latiendo con ansiedad, y descubrí que solo se trataba de Rosalie. Me relajé inmediatamente y seguí fregando. Si la ignoraba, ella se iría sin decir una palabra, como llevaba haciendo desde que se enteró que yo estaba con Edward. No sería sincera si dijese que me importaban las razones por las que ella no le gustase que mantuviese una relación con su hermano. Edward me advirtió que no a todos les gustaría que estuviésemos juntos. Y realmente, no me importaba si algo me indicase que podría haber esperanza para nosotros.

Sin embargo me sorprendió que ella permaneciese estática en la esquina de la cocina observándome como lavaba los platos. Era como si quisiese decirme algo.

Se me trabó la lengua cuando le quise decir que se dejase de rodeos y escupiese. Pero no quería tentarla a dedicarme un nuevo desplante de sonreírme despóticamente y que, sacudiéndose el pelo, me diese la espalda.

"_Quizás disfrute viendo como lavas los platos. Ya sabes lo sádica que es en todo lo que se refiere a ti_", y me olvidé que estaba allí.

-No sé si tendré derecho a opinar, pero no creo que te estés comportando bien con tu madre-Me soltó de golpe. Un plato se me escurrió de las manos y fue directamente a la pila. Suerte que Esme había comprado platos irrompibles por mi seguridad.

Ella continuó mirándome, haciendo caso omiso a mi cara de estupefacción por oírla hablar algo dirigido a mí. Incluso se permitió una sonrisa sardónica.

-La verdad que no me apetece desentrañar ningún trauma que ella y tú hayáis tenido. Tus problemas familiares me resultan muy aburridos y prefiero aplicar mi tiempo arreglando mi coche que escuchándote a ti desahogarte contra tu madre.

-¿Entonces se puede saber que mosca te ha picado, Rosalie?-No iba a ser amable con ella. Y menos aun cuando me había dicho, claramente, que para ella valía menos que un coche de alta gama.

-Lo único que pretendo, aunque creo que yo sería la última a la que escuchases, es que recobres el poco juicio que tenías antes de entrar en esta casa. Tu madre Renee puede ser aburrida, inmadura y algo banal, pero ella es humana y siempre será tu madre. Le debes por lo menos llevar su sangre por tus venas, ¿no crees? Y te has comportado como una autentica desagradecida con ella. Estás sustituyéndola por una perfecta familia de vampiros, y eso es cambiar los papeles. Por muy compasivo que se muestre Carlisle contigo, por muy maternal que sea Esme, por muy bien que le caigas a Jasper, por mucho que Emmett se ria contigo y por mucho que congenies con Alice, eso no les convierte a ninguno de ellos en tu familia. Puedes estarles muy agradecida por todo lo que hacen por ti, pero eso no puede sustituir a tus verdaderos padres. No somos tu familia. Quiero mucho a Carlisle, Esme y a mis hermanos. Pero ellos no pueden hacer el mismo papel que hacían mis padres y hermanos biológicos. Por mucho que viva en su casa y me lo pase bien con ellos, yo estoy sola, con la excepción de Emmett, pero eso no me consuela. Nosotros jamás nos veremos sentados en un porche a la luz de las estrellas, viendo a nuestros nietos jugar, mientras nuestros cabellos encanecen.

Recordé que me habían dicho que Rosalie tenía cierta envidia-si podría decirlo así-a causa de mi humanidad. Por mucho que intentase ponerme en su lugar, yo no podía. Tal vez, ella no había tenido elección. Pero no iba a decirla que yo tampoco había nacido con una carta de menú con mi futuro. Yo había tenido tan mala suerte como ella y sí admitía lo mucho que me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar.

-Gracias por la advertencia, Rosalie-No quería seguir escuchándola-Y si has terminado de hablar, me gustaría que me dejases un rato sola. Ya sabes, por eso de los ejercicios mentales que se deben realizar cuando gritas a tu madre humana, cuando esta se porta mal con una horrenda familia de vampiros, cuyo único delito es acoger con la mejor de sus intenciones a una chica humana.

Pero Rosalie no era de las que diesen un brazo a torcer.

-Tú eres una cazavampiros. Perteneces a aquellas personas que matan y queman a miles de los míos por el simple hecho de seguir sus instintos-Me señaló.

-Y eso es lo que no te gusta de mí, ¿Verdad?-Me dolió el golpe de realidad que Rosalie trataba de darme.

-No. En el fondo, has tenido la misma elección que yo. Nunca se ha tratado de eso.

-¿Y?-Me había descolocado por completo.

-Lo que me fastidia de ti es la facilidad con que has olvidado tus papeles-Parecía exasperada, como si le tuviese que explicar a una niña que no estaba haciendo bien sus tareas escolares-No te digo que mates a toda mi familia, pero de eso a que te metas en la cama con mi hermano, es ir demasiado lejos.

-¿Todo esto se trata de Edward?-Inquirí. No podía creer que le sentase tan mal aquello. A ella no le tendría que importar lo que pasase entre su hermano y yo. A menos que eso pusiese en peligro todo lo que ella conocía, si todo iba mal.

-Soy una intrusa, ¿verdad?

-No. Eres una completa estupida y me avergüenzas como mujer-Me hizo un gesto de asco-Cuando viniste a esta casa por primera vez, no sentí ninguna simpatía por ti, no por nada en especial, pero no serías la clase de persona a la que yo me hubiera dignado a saludar cuando yo era una humana, pero eso son cosas de la etiqueta. Pero que no sintiese simpatía por ti, no significaba que no te respetase. Incluso, te admiraba.

Pero te dejaste alumbrar por mi hermano, y has caído en su juego de seducción.

-¿Y por qué eso te parece tan malo?-La voz me tembló.

-Quien juega con fuego, acaba quemándose-Me previno-No es que no quiera a mi hermano y no me alegre de su felicidad. Pero no me parece justo que para sus juegos de seducción, use a una chica que apenas ha salido de la infancia, y la infle de ilusiones hasta que él se harte-Se cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo examinó con distraída devoción-No es que quiera hablar mal de mi familia, pero Edward es muy egoísta. Le gusta estar solo y no permitirá que nadie le diga que hacer con su vida. Y si ocurre algo entre vosotros, no cuentes con que Carlisle ni Esme se pongan de tu lado. Les tiene completamente influenciados.

-Edward y yo tenemos muy claro cuales son nuestros límites-Me defendí para que ella no viese lo frágil que me sentí ante la crueldad de sus palabras.

Meneó la cabeza en gesto de negación.

-Cualquiera que mirase tus ojos vidriosos, se daría cuenta que estás muy colgada por Edward. No te culpo. Es bellísimo-Por su gesto, parecía que aquello le dolía-Y se hace querer -Sonrió cruelmente pero sus palabras estaban cubiertas por un sabor muy amargo. Parecía que guardaba rencor a Edward por algo que le hubiese hecho en el pasado-Pero si te crees que vas a tener una bonita historia de amor de cuento de hadas, estás muy equivocada. Lo vuestro se disolverá como un azucarillo en el agua. Espero que nunca pensaras que lo vuestro sería como lo de Emmett y yo. Lo nuestro es único y especial. Mucho más intenso que lo de Carlisle y Esme. Mucho más apasionado que lo de Alice y Jasper. Y por supuesto, mucho más perdurable que lo de Edward y tú.

-Bella-La voz de Edward resonó por la cocina y fui incapaz de girarme.

Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobé que Rosalie había agachado la cabeza y se mordía el labio, ansiosa. Había confiado en que Edward no vendría a interrumpirnos.

-Bella-Edward me volvió a llamar y esta vez me giré para observar sus facciones. Me sorprendí al comprobar que estaba bastante tranquilo. Nada me hacía presagiar que hubiese tormenta a la vista. Pero había tenido que oír las palabras de Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me temblaba la voz.

-Es tu madre-Sonaba tranquilo-Phil ha llamado y está llegando a Seattle. Llegará aquí dentro de dos horas para recoger a Renee e irse a Paris.

-¿Qué?-Era imposible que mi madre estuviese tan enfadada como para irse tan pronto. Prometió quedarse una semana más-No puede hacer eso.

-Te has portado muy mal con ella-Intervino Rosalie.

Por primera vez, Edward se fijó en ella.

-Esme ha dicho que friegues los platos. Creo que eso ayudara a tu única neurona a no aburrirse-Arrastró cada una de las palabras para remarcarlas-Y así dejarás de decir tonterías.

-Me acabo de hacer la manicura-Protestó mirándose las uñas.

-Pues tienes dos alternativas. Friegas los platos o le terminas de contar a Bella tu maravilloso final de cuento de hadas, incluyendo los detalles oscuros-Le amenazó con suaves palabras, pero con fuego en los ojos.

Rosalie no se atrevió a contestar y cogiendo unos guantes, se dispuso a fregar los platos, pese a su disgusto.

Salí de esa cocina como alma que lleva el diablo y Edward se limitó a seguirme, subiendo a un tranquilo paso humano.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la habitación, y suspiré cogiendo el pomo, a punto de girarlo.

-Intenta hablar con ella tranquilamente-Me sugirió Edward.

-Ella no ha sido el mejor ejemplo a seguir-Le repliqué lo suficientemente bajo para que mi madre no nos oyese-Lo del comedor ha sido…

-Nadie te ha culpado a ti-Me tranquilizó Edward acariciándome los pómulos con el pulgar-Y vamos a seguir igual. Esme y Carlisle te quieren y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

Me hubiera gustado oírle que él también me quería.

-Yo me siento responsable por el comportamiento de mi madre-Me excusé.

-Ten paciencia con ella-Me susurró al oído-Está empezando a comprender que hay un muro muy grande que os separa.

-Siempre lo ha sabido-Suspiré.

-Pero ahora es cuando lo comprende.

-¡Oh, Dios!-Murmuré-La conozco. Seguro que ha vuelto a tener otra crisis con Phil-Siempre que tenía una crisis con Phil o con alguno de sus anteriores novios, se volvía más posesiva respecto a mí.

-Creo que se le ocurrió la idea de venir a hacerte una visita cuando pilló a Phil en actitud muy cariñosa con una bailarina de Streaptease-Se rió entre dientes al verme gemir-Esta llamada y viaje a Paris ha sido una especie de reconciliación entre ellos.

-Es tan inmadura e infantil-Resoplé.

-Pero tú la quieres y la perdonas por ello. Es tu madre. Da igual lo mal que parezca que se portan con nosotros, siempre perdonaremos a nuestras madres-Se le volvieron a oscurecer los ojos y noté cierto brillo nostálgico en ellos.

-¿Qué has querido decir?

-Puede que Carlisle tenga razón y nuestra sangre nos permita perdonar y amar todas las faltas de las personas que la comparten-Me besó en la frente, la punta de la nariz y los labios-Sé comprensiva-Me susurró entre mis labios y se desvaneció, dejándome sola con el peligro.

Sin llamar a la puerta, abrí y me encontré a una frenética Renee, hablando por el móvil y haciendo una maleta a toda prisa. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban expectantes. Era su sonrisa tipo "palabras bonitas de Phil". No la iba a convencer para nada.

Me senté en la cama mientras la veía sacar ropa y lanzarla por todos lados, e, inútilmente, intentaba cerrar una maleta que había llenado demasiado.

-… ¡Oh, cariño! Por favor, no tardes mucho. Ya te echo de menos. Había olvidado cuanto odiaba este pueblo. Una noche más aquí y creo que me ahogaré….Bella está bien. La verdad que los Cullen no eran como me los había imaginado, pero Leslat la confió a ellos. No son malas personas…Además, ¿Sabes, que?...Mi niña se ha encaprichado de uno de los hijos. La verdad que es guapísimo, y se lo pasan muy bien juntos…Pero no les veo con futuro. Bueno, así es el primer amor…Supongo que en navidad ya se le habrá pasado el enamoramiento. Yo era como ella a su edad-Se rió como una tonta-… ¡Phil! ¡Que malo eres! El no lleva gafas de sol ni es ciego ni tonto… ¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?... ¡Si no te quisiese tanto, te pegaría una colleja!... ¡Cariño! ¡Tesoro! ¡Mi pequeñín!... ¡Ya veras cuando lleguemos a Paris todas las guarradas que te voy a hacer!...-Mi madre tenía un grave problema con los hombres. Perdía la poca cordura que tenía, cuando estaba colgada por alguno de ellos. Cualquier madre se hubiese cortado al ver que su hija adolescente se encontraba en la habitación. Pero Renee, no.-… ¿Quieres mandar un saludo a Bella?-Negué con la cabeza, asustada. "_Por favor, que no me ponga al teléfono con ese gilipollas_", supliqué-…Bueno, se lo diré-Dejó el teléfono y se dirigió a mí-…Bella, Phil te manda saludos, ¿Quieres decirle algo?-Le dediqué un gesto con el dedo que escandalizaría a la pobre Esme-… ¡Esta Bella tiene un sentido del humor!...Cariño, te veo en un par de horas. Ya te echo de menos. Un beso. Y ten cuidado. Las carreteras de este pueblo son de muerte… ¡Como el resto de Forks!...Te quiero.

Colgó y continuó haciendo la maleta hasta que, por una bendita casualidad, se fijó en mí.

-Bells, cariño, no te quedes como un pasmarote y ayúdame a hacer la maleta-Me ordenó.

Por suerte para ella, mis innumerables viajes me habían enseñado como hacer una maleta en condiciones. La deshice toda y se la empecé a recolocar, doblando la ropa con cuidado.

-Mamá, no tienes por que irte-Empecé a hablarla, sabiendo, que tenía todas las de perder-Los Cullen no te van a reprochar nada. Y mañana es el baile de disfraces del colegio.

-Es un traje precioso-Elogió-Alice tiene mucho gusto. Seguro que vas a estar muy guapa con él. Hazte muchas fotos y me las mandas al correo-Me comentaba distraída mientras parecía buscar algo-¿Dónde habré metido ese estupido neceser?

-Detrás de la maleta-La indiqué. De nuevo reforcé mis suplicas-Me prometiste una semana más.

-Pero es que Paris es tan fascinante-Suspiró-Charlie me prometió ir a Paris en la luna de miel y, al final, me tuve que conformar con Ciudad de México.

-Si te vas ahora, ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?-Me estaba entrando nostalgia. Intuía que si se iba ahora, no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué atractivo tendría Forks comparado con Paris, Londres, o todas aquellas ciudades de las que Phil había hablado y había encandilado a mi sensible madre?

-Mi niña-Me abrazó la cabeza y depositó un beso en la coronilla-El día de acción de gracias está más cerca de lo que te imaginas… ¡Oh, no!...En acción de gracias me voy a Sacramento, pues tendrá que ser en navidades… ¡Oh, vaya!...creo que tampoco. Me voy a Acapulco…-Parecía ponerse nerviosa al ver mis expresiones-…Hay muchos días al año. Seguro que sacas tiempo para ir a verme…Y si todavía sigues con Edward, él también puede venir. Incluso, Alice…

-¿Qué hay de Charlie?-Le recordé el deber moral que tenía con él.

-¿Charlie?

-Sé que ahora tienes otras prioridades, pero por lo menos le debes una visita a Charlie… ¡Es el padre de tu hija, maldita sea!-Di una patada al suelo.

Estaba siendo inmadura, pero si me comportaba como correspondía a una chica de mi edad, quizás mi madre cediese un poco. Tal vez podríamos equilibrar los papeles y por primera vez, Renee se comportase como una autentica madre de una chica de diecisiete años.

Pero me equivoqué en redondo.

Renee perdió su sonrisa y su mirada me traspaso, dejándome estática en el sitio.

-Charlie estaba casado con los vampiros, no conmigo-Aquel tono glacial y distante no era propio de ella. Ni siquiera podría decir que hubiese escuchado ese tono a Carlisle ni a Leslat en sus peores días-Tengo que admitir que él fue sincero conmigo cuando me explicó todos los riesgos. Pero no pude aguantarlo…cuando tú naciste…-Hizo una pausa, intentando recopilar la información precisa para darme. Sin un detalle de más- …aquel día, comprendí que nunca separaría a Charlie de todo esto. Pero me quedabas tú y a ti sí podía salvarte. Daba igual las estupidas condiciones que Charlie me impuso cuando te arrebaté de las sombras de este horrible lugar, realmente me importaba muy poco que Leslat viniese a nuestro hogar…, aunque quizás quería que él estuviese porque me recordaba los momentos felices que había pasado con Charlie,…pero cada vez que veía tu cara de entusiasmo al oír aquellas historias de vampiros, ver como te esforzabas por entrenarte, lo alucinada que estabas con tu tío Lesly…todo eso me hizo comprender que tú me ibas a abandonar como lo hizo Charlie, que tú ibas directa al abismo…-Pareció tomarse un respiro-…El día que fuiste atacada por ese ser…Yo ya me estaba preparando. Sabía que esto tenía que llegar, pero no me gusta. No puedo jugar al papel de madre de una hija heroína, enfrentándose a cosas que la gente corriente cree mitos.

Yo la escuchaba sin poder decirle una palabra y sintiendo como aquella brecha creada entre mi madre y yo se incrementaba. Y ella ya se había dado cuenta.

Continuó hablando mientras cerraba las maletas.

-…Phil es un gran tipo, aunque a ti no te guste. El me hace sentir bien y sobre todo, no me abandonará nunca en busca de monstruos como lo habéis hecho Charlie y tú-Me acusó.

-Tú pudiste decidir no casarte con Charlie-Balbuceé en mi defensa-Si no eras capaz de llevar esa carga encima, no tenías porque… ¡De todos los que estamos aquí, eres la que más opciones tenías de escapar de esto!

Aquello la exasperó:

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Eres igual que Charlie! ¡Yo he estado tanto tiempo sola!... ¡Charlie y tú me habéis dejado sola!...Dices que Charlie se debía a eso, ¿Pero y yo qué?...Una mujer tiene que ser cuidada por un hombre. Cuando este rompe sus promesas, todo es inútil…Y ahora, que yo he encontrado a alguien que se dedica exclusivamente a mi bienestar, tú me vienes a reclamar que me comporte como una madre… ¡Eso no es justo, Bella!...Si ahora yo quiero disfrutar de la vida, ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a recriminarme! ¡No te atrevas!

La miré como si nunca la hubiese conocido y la estuviese viendo por primera vez. Siempre tuve asumido que no lo había hecho bien como hija, pero nunca tuve ninguna intención de hacer que mi madre se sintiese sola. Con aquellas palabras, había quedado totalmente convencida de no poder crear nunca una familia. La acabaría destruyendo.

Mi madre suavizó la expresión de sus duras facciones al ver como mis lágrimas regaban mi mejilla, y se permitió acercarse a mí.

-No te preocupes, nena-Susurró como si le escurriese miel en las palabras-A pesar de todo el daño que me habéis hecho Charlie y tú, aun os quiero-Me besó la frente- cuando me digas que quieres visitarme, yo haré un hueco. No quiero despedirme de ti con una mala cara. Solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo sola que he estado. Voy a ducharme, quiero que Phil me vea guapa.

Cogió un vestido y fue corriendo a meterse en la ducha.

Me senté en la cama y me limpié las lágrimas. Tenía que estar más que acostumbrada a que esto tendría que pasar. Pero no por ello, sería menos sangrante y menos doloroso.

El grifo de la ducha estaba en pleno apogeo y podía oír a mi madre cantar alegremente.

Aquello me resultaba patético en todos los sentidos.

-Yo también he estado cinco años completamente sola, caminando en las tinieblas de mis miedos infantiles, cayéndome y levantándome sin cesar. Yo te esperaba. Y tú no estabas ahí-No me estaba escuchando en absoluto.

Aun estaba en duermevela. Después de ver a mi madre partir, no estaba del mejor humor para relacionarme con las personas. Tenía suerte de que los Cullen comprendiesen la situación a la primera, y no tenía que utilizar las palabras para indicarles que quería estar sola, rodeada en la miseria. Incluso Alice respetó mi decisión. Me retiré a mi habitación sin apenas comer y deseando dormir. Pero eso no me ayudaría a deshacer las crueles palabras de mi madre. Su sonrisa al despedirse, había sido resplandeciente. Sus palabras de agradecimiento hacia los Cullen por cuidarme, cordiales y cálidas. Su beso en mi frente antes de salir por la puerta, donde un impaciente Phil la esperaba, había sido ardiente pero increíblemente falso.

Este día tenía que llegar, pero nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparada para ello. Nunca es agradable ver como se desquebrajan las mascaras en las personas que tú creías conocer, y muestren su lado más amargo.

No necesitaba que Edward me dijese nada. No necesitaba leer la mente de mi madre para concebir lo poco que le gustaba mi relación con un vampiro. Incluso pensaría que lo de los preservativos era un método para evitar que tuviese un bebé vampiro… ¡Como si todo eso fuese necesario!

Mi madre estaba tan predispuesta a echarles las culpas de sus desgracias maritales, que había cerrado la mayor parte de su mente para intentar comprender que no todos los vampiros eran como Jane o James. Pero ya no tenía una solución posible.

Y como ella me había pedido que no se atreviese a juzgar sus relaciones, yo misma esperaba que hiciese lo mismo con Edward. Ella no me conocía tan bien como se había imaginado, y era incapaz de ver lo feliz, completa y segura que me sentía cuando él estaba conmigo. Posiblemente, aquello no tenía futuro, pero en los escasos meses que había estado junto a él, mi mundo oscuro había hecho pequeños agujeros para que unos delgados rayos de sol se colasen en él. Si me caía, ya tendría donde sujetarme.

Le echaba de menos y tenía que verlo, ahora que parecía que el malhumor por lo de Renee se había amortiguado. Edward tenía razón. Era mi madre, y a pesar de sus defectos, yo jamás dejaría de quererla.

Cogí el móvil y comprobé si había tenido algún mensaje de Leslat. La pantalla no tenía ningún símbolo de haber recibido ningún mensaje. Con la ansiedad con la que me había levantado esta mañana, cogí el móvil y me levanté.

Era hora de hablar con Carlisle y que este hiciese algo al respecto.

La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada, por lo que me dispuse a llamar cuando oí que estaba hablando con alguien.

-Edward, eso no puede ser posible. Cuando él vino aquí, tú no lo supiste. No tenías ninguna conexión con él.

-Ha aprendido a cerrar su mente, al igual que yo-Parecía angustiado y malhumorado-…Y pensé que me dejaría en paz. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír su voz…Y de repente, ahora…

-Pero, por lo que dices, él no es quien se comunica contigo-Carlisle parecía confuso.

-Es un sicario. Más bien una sicaria. Es una chica muy joven…casi una niña… ¡Joder, mi cabeza!...está confusa y…no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Solo cumple con sus instintos y ha matado a mucha gente… ¡Viene hacia Forks!

-¿Qué más?

-Todo está muy borroso…parece que se está comunicando con alguien, pero está muy rabiosa…también desconfía de mí…-Jadeaba-¡Ay, me duele la cabeza! ¡Es un martilleo insoportable!

-¡Shhh!-Oí a Carlisle consolarle-Edward, tranquilízate. Necesito que estés muy concentrado en esto. No es que esté preocupado por lo que pueda hacer a nuestra familia. Nosotros somos fuertes, pero no me siento tranquilo teniendo a una neófita sicario de los Vulturis rondando por Forks. Podríamos tener problemas con los habitantes de La Push.

-¡Los perros guardianes son un mal menor a esto!-Se irritó-¡Carlisle, esto es inaguantable! ¡Quiero que salga de mi mente! ¡Odio sentirme cerca de él! ¡Ya tiene suficiente poder sobre mí!

-Te voy a someter a una hipnosis.

-¡No!-Le rugió-¡No quiero nada que ver con él!

-Es la única manera de…

-La daré caza-Sugirió-La buscaré y cuando la encuentre, la interrogaré y después…-No necesitaba oír lo que tenía que sugerir. Era demasiado violento, incluso habiéndolo visto durante mi corta vida.

-¿No queda más remedio?-Carlisle odiaba la violencia en todos los sentidos y se veía obligado a aceptarlo.

-No podemos hacer nada por ella. El la ha condenado. Solo hacer que deje de sufrir más-Sentenció Edward con neutralidad.

-Ya-Se resignó-De todas formas, es una locura que intentes darla caza tú solo. Jasper y Emmett irán a ayudarte.

-Es mejor que haga esto solo. Mientras alguno de vosotros esté conmigo, seréis vulnerables. Es mejor que lo resuelva yo solo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Saldré mañana antes del amanecer.

-Edward, si te vas tú solo, estarás más expuesto a su poder…

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas?-Inquirió.

-Creo que sé porque su poder no es tan fuerte como antes y tú tienes menos crisis-Interpretó Carlisle-Creo que empecé a comprenderlo en el mismo instante en que Aro pisó esta casa. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Jane intentó torturarte y no pudo?...

Alguien me agarró del hombro y sofoqué un grito. Rápidamente, me di la vuelta y me puse la mano en el pecho, cuando comprobé que se trataba de Jasper.

-No sé si te explicaron que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas-Estaba serio pero sus palabras denotaban humor.

-Yo lo siento…yo no…-Estaba en posición de defensa por si Jasper tenía intenciones de atacarme.

Me dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-Bella, tranquila. Estoy alimentado y además estoy lo suficientemente lejos de ti para ser tentado por tu sangre-Parecía tranquilo y yo le creí.

-Vale.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-Preguntó con educación.

-Quería consultar con Carlisle una cosa.

-Es lo que te tiene tan preocupada esta semana-Era muy difícil intentar mentirle u ocultarle algo. Mis sentimientos eran como un polvorín a punto de estallar.

-Sí-Admití en un susurro.

Empezó a caminar y lo consideré como una invitación a seguirle. Subimos las escaleras en absoluto silencio hasta que me dejó en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Deberías conocer a Leslat. Cuando él quiera ser encontrado, dará señales de vida-Me dijo con su habitual tono neutro.

-Pero…yo me pregunto que es lo que ha podido ocurrir para que no quiera ser encontrado.

-Quiere protegernos.

-¿Pero de qué?-Me notaba angustiada.

-Eso es lo que nosotros tenemos que averiguar. Yo que tú no me preocuparía por él, Bella. No ha sobrevivido más de quinientos años para dejarse morir ahora.

Tal vez fuesen sus palabras o la fuerza de su poder ejerciendo sobre mí. El caso era que estaba más tranquila y veía todo con más claridad.

-Tienes razón.

Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se dispuso a irse. Pero yo tenía otra pregunta que hacerle.

-Jasper-Se volvió con un elegante movimiento-¿Qué le ocurre a Edward?-Me atreví a preguntar después de un tiempo de incertidumbre-¿Qué significa las crisis?

Jasper se mordió los labios y parecía apurado. Como si se sintiese en un compromiso muy grande por contármelo.

-Realmente mi familia no lo sabe muy bien…-remarcó "familia" como si él sí supiese lo que pasaba y entrase en un cómplice secreto con Edward-Algunas veces, pueden ser periodos de décadas o de algunas semanas, Edward se encuentra mal y necesita alejarse de nosotros. La única persona que intuye lo que le pasa es Carlisle, pero está bajo el secreto profesional. No soltará una sola palabra respecto a Edward-Suspiró-…Yo en tu lugar, no intentaría presionar a Edward con eso. Cuando se vea con fuerzas para contarlo, lo hará. Pero presionarlo no es buena idea. No es nada fácil por lo que él está pasando.

-¿Eso lo has intuido?

-Sus sentimientos de dolor son muy fuertes-Me contestó con suficiente tono de autoridad para dejar de hacerle preguntas.

-Gracias, Jasper-Abrí la puerta para meterme en el cuarto.

-Ahora, soy yo quien tiene que hacerte las preguntas-Me interrumpió.

-Claro-¿Dónde querría llegar a para?-Dispara.

-Le amas, ¿Verdad?

-Esa no es una pregunta, Jasper-Titubeé algo asombrada por ser tan directo.

-Te lo preguntaré de otra manera. ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a renunciar por tener un futuro seguro junto a Edward?

-Cualquier cosa-Admití sin pensar en la respuesta.

-¿Incluso cuando esto te implique dar de lado todo lo que tú creías?

-Sí-Suspiré.

-Entonces todo tiene sentido-Susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alice está un poco nerviosa. Ha tenido visiones pero no sabe muy bien a que se debe. Son más constantes en el tiempo, y, mucho más nítidas y claras.

-¿Eso es algo inevitable?-Por la forma en la que me miraba, estaba casi convencida que yo tenía algo que ver.

Me sonrió con complicidad.

-En todo el tiempo que conozco a Alice, yo nunca la he visto fallar. A la larga, siempre acierta.

-Entonces…

-Yo no apostaría nunca contra ella-Y se alejó antes de que mi corazón diese el segundo "blump".

Me metí en mi habitación para coger el portátil y me fui directa a la habitación de Edward. Tenía muchas cosas que contarme.

Me tumbé en la mullida alfombra y encendí el ordenador, para intentar jugar un poco a algún juego que tuviese metido. Recordaba que me había bajado el Final Fantasy X.

Antes de abrirle para ponerme a jugar, comprobé que tenía un mensaje en mi correo. No conocía la dirección. Y por lo tanto, me mostré reacia a abrirlo.

"Será publicidad…o algún virus", pensé demasiado tarde, cuando con un clic del ratón, dí para abrir el mensaje.

Pero antes de lograrlo leer, una voz conocida me interrumpió:

-No me esperaba tener este recibimiento en mi propia habitación-Se burló.

Por inercia, bajé la tapa del portátil y levanté la cabeza para mirarle.

Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante pero sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas y los ojos increíblemente negros y apagados.

Sofoqué un gemido de angustia al verle. No podía estar sediento. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que se había ido a cazar. Y por su aspecto, parecía que no se había alimentado en un mes. Y eso había sido en menos de tres horas.

Me sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-Ya no te parezco tan hermoso, ¿Verdad?-Me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Sus dedos estaban más fríos que de costumbres.

-¡No digas tonterías!-Le recriminé-Tú siempre estás hermoso.

-Buen consuelo…-Cerró los ojos cuando sintió mis dedos sobre sus pómulos.

-No vas a contarme lo que te pasa, ¿verdad?

Cerró los ojos y pareció meditar.

-Soy demasiado egoísta para alejarte de ti-Murmuró.

-No puede ser tan horrible-Le animé-No creo que tengas una enfermedad terminal, ni algo por el estilo.

Se rió siniestramente y yo me estremecí.

-Podría decirse que eso es como un cáncer. Pero por desgracia, el tumor principal no es tan fácil de erradicar-Parecía que escupía las palabras-No te preocupes; Soy indestructible. Eso no me matará….aunque a veces lo he deseado.

Por mi cuerpo pasaron varias sensaciones, desde la ira hasta el terror. Solo de imaginarme un mundo donde Edward no existiese.

Por inercia, le agarré su rostro entre mis manos y lo apreté con fuerza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! ¡Desde este momento, tu vida ya no es tuya, Edward! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerte daño! ¡Por muy malo que sea, lo que te pase!

Cerró los ojos y pareció que su expresión se suavizaba más.

-Me pregunto si cuando te cuente lo que me ocurre, no saldrás corriendo-Murmuró.

-Pruébame-Le reté.

-Hoy no, mi vida-Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro-Soy demasiado egoísta para renunciar a las escasas horas que me quedan junto a ti.

Aquello me hizo recordar que se iba a la mañana siguiente. Notó mi tensión bajo mi cuerpo.

-Será breve, Bella-Me prometió-Aunque quizás tenga que estar lejos de ti un mes. Pero volveré contigo.

Pero aquello no me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

-No me gusta la idea que te vayas tú solo de caza-Le regañé.

-No es de buena educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Era obvio como lo habían averiguado.

-No estamos hablando de mis modales. Aunque se trate de una vampira neófita, siempre conlleva un riesgo-Le advertí.

-Parece que no me conoces-Aquello le parecía tan obvio, que incluso se molestó en ofenderse-No es la primera vez que hemos hecho esto…y tengo más tasas de supervivencia que mis hermanos. Lo único que tenéis que hacer, es volver a encontrar mis pedazos-Se rió y le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo.

Me abrazó y por unos instantes nos mantuvimos en silencio, disfrutando, solamente, de la sensación de estar uno junto al otro.

Aquello me dio una idea.

-Quédate muy quieto-Le ordené en un susurro.

Él me hizo una demostración de cómo comportarse como una perfecta estatua. Se quedó inmóvil de cuclillas con una sonrisa tan radiante, que me tuve que hacer a la idea de levantarme e ir a mi cuarto a por la cámara de fotos.

Pero al final, lo conseguí y corrí lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación.

Edward permanecía en la misma postura y no pareció sorprendido para nada. Cuando le atrapé con la cámara, se limitó a mirarme muy fijamente, por lo que tuve que concentrarme al máximo hasta que el flash saltó y me convencí que la foto había salido.

Enarcó una ceja como signo de extrañeza.

-Me gusta tener recuerdos de cosas bonitas-Le contesté mientras volvía a colocar de manera más desenfadada para posar, aunque sus movimientos siempre serían endiabladamente naturales.

Otro flash fue dirigido hacia él. Esperaba que la foto hiciese justicia al modelo.

-Me siento como un objeto, ¿Así que soy una cosa bonita?-Me reprochó mientras no dejaba de posar para la cámara, con movimientos más provocadores y sensuales, riéndose al ver mis expresiones.

-La más bonita de todas-Susurré mientras mi corazón luchaba por no rozar los frágiles picos de la taquicardia, cuando mis ojos observaban el prodigio de ver como Edward se quitaba la camisa y su magnifico pecho quedaba al descubierto, y su nívea piel reflejaba pequeños destellos de luz azulada.

Los que decían que la naturaleza era sabía, tenían toda la razón. Si en toda la creación solo se hubiera hecho algo tan perfecto como Edward, se hubiera dado por completa. Mis ojos mortales eran incapaces de asimilar tanta belleza junta.

El flash de mi cámara no dejo de funcionar.

Con movimientos felinos, Edward se fue acercando a mí, y a escasos centímetros de donde yo me encontraba, repentinamente, me agarró de la cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío.

-Yo también quiero recuerdos de cosas bonitas-Me besó brevemente y se puso manos a la obra, desabrochándome la camisa.

-¡Edward, que te crees que…-Me silenció con un beso breve y pasional y tuve que recuperar el aliento para poder llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno.

-_Because you´re beautiful_…-Me canturreó al oído mientras mi camisa se reunía con la suya en un lugar arrinconado de aquella habitación.

Mi mano temblaba y cada foto que intentaba sacar se convertía en una autentica odisea, y más cuando Edward no me dejaba de tocar y de besar tan intensamente que estuve a punto de desistir, y dejar la cámara a un lado.

Edward me lo impidió y la empezó a manipular la cámara.

-¿Dónde tiene el disparador automático?-Toqueteó todos los botones hasta que yo le frené.

-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?-Inquirí temblando ante sus intenciones.

-Vamos a hacer una bonita sesión de fotos artísticas-Ante su sonrisa torcida y traviesa, fui incapaz de negarme.

Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y ya no quise ser consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos.

La cámara había comenzado a disparar.

Dos flashes…

… toda nuestra ropa había desaparecido de nuestros cuerpos, quedando nuestra piel como única defensa frente a nuestras ansias de profundizar más, el uno en la otra.

Un flash…

… Edward deslizaba sus frías manos desde mis hombros hasta el hueso más sobre saliente de mi cadera, pasando por mi clavícula, mis senos y mi cintura. El hielo de sus dedos hacía arder desde mi piel hasta lo más profundo de mi alma…

Un flash…

….me giré hasta enfrentarme a él.

Un flash…

… sus manos atraparon mi rostro y sus ojos evaluaban mi alma.

Un flash…

… sus labios sensuales y finos se amoldaron a los míos sin delicadeza y con demasiada pasión. Abrí la boca contra la suya, notando cada uno de los movimientos de los suyos.

Un flash…

… mi lengua se adentraba en su boca en busca de la suya para luchar y terminar la pelea, que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto ni a perder ni a ganar, enredándola la una en la otra.

Un flash…

…y cada vez me costaba más mantener mi frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria.

Un flash…

… la mano de Edward se deslizaba desde mis sienes hasta mis mejillas, acariciándome con la ternura que le faltaba a sus besos.

Un flash…

… enredé mis dedos en sus rebeldes mechones de pelo.

Un flash…

… Edward acomodaba su brazo en su cintura y me doblaba como un pequeño junco doblegado por el viento, hasta que me tumbó con ternura en su mullida alfombra de toques negros y dorados.

Un flash…

…Edward me abría las piernas y se acomodaba, amoldando cada músculo de cada cuerpo a mis curvas.

Un flash, otro más, y mil ráfagas más…

…una lluvia de besos en todo mi cuerpo.

La lluvia de flashes era intermitente…

…su lengua memorizaba el sabor y la textura de mi pezón. Me dolían los dedos de estrujar la alfombra. Mi cuerpo era un límite demasiado pequeño y el placer se me escapaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Ya no llevaba la cuenta del número de veces en la que el flash saltaba…

…su nariz recorría cada tramo sin explorar de mi cuerpo, desde la cavidad que formaba mi cuello con mi clavícula hasta el ombligo. Mis jadeos iban en aumento, y su piel se iba humedeciendo e entibiando, a medida que la mía se calentaba debido al fuego interno que se encendía en lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Miles de luces deslumbrándome…

…Y descubrí que yo podía ser tan fría como el fuego y Edward tan ardiente como el hielo.

Edward me susurraba algo al oído pero estaba demasiado perdida en mis sensaciones para escucharle.

Un cosquilleo recorrió la planta de mi pie y sofoqué una risa histérica. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que Edward me tenía agarrada del tobillo y sus dedos rozando la palma de mi pie. Repitió la misma acción dos veces, y por acto reflejo, doblé la rodilla mientras me reía.

-Creo que ahora me escucharas-Me sonrió burlón.

-Eso es trampa…-Jadeé-En este momento, sabes que accedería a cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

-Me preguntó…-sus dedos se resbalaron desde mi cadera hasta el límite donde mi fina pelusilla cubría mi intimidad y estos se empezaron a entrelazar con ella-…si no te escandalizarías demasiado si yo…-sus frías manos se deslizaron hasta la cara interior de mis muslos e hicieron que mis piernas se abriesen de forma inconsciente.

Pero lo que nunca me llegué a imaginar, fue ver el rostro de Edward enterrándose en mi intimidad y notar como su juguetona lengua exploraba las zonas más recónditas de mi cuerpo. A medida que avanzaba en sus incursiones, arqueaba la espalda como reacción a los latigazos de placer que aquellas sensaciones me producía. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

-Edward…-Mi voz estaba distorsionada por el placer.

Cuando creía que ya no podría llegar más allá del máximo deleite, sentí como Edward se detuvo.

Al abrir los ojos, el rostro de Edward estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Eres deliciosa-Me susurró al oído-…eres una sutil mezcla de sal, miel y rayo de sol…

-¿Es esto mejor que mi sangre?-Le pregunté para picarle.

-Hum…-Ronroneó mientras apoyaba la nariz en mi mentón-…eso es tan difícil de decir. Necesitaré algo más para…-Sus labios se escurrieron de la piel de mis mejillas para encajar y amoldarse de nuevo a la forma de mis labios.

-Ah-Ahogué el suspiró entre sus labios. El saber que en sus labios había una ínfima esencia de mi cuerpo, creaba un morbo especial a la magia de unir dos almas gemelas a través de los cuerpos.

Mi estómago era como una burbuja que empezaba a romperse, a medida que mi interior se iba adaptando a que Edward invadiese de forma lenta y dolorosamente grácil, lo más profundo de mí.

Ambos, buscamos la boca del otro para amortiguar el enorme gemido que amenazaba con salir de nuestras gargantas.

La burbuja estalló y creí que había muerto y subido al cielo solo para tocar el paraíso con mis manos. Lastima que después tuviese que bajar y condenarme por querer quemarme en el fuego que las caricias y los besos de Edward avivaban.

Un nuevo flash.

Y las embestidas de Edward aumentaban en velocidad y profundidad.

Otro flash más.

…mi boca encontró un pezón y empecé a lamerlo y succionarlo.

Y de nuevo otro flash…

Edward cogió una de mis piernas, me dobló la rodilla y se la colocó en su fuerte hombro.

Más luz.

…se repitió la misma acción.

La luz lo inundaba todo durante dos segundos.

…nuestra unión era mayor y nuestros movimientos se sincronizaban en una extraña correlación que solo nos imbuía a ambos.

Millares de mariposa se soltaron y avanzaron por todo mi cuerpo, añadiendo una mezcla insoportablemente deliciosa de deleite y hedonismo al enrarecido ambiente de luces de flashes de la cámara, olores mezclados y diversos sabores imposibles de describir. Y por muy escaso que fuese nuestro tiempo, en aquellos instantes podría coquetear con la idea de la inmortalidad. Aquello no podía morir nunca.

Entonces tuve una epifanía.

-Edward…-Me solté de la atadura de sus labios mientras sus movimientos continuaban-…Has perdido la apuesta. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tú tenías alma y que yo podría demostrarlo?... ¡Ah!...Pues ya lo he hecho. No importa si en el pasado, tú la perdiste. Yo te doy la mitad de la mía…Y no se admiten devoluciones…Es mi manera de decirte… ¡hum!...que no me importa en un futuro…Estaremos juntos aun en la mayor de las distancias, y por muy oscuro que sea nuestro camino…yo siempre te encontraré para cogerte de la mano… ¡Oh, Dios mío!...

No hubo respuesta verbal por parte de Edward. Sencillamente se limitó a besarme, pero conocía demasiado bien las clases de besos que Edward me daba para no saber que aquel era único y especial. Un beso que en su idioma significaba: Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Nos abrazamos para ratificar nuestra unión más allá de las barreras físicas.

-…Bella…-Su voz parecía perderse en el aire-…espero que te queden fuerzas aun-Se burló-…Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo en el sofá. No podemos dejar a la pobre Alice mal…-Se rió.

-¡Ah!-Mi experiencia física con el cenit del placer, o lo que normalmente se llamaba orgasmo, me azotaba en estos momentos.

Un último flash de la cámara saltó.

Un rayo de luna iluminaba la zona de mi pierna, que había escapado de la manta que Edward me había puesto para cubrirme y protegerme del frío.

Después de la experiencia de la alfombra y el sofá, podría decir que estaba muy cansada, incluso para cerrar mis ojos, pero con mis sensaciones bullendo a sus anchas por mi cuerpo, me era imposible dormir.

Aun así, fingí hacer el esfuerzo por Edward. Seguramente, el no se tragaría mi función teatral.

Noté como Edward depositaba algo debajo de mi almohada. Lo rocé y me pareció frío y muy punzante. Conocía esa sensación.

-Hécate-Susurré.

-A partir de ahora, tendrás que llevarla siempre contigo, Bella-Su voz era tan lejana como un sueño-Ahora tienes que defenderte tú sola en tus propias batallas.

-Lo sé-Mi voz rebosaba tristeza por la separación que aun no se había producido.

La debió de notar, porqué me alisó el cabello con los dedos como si me tratase de un bebé.

-Todo anda bien, Bella-Me consoló-Cuanto antes me vaya, antes volveré a estar contigo. No me hagas esto más difícil-Me suplicó.

-Vuelve de una pieza-Fingí sonar indiferente por la sensación de querer estar dormida.

Sofocó su risa en mi pelo y besó mi coronilla antes de notar como se iba alejando de mí.

Repentinamente, en la habitación solo quedaba un pequeño rayo de luna. Parecía que Edward se había desvanecido en él.

Me levanté debido a que el dolor punzante de mi pecho no me dejaba dormir.

Eso…y mis vecinos de abajo, que empezaban su fiesta particular:

-¡Oh, Jazz!-Alice tenía que hacer todo a lo grande-¡Que bueno eres! ¡Mi chico grande y fuerte! ¡Ah!... ¡No pares!

-¡Ah!-Un grito gutural, debido a la excitación, salió de la garganta de Jasper-… ¡Alice!… ¡Eres tan deliciosa como la sangre!... ¡Hum, sangre!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya estoy llegando! ¡Ya estoy llegando!...

Por suerte Edward tenía el mp4 cerca y pude ponerme la música al máximo volumen para concederles cierta intimidad. En cierto modo, les envidiaba. Ellos tenían futuro.

Ideaba la manera de salir del cuarto de Edward y llegar al mío sin que nadie se diese cuenta que estaba desnuda, cuando con mis pies rocé con algo metálico.

Agaché la cabeza y recordé que era mi portátil. Por suerte, estaba conectado a la corriente eléctrica.

Lo abrí y entonces me dí cuenta que iba a leer un mensaje antes de estar con Edward.

Posiblemente no era nada, pero me intrigaba.

Lo abrí y a medida que lo iba leyendo, me quedaba helada. No era muy escueto, pero bastante informativo. Por lo menos para encender mi instinto dormido.

_Bells;_

_No tengo mucho tiempo…Empieza a desarrollar tu instinto de cazavampiros. Los Vulturis buscan a los tres Swan. Tú eres la tercera. Encuentra a los dos que faltan y poneros a salvo._

_No te fíes de nadie que no seas tú ni los Cullen._

_Si algo llegase a pasar, por lo menos, salva a Esme._

Solo entendí tres cosas de aquel mensaje.

Provenía de Leslat.

Este se había metido en algún problema.

Y yo estaba de nuevo en peligro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, que deciros. Parece un capitulo aburrido, pero ha habido algun detalle que no lo ha sido tanto...O eso espero.

Y antes de que me hagais las preguntas yo os las respondere:

-A Bella aun la falta bastante para enterarse de quien fue su comadrona histerica. De hecho, en este fic no se va a enterar. Ni Renee, la que ha demostrado tener cierta vampirofobia, ni Edward estan muy por la labor de decirselo.

-Sí, Renee me cae mal (Aunque en el libro y fics hay alguien que me cae peor que ella, incluso...cierto personaje de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme). Tanto en el libro como en los fics. Me parece una autentica egoista.

-No se cuantas fotos tiene la camara...XD...Pero seguro que muchas...XD

-Edward y Bella se reencontraran. Pero os aseguro que no va a ser un encuentro nada bonito ni romantico...Juas, juas, juas, juas...risa de madrastra de Blancanieves.

-Las medidas anticonceptivas de Renee, son innecesarias. No os preocupeis. No tengo complejo de Dios y no voy a crear criaturitas extrañas. Os aseguro que en este fic y los otros tres que le seguiran..._**Renesmee **_brillara por su ausencia. No os preocupeis por Jacob. Yo ya tengo su futuro resuelto...XD

-Lo más importante: Los Cullen no se han ido de caza cuando Edward y Bella estuvieron, ejem, ejem...XD...No os digo resto esta en vuestras perversas mentes...¡Que mal se me da el HOT!...T_T

Ya mañana, me pondre con When the stars go blue. Tardare unos días en actualizar. Asi que paciencia, por favor.

Y una nota de parte de Edward: Quien quiera sus fotos más intimas, que deje un RR a esta humilde servidora y yo os pasare las fotos...Para quien las quiera...XD...

Maggie.


	26. Masked

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta humilde historia, solo a mí...^^...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_MASKED_

_**Paradise is falling down**_

_**and you try to leave this good damn town**_

_**and your world is burning down**_

_**down to your knees and pray **_

_**but we shall all bleed together eternally**_

_**for this is the hell we all created**_

_**(El paraíso se hunde**_

_** intenta salir de esta maldita ciudad… **_

_** viendo como tu mundo se quema**_

_**ponte de rodillas y reza**_

_**pero vamos a sangrar todos juntos eternamente **_

_**en este infierno que hemos creado… )**_

_**Deadlocked-We shall bleed.**_

-¡Ay!-Gemí mientras sentía como Alice me ataba los nudos de mi corsé-¡Alice! ¿Pretendes romperme las costillas?

-¡No seas quejica!-Protestó mientras me abrochaba los corchetes de este-Para estar guapa hay que sufrir. Cuando te veas en el espejo, ya verás como no te vas a arrepentir-El reflejo de su imagen dedicó una sonrisa al reflejo de mi rostro fruncido.

Alice tenía la extraña filosofía de para estar guapa había que sufrir.

Me daba igual mis argumentos en contra de convertirme en una masoquista, ella se comportaba como una autentica psicópata cuando se trataba de la ropa. Y el problema era que ni siquiera el argumento de la hoja de mi katana sobre su delgado cuello blanco podría disuadirla.

Me dio una falda roja y me ordenó ponérmela para luego colocármela según su gusto. Me pegó un empeñón contra el espejo cuando me ató los lazos de esta.

Con resignación, me desesperé por saber cuántos lazos tendría aquel vestido.

Contuve la respiración por cada nudo que Alice me hacía. Aquello la hizo reír.

-Bella, estás lo suficientemente delgada para que yo pueda apretar fuerte.

-Me lo creo-Refunfuñé-Estoy segura que si me descuido, me partes por la mitad.

Sacó la lengua a mi reflejo.

Me mordí la lengua de la envidia al ver lo fabulosamente bien que le quedaba su disfraz.

Se había maquillado a la manera egipcia y llevaba un peplo de tela transparente dorada a juego con unas sandalias recubiertas de piedras turquesas y amagos de esmeraldas, aunque tratándose de Alice, podría tratarse de piedras de verdad. Se me revolvía el estómago por intentar imaginarme la cuarta parte del su precio real. Aun no se había puesto la peluca estilo Cleopatra.

-…Asi hago juego con Jazz-Reflejaba su alegría en su sonrisa radiante-Le encanta Shakespeare y por lo tanto hemos decidido disfrazarnos de "Marco Antonio y Cleopatra"…La otra opción era disfrazarnos de Romeo y Julieta, pero Jasper está ridículo con las mallas, mientras que con ese vestido de militar romano…-Suspiró mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban a consecuencia de la lujuria. Ya tenía planes para esa noche-…Lo que pasó ayer por la noche no es nada comparado con la que se puede armar hoy… ¡Tú ya me entiendes!-Me pegó un codazo cómplice y yo la acompañé en sus risas.

Aunque me hacían daño en la garganta. Me alegraba por Alice y su periodo de frenética pasión con Jasper; normalmente ellos eran la pareja más tranquila; Rosalie y Emmett eran los que tenían más arrebatos pasionales. Con una sola mirada, Jasper y Alice eran capaces de saber como se sentían cada uno, sin una sola palabra de por medio. Y yo aun no sabía en qué etapa me encontraba con Edward. No quería aceptar la realidad de que nuestro amor se acabaría a la par que mi juventud. Todos los vampiros, aunque no quisiesen admitirlo, admiraban la belleza y la juventud. Yo no era bonita, pero tenía la ventaja de mis casi dieciocho años para retener a Edward, por lo menos hasta los treinta…A menos que se cansase del juego antes…Por eso cada minuto que pasábamos juntos eran como un tesoro para mí…Carpe Diem…

Lo tenía asumido, pero no podía evitar desear con todas mis fuerzas que eso pudiese cambiar. Si no podíamos llegar al nivel de Carlisle y Esme, que estaban tan compenetrados que parecían la misma persona, por lo menos me hubiese gustado tener el mismo grado de complicidad que Alice con Jasper.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar a aquel lugar feliz de mi mente.

Y las risas felices resonaban en mi imaginación.

_Las imágenes estaban en blanco y negro y a medida que me concentraba, estas iban adquiriendo nitidez. Los sentidos se me estimularon: Me dolían los ojos de contemplar el perfecto contraste de la piel desnuda de Edward sobre el sofá, mientras que un débil rayo de luna le arrancaba un reflejo rojizo de su caótico cabello; mis oídos se relajaban al filtrar hasta mi cerebro la música de sus carcajadas; las aletas de mi nariz se dilataban cada vez que aspiraba su dulce perfume procedente de su cuerpo mezclado con su excitación que era capaz de captar; me excitaba cada vez que mi lengua descubría un nuevo sabor, memorizando en mis registros los antiguos, cada vez que pasaba la punta de esta sobre alguna curva y línea imaginaria de su cuerpo; y mi cuerpo era sacudido por una corriente eléctrica cuando la caliente y húmeda piel del interior de mis muslos entraba en contacto y se amoldaba a la perfección con los huesos de su pelvis._

_Nuestros cuerpos estaban diseñados para adaptarse el uno al otro, como dos piezas de un puzzle. La otra mitad de mi ser…_

_Por un extraño momento, me vi cabalgando en él, como una amazona en su caballo; con firmeza y brío. A erguirme, mi pecho dejó de amoldarme con el suyo y mi pelo cosquilleó en la zona sensible de su pezón._

_Aquello le hizo reír._

"_¿Así que el señor vampiro tiene cosquillas?", Sonreí satisfecha al ver el efecto que mi pelo tenía sobre él._

"_Soy un blando" Admitió riéndose, "¡Que parezca de piedra no significa que lo sea!... ¡Ah!"_

"_Me estoy vengando por todas las agujetas que me produces"_

"_Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer", Me sacó la lengua con un brillo burlón, "Aunque yo no tengo la culpa de follar tan bien. No me extraña que te vuelvas una ninfómana por mi culpa…"_

_Me hice daño al golpearle los nudillos._

"_Tienes la lengua muy sucia. Seguro que en tu época no decías la palabra follar"_

_Suspiró mientras metía sus dedos entre mi cabello._

"_El sexo es inherente a la raza humana desde el principio de los tiempos. Creo que da igual que se utilicen eufemismos. Existen demasiadas palabras para decir lo mismo, ¿No crees?"_

"_¿El sexo va adherido a la raza humana?", Enarqué la ceja escéptica._

_En lugar de burlarse de mí, se puso en serio y poniendo su fría mano en mi ardiente mejilla, empezó a acariciarme cada línea de expresión hasta llegar a mis labios y memorizar la textura de estos con su dedo pulgar._

"_Tú haces que mi parte humana prevalezca sobre el monstruo interior", Me confesó dulcemente._

_No quería empezar un debate sobre su autocompasión y arruinar nuestro perfecto. Simulé tomármelo en broma:_

"_Pensé que era yo la que sacaba en ti el mr. Hyde que llevas dentro", Me burlé para desdramatizar el efecto fatal que mi sangre tenía sobre él._

_Se inclinó hacia mí hasta que sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos y su aliento quemó mis labios:_

"_Eres mi Eros y Tanatos", Y con un rápido movimiento, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos. A partir de entonces, solo existió una sola realidad. _

_Arriba y abajo; Fuera y dentro._

_Te quiero, Pensé mi con todas las fueras como una confesión que nunca acababa de salir de mis labios._

_En lugar de eso, me reí de él:_

"_Para… ¡ah!...que no tengas más cosquillas…me voy a cortar el pelo… ¡Uhm!..."_

"_Entonces, te sacaré toda la sangre de tu cuerpo… ¡uhm!....sabes que soy muy capaz…", Me amenazó travieso._

_Estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar e imbuirme en mi clímax, que no me molesté en replicarle._

"_Lo que tú digas… ¡Oh, Dios!..."_

"_Te lo digo en serio. Tienes un pelo largo precioso y es todo mío"_

_Yo era toda suya…_

-¡Bella!-Alice me devolvió a la triste realidad-Ya puedes abrir los ojos. Estás preparada.

Reprimí un gemido al abrir los ojos y verme en el espejo; o más bien ver a mi alter ego.

Sabía que Alice tenía talento para la moda, pero jamás la creí capaz de realizar milagros. Y aquí estaba yo, con mi complicado vestido de época victoriana, mi ruinoso pelo recogido en miles de armoniosos tirabuzones, una tenue capa de maquillaje similar al color natural de mi piel y mis uñas totalmente arregladas, pulidas y pintadas de rojo…Y al ver mi imagen asombrada, parpadeé pensando:

"Soy hermosa"

Las palabras de Alice lo confirmaron:

-Esta noche te comes el mundo, Mina Harker-Me animó para luego suspirar-Estás preciosa. Vas a ser la envidia del baile.

-Lo sé-los ojos empezaron a escocerme-Pero a quien yo quiero asombrar no va estar.

Ella se limitó a darme una palmadita de apoyo moral.

-Tenía preparado su traje-Señaló un traje gris elegante de hombre de época victoriana que enseguida reconocí como el que llevaba Gary Oldman en Drácula cuando se reencontraba con Mina-Iba a ir con nosotros para vigilar a Tyler…, pero las cosas han venido así-Parecía triste por su hermano pero al ver el gesto de preocupación pintado en mi rostro, se rió y me tranquilizó-No he visto nada…Aparte, conozco a Edward y es duro como una roca y fuerte como un roble…No es precisamente él quien corre peligro…

-Los neófitos son peligrosos e inestables…-La recordé a la par que me venía a la memoria su estado al salir de caza. Parecía como si no se hubiese alimentado en meses y se sentía incomodo…lo más similar a un humano que estaba pasando una crisis nerviosa.

-Bella-Me susurró-No se va a poner en peligro inútilmente. Nosotros, a nuestra manera, también somos cazadores de vampiros-Puse los ojos en blanco, cosa que la hizo reír. Luego se puso seria y me confesó-Además ahora ya tiene una razón para volver…Tú, en unos meses, has conseguido más de lo que nosotros, en casi cien años, hemos logrado. Tiene esperanzas y siente que si hay alguien que es capaz de quererle por si mismo, no tiene que ser tan malo.

-Él no es malo-Rebatí-Da igual si ha hecho cosas terribles…yo también he sido obligada a hacerlas, pero todo ha sido por causa de fuerza mayor…

-Le amas-Alice lo afirmaba.

-Sí-Musité. Daba gusto quitarme un peso de encima confesándoselo a alguien…Aunque no se tratase de Edward…

Respiró con fuerza.

-Entonces todo tiene sentido-Murmuró más para si misma. Eran las mismas palabras enigmáticas de Jasper.

Sabía que Alice me contaría lo que estaba pensando si la atosigaba levemente.

-¿Te acuerdas del día siguiente de la visita de los Vulturis a esta casa?-Asintió con el ceño fruncido preguntándose a donde quería llegar a parar-Estabas sentada y pensativa…y me querías contar la visión que tuviste con Aro, pero Leslat nos interrumpió,...y un tiempo después, creo que todo lo desencadenó que Edward y yo,…bueno…, pero oí un mensaje que Carlisle dejó a Leslat y él decía que tus visiones respecto a mí eran cada vez más continuas y nítidas en el tiempo…¿Eso significa que tienen más probabilidades de cumplirse?...

Alice hizo un gesto distraído de ponerse su peluca y colocársela. No me contestó ni una sola palabra y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella bajó la mirada y musitó:

-Edward me va a matar…

Suspiré ruidosamente:

-Creo que esto me inmiscuye a mí; Las visiones que has tenido conmigo, son mis asuntos...

-Pero cuando él está metido en el asunto, creo que también tiene derecho a decidir-Me replicó no muy convencida con esto último. Pareció pensarlo y al final soltó-Tienes razón, tú tienes derecho a saberlo…

-¿Entonces?-No me podía creer haber conseguido aquel pequeño triunfo.

Ella se mordió el labio y pareció meditar sus palabras antes de continuar:

-…Lo primero que debes saber, Bella, que todo es subjetivo. Puede que yo me equivoque y las cosas no sucedan tal y como las haya visto. Una decisión tuya en el último momento, una decisión de Edward…puede cambiarlo todo…

-Jasper me dijo que cuando tus visiones eran tan seguidas, eran porque se cumplían…Y que no apostase contra ello.

-Los humanos cambiáis de opinión cada dos por tres. Los vampiros somos más constantes en nuestras ideas y sentimientos… ¿No te ha dicho Leslat que ocurre cuando un vampiro se enamora?-Recordé las palabras de Victoria y su desdicha por haber acabado con James, y asentí-…Nosotros, al igual que vosotros, podemos tener varios líos sentimentales, y nos enamoramos de igual manera, pero una vez lo hacemos, es para siempre y nada lo puede cambiar…Sufrimos el cambio y este es permanente. Como palabras grabadas en roca…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar?-Tenía el corazón en un puño.

-…Cuando yo encontré a Jasper y mis visiones me indicaron que debía dirigirme aquí…con Carlisle y su familia, mi primera visión fue Edward…era como si él y yo estuviésemos conectado de alguna manera…, muy diferente a la forma que lo estoy con Jasper, pero aun así…Y con Edward había alguien más…-Me miró enigmáticamente-…Pero al llegar con los Cullen y formar parte de su familia, vi que Edward estaba completamente solo. Aquello me hizo pensar que podía haber sido una completa equivocación y que mi don no era tan exacto como yo me había imaginado. Me sentí mortificada. Pasaron varios años antes de que mi visión originaria volviese. Fue hará cosa de un año y estaba muy clara. Desde entonces se han ido repitiendo en el tiempo…

-La primera fue en Alaska, ¿Verdad?...

Asintió.

-Alice, ¿Qué fue lo que viste cuando enseñaste a Aro su visión?-me preguntaba si realmente yo quería saber su respuesta.

Me miró fijamente y me entró miedo:

-Bella, un consejo-Puso las manos en mis hombros y me miró los ojos-Algunas de mis visiones no se cumplen inmediatamente, por lo que no pienses que por que no se cumpla en ese determinado momento, esta no sea eficaz…solo que…

-Hay interferencias-Tragué saliva.

-Bella, el amor duele-Me avisó-Y Edward no podrá evitar herirte…

¿Estaba segura que Alice había dicho que Edward…

No me atrevía a soñar.

Ella me besó la coronilla.

-El amor no siempre es un escudo perfecto contra el dolor.

-¿Estáis listas?-Jasper se asomó por la puerta después de llamar educadamente.

-¡Mi Jazz!-Alice se alejó de mí con tanta rapidez como una estrella fugaz, y cuando llegó donde estaba Jasper, dio un salto y se enganchó de su cuello, por lo que Jasper la tuvo que agarrar del trasero y ella abrazó sus caderas con las piernas y sin dar tiempo a Jasper a replicar una palabra, estampó sus labios con los suyos y le besó con pasión.

Por decoro, Jasper la obligó a separarse con delicadeza. Podía percibir sus sentimientos divididos entre la devoción a Alice y su comprensión hacia mí y mi triste situación.

-Alice, compórtate-La suplicó sonriendo con timidez. En el fondo, se sentía halagado por las atenciones de su pareja.

-Bueno…Bella también tendrá sus momentos buenos…-Me guiñó un ojo mientras un súbito rubor invadía mis mejillas.

-¡Chicos que llegamos tarde!-Oí chillar a Emmett. Se acercó a Jasper y le levantó las faldas-¡Que se te ven las bragas, romanita!

-Por lo menos llevo ropa interior; no como tú-Replicó este mientras le pegaba una colleja.

-Soy sexy-Bailoteó este mientras adivinaba todos sus músculos cubiertos por un tenue quitón blanco y su cabeza estaba cubierta por la piel de un león-¡Y quien diga lo contrario, se enfrentará a la cólera del gran Hércules!

-Chicos, vayamos bajando-Nos apremió Alice-Carlisle y Esme quieren vernos antes de irnos y Tyler estará a punto de caer.

Emmett empezó a pegarse con Jasper, y estos bajaron las escaleras entre risas.

-Bella-El tono de voz de Alice me hizo recordar que se me olvidaba algo. Dirigió su vista a mi almohada y comprendí enseguida.

-Oh-Saqué con estremecimiento a "Hecate". No me había dado cuenta de lo segura que me había sentido con los Cullen, hasta el momento que tuve que volver a utilizarla. La guardé en un bolso que Alice había encontrado a juego con mi traje.

Alice se percató de mi gesto de fastidio.

-Bella, por una vez la sobreprotección de Edward nos es útil. Sigue su consejo…No te puedes imaginar como se pondrá si llega a perderte…

La miré como si no la conociese.

¿Podría ser cierto que él me pudiese amar como yo lo hacía?

Al bajar al comedor nos encontramos en la escalinata a unos Carlisle y Esme radiantemente sonrientes, esperándonos.

Me miraron admirados, pero sin ningún rastro de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Buen trabajo, Alice-La felicitó Carlisle.

-Soy buena en lo que me propongo-admitió esta sin modestia.

A lo lejos, oí un carraspeo, y fijé la vista a uno de los sofás.

Tuve que reprimir un gemido al observar a Rosalie sentada con gesto de fastidio y los brazos cruzados.

Pero aun así, esta noche estaba dispuesta a eclipsar a las mismas estrellas del cielo.

Entre su pelo, sus ojos, su maquillaje y su ajustado y transparente vestido de tela dorada a juego con unas pequeñas alitas en la espalda, era lo más similar a una estatua de oro…una diosa que se había propuesto que se la reverenciaba aquella noche. Tal vez si sonriese, estuviese más radiante.

Pero sus labios no tenían la más mínima intención de sonreír.

Bajé la cabeza cuando sus ojos encendidos y con expresión furiosa se posaron en mí. Parecía que la estaba obligando a hacer cosas horribles.

Carlisle notó la tensión en el ambiente y trató atemperar los ánimos:

-¡Chicos, animaos! ¡Vais a una fiesta y tenéis cara de ir a un funeral! Os vendrá bien pasarlo bien una noche.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett empezaron a bailotear y cantar:

-¡Fiesta, Fiesta, esta noche fiesta!-Empezaron a bailar la conga en el salón.

Alice arrastró a Esme y la puso en la cola mientras Carlisle se reía. Parecían tan felices, a pesar de la tormenta que estaba a punto de estallar.

Repentinamente, Rosalie se levantó y se enfrentó a Carlisle, de cuyo rostro desapareció su sonrisa radiante.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Rosalie le recriminó con crueldad:

-¿Toda esta estupidez a que se debe?-Se señaló el vestido-¿Por qué estamos obligados a asistir a ese estúpido baile? ¡Para hacer de niñera de una humana!

-Rosalie, el vampiro neófito está en los alrededores de Forks, pero aun no ha entrado. Alice lo ha visto-El tono de Carlisle era tranquilo y contundente-Edward está de caza para intentar detenerla y que no pase las fronteras y por lo tanto nosotros tenemos que facilitarle su tarea de ayudar a Bella.

-Pues precisamente…Ella es asunto de Edward. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver. Además ella es la cazavampiros, ¿No? Recuerda que el trato era defenderla de los Vulturis, pero tú lo estás tratando como algo personal porque se trata de Edward. Y eso te pierde…Sé que se ha convertido en el juguete sexual de tu hijo querido, pero creo que es mi deber recordarte que ella es de la especie que mata a los nuestros. Te debes a nosotros y no me parece justo que nos pongas en peligro solo por un capricho de Edward.

Me mordí los labios a causa de la rabia. Estaba hablando de mí como si me tratase de una cosa o de una niña pequeña sin juicio. Pero sobre todo, noté como todo el veneno de sus palabras dedicadas a mí, estaban destinadas a Edward… ¿Qué habría ocurrido en el pasado para que Rosalie y Edward se llevasen tan mal?

-Rose…-La llamó al orden Emmett.

Esta se limitó a ignorarle destilando más bilis en sus palabras:

-No pienso arriesgar un solo pelo de mi cabello por alguien que no pertenece a mi familia…y mucho menos por algo tan efímero como lo de Edward…Sabéis tan bien como yo que esto no va a salir bien…No apostéis por el final feliz para Edward. Todos sabemos que él la acabará matando…

-¡Rosalie!-Chilló Esme con angustia. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su rostro estaba tenso debido al pánico.

-No finjamos ahora que esto no se ha planteado-Se cruzó de brazos-Por muy bonita que nos pinten la historia, el final ya se ve venir.

-He visto varias alternativas, Rosalie-Puntualizó Alice con solemnidad.

-¿Y cual de ellos es el que se va a cumplir, Alice?-Le replicó sarcástica-No necesito tu don para darte la respuesta.

Tragué saliva poniéndome muy pálida. Sabía que esa probabilidad era más que factible, pero todo lo que me había pasado con Edward era demasiado bueno para intentar visualizar el negro futuro. Me empezaba a doler el estómago de solo pensarlo.

-Rosalie-Carlisle la llamó al orden tranquilo e imperativo-Desde el mismo momento que entrasteis en esta casa, os he considerado como mis hijos. Me prometí a mí mismo protegeros como me es posible. Vosotros mismos tenéis el derecho y el deber de defendernos los unos a los otros. Ahora Bella y Edward necesitan el apoyo de la familia, creo que es nuestro deber ayudarles. Mañana podríais ser Emmett y tú. Y no me importa la especie, para mí sois todos iguales.

Rosalie vaciló ante las palabras de Carlisle:

-No puedo creer que interpongas a una persona, humana, el bienestar de la familia-Parecía que le ardía la boca cuando soltó la palabra humana.

-No pienso discutir esta cuestión, Rosalie. Vas a proteger a Bella porque yo te lo he dicho y no hay más que hablar-Era la primera vez que Carlisle imponía una orden a alguno de sus hijos. Sus palabras eran tranquilas, pero su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos se oscurecían.

Rosalie se volvió a sentar airada pero no se atrevió a contestar a Carlisle ni a desobedecerle.

-Además-Continuó este de mejor humor y más animado-Te has puesto muy guapa para ir a la fiesta de disfraces. Sería una pena que hubieras gastado tanto tiempo para quedarte en casa-Después se dirigió a nosotros-¡Chicos, esta es vuestra noche! Mañana tendremos que hablar de cosas más serias-Me miró significativamente-Pero hoy, pasároslo muy bien. ¡Y no hagáis travesuras!-Agarró a Esme de los hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Creo que aquí alguien quiere montarse su propia fiesta en casa-Se rió Emmett.

Alice cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una sonrisa asomó de sus labios:

-¡Menuda fiesta!-Exclamó esta.

-¡Alice!-Esme se escandalizó con un deje de vergüenza en su voz.

-¡Uh, uh, uh…!-Empezó a corear Emmett.

-¡Chicos, ya basta!-Carlisle intentó mantener la calma-… ¡Alice, deja de mirar en el futuro de Esme!

-No estoy mirando en el futuro de Esme. Estoy viendo el tuyo.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esme, dale el regalo a Bella antes de que empiece a echar a la gente a patadas.

-¡Claro!-Esta se dirigió al sofá y me dio un paquete que había encima de este. Después me lo dio a mí ante mi estupefacción-Esto te será útil esta noche, cielo… ¡Vamos, ábrelo!-Me apremió al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Yo creo que no…-Empecé a titubear mientras abría el paquete.

Intenté no abrir la boca de la impresión. Se trataba de una cámara fotográfica digital extraplana, pequeña y de color malva. Leí el modelo y comprendí que aun no había salido al mercado.

-¡Ah!-Suspiré para luego extenderla otra vez a Esme-Yo no puedo aceptar esto…

-¡Oh, vamos!-Exclamó Rosalie con fastidio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Esme se limitó a ignorar a Rosalie y no aceptó la cámara:

-Tu cámara está muy vieja y sabemos lo mucho que te gusta la fotografía.

-Sí…pero esto es demasiado…-Aun no había hecho nada para merecérmelo.

-¡Pues si tuvieses que aceptar el coche que me van a regalar a mí dentro de tres semanas!-Exclamó Emmett-¡Vamos, no seas modesta!

-Bella, en realidad, esto no es solo para ti-Intervino Carlisle conciliador-Hemos decidido ser egoístas y que os hagáis muchas fotos. Estáis radiantes y no nos lo perderíamos por nada en el mundo.

-Además, tendrás que mandar las fotos a tu madre-Dijo Esme.

-Mi madre…-Musité incomoda, acordándome de su conducta en aquella casa con los Cullen y como me había dejado para irse con Phil a Paris.

Carlisle tenía razón. Esta noche no había lugar para las tristezas. Mañana sería otro día.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa para hacer la foto!-Nos apremió Alice-Tyler vendrá a buscar a Bella dentro de cinco minutos.

El buen humor que me invadía desapareció de pronto. Se me había olvidado que gracias a la treta de Edward, yo estaba condenada a pasar una muy larga noche con Tyler Crowley. Solo esperaba que Edward me lo compensase cuando llegase…Eso o la katana rebanando su hermoso cuello.

-Alice-Supliqué mientras me colocaba a su lado para hacerme la foto, Jasper se ponía a mi lado izquierdo y Emmett detrás-…Dime que está vez te has equivocado y Tyler no va a venir-A pesar que me había llamado esta mañana para concretar el irme a buscar y después de haberme contado todas la expectativas con el baile, yo, ilusa de mí, aun creía que tenía el suficiente orgullo para no acceder a la propuesta de Edward, después de ver como este se había burlado de mala manera. Me preguntaba como había hecho acopio de valor para presentarse hasta aquí y llevarme hasta el baile.

Esta negó sonriendo.

Solté un suspiro de desaliento.

-Por primera vez, voy a apostar contra ti-La avisé con falsas esperanzas.

El flash de la cámara saltó y el timbre de la puerta sonó para mi desilusión.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

-Cuando te digo que no apuestes contra mí, te lo digo por algo-Me sacó la lengua y con pasos de una bailarina acudió a abrir la puerta.

Mi alma se fue a los pies cuando oí la voz de Tyler hablando animadamente con Alice.

-Vaya…-Parecía intimidado al hablar con Alice-…Al parecer, vosotros también vais al baile...

-¿Tan extraño te parece, Crowley?-Inquirió Alice de buenas maneras.

-La verdad, es que sí…Bueno, ya sabéis. No os hemos visto nunca en un baile y esto…

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Supongo que vas a pasar a por Bella, ¿Verdad?

-¡Oh, sí!-Parecía avergonzado.

Estuve a punto de fingir un dolor repentino de cabeza cuando Carlisle me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No es para tanto-Me consoló-Intenta pasártelo bien, Bella. No se es humana dos veces-Me guiñó un ojo y luego me miró de arriba abajo-¿Llevas a Hecate contigo?

Señalé el bolso en señal de asentamiento.

-Bien-Aprobó y al ver a Tyler sonrió de la manera más cordial-Señor Crowley, un placer-Le dio la mano para que se la apretase a modo de saludo.

-El placer es mío…Doctor Cullen-Tyler titubeaba nervioso ante él y luego me lanzó una mirada admirativo-Bella,… ¡Guau!... ¡Estás radiante!

A mi pesar, me ruboricé.

-Gracias, Tyler-Murmuré-Tú también estás muy bien-Le alabé mientras evaluaba su disfraz de Hugh Jackman en "Van Helsing".

No hacía falta ser un genio para averiguar de qué iba disfrazado. Intenté no viera mi sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en mis labios.

-Buen disfraz-Comentó Carlisle con gesto distraído-¿De quien se trata?

-Me he disfrazado de Van Helsing-Enarcó las cejas divertido-Ya sabe que puede haber mucho vampiro suelto que quiera beberse la sangre de Bella…-Me agarró de la cintura mientras yo soltaba una risa nerviosa…no precisamente por su chiste malo.

-Si ves algún vampiro, avísanos-Carlisle fingió estremecerse mientras se ponía las manos en el cuello-No me gustaría que me chuparan la sangre… ¡Ningún vampiro, Jasper!

-No se preocupe, Doctor Cullen. Bella va a estar segura entre mis brazos-No sabía por qué me daba que lo de "sus brazos" tenían segundas intenciones.

-Con que echéis un par de bailes es suficiente-Aseguró Carlisle-Y de parte de Edward, gracias por llevar a Bella al baile como pareja. Él no ha podido asistir por asuntos personales. Pero no quería que Bella se quedase en casa mientras mis otros hijos iban al baile.

Tyler sonrió forzadamente ante las palabras de Carlisle.

-¿Entonces están juntos?-Quiso asegurarse de que la información era cierta.

-Eso parece, ¿Verdad, Bella?

-Pues, muy generoso por parte de Edward dejarme ir con Bella al baile-se rió intentando no sonar fingido-Debe de importarle mucho Bella para tener tal confianza.

-Así es, Tyler-Concluyó Carlisle con un brillo enigmático en los ojos.

Jasper se acercó a él, con gesto amenazante y le soltó, separando las silabas y tono bajo para que sonase aun más amedrentador:

-Bella es de los nuestros. Y si alguien la lastima, nos bañaremos en su sangre-Puso un delgado dedo en el pecho de Tyler-… ¡Hablando literalmente!... ¡Uhm, sangre!

-Jasper, Tyler lo ha comprendido-Alice dio una palmadita amistosa a su pareja en la espalda.

-Chicos, tenéis que iros-Nos apremió Esme-Ese baile no va a esperar por vosotros.

-¡Oh, Esme!-Empezó a saltar Alice mientras le arrebataba la cámara-¡Un par de fotos más y nos vamos!

-Vale-concedió esta-Un par de fotos más… ¡Pero dame la cámara Alice!... ¡Bueno, chicos, colocaros y sonreír! ¡Decid patata!

Tyler se colocó a mi lado y me pasó su brazo por la cintura para acercarme más a él, ignorando mis esfuerzos por alejarme.

Alice me dio un apretón en mis dedos y después me volvió a guiñar un ojo:

-No vamos a permitir que te toque un solo pelo-Vocalizó con los labios para que Tyler no la pudiese oír. Miró a mi cuello y sonrió para darme ánimos-Todo va a salir bien…

Hasta el momento, el colgante no me había quemado la garganta como en aquel instante.

-¡Patata!-Exclamó Esme

…El flash llenó la habitación de luz…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mi chica vampiro!-Gritó Austin Marks, que no había tenido la suficiente imaginación para disfrazarse que maquillarse la cara de blanco y rojo, ponerse una capa negra y denominarse a si mismo vampiro-¡Te cambio foto por beso!-Y dicho eso, posó sus labios por mi cuello y me dio un suave pico.

-¡Joder, tío no te pases!-Tyler fingió darle una patada-¡Por esta noche es mi chica!

-¡Esta noche es tu chica porque Cullen te lo ha permitido!-Se carcajeó Eric York que también había tenido la genial idea de disfrazarse de vampiro.

Al parecer, ya se había enterado todo el mundo de mi relación con Edward.

Tyler se limitó a probar si podía matar con la mirada a Eric.

Mike-también disfrazado de vampiro-sonrió burlón.

-Creo que estos te han tendido una trampa y que dentro de unos cinco minutos aparecerá Cullen a pegarte una paliza…

-Mike-Intervine bastante molesta-Para acabar lo que empecé hace unos meses, no necesito a Edward. Así que hazme un favor y apártate de mi vista antes de que tú no sobrevivas a una cuarta patada en tus zonas más sensibles-La sonrisa de Mike desapareció de la cara-A propósito, Eric, buen trabajo con el decorado del gimnasio para el baile-A pesar que parecer más un escenario para películas de terror de serie B, o para los bailes de Halloween, tenía que admitir que era un gran escenario. No se podía pedir más de un gimnasio que había sido acondicionado para hacer esta clase de evento.

-¡Bella!-Me saludó Jessica con Lauren de la mano-¡Haznos una foto!

-Claro-Sonreí por cortesía evitando todo comentario sobre sus disfraces de vampiros, aunque parecían más a los de dos actrices del cine porno.

Ellas fingieron ser las mejores amigas del mundo y posaron juntas en la foto.

-¡Vaya!-Sobreactuaron al verme con mi traje de "Mina Harker"-Me gusta tu disfraz, aunque el color no te favorezca demasiado.

-Esto es patético-Por primera vez en la fiesta oí la voz de Rosalie. Hermosa y altiva, estaba detrás de mí con Emmett a su lado, y gesto de parecer estar oliendo algo repulsivo. Señaló con la mano a Lauren y Jessica-Aun no entiendo como os atrevéis a insultar a los vampiros con vuestras vestimentas...No se supone que esto es una fiesta de disfraces… ¿Qué hacéis vestidas de lo que sois?... ¡Que ganas tengo de salir de este pueblo de paletos!- Tras estas duras palabras, se retiró, airada, con Emmett pisándole los talones.

Jessica y Lauren habían borrado sus sonrisas de su cara y se mostraban mortificadas. Lauren bajó la cabeza y parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.

No podía decir que no pensase lo mismo que Rosalie, pero creía que a esta le faltaba bastante tacto para decir las cosas. Yo era su victima favorita, pero empezaba a acostumbrarme a ello con filosofía.

Mike se acercó a Jessica y pasándole el brazo por el hombro, le dijo algo al oído, ambos me miraron furiosos, como si hubiera tenido que ver con el desplante de Rosalie, y después se fueron juntos.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Lauren sonrió y después se dirigió a nadie en particular. Como si a todos nos interesase su banal cháchara:

-¡Creo que todos sabemos que va a pasar entre estos dos!-Se rió tontamente mientras los demás le hacían eco.

-¡Es la tradición de los bailes!-Eric dio un codazo a uno de los chicos de su pandilla, que como no, también iba disfrazado de vampiros, mientras que June Wilson se reía como una tonta.

-¿Tradición?-Arrugué el ceño para sentirme como una idiota, cinco segundos después, al comprender de que se trataba.

Lauren y otro grupo de chicos empezaron a reírse.

-¡Oh, que inocente es!-June se tapó la boca riéndose a carcajadas.

Lauren fue algo más maliciosa:

-¿Estás con Edward y no habéis hecho nada?-Inquirió con segunda intención-Permíteme, Bella que no me lo crea…

-¿Eres virgen?-Me preguntó Eric.

¡Que directo!

En lugar de empezar a armar el espectáculo y decirle de malas maneras que se metiese en sus asuntos, decidí darle por donde más le doliese. Para eso yo era una cazadora y sabía de los puntos débiles de mis victimas.

Sonreí indulgente:

-¡Vaya, Eric! ¿Esa pregunta me la haces por qué tú nunca obtendrás una respuesta de mis labios, o por qué tienes la certeza de no poderme llevar a la cama para comprobarlo por ti mismo?-Oí alguna risa a mi alrededor-No pienso contestar esa pregunta. No quiero que la pobre Lauren se le pongan los dientes largos de la envidia al contarle todos los detalles…Ya que ella solo tendrá la oportunidad de estar en brazos de hombres como tú, Eric, o como Tyler-Recordé sus palabras de Port Angeles-…aunque ella misma ha roto la tradición de perder la virginidad en el cómodo coche de Tyler o de Eric el día del baile y ha preferido hacerlo en un bar de mala muerte de Port Angeles, sin saber si la ha desvirgado un yonkie, un borracho o un degenerado…

Desde luego, era única para espantar moscas de mi alrededor.

La mayoría se rieron a carcajadas, mientras Lauren y Eric decidieron irse de allí, agachando la cabeza.

Tyler no acabó de captar la indirecta y me dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-¡Strike three!-Exclamó-¡Menudo corte!

-Sí-Murmuré. Parecía que el no se sentía identificado con mis palabras.

En lugar de eso, parecía eufórico:

-Gracias por avisarme de los pensamientos de Mallory. ¿Así que está bebiendo los vientos por mí?-Arrugó los labios como signo de desaprobación-¡No sabes como agradezco a Cullen que me hubiese dejado ir contigo al baile! ¡Tengo que ir con la bruja de Lauren y me hubiera dado un shock anafiláctico!

-Edward es bastante considerado a veces.

-No me importa lo que hagas con Cullen-Me aseguró. Era sincero-No es de mi incumbencia…A parte que si estáis juntos, será por algo, ¿No?

-Edward me ha dejado ir al baile contigo porque tenemos confianza el uno en el otro. Y eso es algo que admiro en un hombre. No todos te conceden eso…

"_Acciones de humanos_", Recordé sus palabras.

-Ya-Chasqueó algo desilusionado-Tiene suerte. Posiblemente, tú pienses que tú eres afortunada por tenerle, pero creo que es él el que tiene que agradecer cada minuto que esté contigo…

¡Oh!, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Hay muy pocas chicas como tú en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks-Continuó hablando ante mi silencio-y muchas Lauren y Jessica vestidas como una trabajadora de puticlubs, como bien ha dicho Rosalie…

-¡Oh, Rosalie!-Recordé con oprobio sus palabras-Creo que en su nombre, yo te debo una disculpa,…yo…, Carlisle le obligó a venir al baile y ella no quería, y por eso está así conmigo.

-Parece que te odia-Opinó-No lo entiendo. Pensé que todos los Cullen te querían.

-No me odia-Me excusé-Solo está molesta…

-¿Por qué?

"_Porque me considera una intrusa en su familia_"

-Es por lo del baile. Carlisle le dijo que fuese conmigo, porque yo nunca había ido a ningún baile. Ella tenía otras cosas que hacer…Y además, no le gusta mucho estos bailes…

Tyler asintió:

-No puedo decirte que no me haya sorprendido ver a los Cullen aquí. Ellos nunca habían ido a ningún baile…Nadie los quería invitar. Han sido considerados como unos bichos raros…

-Lo sé-Por consideración a mí, no quería decirme que él entraba en ese grupo-Pero yo soy de las que pienso que las personas tienen derecho a segundas oportunidades.

Tyler miró a la pista y se rió.

-La verdad que si hubiésemos invitado antes a los Cullen a los bailes, esto hubiese sido mucho más divertido.

Volví la vista hacia la pista, solo para observar a una eufórica Alice en medio de la pista, revolucionando la fiesta. Había enganchado a unos cuantos a su alrededor y estaba formando una larga cola para bailar una conga.

-¡The room, the room, the room is on fire…!-Cantaba a pleno pulmón mientras arrastraba a la gente para ponerlas en la cola-¡Follow the leader, follow the leader, leader, leader…! ¡Ey, mírame Jazz! ¡Soy la reina de la noche!-Le gritaba a su pareja mientras este la observaba, incrédulo y divertido…a un margen de su locura.

-¿Le habéis dado un red bull antes de ir para el baile?-Preguntó Tyler con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no ha salido de casa-Me disculpé mientras me preguntaba si los Cullen hacía pruebas antidoping con los animales que cazaban. Nunca había visto a Alice tan desatada…ni siquiera cuando íbamos de compras.

Podía hacerme una idea de lo bien que se complementaban Alice y Jasper. El era tan tranquilo como un témpano de hielo, y ella tan activa como un protón en el núcleo de un átomo…

-¡Esa gente que no está bailando!-Nos llamó con toda la potencia de su voz-¡Esto está muy muerto!... ¡Vamos, que estamos en una fiesta, no en un funeral!

Cogió a Jasper, después de darle un apasionado beso, le arrastró a la cola. Y se acercaba a nosotros.

Tyler al final cayó en sus garras. Por suerte yo me aparté. No estaba segura con mi técnica de bailar, por lo tanto decidí alejarme.

-¡Bella!-Me llamó Tyler-¡Vamos!

Le hice un gesto de esperar con la mano.

-La naturaleza me reclama-Me inventé la vieja excusa de tener que ir al servicio para escabullirme de la locura de Alice.

-¡No tardes!-Tyler había sido engullido por una enorme cola colorista de miles de disfraces y caretas dispares entre si.

En mi camino al servicio, Angela, disfrazada originalmente de Elizabeth Bennet, que estaba bailando tranquilamente con Ben-no era el Mr. Darcy que yo quería ver, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba mal-, me agarró de la mano y me sonrió. Yo imité su gesto y me alejé de ellos, dándoles intimidad.

Otra pareja se fijó en mí y me sentí incomoda.

Estaban vestidos de vaquero y maestra del oeste y bailaban muy pegados, a pesar de la música.

En conjunto, me parecían una pareja muy atractiva. Altos, fuerte y morenos de pelo y tostados de piel. Ella tenía apoyada su parte izquierda del rostro en el hombro de su chico, por lo tanto solo podía juzgarla por ese lado. Pero me pareció muy bonita, a pesar de que su ojo negro brillaba desconfiado hacia mí.

Cuando retiró su mejilla del fuerte y ancho hombro del hombre-ya que parecía mucho más adulto que la mayoría que estábamos aquí-me puse la mano en la boca para sofocar un grito. Tenía toda la parte izquierda totalmente destrozada a consecuencia de las dos cicatrices que le surcaban todo el rostro.

Ella, con una mirada, me hizo sentirme incomoda. Me transmitía, no solo, que no quería mi compasión ni mi lastima, si no, también que no me metiese en sus asuntos.

Tragué saliva, mientras ella volvía a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su pareja.

La mirada de este fue mucho más desagradable que la de ella.

Su rostro cobrizo y hermoso se mantenía sereno e inamovible, pero había algo en sus labios fruncidos y en el brillo de sus ojos negros, que no acaban de convencerme.

Podría decir que no le gustase que mirase así los defectos de su novia, y por esa parte, él tenía toda la razón. Era morboso y de mal gusto. Pero era algo mal. Me miraba y acechaba como si yo fuera un enemigo. Alguien de quien librarse. Y lo peor de todo, era que me era tan familiar.

Esos ojos…como los de un lobo…

Con la sensación de que tenía sus ojos en la espalda, entré en el servicio.

Posé las manos en el lavabo y mirándome en el espejo, suspiré. Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

Iba a abrir el grifo cuando de repente, oí un gemido ahogado.

Escuché con atención.

Nada.

Era mi imaginación. Me hacía pasar malos ratos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-Aquello ya era más claro.

Se trataba de la voz de una mujer que parecía estar fingiendo un orgasmo.

-¡Oh, Mike!

Se trataban de Jessica y Mike. Ya no tenía dudas de que el orgasmo era fingido.

Oí como Mike empezaba a jadear. Aquello no tenía nada de sensual ni erótico. Pero estaba claro que comparar a Mike con Edward, era comparar a una bombilla a medio fundirse con el sol.

Las secuencias de fricciones y gemidos procedían de uno de los cuartos de baño.

-¡Ahí, ahí…más dentro, más dentro, más dentro!-Urgía Jessica.

-¡Ah, ah, ah!-Jadeaba Mike.

Repentinamente, sentí como se golpeaba la puerta y, a los pocos segundos, tenía una panorámica perfecta del trasero de Mike mientras que su cuerpo tapaba al de Jessica, la cual se encontraba encasillada en una esquina del minúsculo recinto, y sus piernas desnudas atrapaban las caderas de Mike. Ambos me miraron anonadados como si les estuviese acusando de un delito grave.

Podía notar como se me encendían las mejillas.

-Esto…-Balbuceé como una tonta-No habéis esperado a la tradición, ¿Verdad?-Aun estaban demasiado atónitos, mirándome, que no pudieron articular ninguna palabra-… ¿Sabéis, que?...Creo que me voy al servicio de los hombres. Estará menos desocupado.

Salí de allí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas.

Pero al entrar en el servicio de chicos, oí un rugido muy similar al de un oso procedente de uno de los cuartos de baño.

-¡Ah!-Un gemido muy femenino replicó al gruñido.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pensé que Rosalie había castigado a Emmett por lo de sus tarjetas. Eso me demostraba lo inconstante que era con sus decisiones. Aunque, yo que ya lo había probado, lo había hecho ayer y quería más.

Repentinamente, los ruidos se extinguieron. ¿Habrían terminado ya?

-¡Hombre, Bella!-Gritó Emmett desde el cuarto de baño-¡Que fácil es reconocer tu olor y tus latidos! ¿Has venido a ver como se hacen las cosas en condiciones?... ¡Así le puedes decir a Edward que se deje de chiquilladas y te haga mujer de verdad!...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Emmett!-Rugió Rosalie-¡Dile a la…humana…que se vaya al cuarto de baño de las chicas y concéntrate a lo que tienes que estar!

-El cuarto de baño de las chicas también está ocupado-Respondí con apuro.

-¡Pues vete a mear al medio del bosque con las ardillas y los lobos!-Me echó de allí de malas maneras.

-¡Oh, nena! ¡Me pones a cien cuando eres mala! Bueno, Bella, cuando Eddie llegue, podremos echar una competición para ver quien consigue el mayor número de… ¡ah!...

Meneando la cabeza, volví a salir rebotada del servicio, volviendo a la pista de baile, cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba por las muñecas.

-¿Bailamos?-Me invitó Tyler.

Me giré y me enfrenté a él:

-¡Tyler me has dado un susto de muerte!-Le acusé.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó-¿Qué hacías en el servicio de chicos?

-El de chicas estaba ocupado.

-¿Y el de chicos también?

-Están muy concurridos…

-Me pregunto que habrán echado a las bebidas.

-Eso mismo digo yo…

Tyler fue más rápido que yo y me cogió por las muñecas.

-¿Qué demonios…

-Bella, se supone que esto es un baile. Ha pasado más de tres horas y te has inventado las excusas más tontas para no bailar conmigo. Pero esta vez ya no…-Sin hacer caso de mis protestas, me arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

Como no sabía coordinar mi cuerpo con la música, hice estrambóticos movimientos con las manos y los pies. Me sentía como un pato fuera del agua, y en más de una ocasión, Tyler se llevó más de un pisotón. Él se había querido arriesgar conmigo.

-Parece que los bailes rápidos no son lo tuyo-Se mordió el labio dolorido como gesto de dolor. Después, se pegó a mí, agarrándome con fuerza-Probemos con uno lento.

¡Mierda!

Pero antes de que Tyler pegase más su cuerpo, unos brazos fuertes, como los de una barra de hierro, me apretaron fuertemente y me alejaron de Tyler.

Por aquella fortaleza, pensé que se tratarían de los brazos que ansiaba que me volviesen a envolver con todo su ser. Pero eran demasiado cálidos para ser quien yo anhelaba. Además de ser demasiado musculosos y con olor almizcleño, como a madera del bosque. No era fresco, pero no por ello desagradable.

Me eran tan familiares.

-Lo siento, Tyler, pero Bella me prometió un baile hace mucho tiempo y no voy a perder esta oportunidad-Una voz ronca y profunda habló a Tyler. Me era tan familiar como los brazos. Pero a la vez le notaba matices tan diferentes a los que yo recordaba. Ahora sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con fuerza.

Cuando Tyler se retiró, defraudado, y yo me volví a dar las gracias a mi salvador.

Tuve que parpadear dos veces para creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le había visto. Y no solo cambios físicos.

Había crecido más de diez centímetros, por lo que le supuse más alto que Edward, quizás ya tuviese la altura de Jasper, y si seguía así, en pocos meses, la de Emmett. Al haber desarrollado tanta musculatura, me hizo sospechar que se echaba esteroides en el desayuno.

Su rostro cobrizo parecía igual de suave y su sonrisa permanecía perenne en sus carnosos labios. Pero no era aquella sonrisa aniñada y despreocupada. Era petulante, madura y endurecida, que acompañaba a la perfección al brillo de sus ojos negros. Había habido un cambio brusco en él, y sospeché que aquella transformación no me iba a gustar demasiado.

Algo de su inocencia infantil había muerto y con ello parte de su encanto.

Pero lo peor de todo era que se había cortado su preciosa melena morena y se había puesto el pelo de punta…colándose entre sus mechones, un horrible color rubio platino junto con algunos mechones castaños color caoba.

Me dolió tener que morderme la lengua para no soltar lo primero que se me viniese a la cabeza sobre su nuevo aspecto tan…innovador, y no herirle en sus sentimientos.

-Me alegro de encontrarte aquí, aunque estemos rodeados de tus niñeras chupasangres-Su tono sonó insultante.

-Jacob-Le saludé lo más fríamente que pude. Si por algún momento, me había alegrado de volver a verle, esta se había desvanecido ante los insultos de Jacob hacia los Cullen. Supuse que empezaba a tragarse las "leyendas" de Billy y esto no le estaba volviendo más tolerante. Más bien, al contrario.

-Te he echado de menos-Suavizó el tono de voz hasta adquirir un rictus de tristeza. Parecía sincero. Entonces volvió a su rostro aquella sonrisa petulante y lo acabó por echar todo a la deriva.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace meses cuando nos encontramos en el centro comercial-Le recordé con rencor.

-Ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida. Tú no te lo puedes imaginar. Ha sido una etapa muy difícil para mí y…

-Por eso has decidido rebelarte contra el mundo de la estética e innovar en nuevos campos-Le corté a punto de no poder contenerme. Me dolía el estómago de contenerme las carcajadas-¿Te has teñido el pelo para hacer juego a tu disfraz?-Me fijé que llevaba una visera de cuero negro, a juego con la chaqueta y unos pantalones ajustados. No llevaba ni camisa ni calzado y estaba cubierto por símbolos religiosos, como rosarios y escapularios. Me pregunté de qué iba disfrazado.

Parecía desconcertado ante mis palabras.

-No…yo no me he teñido por el disfraz… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-No-Respondí con sinceridad.

-Estás preciosa-Me echo una mirada especulativa.

-Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo-Al final el dique de mi autocontrol se acabó rompiendo y me reí como una histérica-¡Joder, Jacob! ¿Qué se supone que te has hecho? Yo no sería una buena amiga si te dijese que te favorece… ¡Por favor, estás horrible!...-Estuve a punto de caerme al suelo del ataque de risa-… ¿Has hecho alguna apuesta? ¿O se trata de algún rito de iniciación?...Porque esto no es una novatada… ¡Es una putada!..

Le oí rechinar los dientes y resoplar furioso, hasta que acabó estallando:

-¡Pues si he hecho esto ha sido por ti!-Me gritó y las ganas de reírme se desvanecieron.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida.

¿Qué le habría dicho yo para que hiciese esa tontería?

-¿Yo he tenido algo que ver con ese…estropicio?-Me empecé a sentir fatal.

-Me dijiste que te gustaban los rubios-Se puso rojo como una grana y me produjo gran ternura. En aquel instante si representaba la edad que tenía. Aunque después, su rictus en su bello rostro de volvió desagradable-Aunque empiezo a pensar que solo te gustan los rubios helados, estático, que huelen a mierda y beben sangre…

Decidí obviar el último comentario para no tener una discusión con él. En el fondo, me alegraba de verle. Era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y de pequeños jugábamos juntos.

-También me gusta Brad Cullen y Edward Pitt….esto…Edward Cullen… Brad Pitt y Edward Norton, y no le pediría a nadie que se cambiase ni se hiciese la cirugía estética solo por complacerme a mí. No todo está en el físico, Jacob. Además tú pelo negro me parece precioso.

-¿En serio?-Se le iluminaron los ojos.

Asentí y luego cambié de tema.

-No es que no quiera que estés aquí, ¿Pero que te ha traído a este lugar?

Se rió como si eso fuese lo más obvio.

-Estoy en una fiesta de disfraces-Se encogió de hombros-Me he disfrazado de cazavampiros-Me guiñó un ojo-¿Lo he hecho bien? Necesito la opinión de una experta.

-¿Tú lo sabes?-Se suponía que la identidad de los cazavampiros era un secreto. Aunque Billy ya lo sabía.

-Los Swan sois casi una leyenda, Bella.

-¿Qué sois vosotros?

Jacob me puso sus enormes manos sobre mis finos hombros. Ante su tacto, empecé a sentir un intenso calor, bastante distinto al que me producía Edward cuando me tocaba.

-Somos tus aliados en tu lucha, Bella-Me confió como si se tratase de un gran secreto.

-Gracias, Jake-Era sincera-Pero yo sé defenderme sola. Y no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto-No quería pensar en Jacob bajo las garras de Aro.

Jake se rió en mi oído:

-Me temo, pequeña, que ya estamos metidos en el lío desde hace mucho tiempo-Fanfarroneó-Además, nada me hace más feliz que ayudarte.

-Genial-Lo que menos me apetecía era tener a Jacob pegado a mis faldas. Le tendría que convencer que yo no necesitaba más ayuda que la de los Cullen.

Había algo que me intrigaba:

-Jake, ¿Cuándo te prometí yo que nosotros bailaríamos juntos?-Yo y mi memoria de pez.

Repentinamente, se puso nostálgico:

-Me lo prometiste cuando tenías siete años y yo cinco-Empecé a echarme a temblar. Recordaba que cada vez que yo le prometía algo a Jacob, era para realizar alguna maldad. ¿Qué era lo que había realizado en esta ocasión?-aunque, después, me cubriste de miel y me ataste, colgándome de una rama donde se encontraba una colmena. Cuando Billy me encontró, solo me habían picado tres abejas.

¿Por qué cada vez que nos veíamos, me recordaba que era una pequeña Hitler en potencia?

Avergonzada por mis hechos pasados, me ruboricé e intenté cambiar de tema.

-Jacob, aun no me has dicho que haces aquí.

Este se rió:

-Parte de trabajo y parte de placer. Hemos sido informados de que tenemos un trabajo y por aquí nos hemos dejado caer. Se nos ha ordenado-Arrugó el ceño a disgusto, como si no le gustase la orden-que estuviésemos aquí…Y fíjate por donde, podemos estar un rato juntos.

Se acercó a mí, rodeando sus fuertes brazos a mi cintura, tratándome como un objeto que podía romper y acercó su nariz a mi pelo.

Se apartó con rapidez para reprimir un gesto de asco.

Le miré extrañada.

Quizás no le gustase la mezcla de laca con mi champú de fresas. Pero Jacob me hacía sentir como una apestada.

-¡Joder, que asco!-Exclamó-Bells, querida, pasas demasiado tiempo con esas sanguijuelas. Creo que te vendría bien un cambio de aires.

¡Sanguijuelas!...A él sí le hubiese venido bien un cambio. Empezaba a pensar que el tinte del pelo le había afectado a que sus neuronas se suicidasen con más rapidez, o que con su rápido crecimiento, la sangre aun no le llegaba al cerebro.

Medí las palabras para intentar no herirle, pero a la vez, mantenerme firme:

-Creo que paso el tiempo con quien quiero pasarlo. Ya que conocéis tan bien a los Cullen, deberías saber que no son como el resto. Espero que pienses que ellos no eligieron eso.

Jacob rechinaba los dientes debido a la rabia. Empezó a temblar y me apretó con más fuerza.

-¡Jake, me haces daño!-Me quejé.

Aflojó levemente su fuerza ejercida sobre mí.

-Ellos tenían una opción en cuanto se convirtieron.

-¿Cuál?-Realmente no quería escucharla.

-Haber encendido una hoguera y haberse tirado a ella. Nos hubiesen librado a los demás de su presencia…Esos monstruos no hacen más que destruir…

-No voy a permitirte que digas esas barbaridades. Los vampiros son depredadores, pero algunos de ellos han decidido rebelarse contra su naturaleza y por ello deben ser tratados con respeto. También hay humanos malos, y no estoy a favor de la pena de muerte, ni de un exterminio de la raza por unos cuantos que se salen de las reglas.

Jacob me miró con repugnancia.

-Que seas tú la que digas esas cosas…Eres lo que eres y no lo puedes cambiar. Tus amigos son los que van en contra de tus enemigos, y tus enemigos son los vampiros.

Miré exasperada a mi alrededor y vi, que rodeando a Jacob, se encontraban dos o tres chicos de La Push, fácilmente reconocibles por su color de piel y su pelo negro también cortado al uno, altos y musculosos. Tenía la sensación de encontrarme con un grupo muy bien organizado. El que parecía el líder me miraba con frío desprecio y caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de Sam Uley, el hombre-chico que fue con Billy y Jacob a casa de los Cullen, cuando yo me instale en su casa. La chica que estaba con él debía ser Emily. Recordé la historia que me contó Charlie sobre el ataque del oso. Ella era dura y despreciativa, al igual que Sam. Con su ojo sano, color marrón oscuro, me miraba con ferocidad.

Al sentirme incomoda, ataqué:

-Por lo menos mis amigos los elijo yo, no Sam Uley-Me gruñó, molesto y herido en su ego-¿Por qué no dejas de hacerle caso y razonas por ti mismo?

Se rió entre dientes para luego sonreírme burlonamente.

-No te creas que hago caso a Sam en algunas cosas-Me replicó-Se ha extendido el rumor de que te has convertido en la atracción sexual de los Cullen-Me interrumpió cuando yo le iba a responder de malos modos-Estuve a punto de partirle la cara al tío que me lo dijo. No puedo permitir que insulte así a mi amiga Bells. Ella es una persona cuerda y no se le ocurriría dejarse meter un témpano de hielo que ellos llaman polla…

-¡Para!-Le grité.

Jacob se quedó callado y me pareció que se le salían los ojos de las orbitas al observar mis reacciones y las arrugas de mi cara. La expresión de su rostro y sus el brillo de sus ojos, me asustaron. Parecía como si quisiese matarme por adelantado, sin tener la oportunidad de decir una sola palabra.

-¡No!-Gritó para luego respirar entrecortadamente-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!

-¿No puedo hacer el que, Jacob?

-¡Te follas a uno de esos!

-Jacob, tranquilo-Le intenté llamar al orden.

-¡No puedo creer que además de zorra barata, seas tan depravada!-Sus gritos habían atraído a gran parte de la gente que nos estaban rodeados-¡No sabes que eso además de estar prohibido, es una degradación de la naturaleza! ¡Joder, que asco!

Estaba empezando a sentirme avergonzada por algo que no había hecho…o sencillamente algo que había hecho y me sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Pero donde yo veía un acto natural y hermoso, Jacob, en su intolerancia, hacía que fuese algo grotesco y los demás me hacían sentir como si hubiese hecho algo morboso.

Me cogió de los brazos con fuerza y me agitó hasta hacerme castañear los dientes.

-¡Bella, dime que no te estás follando a uno de los chupasangres!

Tuve la suficiente fuerza para hacer que me soltase y me reboté contra él.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

La gente nos rodeaba y podía oír algún comentario burlón. Incluso alguien estaba haciendo apuestas.

-Jacob-Siseé entre dientes-Por favor, mantén la compostura. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

-¡Pues me da igual!-Vociferó haciendo que los que estaban más cerca de él diesen un paso hacia atrás debido a la impresión-¡Responde a mi pregunta! ¿Te follas a alguna de las asquerosas sanguijuelas? ¡Y no me digas que no es asunto mío! ¡Maldita sea si no lo es!

Cerré los ojos y me acaricié las sienes antes de contestar.

-No me lo follo-Murmuré sin faltar a la verdad-¿Estás contento con eso?

Pero Jacob no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Pero estás colgada por uno de ellos…-Al querer irme de allí, Jacob me agarró del brazo y me lo apretó con tal fuerza que me fue imposible escabullirme.

Aullé por el dolor y sentí como la sangre me había dejado de circular. Jacob tiró de mí hacia atrás y me enfrentó a él.

Antes de rebelarme, oí a mi espalda un ronroneo que acabó convirtiéndose en un rugido amedrentador. Estaba acostumbrada a ellos para no saber de quien o quienes se podían tratar.

"_Por favor, que no haya líos_", Rogué para mis adentros.

Vi como la gente que se había arremolinado, se iba apartando, como si intuyesen el peligro, y el espacio se fue incrementando.

-¡Ya esta bien!-La voz de Jasper era tranquila pero fría como un témpano de hielo-¡Deja a Bella en paz, chucho!

Al girarme, vi que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett nos rodeaban. Sus posturas rozaban la normalidad. Nada de agarrotamientos en su cuerpo ni crispaciones en sus rostros. Permanecían tranquilos.

Pero ya conocía a los vampiros de sobra para no conocer sus patrones de conducta. Ellos estaban tanteando el peligro.

Jasper dejó de mirar a Jacob para girarse con rapidez y gruñir. Al fijarme, reprimí un gemido.

Alrededor de los Cullen se había formado un círculo de cuatro personas muy similares a Jacob, que al contrario de los Cullen, estaban muy nerviosos y en alerta permanente. Sam parecía liderarles y era el único que analizaba la situación con tal calma, que empecé a temer por los Cullen.

Ya no estaba tan segura, que si se produjese una pelea, los Cullen obtendrían una victoria muy marcada.

Estaba segura de una cosa.

Jacob y su pandilla no eran humanos normales y corrientes. Eran enemigos de los vampiros.

La pregunta era, ¿Quién, además de los cazavampiros Swan, tenían como enemigos los vampiros?

Fui incapaz de moverme debido a no querer delatar mi temblor.

La tensión fue rota, cuando Jacob sonrió despreciativamente, y luego empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos, relajémonos un poco!-Pudo decir cuando logró serenarse-¡Estamos en una fiesta! ¡Que haya paz! Yo solo quería hablar con una vieja amiga, ¿Verdad, Bella?-Me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Jacob?-Inquirió Sam con voz autoritaria.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí-Objetó Jasper imitando los modales de este.

-Ahora entiendo porque no he podido tener visiones en el baile-Alice parecía molesta y preocupada.

-Y porque olía tanto a mierda-Añadió Emmett.

Los tres chicos de La Push se enervaron antes las palabras de Emmett. Rosalie se limitó a hacer callar a Emmett y arrugar la nariz como si estuviese oliendo un excremento de perro.

-¡Vamos!-La voz de Jacob era la representación de la despreocupación total-No es muy común que nuestros queridos amigos de la noche salgan de sus cavernas de Transilvania a vernos. Es todo un honor-Les hizo una burlona reverencia-y creo que eso merece un chiste. Pero un chiste de los buenos…Dejadme pensar… ¡Ah!... ¡Venga, este va en honor de nuestros amigos, los chupópteros!.... "_Esto es el Conde Drácula a su mujer: Hasta el mes que viene, querida_"-Imité el gesto de asco de los Cullen en cuanto pensé el contenido del chiste, mientras que tres de los amigos de Jacob estaban en el suelo, partiéndose de risa, incluso Sam se permitió una sonrisa-…¡Pero que poco sentido del humor! ¡Eso es que disfrutáis poco de la vida!... ¡Uhm!, Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Vosotros sois no-muertos! Me lo tendríais que haber dicho antes. Como la duendecilla y la Barbie sangrientas no tienen de eso cada mes, pues como que no le ven la gracia al asunto. ¿A que tú lo has cogido, Bells?-Me guiñó un ojo.

-Me da asco-Repliqué.

-¿Se puede saber que os ha traído hasta aquí?-Jasper se estaba cansando de andarse por las ramas-Se supone que este es nuestro territorio.

-Sabemos lo del vampiro neófito-Intervino Sam-Está en Forks-Sofoqué un ahogo ante la noticia-Creo que si lo sabíais, debisteis informarnos. Es un peligro para todos, y por lo que sabemos no es una de las vuestras. No eran como aquellos vampiros que entraron en vuestra casa hace tres meses. También debisteis decírnoslo.

-¿Ha entrado en Forks?-Jasper parecía sorprendido y Alice decepcionada y frustrada. Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-Ellos debieron estar cerca-Señaló Alice a Sam y su grupo con la voz estirada en su propio disgusto.

-Empiezo a pensar que estáis invitando a demasiados amigos vuestros a Forks-Acusó uno de ellos, nervioso y amenazante.

-Paul-Le tranquilizó Sam.

-Si tanto os quejáis que los de nuestra especie entren en Forks, creo que también se puede deber a que vosotros no hacéis bien vuestro trabajo de vigilar quien entra en las fronteras-Les devolvió Jasper la acusación-Creo que la visita de un grupo de nuestra especie, debió activar algo en vosotros y ahora sois más…

-¿Y si así fuese?-Le desafió implícitamente Sam.

-Pues que esto sería algo más problemático-Habló más para Alice que para Sam-Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle.

Jacob se movió inquieto y frunció el ceño.

-Creo que no os habéis enterado que el único peligro aquí sois vosotros.

Jasper se negó a seguir su juego.

-Pensé que habíamos demostrado que nosotros no somos una amenaza…Hemos cumplido todas vuestras condiciones al pie de la letra para poder establecernos en la península…

-La noche pasada, uno de los vuestros traspasó nuestros límites-Nos informó Sam con frialdad y peligro-Creo que es el hermano que hoy falta.

Jasper no fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra y el resto de los Cullen se quedaron totalmente inmóviles. Como si estuviesen en estado de shock.

-Edward-Mi corazón empezó a desbocarse. A él no le había pasado nada. Yo lo hubiese sabido. Él estaba bien. Algo en mi interior me lo decía.

-Haciendo una ronda, por la frontera noroeste encontramos a un bicho…esto a un Cullen fuera de sus dominios, y como comprenderás, al estar fuera, pues Paul intentó atacarle…

-¡Estaba en mi legitimo derecho!-Saltó este, airado.

-Lo sabemos, Paul-Suspiró Sam.

-Si Edward se encontraba en la frontera noroeste, vosotros no teníais derecho a atacarle. Esa zona es tierra muerta y es perfectamente factible que todos podamos entrar en ella sin romper tratados. Edward no ha roto ningún punto del tratado-Expuso Jasper con tranquilidad-Y si él no estaba atacando a un humano, entonces, seriáis vosotros los que romperíais el tratado…

-¿Qué estás insinuando, sanguijuela?-Paul se acercó a Jasper y le enseñó los dientes.

Pero este no se dejó amedrentar:

-Que si Edward no ha roto los puntos del tratado, no podéis hacer nada contra nosotros-Expuso tranquilamente.

-Edward-Sam parecía querer escupir el nombre del vampiro. Era como si le pareciese increíble que alguno de ellos tuviese nombre-nos explicó lo que le había llevado hasta allí. Y como habíamos captado el olor de un vampiro nuevo, una hembra muy joven y bastante inexperta, le creímos y le ofrecimos ayuda. Nos indicó que podíamos ayudaros a vigilar la zona, por si la vampiro se acerca a un núcleo lleno de humanos. Y después, le dejamos seguir con su caza.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda-Agradeció este-Y gracias por decirnos la nueva información sobre la vampiro. Nos servirá de mucho-Me miró a mí como punto débil a proteger.

-Entonces, poco nos queda hacer aquí-Repuso Sam-Será mejor que vayamos a vigilar por otras zonas. Esa chupasangres es bastante escurridiza.

Todo pareció volver a la calma y esperaba poder respirar tranquila, al haber evitado un problema bastante incomodo, gracias a las dotes diplomáticas de Jasper. El círculo formado por la cuadrilla de Sam se dispersó, y los Cullen se relajaron.

Solo Jacob permaneció inmóvil en su postura y con cara de pocos amigos. Me acercó más a su cuerpo.

Jasper lo advirtió y le avisó.

-Bella es asunto nuestro. Ya puedes alejarte.

Pero Jacob no se movió un solo ápice.

-¿Es tu hermano Edward el que se folla a Bella?-Saltó con animosidad en la voz, ante mi sorpresa y mi vergüenza.

Jasper movió la cabeza incrédulo.

-Lo que Bella haga en la cama con mi hermano, no es asunto de nadie.

Jacob le gruñó de malas maneras.

-¡Creo que ese asunto sí es importante!-Gritó a pleno pulmón haciendo que varias parejas de baile girasen la cabeza a nuestro entorno. Hasta entonces la estridente música había protegido la conversación-¡Es un incumplimiento de las reglas!

-Creo que el tratado dice que un vampiro no puede morder a un humano, pero no dice nada de acostarse juntos-Aclaró Alice-En eso no te puedes meter, Jacob.

-¡Pues sí me puedo meter!-Gritó invadido por la ira-¡Es asqueroso y antinatural! ¡Va contra las reglas y no debería permitirse!

-Métete en lo tuyo, Jacob-Le aconsejé furiosa. Él no tenía derecho a decidir nada en mi vida. Y mucho menos a insultarme por elegir al compañero que quería tener en la cama.

-¡Maldita seas, Bella! ¡Claro que eres asunto personal mío! ¡Sobre todo cuando te juegas la vida por ser follada y manoseada por una merluza congelada que podría ser tu bisabuelo!

-¡Jacob!-Le llamó la atención Sam-La concubina de Edward Cullen no nos interesa. No hay ningún punto en el tratado que nos diga lo que hay que hacer en estos casos. Mientras no la muerda-Puntualizó "morder"-ellos pueden hacer lo que quiera-Se encogió de hombros como si mi vida le importase muy poco-Ese no es el asunto.

Jacob soltó un gran resoplido y me soltó.

-¡Te mantendré vigilada!-Me advirtió.

Suspiré, airada.

¿Cuándo iba a comprender que eso no era lo que quería?

-Bella-Me avisó Jasper-vete diciéndole a Tyler que nos vamos. Creo que esta noche, vamos a tener con Carlisle una larga charla. A partir de mañana, Edward no estará solo cazando-Echó una mirada de complicidad a Emmett y este asintió, casi feliz con la idea.

Jacob dibujó una sonrisa amarga y sardónica en su rostro:

-¿Eso significa que no os fiáis de nosotros?-Inquirió con sorna en la voz.

-No-Respondió Jasper, rotundo y sin tapujos-Pero creo que al igual que vosotros con nosotros.

-Iremos al sur y esa zanja de terreno será la que vigilemos nosotros-Nos informó Sam.

Jasper y Emmett asintieron.

-Bella-Alice extendió la mano para que se la diese-Vámonos al coche.

Asentí y cuando fui a darle la mano, Jacob me la volvió a coger y me arrastró hacia su cuerpo:

-Las sanguijuelas no te han enseñado modales, ¿Verdad?-Se rió entre dientes-Ya que te vas, por lo menos despídete de mí. Puede que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo-Fingió hacer un puchero.

Esperaba que la próxima vez que le viese, hubiese cambiado sus hábitos de macho dominante y estuviese lejos de sus amigos. No eran la mejor influencia para él.

-Hasta la próxima. Jacob-Resoplé-Espero que la próxima vez, el tinte de tu pelo haya desaparecido de tu organismo y vuelvas ser tú.

Pero no me soltó.

-¡Jacob!-Le avisé.

Repentinamente, sentí como sus fuertes y ardientes brazos se convertían en jaula entre su cuerpo y el mío. Cuando se aseguró, que estaba bien sujeta, posó una mano en mi nuca y acercó sus labios a los míos.

-Esta noche vas a ir caliente a la cama. Ya verás como la sanguijuela que tienes como amante lo va a notar y me lo agradecerá.

Y sin darme tiempo a replicar, estampó sus labios sobre los míos.

Me besó con violencia y pasión. Pero no como la de un hombre cuando amaba a una mujer. Jacob no me amaba, o por lo menos no como un hombre maduro. Se estaba comportando como un niñato que tenía que demostrar a sus amigos que él era todo un macho… ¡Le odiaba cuando se comportaba así!

Noté una fuerte presión en mi mandíbula debido a que sus dedos me presionaban para que abriese aun más la boca. Pero yo me mantuve firme y no cedí un solo ápice en mis intenciones. Solo lo hice cuando Jacob mordió mi labio inferior y, yo gemí de dolor en su boca. Entonces introdujo su lengua y esta buscó con ahínco la mía. El calor abrasador de su aliento, quemaba mi garganta.

Si no podía vencerle físicamente, solo me quedaban las armas psicológicas.

Dejé de ofrecer resistencia en cuanto mis pensamientos se centraron en unos labios suaves, pulidos y helados y en el frío toque que me hacía que mi interior ardiese en llamas. Aun siendo más delicados y dulces, los besos de Edward me hacían despertar todos mis sentidos de un largo letargo. Jacob solo conseguía hacerme recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a mi chico vampiro.

Cuando me separó de mí para recuperar el aire, me dedicó una sonrisa petulante.

Pronto el sonido volvió a mis oídos y la música mezclada con las risas y jadeos de la gente volvieron a ser parte de la realidad. Oía suspiros contenidos y risas.

La rabia hizo que mi rostro se sonrojase.

Me extrañó no haber visto a ninguno de los Cullen por aquí cerca. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie habían desaparecido como si se les hubiese tragado la tierra. Me pregunté el porqué.

-Creo que esta noche le he dado una patada en los cojones a tu alimaña-Me jadeó en mi oído-¿Cómo besó, nena?

La ira que invadía mi cuerpo, hizo que mi pierna superase la barrera de mis enaguas y mi falda, y muy libremente, le propiné una buena patada en sus partes más sensibles.

Me permití sonreír levemente, debido a una pequeña y mezquina satisfacción, cuando, debido al dolor, los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron hasta casi salirse de la orbitas y se tumbó en el suelo, cuan largo era, retorciéndose de dolor.

Con mi pequeña victoria, le di la espalda y me dispuse a salir de allí.

-Adiós, Jacob-Me despedí con burla-Cuando vuelvas a ser tú mismo, puedes venir a verme. Pero tú solo. No creo que me coma a nadie. Y Edward besa mucho mejor que tú.

Oí como Paul, que se había acercado a socorrer a Jacob, me gruñía y sus dos amigos-Quil y Embry, me parecía que les había mencionado-estallaban a carcajada limpia.

-¡Que hombre estás hecho, Black!-Se carcajearon-Ahora se hace la dura, pero esta noche, seguro que pensará en ti.

Volví la cabeza levemente, y me encontré con la enigmática mirada de Sam,- que había vuelto con Emily y la tenía agarrada por la cintura-, clavada en mí.

Era fría, carente de emociones y desapasionada. Como una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Me daba miedo.

Dirigí la mirada en la puerta de salida, mientras me abría paso entre la muchedumbre.

Jessica y Mike bailaban juntos, sin percatarse de mi presencia, y Lauren se consolaba con Tyler. O Tyler con Lauren. Su trabajo había terminado conmigo.

Esperaba encontrar afuera a los Cullen. ¿Qué habría pasado para que se fuesen tan repentinamente y sin decir nada? ¿Estarían enfadados conmigo por lo del beso con Jacob? Yo no lo había provocado.

El aire frío y húmedo del exterior me ayudó a atemperar las emociones. Me sentía más liberada.

Pero pronto, una ráfaga de frío se coló por mi espalda. Pero no se debía al clima. Yo había tenido esa sensación antes.

"_Estás en peligro_", La voz que hacía meses que no oía en mi cabeza, apareció súbitamente, taladrándome el cerebro como un altavoz de una minicadena a centímetros de mis oídos. Seguía teniendo esa tonalidad etérea y musical, que le hacía tan siniestra. Cuando aparecía en mi cabeza, era una señal inequívoca. Mucho mejor que mi instinto.

Volvía a estar en peligro.

Con nerviosismo, me pasé un dedo por la comisura de mis labios y me quité los restos de saliva que Jacob me había dejado como muestra de su arrebato de pasión. Pero no pensaba que la saliva fuese rojiza. Cuando mi dedo se tiñó de escarlata, comprendí porque los Cullen habían huido.

Un ruido, similar a las hojas de los árboles, me sobresaltó. Estaba demasiado entrenada para distinguir el sonido del viento entre las ramas de otra cosa…

"_No mires atrás_"; me exigió la voz.

Una gota de sangre, procedente de mis labios, cayó en el húmedo y frío cemento del aparcamiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca...^^, al 90% de la gente que me lee, muchisimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo. Ninguna de mis historias no sería lo mismo sin ninguna de vosotras...**

**No pienso repetir lo que dije en When the stars go blue, porque ya he puesto una nota en mi profile y no voy a repetirme. No creo que nadie se merezca leer lo mismo una y otra vez por culpa de alguna/o...cada persona que se aplique el cuento. Solo voy a decir una cosa que me llamó la atención de una usuaria. Es solo una opinion y espero no ofender a nadie. Creo que hay grandes escritoras en en este mundo del FF, escritoras que tienen mucho más talento que yo en su dedo meñique, creo que en eso sí estoy de acuerdo. Pero creo que eso no tiene nada que ver con el número de rr que reciben por sus historias. No creo que un libro sea mejor que otro porque se venda más, y por lo tanto un fic que tenga poco comentarios, no es un mal fic. Puede que incluso mejor que aquellos fics que tengan miles y miles de rr. No estoy diciendo que no haya grandes fics con muchos rr. Creo que eso sería lo bueno y lo logico. Pero si la gente juzga los fics por el numero de rr, se comete un error. Los fics no deberian ser buenos por eso, sino porque son capaces de transmitir algo. Y yo espero, aunque sea a poca gente, ser capaz de hacerlo. Una usuaria y una gran amiga mía, me djo que sea era la a era filosofía de todo escritor. Y como la considero una gran escritora, pienso seguir su consejo. Y no lo digo por peloteo. Espero que ella lo entienda.**

**Y siento lo de la nota que no era capitulo en When the stars go blue, pero tengo que admitir que mi virtud no es la paciencia y menos con las tonterias de algunas personas. Sobre todo cuando estas se dedican a fastidiar a la gente. Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir sobre el tema. Paula, no se si lees este fic, pero que sepas que no mehas molestado en absoluto y que cuando se me dicen las cosas de buenas, yo soy más que razonable. Gracias por el rr pero no tengo tu direccion de correo...T_T...esta borrada...**

**Y pasando a otro tema. Se que este capitulo no ha sido todo lo bueno que deberia, pero ya tengo una pagina del siguiente escrita y puedo decir con la boca bien abierta, que es de mis favoritos, debido a su sensualidad violenta y su pasionalidad. No voy a deciros nada más para que os sorprendais, si es que lo haceis, pero espero que si me sale bien, este sea uno de los momentos cumbres entre Edward y Bella...No voy a deciros nada más...Soy perversa...**

**Algunas me habeis dicho lo de los Swan y lo relacionais con Charlie....¡Uhm!...no voy a deciros nada...Si os digo frío o calor, lo averiguareis enseguida...y no vale. Y no lo siento, algun misterio se resolvera pero quedaran otros muchos por resolver. Esta saga tiene muchos misterios y se tiene que complicar más. Admito que este fic es un cuento de hadas y que me encantan los finales felices, pero que las cosas sean empalagosas, no gracias.**

**Y pasando al capitulo en cuestion, pues sí, ya está aquí el fenomeno de masas, denominado Jacob Black. No sera la ultima aparicion que haga...Se que soy algo sadica con esto, pero creo que una de mis cosas favoritas de este fic es cuando Jacob le recuerda a Bella todas las marranadas que le hacia cuando era pequeño. Lo admito, soy muy mala con el, pero es que con este personaje me cuesta ser subjetiva. **

**Esto va por alguna que sea del Team-Jacob, Jacob no lleva calzoncillos debajo de los pantalones de cuero, si alguien se quiere recrear con él...os lo regalo...XD...Y esto si os lo digo en serio, por favor, no me hagais debates pro/anti en mi fic. Existe una libertad de expresion y creo que podeis insultarle o alabarle, pero al Jacob de mi fic. No quiero comparaciones con el de la Meyer, aunque yo haga un reflejo muy subjetivo de como veo a Jacob, pero eso es mi opinion y se debe respetar, como yo hare con las vuestras. Y sobre todo no voy a permitir insultos entre las lectoras. Los personajes son ficcion y podeis decir que les atropellen un trolebus si quereis, pero personas de carne y hueso, por decir lo que piensan, no. Y ya la ultima palabra sobre este tema, es decir, que yo no considero que Jacob Black sea el malo de la historia. Creo que habeis captado quien es el malo aqui. Jacob no lo es. Pero no por ello significa que me tenga que caer bien. Tiene virtudes y defectos, per creo que sus defectos me gustan tan poco que sus virtudes no le compensan en absoluto. Con esto quiero decir que Jacob es buena persona, pero a mi no me gusta su actitud ni su personalidad. Es mi opinion.**

**Y bueno, chicas. Favor egoista, a punto de terminar esta historia (solo faltan cuatro capitulos y el epilogo), necesito que me ayudeis con los 500rr...^^...eso no significa que cuando llegemos me dejeis de comentar....T___T, eso es trampa....**

**En fin, muchas gracias y muchos rr....^^**

**Maggie^^**


	27. Eros and Thanatos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepusculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo demas, a la gracia de esta autora._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Eros and Thanatos._

"…_**¿Cómo sonaban mis palabras, lentas y plenas,**_

_**En aquel gran corazón que me amó en la pena,**_

_**Venido a salvarme del odio y el dolor**_

_**Y a confortarme con su delicado amor?...**_

_Elizabeth Eleanor Siddal-Fragment of a ballad__._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me lamí el labio con impaciencia, mientras ignoraba el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi lengua. Extrañamente, no era tan repulsivo como me había imaginado, pero aun no creía que hubiese llegado el momento de alimentarme exclusivamente de ella.

No era habitual que el aire estuviese caliente y cargado. Pero las tormentas en Forks eran bastante violentas. El olor a humedad y ozono se mezclaban en el aire. No eran mis días favoritos.

No las temía en absoluto, pero me hubiera encontrado más a gusto si tuviese la certeza que aquella noche, Edward estuviese conmigo entre mis brazos.

¿Dónde estaría?

Por segunda vez, volví a oír un movimiento similar de al sonido de las hojas, y esta vez estaba más cerca de donde me encontraba…

…Conocía a la perfección ese sonido. Leslat me había enseñado a distinguirlo y temerlo más que nada en este mundo.

Cada uno de ellos, tenía un sonido diferente, pero eso ya eran palabras mayores.

Creo que solo los de la propia especie eran capaces de distinguirse entre ellos.

Intentaba mantener la respiración a medida que el ruido se iba incrementando a consecuencia de la cercania de este.

Quizás fuese una paranoica y solo se tratase de alguno de los Cullen, pero esa no era su forma de actuar.

Tuve que comprobar que la sangre de mi labio había desaparecido para no tener problemas con ninguno de ellos. En especial con Jasper.

Tenía que probarlo.

-Alice…-Susurré.

Me respondió el silencio.

-Emmett.

Nada.

-Jasper.

Algo similar a un jadeo rompió el incomodo silencio. Después un trueno, precedido por un relámpago, acabó por quebrantar la armonía nada tranquilizadora.

-Rosalie-No era probable pero todo podía ser.

Si no hubiera sido por aquella voz, con quien me estaba empezando a familiarizar en mis situaciones de peligro, me hubiera dado la vuelta para enfrentarme a lo que fuese.

Recordé los consejos de Leslat sobre no bajar nunca la guardia y guiarme por mi instinto.

Y entonces, esa voz volvió a acudir en mi ayuda. Nunca fallaba en los casos más desesperados, y sería bastante estúpida si no la hiciese caso.

"_Bella, ¿Puedes oírme?_", Su voz era un murmullo en el viento.

Sí, podía oírla. Esperaba que ella pudiese comprenderlo.

"_Haz lo que te diga al pie de la letra_"

¡Claro!

Siseé y esperé su respuesta para hacerla ver que la estaba oyendo. Estuviese donde estuviese.

"_No es un Cullen, ¿Verdad?_", Pensé mentalmente para intentar comunicarme con ella.

"_Tú sabes que no_"

"_Entonces…_"

"_Ella es solo una pobre victima de la ambición de los Vulturis, pero lo único que podemos hacer por ella es que consiga la paz con el menor sufrimiento posible_"

¿Y como quería que procediese con ello?

"_Tienes el bolso contigo, ¿Verdad?_", Le dí unos golpecitos para confirmar, "_Bien, tienes que moverte con sigilo. Lo primero es sacar a "Hecate" del bolso, con mucho cuidado."_

Con extrañeza, hice todo lo que me indicó sin ningún amago de terror que se manifestase en mi cuerpo. Nada de temblores ni sudores fríos. Solo un gélido miedo recorriendo mi interior. Pero el miedo formaba parte de esto siempre. El obstáculo era vencerlo.

Saqué con prevención, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos a "Hecate" y la metí por debajo del dobladillo de la cintura de aquella pomposa falda. Si tenía que luchar, esto me resultaría más difícil.

Solo había una manera.

Miré hacia abajo y resoplé.

Iba a morir. Si no me mataba mi supuesta amenaza, moriría a manos de Alice. Ella no me perdonaría que me rasgase la falda por los lados para poder moverme con total libertad. Era un mal necesario.

Maldije el sonido de la tela rasgada. Demasiado estridente. Aquello sería demasiado llamativo. Y si se trataba de aquella vampiro neófita, el juego se convertía en una ruleta rusa…y con más de una bala…

Inspiré y espiré varias veces mientras dejaba mi mente en blanco y me concentraba en todo lo que me pudiese ayudar.

Leslat me había enseñado a no fiarme de mi sentido de la vista, ya que me podría resultar muy engañoso para mis limitados ojos humanos.

En aquel momento, me vino una de sus axiomas a mi cabeza: "_El mejor cazador de vampiros humano, es el ciego_"

Y tenía razón.

Al no hacer uso de la vista, podía desarrollar los otros sentidos y concentrarme en los puntos débiles de un rival potencialmente superior a mí.

Podía oír su respiración entrecortada e irregular, mezclada con unos roncos gruñidos e inhumanos.

Se dilataron las aletas de mi nariz cuando me llegó un olor similar a la tierra húmeda, orines, excrementos…¡Oh, vaya!...el olor metálico me decía que se había alimentado hacia poco.

Con la combinación de aquellas sensaciones, pude hacer un primer análisis del rival al que me enfrentaba.

Era bastante inexperta y estaba confundida y muy irritada. Eso era una mala señal para mí.

"_¡Prepárate!"_, Me avisó la voz.

Tenía que ser mecánico y sin pensar demasiado. Solo convertir mi cuerpo en un mecanismo automático para la lucha. Una maquina perfecta par hacer el mayor daño posible.

Sus pasos me indicaban que se acercaba más y más a mí hasta sentir su aliento en mi hombro.

Este era mi momento.

Rápidamente me giré y, por inercia, los músculos de mis brazos y manos se dirigieron a la dirección donde el sonido y el olor estaban más concentrados, coreografiándose con coordinación con mi pierna derecha hasta dar un perfecto giro de ciento ochenta grados, que culminó cuando pie y puño impactaron a la perfección sobre algo tan duro como una roca, que acabó impactando sobre un coche, por lo que pude deducir del sonido mecánico.

Al fijarme en el coche, vi que mi golpe había sido certero debido a la bolladura de la puerta del coche-El Sentra de Tyler-tenía la forma de cuerpo.

Pero al fijarme en el techo del coche me encontré a la vampiro totalmente acuclillada y agazapada, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mano derecha, haciendo un amago de gruñido, taladrándome con sus ojos rojos brillantes y cada una de las líneas de muerte cruzándose a través de su cuerpo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, podía intuir lo poco que quedaba de la chica adolescente en aquel demonio de piel pálida que me enseñaba los colmillos desnudos sobre sus labios, peinado caótico, ropas sucias y desgastadas y me gruñía amenazadoramente.

No podía culparla. Tenía todo el derecho a sentirse rabiosa con el mundo. Sus sueños habían sido destruidos de la noche a la mañana y ella no comprendía como. Solo podía lamerse las heridas y maldecir contra su destino.

Por desgracia para ella, yo tenía que hacer mi trabajo y eso solo me daba dos opciones.

Si ella misma se rendía y se dejaba llevar a los Cullen para que Carlisle indicase lo que debería hacerse, me habría ahorrado bastantes problemas. Sin embargo, en los años que llevaba de cazavampiros, solo había visto a dos vampiros rendirse y dejarse llevar a Roma junto con Leslat.

Por lo tanto, solo quedaría hacer mi misión de la manera más humana posible y no dejar que su atormentada alma sufriese más.

Esto no iba a ser algo fácil.

Di un paso lento, acercándome al coche, moviéndome con precaución para no alterarla más de lo que estaba.

Pero al verme y sentirme con sus sentidos mil veces más desarrollados que los míos, elevó su labio superior para enseñarme más sus colmillos, en señal de ataque.

Esto no iba a ser fácil, pero Leslat me había advertido que lo primero que tenía que hacer antes de enzarzarme en una pelea, era actuar de negociadora tipo S.W.A.T y analizar desde el punto psicológico la situación. Los vampiros neófitos eran muy inestables e irritables.

-Sarah-Recordé que se llamaba mientras me acercaba precavidamente, haciendo gestos con las manos para que se tranquilizase-Puedo entender por lo que estás pasando, créeme. Esto no es agradable y, si quieres, puedo intentar ayudarte, pero creo que este no es un buen lugar para hablar. Está lleno de humanos…y vuestras leyes dicen que no debéis poner vuestra existencia al descubierto de ellos… ¿Te han hablado de las reglas?

Me miró penetrantemente como si fuese un animal al acecho de una presa.

-Isabella Swan- Rompió su silencio. Su tono de voz era bajo, ronco y asalvajado. Nada que ver con la melodiosa voz característica de los vampiros. Se preparó para atacarme pero la detuve con un gesto.

-Por favor-Supliqué-Aquí no.

-Las reglas no me son desconocidas-Me contestó cortante a mi primera pregunta-El Amo ya me ha informado sobre ello.

-¿El Amo?-Inquirí. Empezaba a pensar que Carlisle tenía razón. Esto olía a que los Vulturis estaban metidos en el asunto.

-El Amo fue el que me hizo eso…-Por un momento pude comprender como se sentía, ya que su voz filtraba una gran tristeza-…Me dijo que me portase bien y que hiciese todo lo que me ordenase…Que él me recompensaría…

-¿Desde cuando has estado en contacto con "el Amo"?

Se mordió los labios mientras lo pensaba. Parecía desorientada.

-La verdad que no sé desde cuando falto de mi casa. En lo único que me fijaba por la noche era en la luna llena-Suspiró-Me ha parecido ver tres lunas desde entonces.

Entonces la historia concordaba con el tiempo en el que los Vulturis habían estado en Forks.

-¿Has vuelto a ver tu Amo?-Un extraño terror me invadió. ¿Y si no se había ido a Volterra después de todo y estaba acechandonos?

-¡Parece que no me escuchas!-Vociferó-Te acabo de decir que nunca he visto al Amo. Solo le oigo…-Se apretó las sienes como si le fuese a estallar la cabeza-…Y también oigo a ese chico… ¡Ese raro de los ojos amarillos!

-Edward…-Musité.

-¡El está en mi mente y yo no puedo adentrarme en la suya! ¡Es como una muralla!-Se empezó a tirar de los pelos-¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡No quiero oírle más!

-Conseguiremos que se vaya-Le concedí sin entender la posible relación de Edward con aquella vampiro desconocida, pero apostaba mi cuello que tenía que ver con la "crisis" que había sufrido Edward el día antes de su partida-Pero solo quiero entenderlo...

Ella no parecía escucharme y, antes de que pudiese decir una palabra de más, la tenía frente a mí, a una distancia tan escasa que su aliento empezaba a rozarme la piel de mi rostro y su respiración se confundía con la mía.

-La única ayuda que tú puedes prestarme, es que mueras-Me anuncio de manera áspera y poco amigable.

-Entonces las ordenes de los Vulturis es que yo…-Aquello era tan extraño…El propio Aro me había asegurado que yo estaría a salvo por lo menos un año más… ¿Qué habría ocurrido en Volterra para que cambiase de opinión?

-Tú debes morir, Isabella-Sentenció inexorablemente.

-Eso ya lo veremos-La reté a pesar del terror que estaba acumulando en cada fibra de mi ser.

La única respuesta que recibí fue un fuerte empujón que me desplazó unos metros de donde me encontraba y me hizo caer al suelo de espaldas.

-Me temo que ya no necesitaras esto-Jugueteó con un objeto punzante.

Este me era muy familiar, y al comprobar entre mis ropas, descubrí que no tenía a "Hecate". Había cometido un error, ya que había permitido que me tomara totalmente por sorpresa y que me quitase a mi sai de mis manos-o entre mis ropas-sin darme cuenta de sus intenciones.

Ella, al observarme indefensa como un cervatillo ante la mirada de su depredador, se permitió una sonrisa ruda.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Esa clase de error fatal, era más propio de una cazadora novel, que de alguien que había estado cazando desde hacía casi cinco años.

Y en este momento, en el que un par de gotas de agua cayeron sobre mi cara y mi cuerpo, yo estaba esperando el próximo golpe que podría ser mortal. Ella tenía mi vida en sus manos.

Pero, ante mi sorpresa, Sarah no aprovechó su ventaja, y en lugar de rematarme, golpeó el coche de Tyler hasta que colisionó contra una pared y se desmontaron las puertas y el capó, y salió corriendo a través del oscuro bosque.

Para entonces las cuatro gotas de lluvia habían sido las anunciantes del diluvio que iba a empezar a caer.

Un relámpago iluminó el campo de acción en donde una rápida estela de movimientos caóticos se dirigía más allá del bosque.

Quizás hubiese dudado un instante, pero estaba claro que tenía que darla caza antes de que alguien saliese herido. Y tampoco era de mucha ayuda para salvaguardar el secreto que yo me quedase en las puertas del instituto para que alguien me pudiese ver llena de barro y con el vestido hecho gironés.

Y si era lo suficientemente sincera conmigo misma, no quería tener que inventarme una mentira para explicar a Tyler del porqué su coche había acabado listo para el desguace y que los Cullen lo tuviesen que pagar…Pero tenía que admitir que me hubiese gustado ver su cara en cuanto lo viese.

Ahora no había tiempo.

Y aun sabiendo que era un suicidio perseguir a una vampiro con los nervios a flor de piel, completamente desarmada y con bastantes bazas en mi contra en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo tenía que cumplir mi trabajo, y porque ella hubiese huido, eso no significaba que todo hubiese pasado. Al contrario; tenerla suelta por los bosques era una garantía de peligro constante. Estaba segura que no pararía hasta que me matase. Por lo que esto se había convertido en una lucha por la supervivencia; ella o yo.

La lluvia se había convertido en una espesa cortina de agua, que hacía que mi pelo se pegase a mi cara y espalda, mi vestido se adhiriese a mi como una segunda capa de piel y mis ojos se llenaran de agua; mientras yo corría sin descanso sin sentirme fatigada o pesada por aquellos tortuosos caminos llenos de hojas húmedas y resbaladizas y pequeñas piedras ocultas en los charcos y en el barro, pensando en la manera de arrebatarle a "Hecate" de las manos. Era más fuerte y más rápida; pero yo estaba más curtida en las peleas y no era tan inestable como un vampiro recién nacido.

A medida que me iba adentrando en el bosque, más oscuro me resultaba discurrir por el dédalo de árboles que parecían fantasmagóricos ante los contrastes de luces y sombras producidos por los relámpagos.

No tenía noción del tiempo que llevaba corriendo, cuando me paré en un punto indeterminado de aquel terrorífico lugar, me vi rodeada por aquellos siniestros árboles, que se retorcían caóticamente y se juntaban como las verjas de una prisión. Y así me sentía yo; atrapada sin salida.

Intentaba luchar contra la sensación de que todo me daba vueltas, y dejar de estar insegura. No era el momento más indicado.

Tomaba aire compulsivamente para recuperar el oxigeno perdido por la carrera, a la vez que agudizaba los sentidos para captar algún indicio.

No podía estar muy lejos.

Efectivamente. Se encontraba allí; muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Con el transcurso de los años había aprendido a distinguir el chasquido de una rama de un movimiento de un vampiro. Y aquel ruido característico era lo que yo estaba buscando.

-Sarah-Volví a llamarla mientras mis ojos iban de un lado para otro entre las tortuosas ramas, produciéndome una horrible sensación de vértigo-No vas a llegar a ninguna parte con esta actitud.

Lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue el sonido de un trueno.

-Tú no puedes matarme, Sarah-Seguí negociando en balde-Sabes que no está bien. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. La familia de vampiros que me cuida, es un clan muy poderoso. Si en este instante, dejas aparte tu objetivo, puedo interceder para que te ayuden. Pero si me tocas un solo pelo, ellos irán a por ti. No tendrás escapatoria.

No esperaba oír su respuesta, por lo que no pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando su voz resonó como si estuviese amplificada como si utilizase un megáfono:

-¡No necesito ninguna clase de ayuda de tu estúpido clan!-Vociferó-¡Mi amo es el más poderoso! ¡El me prometió que si cumplía con mi misión todo sería como antes!

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo tu amo?-Intenté localizarla con la vista.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y me hizo visualizar su rostro, a escasos centímetros de donde me hallaba. Estaba colgada de una rama de uno de los abetos por los pies, como un murciélago, y su rostro tenía una expresión inescrutable.

Instintivamente, me puse la mano en el pecho como si quisiese evitar que mi corazón se saliese de un salto.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Inquirió con sorna en su voz-Deberías tenerlo.

-No lo tengo-Hablé bajo para que no captase por mi tono que estaba mintiendo.

Se rió lúgubre.

-No hace falta que me mientas-Me aconsejó casi amistosamente-Puedo oír desde aquí los aleteos frenéticos de tu corazón bombeando cada gota de tu sangre mientras tu adrenalina corre frenética por cada tramo de tus venas. Todo eso me dice que tienes miedo.

-Si te dijese que sí, ¿Cambiaría la situación en la que me encuentro?

Cuando terminé de preguntar, me percaté que ella no se encontraba ya en la rama del árbol, si no, agazapada en el suelo, sin perderme de su vista.

-Sabes que no-Movió la cabeza en señal de negación-Tal vez si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, las cosas hubiesen sido tan distintas. Pero me han asegurado que si yo cumplía con mi misión, podría volver a casa con mis padres y todo sería un mal sueño…

-Sarah, no sé que te habrán contado pero tú no puedes volver con tus padres. Vosotros no podéis existir en nuestro mundo. Yo soy el límite entre los dos. Espero que el "Amo" te haya explicado cual es el castigo por cruzar las barreras.

Por una sutil ráfaga de aire, volví a darme cuenta que se había vuelto a cambiar de sitio. Cuando mis ojos la volvieron a captar, se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, impasible a la plomiza lluvia que caía.

Movió los labios para enseñarme los colmillos de forma amenazadora.

-¡Tú no eres nada para el "Amo!-Gritó más como una alimaña mientras su cuerpo se tensaba-¡El puede hacer las cosas más increíbles que he visto nunca!... El "Amo" es guay…Me convirtió en lo que soy y cuando termine contigo, volveré a ser humana…

¡Malditos Vulturis!

Habían arrebatado una vida tranquila a esa chica, haciendo añicos todas sus ilusiones, sin darle una razón por la que debería sacrificar cada trozo de sueños; la estaban condenando a una muerte casi certera, como una ternera al matadero; y para colmo, la engañaban de mala manera. No creía que los Vulturis-En realidad, ningún vampiro-tuviesen el poder para convertir a uno de los suyos en humanos. No me esperaba eso de los Vulturis, y mucho menos de Aro, quien creía que su especie era la superior y los humanos teníamos que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…Después de alimentarse de nosotros.

¡Pobre chica!

Hiciese lo que hiciese, estaba condenada.

Suspiró y, por un momento, creí que parte de sus rasgos humanos- tiernos, infantiles y rasgados por una enorme angustia-volvían a dibujarse en su nacarado rostro.

-…Aquella noche…; En realidad, todo está tan confuso…-Hizo un titánico esfuerzo para sacar aquella información de los rincones más recónditos de su memoria-…mi mejor amiga me llamó mientras estaba en casa haciendo los deberes. Había una fiesta e iba a ir el chico que me gustaba desde el jardín de infancia. Sabía que mis padres no me dejarían ir, pero sí Bob iba, ¿Cómo negarme?...-Si en aquel momento hubiese sido humana, lo más seguro que se hubiese ruborizado. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa tierna y soñadora…como la de una chica de trece años a quien su amor platónico le prometía el cielo y la tierra.

Sabía que no era correcto, pero no podía evitar sentirme identificada con ella. Miles de vampiros tenían una historia similarmente trágica antes de llegar a ser lo que eran. Pero podía ver cada reflejo de mi pasado en aquella chica. Tal vez las circunstancias eran completamente distintas, pero los hechos; los mismos. Nos habían cortado el hilo de nuestra existencia cuando, apenas, habíamos sido conscientes de que teníamos que recorrer aquel largo camino llamado vida. Pero a pesar de todo amago de inocencia que podía tener yo-Teníamos casi la misma edad cuando fuimos maldecidas-, algo me decía que debía estar preparada para un futuro bastante imperfecto. Pero Sarah no había tenido ninguna señal para intentar huir de aquello.

La respuesta era sencilla. Ellos nunca debieron cruzarse en su camino-y nunca se hubiesen cruzado-si no se hubiese tratado de mí.

Empezaba a sentirme un poco culpable por el destino de la pobre Sarah, y en parte, ella tenía razón con su obsesión por querer matarme.

Cada palabra de su relato se clavaba en mí como un puñal:

-…Decidí escaparme de casa por la ventana y quedar con mi amiga en el camino del colegio. "Total…", Pensé, "…Solo serán un par de horas, y después a casa. Mañana hay colegio."

…Habíamos quedado a las ocho, pero mi amiga no vino. No quería ir sola a la fiesta por lo que esperé. Sola en la oscuridad. Y tenía tanto frío…-Se abrazó su cuerpo como si aquella sensación fuese real para ella-…En algún momento pensé que me había vuelto paranoica, pero tenía la sensación de no estar tan sola. Estaba loca, pero algo me decía que había alguien que estaba allí…muy cerca de mí. Pero yo no podía verlo. Me sentía impotente al no poder ver quien estaba conmigo. Revisé la zona varias veces e, incluso, me reí de mi misma cuando vi a un perro meando en los arbustos. Pensé que era una autentica cagada por estar asustada por eso. Decidí relajarme y ponerme música…Todo estaba en mi mente…De repente-Di un paso para atrás, y contuve una bocanada de aire, cuando abrió tanto sus ojos que parecía que se saldrían de sus orbitas-…algo muy frío me apretó de mi cintura con tal fuerza, como unas tenazas alrededor de mi cuerpo, que por unos instantes, pensé que me iba a romper en dos…No podía moverme. No podía chillar. Sencillamente, me dejé llevar por el pánico y lloré en silencio…

…Y cuando sentí algo muy afilado clavándose en mi cuello, las fuerzas me abandonaron y todo se volvió oscuro...Yo iba a morir. Quería pensar en todas las cosas que me iba a perder y las que me habían quedado pendientes. Pero en mis ojos, ya no había una sola lágrima más…-Volvió a coger aire, más por la ansiedad que por la necesidad, mientras yo me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo mil emociones-…Mi cuerpo era plúmbeo y se hundía en las profundidades de un agua muy oscura, sin poder luchar porque ningún miembro de mi cuerpo me respondía. Lo peor no fue eso, sino, cuando pude entreabrir los ojos y me encontré con una mano blanca, como la nieve, totalmente cubierta por un líquido tan rojo intenso, que se parecía a la sangre. Pero no podía ser sangre. Tenía algo tan tentador. Parecía decir: "¡Bébeme!"…Y en mi cabeza se grabó una voz. Era inhumana y carente de sentimientos y me decía lo mismo que mis instintos: "¡Bebe de mí!".Y no pude negarme; parecía tan apetitosa. Pero cuando una gota de ese líquido cayó en mi garganta, me pareció repulsivo y tuve ganas de vomitar, pero las arcadas se quedaban dentro de mí. Solo quería que ese sabor amargo y caliente desapareciese, pero a la vez quería más y más; así que seguí bebiendo hasta que pareció que ese fantasmagórico brazo desapareció. Y entonces, el infierno se abrió a mis pies.

…Una horrible quemazón empezó a extenderse desde mi garganta, invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, hasta la punta de los dedos. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de algún pirado de una secta satánica y que yo era su victima, o que me habían drogado para abusar de mí, y que después de terminar conmigo, me quemaban viva. Grité pidiendo ayuda, pero solo oía a lo lejos, y muy distorsionada, una risa malévola.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Me tapé la boca angustiada. Aquello era peor de lo que me había imaginado. Si no fuese porqué los colmillos me recordaban lo peligrosa que era, la hubiese estrechado contra mi cuerpo y abrazado hasta que se hubiese calmado.

A medida que relataba su calvario, su rostro, lívido a consecuencia de la rabia que sentía por dentro, iba adquiriendo las facciones cada vez más salvajes, y menos humanas, hasta convertirse en las de un autentico demonio de sangre.

-Creí que me volvía loca cuando oí las voces en mi cabeza, pero no le dí importancia. En realidad, si iba a morir, eso sería lo más normal, ¿No?...Todo el mundo habla del más allá y todas esas cosas que hay después de la muerte. Pero el dolor era tan real que me preguntaba si faltaba mucho para que esto se acabase. Quería pedirle a aquella voz misteriosa que acabase por rematarme. En lugar de eso, comenzó a hablarme y decirme lo que tenía que hacer. Si no hubiese estado tan aterrada por sentir como cada órgano se quemaba, me hubiese quedado helada por el tono de voz. Sencillamente no podía ser un ser humano…Tan frío y carente de emociones.

-Pero acabaste despertando-Murmuré sintiendo nauseas en mi estómago, sin saber si se debían al horror que me producía su narración o al sabor metálico que se empezaba a acumular en mi boca-… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Continuó la narración con tono cansado, como si estuviese harta de repetir la historia:

-No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado cuando por fin dejé de sentir que ardía y pude abrir los ojos. Para mi sorpresa, yo me levanté como si nada hubiese pasado y me sentía increíblemente bien. Incluso más rápida, más ágil y más fuerte que nunca. Como Popeye después de comerse su ración de espinacas. Era todo tan extraño. No puedo definir cada una de las emociones que me embargaron. Todo parecía tan nuevo. Como si estuviese renaciendo…y entonces, esa voz acudió de nuevo a mí.

-Puede que se trate de un poder que tengas-Intenté explicarla- Existen vampiros que tienen cualidades especiales cuando son humanos, y en el momento de la conversión se desarrollan. Se podría tratar de telepatía o…-Me callé inmediatamente, recordando que Edward había gritado algo parecido a Carlisle…

…¿De que demonios se trataba todo eso?

-Eso ya no me importa-Me aseguró con tranquilidad muy inusual en los vampiros neófitos-Aquella voz me ha dado instrucciones y tu rostro ha aparecido en mis pensamientos desde entonces. El "Amo", mi creador, me ha dicho todo lo que debo hacer y como comportarme…No sé si me comprenderás, pero cuanto antes acabe contigo, todo esto dejará de ser una pesadilla…Y sobre todo dejare de matar animales y seres humanos para alimentarme con ese exquisito elixir…-De nuevo empezó a desesperarse-…Dime una cosa, Isabella, ¿Cómo puede él aguantarlo? ¿Cómo puede resistirse a tu olor?-Respiró varias bocanadas con profundidad intentando relajarse, pero por el temblor de sus labios y el comienzo de convulsiones de sus dedos, intuía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su racionalidad-Hueles demasiado bien y no sé como me contengo-Volvió a fijarse en mí con las pupilas dilatadas y las aletas de la nariz extendidas hasta poder ver el oscuro orificio de la entrada y los colmillos desnudos sobre sus pálidos y rellenos labios.

-Tranquila-Musité volviendo a dar un paso hacia atrás-tal vez si no respiras, perderás el sentido del olfato y te ayudará, ¿De acuerdo?

Me pasé la lengua sobre mi labio inferior y capté cierto sabor salado con toque metálico. Me eché a temblar. Si era lo que yo temía, estaba perdida. Restregué un dedo y, al verlo teñido de rojo, todos mis temores tomaron fundamento.

Ahora nadie podría pararla.

Y efectivamente, en las escasas décimas de segundo que separan un pestañeo de otro, Sarah preparó cada músculo de su cuerpo para el ataque, mientras mi cuerpo se quedaba estancado en el suelo, incapaz de realizar un solo movimiento, solo esperando el desenlace.

Cuando aquella vampiro impulsó el salto, y su cuerpo venciendo la gravedad para colisionar con el mío, mi única defensa fue poner mis brazos como escudo y esperar los acontecimientos.

Una de las predicciones se cumplió, y no me sorprendió demasiado volar y ser desplazada varios metros de donde me encontraba, y caer al suelo boca abajo haciéndome daño en la muñeca.

Pero no lo extraño de todo esto, fue que no sentía ningún peso sobre mí, ni mis brazos ni mis piernas tenían el estimulo de luchar contra aquella extraña para defender mi vida. Porque sencillamente, no había ningún estimulo de alerta. Estaba a salvo.

Tal vez todo se explicase por el extraño gruñido, más ronco y profundo que el de Sarah, seguido por una fuerte colisión y un cuerpo saliendo disparado a gran velocidad por los aires hasta que fue frenado por uno de los árboles, cuyo tronco se quebró debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Cuando levanté, levemente mi cabeza, mis ojos, a pesar de la lejanía, visualizaron el pequeño cuerpo de Sarah incrustado en el tronco de un robusto roble que, debido a los daños sufridos a los otros árboles de su alrededor, pudo soportar el choque.

Y a pesar de lo magullada que me sentía, mis labios dibujaron una enorme sonrisa al ver agazapado y en actitud de ataque a mi ángel guardián.

Por los movimientos de los músculos de su espalda, pude comprobar que Edward estaba respirando profundamente y después se contuvo, antes de girarse para mirarme, y en menos de dos latidos humanos, moverse hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Cuando le vi, mojado y con las ropas sucias y llenas de acúmulos de hojas y pequeñas ramas, sentí una punzada en el pecho. En aquel momento, me di cuenta de cuanto le había echado de menos. Me hubiera gustado que nuestro reencuentro hubiese sido de otra manera, pero cualquier ocasión para ver a Edward era muy bien recibida.

Cuando le tuve a escasos centímetros de mí, alcé mi mano, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de la muñeca, y le acaricié los pómulos con los dedos.

-Lo siento-Musité.

-Si que vas a sentirlo-Me amenazó pero al ver sus ojos, un brillo de alivió asomó en ellos-Te advertí muy claramente que no te expusieses en ningún peligro… ¡No tienes remedio!

Me indicó para que me echase mis brazos a su cuello, y me agarró de la cintura y las piernas para poder cogerme en sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos-Susurré a su oído.

Pareció ceder a ante mis palabras y mis gestos, y se permitió sonreír levemente:

-Tal vez, cuando salgamos de aquí sanos y salvos, te mataré de manera más lenta-Replicó algo más relajado, para después ponerse serio-Tengo que terminar con esto, pero mientras, te pondré a salvo.

Había determinación en su rostro y eché a temblar por el destino de la pobre chica.

-Tal vez, si se pudiese razonar con ella. Al fin y al cabo, esa pobre chica solo es una victima de las maquinaciones de los Vulturis. Y si la perdonamos, tal vez pueda informarnos de lo que están planeando-Alegué en su defensa.

Pero Edward se mostró inflexible en ese respecto:

-Concéntrate en tu trabajo-Me ordenó inexorable-En el pasado, seguramente has matado a vampiros con una trágica historia humana, y no has vacilado en eliminarlos, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado, Bella?

-No lo sé…-Murmuré al borde de las lágrimas-Solo que es muy joven y ha tenido mala suerte.

Pero Edward no se dejó impresionar por mis lágrimas ni mis palabras.

-Creo que esa excusa en el pasado nunca fue una razón, ¿Verdad? …¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Es tu trabajo!-Su voz se volvió áspera-Ella es peligrosa. Es una agente de los Vulturis y no tenemos ninguna garantía. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es hacer que deje de sufrir. Ella nunca entenderá nada. No es como nosotros. Aro la ha creado para sus propios fines…-Meneó la cabeza-Lo siento, pero entre su vida y la tuya, yo lo tengo claro.

Suspiré pesarosa. Edward tenía razón, y yo misma me había repetido las mismas razones, pero no por ello me dejaba de sentir mal por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y este me meció tiernamente.

-Lo primero de todo es protegerte-Me susurró.

Sus labios se iban a acercar a los míos, cuando, repentinamente, alejó su rostro y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Edward?...-No entendía el porqué de este gesto.

-Intenta no acercarte demasiado a mí-Se giró brevemente y al ver sus ojos negros y peligrosos, recordé mi herida en el labio.

-¡Oh!-Caí en la cuenta-Lo siento.

Se puso en pie conmigo en sus brazos y se dispuso a saltar.

Me sentí ir en contra corriente cuando Edward se impulso hacia arriba y la lluvia empezó a golpearme con fuerza.

Tenía la idea de dejarme en la rama de un roble, sana y salva, para encargarse él del asunto. Y tenía que darse prisa. Sarah podría volver a atacar de un momento a otro.

Y de pronto, Edward no avanzó más. Sencillamente, se quedó parado durante unos segundos, para después, empezar a caer. Y en ese instante, algo le impidió seguir sujetándome, haciendo que cayese bruscamente al suelo, rodé sobre el barro y me quedé totalmente aovillada, gimiendo de dolor, a consecuencia de las magulladuras de mi costado y mis piernas.

Pero hice un acopio de valor, e intenté incorporarme, solo para ver como Edward era catapultado hacia los árboles.

-¡Edward!-Le llamé en vano.

Quise levantarme del todo, pero una extraña presión en mis muñecas me obligó a permanecer en el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobé que tenía sujeta las muñecas con los pies. Sarah me había alcanzado.

Un relámpago me ayudó a vislumbrar el rostro de Sarah.

Las líneas de muerte estaban tan marcadas en ella que parecían tatuajes en su piel. Maldije mi necedad por no dejarme arrebatar a "Hecate".

No había muestras de sentimiento alguno en su anónido rostro. Y ni siquiera sus ojos tenían brillo. Parecía una autómata. Como que alguien controlase desde su mente cada uno de los movimientos que se le requería, sin que ella tuviese voluntad para negarse.

Otro relámpago arrancó un extrañó brillo metálico al objeto que Sarah empuñaba. Lo observé aterrorizada, al adivinar las intenciones de Sarah con "Hecate" entre sus manos.

-¡No!-Mi suplica sonó muy débil debido a la sensación de impotencia.

Pero Sarah permanecía implacable, como si estuviese más allá del bien y del mal.

-El "Amo" ordena-Se limitó a decir y empuñó a "Hecate" directamente a mi corazón.

Después de un dolor punzante y desgarrador, y antes de que la sangre empezase a salirse de mi cuerpo, oí un "clac" procedente de mi interior.

Antes de que mis ojos se empezasen a nublar, mi cada vez más débil visión, se mantuvo fija en "sai" partido por la mitad totalmente ensangrentado. Y un segundo antes de que mis oídos se taponasen, estos fueron invadidos por un rugido gutural y salvaje, impregnado por la más profunda ira, dolor y furia.

-¡Bella, no!-Me suplicó alguien en la lejanía, furioso…y dolido

Se produjo un ruido horrible que, levemente, me sobresaltó; un sonido estridente y espantoso, ensordeció los truenos. Algo similar a una taladradora haciendo pedazos enormes trozos de piedra, que se acompañaba por un horrible grito horriblemente comparable a un animal salvaje. O a un ser sin vida, carente de alma a la que la muerte soplaba con su aliento…Después, sin avisar, el grito se quebró en el aire…Y sobrevino la nada.

…Entonces me hundí en los abismos insondables de la oscuridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Adivinar cuanto llevaba caminando entre las sombras, era completamente imposible, cuando estabas en un no-lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo carecían de importancia. Como no se me pasaba por la cabeza algo interesante que hacer y no había ningún camino que me indicase una dirección determinada, seguí caminando en medio de ninguna parte, sin sentirme desamparada ni asustada. Después de todo, si no había nada, no se debía temer a nada. _

_Podría seguir caminando sin cansarme ni sentirme desconsolada. Como me había dicho Leslat más de una vez, que si algo importante tendría que pasar, sencillamente llegaría a su debido tiempo. Lo importante era seguir perseverando._

_Y efectivamente, a lo lejos me pareció ver una luz. Era muy tenue y no servía para iluminar el entorno, pero podría utilizarla como una especie de guía._

_Sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacia ella hasta que llegué a un lugar que me pareció increíblemente familiar, y no por ello me resultaba acogedor. La atmósfera estaba cargada y, por primera vez, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente helada y estancada en el lugar, rígida, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, ni articular una sola palabra._

_Por lo que no estaba en absoluto preparada era para escuchar un terrorífico grito procedente de una garganta humana, y que, sin embargo, me aterró más que cualquier sonido procedente de cualquier criatura mítica. _

_Fue tan impactante, que tuve que cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos._

_Al abrir los ojos, me volví a encontrar con ella._

_Pero esta vez no era la mujer fría y decidida. _

_Por las facciones de su rostro, sería muy joven, apenas mayor que yo, y estaba totalmente aterrada y sollozante. Como si hubiera hecho algo terrible. Al fijarme bien en ella, vi, con horror, que su camisón blanco estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su rostro y sus manos._

_Aquello no me desgarró tanto como el gesto de llevarse sus manos al vientre y protegerlo de una amenaza invisible…Y entonces, por la hinchazón de sus pechos y su abultado vientre me di cuenta que ella estaba protegiendo a su pequeña criatura no nata, de un peligro invisible pero increíblemente real._

_Alcé mis brazos en su dirección para intentar reconfortarle, pero ella sencillamente, huyó a la merced de las sombras._

"_¡Espera, por favor!", La supliqué inútilmente._

_Una risa argentina volvió a romper el silencio de aquel lúgubre sitio._

"_Ahora mismo, esto se te escapa de las manos", Reconocí esa voz y me eché a temblar._

_¿Qué hacía ella allí? _

_Pensé que solo era un producto de mis pesadillas._

"_¿Tanto miedo te da lo evidente, Isabella?", Me preguntó burlona._

"_Sabes perfectamente que tú no puedes existir. Yo no debo tomar esa decisión…"_

_Me volví hacia donde estaba para desafiarla._

_Mi hermosa y vampirica alter ego se encontraba tranquila y relajada, sentada en el poyete de la ventana con postura lánguida y sensual. Sus labios rojos dibujaban una sonrisa malévola, haciendo que se incrementase el brillo de sus ojos escarlatas._

"_Así que sigues sin aceptar la realidad, incluso en estos momentos"_

_Negué con la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería._

"_¿Momentos?"_

_Se encogió de hombros como si todo esto no fuese con ella._

"_Tú realmente no estás aquí, hablando contigo misma tan tranquila. Lo que estás viviendo en este instante, no es real"_

_Estaba empezando a fastidiarme._

"_Y según tú, ¿Cuál es la realidad?", La pregunté quisquillosa._

_En lugar de responderme, dio unos golpecitos al poyete a modo de invitación y señaló una ventana._

_A regañadientes, acudí al lugar y me acomodé a su lado._

"_Y ahora, ¿Qué?"_

_Me volvió a señalar la ventana con la mano y eché una ojeada, al principio desconfiada y después aterrada._

_Aquello era el mismo bosque donde había ido a buscar a la neófita, donde Edward había acudido a rescatarme, y donde Sarah había… ¡Uy!...Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver las gotas de mi sangre salpicando mi rostro…_

…_Pero ya no había rastro de Sarah por ninguna parte. En su lugar, se encontraba Edward, agazapado, con una expresión ausente y fantasmagórica, despeinado, caótico, sin molestarse por la lluvia que caía sobre él y con el rostro, la camisa, antes blanca, totalmente cubierta de sangre. _

_Parecía aferrarse a algo con fuerza, meciéndolo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, y su boca gesticulaba palabras que no llegaba a comprender; tal como conocía cada expresión de sus adorados labios, me parecía que estaba cantando…una nana para dormir._

_A pesar de su aspecto grotesco, había cierta belleza oscura en aquella estampa. Era tan hermoso que me desgarraba el alma en pequeños trozos. Como un ángel velando el sueño de un niño pequeño._

_Repentinamente, dejó de encontrarse solo, ya que Alice, con su hermoso rostro descompuesto, se acercó a Edward para decirle algo al oído. Pero Edward daba la sensación de no querer escuchar, mientras se aferraba más aun a lo que tenía entre sus brazos._

_Alice se limitó a suspirar mientras alzaba la vista y empezaba a hablar con alguien más._

_Me sorprendí de ver a Carlisle allí mismo, tan tranquilo y calmado como siempre, pero con el rostro más lívido._

_Se agachó a la altura de Edward, y apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, le susurró algo que era incomprensible para mí, pero que tuvo más efecto que las palabras de Alice, ya que Edward, por un momento, salió de su estado de catatonía y deshizo el abrazo, permitiendo a Carlisle acercarse a comprobar algo…_

…_Y entonces lo vi. Lo que Edward abrazaba con tanta fuerza no era otra cosa que mi cuerpo, totalmente ensangrentado, rígido e inerte..._

…_Era incapaz de hacerme a la idea de que yo había acabado así…_

_La muerte era una idea abstracta que me iba acompañando desde el mismo momento en que asumías tu propio destino. Era algo que no veías pero siempre estaba ahí, inseparable de ti, pegada como una sombra. La única compañera que tenías la certeza que nunca te abandonaría. Ya que cada vez que te enfrentabas a un vampiro, siempre había riesgos, y más de una vez, veías su rostro, advirtiéndote de lo efímero de tu existencia mortal._

_Podías pedir una tregua y alejarte de ella, pero nunca huir. Ella siempre te alcanzaría y era inexorable. Cuando el hilo debía ser cortado, no debías replicar. No había defensa posible. Era, sencillamente, tu destino._

_Yo siempre había desarrollado mi instinto la idea de tener que morir en cada enfrentamiento…uno del que salías viva, era un día que le quitabas a la muerte. _

_Y siempre me había resignado a la idea que algún día, la carrera se había acabado…y no recorrería las mismas millas que un humano con una vida apacible…Así era el destino. Tendría que dar gracias de haber vivido casi dieciocho años y haber conocido todas aquellas cosas que me habían hecho sentir completa. No todas las chicas de mi edad podrían decir que han vivido una experiencia semejante…Aunque también podría deberse a que ellas tienen una vida entera para poder tener todas aquellas vivencias…_

_A pesar de mi corto tiempo de vida, tenía que estar agradecida. _

_En esos meses, yo había sentido la estabilidad y arropo de una familia, gracias a Carlisle y Esme; a empezar a evaluar las ventajas y los pequeños inconvenientes de tener hermanos gracias a Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y a pesar suyo, a Rosalie…_

_Pero sobre todo, Edward. _

_¿Qué podría decir de Edward que se pudiese explicar con palabras y no me quedase corta?...Sencillamente, nada. Porque él había sido mi todo…_

_Horrorizada, descubrí que lo que había yo había definido como amor, no era cierto. _

_Había mucho más. _

_No había sido intenso y repentino como una tormenta. _

_El proceso había sido lento y acumulativo, como un jarrón que se iba llenando de agua, gota a gota. Las primeras gotas, apenas era consciente, pero al ver que el jarrón se desbordaba, era más consciente de que algo en mi se desgarraba si me hacía la idea de perderlo. _

…_Y toda aquella firmeza que iba adquiriendo a lo largo de los años, desapareció de pronto y el terror me golpeó como un rayo, quemando mis entrañas._

_Yo no quería morir…No dejando a Edward en este mundo._

_Desde la ventana, fui testigo de cómo Carlisle se ponía unos guantes de látex y sacaba de su maletín una especie de pinza y se dirigió hacia mi cuerpo para empezar a manipularlo._

_Mi cuerpo inanimado no sintió nada cuando Carlisle empezó a sacar de mi pecho la hoja ensangrentada que, hasta hacía tan poco tiempo, había pertenecido a "Hecate". Tan solo se convulsionó con tanta fuerza, que Alice y Edward tuvieron que agarrarme para tenerme aferrada al suelo._

_Pero, a medida que Carlisle iba sacando la hoja de mi cuerpo, el dolor sí me invadió de forma atroz, desgarrando cada trozo de mi persona calándose en mi alma, y arrancándome de mi garganta un aullido tan descomunal que las cuerdas vocales amenazaron con quebrarse. Y acabé cayendo fulminada en el suelo, agarrándome el pecho para que mi corazón no me fuese arrebatado, y la piel de mi rostro y cuello, quemándose a consecuencia de las lágrimas que salían a caudales de mis ojos. Lo pulmones me quemaban debido al escaso aporte de oxigeno que llegaba, a pesar de mis incesables jadeos. Tal vez, aquello duró apenas unos segundos, pero para mí fue demasiado. Parecía como la eternidad me había arrollado por encima. _

_De nuevo el dolor corrió desde el centro de mi pecho hasta la punta de mis dedos, que acabó por arrancarme el último grito; y después, progresivamente, este fue desapareciendo. _

_Empecé a jadear mientras me limpiaba el sudor y las lagrimas de mi cara._

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya", Me sorprendió volverla a oír. Pensaba que ya no estaría ahí, pero mi molesta "yo" no daría el brazo a torcer._

_Me volví hacia ella, fulminándola con la mirada, pero ella permanecía tranquila con una sonrisa burlona en los labios._

"_Y tú que pensabas que la muerte era como un agradable paseo. Que no iba a doler y que te desarraigarías del mundo enseguida. Al parecer, todas tus ideas románticas sobre el tema se han volatilizado. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?...Tal vez, que cuando miramos a la Parca, cara a cara, perdemos todo nuestro valor y rogamos por unos minutos más de vida. Admitámoslo, da igual cuanto nos mentalicemos; nunca se está preparado para morir._

_Jadeé con fuerza, aterrada ante el panorama que me estaba pintando._

"_¿Voy a morir?", Sollocé._

_Se encogió de hombros._

"_Por tus sollozos creo que has perdido todo tu aplomo", Aquello le parecía un juego muy divertido, "Isabella Swan, ¿Quieres morir realmente?", Me preguntó con solemnidad._

_Mi instinto más esencial respondió antes que mi racionalidad, sin dejar a ésta ningún alegato de defensa._

"_¿Quieres morir?", Me volvió a preguntar._

_Moví la cabeza en sentido negativo._

"_Eso es…"_

"_¡No!", Me resistí, "¡No quiero morir!"_

_Una expresión de triunfó se depositó en sus ojos._

"_Esa es una buena respuesta", Me respondió con voz suave._

_Al revelar mis miedos más profundos, mis emociones se desbordaron y estallé en miles de lágrimas._

_Ella me recogió del suelo y me puso entre su cuerpo, meciéndome para calmar mi llanto, como si de una niña pequeña me tratase._

"_Tranquila, no todo está perdido", No sabía si me lo decía para consolarme o porque podría haber un leve hilo de esperanza. Me limpió las lágrimas y me sonrió sinceramente antes de acercarse a mi oído y susurrar, "Carlisle ha encontrado pulso en tu cuerpo. Es muy débil, pero es una buena noticia. Significa que…"_

_Por un momento, creí que el corazón se saldría del pecho._

"_¡Voy a vivir!", Susurré aliviada, jurando que si me despertaba de toda aquella pesadilla, lo primero que haría, sería dar un buen morreo a aquel ángel sin alitas, rubio y con un título en medicina._

_Me levanté presurosa y volví a mirar por la ventana._

_Edward había salido del letargo y parecía estar discutiendo-o más bien, gritando-furioso y frustrado, algo a Alice mientras esta intentaba explicarse, sin ningún temor ante la ira de su hermano._

_Parecía que Carlisle estaba interviniendo en la conversación, mientras se ocupaba de mi maltrecho cuerpo, intentando guardar los escasos alientos de vida que podrían quedarme._

_Edward no parecía nada conforme con lo que estaban discutiendo, porque parecía estar gastando sus escasas energías en impedir algo que Carlisle y Alice querían poner en práctica._

_Carlisle, intentando razonar con él, le puso la mano sobre su hombro, acción de la cual, Edward, no tardó ni un segundo en sacudírselo de encima._

"_Yo" se acercó por detrás de mí y me puso su gélida mano en el hombro, observando aquel sórdido espectáculo._

"_Lo están discutiendo. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?", No parecía muy afectada al ver como me iba muriendo, "Porque si en algún momento, te has creído que podías salvarte por métodos humanos, estás muy equivocada. Tu pequeño y limitado cuerpo humano no será capaz de aguantar lo suficiente, como para ser trasladada a un hospital, te curen la herida y te hagan unas cuantas transfusiones. Esta vez, no._

_No quería ser consciente de sus palabras._

"_No", Pero realmente ignoraba si la respuesta que le quería dar era que yo no sabía a lo que se refería; o no quería, que lo que era tan evidente, fuese una opción. En realidad, la única opción que quedaba en mi desesperado caso. _

"_Sabes que esto tenía que ocurrir", Me advirtió, "En realidad, por mucho que lo digas, no es una idea tan descabellada"_

"_¡No tienes ni idea!", Me rebelé, "Eso no es una opción.... ¡Nunca puede ser una opción!"_

"_¿Nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza?"_

"_¡No!"_

"_¡Mentirosa!", Me increpó, "¡Claro que se te ha pasado por la cabeza! ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? Tú me creaste, porque en algún momento, has creído que esto, no solo era factible, sino la única opción para estar con Edward"_

_Me abracé para quitarme aquella sensación de desasosiego que sus palabras me creaban. _

_Se repetían en mi mente como un eco._

_Y sobre todo, cuando había decidido no darse por vencida:_

"_¿Quieres vivir?", Me preguntó solemne._

"_Eso no es una vida", Le repuse._

_Aquello fue la causa de una carcajada histérica._

"_¿Puedes darme tú la definición de vida?", Me retó, "Te crees que porque tu corazón este latiendo en tu pecho y la sangre corra por tus venas, estás viva, eso es una respuesta muy incorrecta. La vida es un concepto mucho más intenso que limitarlo a las funciones fisiológicas. Si no, mira cuantos humanos se convierten en zombies. Su corazón palpita y sus órganos cumplen sus funciones, ¿Pero eso es realmente vivir?"_

_No había un argumento factible para sus razonamientos._

"_Te haré la pregunta de otra manera, ¿Quieres que Edward viva?"_

_¡Touche!_

"_¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con Edward!", Que mencionase a Edward era como si me hurgase en una dolorosa herida. Había dado en un punto débil._

"_Tiene todo que ver. Estáis unidos. Si uno se rinde, el otro ira detrás incondicionalmente. Tal vez no querías que eso ocurriese, pero así son las cosas. El amor tiene el inconveniente que no se elige a quien hacerlo"_

"_Edward, no…", Se me quebró la voz al pensar en Edward. ¿Verdaderamente, él no me sobreviviría?_

_La decisión de morir o vivir, ya no era solamente mía. Desde hacía unos meses, ya no. _

_Posiblemente, si Edward hubiese estado en la misma situación que yo, desde luego que la vida se me hubiera hecho tan insoportable que acabaría siendo una autentica condena. "Yo" tenía razón. Si Edward no existiese, no habría vida. Solo una sensación angustiosa de estar encerrada en una cárcel, pidiendo a gritos que mi condena llegase._

"_No podrás con el peso de los remordimientos, al saber que tú eres la culpable de lo que le suceda a Edward", Me avisó con tono lúgubre, "Porque, aunque creas lo contrario, Bella, los muertos también purgan sus pecados"._

_Decidí no pensar demasiado en las palabras que iba a pronunciar. Era preferible existir que morir._

"_¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?", Supliqué._

"_Tú lo sabes"_

"_Por favor…"_

"_Dile a Edward que lo haga"…_

"_¿Servirá?"_

"_Debes intentarlo. Grita con todas tus fuerzas para que te pueda oír"_

"_Edward"_

"_¡Más fuerte!"_

"_¡Edward!..."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-…Edward…-Mi voz apenas era un susurro en el viento.

Decir que la garganta me dolía, no era exacto. Más bien, me ardía. Y lo peor de todo que ese malestar general no se limitaba solo a esa zona.

Solo mi pecho parecía entumecido, ya que el resto de mi cuerpo se encontraba bajo una capa de dolor bastante espesa, casi imposible de penetrar. Mis ojos aun permanecían nublados y no distinguían más que rayas en medio de la oscuridad y dentro de mis oídos se había colado un estridente zumbido.

Y lo peor de todo era que tenía frío, a consecuencia de la lluvia; y el olor de la mezcla de sangre y barro, me hacía revolverme el estómago.

Creía que era bueno preguntarme por qué no me había quedado en aquel extraño limbo, en medio de la nada, donde la oscuridad era acogedora.

Por lo menos, allí estaba calentita y no estaba magullada.

Y cuando empezaba a lamentarme mentalmente del cambio de mi situación, sentí una agradable presión sobre mis mejillas.

Al principio, era muy sutil, pero a medida que mis receptores sensoriales iban activándose, la placentera sensación hizo de anestésico local por unos instantes.

Y entonces comprendí, que yo debía regresar, a pesar de todo:

-¡Bella!... ¡Lo siento tanto!...No he sido capaz de protegerte… ¡Mi Bella! ¡Mi vida! ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¡Quédate conmigo!-Me rogó sollozando. Aquello era muy triste.

Pero, a pesar de todo, yo no tenía motivos de sentirme triste.

"_Mi Bella"_, Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba a música celestial.

Si no hubiese sido por el dolor de todos los músculos, hubiese sonreído para indicarle que estaba bien y que esto era los gajes de mi oficio.

-¡Edward!-Chilló una voz femenina muy familiar. Si hubiese tenido mi mente despejada, hubiera relacionado esa voz con el rostro de Alice-¡Aun tenemos tiempo!

-Hemos tenido una gran suerte que la hoja se haya desviado unos centímetros a la izquierda del corazón-Explicó la tranquila voz de Carlisle-Sin embargo, aun no ha pasado el peligro. Ese corte ha traspasado vasos sanguíneos de gran importancia.

-¡Pues no debemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo!-Urgió Edward-¡Tenemos que trasladarla a casa y curarla como es debido!

-No podemos moverla, Edward. Acabaría por desangrarse del todo.-Opinó Carlisle.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer?-Parecía desesperado.

-Lo que tú estás evitando que suceda, Edward-Sentenció Alice-¡No me interrumpas! ¡Esta vez no! Lo siento, tiene que ocurrir. Lo he visto y es la única forma. ¿No ves que es demasiado tarde? Fue demasiado tarde desde el mismo momento que…

-¡Alice, no te atrevas…!-Amenazó Edward.

-Me da igual que no te guste la realidad. Las cosas han llegado a este punto. Es ahora o nunca. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, Carlisle lo hará por ti…

-¡No puedo condenarla a esto!...¡Yo…!-Su voz parecía quebrarse de un momento a otro-…¡Yo la amo demasiado para condenarla a esta existencia!

El me amaba. Si realmente, había llegado mi hora, podría decir que me iba más o menos feliz. Tal vez no era una declaración perfecta, pero para una chica como yo, oír aquellas hermosas palabras del ser más hermoso de la tierra a quien había entregado la mitad de mi alma, era como llegar al cielo de un salto y nunca bajar de él…A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, me preguntaba como había tenido esa gran suerte.

-Entonces puede haber otra opción-La voz de Carlisle parecía firme pero pude notar cierto matiz de duda en ella. Como si fuese un tratamiento experimental para alguien que se la había terminado el resto de opciones.

-Carlisle, aun no sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar. Me lo dijiste el día que me fui…

-Sabemos que una parte de la leyenda de los vampiros de sangre pura es cierta, Edward. Tú eres una prueba de ello. Y esa primera opción, era muy buena. Lastima que no sepamos donde tienes la sangre en tu cuerpo y no tengamos nada lo suficientemente duro para cortar tu piel. Por lo tanto, debemos considerar la otra opción…

-No tenemos garantías de nada-Protestó Edward.

-No-Admitió Carlisle-Pero algunas veces tenemos que guiarnos por la fe…Y yo tengo fe en la magia que tú puedes realizar, Edward. Si realmente supieras lo fascinante, misterioso y maravilloso que puedes llegar a ser. Y si no me equivoco, puedes demostrarlo ahora.

-Y si…-Vaciló.

-Tú no le harás más daño del que puedo causarla yo. Solo tienes tres opciones, y la tercera no es viable desde el mismo momento en que decidiste no vivir sin ella.

-Yo no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo-Su voz se tiñó de angustia.

-Edward-Le tranquilizó Alice con ternura-Si has podido resistir el aroma de su sangre hasta ahora, esto también lo lograrás. Además, lo he visto. Va a salir bien.

-Has visto muchas cosas, Alice…

-Pero ahora está claro.

Pero Edward aun no seguía convencido.

-¡No es lo mismo ver la sangre que tomarla de su cuerpo y saborearla! ¿Y si no sé parar? ¿Y si…

-Debes tener la misma fortaleza que has demostrado cuando has dicho que la amabas demasiado para condenarla…

-Si nos equivocamos y hay un cambio…ella nunca me lo perdonará.

¿Pero de que demonios estaba hablando? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mí? Yo nunca podría odiarlo, hiciese lo que hiciese.

Debía tranquilizarse. Estaba segura que pasase lo que pasase, mis sentimientos por él permanecerían inmutables.

-…Edward, por favor…-Intenté susurrar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban-…Tienes que hacerlo…yo confío en ti…Yo…yo no voy a enfadarme contigo…nunca…yo, te quiero…-Y en ese momento, gasté mis ultimas fuerzas.

Sus dedos, en otras circunstancias, helados, presionaron con ternura los míos.

-¿Estás realmente segura?

Como respuesta, intenté entornar los ojos en su rostro, y conseguí, a pesar de verlo borroso y distorsionado, rememorar cada uno de los perfectos tramos que lo componían.

Aquello le dio más seguridad; incluso se permitió concederme aquella hermosa sonrisa torcida que tantas locuras me hacía cometer.

Posó dos dedos debajo de mi mentón y lo elevó lo suficiente para igualar su rostro al mío.

Con los pocos sentidos que quedaban en mí, sentí como mis labios se iban quemando al contacto de su gélido aliento, a medida que se acercaba. Tal vez, mis latidos estaban contados, pero la superficie pulida, suave y carnosa de los labios de Edward era mejor que un desfibrilador.

Por lo menos, mi pecho me dolió cuando un fuerte aleteo colisionó con este.

-…Un solo beso, y me siento vivo; un solo beso, y me haces llorar…-Canturreó entre mis labios para luego apretar los suyos con fuerza y profundizar en el beso. Después, lo deshizo, pero no separó sus labios de los míos ni un solo milímetro-…Tan hermosa…-Y sentí como algo puntiagudo y terriblemente afilado, perforaba mis labios, apretando sutilmente, pero con firmeza, durante un tiempo que no pude determinar. Tal vez, vacilase durante unos segundos, pero finalmente, se separó bruscamente de mí, para mi frustración.

Y mi cuerpo fue entrado en un estado de sopor muy diferente al que la puñalada me había dejado. No era entumecimiento ni sensación de hundirte en aguas profundas y oscuras.

Este era más similar al estado de entrevela, que transcurría desde que te metías en la cama y empezabas a dormir, después de varias noches de insomnio.

Pero antes de que mis parpados se hiciesen de plomo, y fuese capaz de mantenerlos abiertos, mi retina se quedó con la clara imagen de los labios de Edward teñidos totalmente de rojo, sus colmillos afilados volviendo a su lugar correspondiente, y su lengua pasando entre ellos, de manera golosa y tan terriblemente pecaminosa como Eva probando del fruto prohibido.

Fue una lastima que el ultimo sonido que mis oídos percibieron no fuese el maravilloso timbre de su voz.

-¡Oh, vaya!-La voz de Alice tenía cierto toque de alarma-¡Se nos ha pasado lo del tratado con los Quileutes, y ahora una jauría de perros se nos va a echar encima!

Los aullidos de lo que parecían ser lobos rompieron el escaso silencio de aquella noche de tormenta…

…Pero yo empecé a formar parte de aquella oscuridad y me fundí con ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como estareis hartos de mis excusas, creo que me voy a ahorrar ponerlas. Solo espero que este capitulo haya compensado todo. Lo siento, de verdad. Es un capitulo que me ha costado muchisimo escribirlo, y he tenido que repetirlo cinco veces hasta que he quedado mas o menos conforme con el. Aun asi, es algo extraño y espero que llegue a vuestras expectativas. La verdad que el resultado del capitulo no es lo que yo tenia en mente al principio. ¿Nunca os ha pasado que teneis una historia en la cabeza que se va escribiendo sola y que no es nada parecido a lo que habias planeado en un principio? Con esta historia, me esta pasando. Aun asi, lo fundamental y lo que quiero, esta escrito. Y a pesar de Meyer, creo que hay elementos que no añadire a la historia, lo siento.

Y sí, chicas, os parecera muy extraño, pero habeis leido muy bien. Edward ha mordido a Bella....XD...¿Eso quiere decir que se va a convertir en vampiro? Solo os digo que siendo cuatro partes de historia, y estando todavia en la primera, creo que a Bella y a Edward aun les quedan mucha guerra por delante. No se lo puedo poner tan facil...XD...(Perversa)...Asi que si quereis explicaciones de lo que ha pasado con Bella y la ponzoña de Edward, creo que habra que esperar al proximo capitulo a que el libro gordo de petete (Osease, papá Carlisle), explique todo ese mundo extraño de los vampiros...Asi que no penseis que es una equivocacion mia...todo esto es intencionado...XD

Y tambien os extrañara, porque los Vulturis han cambiado de opinion respecto a Bella y la querían matar...Ya vereis lo retorcido de la mente de Aro...XD

En fin, os diria muchas cosas, pero son las cinco de la mañana en España y quiero irme a la camita...(Luego os quejareis que no me desvelo por vosotros...XD)

Solo decir, que si no he contestado a algun pm, no os lo tomeis a mal, soy un desastre con patas y se me va pasando, pero no es porque no agradezcavuestro apoyo, de verdad que sois geniales.

En cuanto a los lectores sombra: Ya dije que hacia tiempo, si me enfadaba bastante, pero he descubierto que gasto tiempo y energia, enfadandome, y siempre pagan los patos la gente que no se lo merece. Y no es justo. Asi que en este instante, ya no me enfado, pero creo que seria un detalle por vuestra parte, poder decir algo, aunque sea ese sencillo "Yo leo". Porque creo que una parte de la historia sois vosotros mismos y el derecho a opinar, bien o mal (opinar no es lo mismo que ofender o insultar), es de todos. Creo que no es solo un deber, si no un derecho que todos tengais voz y voto. Pero vosotros mismos debeis pensar si quereis hacer uso de el...Yo os agradecería que a falta de tan poco, si lo hicieseis.^^

Pero eso, sí. Hay una cosa que si me cabrea bastante (Y con perdon) y es gente que nunca ha comentado y se mantiene como lector sombra, de repente un día me mande un rr y empiece a exigir que cuelgue cuando a ellos le venga bien o que escriba lo que a ellos les gusta. Lo siento, sere muy especial, pero ese comportamiento no lo aguanto.

En fin, de nuevo, muchisimas gracias por todo y ya que me habeis ayudado con los 500rr, Llegamos a los 600? ;)...Edward reparte mordiscos...XD

Maggie^^


	28. The ghost of love

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de crepusculo, pertenecen a Meyer. La historia solo es mía.

**Nota de la autora:** Si esto te resulta interesante, pues a leer. Si no, ve directamente a la historia.

Es navidad y, como el turrón, yo tambien vuelvo a casa. Después de cuatro meses meditando todo lo que ha sucedido y después de un hiatus que realmente necesitaba y ya no solo por lo que ha pasado aquí, creo que ya he reunido las fuerzas suficientes para volver a colgar aquí. Cumplo mi promesa, de que nadie se quedara sin saber el final de ninguna de mis historias. A lo mejor teneis todo el derecho a enfadaros conmigo por no haberos mandado las historias por correo, pero ha habido dos motivos (en realidad, tres, pero no me merece la pena hablar del tercero)Estos son:

-De verdad que nunca me hubiese imaginado tal cantidad de gente que me habeis mandado pms y correos, y desde luego, hubiese sido una locura y no muy sano para mi, ya de por si, loca cabecita tanto envio de correos. Y ademas sin tener la seguridad de que estos llegasen. Hubiese sido una tarea de chinos

-Muchas de las personas que me habeis mandado el correo, o estaba mal, o no me lo permitia ver porque estaba junto y esta pagina borra los correos. Eso no hubiera sido justo para nadie. Ademas de haber nuevas personas, que se han incorporado ahora y no sabían nada de todo esto. Creo que no se merecen perder la oportunidad, ¿no?

Por lo tanto, solucion mas sencilla. Levantar la cabeza, estar segura que yo puedo seguir aqui y decir con la boca bien grande y la conciencia bien tranquila, que cada una de las palabras que leeis, sean una mierda o no, eso os dejo la opinion a vosotras, salen de mi mente, influenciadas por la Meyer y Stoker, pero mías al fin y al cabo. De todas formas, no voy a discutir sobre esto. Estoy aqui para relatar historias y vosotras para leerme y diusfrutar con ello. Si alguien tiene algun problema conmigo o quiere saber algo no relacionado con el , este es mi correo: bloody _ maggie hotmail. es

Aqui estamos en una pagina de historias y todo lo que no este relacionado con eso, no lo pienso contemplar. Fin de esta historia y del asunto por mi parte y por la vuestra espero que tambien. Ya no solo por el respeto que os pueda merecer yo, pero sí por la historia.

Ya sabeis, si vais a cumplir esto, bienvenidas a todas...^^

He empezado colgando esta historia por una sencilla razón. Espero comerme las uvas con esta historia terminada. A lo sumo, capitulo arriba, capitulo abajo, le faltan tres para terminar. Eso no es nada y por ahora, y para empezar despacito y con buena letra, me quiero centrar en esta.

Lo que no significa que vaya a dejar el resto de historias al margen. En **ENERO** comenzare de nuevo con el resto. Por lo tanto, vuelvo a rogar, una vez más por vuestra infinita paciencia conmigo. Ademas voy a estar algo ocupada, y esto para mi es una gran noticia. Aun no me lo han confirmado y cuando sepa algo más seguro lo dire. Pero de verdad, aun estoy que floto en una nube. No me puedo creer que a pesar de todas las circustancias vividas hasta hace unos meses, haya gente que me quiera hacer un reconocimiuento asi y que confien en mi...Para mi ha sido tan increible...ufff...Aun no me lo creo, y espero que vosotras os alegreis conmigo cuando, verdadermente, lo sepa de seguro...^^

Y bueno, nada más, solo deciros que vuestra paciencia se merece un premio y lo vais a obtener. Posiblemente os lo tenga preparado para finales de enero, asi que considerarlo como regalo postnavideño para consolaros de la crisis...^^

A las que no me vais a leer más, esto ha sido un placer para mí y que siento perderos. Para las que sí continuareis, reebienvenidas de nuevo.

Maggie^^

* * *

_**Ghost of love**_

"_**Cuando tú te hayas ido, en mi mente resonarán las cadenas del fantasma del amor."**_

_Todas mis experiencias pasadas me habían enseñado a que la oscuridad no era mi enemiga. Incluso, si llegaba a familiarizarme con ella, sería mi aliada._

_Era una evidencia muy clara que sin oscuridad, no podía existir la luz; y viceversa._

_Y yo había estado haciendo malabarismos entre aquellas dos realidades, sin decidirme a cual pertenecía._

_Aquello era un juego muy peligroso y, ahora, yo lo había pagado con creces con mi vida mortal. O eso creía yo._

_Ya no tenía más escapatoria. _

_Ahora que Edward me había mordido, me había precipitado a un oscuro vacio lleno de siglos, e incluso eones, de la más absoluta nada._

_No podía haber otra oportunidad para mí._

_Leslat me había salvado de James unos cuantos años atrás. No podía ser tan afortunada dos veces. _

_Esta vez había caído para siempre…Aunque la palabra "siempre" tenía su propio significado cuando estaba entrelazado con la vida y la muerte._

_Cuando alguna de las dos variables desaparecía, el sentido carecía de importancia._

_Aun así, dentro de mis débiles recuerdos humanos, no podía olvidar jamás el sufrimiento que James me produjo en aquella ocasión._

_Mi cuerpo guardó aquella horrible sensación de ser un carbón en pleno proceso de combustión._

_Por eso me extrañó que esta vez o fuese así._

_No había calor. El fuego no me agobiaba y no me estaba quemando…Era más parecido a una sensación de sopor que de dolor._

_Como si me estuviese quedando dormida. _

_Empezó con un pequeño entumecimiento en los labios, que se fue incrementando, a medida que se iba trasladando de un órgano a otro de mi cuerpo._

_Me extrañó lo insólito de aquella percepción tan diferente a estar en llamas que no llamó mi atención._

_Al fin y al cabo, Hipnos y Tánatos eran hermanos gemelos y sus modos de actuar eran los mismos._

_No me parecía desagradable. _

_Siempre me había gustado la sensación de duermevela._

_Y como siempre ocurría, me molestaba que la luz entrase en mis ojos, cuando intentaba dormir._

_Como estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante._

_Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron al contraste de luminosidades y sombras, tuve que frotármelos bien para darme cuenta que estos no me mentían, y realmente estaba viendo una gran luz que me invitaba a entrar en ella._

_Y a pesar de sentir que mis piernas pesaban como el plomo, esta me estaba atrayendo como un imán, y paso a paso, poco a poco, fui hacia aquella dirección._

_Y entonces la voz que empezaba a formar parte de mí, me detuvo en el acto:_

"_No puedes irte", me prohibió dar un paso más hacia allí._

"_Pero…", hice un amago de protesta. "…Yo no he podido sobrevivir a todo lo que ha ocurrido. Tengo que irme ya…Ha llegado mi hora."_

_La oí reírse y me volví hacia donde se propagaba el sonido para encontrarme con ella._

_No podía creerme que tuviese el poder sobre mí para deslumbrarme, pero lo hacía._

_Se encontraba sentada, aovillada, justo en los desdibujados bordes en los que se fundían la luz y la oscuridad, y tenía el mismo aspecto que yo imaginaba para los seres celestiales, con su hermoso pelo largo, ondulado y de reflejos rojizos; su pálida piel iluminada por sus intensos ojos verdes; y su vestido tan blanco que parecía la propia extensión de la luz._

"…_Explícame una cosa, ¿Te has permitido llegar hasta aquí solo para irte?", me preguntó con sorna. "Entonces es como el telar de Penélope, ¿No crees?"_

_Si aun no había llegado mi hora, ¿Por qué esa luz estaba ahí?_

_Como si me hubiese adivinado el pensamiento, ella negó con la cabeza:_

"_Ese no es tu destino. No por ahora, y creo que tú nunca atravesaras este túnel."_

_Por unos instantes, pensé que me faltaba el aire._

_Entonces, yo ya era…_

"_Edward me mordió…"_

"_Sí", afirmó. "Pero eso no significa que lo seas. Aun no."_

_No lo entendía en absoluto._

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Algún día. Pero aun es demasiado pronto. No has cumplido tu destino. Aun no has pasado lo peor. A partir de ahora, el dolor será tu único acompañante, se adherirá a ti como si fuese tu sombra. Y no dejaras de caer hasta que toques fondo, y te des cuenta que lo único que puedes hacer es volver a subir. Esos son los principios de la vida. Cada día morimos un poco y volvemos a renacer. Por lo que nunca llegamos a dejar de existir. Sencillamente, se va evolucionando. Y cada persona lo hace de forma diferente."_

"_¿Y hasta que no evolucione, no podre llegar hasta aquí?"_

"_No. Hasta que no encuentres el camino, no llegaras a tu destino final. Tienes tanto que hacer todavía. Y hay tantos que te necesitan."_

"_Estoy muy cansada.", protesté al borde del llanto como si me tratase de una niña pequeña. _

_Quería que todo acabase y me sentí tentada a irme. Pero algo muy intenso me ataba a la existencia terrenal._

_Y ella me sonrió con ternura:_

"_Cuando todo esto acabe, podrás descansar", aseguró. "Ahora, tienes que seguir. Edward te está esperando."_

_Edward…_

_Aquello fue el impulso que necesitaba para alejarme de allí y volver a adentrarme en aquella oscuridad, que parecía tan protectora._

_Antes de andar, eché un último vistazo hacia atrás, y vi como aquel hermoso ángel se fundía con la luz que empezaba a mitigarse hasta desaparecer._

_~*~_

…_Parecía que estaba andando miles de kilómetros sin tener constancia del tiempo que transcurría, y realmente, sin que ello me afectase en sobremanera._

_No estaba segura donde me encontraba. Pero discernía que aquello fuese el cielo o la tierra. Cabría la posibilidad que se tratase del limbo._

_De lo único que tenía constancia era que no estaba asustada ni me sentía perdida ni sin rumbo._

_No había ningún camino tipo wonderland que me indicase el camino a casa, pero mi instinto me decía que aquello era lo correcto._

_Y pronto tuve recompensa, ya que a lo lejos me pareció captar un liviano reflejo. Sin dudarlo, corrí hacia aquel lugar, descubriendo una galería de espejos formando un laborioso laberinto. En la entrada, se encontraba un enorme animal del tamaño de un caballo, pero sus características eran más similares a las de un lobo. Aunque nunca había visto uno de tal envergadura._

_Y a pesar de eso, parecía tan pacifico que no tuve ni un gramo de miedo en mi cuerpo. Lo más llamativo eran su pelambrera de color rojiza y sus grandes ojos oscuros, inteligentes y muy humanos para tratarse de una bestia._

"_Bella", La voz aterciopelada de Edward se distorsionaba a través de millares de espejos, hasta llegar a mí, fragmentada en mil tonalidades diferentes._

_El lobo salió de su estado de quietud y empezó a moverse, en cuanto intuyó que yo empezaría a correr inmediatamente. _

_Corrió a toda velocidad, adentrándose en aquel dédalo de espejos, y, sin dudarlo le seguí, a pesar que la falta de oxigeno quemaba mis pulmones y las agujetas pinchaban los músculos de mi piernas._

_Parecía que el lobo sabía por donde había que ir._

_Se paró en lo que parecía el centro del laberinto y se sentó sobre sus cuatro patas, esperando que yo llegase._

_Frené a escasos centímetros y me agarré las rodillas, introduciendo la cabeza entre las piernas para intentar respirar._

_Después de coger suficiente oxigeno, eche un vistazo al lugar y me sentí rodeadas por millares de "yo" que me miraban asombradas, tal como yo a "ellas"._

_En el centro de aquel lugar, se encontraba un gran y solitario espejo. _

_Con respeto, como si aquello me fuese a atacar o a quemar, me fui acercando._

_Y con exasperación, descubrí que ella— o "yo"— estaba en el espejo, formando parte de mi reflejo como si se tratase de mi alma._

_Los movimientos y gestos eran idénticos a los míos, excepto por la sonrisa radiante de labios rojizos, que sabía, por el estiramiento de mis propios labios, que yo no estaba realizando._

_Al ver sus ojos bermellones brillar con intensidad, me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba esperando a alguien, y al sentir una fría mano sobre mi cintura, no tuve que pensar demasiado de quien se trataba._

_Cuando sus dedos se posaron en mi rostro, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar mientras estos memorizaban cada uno de mis rasgos._

"_Esto es un sueño", murmuré._

"_Exactamente", me susurró la voz de Edward en el oído. _

_El gruñido amenazador del lobo, me obligó a abrir los ojos, y sentí como se desbordaba el corazón en mi pecho debido a la angustia._

_Edward no estaba allí._

_Podía sentir su presencia, captar su fresco olor, oír el susurro de su voz y estremecerme con el contraste de las diferentes temperaturas. Pero no se encontraba en ninguna parte. _

_Con la mirada inquieta y moviendo la cabeza imperiosamente, le busqué por todas partes, pero no le encontraba. Hasta mirar en el último sitio donde podría estar. No podía ser._

_Con temor y respeto, me volví hacia el espejo y allí estaba él; con sus labios pegados en la coronilla de mi reflejo y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su— mi— cintura. Pero su presencia estaba por todas partes._

_Y entonces lo comprendí todo, y empecé a oír un sonido similar a la ruptura de cristales. El dolor de pecho casi sangrante, me devolvió a la oscura realidad, donde Edward no estaría más._

_Me rebelé contra eso._

"_¡No!", grité con tanta fuerza que me resquebrajó las cuerdas vocales._

"…_Bella", advertí como su hermosa voz susurraba con la paciencia que yo empezaba a perder._

"_¡No!", volví a chillar sin hacerle caso. "Tú…tú me lo prometiste…Tú me prometiste que todo estaría bien…Que era factible… ¡Que me protegerías!… ¡Que estarías conmigo!"_

_Su voz volvió a resurgir desde las penumbras:_

"_Te dije que estaría contigo siempre que fuese posible…Que no te hiciese daño…"_

"_¡Tú me has salvado!"_

_Un triste susurro me llegó hasta mi mente, atravesando mis oídos:_

"_Tienes que ser fuerte". Me animó. "A partir de ahora, todo va a ser una constante prueba. Tenemos que demostrar de que madera estamos hechos y seguir adelante, pase lo que pase…"_

_Estaba tan conmovida que no me salían las palabras. Sencillamente esto no podía estar pasando._

"_Esto no puede acabar así…Nosotros somos más fuertes que todo esto… ¡No podemos separarnos!"_

_Algo apretó con fuerza mi pecho haciendo que mi corazón golpease con violencia causándome un agudo ramalazo. Al principio, su roce era frío, pero el contraste de temperaturas me producía una sensación ardiente en el pecho._

"_Isabella", me volvió a llamar. "Recuerda lo que te dije una vez. No importa cuantas mentiras suelten mis labios; cuan fría sea la expresión de mi rostro y el brillo de mis ojos; la crueldad que puedan contener mis palabras; y lo que los demás hagan por separarnos…" empezó a enumerar y recordé cual sería la segunda parte de la promesa. "Estás enterrada en mi corazón y nada, ni nadie podrá desterrar de él."_

_Juraría que sus suaves labios rozaron, de alguna manera, mi frente y una lágrima se escapó de la comisura de mis ojos._

_No me di cuenta que no me encontraba sola hasta que oí el sonido de un aullido atroz. Me volví hacia el lugar de procedencia y vi que el lobo que me acompañaba se disponía a atacar, enseñando una gran fila de afilados y puntiagudos dientes, y amenazando a la imagen del espejo._

_Sin embargo Edward no parecía asustado. A penas le dirigió una mirada despreciativa._

_Pero sus palabras, autoritarias e imperiosas sí estaban destinadas a ser gran animal que se había situado enfrene de nosotros, como un celoso guardián:_

"_¡Recuerda, chucho!", Había cierto toque velado de amenaza en sus palabras. "Ahora eres tú quien debes protegerla. A partir de ahora, tú serás mis ojos, mis oídos y mi voz….Estaré vigilándote, ¡No lo olvides!"_

"_¡No lo olvides!"…_

_Aquello fue lo último que resonó, antes de que el lobo diese un gran salto y se abalanzase hacia los espejos._

_El estruendo de estos al impactar contra los cristales, hizo que me derrumbara y tuviese que proteger mi cuerpo con mis brazos._

"_¡Jacob, no!", grité antes que una intensa luz engullese toda la oscuridad._

_~*~_

Y la oscuridad fue sustituida por una impactante luz que me dañaba los ojos. Era tan intensa, que tuve que volver a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Pero aquello no era lo peor. Un "_tic"_ continuó se colaba por mis oídos y taladraba mi cabeza. Empezaría a tener migrañas pronto si no paraba. Aquel estridente sonido se juntó con uno que tenía cadencias de un goteo. Me pregunté de donde salía.

No estaba sola. O por lo menos, esa era la sensación que tenía, al sentir un agarre en mi mano. No era frío como yo esperaba; se sentía tan ardiente como si pusiese la mano encima de una llama. Tenía que reconocer que tenía cierto efecto calmante en mí, pero no era el contacto frío y férreo que yo ansiaba.

Me inquieté. Fuese quien fuese, aquella persona no era él.

Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando, y esta vez, abrí los ojos con decisión.

La escasa luz plomiza seguía haciéndome daño, pero, poco a poco, mis ojos se iban acostumbrando a ella. Me llamó la atención ver con toda claridad a las motas de polvo bailoteando en el halo de luz mortecina.

La cadencia de un suspiro contenido me devolvió a la realidad, y me volví hacia donde se había propagado aquel sonido.

Unos grandes ojos castaños me miraban con aprensión mezclando brumas de incredulidad y de alivio.

Me tragué la decepción de que no fuesen los que yo anhelaba, pero una mezcla de sentimientos, me invadió en mi pecho mientras mi corazón daba punzadas…¡Hum, eso era muy extraño!...A pesar de tener una maraña de imágenes oscuras y borrosas en la cabeza, creí haber entendido que Carlisle me había sacado varios centímetros de "Hécate" de mi corazón…¿Cómo era posible?...Y por no recordar los afilados colmillos de Edward sobre mis labios, y los suyos manchados de sangre como lo último que mi mente no veía en blanco y negro, y su voz era lo único que me parecía un inconexo zumbido.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, yo tenía que estar muerta o…

…¿Realmente, que había pasado?

"…_Eres tan hermosa…", _su voz reclamaba en cada rincón de mi interior.

— ¿Bella?— una voz bastante cercana y terrenal reclamaba mi atención. La voz que pertenecía a la misma persona cuyos ojos marrones me observaban con aprensión.

Por alguna razón, y decidiendo olvidar sus jugarretas, le sonreí. Extrañamente, no me dolía ningún músculo de mi cuerpo.

— Bella, dime algo, por favor— me suplicó entrecortadamente.

— ¿Jacob?— fruncí el ceño.

Asintió imitando mis gestos, sustituyendo la sorpresa por la desconfianza. Parecía como si le fuese a chupar la sangre.

— ¡Jacob!— impulsivamente, me eché en sus brazos y todo el calor de su cuerpo se emanó en el mío.

Había estado tan enfadada con él, pero las ECM (1) me habían enseñado que, pasase lo que pasase con Jacob, él siempre sería mi amigo.

Me pareció algo reticente a mi abrazo, pero poco a poco, rodeó sus brazos a mi cintura y me estrelló contra su fuerte pecho. Me preguntaba que era lo que desayunaba; cada vez estaba más formado, y su cuerpazo se parecía más al de una persona adulta que al adolescente de apenas dieciséis años que se suponía que era.

— ¡Oh, Bells! — Me susurró— ¡Mi Bells! ¡Pensaba que te había ocurrido lo peor!— me separó para agarrarme de los brazos y echarme un vistazo como si me tratase de un milagro viviente. Su cara era el paradigma del asombro. — ¿Cómo has conseguido sobrevivir?... ¡Sigues siendo tú!— tenía la sensación que aquello le parecía un alivio. Un conato de mal humor empezó a renacer en mí. Nadie tan oportuno como Jacob para estropearlos mejores momentos. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para acordarme de por qué Jacob estaba en mi círculo de amigos.

— ¡Claro que sigo siendo yo!— me extrañaba tener demasiado vigor como para enfadarme con Jacob y expresarlo.

Él fingió ignorar mi tono hostil y me miró de forma compasiva, como si me tratase de una enferma.

Dirigió su mirada a uno de mis brazos y comprendí. Ahora sabía de donde venía aquella sensación de punzante. Alguien—supuse que Carlisle— me había puesto una vía y de esta desembocaban distintas gomas hasta llegar a un gotero que se bifurcaba en dos ramas. Una para colocar la bolsa de suero y la otra para una de…

Tuve que retirar la vista ante aquel líquido rojo brillante. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo de pensar que, si lo ultimo que recordaba, había sido real, yo tendría que estar lanzándome de inmediato hacia la sangre. En lugar de eso, tenía nauseas…

…¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Un ruido chirriante, que parecía procedente de la mesa de estudio, me producía dolor en mis oídos.

Era un sonido tan irritante que solo podía concentrarme en él. Me gustaría saber de donde procedía. Solo me di cuenta de la presión caliente sobre mi mano, cuando Jacob la retiró de forma airada.

— ¡Qué demonios!—Exclamé—Jake, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Soltó aire rápidamente, como si quisiera contenerse y al mirarme, me dejó estática en el sitio. Sus ojos negros estaban encendidos y la ira hacía que el fuego de su interior se manifestase en sus pupilas. No fui capaz de articular una sola palabra. Ni siquiera de realizar un sonido.

—Ambos sabemos que yo no era la persona con quien querías estar, Bella—arrastró las palabras con los dientes apretados debido a la ira. —Para ti, yo siempre seré el sustituto—repentinamente, se echó a reir, —pero si te fijas, él no está. Y no volverá… ¡Más le vale!

—Creo que después de todo el trato que le has dado, Jake, dudo que quiera estar en la misma habitación que tú—intenté, en vano, simular la ansiedad creciente de no verle en el cuarto.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y la sonrisa maliciosa de Jake me lo confirmaba.

¿Qué no volvería?

Me contuve a preguntarle cuando vi que la puerta se abría y Carlisle, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, entró en el cuarto con paso cauteloso.

— ¡Dios mío, Bella!—Exclamó relajado—Todo ha salido bien. Estás…como siempre… ¡Ha dado resultado!

Intentó acercarse, pero Jacob, gruñendo y temblando, se interpuso entre nosotros. No fui capaz de ver su salto que le hizo ponerse, enfrente de Carlisle, mostrándole los dientes mientras de su garganta salía un símil de gruñido.

Sin embargo, Carlisle permanecía impasible en su sitio, como si la amenaza de Jacob no fuese dirigida a él.

Volvió a dar un paso y el gruñido de Jake se convirtió en un rugido.

Solo empecé a ser consciente de que estaba temblando cuando Emmett y Jasper se pusieron delante de Carlisle, haciendo la función de escudo y en pose defensivo, respondiendo al grito de guerra de Jacob.

—Si no quieres que te pongamos un bozal, mejor que te apartes, chucho—le amenazó Emmett.

—Como te acerques más de lo debido a lo mejor tienes que beberte tu ración de sangre con una pajita, asqueroso chupasangres—le provocó Jacob.

Jasper se disponía a saltar sobre su yugular cuando Carlisle le agarró con firmeza de su hombro y le mantuvo quieto.

—Ya hemos tenido suficiente con todo lo que ha ocurrido. No quiero más peleas en lo que queda de semana, ¿de acuerdo?—les advirtió a todos. Volvió a caminar y pero Jacob se imponía en su camino. —Señor Black, —intentaba parecer educado pero en su voz había cierto deje de impaciencia, —tengo que percatarme del estado de Bella. Como dudo que tú tengas un título de médico por ahora, así que te rogaría que me dejases hacer mi trabajo. —Jacob no se movió Y Carlisle acabó exasperado. —Señor Black, no soy veterinario, pero como no se mueva, creo que empezaré a hacer mis pinitos contigo.

Ante el tono de éste, Jacob de manera reticente, accedió a moverse, pero se acercó una silla junto a mi cama, y poniendo los pies en alto de la mesilla, se sentó mientras miraba, estrechando sus ojos, arrugando la nariz y apretando los puños, como Carlisle se sentaba en mi cama y me inspeccionaba.

Carlisle no se dio por aludido y se limitaba a observar mi pulso:

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?—inquirió con algo más que interés profesional.

—Bien—me sorprendió mi voz tan firme y mi estado de fuerzas acumuladas en mi cuerpo. —Demasiado bien—Reconocí algo extrañada.

—Perfecto—parecía que no salía de su asombro mientras ponía una gasa en donde tenía la vía, apretaba y me sacaba la aguja. Me asombré de su habilidad para hacerlo sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Carraspeó antes de preguntarme:

— ¿Te sería demasiada molestia desabrocharte la blusa, Bella? Es solo una comprobación—carraspeó para que Jasper, Emmett y Jacob saliesen de la habitación.

Los dos primeros si lo hicieron, pero Jacob se limitó a volver la cabeza y mirar por la ventana.

Suspiré al comprender que no iba a conseguir más cooperación por su parte.

—De acuerdo—asentí mientras me iba desabrochando los botones y dejaba al descubierto la piel de mi pecho. Carlisle querría curarme la herida que el trozo de "Hécate" habría producido en mi pecho.

Pero cuál no sería mi sorpresa, que en lugar de encontrarme los puntos característicos que luego formarían una cicatriz, sencillamente, no había nada. Solo pálida piel. Me pasé un par de dedos por esa zona por si el problema sería en que yo no podía verla. Pero solo sentí una superficie suave, lisa y algo fría.

Miré boquiabierta a Carlisle mientras me oscultaba el pecho con el fonendoscopio.

—Increíble—le oí murmurar.

— ¿Le ocurre algo malo a mi corazón?—contuve el aliento.

—Está en un excelente estado para haber recibido una puñalada que lo atravesaba, Bella—me puso el aparato para que yo misma comprobase el estado de éste.

Me sobresalté al oír un fuerte "blump" que resonaba en las cavidades de mi pecho. Posiblemente mi estado provocase que el corazón palpitase con mayor fuerza.

—No entiendo…—logré murmurar devolviendo el fonendoscopio a Carlisle. —Tendría que estar muerta…

Se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal negativa.

— ¿Entonces lo soñé todo?—Si hubiera sido real, yo debería haber tenido una enorme cicatriz en el pecho.

— ¡Oh, no! Todo fue increíblemente real. Yo estaba ahí—esbozó una sonrisa carente de alegría.

— ¡Eso es lo que me gustaría que me explicaras, doc!—Interrumpió Jacob que parecía asombrado. —Porque aquí, mi manada y yo no somos ciegos y no nos metemos sustancias extrañas, y vimos muy bien lo que pasaba. Os pillamos con las manos en la masa, rompiendo el tratado y mordiendo a una humana…

—Creí que habíamos aclarado el asunto, Jacob—comentó Carlisle algo molesto, arrugando la boca como si le hubiesen dado en una herida que se había abierto.

Me preguntaba de qué demonios iba todo esto cuando vi que tenía la cabeza de Jacob a escasos de mi pecho, metiendo sus narices sobre mi piel.

¡Qué demonios!

— ¡Eres un cerdo pervertido!—Chillé mientras le empujaba con más fuerza de lo que creía capaz y le pegué un puñetazo cerca del ojo.

— ¡No seas tan arisca!—Me replicó frotándose la zona donde le había golpeado. —Solo estaba comprobando si era cierto que ni siquiera tenías cicatriz… ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí, Doc?—Se dirigió a Carlisle tan sorprendido como yo.

Le dejé refunfuñando al compás de las risotadas de Emmett y Jasper. No conseguía oír lo que estaban discutiendo Carlisle y Jacob. Un ruido molesto se había quedado grabado en mi cerebro y no salía de ahí.

Me levanté, sorprendentemente, de un salto y me acerqué al escritorio, donde el ruido era más agudo y más penetrante.

Ya estaba cerca pero no lograba localizar el foco de éste. Los oídos me chirriaban de forma atroz.

"_Click, click, click…"_

¿Podría ser? ¿Era una ilusión mía?

Cada vez más convencida, abrí el portátil y encontré el causante de todo. Una pequeña hormiga estaba intentando caminar, a su lento paso, por las teclas de mi ordenador. La atrapé entre mis dedos y la aplasté. El ruido cesó.

Giré, alucinada, la cabeza hacia Carlisle en busca de respuesta:

— ¿Lo has oído, Bella?—Preguntó.

—Sí—asentí.

—Increíble—murmuró entre dientes. —Esto es más insólito de lo que esperaba. Y que aun no sabemos ni la cuarta parte…

Alguien abrió la puerta en el mismo momento en el que las miles de preguntas que debía hacerle a Carlisle se quedaban en el aire. Distinguí la cabellera de Esme en el aire antes de que ésta se acercase a mí y me abrazase con fuerza.

La oí sollozar:

— ¡Mi niña!—Me acarició el rostro mientras me alisaba el cabello— ¿Sabes lo cerca que has estado…? ¡No lo soportaría si alguna vez te llegase a perder!

— ¡Eh!—Su preocupación por mí era conmovedora. Pensé, con dolor, que mi propia madre no se preocupaba por mí ni la mitad de lo que esta abnegada vampiro con vocación de madre. —Esme—la tranquilicé dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, —estas cosas suelen ser el pan de todos mis días. Es mi destino y llevo escapando de él desde que llegué aquí. Estoy viviendo demasiado, Esme.

—Y mientras vivas bajo mi techo, voy a seguir quitando años al destino, Bella—me juró. —No voy a permitir que nada te pase.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. A pesar de su fría piel, podía sentir como transmitía esa extraña calidez que agitaba mi corazón.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré, frente a frente, con el rostro de Alice. Me extrañó que tuviese arrugas en su rostro, a consecuencia del disgusto, sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos negros y opacos.

Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, ella se apresuró:

—Bella, nunca, en mi vida, me he sentido tan impotente como en estos días. Siento que todo lo ocurrido ha sido culpa mía…—negué con la cabeza, pero ella continuó hablando. —Cuando más necesitaba los poderes, me han fallado. Y lo peor de todo, que no podía ayudarte y casi te pierdo—contuvo un sollozo mientras Jasper posaba su mano en su delicado hombro. Alice pareció tranquilizarse y prosiguió: —Lo peor de todo, es que aun estoy en blanco. No veo nada. Tengo la sensación que algo muy malo va a ocurrir y todo está en tinieblas.

Incluso sin su don, Alice era increíblemente intuitiva. Espanté de mi cabeza los cuervos negros de los augurios y busqué con mi mano la suya para estrecharla entre mis dedos.

—Llevo casi diecisiete años haciendo mi trabajo casi sola, Alice—murmuré con delicadeza—y a pesar de saber todo lo que me juego, nunca he tenido intenciones de morir. No seré yo la causante de cortarme yo mi propio hilo. Y mucho menos ahora, que tengo un sitio en el mundo.

Alice me estrechó con más fuerza y se permitió una sonrisa pero en sus ojos, una oscura niebla no acababa de desaparecer.

—Alice, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie—Carlisle intentaba confortarla de la mejor manera posible. —Quien quiera quien fuese la persona que mandó a la neófita hasta aquí, tenía todo muy bien estudiado. Incluso debía conocer las limitaciones de tu poder—miró a Jacob intencionadamente.

— ¿Crees que los Vulturis están detrás de todo, Carlisle?—Intervino Jasper negando con la cabeza. —Me ha parecido un trabajo muy chapucero. Ellos cuentan con mejores recursos que una neófita. Ha sido bastante caótico y sin sentido.

—Por eso mismo debemos desconfiar—reflexionó. —Puede que el ataque de la neófita solo haya sido la punta de un gran iceberg.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros, doctor colmillos?—Inquirió Jacob sintiéndose mortalmente aburrido del tema. —Al fin y al cabo, toda esta mierda ha sido porque habéis cabreados a vuestros peces gordos. No debemos pagar nosotros el pato por vuestros trapicheos.

—Pues eso sería un buen tema de debate cuando nuestros superiores vengan aquí a patearos el trasero, después de haber acabado con nosotros—repuso Jasper burlón.

—No me imagino a nuestros grandes jefes rebajándose a convertirse en recogedores de perros—intervino Emmett. — ¿Os imagináis? Aunque a lo mejor, por hacer la obra en navidades.

— ¡Parad!—Les advertí cuando Jacob gruñó a Emmett y se iba a disponer a saltarle en dirección a su yugular.

Estos, ante mi tono de voz, se controlaron, pero Jacob no desperdició el momento para dirigirle un gruñido a Emmett.

Emmett se limitó a sacarle la lengua y hacerle un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

Para entonces, Rosalie había entrado en la habitación y se había sentado en una silla, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Solo observaba por la ventana, silenciosa y hermosa como una diosa de la muerte.

Carlisle suspiró y volvió a hablar:

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos, podre explicar a Jacob Black, el porqué Bella sigue siendo humana…aunque algo peculiar.

Iba a decir que no estábamos todos. Edward faltaba. Pero, Esme disgustada y con un rictus de tristeza dibujado en sus labios, me apretó con fuerza. Involuntariamente, temblé. Algo muy malo había pasado y tenía que ver con Edward.

"_No, a Edward no le puede haber ocurrido nada malo. Él estará bien. Tiene que estarlo. Es muy fuerte", _lo pensaba con tanta fuerza que su intensidad me hacía daño.

Pero debía calmarme y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Carlisle:

—La sangre—comenzó tras analizar el silencio que se había acumulado como una densa niebla en el cuarto, —es tan fascinante. Y ya no lo digo por la atracción que pueda ejercer debido a mi naturaleza. Es un binomio combinado entre la vida y la muerte, y puede determinarnos nuestras condiciones, todo lo que somos—se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para hacer una pausa y continúo hablando. —Todos nosotros, cada una de las extrañas criaturas que hay en este mundo son un reflejo de una fuerza mucho mayor que controla el universo. Nadie podría tener ese don para crear algo tan complejo. He vivido casi cuatrocientos años caminando entre los míos, los humanos y otras criaturas; y podría jurar que viviría otros cuatrocientos y nunca acabaría de comprender los mecanismos por los que se rige el destino.

De un día para otro los mitos caen y, todo lo que creías que era una leyenda se hace tan real que lo puedes palpar. Que las cosas más inimaginables son reales y están al alcance de la mano.

A medida que Carlisle iba hablando, me veía cada vez más envuelta en aquella irrealidad que sus palabras marcaban:

—El libro de William Swan es una gran fuente de información sobre nuestro mundo. No hay seres que nos comprendan mejor que aquellos cuyo deber es librar al mundo de una plaga como nosotros—tragué saliva. —El caso es, que la primera vez que estuve leyendo el libro y el apartado sobre vampiros de sangre pura, lo hice de manera muy rápida. En realidad solo estaba buscando información básica sobre ellos y me olvidé, o dejé para mejor ocasión, los efectos de los vampiros puros sobre sus victimas.

— ¿Acaso los vampiros dejáis escapara a vuestras victimas?—Jacob interrumpió levantándose de la silla. — ¡Eso es caer muy bajo para vuestro estatus!—Exclamó irónicamente.

— ¡Jake, deja hablar a Carlisle!—Le regañé.

Éste lo hizo de malos modos, refunfuñando algo de que tenían un papelón muy gordo y que todo se trataba de una mierda muy grande.

Esme me apretó más violentamente, como si quisiese protegerme, y Alice entrelazó sus dedos conmigo.

Carlisle ignoró la sarta de palabrotas que salían de la boca de Jake y prosiguió con la explicación:

—Todo lo que he leído revoluciona el mundo de los vampiros y todo lo que sabíamos de ellos. Hasta entonces, solo sabíamos que los vampiros usaban su ponzoña con dos objetivos: El primero, paralizar a sus presas para beberse su sangre, matándola lentamente; el segundo, para convertir a los humanos en vampiros—Jacob se aclaró la garganta en pos nerviosa. —Eso es lo normal; lo que la amplia mayoría de los vampiros puede hacer. Pero en los vampiros de sangre pura, los mecanismos son diferentes.

Ellos, al igual que el resto, también tienen ponzoña, pero al parecer, no es tan potente como para convertir a un humano. Ellos necesitan más cantidad.

—No lo entiendo—Esta vez fui yo la que cortó a Carlisle. — ¿Qué quieres decir que tienen menos ponzoña o es menos potente para convertir? Eso no es posible. Edward siempre ha podido cazar y matar animales.

— ¿Así que los vampiros pedigree son más inofensivos que el resto?—Jacob enarcó una ceja arrugando los labios de manera sarcástica.

—Puede que si te cruzases con uno de esos por la calle, no dirías lo mismo—le advirtió Jasper. —Si supieses de lo que son capaces de hacer, en este mismo instante se te erizaría los pelos y te mearías en los pantalones mientras estuvieses rezando todas tus oraciones por no volver a cruzarte con ellos—después de la amenaza velada, se lisó su cabello y cruzó las piernas de manera nerviosa. Y después volvió a sumergirse en su interior fingiendo escuchar a Carlisle.

—Bella—me tranquilizó Carlisle, —su ponzoña tiene los mismos efectos que la nuestra, pero más atenuados. Además, no puedes comparar un animal que muere desangrado a los cinco segundos. Incluso un ser humano con ese escaso margen de tiempo, no tiene posibilidades. Es a la hora de convertir donde surge la diferencia.

A ellos no les basta solo un mordisco para transformar. El primer mordisco, actúa como si se tratase de una vacuna. No transforma a su victima, pero la marca.

— ¿Qué clase de marca?—Me pasé la lengua por el labio y me encontré con la rugosidad de la pequeña cicatriz que los dientes de Edward habían dejado sobre éste.

—Algo así como un aliento de vida, Bella. Cuando un vampiro de sangre pura muerde a una persona agonizante, ésta no solo se recupera de sus heridas, sino también adquiere unas características especiales: Una velocidad y fuerza sobre humanas—se río ante mi gesto de esperanza por dejar de ser torpe.—Pero no dejas de estar dentro de los límites humanos—mi gozo en un pozo.—¿No has notado que tus sentidos se han agudizado?—empecé a pensar que ahora era más sensible a la luz, los sonidos me eran más captables, los olores más intensos y, sobre todo, sentía que tenía un acumulo de energía en mi cuerpo que necesitaba liberarse de cualquier manera...¿Se refería a eso Carlisle?—Y no solo eso. Tu metabolismo se incrementará y tu pelo y uñas crecerán dos veces más rápido. Y las heridas se sanarán sin cicatrizar rápidamente.

— ¡Oh!—No sabía que decir.

Me levanté la manga de la camisa y vi que la cicatriz que James me había producido seguía ahí.

—Incluso nosotros nos llevamos a la otra vida las cicatrices que otros nos han hecho, Bella.

Con delicadeza me mostró la muñeca donde tenía el tatuaje y no contuve un respingón. Lo que antes se marcaba a la perfección como un dragón invertido rojo, ahora era más similar a una molesta mancha nítida de color roja.

Se la enseñé a Carlisle y rozó sus fríos dedos sobre mi piel:

—Pocas cosas nos llevamos a esta vida y ésta no es una de ellas.

Tenía que empezar a despedirme de mi tatuaje mientras que Carlisle seguía hablando:

—Pero hay algo mejor en todo este asunto—sus palabras se aceleraban y sus movimientos más inconexos. Aquello era señal que estaba totalmente fascinado. Tenía la sensación de haberme convertido en una rata de laboratorio. —Lo mejor de todo, que si alguno de los que estamos aquí reunidos te mordiese, no te convertirías en vampiro. Eres inmune a nuestras ponzoñas. Nosotros no podemos paralizarte ni convertirte.

— ¿Eso significa que ella ya no se puede convertir en vampiro?—Preguntó Jacob con un matiz esperanzado. No sabía por qué, pero en aquel instante me hubiese gustado pegarle un tortazo. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que me sucediese?

—No es eso lo que he querido decir, Jacob—Carlisle le cortó las alas y no oculté una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Bella tiene dos maneras de convertirse en vampiro. La primera y más sencilla, es que Edward continuase mordiendo a Bella hasta que su cuerpo no tolerase más a la ponzoña y actuase en ella provocando la reacción que la convertiría.

— ¿Eso con cuantos mordiscos, doctor colmillos?—Suspiré ante la enésima interrupción de Jacob. Ese era mi asunto; él no tenía ningún derecho a interceder en mis asuntos.

—Realmente, no lo podría decir con exactitud—meditó Carlisle. —Por lo que he leído, lo más normal es que sean tres mordiscos. Pero depende de la cantidad de ponzoña y de la constitución del cuerpo humano, puede variar de dos a cuatro. Pero, generalmente, y haciendo caso a muchas de las leyendas de vampiros, podría aventurar que se trata de tres mordiscos.

— ¿No es seguro?

—No hay nada seguro en esta vida.

—Entonces será mejor asegurarnos que Bella no recibe ningún mordisco más—aseguró Jacob. —Me encargaré personalmente de que eso no ocurra.

Alice resopló mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras su iris se iba oscureciendo de manera peligrosa. Pero fue Jasper quien intervino:

—Espero que se te meta en tu cabeza de golden retriever que Edward no mordió a Bella con otra intención que salvarla—gruñó. —No había otra alternativa.

Jacob soltó una carcajada histriónica:

—Pues habrá que tener cuidado para que esto no vuelva a suceder, ¿no?—dijo en señal de advertencia. —Esta vez no voy a daros excusas para volver a morderla.

— ¡Pues es una lástima!—Exclamó Emmett a pleno pulmón. — ¡Ahora que Bella era un tercio de Cullen! ¡Solo está a dos mordiscos más de serlo por completo!

Aquellas palabras que me arrancaron una sonrisa, tuvieron el efecto de hacer levantar a Jacob de su silla, y situarse, de un salto, enfrente de Emmett, rugiendo y enseñando los dientes con rabia. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar convulsivamente y yo temí por que le diese un ataque de epilepsia.

Emmett, sin embargo, sonrió de manera socarrona, y con un dedo invitó a Jacob a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡Jacob, no!—Grité. No sabía cuan fuerte era éste. Pero sí conocía la fortaleza de Emmett y no hubiera apostado por mi amigo humano. Y mucho menos si éste seguía convulsionándose de manera tan violenta.

Me sorprendió que Esme profundizase su abrazo en mi cuerpo, como si quisiese protegerme del estallido de una bomba y Carlisle gritase a Jasper:

— ¡Si no se tranquiliza, entrará en fase!—Exclamó con su voz trastocada por el nerviosismo. — ¡Emmett, no le provoques más!

— ¡Emmett, estate quieto!—Gritó Rosalie al borde de la histeria.

Jacob estaba tan concentrado en lanzarse hacia Emmett, que no percibió la presencia de Jasper muy cerca de él, y justo en el mismo instante en el que sus piernas empezaban a doblar para impulsar el salto, Jasper le noqueó por la espalda y consiguió que ambos cayesen al suelo. El impacto fue tan brutal que, aun tapándome los oídos Esme, temí que me hubiese dañado los tímpanos.

De alguna manera, Rosalie agarró a Emmett y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto.

Jasper dobló el brazo de Jake sobre su espalda inmovilizándole.

Jacob protestó y pataleó sobre el suelo, pero Jasper no cedió un ápice. Solo le dejó cierta libertad de movimientos cuando se aseguró que Jake estuviese más receptivo a cooperar.

—Carlisle, la próxima vez, ponle la antirrábica para evitar disgustos—comentó con su voz estirada por el disgusto.

La única protesta de Jacob fue un fuerte resoplido.

—Jacob—le advirtió Carlisle, —no te contaré nada más sobre este asunto si vuelves a tener una reacción como ésta.

— ¡Para convertir a Bella en vampiro tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!—rechinó entre dientes.

—Pues entonces compórtate como el adulto que quieres ser y no hagas por tus actos que tengamos que recurrir a esa solución. De todas formas, esa decisión hace mucho tiempo que dejó de estar en nuestras manos. —Carlisle no fue menos firme que Jacob. Con una mirada había hecho mucho más que toda la fuerza aplicada por Jasper. Por lo menos consiguió que Jacob se callase y se levantase en silencio para volver a su sitio.

Jasper se volvió a sentar al lado de Alice, la cual se mordía el labio de forma ansiosa. Aquello no era propio de ella.

Su compañero la intentó tranquilizar y le susurró algo casi imperceptible para mí…o eso me parecía:

— ¿Cómo no has visto lo que se avecinaba, Allie?—me pareció que le preguntaba.

La respuesta de Alice, aun siendo un susurro, era clara y contundente:

—Interferencias. Llevo tres malditos días que no veo nada. Es un punto muerto—se revolvió el pelo con la mano. —Odio sentirme así.

—Se irán pronto—le consoló su compañero. —Ya han obtenido lo que querían—escupió las palabras con rabia, dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia Jake.

Éste se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

—Carlisle—intenté atraer su atención de nuevo, — ¿Cuál es la otra manera que hay para convertirme?

¿Realmente lo quería saber? A nadie le gustaba que le dijesen la forma en que debía morir…pero, ¿por qué no me asustaba la idea de ser un vampiro? Para mí, tendría que ser una abominación. Algo peor que la muerte. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento solo tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Carlisle me sacó de la espiral de mis tortuosos pensamientos y, como si se tratase de algo siniestro, murmuró:

—El intercambio de sangre entre vampiro y humano.

Moví la cabeza en señal de incredulidad.

—Eso es como lo que muchos libros de literatura vampírica—comenté. — ¿Cómo es posible?

—Las leyendas y los mitos siempre tienen una base real—me sonrió y se acercó a mí para acariciarme los pómulos en un intento de tranquilizarme. —Afortunadamente, no hay muchos vampiros de sangre pura. Y Edward sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

—Él no sabe cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad, Carlisle?—solo quería tener la constancia de Carlisle. Me temblaba la voz solo de mencionarlo.

—Creo que él nos saca miles de años luz en este asunto. Todo lo que sea una ventaja, lo aprovechará—sentenció. Había entendido muy bien que no me estaba refiriendo a Edward.

—Claro—musité para que nadie notase el temblor de mi voz. —Entonces también sabrá cómo se destruye…

—Lo más seguro—confirmó. —No se dejará ningún cabo suelto y mucho menos cuando se trate de sus propias debilidades. Pero, no te preocupes—intentó ahuyentar mis temores, —que se anticipe a los conocimientos, no significa que nosotros no podamos averiguar cómo destruirlo.

—Sanguis abolitum sanguis_—_murmuré para mí misma intentando hallar una explicación coherente.

—Puede que de por sí, no nos diga nada. Pero pronto averiguaremos—me prometió. Noté que Carlisle daba pocas explicaciones sobre el tema. Comprendí que no quería hablar mucho estando Jacob presente.

—Seguro que se nos escapa algo—soltó Jasper más para sí mismo que para el resto, ya que estaba mirando un punto muerto en la esquina.

— ¿Cómo que debe haber alguna forma?—Jacob volvía a su estado defensivo después de haber estado quieto por cinco minutos— ¿Qué significa matarlos? Se supone que todos estáis hechos de la misma calaña…

—Hay muchas leyendas sobre ellos. Una leyenda dicen que ellos son un reflejo de aquellos vampiros que existieron en una época remota. Vampiros puros sin ninguna base humanas. Aquellos que vieron cara a cara el reflejo del Creador y que caminaron, a la par, con los primeros humanos.

— ¿Eso puede ser cierto?—Las palabras de Carlisle habían dejado totalmente anonadado a Jacob. — ¿Donde se encuentran esos vampiros? Pueden ser potencialmente peligrosos.

Carlisle estalló en una carcajada.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Jacob. Digamos que nosotros también tenemos nuestra versión de Adán y Eva. Es una bella historia, pero no deja de ser alegoría de la creación—se encogió de hombros. —Me voy a inclinar una vez más por la ciencia. Creo que eso es algo genético. Sencillamente, se tratan de seres humanos que tuvieron en su vida pasada una fuerza en su sangre tan intensa, que la arrastran a esta existencia. Debe ser algo característico de ellos, pero no deja de ser parecido a tener los ojos azules o marrones; ser moreno o rubio.

— ¡Claro!—Exclamó Jacob otra vez en pos amenazador—Para vosotros y vuestros súper X—men chupasangres, todo es tan sencillo. Pero todo lo que me habéis dicho, puedo ver el peligro que corremos todos, y que vosotros, por vuestro interés, lo habéis ocultado.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Carlisle restó importancia a la acusación de Jacob.

—Uno de tus hijos es una sanguijuela de pura sangre, ¿no? Y vosotros os lo callasteis—nos inculpó. —Sencillamente, nos ocultasteis información para poder salvar a ese que rompió el tratado.

Comprendí que ahora la conversación se centraría en Edward. Mi corazón latió con tanto frenesí que temí que se me saliese del pecho. Me puse las dos manos en éste como gesto simbólico.

—Creí que ya estaba todo solucionado. —Dijo Carlisle con una nota de disgusto en la voz.

Tal vez fuese mi ansiedad, pero cuando vi el reflejo de las palabras de su marido en la cara de Esme, el gesto adusto de Jasper y oí los suspiros reprimidos de Alice, discerní que todo esto se debía a Edward y no era algo bueno.

—Eso era antes de enterarme de todo el peligro que tu querido hijo supondría para nosotros. —Les culpó Jacob. —De haberlo sabido, tendríamos que haber tomado medidas más drásticas.

Fui incapaz de quedarme sentada en el sitio y me levanté, impulsada hacia donde estaba Jacob.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Edward?—Exigí saber— ¿Qué le habéis hecho?...Si algo malo le ha ocurrido, tú…—Sentí la presión de los pequeños y férreos brazos de Alice sobre mi cintura para que no diese un paso más. —… ¡No puedes hacerle daño! ¡No te habrás atrevido hacerle nada!

—Bella, tranquila—me pidió Alice.

La única respuesta que recibí por parte de Jacob fue una sonrisa ladina cruzándole el rostro.

¡No!

Me rebelé, inútilmente, entre los brazos de Alice.

— ¿Cómo tienes el valor de presentarte aquí después de lo que has hecho?—Le grité.

—Bella—me increpó Carlisle.

—Encima te gusta echármelo en cara. ¡Te estás riendo!...—no hice caso a Carlisle y seguí echando improperios sobre la figura de Jacob.

— ¡Bella, no!—Carlisle me agarró el rostro para que le mirase fijamente. Me dejé de mover y de patalear. —No han llegado tan lejos. Edward no está muerto.

—Bueno, eso de que no está muerto es un decir, ¿no?—Se burló Jacob.

Carlisle decidió ignorar por enésima a Jacob y apoyando su mano en mi mejilla, tranquilizándome, me explicó la situación:

—Técnicamente, están en toda su razón. Edward, al morderte, rompió el tratado—su voz era triste. —Hemos tenido mucha suerte con conseguir un trato justo. Ellos tenían derecho a echarnos de aquí.

Era cierto. Ahora comprendía en que se basaba ese tratado. Los quileutes intentaban con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese una multiplicación masiva de vampiros y perdiesen el control de la situación…podría entender todo eso. Pero Edward había hecho un esfuerzo titánico para vencer su sed de sangre y conseguir salvarme sin saber las consecuencias. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero Edward no se merecía nada de eso.

—Pero me ha salvado…—protesté con un hilo de voz. —No iba a transformarme. Él sabía eso que me has contado y solo iba a ayudarme… ¡No es justo!

— ¡Claro que no!—Gruñó Jacob al ver mi reacción. — ¡Debimos haber declarado la guerra! ¿Qué íbamos a pensar al verte inerte y desangrada en los brazos de ese…con toda su sangre en su rostro, manos y camisa? ¡Joder, Bella! ¡Es un asqueroso vampiro!

—Fue la neófita. Esa vampiro que no debisteis haber dejado en paz. ¡Vosotros hacéis mal el trabajo y echáis la culpa a Edward!

La sonrisa de Jacob desapareció de su boca y me lanzó una frase lapidaria:

—Una cazavampiros que atrae en sus redes a los vampiros follandoselos, no me tiene que dar lecciones de cómo hacer mi trabajo.

—Bella—me tranquilizó Carlisle cuando intenté desasirme de Alice para enfrentarme a Jacob. Odiaba que se regodease de toda la situación.

—Ya te he dicho más de una vez que no es asunto tuyo—le advertí.

—Doc, explícale a Bella que no somos tan malos—exhortó a Carlisle. — Explícale nuestro nuevo acuerdo y que vea que habéis ganado con todo esto.

Carlisle respiró pesadamente y volvió a hablar:

—Los quileutes nos han permitido quedarnos aquí y que tú también permanezcas con nosotros, en esta casa. Nada va a cambiar. Solo que estaremos más limitados en nuestros movimientos…

—… ¿Qué ocurrirá con Edward?—Inquirí con un nerviosismo cada vez más creciente a la par que la sonrisa de Jacob iba estirándose en su rostro.

Carlisle caviló varios segundos antes de simular la pena que le consumía por un rostro inexpresivo, y al volverme a mirar, sus ojos tornaron oscuros e inexpresivos:

—El precio para que todo siguiese como hasta ahora era que el miembro de mi familia que había roto el tratado, fuese castigado con el máximo rigor. —Su voz era increíblemente fría e impersonal y no se apiadaba de mi angustia. —Y Edward ha aceptado el castigo con toda su dignidad.

— ¿Cuál es el castigo?—Pregunté a punto de derrumbarme.

—El destierro—sentenció. —Edward no puede volver a pisar Forks nunca más. Si lo hace, todos los tratados se romperán y se declararía una guerra contra nosotros.

—No es justo—intenté no balbucear una vez que fui consciente de las palabras de Carlisle.

—No, no lo es—sollozó Esme ante la pérdida del más querido de sus hijos. —Pero él se ha sacrificado por todos nosotros, Bella. Decidió que era lo mejor.

Edward se había ido. Esa frase no la podía similar mi cerebro.

Carlisle apretó con más fuerza mi cara sin sobrepasar los límites de la delicadeza y me suplicó:

—Por eso, ahora, con más razones que nunca, debes quedarte aquí, con nosotros. Ya no solo porque no estarás a salvo; somos una familia, Bella. Y nos tenemos que apoyar los unos a los otros. Esta situación es más fuerte que todos los pactos que podamos hacer. Hazlo por Edward, él se ha sacrificado por nosotros y no podemos permitir que todo esto caiga en un saco roto.

Lo comprendía pero yo estaba increíblemente obcecada en una única dirección:

— ¿Dónde está?

Movió la cabeza impotente:

—No lo sé. No nos lo ha dicho.

— ¿No ha llamado?... ¿No se ha puesto en contacto con vosotros?—Todos negaron con la cabeza.

¿No se despidió de mí? ¿Por qué no esperó a que yo despertase?

—Bella, —la voz de Alice era no me constituía ningún bálsamo para las heridas que se me iban formando a medida que la ausencia de Edward iba siendo una realidad muy quimérica, —Edward está bien. Él no me deja meterme demasiado en su futuro, pero le hubiese sucedido, yo lo sabría.

Pero él no estaba conmigo y todo este horrible embrollo me daba ganas de vomitar. No era lógico, pero se había convertido en algo más dependiente que la heroína para mí, y su síndrome de abstinencia me mataría poco a poco.

—A él no le importa Bella—la voz de Jacob sonaba como ampliada con un megáfono en mis oídos. —Solo la protegió porque se lo había encargado el jefe. Y de paso, si se podía llevar beneficios mejor que mejor. Yo me atrevería a decir que hasta estaba aliviado por irse de aquí y no tener que asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones…

— ¡Esas ya son palabras mayores, chucho!—Le increpó Jasper bastante alterado. —Deja de adquirir leña del árbol caído. Ya ha sido suficiente.

Pero Jacob no se dejó impresionar y se dirigió a mí:

—Si no me crees, Bella, pregúntate donde se encuentra tu colgante—repentinamente, me eché las manos al cuello y lo sentí desnudo. No había nada.

Una horrible sensación de vacío recorrió mi cuerpo y mi mente se quedé en blanco. Solo era capaz de asimilar la sensación de haber sido desposeída cruelmente de la mitad de mi alma. Y todo para nada. Nada, nada y nada…

Solo el vacio y las crueles palabras de Jacob flotando en aquella atmosfera irreal:

—Yo vi como te lo arrancaba del cuello y se lo metía en bolso. Después salió para no volver.

En algún momento del que yo no fui demasiado consciente, me solté del abrazo de Alice y corrí muy lejos del cuarto. Nadie hizo un esfuerzo por detenerme. Las palabras de los demás no las escuché.

Solo escapar. Solo ir a mi santuario mientras me evadía de la realidad y lo recuerdos me envolvían.

Mi piel estremeciéndose contra su piel.

Mi cuerpo bañándose en la luz dorada de sus ojos.

Mis oídos deleitándose con la música de su voz cuando reía, me gruñía o me cantaba.

Mis ojos llorando ante su belleza.

Mi lengua deleitándose con el sabor de su cuerpo, descubriendo con la punta de ésta los lugares más insólitos del placer…

…Pero al llegar a su cuarto, todos esos recuerdos saltaron por los aires como un espejo que había sido impactado por una piedra, y se quebraban en miles de trozos irreparables. Y mis pies sangraban con su contacto.

Aquella habitación, sin muebles, con unas opacas cortinas negras que tapaban los ventanales y sobre todo sin la presencia de su más profunda esencia, aquella habitación era lo que siempre debió ser. La guarida de un vampiro.

Era mi castigo y lo veía justo.

Todo lo vivido con Edward iba en contra de toda la ética.

No era una de las reglas escritas, pero hasta un tonto las hubiera comprendido antes que yo. Edward me había advertido, y yo me había alienado a la sensación de peudofelicidad que otorgaba la euforia.

Me había enamorado de un vampiro. Era una infracción que me costaría cara.

Siempre lo amaría y por un amor imposible, yo había perdido la mitad de mi alma.

El frío me estaba matando y mis pulmones me quemaban debido al sobresfuerzo que realizaban por captar la mínima partícula de oxigeno.

Y entonces, me derrumbé.

Me aovillé en medio de la nada abrazándome las piernas para intentar acapara el escaso calor que mi cuerpo pudiese proporcionarme.

El calor vino, pero no de donde yo lo buscaba.

Unas enormes manos apretaron las mías y agradecí algo de calidez en todo este reino del frío. Jacob se había sentado a mi lado y no se permitiría un "lárgate, quiero estar sola" como respuesta. Yo estaba en el límite de mis fuerzas.

—Siento ser yo el malo de la película, Bella—se empezó a disculpar. —Pero creo que es justo que lo sepas. No puedes vivir engañada.

—Claro—me limité a comentarle.

—No miró atrás, ni preguntó por ti. Sencillamente, siguió su camino aparentemente sin preocupaciones. Era como si le hubieran quitado una gran responsabilidad.

—Ni una sola palabra.

—Bueno, en realidad, sí—intente simular la ansiedad y le miré fijamente. —Como fui yo quien le acompañó a la frontera, recogí sus últimas palabras antes de irse…—movió la cabeza. —Es muy violento todo esto, Bells.

—A estas alturas, creo que ya no importa—le animé a que me lo dijese.

—El muy cabrón me dijo sin miramientos: "Dile a Bella que fue bonito mientras duró". Frio y distante. Te juró que cuando le pillamos con las manos en la masa, estuve a punto de ceder y dejar a hacer a mis hermanos para que le matasen—apretó los puños de manera violenta. —La mayoría de mis compañeros estaban a favor de matarle…y si te soy sincero, yo también lo hubiese hecho. Pero pensé que si nos teñíamos las manos de sangre, metafóricamente hablando, tú no me lo perdonarías nunca. Y yo no puedo vivir sin tu rencor. Destruyendo la oportunidad que me dan para estar contigo—me cogió por la barbilla y me giró la cara para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos. Estaban llenos de sentimientos encontrados y una pequeña chispa surgió en mi pecho…aunque no lo suficiente como para calentar mi frío cuerpo. —En el mismo instante que tuve que tomar la decisión, tu imagen se formó en mi mente, y todo eso calmó el odio que sentía por él. No lo salvé por los estúpidos tratados ni evitarme una guerra. Solo fue por ti. Y lo mío me costó convencer al resto. Jared y Paul querían despedazarlo, así que tuve que utilizar de todas mis triquiñuelas para convencer a Sam y llegar a ese tratado con los Cullen. Los ancianos hicieron el resto del trabajo. Ellos no querían sangre en nuestras tierras, por lo tanto, aceptamos la propuesta del jefe de los Cullen y él se fue echando patas de allí.

—Muy considerado por tu parte, Jake.

— ¡Joder! Pero te juró que cuando me miró con esa cara de muerto y me soltó esas palabras, estuve a punto de… ¿No te das cuenta? Él deseaba tu sangre y tu carne, y cuando se la has dado, se ha quedado satisfecho. Ya no querrá saber nada de ti… ¿Acaso no te indigna haber sido su juguete tanto tiempo?

Solté una risa histérica ante la situación que se me venía encima.

Jacob me miró como si estuviese loca. Y tal vez, ya me lo estaba.

Le di unos golpecitos en la mano a modo de confort y estiré los labios a modo de sonrisa, mostrando mi mascara al mundo.

Pensé en las palabras que tendría el poder de mutilar el último trozo de mi alma:

—Y Edward tiene toda la razón. No hay que dar mayor importancia a esto, Jake—me miró como si me tratase de una quimérica criatura. —Solo se trababa de un juego. No sabes lo fascinante que llega a ser. Es hermoso y prohibido…y no sabes lo morboso que puede resultar esa combinación.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?—Inquirió realmente asustado. Pobre Jake. Lo había asustado de verdad.

—Que vivimos en el mundo real. Jugamos y lo pasamos bien…Pero ahí queda todo. Con mi estilo de vida, yo no puedo permitirme nada más que un par de semanas locas…

— ¿No estás herida?—Enarcó las cejas incrédulo.

—Tal vez esté en shock en este momento. Fue puro fuego; pero el fuego acaba en cenizas y no es bueno removerlas, ¿no crees? Ha sido el primero y eso te marca. Pero acabaré recuperándome. Ambos sabíamos que estábamos jugando. Somos mayorcitos…—me encogí de hombros para que mi indiferencia fuese más realista. —Sobreviviré.

— ¡Oh, vaya!—Se le veía confundido ante mis mentiras.

—De todas formas, gracias por salvarle. Carlisle y Esme, sobretodo Esme, no lo hubieran podido soportar. Ellos me importan. Son mi familia—Aquella fue la única verdad que le dije.

—Tú eres importante para mí—me confesó. —No espero que ahora, ni mañana, ni pasado, pero que algún día, me mires a los ojos y me digas que tengo una posibilidad contigo…Ahora tengo que volver a La Push y decirles a todos lo que ha ocurrido contigo y así salvar el trasero a tu querida familia de hematófagos…Pero yo no te dejaré. Volveré…

—Me gustaría volver a verte—le comenté por compromiso. —De aquí no me voy a mover.

Sonrió de forma ingenuamente infantil y repentinamente, acercó su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros alientos se juntaron y este me quemaba el labio… ¿No sería capaz?...Aun todo estaba muy reciente. Y no sabría que decirle para justificar la fría respuesta que obtendría de mí.

—Bella, ahora me toca a mí.

— ¿Qué te toca, Jake?

—Protegerte. Ahora es mi turno. Vayas donde vayas, yo seré tu sombra y serás lo primero y lo último que mis ojos vean—acercó sus labios a mi frente y los depositó formando un cálido y fraternal beso.

—Por supuesto—musité.

Ni ese beso ni sus palabras tuvieron efecto en mí.

Yo estaba pensando en una oda a la mitad de mi alma que Edward no me había arrebatado y que había muerto en aquella vacía habitación.

Las palabras de Jacob la habían apuñalado en todo el centro de sus emociones; y el amor que había concedido a Edward, se había convertido en su lapida.

~*~

(1) ECM: Experiencia cercana a la muerte.

* * *

Vale, no me mateis. Todas sabeis que esto tenia que acabar asi, o lo intuiais...En fin, a pesar de todo lo que leiais en este fic, que sepais que soy fan incondicional de happy ending...Asi que espero que os compense el sufrimiento.

Vale, antes de que me mandeis a la mierda solo dos cosas:

-Me he sumado a la moda, y a falta de uno, tengo tres blogs. Ahi puede que de adelantos de los fics que voy a subir. Si alguien tiene blog y me quiere agregar, feliz de la vida. Los enlaces estan en mi profile.

-Se acerca navidad y no hay forma mejor que celebrarlo que escribiendo un fic y colgarlo para participar en el concurso "Cullen Christmas Contest" que Yuliss y tatarata han organizado. Mi oneshort se llama **Broken wings**. Si teneis un momento, y os gustaria leerlo y comentarlo, me dariais el regalo de navidad...^^(El enlace tambien se encuentra en mi profile)

y bueno, si ya a partir del dia 22 hasta el 30 de diciembre decidis que merezco ganar, pues me votais...Ya sería el pleno al 15. Pero espero que una oportunidad me deis al fic....^^

Y de nuevo, da gusto volver...

^^maggie.


	29. In the end

**_Disclaimer: _**Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo lio las cosas para volverles locos****

_**In the end**_

_**No debes jugar con las cadenas que se rompen mientras convertimos nuestros sueños en cenizas. No puedes sentir nada que tu corazón no quiere sentir—**_Broken Strings.

_Finalmente, Edward sí se despidió de mí. Tal vez lo hiciese en mis sueños. Pero era él. Perfecto en todos sus detalles y destilando crueldad en su sonrisa mientras ésta se reflejaba en sus ojos escarlatas. Sonriendo atrozmente ante mis suplicas y despreciando sus lágrimas._

"_¿Y tú eres de aquello a lo que yo más debería temer?", Me despreció. "¿Mi más mortal enemiga?"_

_Se rió con sorda mientras sentía como los últimos trozos de mi alma se desquebrajaban de manera irreparable._

"_Y yo que pensé que me querías…", me quejé lastimeramente, humillándome aun más, sintiéndome tan sucia como si me estuviese arrastrando por el fango._

_Probablemente eso es lo que estuviese haciendo._

_Él no se molestó ni siquiera en reírse. Entornó los ojos y, congelando su sonrisa, me dedicó las palabras más frías y crueles que nunca había escuchado de su boca._

"_¿Qué es lo que sabes tú sobre el amor?", Escupió las palabras y mientras su mirada me quemaba las venas pero por lo gélida de ésta. _

"_El hielo también puede quemar", me tuve que repetir una y otra vez._

"_Tú me lo enseñaste", le acusé débilmente. "Aunque todo ha sido un juego para ti."_

"_Nunca pusimos condiciones", devolvió la acusación. "Nos divertimos y obtuvimos cada uno lo que quisimos del otro. Tú querías mi cuerpo; y yo tu sangre. Es un buen trato, ¿no?"_

_Volvió a sonreír siniestramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí y posaba su mano en mi pecho. Pero esta vez, mi corazón no palpitó ante su contacto._

_Se acercó a mi oído y me confió a modo de secreto:_

"_Si no tienes fuerzas suficientes para odiar, no podrás purificarte y comprender la esencia del verdadero amor", y con aquellas palabras, sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho que se fue transformando en un dolor punzante e intenso que me llegaba hasta la garganta y no me dejaba gritar. Incluso me dolió el jadear debido a que cada una de mis gotas de sangre se había congelado en los tramos de mis venas._

_Al volver a mirar a Edward, comprendí cual había sido el motivo._

_Su mano, antes inmaculada, estaba totalmente teñida de rojo y en su palma sostenía un pequeño montículo palpitante totalmente ensangrentado._

_Bajé los ojos en la dirección que él lo hacía y descubrí un enorme agujero en el centro de mi pecho._

_Mis lágrimas se me congelaron en la mejilla mientras contemplaba, impotente, como Edward jugueteaba con mi corazón._

_Después me dedicó una sonrisa cruel:_

"_¡Que te importa lo que haga con él, si al final ya no lo necesitarás!", se rió mientras lo lanzaba a una papelera y pequeñas gotas de sangre impregnaban mi cara…_

—Bella—la voz de Rosalie me devolvió al mundo real mientras ésta me zarandeaba suavemente para despertarme, —tienes que levantarte. Carlisle ha dicho que debes bajar a su despacho. Tenemos visita.

— ¡Aja!—Me limité a decir mientras poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos y dejando que la luz se filtrase en éstos.

Extrañamente, me había quedado dormida en el suelo de la habitación de Edward. Me dolían todos los huesos y notaba caliente la cara.

Una de las mangas de la camisa estaba empapada, me llevé los dedos a los ojos para restregármelos y descubrí que tenía restos de lágrimas en mi cara. Me las limpié con un gesto de impaciencia y me volví a mirar a Rosalie.

De alguna manera tenía que soltar todo ese dolor transformado en rabia, y Rosalie era la persona más indicada. Si ella decía una palabra de más, yo le saltaría.

Pero esperé en vano, ya que permanecía callada y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que la delataba. Tal vez estaba a punto de estallar diciéndome con su voz musical: "Te lo advertí." Y entonces, yo podría tener la excusa pegarle un puñetazo en todo el ojo y descargar parte de la adrenalina que la frustración me otorgaba.

Pero ante mi perplejidad, Rosalie solo me preguntó, y de manera bastante amable para ser ella,

— ¿Has dormido aquí toda la noche?

Me limité a asentir.

Pero aun más me sorprendió que me tocase la mano y no la sintiese tan fría como en otras ocasiones que había tocado la piel de un vampiro:

—Deberías tener más cuidado—me aconsejó de buenas maneras. —Estás helada, Bella.

Le aparté la mano bruscamente con la esperanza de que eso provocase un enfrentamiento, y para asegurarme de ello, le contesté rudamente:

—Ha habido ciertos cambios en general, ¿lo sabías?—no reconocía aquel ronquido que era mi voz.

Pero ella parecía querer quitarme aquella pequeña descarga, ya que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y susurrar:

—Cierto.

¡Dios, estaba siendo tan retorcida! Incluso en estos momentos.

Tuve que resignarme a que la ira me comiese por dentro y contenerme.

Ella daría una buena versión de que la Rosalie buena solo intentaba ser comprensiva y la cabrona de Bella la había pegado sin motivo alguno. No quería dar más disgustos a Carlisle ni que Esme se lamentase de que el dolor me había vuelto loca. Ellos ya habían perdido a un hijo.

Hice de tripas corazón y me dirigí a aquella vampira rubia:

—Bajemos entonces—intenté modular el tono para ser más amable con ella.

Con la rapidez habitual en ellos, a la que mis ojos aun no se habían acostumbrado a pesar del aumento de capacidad, se colocó a mi lado para acompañarme.

No estaba segura que mosca le había picado, pero si lo estaba haciendo para regodearse de mi dolor y quedar como una niña buena, conmigo se había equivocado. Yo no iba a convertirme en su buena acción para transformarla de la madrastra de Blancanieves a Santa Rosalie, patrona de las pobres humanas a las que un vampiro había robado el corazón y había partido el alma en dos para no volver jamás, despedazando los últimos trozos de esperanza a los que aferrarse.

En lugar de provocar un enfrentamiento, le pregunté:

— ¿Dónde está Alice?—Me extrañaba muchísimo que no estuviese detrás de mí, como una gallina tas su polluelo agobiándome con su sobreprotegido sentido de intentar hacerme sentir mejor.

—De caza con Jasper—me contestó. —Ella necesitaba salir después de haber estado pendiente de ti durante estos últimos días. — ¡Oh, vaya! Ya empezaba sintiéndome sentir culpable. —Además, está bastante agobiada desde que no puede ver el futuro. Todo esto la está desquiciando.

— ¡Vaya!

Pobre Alice. Y yo siendo egoísta.

Rosalie llamó a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, y sin esperar respuesta, entró dejando la puerta suficientemente abierta para que yo pudiese entrar.

Carlisle estaba sentado enfrente de su mesa y agarraba la mano de Esme que se encontraba a su lado, tensa y preocupada.

A simple vista, Carlisle permanecía tranquilo, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y la sonrisa que mostraba su boca me resultó más parecida a una mueca.

Pronto quité mi atención de ellos para prestársela a los visitantes.

No pude fijarme en los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta, aparte de lo visible que estaban las líneas de muerte en ellos, debido a que una amplia capa blanca cubría toda su cara y parte de su cuerpo, pero aun así, podía percibir las enormes proporciones de sus cuerpos, tan similares a las de Emmett y Felix. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

El propio Emmett los miraba con expectación, palmeando su puño con la mano, seguramente preguntándose como provocar una pelea. Una mirada severa de Rosalie hizo que agachase la cabeza y se resignase a quedarse en su sitio.

Otro de los visitantes, tenía la capucha quitada y su larga melena ondulada rojiza caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Por sus esbeltas facciones adiviné que se trataba de una mujer. Y más aun cuando la oí hablar con acento francés animadamente con Carlisle sobre lo hermosa que estaba ahora Roma.

Pero en el mismo instante que se percataron que yo había entrado en la habitación, cesó la charla y se fijaron en mí.

Incomoda, agradecí que Esme se permitiese una tentativa de sonrisa y extendiese sus brazos hacia mí, para ir hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza. No me permitió separarme de ella, por lo que me sentó en su regazo, intentándome apartar del campo de visión de aquella desconocida que no apartaba sus ojos de mí, observándome con total atención. Las líneas de muerte presentes en ella me decían que debía andarme con ojo con ella.

Eso me permitió estudiarla detalladamente dejándome anonadada con su perfecta belleza. Se suponía que ella era una vampiro y que esa era una de sus cualidades. Pero ella llamaba la atención con una hermosura solo comparable a vampiros como Rosalie, Heidi y…no debía pensar su nombre; el agujero que se había formado en mi pecho a consecuencia de haberme quedado sin corazón aumentaba de forma completamente sangrante. Involuntariamente me puse la mano en el pecho para amortiguar el dolor.

Para distraerme, me volví a examinar concienzudamente a la vampiro.

Solo pude distinguir los rasgos de su angelical rostro, bastante anguloso y muy similar a las pinturas de Botticelli con una mezcla a las antiguas esculturas de los griegos; labios carnosos con un tinte rojizo y ojos rasgados coronados por unas largas pestañas negras que hacían relucir sus ojos dorados. En conjunto con su abundante cabello rojizo, me hacían preguntarme si alguna vez aquellas diosas que, ahora permanecían en el olvido de la memoria humana, habían existido alguna vez.

Carlisle, ejerciendo de perfecto anfitrión, nos presentó:

—Bueno, Bella, no sé si alguna vez te he hablado de Hélène—continuó ante la negativa de mi respuesta. —Ella, en el pasado, fue modelo para artistas tan importantes como Ingres y Canova.

¡Oh, vaya! No podría haber elegido nombre más apropiado.

—No me extraña—confesé mi admiración ante el hecho. —Empiezo a comprender porque son tan hermosas sus pinturas y esculturas.

—Gracias—me contestó ante el halago. —Entonces, tú debes ser Isabella, ¿verdad?—Hizo una amago de presentación algo tímido y amable.

—Me llamo Bella—la corregí. No tenía ninguna confianza conmigo para llamarme así.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa bastante curvada que no me convenció en absoluto.

Miré fijamente a Carlisle en busca de respuesta. Éste interpretó mi gesto correctamente y volvió a las presentaciones:

—Hélène es uno de los miembros de los stregoni benefici y hasta entonces la mano derecha de su líder, Julius.

—Y aun lo sigo siendo—informó. —Alistair ha valorado mi trabajo y me ha mantenido en el mismo puesto que ocupaba.

— Vaya—pareció meditar Carlisle, — así que al final, salió él. Y te ha permitido continuar en tu puesto a pesar de ser su principal rival.

—Admito que yo también estoy sorprendida.

—Es una lástima que no hubieses sido tú quien fueses elegida. Eres la más parecida a las ideas que tenía Julius sobre como dirigir nuestra hermandad.

—No fui elegida precisamente no por tener las mismas ideas que Julius—miró significativamente a Carlisle. —Todo el mundo sabe que tú fuiste mi mentor, y que junto con Leslat, soy una de tus seguidoras. Hay miembros que no te han perdonado tu decisión, Carlisle.

—Siento que tu afiliación hacia mí te haya costado el puesto, Hélène—se lamentó Carlisle. —Todo hubiese sido más fácil si tú hubieras sido la nueva líder.

Sin embargo, yo creo que todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si tú lo hubieses sido. Tal vez, Aro nos hubiese tenido más en consideración. Aun así, no me arrepiento de nada—confió tranquila con una sonrisa, aunque después suspiró y volvió a ponerse seria.—Aunque yo, como muchos, me he preguntado si tu renuncia , justo cuando casi lo tenías todo al alcance de tu mano para llegar a lo más alto, ha merecido la pena. Pero viendo a tu familia, de la que aun no he visto a todos sus miembros, y lo ardiente de la luz de tus ojos cada vez que los miras, tal vez no haya sido un esfuerzo vano—su voz dejaba denotar admiración con cierto grado de envidia.—Se nota que darías todo por ellos. Y que ellos te adoran.

—Sí—le contestó Esme de forma cortante aumentando la intensidad del abrazo conmigo.

— ¿Todo bien con Ethan?—Preguntó Carlisle ignorando el tono de Esme.

Por la sonrisa rota de Hélène comprendí que estaban hablando de su pareja. Lo único que no entendía era porque sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta asomarse en ellos una sombra de tristeza cuando Carlisle le mencionó su nombre.

—Estamos bien—contestó de modo educado aunque con cierta vacilación.

Si Carlisle se dio cuenta de aquella pequeña inflexión, no se dio por aludido y pensó en pasar a cuestiones más importantes:

— ¿Se sabe algo de la muerte de Julius?

Hélène negó.

—Alistair no escatima esfuerzos en ello, pero ha decidido no dar demasiada prioridad, sobre todo cuando hay otros asuntos que sí la tienen.

—Entonces no lo sabremos nunca—suspiró Carlisle para luego pasar al quiz de la cuestión. Lo que verdaderamente había traído a Hélène y sus guardaespaldas hasta aquí. —Si no me equivoco, las prioridades de Alistair son las que te han traídos hasta aquí.

Practico como siempre, Carlisle se dejó de andar por las ramas.

Debió sonar demasiado autoritario, ya que la propia Hélène tuvo que pensarse lo que debía decir.

Su sonrisa desapareció y comprendí que la charla amistosa entre dos personas, que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo—posiblemente siglos si hablábamos de criaturas como Carlisle y Hélène—, había terminado y lo que continuaba no sería nada agradable.

—En efecto, Carlisle. No es una visita de cortesía, por mucho que me hubiese gustado—repuso en tono serio. —Pero nos hemos enterado de un incidente bastante engorroso que habéis tenido aquí, en Forks, con una neófita. Y lo más grave, es que esa neófita ha atacado a varias personas, entre ellas a esta chica—me señaló con la mirada y para impedir dar un brinco de sorpresa, me refugié en los brazos de Esme. El instinto no me fallaba. Ella estaba aquí por mí.

—Vaya—chasqueó Carlisle, —las noticias vuelan. Y ésta ha volado con más velocidad que otras veces. Normalmente, os lleva bastante más tiempo enteraros y coordinaros para decidir qué solución tomar. Aun me acuerdo del lio que hubo hace tiempo en Houston y tardasteis más de tres meses en solucionarlo. Y se trataba de algo, en apariencia, peor que esto. Además, como ves el asunto ya está solucionado y Bella está bien. Lo único que lamento ha sido por aquellos humanos que han tenido que morir y la pobre chica a la que se le ha arrebatado la vida de esta manera.

—Sí y os lo agradezco…

No me gustaba nada como se estaba derivando la conversación. Tal vez estaba esperando la parte en que la bomba cayese encima y derrumbase lo poco que me importaba de mi mundo.

— ¿Habéis investigado quien estaba detrás de todo? ¿Por lo menos quien convirtió a esa chica en vampiro y luego la soltó sin explicar las reglas?

—Lo siento—negó algo incomoda. —Alistair no consideró importante seguir investigando. Y ahora que está muerta, mucho menos.

—Comprendo—se limitó a decir Carlisle de manera significativa mientras cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra y estiraba más los labios para que aquella mueca tuviese significado de sonrisa.

El nudo que se me estaba formando en el estómago me decía cuan enrevesado estaba el asunto. O tenían la hipótesis de que se trataba de un vampiro de poca monta, que posiblemente no hubiese rematado bien a su víctima por un error de cálculo y en lugar de matarla, la convirtió. Aquello estaba muy pillado por los pelos. Los vampiros eran los depredadores más letales que existían, y dejar a una presa medio muerta no era ni siquiera un error de los neófitos.

Inspiré varias veces intentándome tranquilizar, mientras mi mente asimilaba la terrible fuerza que acumulaba la segunda hipótesis; la que realmente tendría que ser posible. Agradecí estar sentada sobre Esme; ante mis pensamientos, horribles imágenes volvían a tomar forma…

¡Perfecto! Si no era suficiente con todas las pesadillas que la ausencia de Edward me provocaba, el pensar en algo tan terrible que ni siquiera los Stregoni Benefici se atreviesen a investigar por miedo a socavar un poco, me hacían desear no dormir durante semanas…

¡Ojala el poder que había adquirido también me hubiese permitido poder estar sin dormir durante semanas!

Seguramente, Esme notó las pequeñas sacudidas que sufría mi cuerpo, por lo que me acercó más a ella y empezó a mesar los cabellos para intentar tranquilizarme.

Carlisle cortó el molesto silencio que empezaba a pesar en la atmosfera:

—Es una pena no saber quién está detrás de todo—murmuró.

Aunque yo intuía que lo que, realmente, quería decir es que no habíamos podido pillar con las manos en la masa a Aro, ya fuese por la incompetencia de los stregoni, o porque no querían meterse en un lio asegurado.

—Nunca lo sabremos—continuó encogiéndose de hombros para luego pasar a lo importante. —Tengo la sensación que todo esto tiene que ver con Bella.

Aun esperándomelo, no pude evitar dar un brinco involuntario mientras el corazón—o la sombra que quedaba en él—se llevaba toda la sangre de mi rostro, dejándome totalmente pálida. Más de lo que ya era.

Debieron notarlo todos, porque Hélène me sonrió compasivamente y me habló como si fuese una niña de cinco años asustada por una tormenta:

—Bella, tranquila. Todo va a ir bien, querida. No es nada de lo que Carlisle no haya hablado antes—me intentó tranquilizar.

Mal trabajo; no lo estaba consiguiendo en absoluto.

— ¿Se trata del viaje a Roma que teníamos programado para el año que viene?—Inquirió Carlisle, atajando lo máximo posible.

—Sí.

—Eso significa que no habrá viaje—verbalizó Carlisle intentando mantenerse sereno, aunque el tamborileo de sus dedos en la madera de su mesa indicaba su estado de nervios.

La respuesta de Hélène nos sorprendió a todos, incluido a Carlisle:

—Al contrario; el viaje se llevará a cabo. Es más, se adelantará.

—No tenía ninguna constancia del cambio de situación—Carlisle se sentía anonadado y aun no estaba seguro del campo de batalla donde situarse.

—Todo ha sucedido muy rápido. Hemos tenido que tomar decisiones drásticas en muy poco tiempo.

—Entiendo—parecía que intentaba asimilar la nueva situación. — ¿Cuánto se adelantará el viaje?

—Esta noche saldrá de Seattle el vuelo a Roma—informó vehemente mientras sentía como la tierra se abría bajo mis pies.

La herida por la ausencia de Edward aun estaba sangrante y me estaban diciendo que me arrancaban del único lugar al que realmente se me llenaba de orgullo llamar hogar. Habían sido los seis mejores meses…y los peores días de mi vida.

Pero—¡Estúpida de mí!—aun me aferraba a la esperanza que quedándome aquí,—en este lugar mucho más significativo que las ventanas de cristal y la fuerte estructura de ladrillo que la componían; un lugar donde un corazón interno latía con el ímpetu que a sus habitantes se les había denegado—aun me considerase digna de respirar el aire que él respiraba, pisar por el suelo que él lo hacía, ser capaz de agudizar el oído para que el aire me transmitiese un susurro de su voz y hacer receptiva mi piel para volver a extasiar con su frío tacto sobre mi cuerpo como si aquellas paredes fuesen capaz de moldear el alma y dibujarla en forma de impregnación, y con solo evocarlo, poder sentirlo a modo de placebo.

Pero de lo único que me impregnaba era de la tristeza que afligía a aquella casa que me usaba como un catalizador de sus lágrimas por no volver a oír como sus largos dedos enrevesaban las notas musicales, a través de las teclas, y las ordenaba según él creía conveniente para expresar libremente la voz de su alma. Aquella alma que él no creía tener.

Gracias a Edward, había descubierto que el amor conllevaba la palabra adiós.

Te desgarraba sin matarte…

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que iba a doler tanto?

Y ahora pretendían arrancarme de allí.

¡No, no y no!

— ¡No!—Exclamó Esme por mí, apretándome sobre su pecho como si me tratase de un bebé. — ¡No podéis hacerlo! ¡Es demasiado pronto!—Miró a su marido para que él nos apoyase.

Sin embargo, Carlisle no dijo una sola palabra. Supuse que estaría analizando la situación y meditando lo que tendría que decir

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron el uno al otro, totalmente anonadados.

—Es realmente necesario poner a Bella a salvo—Justificó la bella vampiro con titubeos mientras sentía el abrumador peso de la mirada de Carlisle sobre ella.—Leslat cometió el error de dejar aquí a Bella para que la custodiases después de lo que pasó con su padre, en lugar de enviarla directamente a Roma. No es que seamos desagradecidos, Carlisle. Te agradecemos que te hayas ocupado de Bella, pero eso ya no es asunto tuyo. Ya no eres un miembro de los stregoni, por lo tanto, nuestros asuntos ya no te conciernen.

Yo no podía estar más tiempo callada, por lo que decidí intervenir para luchar por lo poco que me quedaba. Aun así, me sentía pequeña entre los gigantes:

—Tal vez Carlisle tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí porque vosotros considerasteis que el ataque a mi padre no era un asunto primordial en vuestra apretada agenda—repliqué con amargo sarcasmo aunque tuve que apuntarme un tanto cuando ella, incapaz de sostener mi mirada, bajó los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza. —De verdad, os agradezco vuestras atenciones, pero creo que yo debo ser quien decida qué es lo mejor para mí.

—Bella, ya no es porque sea lo mejor para ti—me replicó Hélène tan seria que sus palabras cortaban en el aire. —Me temo que tu supervivencia es parte de la nuestra. Así que no voy a interponer la vida de mis hermanos y otros vampiros por tus caprichos adolescentes.

Estaba a punto de responderle de maneras poco ortodoxas cuando Carlisle apoyó su fría mano sobre mi hombro y se adelantó antes de que yo metiese más la pata:

—Esme y Bella tienen razón, Hélène. Estás haciendo las cosas de manera precipitada. Me parece muy bien que os encarguéis de Bella para protegerla, pero este cambio es demasiado precipitado. Me tendríais que haber avisado con un mes de antelación—le amonestó. —Además, Bella, como tú has indicado, es asunto de Leslat. Por lo tanto me gustaría saber porque Leslat no ha venido con vosotros. Él es el guardián de Bella y, por lo tanto, quien se encargaría de decidir que va a pasar con ella.

Hélène nos miró de manera enigmática para luego suspirar como si algo le pesase.

— ¿No lo sabes, Carlisle?—Inquirió cautelosamente como si llevase un peso encima.

Algo me empezó a oprimir el pecho de manera que me tenía que esforzar por respirar.

— ¿Saber el qué?—Carlisle intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, pero por la manera que sus dedos se agarrotaban entre el filo de la mesa, comprendí cual era su estado de ánimo.

Empezaba a odiar a esa vampiro que actuaba igual que un cuervo dando malas noticias. Porque algo malo le había sucedido a Leslat; lo intuía.

—Leslat ha sido cesado de su puesto de guardián de Bella. De hecho, esa es una de las causas por las que tenemos tanta prisa por llevar a Bella a Roma es porque ella no tiene un guardián en estos momentos. Está indefensa frente al peligro que pueda ser correr.

Si pensaba que no se me podían dar más golpes, estaba equivocada. Aquello había tenido el mismo efecto que un puñetazo dado en la boca del estómago.

¿Es que me iban a dejar sin nada del mundo que yo conocía?

— ¿Cómo que lo han quitado?—preguntó Carlisle confuso y totalmente abrumado. —Ha tenido que hacer algo muy grave para que se le retirase la custodia de Bella.

—Realmente, está en espera de juicio—nos informó Hélène de manera neutra. —Hay diversas pruebas, que aunque no llegan a ser concluyentes, son demasiado acusatorias para que no se tengan en cuenta. Se cree que Leslat ha estado actuando de doble espía y pasaba información confidencial a los Vulturis.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo!

— ¡No!—Gemí horrorizada. — ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Leslat no lo haría nunca! ¡Él no traicionaría sus principios! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Leslat odia a los Vulturis por todo lo que le hicieron! ¿Cómo va a pasarles información?

—Bella, intentaremos solucionar lo antes posible la situación de Leslat—me prometió Hélène con voz cansina como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña que estaba a punto de entrar una rabieta.—Leslat tendrá un juicio justo.

— ¿En que se basan las pruebas contra Leslat?—Inquirió Carlisle de modo practico modulando su voz para mantener la sensación de calma.

—…Bueno…—titubeó nerviosa. —Se ha dicho que Alistair ha encontrado papeles en su cuarto que le incriminaban. Tampoco su pasado al servicio de ellos, ayuda demasiado a su causa. Y luego se ha hablado de sus extraños viajes y de que hace tres meses, tuvo un encuentro con ellos. Encuentro en el que se dice que tú participaste, Carlisle.

—No es que se dijese, Hélène. Participé en él junto con mi familia—le aclaró Carlisle de forma contundente. —Y según Aro, solo se trataba de una visita de cortesía. Y yo recibo a todo el mundo que viene a mi casa en son de paz. Al igual que tú.

—Por supuesto—reconoció.

—Y en cuanto al asunto de Leslat—prosiguió Carlisle, —creo que es inútil preocuparnos más. Sobre todo cuando las pruebas están basadas en lo que se ha dicho y en estúpidos rumores. Si aun sigue habiendo justicia entre los stregoni, no se le podrá condenar a un hombre con argumentos tan débiles como el se ha dicho…

—Habrá que esperar al juicio, Carlisle. Por supuesto que haremos justicia. Solo espero que Leslat aparezca por entonces.

— ¿No está en Roma?—Carlisle elevó el tono de voz.

—No—negó Hélène. —Antes de que Alistair le acusara, Leslat se enteró de lo que pasaba por una información procedente de mí. Leslat aun me importa; no he olvidado lo que él ha hecho por mí en el pasado. Me sorprendió que en lugar de alterarse, se echase a reir como si le estuviese contando un mal chiste, y después me diese una tarjetita: "Ese puticlub está al lado de las ruinas del foro romano. Dile a Alistair que el poder estresa mucho. No le vendrían mal los cuidados de estas estupendas señoritas. Le recomiendo a Ninna, que seguramente le dejará tan seco, que se olvidará de jodernos a los demás durante diez minutos."—Eso era muy típico de Leslat. Apostaría sin perder, que si Hélène fuese humana, ahora mismo estaría ruborizándose. –Después de aquella noche desapareció y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él… ¿Eso muestra su culpabilidad?

—Creo que demuestra que es un hombre inocente que no espera nada de vosotros. No sé que estará pasando entre los stregoni pero si se acusa a un hombre como Leslat con tan pocos fundamentos, no me extraña su opción.

Hélène no se dejó achantar y con los ojos brillantes y voz baja se volvió a dirigir a Carlisle:

—Dejemos que los hermanos más mayores decidan sobre eso—se encogió de hombros. —Y hablando de fugas, Carlisle… ¿No has vuelto a saber nada de Leslat desde entonces? ¿O puedas saber nada de su paradero?—Sonrió astutamente.

—No—la respuesta de Carlisle fue fulminante. —No he vuelto a saber de Leslat desde hace un par de semanas.

— ¿Seguro?—Exageró la pregunta alargando las palabras.

—Te lo juro por lo que más quiero, Hélène—juró solemne Carlisle mientras agarraba la mano de Esme y pasaba su mirada dorada por cada uno de los miembros que nos encontrábamos ahí.

—Personalmente te creo, Carlisle—le aseguró dubitativa Hélène. —Pero siempre hay hermanos más desconfiados que no se limitarán a tu palabra. Como tú bien has dicho, necesitamos pruebas. Por lo tanto, si no te es molestia, nos gustaría que nos dieses tu móvil y tu ordenador para hacer una investigación exhaustiva. Si está limpio, te pediremos las más sinceras disculpas.

—De acuerdo—se ofreció Carlisle dándole su móvil y apartándose levemente para que los guardaespaldas de Hélène desenchufaran y movieran el ordenador para llevárselo. —Pero no encontrarás nada divertido ahí. Solo la copia de los informes médicos que me llevo a casa y tres libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon que me había descargado para empezar a leer. Pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que comprarlos.

Sentí una oleada de agradecimiento hacia aquella persona que había sido mi segundo padre…ejerciendo más que Leslat e incluso Charlie, por muy doloroso que esta nueva realidad resultase.

Me di cuenta que Leslat no había estado localizable todo este tiempo por la sencilla razón de no comprometer a Carlisle.

Estaba seguro que si él desaparecía, a la primera persona que preguntarían por su paradero sería a Carlisle.

Y para que Carlisle pudiese decir que no sabía nada de él sin tener que recurrir a la mentira.

También estaba segura que si yo no cooperaba y me iba voluntariamente a Roma con ellos, los Stregoni no tardarían en buscar algún pretexto para inculpar a los Cullen por alguna nimiedad. Carlisle y su familia no podían permitirse tener más enemigos aparte de los Vulturis. Y pactar con Aro contra los Stregoni iba contra todo lo que él creía.

Yo debía hacer el máximo esfuerzo para que el juicio de Leslat fuese lo más justo posible. Eso implicaba ciertos sacrificios.

Me volví hacia Esme y acariciándole el cabello, la susurré:

—Te voy a echar de menos.

Ante su angustiado rostro, me aflojé de su abrazo y me puse de pie para avanzar lentamente hacia nuestra visitante.

—Estoy preparada—suspiré. —Déjame hacer un pequeño equipaje y estaré a punto para irme.

—Bella…—intentó retenerme Carlisle.

—Está bien, gracias por todo…

—Gracias, Bella—Hélène parecía más relajada. Seguramente era por lo fácil que me habían convencido.

Intentó estrecharme la mano pero al ver que yo no movía un solo músculo, me sonrió.

—Te va a encantar Roma, Bella—me aseguró. —Vas a considerarlo como tu segundo hogar.

—Tienes razón—musité. —Yo ya tengo un hogar—miré cada rincón de aquella casa diciendo adiós mentalmente. Musité y me dirigí hacia la puerta: —Voy a recoger algunas cosas de ropa para llevarme.

Salí del despacho de Carlisle y atravesé el salón como si de un sueño se tratase cuando una pregunta procedente de Hélène, me pegó la mano a la barandilla, y fui incapaz de dar un paso más:

—Carlisle, si no he entendido mal, cuando viajasteis a Roma, también pediste protección para Edward.

No debía quedar escuchando más. La herida de mi pecho empezaba a supurar.

—Sí, Edward entraba dentro del plan. Pero todo ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, por lo tanto no debemos seguir los planes primigenios.

—Es una lástima—oí chasquear a Hélène. —Podíamos habernos quedado un día más para darle tiempo y que se fuese con nosotros a Roma. Creo que estará seguro…

—Dudo que él quiera volver a Roma desde la última vez—replicó Carlisle vehemente. — En este momento, él se encuentra de viaje y no quiere volver ni ser encontrado. Y cuando pasa eso, es mejor no buscarlo ni presionarlo. No lograrías encontrarlo.

— ¿No puedes dar una pista de su paradero?—inquirió realmente ansiosa. —Edward también puede estar en peligro de que le encuentren los Vulturis. Incluso aun más que Bella.

—Edward llamó esta mañana, Hélène—le informó Carlisle. El vello de mi brazo se me puso de punta y creí que mis pies se despegarían del suelo. Me tapé el pecho con las manos para amortiguar el dolor y, para tortura mía, continué escuchando las palabras de Carlisle—por lo que tengo entendido, se encuentra en una pequeña aldea de Brasil, junto al río Amazonas, o quizás entendí que estaba en Colombia. El caso es que no quiere ser encontrado y que si hicieseis una búsqueda intensiva, como mínimo perderíais el avión que sale esta noche de Seattle. Al parecer, no tenéis tiempo que perder para cumplir las órdenes de Alistair.

No quise continuar escuchando, y después de limpiarme una lágrima que se había escapado de manera nerviosa, volví a tener la fuerza suficiente para subir las escaleras.

Una mano me detuvo en el sitio, y al girarme, me encontré cara a cara con Rosalie.

Ésta sonrió ante la expectación de mi rostro e inclinó un brazo en mi dirección para darme un objeto. Una mochila.

—Te he metido unas cuantas mudas y algún que otro conjunto para que tengas que cambiarte por un par de días hasta que te llevemos las cosas—me susurró mientras cogía la mochila y me la ponía en la espalda.

—Gracias, Rosalie—no entendía porque estaba tan amable pero le agradecí el gesto.

Tal vez solo quisiese ser condescendiente conmigo, ahora que, probablemente, no volvería a verme en una larga temporada.

—También he metido el pasaporte y tus documentos. He buscado tu nueva cámara pero no la he encontrado. Creo que se debió perder en el bosque. En cuanto a tu vieja cámara, así como las fotos, tampoco la he encontrado.

—No tienes que disculparte—le aseguré.

—Creo que Edward se llevó la cámara y las fotos con él—me informó.

Se me abrieron los ojos y la respiración se volvió poco profunda y agitada.

¿Edward se había llevado las fotos? ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido ninguno. Él no me amaba… ¿Por qué no me daba una tregua y me dejaba hundirme en los recuerdos?...

…Quizás era su forma de decirme que me borraba de su existencia y que yo debía hacer lo mismo respecto a él.

Borrón y cuenta nueva. Como el reflejo de un espejo emborronado por el vaho.

—Parece que ha querido arrasar con todo—objetó Rosalie. —Ha sido como un huracán.

—Sí—me limité a darle la razón.

Rosalie lo había definido de manera cruelmente exacta. El amor de Edward había sido como un huracán en mi vida, y había asolado todos mis cimientos sin la más mínima esperanza de reconstrucción.

Los fuertes brazos de Emmett abarcaron mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Te vas justo cuando esto se pone caliente del todo! ¡Y lo peor de todo que tengo que pagarle a Jasper cien dólares!—Puse los ojos en blanco al imaginarme qué clase de apuesta habían hecho. —En realidad habíamos apostado doscientos dólares a que Edward te mordía y te convertías en vampiro… ¡Pero alégrate, mujer! ¡Has estado más de seis meses en el ojo del huracán y has salido viva! ¿Qué humano podría decir lo mismo?

— ¡Oh!... Gracias Emmett—repliqué sarcásticamente mientras le daba unas palmaditas. Echaría de menos a aquel niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un gigante.

— ¡Estás hecha una súper!—Exclamó. —Cuando estés en Roma, procura portarte bien con los otros niños—consiguió arrancarme una carcajada, —y si alguno de ellos se porta mal contigo, no dudes que volaré a Roma y les patearé el trasero…y yo…—se le quebró la voz—…yo soy muy sensible con las despedidas y…

Me soltó y agarrando a Rosalie, apoyó su cabeza sobre el delicado hombro de su compañera y empezó a sollozar:

— ¿Por qué siempre se van los mejores? Primero Eddie y ahora Bella…

Rosalie le empezó a dar pequeñas palmaditas en su enorme espalda.

—Emmett, —la voz de Esme le interrumpió mientras se dirigía hacia mí y extendía sus brazos para que la abrazase—Bella se va un tiempo. Eso no significa que no la vayamos a ver más. Haremos algo para que esté de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

No pude resistirme a echarme entre sus férreos y acogedores brazos. Al sentir su frío tacto sobre mi piel, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me deleité con su olor tan fresco como el roce del aire al pasar por una cortina de seda recién lavada. ¿Era así como debía oler una madre? Estaba orgullosa que ella lo hubiese sido durante todo este tiempo. Me habían hecho olvidar que todo esto empezó con un tratado.

—El tiempo se me va a pasar tan lento sin ti—me susurró mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Luego advertí un serio tono preventivo—Por una vez evoco a tu espíritu de supervivencia y a tu instinto de cazavampiros para que tengas cuidado, hija. Hay algo que no me gusta…Ha sido todo tan casual, ¿no crees, Bella?...

—Andaré con ojo—le prometí.

—Avisaré a Alice para que vea tu futuro y podamos avisarte si ocurre algo malo.

Suspire antes de decir lo que estaba pensando. No estaba bien seguir dando vueltas a la cabeza, pero aun me importaba lo que le sucediese:

—Dile que también vigile el futuro de…—se me trabó la voz

— ¿De Edward?—Continuó por mí mientras yo hacía esfuerzos titánicos para que las lágrimas no se me cayesen de nuevo. Asentí en silencio. —Lo sé, cariño. Lo he intuido. También estaré pendiente de él—me agarró mi rostro con sus frías manos y me obligó a mirarla. Tenía una determinación férrea en su mirada. —Bella, aunque no te lo creas, todo va a salir bien. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Lo sé, lo intuyo. Hay cosas demasiado intensas y que ya están escritas y eso nunca cambiará…

—Si tú lo dices…—musité.

Esme me respondió con una sonrisa algo triste, para cambiar completamente la curvatura de los labios, al dirigir su vista hacia Hélène, que se encontraba delante de su marido, y nos sonreía apenada.

—Aunque no te lo creas, Esme, no estoy disfrutando con el trabajo que me ha tocado hacer—confesó.

—Pero dudo que te hayas negado a realizarlo—la rebatió, desafiante.

—Me limito a cumplir órdenes—le replicó de manera tajante y los ojos oscuros.

Como si se hubiese olvidado del cruce de palabras con Esme, se volvió a mí y me miró minuciosamente. Con la ropa de ayer—unos vaqueros sucios y una camiseta de algodón sudada y húmeda por las lágrimas—no debería estar demasiado presentable para salir. ¿Qué importaba? No estaba celebrando nada.

—Bella—su voz se volvió melosa y sonrió ampliamente, —aun tenemos tiempo para que te tomes una ducha y te cambies. Una hora no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

Negué con la cabeza:

—Creo que has dicho que el tiempo vuela, ¿no?...Ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto…

—Como quieras—me concedió.

Sin quererla escuchar más, me acerqué a Carlisle para despedirme de él. Extendí mi mano hacía él y me la cogió, estrechándola con fuerza entre las suyas.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ninguno de ellos?

—Hay cosas escritas en piedra que jamás podrán cambiar por mucho que la lluvia caiga—me prometió mientras me hacía sonreír. ¿Carlisle y Esme se leían la mente? ¿Tal era su poder de conexión?

Una duda me surgió de repente:

— ¿Qué va a pasar con el trato de los Quileutes? ¿Os meteréis en problemas por mi ausencia?—Esperaba que Jacob no se tomase como afrenta personal mi desaparición de Forks. Realmente, yo nunca permanecía en un lugar durante mucho tiempo.

—Hablaré con ellos—me aseguró con voz tranquila. —De todas formas, algo me dice que esto se va a resolver antes de que ellos se den cuenta. Voy a devolverte donde perteneces, Bella.

—Bella—odié a aquella intrusa por interrumpir nuestra despedida, —no es una tragedia. No es igual que si no les fueses a ver en la vida. Ellos podrán ir a visitarte cuando quieran.

Carlisle le dedicó una dura mirada y su voz concordaba con ella:

—Te tomo la palabra, Hélène—le prometió. —En cuanto os vayáis, me asegurare de preguntar cuál es el último billete para ir a Roma y entre hoy y mañana, me embarcaré para estar en Roma. Voy a tener palabras mayores con Alistair y no cesaré hasta que Bella regrese a Forks. Leslat nos la confió por algo. Ella solo puede estar segura con nosotros.

Hélène escuchó las palabras de Carlisle sin subir la cabeza y mirando al suelo como si no se atreviese a mirar a Carlisle. Cuando pudo replicarle, lo hizo con un hilo de voz:

—Vaya, Carlisle—intentó tomarse el asunto a la ligera. —Te tomas tus responsabilidades en serio Eso es algo que siempre te ha honrado.

—No—la contradijo Carlisle severamente. —Bella y Leslat forman parte de mi familia. Y protegemos a nuestra familia.

Leslat siempre me había aconsejado que no me encariñase con ningún lugar en particular, ya que nunca me quedaba demasiado en él, y lo único que esto podría causarme era dolor. En aquel instante, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberle hecho caso. No. Mejor no. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a un rayo de sol, aunque fuese en un pueblo como Forks.

Pero era tan difícil resistirte al su hechizo. Ahora entendía que significaba aquello de ser dos caras de una misma moneda. La luz y la oscuridad no existirían la una sin la otra. Ya no se trataba de vampiros y cazavampiros; si no de esencias que formaban parte de mi mundo. Un mundo que querían arrebatarme.

Sencillamente, esta no era la despedida que hubiese deseado.

Con gusto me quedaba con las palabras que me había dedicado Carlisle: "Esto no es decir adiós, Bella; Esto es un hasta luego."

No podía recordar los pasos que había dado desde que mis labios habían curvado una sonrisa triste, y mi mano se había elevado y agitado para dedicarles una última despedida a los cuatro vampiros presentes en el salón y mi mente se vaciaba de palabras para que Alice y Jasper percibiesen mis pensamientos para ellos, hasta el momento en que un magnifico Lexus plateado último modelo, conducido por uno de los gigantescos guardaespaldas de Hélène mientras que ella se sentaba a mi lado, me sacaba rápidamente de Forks, conduciéndome hasta Seattle.

Llovía como era habitual.

¿Quién me diría que algún día me gustaría bailotear bajo la lluvia?

—Duele dejar todo esto atrás—me comentó Hélène intentando congraciarse conmigo.

Tragué saliva para deshacerme del nudo que aprisionaba mi garganta e intenté adquirir un tono indiferente:

—Te equivocas. Recuerda que soy una Swan y los cazavampiros no tenemos corazón.

Hubiese sido más realista si las lágrimas no me hubiesen surcado el rostro.

* * *

Hello de nuevo. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve un viaje urgente y ademas he estado ocupada con varios asuntos. Varias cosas:

En primer lugar: Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que votaron a mi one-short Broken Wings en el Cullen Christmas Contest. Gracias a vuestros votos he conseguido un más que bueno, segundo puesto, compitiendo con gente realmente buena. Ya sabeis, chicas , el proximo concurso a por el primer premio. Y como agradecimiento, solo deciros que en mi profile hay un enlace de descarga para que os bajeis el fic y lo tengais para siempre y para vuestro uso...(Lo unico que os agradeceria seria un pm o correo diciendome que os lo habeis descargado)

En segundo lugar: Este fic, como ya sabeis, va a llegar a su fin, en dos o tres capitulos a lo sumo. Pero sabeis que tambien es solo la punta del iceberg y que despues de Love asks love at first, hay una segunda parte que se llamará de House of wolves. Yo os pregunto, si quereis que la siga colgando aqui. Lo pregunto, porque ultimamente no se que pensar de la situacion del . La gente se esta retirando a leer otra clase de fics que presonalmente, no me gusta la tematica, y en ocasiones me resulta hasta repulsiva en todos los aspecto. Cada uno lee lo que quiere, eso es cierto, pero eso me hace preguntarme, si en el hay sitio para mí y mis historias. Pero no os preocupeis, siempre que alguien quiera leer y comentar, alli estaré yo.

Lo que me lleva a decir que he decidido colgar House of wolves, ademas de (no voy a dejar de colgar aqui...solo si veo un descenso horrible en los rrs), lo colgare en mi blog: Haunting the shadows ( El link esta en mi profile). Esto se debe a que todo va a ser igual, menos el final, que hare uno alternativo, ya que mi beta para When en ingles, yulss, se ha puesto muy triste y quiere otro final. Por lo tanto habra dos finales.

El verdadero (el que yo, sadicamente, quiero poner) se colgara aqui. Y el alternativo (que lo colgare en mi blog)...Aunque no os preocupeis, el final alternativo no alterara nada del argumento general de haunting shadows.

Y con esto dicho, espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo. El proximo promete ser increiblemente tenso...(Risa muy cruel)

Gracias por leer y comentar:

Maggie^^

P.S: Si al final de este fic llegamos a los mil rr, hare un regalo especial a la persona que sea el rr numero mil...¿Aceptais el reto? ;)


	30. Missing

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de jugar un poco con ellos.

**Nota uno:** Sé que tengo varias lectoras de Chile. Si eres de ese pais y lees este mensaje, que por favor te pongas en contacto conmigo, via pm, solo para decir que estas bien.

**Nota dos: **En este capitulo hay varias frases en Italiano. El traductor no es nada fiable y no estoy nada segura que haya hecho una traducción correcta y yo bastante tengo con el inglés. Asi que desde aquí, si alguien sabe italiano y se ofende, pido disculpas. No era mi intención.

~*~

_**Missing**_

…_**Y si sangro, sangraré sabiendo que eso no te importa**_

_**Si duermo para soñar contigo, encontraré las sabanas vacías**_

_**¿Nadie me echará de menos?...**__—Missing (Evanescence)_

_~*~_

"_Eres tan hermosa". _Como siempre, mi subconsciente me traicionaba y las falaces promesas de amor de Edward volvían a mi mente a modo de tortura.

No era consciente del tiempo que llevaba en aquella ducha de un hotel de cinco estrellas de Seattle. Tal vez, era demasiado. Mi piel empezaba a arrugarse y las mamparas de la ducha a empañarse como consecuencia del vaho.

Hélène había sugerido que descansásemos unas horas antes de ir al aeropuerto. Tal vez, por mi gesto adusto y mi silencio prolongado durante el viaje, le hizo creer que me encontraba agotada del viaje.

¿Por qué debería sentirme tan entusiasmada por ir a la majestuosa Roma? De alguna manera, ella debía comprender mi estado de ánimo, y después de un pequeño esfuerzo por forzar una conversación, lo dio por imposible y se mantuvo callada solo interrumpiendo esos intervalos para preguntar alguna tonta cuestión a sus guardaespaldas.

Mentalmente le agradecí su silencio. Había un vacio interior que las palabras no lograrían llenar.

Solo recuerdos tallados en frágiles cristales que se rompían con las mentiras y sus fragmentos se clavaban el aquel escaso trozo de alma que me quedaba. Lo suficiente como para sobrevivir, aunque quebrada y herida de profundidad.

"…_Tan hermosa_…"

Aun en mis pensamientos, su voz me producía un sutil cosquilleo en el pecho que me recorría la espalda para después causarme punzadas tan fuertes que me hicieron frotarme la espalda con tanta fuerza que no me hubiera extrañado, de un momento a otro, ver sangre en las yemas de los dedos.

El agua caliente no conseguía devolverme el calor que mi cuerpo reclamaba, por lo tanto, exasperada, me salí de la ducha y me froté bien la piel con la toalla hasta que quedó totalmente enrojecida.

Era inútil, mi cuerpo había desarrollado la memoria del suyo de forma dolorosamente irrevocable.

La garganta me picaba y mis ojos se llenaban de incomodas lágrimas que yo no permitía que saliesen a flote.

El espejo estaba empañado por el vaho de la ducha. Por un momento, alcé la mano para limpiar su superficie, pero, por un instante mantuve la mano en el aire y no hice nada. Suspiré. ¿Debería temer a lo que viese? Tal vez el futuro ya estaba escrito, e hiciese lo que hiciese, yo ya tenía que tomar ese camino específico, sin posibilidad de bifurcaciones.

Sin embargo, a medida que limpiaba el espejo, mi desilusión iba en aumento.

¿Me esperaba ver?

Si era a esa hermosa y onírica imagen de aquella perturbadora versión de mí, oscura y lejana, me equivocaba por completo; y al despejar por completo, la realidad me impactó por completo.

Se trataba de mí, la humana y desarraigada Bella Swan; con cambios sutiles, pero siempre yo.

Tal vez mi piel estuviese más pálida aun, mis ojos enrojecidos en el que solo se distinguía un difuso iris que se fundía con la pupila debido a que se había oscurecido de tal manera que le daba a estos un aspecto de tener carbón apagado. ¿Dónde estaba el color chocolate en ellos? No había ni rastro.

Y para hacer aun más siniestra mi apariencia, me veía sombreada por unas enormes ojeras negras.

Tal vez, si alguien que conociese un poco el mundo donde me movía, por mis palabras, diría: _"¡Oh, ya eres un vampiro!"_

Pero en cuanto me viesen, desecharía la idea. Yo era lo más contrario a un vampiro.

Al observar mi labio inferior, no me atrajo su color intensamente rojizo, bastante notorio en un rostro monocromático, si no algo de naturaleza más sutil, que no se podría percibir a simple vista si no se fijaba bien uno. Una pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna partía de forma inconexa mi labio en dos.

Aquel era el modus operandi de Edward. Heridas pequeñas que dejaban grandes mutilaciones.

Mi alma estaba llena de ellas.

Abrí el cajón del armario, cogí un peine con la misión imposible de deshacer todos los nudos y mantener domado mi pelo salvaje. Me quejé y maldije el primer obstáculo que sus púas encontraron, arrancándome por el camino, varios de mis mechones.

Cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas de dolor y de nuevo, los recuerdos me asaltaron.

La sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los míos era abrasadora. Por no hablar de sus gélidos dedos recorriendo mi cuerpo desde mi recto cuello hasta las curvas de mis caderas, finalizando en aquella zona de mi cuerpo donde terminaba lo decoroso y lo prohibido se confundía con lo excitante. Con la otra mano, peinaba mi largo cabello de manera mucho más efectiva que aquellas estúpidas púas de plástico.

"_Estás_ _enterrada en mi corazón, y nadie podrá desenterrarte de él_."  
Tal vez, pero si me lo arrancaba de cuajo y se lo llevaba consigo, sí podría. Luego me vino otra evidencia. La que me avisaba de todo lo que iba a ocurrir y que la realidad era fría y oscura.

_Carpe diem._

Mi pelo no tenía arreglo. No quería que tuviese el recuerdo de su tacto en él. Si él había conseguido sacarme de su existencia, yo también lo haría. Y una manera era eliminando todo aquello que me hiciese funcionar aquella parte de mi cerebro.

Me pareció ver que al lado del peine había unas pequeñas tijeras. Volví abrir el cajón… ¡Eureka!

Las cogí y las abrí mientras colocaba un mechón de mi pelo en ellas.

¿Por qué tanta incertidumbre?

"_Tienes un pelo tan hermoso_"

¡A la mierda!

Junté las dos hojas con mi pelo entre ellas y al oír zas, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y menos cuando sentí su tacto sedoso en la piel de mi hombro.

— ¿Te gusta mi pelo, Edward?—Desafié a la imagen de mi espejo en su lugar mientras me cortaba un mechón aun más largo. —Todo tuyo.

Poco a poco, un acumulo de ondas castañas caían como hojas de un árbol en otoño bajo mis pies y cubrían el inmaculado suelo del baño.

~*~

No se me ocurría otra cosa mejor que estar tumbada en la cama, cambiando de canal de aquella maravillosa televisión pantalla plana mientras luchaba por que los parpados no se me cayesen y me dejase vencer por el sueño.

¿Cuántas horas faltaban para coger el avión? Solo tenía constancia del tiempo según se iba amortiguando la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana.

Se me metió un pelo en el ojo, y aquello fue la excusa para volverlo a revisar.

Admitía que no había salido tan mal del todo aun tratándose de la primera vez que lo hacía. La combinación de flequillo liso y largo con el pelo corto y todas las puntas hacia los lados, le daba cierto punto de caótica distinción. Bastante fashion. Y lo mejor de todo, que con un poco de gomina, se peinaría a la perfección.

Por primera vez mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa al imaginarme la cara de horror de Alice si tuviese la oportunidad de verme con mi nuevo aspecto.

"_¡Demonios, Bella! ¿Se puede saber que se te ha perdido con los Emos?... ¡Esto es totalmente antiestético!"_

Dejé de reírme cuando su rostro se visualizó en mi mente.

Mi Alice. Ni siquiera me habían dejado despedirme de ella. Esperaba que comprendiese que yo estaba dispuesta hacerlo. Tal vez aquella nube de confusión se había disipado y ya podrí ver el futuro.

¿Podría haberme visto en aquella habitación de hotel haciendo zapping?

—Adiós, Alice.

Deseé que ella lo hubiese visto.

¿Habría visto también mi llegada a Roma?

Aquel sentimiento de pérdida hizo que me aovillase hasta el extremo de casi juntar las rodillas con la barbilla y que los sonidos se volviesen confusos fundiéndose con las imágenes que pasaban rápidamente por la pantalla de plasma.

¿Por qué no desaparecía ese frío?

"_Alice_", suplicaba por que hubiera podido oírlo antes de apenas yo haberlo pensado, _"¿por qué no le dices a Edward lo mucho que duele?"_

En aquel instante me hubiera gustado que la puerta se hubiese abierto y que Alice entrase en ella, venciendo la distancia, saltando alborozada, y que se sentase en la cama para dejarme apoyar mi cabeza entre sus piernas a modo de descarga.

"_Todo irá bien, Bella_", me hubiese asegurado mientras me acariciaba la punta de los cabellos. "_Roma es fabulosa y allí estarás a salvo_."

Roma.

Había algo que iba muy mal. Tal vez, el instinto no iba de la mano con el estado de ánimo, y al contrario que éste, siempre estaba en activo.

Y ahora me estaba diciendo que yo no estaría a salvo en Roma.

Mi estómago se encogió y mi respiración se aceleró a la par de mi corazón.

Leslat siempre me había contado que Roma era una especie de lugar donde, si tenía problemas, yo podría gritar: "¡Me acojo a sagrado!"

Que yo tuviese constancia, los Stregoni, por disgusto y protección de su modo de vida hacia los Vulturis, eran los representantes de los vampiros vegetarianos y se encargaban de aquellos humanos que habían visto demasiado del mundo vampírico, ya fuese accidental o por haber sido víctimas de ellos, y se encargaban de protegerles y de adecuarles una vida lo más parecida a lo que llevaban antes de que el horror se cruzase en su existencia.

Iba a estar bien.

— ¡A salvo!—Murmuré intentando creerlo.

Pero en los flashes de recuerdos veía detalles que durante el viaje no me pareció percibir.

La sonrisa de Hélène era dura y fingida, y sus ojos estaban oscuros. Si antes no había apreciado su tono de voz, triste y confuso, en aquel instante estaba más claro que el sonido de la televisión.

"_¿A salvo?"_, Mi menté me repitió la pregunta de manera sarcástica.

Fue como si me diesen un pinchazo y me obligasen a reaccionar levantándome acelerada y con todo la intuición al máximo.

Algo no iba mal. Sencillamente, iba muy mal.

Y si aquello no fuese suficiente para alertarme, ella, aquella voz aterciopelada y musical, volvió después de tantos meses.

"_Sabes_ _que no va bien las cosas, ¿verdad?_"

Tragué saliva y aun así mi garganta estaba seca.

—No—musité.

"_¡No te quedes en esta habitación ni un minuto más!"_, Me exigió. "_Aun no se ha puesto el sol y eso te da ventaja_."

Me costó reaccionar antes de darme cuenta que necesitaba encontrar las zapatillas de deporte y la chaqueta del chándal. Después, rápidamente, busqué las cosas desperdigadas para meterlas en mi mochila.

"_¡No tienes tiempo!"_, me disuadió. _"¡Sal ya del cuarto!"_

— ¿Dónde iré después?—La pregunté mientras abría la puerta y me aseguraba que Hélène ni sus guardaespaldas estaban vigilando. Hecho bastante extraño.

"_Asegúrate de salir del hotel_".

Me iba a echar a correr por los pasillos, cuando de nuevo me detuvo:

"_Ve despacio. No levantes sospechas_", me indicó.

Una puerta se abrió y me sobresalté. Una señora de mediana edad y aspecto amable fue a dejar las toallas sucias en el carrito de la ropa y al verme me sonrió. Correspondí a su sonrisa para no parecer demasiado asustada. Después cerró la puerta, y mi corazón volvió a latir a su velocidad normal.

Miré de un lado a otro, buscando una salida de emergencias, pero al parecer, ella sabía cómo tenía que sobrevivir mejor que yo.

"_Levantarías demasiadas sospechas. Ve por el ascensor_".

Me dirigí hacia él y tuve la enorme suerte de que bajaba, por lo que no me demoraría demasiado. Y para mayor suerte, no iba sola.

Había tres personas más; un botones y una pareja de novios, aproximadamente, de mi edad.

El botones me dejó espacio, con una sonrisa radiante, mientras que la chica se agarraba al cuello de su pareja y le arrastraba hacia la esquina, comiéndose la boca a besos.

¡Joder! Sabía que era morboso y de muy mala educación mirar fijamente sin respetar su espacio de intimidad, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo. El pasado era hermoso, y no me hizo falta más que mirar hacia atrás dos semanas para verme a mí misma con Edward en la misma situación. Seguramente, al igual que nosotros, acabarían de hacer el amor—bueno, siendo realistas, los hombres llamaban a hacer el amor a follar mientras susurraban al oído dulces mentiras—, pero la necesidad de sus cuerpos, era más primitivamente instintiva y el mapa del cuerpo de él se quedaría grabado en el alma de ella. Era la realidad de una ilusión que saltaría en pedazos.

El corazón me dio un pinchazo y volví la cabeza reprendiéndome por ser tan masoquista. Olía a sangre. Eso significaba una nueva herida abierta en mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré para no oír los gemidos de ella acompañados de las tontas risitas de él.

— ¡Oh, Peter!—Fingió regañarle soltando una sonrisa tonta. — ¡Compórtate!...

—Señorita—tuve que dejar de mantener la mente en blanco y volver a aquel ascensor para darme cuentas que el botones me llamaba. — ¡Señorita!—Volvió a insistir hasta que logré mirarlo. Su rostro reflejaba sincera preocupación. —Está usted muy pálida. ¿Necesita algún tipo de ayuda?—Se mostró bastante solicitó.

Negué con la cabeza mientras ensayaba una mueca que pudiese pasar por sonrisa.

—No, gracias—murmuré. —He estado todo el día metida en el hotel. Solo necesito estirar las piernas fuera.

—Como guste, señorita.

Un ronco gemido me hizo volverme de nuevo a aquella maldita esquina.

Sí, yo estaba muy enferma.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y empezaron a picarme los ojos cuando observé el espectáculo de aquella pareja feliz, besándose con profundidad mientras la cadera de él buscaba profundidad en el cuerpo de ella, provocando una cadencia espasmódica bastante rítmica de sus cuerpos en coordinación.

El espacio del ascensor se me hacía más y más pequeño y la sensación de faltarme el oxigeno era evidente. Sin embargo, en su mundo idílico, no había lugar para personas desgarradas por el amor.

"_Más dura será la caída_", le advertí mentalmente a la chica mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante las caricias que le prodigaba su amante novio por debajo de su camiseta de tirantes.

Si ella hubiera podido oírme, pensaría que soy una rencorosa muy cruel. Me hubiese gustado decirle: "_No, querida. Solo víctima del exceso de amor no correspondido_".

Al abrirse el ascensor, salí como si me estuviesen persiguiendo las furias, aunque el posible peligro que corriese era lo de menos. Sencillamente, a nadie le gustaba intoxicarse en su propio veneno.

"_Ve más despacio_", me regañó a consecuencia de las zancadas que daba a través del largo pasillo.

Aminoré el ritmo mientras visualizaba la puerta de salida. Por lo que se veía, nadie se fijaría en mí. El recepcionista estaba ocupado con los recién llegados y se estaba haciendo el cambio de turno de los botones, por lo que solo estaba los turistas saliendo y entrando. Nadie sospecharía de mí. Una cliente más que saldría a dar una vuelta.

La puerta estaba a dos pasos. Uno más y ya podía agarrar el picaporte.

Legué a sentir el frío del metal, pero algo me paralizó y retraje la mano a un bolso, mordiéndome el labio y la impotencia convirtiéndose en rabia.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas, Isabella?—Me preguntó una voz monocorde e infantil.

Una voz que yo conocía de sobra y que había aprendido a odiar.

Y si eso no me hubiera servido para reconocerla, el cristal reflejaba una pequeña figura cubierta de negro cuyos ojos rojo resaltaban y sus gruesos labios infantiles se curvaban en una cruel sonrisa.

—Jane—solté un suspiro.

— ¿Donde crees que ibas, Isabella?—Volvió a preguntarme.

—Y ahora, ¿qué?—Pregunté a la voz que estaba en mi mente.

"_No puedes hacer otra cosa que obedecer. No te resistas y haz lo que te dicen_".

Lentamente, di dos pasos hacia atrás y me dispuse a darme la vuelta cuando una enorme figura se me enfrentó y no pude evitar agitarme. Solo me tranquilicé, en parte, cuando comprendí que se trataba de Felix, el hercúleo guardaespaldas de Aro, que me dedicaba una lasciva sonrisa.

Sin embargo, su voz no podía emanar más distinción:

—Señorita Swan—hizo una inclinación a modo de deferencia como saludo, —un placer encontrarla de nuevo.

—Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo—le respondí con las pocas defensas que me quedaban.

En lugar de sentirse ofendido, me ofreció la mejor de las sonrisas.

Jane, con impaciencia, se quitó la capucha acercándose a nosotros analizando los escasos movimientos que estaba realizando.

Después de tanto tiempo, ella me tenía en sus redes y sin posibilidad de escapar. No tenía porque perder la calma. Por lo tanto, mi integridad se condicionaba a su estado de ánimo. Tal vez, si estaba lo suficientemente exaltada con su triunfo, el daño que me infringiese fuese menor.

Sin pedir permiso, me agarró de la muñeca presionando lo suficiente para cortarme la circulación en esa zona. Desde la última vez que nos encontramos, su tacto se me hacía menos frío. Aunque, eso se tratase de la nueva condición de mi naturaleza.

— ¡Ay!—No fui capaz de mantenerme callada ante la sensación de dolor.

—Se supone que no debes salir del hotel— me reprendió sin parar de apretarme.

—Se supone que nadie me dijo que me estaba prohibido salir a dar un paseo—la desafié a pesar del castigo al que me sometía. —Y tú no eres nadie para llamarme Isabella.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin soltar un solo milímetro de mi muñeca oprimiéndola sin piedad. Incluso podría jurar que estaba oyendo el chasquido de mis huesos.

— ¡Jane!—Le gritó Felix— ¡Para ya! Conoces de sobra las ordenes del Maestro respecto la chica Swan. Si sufre el más mínimo daño, te las verás con él.

Jane se resistió unos segundos hasta que se decidió a soltarme y se volvió dándome la espalda:

—Tienes razón, Felix. Es el Amo quien tiene que decidir sobre ella—luego se rió de manera infantil. —Total, cuando el Amo termine con ella, me encargaré de que tenga peor destino que su padre.

"_No respondas a su incitación, Bella_", me aconsejó la voz. "_Ese es el poder que quiere de ti. No des motivos para provocarla_".

Y a pesar de toda la rabia que tenía acumulándose en mi cuerpo, ante su confesión de ser la potencial asesina de mi padre, no pude hacer el heroico y estúpido gesto de vengarle. Yo ahora estaba sola y ella, por ahora, quedaría impune de su delito. No sabía cuando, pero me vengaría…Si salía de ésta.

Empecé a girar la muñeca de manera dolorosa viendo los cambios de color entre rojo y morado, dejando un recuerdo de sus dedos en aquella zona de mi piel, mientras agradecía que no estuviese rota.

—Nos esperan, señorita Swan—con un gesto de la mano, Felix me indicó que debía seguir a Jane, sin más demoras ni trucos por mi parte. El tono había sido amable, pero sus ojos eran totalmente aterradores.

No quería comprobar de lo que era capaz; seguí sin mucho entusiasmo a una Jane exultante en su éxito, mientras que Felix me cubría las espaldas. Podría decirle que no era necesario. Sin katana, sin sai y sin ningún Cullen, yo solo era una indefensa humana.

Jane se metió en el ascensor, después de tener una corta discusión con el botones, que tuvo que salirse de allí se metió en él, acurrucándose en una esquina.

Pronto vi que no se encontraba sola. Había dos personas más con ella, se trataba del compañero de Felix, de la misma estatura e igualmente amedrentador, aunque sus rasgos estaban más suavizados y el pelo largo le daba un toque más humano. Totalmente falso. No solo las líneas de muerte me lo gritaban. Leslat esperaba el momento de pillarle desprevenido para acecharle. Y habían pasado quinientos años y todo parecía estancado. Eso indicaba que no había encontrado aun ningún punto débil. No debía subestimarlo. Era un hueso duro de roer.

A su lado, Hélène permanecía con la cabeza gacha y su porte de reina de la belleza se había esfumado como el humo. Parecía abatida y no se atrevía a levantar su mirada con la mía.

Sí, debería estar muy enfadada con ella. Había traicionado a su amigo Carlisle y me había puesto en bandeja de plata a los Vulturis. Sin embargo, estaba hecha polvo y los reproches solo me harían gastar energía. Pasé por su lado, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Mientras subíamos, la angustia se me anudaba en la garganta y el estómago…

…¿Y ahora qué?

"_Tienes que rendirte. No tienes armas para luchar. Para ganar una guerra hay que saber que batallas perder_".

—Bella—Hélène me llamaba con voz ronca.

Como decidí ignorarla, ella volvió a insistir:

—Nunca más podré mirar a la cara a Carlisle por lo que ha sucedido, y aunque no te lo creas, para mí es el peor de los castigos. Ahora Alistair es el nuevo jefe de los Stregoni y ha decidido que una alianza con los Vulturis es mucho más ventajosa que con los Cullen. Además de satisfacer a Aro, Caius y Marcus, nos hizo creer que entregarte a ti a los Vulturis salvaría nuestra forma de existencia…

—La vida de un humano por la existencia de los vampiros vegetarianos…—murmuré. —Es un buen juego político. Os felicito; no hubierais escogido mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora; todo a perfección milimétrica. El momento de actuar de la neófita e incluso cuando Edward, Jasper y Alice estaban fuera. O tenéis mucha suerte o llevabais meses planeándolo—reclamé con sarcasmo.

—No es justo que te separasen de tu familia—intentó empatizar conmigo. Demasiado tarde. —Si yo hubiera estado sola, me hubiera opuesto sin ninguna duda; pero tú sabes también que nuestros enemigos nos retienen con lo que amamos. Alistair encerró a mi pareja y le ha puesto bajo vigilancia. Me amenazó con…—parecía que se ahogaba. Negué rotundamente; intuía cual era el objeto de su chantaje. —Tenía que cumplir la misión, y aun así tengo miedo de que algo malo le ocurra. Tú deberías comprenderlo tan bien como yo, Bella. Tú también amas.

Apreté las manos en el pecho con la sensación de romperse y empezar a sangrar sin remedio. Ya era suficiente.

Hélène agachó su cabeza hasta mi oído y con su gélido aliento, me susurró:

—Aro no tiene intención de hacerte daño. Nos lo ha prometido—me aclaré la garganta para no tener que reírme de aquella afirmación. ¿Desde cuándo Aro cumplía sus promesas?—Además, puede que aun puedas volver con los Cullen—continuó bajando el tono de voz.—Carlisle va a viajar a Roma dentro de unos días, y tal vez pueda negociar con Alistair tu puesta en libertad…

— ¡Vaya por Dios!—Exclamó Jane falsamente compungida— ¡Carlisle Cullen en Roma ante Alistair y nos lo vamos a perder! Si alguien tiene una cámara de video, que grabe la cara que se le quedará cuando le digamos que te has convertido en una Vulturis.

Felix y Demitri se rieron a compás con ella como si le estuviesen contando el chiste más divertido.

—A lo mejor tienes suerte, Jane, y le tenemos en Volterra—comentó Felix divertido.

—No sería tan estúpido—le rebatió Demetri.

—Ya lo veremos—terminó Jane divertida mientras bajaba del ascensor y me hacía un gesto para que la siguiese. Dio órdenes a Felix y Demetri sobre Hélène. —Procurad que se comporte hasta que la dejéis en el aeropuerto. El Maestro ha dicho que no se le hiciese ningún daño… ¡Oh, mejor!—Pareció pensárselo. —Acompañadla a Roma y podréis decirle a Alistair que todo ha salido bien. Y que ordene la puesta en libertad de Ethan.

No me giré al oír la respiración entrecortada de Hélène. Podía comprender lo furiosa que estaba por estar dependiendo la vida de su amante de alguien con aspecto de niña, pero eso había dejado de ser relevante para mí.

Me sonaba bastante el pasillo que estábamos recorriendo.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—Me atreví a preguntarle.

—A tu habitación. Heidi te está esperando para arreglarte adecuadamente—se paró, girando la cabeza por el encima del hombro, para dedicarme una mirada despectiva. — ¿No pensarás que te voy a presentar con esta indumentaria al Maestro?

Ante esa revelación se me nubló la vista hasta que se volvió todo oscuro y las piernas se negaron a responderme.

¿Se había tomado la molestia de salir de Volterra solo para recogerme? ¿Tan importante era?

Solo volví a la consciencia cuando oí un suspiro exasperado de Jane.

— ¿Por qué?—Me pregunté a mí misma.

—No tengo ni idea la verdad—se encogió de hombros. —Pero yo no soy nadie para cuestionar a nuestro Maestro…aun tratándose de ti—escupió las palabras.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré a una magnifica Heidi que me saludaba con una sonrisa como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida:

—Encantada de verte otra vez, Bella.

No la contesté para evitar una mala palabra con ella y me quedé con la mirada fija en el vestido negro extendido sobre la cama.

—Jane, ¿Dónde habéis estado? Nos estamos retrasando—la regañó Heidi mientras me cogía de la muñeca y me daba el vestido. —Sabes que al Maestro no le gusta esperar y tenemos que hacer unos cuantos arreglos—echó a mi atuendo una mirada desaprobatoria.

No la podía juzgar. Ella con sus pantalones ajustados de cuero, su top color cereza y sus largos bucles caoba, cayendo ordenadamente sobre su espalda, parecía una reina de la noche.

—La niña quería a dar un paseo—Jane se tumbó aburrida sobre la cama.

¡Desde luego que no la quería aquí!

—Ella no tiene porque quedarse—le manifesté a Heidi. —Es más, cuanto más tiempo la pueda tener más lejos, mejor.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta parecer una brasa de carbón encendido.

— ¡Ella no es nadie para decirme donde debo estar!—Vociferó.

Sin embargo, Heidi no se dejó impresionar por ella.

—Jane, creo que es mejor que salgas—la invitó de manera amable no exenta de impaciencia. —Mi trabajo será más fácil si tú no estás merodeando por la habitación. Además el Maestro puede necesitar de tus servicios.

Esta vez la furia de Jane fue dirigida hacia Heidi:

—Eres la última persona que deberías darme ordenes. Recuerda mi rango en Volterra.

—Recuerda el mío también—la sonrisa de Heidi había desaparecido y su voz se convirtió en áspera y seca.

De mala gana, Jane se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes lanzar una mirada peligrosa a Heidi. Una mirada que yo había aprendido a temer.

Heidi no se dejó intimidar y le lanzó un gruñido:

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando, Jane!

La tensión que se estaba creando, solo se disipó cuando Jane salió de la habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que el marco de la puerta se desquebrajó:

—Puttana capelli rossi (1) —la oímos insultar en una lengua desconocida para mí. Supuse que en Italiano. Tal vez lo que nos dijese sonaba mucho menos impactante en ese idioma que en inglés.

Heidi, ignorando sus improperios, sacó de un maletín un peine y un bote de gomina.

—Siéntate—me indicó. —Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Tal vez fue por las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban, o por un mínimo de agradecimiento por enfrentarse a Jane, que hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar.

—Hum—se acarició la barbilla mientras observaba mi cabello excesivamente corto. —Veamos como lo arreglamos.

— ¿Está muy mal?—Le pregunté asombrosamente preocupada por mi aspecto. La verdad que cuando me lo corté, lo había hecho tan sumamente deprisa y caótico que no sabría cual sería la impresión de los demás.

Heidi negó sonriente.

—No. La verdad que te queda bien—admitió. —Tal vez con un poco de gel, se te fijarían mejor las puntas…

Echó un chorro de gomina sobre sus dedos para extenderlo y después se acercó a mí para empezar a expandirlo por mi pelo.

Viéndola de esta guisa me hacía preguntarme donde se encontraba aquella súcubo petulante y lasciva que había visitado a los Cullen.

Tras un rato de marcado de peinado y silencio absoluto, Heidi se atrevió a hablar:

—Puede que formar parte de nuestra familia no sea algo que tú desees, Bella, pero, con el tiempo comprenderás que no es tan malo como parece. Tal vez estés idealizando lo que significa ser humana; yo me acuerdo de parte de mi antigua existencia y fue de todo menos agradable—sonrió con enigmática tristeza y tras un suspiró, continuó hablando. —Al contrario de lo que piensa tu amiga, la rubia, mi belleza no me llevó a alcanzar mis metas; más bien se convirtió en un obstáculo. Por lo tanto, estoy muy agradecida a nuestro Maestro por haberse fijado en mí y darme la oportunidad de ser un miembro de su guardia.

En aquel momento me mostraba cualquier imagen menos la de una vampiro fría y cruel. En parte, su máscara se había desquebrajado y estaba exhibiendo facetas muy humanas.

No me titubeó la voz cuando le pregunté:

— ¿Te sientes orgullosa de ser una Vulturis a pesar de toda la maldad de la que son capaces? Sí, me parece lógico que quieran proteger el secreto de vuestra existencia, pero hay ciertos límites que no se pueden saltar. Y precisamente Ar…, esto, el Maestro Aro no actúa por el bienestar de los vampiros. Solo quiere poder.

Los ojos rojizos de Heidi se ensombrecieron y la línea de sus labios se hizo más estrecha hasta casi desaparecer. Siguió peinando como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

Solo cuando terminó y preparaba el lápiz de ojos, se dispuso a hablar:

—En estos casos, yo solo me limito a mirar hacia otro lado y obedecer.

¿Y ahora estás haciendo eso conmigo?

—Sí—afirmó rotunda y sin dudar. Después miró el reflejo del espejo y musitó: —Lo siento, Bella.

~*~

Desde el espejo del ascensor, no podía ignorar como el botones, que nos acompañaba a la planta de arriba, lanzaba una mirada de lasciva fascinación hacia Heidi.

Sin embargo, ella se había acurrucado en una esquina, mirando de forma pensativa como los números cambiaban. No tuvo el detalle de dedicarle una sonrisa a aquel pobre infeliz.

"¡Mejor para ti!", le recriminé su involuntaria ceguera. "Si ella no está interesada en ti, tu vida estará a salvo".

Pero para él, Afrodita se había hecho mujer, y no podía darse cuenta que los vampiros no entendían la diferencia entre fascinación y peligro.

Para no entretenerme en el dolor de estómago que ese pensamiento me producía, me limité a observarme en el espejo.

¡Oh, genial!

Si antes me parecía a una emo, en este instante, con el peinado que me había realizado Heidi con mi corto pelo, la raya negra pintada sobre mis ojos y el vestido negro de gasa, podría declararme jefa de un clan. Solo me faltaba un mechón rosado y ya estaría marcada como una de ellos.

Por lo menos tenía que agradecer a Heidi que me hubiese conseguido unos zapatos estilo bailarina lo suficientemente planos como para no dar rienda suelta a mi torpeza.

El ascensor se paró y Heidi me hizo una invitación a salir.

—Que tengan una feliz estancia—nos deseó el botones con la esperanza de que la bella ocupante le dedicase unas palabras amables.

Leslat tenía razón cuando decía que los dioses concedían sus deseos a los mortales a los que querían perder, ya que Heidi le miró profundamente con sus ojos rojos brillando de manera liviana dibujándose una sonrisa de feliz condenación ante aquel desdichado hombre.

Podría jurar oír como su corazón se detenía y su respiración se hacía más errática.

Sencillamente, no quería mirar.

Yo no podía sentir pena por él cuando yo me encontraba en peor situación.

Me limité a seguir a Heidi cuando continuó su camino hacia el laberinto de habitaciones.

— ¿Cuál de ellas es la habitación?—Realmente era muy morbosa por querer preguntar eso. Yo no quería este encuentro.

—Todas—respondió con suficiencia. —Esta planta siempre está reservada al Maestro cuando tiene que resolver sus asuntos en Seattle. No suele venir demasiado, pero…

…Pero cuando lo hacía, venía a lo grande. Podía notar la diferencia de calidad y la decoración de esta planta y las de más abajo. Demasiado sofisticada.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió a mí y me avisó:

—Déjame hablar a mí primero, no digas una sola palabra hasta que él te haya dado permiso y no te sientes hasta que no se te haya invitado.

—Lo sé—la contesté como una niña buena. Estaba muy cansada y quería acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Al entra en aquella habitación, la primera sensación que me arreció, fue la de un frío profundo que se me calaba en los huesos y no me permitía reaccionar. Mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y el sonido de la música clásica—creí reconocer a Maria Callas en Madame Butterfly— se cortaba por los susurros de tres personas que se encontraban en la sala.

Reconocí a Jane, sentada a los pies de una persona, mientras leía un libro que dejó cuando nos vio entrar. Frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza para no tener que saludarnos.

La otra mujer se encontraba detrás de la silla, callada y quieta como una estatua. Si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Renata y era la guardaespaldas de Aro. Su aparente calma no me convencía en absoluto.

Pero no tuvo el mismo efecto que Aro sentado, tranquilo y magnifico, sobre un sillón de cuero como si se tratase de un monarca.

A pesar de haberle visto en la casa de los Cullen, su aspecto de señor de las tinieblas aun hacía mella en mí, y los escalofríos de mi cuerpo se debían a aquel temor ancestral que mis antepasados me habían inculcado sobre él. La esencia pura de los vampiros.

Y cuando sus ojos escarlata se fijaron en mí, me quedé tan petrificada como si me hubiesen mostrado la cabeza de Medusa.

Me dedicó una sonrisa perversa que le llegó a los ojos, pero cuando se levantó con los brazos en alto, le dedicó unas palabras a Heidi:

—Cara, ho sempre detto che hai la mano di un maestro di fare i più bei fiori sbocciano (2) —la alabó en un idioma con una cadencia muy musical, aun así no exento de autoridad.

Heidi parecía encantada con sus palabras:

—Maestro è un piacere per voi per innaffiare i fiori del suo giardino (3) —Heidi me dedicó una mirada triunfal.

—Hermoso nombre—suspiró hablando, por fin, en inglés. —En nuestra lengua, tu nombre significa "hermosa"—me explico cuando se dirigió a mí. Luego se rascó la barbilla y murmuró: —Mi amigo Carlisle me ha decepcionado. No te ha enseñado nada de nuestra lengua.

—Lo siento—no fui capaz de darle una respuesta racional que no fuese una disculpa.

Se encogió de hombros como si el detalle no importase:

—Son pequeñas grietas en una gran construcción. No hay nada que pueda remediarse con un poco de dedicación.

—La humana no sabe la suerte que tiene por ser educada por alguien como usted, Maestro—el halago de Jane no podía haber sido más rastrero.

—Ya veremos—se limitó a contestar para luego dirigirse a ellas. —Queridas mías, me temo que tendréis que ir a dar una vuelta por Seattle; los asuntos que tengo que tratar con Isabella solo nos incumben a nosotros. Por lo tanto, ¿qué tal si me concedéis una hora?

Solo Heidi se fue directa hacia la puerta; Jane y Renata se miraban atónitas, como si no hubiesen comprendido las órdenes de su superior.

—Pero, Maestro…—balbuceó Jane.

—Jane, estaré bien. Isabella viene en son de paz—si lo traducía en mi idioma significaba que estaba totalmente indefensa. — Tendremos una charla muy amena—se volvió hacia Renata y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. —Querida mía, te dispenso de tu trabajo por unas horas. Necesitas salir y alimentarte—se me cerró el estómago al oír la palabra alimentarse. —Sencillamente me gusta resolver mis asuntos.

—Maestro…—balbuceó dubitativa mirándome con desconfianza.

Pero Aro le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

—En paz, querida.

Jane, que no estaba nada contenta por tener que irse de nuevo por mi causa, salió dando un portazo sonoro. Esperaba que el hotel estuviese asegurado a terceros.

Cuando Renata salió, discreta y silenciosa como siempre, Aro volvió a reparar en mí:

— ¿Por qué no te sientas?—De manera amable, me ofreció una silla. —Odio que mis invitados se queden de pie. Y más si se trata de una señorita como tú. Y si quieres, come algo. Te he hecho traer comida. Tenemos tanto que celebrar. Te has hecho de rogar casi dieciocho años, escapando una y otra vez, pero da igual las demoras; soy paciente y en el tiempo en que yo entro en la biblioteca, reviso mi colección personal y releo los grandes clásicos en diez idiomas, da tiempo a que un pequeño capullo, a penas humano, se convierta en una bellísima flor. Tal vez, la idea de raptar a tu madre y retenerla hasta tu nacimiento, no hubiera sido tan buena. Cierto, querida, que si hubieras nacido en Volterra, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo. Pero gracias a esa circunstancia violenta, me di cuenta de tu valor. Sí, eres muy valiosa, digna de formar parte de la familia más importante de vampiros; pero para mí has subido tu cotización—sonrió enseñándome sus dientes blanquísimos. —Y lo mejor de todo, querida, es que no sabes cuánto poder tienes. Tal vez sea cierto eso que nos hieren con lo que amamos—se rió tenuemente.

Aro acababa de confesarme que casi dieciocho años atrás, me intentó raptar. Seguramente, eso sería lo que Charlie intentó contarme la noche anterior a su ataque. Mi madre siempre había evitado hablar del momento de mi nacimiento, y probablemente, ahora, pudiese comprender todo esa fobia a los vampiros que Leslat había tardado en vencer parcialmente. Aun así, no comprendía del todo lo último que quería decir.

— ¿Soy importante pero no lo más importante?—Quería que me contase por qué se había dedicado a destruir todo mi mundo. ¿Sencillamente por ser un pequeño insecto en sus grandes planes? ¡No tenía sentido!

Meneó la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionado conmigo:

—Sí eres importante, Isabella—remarcó. —Eres una pieza clave en los Vulturis. Pero no eres lo más importe para mí.

— ¿No?—Moví la cabeza para metérmelo en la cabeza. Entonces una parte del enigma me quedó claro: —No creo que todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días fuese para nada. No tiene sentido que se corrompa al que ha salido líder de los Stregoni para nada, y que ese líder, por ansias de venganza, culpase a Leslat de algo que no había cometido…De paso, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro; porque así, le quitaba mi custodia y yo quedaba indefensa. Y aun menos, convertir a una pobre humana en una peligrosa neófita y que haga un trabajo chapucero para conseguir, de alguna manera que solo usted sabrá, que Edward se aleje de mí y los Stregoni culpen a los Cullen de lo ocurrido… ¿Y absolutamente para nada?

La furia me invadió. Sin embargo, no se trataba del típico ataque de ira en el cual me levantaba e intentaba un vano intento de magnicidio. Era una cólera, de apariencia fría, en la cual la razón no se dejaba cegar y admitía la supremacía del plan perfecto del adversario vencedor. De eso se trataba la furia del vencido.

Posiblemente, estuviese esperando que bajase la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado, y se limitase a negarlo todo.

Lo subestimé.

Elevó la cabeza majestuosamente y me dedicó una sonrisa despectiva.

—Si nos quedamos en la superficie, tal vez te hubiese felicitado por desenrollar todo el hilo de Ariadna. Eres humana, Bella, y sencillamente tu mente no puede profundizar más. No te lo tomes como una ofensa, mi niña. Se necesitan eones de tiempo para lograr el conocimiento. Solo te puedo decir que tu eres una batalla que quiero ganar; no la guerra. Y ¿sabes lo mejor de todo Bella?

Que has tenido la verdad tan cerca. Y eso es el gran defecto de los humanos. Se os muestra una parte de la verdad, y os parece tan intensa esa sensación que os acabáis quemando sin conocerla nunca del todo. Más os vale estar en tinieblas toda vuestra existencia, ya que un rayo de sol os ciega por completo. Por lo tanto, estás destinada a no saber nunca con tu apariencia mortal, lo que realmente vales.

— ¿Y a que se debe esa paradoja?—Me encontraba perpleja y muy descolocada. —Por favor, quiero una respuesta.

Sin embargo, por el momento no lo iba a hacer. La música de Madame Butterfly cambió por un fragmento del Carmina burana, bastante indicado para el ambiente que se empezaba a respirar.

Intenté abrir la boca para empezar a saciar mi curiosidad, pero Aro estaba tan absorto, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el influjo de la música, que solo pude compartir su silencio.

— ¿Te gusta el "O fortuna", Bella?—Me preguntó distendidamente como si tuviésemos una conversación sobre música.

—Sí, pero prefiero otro tipo de música—le confesé.

Se rió levemente:

—Sí, querida. Puedo imaginarme qué tipo de música te gusta y el porqué. Si te soy sincero, me gusta su espectacularidad, pero no es porque esté de acuerdo con ello.

— ¿Por qué?

—Hac in hora sine mora corde pulsum tangite…—recitó. — ¿Sabes latín, Bella? Tradúcelo.

—En esta hora sin demora toquen las cuerdas del corazón…

—…quod per sortem sternit fortem, mecum omnes plangite!

—…el destino derrumba al hombre fuerte que llora conmigo por tu villanía.

—Es un cantico pagano a la diosa fortuna. Los hombres débiles achacan sus desdichas a sus designios. Solo los hombres de férrea voluntad son capaces de sobreponerse al destino y salir airoso. Su voluntad contra las maquinaciones divinas.

— ¿Es también capaz de asumir sus errores?

—He aprendido demasiado de los hados para no cometer errores, Bella—se mostró altivo y petulante. Observó la bandeja y me apremió: —Querida deberías comer algo. Es de mala educación devolver una bandeja llena, y más cuando está lleno de cosas tan deliciosas para los humanos.

Por alguna razón, mi vena de rebeldía saltó:

— ¿Por qué?—Inquirí defensiva— ¿Mi sangre sabrá mejor si como algo?

Aquello le pareció tan gracioso que irrumpió en una carcajada esperpéntica. Tomó aire para relajarse y continuó hablando:

—Te propongo una cosa; tú comes algo y yo te doy una lección de cómo dominar el destino para no ser un mediocre Don nadie. ¿Te parece buen trato?

Como respuesta, cogí un sándwich y le pegué un pequeño mordisco. Hice grandes esfuerzos para tragármelo y que mi estómago no lo rechazase.

Aro, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo sentado, se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación, pisando con milimetrada exactitud las baldosas de mármol y adquirió un aire concentrado, como si tuviese que reorganizar eones de historia en palabras.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a divagar:

—Recuerdo pocas cosas de mi vida anterior, pero cuando me convertí en vampiro tuve claro mis objetivos y no me dejé llevar por los instintos asesinos de los neófitos. Para mí, mi existencia no es una condena; significa un don divino para mis designios. La muerte sería un gran freno a mis ambiciones, ¿Cómo conseguir mis aspiraciones cuando su frío aliento estaba sobre mi nuca? Haciéndome inmortal. Si pude vencer a tan formidable enemigo, comprendí que ya nada ni nadie podría hacerlo.

Decidí dar el don de la inmortalidad aquellos amigos que yo consideraba más aptos para ser honrados con la nueva existencia, y formamos una especie triunvirato, aunque por el bien de Caius y Marcus, ellos tuvieron claro, desde el principio, quien mandaba aquí.

Adornamos nuestra pequeña soberanía con un sequito real, del cual solo podía formar parte aquellos vampiros que nosotros consideramos aptos, y así formamos nuestra selecta familia. Sulpicia y Athenodora eran las perfectas consortes para nuestra pequeña corte. Todo vampiro que quería apreciarse, acudía a nosotros, ya que adelantábamos por siglos a los humanos, tanto en artes como ciencias. El resto de los vampiros nos temían y acataban las reglas que dictábamos. Te mentiría si te dijesen que solo eran para mantenernos a salvo de los humanos. Tengo que admitir que la sensación de poder que emana del terror es muy placentera. Casi hedónica.

Podría tratarse de una pequeña esperanza, pero me pareció como su sonrisa se rompió y sus ojos rojos dejaron de brillar con el mismo entusiasmo.

¿Qué habría pasado en su escalada al poder? No estaba dispuesta a creer que algo le afectase. No a alguien como Aro.

—Una de las grandes inquisiciones de mi pequeña familia me concedió una gran sorpresa y una enorme satisfacción. Se trataba de una jovencita de diecisiete años con múltiples cualidades. Su belleza era el menor de ellos. Cuando le di el don de la inmortalidad se destapó como lo más extraordinario de nuestra especie. Su sangre humana permaneció incluso después. Era un vampiro de sangre pura. La verdad, tampoco sé porque me extrañó. Se trataba de alguien procedente de mi pasado. De mi familia humana. Era mi hermana Didyme.

Si no hubiera estado tan asustada, disfrutaría del relato de Aro. No tenía ni idea de que había tenido una hermana. Leslat no la había mencionado nunca. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Seguramente, para mi desgracia, pronto me enteraría. No me gustaría.

—Didyme tenía todo al alcance de la mano para ser absolutamente feliz. Estaba casada con Marcus, quien estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, y tenía todo tipo de influencias en nuestro mundo. Podría haber llegado tan lejos. Pero ella, al contrario que yo, no era feliz. Ella siempre quiso ser humana, y aunque nunca se atrevió a contradecirme directamente, reprobaba mis actos. Cuando la sed no se lo impedía, se juntaba con los humanos e intentaba ayudarles. Los antiguos la consideraban como una diosa benéfica. Sí, era una conducta bastante atípica en nosotros…por no decir otra palabra. Solo lo he visto en Carlisle y su familia.

Me imaginé cual fue el destino de Didyme. Era como si me pusiesen una vieja película cuyo final estaba claro desde el principio. ¿Cómo podría la aristocracia vampírica juntarse con la chusma humana?

Sin embargo, yo no quería perderme ni una palabra de lo que contase. Tenía esa extraña intuición de que en un momento, algo se entrelazaría. Por lo que permanecí muy atenta a todo lo que tuviese que decir.

—Pero todo eso hubiera sido aceptable de no haber cometido el gran error… ¡No, peor que un error! ¡El gran pecado! ¡Totalmente imperdonable! Por lo que tuve que hacer algo que no quería… ¡Oh, Bella!—Suavizó el tono de su voz cuando vio que abrí los ojos hasta casi salirse de mis orbitas debido al terror que sentía. — ¡Mi pequeña! Pensarás que soy un monstruo insensible por esta acción. Si Didyme fue sacrificada, fue por el bien común, pero nunca dejé de sentirlo. Al fin y al cabo, ella era mi hermana y yo la amaba. Cuando ella desapareció, yo me sentí tan vacio. Tuvieron que pasar siglos hasta que encontré a alguien que me volviese a llamar la atención. ¡Y fue increíble! Se trataba de una humana. Pero desde el primer momento, había algo en ella que me fascinó. Era como si Didyme hubiese vuelto. Como una reencarnación. Y yo volví a caer en el mismo ciclo del error. Y aun peor. Me hizo tener esperanzas y descendí a su nivel—crispó sus puños y su voz fue adquiriendo matices duros. —Nunca debí haberme involucrado tanto con un ser cuya existencia carnal la hace tan débil… ¡Necesidades humanas!...

Si era así como Aro comprendía el concepto de amor, no quería saber cómo sería de implacable con sus enemigos. Por eso se consideraba el enemigo más cruel. No tenía debilidades y solo le movía la ambición, que era infinita. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Dadas mis pocas estrellas de la suerte, no hablaría de apuestas.

Aun así, lancé mi última jugada. Ya que se había molestado en arrebatarme de los brazos de aquellos que más amaban, necesitaba un porqué. Y sabía que detrás de toda aquella historia tendría la respuesta. No importaba que me gustase o no. Era un pequeño rayo de sol de verdad.

— ¿Cuál fue el pecado tan atroz de Didyme por el que fue castigada de manera tan terrible?—Mi garganta estaba seca y notaba como mi voz titubeaba.

Aro me dedicó una sonrisa de nuevo. Esta vez fue una sonrisa triunfal. Como si hubiera estado esperando aquella respuesta durante eones. Mi consciencia me gritaba que corría peligro, pero el terror me mantenía atada a la silla. Ni siquiera mi mente podía huir. No quería recorrer los largos y oscuros pasillos. Necesitaba estar ahí.

Sin darme tiempo a pestañear ni a preparar mis oídos para oír pasos, no me preparé para tener a Aro, enfrente de mí, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Juré que el corazón se quedó paralizado en mi pecho y la sangre se detuvo en su trayectoria.

Aro alargó su mano hasta mi rostro. Mi cuerpo sufrió un colapso cuando sus dedos me acariciaban la mejilla y la palma de su mano se acomodó en mi barbilla. Era tan distinto del roce de Edward. No se convertía en calor.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Isabella?—Negué con la cabeza. —Cuando Didyme era humana, tenía los ojos marrones con un aura negra alrededor de su iris. Tú has adquirido sus mismos ojos. Y lo mejor de todo, ¿sabes cual era su poder como vampiro? Ella, al igual que tú, podía visualizar las líneas de sangre de los vampiros. Y por supuesto, con la mismas limitaciones.

Se echó la capa hacia atrás y tiró de una cadena que llevaba en el cuello hasta que se sacó la figura que llevaba colgada y me la mostró. Al ver mi expresión confundida, me agarró por la muñeca y rápidamente me la giró. Al comparar aquella figura con el dragón desdibujado en mi muñeca, me tapé la boca para no gritar. Con la diferencia de que el mío estaba invertido, el dragón que llevaba en el cuello Aro, era totalmente idéntico.

—El dragón rojo era el escudo de mi familia—me explicó. —Yo lo adopté porque representaba el poder que ansiaba conseguir.

—No lo entiendo—tartamudeé.

—Pues está muy claro, Isabella—parecía exasperado como si estuviese claro. —Tú, en extensión de todos los Swan, tienes sangre vampírica por vuestras venas. Por lo tanto, los cazavampiros no sois más que una extensión de nosotros. La luz y la oscuridad de un ciclo. Las dos caras de la misma moneda. Una misma esencia destinada a luchar entre sí. Así se equilibra el mundo.

— ¿Cómo?—Logré balbucear.

Sin hacer caso a mis vacilaciones, Aro continuó hablando:

—Desde que tu antepasada logró acceder a la sangre de Didyme, ésta se ha ido transmitiendo de generación en generación hasta llegar hasta ti. A medida que se iba pasando de padres a hijos, la sangre iba perdiendo fuerza, ya que juntabais esa sangre con los simples humanos y, al mezclarse, perdía sus cualidades. Pero ha habido Swan donde la fuerza de esa sangre era intensa y lograban sobresalir entre otros. Nunca he sabido por qué, lo cual me parece fascinante. Tu mismo padre es un Swan bastante mediocre, siento decirlo así, y sin embargo, tú eres tan distinta a él. Tu sangre vampírica, por muy mezclada que esté con las de los humanos normales, se ha manifestado de manera tan acentuada. Eso te hace ser tan especial. Todo un diamante en bruto. No me puedo imaginar todas las posibilidades.

Si esto era una broma no tenía gracia. No podía ser cierto. Rompería todas las certezas que hasta entonces conocía de los vampiros.

—Yo pensaba que los vampiros no podíais…

— ¿No podíamos que, Bella?—Arrulló las palabras, aunque no me sonaban suaves y musicales como Edward lograba, si no desafinadas y dolorosamente agudas.

—Tener descendencia.

Chasqueó la lengua en tono de desaprobación:

—Bella, Bella, Bella—me regañó. —Al parecer sigues limitada a tu mente humana. Relacionas la palabra "hijo" con el acto carnal de tener sexo. Eso es tan humano. Pero degradante para nosotros, los de nuestra especie. Aunque en ese aspecto, los míos imitan a los tuyos y lo practican cada vez más—hizo un mohín de asco. —Carlisle lo hace por sentirse más en su papel de humano—cogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo olisqueó. —Y al parecer, Edward también ha caído en el vicio. Su aroma continua en tu piel—una punzada me delató un sentimiento increíblemente doloroso. Aro hizo como si no se diese cuenta de mi gesto de dolor. — ¡Totalmente degenerante! ¡Sexo!

Los de mi especie deberían darse cuenta que la carne es débil y se corrompe con el paso del tiempo. Las ataduras carnales nos hacen morir. Pero no las de la sangre. En la sangre está escrito todo. La vida. La muerte. La inmortalidad. El destino está en la sangre. Y algunas sangres son más poderosas que otras. Para alcanzar el poder, hay que ser consciente de esa realidad. Todo se rige por la sangre. Por lo tanto, Bella, tal vez no seas descendiente por vía carnal de Didyme—esa posibilidad nos está vetada, —pero tienes su sangre y eso debería hacerte sentir mucho más importante.

¿Debería sentirme halagada por ello?

Ahora parecía que todo por lo que había estado luchando todos estos años había sido en vano. ¿Cómo podría continuar luchando contra los vampiros, si yo misma tenía su esencia? De repente, me sentí increíblemente sucia. Siempre había caminado por el mundo con una venda en los ojos y al despojarme de ella, había descubierto un mundo oscuro. Ya había perdido la inocencia y no podía pedir que me volviesen a poner la venda para imaginarme mi mundo feliz. Se había hecho añicos.

Si alguna vez volvía a ver a los Cullen no sabría encontrar las palabras exactas para decirles lo que en realidad era. Y Edward…

Edward ya me despreciaba, ¿podría hacerlo aun más?

Él odiaba su naturaleza y a Aro. Y yo, de manera mística, formaba parte de su familia.

¿Cómo enfrentarme a él?...

…No había vuelta de hoja. Mi esencia podría hacerme más igual a él, pero no cambiaría nada. O más bien lo haría a peor.

Tenía que felicitar a Aro. Me había separado de Edward para siempre y me resultaba repugnante permanecer en mi piel.

Eso era todo lo que él quería.

¡Pues que lo hiciese ya!

Conseguí mover el brazo y exponer ante él mi muñeca.

Me miró fingidamente extrañado.

— ¿Eso qué significa, Isabella?—Inquirió.

—Ha ganado. Siempre lo ha hecho. Por muchas bifurcaciones que tomemos, tenemos que afrontar nuestro destino. Y éste se lleva en la sangre.

Me volvió a coger de la muñeca, con fuerza, y se la llevó hasta la nariz para aspirar mi aroma.

—Un buque fresco y juvenil. Aunque ya no tan virginal—el calor me regaba la cara. Eso significaba que me estaba ruborizando. —Va a ser un autentico placer llevarte a tu verdadero destino, Isabella.

"¡Hazlo ya!", rogué mentalmente.

Y mientras los dedos de Aro palpaba con delicadeza mis venas, mi estómago se encogía y las nauseas convulsionaban mi cuerpo. Ante el gélido roce, mi mano se tensó y mis dedos se agarrotaron.

Cerré los ojos y supliqué para que fuese rápido e indoloro.

La oscuridad se volvió a adueñar de mí.

_Parece que mi cuerpo ha estallado junto todos aquellos cristales al colisionar con el espejo. Posiblemente, alguno se me habrá clavado. Intento abrir los ojos, pero una densa nieblilla me impide ver las cosas con claridad. Solo soy consciente que el suelo está teñido de rojo. El olor metálico de la sangre—mi sangre—me produce vértigos. Me da vueltas la cabeza y soy incapaz de conexionar todos mis pensamientos. _

_Ni siquiera sé que músculos he de mover para levantarme en cuanto oigo sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Es una señal de hasta dónde puedo llegar._

_Me siento liviana y que floto en el aire. Pero cuando una férrea presión se sitúa en mi cintura, no puedo evitar gemir. Seguramente, tendré una herida y el roce me produce dolor._

_Con brusquedad, mi pelo es apartado de mi cuello y el sonido de mi blusa desgarrada me chirria. _

_Siento su frío aliento sobre la piel de mi cuello. Me quema. Pero sin que me dé tiempo a protestar por ello, sus dientes perforan mi piel llegando a mi vena, extrayéndome lo más vital para mí. Me muerdo el labio. No le daré el placer de oírme gritar. _

_En realidad, éste es el último favor que le hago. Me ha mordido. Sí. Pero no significa que me vaya a transformarme. _

_Está distraído, por lo que no ve como mi mano vacila por coger un trozo de cristal. _

_Cuando lo cojo me siento dueña de mi destino. _

_Solo tengo que tener fuerzas para elevarlo un poco y…_

Aro soltó mi muñeca y la presión y gélidez desaparecieron rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¿Tan rápido era?

Con morbosa curiosidad, me miré la muñeca y una mezcla de alivio y decepción me invadieron. No me había mordido.

Dejé de mirarme la mano, y le hice miles de mudos interrogantes.

Se limitó a reírse mientras movía la cabeza.

—Tienes miedo, Bella. Un sentimiento tan humano.

—No—mentí.

—Puedo olerlo—me rebatió. —Además, al parecer Edward se me ha adelantado.

Arrugué le entrecejo sin entenderlo.

Me tocó el labio inferior.

—Edward te ha marcado de múltiples maneras, querida. Aunque ni él mismo comprende ese significado. Conozco mejor que él sus propios poderes.

Si él supiese como me había marcado tan profundamente.

— ¿Eso significa que no me va a convertir?

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sería más complicado, pero podría hacerse. Aunque, no. Hoy no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué?—Esperaba que no hubiese sonado demasiado ansiosa.

—Querida, si te soy sincero, no he venido hasta Seattle para convertirte. Solo tienes diecisiete años. Aun no has desarrollado todo tu potencial.

— ¿Entonces iré a Volterra como humana?

—No—volvió a negar. —No es porque no quiera que visites mi bella ciudad, Bella. Realmente no puedo salvaguardarte allí. Caius y Marcus son bastante quisquillosos con traer humanos a Volterra y no son realmente curiosos. Para ellos, los humanos solo están en su cadena alimenticia. Y tú hueles tan floral, y aunque tu deliciosa esencia virginal haya desaparecido, sigues siendo una gran reserva. Y no es que los demás sean muy abstemios—hizo un gesto teatral. —No, querida mía. No están muy dispuestos a conocer gente interesante.

Se estaba burlando de mí.

— ¿Me ha arrancado del hogar de los Cullen con engaños tan enrevesados absolutamente para nada?— Grité. Era completamente humillante.

—Isabella, Isabella—me tranquilizó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. —Para mí no ha sido un viaje en vano. Me encanta charlar con gente interesante. ¿Acaso nuestra charla sobre música e historia no ha sido fascinante? Yo la he encontrado tan amena. Aparte que Carlisle, en cuyas muchas cualidades no destaca el sentido del humor, no hubiera apreciado nuestra conversación. La verdad, es que tiene que aprender relajarse. Aunque no llega a los cuatrocientos años. Tiene tanto que aprender aun…No, definitivamente, él no estaría muy feliz si supiese que hemos tenido esta charla.

Definitivamente, me estaba tomando el pelo. Podría creer eso de un abuelo con mucho tiempo libre, pero no, precisamente, de un vampiro de más de tres mil años. Daría lo que fuese por saber lo que estaba tramando.

Seguramente, vería la desconfianza en mis ojos.

Con tranquilidad se sentó en su silla y se limitó a mirarme con expresión divertida.

Cuando se cansó de hacerlo, apoyó su codo sobre el reposabrazos y acomodó su rostro sobre su mano. Sus labios adquirieron una línea seria.

—Isabella, si me he ganado cierta reputación, es por la de cumplir mis promesas—luego su sonrisa perversa volvió a su rostro. —Pero también tengo fama de voluble y me gusta cambiar de opinión respecto a los objetivos que perseguía. Tal vez, ahora ya no me intereses tanto como hacía dieciocho años, o hace unos meses. Es aburrido estar siempre persiguiendo lo mismo, ¿no crees? Además, sí, admito que encontrarme con una gota de sangre de mi hermana Didyme me hace mucha ilusión. Pero también sé que hay otras dos gotas de sangre de mi hermana igualmente fascinantes. Incluso más.

Recordé algo que me dijo Leslat.

— ¿Te refieres a los otros dos Swan?—Aro sabía de su existencia y seguramente antes que el propio Leslat. Solo sabía Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba buscándoles.

Afirmó.

—Al contrario de lo que tú piensas, ellos están caminando por el mundo de las sombras desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Están muertos?

Aro rió por enésima vez ante mi perplejidad.

—Isabella—canturreó, —cuando te he dicho que has estado tan cerca de la verdad que te has quemado. Pero sigues sin vislumbrarla y ahora es demasiado tarde—suspiró trabajosamente. —No he venido a hablar de eso. Quiero proponerte un trato, Isabella—abrí los ojos de par en par, y mi cuerpo, que empezaba a adormilarse debido al sopor, reaccionó al oír sus palabras.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?—Tenía la sensación de ser como Fausto respecto a Mefistófeles.

Si algo había aprendido en mis diecisiete años, era que pactar con el diablo era menos peligroso que hacerlo con un vampiro. Siempre había truco sucio que le beneficiaría a él.

Presté oídos a sus palabras. Sencillamente, estaba muy cansada.

— ¿No has tenido la sensación de haber estado durmiendo con fantasmas todo este tiempo? ¿No te hubiera gustado que estos cinco años que has pasado persiguiendo vampiros y viajando por medio mundo sin ningún lugar a cual llamar casa? ¿No te gustaría despertar de todo este sueño y sentirte a salvo bajo tus sabanas en tu habitación de Phoenix? ¿Permanecer al lado de tu madre y Phil hasta que te vayas a la universidad? ¿Estudiar la carrera que te gusta?...Sencillamente, vivir. Tener expectativas como una humana normal de diecisiete años. Lo has tenido que haber pensado alguna vez, Isabella.

¡Oh, sí cierto! Era muy tentador. Y mucho más ahora que, con los Cullen fuera de lugar y Edward apartándome de su existencia, esa idea cobraba fuerza. ¿Sería posible?

— ¿Podría ser posible?—Estaba mostrando más interés de lo debido. Aunque él ya lo hubiese percibido por el brillo de mis ojos y mi voz temblorosa.

—Todo es posible en este mundo, Bella. Y tú, más que nadie, se merece un descanso. Las aventuras están bien un cierto tiempo, pero al final, uno siempre tiende a volver a casa. Renee te echa mucho de menos, Bella. No la disgustes más y vuelve a casa con ella.

Una lágrima se me escapó al pensar en Renee. Yo también la había echado de menos.

Aro tenía razón. Era hora de volver a casa.

— ¿Cuál es la condición de este trato?—Claudiqué.

Con aire triunfal, se levantó de la silla y venció la distancia que había entre nosotros calculando los pasos.

Apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me, echándome el aliento sobre mi cara, susurró:

—Los vampiros no existen.

~*~

(1) Taco que no merece ser traducido debido a su vocabulario soez.

(2) Querida, siempre he dicho que tienes una mano maestra para hacer florecer las flores más hermosas.

(3) Maestro, un placer regar para usted las flores de su jardín.

~*~

Después de haberlo pensado mucho y creer que esto es lo mejor, ya que para mí sería un autentico estropicio crearos tanta tensión para que luego os aplataneis con un capitulo insustancial, he decidido, y a falta del epilogo, que este sea el ultimo capitulo. Después del epilogo, que intentaré subir lo más rápido posible, se habrá acabado **Love asks blood at first. **Sí es el final de Love asks blood at first, pero no de haunting shadows. Esto es un hasta luego, no un adiós. Mi Bella cazavampiros y su Edward bipolar no han dicho su ultima palabra, y la mayoria de vosotras tampoco lo habeis dicho. Asi que después del epilogo, solo tendreis que hacer la cuenta atras para House of wolves. Supongo que para el epilogo ya diré todo lo que tenga que decir. Creo que a pesar de todo, hay mucho que agradecer...^^

Y para que creais mis palabras, solo deciros que he creado una serie de viñetas de Haunting shadows en donde trozos de esta historia que debido a su "insustancionalidad" en la historia, y para no alargarla (sí, aun más), no han salido en la historia principal, pero se merecen ser leidas al igual que su historia satelite, ¿No creeis? Si quereis leer lo oculto sobre Bella y Edward en esta historia, solo teneis que ir a mi profile y dar un click a Haunted by shadows. Es un pequeño proyecto en el que he puesto mi cariño, como en todo.

Ya que esto es un hasta luego, me haría bastante ilusión (que ya no imposicion) que las lectoras sombras no sean timidas y dejen un rr, aunque solo sean dos lineas y que digan: Yo he leido. Ademas, que sepais que vuestros RR tienen premio. A falta de ciento diez rr para llegar a los mil con esta historia, he decidido crear el rr numero mil. El rr numero mil va a tener premio. ¿En que consiste el premio? Ver en mi blog haunting the shadowsen mi profile o juntar este enlace: http: // hauntingtheshadows. blogspot. com / search / label / Bonus %20stracks Para que luego digais que no os mimo...

^^ Nos vemos en el epilogo: Maggie


	31. The inverted Tower Epilogo

_**Al disclaimer más largo de la pagina: **Como se ha dicho siempre, todo lo que empieza tiene un final. Aunque en este caso, es un hasta luego. Sin embargo una despedida siempre es triste. Y más cuando llevas tres cuartas partes de mi existencia como fickera con este fic. Pero que se le va hacer. Quemar etapas para pasar a otras es lo que nosotros llamamos transcurso de la vida. Y siempre es una alegría recorrer ese camino acompañada de gente. Y en este caso habéis sido cientos._

_Mi primer "hasta luego" está dedicado a ti, __**Arualbg**__, porque gracias a ti descubrí cuan disperso es el mundo de los vampiros y me enamoré, aun más de lo que estaba del mundo oscuro, sensual y levemente oscuro de los señores de la noche. Fuiste la primera persona que me empezó a valorar como escritora y me enseñaste que hay tras la cara de los vampiros, hay una cruz que son los cazavampiros; tan unidos e indivisibles los unos de los otros, como el día y la noche. Aunque tu trabajo te impide que hablemos tanto como antes, de alguna manera estás ahí. ¿Será cierto que la sangre llama a la sangre?_

_A las primeras personas que empezaron a leerme en el foro de crepúsculo como son __**Bella Hale**__ y __**Anto**__. Os digo lo mismo que Arualbg, estáis demasiado dentro para que os olvide y sé que siempre que tenéis un huequecillo me leéis._

_A aquellas personas, como __**Mandy Cullen**__ y su hermana __**Benjina Cullen**_, _que a pesar de estar hasta arriba de trabajo, aun se acuerda de esta chiflada._

_Por supuesto, no me puedo olvidar de aquellas personas, que cuando vinieron las malas rachas y creí que no saldría del pozo, estuvieron ahí, creyéndome y apoyándome: __**Kannay**__, __**Paradise895**__, __**Cristinaeridanus**__ (Nena, sin tus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo, esto no es lo mismo. Espero que te dejen tomarte un respiro), __**Edwardkaname**__ entre otras muchas (__**Yuliss**__, __**Queen of hearts, Eternity**__ y __**Lizzyh**__, a vosotras no os puedo decir nada porque no os habéis leído la historia, pero sabéis que también os quiero). Chicas, nunca sabréis lo que fueron vuestros apoyos en estos momentos._

_Como no acordarme de aquellas personas, como __**Kannay**__ (no te quejes, que además de tubo de sangre cero positivo, tienes doble mención) y __**Dark Bella/Paradise895**__ por hacer que mis historias se llenen de imágenes de colores por vuestras firmas y vuestra santa paciencia por hacer mis encargos por photoshop. Hacéis magia con las imágenes._

_También esto va a dedicado a las personas como __**Isis Janet**__, __**Anamore**__, __**Brillo de luna**__, __**kiskus**__, __**Debelah, Izhavo, Rei Hino Cullen, noite Barbie, Je_tachita, Poison _ivy, Pekascullen, Ellie Hime, Hime_chan, yue karim, luchyrtc, Miss_kathy90, Eleanor28, **__**Desita,**__ entre otras que cada vez que subo una actualización, son las que siempre dejan un rr._

_A las personas que me hace el comentario más largo, __**Alba Cullen**__ (aunque ahora mismo se te echa de menos) y __**Desita**__ (también nombrada dos veces para que no te quejes)_

_Y bueno, esto es lo más injusto de una dedicatoria, pero sois cientos y cientos. Me gustaría nombraros a cada una de vosotras, ya que cada uno de vuestros comentarios, me han hecho sonreír más de una vez:_

—_**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas, que sin objetar nada al respecto, decidieron seguirme cuando tomé la decisión de mudarme del foro crepúsculo al y se hicieron las cuentas para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones.**_

—_**A las personas "anónimas" que han gastado diez minutos de su tiempo en leer y comentar.**_

—_**A las nuevas lectoras y comentaristas. Solo quiero que sepáis que no llegáis tarde, sino que habéis cogido el tren en una fase del trayecto. Espero que sea por mucho tiempo.**_

—_**A las personas que alguna vez habéis dejado un rr.**_

—_**A mis lectoras chilenas, por aun dadas las circunstancias de su pequeño gran problema, son valientes ante las adversidades y han sabido echarse para delante. Muchos ánimos chicas y gracias por seguirme leyendo aun lo terrible de lo ocurrido.**_

_Y bueno, a las lectoras sombra, solo decir que gracias por leer aunque me hubiese gustado darlas por sus comentarios, Solo deciros que aun no es tarde y yo tengo la boca muy grande para decir "gracias". Espero que al ser ya el epilogo, me haríais muy feliz por vuestra aparición._

_También debo decir que lo siento y pido perdón por demorarme en mis actualizaciones aunque hayan sido a fuerza mayor; por las faltas de ortografía del principio, tengo que hacer una reedición de este fic para que quede aceptable. Espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta. _

_También lo siento por las veces que no he puesto el disclaimer, pero: __**Santa Meyer me lo perdone y que sepa que yo nunca me he adjudicado nada que ella haya escrito y que yo solo he creado esta historia con sus personajes, aunque tomándome ciertas libertades como los colmillos y la sangre. Pero supongo que ella me lo perdonará. En el fondo estoy muy agradecida por haber creado el universo Twilight.**_

_Y antes de que me matéis porque queréis leer el capitulo, tengo que agradecer a:_

—_Al grupo __**HIM**__ por darme la inspiración necesaria para haberme puesto a escribir hará cosa de tres años y seguir hasta ahora. Aun hay tanto que escribir gracias a sus canciones. __**Beautiful**__ siempre estará en mi top diez de mi MP4._

—_Espero no ganarme con ello una demanda por acoso, gracias a mi musa especial, __**Hayden Christensen**__, por ser el Edward Cullen perfecto para mí. Fuiste el primer actor que pensé para Edward (y aun lo sigues siendo para mí, por mucho que Hollywood diga que es Pattinson). Desde ahora me declaro, para siempre__**, Hayward**__ de todo corazón. Espero que tu hermoso rostro me siga inspirando en el futuro. _

_~*~_

_**The inverted tower**_

_**Las voces en mi cabeza suspiran burlándose de mí y de todas las palabras que me dijiste. Los días pasan rápidos y yo todavía me quedo estancada en el tiempo de añorarte más—**__ Haunted (Kelly Clarkson)_

"_¿Está tan mal lo que he hecho, Edward?", Acurruqué mi rostro sobre su liso y marmóreo estómago a la vez que me encogía junto su cuerpo y mis piernas desnudas se enredaban con las suyas._

_Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me encajó suavemente adyacente a él y con sus dedos empezó a dibujar extrañas figuras sobre la piel de mi espalda. Siempre en silencio._

_Su rostro no me decía nada, y al mirarle a los ojos, su suave brillo áureo me daba una paz absoluta. Como si estuviese a salvo en sus brazos. Nada ni nadie podría hacerme daño. _

_Lamentablemente, cuando despertase tendría que enfrentarme a mi frío y banal mundo humano yo sola. Él ya no estaría entre mis sabanas. Sencillamente, él no pertenecía a mi mundo. _

_Pero cuando Morfeo se imponía sobre los humanos, ambas realidades se fusionaban, y entonces, solo entonces, podíamos estar juntos._

_Y aquel lado del prisma de la realidad me resultaba hermoso. Él me amaba. ¿Acaso había algo mucho más bello?_

_Aun así, su silencio me llenaba de angustia. ¿Y si también había echado a perder la única manera de estar con él? ¿Qué clase de condena se me infligiría por haber hecho pactos con el demonio? _

"_Edward", murmuré. Su silencio me estaba matando lentamente._

_Edward se limitó a sonreírme y me cogió un mechón de mi corto cabello con una sonrisa algo desgarrada._

"_Bonito corte de pelo", comentó. "Aunque creo que lo hiciste porque estabas enfadada conmigo."_

"_Sí", admití. "Siempre me has dicho que te gustaba mi pelo largo", suspiré ante su gesto burlón. "Es muy estúpido, lo sé, pero ha sido una rabieta contra ti."_

"_Pues no lo has conseguido. Para nada. También me gustas así. Estás tan sexy…", me apartó de su lado un momento para recolocarme tumbada boca arriba, sus manos se posaron sobre mis rodillas abriéndolas hasta que se creó el suficiente hueco para dar cabida a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío bastante hedonista llenó mi vientre por los contraste de temperatura e, irónicamente, la presión que ejercía sobre mí y su aliento sobre mi rostro significaba una nueva ráfaga de oxigeno tonificante._

"_Siempre tan hermosa…Tan hermosa que conseguirías arrancarme una lágrima con solo mirarte."_

_Posó un par de dedos bajo mi barbilla y elevó mi rostro hasta que su mirada logró captarme del todo. Suspiró levemente antes de posar con la delicadeza de unas alas de mariposa sus labios a los míos, amoldándolos a su gusto._

_Éramos la combinación perfecta. _

_Él, racional y delicado en las formas; yo, impulsiva y pasional._

_Y debido a mi ritual de acariciar su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, se relajó y entreabrió su boca para dejarme introducir la lengua y profundizar el beso a medida que mis manos iban adquiriendo vida propia, situándose en su nuca, y mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo, buscando a tientas los suyos._

_Rompió milimétricamente nuestro beso, apenas separando la superficie de sus labios de los míos, solo para oírle susurrar mi nombre:_

"_Isabella", y volvió a besarme._

"_Edward", mi voz se entrecortó y se volvía errática a medida que depositaba sus besos desde la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, siguiendo una trayectoria recta hasta llegar al principio del valle de mi pecho. "¿Cómo voy a poder vivir así?"_

_Elevó su cabeza, situada entre el hueco de mis senos, soltó una bocanada de aire, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos:_

"_Bella, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?", Meneó la cabeza mientras un dedo una mano me acariciaba la mejilla y dos más estaban ocupados, jugando con un pezón cada vez más tenso y prominente a causa de sus más apremiantes dedicaciones. "Lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido, aunque prefieres no recordarlo."_

_Mi muslo estaba presionado por un intruso que ansiaba con desesperación estar donde lo correspondía. Yo no era inmune a su llamada. Sentía apremiantemente la humedad y el calor que desprendía mi interior. Señal de lo mucho que necesitaba que se adentrase en mí._

_Para indicarle que estaba lista, enredé mis piernas sobre su cintura y arqueé la espalda para que más contorno de mi cuerpo se extendiese sobre él._

_Comprendió la señal y con rudo gesto, muy impropio de él, me invadió completamente. _

_El dolor y el placer estaban entremezclados en el gemido que solté y los espasmos invadieron mi cuerpo por la fruición. Satisfecho con el resultado, incrementó la velocidad de su embestida arrancando un grito bastante insinuante. _

_La almohada estaba mojada por mis lágrimas y me sentí ebria con la mezcla del olor de las sabanas de seda y el almibarado perfume de la adrenalina soltándose en el aire. Olor característico del sexo._

_Millones de besos, acompasados por sus acaricias me extasiaban; Edward continuó amándome como si el tiempo se nos escapase de las manos. En realidad, el hilo de nuestra existencia juntos pasaba de manos de Laquesis a Átropos de manera inexorable y yo me preguntaba si dolería el tijeretazo final. _

"_Edward, lo siento…", jadeé un lamento a la vez que el hueso de mi cadera colisionaba con su pelvis de forma armoniosa. "Estaba tan perdida y no me quedó otro remedio que ceder ante Aro…yo…"_

_Sin disminuir el ritmo, Edward selló mis labios con un dedo. De alguna manera, quería ser traviesa y acaricié sus líneas con la punta de mi lengua. Aquel gesto inocente y descarado le hizo reírse como si le estuviese haciendo cosquillas en los pies. Continué haciendo mientras continuaba nuestros movimientos sincronizados._

"_Chica mala", fingió regañarme mientras su boca se curvaba para regalarme aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba. "Yo también se jugar a esto", me advirtió antes de introducir su largo dedo en el interior de mi boca y jugase a meterlo y sacarlo, dejándome con su delicioso y espontaneo sabor. Genuinamente Edward._

"_Bella, has hecho lo que has podido", me habló sin dejar de juguetear a mi costa. "Sencillamente, no estás preparada para luchar contra Aro. Tienes que sobrevivir. Eso es lo primordial."_

_El escozor vino a mis ojos, y con delicadeza, rechacé su dedo, volviendo mi cara hacia la almohada. Me dolía tanto mirarle sin llorar. Un breve estrechamiento de mi pared intima me indicaba que él permanecía dentro de mí. Se vio obligado a pausar los movimientos pero no por ello salió de mi interior._

"_Desaparecerás en cuanto despierte. Ese es el trato", me fue casi imposible hablar sin que se me desatase el nudo de mis emociones._

_Un sonoro suspiro frustrado rompió el silencio de la habitación._

"_Si tú crees lo que dices, Bella, entonces tienes razón. Aro ha ganado", me giró violentamente hacia él y me hizo volver a mirarle. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y su rostro mostraba una determinación absoluta. "Tienes que comprender que para ganar la guerra, debes cederle una batalla. Eso le pillará desprevenido. Además, no tiene el poder de separarnos si no lo queremos."_

"_Tú sí lo quieres", mi pena se transformó en furia y las lágrimas empezaban a regar mis mejillas. "Tú te has ido de mi lado porque no me querías a tu lado." Eso era incluso más cruel que todas las intenciones de Aro._

"_Ahora estoy aquí. Estaré para ti siempre que me necesites. Aun incluso, cuando tú no lo creas así."_

_Me sorbí los mocos y me limpié las lágrimas con impaciencia. Si es cierto que la realidad se dividía en distintos planos, mi único deseo era quedarme en el que pudiese conseguir lo más vital para mí._

_Agarré su mano y las estreché con las mías para sentirle una vez más._

"_Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo", reafirmé._

_Cerré los ojos solo para percibir su aliento en mi oído mientras me murmuraba:_

"_Estás enterrada en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y nada ni nadie será capaz de desenterrarte de él. Recuerda esto hasta el momento en que podamos estar juntos en todas las versiones de la realidad."_

_¿Por qué no creerlo? Aquellas palabras sonaban tan adictivas como la heroína. Ya estaba lo suficientemente enganchada como para querer curarme._

"_Es tan hermoso y tan fácil creerte", musité mientras en mis labios era depositado un último beso. "Tengo que despertarme", maldije que me robasen unos instantes irrepetibles con Edward._

"_Sí", me confirmó con rabia en la voz. "Debes hacerlo."_

_Ahora era consciente de que podría soportar todo este horrible proceso si él estaba cada noche conmigo .En el mundo de los sueños._

"_Bella", al oír que me llamaba abrí los ojos a medida que todo se iba distorsionando y nuestro mágico entorno era absorbido por la luz. Incluido él. Su voz era un lejano eco en el éter._

"_Por favor", supliqué._

"_Te prometo una cosa cuando volvamos a estar juntos sin más separaciones."_

_Si eso fuese posible…_

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_Que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor, será en una cama. Ya sabes, hay que innovar"…_

_~*~_

**¿Jamás habías tenido la sensación de estar durmiendo con fantasmas, y cuando éstos desaparecían, tus sueños se quedaban increíblemente vacios?**

Era tan extraño que saliese el sol en Seattle. ¿Sería cierto que después de la tormenta venía la calma? Éstos penetraron en mis ojos, impidiéndome ver por unos escasos momentos. Con desesperación, di un cabezazo en la almohada para encontrarla húmeda. ¿Habían sobrepasado las lágrimas los sueños para recordarme cual era mi realidad?

Al recordar algo, mi cuerpo se acabó de desprender del aletargamiento y me incorporé bruscamente.

Seguía en la misma habitación donde Aro me había mandado citar, pero no había el más mínimo vestigio que él estuviese allí. Es más, podría jurar que no le encontraría.

Se mezclaron complejos y paradójicos sentimientos en mí.

El alivio corría en dirección contraria al abatimiento.

El cumplimiento de su palabra suponía que no le tendría que volver a ver nunca más. O esperaba, por lo menos, que él fuese consecuente con su promesa.

Y si todo iba bien, yo tendría una vida entera para adaptarme a la humanidad.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo lo vacía que iba a ser?

Me di cuenta que estaba me había acostado con aquel vestido negro y, al picarme los ojos, tampoco me había quitado el maquillaje. Vi un objeto apoyándose sobre la pata de la cama. Se trataba de mi mochila.

Aquel gesto tan pequeño me cambió levemente el estado de ánimo. Podía tomar una ducha y cambiarme a una ropa más acorde conmigo. Aquel traje negro me recordaba demasiado al réquiem que tenía que entonar.

Con ansiedad me lo quité y lo lancé hacia una esquina lo más alejada posible para dirigirme a la ducha e intentar que la combinación de agua caliente y jabón tonificase mis músculos y me aclarase las ideas.

Pero a medida que el agua caía sobre mi piel mis pensamientos se profundizaban, todas las palabras dichas en aquella habitación volvieron a repetirse, quedando tan transparentes como el agua que corría.

… "_Supongo, Isabella, que cuando digo que tienes que borrar de tu mente los primeros diecisiete años de tu vida, comprenderás que no es literalmente", la voz de Aro se filtraba en mi mente de manera burlona sin dejar aquel deje de autoridad innata en él. "Eso es algo imposible incluso para mí. Leslat, quien es el que podría realizarlo, no está disponible, aparte que tu mente es un gran misterio que aun no hemos podido resolver". Recordaba cómo se me ponía la piel de gallina cuando sus dedos rozaban mis mejillas. Y no era por su, más que gélida, piel. _

_Con sus inexpresivos y opacos ojos no mostraban ningún atisbo de emoción. Parecía aburrido y quería acabar con todo esto. Al igual que yo:_

"_Con lo cual me conformaré que tu buena voluntad y el paso del tiempo hagan su trabajo", me dedicó una mueca que apenas se le podría llamar sonrisa. "Al principio, te costará hacerte a la idea, pero te puedo asegurar, que aunque solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y antes de que te des cuenta, habrás visto caer tantas veces las hojas de los árboles para hacerte la idea que llegas al ocaso de tu vida", suspiró. "Sobre que cimientos tan frágiles se asienta la civilización humana."_

"_No lo entiendo", carraspeé sintiendo mi garganta muy seca. "Todo este tiempo parecía que se esforzaba para tenerme en sus redes y ahora, de pronto…"_

_Me miró compasivamente como si yo fuera demasiado simple para comprender sus titánicos planes._

"_Querida mía, el secreto está en el tiempo. Todo está escrito en él. Incluso vuestro temperamento impaciente es consecuencia de vuestra limitación con él. ¿Cómo puedes comparar el tiempo en que Cloto enhebra tu hilo de existencia hasta que Átropos lo corta de manera inexorable con el que tardo yo en soltar un suspiro? Demasiado complejo para los humanos". Se encogió de hombros aburrido, "Eso no debería importarte, Bella. Ya hay tantas cosas que no importan. Limítate a olvidar y disfrutar."_

_Un escaso resquicio de rebeldía hizo mella en mí. Valiente e inútil espíritu de luchadora:_

"_¿Si yo no pudiese olvidar?", hice un amago de reto similar a David contra Goliat. Solo que yo no tenía una honda con una piedra para tener una mínima oportunidad._

_Por supuesto, lo único que conseguí de él fue una mueca que expresaba burla y conmiseración. Pero, ¿Qué era yo, una adolescente humana, para él, que podía contar los eones como si se tratase de unas cuantas hojas de calendario arrancadas?_

"_Pues que la tregua que te concedo de forma altruista se rompería. Y esa interrupción, no solo te afectaría a ti". Era consciente de la amenaza velada que me estaba dando. Y el miedo corrió por mi cuerpo. _

_Ya no estaba sola en esto. Me sentía totalmente atrapada en un pozo sin salida y lo peor de todo que conllevaba arrastrar a esa oscuridad a los seres que había empezado a querer tanto como a mí misma._

_Hubiera sido una total estúpida si no le hubiese creído. Aro ya había hecho muestra de su poder y había conseguido desprender una gran pieza del puzle de la unidad familiar de los Cullen, y por ello habían perdido a Edward._

_Pero mi propio talón de Aquiles podría salvar a los Cullen. _

_Esperaba que la negociación de mi mortalidad pudiese salvarles._

"_¿Qué pasará con los Cullen?", Inquirí desafiante._

"_¿Tendría que pasar algo con ellos, Isabella?", Fingió no haberme comprendido pero el brillo de sus ojos me indicaba que le empezaba a gustar el camino por donde iba la conversación. "Por supuesto, yo no tengo nada contra los Cullen, y mucho menos contra mi amigo Carlisle. Siempre será un secreto entre tú y yo, ahora que sé lo dispuesta que estás por cumplir las condiciones. Tienes que entender que sean un poco estrictas; mis hermanos y mi mujer no estarían en absoluto de acuerdo. Eres la excepción a mi regla."_

"_No tendrás nada que objetar", casi bostecé. Los parpados se me caían y mi cuerpo suplicaba por tener su descanso. Estaba tan cansada por luchar. Solo quería dormir. "Solo me pregunto cómo va a resultar todo…", mi voz se fue apagando hasta no ser más que un murmullo incoherente._

_Lo último que me pareció recordar fue elevarme por los aires y ser transportada a través de él hacia una cama hasta depositarme en ella con la misma delicadeza que si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperme. Pensé en lo irónico de la situación. Aro se estaba comportando como un abuelo arropando a su nieta más pequeña._

_Casi me pareció tierno cuando me susurró:_

"_Tú no te preocupes por nada, Bella. Lo tengo todo previsto para que tú pases una feliz y despreocupada humanidad. Ahora tienes que dormir. Mañana será otro día sin pesadillas. Los monstruos no vendrán a por ti…"_

_Cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por la oscuridad creciente…_

La garganta empezó a dolerme con fuerza al sofocar un sollozo. Ya había recordado porque tenía que hacerlo. Yo debía hacer ese sacrifico por ellos. Eran mi familia y yo protegía a mi familia.

Era irónico borrar el amor con más amor, pero ese sentimiento estaba basado en las realidades crueles.

Las gotas de la ducha se mezclaban con mis lágrimas. Un baño purificaría mi cuerpo, pero me preguntaba cuantas lágrimas eran necesarias para limpiar el pus que las heridas de mi alma emanaban.

Salí de la ducha cuando mi piel se enrojeció y se arrugaba como una pasa. Cogí con impaciencia una toalla y la enrollé sobre mi cuerpo sin mirarme al espejo. Tenía miedo de ver en qué estado se encontraba mi rostro.

En el instante que estaba secándome el pelo con la toalla—había tenido una gran idea al cortármelo—la habitación retumbó debido al sonido del telefonillo y pegué un salto involuntario.

¿Y ahora qué?

Midiendo los pasos, me dirigí al telefonillo y, cogiéndole con recelo, me lo acerqué a la oreja como si estuviese quemando.

— ¿Si?—Respondí notando como me temblaba la voz.

— ¿Señorita Swan?—Me contestó la profesional voz de una recepcionista.

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Está usted disponible? Hay alguien en recepción que quiere verla.

Tuve que sujetar el auricular para que éste no se cayese al suelo.

—Deme unos minutos para vestirme y enseguida bajo—era lo más que podía decir teniendo un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba entre dos mares: el temor a lo que podía encontrarme y la expectación de averiguar de quien podría tratarse.

¿Y si después de todo se habría podido convencer a Aro para volver con los Cullen? No era tan necia para pensar que Edward vendría, arrepentido, a buscarme para jurarme amor eterno y proponerme que huyamos juntos. Los cuentos de hadas eran demasiado rebuscados para que hubiese final feliz.

Pero con un poco de suerte, Carlisle habría conseguido convencer a Aro para que yo pudiese volver con ellos. Carlisle o Ese. ¿Y si fuese cosa de Alice? ¿Qué pasaría si ella hubiese visto algo que me hiciese volver a casa? Por primera vez en estos días, el corazón volvía a darme señales de su funcionamiento y las punzadas en el pecho eran dolorosas.

También podría tratarse del caso contrario.

Aro hubiese cambiado de opinión y decidiese que yo debía ser una Vulturi.

El miedo me encogió el estómago y me mordía las uñas a la par que terminaba de vestirme y salía de mi habitación esperando el ascensor.

Al abrirse éste, me fijé en el botones que me sonreía con maneras expertas cara al público. No era el mismo de ayer. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él.

—Señorita—me llamó la atención su compañero, — ¿desea usted bajar?

—Oh, sí—sacudí la cabeza intentado salir de mi aturdimiento.—Perdóneme—me disculpé a la par que subía al ascensor y me acurrucaba en una esquina intentando relajarme aunque mis dedos temblaban, incrementándose las convulsiones a medida que iba viendo como bajábamos hasta la planta baja.

Una vez allí, me quedé donde estaba, sin realizar ningún movimiento, totalmente estática y sintiendo como la sangre se me bajaba a los pies. Estaba aterrada y curiosa por quien me estaría esperando.

Y por fin, tomando y soltando el aire, salí de aquel ascensor mientras medía mis pasos lentamente y mi vista se iba haciendo con la lujosa recepción, colocando cada objeto en su sitio y a cada persona en su lugar.

Y por fin, encontré un rostro más que conocido entre la gente que salía.

Alivio. Decepción. Ambas sensaciones dejaron fuera de combate mi cuerpo y reduciendo mis fuerzas hasta el mínimo de poder sostenerme en pie.

Aquella persona no llevaba una capucha negra ni sus ojos eran rojos. Pero tampoco tenía aquellos ojos dorados y tiernos ni brillaba a la luz.

Se trataba de una persona totalmente humana.

En otras circunstancias hubiese llorado por el reencuentro. Pero está vez solo una cruel y dolorosa indiferencia me invadió.

Por costumbre mis brazos se fueron estirando, a medida, que se iba acercando a mí, hasta cerrarlos alrededor de su cuerpo cuando ella me abrazó y empezó a sollozar:

— ¡Oh, Bella!—Exclamó Renee mientras me estrechaba más contra su cuerpo. — ¡Cariño, te he echado tanto de menos!

—Mamá—musité. —No ha pasado ni una semana desde que nos vimos. No has podido echarme de menos—fingí bromear para simular la punzante verdad que se me estaba revelando.

En los brazos de Renee, no me sentía lo suficientemente arropada. Tenía el mismo efecto que si Esme me hubiese abrazado. Mucho frío aunque sin la protección maternal de ésta. Eso me hizo ver que había algo en mí que se había roto y jamás se volvería a reponer. Algo había cambiado respecto a la relación con mi madre. Debía asimilarlo y achacarlo a mi nueva coraza. Fría y dura. Fría y dura. Fría y dura.

Me dejó de abrazar solo para coger mi cara entre sus manos y observarme fijamente.

Sonreía abiertamente pero había cierto brillo hostil en sus ojos. ¿Habría intuido mis nuevas sensaciones respecto de ella?

Antes de darme tiempo a pensar hizo un comentario sobre mi nuevo look:

—Parece que has decidido cambiarte de look—me cogió un mechón examinándola.

—Me apetecía variar un poco mi estilo. El pelo largo se acaba volviendo tedioso—intenté quitarle importancia al asunto— ¿Está muy mal?—creí sonar convincente.

— ¡Oh, no!—Exclamó muy eufórica. —Estás guapísima con él. Es cierto que te venía bien un cambio de aires. Aunque, a veces, eres tan extremista que me imagino cogiendo una máquina de afeitar y cortándote al cero—aquello no sonaba tan mal…quizás me lo replantearía. —O lo que es peor aún, que te hubieses hecho un tatuaje. Pero como sé lo mucho que odias las agujas, eso te habrá frenado.

Estaba haciendo una tregua para tantear el terreno. Después de tanto años—tiempo que debía borrar de mi mente—sabía interpretar los gestos y las actuaciones de las personas.

Harta de tanto protocolo, decidí ir directa a la cuestión:

—Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi madre me miró totalmente desconcertada y sorprendida. ¡Genial! Eso había sido demasiado directo.

—…Quiero decir que me alegro de verte, pero te creía en Paris con Phil—Intenté simular las ansias por saber.

Se rió de forma nerviosa:

—Bueno, el viaje fue suspendido, en parte porque Phil tiene un nuevo trabajo—parecía un niño con un caramelo en la boca. —Va a ser el entrenador de los Suns… ¿No es fantástico? Creía que nunca más podría jugar al baseball debido a su lesión de rodilla y ahora podrá estar en los campos. No como jugador, claro, pero se verá menos sometido por el esfuerzo físico. Y por no hablar de lo que va a ganar cada mes si esto le sale bien. Es maravilloso—casi la podía ver bailotear como una niña pequeña.

—Los Suns—intentaba situarme. —Los Suns son…están en…

—En Jacksonville, Florida. Es genial, ¿verdad?—asentí por inercia. —Un lugar lleno de sol y tendremos una casa con porche en la playa. Es lo que siempre deseé. No soporto la humedad y el sol es tan cálido… ¡Oh, sol!

Inconscientemente me rasqué la piel de mi codo como si ésta me picase demasiado. Era tan absurdo que ahora empezase a mostrar síntomas de alergia al sol. Siempre me había gustado.

— ¿Qué pasará con Phoenix?

Se encogió de hombros como si aquella pregunta le sobrase:

—Tendremos que volver por unos días para recoger lo que más nos hace falta. Solo serán tres o cuatro días. Phil ya está allí y tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas. Ya tenemos la casa comprada, pero aun no hemos decidido en que colegio matricularte. Tenemos varias opciones y nos gustaría que tú lo eligieses con nosotros.

¿Colegio? Eso solo significaba una cosa…

— ¿Voy a ir a Florida con vosotros?—Menuda pregunta más estúpida.

—Bella—Renee apoyó sus manos sobre mi hombro, —he venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa. Antes de irme con Phil a Jacksonville me llamaron contándome las circunstancias y que tenía que venir a buscarte. Y en el fondo me alegra de volver a tenerte por un tiempo. Así estarás más centrada. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de dejar de vagabundear y centrarte en lo que es importante?

—No te preocupes, mamá—bajé la mirada para que no me delatase mis sentimientos. —Sabes que me portaré bien.

Ésta, en respuesta, me acarició la mejilla en señal de aprobación:

—Yo voy a cuidar de ti—me prometió.—Sé que esta situación es difícil para ti, con eso de que los Cullen se han mudado a Los Ángeles y no podían llevarte con ellos, estarás muy estresada por eso también voy a solicitarte para conseguir los servicios de una psicoterapeuta. Te vendrá bien para superar la ruptura que has tenido con tu novio. Cariño, sé que estas situaciones son horribles y lo deberás estar pasando mal, pero lo superarás. Yo lo hice con tu padre. Además, no creo que fuese la mejor pareja para ti.

Me olvidé del resto de sus palabras cuando mencionó el apellido Cullen.

Con más ansiedad de la debida, la agarré de las muñecas y la pregunté elevando la voz un par de octavas:

— ¿Has hablado con los Cullen?—Sabía que tenía que olvidarme de ellos, pero una última información no haría daño a nadie. El labio de mi madre empezó a temblar y sus ojos a achicarse— ¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Están bien?...

Mi madre me apretó fuertemente las muñecas ejerciendo una presión tan insoportable que se me cortó la circulación en las manos y el dolor se agudizaba.

—Bella, si no piensas en tu propio bien, por lo menos hazlo porque Phil y yo te acogemos en casa y no quiero problemas con esto. Espero que se te meta en la cabeza una cosa—se acercó a mi oído y me musitó: —Los vampiros no existen, Bella. Solo lo han hecho en tu imaginación y en la vida real no hay espacio para los cuentos de miedo. Olvida los últimos cinco años de tu existencia y vuelve a donde perteneces… ¡Y no te metas en líos hasta que te vayas a la universidad! ¿Lo has comprendido, Bella?

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?—Esas palabras me recordaban a… ¿Habría tenido algún contacto con él? ¿Por eso ella había estado tan pronto aquí?

—Pues que quiero vivir una existencia feliz y despreocupada con Phil y contigo hasta que te vayas a la universidad. Y eso depende de que no vayas haciendo preguntas que no debes, Bella. Es más, olvídate de los cuentos de hadas y céntrate en la realidad. ¡Tienes tantas opciones en la vida! Creo que ya es hora de que vayas pensando en tu futuro. Te queda menos de un año para decidir a qué universidad vas a ir, cielo. Y tienes un gran potencial para ir a las mejores: Harvard, Syracuse, Loyola, Darmouth… ¡No lo desaproveches, Bella! Me sentiré tan orgullosa que alguien de mi familia vaya a ir.

—Puedes confiar en mí, mamá—se me quebró la voz al intentar contener las lágrimas de mis ojos. —Yo me portaré bien hasta que me vaya a la universidad. No te crearé el más mínimo problema…—fui bajando la voz al ver cómo me dolía la garganta y el pecho se me empezaba a congestionar.

Como respuesta, mi madre me dio un suave beso en la frente, pero yo no me inmuté. No tenía significado ninguno.

Había captado a la perfección su mensaje. Yo me quedaría con ella hasta que me fuese a la universidad; después me tendría que buscar mi vida mientras ella la componía alejada completamente de Phil. Ya había hecho sus planes y yo no entraba en ellos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Edward me había dicho que mi madre se había dado cuenta de la enorme brecha que había entre nosotras dos. Y ahora es cuando yo era consciente que ya no había marcha atrás y que mi madre me era totalmente desconocida. Y lo peor de todo, que los frágiles lazos que me ataban al mundo humano se habían desvanecido, quedándome totalmente al amparo de las sombras.

Y sentí un frío intenso que me calaba los huesos.

— ¿Bella?—Renee me llamó la atención. — ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Solo me di cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando noté la humedad de mis mejillas.

—Estoy bien—mentí mientras me secaba con impaciencia las lágrimas. —Solo que me alegro de verte.

Me volvió a abrazar con más fuerza aún.

—Y yo también a ti.

Se despegó de mi lado y empezó a coger la maleta, dispuesta a irse al ascensor.

—Mañana a las diez, cogeremos el avión hacia Phoenix. Por lo tanto, necesito ir a la habitación para dormir un poco y refrescarme.

Me acabé desconcertando y miré incrédula a mi madre.

Ésta al mirar mi cara de asombro se limitó a reírse:

—No voy a desaprovechar esa maravillosa habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas, Bella. La habitación ha sido pagada para tres días—señaló como si la llevase a un parque de atracciones. —Estas oportunidades solo ocurren una vez en la vida.

¡Genial!

Había sido muy tonta para no saber quién nos había ofrecido aquella generosa hospitalidad. Si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que me había alejado de todo aquello que había amado, le hubiera cantado una alabanza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Por supuesto. La persona que nos ha regalado la estancia es tan generosa—rechiné entre dientes mientras mi madre se inscribía en la habitación. No pudo notar cuanto sarcasmo había en aquellas palabras.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor para ocupar nuestras ostentosas estancias en un significativo silencio. Cada una de nosotras nos situamos estratégicamente en una esquina como si quisiéramos hacer patente la muralla que nos separaba.

Cuando mi madre habló, me dejó muy sorprendida:

—Después de comer podríamos visitar a Charlie, ¿no te parece?—Con tantas emociones se me había olvidado que Charlie estaba allí, en el hospital de Seattle, ingresado. Aunque ahora que los vampiros no existían, me gustaría saber cuál sería la causa de su ingreso. Algunas mentiras se caían por su propio peso. —Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le haga una visita. Al fin y al cabo, le he querido mucho.

—Sí—asentí. —Hacía tiempo que no veía a Charlie. Se alegrará a su manera de que vayamos a visitarlo.

Observé un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Muy similar al que le aparecía cuando hablaba de Phil.

¿Podría ser posible?

Se trataba de mi madre y nunca podría estar de nada seguro con ella.

~*~

Una buena definición de fantasma era aquel ser, que se tendría que quedar en el limbo ya que no podía pertenecer a ninguna clase de mundo. Y si ahora ilustrasen los diccionarios, mi cara saldría al lado de aquella palabra.

Esa reflexión me llegaba, seguramente, porque estaba viendo desde la ventana del restaurante del hotel, el crepúsculo teñía los, extraordinariamente azules, cielos de Seattle en una hermosa combinación anaranjada y violácea. Era un espectáculo que me llenaba de pesar, ya que me hacía reflexionar sobre mi propio destino.

Yo al igual que la tierra, estaba llegando a mi propio crepúsculo y solo me quedaba adentrarme en la fría noche de mi existencia. Aun, así, aunque mi mundo se quedase a oscuras, el resto seguiría girando sin detenerse y detrás de una larga noche, vendría un nuevo amanecer.

En mi anterior existencia, siempre me había detenido a pensar en cómo moriría. La muerte era una de las muchas posibilidades que se barajaban en mi modo de llevar las cosas. Había pensado miles de posibilidades. Desde la más rápida e indolora hasta la más sádicas.

El dolor era totalmente secundario. Al fin y al cabo solo sería cuestión de tiempo que todo desaparecería y después la nada más absoluta.

Lo que nunca me habría cabido en la cabeza es el haber amado tantísimo como mutilarme como persona y ser incapaz de empatizarme con los demás. Aquella situación era todo aquel dolor concentrado hasta el mismo instante que dejas de sentir. Pero, lo peor de todo, era que estaba destinado a repetirse una y mil veces como un maldito circulo vicioso.

Me lo había demostrado aquella visita a Charlie. Me había quedado afuera, incapaz de entrar, mientras mi madre se quedaba con él un par horas, hablando con él y haciéndole tiernas carantoñas.

Supuse que Renee habría interpretado mi gesto como que quería dejarles a solas. Y no parecía disgustada por ello.

Yo no podía decirle que, sencillamente, yo no podía entrar a aquella habitación por estar llena de recuerdos.

Un paso y mi mente se llenaría de las imágenes de Charlie alzando su mano y agarrando a Edward.

Si quería mantener aquella promesa, debía evitar como la peste todos aquellos lugares que me hiciesen evocar un simple recuerdo.

No me molesté en hacer un simple gesto cuando mi madre me prohibió las visitas a mi padre sin su consentimiento. Quería tener su política de no preguntar ni responder a nada. Y yo me callé. Más aun cuando me dijo que el hospital estaba pagado por el plazo de dos años.

Quien fuese aquel patrón tan generoso, jamás lo sabría.

Me cansé de mirar aquella vista del ocaso para centrarme en mi plato consistente en ensalada, puré de patatas y un filete de ternera.

Tenía el estómago tan encogido que no podía probar un solo bocado, por lo que me dedicaba a partir el filete en pequeños trozos casi microscópicos y a jugar de mala gana con el puré.

Renee aun estaba en la habitación, hablando con Phil. Esto le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Por lo tanto, lo que menos me esperaba era que alguien se fijase en mí y que me hablase. Por eso, me sobresalté al oír una voz muy cercana a mí:

—Tu madre debería decirte que es de muy mala educación jugar con la comida—tenía un acento hispano muy marcado y al mirarla y estudiar sus rasgos raciales, una pequeña chispa saltó.

Yo la conocía.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros, a lo que ella lo interpretó como un signo de que podía sentarse en mi mesa.

—No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?

Como en aquel momento no caía, negué con la cabeza.

—Estuviste, hará cosa de unos meses en Ciudad Juárez, y allí nos encontramos—me hubiese caído de la silla por mi necedad. Tenía que darme cuenta de aquella gitana mexicana que me leyó las cartas.

—Oh, sí ya recuerdo. ¿Qué hace usted fuera de México?—No hacía más que preguntar cosas muy estúpidas.

Ella no parecía habérselo tomado a mal y se rió:

—Y al parecer no ha cambiado gran cosa. Sigues sin hallar tu camino.

—Bueno—balbuceé, — en realidad, lo encontré pero me he vuelto a perder. Ya sabe, cosas que pasa en la vida. Volver al mismo punto de partida.

—Sí—reflexionó. —Es lo que se llama rueda de la fortuna. Puedes empezar desde abajo para volver acabar en el mismo lugar cuando creías tenerlo todo para ser feliz—se rió ante sus palabras. —Pero no creo que sea eso lo que te pasa, cariño.

— ¿No?—Me gustaría saber si aun me podría ir peor.

— ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?—Asentí—: Pues digamos que estamos en medio de una partida en donde las fichas negras y blancas llevan una larga lucha encarnizada. Mucho tiempo antes de nacer tú. En medio de esa partida, se pierde a la reina blanca, y desequilibra el juego a favor de las negras. Entonces de las filas blancas, surge un insignificante peón. Una insignificante pieza de la cual, los del bando de las negras no tienen apenas constancia. Es un pequeño estorbo para sus planes, por lo tanto no se molestan en apartarlo. Le dejan avanzan lenta y de manera segura. Pero por seguridad, su camino se detiene y se queda atascado. Decide no avanzar mientras ve como las demás piezas luchan entre ellas en su pugna.

—Déjame adivinar, el pequeño peón soy yo—me burlé.

— ¿Sabes que es lo bueno del peón?—Me encogí de hombros. —Que una vez empezada la partida nunca retrocederá. Podrá quedarse atascado en una casilla a mitad del camino, pero lo único que le queda es avanzar.

—Es tan fácil de decir—atiné a decir. Ella no sabía nada del peso que tenía llevar entre mis hombros.

Cogió mis manos y las estrechó con las suyas:

—Te voy a volver a hacer otra pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cuando un peón llega al final de la línea enemiga?

Negué la cabeza. No lo recordaba.

—Cuando te hayas respondido a la pregunta, sabrás como enfocar tu camino. Y ahora, querida, antes de salir a esos hermosos jardines para mostrarte todas las herramientas para labrarte tu destino, voy a pedirme algo de comer—miró mi plato y me preguntó: — ¿Qué tal pinta tiene eso?

Como si pudiese leerla el pensamiento, por primera vez sonreí de verdad, aunque me doliesen todos los músculos de la cara por ello, y me permití un comentario mordaz:

—Por supuesto, invita la casa.

Dos Gin tonics, dos filetes, doble ración de patatas con mahonesa, un plato grande de ensalada y una ración de apple pie más tarde , me encontraba sentada en los jardines del hotel junto a una completa desconocida observando las estrellas, mientras ella terminaba de barajar aquellas cartas que antes había tenido que remover.

La huella psíquica que dejaba en las cartas era lo que podía leer en ellas, me decía.

Incrédula, me dejé embaucar. Un poco de esoterismo no podía hacerme más daño.

Mientras ella estaba en la labor de ordenar las cartas a su manera, yo avistaba las estrellas.

El universo era enorme comparado con mi insignificante yo, pero ¿Podrían ser todas las galaxias tan complicadas como el microcosmos del interior humano?

"_Estás enterrada en mi corazón y nada ni nadie podrá arrancarte de él_"

Suspiré.

Aquellas palabras eran tan lejanas como las estrellas.

Volví a mirar a la gitana y ésta me sonrió.

—Si las interpretas bien, ellas te pueden decir todas las respuestas—me confesó.

—Pues en estos instantes no oigo nada—contesté desdeñosa.

Movió la cabeza de manera divertida.

—Sería demasiado fácil si ellas nos lo dijesen todo de golpe, ¿No crees? Las cosas que deben pasar, lo harán, pero se requiere un esfuerzo por nuestra parte. Nada en esta vida no es regalado. En el transcurso de ésta ganamos, pero también debemos estar dispuestos a perder. Es una ley cósmica.

Si yo tuviese que hablarle de lo que había que perder o no.

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen las cartas?—le inquirí para distraerme de pensamientos oscuros.

—Nada que tú no sepas, realmente—me comentó para volver su mirada en sus cartas. Me señaló una en especial. Una que tenía el dibujo de una torre y estaba colocada de al revés. —Estás bajo la influencia de la torre invertida. Eso implica mucho dolor y un mundo destruido. Pero también significa un cambio. Un cambio muy duro que se llevará a cabo a un gran coste.

Levantó los ojos de manera enigmática ante mi inexplicable expresión de mi rostro.

— ¿Qué clase de cambio?—Increíble. Había conseguido despertar en mí algún sentimiento y éste era de ansiedad.

—La torre invertida va acompañada muchas veces de la mano de Tanatos—suspiró y yo pegué un respingo. — Y aquí está muy claro. Tienes que sufrirlo. Muerte—tragué saliva mientras me estremecía. —Alguien a quien tú llegarás a querer mucho, morirá. Es inevitable.

— ¿Quién?—Elevé mi voz hasta casi gritar. El primer pensamiento fue Charlie y me entró mucho frío.

Ella me miró impasible y su voz se convirtió en un susurro tenebroso:

—Alguien cuya ausencia en tu existencia te producirá una enorme cicatriz en tu espíritu, pero no lo matará. Podrás seguir viviendo, con mucho dolor, pero viva. Tú ya elegiste por quien vivir y eso ya no se cuestiona. Has girado tu vida en ese axioma.

— ¿Podré evitarlo de alguna manera?

Ella no contestó directamente a mi pregunta:

—Cuando en esta vida se ofrecen varios caminos a elegir, se le llaman alternativas. Pero cuando tienes el camino marcado y tomas un atajo, se le llama bifurcación. Lo único que haces es perder el tiempo, porque tarde o temprano, volverás al camino principal.

— ¿Dónde me deja a mí esto?—Inquirí no muy satisfecha por sus declaraciones de futuro.

Como respuesta, me dio un golpe en la frente.

— ¡Ay!—Me quejé. — ¿Qué demonios pretendías con esto?

—Estoy abriendo tu mente para que escuches a tu "yo" interior—me confirmó mientras empezaba a recoger las cartas. —Nadie mejor que tú sabrás lo que quieres y como conseguirlo. Y cuando lo hagas, nada ni nadie podrá detenerte—luego se puso seria y me indicó con la advertencia en su voz: —Por muy cercana que esté una persona a ti, debes desconfiar de ella. Espero que no experimentes como te puede perjudicar solo por sus propios intereses. Recuerda, estás sola hasta que salgas de la influencia de la torre invertida.

Al no querer pensar en sus predicciones, me fijé en las cartas que no estaban recogidas. Una, especialmente me llamó la atención:

— ¿Qué significa ésta? No está dada la vuelta—le indiqué.

Ella la recogió y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Después me sonrió con aire enigmático:

—Todo a su tiempo—me regañó con picardía. —Te la mostraré en un próximo encuentro. Sí, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Y tú tendrás que llevarme los deberes hechos.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Las respuestas a dos preguntas. Las dos tienen que ver con el ajedrez. La primera: ¿Qué le pasa al peón cuando llega al final del territorio enemigo? Y la segunda: ¿Cuál es la pieza más importante del ajedrez? Porque da igual ser el peón, el alfil o la reina. Todas las piezas solo tienen un mismo cometido. Cuando te contestes a ti misma y a mí, tendrás la clave de tu destino.

Se puso en pie, recogiendo sus pertenencias, me apretó la mano de manera cálida.

Luego observó mi muñeca de manera significativa.

—Veo que no la llevas.

—Lo siento—no entendía a que se refería. —No sé que me estás intentando decir.

—No llevas la pulsera que te regalé.

— ¡Oh!—Era cierto. Se trataba de la pulsera que había regalado a Edward. Lo más seguro que hubiese acabado en un cubo de basura. —Yo tenía que hacer un regalo a alguien y le gustó la pulsera. No podía hacer otra cosa—me disculpé intentando salir del paso. —Pero no sé realmente lo que pasará con ella. Lo más probable es que la perdiese. No he vuelto a saber nada de esa persona.

—Pues yo creo que no la ha perdido—me contradijo ante mi asombro. — ¿Por qué lo sé? Cuando regalas algo a alguien que haya sido tuyo, le estás otorgando un trozo de tu alma. Y nadie tira un trozo del alma ajeno. Es otra de las leyes cósmicas.

Si solo se hubiese tratado de un trozo de alma. ¿Acaso no podía intuir que no había ningún resto en mí de alma? Y seguramente, Edward no querría cargar con el peso de ella. ¿Qué era lo que no entendía?

Sin embargo, sus palabras, aunque falaces, tenían algo que me hacían volver a reactivar mi mente. Necesitaba volver a verla. Me había creado una especie de adicción y tenía que saber que era la carta no descubierta.

Cuando le iba a dar las gracias, ella extendió la mano y empezó a agitar los dedos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué me iba a esperar de una gitana que se ganaba de esa manera la vida?

— ¿Cuánto?—Saqué la cartera resignada.

—La voluntad, mi niña. Las estrellas son sabias, pero necesitan de la generosidad de los hombres para seguir con sus vaticinios.

Le di cinco dólares.

—Espero que las estrellas comprendan que se trata de una adolescente que vive con su madre y no tiene un trabajo—volví a mi humor sarcástico.

—Ellas saben que haces lo que puedes por ellas—me contestó como si le hubiese dado un tesoro.

Se dispuso a irse y antes de dar dos pasos, la detuve:

— ¡Espera!—Exclamé. — ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? ¿Dónde te encontraré?

Se giró para mirarme y me sonrió de manera enigmática:

—Yo te encontraré a ti. Pero siempre puedes evocarme cuando me necesites. Yo estaré más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se mordió los labios como si tuviese que meditarlo. Luego me respondió con voz mística y misteriosa:

—Se me llama de muchas maneras. Pero si quieres, llámame Moira.

Y dicho eso, se dio media vuelta caminando hacia el horizonte hasta que me pareció que se fundía con el cielo estrellado.

_**Esta historia continuará: House of Wolves.**_

**_~*~_**

**_17/03/2010, Maggie mueve las caderas al ritmo Shakira mientras se va a poner el cartelito de completo en este fic. _**

**_No pienso repetirme en el discurso anterior estilo gala de los oscars, por lo tanto solo deciros que en estos tres años (Sí, tres años, increible, ¿verdad?) que llevo trabajados en este fic y publicando en internet, a pesar de los riesgos (que han sido muchos para mi desgracia) solo decir que he tenido un balance positivo de esta experiencia y espero seguir teniendola. Tanto a nivel de escritora de fics en internet como el personal, ya que me ha permitido conocer a gente maravillosa que me ha compensado de todo lo malo._**

**_¿Y que deciros? Solo que yo, por supuesto, en cuanto termine otro de mis fics (When the stars go blue), me pondre con House of wolves, siempre y cuando me sigais queriendo aquí y las historias lemmons y mal llamadas "darkwards" (No quiero hablar del tema porque no es plan de debatir nada de eso) no me suplanten del todo. Siempre que haya gente dispuesta a leer y comentar, yo estaré aquí._**

**_Y vuelvo a decir, os agradezco muchisimo vuestros favoritos y alertas, pero lo estaría aun más si me dejaseis un rr aunque solo sea para deciros que habeis estado todo este tiempo leyendo un toston de más de 350.000 (más o menos) palabras. Se os agradecería bastante. Ya sabeis que los lectores y rr makers el alma de un fic, y si en parte estamos aqui, es por vosotros. Así que sí os lo agradecería muuuuchisimo. En fin, yo me siento, más o menos satisfecha con mi trabajo (del cual no he sacado ni la cuarta parte ya que este fic es solo la cuarta parte de toda una historia que tengo en mente) ¿Debo sentirme orgullosa de ello? Sois vosotras las que debeis decirmelo a mí._**

**_Para despedirme, solo daros un par de detalles para House of wolves:_**

**_-Por favor, no empeceis a impacientaros si Edward no sale al principio. Os aseguro que despues tendrá sus momentos estelares._**

**_-House of wolves se va a volver más complejo y oscuro ( y cuando me refiero a oscuro no me refiero a un Darkward, mal conocido asi ese tipo de fics que abundan ahora en el por mucho que eso os guste a la mayoria, En primer lugar el no me permite poner escenas MA; y en segundo mi etica no me permite convertir a Edward/Jacob/carlise y etc...en una banda de degenerados que, incluso ,los cavernicolas les daría vergüenza estar con mi postura y no quiero debates con ellos. Cada una que lea lo que quiera) por lo tanto estara en la categoria de M._**

**_-A nuestra querida gitana, Moira, teneis que hacerla mucho caso en todo lo que dice. ¿Acertará? ¿Sí? ¿No? Ya lo vereis._**

**_Y para despedirme ya del todo con este fic, solo deciros:_**

**_-Aun sigue bacante el concurso del rr numero mil. Me faltan 89 rrs para conseguirlo. ¿Quereis ayudarme? ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer y el premio que se os dara...^^_**

**_Instrucciones, aqui: http: // hauntingtheshadows. blogspot . com / 2010 / 02 / bacante-premio-para-el-rr-numero-mil. html (Todo junto)_**

**_-Aqui he puesto el playlist que he usado para escribir esta historia. Si quereis añadir alguna cancion que os recuerde a la historia, ya sabeis, pm, rr o mensaje al blog para decirmelo. Espero que os guste: http:// .com / search / label / BSO%20Love%20asks%20blood%20at%20first (todo junto)_**

**_Y una vez más, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Pero ahora que se cierra una etapa..._**

**_THE SHOW MUST GO ON_**

**_Maggie^^_**


	32. House of wolves anticipo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los cría y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de liar sus destinos un poco.

_**~*~**_

…_**Y**__a no me asusto cuando sueño con ella. Será que me he acostumbrado a que todas las noches aparezca en mis sueños._

_Su extraño atuendo; su largo pelo ondeándose por la agitación de su carrera; su pálido rostro tiñéndose de un suave rojizo perturbado por lo irracional; su respiración frenética._

_En medio de la oscuridad, corre como si se tratase de Alicia en busca del conejo blanco. Solo que no se encuentra en el país de las maravillas._

_Desde el balancín del jardín, percibo lo asustada y perdida que está._

_Sus enormes ojos marrones están abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo rígido parece estar siempre en alerta, como si de un momento a otro fuese a sucumbir._

_Sus piernas se tambalean y su cuerpo tiembla, pero no acaba de desfallecer del todo, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza._

_No creo que ella sea mucho más joven que yo—a lo sumo tendrá uno o dos años menos que yo—, pero se siente tan sola que extrañamente, en mi pecho se empiezan a generar un sentimiento maternal que me hace acudir hacia ella y abrazarla para protegerla. _

_Y cuando, por fin acaba cayéndose al suelo, sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse, acurrucándose sobre ella misma juntando sus rodillas a la barbilla para protegerse del viento, decido ir en su auxilio._

_Me levanto del columpio sin ponerme la bata siquiera, exponiéndome al viento, y mis pies se empiezan a entumecer debido al frío. Pero eso no me impide caminar hacia donde ella se encuentra y, a pesar de lo abultado de mi vientre, logro agacharme hasta llegar a su altura._

_Al acariciarla la mejilla con mis dedos, comprendo lo helada que debe estar. Sin embargo, aquello es lo que menos le preocupa._

_La siento tan perdida y desvalida._

"_¿Dónde vas en medio de la noche, muchacha?", le pregunto tenuemente como si temiese despertarla._

_Ella, sin responderme, suspira y se agarrota más._

"_¿A dónde vas?", insisto._

"_No lo sé", me contesta en un susurro que apenas oigo. "Ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo, por lo que me es imposible responder a algo que no tengo ni idea."_

"_Entonces, ¿por qué crees que estás aquí?"_

_Empieza a temblar con más fuerza y la oigo sollozar:_

"_Me he perdido", llora. "He intentado coger un camino y creo que es una bifurcación."_

_Sonrío para tranquilizarla:_

"_Si has cogido una bifurcación no es nada malo", me mira interrogante secándose las lágrimas. "Porque si es una bifurcación, tarde o temprano, te conducirá al camino correcto."_

_Se agita levemente, sorbiendo los mocos, y después de varios sofocos ahogados, termina por tranquilizarse._

"_Además", añado, "no podrás ver las cosas claras, si caminas de noche. Deberías esperar a que salga el sol"._

_Acaba por calmarse y, por fin, sus labios se curvan en una preciosa sonrisa dedicada a mí; acaba enterneciéndose cuando se fija en mi vientre redondeado. _

_Con timidez, acerca su mano hacia allí, y siento unas punzadas dentro de él. Es como si mi bebé intuyese quien le va tocar._

_Al sentir su tacto sobre mi piel, tenuemente cubierta por la tela de mi camisón, los latidos de mi bebé se acompasan con mi respiración y una sensación de calor me invade todo el cuerpo._

_Ella cierra los ojos y se concentra en los pequeños movimientos procedentes de mi interior. Incluso permite que se le escape una pequeña carcajada._

_Pero, entonces, abre los ojos de par en par y adquiere una expresión aterrada, apartándose de mí._

"_¿Qué ocurre?", la pregunto extrañada._

_En lugar de responderme, lentamente me muestra la mano, y, para horror mío, está cubierta de sangre. _

_Y cuando sus ojos empiezan a bajar hasta fijarse en mi vientre, yo la imito hasta descubrir, aterrada, que mi camisón blanco se ha teñido de un escarlata intenso y húmedo…_

…_**Y así nació la historia de un vampiro, que demostró que el hielo también podía quemar, enfrentándose con un licántropo en una lucha ancestral por el amor de una mortal…**_

_**~*~**_

…_**O así es como nace la segunda entrega de Haunting Shadows conocida como: **__**House of wolves**__**.**_

_**Si nadie ni nada lo impide, verá la luz en **__**la primera semana de junio**__**, entre el día uno y tres. **_

Supongo que muchas de vosotras os preguntareis el porqué:

-Primero, así hago un poco de "telonera" de la película de eclipse.

-Segundo lugar, quiero llevarlo lo suficientemente adelantado como para no haceros esperar más de dos-tres semanas por capitulo si no hay ningún imprevisto.

-Tercer lugar, prefiero dedicarme a este fic, Underneath y stardust en exclusiva y sin ningún tipo de sobresaltos, y para eso debo terminar alguno que tenga sueltecillo.

_**¿Qué deciros de este fic?**_

Pues que tenga la misma acogida que la primera parte y que llegáis a disfrutar tanto leyendo, como yo sé que lo voy a hacer escribiendo.

Como escritora de fanfic, tengo que ir "creciendo" a medida que vaya escribiendo, y, por lo tanto, este fic será más maduro y oscuro (Y con eso no me refiero a lo que ahora se conoce como oscuro), lo que no quiere decir que no haya partes de humor. Creo que habrá un poco de todo.

Y esto es una advertencia, que no es ni buena ni mala, pero sabiendo que este fandom es 80% team: Edward/Bella, sé que al principio, Jacob/Bella no será demasiado aceptado. Solo espero que todas nos sepamos comportar y, por favor, si podéis evitar en cada capítulo la pregunta de donde está Edward y cuando va a salir, yo os lo agradecería, porque me ayudaría a hacer mi trabajo más deprisa y mejor.

(Para quien lo quiera saber, deciros que Edward saldrá, aproximadamente, a mitad del fic. Por lo tanto no será como Luna nueva)

Y solo deciros, que muchas gracias por montaros en el tren de Haunting Shadows y haber llegado más allá de la estación de Love asks blood at first y que cuando lleguemos a House of wolves, esto se mantenga o se incremente.

P.S: Si queréis facilitarme el trabajo, podéis ponerme como author alert y así os llegará la alerta de la historia… (Pero solo si queréis, eh?)

Muchas gracias por vuestro voto de confianza:

Maggie ^^.


End file.
